


黎际

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 106
Words: 587,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·哨兵向导AU，架空自设·向导柚x哨兵天·犯罪心理顾问柚x刑警队长天·“先婚后爱”+些许刑侦+狗血剧情——我将要渡过最漫长的黑夜，要向黎明走去，要遇见你。





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> ·私设甚多 ，注意避雷  
> ·必然OOC，与真人无关  
> ·剧情纯虚构，专业知识不专业，望见谅  
> ·有原创人物死亡预警
> 
>  
> 
> 总之是一个绝对会更完的坑，谢谢支持与喜欢w

00\. 

 

L区是个明与暗并存之地。 

一眼望去，整座城的矗立高楼层列混杂，鳞次栉比，像要将这城市堵个密不透风，隔着缓缓而过的长河水流分两岸而排，如作了一条隔绝结界，断了链接似的；光污染与噪声配合着喧嚣，日夜不息，近日来莫名阴沉的气氛加上灰冷色调的建筑，拼凑起来竟无端生出些冰冷漠然的意味，符合这看似热闹实则冷漠的城。 

等过了午时，许久未见、过于慵懒的日光洒落下来，平白无故地给人添了些了无生趣、乏味之感，叫人愈发懒惰。暖黄的光落到冷蓝色的建筑上，像分割着明与暗，切割了温度，交织在同一片视野里，又显得异常地和谐平稳。 

天生矛盾，却又彼此相融。万物相生相克，有序对混乱，有生必有死，天道如此。 

但作为一名L区警局刑侦三队的队员，金镇瑞可没时间想这些有的没的“人生感悟”。 

他每天不是忙着处理各种琐事、奔波在四通八达的城市中，就是忙着跟各种陌生人见面聊天、了解他人的生平，整天两眼泪汪地啃着三明治干活工作加班加点，遇到个命案吐过后还得着重关心自己胃的情况，明明周末了也不能随意放假休息，任劳任怨地由着上司“折磨”自己，嘴上说着不要、双腿还是自动地跑到自己岗位上——就像现在，他蹲在一条老街边上，守株待兔看准时机，不过待的不是软萌可爱柔弱的“兔”，而是一匹贪得无厌的“狼”。 

想到这金镇瑞一皱眉，不免地感到有些愤怒。他按照上级指令和报案人的线索在这片区域守了两天，还是没有逮到在逮捕令上的那个抢劫行凶多日又狡猾的嫌疑人。 

为了找到那个人，金镇瑞与几个队友整天混迹在附近的烟花风月之地作掩饰，很不幸且在他意料之中，作为一个未结合哨兵，他敏锐的五感让他饱受痛苦：其他的外界影响还能用意志力勉强忍受，那些低劣廉价刺鼻的香水味与烟味像一瓶毒药，非要往他鼻子里灌，直到胃里发作，爆炸。与普通人一比，他五感中的嗅觉放大了无数倍，轻轻一闻，每一个气味便都实质化地刺进身上的毛孔里，在感知里炸开几个烟花，令人浑浑噩噩的。 

就算让局里专门替未结合哨兵作精神梳理的已结合向导伊芙特地为他作了基本的五感调控，也只能将感官降低一个度而已，五感仍然异于常人，敏感到要命。金镇瑞想，这可真辛苦啊——尤其是在L区。 

尤其在L区——这个占据世界人口四分之一的哨兵向导们的聚集之地，管理安排已觉醒的哨兵向导们、最高级别机构的“联塔”所在之处，一个盛放着荣光与信仰，承载着光明与希望的地方。 

每个人在一生中，都有可能会觉醒成一个感官异常敏锐、拥有超强感知力的哨兵，或者是一个天生具有感知、安抚情绪能力的向导，觉醒的时间因人而异，但时间长短不影响个人能力。 

因天赋与普通人区别开来，他们生来便被赋予重任，一旦被联塔的人发现，则会被遣送至联塔下的合盟作登记注册，隶属于联塔，而后进行认知教育与自我防护的基本学习培养，为期三年，三年期满，按照政府与联塔规定，还要再服役五年，服役期间哨兵与向导一般都会被调往军校或者警校等官方机构进行任务，立志为民众服务，待服役期满，以个人意愿为准，哨兵可选择继续留任军队或者从事刑侦工作，也可以注销哨兵登记，在联塔防止利用自身能力做坏事的监控下过普通人的一生；而向导则因本身的能力，不同于哨兵骨子里天生带有的战斗欲与强势，性格往往更温和更理智，一般会到政府部门、后勤科研等后方机构进行工作，注销向导身份亦同哨兵待遇。 

哨兵与向导生来平等，只是异于普通人，较地位而言并无太大的本质区别与差异。但，他们之间有一个与生俱来、命中注定的命运联系——哨兵因天性的暴躁、感知力过强，能力过强的往往容易陷入危及生命的状态，而向导遵循本能，则会无限地包容哨兵，安抚哨兵的情绪，为他保驾护航。 

实际上，从一定程度上讲，这只是哨兵单方面地需要向导，向导并没有那种“非你不可”的渴望与需求，虽然大多数哨兵到最后还是能跟向导在一起。 

听上去，他们的命运好像注定要互相牵连，一旦许诺终生结合，彼此的生命从此同享，呼吸从此同步，天性使然，便是天生一对。 

然而哨兵与向导的总人数在世界范围上来讲仍然不多，在哨兵眼中的“完美无瑕”、“人参宝藏”、“包治百病”的向导更是少的可怜，在某些不得已的战役中，有的哨兵到死都没见过几个向导、都没摸过一个向导的手，更别说体会一下传说中的精神结合或者肉体终极结合、生命完整了的感觉——被赋予了更多的使命，他们奔赴在战场上，连爱的资格都没有。 

向导就像珍稀动物一样，一旦冒泡，哨兵追求者们估计能激动到排绕地球两圈，那自然还得是未结合的。 

除非是哨兵与哨兵这样的宇宙无敌感天动地的绝对真爱，几乎每一个未结合哨兵，心里基本上都有一个心心念念的梦中向导，地位神圣不可亵渎，可远观不敢亵玩，期待对方哪一天脚踩彩霞，身骑白马，翩翩而来，跟他说“亲爱的跟我结合吧”，然后把他/她吻醒。 

不过——做梦也要讲分寸，做哨兵还是清醒一点才好，想要一个理想型向导？洗洗睡吧少年！ 

金镇瑞思绪一飘，飘到十万八千里，起身靠在街道旁的栏杆上，用他超绝的视力观望着四周，掐着钟点，算着那个抢劫犯的出没时间。尽管这只是刑警们的一个日常任务，但都花了两天蹲点，说什么都要抓到！ 

“小锁啊，你那里怎么样了？” 

隐蔽的通讯耳机忽然响起声音，说话的是刑侦一队的金杨。金镇瑞打起精神来，努力甩开午后阳光落下来带给他的颓废感，汇报了基本情况。 

说来也神奇，L区警局中的刑侦大队总共分了三支，互相监督，互相协助，一队都是些已结合哨兵与已结合向导，这样的组合与搭档更加稳当又安全，哨兵保护向导，向导安抚着哨兵，合作天衣无缝，更因天性加成，结合后共享生命，能彼此感知到对方的意图与想法，再而默契翻倍，执行任务成功率百分百，除了本职的刑侦工作，经常奉命执行来自联塔发布的A级以上威胁生命的危险任务，实际上也是一个人人艳羡的部门——有对象，能工作，包吃住，有奖金，能不好么？ 

一队的人员必须是已结合伴侣，一般是那种正式登记结合、昭示天下、合法结婚，已有精神结合与肉体正式结合关系的结合伴侣，说白了就是“能进一队你就是人生赢家了啥也别说了祝你百年好合步步高升”的意思。 

不过近几年联塔的制度与法策做了调整，改了《哨兵向导关系婚姻法》中的几条法律，民政局那边也不能再做那些替寂寞空虚冷、需要领导关怀、需要向导亲亲的广大军警处的单身哨兵包办婚姻奔向人生幸福的事了，也就是说，一队的人都是自由恋爱，绝无半点身不由己。 

两年前的联塔的高层领导突然备感哨兵感情之艰辛、追向导之心酸，突发奇想搞了一个“只要你是好哨兵我就包配你婚姻”的提案，莫名其妙地居然还通过了审核，导致当时众多哨兵头脑发热一下子跟发了狂似的一窝蜂都参军当兵任警职——到现在为止某警校的论坛还有帖子这么说：真心羞耻，震惊世人，这帮小兔崽子当警察的目的竟然是为了结合，呸！ 

不过这是哨兵本能，无可厚非。 

如今的时代是追求自由追求爱的时代，一队存在了这么多年，人员也换了好几代，早就从当年的“包办婚姻”过渡到了“新世纪自由爱情”的阶段，原先争破了头都想进的工作单位也早成了只为正义与人民发电的存在，你想想，都已经有向导，接下来安安静静退出来当个老师或者当个商人都行，何必要来刑警队遭罪呢——所以说，一队的人，也都是狠人了。 

那二队的人，大概就是傻吧—— 

“我安排了人在守着，那混蛋估计快出来了……”金镇瑞低声说，目光一直没离开眼前这片区域，依旧在四处观望着，留意着四周的一举一动，午后时段的街道难得有些安静，行人们都匆匆而过，奔忙各自的前程，互不相识，陌生又疏离。 

起风了。看了几分钟还没有动静，金镇瑞视线稍微一转，就看见了不远处马路外一条拐弯的街正转出来一个穿着妥帖修身深蓝色西装的青年，那青年一路往前走过去，跟参加时装秀一样，走的笔直，步伐带了点韵味，匀称的身材加上笔挺的身形，怎么看都令人赏心悦目。青年正停下来，低头看着自己的腕表，感应到什么，然后状似无意地抬头往金镇瑞这边的方向看了一眼。 

金镇瑞刚想着些什么，耳机里忽的传来队员的声音—— 

“目标出现！在对面！！” 

与此同时，群众的尖叫声立即四起！ 

他极快地调控自己的精神屏障，放开感知压制，竖耳一听，想要极力地用听觉率先预判嫌疑人的动作，快速反应过来带动双腿立马跑过马路。他瞥过一眼，比常人更敏感的五感让他迅速地发现了向青年跑近的目标对象。 

“别让他跑了！！”金镇瑞冲着耳机怒喊道。 

话音刚落，金镇瑞立即侧身躲避开马路上靠他过近的轿车，全力地向对面跑去，分布在四周伪装着的刑警也迅速聚拢过来，争分夺秒。金镇瑞余光瞄过越来越近的嫌疑人，明显看出来那人正从背后拿出一把短刀，正往青年的方向奔去，目光却往旁边一瞄，随手举刀就想朝一个路人往下一砍！

一切都猝不及防！ 

关键时刻，那青年早就反应过来，一边往外护着身边的人逃离现场，一边回头向金镇瑞喊道：“那人带着刀！先疏散人群！”说完后毫不犹豫地直接就往持刀的嫌疑人迎面冲过去，所有的人都在后退，只有他没有迟疑地直接冲上。 

“等、等等——”这条马路过于长，附近的人群又过于混乱，金镇瑞一边跑一边护送着人疏散，担心地转头喊了一句，“金队！” 

他这一句喊出去的时候，那青年刚好上前一把抓住了嫌疑人的手腕用力地一扳，企图将刀打落。旁边的路人吓得立马疏散逃开。可那嫌疑人也不是什么省油的灯，毕竟也是颇有打劫经验的惯犯，一个下踢就往青年身下扫去，又补了几拳，手段极狠，等分散了青年的注意力，随即预估动作，打算趁青年缓神的空隙立马把刀尖往前一刺，正要直往胸膛送去，不料青年的反应极其迅猛，直接顺着方向往后一退，又握住嫌疑人的手腕直接把对方拉过来，微蹲下身去一拳打到嫌疑人腹部，敏锐的听觉捕抓到了手臂趁机扫过来的风声，速度很快，一秒就抓住了嫌疑人另一个手腕，双手抓稳，而后一个踢腿落在嫌疑人的膝盖上，迫使对方投降。 

那贼眉鼠眼的嫌疑人愣是没被踢跪下去，咬着牙起身双手奋力挣扎着妄图挣脱，发了狠，把刀用尽全力一送，将刀刃推过去，青年微一皱眉，反手将嫌疑人双臂一扭，空出手来把刀打落——实在庆幸，嫌疑人带刀冲过来的时候没有伤及无辜——没了刀，青年不再顾虑，一脚将嫌疑人踹了出去，不带一点迟疑地，然后很快地将躺在地上的嫌疑人反手压在地上，死死的扣住不让人动弹，刚习惯性地往腰处一抹想掏出手铐，才意识过来……今天情况特殊，他没带手铐。 

“你、你是哨兵？！”显然是个越区过来作死的抢劫犯，还是个普通人，男人挣了几下还是动不了，想到眼前的人刚刚一些“不合理”的回击反应，被压倒在地上转头不甘地向青年怒道，“你是警察！” 

青年微一挑眉，像是在说“这是什么问题”，没理抢劫犯，先是抬头看了看周围的疏散情况，确认无误后才回头回答：“这不显而易见吗？” 

这人笑着说话的时候露出了一颗虎牙，更添着些许稚气，穿的倒斯斯文文的，衣服也没怎么乱，柔软的刘海放下来，乖顺地像个不谙世事的少年，眼睛看谁都像是藏着星辉的，说话语气听着客客气气的，但又隐约显出一些不容忽视的压迫——确实是个哨兵。 

普通人不能跟向导一样天生能分辨出哨兵，也不能像哨兵一样以向导素来确认向导身份，他们只能靠一些“常识”猜，而这位嫌疑人就比较厉害了，显然是跟很多人打过交道，一下子就能判断眼前的人是谁

然而嫌疑人在听到青年的回复后，心里的第一个想法却是：显而易见个鬼啊！看你长得柔柔弱弱的，我还以为你是哪个养得娇贵的富二代！ 

“博、博洋！” 

“金队！” 

那青年听罢转头朝靠过来的金镇瑞跟其他队友笑了下，“下午好啊。” 

说回来，那二队的人就更傻了。 

二队人员是实打实的重案组配置，一水的未结合哨兵，个个从警校阳光灿烂的愣头青熬成了全局重点关怀的关注对象单身汉，在这个提倡恋爱的自由时代，二队的人就像是一股清流，勇敢做自己，一心为正义，满脑子都想着各种案子，力争警局楷模，竞选时代标兵，真是闻者感动，见者流泪。

但二队的人要是听见这番话，估计都要猛摇头，当然不是谦虚，而是——这说的都是我们那傻队长金博洋，真不关我们事，我们还是想脱单的！ 

二队是个“特殊”的部门。其实也没多特殊，顶多是个“单身狗联盟”，大多数留在二队的人确确实实都是单身人士，都散发着清香芬芳，毫不做作，也妖艳不起来，但各有各的理由单身，比如：被暗恋的向导拒绝、被暗恋的哨兵发好人卡，没房要赚钱工作再结婚、拒绝暗恋自己的哨兵坐等一个真爱向导、妄想局里包办婚姻等等等等。其中最为奇葩的，大概要属二队队长、一群单身哨兵的领袖、坚定不移走未结合路线的哨兵金博洋，他的原因是：还没想过结合这档事，趁年轻，还是工作要紧。 

金镇瑞当初听金博洋说这理由的时候，狠狠地往心里唾弃了一番自己：你看看天总，人家多努力，你呢？整天就知道谈恋爱想向导，能做成什么？ 

一转头他又忘了这番说辞。 

 

把抢劫犯转交给金镇瑞，待亲眼看到手铐拷住了抢劫犯后，金博洋可算松了一口气。他抬手抓了一把自己的头发，手动打理了一番，跟金镇瑞继续说了几句话。 

“诶，我还没想过你会从那里出现……” 

“我真的只是路过，谁知道他突然冲过来袭警，那我没办法了——我说，没有人员伤亡吧？” 

“没有没有！这次任务多亏天总你了！话说你还在休假吗？” 

“小事一桩啦。——啊？休假，呃，是，还没休完。” 

金镇瑞将金博洋从上到下端详了一番，摸着下巴，思考良久，才小心翼翼地问道：“天总打算去哪呢？” 

金博洋听罢身体一僵，半天也不想回复，仿佛这个问题是什么终极难题，脑海里出现了跟上级领导的对话，面色颇为古怪，犹豫了一会才吐出两个字，怪难为情的，他说：“相亲。” 

“噗——”金镇瑞没给一点面子，当场笑出声。金博洋刚想说些话让金镇瑞憋回笑去，金杨那头就喊话了。 

“下班前还不把人送来，你们就得跟那小子过夜了啊。”金杨说，“早点回来还能见见新同事。” 

“新同事？”金镇瑞奇道，“什么新——” 

“一个向导，见不见啊？”金杨突然把声音放低，“新来的心理犯罪顾问，文化人，好看的。” 

“哇哇哇哇！”金镇瑞两眼放光，欢欣鼓舞。还有什么能比这种事更令一个未结合哨兵兴奋呢？ 

金博洋看金镇瑞这表情，心情顿时又复杂，又伤感。冥冥之中他就觉得这个新同事、未结合向导估计也会被迫成为他的相亲对象——反正见面谈情不要钱，以他现在这个情况，领导恨不得将全世界的向导都绑到他面前逼他就范。 

金镇瑞这头就开始问了：“请问他的名字……羽生、羽生结弦是吗？有点耳熟呀！……什么？塔里最优秀的那个？啊？能一个打十个？” 

“天呐，很帅很酷诶……请问一下他在哪个区域工作……嗯？你问天总？他就在——” 

沉浸在电话里头的金镇瑞一转头，才发现刚刚跟他招呼离开的金博洋早就已经走了——好像是在说起那位向导的名字时走的。 

啊，让美丽的相亲对象久等确实不应该。金镇瑞非常能理解，理解不到三秒钟，又立刻投入到跟金杨的对话中。 

 

金博洋赶时间，只能先走一步，他对着街边关着门的店铺玻璃门整理了一下自己平时没怎么穿过的西装衣领，纽扣，袖子，裤腿，确保今天也能正常的自恋下去，才满意地冲镜子里的他笑了笑。然后他的嘴角弧度迅速弯下来，一点也不想再伪装，无奈地叹了口气。 

时将黄昏，天边的烟霞开始就着灰蓝的天渲染开来，原本的浑浊被强烈的色彩所融合覆盖，硬生生铺成奇怪的画卷，就如没有什么能一尘不染，终将被世间的混乱所包围。 

抬头看了一眼天空，金博洋收回目光看了会腕表，正准备转身离开时不小心被一个正在赶路的姑娘撞到了，他忙说了句“抱歉”，那姑娘行色匆匆，瞥了他一眼，摇头表示没关系。 

那是一个融合了东方美与西方美的少女，大概15岁的样子，也许是混血，有些哨兵与向导为求下一代的基因完美，经常会跨国跨区寻找优秀的对象结合，因而在L区经常能见到混血的人。那少女肤白如雪，鼻梁高挺，唇色若春，偏金色的长发及腰，走路时被风吹起的飘扬发丝抚过擦肩而过的金博洋的手背，微痒，惹得金博洋多望了一眼少女，在触碰之时，他好像闻到了一丝花香味。 

有点像用来辨认向导身份的向导素，不过不确定，有的人也许没有意识到觉醒的问题，但一般而言都会被联塔的人接去，极少让觉醒的向导流浪的。哨兵虽然天生就能以向导素分辨向导身份，几乎是本能，但有时也不能妄下定论。 

金博洋内心疑惑了一小会，终究因对方是个陌生人而宣告到此为止。他做了个深呼吸，调节完自己的基本感知，往与那个少女的方向背道而驰，赴约。 

路上相撞的小插曲过后，少女也不甚在意，继续往前走，拐了一个偏僻转角后，她被一个小男孩拦了下来。她一时困惑，顺着小男孩目光转头看了看那旁边坐着的老人家，看上去似乎是孩子的奶奶，手里正拿着一本圣经安静地看着，在杂乱又喧闹的街市里，老人是如此的安详，虔诚，一晃眼，竟如圣洁而降的天使。 

少女静静地看了一会，像是在与老人共鸣着，感受神的指引。这时的小男孩小心地拉了拉她的衣袖，她回过头来，看着正用一双清澈蓝瞳望着她的小男孩，微微一笑，抬手用温热的指尖触碰着男孩有些脏兮兮的脸，她觉得孩子似乎躲避了一下。 

像被火烫到了一样。 

少女刚想柔声问小男孩怎么了，下一秒那小男孩重新抬眸，看着少女的眼睛，认真地说了一句令人毛骨悚然的话： 

“姐姐，让我们回归上帝的怀抱吧。”


	2. 卷一 朝生

——卷一 朝生—— 

 

“你若不再脱颖，你将平凡，你若继续走，走，终于使众生无法赶超了，众生就会向你欢呼和崇拜，尊你是神圣。神圣是真正的孤独。”——贾平凹

 

01.

 

月光餐厅，烛光晚餐，浪漫乐曲，实在是适合谈情说爱的氛围。然而比约定时间早一点到的金博洋向靠过来询问的服务员表示你啥都不用弄，就给我一杯白开水，我等到人再点餐也不迟。 

 

高级餐厅的服务很快，不一会儿就送上了白开水，金博洋道过谢后捧着渐变色玻璃杯试探性地抿了一口水，发现口感适中，满意地放下了杯子。 

 

作为五感敏锐的哨兵，他们都是非常敏感的群体，只能吃最寡淡的食物，穿最柔软的衣物，听歌不能用耳机，菜市也不怎么能进，他们所接触到的声音、味道、口感、色彩不像普通人那般正常，而是都放大了无数倍，如果不加防护，这样的超级体验会让一个哨兵发疯发狂，最终感知过载将会让他们陷入情绪暴躁的状态，十分危险。 

 

而归属联塔的合盟就像一个学校，联塔将刚觉醒的哨兵与向导送往学习三年，学习如何给自己设置并灵活调控精神屏障，隔绝外界的干扰与影响，让哨兵不再过于敏感到狂躁，让向导不用面临过多的情绪侵扰，使其像个普通人一般正常生活与工作。 

 

一般的哨兵都能自行调控自己的精神屏障与基本的五感，维持正常生活，但屏障一旦被粉碎或者调控失衡，容易使之处于失感或狂化状态。而再强的哨兵就算再能自控，也达不到向导辅助调控的效果，比如在自己的调控下，听觉顶多可以调低半度适应环境，而强大的向导则能替哨兵调低一度甚至几度，当然，这个因人而异。 

 

金博洋属于精神力强的一类哨兵，早在觉醒时登记注册哨兵身份的时候就被评定为S级的顶级哨兵，因此也能顺利从事多年的刑侦工作。他的精神屏障不至于让他只能喝白开水，金博洋只是潜意识地觉得这场所谓的“相亲”估计要不了多少时间，等把一切话挑明白说了，后天回警局复职，这些儿女情长从此再与他无关。 

 

想到这里的时候，金博洋头疼地扶了一会额头作沉思状——说出去可能会被打，一个哨兵在苦恼向导配对问题，不是因为没对象，而是因为对象太多了，他没法挑。 

 

说起相亲这回事，那就要追溯一个星期前。 

 

那时金博洋刚领着二队处理完一起恶性绑架事件，在跟罪犯搏斗的过程中无意受了点伤，去了趟医院做了个检查，报告传到了副局长面前，被强制勒令住院静养，原因是长期未接受向导调控，激素水平处于高危状态，不得再继续高强度工作。 

 

自认只是左臂被划了点轻伤，压根不是什么事，金博洋当时就不乐意了，从医院里头跑出来到副局办公室跟副局长打着商量，企图让领导收回这指令。 

 

L区警局的副局长戴纳，是个中美混血，才高八斗，风度翩翩，气质型，典型的精英人才，在警局工作了二十多年，善于保养因此看上去很年轻，已结合哨兵，对比一向不怒自威、苛刻严厉敬业的局长，简直是温柔细心又体贴入微的工作好领导、生活好上司，人人都敬重他、爱戴他，在警局里颇有声望。 

 

戴纳那时正坐在办公桌前处理着文件，盯着跑过来的金博洋半天，上看下看了许久，才悠悠地叹着气，开口道：“金，我认为你大概是对自己有什么误解？一个这么久处于独身状态的未结合哨兵，不应该长期在前线工作——这很危险，你要明白。现在是和平时代，我们只需要你，好好的过你的生活。” 

 

“可我一直都很正常，我不认为现在我就得离开……”金博洋试图反驳道，下意识地加强了自己的精神屏障，似乎想要以此证明自己并没有任何的不适。 

 

“当然，二队的配置一向是未结合哨兵们，但你的队友似乎都没有你这种情况。你知道吗？金，你对于结合向导的事情好像并不怎么上心，可是到了一定阶段，每个哨兵都必须与命中注定的向导结合，这样才能稳定你的精神状态，从而使你更好地工作。” 

 

戴纳认真地跟金博洋解释道，他好像感知到对面的年轻哨兵因为他的几句话而处于紧绷状态，声音不由得放柔了些。 

 

“作为一名一线刑警，我知道你一直都明白你面对的是什么，火光，血液，枪声，甚至死亡，无一不在挑战着你，这会让我们比普通人痛苦一万倍。”戴纳叹了口气，重新看着金博洋继续道，“你选择了这一条路，选择了以正义为信仰，我相信你会一直往前——但，我更希望你能为自己而活。未结合哨兵总会敏感许多，更何况长期处在黑暗里呢？一个不小心就会面临死亡……你知道的，你的许多前辈都经历过那种撕心裂肺的痛苦。” 

 

戴纳的最后一句话说的很轻，很轻，好像轻轻一吹，就会随风而去。金博洋自然能听的一清二楚，也明白那些话的分量，他沉思了一会，低眸看着地面，没有说话。 

 

“所以金，去想想你需要怎么做吧。”戴纳向金博洋微笑，“我给你一个星期的休息时间去思考。” 

 

戴纳说的是什么意思呢？ 

 

一名刑警，他真正要面对的事物与人远超乎普通人的想象，他闻过世上最令人悚然的血腥，听过世上最恐怖的话语，看过世上最险恶的人心，记忆着世上那些视生命如草芥的疯狂，恐惧着冰冷的温度，敬畏每个人的生命，他将一脚踏入深渊，一脚迈进熔岩，偏偏还要他举起世上最亮的火光，从容不迫，就算痛苦、颓败、失望，也必须要从薄冰上走过，直到正义到席。 

 

法规铁律将犯罪绳之於法，执法者得以将罪责困在牢笼里。无数的人都期望着有人能坚守正义、真理，使之为不灭星火，从此不朽，燃烧成人类的希望，而他们就是一道防线、一道天光，万万不能在黎明前倒下。

 

他们可能要跟世界上所有穷凶极恶的人对话，要跟世界上最黑暗最可怖的一切事物打交道，比起战争的直接对战，这样的博弈更考验人心与人性，稍有不慎被击败，便是万劫不复，甚至会因精神失控而被罪犯利用，做出一些无可挽回的错事，成为最痛恨的那种人。 

 

那意味着在这场战斗中，你像是一颗定时炸弹，随时就会发作。没有向导的指引和保护，你将很难逃开束缚。 

 

关于这一点，金博洋也只是听说警局很久以前曾经有过类似这样的案例，意外中的意外，亿分之一的概率，但还是遇到了——世事无常。 

 

如果他愿意处在黑暗中，那么他也必须要有属于他的光。

 ——他必须要有一个契合自己的向导。

 

刑侦二队除了金博洋，其他队员在难以忍受超感体验的时候，都会选择接受已结合向导为他们做的精神梳理，因此并没有什么太大问题。而他长期一意孤行地保持自己的“原始状态”，身体状况必然会出现问题，已然不能以已结合向导克制又浅层的调控作保护符，他必须要真正地与一个命中注定的向导结合，形成生命联系，从而保持精神稳定，正常生活。 

 

至于为何会一直刻意逃避身边向导的梳理调控，偏执地一个人独行，那是因为金博洋觉得自己还年轻，能力出众，精神力又是顶尖的，多少有着些许的年少轻狂，挑战与占有在哨兵的天性中占了相当大的比重，与生俱来的征服欲迫使他想找到一个水平相当、足以与他相配或者比他更强、灵魂互相吸引的向导，只想把自己最纯粹最初的样子留给他一生的结合伴侣，而不是被其他人所控，因而甘愿接受自己所带来的一切痛浪，只为等到注定的那个人。 

 

当然，这二十五年来他也没能遇到这样的一个向导。 

 

还在合盟学习的时候，为避免还不懂得完全安排自己的哨兵向导在见面时一时不小心干柴烈火情不自禁，合盟特地将他们隔开成两个区域生活，轻易不能相见。除非情有安排，否则基本上都是你不知我我不知你彼此陌生的情况。直到服役期，才能逐渐地通过相同的选择能接触到对方。 

 

金博洋很早就选了警校这条路，笃定自己就这一条路走到黑，不回头了，然而警校的向导更少——比起哨兵，天生能感知情绪、在精神调理层面更胜一筹的向导并不十分适合从事刑侦工作，尽管向导一直都能冷静自持，临危不乱，甚至还有各种优势辅助工作，但很少向导愿意去从事这份工作。 

 

因为他们所要直面的将不仅是深渊，更是每个人内心最深处的黑暗与不同的绝望，这会让向导出现情绪感知过载负荷的现象，若向导能力不够，很容易会被影响。 

 

人心尚且为血肉，怎么可能什么都不惧怕呢？ 

 

金博洋想到这里，心里头突然想起那位说是新加入的新同事——一个未结合向导，还是个心理犯罪顾问，明明有很多选择，出色的向导甚至能享受更多权益，他却还愿意到L区这个犯罪率不低的城市，为对方正义的一颗心，金博洋由衷感到佩服。 

 

赴火之人几何？赴火之人如是。 

 

因为向导少，所以金博洋也没戏，感觉无望，而后他念书就好好念书，实习就好好实习，感情的事就一度被搁浅，甚至被忽略，直到他已经在警局里待了好几年，破过许多棘手的案子也追捕过最凶恶的罪犯，在追逐光明的岁月中慢慢地成长为一队之长，二队的未结合哨兵换了几次又几次，有的人去结合后换了工作，有的人结合后还留了下来，而从他二十岁踏进警局的那一刻起，他一直在原地，从没变过。 

 

用金杨的话那就是—— 

五年了，他还是个单身狗，从没变过。 

 

记忆里的戴纳还说了很多事，但金博洋记得最深的也是最生无可恋的一句话大概是：金，你也到了可以结合的年纪，趁这个机会，不如考虑考虑？结合后工作事半功倍啊。我可以为你介绍一些优秀的向导，我的妻子，她曾经是位媒介人，她可以为你找寻与你的相容匹配度契合的向导——噢，请不要这么看着我，我的小队长，你是时候该结婚了，一场浪漫的婚礼与甜蜜的婚姻，我觉得你应该体验一下。 

 

用金镇瑞的话说就是—— 

天呐天总！副局在催你结婚呢！——所以，你要去相亲了？ 

 

是的，所以我就去相亲了。五分钟后，金博洋面无表情地在心里这么吐槽道，随后他努力地调着面部肌肉，看着对面坐下来、因工作迟到些许正在说抱歉的相亲对象，强颜欢笑。 

 

“来晚了，不好意思，让金队长久等了。” 

 

不久等，如果你没来那更好了。金博洋笑而不语，礼貌摇头。 

 

被迫接受副局的推荐好意，金博洋已经在这一个星期见了十多个相亲对象了，从局里为数不多的向导同事相到了政府人员，从十六岁的青春少女相到了温文尔雅的男老师，都是塔里最为优秀出色的向导、无数哨兵们的梦中情人，在相亲界站在人生巅峰、引哨兵豪杰竞眼红的金博洋却想说：副局，求求你别再搞我了！ 

谈恋爱还不如搞工作……

 

算了，哪一次他不是胡乱相过去的，一个人还得演出几副面孔，可能都上了人家黑名单了——反正这是最后一个，谈完了就散了，感情的事随缘吧！金博洋想到这愉快地又喝了一杯水。 

 

对面的人性别男，未结合向导，身份为联塔工政部副部长，相貌堂堂，一表人才，身上用来辨认身份的向导素是青柠味的，金博洋闻着却莫名感到有点酸——大约是心理作用。向导素在一般哨兵闻来就像春天的芳香，是心动的味道，是荷尔蒙与欲望的冲击，只有金博洋一般闻若无睹，大概是因为他并不喜欢。 

 

“那什么，金队想吃点什么吗？我……”相亲对象不好意思地笑了笑，有些窘迫地扶了扶脸上的无框眼镜，“最近工作有点忙，实在抱歉。” 

 

“您太客气了，我不吃，你可以先点菜。”金博洋客气地笑道，忙摆手示意对方不用担心他，然后凭借相亲的经验，随便扯了些话题，“工作忙，那还是事业要紧啊。” 

 

“可不是么，事业要紧……不过有句话还是说，先成家再立业……”相亲对象顺口说了一句，试探地看了眼金博洋，发现对面的人脸色一变，赶紧换了语气，“……不过我认为，成家的事情，还是要谨慎起见，得慢慢来。” 

 

“那是那是……”金博洋在心里给自己翻了白眼，这么客套的官方话，说的真累啊。 

 

装模作样、假装推辞了半分钟，两个人达成共识，金博洋等会有事要先走，相亲对象吃完饭也要忙，相亲也是有缘，再聊一会就能解散。 

 

真是非常完美。金博洋面上不显，内心暗喜。 

 

“金队这么晚还要回去工作吗？真辛苦啊。”相亲对象并不了解金博洋目前还在休假期间，好奇地问了一句，“最近L区还挺和平的样子，没有听说有什么大案子。” 

 

“啊？喔……我、我回去看看……一个新同事。”金博洋喝着水思索半天，心里也不知道在想什么，拿了个借口稍做敷衍，又看了眼对方，道：“没有案子是最好的。” 

 

“那要不要我送你一趟？刚好一起？”相亲对象这么建议道。 

 

金博洋听罢心里闪过一丝微妙的情绪，未语片刻心思倒转了几转，他放下杯子清了清喉咙，正襟危坐地面对相亲对象，直白道：“宁先生，我还是实话实说吧，我、我个人其实并没有那方面的需求，我平时工作也很忙，没时间想这事，现在也还不想，咱们今天就当交个朋友吧！所以……所以……” 

 

“所以，我们绝对不可能，是吗？”头一次被哨兵这么理直气壮地发卡，向来都是被争着的向导反倒松了一口气，宁清释怀地笑开，说了句：“那真是太好了。” 

 

金博洋：“……” 

这还是金博洋这些天以来第一次被向导说“太好了你不喜欢我”，心情有些复杂。 

 

安排给他相亲的向导基本上都对他很有好感，甚至还有哨兵“慕金博洋相亲之名”过来凑个热闹，惹的金博洋还特意强调了几次“我喜欢向导！不要未结合哨兵！”、“姑娘对不起我喜欢男的”、“我更喜欢能打的向导”，才得以阻止相亲对象的队伍扩大，那是金博洋人生第一次清楚认知到自己自恋的资本——人见人爱，花见花开。 

 

不过这次，他倒是有些庆幸：又少了一个会被自己耽误的人，太好了。 

 

宁清见金博洋反应，忙解释说：“啊不好意思，是我失态了，有点高兴……其实我心里有喜欢的人了，只是还没告诉家里人，就糊里糊涂来跟你见面了。” 

 

“不过我听说金队的择偶标准，对比了一下，发现自己不符合，觉得应该没戏了，就想着过来看看也无所谓，反正我会说清楚的。” 

 

金博洋想了想自己所谓的择偶标准：善良，听话，懂事，善解人意，这是最开始想的，基本上也是瞎想，金博洋打断了这思路，寻思着这标准到了后来，好像就成了：上得厅堂下得厨房，打的了土匪打的了流氓。 

 

金杨当时听了嘴角一抽：您这是选结婚对象啊还是选保镖啊？我就没听过这么要求的，对人家向导温柔点行吗？ 

 

金博洋一摆手：没事，这么一来对象不就少了吗，大家好聚好散，也不用浪费时间。 

 

话说的好像是这么一个道理，对象确实少了很多，也有几个勉强过来试试的，不过都无疾而终。 

 

虽然金博洋很想说理想型跟实际型往往还是不相符合的，但这与他金博洋又有什么关系呢？ 

 

这场相亲结束后又是一条单身好汉呐！ 

 

两个本意都不想相亲的人愉快地结束了这场本来都不一定要有的会晤，晚饭过后宁清问：“金队要不要一起去警局？这边刚好有些文件，我顺便问问你们局长的意见。” 

 

“见新同事”这个理由本来是金博洋想当个借口随意扯话题的，警局正常作息一向是十点半下班，这下过去也快到下班时间，近几天没什么事，那位犯罪顾问许是早就走了，其实根本没什么必要了——但金博洋还是鬼使神差地同意了，也不知如何，他的心里隐约觉得好像要去见一面、看一眼，未能如愿也行，终究要去一次的。 

 

金博洋向宁清道了个谢上了车，很快就跟人聊熟了，没想到这看上去斯斯文文的宁先生，竟然是个“叛逆”的向导——他爱上了一位来自异国的向导，并许诺一生不离不弃。金博洋接触过的人多了去了，见过哨哨结合也见过哨兵或向导跟普通人结合，但还是第一次得知还有向向结合的——尤其是这位先生还是高层人士，迫于各方压力仍然选择真爱，实在是非常了不起，也令人敬佩。 

 

“金队，”宁清跟金博洋聊天时停着车，等绿灯亮了再行，蓦地转头笑道，“当你遇到了一个让你心动的人，就算前面是刀山火海，冰川水渊，你也会去闯的，直到站在他面前，不是吗？” 

 

金博洋看了他一眼，没说话，他一个感情空白的人，实在没什么太大想法，但又动容于宁清说这话时眼里的神采以及提起心上人时的渐浓笑意，因此也跟着微笑了一下表示认同，转过头去望着车窗外行走的通明灯火，心里却默默地想：我会遇到这么一个人吗？这样的人一定很好，他会属于我吗？ 

 

“到了。”宁清停好车，笑着示意金博洋，认真地看着对方几秒，竟突然玩笑道，“民政局属于工政部管，到时候金队要是要登记结合了，麻烦通知我一声，我可以帮你尽快完善手续的——诶，朋友，不必客气。” 

 

金博洋有些哭笑不得，他这一个星期跟人聊的最多的话题不是“结合”就是“相亲”，真是不知道怎么回才好，只能说句“谢谢啊”，便低下头去解安全带，无意地转头瞥了一眼窗外正对着的警局门口，发现有人正站在门口，笔直的，就好像一直在那里站着，看上去像是在等他。 

 

心知那只是一瞬间的错觉，金博洋很快就抛掉了这一秒的胡思乱想，以超绝的视力仔细去辨认在门口的那个人是谁，无果——有些陌生的面孔，下一秒他脑海里就冒出了三个字，新同事？ 

 

紧接着一个下午才听过的名字就也冒了出来：羽生、羽生结弦？ 

 

“金队，怎么了？”握着方向盘的宁清转头看着有些发愣的金博洋，担心地问了一句。

 

“啊、呃，没事没事！”金博洋回过神来应道，打开了车门，“门口好像有人在等谁，刚在认人。” 

 

“噢，说不定，是在等你呢。”宁清笑道，“那不打扰你了，金队，祝万事胜意。” 

 

金博洋回头点头道：“承你吉言，祝你跟你喜欢的人——如愿以偿。” 

 

下了车跟人打了招呼告别后，金博洋转身往警局门口走去，心跳蓦地有些不稳，他习惯性地加强了精神屏障。即将要跟一个未结合向导接触，他总归要克制自己的，也可以说，在他的潜意识里，他根本不想让任何向导试探他的情绪与内心，也不想让任何人缩短与他的心距。 

 

纵使他现在糟糕的精神状态被遮掩的很好，但仍然不愿意被谁窥探到，也不想影响谁，不敢透一丝风险。 

 

金博洋一步一步地踩着台阶抬头往门口那个人看去。 

 

门口的那个人一身黑色西装，称的那人长身玉立，带着些温润如兰的气质，鼻梁上正架着一副金框眼镜，立显出众，正拿着手头上一叠的文件，视线恰巧跟金博洋相碰，朝他微微一笑。 

 

那人就这样端正地站在原地，温和地看着金博洋许久，然后轻一欠身，作基本的礼节，隔着眼镜抬眸时，金博洋能明显地察觉到那双眼眸分明有着温柔的笑意，友好地在打着招呼。 

 

金博洋闻到了属于向导素的气味——眼前的人，原来是薄荷味。 

提神醒脑，好闻。他这么下结论。 

 

刚想开口作自我介绍，金博洋还没来得及反应，眼前的人率先向他露出了个微笑，开口道。 

“你好，我是羽生结弦。初次见面，请多关照。” 

 

金博洋心跳又莫名不稳了。


	3. 卷一 朝生

02\. 

 

“很高兴认识你。” 

清晰又近乎温柔的话语传进金博洋耳朵里，他愣愣地看着羽生结弦，哪怕对方说的再轻再轻，轻如浮羽一样落进心里，一碰即走，他也还是能捕抓得到，并且一一分辨出当中坦荡的真诚与友善。 

相当普通的开场白，相当简单的自我介绍，相当随意的场景，以及相当轻易的、连自己都未曾察觉的悸动。 

金博洋张了张唇，本也想正经地做个自我介绍，想尽量地多用些谦虚又不做作但又能凸显自己才华的形容词与语言来给新同事一个好的印象，但话到嘴边才觉词语仍然匮乏，窘迫地如同第一次被老师叫起来回答问题的学生，有些紧张。 

到最后他只能干笑地说：“你好，我是金博洋，刑侦二队队长。”尽管他的表情并无表露出任何纠结与干笑背后的些许挣扎，但心里还是有些心虚。 

 他本有些疑惑，刚想问问羽生结弦怎么先跟他做了自我介绍，后来一想对方以后都要跟二队一起工作了，以向导向来缜密的思维，自然会去了解他这个队长，应该也见过贴在警局一层的各队人员的照片，所以直接向他打招呼也不足为奇。 

羽生结弦看上去并不对金博洋的出现感到意外，想必确实是了解过他的。

奇怪，以前遇到新同事想的都没这么多，怎么这次就是个例外？ 

金博洋思考了一阵，将其原因归于“羽生结弦是个未结合向导”、“薄荷味好闻”、“本能”，感觉一切合理了。 

一个未结合哨兵遇到一个几乎都是梦中情人型的未结合向导，能不如情窦初开的思春少年见到初恋般那样紧张么？ 

至于自己曾经是何等地“排斥”、远离向导，自己曾经又是如何地“坐怀不乱”，在这一刻这全都已经被抛到九霄云外去了。 

具体情况具体分析，此乃唯物辩证法的原则之一，这在金博洋还是少年念书时就学到的面对现实问题的分析方法之一。 

不过金博洋还是很快地调整了自己的心态，好歹也是个经事多年的刑警队长，情绪不能经常外露，不能在人面前失态了。 

他抬头望天，发现今晚月色挺好。 

金博洋上前几步跨过台阶走到一直看着他的羽生结弦面前，习惯性地抬手抓了抓头发，佯装咳了几声看了看腕表随意道：“这都快下班了，羽生先生怎么还在这？” 

“刚到任，还有许多交接工作需要做，不小心就晚了些。“羽生结弦礼貌微笑着回应，虽说他心里好奇刚刚送金博洋过来的人是谁，但毕竟初识，不好意思过多问别人的私事，故而换了个话题说：“说起来现在也快到下班时间，金队长怎么来了呢？” 

金博洋看着眼前这位让他不远千里而来其实没什么必要走一趟的“原因”，按道理他也没想过真的会见到羽生结弦，眼神飘了一会，组织着语言说：“呃，既然你我从今往后都在一起工作了，我还是应该过来跟你打个招呼的……吧。” 

这话说的义正言辞，倒像是说“从此以后你我就是出生入死的兄弟了”。 

“啊，谢谢关心。”羽生结弦不知为何心头一悦，感受到被关心的暖意，再次向金博洋露出一个微笑，“金队长不用这么称呼我，叫我羽生便可。” 

“那你……你也不用这么客气，随意就好。”金博洋点头应道，刚想很随意地像跟其他警员那样拍拍羽生结弦的肩膀做个兄弟式的友好见面礼节，抬了抬手又觉得这么对待一个向导好像过于粗鲁了，羽生结弦一个斯文温和的文化人，他这个只知道抓人破案专修武力的汉子，实在不好动手，万一打疼了怎么办，这才有些一窘，收回手摸摸鼻子以作掩饰。 

羽生结弦并不知道金博洋到底在想什么，作为一个感知力超强的向导，他能感知到他人情绪，却没有读心术，他看着笑出稚气虎牙的青年，只能感受到在对方强大的精神屏障后的一点点情绪波动。 

向导感知人的情绪的方式各有不同，每个人都有其最擅长的，比如有的向导捕捉情绪就像倾听海豚的声音，能听懂非人声的频率；有的向导善于以触碰化形直接套住情绪，强势又不容妥协，而羽生结弦则习惯用目光用注视来捕抓人的各种情绪，因而他看人常常是专注的、又极近温柔的。 

凝望着，眼眸深处似有一片海洋，情深似海。 

然而他此时静静地看着看似毫无所知的金博洋，心里却知道对方也许是因为知道如此，所以才没有与他对视许久，尽管看上去依旧热情，没有任何问题，但羽生结弦潜意识就知道金博洋像是在逃避、躲开什么。 

一个拒绝向导靠近的哨兵……说起来实在另类。 

为什么呢？他在逃离什么吗？ 

在这短暂接触的几分钟，羽生结弦觉得金博洋像一个谜题，像一个装着什么的宝盒，把很多东西都锁进里面，铺以单纯的外壳。想要解析对方，需要一把钥匙。 

心理学法学双修的高材生、一向对事物抱以探究目光的羽生结弦一下子就被金博洋这个谜题挑起了好奇心，处于职业素养加上向导的天赋，他总是在见对方第一面的时候就能分析了解一个人的言行举止所透露出来的信息，此刻他十分想知道关于金博洋的那个答案是什么。 

可这是他们的第一次见面，羽生结弦不想把金博洋看做是剖析者的一个案例，他的职业习惯让他容易这么想，但他的情感上不允许如此，他必须把金博洋当做是一个好感度极高、说不定志趣相投的同事、朋友，或者在以后的职业生涯中升级而成的知己，如此才能继续与对方正常交往。这一带着告诫意味的想法让羽生结弦得以原谅他自己在这一时浮想的冲动，回应金博洋初见他时就表露出来的真诚相待。 

至于好奇心，那压在心里吧。将人剖析干净，着实不是一个很好的见面礼。他有这么一刻觉得自己像是一个没有感情的分析机器，见一个人还是绕不过探究、剖解，心这个温热的东西还是没能压在天秤一边。 

羽生结弦扶了下鼻梁上的金框眼镜，不动声色地把想法全都封进心底深处，不透一丝风声，像以往那样。他刚想继续跟金博洋说些什么，金博洋倒像要率先开口了。 

金博洋正趁着没有对话的空闲几秒转头看了眼旁边的警局大门，下意识地想起自己的警员证，又想起后天早上才可以申请复职，这一事实令金博洋略感到不快，因而转过头来面对羽生结弦时眼神都带着点艳羡，随后他无奈地认命，承认自己来这一趟警局纯粹是吃饱了撑的，摆手道：“如果你还忙着的话，我就不打扰你了，我后天才能来上班，进去也没用——话说，你是刚来L区的吗？有车回家吗？” 

羽生结弦一愣，许是没想到金博洋会提这个方面，略一思考才轻一点头道：“我在L区才待了一个星期，暂时借住师兄的公寓，也许过几个星期我会考虑买房，不用担心。至于车，我有的，劳烦惦念了——我见金队似乎……请问需要我送你一程吗？” 

随即一想到金博洋的那些问句大约是出于哨兵保护向导的天性，羽生结弦感到些许无奈，难道在对方眼里，竟然也觉得他是个这么柔弱的人么？ 

“呃不我不是……那个意思。”金博洋像是感知到了羽生结弦的某些情绪，忙解释道，“前段时间L区出现了一些查不明白的向导失踪案，所以我……习惯考虑了。” 

无论是如何的向导，在作为哨兵的他眼里首先都是一样的——保护向导是哨兵的本能与天职，又何况出于正义感与刑警的责任感，因此也“越界”多问了一句。不过金博洋倒没想过羽生结弦会问他要不要载他一程，他今天才顺了前相亲对象这个建议，又答应的话总感觉哪里怪怪的。 

羽生结弦又不是他相亲对象，实在不用替他考虑这么多的。金博洋随后就婉拒了羽生结弦的好意，人家才到任不久就让人如此奔波，那怎么好意思，更何况这也是他自己要来作的“孽”——大不了从路边找辆自行车骑回去呗，也不远。 

“那我还是先走吧，耽误你工作了，抱歉。”金博洋跟羽生结弦说，他知道金杨等人最近好像都在处理某个机密案子，大部分人现在都不在警局，也不能打扰别人工作，转身就要走了。 

他最后还是打算走回到他一个人住的公寓，顺便散散心，跟关爱他的副局汇报今日的失败相亲，顺道再逛个超市买点速冻食物和饮料塞进家里那个买来后就没怎么用过成了个摆设的冰箱里，享受在家里的所剩无几的夜晚和明天一天的时光，再搞个全方位的卫生来提醒他自己“你并不是买了个塑料房而是一个要自己住的狗窝不能因为工作忙就随便乱来生活精致一点好吗对自己好一点”，然后给技术部、后勤部的姑娘们送给他的多肉植物们浇点水打理一下以维护自己的小资情调，完完整整地睡一天弥补之前睡眠的不足，最后快乐开心地等到后天回警局复职。 

多么棒的计划。金博洋一想到这个心里就美滋滋，终于摆脱了相亲的“折磨”与“苦难”，重新复职，简直是他最渴望的场景。 

羽生结弦感知到金博洋此刻隐隐透着名唤兴奋二字的情绪，一时觉得莫名，又非常好奇，也愈发觉得眼前这个人真有意思——是什么让这样一个坦荡却仍然觉得难以捉摸的人感到开心呢 

反正不是因为自己就是了。羽生结弦想到这不免笑自己“多情”，默不作声地理智思考了一阵，他目送着跟他告别说先回去的金博洋，轻声说了句“再见”。 

短暂的相逢，往往会落下片刻的惊喜，最后留下的都是无疾而终。 

月光洒落在警局门口前，似铺满一地银白，缱绻又缠绵，他就这么站在原地看着不断远去的青年的背影，后退了一步，退进了月光照不到的地方，脚下一片暗色，好像这才是他最应该待的地方，羽生结弦低眸静思后片刻，转身回了办公室。 

距离警局正式下班还有几分钟，警局里守夜值班的警员还在大堂里守着，见到羽生结弦后点头打了个招呼，羽生结弦感知到守卫警员薄弱的精神屏障背后小心翼翼的情绪，回了个习惯性微笑。 

他本来在昨天就该到警局正式报道，因学校那边手续的事延后到今天才来，不过一天的时间，人都已经认的差不多了——除了正在休假的刑警二队金博洋。 

羽生结弦作为一个未结合向导，人又是塔里最优秀最耀眼的那一个，自然备受关注。 

他早些时候的第一志愿其实是投了军校的，后因某些原因才折转自警校修行学习，修学的进度实际上比别人晚了些，好在天赋异禀，很快就学完了法学课程，又逆天选修了心理学拿了双学位，硬是从武到文完成了华丽蜕变，但也因此比别人晚了几年到警局从事工作。 

最后被委派到L区警局出任心理犯罪顾问，实则还是被压低了段位的——以他出色的成绩与出众的体魄，任一名刑警队长完全不成问题，甚至有能力独立，而不是在L区当一个近乎挂名的所谓心理犯罪顾问，L区比想象中要复杂的多——归根结底，还是因为他这个优秀的未结合向导身份，联塔是不会让他出任刑警这种高危职业的，他们必须要保护他，并以国际向导保护法要求羽生结弦不能做出任何危险的选择。 

但他们欣赏、以他为傲的同时又忌惮羽生结弦——他太强了，也太冷漠了。 

一个能感知到人情绪、能凭借所识洞悉人心、能在几秒内就剖析清楚他人，甚至能利用这些善于伪装混辨真假、欺骗诱导的向导，是一个危险的人物。 

独自回到办公室的羽生结弦转身顺手地关了门，不容他人打扰。他安静坐在办公桌前，摊开手中的资料文件和卷宗，继续一一对照着做着先前的交接工作。 

单独的房间，简洁的装潢，近乎古板又冰冷，适合独自安静地工作。一盏灯，照亮封存在白纸黑字下的大白真相、虚妄真实，以刺痛刻骨、鲜血淋漓缄默，往往不得见天日。 

灯光下的光与影分割、交织，将档案里的内容分裂成罪孽与赎罪：惊世骇俗的作案手法，精彩绝伦的推理过程，追捕罪犯的惊心动魄，审判时刻的罪有应得，最阴暗的所思所想，最匪夷所思的黑暗，比鬼神可怖的人心，比刀刃还冰冷的残酷。 

一桩桩、一件件……都是亡魂之语，罪责难逃。 

利益冲突，为己保身，激情杀人，歹念而起，杀人放火，埋骨碎尸，屠杀弑魂，视人命为草芥，视铁规若无睹，因恨，因仇，因爱，以世上控制人的情感为名义举起屠刀，犯下罪恶。 

背后所隐藏的、显露的真相为何？还有多少东西未能水落石出？人为什么能同时爱人，又能杀人？人到底空洞残忍到什么地步才会用别人的血液温热自己的心脏？ 

羽生结弦面无表情地翻着一份份放在L区的档案，一面一面、一个一个字地认真看着，灯的光度没能透过镜片照亮双瞳，就好像什么温度都到达不了他此刻的眼睛里——满是漠然。 

凝视深渊已久的人，不会轻易移开他的视线——直到他愿意成为深渊，不再审视自己；或者去击碎那面照着自己的镜子，从此挣脱。 

羽生结弦又看了一会，回过神来合上卷宗抬手关了灯，任自己沉在黑暗里，什么都看不见。许久，才起身离开。 

* 

金博洋在家里足足睡了一天，第二天精神倍爽状态饱满地兴冲冲准备回警局申请复职，他关好门窗，锁门时想，下一次回来的时候窗台那株隋文静送的仙人掌也不知道会怎样，毕竟平时工作太忙，他总是“三过家门而不入”，家里的植物着实是安排不了了，下次还是捧到爸妈家里去吧。 

本来一个人搬出来住警局安排的公寓又经常不回家就挺浪费房土资源了，养这些花花草草的又不搭理，实在对不起大自然，金博洋叹了口气，颇是无可奈何。他从公寓出来后走到楼下，驾轻就熟地找到自家的“风火轮”——一辆贴有火焰外观的摩托街跑，流畅的设计曲线，十足的潮范，也是追捕罪犯时马路上一道靓丽的风景线，虽然金杨经常警告他说下次再飙车无视交通法则就把它换成小绵羊。 

金博洋今天穿着警局制服，一款浅蓝色的长款风衣，右肩配着L区警徽，内搭着些许宽松的黑色衬衫，脚踏一双贴着亮片的高帮鞋，比起前几天的西装的矜持，这倒显的整个人都十分张扬，让人移不开视线。 

他长腿一跨坐上了摩托车驾座上，对着车镜日常自恋地以手作梳地理了理柔顺的头，然后戴上头盔扣紧，拉下挡板，熟练地按点火按钮启动发动机，戴着半指手套的右手几下转动油门手把加油门将车预热，左手抓紧离合器手把，左脚在挂档踏板上顺势一挂，一下如带着火焰般的风呼啸开出街道。 

走进警局，刷过警员证进行日常打卡，比上班时间还早到几分钟，金博洋路过二队办公区的时候热情洋溢地跟早到的队员们打了个招呼，“哈喽！朋友们！我回来了！” 

 二队的队员们纷纷感到惊喜。

“哎哟！队长！你可终于回来了！” 

“队长！！好久不见！你又瘦了！” 

“队长队长！听说你这几天是去相亲了？怎么样！有没有结果！” 

“队长啊！你怎么可以抛弃我们自己去相亲了啊！说好的谁先脱单谁是狗呢！你变了，你再也不是那个毁天灭地一人独立单身主义的队长了！” 

“队长！隔壁技术部的那个小哨兵又找我打听你了，你不是说好不爱哨兵只爱向导的吗，这可咋整！我是不是要告诉他，小伙子，你少看点小说吧，金队不是什么离经叛道的主角，他很保守也很纯情，真的只爱向导！” 

“队长！你啥时候结婚啊！早点告诉我，我好跟后勤部的姑娘们说你已名草有主，让她们多看看我吧！我很渴求啊！” 

“队长！……” 

金博洋：“……” 

“在现实里追求单身自由勇敢冲破束缚的先驱者”、“一定有一场为了真爱的哨兵才单身这么久的旷世绝恋”、“这么强硬的人设不配个哨兵真心说不过去啊”、“我的金队长这么软萌跟哨兵在一起一定要幸福”、“江湖国际上一定会有一个关于金博洋的传说——不爱向导竟爱哨兵的痴情种”、“什么金队真的只爱向导吗我不信我没机会了”、“论还是要拜倒在向导石榴裙下的爱情——金博洋传记”…… 

——鬼知道在休假的这一个星期里他在别人眼中到底拿了什么剧本又是哪种人设的金博洋被吓得原地站着半天没动，脑海里不知转了多少想法，愣是一脸懵然。 

他没想过自己在警局甚至在L区联塔、合盟中已经成为了一个“网红”——一个以单身出名的未结合刑警。 

“你、你们……都在想些什么啊！” 

至于吗！不就是离向导远了点、不敢胡思乱想、没谈过恋爱、没牵过向导的手吗！ 

被质疑自己取向和择偶标准的金博洋被气的不轻，黑着脸捂着心口四肢僵硬地在众人的注目礼下缓缓地回了自己的办公室，狠狠地关上了门，把外面所有闻声而来的人跟声音都屏的一干二净。 

造孽啊！金博洋虚扶着额头，瘫在办公椅上，任由自己脑海里刷得飞起的弹幕疯狂吐槽。 

哎呀妈呀气死了。金博洋磨着后槽牙想，在一个人的房间里稍稍放松了精神屏障，仰望着天花板发呆。 

 

金杨今天上班前被外面的快递传送车耽误了些时间，顺手帮一队的人拿了包裹，仔细一看，诶这有一个天天的快递，好像是什么文件，不出奇，便像以前那样一并顺手替金博洋拿了回来。

 踩着点钟进了警局，金杨就听见二队办公区那边一堆人叽叽喳喳地闹个没停，最近确实没什么事，也由着他们继续消遣，仔细听了一些后忍俊不禁，八卦上司确实常见，金杨咳了几声装作严肃地训斥道开玩笑也不能过了，又问了金博洋是不是来上班了，得到回复后先回了一队办公区放了队友们的包裹，这才转弯到了金博洋办公室门前敲了敲门。 

他转眼一看，那位新来的心理犯罪顾问因隶属二队，办公室在这条走廊的最末端，金博洋的则在最前端，这距离恨不得隔了个十万八千里八百个火焰山似的，况且走廊在警局还四通八达，也不一定能凑一块碰面，不比一队串门邻居一样的安排，未结合向导跟未结合哨兵确实不能离太近，怕一个激动，就在走廊里犯了错。 

不过那对于金博洋来说倒是不存在的，这人以前碰到向导时一向礼貌疏远客气止乎礼，跟避洪水猛兽一样躲的远远的，不像是怕自己吃了向导，像是怕向导吃了他似的——不怪乎有民间传闻，金博洋怕不是喜欢哨兵。 

也许是没遇到喜欢的人呢。金杨是理解金博洋的，也没太在意，毕竟感情这种事情还是要慢慢来，慢慢培养，不能急的，先找到对象，再谈个恋爱，最后登记结合，白头偕老，一个正常人的一生不就这样嘛。 

告知了自己身份得到允许推开了门，金杨把门关上后看着摊在办公椅上有气无力勉强睁开一只眼睛看他的金博洋，挑了挑眉，开口道：“天天，有你的快递呢。” 

“噢，江哥，帮我开一下？”金博洋有些懒懒道，不动声色地撒了个娇，随即警醒过来，“我记得我没买什么东西啊？看这文件的包装，该不会是恐吓信吧？” 

“看看不就知道了么。我看这文件是从工政部寄过来的，呃……民政局？”金杨突然困惑起来，动手开了封口，又重新看了看寄件人，翻过包装拿里面的一张证件来，待看清后一时震惊。 

“民政局？难不成是宁先生？”金博洋看着天花板喃喃自语，想到什么后又道，“难不成是结婚喜帖？他俩这么快就成了？” 

“妈呀——嚯！”金杨难以置信地又看了看证件内容，倒吸一口凉气，咿呀怪叫原地发了疯似的表情扭曲几变，确认那上面的盖章货真价实童叟无欺，最后冷静感叹，“我的妈！” 

“江哥，是啥啊，让你这么——” 

“兄弟——”金杨努力平静，露出变异一样的表情道，“恭喜你，结婚了。” 

金博洋垂死梦中惊坐起，“你说什么？！！” 

金杨平静下来反而微笑道，带着点奇妙的语气：“你的结婚对象，啊，是羽生结弦呢。” 

金博洋吓得三魂掉了二魂，一下子滚下办公椅摔到地面上。


	4. 卷一 朝生

03.

 

兄弟，哎呀，恭喜你，你结婚了，真的，冷静一下，这是喜事，你看你看你两这名，基本上是锁了。

 

这工政部民政局的章盖的千真万确，合法生效，绝对有用。结合证我见的多了，一眼就能分辨出是不是真的，伪造结合证可是违法的啊，一般人不会这么做，恶作剧么也不好说。

 

老实说这包办婚姻怎么着也得找你相亲对象吧，那前天见的那个副部长，那第一次见的生物老师，怎么都比找羽生结弦靠谱吧？这个你压根才见了一面的人，怎么就扯上关系了？扯的还是结合关系！

 

哇，难不成你昨天见面就跟他犯了错被民政局的人知道了要你负责？哎，哨兵的命啊！一步错步步错！强迫向导那可是犯法的啊！天天啊，没想到你也这么把持不住，哎！

 

对，没错，真是你的名，也真是羽生结弦的名，L区警局刑警队二队长与心理犯罪顾问，哨兵，向导，全地球大概找不到第二个第三个信息符合匹配程度这么高的人了，同行结合这在我们警局还挺常见的，结合证照也是真人啊，虽然是P一块的……现在民政局鼓励结合的手段已经这么丧心病狂了吗？！不过仍然是合法的证明，啧啧，瞧你这照的，白的都快反光了。

 

啊说起来你两一文一武搭配工作还挺互补，将来的孩子说不定文武双全……呸，我忘了你两谁都生不了孩子，对不住啊。阿姨叔叔他们知道你这事吗？——喔先斩后奏啊！所以你两什么时候偷偷去领证的？先上车再补票？破镜重圆回头是岸？还是——

 

前几分钟的“天降结合证”让金博洋吓得摔到地上起不来，半天说不出话，保持着十分钟的状况外的状态。

 

这边心理梳理调整工作做的非常好的金杨早就从最开始的惊掉下巴调到现在的波澜不惊，甚至还头头是道、认认真真地给金博洋分析求证这张所谓结合证的真伪以及背后可能隐藏的故事，用360种说辞试图将“你结婚了”、“你现在是合法已结合哨兵了”这些认知灌输给金博洋，顺便谴责了一下金博洋捆绑警局里优秀向导不认账转身冷酷无情的做法，还畅想了一会未来两个人的走向，发觉包办结合这事做的还真是让人一言难尽——连让人考虑拒绝的机会都不给，直接一证从天而降，命中注定一般将两个人的关系就此合法相连，命线交织，生命共享，不容反抗。

 

据说有一种东西也不能轻易反抗，那叫命运。

 

很久以前的金博洋还义正言辞地说世界还未和平，儿女私情什么的先放一边去，耽误工作，不作考虑。

 

这下可好，这上天直接跟他说，你的命运爱人我已经帮你绑好送到你面前了，合法的证也给你了，成家立业都已经帮你成了家了，你就一边维护世界和平，一边安心谈谈恋爱吧。

 

——这算什么事啊？！

 

这世界上还有被结婚这种操作的吗？这都什么年代了还搞这种封建思想包办婚姻，一点也不自由！说好的自由恋爱如果不爱请别伤害呢？！哨兵也想拥有国际保护法的姓名啊！

 

别人家哨兵好歹还有个考虑拒绝的冷却时间，我呢？！这都直接大招啊？！这结合证明算什么回事？这是认真的吗？连逃婚的选项都不给我？太绝了吧，这是绑架好吗这是不会幸福的！！

 

金博洋勉强用了五分钟缓过劲来，脑海里刷过无数条弹幕，大写加粗标红字体的都是诸如“结你妹的婚啊”、“滚开你们这些万恶的包办婚姻”、“这个玩笑太过了啊不能这么对我”、“哪个混蛋搞的出来挨打”等等想法，颇有怼天怼地的气场，用生命反抗这一莫名其妙不可思议难以置信不可理喻的所谓结合证明，猛的从冰凉的地板上蹦起来。

 

起来时的后一秒金博洋刚好从混沌的状态清醒过来听清金杨还在谴责他这个“对向导不负责任”、“妄图逃避完事了就不认人”、“世界怎么会有你这样的哨兵”的“渣男”，越说越真越激动，他气的吼了一句：

 

“胡说！我那天连他手都没碰过！！”

 

然后金博洋坐到办公椅上，揪着自己头发思考了五分钟，脑子一片混乱，先向这一被迫结合的事情哀伤道：“我觉得我很委屈……”

 咋就结婚了？还没问过他愿不愿意，他这一点准备都没有啊！

金杨：“……”

 

“你还敢委屈，外面八百号兄弟没对象没着落，你这个结婚的人委屈个毛线！”金杨嘴角抽搐毫不留情地吐槽道。

 

先前金博洋那句辩驳声音之气愤、语调之激昂、音量之大都透过不怎么隔音的办公室的门传了出去，让路过的还不明真相的两个吃瓜警员愣了一下，面面相觑了一阵后快速逃离，窃窃私语道。

 

“金队怎么这么激动啊？出什么事了？”

 

“听说金队最近都在相亲，可能是相中了人觉得很开心吧。”

 

“哎，我还以为金队会一直单身到与警局共存亡呢……一转眼，人都到了法定年龄结婚了，是时候成家了。”

 

“靠，可惜了，哪个向导拐走了金队啊，太猛了。”

 

“结婚对象那要是局里的人，那可热闹了，之前的肯定没戏了，你觉得新来的顾问有机会吗？”

 

“不是说传闻羽生可以一个打十个吗，金队不就喜欢这类型的吗，我看有机会，稳！”

 

两个警员说完话后转到办公区各做各的事，渐行渐远，没有注意到走廊的尽头的那个办公室门前站着一个人，那人拿着从进门口就被塞进怀里的文件包装，低头又看了看上面的“工政部民政局”的字样确认并非自己眼花，微妙地挑了挑眉。

 

羽生结弦今天踩着点到了警局门前，抬头正好看见了在拿着快递往里走的金杨，想了想今日并无事需要去二队办公区，就打算直接转弯从另一个走廊到办公室，他刚想抬腿走的时候被快递传送车的人员拦了下来，问他认不认识一个叫羽生结弦的人。

 

“你好，请问你认识他吗？可以帮忙让他过来拿一下这个文件吗？”快递员拦住羽生结弦问道，“这个是从工政部过来的，必须要警局的人接收。之前有人领走了一份，这份是他的。”

 

羽生结弦轻一皱眉，心里开始警惕，警局人员总是会莫名其妙地收到一些恐吓信，而且还领走了另一份？

 

他面上依旧镇定问：“这是什么必走程序吗？”

 

快递员显然没什么时间解释这事，他的手机响个没停，直接道：“工政部民政局的结合证明，你说重不重要？领证这事能耽搁吗？先生，麻烦你跟羽生结弦说一下，让他处理一下人生大事，麻烦了，我赶时间。”

 

“什、什么……”羽生结弦小幅度地惊了一下，脱口而出，感觉眼镜都要被吓歪了，他刚想再说些什么，就有警员从背后喊了他一声作招呼，那快递员恍然大悟地看了看羽生结弦，毫不犹豫地把文件快递塞进了羽生结弦怀里。

 

羽生结弦还没反应过来，末了那快递员友好地拍了拍他肩膀，露出微笑带着祝福真诚地说：“恭喜啊。”

 

羽生结弦：“……”

 

“您能不能跟我解释一下……”羽生结弦愣住良久，忙要拉住快递员想搞清楚这种恶作剧到底是怎么回事，谁知那快递员完成这任务后不等羽生结弦缓过神来直接就开走了车，留下羽生结弦风中凌乱。

 

怀着沉重的步伐与复杂的心绪，羽生结弦面上维持着往日淡然，艰难地顺着记忆路线走到办公室前，心里翻涌思绪翻江倒海。

 

作为一个出色的未结合的向导，被人安排其实也正常，但他真的没想过居然会突然结合，是谁在开玩笑？

 

他一头雾水地推开门进办公室，关上门后把文件放在办公桌上，原地盯着它许久，像是要用视线把它盯透看穿，五分钟后仍然不想面对这一事实，干脆转身去做其他事转移注意力让自己平静下来，前前后后又折腾了十分钟，在办公室里来来回回转了九圈、任心情忐忑了八次后才认命地坐到办公椅上面对桌上那封在他眼里带着些奇幻色彩的未开封的文件，双手在桌上交叠，敲打着桌子，不成曲调，思考了许久，才冷静下来检查这份证明的真实性。

 

如果是其他文件，他不至于这么浪费时间跟它“对峙”这么久，不用太过在意。

 

——但这是什么？

 

所谓的结合证明，一个未结合哨兵与一个未结合向导一生或许仅此一份的命证，盖了章合法生效得到法律保护，公示宣告后得到众人祝福，是命运的馈赠，是生命的相连，一个哨兵一生往往只能属于一个向导，他们会是彼此的唯一，喜怒哀乐悲欢离合都会一同感知，唯有如此他们的生命才算真的完整，他们命中注定该契合，从此以后除了死亡，无论什么都不能将他们分开，不可背叛，不可逃离，一生一世，就此绑定在一起，没有任何人反对。

 

哨兵或向导一生会有两次正式的仪式，一次是宣告结合时，一次是退役或死亡时。宣告结合以精神结合为精神纽带，以肉体结合为彻底链接，如此才算完整了生命中最庄严最重要的仪式；而在退役或死亡时众人则会为其出席仪式进行祷告、缅怀，以感念一个哨兵或向导的一生的荣光与贡献。

 

羽生结弦如今二十八岁，一没有退役二则没有心仪对象，作为一个处处受重点保护实则都是被束缚的未结合向导，他已经算是最完美的赢家，然而他现在莫名其妙就被宣告了已结合，这件事他甚至还未提前知晓，也没有任何风声，单单一张薄纸证明，就要跟一个算不上熟悉的人从此度过一生？

 

谁允许这么做了？他为此感到愤怒，谁有这个权利有这个资格这么做？凭什么擅作主张？

 

就凭他是个向导，所以就可以任人支配吗？

 

向导一向人数稀少，像羽生结弦这样优秀的向导，本不用像哨兵一样考虑结合的事，所以他从没考虑过这种事情——但不代表有的人不会想，联塔就想把他牢牢控制在掌控范围之内，就怕他脱离控制、以他的能力做出一些不敢想象的事，但羽生结弦心里清楚，也一直在控制自己，因而他不想做的事情，基本上没有人能管的了他——除非是自己做的决定。

 其实结合这一件事，他并非毫无心理准备。只是这一宣告实在太过突然，他还没有做好准备接受。

羽生结弦一想到这，从最开始的气愤逐渐地归为平静，许久，看着眼前这封文件，极轻地叹了口气，像在请求原谅自己方才的思绪不稳。

 

他是一个善于感知他人情绪不好也善于控制自己情绪的人，很快就能处理好自己的问题并一直冷静自制，极少失控，因而在短暂地失去理智判断后极快地把心里的火给扑灭了，又回到了坦然自若的样子。

 

说来也是，一个再冷静理智的人，也不能这么麻木又无情地接受这样涉及到自己生命里另一半的事情，羽生结弦并非机械，仍然会有喜怒哀乐，会因各种事情而或笑或哭，哪怕他自己习惯伪装自己，戴上自若不惊的面具，把自己藏进深处，与那些为被人知晓的失控情绪埋在一起，不见天日。

 

他又想了会，才动手把密封的包装小心地拆去，随即一张一面以红色为底一面是个人信息和多重红印的结合证明出现在视线中——原来这就是定下一生一人的证明，他羽生结弦就这么轻易又很随意地跟一个人定下了一生的命运相系，没有鲜花没有祝福没有宣告没有任何东西，就只是这么薄薄的一张纸，可有可无，实在是，过于简陋，又辛酸。

 

羽生结弦把目光移到自己结婚对象的名字上——然后他神情古怪地“诶”了一句。

 

金博洋……吗。

 

这个他才正式见过一面的、在档案上见过很多次名字但只闻其名不解其人的、连拍他肩膀都不舍得的人，是他的合法结合伴侣？

 

羽生结弦先前还在想会不会是哪个哨兵因个人利益合着联塔非要强迫他结合，所以才有了这一出“强人所难”的结合证明，他的第一想法是把人拉出来单挑揍一顿。但在知道跟他结合的人是金博洋时，那些思考习惯性的恶意揣测通通都被他压成了粉末，然后散落在心间上化成了一朵朵花，全然不复原先的愤怒，反而有些荡开涟漪般的悸动——如果对方是金博洋的话，好像也不是什么太坏的事情。

 

毕竟第一次见面的时候，对方会关心他怎么回家，会担心自己耽误到他工作，会习惯性地替别人着想，连想跟他像好朋友那般肆无忌惮的拍肩搭背的小动作都不敢做。这样的人，就算是个未结合哨兵，怎么会因为自己而委屈别人呢？

 直觉有时候确实毫无逻辑可探究。

若羽生结弦跟金博洋说明情况，解除结合状态，并非难事，你不情他不愿的结合，是一件双方都痛苦的事情，趁来往还未深切，早些分开解释清楚，免得有所误会，各过各的才是最好的选择，等到以后、未来，各自都会找到心仪的、命定的真正的另一个人，只有那个人的名字才有资格出现在结合证明上，而不是像现在这样，无论这场闹剧是谁策划的，趁它还只是开始，让它结束。

 

只是，有没有想过另一种可能……

 

如果对方是真的是喜欢他，才申请结合了呢……

 

不，不可能。羽生结弦迅速地回顾他过去的所有记忆，搜寻着曾出现在他生命里的所有人，他的记忆力一直很好，从未出错，每一张熟悉的面孔都牢牢地存在记忆里，每一件细节都没有错过，没有半点分差。

 

羽生结弦确认，在他的过去，金博洋没有以任何形式出现在他的生活中——没有，他无比地确认，十分的肯定。

 

他们确确实实是刚见了一面的，陌生人。

 

这样反倒让羽生结弦放心下来，也释怀了。起码解除结合的时候他不会有强烈的负罪感，没有感情的分离是最好的结尾，他也不能耽误了金博洋，对方也不喜欢他，万一对方早就有了心上人，趁早放开所谓结合证明成全才是正确选择。

 

这么想着的羽生结弦很快就想明白了自己该做什么，他拿着那张结合证明想去找金博洋说明情况，刚出了办公室，就被过来喊话的小警员告知去戴纳副局长办公室一趟，羽生结弦听完道谢后，把证明放回了办公室，锁好门不让别人进去看见，转身去了副局办公室。

 

得到允许推开门的时候，羽生结弦一眼就看见了同样在办公室的金博洋，一时哑然。

 

在工作的时候看见了结婚对象，怎么办？

 

金博洋显然也很尴尬，不着痕迹地原地挪了一小步，意思很明显，他要离羽生结弦远一点。

 

坐在中间办公桌前的戴纳倒是一副笑眯眯的样子，也当做没发现两位下属的小动作与奇怪的氛围，看了看金博洋又看了看羽生结弦，率先开口道：“咳，恭喜？”

 

金博洋：“……”

 

羽生结弦：“……”

 

戴纳：“……？”

 

没搞明白眼前这对“新婚夫夫”沉默里的含义的戴纳愣在原地，强颜欢笑地看着金博洋跟羽生结弦，左看看又右看看，没有并肩站着、彼此相隔一台办公桌的两个人气氛中充斥着“尴尬”、“无语”等意味，视线就没交汇过，两人也不敢再多看一眼，在中间充当调和剂角色的戴纳满脑子问号，颇有些糊里糊涂的。

 

“咳……金。”戴纳试探地开口，金博洋听罢应了一声。

 

“羽生？”戴纳又喊着羽生结弦，羽生结弦点头示意他在。

 

“是这样的，”戴纳直接开门见山，以手作拳咳了几声以示严肃，“你们都收到了一份结合证明了吧？”

 

“结合证明”这四个字一出来，金博洋跟羽生结弦不约而同地转头看了一眼对方，又很快地移开了视线，像是怕视线交触撞出火花似的，一碰就移开。

 

金博洋在这件事上表现地更为激动，他思虑过后先羽生结弦一步开口问：“副局，你知道这件事，是不是意味着这是你们安排的。”

 

他用的是陈述语气，像是笃定了这件事跟高层甚至与联塔关系匪浅，出于多年刑警的敏锐，金博洋隐约感觉到这并非是什么意外，而是有人在精心安排。

 

羽生结弦依旧沉默不语，静静地等待一份合理的解释。

 

然而戴纳却跟金博洋说：“金，我早就和你说过了，如果你仍执意要留在警局，你就必须先稳定你的精神状态。”

 

“所以你们要是想留住我，就强迫我结合吗？”金博洋略微不满地上前一步，质问道，“可那是我的事。”

 

“事实上，并非我们做的决定……”戴纳叹气道，看着金博洋片刻，转了话题，轻声道：“金，你生病了，你非常需要一个人来照顾你，拯救你，他会是你的良药。”

 

戴纳说着这话时，羽生结弦意有所感地轻轻转头看了金博洋一眼，他本来想看一眼就移开，但又移不开视线似的，不知为何的，就想停留在金博洋身上。

 

羽生结弦好像感知到在某个时刻，旁边这个跟他名义上有着结合关系实则并不熟悉的哨兵的情绪波动了一下，不剧烈，像是被踩到尾巴的猫，猛的起了防备，但又很快地被对方压制在强大的精神屏障里，顺便隔绝了羽生结弦微弱又小心翼翼的试探，如封了一面墙，只把人困在里面无论生死，只留一个人在外面心有所系。

 

实际上，算是一定程度的失控了。更像是不想被人得知什么事情，一下子就要激动地掩饰地藏起来。

 

人的皮囊将感知与情绪全都封进心里，以平静的伪装作隔离，明明向导最能心有灵犀，却在这个哨兵前失策退避。

 

金博洋没察觉到羽生结弦的目光，他只是在听完戴纳的话后做了个深呼吸，把所有情绪藏起来，认真道：“我没生病，我也不需要。”

 

羽生结弦想从金博洋说这话的时候看出对方一丝丝的脆弱或者是动容，但他依旧没办法分辨金博洋的情绪，对方是这么坦荡又强硬，坦荡到他感到迷茫，强硬到他觉得是勉强。

 

真是一个看不透的人啊。羽生结弦想。

 

如果要真的认识你，该以何开始呢？


	5. 卷一 朝生

04.

人生病了，吃药，但不一定会好。

那么人为什么会生病呢？

“我不认为我需要以这样的方式才能继续去做我想做的事情，每个人都是自由的，我没有资格去委屈别人。”金博洋站在副局长的办公桌前，撑着桌子看着戴纳一字一顿道。与他隔了一台办公桌的距离的羽生结弦仍然没有收回看着他的目光，依旧充满着好奇与探究的意味。

戴纳不为所动，反而把问题抛给金博洋，温声道：“如果你能很好地控制住自己，把你处于高危状态的激素水平给调回正常，以确保你在工作时不会失控，那么你就能为所欲为地去做你的事情，金。”

金博洋听罢张唇欲言又止，想说些什么来反驳戴纳这段话，但他却实在没有底气去说出任何承诺，也没有任何证明支持他将那些话推倒，最终紧闭着嘴不说话，只倔强地看着戴纳，眼里满是不妥协的执着。

作为一个精神力感知力强、五感敏锐的哨兵，身体一旦出现什么问题，他自然是清楚的，而且他很明白，自己现在的状况，确实不容乐观。

除去天赋加成，哨兵与向导的体能与身体方面本身并不逆天，仍然需要像普通人那样通过后期的刻苦训练与体魄锻炼才能达到甚至超过标准，只有先天的优势加上后期的努力，二者完美相合，才能成就一个强大到所向披靡的哨兵或向导，就像进化论的物竞天择、适者生存一样，无论哪种身份，总归是要脱颖而出，否则就因庸碌而被淹没。

你若不再脱颖，你将平凡。*

大多数哨兵或向导都知道这个道理，可就算天赋异禀，比普通人先走一大步，有更多的机会能做到普通人做不到的事情，真正站在顶端的哨兵或向导也仍然占极少数，世界永远属于那些有企图心、敢与命运搏斗、有所取舍的人。

若是想站的更高，那就要走的更远。金博洋无疑是那种已经站在高峰的人，因此他的路也比别人走的更多、走的更长，曾受过的伤、吃过的苦也比别人多了好几倍，平常人都要遭受这世间无数的折磨与痛苦，更何况是一个身担重任的哨兵、一个与黑暗对峙的刑警呢？

一个人满载荣光之时，同时也必定背负许多磨难。

每个未结合哨兵的一生几乎都会有这么一个阶段：因使用天生精神力而感知过载，导致精神世界不稳定，从而失控，这是拿取天赋的代价，很公平。

哨兵的能力越强、越使用过度，出现感知过载、信息量侵扰影响判断、精神力不稳定屏障破裂、激素水平濒危的可能性就越大，而一旦出现这种迹象，这就意味着这个哨兵就越容易陷入暴躁、狂化或神游状态，有很大概率会直接进入意识最终消失的地方——黑洞，或者说是，死亡。

因此哨兵天生需要向导——必须需要向导，唯有向导才是真正能拯救他们的人，唯有向导才能安抚他们暴躁的情绪，感知他们的伤痛，治愈他们，将他们带离神游状态，稳固他们的精神世界，是医心的良药。

当然，随着科技与时代的发展，当下已经有了能代替向导、发挥向导作用的向导素模拟药片、药剂等用品，挽救了广大哨兵，满足了哨兵的生理需求，为哨兵与哨兵之间的无敌真爱做出了卓越贡献，造福了人类，促进了世界发展。

可若是遇到了金博洋这种情况，普通的向导素与药物已经起不了太大作用了——常年的奔波、不接受向导调控、长期处在犯罪血腥的现场环境、使用精神力加持精神屏障过度、被迫承受大量的各种各样的信息与心理压迫……让他的精神状态现处于十分不稳定的阶段，因此出现了激素水平濒危、记忆受到干扰而缺失、感知过分敏感的情况，不得不需要一个真正的向导来与他结合，进行调控。

如果金博洋仍然一意孤行……不仅会被迫失去刑警的身份，而且还要经受比常人多一倍的痛苦。

由于失衡，他的感知变得太过敏感，上次要了一杯白开水，看上去是为了不费时间，实际上是因为他喝不了一点浓的东西，要尽可能地避开任何刺激到他的事物，他连一颗糖都不敢吃。

太甜的东西，他已经尝不了了。

金博洋想到这，在心里自嘲了一阵，笑自己真没用啊，已经到了这种地步，已经到了不得不被迫接受结合拯救自己的地步了，他还有别的选择吗？

可是不甘心啊，他还想继续在这里，他不想就这么轻易离开。

现在就有一个成全他的机会……他已经有了一个合法的向导，可以没有顾虑了。

但你能这么做吗？金博洋问自己，在下一秒反驳，你不能。

金博洋在这时转头看着羽生结弦，甫一转头，错愕地发现原来对方一直在看着自己，他下意识地站直了身体，不好意思地抓了抓头发，想掩盖自己方才的惊讶，随后他从彼此对望的眼神里发现了一个事实——

确认过眼神，是不喜欢自己的人。

意料之中。

之前金博洋就猜测到了这个可能性——会不会是羽生结弦喜欢自己，所以提交了结合申请？

不过他很快就否决了这个想法，虽然他很自恋，一天恨不得说上十次“我老帅了”以增加魅力值，自己招惹到的各种烂桃花也很多，还有一个群的相亲对象，但他也不能这么自作多情啊，他又不是什么天仙，哪有让人见一面就喜欢了的道理，让羽生结弦对他一见钟情还不如让王金泽跟他去领证来的靠谱，做人不能胡思乱想，还是现实点比较正常。

金博洋在心里叹了口气。他是万万不可能委屈羽生结弦就这样把下半辈子跟他绑在一起的，他答应相亲这种事就是为了能碰到一个自己凑巧还喜欢、可以一起生活下去的向导，而不至于耽误别人，虽然还是没找到心仪的向导就是了。

因而他不得不感叹，要在大千世界、人往人海中找到一个跟他配对契合度高、志趣相投、互有好感的人一同度过一生真是太难了——他真心羡慕那些早早便是命定伴侣的一队的人，起码他们从青春年少到搭档多年，一直都是最好的彼此，而不像他现在这样，跟一个不熟的人莫名其妙地绑在了一起。

金博洋本来想，见过宁清这最后一个相亲对象后，结合跟感情这种事就打算这么过去了，他也不想再继续折腾自己，找不到就找不到，没有就没有，没救就没救，他也不需要了，能撑一会是一会，能留一时是一时，直到最后一刻做完自己该做的想做的事，被迫退役放弃理想，那也就认命了。

可偏偏、偏偏就在他不得已要放弃的时候，羽生结弦来了，带着一纸薄薄的证明，像上天派下人间拯救他的，就这么出现在他面前。

说不犹豫是不可能的，但舍不得委屈别人也是真的。

他一脚已在深渊处，就被别人拉住了，难不成还要拉下别人陪着么？

金博洋松了一口气，跟还在解释他该怎么权衡利弊、劝他接收这一现实的戴纳说道：“不了，我说了我不需要就是不需要，因为我而捆绑别人这种事情实在太过分了，我不能接受，副局，你能跟我解释一下这是什么情况吗？”

戴纳愣了一下，许是没想到金博洋在考虑完各种原因后还如此固执，意料之中地叹气笑道：“金，你可真是……不过我能想得到你会这么想。”

他停顿了一会，从桌上新的堆积相叠的文件中翻出了一张白纸文件，上面像是写了什么条例，最下方有个签名，还盖了红印，显示法律已生效，戴纳将文件递过给金博洋。

“唔，我说了，这件事并非我们的主意……而是你做的决定，工政部不过履行职责而已。”戴纳示意金博洋看文件，顺道解释说，“这是你18岁签的一份文件，在你进警局之前。你知道的，那时候刚逢联塔动乱的时候，每个未结合哨兵都有要上战场的可能，因此要签署这一文件，以你为和平做的贡献，保障你的权益——包括结合。”

金博洋看着眼前这个文件，倏地睁大了眼睛。

最下方的签名正是出自他的手笔——18岁的少年最善持枪，随时准备上战场，所以握笔写的这字字体显得格外幼稚且歪扭，带着青涩与稚嫩，把自己的名字留在了一份可能会跟着自己一块埋进墓碑的档案里，白纸黑字红印，多简单，多潇洒，多随意。

“自愿服从联塔协议”，这份文件的性质，上面列了大概十多条协议和款例，无非是要如何如何服从联塔的一切安排，不得反抗，在安危存亡之际，集体利益高于个人利益。其中有这么一条，如此写道：

“凡签署此项协议者，无论功勋如何，若未亡，联塔都会为其安排结合仪式，向工政部申请寻求匹配契合高的向导以做考虑，若哨兵有所需求，或者出现身体状况急需结合，向导也尚未婚配，则会为哨兵作结合建议。”

一份动乱时期为哨兵和向导结合考虑的协议，过去的包办婚姻制度，简而言之就是在那个时代急需人才、为了鼓舞士气保障权益提供福利而让哨兵向导签署的文件。人人都有追求自由恋爱的权利，但也往往找不到命中注定的那个人，大多数哨兵在那时候受过重伤，最后选择了回头申请结合，就如此跟一个并非真爱、同样又需要哨兵的向导相伴凑合度过了一生——实际上有很多哨兵与向导都因先结婚而有了感情，日久生情细水长流，又是另一种的命中注定。

世上很多普通人的婚姻也是如此：最爱的往往轰轰烈烈，不是相伴一生的人；相伴一生的人并非真正所爱却往往意外相配，但每个人都要生活下去，结合的两个人都要互相搀扶地走下去，到了这个时候爱情已然不是最关键、最能克服生活一切磨难的东西，而是一个人心底的求之不得、可遇不可求，人总要面对现实，活在柴米油盐的小日子里，也算过的不错。哪怕岁月乏善可陈，等明白了爱情不能当饭吃，生活还是要继续后，才觉得也不是什么大不了的事。

毕竟不如意事常八九，哪能事事顺心？比如爱情，比如爱人。

能跟真正爱的人相伴一生，着实是件幸运的事情。

那么这张协议是什么意思呢？——这是金博洋自己签的合法协议，自然能享受这项权益，所以是他自己做的决定，并非他人强迫，顶多是别人更早地有“远见”地替他办了结合证，或许是猜测他们能日久生情呢？

金博洋不知道替他们办证的人哪里来的自信觉得他跟羽生结弦可以久处不厌、久处生情，他都还没跟羽生结弦生出点兄弟情，就直接以夫夫相待了，这算什么事？

“不是，这都多久的文件了……怎么现在突然就办了？”金博洋纳闷，其实他压根不记得有这条例，抖着一张文件皱眉道，“而且我也没有申请结合啊？”

“工政部顺应政府号召鼓励哨向结合下发了文件，现在的哨兵向导们都顺着新规自由恋爱，又有了向导素代替品，受某些思想影响，多少也不愿意结婚了——不，应该说现在的人更愿意哨哨结合，向向结合，敢于挣开束缚去追求真爱，这让政府颇为头疼，这并不符合主流，也许就此找到你们，要做个结合模范了。”

戴纳边解释边看着金博洋微笑道：“看上去你跟羽生的匹配度应该很高，否则不会被结合在一起，金，我为你高兴——不过，如果不是因为你这么不要命的话，工政部的人也不会出于为你的安全考虑而做出这种事，归根到底，仍然是你的错啊。”

“你的意思是说，我本来可以不用被结合，但因为我的身体状况，所以必须派个人来拯救我吗……”金博洋颇感到有些无语，弱声道，“这叫自作孽，不可活？”

“这告诉你，做什么事之前，除了要考虑到别人，更要为自己的生命负责。”戴纳语重心长地说道，随即把目光移到了一直没有出声安静地听着的羽生结弦，微笑道：“羽生，你也是签署了某些协议吧，否则不可能会被安排结合的。”

“结合证明一旦生效，要解除关系很难很难——毕竟大多数哨兵一生只会跟一个向导结合，不能背叛。”戴纳顺便科普了一句。

羽生结弦恍然大悟意味不明地“唔”了一声，像是在回溯自己的记忆。

金博洋听罢立马转头看向羽生结弦，眼睛里盛满了希冀，期待羽生结弦说出“不是的我真的是被迫的我没签过他们搞错了”这种解释，好让他的负罪感没这么强——老天，他简直要窒息了，没想到还是自己“害”了羽生结弦，自己刚刚还这么正义凛然，这让他的脸往哪搁啊。

只要羽生结弦一声令下，金博洋就能立刻飞着去工政部那边申请解除结合关系，跟他们说“包办婚姻不靠谱我们都是被逼的我们不熟的”、“为了L区的幸福指标你们必须要给我办理解除手续不办我就拆了”——必须要这样！

想完这些后，金博洋就听见羽生结弦轻轻又认真地说了句：“我确实签过。”

金博洋：“……”

这下好了，两个一开始都以为自己是被强迫的人，现在终于认知到了彼此真实情况——是的我是自愿接受结合的，我愿意。

“啊——！”金博洋终于彻底崩溃了，心累地大喊了一句抱着自己脑袋蹲下去强迫自己冷静下来，他满脑子想法都是“我居然真的结婚了”、“这特么还是我自己愿意的啊”、“这该死的自愿协议”、“怎么办这不是梦我完了”，想完后许是接受不了这样的结果，气的一起身就跑出了办公室。

戴纳目送着金博洋跑走后，觉得对方就像受了什么天大委屈一样哭着跑出去——戴纳自己脑补的，实际上金博洋只是黑着脸推开门气势汹汹地关了门走了出去，走路都带着“莫挨老子”的奶凶气场。

戴纳同情地开口道：“金可能是高兴坏了有些激动。”

毕竟对象真的有了，工作也能稳了，多好啊。

羽生结弦默默地看着一切，不知道怎么回应戴纳的那句话，他也不好意思赞同。他此刻的心情也非常复杂，甚至有种想找人打一架的冲动，好像这样才能让他冷静下来思考这件事——什么？他真的结婚了？而且并非被迫，而且自己签的字自己很愿意？

他觉得自己不能正常思考了，这世界太疯狂。

“‘若遇到状态濒危的哨兵，向导将自愿与他结合，以履行作为向导的义务，挽救哨兵’，你的协议是这么写的吗？”戴纳问，在接收羽生结弦肯定的点头信息后，他笑，“挺好的，你们会是很好的一对。”

羽生结弦刚想说什么，戴纳又接着说：“毕竟金，他总是喜欢最好的，你这么优秀，他肯定会很喜欢。”

“……”羽生结弦听罢沉默着，张着唇不知如何回应，想到什么似的，半天才喃喃回了一句，“真的吗？”

“会的。直到你们真心相爱的那一天，因为是你，所以他会觉得你是最好的。”戴纳失笑摇头道，像是在笑自己的玩笑并不好玩，“大概吧。”

羽生结弦却道：“我不这么认为——我想他会想尽办法去解决这个问题的。”

“是啊，毕竟你们并非爱人……”戴纳的眼神顿时变得深邃，变得难以琢磨，随后转了个话题，看着羽生结弦道：

“毕竟你是带着任务来L区警局的，不会为这些事情而耽搁你的计划，是吗？羽生。”

戴纳把目光移到了办公桌上放着的一个相框里的照片上——上面有三个穿着警服一脸严肃的男人，其中一个就是戴纳。

“你还在等他吗？”

 

从副局长办公室里出来走出一种“遇神杀神遇佛杀佛”气场的金博洋浑身低气压，谁惹谁遭殃，连过来嘘寒问暖的金镇瑞也不想理，转身就进了自己办公室把自己关起来。

他现在需要冷静，震静，平静，安静。

金博洋按照以前在合盟学习的那样做着深呼吸，调整着自己刚刚有些暴躁趋向的情绪，做完后觉得世界开始美好起来，生活开始明亮起来，感觉刚刚那些都不算事儿，反正船到桥头自然直，问题到最后还是得解决。

他刚想给工政部的宁清打个电话询问如何解除他跟羽生结弦的合法结合关系，还有其他的问题让他困惑不解，需要一一地得到清楚的解释，却听见有人敲了敲他的门，带来个坏消息——

“金队，L区D街有人坠楼身亡。”

金博洋一惊，迅速地转身跟着过来报告的小警员出了办公区喊过二队的队员们，又喊了二队的法医周知方一同出现场，很快地就往往大门走去，就在下一秒羽生结弦谈完话从副局办公室里出来，转头看见了正往外走去的金博洋，看他们一步步地远离，一时默然。

他想，为什么人们总是、总是要他这样目送着、离他远去。

丢下他在原地，任他自己等待，像抛弃。


	6. 卷一 朝生

05.

 

L区D街，地处整座城市最繁华的地段，与一条长河相邻，奇妙的是城市像以这一整条街为界限，以北是购物中心商业大城、光怪陆离的奢华之所，而以南则是向来被看做纸醉金迷肮脏交易、法律所不能触及到的窝巢之地，两者一光一暗同存于此，奇迹般地相容无事，各居一地，天各一方，以过往的人与车辆作桥梁沟通，成了L区别样的“风景”。

 

接到报案通知的时候，据以往的经验，金博洋的第一反应是南端的那些不法分子来北端的D街闹事了，如果是这样，恐怕又涉及到了某些不安分爱钻法律空子、私底下试探法律底线唯恐不乱的“犯罪积极分子”，磨着牙想这次怎么也得找稳证据，把人一个个地都抓进局子里度过余生。

 

但来通告的小警员却说，事情并非他们想的那样，死的只是一个坠楼的少年。

 

看上去像是一起“自杀事件”。

 

三队的人先一步到案发现场处理，金博洋带着二队的外勤人员前往犯罪现场，没开他那辆车跑，规规矩矩地坐进了警车里，前脚刚一进车后一秒才想起来好像没有通知羽生结弦这件事，也没怎么理他，心里顿时感觉有些微妙。

 

虽然羽生结弦隶属二队，说的是“为哨兵窝添一抹向导的色彩”，但毕竟才到任没几天，人员都没认熟透，本身职务的存在感还没向导身份来的记忆深刻。金博洋也才刚复职不久，走程序的备案申请复职表都没来得及递上，就遇上了案子，确实没有时间让金博洋适应二队多了个人这件事。

 

更何况比起同事这一认知更让他记忆深刻的是……是对方是他的结合对象这件事啊！

 

金博洋现在脑子里给人添上的全是“结合对象”、“我的合法向导”、“未能成为相亲对象而直接结婚的对象”、“被我祸害要耽误一生的向导”、“负荆请罪都还不起债的对象”“人长的好看怎么就摊上我了呢”等等标签，愣是没把要一起共创佳绩维护治安保障社会和谐的同事二词跟羽生结弦联系起来，惹的金博洋在思绪千回百转的这几秒里嫌弃了自己无数次，认为自己这么恋爱脑实在对不起拿的这份工资。

 

于是他就打算把这事暂时抛在脑后，先工作要紧。

 

跟着金博洋一起过来的周知方在后备箱放好了自己要带的工具，开了另一侧车门进了车里跟金博洋并肩坐在后面，关了门向开车的警员点头示意可以开车了，侧头看了看正在思考什么、心不在焉、跟他打过招呼后就没吭声的金博洋，困惑地挑眉。

 

在周知方的认知里，跟金博洋一同工作的这几年，就算遇到了什么棘手的大案，他也很少看见金博洋这个表情。金博洋一向在关键时极度沉稳，让人看不出什么情绪变化，有着超乎寻常、极强的自控力，也往往让人觉得没有什么能压倒这位年轻的刑警队长，出乎意料地让人安心。

 

然而现在的金博洋看上去……唔，周知方从微表情研究法出发，认为对方正在考虑的事情在很大程度上影响着对方的心绪，应该并非有关案子，而是有关情感方面的事。

 

联想到之前警局传闻的玩笑——金队请假去相亲意图脱单，周知方不禁抿嘴一笑。

 

万年单身人士要相亲把自己相出去了，这可实在太好玩了……陈巍以金博洋相亲为话题跟周知方这么说的时候笑到不能自已，整个肩膀都在跟着他的笑声抖着，笑的频率说明这件事对于身体的主人来说是足以让人心情大好的快乐源泉。而周知方觉得陈巍作为一个已结合哨兵，无论是出于结合状况和传闻玩笑，这笑的未免太不厚道了些，十足一个损友，虽然后面他也忍不住笑了。

 

笑完后陈巍跟周知方又露出了同样的表情——担忧的、关心的表情，跟金博洋同事了这么多年，他们自然明白金博洋的状况，玩笑之后，更多的是出于朋友的关心与担忧。

 

你说博洋会找到自己心仪的向导吗？通过这种方式。周知方问陈巍。

 

不好说，毕竟博洋不像我们，很早就在一起确认过结合关系了。陈巍摇头道，对象很难找的，而且还是那种契合度高的。

 

要是早一些，说不定我可以帮帮他……作为向导的周知方站在好朋友的一方小声道，毕竟他的精神状态越来越不好了，我能感觉到。

 

嘿，我不开心了，小周。周知方的已结合哨兵陈巍不满地说道，表示抗议，作为一个占有欲强烈的哨兵，陈巍第一个想到的仍是要宣告自己的主权与满心的醋意。

 

除了专门替未结合哨兵作精神梳理的已结合向导，任何一个已结合向导都不会轻易地靠近一个未结合哨兵，虽然已结合的向导与哨兵彼此不会也不允许出现背叛，不会出现跟未结合哨兵或向导再结合的情况，每个哨兵一生只能与一个向导结合，向导亦是，但抛去这些常识与生理状态，在这一方面，其实不过纯粹体现了一个单纯的恋爱关系——不允许属于自己的爱人念想、提及其他人，这就是恋爱中的人正常的想法，如此霸道又理所当然。

 

周知方当然没有那种想法，他只是站在一个朋友的角度尝试幻想，但后面他才知道无论怎么假设他跟金博洋的关系、设计开端与结尾，最终还是只有一种结果——

 

金博洋不是陈巍，自然不能成为周知方的已结合哨兵，周知方这一生已经被陈巍给绑定，无论怎么想，都不可能推翻这一事实，有法证明，有人祝福，他们已然要共度一生。

 

可出于向导关心、安抚、包容哨兵的本能，周知方站在向导的一方，自然而然会替状态不好的金博洋考虑。他想完这些后，坐在车里默不作声地观察着金博洋，发现对方一如往常地极快地把情绪调整到了最好，加强了不容他人触探的精神屏障，不露一丝可供人看的缝隙。

 

又来了——对谁都一样。周知方叹了口气，不欲再打扰金博洋，转头看着另一端车窗快速倒退的风景，思考着之前传过来的现场信息，他看着那些色彩灯光在扭曲、缠绕，然后被正在行驶的车抛弃，一瞬间就被遗忘。

 

下午五时，天欲灰，预报有雨，温度愈低，不是什么适合出行的日子。

 

而他们要去的那个地方，此刻正盛着死亡。

 

“有人认识死者吗？……见过吗？案发时你在附近，先前有没有注意到有什么异样？是死者掉下楼时你才反应过来的吗？”

 

“他就躺在这栋楼前的地面上，穿着白衬衫牛仔裤，大概十五、六岁的样子，您有印象吗？”

 

“您是报案人，当时在哪里？……只是路过？死者突然从天而降？”

 

“这栋楼不是已经响应政府号令在拆迁了吗？怎么还有人能上去？一个少年人平白无故地出现在那里，难道都没有人觉得奇怪吗？”

 

“工队负责人在哪？你们平时怎么守岗的？”

 

“麻烦了，请您等会跟着我们回警局做个详细口供笔录，艾文，你过来陪着这位女士。”

 

“这位先生，请问您……”

 

“金队他们来了——”

 

警局到D街的车程大约要半个小时，一路上算得上是畅通无阻，一到案发现场，一栋危楼首先出现在眼前——那是一栋与周围规整、漂亮的建筑群格格不入、甚至说的上非常丑陋的楼房，这栋楼以前是老式公寓的地址，因各种原因被迫终结了曾经在D街光鲜亮丽的楼区历史，公寓财产拥有者在今年签署了政府下发的改整文件，获得了赔偿，允诺这一区域归属政府自由开发，工队正打算把这一块合并给新商业街，拆迁改整工作不过才进行了一个月，按理来说，不可能会有人走到楼顶并从上面跳下去的，据负责人说，工队定时都有人在守着，完全不可能任人出入。

 

但这间公寓占地面积并不小，足足有三个学校相连的面积，一共六小栋楼，拆迁才拆了其中两栋，如果有人趁人不注意，确实是可以混进剩下某个还没有被拆迁的楼到达天台的。

 

然而现在的重点并不是楼的问题，而是死者，据前面先行到现场的警员询问过民众的反馈，在附近居住的人和周围的商店店主都表示最近没有发现周围有什么可疑的或者有人在蹲点打探信息的迹象，按照警员的描述，也没有人对像死者那样打扮的人有印象——也是，看上去普普通通的一个少年，每天来往的人数不胜数，有什么资格可供别人记忆呢？

 

如果死者没有任何值得被人注意的行迹和可疑的地方，就像一滴水融入到海洋里融到了这片区域，那么会有两种情况——

 

“一，死者本身就在工队里，平常的穿着并不惹人眼，如果不是因为他出了事，没有人会觉得今天的白衬衫牛仔裤是什么特别的穿着。但工地负责人说他们也没见过死者，完全不认识，没有人认识。”

 

“二，死者只是一个过路人，跟这座城市里每天来来往往的人没什么不同，所以没有人在意一个陌生人——你们没有发现能证明他身份的东西是吗？也没有人来认尸？没有人认识他？那得把他带回去了。监控呢？这里没有监控？因为是废楼吗……”

 

下了车的金博洋在听完现场小警员的汇报后，沉吟了一会，从警戒线下走过，边跟着先一步往前走到案发现场的周知方，边说出这些判断。他抬眼看了看阴沉的天空，蓦地感觉一阵凉意。

 

这样的天气，真适合一切阴郁的东西生长。

 

一个少年无端从废楼坠下，孤零零地，无人辨识，如孤蝶一般往下坠成碎末，会冷吧。

 

金博洋忽然感到伤感与惋惜，十五、六岁的年纪，一个青涩的少年，在这个年纪他可能会觉醒为一位出色优秀的哨兵，或者是一个温和理智的向导，也或者只是一个普通人，平平淡淡地生活，找到一份安稳的工作，结婚，生子，到老，死亡，安安静静地被这个残酷又温柔的世界减去，被他的孩子记得，他就永远活着，而不是像现在这样——没有人来认领孤独落寞的灵魂，也没有人来带他回家，只留一个空洞的皮囊。

 

“一个过路人……”金博洋喃喃自语道，转头看着面前这栋废楼，“如果想要自杀的话，就这么随便地走进去也没有人知道吧，想要找个地方死去，很容易的，他只是突然觉得这地方好像很适合，像平常逛街一样走了进去，所以没有人在意，毕竟他跟其他人一样，只是在找一个归宿，也没有人问他去哪。”

 

因为死亡太过平常，平常到如日常生活、像呼吸一般，所以没有人在意。

 

是这样吗？金博洋说完后，对自己的猜想存疑，但现在又好像只有这个猜想才能解释为什么没有人注意到死者，他决定过去看看那个死去的少年。

 

周知方已经戴着橡胶手套进行他法医的工作了，他蹲在被白布盖住脸的死者身边，惯例地进行了检查，简单地确认了死者的状态后，感知到金博洋过来后，抬头瞥了对方一眼。

 

“死因大概是颅脑破裂，多处粉碎性骨折，出血严重，有没有中毒情况这还得带回去化检才能知道，唔，从十楼坠下来，直接身亡。”

 

“死亡时间，一个小时之前，大约是四点左右。”

 

“死者年龄大概处在十五岁到十七岁之间，身量比正常的同龄人要稍微瘦小些，或许营养不良，推测家境状况不算好。”周知方低头解开少年的衬衫最上面的一颗扣子，检查是否有外伤，继续道，“身上没有其他致命外伤，倒是有一些陈年旧伤，看上去像是棍状物所致，也许是遭受到了家庭暴力，除此之外，暂时没有别的发现，死者没有带任何东西，没有任何证件，没有手机，没有饰品，很干净。”

 

“一身无忧地赴死。”金博洋问周知方，“你觉得像自杀吗？”

 

“你用了‘像’这个词。”周知方回答，“说明你觉得不是——为什么呢？明明没有人知道他是谁，发生了什么，就像来自杀的，干干脆脆，把他归类为那些没有姓名的流浪汉死者都可以。”

 

“但我认为不是自杀。”金博洋靠近了一步，却稍微停顿了一下，“咳……死者的信息有可能是被故意藏起来的。”

 

周知方起身转了方向，察觉到金博洋的异样，微一皱眉，将死者染血的衬衫抚平后问金博洋：“博洋，你还好吗？”

 

“啊？我、我挺好的，挺好的。”金博洋不动声色地后退了一步，跟周知方笑着回道。他转头吸了吸鼻子，像想唤醒自己因过度敏感而快失觉的嗅觉，给自己几秒时间缓了过来。

 

他感觉有点糟糕——案发现场对于一个哨兵来说其实过于刺激了，鼎沸的人声讨论，满是铁锈味的红色，血腥混杂着周围乱七八糟的灰尘、废气，偶尔还会遇到一些过分“美学”的尸体，直叫人作呕的犯罪现场，罪孽与肮脏的堆积叠加，“感同身受”的触觉，因死者而感到恐惧惊怕、过度联想产生情感过载……这都在挑战一个哨兵的极限，听觉、视觉、嗅觉、味觉、触觉全都加上了最灰败的色彩，隐隐挑动着哨兵锁住的暴躁情绪。

 

每个哨兵都会用精神力给自己加上一层精神屏障，以保护好自己，不受干扰。这肯定是每个哨兵刑警所要学的最基本的课程，对于金博洋这种程度的哨兵来说自然不在话下——但现在的金博洋不一样了，曾经他有多强悍，现在就有多脆弱。

 

过于敏感的感知甚至跨过了他的精神屏障，让他近乎失去了正常的判断，不能正确认知到哪种是标准的、正常人会有的感觉，就像现在这样，金博洋又低头看了眼躺在冰冷地面的少年。

 

躺着的少年一身简单的装扮，没有太过亮眼的东西，因坠楼而模糊扭曲的脸已经被白布盖上——十分可怖，他浑身上下都是血，衬衫已经从白染成了黑红，身下之处自头部蔓延开一大片、一大片的鲜血，浓郁的血腥味直冲大脑，摊开的血液像一大朵盛开的曼陀罗华，为他的死亡哀悼。

 

金博洋莫名难受，不仅是生理上的，还有心理上的。他往后退了几步远离了死者，独自调整好状态，此刻他脑海里冒出一个人的名字和那个人的身份，不知不觉的，本能似的寻求帮助，然后他咬牙又把那个人的名字压回心里，想道，算了，回头再打几支向导素吧，反正也停了很久了。

 

“博洋，我从死者身上找到一张字条。”周知方突然这么说，金博洋一听也不顾状态了，连忙上前接过周知方递过来的纸条。

 

在死者衬衫贴近心口的口袋里发现一张小字条，被血染过后贴紧了口袋内衬，不仔细看的话很容易被忽略。小字条的纸略硬，折痕很深，金博洋将它打开，看清上面的字后忽地睁大了眼。

 

字条被血染掉了一半，血浸透了纸，却微妙地没有挡住上面的一行字。上面流畅、端正的字体成一列过去，如一道简介，写道：

 

［每一个孩子生出时所带的神示说：

“上帝对于人尚未灰心失望呢。”］*

 

金博洋在心里默读了几次，不安的情绪上涌。

 

“这是什么意思……”周知方在听到金博洋念出了上面的字后起身看了金博洋一眼，见金博洋没什么反应，似乎在思考，也不便再打扰到对方，他向身边的警员示意道先把死者带回警局处理，还要再进一步调查分析，要先找到少年的信息再说，他也不能在没得到家属允许的情况下擅自解剖，只能等待其他警员的调查了。

 

“博洋，你看上去不太好。”周知方收了工具，走到金博洋身边轻声道，“你或许需要更长时间的休息。”

 

金博洋从字条上回过神来，听清了周知方的话，摇头道：“我真没事——”

 

“说起来你有找到心仪的向导吗？有他在，你会好很多——别这样看着我，我是真心在乎你的状况，我甚至能感知到你方才的情绪非常不稳定，血腥味让你备受折磨了吧。”周知方也不再拐弯抹角了，他之前已经委婉建议了很多次，但金博洋总是左耳听右耳出，用“很好”来敷衍他，让他不禁有些生气。

 

金博洋这下听罢就不想说话了。

 

难不成要告诉周知方，他现在在法律上已经有个合法向导了，这个人就是你的新同事羽生结弦，怎么样，意不意外，惊不惊喜？只见了一面就“喜结良缘”了，这速度您还满意吗？

 

金博洋是绝对不可能这么说的——

 

“这个事不着急，不着急。先维护世界和平再说……”金博洋言左右而顾其他，趁周知方没注意，一溜烟就先离开了这片区域。

 

他往右跨一大步找到了个一直在现场核对信息的警员跟对方了解了更多信息，周知方拿他没辙，先一步回警局做化检了。金博洋在外忙活了三个小时，直到晚上快九点的时候才跟着后勤与大部队一块回了警局，他一步跨完阶梯后收了警员递过来的资料文件，直奔周知方的法医室，打算先分析死者身上的信息，刚到法医室门前，就被率先推门出来的周知方勒令去食堂吃点东西再过来，金博洋拗不过他，无奈地答应了。

 

说起来现在确实很饿……没吃晚饭，光闻血腥味都想呕的金博洋感觉胃在抽搐，难受地在走廊边上靠了会墙壁喘过气，脸色白了白，快走不动道了。金博洋心下一紧，担心自己的状态被别人看出来了，趁走廊没人，咬着牙赶紧走到自己办公室门前，想在里面搜罗一下有没有剩余的向导素，他现在都快分不清自己到底是因为缺向导还是饿的慌才这样的了——

 

可金博洋一推门，首先闻到的居然是一阵清凉的薄荷味，吸一口，神清气爽，把印在他脑海里的血腥味一下子全都冲走了，让他心间飞扬激动……这是向导素的味道！哨兵闻一口，简直提神醒脑永不烦恼！

 

被闻着舒服的味道安抚了情绪的金博洋很快就把自己从这种迷惑性的向导素中拔出来，定睛一看，浑身一凉，果然——薄荷味的主人正安静地坐在办公桌对面的椅子上捧着一本书在看，旁边还配着一杯咖啡，十分优雅又悠闲。

 

羽生结弦许是被突如其来的推门吓了吓，单独的空间被打扰，抬头时下意识地把放松状态随意释放的向导素给尽数收敛了回去，有些错愕地看着门口看清楚人后拼命后退的金博洋。

 

两个人懵然地对望了几秒。

 

羽生结弦立马站起身来，想要为自己肆意妄为的向导素道歉，下一秒的金博洋没有迟疑毫不犹豫地转身就走，“啪”地一声用力关上了门。

 

金博洋靠在外门背后“惊魂未定”地喘着气，清醒过来，心想真是要命，刚刚的向导素实在太致命了太诱惑了……他一点都不想走，他好想就一直待在那里，甚至想靠近羽生结弦……

 

但不可以，不可以。剩下的理智告诉金博洋，这种情况他指不定会对羽生结弦做出什么事，他承担不起，他不能做出伤害羽生结弦的任何事。

 

但就算只在舒适区待了几秒，金博洋的状态居然显而易见地好转了不少，向导的“治愈术”简直太过神奇，他腿也不软了头也不疼了胃也不抽了，估计可以吃下好几碗饭——金博洋抬脚就跑去了食堂，远离了这个让他留恋的地方。

 

他在路上竟然在想——

 

如果真的有一个愿意喜欢他的、无限包容他、陪他一生一世的向导就好了……

 

这样的话，什么都不疼了，也不用逞强了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *每一个孩子生出时所带的神示说：
> 
>  
> 
> “上帝对于人尚未灰心失望呢。”
> 
>  
> 
> ——泰戈尔《飞鸟集》


	7. 卷一 朝生

06.

 

然而前一秒的这个想法让金博洋开始担忧起来。

 

他拐弯走到另一个走廊上，想到这个时脚下一顿，一个没注意差点摔了一跤，路过的警员吓得忙要扶一把金博洋，被金博洋不着痕迹地避开了，感激地说了句谢谢，面不改色地站直身体继续往食堂走去，心里却忐忑不已。

 

让方才的他产生那种想法的……其实是向导素，而非羽生结弦这个人。而向导素对于哨兵来说，总是一个致命的诱惑，在状态不好的时候被向导素安抚了情绪的情况下，一时之间失去理智判断，确实是情有可原的。

 

而他刚刚贸然推门而入……等等？刚刚那个推门进去的地方，是自己的办公室吗？金博洋猛的想起了被短暂晕眩迷惑掩盖掉的细节，顿时像被泼了一身凉水，心下紧张，冷汗直流，抓着自己的头发懵然地停住了脚步。

 

好像真的走错了……？金博洋眨眨眼，惊的回头看了一眼身后，才发觉自己现在在走的路相对陌生，并非自己熟悉的、从自己办公室通往食堂的路。

 

而且他推门进入时，手门把触感不似往常，格局布置也不像自己的办公室，都怪当时一时糊涂，脑子里都是浆糊，注意力全都在扑面而来的薄荷味上，在堪堪看清了里面坐着的羽生结弦后第一想法就是赶紧逃跑，生怕自己情不自禁，连句话都不敢说，就想当无事发生过，算他门有没有开错。

 

可金博洋现在反想，一个向导断没什么理由会在他办公室里待这么久，又这么悠闲地看着书，还毫无避及、不加收敛地在放松状态下释放信息素，他相信羽生结弦是个严谨又细心的人，并不会在未结合哨兵窝里这么暴露自己。

 

那么这么看来，自己还真是又做了一件蠢事……他误打误撞地开了羽生结弦的门，对方一个向导，被这么一个“流氓”哨兵打扰了，没把他打出去已经算好的了，自己还一声不吭地立即转身走人关门把人关懵，金博洋觉得自己真是……真是该好好给人赔礼道歉才对。

 

金博洋想完后神情变化了几次，脚步停了又停，犹豫了十几秒，才暂时放下了“去道歉”这个决定，打算好好想想怎么给羽生结弦赔礼道歉，心情颇为复杂地垂下手转过头来继续往食堂走，他还是觉得吃饱了才有力气想事情。

 

走到食堂时，因天色已晚，窗口一排一列过去摆上了宵夜档，菜式不多，恰好逢着食堂没什么人在的时候，金博洋得以逛了一圈思考了许久，实在没什么可选择的余地，只好随便挑了个套餐先吃着，要求是有多淡就做多淡，他最近喜清淡，又刚刚去过现场，胃口着实不算好。

 

近来刑警一队有其他任务忙着，他们刑警二队跟三队遇到了今天这案子，多多少少也开始忙起来了。处理完现场，这个时候大伙都疲惫不堪，各单位还在调查资料与信息、辨别死者的身份，查清废楼的背景探寻关联，等待法医科的化验报告做详细分析，给带回来的现场目击者与报案人录口供做记录等等，金博洋回来报告时戴纳给他下命令要在一个星期之内破案，时间上还是相对紧凑的。

 

金博洋下午跟着鉴证部、痕检科和后勤部的同事们一块露天工作了三小时，收获甚少，连只犯罪嫌疑鸟都没半个影。这实在太像个自杀案件，除了一张不知道到底什么意思的字条，一切都好像是一个对世界绝望的少年选择自行结束了自己的生命，仅此而已。

 

但疑点也很多：这个少年为什么没留下任何信息？是要与世断绝联系，忘尘忘忧？是他自己不留，还是有人刻意要掩盖掉他的身份？身份有什么不可告人的秘密吗？一个普通的少年，有什么好掩盖的？如果他只是要死，而且还要把自己的身份藏起来，无声无息地，可以不用选择这样明目张胆的方式，用这一颇具仪式感的方式自杀，有什么含义吗？可如果是谋杀，动机又是什么？那个字条到底什么意思？

 

就算这一切就是自杀，少年的背后肯定还有不为人知的故事，这也是不容忽视的存在。

 

这些问题不断变化着句式，又在增加新的困惑值，一层扣一层的，还没有任何线索能解惑，想的人都要头秃。

 

金博洋站在窗口前思考着案子，好像隐约想着思绪整理摸到了什么信息。不多时他点的套餐已经做好了，他忙回过神来接过餐具笑着朝向来关照他的食堂人员道了谢，刚要转身时察觉到身后有人在靠近他，金博洋一有察觉就立刻往那人看去，在看清人后挑眉笑了笑。

 

“诶，老王，这么忙，还没吃饭呢？”金博洋笑着躲开了王金泽拍过来打招呼的手，向王金泽示意了下，“一起？”

 

技术部的王金泽才忙完了手头的事，过来吃个宵夜，碰到了金博洋，显然没跟对方客气，“哟，这不是咱们天总吗，好久不见，怎么也得请我吃个饭吧？”

 

金博洋装没听懂似的转身绕过王金泽就走，听着后头的王金泽嚷嚷着“诶别走啊这喝的我可记你头上了”，头也不回地找了个座位回道“随你”。

 

“师傅，这记在金队账上啊。”王金泽万分欣喜地点了杯最贵的饮料，美滋滋，点了个套餐，转头问金博洋，“你要喝什么？”

 

金博洋一坐下先摸出手机接收了队里发过来的新资料，抬头瞥了一眼王金泽，再低头说：“白开水就行。”

 

“啊？”王金泽一时愣住，刚想再问金博洋你这是认真的吗，随后在看见金博洋全神贯注看资料时闭了嘴，嘟囔着“喝什么白开水多没味道”，顺便向食堂人员要了一杯。

 

几分钟后王金泽带好一切吃的东西坐到了金博洋对面，非常安静地坐在原地看着金博洋半分钟，发现对方压根没理会他，一直盯着手机屏幕，饭都没吃几口，想闹想八卦想聊天的心一下子就被某人戳漏了，没劲了。

 

百般无聊地撑着下巴咬了口鸡排，王金泽看着金博洋没几秒，终于忍无可忍地起身趁金博洋没注意的那一刻，把手机抢了过来放在桌子上，严肃道：“金队长，你再怎么工作好歹也分个时候吧，我猜你这么晚才吃饭，看你这一脸疲惫，这不是宵夜对不对？你又没吃晚饭？你那胃除了海鲜泡面还得盛点别的热乎的健康的东西啊！注意点身体！年轻人！”

 

金博洋刚想辩解，又被突然爆发警察责任感的王金泽给打断了，“手机我放这，不动，你也别动，先吃饭——瞧你这么大个人，还要人催着吃饭说‘吃饭时不能三心二意’，你心里就没点啥数？工作再要紧，案情再复杂，都没照顾身体来的重要！你不吃饱抓谁去？能抓谁？谁能抓？好好吃饭吧，不差这一时，以后够你忙的。”

 

王金泽现在在负责跟踪另一个经济纠纷的案子，忙了快一个月，都没什么时间给金博洋送去来自朋友的关爱，但还是知道二队今天接了个什么案子，当下也不想再多说，该吃饭的时间绝对不能含糊，更何况刑警还是个体力活，肯定是不能硬撑的，这才这么跟金博洋说道。

 

“那你帮我把手机锁下屏，别看。”金博洋突然来了这么一句。

 

“什么东西？”王金泽不解，下意识地往金博洋手机屏幕上看——

 

“尸体。”金博洋淡定地吐出两个字。

 

“……”王金泽在金博洋这句话说出时恰好看了一眼，血肉模糊的照片令人窒息，顿时觉得自己眼睛疼，“靠！吃饭呢！”

 

亏是金博洋看着这种照片还能这么冷静淡定面不改色，主研程序方面的宅男王金泽非常佩服。

 

金博洋也自觉没什么话好说，确实是自己暂时理亏，看了会锁了屏被王金泽放在手边的手机，也不打算碰，听话地吃起了饭，吃的细嚼慢咽、理直气壮，丝毫没有刚刚只顾手机而不顾吃饭的态度，该做什么事就认真做，像个过分认真的小孩子，倒教耐不住寂寞想摸出手机玩的王金泽不好意思了。

 

实际上是因为现在的金博洋必须要慢慢地吃一顿饭，仔细地辨认饭菜中的各种味道，好让他清楚地感知到他的确是在吃一顿还色香味过得去的饭，而不是在做简单的咀嚼动作，食之无味。

 

不过今天的状态比上个星期好多了，金博洋想，起码舒坦了很多，他还没想清楚这个原因。

 

两个人安静地吃着，一时之间没什么话说，尽管彼此是最好的朋友，但彼此无话也不尴尬，在这样的情境下反而还很轻松，最舒服的相处模式，连疲惫都疏解不少。

 

暂时也没什么心思好奇对方最近的案子，王金泽想了想，咬完最后一口鸡排，问了一个他一直想逮着金博洋问的问题，“听说你上个星期在相亲？”

 

金博洋：“……”

 

问什么不好，非要问这个，怎么现在的人都流行问我这个私人的感情问题？你们怎么这么关心我感情生活如何？一个个跟七大姑八大姨、婚介所所长一样这么热衷于我的感情状况，是对我有那个意思还是咋地？

 

金博洋面无表情道：“对不起，你不在我相亲对象名单上，咱们两是不可能的，你别妄想了，我喜欢向导。”

 

王金泽被他激的“呸”了一声，“脸呢？脸不要了吗？我王金泽，一个未结合哨兵，就算再不济，也不会像你这样相亲把自己相出去的，我要追求的向导还在等着我身骑白马来接她呢！现在提倡自由恋爱！相亲不靠谱、要不得的。”

 

“感谢王总大恩大德大发慈悲放过了我，小生无以为报，就祝你早日结婚，脱单快乐，工作顺利，早生贵子。”金博洋捧读地说了一句，低头喝了口水，没把王金泽那段话听进去。

 

还想自由恋爱……哼。他这个包办婚姻“受害人”还在面前坐着呢。金博洋腹诽着。

 

“话说你真的没有遇到什么人吗？没对哪个向导犯错吧？”王金泽是个十足的好奇宝宝，继续对金博洋发问，“我不信你在这段时间没发生什么事。”

 

“你想我做些什么？”金博洋反问道，“你觉得我会做什么？”

 

王金泽摸着下巴观察着金博洋，思考了阵，认真道：“你……好像还真不能做什么，你躲着向导跟躲什么似的，连局里专门替人做精神调控的已结合向导伊芙你都不怎么去她那里接受精神梳理，也是，你还能做什么？总不能强行绑了个向导回家吧！”

 

“伊芙那……我跟她有精神共鸣隔阂，精神力匹配度不高，梳理没什么用。”金博洋解释道，后听到王金泽最后一句时心情又开始复杂，索性不回答，任这个话题随它过去。

 

可王金泽今天就打算揪着这个话题不放了，“你真没什么事要跟我说吗？我的第六感告诉我你肯定有什么事情瞒着我——”

 

……去你的第六感！金博洋感觉心累。

 

他几次避而不谈，王金泽就追着问几次，到最后实在没办法了，在王金泽说到口渴准备喝起咖啡的时候，金博洋心下仔细思虑了很久，觉得告诉王金泽说不定可以得到建议，才开口道：

 

“行吧，实不相瞒，其实我已经结婚了，我……”

 

王金泽听罢“噗”地一声把口中的咖啡尽数喷到金博洋脸上。

 

金博洋：“……”

 

“你别这么激动。”金博洋拿起纸巾一点一点地擦着自己的脸，让被呛着的王金泽冷静下来，“不是什么大事。”

 

这能冷静还是个正常人吗？兄弟，你可是结婚了啊！王金泽没被咖啡呛死，差点被金博洋这种事不关己像在说今天天气不错而并非在说什么人生大事的态度给呛死，他真想敲敲金博洋脑袋看看里面都在想什么，王金泽咳了半天才缓过来，觉得对面坐的人是个也叫“金博洋”的外星人。

 

“咳咳……！我的妈！”王金泽惊的瞪圆了眼睛，这一秒，他想问好多问题，但最关心应该是这个：“你跟谁？？”

 

“……呃……”金博洋支支吾吾了半天，想了十秒，凑近王金泽耳边小声地回道，“……羽生结弦。”

 

王金泽此刻没再喝咖啡，但是他硬生生地咳出了窒息感。

 

他重新坐回了位置，坐牢坐稳了，按住自己惊到控制不住要跳到天花板上与其面贴面的身体，给了自己一分钟的时间把金博洋这番“惊世骇俗”的言论消化掉，然后听着金博洋后面陆陆续续解释这件事的前因后果，理着思绪，最后反而笑出声。

 

“天儿啊。”王金泽语重心长地抬眼看着金博洋，异常温柔道，“我觉得你开始有妄想症了，当然，每个人都会有个女神男神向导嘛，很正常，但已结合是个什么操作？还是跟那个传闻塔里第一向导、无数哨兵的梦中情人羽生结弦？醒醒，兄弟！大哥！这不科学！”

 

“我还想这是梦呢！这要是梦我第一个把自己打醒！”金博洋小声“哼唧”了下，表达自己对这事的不满。

 

“你这话说出去被人听见，可能真的会被打死。”王金泽看着经常欠揍的金博洋说，觉得眼前这人真是个哨兵界的奇葩，“多少人想跟羽生结弦结合喔，就你还嫌弃？——你说的是真的吗？都已经有结合证明了吗？”

 

“它在我办公室抽屉里放着呢，江哥说章是真的，合法生效，你要看吗？”金博洋撇嘴道，“所以你有什么建议吗？”

 

王金泽沉默了一会，道：“那凑合着过呗，还能离咋地，一旦有了证明，很难离的。”

 

金博洋：“……”

 

“不过话说回来，你知道联塔论坛上怎么说你们的吗？现在想想，我还觉得你两挺配的。”王金泽顺着这个话题继续道，“你两名声也挺大的，挺多人讨论，估计公示结合关系后，系统会崩溃。”

 

没心情考虑系统会不会因为他们官宣而崩溃这件事，金博洋喝着水让王金泽直接说，“说我们什么？”

 

“有一句调侃特别流行，就按照民间传闻，结合你两哨兵向导的身份编出来的——”王金泽摆手道，“叫什么……‘凶神恶煞金博洋，柔弱无力羽生酱’。”

 

“噗——咳咳、咳！”王金泽终于扳回了一局，金博洋被水呛到咳了半天，现在很想炸了论坛系统。

 

那边的金博洋在聊着情感问题，这边的羽生结弦在自己办公室又待了会，思考着前十几分钟的“傻哨兵误闯事件”，甚是觉得歉意爆棚。

 

因为一个人在办公室里相对放松，平时也没什么人来找他，如果有事情的话自然会有人敲门过来通知他，全然未曾想还有一天会有人直接闯进来——是一个哨兵。

 

……虽然那个人从法律名义上是他的已结合哨兵，他做什么也不犯法。可这么想想又觉得细思恐极……

 

但那都不用考虑了，因为金博洋一直都没对他做什么，打消了羽生结弦的顾虑。

 

他们才相识不过两天，这信任来的可真是没来由。羽生结弦自嘲了下，觉得自己最近总是抛掉了他向来稳定存在的理智，思考事情总不加思索就判定——他没发现这些不理智的思考都关于金博洋，当然，现在发现了也只会加重他的不知所措。

 

还是不要过多在意这个了吧，总会解决的。羽生结弦不想再考虑那个令人头疼的结合证明了，方才看书看的好好的，被闯进来的金博洋打断，就再也没有什么心思在书上了。

 

他无奈地叹了口气，将桌上的咖啡一饮而尽，将自己身上的向导素收敛殆尽，不过分显露，只做接触哨兵舒适的气味体验，顺道将自己的精神力做了个调控，把一切体感调到最好，合理分配运用自己的精神力，加强了精神屏障，避免感知情感的过载。

 

然后他将挂在衣架上的西装外套取下，重新穿好，扣紧，整理领带，重新戴好金框眼镜，整理好书籍，打算晚些再清洗杯具。

 

羽生结弦站在一边，垂眸静思着，不知不觉想到了金博洋。

 

之前金博洋推门进来的时候，羽生结弦正全心息地沉浸在书中世界，一时没反应过来，待到他控制住弥漫肆意的向导素后，才发现那个时候的金博洋好像不太对劲。

 

按照之前羽生结弦得到的信息，金博洋的精神状态似乎处于一个濒危的阶段，所以才不得已跟他强行绑定，虽然他心里终究是不太愿意的，但既然都这样了，也不妨试着以向导的身份帮助一下他的结合对象金博洋，减轻哨兵的痛苦——作为同事也该这么关心的。

 

作基本的调控、替金博洋加强精神屏障这样的精神共鸣还是可以的，只要两者精神共鸣没有隔阂，匹配度高，羽生结弦没有异议。

 

这么想着的羽生结弦又想到了另一个事情——今天新接到的案件，关于一个坠楼身亡的少年，疑是自杀。作为二队的人，羽生结弦或多或少收到了一些信息并先做了简单分析，本来也想跟金博洋分享的，但一直等到七、八点都没等到人，就暂时搁浅了，羽生结弦想，既然金博洋已经回来了，索性一起跟对方讨论吧。

 

羽生结弦推开了办公室门，走到了二队办公区，恰巧先碰见了过来送资料的法医周知方，两个人客气又友善地相互打了招呼，同是向导，之前在塔里接触的机会比那些哨兵多了去了，羽生结弦了解完新的案件进展，跟着周知方一同到了分析室准备等金博洋过来开个短会。

 

“请问，金队他现在在哪呢？”羽生结弦问着在打着电话联系金博洋的周知方。

 

“食堂，他才吃完饭。”周知方收回手机道，“他太晚回来了。”

 

羽生结弦听完“唔”了一声，心里有什么沉甸甸的东西压着。

 

“羽生，你觉得这是自杀吗？”周知方忽然问羽生结弦，“我们已经知道这个少年的身份了。”

 

“他身上有什么东西留着吗？”羽生结弦认真地翻着手上的资料问，先问了另一个问题。

 

周知方一愣，“有……一张字条。”

 

“上面写了什么？”

 

周知方把装着字条的证物袋递给羽生结弦。

 

羽生结弦接过，低着头看了一会，镜框后的双眼微微眯着，带着些神秘莫测的意味，然后，他缓慢开口道，带着一丝悲悯与惋惜：

 

“上帝？……自杀的人本身就是罪，是无法到达天堂的……他只能到地狱啊。”


	8. 卷一 朝生

07\. 

自杀的人被视为有罪，不可进入天堂，只能到达盛满罪孽的地狱。 

周知方听着羽生结弦这一句不明所以的话，疑惑出声：“这……这是什么意思？” 

“如果一个人信仰上帝，那么他肯定知道一件事——自杀的人是无法被原谅的，他不会轻易地去死。”羽生结弦又翻了翻其他的资料，收拢手头上的文件，解释说，“除非他真的有一个‘非死不可’的理由。相信你也知道，信仰能让人产生很多情感，比如对神的敬畏、对指引的坚定遵从。 ”

羽生结弦又道：“毕竟一个人死去的时候身上什么都没有，却带着这种纸条。这纸条上面的血……是死者的吗？” 

周知方知道这张纸条上面的任何信息都值得细究，便接道：“这上面的血都验过了，确实是死者的。”

“它藏在心口处的口袋里？”羽生结弦常规地问了一句。

“是。死者浑身出血，不可避免地将纸条染上了。”周知方回答道。

羽生结弦沉吟了一会，道：“无论是不是自杀，死者背后的故事也许更扑朔迷离。”

这一句话说的倒是轻描淡写，周知方却眼神一变，他认为羽生结弦好像在引导他往“谋杀”的方向看待这起案件，这一点倒是与金博洋的想法出奇的一致，这不禁让周知方想知道，要是把羽生结弦跟金博洋放在一起办案，会产生什么样的化学反应。 

这么想着的周知方还在脑补着故事中两位主人公同框的场景，轻轻用手扣了扣桌面，抬眸无意间发现了独二人的分析室里突然间多出了一头通身雪白的蓝眸白狐，正在羽生结弦脚下待着，看上去优雅又高傲，跟它身边的人十分地相像。 

周知方瞬间就明白了过来——那是羽生结弦的精神向导，原来是只白狐狸。 

所谓精神向导，也可唤做为精神体，是一种由精神力凝结而成、更高纬度的生物，它能反映出一个人的性格，是他们精神的具象化，每一个哨兵与向导都会有对应的精神向导，但是并非所有哨兵或者向导都能看的到，有的哨兵或向导也许一生只见过一次，也有的人一辈子都没见过自己的精神向导，这因人而异，视情况而论，但在濒危情况时，已结合的哨兵与向导可通过彼此的精神向导来互建新的联系，挽救彼此的生命。 

但有一点可以确认的是，精神向导的出现通常是难以控制的，哨兵或向导有一门如何运用自己的精神力选择让谁看见、不让谁看见的课程，好让进行任务的哨兵或向导不因它而暴露自己，但没法得知它什么时候出现现身，又因什么消失不见。 

精神向导既然是一个哨兵或向导精神的具体化，像是一个人无法控制、随时而变的情绪与心情，自然也让人琢磨不透、难以明白，有时就连哨兵或向导本人都无法理解精神向导的行为。尽管它代表的是自己的精神具象，但人总是一个虚伪又善于伪装的动物，心里想的某一瞬间的念头往往并非自己该想的想法，甚至是只能存在心里头不能告知的心思，心口不一是人的常态，然而自己又非得否认辩解，因而大多数人确实没法说明白自己精神向导的行为。 

所以众人普遍的见解是，精神向导更像是不谙世事的另一个自己，它可以不拘束于人类规则，也不受道德束缚，天然，自由，它的天性都来自于本能天性与本人性格，相比人来说，只不过更“原始”罢了。 

不过关于精神向导，倒有一个更有意思的说法——据说有的哨兵或向导的精神向导会在遇到另一半的时候出现，这意味着“命定”的遇见时刻来了，它们会见证注定的爱情。 

周知方的精神向导是一头梅花鹿，一般只有跟陈巍单独相处的时候才会出现，陈巍的精神向导是一头苍鹰，那只中小型猛禽在遇到梅花鹿时异常乖顺，会常常停栖在鹿角上，梅花鹿也任它停留——精神向导彼此的包容表明了他们融洽的已结合关系。 

这还是周知方第一次见到羽生结弦的精神向导。以前在塔里的时候，每个向导都会刻意地藏起自己的精神向导，不让它们捣乱，因而也鲜少人知晓谁谁谁的精神向导长什么样。 

对于羽生结弦这种级别的向导来说，不让别人看见精神向导是一件再容易不过的事情，然而或许是因为羽生结弦的精神向导极少主动出现，本人此刻并不太过在意，也不去思考他的精神向导为什么出现——反正也想不明白，在已结合的周知方面前也没什么好遮遮掩掩的，有着足够的信任，羽生结弦索性就这么让白狐自由发挥，随意来去。 

站在原地乖巧不动的白狐反映着羽生结弦此时的心境——坐如钟安如山，任谁东西南北风，淡然到波澜不惊，没有什么能打扰到他，总是这么清醒、理智。 

明明看着这么一桩案件，面对着一具死尸，猜想着最阴暗的东西，说出那种令人不安的话语，这白狐的蓝眸仍然这么漠然，仿佛一切都不入眸中，就这么冷静地看这世间。 

一如它的向导那样：羽生结弦没什么表情地在一张白纸上写写画画联系线索，握笔的力度不轻不重，思考时隐约透着自信与镇静。 

看惯了深渊，总是要透过那层虚晃的黑，到深处找寻其他的东西。 

羽生结弦在纸上圈出了自己写的四个字：孩子、失望，研究着字条上面的字迹与现场的图片。 

“什么时候开始分析死者？”羽生结弦突然出声问。 

“很快，等等博洋——”周知方回道。 

话音未落，分析室的门就被敲了几下以示打扰，随后外面的人直接推门而进，带着一身被秋气染过的气息与歉意的笑容向一推门先看到的周知方笑道：“不好意思，我迟到了……” 

“没关系。”周知方起身接过金博洋带来的文件，摇头道，“我们还没开始。” 

羽生结弦抬眸看清了正眯着眼笑的金博洋，心绪一闪别意，抿了抿唇，礼貌道：“晚上好，金队长。” 

金博洋微愣了一下，一瞬间先想到了先前的窘事，张唇欲言又止，有点不知所措该怎么回答，没等他说出道歉的话，垂下的手忽而感受到毛茸茸、柔软的触觉，正往他手边里蹭，他一惊，忙低下头去看，才发现原来是自己的精神向导不知不觉出现了。 

金博洋的精神向导是只猫……科动物，一只稀有金眸白虎，独一无二，非常独特，体型不大，但温顺与威武并存，向来很少出现。 

然而今天却出乎意料地出现了，虽然神出鬼没对精神向导来说是常规操作。 

还没等金博洋反应过来，他脚下的白虎发出了一声意味不明、奶声奶气的叫声，抬头看了他一眼，眨了几下眼睛。 

下一秒，羽生结弦脚下的白狐动了动身体，停顿了一下，好像在等待什么，几秒后随即这只脱了僵的狐撒了欢似的就直接往金博洋的白虎奔了过去——它脚下一个急刹车，在白虎面前停了下来，极轻、极轻地试探性地将对方嗅了半天，然后，以一个极其亲昵的动作用脑袋蹭了蹭白虎的脑袋，以示友好。 

被白狐吓愣住的羽生结弦：“……” 

目睹全过程的周知方：“……” 

搞不明白状况的金博洋：“？？？” 

空气一时诡异地凝固着。 

周知方看着懵然的金博洋默默地想，博洋是大概没能理解沉默的意思——一个精神向导一上来就这么黏着另一个精神向导，这意味着什么？ 

有点像“非礼”，你能懂吗？ 

金博洋显然不太能明白具体的含义，理解成了另一种意思，他低头看着两只小动物的亲密互动，心里确实没什么波动，因此白虎也一直都是懵懵的状态，他困惑地想了半天，才道：“小场面，不慌。” 

反正以前也不是没有过。金博洋有时甚至怀疑自己其实才是个向导，否则怎么解释自己这么多烂桃花——哨兵、向导、他们的精神向导个个都喜欢往自己身上凑，好像他身上放着行走的荷尔蒙、万人迷向导素似的。 

他曾经有这么一段时间真觉得自己身上有股天然的向导素的味道，特地拉住金杨问是不是这么回事。 

金杨当时同情地看了他一眼，道，得了吧，你这纯粹是奶糖吃多了——又奶又骚。 

金博洋无话可说。 

见惯了大场面的金博洋随意又习以为常地说了一句，转念又想到了一个事实：这白狐是羽生结弦家的，笑容顿时一僵，随即渐渐消失在脸上。 

……这个不行，这个问题很大，要慌。 

想起那张结合证明，金博洋立马就不敢胡思乱想了，连忙用了自己的精神力将小白虎隐了去，生怕招惹到麻烦。 

完全没想到自己才动了一点点心思就变成这样，羽生结弦也隐去了自己的精神向导，强行地把原地念念不舍、独自嗷叫的白狐给拖走，倒先说：“……抱歉，我没控制好。” 

金博洋“咳”了一声表示没事，结束了这局面，心里其实是很能理解体谅羽生结弦的——毕竟精神向导经常这么“匪夷所思”。 

他趁羽生结弦跟周知方没注意，抬起手臂来，鼻子往衣服上凑仔细闻了闻，辨别着有没有特别遗留下来、容易迷惑别人的味道，灵敏的嗅觉除了捕抓到今天喷的柑橘味的香水、外出现场沾染到的些许气味、被王金泽喷过来的咖啡味以外，并没有其他什么能吸引到人的味道。 

奇怪，太奇怪了。这完全不能用常理解释。 

但金博洋也懒得想这么多了，脑容量是需要合理管理分配的，有限的记忆量暂时不允许他想这么多与案件无关的事，那会让他头秃，他得先处理紧迫的事情，剩下的以后再说。 

“咳……那什么，我让今晚处理现场的同事们先回去了，让他们养好精神，明天再来工作，今晚就由我们先分析吧，辛苦各位了。” 

年轻的警长用意念挥开了脑中其他无关的事情，先一步走到分析室的白板前，看着先前周知方已经贴好的照片与写好的信息，沉吟半刻，开始汇报分析。 

“死者安伦，男，十六岁，L区人，离异家庭独生子女，未登记哨兵或向导身份，暂为普通人，父亲是个注销了身份的哨兵，母亲是普通人，十岁那年其母亲与父亲离婚后法院将他判给了当时具有抚养能力的父亲，第二年春天，他的母亲因病去世，他父亲的生意也一落千丈，欠债百万，无力偿还，因此宣布破产，父子俩被迫住在L区南端的‘穷人区’，安伦就此辍学，在当地的一家工厂从事了三年，替他的父亲还债，同时也在当地一个酒吧等多个地方兼职，生活一直没有掀起太大波澜，也没有债主找上门来。” 

金博洋停顿了一下，将“债主”这一词写在白板上，然后又用笔点了点白板上的死者的局部照片。 

“欠债几年，就算做了这么多份工作，也远没有达到债主的要求，因此被人威胁、打压，身上的伤是不是可以这么解释？”金博洋问周知方。 

“我的意见是，不确定。死者身上的旧伤是棍状物重力打击所致，淤血累积许久，应该是长时间被殴打过。从死者身上几处明显的伤痕分析，击打的力度都差不多，下手的应该是一个成年男人，但下手的地方并不致命，也没有目的性。也许是死者当时有意识在躲避要害，”周知方说，“又也许是因为打他的男人良心尚存，刻意避免了致命的地方，只是借几次殴打来泄愤？死者的死因的确是单纯的坠楼身亡，没有中毒和被注射药剂。” 

“死者的父亲有可能符合这样的侧写。”羽生结弦出声道，“一个本来事业有成的男人，一朝失意难以翻身，婚姻也不甚美满，自己的孩子年龄尚小，远达不到自己的期望，对于那时的他来说甚至是一个负担、累赘，又被迫一起住到了‘穷人区’——L区最混乱的地方，靠着微薄的工资才能得以苟活下去，还需要还债，心态上会开始极端变化，精神甚至失常，他会想，为什么会这样，这样的生活……让一个本该崇拜父亲孩子看着一个失败的父亲如何带他‘逃亡’，足以摧毁掉一个父亲、一个本是天之骄子的自尊心。” 

“那么，这个父亲很可能开始酗酒，一度难以工作，借酒逃避，逃离残酷又无奈的现实——我记得L区南端传闻有私下贩卖毒品的买卖，说不定呢。”羽生结弦继续道，“这样一个因过度挥霍自我、担着生活压力、快疯了的男人，很有可能在情绪爆发难以自控的情况下，拿起家里的棍子或者别的什么东西击打过死者，去泄愤，释放憎恨。” 

“憎恨……？”周知方疑惑道，“你是说……” 

“现在还有一些看法存在：哨兵与向导是天选之子，普通人望尘莫及，每个家庭都以觉醒一个哨兵或向导所骄傲。”羽生结弦解释道，“作为一个哨兵，哪怕已经注销了身份，也仍然傲于常人，他选择了跟普通人结婚生子，却还是希望有一个也是哨兵、像他一样优秀甚至更好的孩子，显然，安伦并不是，从医院查到的报告说，这孩子是早产儿，先天不足，所以身量比常人偏小些。那个父亲他也许想，这样弱小的孩子，就算觉醒，也该是个向导——他太弱小、太柔弱，太需要保护了。他很失望，也很憎恨。” 

从这段话听出了另一层意思的金博洋抬眼看着羽生结弦，默不作声。 

“他是个过于强势的人，或许是因为哨兵天性，他甚至连向导都不要，他过着普通人的生活，也不一定需要向导。”羽生结弦又道，“但是……” 

“但是他早在五个月前死去了。”金博洋接道，“医院报告上写，那个男人死于摄入过量毒品，在家里暴毙身亡。” 

那少年从此以后，再无亲无戚，孤身一人。 

“是的，这只是在解释安伦身上的伤势来源。”羽生结弦点头道，“因为债主一直没来找安伦他们一家，也没有来催债，所以不会是债主雇人打的伤。” 

“债主会不会……”周知方挑眉道，“想要以命抵债？” 

“在那帮人看来，命还是不值钱的，毕竟有钱拿，多等几年又何妨？大不了拿身上的某些器官威胁人还债，都是些灰色地带，法律条规难处理。”金博洋在心里狠狠地记下了一笔，微微眯起眸，“不过南端的毒品窝，不能再留啊。” 

“也就是说，已经排除了这两个嫌疑人了？”周知方做完笔记，“死者的社会关系网过于简单，除了这些容易查到的，就只剩下他工作接触的人了，那些不好查，得派人过去。” 

“嗯，明天再安排。”金博洋揉了揉眉心，打了个哈欠，“还有个问题。” 

“自杀。”羽生结弦接道，周知方在一旁茫然，觉得对望分析、你一句我一句的两个人在用他难以插进的频道沟通。 

“老实说，很多奇怪的地方，死者明明没有可死去的理由，可他还是对世界‘失望’。”金博洋道，“债主没有逼迫，父亲也已经去世，再痛苦的事情也已经过去，好好生活，没有什么活不下去的——再说，看那字条，如果他信仰上帝，不应该自杀的，谁要这么伪造吗？” 

羽生结弦欣赏地点头道：“信仰最厉害之处，是它能拯救别人，能在人从绝望里逢生，当然，可怕的是信仰也会让人疯狂、偏执。” 

“可没有人能证明那张字条他写的啊。”周知方立即提出问题，“他也不一定信仰上帝啊。” 

“他住的地方旁边有一座教堂。”金博洋拍出一张资料说，“那边有教父会教书，安伦在那当义工。” 

“就算那张字条不是他写的，也一定与‘上帝’有关。”羽生结弦道，“到底是他‘失望’，还是‘上帝’对他‘失望’。” 

“明天去南端看看吧。”金博洋看着羽生结弦听他说完，眼里满是惺惺相惜、相逢恨晚的意味，这气氛搞的周知方以为他俩要当场拜把子。 

“你们以前是搭档吗？”周知方疑问。 

“不是。”两个人异口同声地回答。 

“这默契程度让我还以为你们已结合了呢……”周知方失笑，“抱歉。” 

“……” 

羽生结弦跟金博洋同时沉默下来不敢说话了。


	9. 卷一 朝生

08.

 

周知方不过只当开了个小小的玩笑，并不能理解为什么这话一出，羽生结弦跟金博洋脸上表情皆一僵，硬是在两个人之间生出一种难以言喻的尴尬来。

 

虽然两个人一个是向导，一个是哨兵，都还未结合，但说句无心的话也无伤大雅，过分在意也不像是两个人会做的事，坦坦荡荡一句话，又不会成真，同笑过去便罢，又怎么会是这样的反应？

 

就好像是说者无意，听者有心，欲盖弥彰，又苦于实在藏不住某些事，才这般不知如何轻描淡写地回应。

 

多半是确有其事，无法反驳……

 

擅长捕捉细节的周知方本打算就这么过去，但习惯性地这么一深思，联想到金博洋前些日子忙的事，羽生结弦的白狐方才做的事，又转念发觉金博洋的状态已经好了很多，才觉得细思恐极。

 

该、该不会……

 

周知方想完后眼神复杂地看着金博洋，目光一转看了看羽生结弦，欲言又止，止又欲言，最后轻声叹之：“博洋，没想到你已经瞒着我……”

 

……成家立业了。

 

金博洋一听此话心中警钟一响，咯噔咯噔地敲着自己脑袋开始头疼，下意识地扶着额脱口而出：“小周，你听我解释，不是你想的那样……”

 

周知方真诚地反问一句：“真的吗？”

 

“……”金博洋多少猜得出周知方在想什么，毕竟对方已经是已结合向导，对某些情绪更敏感。被周知方这副真诚乖巧的表情所迷惑又觉得瞒着他很有罪恶感，不晓得该如何是好，最后金博洋只能捂着脸跟周知方解释，坦白说：“好吧就是你想的那样……”

 

……怎么好像全世界都知道这件事了？！明明谁都没先说，怎么看就看出来了？！

 

“这……你们真的是结合关系？”周知方惊的瞪大眼，脸上诧异非常，他现在甚至在猜测羽生结弦最近才被调过来，可能就是来结婚的？

 

羽生结弦不知道周知方此刻的想法，要是知道了他可能会立刻申请调回去。他现在只觉得脑袋疼，在这一件事上花心思解释比分析案情还要来的累，此刻也没话说，只能默默地坐着转椅转了半度，用手挡着脸减低自己的存在感。

 

周知方从两个人新一轮的反应里推出来这件事十有八九是真的了，心里想看来这次跟陈巍打那个金博洋相不出去找不到对象的赌他算是赢了。

 

离羽生结弦有三米远的金博洋现在已经从正义的警官身份转换到违法犯罪分子，心里头很想立刻去找王金泽黑了联塔系统不让民政局的人公示官宣，带着他的黑卡找到在工政部工作的宁清加以封口费让他赶紧办解除关系手续，再把结合证明打包回去让那辆绿的发亮的快递车赶紧从哪里来回哪里去，让一切重归正常，让他跟羽生结弦还能正常发展同事兄弟情而不是上演狗血剧情夫夫档。

 

然而事实证明，理想很丰满，现实很骨感，金博洋后来才了解到，解除关系的手续基本上要办它个三到五个月，要过各种程序，还有等到结合必备以示标记的精神结合因隔离过久彻底消失后才能办理解除手续的例子。

 

因哨兵与向导的特殊性，成了事，那肯定是喜大普奔皆大欢喜喜结连理，一纸结合证明就能搞定；而哨兵与向导一旦结合，除了死亡就不存在背叛，终身绑定，政府为了维持这种关系，要申请解除结合的程序也就非常复杂，导致有些哨兵向导因为太过麻烦懒的离婚，反倒安安稳稳地相伴过了一生。

 

从另一个意义上来说，自愿相爱结合是感性的认定，冲动的结果就是一纸婚书的法律绑定；而结合后便是细水长流，习惯了彼此陪伴，要彻底割舍便要付出代价，为当初的冲动承担责任，承担背叛的后果。因此一般的哨向都不会轻易地解除结合关系。

 

当然各家各有各的事，这婚结的也是因人而异，综上所述，一言以总结之那就是：结婚容易离婚难，好聚容易不好散，婚都结了，凑合着过呗，还能离咋地。

 

没有选择、直接被奉天成婚的金博洋想到这就一肚子气，怪自己“自作孽不可活”，也难免会对“自愿结合”的羽生结弦产生一点点微妙的想法。

 

想着想着他就偷偷地透过指缝移开目光去看一边端坐着虚扶额头想事情的羽生结弦，联想到对方身上好闻的薄荷味和那天晚上的月光，心里装着满腹委屈的那只气球好像一下就被戳漏，扁下去成了个软绵绵的东西。

 

……算了，也没什么好气的。金博洋转念安慰着自己想。

 

他气就气在自己的一意孤行，竟要连累耽误别人的一生。

 

既然都这样了，还不打算负责任，那简直就是别人口中的“渣男”啊你。金博洋在心里谴责自己刚刚的念头，恨不得打自己一巴掌，一人做事一人当，不把人向导当宝护着宠着供着你还是个哨兵么！

 

……虽然传闻羽生结弦本身的战斗力就很彪悍，压根轮不到他保护。

 

金博洋又突然觉得自己想这么多根本没有用，说不定羽生结弦也根本没在乎这所谓名义上的结合关系，对方还正正经经地以同事称呼他，工作依旧心无旁骛，金博洋完全看不出来结合这一事对羽生结弦有什么影响，表面上一点变化都没有，对方正常得不能再正常，仍然冷静自持。独留他一个人这样胡思乱想，实在显得矫情又做作。

 

那就不妨以朋友开始相处吧。金博洋想，虽然他在“羽生结弦对此没什么反应”这件事上略感到一阵失落，但他很快将那点莫名的落寞压了回去。

 

秉持着“拿着结合证明拜把子”原则的金博洋慢慢挪到羽生结弦，在周知方的注视下，站着低头看着坐着的羽生结弦，说了句：“那什么，呃……之前走错办公室的事，对不起啊。”

 

羽生结弦微愣，眨眼道：“不……是我该抱歉，是我没收好向导素。”

 

两个人心照不宣地对望了一秒，很快就转过头去，绝口不提那张让他们心情复杂的结合证明。

 

自动脑补什么“走错房间上错车”、“情不自禁犯了错”剧情的周知方：“……”

 

下次还是不要跟陈巍看这么多小说电视剧了吧……这都是些什么糟糕的对话，周知方捂着脸想，他现在感觉不太好。

 

要是被金博洋知道现在的周知方在想什么，估计要把陈巍揪出来挨打，冲人吼道你瞧瞧你把人小周带成什么样了，这都学坏了！

 

放在口袋的手机突然振动了一下，周知方摸出手机一看，原来是要过来接他回家的陈巍给他发了信息，今天的陈巍与宇野昌磨跟着经侦部的人出了一天外勤，现在才回到警局，周知方看了看时间，不知不觉已经到下班时间了。

 

金博洋瞥过握着手机回复信息的周知方，开口问：“陈巍要来接你了？”

 

得到周知方肯定回答，金博洋点头道：“行吧，你先回家吧，明天见。”

 

了解了羽生结弦跟金博洋目前关系的周知方犹豫了一会，问：“那你们呢……？”

 

“也回家啊，养好精神明天干活。”金博洋理所当然地回道，在周知方逐渐变的奇怪的眼神下忙接道：“……各回各家！”

 

一旁的羽生结弦不动声色地瞄了金博洋一眼。

 

“那好吧，我先走了。明天见。”周知方临走前把资料全都收好，顺便跟金博洋道，“我记得你的向导素好像停了吧，不能再用……”

 

“啊哈哈，没事没事。”金博洋赶紧打断周知方，转身就推着人一块出了分析室，生怕羽生结弦听见，心虚似的不敢回头。

 

他实在不想在羽生结弦面前提及他精神状态不稳的事，就像在不断提醒着金博洋，就是因为你这样，羽生结弦才会被你困住，才会被自己耽误一辈子，你们不过一张结合证明的关系，并非一颗真心。

 

拿这一生来还这个人，都不知道够不够。

 

晚秋夜色，凉风袭人，白天阴云密布，终究没有下起雨来，只是积了一层又一层的暗色，一直压到了夜晚，墨色浓郁。

 

金博洋下了警局台阶，直往外头的停车区走去，里头一排的轿车就他那辆摩托车跑最为显眼风骚，招摇嚣张。

 

他跨上自己的焰色车跑，戴好头盔，将警员证塞进警服外套口袋里，将基本五感的感知都调到适中，右手扭动油门，正准备从停车区里开车出去，感觉哪里不对劲，一低头，才发现自己的精神向导又出现了，白虎正坐在他脚边的地面上晃着尾巴，金眸像是在发亮，在夜里更为明显，毛发极为柔顺漂亮，慵懒地冲金博洋喊了一声，嗷呜一句，以示打招呼。

 

小兄弟，你怎么回事，今天出现的次数怎么这么频繁？金博洋无奈地停了下来，盯着白虎几秒，一伸手一把抓住了自己精神向导的后脖颈，喜提白虎一只，把它提到车跑上，让它抓着自己外套，裹进怀里，放在面前待着命令不许动，一人一虎一车这才开去回家的路上。

 

警局所在的这一区域一到夜晚就出乎意料地安静，所有蛰伏在黑暗里的都平静无波，未敢有半点喧哗。

 

金博洋在回公寓路上的一个十字路口碰到了红绿灯，缓缓停了下来，他撑着车跑在马路边上等着绿灯，顺便揉了揉白虎毛茸茸的脑袋，在它耳边念叨，边说边注意到有一辆黑色轿车慢悠悠、稳当地停在了他身边。

 

“我说，你以后要是遇到别人家的精神向导，别愣着，可一定要躲的远远的，就比如……”

 

……就比如遇到那只白狐的时候……

 

心下莫名一紧，金博洋慢动作卡帧转头，意料之外地看见了在轿车驾驶座上刚好摇下车窗的羽生结弦，对方眼底有些许的诧异，随后副驾驶座上忽而冒出来一只白狐，正在歪着脑袋看着金博洋跟他的白虎，灵动的蓝眸盛满了欢喜。

 

金博洋想：……好巧喔。

 

羽生结弦想：真巧啊。

 

两只精神向导互相望着，动了动耳朵与尾巴。

 

待周知方先行离开后，两个人简单地交流了几句就互相告别各回各家，依旧没提结合证明的事情，全当无事发生过，照旧以同事相待，从警局出来，一前一后刻意分开走，谁都没想到能掐准一个时刻再碰到对方，能够一起等一个红绿灯。

 

无巧不成书？

 

金博洋惊的张着嘴“啊”了半天，脑海里刷过无数条吐槽弹幕，一个词都吐不出来，最后还是自己家精神向导不安分的从他怀里窜出来哼哼唧唧时才让他就着冷风清醒过来，他冲着羽生结弦礼貌微笑了一下，“好巧，你也走这条路？”

 

羽生结弦也礼貌地弯了一下眉眼，抬起手把在副驾驶座上看的正高兴的白狐的脑袋给按了下去，“是，我往左边走。”

 

“哦，我走右边。”金博洋听完松了一口气，应道。

 

分与两边，彼此陌路，不尴尬。

 

红灯开始倒计时，绿灯准备就绪，金博洋转过头去看了一眼前方路况，重新扭动了车把准备启程，忍无可忍看不下去，顺便伸手把眼汪汪要往旁边凑的白虎提起来转了一个方向，不让它看。

 

兄弟，非礼勿视啊非礼勿视，矜持点好吗。

 

金博洋因白虎这小动作，不敢再看羽生结弦太久，待红灯一灭绿灯亮起，才极快地向对方说了一句：“注意安全，有事联系，明天见。”然后踩着风一下子就往右道开去回家了。

 

这离去的背影，竟有点像心虚似的逃之夭夭。

 

羽生结弦没来得及回复金博洋，只默不作声地看着那人远去的身形，手还保持着按住白狐脑袋的动作，惹的白狐不满地嗷了几句，用力地晃了晃脑袋要把羽生结弦的手给甩开，以示抗议。

 

“你看的太过热情了。”羽生结弦放开手，转动方向盘往左边开去，目不转睛盯着前面的路，却对着白狐开口说道。

 

这条路上的行人与车辆极少，街道马路两旁的路灯微亮，点亮着归途，先前偶然相遇的两个人就在这个十字路口各自分路而行，朝着相反的道路，如两条平行线，没有交集。

 

白狐眨眨眼，看着羽生结弦没动，像是没能理解羽生结弦的话，在寻求一个合理解释。

 

“算了。”羽生结弦最后说道，瞥过一眼白狐，“我也不清楚我是怎么想的。”

 

他也寻求不到这波动的缘由，也许是因为刚刚在分析室里与那个人分析时的默契，得知与那个人同样想法而来的欣喜，看着那个人办案，听闻那个人时涌上的赞许与欣赏……可还是非常不合理啊，是没有逻辑的感觉。

 

会是很好的朋友吧。羽生结弦想，他又对白狐说：“你是这么想的吗？还真是难以捉摸啊。”

 

轿车里近乎冰冷，车内气温并不高。白狐晃着小脑袋，往前一步往羽生结弦身上蹭了过去，找到一个舒服的姿势，呼噜噜地靠着人，眯着眼睛摆起尾巴，把自己围起来，团成一只雪团子抱着羽生结弦给予的温暖睡了过去。

 

是孤独的一路，彼此唯一的温度。

 

待到羽生结弦回到与师兄一同住的公寓时，白狐已然消失不见，可余温尚存，证明那片刻的惬意与温馨确实存在。

 

羽生结弦习以为常地解开安全带，带上公文包下车，拿出手机查看费尔南德兹给他留的短信，翻看过后得知今天的师兄依旧留自己一个人在公寓的事实，如往常一般就此作罢，没有什么触动。

 

费尔南德兹选的这片住宅区相对偏僻，晚上来往的人很少，建筑一眼望去千篇一律，设计高端一如流水线出来的模板，大多数偏喜安逸、追求生活质量的人群都住在这边，交通并不十分便利，但适合慢节奏的生活。

 

眼前的路被昏黄路灯渲染，带着点暮色，与白日之景完全不一，没有一点朝气，一切无所遁形、伺机而动的东西，都等待着黑夜的降临。

 

往公寓方向走去的羽生结弦突然在道上站定，隐约感觉到不寻常的气息，他原地停留了一阵，运用精神力探寻着周围的变化，将感知化成一张巨大的网，将附近的动静笼罩在掌控之中。

 

羽生结弦忽而一转头，发现身后似乎有人在一路跟着他，就在他转头的那一瞬间，那几个黑色身影极快地往几处花坛角落分开躲了过去，动作如鬼魅一般，无声无息，让人看的心惊胆颤。

 

他脑海里却不自觉地出现金博洋临走时出于职业习惯跟他说过的话。

 

“注意安全，有事可以跟我说。”

 

羽生结弦神情微动，握着手机，指尖停留在屏幕上，上面显示着手机联系人界面，最顶上的是金博洋留给他的工作联系号码。

 

只要一按下去，那个人肯定会出现在他面前，毫无疑问地确信。

可是这又有什么用呢。他并不需要这个。 

最后羽生结弦还是将当着金博洋的面存下来的电话号码给彻底删掉了，顺手关了机，把手机揣回口袋里。其实他很少用手机，平时也很少用手机联系人，对他而言这东西形同虚设。羽生结弦整理了一下自己的领带，缓慢转身往那边角落走去，走的从容不迫，自若镇定，瞬间从被困住被束缚的猎物，转换成主动逼近的猎人。

 

坐以待毙不是他的风格。

 

是那边的人吗……羽生结弦向那些黑影走去，心里已有了猜测，他在脑海里将前几天自己私下见过联系的人全部重新筛选一遍，边走边将金框眼镜收好，抬头看了一眼此刻黑色的天空。

 

无星，云密，次日将有雨，不适出行。


	10. 卷一 朝生

09.

 

今早出门时，正下着绵绵细雨，整座城市被一层薄雾笼罩，糊在视线内，怎么都揭不过去，眼前的路跟人全都看不真切，叫人不适。

 

早上七点，被留在警局通知消息的值班小警员跟在疾步往前走的金博洋身后，小跑着都跟不上走的飞快的刑警队长，前面的人一身制服风衣被冷风吹的飞扬，脸上没有寻常亲和的笑容，只是紧紧皱着眉抿紧唇，竟显得意外冷峻。

 

这让小警员心中不禁不安起来，他抬头望了望天，雨滴全落在他脸上，区别于人温热的眼泪，雨水冰凉湿润，从脸颊划落下来再干透，然后新的雨滴与之层叠混杂，在脸上混乱一片，街道上寥寥无几的路人纷纷打起伞来，在雨幕中撑起一朵又一朵伞花。

 

在前面拐进停车区的金博洋没有撑伞，带着小警员在雨幕中一路往警车走去，直径走到副驾驶座车门前，金博洋抬头示意小警员上车，随后开了门进了车里，边系着安全带边做了个深呼吸，看着前方，开口问小警员。

 

“今天什么时候报的案？”

 

小警员才系好安全带，听罢忙答：“早上五点。”

 

“通知小周跟陈巍他们了吗？”

 

“通知了，他们在六点半就到达了案发现场，同时我也通知了其他人，都已经到现场了。”小警员踩动油门开车，“先前是想第一时间通知您的，但您似乎关了手机，直到六点四十多才联系到您。”

 

联系不到……想到这里金博洋闭眼懊恼了一会，抬手揉了揉眉心。

 

他也不知道自己怎么了，以前倒没有这样的，最近早上醒来时总有些晕眩，处于一种浑浑噩噩的状态，半睡半醒，但一旦清醒过来，又像个没事人似的寻不到半点之前的状态，他猜想可能是过度使用向导素注射剂后遗症的缘故，具体的原因还不清楚，他也没有时间去医院再做个检查，只能就此作罢，以后再说。

 

“我那会没醒……”金博洋咳了一声作了个简单解释，昨晚确实太晚睡，他半夜还在看着坠楼案的细节伴着它入眠，次日睡眠不足也很常见，这也就过去了。金博洋感觉自己有点疲惫，仰靠着车座，转了话题。

 

“是什么样的案子？”金博洋问。

 

“在L区A街，一个公寓住宅区，在地下停车场附近的草坪上发现了一名女性死者，大约十六岁，暂时没有任何东西证明她的身份。”

 

金博洋心里没来由的开始紧张起来，他问：“报案人是谁？”

 

“羽生结弦。”小警员如实回答，“羽生先生在我值班的时候向我报了案。”

 

“怎么是他？”金博洋一愣，惊道，“他在那住吗？”

 

“据羽生先生报案时的描述，确实是的。”小警员继续答，转动着方向盘拐弯，金博洋认出这条路就是昨天晚上他跟羽生结弦道别分路离开的十字路口，心绪几经浮动，直觉告诉他一定还有什么事情留着。

 

明明也仅往左往右分开的距离，距他千里之外的羽生结弦到底遇到了什么？

 

而且就算有事也没有跟他联系。

 

说明是私下的事，并不想让金博洋知道，羽生结弦足以应付，但他是怎么发现死者的？五点报的案，之前他也在附近吗？死者又怎么会在哪里？

 

“他没事吧？”金博洋问。

 

“羽生先生没说，应该没有什么事情。”小警员组织着用词这么回道，“为了保护现场，羽生先生独自一人守在那里，待了一个小时。”

 

金博洋一愣，沉默下来，没有说话。

 

在下一个路口拐弯后车程倒是不长，很快就到了案发现场。这片住宅区是近几年前才开盘的，地域较偏僻，环境偏静，尚未沾染都市的喧哗之气，住进来的人也不多，因而管理稍松，清早物业的人还没上班，只有夜晚值班的保安还在岗位上，这会已经在现场布置了警戒线，警员们各司其职，有序不乱。

 

此时的雨稍微下大了些，金博洋从警车里拿出仅有的一把伞让小警员拿着备用，心知现在这种情况，必须要抓紧时间处理完现场回警局了。

 

关了车门下车，逐渐走近现场，金博洋仔细观察着周围，发现没有过于明显的打斗挣扎痕迹，地面上一片潮湿，将落叶贴紧着，生出无端的颓败。地下停车场附近的区域相对比较宽阔，草坪上有什么几乎能一目了然，如果有人在草坪上，一定能第一时间发现问题。可恰巧尸体躺着的那个地方边上的路灯坏了，晚上不亮，不仔细往前看，基本上看不清什么东西，只有等天亮后才能看的清楚。

 

天黑之后破晓之前，在夜色最浓郁之时，到底发生了什么？

 

金博洋一转头看见了正在现场拍照的痕检科的同事以及在工作的周知方，身边站着正在向保安了解情况的陈巍，刚想着先去死者那边，他只隐约看到地上躺着一个被西装外套盖着的人，但现场的警员们因雨势渐大而开始清理现场开始行动，他也不好过去打扰到别人工作，只好绕道转去找羽生结弦。

 

雨下不尽，剪不断。

 

“金队早上好。”从金博洋身边路过的后勤警员跟他打着招呼，金博洋边走边回了句：“早上好，辛苦了。”

 

接着走了没几步，他就发现了在不远处花坛边上坐着的羽生结弦，对方脱掉了昨天见过的西装外套，只穿着衬衫与马甲，领带端正地系着，一个人在雨中微抬着头，在回答警员的问题，看不清什么表情，身边的警员正做着最后的记录。

 

金博洋脚步一顿，就这样看着羽生结弦一会，想着今天好像很早就在下雨了，那个人怎么就在雨里独自守着一具尸体，整整待了一个小时呢？

 

幸好看上去除了少了一件衣服外，没什么大碍。金博洋心里松了口气，猜想那盖在死者身上的外套应该就是羽生结弦的，事情发生之时要最大限度地保护现场，他不能贸然移动尸体，只能先这么做。

 

金博洋摇头，像是无奈，抬脚往羽生结弦那边走去，恰好听见警员问道：“您刚才说您昨天晚上遇到了几个人？什么身份？”

 

羽生结弦回道：“四个。都是哨兵。”

 

金博洋立马提高警惕，像一只被侵犯到领域炸毛的豹子，将目光移到羽生结弦身上，有些着急地观察对方有没有受到什么伤害，心里不禁生起了些怒气。

 

不管羽生结弦怎么想，金博洋如今已经说服了自己，尽量地在潜意识里把羽生结弦当做是自己的合法向导，哪怕对方完全不履行一个已结合向导应该做的事，是自由的，金博洋也只是把对方当做一个朋友，他依旧认为自己作为一个哨兵，无论如何都应该要担起保护一个向导的责任，一听到有别的哨兵靠近，加之哨兵天性里的占有欲，金博洋心里头还是有些不舒坦的。

 

那警员又问：“他们是谁？和您有什么关系？”

 

“跟我没有关系，因为某些原因，打了一架。”羽生结弦诚实回答。

 

“您是说您一个人跟那四个哨兵打、打了一架？”警员一时咋舌，看着羽生结弦毫发无损，仍然一副从容自若，优雅坦然的样子，显然是以一对四的赢家，而且据羽生结弦复述，那四个哨兵甚至还是专门的打手，体能格斗肯定不似常人，听罢这心里满是佩服，“您可真是厉害……”

 

金博洋在一旁听了，只得保持沉默。

 

……这压根不是羽生结弦有没有危险的问题了，而要考虑羽生结弦会不会让别人有危险了。

 

一个向导单打四个哨兵，不愧是传闻里一个打十个都不带喘气的羽生结弦。金博洋感觉自己才是要交保护费的那个人吧。

 

“那个原因，请问方便透露吗？”警员感叹以后回到工作上，说实话，从事刑侦多年，他一开始是抱着怀疑的态度看待眼前这个所谓的新同事的。半夜三更，一个人在外面跟一群人，能做的事情太多了，更何况一个人大早上对着一具尸体，谁知道到底发生了什么，对方会不会与死者、凶手有关系？这是作为一个刑警的第一反应与直接联想，无可避免，不能放过任何一个可能性，但经过现场勘察与记录后，警员彻底排除了羽生结弦的嫌疑，也粉碎了他单方面的猜疑。

 

羽生结弦在昨天晚上临近十二点时回到了住宅区，路门口有监控，清楚地拍下了他开车进公寓的画面，提供了时间证明，随后停车下车，在回公寓的路上发现有人在跟踪他，因某些他个人表示不便透露的原因上前争讨、打了一架，期间消失了几十分钟无音讯，又拍到了羽生结弦开车出住宅区的画面，示意他在凌晨一点半到三点之间不在住宅区里。

 

直到三点半羽生结弦又重新回到了住宅区，将车停好后出门，已是四点，那会天已微亮，不用路灯也可看得清路况，保安在换班，路上也没有人，可停车场附近的草坪上就是平白无故地出现了一具尸体，监控全程没有拍到有任何人在那里进出，一到晚上那块区域就黑成一片，什么都看不清，直到天亮才发现如此情况。羽生结弦发现后，第一时间报了警，然后去联系了住宅区的保安，询问有没有见过死者，在得到否认回答后，独自一人守在死者附近，等待警局的人过来。

 

死者是一名少女，被发现时正安详地躺在草坪上，金色的及腰长发披散开来铺在身后，身上有水迹，双手被人交叉叠在身前，右腕被割开留着割痕血痂，身边留着一把染着血的小刀，她身上的白裙满是鲜血，像是开了一大朵一大朵妖艳的曼珠沙华，当清晨破晓的第一抹光出现时，光就眷顾在她身上，已然没有任何温度，照着她姣好的面容，宛如沉睡的天使，在黑夜里消失，在光明里死去。

 

她身上没有任何能证明她身份的东西，只在金发边上发现了一张同样染着血的小字条，已经被装进了证物袋里，上面写了一句话：

 

“上帝为了补偿人间诸般烦恼事，给了我们希望和睡眠。”*

 

被问到滞留的具体原因，羽生结弦仍然没有正面回应，他只是握紧了手里拿着的不知从何而来的一张字条，藏进手心里，闭口不言。

 

“我只能保证，这件事与这个案子没有关系，是我自己的事情。”羽生结弦低声道，抬头看了一眼金博洋，一瞬的思绪辨认不清，“抱歉。”

 

警员看了看一旁的金博洋，像在询问意见，金博洋叉着腰想了想，只能道：“我希望这件事你可以跟戴纳解释清楚，然后再告诉我，看上去你并不能跟我说那些事。”

 

“……啊，我会的。”羽生结弦有些意外地点点头，表示自己明白金博洋的意思，“谢谢。”

 

警员接下来又问了些常规性的问题，羽生结弦都一一回答，确认没有疑问，警员结束问答笔录以后向羽生结弦略一欠身，就去忙别的事了，只留着暂时没什么事的金博洋跟羽生结弦两人默然地对望过几秒。

 

雨还在一直下着，气氛不算融洽，温度倒是过低，风吹的太冷。

 

金博洋看着端正坐着的羽生结弦，像审犯人一样将人从头到尾地看了一遍，再三确认对方没有任何受伤的地方，随后在羽生结弦刚想开口说话之前把自己身上的制服风衣脱了下来，二话没说披到了羽生结弦身上，收拢好，按住了羽生结弦要推辞的手，不让对方将外套拿开。

 

“我不需……”羽生结弦扯着外套略一起身，被金博洋按了回去，他看着里头简单穿着一件连帽衫的金博洋，张口欲言，他想通过精神感知触碰一下金博洋的精神领域，想知道金博洋现在在想什么，但最终还是收回来，小心翼翼地，不敢再有任何动作。

 

“给我披好，不许动。”金博洋佯装很凶地冲羽生结弦说了句，“你昨天遇到事没告诉我，你说这是你的私事，那好，我不过问。但作为你的刑警队长，我要求我的搭档不能感冒，所以好好披着，可以吧？”

 

羽生结弦被金博洋突如其来的关心惊的稍愣，像是从不习惯这样的关心，“搭档”一词还没在脑海里转一圈，还没想好要怎么回答，他又听见金博洋问：“你在这里住吗？”

 

“……是，我的师兄在这里居住。”羽生结弦缓过来说道。

 

“那你要不要现在回去休息一下？”金博洋建议道，“你好像一整晚都没有睡吧？早上又遇到这种情况，肯定很累，等你休息过后还有很多事做，还是回去吧。”

 

羽生结弦听罢垂眸起身说：“无妨，我到车上小睡一会，公寓那也没人，回不回去都没关系的。”

 

“好，那我晚点来找你。”金博洋听着羽生结弦的话点头同意道，转身向羽生结弦告别，“我先走了。”

 

“等等，”羽生结弦叫住金博洋，“你不问问我其他事吗？关于死者……”

 

“问一个状态在线的人，总比现在迷迷糊糊地回答我要好吧？”金博洋回头道，“你是报案人，当然还要再问你一遍，到时候我会来的，你等我吧。”

 

羽生结弦听完站在原地，回了一句“好”。

 

他还在雨中站着，但再没有人上来问他什么，现场的警员也没有撑伞，都匆匆忙忙地从他身边路过、跑过，去做他们该做的事情。羽生结弦的工作要等所有人都找齐线索后才开始，因而也有充足的时间给他休息。

 

羽生结弦开始加强自己的精神屏障，慢慢地扩展着自己的精神领域，利用基本的精神感知力向现场的哨兵们投去安抚情绪的精神共鸣，替他们简单处理一些现场加雨天所带来的不安、暴躁的情绪。这是一个合格向导都会的、对哨兵所使用的基本调控，但要做到这么大范围、有针对性的暗示性精神共鸣，并且还要处理某些顶级哨兵的精神力反馈，也就只有羽生结弦才能做到并控制妥当不出问题。

 

他隐约接收到来自其他方向的哨兵浮动的信号，随后有意往金博洋那边加强了精神共鸣，但没有收到任何回音，羽生结弦这才反应过来，那是被强大的精神屏障阻隔住、拒绝接收的意思。

 

羽生结弦无奈地摇了摇头，将金博洋披到他身上的外套拢紧了些，太过贴紧的距离让他好像闻到了一丝丝来自金博洋外套上的味道，有点像奶糖。

 

这到底是有心，还是无意呢？

 

“羽生刚刚投放了安抚共鸣？”

 

正安排警员趁雨势未大把尸体装走回警局的周知方突然发出疑问，同为向导，他自然更容易察觉到这些精神共鸣，在他对面的陈巍点了点头，表示他也察觉到了。

 

“我拒绝了。”陈巍在周知方看过来的时候举起手以示清白，“毕竟我已经是已结合哨兵。”

 

“你们在说什么？”金博洋出现在陈巍身后出声道。

 

“你没感觉到吗？”周知方跟金博洋解释了一番，问道。

 

“好像没有。”金博洋想了想，觉得自己跟羽生结弦待了一会确实没什么太大的情绪波动，可能是因为对方的精神力过于强大，像一瓶镇定剂，“我心情挺平和的，可能用不着精神安抚吧。”

 

“那不错。”周知方评价道，“愿你总能如此。”

 

“我也希望。”金博洋认同地随意道，下一秒就把这题外话抛到脑后，问起了案件，“具体怎么回事？”

 

陈巍找了一会资料，把拍的照片递给金博洋，“这是死者的照片。”

 

金博洋在看到照片里一身染血的少女时惊讶地睁着双眼，半天说不出话来，陈巍看他表情，同样惊讶，“博洋，你怎么了？”

 

“我……”金博洋转头看陈巍，不确信地眨了眨眼睛，声音不自觉地带着点抖，“我好像……见过死者。”

 

“你见过？”周知方奇道，“怎么见的？”

 

“那天跟她擦肩而过，大概是三天前的事。”金博洋难以置信地看着照片，情绪开始起伏，“那时候她还好好的……”

 

明明相遇的时候还好好的，怎么转眼就成了这样？那个时候的少女还这么明媚灿烂，怎么就如花一般枯萎了，像被遗弃一般在草丛里任她死去？

 

“她为什么会这样？谁下的手？”金博洋缓慢摇头道，眼神里多了几分茫然，“为什么我没发现？”

 

听完金博洋的叙述，周知方跟陈巍一时之间沉默下来。

 

在人性面前，没有人能够回答“生死难料”这个问题。

 

“博洋，世上很多事都是意料不到的。”周知方说。

 

“死因？”金博洋让自己镇静下来，问周知方。

 

周知方回道：“失血过多。没有其他外伤，没有挣扎的痕迹，只有割腕的伤，现场暂时没有发现其他人的指纹，小刀上跟裙子上都只有她自己一个人的指纹，她就像自己出现在那里，然后割腕……”

 

金博洋闭眼做着深呼吸，望着阴沉沉的天空，任由雨水滴落到他脸上，喃喃道：“又是一起‘自杀’？”

 

“又关乎‘上帝’。”周知方把字条递给金博洋看。

 

话音刚落，周知方蓦地感觉到金博洋的情绪开始疯狂地波动起来，明显到连他都感觉到了，但来的快去的也快，像是突然爆炸一般，极其迅猛猝不及防，令人措手不及。周知方吓的忙抓住金博洋的手腕，又不敢轻易地对精神屏障强大的金博洋使用精神共鸣，只能着急地喊了一句“博洋”，企图唤醒对方。

 

然而金博洋却还是没事人一般低头看着周知方，他自己都没发现那一瞬间的情绪变化，只愣愣地问：“怎么了？”

 

周知方被吓完了喘了口气，向导总能第一时间感知到哨兵一切情绪波动，尽管金博洋本人都没反应，也许是被死死按进在精神世界深处，经常选择性忽略，但周知方仍然能感觉出来，被他压住的担忧与心慌又浮上心头， 他在陈巍注视的目光下放开了金博洋的手，闷声道：

 

“博洋，你是时候要为自己考虑了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *上帝为了补偿人间诸般烦恼事，给了我们希望和睡眠。——伏尔泰


	11. 卷一 朝生

10\. 

金博洋听完周知方那句话收回手，先是用了些精神力给自己检查了一番，发觉没什么问题，仍不解其意地问：“我怎么了？” 

“我认为你现在需要待在羽生结弦身边。”周知方将金博洋转了个身推了推示意人走，“现场剩下的事我跟陈巍会处理，到警局再说吧。” 

“……”金博洋听着周知方这一建议，想回头跟周知方理论，“为什么……” 

“他是你的合法向导，他可以为你做精神梳理，这没有问题的。”周知方拍拍金博洋的肩，希望对方别一副提到人就紧张到要打架的样子，趁金博洋想说什么拒绝的话之前又道，“我知道他不一样，他跟你的匹配度挺高，否则不会被结合。也许你可以试试，请别害怕共鸣排斥。” 

金博洋是个比较特别的哨兵，只有少数人才知道。 

他的精神感知力比别人要强太多，精神屏障就如一堵厚冰墙，稍微弱一点的精神力都难以触碰到它，因而也很难找到跟他匹配的向导。金博洋与多数向导之间容易产生精神共鸣隔阂与排斥现象，也不能轻易接受别的向导的精神梳理，一切精神层面上的调控都需要他自己把握，有时候听觉调的不好遭听觉的罪，嗅觉调的糟糕受嗅觉的恼，别的哨兵在向导的辅助下很容易调控基本的五感，在他这边反而是很难的课，不过在警局磨炼滚打的这几年总算懂得如何珍惜自己，对五感的精神调理竟然都能比向导还要熟练几层，在一方面学的倒是个满分。 

既然是自己能做到的事情，自然不会去麻烦别人，久而久之金博洋也就养成了自己管自己的习惯，只要自己就能处理的问题绝对不吭一声，人人道他强大好像到刀枪不入，只不过是他自己先尝个千疮百孔，学会了如何遮掩耳目，不动声色地逞强罢了。 

一提到共鸣排斥，金博洋顿时就没再挣扎了，只沉默地想着事，又联想到这次案件，心更往下沉了些，更加疲惫，像个不知所措的孩子，任由接手的陈巍把他送到在一辆警车车窗前。陈巍对金博洋眨了眨眼，又对着开着车窗的羽生结弦笑了笑，像是在说“这个小孩就交给你了”，然后自以为帅地转身，忙他的事去了，留下两人小眼瞪小眼地互相望着，两脸茫然。 

羽生结弦先前在车上眯着眼睛躺了一会，精神比之前好了些，这回清醒过来，怔怔地看着站在他面前的金博洋，身上还盖着金博洋留给他的外套，盖久了异常暖和，让他舍不得被拿走。 

到底是因为它本身暖和还是因为某人的关心暖和，羽生结弦睡觉前还对此作了个详细分析，想要找出个前因后果来，从制服的材质出发判断这外套并不能御寒，也不能挡风，物理体感层面上的暖压根与它沾不上边，但关键时候披着总比没披着好一点，总有种遮风挡雨的意思，警车里也没有开暖气，顶多代替雨伞挡些雨，那这么分析下来，确实是因为这种关心意味的举动，才会让他心里产生暖之一词。 

而带来这个词的人现在正在车窗外站着没动，浑身都沾着雨水，头发已湿了大半，看上去稍显狼狈，唯独眼神还依旧这么明亮温和、平静无波，但一番掩饰下仍然藏不住异常低落的情绪，连羽生结弦都感觉到了，可金博洋就这样站在他面前半会，然后抬手抹了把脸，像是要把那些情绪抹掉，冲羽生结弦笑了笑。 

金博洋问：“我可以进来坐一会吗？” 

“当然可以……”羽生结弦微愣，只觉得金博洋笑的真勉强，说完忙移开位置让了地方。 

金博洋道了声谢，开门带着外面的冷意与雨水坐了进去，关上门后直往车门上靠，不敢离羽生结弦近一点，他没闻到熟悉的薄荷味，猜想是羽生结弦特地如此，避免出现不必要的麻烦。 

先前周知方跟他说去跟羽生结弦待一会时，金博洋是想直接拒绝的，虽然他们名义上是结合关系，但两人依旧未结合，让一个未结合哨兵与一个未结合向导单独处在一地，实在不是什么正常的选择。但金博洋在看到周知方那样严肃的表情后，才明白对方是真的生气了，只好听从他的话，不敢再说什么，乖乖地坐在这里等人领回警局去。 

为什么周知方会觉得他们待在一起，一切就能好起来呢？金博洋想不明白。 

他跟羽生结弦除了有一张纸，彼此称呼同事，明明什么关系都不是。 

单纯是因为一个哨兵需要一个向导吗？ 

可金博洋需要羽生结弦吗？羽生结弦需要金博洋吗？ 

……不，单纯是因为金博洋现在需要羽生结弦，但羽生结弦不需要金博洋。 

一个人任性久了，就要付出代价，可这个代价不应该由羽生结弦来替金博洋还。 

外面的雨连绵不断，一时之间不会停下，车窗半开着，还是能落到金博洋发上，但他没理会。 

沉默在独留两人的车里蔓延开来，彼此的呼吸声听的一清二楚，谁都没说话，也不知道说些什么，案子还要等待进展报告，也没有心思多谈，所有能听见的东西在听觉敏感的金博洋听来，就像定时闹钟一样，不断提醒着他要醒过来，要保持清醒，还要藏好自己的情绪，不要让身边的人察觉到。 

金博洋只当来做一个“待在羽生结弦身边”的任务，待多久他不知道，什么时候结束也不知道，他只知道他什么都不做，什么都不说最好。 

刚刚在周知方面前刻意压住的那些情绪在相对封闭的空间里伺机而动，隐隐地挑动着金博洋的神经，撞击着他的精神屏障，想要破墙而出，让人失控。 

昨天的坠楼少年，今天的割腕少女，朝气沾染着死亡，荒楼平地，阴冷雨天，铺在他们身后的一大片一大片鲜艳的血色花朵，血腥味，警戒线，人们的惊恐眼神，警员们匆匆的脚步声，未知的前因，已见的后果，全都扭曲、拉长混乱成一幅幅画面，被搅动成碎片，带着尖锐的棱角，直入脑海，再翻涌成巨浪海啸，牢牢地刻进金博洋的感知里，让他近乎喘不过气来。 

这么多年都在黑夜里等待黎明，本应习以为常，却还是如此痛苦。 

可他现在还要分出一份力不让羽生结弦发现，因而格外地疲惫，金博洋偏头靠在车门边，闭着眼不敢说任何话。 

身边的羽生结弦也没有开口，好像把呼吸都放缓了，小心翼翼地收着向导素，未敢作任何刺激到哨兵的举措，稍微偏着头看着金博洋。 

他只能捕抓到金博洋透露出的一点点情绪，羽生结弦甚至都辨认不出来这些情绪到底是什么，它们就像是一个个乱码，无序，凌乱，互相融合，又相互撕裂着，抓不住，摸不清，他只知道这些都是藏在金博洋精神屏障后面的东西，在一堵墙后，全是这样乱七八糟的情绪，没有任何的梳理，也没有作任何的清除，就这么被隔离开来，维持表面的平静无浪，实则暗潮汹涌，让他无端地感到心悸。 

……这已是十分危险了。 

羽生结弦开始猜测，因为被藏起来的情绪越来越多、越来越糟糕，金博洋不想被人发现，就只能将精神屏障加的越来越强，强到连他自己都感觉不到外面呼唤着他的声音，别人隔着一堵厚厚的墙，以为他已经很强大了，不需要再靠近了，他也以为自己已经好了，于是就一直、一直地骗着自己，直到谎言都说的特别圆满，连自己都深信不疑，没人看得见他身上的疤痕，自然也就过了许多年。 

只是没想到，羽生结弦一来就拆掉了金博洋的伪装，告诉他，你应该停下来了。 

但金博洋不会停下来的。 

可他该怎么做呢？ 

有谁能告诉他呢？ 

羽生结弦不知觉地抓紧了金博洋留给他的外套，转头看着他旁边紧闭的车窗上不停滴落滑下的雨水，它们没有固定的轨迹，随意地混杂在一起，待到阳光将它们晒透就没了痕迹。 

在阳光下，一切不能长存的东西都会消亡殆尽。 

什么样的人才能成为这样的光？ 

金博洋感受到什么似的，忽然睁开了眼睛，迟疑地转过头看着羽生结弦。 

他似乎听到了有人在叫他，透过一堵墙，在呼唤他。 

“抱歉，擅自对你投了精神共鸣。”羽生结弦歉意道，“我感觉到……你现在状态不太好，我希望能帮到你。” 

金博洋几乎是下意识地说：“谢谢，但我不需要。” 

“作为我的搭档，我希望你能接受我的请求。”羽生结弦温声道。 

金博洋听到“搭档”一词时一愣，接着又被“请求”搞得懵然，结巴道：“你、你说什么？这是什么意思？” 

羽生结弦挺直了身体，表明此刻他在表述他的观点，“有一件事，我想我们应该要谈谈。” 

金博洋心里咯噔一下，不自然地又往车门边上靠紧，仿佛那件事让他如坐针毡，一提到就让他慌张，他知道羽生结弦要跟他说什么——关于那张拉近两人关系的结合证明，那张把他的脆弱与伤痕揭开请求一个拥抱的薄纸，一把困着两个人的枷锁，一种本是一个哨兵或向导最终美满的归宿。 

可惜幸福圆满之词现在不属于这一结合关系，连主角都觉得勉强，剧本都显荒唐。 

金博洋只觉满心愧疚，让他近乎不敢再直面羽生结弦。 

“关于那张……结合证明。”羽生结弦斟酌着说辞，组织语言，声音更加轻，他想让现在一直躲着他的金博洋更放松些，“我想，应该是要说明白的，迟早也要说明白的。” 

金博洋却低下头来，用手捂着眼睛，哑声道：“对不起。” 

他的声音又更低了，接着说：“真的对不起，都是因为我这个样子，让你这么为难。” 

让你跟我绑在一起，甚至都没问过你愿不愿意。 

羽生结弦刚想说“这并不是你的错”，但他看着整个人陷入自责情绪的金博洋，又觉得什么话好像都没办法去融化覆在金博洋身上的冰雪，只有一种情绪漫过他的心脏，他辨别不出这是什么感觉，他只知道这样让人心碎的感觉不该属于金博洋，金博洋不应该是这样的。 

虽然他见金博洋的次数也不过寥寥几次，对话更是屈指可数，尽管羽生结弦早就想好该怎么做，但他确实还不知道金博洋到底是一个什么样子的人。他觉得这一切明明猝不及防，却好像又顺理成章，也许是因为天生契合匹配度高的原因，命运弥补了他们之间的隔阂，让他们很快就从陌生人过渡到合作默契的关系，让他觉得眼前这个人可以信任，可以靠近。 

哪怕靠近的代价是一生一世的绑定。 

但一段关系的开始，注定会有不同的走向。也许他们会成为恋人，也许是一辈子的挚友，又也许最后还是解除关系、各自为好，无论最后哪种结局，羽生结弦都觉得可以去试着接受。 

对羽生结弦而言，能找到一个匹配度高到可以强行结合的哨兵，也是一件很幸运的事，这意味着对方的性格、能力都在一定程度上与他相配，非常的“天生一对”，工政部总会从种种方面考虑，让结合的哨兵与向导能在往后的相处里互相包容，互相照顾，相扶过一生。 

羽生结弦想，能从茫茫人海里遇见这样一个人，其实是他的荣幸。 

他觉得这不该“怪罪”金博洋，对方无需感到愧疚，坦然接受这样的安排，一定会有结局，好的坏的都没关系，问心无愧便可。 

他愿意接受另一个人出现在他的生命里，无论结果如何。

若不是因为彼此闪闪发光，怎么会互相吸引，怎么会被命运相连。 

羽生结弦又向金博洋释放了些精神共鸣，他知道他们之间没有共鸣隔阂的存在，但金博洋现在仍然不愿意对他放下防备，无意识地在拒绝他的精神调控，羽生结弦苦笑一下，不再勉强，就此作罢。 

“这并不是你的错，金队长，”他转头看着金博洋，出声道：“我想知道，对于这件事，你是怎么想的？” 

金博洋放下手，揉了揉眼睛，“我想解除这个结合关系。” 

羽生结弦不动声色，道：“为什么呢？” 

“因为你跟我……”金博洋想列举出这段关系存在不合理的十大理由，但他却猛然意识到一个问题—— 

“你不觉得这应该解除吗？”金博洋诧异道。 

这就比较神奇了，羽生结弦若是不愿意，非常不愿意，十万个不愿意，肯定是先说“我同意”或者是“您说的对”，而不是问“为什么”。 

“为什么”是个什么意思？ 

意思大概是说“此事有待商议，我们还有谈谈的机会”，简而言之四舍五入基本上就是“我挺接受这场婚事的，就不要解除了吧”。 

金博洋忽然觉得羽生结弦说的话都成了团毛线，字他都知道，但他就是没明白什么意思。 

“不是，我们都没有……那个想法，你、你不想解除吗？”金博洋急道，“以后你会有别的喜欢的人，会自愿跟别的人结合，那就不能跟我扯上关系啊。” 

“可我并没有喜欢的人，至少目前来说。”羽生结弦认同金博洋的说法点头说，“金队长有喜欢的人？” 

金博洋想说“我要是有喜欢的人我还至于相亲吗”，还是把话吞了回去，干巴巴道：“没有。” 

“事实上，有没有这张结合证明，我们仍然可以自然相处。”羽生结弦直接道，“金队长想知道我的想法吗？” 

“当然……”金博洋有点懵，点头道，“我之前以为，这对你来说只不过是一张废纸……” 

“现在我当真了。”羽生结弦道。 

金博洋抬眸，心下思绪一动。 

“我们的契合度应该非常高，我想我与你之间大概也没有共鸣排斥，从理论上说，我可以为你提供一切向导的帮助。”羽生结弦解释说，“除此之外，我们之间没有任何感情基础，以后一起工作，我们接触的机会也非常多。” 

他说到这个，停下来思考了一会，才继续道：“在以后的相处里，我们可能会发展为恋人，或者好朋友，或者只是互帮互助、同在一片天共同生活的利益交换关系，但这都跟结合证明无关，就算没有结合证明，我们也还是会发展成别的关系。” 

金博洋在听到“发展为恋人”的这一句时脸上闪过一丝微妙的表情，神情古怪地看着一本正经解释的羽生结弦几秒，最后点头同意羽生结弦的说法。 

“金队长能明白这个意思吗？”羽生结弦微笑着问。 

“明白。”金博洋非常明白。 

说白了，羽生结弦的意图就是“在结合证明下尝试当一辈子的好兄弟”，毕竟他们之间没有感情基础，拥有结合证明也不一定必须相爱，也可以发展成别的关系，这跟金博洋之前的想法不谋而合，这默契度让金博洋感到惊讶。 

金博洋很同意这样的解决方式，这用王金泽的话来说就是——先处着试试呗，实在不行再说。 

能不能处到还另作打算，毕竟喜欢一个人并不是这么容易的事。 

反正据他跟羽生结弦目前的关系看来，发展“兄弟”支线达成结局的可能性还是挺高的。 

他现在也没有多余的时间去想、去解决这件事，羽生结弦提出这个倒是消去了他很多烦恼，并且对方也不是很反对、很排斥，自然而然顺其发展，是一个不错的选择。 

等到以后遇到喜欢的人，再解除关系去自由追求，也不算太迟。 

实际上两人都没有意识到一个问题——在现有的哨兵与向导中，没有谁能比他们两个更配彼此的了。 

“等一会，我要提出一个要求，希望你能接受。”金博洋忽而开口道。 

“请说。”羽生结弦回道。 

“我现在……挺好的，不需要你做什么精神梳理，将来我要是出了什么问题，也不要轻易答应我进行精神结合。”金博洋认真地说，“精神结合意味着什么，我知道你明白的。” 

羽生结弦默然地一点头。 

一段正式的结合关系，往往由精神结合开始。 

所谓精神结合，指的是哨向各自打开精神屏障使精神力间产生部分融合，然后便会产生几乎是不可割裂的精神链接的一种行为，使两者的精神世界紧密交接，共享彼此的生命，命运共连，可先于最终的肉体结合进行。 

哨兵与向导之间的结合破裂所指的就是精神结合破裂，一旦已结合的哨兵或向导的其中一个死亡或者陷入黑洞状态，精神结合就会就此破裂，失去联系，剩下的另一个人相当于被撕裂了灵魂，失去了一半的生命，极其痛苦，在心理或生理上都有一定程度上的损伤，情况更糟糕的，甚至会导致哨兵或向导彻底丧失精神力和感知，被剥夺哨兵或向导的身份。 

按照联塔的制度，一个哨兵失去了自己的向导，一般不会再找向导再结合，也很难找到另一个向导，其本身受到的伤害会更大，能力减弱，联塔会根据他的生理状况决定其去留；而向导一旦失去哨兵，联塔为了保护稀有的向导，往往会安排另一个哨兵重新配给向导，因此结合破裂，两者总是难以善终。 

金博洋的意思是，只要他们之间没有精神结合，无论他是生是死，都跟羽生结弦没有关系。 

没有精神结合的话，就算有什么意外，两个人也不会感受到那种灵魂被撕裂的感觉。 

说到底，没有到愿意托付生命至终生的程度，所有的相伴都要点到为止。 

说到底，金博洋还是希望自己不会伤害到羽生结弦，哪怕精神结合对现在的金博洋而言是最好的治愈方法，他也不愿束缚羽生结弦分毫。 

但羽生结弦没有同意，也没有不同意，他并没有明确表态，只是沉默片刻。最后他看着金博洋，诚恳地说道： 

“有一句话，我应该先说。感谢你的‘拼命’，让你这么闪闪发光，让我遇见了你。”

 

“请多指教，博洋。”


	12. 卷一 朝生

11\. 

车窗外的雨越下越大，在相对安静的空间里，雨水打在窗上的声音听的异常清晰，寒意更甚。 

谈话一结束，两人短暂地陷入了沉默。 

金博洋还在想羽生结弦方才说的那些话都是些什么意思，他前几秒还在担心羽生结弦会不会因为这些事而讨厌他，可后几秒羽生结弦就直接告诉了他“接受这个事实”，并且还很愉快地达成了共识，从称呼上转变的亲疏证明了两个人的关系进入到了一个新阶段，这意味着他们决定从一谈话开始，坦然接受结合关系，承认对方的已结合身份，从朋友开始正式相处。 

可羽生结弦却没回应自己提出来的要求，这让金博洋心里有些忐忑。关于精神结合，金博洋并不想在这个方面委屈了羽生结弦，虽然他迫切需要通过精神结合来调控自己的精神状态，但这也是他单方面的需求，与羽生结弦没有关系。 

即使作为金博洋的已结合向导，按照国际结合法，羽生结弦必须要对金博洋的生命安全负责，也必须要在哨兵出现性命之忧时履行他作为向导的拯救职责，就算金博洋不愿意，羽生结弦也有义务对他进行精神梳理，在必要情况下与金博洋进行精神结合，若放任哨兵不管，向导将会遭受舆论的谴责，法律的制裁。 

似乎所有人和所有事都想让羽生结弦跟金博洋终生锁在一起，天意如此，法律如此，生命如此，这让金博洋感到无可奈何，又无能为力，他现在像处处都受到束缚，唯有羽生结弦这个人能给予他选择的自由。 

大致没有人能比金博洋更明白，他这个刑警的身份与职责，对他而言到底意味着什么。它意味着无上的荣光与无尽的深渊，是光与暗并存的证明，他必须要学会坦然面对生存与死亡，必须要学会分辨善意与恶意，必须要学会在黑暗里坚守正义，必须要学会接受生命里的一切意外。 

过去的岁月已然过去，其中多少惊心动魄的对峙，多少命悬一线的对抗，又有多少与死亡擦肩而过的时刻，金博洋数不清也数不完，他只知道他要面对的这些死亡从不会停止，威胁与危险从不会停息。 

金博洋见过太多的生死离别与悲欢离合，这让他明白何谓生死无常，也让他更不敢轻易地牵连到别人，因此金博洋才会跟羽生结弦清清楚楚地谈论这一生死的问题，他不需要所谓的同生共死，只要他没有办法再继续下去，羽生结弦也有离开的权利。 

雨水从窗外带着湿度与冰冷落到金博洋的后颈上，皮肤接触到寒度，寒颤几下，金博洋下意识地避开来往旁边移动，转头向车外看去，外面已是倾盘大雨，幸好警员们都已做完了后勤工作，陆续地回到了警车上。 

冷意席卷上来，窗边湿淋一片，车后一边座位已是湿透，坐不得人，趋温避寒，人之本能，金博洋不得不再往羽生结弦所在的另一边移动，但又不过分亲近，两个人隔着点距离，抬眸不经意对视了几秒。 

心思千回百转，也不过瞬间之事，羽生结弦先前以“博洋”二字作话语结尾后，金博洋还没想好应该怎么回答，此时对望着，许是羽生结弦温和的眼神起了作用，又或许是因为羽生结弦是个向导，这让金博洋方才些许不安的心情重新平稳下来，之前单独相处时的尴尬与怯然也已消失地一干二净，金博洋抿了抿唇，让自己别再紧绷着，他决定扯些话题跟羽生结弦说几句话，想多了解一下对方到底是什么样的人。 

羽生喜欢什么？讨厌什么？平时空闲时会做些什么？工作时会有什么习惯？喜欢听什么歌，看什么电影？没到L区前的生活是什么样子的？亲人朋友们都有谁？他们真的可以很好地相处下去吗？能相处的时间有多长？一个月？一年？还是很快就发现彼此真的不适合，从此解除别离？ 

太多的疑问与不确切需要得到答案与确认，金博洋低着头组织着语言在想话题开场，当他一直盯着自己的手腕回过神时，却蓦地想起了今日离去的那个少女，与他擦肩而过的那个少女，那个不知为何会被如此对待的少女。 

她白皙的手腕上仅仅一道红痕，却被流逝掉了生命的热度与血液，人类是如此的脆弱，朝可生，暮可死，既可如坠亡的飞鸟，亦可如流亡的羔羊，生死不由己，何人在充当着这所谓“上帝”，擅自杀生与夺，直教人数落这不公的命运。 

人世间许多的犯罪事实，让人难以想象罪恶的底线，难以置信人性的残忍，有的人在阳光下学着人样走着，披着人皮，讲着人话，背后却做尽泯灭人性之事，把人间变作地狱，本质上比恶魔还要可怖、令人发指。 

羽生结弦感觉到金博洋的异样，偏头看了一眼金博洋，问道：“在想什么呢？” 

“……嗯。”金博洋先是一愣，自认为自己没有表现出什么过分的情绪，而后才明白羽生结弦作为一个向导，哨兵的一点情绪自然都会知晓，他索性也不再压着，直接道，“那个女孩……我曾经见过她一面。” 

没想到再见她时会以如此模样。 

羽生结弦明显感知到金博洋在说这件事时情绪下降了一个度，心下了然，明白这一事实对作为刑警的金博洋来说寓意着什么。他动了动手，想做些什么让金博洋好受些，但这么多年以来，他从没有如此近距离地去接触一个人，出于向导的身份，他也没有想过要如此靠近一个哨兵，实在不知道该如何把握一个恰好的度，只好放下手来，将身上盖着的外套拿开，而后像盖被子一样盖到了两个人身上，久拥外套的温暖一下随动作散开，又因两个人的相靠近而重聚在一起，驱散了外面的寒冷，像是在他们之间重新升起了一簇火苗，不算温暖，却足以温存。 

金博洋被羽生结弦这一突如其来的动作惊地一懵，愣愣地任由羽生结弦把外套往他身上盖，而羽生结弦在一近距离的接触里，无意间碰到了金博洋冰凉的右手，心想果然，之前一直在窗边淋雨，又不是什么小火人，怎么会不觉得冷？ 

羽生结弦想完后又重坐回他的座位上，稍宽的外套堪堪盖在了两个大男人身上，两个人中间还留着一道距离。 

到处都被寒冷侵袭，唯独这样的温度适宜。 

在金博洋疑问又诧异的眼神下，羽生结弦从容地冲对方微笑，开口道：“我有点冷，博洋介意吗？” 

……这跟你分我一半衣服盖着有关系吗？冷就一定要互相取暖吗？金博洋挑眉看了看一本正经在胡说八道的羽生结弦一眼，没反驳，也不想矫情地说“我才不要这个你自己披着”，只做了默许，伸手拽了拽本来就是自己的外套，转过头去不再看羽生结弦，低头咳了咳说了句“谢谢”，意思一下离羽生结弦又近了一点。 

两个人盖着外套的模样让金博洋觉得此刻的他们就像两个小孩子，窝在车里看着外面的风雨，只有彼此是暖的来源，要靠得近，再近，才能避开冰冷与风雪。金博洋从没有像这样一般跟另一个人共享过温暖，而且这个人还是一个向导，换做以前的金博洋，估计他宁愿出去淋一天雨，也不可能这么跟一个向导共处一室。 

也不知金博洋是不是已经被结婚冲昏了头脑，还是因为他的结婚对象、他的向导是羽生结弦，金博洋居然没像以前那样感到烦躁，情绪平静到仿佛可以包容一切，这让金博洋不得不开始反思一件事情—— 

有些事，仔细想一想，用心去感悟，好像确实也没想象中的这么糟糕。 

 

比如被结婚，比如被结婚。 

 

试图让自己再一次脱离思绪苦海的金博洋在脑内把有关这件事的记忆暂时格式化处理，刚想继续跟羽生结弦讨论方才那个话题，却发现周知方跟陈巍正往他们这辆警车走来，金博洋愣了下，感觉自己现在好像应该要做些什么，下一秒的陈巍替周知方开了副驾驶座的车门后就坐到了驾驶座上，待两个人坐稳后关了门，齐齐转头去看金博洋时，八目相对，气氛一时非常奇怪。 

“……”四个人默契地沉默了一会。 

周知方眼神复杂地看着靠在一起盖着外套的羽生结弦跟金博洋两个人，心里总觉得他跟陈巍好像来的不是时候，转头看了陈巍一眼，后者与他的向导心有灵犀，同步用眼神传递着信息。 

一般来说，一个哨兵跟一个向导单独处在一块……况且还是已结合关系，基本上都会发生点什么…… 

陈巍咳了一声，转过身去，将所有的车窗都关紧，转动着方向盘往警局开去。周知方向羽生结弦跟金博洋投了个歉意的眼神，也转过身去不再看后座的两个人。 

……这感觉更奇怪了好吧。金博洋觉得刚刚四个人的无声对戏好像演出了一些不可言喻的东西，他转头去看羽生结弦，对方靠在车窗边上似乎在想着什么事，没注意到他的目光，这让金博洋更大胆放心地多看了沉思的羽生结弦一会，可就这么多看一会的一瞬间，联想到羽生结弦之前瞒着他不说昨晚发生了什么，金博洋感觉好像又离羽生结弦远了些。 

金博洋收回目光，看着前方的路想，要完整了解一个人，真是很难啊。 

需要多长时间呢？ 

 

在狂风暴雨中前行，并没有耽误回警局的行程，待到二队、三队的警车全数到达警局门口时，雨势小了不少。其他警员把尸体与现场痕检一同带回警局，周知方需要先一步到法医室准备，抓紧时间进行指纹比对死者身份的工作，金博洋让羽生结弦回办公室待命，自己下了车后带着陈巍跟着刑警二队的人一同往办公区走去，与痕检科的同事们分析现场发现的线索以获得更多信息。 

冷静自持的刑警队长将工作分配下去后，让警员们先简单处理完这一身的雨水，免得感冒影响工作，金博洋回到自己办公室，随意换了一件衣服，把放在他桌上的关于坠楼案的新文件带上，转身出了办公室。 

他关上了门出了走廊，恰好看到在不远处推开副局长办公室门走进去的羽生结弦，只匆匆瞥了一眼，便转了身往办公区走去。 

金博洋穿过几道走廊联系完各个部门，向迎面走来的不同科不同部的同事们打过招呼，一路充斥着打印机声、对话声电话铃、飘香的咖啡味，推开了分析室的门，关上，开启了他一天的工作。 

警局里的人每天都过着忙碌又混乱的日程，每个人各司其职，全力以赴，未敢懈怠，他们总能有条不紊地处理好一切事情，抽丝剥茧地寻找真相，坚定不移地坚守正义，这是他们的常态，亦是生活的一部分。 

上午八点，警员们着手分析割腕少女案，在忙碌了近两个小时后，案情分析告一段落。 

上午十点半，金博洋推开了分析室的门，宣告全体休息半小时，案情信息等待更新。 

上午十点五十分，金博洋才反应过来今天他好像没有吃早餐，感觉有点饿。 

上午十一点十五分，在食堂随意吃了点东西补充体力的金博洋被后勤部的同事叫去更新工作信息表。 

上午十一点三十五分，金博洋坐在人事部办公室里，懵然地拿着一串钥匙看着对面一脸真诚的部长。 

上午十一点四十五分，金博洋终于明白了自己原来喜提了一套新房，一套工政部民政局特意拨给已结合哨兵与已结合向导的专属新房，来自包办婚姻的福利。 

上午十一点五十分，金博洋比较想知道自己先前的公寓怎么办，人事部部长亲切地说，既然金队长都已经结婚了，那当然要去住新房，公寓自然是要作回收处理的。 

上午十一点五十五分，金博洋得到了关于这套新房的一系列疑问的答案，部长表示，请两位新人尽快入住，配合人事部的工作，需要两位提供新的地址，以更新两位的工作信息表，并微笑驳回了金博洋“我可以住在警局不住新房”的提议，温馨提示一套房的水电费两个人平摊会更便宜一些。 

上午十二点，金博洋木然地敲开了羽生结弦的办公室门，将钥匙递到羽生结弦面前，眼神死寂地跟羽生结弦说，不好意思了，兄弟，我们可能，大概，也许，应该，要同居一段时间——他自己的公寓要被回收了，基本上是被赶出来住新房了。 

上午十二点五分，金博洋在心里吐槽，这世界还有更奇葩的设定吗？从天而降个结合证明也就算了，安排我一边维护世界和平一边谈恋爱也还罢了，现在居然专门搞了一套房让人同居，连买房的烦恼也都省了，工政部民政局鼓励结婚的政策要不要这么丧、心、病、狂？他现在很担心，非常担心，按照这样的趋势，以后会不会给他推荐安排孩子上的幼儿园、学校，甚至连孩子的结婚对象也给安排上行程了！ 

上午十二点十分，羽生结弦拿着钥匙看了好一会，金博洋以为羽生结弦心里也很崩溃，但他没想到羽生结弦的第一个念头居然是，唔，总在师兄公寓住着也不好，他也准备买新房，他先前看过这套新房所在的住宅区，感觉风景也不错，离警局也不远，组织给予的结婚福利比他想象中的要好，水电费平摊原来更便宜一些？ 

上午十二点十五分，两个人对着一串钥匙胡思乱想的脑回路与频道终于有这么一刻重合上了—— 

苍天，我前一秒才和结婚对象商量完要从朋友做起，可下一秒我居然就要跟他同居一起生活过日子了，这可怎么办？非常着急，在线等回，不想被安排的明明白白。


	13. 卷一 朝生

12.

彼此不熟悉的两个人，要拿着同一把钥匙住在同一处地方从此一起生活？这样的发展对羽生结弦跟金博洋来说，实在太快了些。

然而这样的安排，也实在正常。两个确定了结合关系的人，领了结合证明，法律认同生效，工政部公示宣告，接下来就该安排共同生活的事情了。现在的羽生结弦跟金博洋显然已经到了安排生活的程序，怎么想都觉得没什么毛病。

……觉得没有毛病才是最可怕的好吧！金博洋只觉得头疼，这意味着他们已经完全进入了夫夫副本，别再妄想打出什么兄弟朋友剧情了，他们之间的关系就算再纯洁再简单，别人也会将他们摇醒：兄弟，你清醒一点，你这是结婚了，同居了，要在一张床上睡觉了！不是拜把子，你看紧点你家哨兵/向导，要随时跟紧他，他开心了你就开心，他伤心了你要给抱抱，他生气了你就哄哄，他现在是你的人了，知道否？

哨兵与向导住在同一间房里，多半是没有纯粹关系的——天性会让他们彼此结合，互相救赎，彼此接触，无论他们是情不自禁还是纯属意外。根据民政局这几年针对哨兵与向导所做的统计调查，因各种原因住在同一屋檐下的哨兵与向导产生感情从而领证的事件发生的概率高达百分之八十九，剩下的百分之十一的人，大概都是清心寡欲到一定境界、无欲无求无爱无恨的神仙。

金博洋不知道工政部这几天有没有官宣他们的关系，他现在也不能阻止了；他只知道他被叫去后勤人事部、被部长提醒要尽快搬家、领着一串钥匙出来后，捂着脸一路上碰见了好几个同事下属，抬头还看到了路过的盯着他若有所思的宇野昌磨，心想，完了完了，瞒不住了。

刑警们都有着极强的观察能力与收集信息的能力，就算只看了几眼，但联想到各路小道消息，仔细根据细节做个推理分析，再一传十十传百，估计整个警局都知道这回事了——哎呀，恭喜啊！万年单身老金居然结婚了！可谓喜大普奔，可喜可贺，载歌载舞，单身哨兵们要求包办婚姻迎接向导的呼声更高了，工政部成功达成了“催婚发展”的目的了，所有人都燃起了工作激情——毕竟连金博洋都结婚了，还有什么不可能呢！

看客局外人们收获了一手好八卦，正打算以这个“新闻”调理着因案情而阴郁的心情，开始推理金博洋结婚对象到底是何方妖孽，怎么就拐走了我们可爱可亲的金队长，以前怎么就没发现金对长有这个谈恋爱的趋势呢？前几天不是才相亲吗，怎么一复职就结婚了？藏的可真够深的啊！哼，有的人明面上说单身主义好上班不迟到，实际上早尝着爱情的甜呢！正是不结则已一结惊人……等会，按照时间线这么一推理，最近好像发生了点什么事……震惊啊——

于是今天晚上的联塔总论坛，突然冒出了这么一个帖子：官宣？直接逼婚！一个霸道向导不惧坎坷千里赴婚约的故事！不甜不要钱！

这个帖子后来还衍生出了许多版本的凄美爱情故事，篇篇感人肺腑，感人至深，两位主人公也成功摆脱了曾经的人设传闻，他们之间的故事被众多哨兵向导们所惊叹艳羡，当然，这都是后话了。

至少现在的两位当局者们还在为同居一事苦恼、不知所措着。

将钥匙递给羽生结弦，离羽生结弦有两米远的金博洋在办公室里站着，脸上表情严肃一本正经，一边看着正低头盯着钥匙不语的羽生结弦，一边暗自按捺住内心疯狂翻涌的情绪。

他从没想过会有这么一天——要跟另一个不相熟的人住在一起。

自被调到刑警二队起，金博洋一直都是独来独往的样子，别人喊他便热情回应，别人不唤他便安安静静地独自行着。

他是一个很少在表面上轻易表露出想法的人，金博洋善于自控，且总将自己情绪给藏起来，别人看他的时候，总以为他什么都不懂，状态总在放空，在发呆，刚入警局那会，也让前辈们担心，这样的一个孩子哪里能在这里承受住那么多阴暗的东西？

他看上去实在太纯粹太纯良了，像一团纯净赤诚的火，拥有着别人艳羡、惊叹的温度，可却意外地让人安心，他有着超乎寻常的沉稳自持，能让身边的人觉得一切事情都充满希望，有他在就不用感到害怕，他简直像是天生的保护者和正义维护者，在他面前，所有的暗都无所遁形。

也因为如此，围绕在金博洋身边的人非常多，毕竟人趋暖避寒，总渴望温暖，可这些人当中，极少有人能靠近他的内心半分，谁都破不开他的精神屏障——他没有打算让这道墙开出一道门让别人进来，他需要锁住墙背后的那些东西，谁也不能靠近。

尽管他面对的这个人是羽生结弦，一个与他最为相配的向导，一个唯一一个注定能包容他、接受他一切的人，但若是要同居、一同生活，金博洋下意识地感到有些犹豫不安，或许说，他还是处在不敢去尝试的阶段，因此连想都不想。

两个人，一个避风雨的地方，组合起来，那是什么？

家？一个家？金博洋与羽生结弦的家？

这样的认知让金博洋想着想着就想笑，两个连对方名字都叫的客气的人，把这样一个地方叫做家，怎么想都不是一个正确的故事。

家这个词，对现在的金博洋而言，它还只代表着父母、和他们一块生活过的老房子以及那些记忆，一直没有与另一人重新组成新家的想法与打算。金博洋的父母住在离L区有三个小时的路程的C区，他基本上一个月回去一次，在警局的第二年，金博洋才搬出了家，独自一个人住进了警局分配的公寓，有时也因案子睡在警局里，只求安稳一觉，不求其他。

他也没有想过这样一个场景，金博洋在此刻不由自主地开始想象：有这么一天，会有一个人等他回来，等他一起回到一个叫做家的小屋子里，那个人也许会为他做饭，或者是他做饭，总之他所有的、有关家的一切记忆都像是被复制了一般，过着像普通人一样的，平平淡淡的小日子与平凡生活。

 

金博洋想完后回过神来，缓了一会，想笑自己。如今是他——都是他从未想过的事情，羽生结弦却为他一一实现了。

从没想过有人会陪着他，从没想过有人会跟他成家。

可自己想的倒是美，谁知道羽生是怎么想的？金博洋这边结束了自己的胡思乱想浮想联翩，开始了另一件事的担忧。

有一件事非常重要，无比重要，红牌警告——

问题来了，他跟羽生结弦，有结合之名，无结合之实，孤哨兵寡向导的就这么长期共处一室，不带隔离，长久近距离接触，尤其他们匹配度还这么高，很容易彼此吸引、流露本性，要是一不小心就进行了精神结合进而顺便滚个床单直接终生结合……

那完了，金博洋想，这同居的事要是真的成了，他就直接揣着本《国际向导保护法》进屋吧——只要他这个哨兵对羽生结弦做出半点不合礼仪、强迫性的举动，法律奉上，请根据条例直接将他告上法庭，申请解除。

那间新房里头到底有多少个房间？能不能分开睡啊？金博洋抓着头发想，感到苦恼，做好了被羽生结弦拒绝同居的心理准备。

另一边久久没说话的羽生结弦终于把目光从钥匙上移开来，他先前用了一分钟的时间把这件事从头到尾理顺了两遍，将同居的合法性与合理性分析了三遍，权衡利弊斟酌过后，内心问了自己四次愿不愿意接受与金博洋同居这一事实，在得到忠于内心的答案后第五次确认过这答案真不是违心的，他才抬眼看着金博洋开口道：

“我不介意……唔，我是说，我觉得同居对我们来说并没有太大影响，你觉得呢博洋？”

 

要是一个向导对一个哨兵说“同居也没关系”，就像在说“我们在一起生活呀”这种话，那么哨兵大概都是会幸福地疯掉的——拜托！做梦都不敢这么想好不好！敢问哪个哨兵能拒绝！

可金博洋就是一个与众不同、不走寻常路、桀骜不驯的哨兵，他第一个反应是“羽生说这话经过大脑了吗”，然后又觉得“他疯了我不能陪他疯”，最后想“这不就显得我很想一起同居吗”，用毅然决然的语气说道：“咳，羽生，我觉得我们不能同居……我不一定非要和你一起住，我也可以回家住……什么的。”

“我知道博洋在考虑什么，感谢你为我考虑。” 羽生结弦体贴地道：“那么我也应该为你考虑，这只是一个休息的地方，我可以申请把工作时间挪到晚上，晚上你回来睡觉，我不在，等到早上我回来后，你就可以来警局。”

“这也太……”委屈你了吧。金博洋刚想驳回这个建议，就听到羽生结弦接下来的话，让他一愣。

羽生结弦看了金博洋一眼，垂眸道：“事实上……我也是有私心的，我同样也需要博洋，所以，无论什么都好，请让我觉得，我是在补偿你吧。”

这些话是什么意思……金博洋听罢没说话，只微一皱眉，很快就想到了在他来找羽生结弦之前，羽生结弦好像去了一趟副局长办公室，猜想这有可能跟羽生结弦先前瞒着他不说的事有关系，而且还和戴纳有关，他松开眉头，沉吟一会，问：“你……欠了我什么吗？”

羽生结弦不语，只是用沉静深邃的眼神看金博洋。他的沉默让金博洋明白，这或许是他不得已为之。但金博洋随后想，明明自己也是欠着羽生结弦的，也是不得已而为之，以自己现在的精神状态，羽生结弦对他来说就是良药，怎么好意思怪别人？至少还轮不到对方先愧疚吧？

无论他们分别是哪种亏欠，反正他们注定要纠缠、要有所牵连，彼此是彼此的债主，还债大约是还不清的了，唯以靠近与相伴来偿还，才能心安理得。

金博洋最后也没办法再说什么拒绝的词，只好说：“羽生，还是那句话，希望以后我有得知你的事的权利——其实不用你改工作时间，我经常住在警局，我习惯了。你可以一个人住在那里。”

又是一个人，那这对他而言又有什么变化呢？羽生结弦收住自己的情绪，也不敢有再多建议，毕竟他们没有结合，本质上还是未结合哨兵与未结合向导，独处还是要小心谨慎，他向金博洋点点头，压住心里头某些想法，道：“没有关系，无论什么时候，博洋回来就可以，我会尽量不打扰到你。”

想说“不用这么客气反正大家都是朋友有什么关系”的金博洋闭了嘴，想到虽说他本来就不经常回公寓，可两个人总会有这么几天在屋里相处，复又开口：“那同居的话，我、我不会对你做什么的，别担心，我要是做错了什么事，你尽管跟我说，觉得我不够好，也一定要说出来。”

这说的好像他真会做出什么事似的，金博洋扶额。

“不啊，”羽生结弦听罢接道，“博洋一直都很好，请放心。”

……请别夸了我会膨胀。金博洋把目光从羽生结弦身上收回来，正经道：“羽生，你要是真的愿意同居，这几天可以先搬过去，我留在公寓的东西不多，很快就能处理完。”

“博洋的意思似乎是说，案件暂时不需要我，我可以轻松一会？”羽生结弦微弯了一下眉眼。

“呃，这个，案件的整体信息还需要一些时间整理清楚，我还在找这两个案件到底有没有共同性和联系……我会来找你的。”金博洋提起案件，表情显然更严肃些，同时也因为想到死者的关系，情绪不经意地有些低落。

但金博洋很快就调整了过来，他抬手看了看腕表，往门走去，回头看了看羽生结弦，道：“又该开会了，我先走了……晚点见”

“晚点见。”羽生结弦向金博洋微笑道，点头告别。

 

金博洋转头看着羽生结弦作道别时，一时有些恍惚。他见过很多人看着他的眼神，眼神里什么情绪都有，但从没有一个人能有像羽生结弦这样的眼神，好像看一眼就能知道他的想法似的，倾注进温柔与专注，将他以另一种程度看透——像是穿过千山万水与他相逢，留一个最纯粹简单的自己与之相见。

归功于一个向导强大的精神能力，能让一个哨兵如此心安，让哨兵愿意接受他的向导的给予他的一切，是治愈，是平静，且如一只孤独漂泊的船，在大海上寻到归属，缓缓归航。

同样的，向导也应接收到来自哨兵的信号，遥遥呼应，心有所感。

羽生结弦像以前那样看着在门口转头看他的金博洋，忽然接受到来自金博洋的情绪波动精神反馈，还没来得及反应，下一秒金博洋好像也感应到什么似的转身走了，消失在他的视线之内。

独自坐在办公室的人愣了许久。

他还没来得及去敲金博洋的心门，还没接触到金博洋如冰墙般的精神屏障，可金博洋却主动来找他了。

尽管这只是一瞬间的事情，抓不住就会错别。

可心间一朵逢春盛开的花，怎么甘心错过。

羽生结弦忍不住嘴边淡淡的笑意，连他自己都不知道为什么会因为这个而觉得开心——也许是收到了金博洋无意识的接收共鸣反馈信号，也许是金博洋刚刚像被发现了什么心思般逃开的身影，也许是金博洋向他保证的认真模样，还是因为金博洋无意间的笑容与神态——好吧，其实都是因为金博洋，这让今天本有些郁郁寡欢的羽生结弦感到开心。

所以……这到底是什么魔力啊。羽生结弦独自一人思考着这个问题许久，还是没有得出个合理解释。

他最后决定，还是要以金博洋为研究对象，作一个长期调查报告，分析相处过程，及时反馈自己的心理状态，以便做好准确的回答，增加金博洋本人对他的好感度。

……话说回来，为什么只有增加好感度这个操作？羽生结弦想到最后在心里问自己，总觉得哪里怪怪的，但他暂时想不明白。

他把口袋里的一张纸条拿了出来，看了许久，转身打开办公桌抽屉，将纸条夹进了一本笔记本里，随即关上抽屉，上锁，像是在封存什么。他独自一个人在这里静默了很久很久，久到仿佛要心里某些突如其来的伤感情绪给淹没掉了。

他的眼神有一瞬间变得空茫，像是在回忆什么，背影显得孤独，但更多的是刻意隐忍下来的落寞。

抬眼看过挂钟记过时间，下午一点五十分，羽生结弦还没有吃上午饭，叹了口气后在心里告诫自己要打起精神来，起身拿起新换的外套准备出门，兜里的手机突然震动了起来，示意有来电。

羽生结弦拿出手机一看，是他的师兄，费尔南德兹给他打来的电话，挺稀奇的，那位奔放自由放纵不羁的已结合哨兵，难得记起了他，终于想起要联系人了。

划开接听键，羽生结弦将手机贴近耳边，开口道：“下午好。”

“下午好！”费尔南德兹应道，“我以为你晚上回到公寓了？”

“没有，”羽生结弦道，“遇到了一些事，现在在警局。”

“在工作吗？”费尔南德兹问。

“目前，休息时间。”羽生结弦停顿了一会，随后又道，“有件事情，一直没告诉你，也没来得及说。”

“什么？”费尔南德兹奇道，在他的印象里，羽生结弦很少会跟他说这种话，特别是像这种好像藏着什么小秘密的话，这让他很是好奇，但也不敢多问，心里猜测到这件事也许是跟他有关。

羽生结弦不出费尔南德兹所料，说：“我想我需要搬出去住了，我找到了新房。”

早就知道羽生结弦有这个计划的费尔南德兹释然道：“啊，没关系，只要你想回来，我随时欢迎！——说起来，你是怎么找到新住房的？”

羽生结弦平静道：“因为我结婚了，所以有新住房分配。”

费尔南德兹：“……”

通话那头的费尔南德兹难以置信地道：“……对不起，请你再重复一遍？”

“我，结婚了。”

费尔南德兹听罢只觉得通话另一边的羽生结弦应该是被绑架了，越听越觉得像是幻觉。

说一个笑话吧，他的师弟千里迢迢来L区，原来是为了结婚啊。


	14. 卷一 朝生

13\. 

一路直奔分析室的金博洋推开了门，一看发现分析室里头已经有不少同事在等着他了，他一抬头，就看见了离他不远的周知方跟陈巍。 

他们两人沉默不语地在低头整理，将手头上的现场照片与验尸报告一一分开作梳理标记，时不时对望用眼神交流了几次，周知方最后轻叹了口气，摇了摇头。 

也不知为何叹息，还是只作了惯例，但终究是痛惜。 

然而合理调控情绪是刑警们的必修课，无论遇到什么事情，都必须要坦然自若，镇定处之。 

分析室的人都注意到金博洋此刻来了，却默不言语，气氛一时凝固，如冻结的冰。可当金博洋转身关了门再转过来时，他发现整个分析室的人似乎都在一言不发地盯着他，这让金博洋一度感到莫名其妙，一头雾水，甚至觉得背后一凉。 

周知方跟陈巍也转过身看了一眼金博洋，随后又齐齐转了回去，两人再次对视了几秒，以默契的眼神交流表达着“你懂我”、“嗯我懂你”，随即继续低头完成着他们的工作，等待稍后的分析。 

而被一群哨兵用满是求知欲的眼神盯着的金博洋没能察觉到周知方那边的小动作，茫然的目光将这群同事们扫了一圈，也感知不到是不是哪个哨兵出了问题感染了整个房间里的人，他总觉得这些人看他就像是在看什么不得了的人，叹为观止，啧啧称奇，佩服至极，恨不得将“奇人”一词贴到金博洋脸上，以表现他们在前几分钟得知某个事实后的感叹。 

但工作要紧，二队的警员们选择闭口不言，认真做事，很快就极其同步地把目光从金博洋身上移开。 

此时的金博洋倒是多心想了一阵，联合今天中午那件事，当时还是有许多人知晓了的，他估计是被从人事部出来后自己那欲盖弥彰低头掩饰的走路姿势给彻底出卖了，金博洋才惊觉同事们刚刚的眼神，多半是在好奇自己的结合关系的事情，细思恐极。 

……真是“婚事踏出门，结合传千里”啊。 

已经认命的金博洋无话可说，也不想再过多纠结现在有多少人知道他这件事，仔细想想，也着实没什么好过分在意的，他就想这结婚怎么了，很稀奇吗，把结婚这事跟金博洋这人放在一起是什么难以置信的事情吗？金博洋想要不要等以后别人一问起此事，他就一概以坦然笑之，让人一看就想“这肯定是真爱”而不是“为什么你还能结婚”，他当了这么多年刑警，不管是什么事自然都能冷静自持，何况区区结婚之事？ 

于是接下来有警员出声先问了句“队长，羽生先生呢”时，金博洋就非常自然地接了话，道：“这个点他应该去吃饭了吧，不急，等会议结束，我会把情况告诉他的。” 

金博洋自认这话说的清晰随意，实在没什么好揣摩的，但他显然没把自己放进现在这个语境里，那警员听金博洋这么回复，只觉得这说话语气丝毫不做作又很真实，从说话内容上猜测说话人与对话对象之间并不陌生，警员恍然大悟，想这基本坐实了羽生结弦跟金博洋的传闻关系，向旁边的同事递了个眼神，示意对方接收信号。 

旁边的同事接收着信号，同时理解其内容，回想金博洋方才那句话，表情微妙。 

他想起了他以前翻过的一本书，叫《结合关系心理分析》，发现金博洋的话相当具有研究性。 

这很明显朋友们，这位已结合哨兵显然不愿意跟另一个未结合哨兵谈及他的向导……好吧，从话里扣细节作实锤的警员宣布这一切终于落定，羽生结弦跟金博洋确实就是他们想的那样，是已结合伴侣。 

得知真相的同事们此刻心如止水，波澜不惊，虽然心里头莫名有些生气，总觉得好像哪里不对劲，但还是选择祝福这对新人。 

而后他们又同步地看向金博洋，向他作了个点头的动作，表示默许金博洋这样的做法，尽管某人曾经是单身协会总会长，宣言做单身主义永久代言人，如今却瞒着他们不声不响地结了个婚，那还能怎么样呢，还不是要笑着将你原谅。 

已经预感到什么的金博洋：“……” 

做完事回过头看热闹的周知方跟陈巍在一旁作眼神交流，表示同情金博洋。 

不要慌张，小事情。在心里这么宽慰自己的金博洋没再理会这帮同事，抬腿直径走向分析室中央的白板上站定，他将手上拿着的新报告摊在旁边的桌面上，打破了这场默片似的对望对话，他开口道：“好了，会议开始。” 

话音刚落，分析室里的人立即收回思绪，全神贯注地听着金博洋接下来的话。 

金博洋拿过黑笔，转身在白板空白处写下两词语，分别为“时间”、“地点”，他余光瞥到死者的照片，停顿了一下，才道： 

“我把上午的报告重新说一遍……死者萝兰，L区人，十六岁，单亲家庭独生子女，确认为向导身份，前不久才在联塔登记注册过，母亲早亡，父亲为家族企业继承人，哨兵，家境富裕，生活条件极好，目前没有发现企业有不法行为，所办合同项目皆在法律范围内，死者与家族企业之间接触不多，暂时排除企业人员的关系；死者就读于科诺经济学院，在校表现尚不可知，B组的人已经出发去学院找她的老师了解相关情况，这一块我们暂且放下。 

“之前通过指纹辨析确认过死者身份后，A组的人便去找她的家属，才发现她的父亲早在两个月之前便已去世，家族企业现在由她父亲的姐姐管理，而死者在她的父亲去世后便搬出了从小生活的家，目前为止，正与保姆一起生活，而保姆这几天请假探望儿子去了，未与萝兰联系，对吗艾文？” 

向名唤艾文的警员确认过信息可信，金博洋点点头，继续道：“死者并不是L区A街住宅区的住民，她居住在C街，从C街到A街，搭乘公车大概要花费三十分钟，搭乘地铁换乘大约只需要十分钟……如果、如果那天我见到的人确实是她的话……很抱歉，我不确定那天的她最后去往哪个方向。” 

周知方听完看了金博洋一眼，微微皱眉，刚想说些什么，但金博洋仍然表情严肃地说了下去，把所有的信息都陈列出来，并没有任何停顿。 

他因偶然遇见，为那个女孩停了脚步，没能留住她，而现在，他不能再受情绪的困扰，他不能再停下，如今他只能前进了。 

金博洋说：“未得到死者家属允许，我们不能随意解剖调查，目前只能作初步化验，小周带来的报告上说，死者死因为失血过多，物化检测到死者体内留有安眠药成分，具体情况还需要进一步化验。事实上，若要割腕，除非准确找到手腕动脉处一刀割开，流血速度快，否则没有这么容易成功。” 

周知方点头道：“有一个可以彻底推翻死者自杀的理由，很明显，当然，一般人也不可能在草地割腕自杀还一声不吭就是了……割腕很疼。我发现死者右手小指上有长期握笔而留下的茧，说明死者是个惯用右手的人，而她的伤口就在右手手腕上，按照常理，她善用右手，应该是割左手腕更轻松些，并且容易割开动脉，若一心想要自杀，何必还要做这样没有必要的事情呢？况且还不一定成功，还要增加更多的疼痛，正常人不会如此吧。” 

“那么，这是一起‘他杀’。”陈巍出声道，全体警员听罢皆沉默了好一阵。 

白日有光，黑夜是暗，人间拥有着光与暗，盛载着一切美好与罪恶。 

而人总能让黑白颠倒，日夜无光，他是最伟大的，也是最可怖的。 

到底是什么样的瞬间，能让人以一念之差成为恶鬼？ 

金博洋不自觉地抓皱了手里的白纸，转把白板上两个词语用笔圈起来，冷静地说：“目前来说，我们仍然不清楚关键的信息在哪里，现在A、B组的人也还在外调查中，那我们先来谈谈死者出现的时间。” 

“据羽生说，他是在四点的时候发现了死者。”陈巍看着手里的笔录道，“很遗憾，监控录像没起作用，那个地方一片黑暗，根本看不清人影。” 

“四点的时候你在做什么？”金博洋忽然问了一句话。 

陈巍一愣，道：“当然是在睡觉。” 

“A街的大部分住民都应该像你如此，补充睡觉，醒来上班。”金博洋接道：“什么人会在这个时候出现，不会让人察觉到异常？” 

“清晨的垃圾清运？”一个警员道，“很有可能是有人借着垃圾清运把尸体抛在那里？” 

“但我们在第一时间询问过物业的人，也在现场调查过，A街的清运人员五点才开始清运垃圾，四点时，除了值夜班保安还在值班室，没有什么人进出住宅区。”另一个警员接道。 

“所以凶手没有使用任何交通工具来抛尸，他的行动很方便，也许就是住在那里？”周知方猜测道，“如果他在A街，是怎么遇到住在C街的死者的呢？死者又为什么会在A街？” 

“熟人作案？”陈巍丢出一个疑问。 

“尚不可知。”金博洋摇头道，“死者的关系网信息还没完善，我们还需要再继续调查。” 

“啊确实，毕竟不像那个男孩的关系这么简单。”陈巍惋惜地叹道，“可惜了……” 

“两位死者身上都有小纸条，都有关‘上帝’，这是什么意思？”金博洋蓦地这么问。 

周知方摇了摇头，表示自己也不太清楚，他不信教，也不甚了解有关这方面的事情，他忽然想到什么似的，向其他警员问道：“我想问，你们知不知道死者是否信教。” 

“这个，”一个警员低头翻了翻笔记，“……不知道。不过A街分界外的H区一直是教派比较集中的地区，近月来也有许多信仰教派的人在A街活动，前几个月还有教会冲突，但闹的并不大，很快就平息了，后来我们也就没怎么关注。” 

周知方跟金博洋听完对视了一眼，在对方的眼神里感知到了心中所想。 

两个人同时在想，这件事是否与两位死者有关？在教堂当义工的安伦接触到的人是H区教会里的人吗？家境富裕的萝兰是怎么接触到这些人的？他们之间到底有什么联系？是谁处置着他们的生死？所谓的“上帝”又是谁？ 

一个人是独立的，鲜活的，在未触及到法律底线的前提下，谁都没有资格替他的生命作决定。 

一个未解的案件，再加上另一个未解的案件，信息量如此庞大，关系网错综复杂，大多的疑点还需更多的时间解析，一时半会没有办法破案，甚至还不能过早判断这两起案件有关联，也无法得知这是否为连环杀人案，这一天都在分析案情、出外勤调查，将大致的情况梳理了一遍，还没有什么实质性的进展，这让金博洋不禁有些急躁，不过他极快地就调控好在一瞬间忽如其来如潮水汹涌的暴躁情绪，没让周知方发觉到他的调整。 

周知方看着垂眸想事、没什么表情的金博洋，想知道对方在想什么，一旁的陈巍有些不满地扯了扯周知方的衣袖，将人拉近自己身边。 

喔，哨兵的占有欲。周知方有些无奈。 

从下午两点正式开始的分析会议开到下午四点多，所有人都已感到疲惫，今日能做的工作都已做完，案件线索、死者信息、关系整理等梳理工作还需等待后续进展才能进行，金博洋与同事们将所有疑点与需要着重调查的地方都标了出来，将任务一一分配下去，等所有人都离开分析室以后，金博洋关上了门，一个人坐回座位上静静地独自思考，这已是他这么多年来的习惯。 

在这一时刻，在单独的空间里，他可以不加束缚地放任着情绪起伏，放空自己，他需要一个人待着。 

不知待了多久，金博洋听见了有人在敲门，他起身喊了一句“请进”，门随后应声而开，从外面走进来一位女士，那女士进来后向金博洋微笑点头问好。 

“……伊芙。”金博洋向那位女士点头，“下午好。” 

伊芙是联塔分配到警局的心理辅导师，是专门替未结合哨兵作精神梳理的已结合向导，她最擅长为哨兵作精神调控，加上气质温和，待人温柔，符合一个哨兵对一个向导最基本的幻想，警局里的哨兵们都愿意靠近她，视她为人生导师。 

在金博洋入职之前，伊芙就在警局工作了两年，经验丰富，也比他年长许多，对他而言，伊芙更像一个一直在照顾他的姐姐，在他过去迷茫、不知所措的时候，伊芙总能为他提供心理咨询，并教会他如何更好地调节自己。 

尽管伊芙与金博洋之间存在着共鸣排斥现象，这在哨兵向导之间非常少见，天生能与大多数哨兵产生精神共鸣的伊芙却只能为金博洋做极其简单的浅层精神梳理，并不能更深入地接触到金博洋精神屏障背后的世界，无法以向导的身份直接替金博洋梳理情绪，这也就意味着大多数哨兵可以在伊芙的帮助下不那么难受的时候，金博洋却要承担多一倍的痛苦。 

伊芙也会经常找金博洋询问其状态，了解他的心理情况，试图跨越共鸣隔阂，除却哨兵与向导的关系，给予金博洋更多的帮助。 

“下午好，博洋。”伊芙站在门口笑着问金博洋，“你还是像以前那样，总喜欢一个人待着。我可以进来吗？” 

“当然。”金博洋将他身边的一张椅子拉开来，示意伊芙可以坐到他身旁。 

伊芙将身上的米色外套拢紧了些，关了门，将外面的寒意隔绝。她转身坐到金博洋身边，先道：“博洋上次的伤好些了吗？” 

金博洋微愣了会，下意识想问哪一次，但还是回道：“基本都好了，没事。” 

伊芙看了金博洋一会，叹气道：“希望博洋这次没有说谎。” 

金博洋明白伊芙说的是什么意思，低眸道：“我没有，我其实并没有你们想象中那么……” 

后面的话许是不知道该如何表述，金博洋没有继续说下去，索性不再往下说，只抬头看着伊芙，直接道：“总之，别担心。” 

伊芙看着金博洋真诚且认真的眼神，只无奈摇头道：“好吧，我总是被你说服，你总能证明你是对的。” 

两个人心照不宣地相视一笑，伊芙想了解金博洋近期的状况，换了个话题问，“我今天听说了一件事……想过来问问博洋。” 

金博洋一听，心里头咯噔一下，知道伊芙要问他什么，在心里感叹一声，抬起手捂着脸不想说话。


	15. 卷一 朝生

14\. 

请问，被别人问“结婚是一种什么样的体验”的感受怎么样？ 

完全不知道该怎么回答这两个问题并想劝大家都善良点的金博洋拒绝回答，放下捂着脸的手来微妙地弯了弯嘴角，一点感情都没有地向旁边的伊芙露出了机械式微笑，礼貌而又不失尴尬，俗称假笑。 

金博洋已经放弃了挣扎，转而勇敢面对这并不温柔的现实。 

想必没有人会知道金博洋此刻的心理状态是如何，他现在是内心惊涛骇浪，表面淡定自若，有了先前周知方询问的经历，心脏强大的金队长已能用脸不改色心不跳、“你问结合我说对”这样的态度回答伊芙问的问题，要是换做别人来问，金博洋想他甚至还可能游刃有余地闭眼瞎扯。 

都是被迫练出来的。 

伊芙能感应到金博洋的情绪波动，有些诧异于对方的反应，不禁笑问：“那么，博洋是真的结婚了吗？” 

金博洋做了个深呼吸，抿了抿嘴道：“是的，就是您想的那样。” 

在接下来的一瞬间，两个人感觉脸上的笑容在刹那凝固了。 

“啊真是……”伊芙难以置信地冲金博洋眨眨眼，“非常出乎意料呀。” 

金博洋不置可否地一点头，“其实我也没有反应过来……” 

“结婚的事情，对博洋来说……”伊芙接道，“没有做好心理准备？” 

“我……”在熟悉的心理导师面前，金博洋稍微放轻松了些，这几天一直被刻意压下的某些情绪终于在有人倾诉的情况下得以宣泄出来，他头疼地抬起手揉着自己的头发，低头看着放在桌面上的纸张，颇有些委屈地放轻了声音，叹道，“我从没想过这种事，可突然之间，这一切就被安排了，我还没彻底搞明白这些事，接下来这些什么证明，协议，同居……全都莫名其妙地推着我往前走，为什么会是这样？” 

他像是在问自己，又重复了一遍，“为什么会是这样？” 

哪怕金博洋已经跟羽生结弦说明白了事情，彼此之间还做了协议，也说服了自己接受这个事实，但这都是暂时性的自我欺瞒，当他回过头来再将这件事说出来后，金博洋才恍然知晓，他依旧是不甘的、不愿的，纵使那些不甘与不愿已经被自己消了大半，可它们就如未被烈火烧尽的野草，经风一吹，又肆意生长，让金博洋不得不再次直面，与之对峙。 

而让他不甘与不愿的并非是与羽生结弦结合这件事，金博洋只是在气自己，他在愤怒，在不甘，在怒自己，在怨自己，如果不是自己当初这么任性，执意一意孤行，又何至于此。 

说到底，皆是因为不服输，不认命。 

“伊芙。”金博洋忽然开口，转过头认真地看着伊芙说，“我应该怎么做？” 

“什么？”伊芙问。 

“如果我跟一个向导一起搭档，”金博洋低声道，“万一我又像以前那样……我该怎么办？” 

伊芙一怔，暂时未能说出什么话来，金博洋说的是什么意思，伊芙再清楚不过。 

那是发生在金博洋刚进警局的第一年的一件事情，那时侯的哨兵或向导不能单独行动，他被安排与两位向导搭档任务，一同潜入目标嫌疑人的活动区域寻找证据，在任务途中，作为哨兵的金博洋受到对方向导专门为他投放的精神攻击，严重影响了金博洋的判断，在巩固精神屏障使用精神力反击的同时，因其本身就极其蛮横又强大的精神力扩展了攻击范围，金博洋无意中伤了他的两个搭档，导致任务失败。 

尽管那次的事故是一场意外，人为难控，这种意外也属常见，所幸两位向导早有准备，最终并没有受到太大的伤害，局长与副局长也没有过多指责，但在金博洋心里，这始终是一个过不去的坎，是他心里独存的阴影，他愈发不愿意再靠近向导，也不接受任何向导的精神调控，他怕他一个不小心再控制不住，又会伤到别人，因其强大，他必须要将自己束缚住，学会戴上枷锁。 

伊芙也许永远都不会忘记，那一天所她见到的金博洋的模样。 

那一天也下着雨，金博洋就在警局面前站着不动，所有人都往警局走，只有他没有动，他没有往前，也没有后退，只站在一处淋着雨，把自己定在原地，身上的伤口与血与雨水混杂在一起，滑过他的脸颊，流泪哭泣一般，伊芙看不清他的表情，却能感知到他那时的无助。 

往后的岁月，以此为转折点，曾经青涩的小警员终于慢慢成长为一个能独当一面的刑警队长，成长到金博洋对自己足够残忍自制，再无人能够打破他的精神屏障，也再不会出现误伤的情况，一个哨兵在没有向导的情况下，一个人在做着别人未曾想的事情。 

金博洋曾对伊芙说，我只是想试试我可以做什么地步，我想坚持到最后，我不想离开警局。 

所以他一直以自己的方式往下走，成为了今天的金博洋。 

然而羽生结弦就这样出现在他的生命当中，从另一个意义上讲，羽生结弦以拯救他为开始，也以宣告终止金博洋的一意孤行为结尾，让金博洋即将告别过去那个偏执到伤痕累累的自己，让他直面一个事实—— 

总有一些事情，明知不可为而为之，也终有到此为止的一天。 

一个人固执且任性的这些年，就此结束了。 

“说实话，”金博洋转了话题，自我嘲笑了一下，目光移到桌面上的报告上，“明知不一定能做到的事情，我偏偏还要去做，是不是很傻？” 

“每个人都不信命运，有的人选择对抗，有的人选择服从，你是前者。”伊芙听罢温声道：“因而你是金博洋。” 

“金博洋有什么不一样的吗？”听到伊芙的回答，金博洋不禁问道。 

“很不一样。”伊芙也笑，“你知道的。” 

金博洋稍愣了一会，随后失笑。 

伊芙不知道金博洋又想到什么，她只是同样看着金博洋，本能地觉得金博洋如今的眼神不似往日她所见到的那般清澈明了，多了些看不懂的意味，如深邃的潭水，已像藏住了很多东西，让她有一种预感，预感到面前这个看起来明亮的孩子开始如蝶般破茧成长，只需一个眼神，她便知道如今的一切已经不一样了。 

除了她，没有人会在乎这种变化，对大多数民众而言，像金博洋这种身负使命的刑警，只要负责维护秩序与规则就可以，这些个人的情绪变化实在微不足道，每一个警员每日的轨迹就像重复契合的齿轮，分毫无差，按照既定的路线没有停留地前进着，未敢偏转，他们只需要以最坚定最无畏的形象与模样出现在众人面前，背后的艰辛与苦难一概无需提起。 

因此没有人会在意一个人是怎么将面对死亡与险恶时的恐惧给踩碎，从而百惧不侵；也没有人会在意一个人时怎么渡过冰冷的河流与黑夜，仍然心有暖意。 

伊芙无法得知金博洋是如何改变的，这个过程太过悄无声息，人与年岁同步悄然而换，蓦然回首亦恍然如梦，让她在心里不禁感叹。 

她低头无声笑了下，开口道：“博洋，哨兵的天职是保护向导，对吗？” 

金博洋点头，“是。” 

“如果你的向导遇到了危险，你必须保护他，对吗？” 

金博洋再一点头，“当然。”

“你已经可以很好地控制自己，对吗？”伊芙继续问。 

“……是。”金博洋犹豫了一会，随后又说，“可万一……”

“没有万一。”伊芙说，“金博洋已经让那些可能性都消失了，对吗？否则这么多年，博洋又在做什么呢？” 

金博洋没再说话。 

“要想的事情不应该是‘我可能怎么做’，而是‘我不会怎么做’。”伊芙道，“无需担心，孩子，因为你的向导也会帮你。” 

“我的向导……”金博洋听完喃喃自语地重复了一句。 

这是金博洋第一次用上这个说法，他的向导，他的合法伴侣，他的一生所系……是那个叫羽生结弦的人。 

“我从戴纳那里了解了一些情况，博洋，羽生是一个优秀的向导，”伊芙说，“我相信你们会相处地很好，毕竟在他面前，你可以放松些，他可以让你不那么难受。” 

金博洋想，又来了，全世界都在说他们能相处地很好，哪里来的自信？ 

“如果我发疯，他也会拉住我？”金博洋自己对自己说了一句，声音太过小，伊芙一时没有听到，只有他自己的心听见了。 

“其实我说谎了。”金博洋转头再看着伊芙诚恳道，“伊芙，我的精神状态已经不太好了。” 

伊芙上前抱住了金博洋，怜惜地拍了拍他的后背，“我知道，我都知道。所以他来了，他会照顾好你的。” 

金博洋顺势回抱住了伊芙，闷声道：“所以这样的我，也没有问题吗？” 

伊芙放开金博洋，揉了揉金博洋的发，说道：“每一个哨兵都会有一个向导，或者说，都有一个所爱的人，你会像一只雄鹰飞翔，但飞的再远也要停下来休息，等你飞的累了，他就会在那里等你，他是注定要等到你的人，他会让你栖息。” 

此刻，他便是一只舟，他便是一方地，让你可渡，让你可栖。 

这是一个哨兵与一个向导生来的羁绊。 

“博洋无需担心，毕竟羽生也是一个非常厉害的向导，他不会被伤害到的，”伊芙重新坐回椅子上，“他的精神力评定等级为S级，不会轻易受你牵制。” 

金博洋听完表情却微妙地变动了下。 

为什么所有的人都像在跟他说……你们简直是天生的爱人、命定的一对，所有的阻碍与困难那都不是事，因为你们绝对能谈的上恋爱处的了对象。 

问题是金博洋现在完全对恋爱这件事没什么想法啊！ 

“其实我……”金博洋指了指自己，小声道，“我跟他，呃，我跟他现在也不是很熟。” 

伊芙轻轻说了一句，打破了金博洋的苍白无力的辩解，她说：“嗯……我理解，也许你们还需要适应一下这同居生活？……” 

金博洋：“……” 

算了，他跟羽生结弦结婚同居这事都满世界皆知了，就别再挣扎了，他已经被组织分配包办婚姻安排了幸福下半生，实在没什么再辩解的理由了。 

毕竟这日子还得照样过下去呗。 

 

今天这日子一眨眼就到了晚上，金博洋又在食堂碰见了王金泽，又与人一块吃饭，顺道被调侃了几句后，经过一番心理建设，金博洋大大方方丝毫不慌地去羽生结弦办公室找人，发现这一下午他都没见到羽生结弦，猜测对方应该是在忙其他事，便回到了二队办公区，跟警员们再度分析了一会案情，在同事们略带有探究的眼神下回过头用很凶的眼神警告所有人工作时间谢绝八卦，走到了茶水间打算给自己泡一杯咖啡。 

每个办公区都有独立的茶水间，二队的茶水间就在这一走廊边上，自由开放，设有隔间，金博洋正准备倒咖啡的时候，才后知后觉地想起自己现在没法喝茶水间的这种高浓度的咖啡，那太刺激他的味蕾了，苦涩会绕着他的舌尖翻跟头加蹦迪，影响他的心情。 

他无奈地放下杯子，给自己倒了一杯温水，正倒着水的金博洋听到了脚步声，有人正往他这边靠近，随后便退到一旁让了个位置方便别人过来倒水，结果一转身看清了来人，惊到差点拿不住手上的水杯，来不及收回礼貌的僵硬笑容，下一秒抬脚作势就想离开，却被来人拦了下来。 

来人正是技术部的一个小警员，比金博洋小一岁，未结合哨兵，传闻疑是……对金博洋有意。 

真是结婚偏逢桃花劫，都是传闻造的孽。金博洋恨不得把那些散播谣言说他喜欢哨兵的人全都叫出来挨打，给他惹了这么多莫名其妙的烂桃花，经常被拦住问有没有对象能不能交个朋友，最令金博洋无言以对的是，他一而再再而三地拒绝拒绝再拒绝，解释解释再解释，这些谣言反而越来越多、散播的越来越广，甚至还为他留下一种“非世间奇男子不结婚”的传说，金博洋每每想到这些破事就气不打一处来。 

这位技术部的小警员，金博洋是见过的，但一直不知道他的名字，只是偶尔碰见过、互相打过招呼、听说过他似乎喜欢自己而已，再多的事情金博洋是不知道了。实际上，金博洋并不想跟这位小警员单独相处，这意味着他要直面感情问题。 

直面感情问题！他一个刑警队长，居然要在这几天直面感情问题！金博洋对此感到疲惫。 

如今他也算有了家室，虽然本人未曾向众人正面宣布，但基本上是已公认盖章的了，自然是不能再跟别的哨兵或者向导有瓜葛，为此，金博洋看着小警员，做好对方要说些什么的准备，一副严阵以待地站在原地，有些紧张地咽了咽口水。 

小警员果不其然地直接开口问：“金队长，是真的……与羽生先生已经是结合关系了吗？” 

小警员问什么他就答什么，有一说一，有二说二，金博洋严肃地点点头，“……确实。” 

“果然。”小警员似早有预感，意料之中，他叹了口气，“虽然有些遗憾，但还是要祝福金队长。” 

金博洋松了口气，心里对小警员说了句对不起。 

接下来小警员的一句话又把金博洋一口气给提了上来，他问：“先前听说金队长去相亲了……是那时候与羽生先生认识的吗？” 

金博洋摇头否认，“不是。” 

“是以前认识的？” 

没想这么多的金博洋答：“不认识。” 

“那为什么……” 

“……”意识到自己好像要被套路的金博洋赶紧补救，不想被小警员误会，“不为什么，我们确实是结合关系，盖了章的。” 

小警员没再说话，表情看上去有些沮丧，最后闷闷不乐地说：“那……打扰了。” 

金博洋不知作何表情，只能闭口不言，观察着小警员，见人半天没反应，算是彻底松了口气，他没办法去回应什么，只能当这段对话当做一次最寻常的聊天，他再看了小警员一眼，确认对方没有反应，迈开腿，告了辞，忙一溜烟先走了。 

小警员低头不语许久，有些惆怅若失，上前给自己倒了一杯冷水，刚喝了一口，转头就看见有人从另一个隔间里捧着一杯咖啡转了出来，小警员一看，居然是羽生结弦。 

两个人默然对视半秒。 

作为八卦主人公之一的羽生结弦整了整衣袖，随后礼貌向小警员笑了笑，端着杯子作势要离开，回过头来又认真地向小警员开口道：“嗯，确实盖了章的。” 

小警员：“……”


	16. 卷一 朝生

15.

 

金博洋一个下午都未见到的羽生结弦，到底在做什么呢？

 

——他在准备搬家，住新房。

 

费尔南德兹在通话那头听着羽生结弦跟他的解释，勉强接受了这个事实——

 

他的师弟羽生结弦，一个几乎是联塔每个哨兵的梦中对象、堪比万人迷的优秀向导，因天降证明自愿协定，居然已经与一个只听其闻未曾谋面的哨兵确定了结合关系，这一关系一旦被工政部民政局证实并官宣，估计联塔里大多数未结合哨兵和未结合向导的心都要碎了——毕竟谁心里没有个男神或女神，没有一点点防备地就这么被直接宣告“你男神结婚了你要失恋了”，心能不碎吗？心态能不崩吗？

 

这事情来的太过措手不及，纵使见惯了场面的费尔南德兹也需要时间理顺思绪与事件发展，他知道虽然某人曾经为了逃避舆论对现役未结合向导的催婚压力，说过什么26岁就结婚这种一听就很好笑的话，但实际上，羽生结弦一直都没有明确表明过自己有结合意向——是在等待意中人还是完全没有想法，此不得而知，没有人能知道羽生结弦到底是如何想的，费尔南德兹只能从羽生结弦的叙述中确认一个信息——

 

那确实不是因所谓爱情而生的结合关系，它就是意料之外，是阴差阳错，是无意邂逅，是两条命线的偶然交叠，是两端命运的无心作弄。

 

结合是哨兵与向导一生最重要的事情，可发生在羽生结弦与金博洋身上，是如此的荒唐又无可奈何。两个人都不是对方的意中人，却占着对对方而言最重要的位置，甚至以后还要在同一个屋檐下共同生活，这期限也许是一个星期，也许是半年，又也许会是一辈子……啼笑皆非过后，该是惋惜没能与命定心爱之人共同踏入结合的殿堂，还没有得到过世人所期望的那般爱情，却已经许完了下半生。

 

多可惜啊。费尔南德兹想，他为羽生结弦感到惆怅，并非心之所属的结合关系，实在太令人难过了。

 

费尔南德兹心里很是同情羽生结弦的遭遇，用语言安慰了几句，吐槽完政府的包办婚姻制度，他问：“本来我还为你高兴呢，不过按照目前的情况……所以你打算怎么办呢？申请解离吗？”

 

羽生结弦很快地接道：“不啊。”

 

没听懂羽生结弦这一简短回答的意思，费尔南德兹困惑：“你说什么？”

 

“这似乎不是什么坏事。”羽生结弦继续用费尔南德兹听不懂的话说，“我觉得还行。”

 

费尔南德兹：“……”

 

我觉得不行啊兄弟，你这明明是被绑架了被逼结婚而不是发奖金好吗……费尔南德兹第三次地把手机从自己耳旁拿开，表情微妙地盯着手机几秒，仿佛这么看就能看出那头的羽生结弦脑袋里到底有什么惊世骇俗的想法，他现在甚至觉得羽生结弦已经被突如其来的爱情冲昏了头脑，说话都不经思考，否则怎么解释一个爱情不愁事业不愁的出色向导会因为绑定了哨兵而感到快乐，他想，包办婚姻果然不太靠谱，它能给人一种幸福终身的错觉，这个典型例子就是羽生结弦。

 

于是乎费尔南德兹忍不住想问：“朋友，你这是已经是爱上了你的结婚对象了吗？”

 

陷入爱河还分什么理由呢，一绑钟情也不是没有的事。

 

“没有。”羽生结弦正直且诚实地回答，“我只是觉得我可以与他友好相处。”

 

下一秒他就在心里接着问，难道他真的会喜欢上金博洋吗？

 

唔，羽生结弦思考了一秒钟，答，应该不会。

 

“啊哈，大家都这么说，看上去一定不会做什么事情，但总会打破自己的信誓坦坦。”费尔南德兹笑道，“希望你不是那样的人，嗯？”

 

“也许。这不该是什么赌约？”羽生结弦接道，“我与博洋达成了某种协议，目前来说，我们是单纯的……”

 

“结婚关系。”费尔南德兹在通话那头哈哈大笑，觉得这笑话真妙，“那又怎么样？你们不是那种‘聊出感情就分’的对象，羽生，你清醒一点，你们正常的发展就是‘聊出感情’，无论你们做什么，都一定会带上已结合的标签，买冰淇淋都有伴侣优惠的那种，别妄想其他的了。”

 

“如果我不呢？”羽生结弦不知哪里来的情绪，非要让他生出一点反叛的想法，他随后压低声音，看着紧关的办公室大门，叹道，“是我的错，可我必须要来L区……我希望我跟博洋之间没有那种复杂的关系。”

 

并非那种非你不可、独活不成的关系，并非那灵魂契合、不能分离的关系，就算离开彼此，也无关紧要，金博洋一定要是自由的，羽生结弦一意孤行，不敢再奢望更多。

 

明白羽生结弦的顾虑，费尔南德兹听罢沉默了下来。

 

他知道羽生结弦作为联塔重点保护的向导，公然抗拒联塔为了留住他而作的部门安排，执意选择来L区警局，本就是在走一条艰难的路，是在做一个艰辛的抗衡。

 

而羽生结弦为此付出了代价。那一份结合证明，虽然明面上是自由配对而出来的结果，但其中或多或少也有人为所特意操控的因素，向导与哨兵一旦被工政部安排进行结合，则必须随时接受联塔的安排与命令指派，不得擅自离开，他被剥夺了自由选择伴侣的权利，委屈自己被安排结合，也绝不后悔自己的选择，依旧在自己所能及的范围内，宣告自己的不妥协。

 

这也是羽生结弦能这么快接受这一事实并且做出决策的原因。在本人不清楚、非自愿的情况下，被安排结合这种束缚他、不受他控制的事，对羽生结弦这样的人而言，其本身就极其令人愤怒，但羽生结弦偏偏不随联塔某些人的意，既然如此，那他就坦然接受，继续做他想做的事，没有人能控制住他。

 

费尔南德兹能理解羽生结弦的想法，他不作别的评论，也不说其他的话，心里只想之前那个问题，他想跟羽生结弦说，羽生，喜欢是一件控制不了的事。

 

总有一些事情是人掌控不了的。

 

“其他的事情，以后再说吧。”羽生结弦显然不想继续之前那些事，换了语气道，“所以我打算今天下午就准备搬出公寓，谢谢师兄一直以来的照顾，非常感谢。”

 

费尔南德兹：“……”

 

喂喂，这话题转折也太僵硬太突然了吧？！这语气明显表明了你很想入住新房的心情啊！

 

“你就这么想要搬出去吗……”虽然费尔南德兹经常不在公寓在外浪，但仍为羽生结弦的离开而感到有些伤心，“非要搬出去吗？”

 

“既然有新房，为什么不住呢？”羽生结弦说，“说起来，我也到了不得不要搬出去的地步，‘他们’找过来了。公寓已经不安全，我不能再麻烦你了。”

 

“‘他们’来了？……我知道了，离开前钥匙不用还我，你收着吧。”费尔南德兹一听就懂，有些事现在还不能多说，他也只能无奈地叹了口气，随后随口问了一句，“听说今天有命案？”

 

“是。”羽生结弦语调瞬间沉下来，脑海里不禁浮现出某些画面，“说来要麻烦师兄了，我可能需要你的帮忙，比如住宅区的信息……”

 

“知道了知道了，我也会注意的。”费尔南德兹人脉广，本身从事律师行业，得知一些信息相对容易，接了这个委托，他接着开玩笑道，“我只负责提供法律法规内的信息喔，私下调查毕竟不好，被你那位刑警先生知道了可不得了。”

 

“……”羽生结弦还没适应这种称呼，不知道怎么回答，只能沉默以对。

 

他又听见费尔南德兹说：“羽生，你就不担心‘他们’找上你们？”

 

羽生结弦听罢想到什么似的，笑道：“没关系，他可是刑警呀，没有什么是他打败不了的。”

 

*

 

下午，羽生结弦没有任务，便先去后勤人事部那边完善了个人信息表，处理下发的新套房的后续，出警局回了一趟原先他跟费尔南德兹一起住的公寓，把自己的所有东西都整理装进行李箱里放进了车备箱，再次感谢费尔南德兹前段时间的照顾与收留，开着车去了新房所在的住宅区。

 

虽然费尔南德兹想说，再着急入新房也不能就这么直接去啊，必备品什么的都没有！

 

真是，新婚的小年轻，一点都没经验。

 

那片住宅区居住的人员基本上都是L区警局的警员，占地面积非常大，与联塔合盟一样，此处住宅区也特意将未结合哨兵与未结合向导分开来安排住宿，未结合哨兵与未结合向导两区中间的公寓单位就是已结合伴侣所居住的地方，警员们原则上可以自由选择住在公寓或不住在公寓，金博洋先前是因为一个人单身贵族不用在意这些事，而羽生结弦则是刚在L区落定来不及买房，两个人住一块，合情合理，还经济实惠。

 

当天来喜提房的羽生结弦将新房看了一遍，满意度高达70％，警局里已结合的伴侣不多，大多数都是刑侦一队的人，风格基本上简单低调，麻雀虽小五脏俱全，家具家私倒还齐全，整体干净整洁，还根据建议贴心地设置了两个房间，羽生结弦随意将房间打扫了一番，觉得应该要添置家具和床单什么的，就又开着车去了家具城先采购了一次。

 

后来他想，也不知道自己哪根筋搭的不对劲，哪有人这么住新房的，里面什么都没有，不是个家，就只是个样品房。

 

哎，第一次结婚没经验，原谅他吧。

 

在选择噗黄色桌布还是天蓝色桌布时，拿不定主意的羽生结弦彻底放弃了这项令他逐渐失去耐心的采购任务，随便挑了两套同款的自己还算喜欢的床上三件套，打算今晚先凑合着用，如果金博洋今天也住进来，他要是不喜欢的话就再买吧。

 

羽生结弦并没有思考为什么金博洋今天会住进来这个问题，对方明明还有房住。

 

哎，这位先生还在纠结桌布选什么颜色，原谅他吧。

 

快到晚上，羽生结弦没有什么收获，终于回了警局，他在办公室休息了一阵，将金博洋留给他的外套叠了三次，确认现在还是没他什么事后，转身，开门，去了茶水间。

 

羽生结弦喝完第一口速溶咖啡后，想，天知道他为什么会在茶水间意外听到什么不得了的事，这巧合也太刻意了吧——

 

他的结婚对象，人见人爱的刑警先生，一个优秀出色的哨兵，现在就在他隔壁被另一个哨兵拦住，羽生结弦根据对话以及第六感推理，这应该是一起暗恋未果事件。

 

毕竟刑警先生现在已经跟他结了婚，别的哨兵和向导都只能做做梦了，羽生结弦完全不担心会出什么事，他小心翼翼地靠在一边，不出声，在想隔壁那两个人什么时候讲完，他什么时候能出去，他想呼吸隔壁的新鲜空气，这里满是咖啡、糖以及烟的味道，他有点烦躁。

 

听了几分钟，直到金博洋说先走一步的话冒出来后，确认隔壁没什么事，羽生结弦如释重负地长叹一口气，端着杯子转了出去。

 

他跟那个小警员对视了几秒，羽生结弦确认过眼神，并没什么太大感触，心里松了松莫名紧绷着的弦。

 

羽生结弦整理完衣袖本想作势就走了，随后又想了想，既然他都已经站在这里，而且作为金博洋名义上的已结合向导，应该是有替金博洋澄清一些谣言以及确定传闻的义务，因此羽生结弦又退了回去，跟小警员认真地说：“嗯，确实是盖了章的。”

 

法律生效的结合证明，彼此自愿的结合关系，半点错都没有，一点假都不存，没什么好想的，想再多都是事实。羽生结弦本来想再说这一句，但在看到小警员苍白的表情后又不忍心，只礼貌地向小警员点点头，强调他这句话的真实性与可信性，刚转身被小警员的一句话给拉住了脚步。

 

小警员说，我知道我作为哨兵帮不了他，所以一直没敢跟他说。但我希望你能照顾好他，他是个特别好的人。

 

小警员话说的结结巴巴的，不利索又激动，明明只是比金博洋小一岁，好歹也是个上20岁的大好青年，遇到这种事时，依旧青涩的像个15岁情窦初开的少年，只是每段暗恋都有不一样的结局，他无疑是最苦涩的那种。

 

羽生结弦抿着唇看了小警员一会，熟练地用着精神梳理安抚着小警员波动的情绪，又听了几句小警员如何仰慕金博洋、讲述金博洋那些年的事、交代他好好照顾金博洋的话，无奈地拍了拍小警员的肩，示意他放心。

 

“他是我的哨兵，我会照顾好他的。”在外人面自然要这么说的羽生结弦认真地回道，在小警员又要说些什么时，微笑点头。

 

“是的，我知道，他是个很好的人。”羽生结弦说，他也这么认为。

 

跟小警员暂别后，羽生结弦离开茶水间后在金博洋办公室里发现了正趴在桌上睡着了的金博洋。此时已是入夜，办公室里面的光微暗，外面的警员们仍然在各忙各的事，恪尽职守，警局里灯火通明。

 

办公室的门没锁，轻开了一条缝，羽生结弦在敲门之前，在门上的透窗里看见了里面的金博洋，想道，幸好他没敲门，不然会吵醒到里面的人，他决定走开，等金博洋醒了再说——自早上一直到现在都没怎么休息过的刑警队长，一定是累到撑不住了，才选择睡一会吧。

 

可他的精神向导不遂他愿——或者说恰遂他愿。白狐忽然出现在羽生结弦脚边，一身纯白无暇，柔软温顺，它跟着羽生结弦一块站在办公室门前，原地蹲了几秒钟，起身抬起小爪子试着推了推门，门动没有声响，白狐的耳朵动了动，像是在惊喜，脚一抬，一下子就跑了进去。

 

……等一下！羽生结弦没来得及拦住白狐，再次为摸不清行为趋向的精神向导感到头疼，只能跟着白狐一同顺着开着的门进了办公室。羽生结弦一进去后忙把身后的门轻轻给关上，一切动作都非常小心谨慎，担心吵醒到似乎睡着的金博洋——每个哨兵的听觉都异常灵敏，一点声音都能捕抓的到，说不定金博洋早就知道羽生结弦进门了，但羽生结弦仍不想打扰到对方。

 

虽然白狐所有行为都是羽生结弦潜意识里最直接本能的想法的反映，可羽生结弦还是不能明白他的白狐为何这么做。

 

原来他还是非常想见到金博洋的吗？原来他现在就想靠近金博洋？

 

否则为何会如此迫不及待，一分一秒都等不住似的。

 

羽生结弦跟着白狐走到金博洋的办公桌前，看着白狐轻轻一跃跳到桌上，趴在桌上的金博洋没反应，继续睡着，一人一狐对视了一会，你看看我、我看看你，最后齐齐把目光都移到金博洋正对着他们的后脑勺上。

 

白狐晃了晃尾巴，羽生结弦想给睡着的金博洋盖件外套防止着凉，他看了一眼白狐，白狐心有灵犀地上前一步，把金博洋今天身上穿的连帽衫的帽子给小心叼了起来，盖到了金博洋脑袋上，然后转身向羽生结弦示意，又晃了晃尾巴，歪头眨着蓝眸。

 

完全不知道白狐想做什么的羽生结弦：“……”

 

一人一狐盯着金博洋的帽子，一言不发，着实诡异。羽生结弦瞪了一眼白狐，让它老实安分点，低下身伸手想把金博洋的帽子给放下来，谁知金博洋在此刻醒了过来，在羽生结弦恰好抓住帽子时抬起了头，羽生结弦一愣，没放手，就这么直直地撞进了醒来的金博洋的眼瞳里。

 

金博洋刚醒，有些不在状态，半睁着眼看着羽生结弦，揉了揉眼睛，再看羽生结弦时，羽生结弦只觉得金博洋这时的眼瞳就像被刚刚擦亮的黑珍珠，漂亮，深邃，纯粹，里面有他的倒影，唯他而已。

 

羽生结弦一时失神，松开了手。

 

“嗯？”金博洋哼出一个语气词，像是在问羽生结弦在做什么，随后他开口道，刚睡醒的声音有点糯，金博洋咳了几声，羽生结弦高频率地眨了眨眼睛。

 

“羽生，”金博洋看着羽生结弦说，继续揉着眼睛，“我知道是你。”


	17. 卷一 朝生

16\. 

 

对金博洋而言，忙里偷闲睡一回是件奢侈的事。大多数时候他都在强撑着精神做事，为了破案，刑警队长有时候三天没睡都觉得还凑合，不碍事，或者是完全忘了自己还有休息睡觉这些生理需求，忙着奔波着时间便随它而去，对真相的执着在一遍一遍地提醒他要保持清醒，因此也总不敢懈怠。 

然而，如今的金博洋的精神状态已不能与往日相比，前段时间他的身体向他发出的激素水平濒危警告，以及那些不知为何隐隐作痛的旧伤和早上起来的恍惚状态，这些微小、不易察觉的细节一旦累加起来再加以爆发，给人带来的后果将不堪设想，金博洋不得不让自己停一会、休息一会，以确保自己还能继续工作继续破案。 

为了走的更远看的更多，人有时候确实要停下来，坎坷的路总要做好准备再走，到达顶峰总是要坚持不懈。 

好吧，金博洋承认，他现在开始意识到自己的问题所在，确实是有点怂了，所以感到累了就要养好精神睡上一会，要好好工作。 

不能再过于随心所欲，也不能放任自已，长大了，就要对自己的一切行为与选择负责。 

为了不让自己中途倒下去。 

为了不让身边的人担心。 

为了那些还在等着自己完成的事。 

为了初衷与一生所向。 

为了……羽生结弦可以更自由些，不会受到金博洋的束缚。 

案件暂时没有其他进展，金博洋独自一人窝在自己办公室待了一会，随后趴在桌上，想到这收紧了双臂，长长地叹了一口气。 

他突然觉得很冷。门明明关着呢，怎么回事？ 

金博洋闭上眼睛，脑袋往下一倒趴到手臂上，他将自己埋进黑暗里，调低了听觉与嗅觉，短暂地切断了与外界的联系，周围一片寂然，只留他一人的呼吸与心跳。 

当隔绝外面这个五彩斑斓又漆黑无比的世界，你要做些什么？ 

什么都不要听，什么都不要看，什么都不要想。 

金博洋本来在奔跑着、不停歇地跑着，不能让自己停下来，一旦停住——可他必须要停下，无论如何……在似曾相识、令人窒息的静寂与沉默里，那些早早蛰伏在意识深处伺机而动的不安与躁动，那些经年累月堆积成山难以分解的负面情绪，那些所见过的所听过的人性之恶，死潭沼泽似的向他而来，过去那些年接触到的那些失落、悲恸、绝望、罪恶等人间至苦至痛的东西便形成了一个怪物，它会以丑陋的面容张牙舞爪地跟在金博洋身后，獠牙满是血腥，眼瞳灰败难堪，它就在金博洋内心深处等着，企图将停留的金博洋一同拖下深渊里以同类狂欢。 

这是金博洋未曾向别人说过的“秘密”。不知何时，他的心里开始住着一个怪物，他惶恐又难过，想困住它锁住它杀死它，但他没有镣铐，没有枷锁，没有剑。 

一个没有向导的哨兵，无处得以倾诉，无处得以安放，在他的世界里，难以得见黎明。 

尽管金博洋远比其他哨兵强大，可要凭一己之力让天光降临，又谈何容易？ 

没到最后一刻，金博洋不想放弃，也不能放弃。 

金博洋只趴着眯了一小会，很快又恢复了听觉与嗅觉，加强了精神屏障，在他的精神领域里施展着精神力，将那些波动混乱的情绪强行压制了下去，切断电源似的在一瞬之间，世界即静。 

哨兵的精神调控比起向导更粗暴简单，金博洋这次的精神调控就像往自己脑袋上用力开了一枪，在耳边嗡嗡作响，一瞬间轰然，一瞬间终结，要杀死怪物的决然，待脑海里的一切声音都随着枪声消失以后，只剩下如死亡般的沉寂。 

简单又有效的处理，猝不及防的折磨，每次都如死去一般的感觉，金博洋已习惯多年。 

……可谁要习惯这种事啊。金博洋依旧趴在桌上，闭着眼轻叹，他也想像个正常人一样，至少没这么麻烦。 

他有的时候会痛恨自己是一个哨兵，有的时候也庆幸。痛恨自己注定无法征服哨兵的天性，压制不住血液里的狂躁，收不回与生俱来的征服欲与占有欲，控制不住自己，无法收放自如，不能让情绪乖乖听话，看似无所不能实则处处受限制被束缚；但同时他也确实庆幸自己拥有哨兵无限敏锐的五感、超强的体力与超乎常人的一切感觉，他可以做到许多人做不到的事，可以完成自己的理想，这让他痛时永远比别人痛一倍，疼也比他人多难忘一瞬，永远清醒，永远痛快，永远偏执。 

人真是个复杂又奇妙的生命体，既可自我毁灭，亦可浴火重生。 

金博洋在此时听到了有人走到他办公室门票的脚步声哨兵听觉灵敏，他人的一举一动瞒不过金博洋。按照以往，金博洋本该早醒过来看看情况，但他仔细听着脚步声，发现门口的那人就这么站着，不再走动了。金博洋自以为是其他的警员路过，许久也不见那个人敲门寻他，便不再理会，继续趴在桌子上闭眼睡着。 

可门却突然开了，金博洋在闻到了那股熟悉的、并不浓郁却真实存在的薄荷味后，心跳忽而漏了一拍，随后心跳没有防备地开始加快，拉快了他的呼吸，让他的大脑在刹那间显示一片空白。 

还没来得及思考自己为何会有这种反应，那个人的名字率先出现在金博洋脑海里，更让金博洋莫名地感到紧张。 

他一个下午都没见到的、显然非常想见一见的人，他的合法向导，金博洋想问问对方到底去了哪里、为什么他找不到人、怎么出去了也不告诉他一声、好歹别让人担心等等诸类问题，但随后他却想，羽生凭什么要回答他这些问题呢？ 

他只不过是羽生结弦名义上的合法哨兵，实际上，在彼此没有进行精神结合的情况下，两个人是相对自由、互不干扰的关系，羽生结弦不用对他的这些疑问负责，也不需要回答一个字。终归是金博洋作为哨兵天生自带的占有欲作祟，正是因为盖了章、确定了合法关系，金博洋自然无法忽视两个人之间关系的微妙变化，在他的意识里，羽生正逐渐以“金博洋的向导”这一身份占据他的心头位置，比起“同事关系”、“心理顾问”这些头衔，显而易见，哨兵的关注点还是集中在“谁的向导”这一问题上，同样显而易见的是，按照剧本安排的发展，加上之前跟伊芙的那段对话以及对小警员的回答，金博洋正 

在逐渐接受这个设定，而后，他还是认为，让一切顺其自然更为重要。 

所以要先打个招呼？要怎么起来才不会吓到人又不觉得突兀又很自然？要说什么话做什么表情？要装作刚醒过来还是什么的……金博洋一边闭眼思考，一边听着羽生结弦离他越来越近的脚步声，闻着淡淡的薄荷味提神醒脑。 

金博洋等了一会，没听到羽生结弦开口，也没听到其他声音，想来自己还是要主动些，正准备起来，蓦地就感觉到了好像有什么东西揪住了他连帽衫的帽子，然后，帽子就被盖到了他的脑袋上，金博洋一愣，不敢动了。 

……这是什么情况？这是什么新的打招呼方式？ 

别告诉我羽生结弦过来就是为了给我盖上帽子睡觉—— 

被帽子一盖就封印似的不敢动的金博洋就像被一下子抓住后颈乖巧不动的小猫，满脑子问号与难以置信，思绪与疑问一块打结成毛线团，混乱且无处排序。 

下一秒的金博洋明显感觉到羽生结弦好像向他这边靠的更近了一些，他心一紧，连忙抬起头来，不想羽生结弦在此时已经轻揪着他的帽子，金博洋感觉没法后避，不得不往羽生结弦面前靠近了一点，他赶紧收回往外飘的思绪，抬起手揉着眼睛佯装刚睡醒挡开了羽生结弦在这一瞬间看过来的视线，也遮掩了他片刻些许慌张的神情，他总有种被人发现了什么小心思的感觉，莫名其妙，他明明也没做什么，顶多是在胡思乱想。 

金博洋继续自认做作地装着刚睡醒，揉着眼睛做好表情管理，抬眸看了一眼羽生结弦，他眨了眨眼，羽生结弦像愣了愣，忽而就放开了他的帽子。 

羽生结弦自认失态，稍微往后退了一点，两个人的距离从贴近转到疏远，也让方才因过分靠近的距离而悄然屏住呼吸的金博洋得以稍微放松了些，金博洋眼神飘忽了一会，重新抬眸看着羽生结弦，不自觉地往后退了退。 

他不知道羽生结弦有没有看出来他其实在装睡，反正他不擅长说慌，后退已经表现了他的心虚，显然也是瞒不住善于察言观色的向导。 

“羽生，”金博洋摸了摸鼻子，说，“我知道是你。” 

羽生结弦没有说话，从短暂的“掉线”重新回过神来，他看着金博洋许久，很快猜测出来金博洋为什么会说这一句话，了然地点点头，表示理解，一个哨兵怎么可能会对意图靠近他的人没有反应，尽管羽生结弦已经尽量地把脚步声放轻，也刻意地收敛了向导素，但也难以瞒过与他相配度极高的金博洋。 

如果已结合向导伊芙在现场，她估计要感叹难得一见天生一对的哨兵与向导原来是如此的心有灵犀，哪怕没有精神结合，都能感知到对方的存在，感知到对方的一切举动。 

但很明显，两位先生对这个奇妙的结论并没有太大感想，两个人各怀心思地对望了几秒，又不约而同地偏移过视线。 

金博洋在想，还好羽生没发现我在胡思乱想。 

羽生结弦在想，还好博洋没察觉到我在走神。 

不然该怎么向羽生/博洋解释我为什么胡思乱想/走神？ 

虽然两个人都没有发现心虚地移开目光这种行为分明就是在欲盖弥彰。 

在一旁坐了半天强势围观的白狐晃着毛茸茸的小脑袋，摇摆着柔软雪白的尾巴，一会儿看看金博洋，一会儿看看羽生结弦，最后小声地冲羽生结弦“哼哼”了几声，示意羽生结弦看过来。 

羽生结弦瞥了一眼白狐，挑眉。 

白狐抬起小爪子，露出粉嫩的肉垫，随后往身下的桌子拍了拍，示意羽生结弦别离这么远，靠过来。 

金博洋有些茫然地转头看着白狐。 

白狐看着没挪过脚步、保持礼貌距离的羽生结弦，状似嫌弃地看了一眼羽生结弦，十分不屑地仰头起身，转头向金博洋友好地动了动耳朵，再次转身往地面一跃而下，一晃神便消失不见。 

它一跃而下的身形就像在说“本狐深藏功与名，我只能帮你到这了，剩下的路你自己走吧”。 

羽生结弦脸上没什么表情，一脸淡然，好似不请自进的白狐完全跟他没关系似的，但心里的情绪却排山倒海一般翻动汹涌。 

羽生结弦开始怀疑他的精神向导是假的，他完全不知道原来他是个这么奔放的人——在金博洋面前，这简直是在毁他人设。 

他的白狐真是烦人。羽生结弦想，然后他又想到白狐向金博洋打招呼的举动。 

……又可爱。羽生结弦默默地加了一个词。 

这下气氛又僵住了，像打开了冰箱散发着冷气。但金博洋现在不觉得冷了，也许是因为羽生结弦贴心地关紧了门，又也许是别的原因，总之金博洋的心情不再像之前那么阴郁，开始明朗起来，也许是因为羽生结弦身上好闻的向导素与他本人，又也许是别的原因。 

心情不错的金博洋抬手整理了一下帽子，起身让羽生结弦在办公室里随意选座位坐——羽生结弦在选择坐着离金博洋近一点还是远一点的这个问题上犹豫了很久，结果发现金博洋在给他倒了一杯水后就一直站着，没有回到办公椅上坐的打算，羽生结弦安静地闷声喝了一口水。 

“呃……所以，”金博洋决定跳过案情问点富有人情味的话题，试图缓解气氛，“所以……羽生，你下午去哪了？” 

羽生结弦闻言抬头，刚想脱口说“选了一个下午桌布的颜色”，在说出口之前顿住，欲言又止、止又欲言，最后组织语言回答：“看了一下房子……之类的。” 

“房子？”金博洋一怔，没反应过来，“什么房子？” 

羽生结弦犹豫了一下，艰难地说出几个字：“……我们的新房。” 

被“新房”二字直戳心头的金博洋：“……” 

两个人在目前的名义上还是新婚夫夫，按照正常的结合行程，选址买房不是什么新奇事，而且非常理所当然。然而两位新人并没有新婚的喜悦之情，心里五味杂陈，气氛不算融洽。 

金博洋想，羽生该不是想在今天就住进新房吧？我还没带那本《国际向导保护法》呢？ 

羽生结弦想，博洋该不会不想在今天住进新房吧？我还特地买了两份床单呢？ 

可我还没准备好/可我什么都准备好了，这可怎么办？ 

怎么和想象中的不一样呢？！ 

“我还以为……”两个人异口同声地开口，话一说出来皆是愣了许久，随后同步地笑开。 

“你以为？”羽生结弦笑弯了眼，先问金博洋，“博洋想的是什么呢？” 

金博洋挠了挠脸，看着羽生结弦半秒，道：“其实也没什么……我只是、只是觉得……” 

没什么大不了的事，但总有一个瞬间某些细节让人纠结，金博洋在意的是羽生结弦坦然的态度，总给他一种“结婚如此自然看房如此简单”的感觉，他实在过分在意这个了—— 

羽生先生，你还记得我们是被迫自愿结的婚吗？你的一切举动简直太自然了！ 

自然到金博洋无法向羽生结弦说出他的意见，一口气憋了半天，最终只能道：“……我是说，你觉得，呃，我们——” 

金博洋近乎咬牙切齿地从喉咙里挤出“我们”两个字，然后又勉强道：“我们要住的地方，怎么样？” 

羽生结弦似乎有些出乎意料，答道：“我觉得还不错……也许你也会喜欢。” 

也许吧。金博洋不知道该怎么接下去了，他随口问：“可以描述一下吗？我还不知道它是怎样子的。” 

羽生结弦说：“适合生活的空间，不拥挤也不宽阔，白漆蓝墙，有两个房间——” 

金博洋听到两个房间时松了一口气，想看来上头组织对已结合伴侣还是挺照顾的，考虑到各种方面，这意味着他不用为了顾及到羽生结弦而睡沙发，太好了，谢天谢地，他继续听下去。 

“单层房，里头有个小阳台，也许你愿意种些花草，阳光不错。”羽生结弦道。 

嗯，这特意为他的那些多肉植物提供了生存空间，金博洋想，再好不过。 

“从窗外往远看，可以看到河流，它永不停歇，年年如此，白天它就会出现，晚上，唔，只能看到斑斓的城市灯光。”羽生结弦继续描述道，“往上看天空，晚上可以看到烟花，或者群星。” 

不可多得的生活享受啊，金博洋点点头，表示满意。 

“中间的客厅以及其他的……单元房的统一格式，你懂的。”羽生结弦向金博洋微笑道，“它会变的不一样吧？” 

金博洋缓缓地点头。 

“也许我们可以打游戏之类的……”羽生结弦开了个建议式的小玩笑，意外地收获到来自电玩爱好者金博洋强烈赞同的回答，他笑着说，“所以，比个胜负应该是常有的事？” 

金博洋不置可否地点头笑了笑。 

“然而事实上，还很多地方需要我们布置……有个小厨房，”羽生结弦简单提了一下其他非重点的地方，将厨房重点提了出来，笑道，“我会做饭哦，博洋。” 

“嗯？”金博洋微微诧异，睁圆着双眼看着羽生结弦以示想确认这一陈述事实，得到羽生结弦温和的微笑后，他的内心不知怎的，忽而升起了一丝期待与憧憬，有些向往这样的新生活—— 

一个崭新的地方，以家命名，重新开始，它会有温馨的氛围，昏黄且暖和的灯光，有阳光时，阳台的花草会开的很好；下雨时，屋子里满是暖意。有人会像一个魔法师，让小厨房里传出香味，桌上变出热腾腾的饭菜，一个人的温度合上两个人的影子，充满着印象里一切属于家的气息，有人会让灯永远亮着，会让人永远眷恋。 

一个能永远为人遮风挡雨的归宿，它会成为现实吗？金博洋有些怅然若失地想。 

但羽生结弦跟他说，可以的。 

只要你想如此。 

只要你愿意。


	18. 卷一 朝生

17\. 

 

听完羽生结弦的叙述后，金博洋对他们即将住进去的新房已没有太多的意见，起码不会太排斥，没有什么能比“有两间房不用睡沙发”这一件事更能让他心情愉快的了，在公家配送的公寓里还睡沙发，说出去是会被全联塔的人笑话加同情的。 

毕竟一个未结合哨兵与一个未结合向导一同生活在同一屋檐下，实在太危险了点，向导本身对哨兵而言就极具有诱惑力与吸引力，因哨兵的本能需求，需要向导的精神梳理与精神接触，一般的哨兵遇到向导根本把持不住，若是因一时冲动而出现意外，造成的后果哪怕穷尽一生都无法挽回、难以原谅。 

在还没正式宣告完善哨兵向导法的年代，就有许多哨兵因个人利益想方设法地强迫向导屈服并服从他们，使那些向导为他们服务，尽管在哨兵与向导之间，要先有彼此自愿的精神结合后才能有肉体结合的终身绑定，但那些丧心病狂的哨兵会通过蛮横霸道的精神力迫使向导与其进行精神结合并强行绑定，毁掉那些向导们的一生，使之身心俱伤，却不对其负责。 

原本便稀少的向导的生命安全受到威胁，地域性犯罪事件频频发生，国际上甚至一度出现了建议不该觉醒向导的声音，《国际向导保护法》便顺应而生，直至今日，法律日趋完善，执行力度更强，每个哨兵更是在觉醒之时就被告知要尊重向导、保护向导，哨兵一旦触犯法律侵犯他人利益，将会受到严重的法律责罚与极多的舆论谴责，还会留下污点，影响前途。 

警校出身的金博洋自然熟知这一方面的相关法律，作为警职人员更不能知法犯法，虽然金博洋有相当丰富的自我调控经验，不会轻易失控，但仍然要多加顾虑，万事谨慎。 

一言以述之，做个假设，在金博洋与羽生结弦每天处在同一处的情况下，若哪天金博洋哨兵天性把持不住，出了什么意外，不受意识主导，跟羽生结弦滚上了同一张床，裹了同一床被子，做了精神结合又做了肉体结合，基本上就坐实了结合之名，想逃都逃不了了，金博洋还得负法律责任，接受舆论谴责，背上“不负责任的哨兵”的罪名，对还处在事业上升期、工作前途大好的金博洋来说，这怎么想都是不该发生的事情。 

但是——但是，金博洋忽略了一件事情，这件事至关重要，非常致命，以至于金博洋终于想起来时，没来由的感到窒息。 

之前的假设都是不存在的，不可能的，完全没什么用的。 

因为他们现在已经是结合关系，白纸黑字，清清楚楚，明明白白，彻彻底底，毋容置疑。 

他们滚床单是正常的，合法的，甚至是必须的，自然而然会发展的，什么伴侣之间能做的事情，什么情不自禁情难自制，什么精神结合肉体结合，都是合法行为，法官与群众们想必也不会相信“我们是结合关系但是我们不想滚床单”这种鬼话，在工政部的撮合下甚至还会劝他们好好过日子，这说出去是会被全联塔的人笑话且笑话的。 

……这就很尴尬了是不是？！ 

这就非常让人无可奈何了。 

这无疑是给哨兵的福利，是哨兵的曙光，天降馅饼都不像这样让人心动，金博洋似乎没有什么理由“诉苦”，毕竟在众人眼里如此美事，何来苦字？ 

金博洋想罢，捂着脸小声“嗷”了一句，心累地靠在墙上。 

他觉得在搬进新房之前，他需要发个誓，发誓同居期间，金博洋绝对不会对羽生结弦做出任何出格的事情，否则他第一个先把自己打一顿，再将自己告上法庭。 

但是——但是，金博洋又开始了打脸模式——可就算把自己告上法庭，金博洋还是要对羽生结弦负责啊？最后兜兜转转，弯弯绕绕，不还是要以结合的形式负责一生吗？这与他们现在的情况也没多大区别呀？ 

也就是说，无论他们出不出格，两人还是夫夫一对，出格之前还有点救，毕竟还没结合，都还清醒，可以申请解除结合；出格以后就真真的不可分离了，法院会直接判定他们终生绑定，绝不可解除结合关系——是你自己又锁死了这段合法关系，可怪不得别人。 

金博洋想到这，磨着牙靠着墙，握拳小幅度地朝后锤了锤墙，像是泄愤似的，实际上，他在懊悔自己为什么要白耗时间想这种事情结果到后来又发现并没什么卵用，甚至似乎还给自己找了一个消除顾虑放心同居的理由——反正你怎么做都是逃不了，别反抗了，接受现实，你应该勇敢地踏上人生巅峰，做一个年纪轻轻就拥有美满婚姻的哨兵。 

这惹的一旁的羽生结弦好奇侧目，看着在谈话结束不久就自顾自的想事情的金博洋，盯着对方正在以小拳拳锤着墙，他困惑地微皱着眉，心中思绪千回百转，不禁觉得这样的情景好笑且好玩，十分想知道金博洋此刻在想什么。 

如果羽生结弦知道金博洋正在为他的事情而烦恼，也许会感到非常奇妙——他觉得自己完全没什么有研究价值的、或者说可令人烦恼的地方，然而他同步地为金博洋的事情烦恼。这又是一次心有灵犀的灵魂互动，这是独属于他们之间的默契，全世界都会通过他们极高的相配度得知这一事实，每个人都会因为他们的结合事实而心照不宣。 

尽管目前的他们因为个人经历的不同与本身思维的差异，彼此的交流频道会有些不一样，譬如羽生结弦在猜测金博洋是不是还在烦恼怎么解决住房的问题，他可以为金博洋提供建议——比如床单的颜色选择问题；而金博洋却在考虑怎么把半夜的自己锁起来不会打扰到羽生结弦，他一个人住惯了，习惯无拘无束，担心某天突然发疯浪起来飙歌跳舞打游戏无端像个精神分裂的傻子追求快乐，他的花花草草都被吓习惯了，可吓到别人就不好了。 

对于床单问题以及自由问题，有着强烈求知欲、迫切想知道对方的答案并寻求意见的两个人第N次不约而同地转头对视了几秒，确认过眼神里的意有所指，都看出了对方有话要说。 

他们客气地开口道： 

“你先说吧。” 

“不不，你先说。” 

“啊，怎么说，其实我感觉，我要说的事也不是特别重要……” 

“呃……其实我也是……” 

两个人一同沉默了一会，脑海里同时冒出一句话外之话，犹如情窦初开的少年心思—— 

明明刚刚纠结了很久好吗！怎么话又说不出口了！为什么看着他，我又觉得这一切都没有太大关系了？好像什么都没有关系，只要是这个人—— 

也许他们的心里都隐约有着这样的认知，或者是命运自定的安排：任何带有棱角的东西，最终都会被细水长流磨平，而他们将会与对方，作一生的纠缠眷恋与相知相守。 

没有人会知道这个过程会是什么样子，也没有人能看到这一段路的尽头，他们只知道一件事，并会以这件事作前进支撑。 

“博洋。我想，有一件事我需要先确认一下。” 

羽生结弦忽而开口道，他起身站起来，与闻言抬眸的金博洋视线相平，思绪一晃而过，纷扰又成结，形成清醒的认知，他压下心里微妙的不安，很快将它化成其他情绪，或许是隐隐的期待，或者是别的什么，总之要化悲为安，他接着道。 

“我们现在是，已结合关系，对吗？” 

在这句话说出来的同时，羽生结弦十分清楚地感受到了金博洋的情绪强烈地跃动了起来，对方没有掩饰这种变化，情绪纯粹又简单，直接又明朗，如同一个突兀变调的音符，一个惊艳绝世的跳跃；像一只蓦地腾起飞跃于海面的鲸，带动着流淌在脊背上的温柔海水，似一只被惊到而高飞的飞鸟，没有预警地展翅，瞬间而起，又瞬间消失，就在眨眼刹那间，似乎没有出现过，就像一个幻觉，但羽生结弦却确确实实地感受到了，并且用心地感应着。 

这是……令人琢磨不透把握不了的信号…… 

出现在他们对望之时、在眼神星光中隐藏的信号，它越来越清晰可见，让作为善于捕抓情绪的向导羽生结弦轻易地就抓住了它。 

羽生结弦觉得如果它是有形体的话，他猜测这应该会是一颗星星——像星星那样闪烁、不停歇的明亮，握在手心里，温暖，柔软。 

这让羽生结弦略感到诧异，但他不动声色，未在面上表现出来，任何哨兵的情绪波动都瞒不过他，即使对方是精神力不逊于他的金博洋；同样的，金博洋也终于反应过来自己方才做了什么，他愣在原地，似乎还没想好自己应该回应什么说些什么，只是眨了眨眼，像是接受信息后停在原地驱使程序处理紧急信息的智能——这是在说他大脑目前在当机的意思。 

像被戳中了什么小心思的感觉，金博洋不太清楚这到底意味着什么，但他微妙地觉得有些不太好意思，尤其在他盯着羽生结弦好看的眼睛出神的时候。 

两个人此刻同样地站着，没有片刻移动，如同两块顽石固定着，同样的坚韧，不同的触动，相似的身量似乎使他们处在一个相对平衡的位置，这样的位置犹如一个天秤，承载着他们彼此的身份，地位，性格与理想，任何一方放予的东西过量，都会使天秤开始不平衡，除去意外的结合关系，他们一开始就是平等的，有着独立的人格，有着独立的人生，虚名的结合使他们有了接触，有了交集，于是他们相遇了，平衡着彼此之间的关系，要一同站在同一平衡线上看着对方，认识对方，也认识自己。 

——我们现在是，已结合关系，对吗？ 

这句话再次出现在金博洋脑海里时，金博洋已经做出了回应，他点点头说：“是啊。” 

羽生结弦想，他们两个人之间的这个天秤，似乎要倾斜了，金博洋好像把那颗星星放在了另一端，会重。 

他思考了一会，觉得应该也放个星星回礼。 

“是这样的，”羽生结弦温声道，说的话却如宣誓般郑重：“你愿意跟我一起生活吗？——像朋友那样。” 

“你说、你说什么？”金博洋微愣。 

“事实上，我擅作主张，替你做了一些决定。”羽生结弦无奈道，“也许博洋并不愿意同居……” 

金博洋听罢忙摆手回应，“我不是，我没有，我只是……只是担心我……” 

“……好吧我愿意。”金博洋放弃了如何向羽生结弦解释他之前的那些胡思乱想与心思，这对一个自以为简单粗暴只懂战术性打架的哨兵来说，有点困难，很难解释，索性直接宣告“投降”，想着想着，金博洋忽然觉得这压根不算什么事。 

金博洋以《国际向导保护法》在线宣誓，我要是在同居时对羽生结弦做出什么出格的事情，算我输！ 

我们会是很好的朋友，是的，必须是。对自己自制力迷之有信心的金博洋用了几秒钟的时间做足了心理建设，拍拍胸脯表示完全没在怕的，转念想到羽生结弦刚刚说的事情，好奇问：“羽生，你替我做了什么决定？” 

前一秒还很在意到底是什么让金博洋一秒说出我愿意的羽生结弦听言回过神来，迟疑了一阵，决定既然已经是这种关系了就别再这么见外了，便道：“……替你选了床单颜色？” 

大脑再次当机的金博洋：“……” 

金博洋现在觉得他的结婚对象，姑且说是同居舍友，似乎没他印象中的这么严肃正经。 

至少目前为止，印象分满分，好感度不错。金博洋放松地向羽生结弦笑了笑，忽而感到有些疲惫地重新靠在了墙上，是他之前没有休息好的缘故，加之有个影响他情绪的向导在，使他的精神紧绷着，所有的疲累如潮水般向他涌来，一直处于强行撑着的状态，但金博洋不想让羽生结弦看出来他现在的情况，抱着手臂依旧表情镇定地听着羽生结弦跟他说有关新房子与家具的事情，直到羽生结弦发现不对劲，担忧地问还是需要休息吗，金博洋有些恍惚地点点头，又摇摇头。 

他需要，但他还是想继续醒着。 

“有什么……有什么办法，可以让我清醒一下吗？”金博洋站直了身体，晃了晃脑袋，他不想因为自己的原因耽误破案进程，他给自己放肆的时间已经到了，现在必须起来工作，他问羽生结弦，随后想到了羽生结弦身上的向导素，薄荷味的，提神醒脑，能让他清醒一些……吧，金博洋很快甩掉了这个想法。 

向导的向导素一直都是治愈哨兵安抚情绪的最佳药剂，但同时也容易引出哨兵的占有欲从而诱导哨兵做出不理性行为，金博洋可不敢冒这风险，他必须消除任何不稳定的因素，以确保他能正常继续工作。 

羽生结弦显然也知道这个问题，并没有在独两个人的房间里立即大面积地释放向导素，他站在原地犹豫了两秒，才慢慢地向金博洋走去。 

“我希望我能帮到你。”羽生结弦在金博洋面前站定，抬起双手试探性地轻轻拍在金博洋肩上，声音稍微放低了一点，“需要为你作精神梳理吗？” 

“不不，不用，谢谢。”金博洋抬手礼貌地推开了羽生结弦，担心羽生结弦误解，摆摆手道，“让我自己调整一下，让我自己处理，我想我可以的，以前我也是这样过来的。” 

“你不该总是这样，博洋……”羽生结弦摇摇头说，“你知道的，你的状况——” 

“我知道。”金博洋几乎是下意识地就开始反驳，提及这个话题，脸色一下子就沉下来，不着痕迹地往旁边挪了几步，挣离了羽生结弦放在肩上的手，藏在身后的手握紧了拳，低声道，“谢谢关心，这是我的事，我有分寸。” 

这句话他没说：他想坚持到坚持不下去为止，一直到不得不放弃为止，要是现在就开始依赖羽生结弦，如果哪一天羽生结弦不在金博洋身边，他该怎么办呢？ 

一定要做一个足以与你相配的人，金博洋想。 

羽生结弦顿时没再说话，微眯着眸退后了一步。 

他预感到了——这是他们必须要面对的事情，必须要接受两个人各种各样的不同，必须看清彼此的骄傲与执着，必须要学会接纳对方的温柔与尖刺，必须要学着如何去磨合如何去相处，在认清对方最真实的样子、最真实的想法后，让自己学会放弃，或者学会包容，选择告别，还是继续。 

这将是他们人生中最重要的一课——如何与另一个人相遇，相知，相伴，相守。 

无论结局如何，他们都要学会这一门课，而后在余生里，给自己找到一个归宿。 

这只是他们正式相处的第三天而已，往后还有很长的时光要请多指教，两个人还有很长的路要走。 

现在后退的话，是不是太早了些？ 

羽生结弦上前一步轻握住了金博洋的手腕，像个友好的招呼，他说：“你想做什么，我可以陪你。” 

金博洋一时没反应过来，眼睫颤了颤，如同一只展翅的蝴蝶，带起了他此刻眼波里的流光。 

“真的？” 

 

晚上趁休息时间跑到食堂准备吃个宵夜犒劳自己，王金泽端着盘子瞠目结舌地从面对面坐着的金博洋与羽生结弦身边路过。 

王金泽看着他俩一边吃着东西一边翻着案情资料，看着脸上波澜不惊淡定自若的两人感到震惊，两个人之间独特的气氛让王金泽以为他们是在吃什么浪漫的烛光晚餐，然而当王金泽低头多看了一眼放在金博洋面前快吃完的牛排与旁边那一张张不知道哪里搞来的现场尸解血肉模糊的照片时，又看了看对面神情镇定地喝着咖啡举着照片研究被切得七零八落的尸体照片的羽生结弦，魔怔般地听着他恰巧听见的他俩的对话。 

金博洋无奈地说：“其实我一般会跑去档案室里翻过去的案子看，那会让我更清醒。你非让我来吃饭，不能去档案室，那我就只好拿出我的收藏过来了。” 

“是吗？不错的方法，有时候我也会，”羽生结弦接话道，“档案我都看过一遍，结案报告写的不错，博洋。” 

“谢谢夸奖，你应该夸夸小周，”金博洋解决完最后一口牛排，喝了一口白开水，“他缝合尸体的技术特别厉害，诺，就是这张，2.15分尸案的处理照片……” 

“确实不错。不过我认为你们个别案子的推理有些地方太凑巧了……比如3.6情杀案女方的陈述词有个漏洞……”羽生结弦放下照片跟金博洋认真道。 

两人紧紧围绕着“凶杀案情”、“尸体模块”等高频关键词展开话题，聊的热火朝天，见解独特，十分愉快。 

王金泽听不下去了，从一张猝不及防闯进他视线范围的血糊淋漓的器官照片上移开目光，金博洋与羽生结弦还没注意到他从身边路过，王金泽抬脚立即逃离现场。 

只有四个字可形容他此刻想说的话，技术宅男王金泽这么想。 

两个疯子。


	19. 卷一 朝生

18\. 

警局往日正常下班时间为晚上十点半，这几天因为接连发生了两起案件，刑侦二队与三队的全体警员过了下班时间还在加班加点，L区警局局长已经向各位刑侦队长下达了指令，争取在两个星期以内破案，因此也刻不容缓。 

然而案件一时半会仍没有过多进展，一起疑是自杀、背后却满是疑团的坠楼少年案，一起离奇古怪、疑点重重的少女割腕案，两起案件看似没有什么关联，死者互不相识，其所在地区与活动范围也并不重合，却同样以“自杀”的方式死亡，同样带着一张有关“上帝”的纸条，实在令人费解。 

也许这就是巧合，也许是有凶手持续作案，又也许有别的原因，但仍难以下定结论，不能轻易妄自概之，自国际分区管治以来，L区还未出现过类似的案件，更何况案件性质未定，十分棘手，警员们白天出外勤收集到的信息不多，晚上分析出来的信息也只有死者基本情况与细节猜测，他们还需要更多的时间、更多的线索来破案。 

直到十二点半，与全体警员一同留在警局工作的副局长戴纳终于宣布下班休息，在第二次案情讨论会议结束后向警员们说道，希望各位同事在这几天以破案为重心，全力以赴，早日查清背后的真相，给死者与公众一个交代，维护L区的治安与和平。 

L区向来不是什么安定的地方，它分割着光明与黑暗，分隔着光鲜亮丽与污秽纵横，既有繁华之日，亦有陨落之时，它允许灿烂与深渊共生，孕育着各种各样的生命，承载着各种各样的故事——一如人类所存在着的每一个时代，它注定会有史册要记载的时刻。 

而每一个需要铭记的时刻，都会站着一个或一群人——他们在历史长河里渺小如尘埃，所做的事情也不一样如何伟大，却依旧明亮，终汇成独属于人类的星河。 

当夜幕已然深沉，万家灯火渐灭，万籁俱寂也仍有人默然坚守。警局像往常一样，值夜班的警员们继续守着自己的岗位，下班回去的警员相继离开，留下的警员还执着于案件，直接申请调到夜班把警局当成了家，L区大约是国际联塔分管下相对而言犯罪率最高的地区，警员们拼命工作的同时也早对各种加班、突发的情况见怪不怪，加上警局里的人大多都是哨兵，或多或少都有着同样偏执又好胜的性格——非要做成什么事不可，不查出真相决不罢休。 

L区警局刑侦二队队长金博洋对此表示十分欣慰，为他的同事们感到自豪骄傲，虽然很遗憾各位再积极也没有加班费更没有宵夜嘉奖。 

好在各位警员早在各种附加压力和高强度的工作中学会了如何苦中作乐、如何消解工作抑郁症，各自联合暗自里早就达成了一致目标，意图让传闻里一周相亲一天结婚、一朝领证官宣一夕喜提新房、前任单身哨兵协会会长现任已结合哨兵会会员、他们敬爱又可亲的小金队长在破案之后请他们吃大餐庆祝快乐——毕竟人都结合了，证也领了，成家立业都有了，还要喜迁新房，指不定都打算有孩子啦，这是人生头等大事，重中之重，这肯定要多加庆贺道祝恭喜的，对不对，是不是？ 

不知不觉就被暗中安排上的金博洋浑然不觉，毫无征兆地打了个喷嚏。 

在他旁边低头坐着看文件的羽生结弦抬头看了金博洋一眼，想到金博洋之前淋过一段时间雨，微一皱眉，问道：“着凉了？” 

“没事，没着凉。”金博洋吸了吸鼻子，揉着脸开玩笑道：“可能是有人想我了——有人想就会打喷嚏，羽生，你听过这种说法吗？” 

羽生结弦若有所思地点点头，再次确认金博洋确实没感冒的预兆，又低头看文件去了。 

虽然他很想知道到底是谁在想金博洋，随后联想到之前在茶水间碰到的、暗恋金博洋的小警员，又联想到传闻金博洋的几次相亲。 

有点小在意。 

羽生结弦想到这，换了一份文件看，翻了几页看了一会才后知后觉地发现自己稍走神了一会，漏看了许多信息，无奈地又翻回去，期间他不经意地抬头看了看金博洋，对方也在低头认真看着文件，表情严肃，眼睫微颤，时不时还皱着眉陷入沉思，羽生结弦在这几天经常见到金博洋露出这种神情。 

认真工作的人其实是非常好看、非常具有吸引力的，很多时候皆是如此。 

可这有点影响工作啊。羽生结弦想，于是他默不作声地将坐着的椅子换了个方向，不再让金博洋出现在他可见范围之内，沉浸在自己世界里思考着的金博洋没发现，还在熬夜工作的两个人各自做着自己的事情想着自己的思路，一时之间谁也没说话。 

在三个小时前，他们在食堂第一次共进晚餐，没有烛光也没有小提琴，没有红酒也并不浪漫，只有一堆正常人都不会喜欢的鲜血淋漓、血肉模糊的照片和一堆正常人都不会讨论的极端犯罪案件案情，意外地又不意外地连上了对方的脑电波与频道，一同谈论并了解了许多与对方相关的事情，从一定意义上来说，也是这对新婚夫夫第一次相对温情的时刻。 

虽然他们之间全然没有半点新婚该有的小紧张与小羞涩，满脑子都在想该怎么向对方展示自己真的挺不错，绞尽脑汁想该怎么让对方对自己刮目相看，暗自较劲又不动声色，多有兴奋与相见恨晚之感——对方与自己如此相像，这实在是太不可思议了。 

当然，作为一对精神力契合度高、互相匹配的结合伴侣，他们的品性与倾向自然也会非常相似，彼此总是十分默契，因天生的契合与精神的牵引，这样的哨兵与向导的灵魂也是极其相似贴近的——仿若他们生来就该在一起，天生便是一对。 

但除却哨兵与向导的相合身份，真正能吸引彼此相互靠近的，还是这个人本身。 

这是一个好的开端，在往后的相处中，他们将避开许多矛盾，减去了许多麻烦。 

这次令双方都愉快的晚餐结束以后，作为刑侦二队队长的金博洋开会去了，羽生结弦则坐在分析室里等着金博洋开完会回来。 

两个人就搬家事宜商议过后，考虑到两人都要开始忙着处理最近的案件，暂时没有空打理这些小事情，只能短暂性地将就一下，简单地布置新房，先住着，但金博洋的公寓再过三个工作日就要被收回，羽生结弦因某些原因也不能再回到以前的住宅区，因此他们必须要在这几天里迅速处理这些问题。 

两人最后商定的结果是，金博洋继续主忙案情工作，相对空闲的羽生结弦则负责打理家务——这样的安排让金博洋不由得笑出声，谁让羽生结弦会做饭呢，一个家总是要有烟火气的，自搬出来住后金博洋经常在警局与泡面为伴，就算泡的一手好面，这肯定也养不饱两个人。 

要同居，先做个合格的舍友，衣食住行都要考虑周到。 

于是现在便基本解决了新家问题，经过一段时间的心理建设与思想斗争，羽生结弦跟金博洋达成了共识，也没有什么意见，唯一的问题是羽生结弦今天可能要一个人回家，而虽然金博洋还能回自己的公寓，但他还是打算留在警局守夜班。 

起先羽生结弦并不怎么同意这个安排，出于各种考虑与某些本人还没意识到的小心思，他并不希望金博洋仍然这么“我行我素”，但毕竟两个人还是相识几天的同事，羽生结弦也不好过多地去干涉金博洋的决定，只能表示金博洋要尽快地搬过来住。 

金博洋开完会后回到分析室，听完羽生结弦的话后乖巧地点点头表示收到，转头就去研究新下来的文件了，顺便跟羽生结弦共享了先前跟警员们分析出来的信息。 

羽生结弦只身来到L区，一个心理犯罪专家从天而降，直接就被编入了刑侦二队，还是一个向导，局里的大多数哨兵都不敢主动上前与人沟通交流，自然而然地，也没有人及时与他共享案件情况，除了金博洋。 

金博洋是羽生结弦初来L区遇到的第一个关系算是不错的朋友，羽生结弦打心底而言，还是非常感谢金博洋的，无论是主动跟他一起破案这一件事，还是雨天为他披了一件外套这一温暖的举动，无论是得知结合之后的万分歉意，还是听到要同居的小心翼翼，每一个与金博洋相处的小细节都让羽生结弦铭记于心，更让羽生结弦认为他们将会是最好的搭档、最默契的朋友——谁能想到他们最后居然成了一对，好吧，这也许是他们关系的另一种打开方式，毕竟现在的他们自认并没有出现爱情的火花，也没有坠入爱河的预兆，就算没有结合证明，他们之间正常的同事关系再往上走，也顶多会是一起生活的同居舍友，完全没有关系的，对吧？ 

……也许吧。 

也许。 

 

时间在金博洋的金色腕表上流走，贴近耳边的滴答滴答声在提醒着人是时候做某些事了。金博洋看完了文件，对两个死者之间的联系有了新的解读与猜测，但得出来的结论还需要白天再细细考量一番，这会该是休息的时间了。 

金博洋打了个哈欠，感觉到睡意涌上，抬手看了看腕表，惊的直起身来，下意识地找寻跟他一块待在分析室里的另一个人，转头就见一旁的羽生结弦正背对着他坐着，未曾开口说话，金博洋看不见羽生结弦在做什么，感到好奇，谨慎地轻轻起身走到羽生结弦身边，停住，站在原地歪着头将人打量了一番。 

羽生结弦正闭着眼睛，像是在闭目养神，又像是在静默沉思，他摘了眼镜，眼睫自然垂下，微暗的灯光洒在身上，面容显得更加温和与柔软，少了些镜片自带的冰冷意味，与第一次见面时，金博洋感受到的那种、羽生结弦身上若有若无的刻意疏离的感觉完全不同，此刻的羽生结弦就像融化了的冰快如水一般柔和，让金博洋一时看的出神，盯着羽生结弦的脸，情不自禁地想往前靠羽生结弦更近一些。 

向导天生就对哨兵有吸引力，这是天生的，自然而然的，毋容置疑的。 

金博洋靠的更近些，慢慢悠悠凑到他鼻腔里的薄荷味向导素越来越浓，越靠近羽生结弦越好闻，靠近的距离与不曾淡去的向导素在此刻撩拨着哨兵的神经。 

羽生结弦像是太累了，似乎没有意识到金博洋的靠近，依旧一动不动地坐在原处。 

金博洋收敛着呼吸，缓慢地凑近到羽生结弦脸上。 

羽生结弦像是终于感应到了气氛的不对劲，动了动眼睫皱了皱眉，微睁开眼率先醒了过来。 

金博洋就在此时朝羽生结弦轻轻吹了一口气，把掉在羽生结弦脸上的不知哪里来的小细绒给吹掉了。 

醒来被吹了一脸气的羽生结弦：“……” 

“啊，你醒了，”金博洋迅速地直起身来，抬手抓了抓头发，像个做错了什么事的学生罚站似的，对羽生结弦歉意道，“我不是故意要吵醒你的，对不起啊，刚刚才看到有小绒毛飘到你脸上来着，就……嗯……不好意思。” 

羽生结弦听罢停顿了下，下意识地抬手摸了摸脸颊想检查一番，摇摇头道：“没有关系。” 

他确确实实没有察觉到金博洋的靠近，许是太累了，一天下来，羽生结弦也没有好好休息过，生物钟也在提醒着他，现在已到了他该休息的时候，他是做脑力劳动的，需要保持高度的清醒，注意力必须高度集中，庞大的信息量只能暂时停在他的脑海里等着处理，让他禁不住地闭眼休息了一会儿，也不曾想金博洋居然离他这么近——羽生结弦第一反应便想到是自己的向导身份给他带来了麻烦，他一时大意了，未结合哨兵与未结合向导独处一室，的确存在着一定意义上的危险。 

是金博洋给了他一种感觉，给了羽生结弦一种安全感，他自信金博洋不会做出什么出格的举动，故而羽生结弦才会如此放心地闭眼不管身边事，放任自由一小会。 

这到底是好事，还是坏事呢？羽生结弦不得而知。 

羽生结弦只知道在这短暂的时间里，他做了一个梦，他梦见了在他面前，出现了无法扑灭的一地火焰，即将蔓延到他身上，即将将他吞没，而他动弹不得，什么都做不了也逃不了。 

直到突如其来的一阵风把它给吹灭了——一场滔天火焰说灭就灭，仿佛前面的都是虚张声势，但这让羽生结弦想到了生日蛋糕上许完愿后就要吹灭掉的彩色蜡烛，吹完蜡烛就会实现心愿，会有奶油与甜味，一点都没有一开头那场火焰来的可怕汹涌。 

有点像一头凶猛要吃人的老虎最终被驯化成了一只温和要抱抱的小奶虎，一场噩梦变成了美梦。 

醒过来的羽生结弦失笑，他偏过头去看在他身边站着的金博洋。 

被羽生结弦看的一头雾水的金博洋低声问了句，“怎么了？” 

羽生结弦冲带给他甜味的人笑了笑，“我可以跟你一起值夜班吗？” 

“什么？”金博洋挠了挠头，“怎么这么突然……” 

羽生结弦把目光移到金博洋手上的腕表上，盯了许久道：“已经很晚了。”剩下的意思不言而喻，他回去与不回去已经没什么区别。 

已经快两点了——怪不得想睡觉。金博洋有些不好意思地把手边的袖子一拉遮盖住了手上腕表，佯装咳了几声，迟疑了一会建议道：“那……那什么，你要是觉得累就先去睡一会，到我办公室里去，那里有毯子有热水备着，我不困的，你可以晚点来替我？” 

“博洋经常这么做吗？”羽生结弦却这么问，“值夜班，像这样的。” 

“毕竟当刑警嘛，有什么案件一来，都习惯了。”金博洋笑了笑，“小事。” 

羽生结弦跟着笑了笑，却不知道该说些什么。 

有很多事情只需一个眼神、一句话就能懂得，无需多言。 

“好了，这里得关灯关门了，我们走吧，”金博洋起身将文件全部收拾好带走，示意羽生结弦跟他一起离开，到门口顺手关了灯锁了门，让羽生结弦先走一步到他办公室，他先到值班处签了个到，顺便把羽生结弦的名给写上，虽说写了也不会有什么大餐夜宵加班费，但好歹也是一件极其光荣的事——加班对于一个工作狂来说，家常便饭，乐意之至。 

但对金博洋来说，这种加班当然是没有最好，一加班就意味着有案件，谁都不愿如此。 

守在值班处的后勤警员见是金博洋过来签到，抬头向金博洋点头示好，看着人签了到后又添了个名字，一时好奇，便问道：“这是二队的羽生结弦先生？他今天也在吗？” 

“是的。”金博洋答道，低头认真地写着羽生结弦的名字，“我来替他写个名字，方便你们点人数，他刚来不久，下次他自己来写，麻烦了。” 

“没有关系，金队长，改天我会跟上级说明情况。”后勤警员摆手笑道，随后想到什么后，忙道，“对了金队长，今天后勤部给了我一份新的信息表，我需要在这里备份一份，我发现您跟羽生先生的婚姻状况栏上都写明了已婚，但我还没来得及去找人核实情况——” 

“方便您说一下情况吗？我这里也需要核实信息。”后勤警员歉意地道，“近来的工政部下达了指令，L区警员们的新信息我都需要公示出来。” 

“……我知道了，”金博洋顿时感到有些心累，他叹了口气，继续道。 

“我，跟羽生结弦先生，是结合关系，也就是，你，所说的，已婚状况，千真万确，假一赔十，白纸黑字，盖章证明——这样可以了吗？” 

后勤警员听完后有些目瞪口呆，点点头。 确认完信息后，后勤警员收起了惊愕，礼貌地露出了职业微笑，目送着金博洋离开。 

喔，原来传闻是真的——正主在他面前，盖章实锤了。


	20. 卷一 朝生

19.

 

羽生结弦拐过转角，路过刑警二队办公区时停了下来环顾四周，目光上移停在墙上，时钟正显示着两点十五分，目光下移落到趴在办公桌上睡着的几名刑警上，警员们面前还散落着几份资料，羽生结弦表情微动，转身抬腿把步子放的更轻些，直径走到了金博洋办公室门前，犹豫再三，终是轻轻地推开了门。

 

他转头按照金博洋的指示往墙上摸索着开了一盏小灯，暖色的光立刻照亮了空无一人的房间以及办公室里的一切。

 

这里是金博洋平时工作的地方，他即将要在这里独自待上一个夜晚。这是羽生结弦第一个想法，在此之前，他从来没有在一个哨兵的活动范围内要待上这么长一段时间，每个未结合哨兵与未结合向导都曾经被告知彼此之间要保持适当的距离，不可太过贴近，要克制住自己的欲望，尊重对方的意愿，这也是未结合哨兵们与未结合向导们的必修课。

 

一个自制力稍差的未结合哨兵或向导要是单独地跟另一个未结合哨兵或向导共处一室，长久地待在一起，若不能时刻保持清醒保持警惕，只要稍微懈怠放纵，那多半是要出事的，哨兵或向导为了抵挡那点诱惑使用精神力强撑，导致每晚失眠、精神颓靡，这也是常有的事，然而羽生结弦跟金博洋都是特例——他们单独处在一块，没什么感觉，正常的不能再正常。

 

即使这样，金博洋也更清楚地知道两人并非真正意义上的已结合关系，与人相处要万万分之小心翼翼，说话见面都要礼貌客气十二分。

 

以尊重羽生结弦，金博洋没有跟羽生结弦再独处一会，考虑到羽生结弦初来L区不久，留在警局的时间也短，加上最近出了两起案件，着实不怎么让人舒心，金博洋希望能尽他所能地不让羽生结弦感到糟心，主动留了一个相对独立的空间让羽生结弦休息调整，而自己则尽可能地不去打扰到羽生结弦，以求各自都在各处平静地度过这一个夜晚。

 

但是这注定是个不眠之夜，外面的彻夜灯火这么说，羽生结弦手里的尸检报告这么说。

 

不眠的夜晚，初见的罪恶。

 

羽生结弦早些年在军校待过一阵子，也曾扮装过哨兵出过一些危险任务，经常性的高强度高集中工作对他来说完全不算什么事，加上身体素质与体能方面一直比一般人要强上许多，本无需特地如此空出时间来休息调整，只是因为昨夜事出有因，跟四个跟踪他的哨兵打了几架，在外奔波了许久，又淋了一早上雨，身体自然疲惫些，羽生结弦自在分析室里醒了过来便彻底没了睡意，这会关了办公室的房门，将金博洋办公室里的布局与装饰仔仔细细从天花板到地板、从头到尾地看了几遍后，找了一张靠背小椅子坐了下来。

 

他之前还没认真看过这办公室的里面是什么样子，因而也没发现刑警队长的单独办公室里头原来这么简单又规矩，一张办公桌，两把办公椅，一盏台灯，一台电脑，一台座机，还有一个占据了大面积地板的大书架，混乱排放的是业余爱好的各类书籍，整齐排序的是各类文件与案卷，没有什么需要放进保险柜里的东西，坦坦荡荡，清楚明晰，最吸人眼球的大概是一只放在办公桌上的蜘蛛侠小摆件，意外地有些孩子气，像一个梦想着匡扶正义热烈灿烂的少年，昭示着一个人内心深处的渴望与向往，小蜘蛛在办公室里显得格格不入，却又十分适合金博洋——无论什么，公正与正义总是离不开的话题，永远充满活力。

 

桌上小蜘蛛侠摆件旁边的一本台历透版上还贴着许多张彩色小纸条，上面写了一些话，一眼望过去，字体有些潇洒随意，有些端正认真，应该是备忘录或者是个人倾向的话语，羽生结弦没有凑上去细看，他更在意台历透版下堆放着的、折叠完整的许多折纸，成型的折纸有飞机有纸船有纸鹤有蝴蝶，各种各样应有尽有，每一个都漂亮特别，色彩斑斓，吸引着羽生结弦的目光，他没有想到金博洋得空的时候会做这些事，像个孩子，但这充满纯真和真诚，永远纯粹。

 

羽生结弦控制不住地探究起来，率先下了如此结论，随后他不知觉地想到一个词：英雄主义。

 

世界上只有一种英雄主义，那就是在看清了生活的真相之后依然热爱生活。*

 

在羽生结弦面前的，每一个关于金博洋的小细节，都足以用这一句话解释，这是羽生结弦还没遇到过的。比起那些整齐划一严肃正经摆放着的、象征着一名刑警的荣光与骄傲的卷宗与档案，这些小折纸更能表现出金博洋的另一面——他或许曾看过许多人的喜怒哀乐，也看清过所谓的真相与黑暗，但他仍选择以赤诚与这世界相待，依旧热爱着这般生活。

 

羽生结弦长久地看着桌上一只折好的漂亮的红色蝴蝶，随后会心一笑，不再看其他地方，重新回到办公椅上坐下来，靠在椅背上静思了几分钟。

 

他在想，答应金博洋来这里是一个正确的选择，因为他觉得他的办公室有些冷，而金博洋这边非常温暖，火焰在灯里无声燃烧着照明着，彩色的蝴蝶与纸鹤会让人感觉到暖意。

 

也许是人的一种习惯——若不曾爱过温暖，忍受寒冷本是习以为常。

 

可有的人可以迎来太阳，而有的人只能与冰冷共眠。羽生结弦直起身来，低头将手里的尸检报告与死者信息再次快速地浏览一遍，拿过一张白纸与一只黑笔，开始仔细分析起来在纸上写写画画，这是他最擅长的工作，也是他必须要做的事情。

 

羽生结弦把两起案件分开分析，先在纸面上最上边写下坠楼少年的名字。

 

“安伦，L区人，十六岁，离异家庭，医院证明为早产儿。”羽生结弦写下这几个调查过确认无误的信息，在写完早产儿后，想到了他最开始的猜测，死者有可能会觉醒为一位向导，身为哨兵的父亲因此不满，怒其不争，因而——

 

“失望。”羽生结弦在旁边写下这一个关键词，根据安伦身上的纸条的信息，失望一词似乎在关联着什么线索或者关系。

 

至于安伦身上被殴打过的伤痕，初步认定是嗜毒成瘾的父亲经常所为，并非死前造成的，安伦死因为“高处坠楼，失血过多而亡”。

 

自父亲破产后，死者过着被迫负债被迫挨打的生活，自尊心饱受折磨，又因先天不足羸弱一无是处，每日都在威胁与恐吓中度过，胆惊受怕，悲愤不已，人在这样极端的环境中很难不对生活抱怨、对世界失望，这样的世界，留着还有什么意思呢？

 

如果死亡可以带来解脱，何必还挣扎往生？

 

所以死者的坠楼简直顺理成章，无需细究。

 

但羽生结弦不相信这样看到的“事实”，直觉与分析告诉羽生结弦，看起来越是毫无破绽、无懈可击的案件，真相便藏的越深越可怖。

 

死者已经摆脱了他的父亲，也暂时没有债主找上门，自己还在教堂里当着义工，也许会有信仰，会有改变，总之生活已经逐渐地好了起来，就算再压抑再失望，也不会做出这么轻易的决定——轻易到像是早有预谋，细究让人心惧。

 

羽生结弦在纸上写了个“身份姓名？”。

 

抛去这些光看表面所先做出的猜测，不管它其中还原了多少真相，不如做个猜测，看看是自杀让事情变得合理些，还是谋杀更合理。

 

若是谋杀，凶手的杀人动机是什么？这是羽生结弦第一个想问的，一个毫无利益可谋、平凡如尘埃如蝼蚁的少年，为什么要杀他？他的死亡又意味着什么？

 

其次，为什么要掩盖掉死者的姓名与身份？不管如何遮掩，死者的信息终究会被警方所查到，掩盖于事无补，反而多余。

 

最有可能的解释是，凶手只是单纯地在做一个强调的仪式化处理，这似乎意味着凶手在信仰着什么，在以这种方式进行某种方式，意图告诉“上帝”，自杀的人、有罪的人没有资格拥有姓名与身份。

 

那么，如果留下的纸条是凶手写的，“上帝”又代表着什么？若说凶手在犯罪时有着一种极其强烈的仪式感，羽生结弦推测，这个凶手很有可能是把自己当成了“上帝”，在以这种方式“惩罚或者救赎人类”。

 

如果凶手不是上面推测的那样，而是简单地行凶，那么这是激情杀人，还是早有规划？尸检报告上写着，死者死前并没有与人打斗、挣扎过的痕迹，也许是熟人作案，或者是，凶手根本不在场。

 

一个不在场的凶手，要如何杀掉一个人？

 

如果是以坠楼的方式杀人，那非常容易，用力地推一把就是，但没有目击证人，现场痕检也没有发现有另外的脚印，整个现场处处角落留下的就只有死者一个人的行动痕迹，看上去……真的像是死者一个人来坠楼，无关乎其他人。

 

可什么人可以判定人的生死，让人如此“情愿”地自杀？

 

……“上帝”吗？

 

如果按照这种思路推测，谋杀的确是最可能的情况，凶手与死者做出的行为也更加合理，可最可怕的地方在于，凶手居然能够让一个少年心甘情愿地去自杀。

 

到底是什么能让一个人心甘情愿地选择自杀？

 

单单失望是不够的，人生不如意事常八九，失望是常态；独是失败恐怕是不能的，失败不过是一时的起落，总有成功的一刻，那到底是什么能让一个人如此执着又情愿呢？

 

也许是信仰，一个异化的信仰。

 

羽生结弦缓慢地在纸上写下“信仰”二字。

 

信仰能让人绝处逢生，能让人枯木逢春，能让人执迷不悟，也能让人甘愿赴死，它有着最为神奇且强大的力量，它支配着人类也服从人类，以它的名义，人可借“神”的旨意行天意所趋之事，让众生奉上虔诚，利用人的信念，跟随着“神”的脚步，听从所谓“命运”的安排。

 

思想上的被控制与被指使比任何实质上的谋杀更可怕，因为那是你“想”要这样做的，而不是任何人在“逼迫”你，生与死都由不得人，只要“上帝”与“命运”想要你死亡，你便难以往生。

 

若是真的如此，凶手可能比想象的更为可怖，因为他把自己当成了“上帝”，连犯罪都当做是对人类的救赎与使命，他可以堂而皇之地告诉世人，他做的事情都是“天命所归”，他可以逃之夭夭、可以继续让更多人接受他的洗脑从而“自愿死亡”，他做的这一切都挑战着警方的威严，没有道德与法规束缚，甚至完全不把警方放在眼里。

 

但这所有的推测都没有确切的证据得到证实，目前为之，依旧没有最直接的事实来证明这样的推理，比如安伦到底遇见了什么事情，接触过哪些人，谁最有可能是犯罪嫌疑人，前因后果到底如何，他们还需要找到更多的线索与信息，找出隐藏在真相背后的凶手，而这一切还要在安伦当义工的那间教堂找寻答案，那是唯一一个能把安伦与“上帝”联系起来的地方。

 

羽生结弦停下了笔，微不可闻地轻叹一声。他见过很多的犯罪案例，也看过许多所谓真相与黑暗，生命的脆弱与人性之恶常常会让人对这个世界感到失望和绝望，一念之差或者一瞬偏执，会让人直接踏入深渊沼泽。

 

而他们正是要提灯渡河的人。

 

羽生结弦翻出印上两张纸条上的内容的那份资料，反复看了几次，最后在新的白纸上面简单列出第二个死者的信息。

 

“萝兰，L区人，十六岁，确认为向导，同样为离异家庭，家境富裕，条件极好。”

 

羽生结弦动笔将“离异家庭”圈了出来，笔尖随后点在“家境富裕”上。

 

如果非要把两位死者联系在一起进行信息比对与重合，会发现两位死者的某些信息点都是重合的，比如都是“十六岁”、“离异家庭独生子女”，都以“自杀”这种形式死亡，

死亡地点都不在其日常活动范围内，最近的一个月死者身边都出了事情，更直接的重合点

是尸体身上都有纸条，纸条上的字体经过字迹验证对比证实出自同一个人的笔下，内容也都与“上帝”有关。

 

而萝兰的纸条关键词是，“安眠”。萝兰的尸检报告与分析可以证明，她是被杀的，由此，羽生结弦打算直接以谋杀的角度开始分析。

 

两位死者从一定意义上而言，经历都十分地相像，以犯罪学方面分析，凶手持续作案，选择经历相像、信息大部分重合的同一类受害者，这说明了凶手有意识地在选择、寻找他的犯罪对象，他对他自己的犯罪行为有着清晰的认知，他很清楚犯罪的目标与事实。

 

再继续推测，凶手与那些激情杀人或被犯罪控制的犯罪嫌疑人不同，他能保持清醒，还能为自己的行为找理由找借口，能从容的留下纸条挑战权威无视法规，是他控制着犯罪，他在作案时，自信掌控着人的生死，完全忽视了法律约束与道德，他甚至没有把犯罪当成是犯罪，他看待他人的死亡就像看寻常猪羊的死亡是一样的，他认为他的犯罪就是在为肮脏的人类洗礼——如果纸条上的字迹真的出自凶手笔下，字迹的笔画与力度透着的自傲可以推测出凶手的某一潜在性格，它不带遮掩，袒露在人面前，像在宣威。

 

从这可以看出，凶手智商不低，能力也相对出众，有足够的资本可以支撑他的自傲与挑衅，学历高，知识面广，接触的人和事较多，应该拥有着广泛的交际圈，看上去为人和善，彬彬有礼或者经常乐于助人，善解人意，能让人放松警惕与之靠近，他能找到经历相似的受害者并且找到他们，有着相当厉害的信息整合能力，他的逻辑思维非常强，信息来源渠道应该较多，凶手情商高，口才能力出众，可以让一个少年心甘情愿地自杀，也可以让一个少女自愿跟他走，让他为她割腕，他成功完成了两起案件，并且警方现在也没能从监控、分析与其他地方找到他的身影，他自以上帝之名为人“洗礼”，但实际上，凶手不太像那种会简单地信仰上帝的人，他早就把自己当成是“上帝”，意图主宰人的生命与死亡。

 

这样的人非常危险，凶手在现实中、在别人眼里，也许完全不是那种会犯罪的人，但总有一些人披着人皮混杂进人群里面装人作样，一旦隐到阴暗的角落中，他便脱去人皮揭开人面，露出最可怖的面目与獠牙，是游荡在人间的恶鬼，谁也不知道他们为何如此，也难以理解，每个人都要知道的一件事是，善会是人，恶也会是人，善可以伪装，恶却没有底线。

 

想到这，羽生结弦闭上眼，有些疲惫地伸手揉开眉心。

 

看多了阴暗的东西，人也会不知不觉地沾上一些烦躁的情绪，向导最擅长感知人的情绪，同时也最容易感怀感伤。不过羽生结弦终究是最为出色的向导，他永远可以调整好自己的状态，不让别人看出异样。

 

他让自己放松一会，抬眸向办公桌上看去，台历透版上有一张黄色小纸条，上面画着一张弧度夸张的笑脸——金博洋先生的随手作。

 

羽生结弦盯着想了一会，也许他该告诉金博洋，他很喜欢这个——噗黄色加上一个笑脸，看上去令人心情愉快。

 

随后他低下头继续写着关于凶手的侧写分析，加上了自己的想法与跟金博洋讨论过的内容，写完后羽生结弦打算把这几张分析拿给金博洋，当他准备起身时，才惊觉自己就着这样的姿势坐着写字整整坐了几个小时——羽生结弦抬手看着自己的腕表，显示快五点了。

 

这一夜过的真快啊，竟然没有意识到黑夜的存在。

 

羽生结弦又转过头去看那张暖黄小纸条。

 

警局早上七点开始上班，直到六点整，一个晚上没见的金博洋才过来找羽生结弦，金博洋敲了敲门，小声地问羽生，你醒了吗。

 

用了一个小时时间闭目养神的羽生结弦听到敲门声，起身将自己打理整齐，重新戴上金框眼镜，将门拉开让金博洋进来，他向金博洋道：“早安，博洋。”

 

“早安，羽生。”金博洋点点头冲羽生结弦露出一个微笑，进门的同时将手里拿着的热腾腾的三明治与一杯暖茶递给羽生结弦，“给你的早餐，呃……不知道你喜欢不喜欢吃，提点意见？”

 

“我不怎么挑食。”羽生结弦愣了一下，道了声谢接下，又道，“博洋吃过了吗？”

 

“吃过了，别担心，兄弟。”金博洋随口道，他本来不想这么早打扰到羽生结弦的，但他总有种预感，觉得今天可能会很忙，没什么时间，所以特地早点过来多跟羽生结弦待一会。

 

两个人没再说话，只是对着看了几秒，随后有些不好意思地同步转过头去。

 

感觉还、还是需要时间适应一下……从此要与另一个人一起生活这件事。

 

感觉……还不错。两个人同时这么想到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *世界上只有一种英雄主义，那就是在看清了生活的真相之后依然热爱生活。——罗曼罗兰


	21. 卷一 朝生

20\. 

 

一晚上都没下雨，到了清晨倒又下起雨来，外面的空气潮湿且冰冷，因之前紧闭着门，羽生结弦在办公室里单独待了几个小时也没有感觉到一丝冷意，直到金博洋从外头推开门带着冷风一同进来时，羽生结弦才从屋内微醺的暖意里清醒过来，他想，人在温暖的地方待久了，都快经不住寒冷了，羽生结弦把金博洋递到他手里的暖茶握紧了些，热度隔着陶瓷杯贴近手心，正在消解着些许寒意。 

两个人暂时无话，羽生结弦在原位置处站着，而金博洋跟没事人似的站在门口边上，谁都没多靠近一步，各自想着各自的事。 

还没到上班时间，这时候的警局还很安静，走廊外也没有行走忙碌匆匆而过的其他警员们，两个人独处的空间里就只有长久的沉默，氛围却不再像之前那样自认尴尬。 

金博洋就守在门口外，没有踏进办公室，他打算就这么跟羽生结弦待一小会，但一时卡壳找不到其他话题聊天，只能一直站在原地，等着谁先开口。 

在警局待过的夜晚总是这么相似，却没有一个夜晚曾让金博洋挂念着什么，他也不知道这是什么感觉，他只能按照他此刻最简单的想法去做——跟羽生结弦一同待上一会，在清晨，或者别的什么时间，只要待上几分钟就行，就算他们之间隔着好几米距离，当然，这个想法只有他自己才知道意义为何。 

羽生结弦好像没什么胃口，只捧着暖茶喝了几口就此作罢，低头还在想着什么事情，还在思考的人一旦从短暂的脱离重新回到状态，容易忽视身边的事与人。 

金博洋了然，也不便打扰，只盯着羽生结弦，目光从羽生结弦鼻梁上又挂着的金框眼镜，下移到对方手上正拿着的几张写满字的纸上，环顾四周后挑了挑眉，猜测羽生结弦一晚上没做别的事，一直在分析案情，感叹他这位结婚对象可真辛苦，实在是爱岗敬业，工作勤奋。 

确认过深夜的警局没什么事后，金博洋一个晚上就真的在抓紧时间睡觉来着——补回下午睡不着的觉，身边也没有让人精神紧张的向导，放松身心养足精神准备白天新一轮忙碌的工作，是必须要做的事，最重要的是金博洋隐约预感到，往后几天里他可能都没有时间休息，此时不睡，更待何时？ 

虽然多半就是因为人累了就要休息、最基本的生理需求而已，但那种隐约的不安感还是让金博洋心起警惕，无论什么，他都要做好准备面对。* 

见羽生结弦还在思考，金博洋抿了抿嘴，收回目光不再打扰，他站直身体整理衣帽抓了抓头发，复又靠回门边上，手往连帽衫的兜里翻找了几下，随后从口袋里摸出来一张蓝色折纸，翻过正反两面随意看了几眼，将纸对准对折几次，开始了日常的折纸手工，他打算折只纸鹤，因为能飞。 

折纸不用太多时间，对熟练折纸的金博洋来说，不到一分钟就可以折好，只是折纸需要细致的心思，要折的漂亮得放慢速度，金博洋起先是想通过这种排遣情绪的方式，治好自己时不时就会冒出的暴躁之感，让自己集中精神于其他事物而保持心静，逐渐习惯后反倒真的喜欢上了折纸，就像一个小孩，不必当什么盖世英雄，只要认真完成了一件小事就能获得满足感，就能得到简单的快乐。 

这个世界太复杂了，简单点挺好的。 

一只蓝色纸鹤很快就在金博洋的手中成形，一张折纸不大，纸鹤便小的可爱，金博洋动了动纸鹤两边的小翅膀，像是在确认可不可以飞行，然后将纸鹤握进手心里，无意中一转头，金博洋才发现羽生结弦已经结束了他的思考，似乎一直在看着他，或者说是在看他手中的小纸鹤，带着些许的好奇。 

金博洋微偏了一下脑袋，不解地问：“怎么了？” 

“……嗯，折纸？”羽生结弦盯着金博洋握着的手问道。 

“啊，是啊，闲来无事折着玩。”金博洋点头，摊开手心把蓝色纸鹤给羽生结弦看，又觉得这个举动略孩子气，把纸鹤收回去放进了口袋里，反问羽生结弦，“羽生，你手上的是什么？” 

“嫌疑人侧写。”羽生结弦方一答道，金博洋一听便来了精神，抬脚往羽生结弦靠近，接过羽生结弦递过来的纸张。 

“等等，”金博洋率先想到，“你真的认为安伦是被谋杀的吗？现在已经基本确定萝兰是被谋杀的，但安伦还不能下定论。” 

“然而，也没有足够的证据证明死者是自杀的。”羽生结弦道，“他没有留下遗书，生前也表现的如往常一样——排除其他病症，从得来的消息可以知道，死者甚至准备迎接新的生活，他曾瞒着他的父亲，在邻居的有偿资助下获得了科诺经济学院的报考资格证，没有了父亲的阻止，只要再认真准备一年，他就有极大的机会重新开始。” 

“也许他并不是那种自怨自艾的人，”金博洋边想边皱着眉道，“他仍然积极向上，而且也没有其他事实证明他有抑郁症，平时没有寻死意向，医院那边的报告说，安伦虽然先天不足，但身体素质还不错，否则也没有办法在工厂工作替他父亲还债。” 

“死者没有任何一个理由自杀。”羽生结弦道，“事实上，随便一个理由都能让人自杀。但很可惜，唯有被谋杀才能让这一切比自杀更合理。” 

金博洋听罢捏紧了纸，“如果真如你所推理的那样，根据死者最新的关系网，谁最有可能是凶手？” 

“债主、工厂老板、教堂神父、邻居、身边的朋友与亲戚。”羽生结弦道，“我认为都没有可能。” 

“为什么？” 

“没有人符合一个高学历高智商高情商的犯罪者的形象，凶手完全不在乎杀人的罪。”羽生结弦继续道，“这些人都没有任何能够获益的理由去杀害一个少年，他们所生活的环境让他们无法承担杀人的罪名，毕竟连活着、养家糊口都很难，警方也不是好糊弄的，他们哪有时间做这种事，不是吗？” 

金博洋沉默了一会，他知道羽生结弦说的是什么意思，但毕竟也是第一次跟心理犯罪专家合作搭档，他还是说：“我们还没深入接触过这些关系网上的人，这个推论我保留意见。” 

金博洋从这段话里表现出来的些许不信任，却让羽生结弦有些高兴，金博洋的确符合他心目中的作为搭档的标准，非常默契，也同样富有思想。 

“今天我出外勤，会去L区南端调查，希望有所收获。”金博洋翻了一页纸，向羽生结弦道，“说真的，如果没有萝兰……也没有新的纸条出现，也许我们没有办法破安伦的案件。” 

“的确。”羽生结弦点头表示赞同，纸条确实是最能联系两个死者的东西，它同时也代表着凶手在向警方宣战挑衅，“但凶手不会满足于此，他也不是为了杀人而杀人。” 

“那他为了什么？”金博洋问。 

“死者以这种充满仪式感的方式死亡，凶手是在告诉我们，他在做‘神’的事。”羽生结弦道，“他要光明正大的展现出来，将此奉为‘光明赐予的正义’，坠楼自杀，割腕抛尸，都在众目睽睽之下，渺小的人类又怎么阻止呢？” 

“……世上怎么会有这种人。”金博洋突然觉得有些可笑，他虽然经历的不少也见的多了，但也不代表他对此麻木了，他永远、永远憎恨着这些罪恶。 

“人总是难以辨认谁是恶鬼，因为善于伪装。”羽生结弦淡淡地道，“凶手也应该是一个善于伪装的人，他有一定的经济能力，有交通工具方便他抛尸于A街，因此他的行动范围也会很广。凶手是一个异常理智冷静的人，不像其他类的嫌疑人会在自身可控的安全范围内行凶，他可以自由地选择受害者，并且可以自由地出入行事，这说明他的工作时间也相对自由，甚至还有人可以为他作证不在场证明，他也有时间处理行凶工具——是的，很不幸，他没能留下任何犯罪工具，也没有指纹能够提取，也没有监控可看。” 

“这么说来，破案难度非常大啊。”金博洋叹了口气，“A街住宅区只是凶手抛尸的地点，那么作案的地点在哪呢？凶手又是怎么接触到萝兰的呢？” 

“有一个疑点，我想问，”羽生结弦接道，他想起曾拜托费尔南德兹调查住宅区的信息，“凶手为什么一定要选择在A街住宅区呢？那里没有任何特殊的意义，还是说凶手可能一开始并不想在那里抛尸，但被谁打扰了或者被影响到了才选择那里呢？” 

金博洋想了一会，毫无思绪，摇头。 

“那暂时放下这个问题吧。”羽生结弦垂眸道，尽管心里却仍在纠结，他又道，“萝兰本人因家族的影响，虽然并不是信徒，但或多或少地也会接触到教会的人，因此如果有人跟她谈论信仰或者其他的，她不会排斥，良好的家教会让她选择倾听，出事之前，她一定是遇到了有关的人或事，凶手可以以他伪善的面目和与萝兰接触，然后说服她将她带走。” 

“不是熟人作案？”金博洋提出疑问。 

“虽然萝兰因家族纠纷，已经离开了家，但她终归也是家族的一员，父亲离世以后，留给她的家业股权并不能对其他家族的人构成威胁，而且出身与家庭原因，萝兰能接触的人大多都是名流富商，没有什么理由要杀害一个柔弱的少女，”羽生结弦翻出来一张照片，“是什么吸引着凶手呢？一个本该无忧无虑的天之骄子，父亲离世，家族矛盾——” 

“上帝为了补偿人间诸般烦恼事，给了我们希望和睡眠。”金博洋念出了羽生结弦给的照片上的文字，那张萝兰身上的纸条，“凶手会不会认为这样的萝兰不该有任何‘烦恼事’，她应该是‘纯洁无瑕’的，所以他要为她逃离人间……” 

死亡是失望，是逃离人间，是凶手自以为是的宣判。 

“如果是这样，这都是很可笑的杀人动机，不是吗？”羽生结弦道，“凭什么可以随意处置人的生死呢。” 

“凶手到底是怎么接触到两位死者的？”金博洋百思不得其解，“他显然很熟悉安伦与萝兰的情况，但他又不在两个死者关系网的中心内，暂时没有发现符合侧写的人。” 

“凶手应该跟他们有过短暂的会面，而且还讨论过家庭背景。”羽生结弦低头道，“……还有一个交集点……两位都与科诺经济学院有关系。” 

“教师？”金博洋第一个想到这个。 

“有可能。”羽生结弦抬头道，说出侧写信息，“性别男，学历高，有自由工作时间，经历能力不弱，有交通工具，看上去为人和善，信仰宗教，或者曾对教会表现出厌恶，能够得知他的学生们的家庭背景，可以以教师身份与人谈心交谈博得信任……” 

……十分符合嫌疑人侧写。 

金博洋倒吸一口冷气，他不禁打了个冷颤，羽生结弦转过头来看着金博洋，面容冷峻。 

“我知道怎么做了，我会安排。”金博洋抬手扶额，握紧了手心。 

两个人一时沉默无言。 

 

七点，警员们准时上班。金博洋向戴纳申请过执行令后，带着刑侦二队、三队全体警员简单地开了一场会议，将任务一一都分配下去。 

“分三组，一组跟我去南端，一组去科诺经济学院查找相关人员，一组去H区探看教会情况，晚上九点之前，所有人务必回来警局汇报情况！” 

“是！” 

金博洋散了会，临走前向留在警局的羽生结弦说了一句话，他把口袋里的蓝色纸鹤塞进羽生结弦手心里。 

“呃，它可能会被我压扁，”金博洋挠了挠脸颊，简单地解释了一下自己为什么要给羽生结弦，“等我回来。” 

羽生结弦点点头，说了句“好”，把纸鹤小心地收在手心里。 

但谁也没有想到，一组在执行任务的时候出了事情，羽生结弦直到等到了晚上十一点，金博洋也还没有回来。 

陈巍跟着金博洋一组，周知方是法医，本来没有必要去执行调查任务，但周知方中途又被接走了，后来有警员告诉羽生结弦，他们又在南端发现了一具尸体，初步判定为凌虐致死。 

同样糟糕的是，一组在执行任务时无意卷进了一起街头斗殴事件，其中就有警员受了伤。 

羽生结弦莫名地心一紧。 

最近在L区发生的两起案件早就引起了巨大的轰动，各大电视台与新闻媒体一早便守在了警局门口，等待着报道最新案情，以图拿到第一手独家新闻，只是羽生结弦小瞧了这些媒体的能耐，直到晚上十一点也还有媒体在警局门口等着，简直不达目的誓不罢休，以至于当最后回来的刑侦二队一组出现时，所有的媒体人全兴奋地都围了上去，将警局门口围的水泄不通。 

天空下起了绵绵细雨，绵延不绝似的。 

警局公关部的人员连忙上去处理这些问题，随之而上的是后勤部的人员，羽生结弦不得不退到警局门后等待着归来的刑侦二队剩下的人，他看着在他面前慌乱的人群，站在一半光亮一半阴暗的地方，看不出什么表情。 

羽生结弦在人群里看到了一脸疲惫的金博洋，对方披了一件警服外套，在雨中渡过，却一身尘灰，正面无表情地站在警局门口面对着媒体的提问。 

他们隔着熙熙攘攘，却好像依旧心有灵犀。 

等人潮人海全部退去，灯光与话筒全都被撤走，警员们仍然有序地做着本职工作。金博洋双手插着口袋再次出现在羽生结弦面前时，已经是在一个小时之后了。 

期间他们又开了一场紧急会议，此刻刚好是会议结束时间。羽生结弦站在转角处想着事情，特意避开了其他警员，过了许久转过身，看着跟着他出来的金博洋，对方礼貌性的扯了一个笑。 

两个人对视了几秒后，羽生结弦向眼神飘忽的金博洋开口道：“不处理一下吗？” 

金博洋装没听见，目光移到别处，沉默不言，企图以不说话遮掩过去，但羽生结弦没有结束这个话题，又把之前的问题问了一遍又一遍，非要金博洋回答才行，金博洋这才有些反应一般磨了磨牙，垂眸不去看羽生结弦，默然地把藏在口袋里的右手在羽生结弦面前抽出来，像一只小猫向人类伸出了前爪。 

羽生结弦皱着眉看着金博洋胡乱裹着纱布、一看就是随便处理着伤口的右手，说道：“如果我不问，博洋就打算一直这么随意地处理着伤口吗？” 

“这不疼，真的，”金博洋眨着眼小声道，“也就一条疤的事……诶别别别！别动！疼疼疼！” 

羽生结弦放开了轻握着金博洋手腕的手，诧异道：“手腕也……” 

“不、不小心弄到的……”金博洋心虚地抬起左手摸了摸鼻子，“当时没发现……” 

“如果我不这么做，也许什么都不知道，”羽生结弦摇头道，“金队长，这太糟糕了，你知道这意味着什么吗？” 

“呃……意味着我连小绵羊都开不了，只能坐公交上班了？”金博洋试图打趣道。 

羽生结弦没接话，只是抓着金博洋左手手腕准备将人拉进医务室里，在金博洋强烈地要求下又回到了办公室替人包扎，给人喂药递水，全程都没有开口说过一句话。 

而金博洋还在想着另一件事，他怎么突然觉得，他好像找了一个……保姆？ 

被自己逗笑的金博洋低头看着正在认真细致地替他拆开渗血的纱布的羽生结弦，心里感叹，他怎么能遇到这么一个人。 

这一切幸运到让他感觉不真切。


	22. 卷一 朝生

21.

 

金博洋自二十岁开始到如今入职五年，从内敛谨慎的实习警员到能够独当一面的刑警队长，见过许多极端案子也出过许多危险任务，期间受过的伤早就难以数得清楚，这对一名刑警来说也不过像是家常便饭。只不过哨兵的知觉更敏感些，所感觉到的疼痛比旁人放大了几倍，精神感知力也会有所波动，需要花时间调整，除此之外，金博洋觉得受点小伤不算什么大事，别忘了处理就行。

 

这不过是他所要面对的一部分而已。无论是阴暗的、险恶的，危险的、致命的，那都是要面对的事情，自选择开始，无一例外。

 

但金博洋并不觉得羽生结弦方才的反应有些“大题小做”，他认为这太正常不过了——一个正常的、富有同理心的人都会对此有一些反应，不管这个人是因为联想到自身而感同身受地开始同情，还是单纯地表达关心和心疼，这都很正常，就像以前自己出了什么事情家人与朋友都会关心着急一样，这非常正常，金博洋这么在心里想着。

 

无关其他，有人在乎总是一件很好的事。

 

金博洋没去医务室，是因为此次一组行动时，受过伤的人不光有他，还有其他警员，为了让出最佳的治疗场地，这才让羽生结弦跟他一起回办公室，不过金博洋受的伤虽然不多，但见了血，还是麻烦点，好在金博洋经常备着药箱，羽生结弦才放下心来。

 

事实上，自刑侦二队一组回来后，羽生结弦便不断地明显感应到了来自哨兵们暴躁的情绪，那些浮躁波动的精神波动让他很快就推断出来一组警员的情况，也猜测到作为队长的金博洋应该也有如此状况——但羽生结弦没想到，他居然没能感知到金博洋浮动的情绪，他的感知力不可能失效，唯一的可能性就是，金博洋太会瞒着人了，伪装过分地好。

 

羽生结弦将金博洋按在座位上，起身按金博洋的指示去找放在办公室里备用的医用小箱，他小心地翻找着酒精与纱布，无意间看到了压在小箱最底下的已经开封过的向导素模拟药片，忽而手下动作一顿，随后又翻了翻，接着发现了向导素模拟注射药剂——一种效果迅速但副作用也很大的向导素代替品，哨兵若是到了使用它的地步，说明其精神状态并不乐观。

 

尽管随着人类技术的发展，代替向导素的医药用品已不像以前那样具有使用风险，然而是药三分毒，药品和药剂总归不比真实的向导素来的有用，一个哨兵正常的代替品使用量不应该过大，更不能过度依赖模拟药品，在一定的时期，哨兵还是需要接受特定向导给予的精神梳理与精神调控，以便平衡激素水平与精神状况。

 

这两类模拟药虽然高效，但都比较昂贵，不比那些市面上常见的药品，只有特意去看过向导医生的人才会在医生的建议下选择购买这类模拟药，使用时必须要遵从医生意见，控制在一定剂量内，一般人很少会需要购买这种代替品。

 

羽生结弦默不作声地盯着药箱里这些向导素模拟药品半刻，他突然想起了一个小细节，先前金博洋因在事发前见过萝兰一面，按程序走做过笔录，在问到复职前一天除了在家是否还出过门时，金博洋回答他按照惯例预约的时间去了一次医院，再无其他，羽生结弦有理由推测金博洋有可能已经看过向导医生，会经常性购买模拟药、询问向导医生的意见，并且已经使用过很长一段时间的向导素模拟药。

 

对一个哨兵来说，这很危险。想到这的羽生结弦转头看了金博洋一眼，眼神带了些复杂的情绪，对方正看着自己手心思考，没发现到羽生结弦的目光转移。

 

金博洋让羽生结弦翻药箱，不作其他解释，他知道羽生结弦迟早要明白这件事，本身就已经不打算遮掩自己使用向导素模拟药的事实，反而还坦坦荡荡地像要通过这个宣告着自己的自尊与坚持，告诉羽生结弦——他是个危险的哨兵，一直如此。

 

除此之外，也无声解释了许多事情，比如金博洋为什么可以不依靠向导调控只靠自己，比如金博洋为什么到了必须要结合的地步。

 

这背后又藏了多少苦楚与倔强，不得而知。

 

羽生结弦复又转过身，若无其事地把向导素模拟药剂重新压回药箱底下，把纱布等一系列要用的东西一一拿出来，看似随意地问金博洋了一句：“博洋，我可以问你一件事吗？”

 

金博洋回过神来，下意识地看向羽生结弦手里的药箱，思量良久，以为羽生结弦要问他药的事，做好准备要答什么，道：“什么事？”

 

羽生结弦没回复，先过来把纱布酒精拿到金博洋面前的桌子上放好，低头细心解开被金博洋系的乱七八糟的纱布，像是遗忘了刚刚那个话题，只顺势握着金博洋的右手手腕仔细看了起来，不重不轻地捏了一下。

 

金博洋本来看着羽生结弦一时出神，一下子被捏到多次扭伤的地方时立马清醒过来，没吭声，眉头倒是先狠狠皱了起来。

 

羽生结弦意料之中似的，没抬头看金博洋，继续拆着纱布，低声问：“真的不疼吗？”

 

“……还行。”金博洋忍了忍，咬牙道。

 

拆完了纱布，羽生结弦恍然一点头，又不说话，看过金博洋怎么唬的人随便处理的伤口，手心处横着伤痕，像被什么利器深深割过一道口子，伤口还一点点地往外流着血，血肉将近模糊一片，隐约还能看见些许一时难以发现的小碎片扎在皮肉里，看的让人心惊，羽生结弦皱眉之余还在想，金博洋是怎么做到无视这种疼的，又是怎么做到这么随意地处理伤口，这人又不是机械，痛都不会吭声的吗？

 

这么想着的羽生结弦熟练地拿过镊子夹着细棉沾上酒精，抬头看着金博洋，眼神示意他开始要消毒处理伤口了，让金博洋做好准备。

 

以前又不是没伤过，完全没在怕的金博洋咳了一声，说了句“请”，话音刚落，沾了酒精的细棉带着湿意便落到了手心的伤口上，放大了无数倍的刺痛感顿时席卷上来，刺激着神经，难以名状的痛感让金博洋剧烈地动了动右手，控制不住地颤了颤，被羽生结弦牢牢地抓紧稳住，金博洋赶紧咬了下舌尖，让自己别出声。

 

“对不起，”羽生结弦为自以为粗鲁的动作道歉，短暂地停了下来，抬眸快速地看了一眼金博洋，重又低头继续擦试着酒精，动作愈发温柔起来，“但这必须要小心加仔细些。”

 

“没、没事……”金博洋觉得自己的手心快被戳穿了，想要撤回手，羽生结弦偏偏还抓的挺牢，他已经很久没体会到这种细细沾拭的感觉了，这简直就是温柔的折磨，伤到别的还可以打麻醉，但这种小伤就得先这么处理，金博洋绝对不会把以前试过直接倒一瓶酒精到伤口疼的自己死去活来的事情说出去的。

 

尽管羽生结弦擦拭伤口的动作已经足够轻柔，但金博洋疼的还是忍不住地用手心贴着自己额头尽量地让自己冷静下来，时不时抓着自己头发分散自己注意力，一到控制不住开始逃避退缩，羽生结弦总能稳稳地抓紧金博洋的手。

 

直到羽生结弦又问了一句“真的不疼吗”，金博洋终于才点头小声答道：“当然疼啊。”

 

疼是疼，但还是要受下来的。

 

只是曾经怕疼的人变得不能再畏惧疼，此刻却不得不承认疼。

 

羽生结弦听了金博洋一句“疼”，微弯了下嘴角，抬眸看向金博洋，心里却冒出些莫名的别样情绪，只觉得酸涩。

 

他没去探究那些情绪到底是因何而来，也难以判断清楚，他只在这一刻感知到了金博洋波动的情绪，像一只不安的小兽躁动着，更像是深深地压抑着什么，在那道冰一般坚不可摧的精神屏障前，凭着向导的本能，羽生结弦尝试着施展着精神力替金博洋做浅层的精神梳理，发出了一个精神共鸣，金博洋没有拒绝，同样施展精神力缓慢且谨慎地接受一个来自向导的安抚，不会排斥也没有隔阂，他终于能像那些寻常的哨兵那样，正常地接应一个向导的帮助。

 

因天生契合，两个人之间的精神共鸣非常清晰且有效，深层的精神调控需要哨兵与向导同步打开自己的精神屏障，使调控在同一纬度里，而浅层的调控只需要暂时性地控制打开个别感知的精神屏障，羽生结弦与金博洋都是极能掌控自己精神屏障的人，羽生结弦更主控着整个过程，对精神力等级判定为最高等级的向导来说，这种浅层调控自然不算什么难事。

 

金博洋只觉得羽生结弦强大的精神力重新在他的精神世界里形成一道巨大的屏障，不断延伸开来，温和又坚定，像温暖的海水，暖意涌上心头，金博洋之前因疼而起的负面情绪全都被淹没，不再浮上水面，最后剩下好闻的淡淡薄荷味。

 

羽生结弦在此时恰到好处地消去了精神共鸣，阻断更深层精神调控的发生，他下意识地扶了扶金框眼镜，替金博洋处理完伤口后拿起新的纱布开始重新包扎。

 

扶着额头在此刻睁开眼睛的金博洋微直起身看着羽生结弦，在沉默中完成自身的精神调整，他想了许久都不知该怎么开口，最后只能认真地跟羽生结弦说：“谢谢。”

 

羽生结弦修长的手指灵活地将伤口用纱布包扎好，末了系了个小结，接道：“这是我该做的事。”

 

金博洋收回被包扎好的右手，看了良久，一看就知道包扎的人手法熟练，想来经常遇到这种事，不禁问羽生结弦：“羽生，你也经常……经常像我这样，需要包扎吗？”

 

“并不是我，”羽生结弦收起镊子，道，“我以前在军校待过一年，当过医疗兵，所以自然而然地会包扎的更好些吧。”

 

这要是换成别的人，倒是该诧异了，在一般人的认知里，选择去军校的向导一向特别少，优秀出色、能上前线、能任一职半位的更是凤毛麟角，不说在非战争期间，联塔一向不愿意让本就稀有的向导上前线，就说向导自身天性喜平和，除了出众的感知力，身体素质也难以与自带外挂的哨兵相比，就算放在日益开放的今天来看，这仍是个令人咋舌的事情，毕竟在向导大多数安逸、又受到刻意保护的情况下，自军校出来的向导不可小觑。

 

但在金博洋看来，羽生结弦仿佛就是无所不能的存在，无论对方做什么事情，好像都顺理成章，这些军校出身、能打二十个哨兵的标签都是标配，会做饭会做家务什么的都是加分项，一个足够优秀的人，在哪里都令人万众瞩目。

 

“包扎挺漂亮的，”金博洋想了半天，他不太擅长接这种话，只能这么说道，他向羽生结弦举了举右手，再次真诚地说了声“谢谢”。

 

羽生结弦摇头示意不必客气，转身把用过的工具放回药箱里，目光瞥到金博洋此时拿出了正在震动着的手机，对方低头看了看信息后略迟疑地没有立即回复，似乎是感应到羽生结弦看过来后，匆匆便发了条短信回了过去。

 

“怎么了？”羽生结弦见金博洋反应有些不对，佯装随意地问。

 

金博洋摆摆手，“一个朋友而已。”

 

羽生结弦似是明白金博洋不愿意说，也不愿探知别人隐私，虽然心里有点在意又有点好奇，他转过头去摆放纱布，换了个话题问：“那么，可以跟我说说你们遇到了什么吗？”

 

一提到正事，金博洋表情立即转为严肃，他只开头说了两个字，羽生结弦一听便懂了。

 

“纸条。”金博洋说，“又出现了——在一名绑在木架上的死者身上发现的，跟前面两个死者相像的出现方式，同样是‘自杀’，藏起身份信息，留下纸条，而且现场极具有仪式感，死者摆出的姿势像在被处于刑罚，被鞭打出血凌虐致死，死者的身份与相关信息还在核实中，痕检组的人还在做分析。”

 

“纸条上写了什么？”羽生结弦问。

 

“如果真的有上帝，他应该祈求我的原谅。*”纸条被照常拿去化检对比了，金博洋凭借着记忆答道。

 

“‘原谅’？”羽生结弦听罢沉吟了一会，“三起相同手法的案件……”

 

“可以评定为连环作案了。”金博洋眼神暗了暗，说，“已经在抓紧时间调查科诺经济学院的所有人员了。”

 

“死者有哪些特点吗？”羽生结弦道，“比如年龄，体形特征等等，凶手选择凌虐死者，极有可能说明凶手与死者有仇，大多数情况下，凶手只会完成杀死人这一个目标，并不会把精力放在虐待对象身上，除非是极其厌恶的人，或者是在激情杀人丧失理智的状态下才会如此，凶手应该不会是激情杀人，他一向理智，他这么做的目的就是为了完成一个仪式，但凶手与死者必定有某种不一样的联系。”

 

“死者的年龄初步判定为二十五岁左右。”金博洋接道。

 

金博洋还没继续往下说，羽生结弦先出声道：“二十五岁左右？……这跟前面两位死者不一样。”

 

金博洋点了点头，“看上去是一位已踏入社会的人士，虽然死者因为被凌虐，身上的衣物已经破烂不堪，但从他脚上穿的昂贵皮鞋上看，对比了脚的码数与鞋码，还检测了现场脚印的痕迹深浅，确定这双鞋确实属于死者，并非刻意套上去的。”

 

“也许这双皮鞋对死者来说有什么意义，凶手既然与死者有联系，应该也会知道一些，凶手是一个这么理性的人，会留下这一纰漏吗？”羽生结弦提出一个疑问，“我们可以在这一方面上多追踪一下线索。还有什么信息吗？”

 

“我们是无意间在一个小草屋发现死者的。”金博洋解释道，“我们本来是去南端那边的教堂调查，查到这个教堂的神父在前几星期前就不小心摔断了腿，一直在住院，教堂也一直没有开放，安伦这段时间在为神父凑钱治病，据说因钱而结识到了一个人，神父也不知道是谁，我们暂时没能获得那个人的信息，明天还会派人去查。”

 

“我们准备走的时候，附近有人在闹事，两商业对头在街头斗殴，南端的小警局管不了事，我们就交接了一下工作上去劝解，结果没想到，呃，反正两队人都打的挺激烈的，”金博洋说到着咳了一声，说的简单，事实其实比说出来的还要更惨烈一些，只不过金博洋认为这些没有向羽生结弦说的必要，便略过一些不必要的经过，接着说，“那个小草屋就在教堂附近，不远，当时有警员打斗着无意就推开了门，往里面一看就直接看到了死者——死者已经死去多时。”

 

金博洋说了一个重要的信息：“后来小周到了现场，判定死者早在一个星期前就已经死去。”

 

羽生结弦一愣，“什么？”

 

这个死者竟然才是最开始的受害者？

 

“金队长，请问在里面吗？”二组的宇野昌磨在此时敲了敲门，问道，金博洋听罢扬声让宇野昌磨进来。

 

宇野昌磨跟曾经同一个地区共事过的羽生结弦打过招呼后，看了看金博洋受伤的右手，略带些担忧地问道：“不要紧吗？”

 

“没事。”金博洋摇了摇头，问，“一组的人都还好吗？”

 

“都各自检查过了。”宇野昌磨点头道，“我来是汇报科诺经济学院的信息的。”

 

“啊，辛苦了。”金博洋接过宇野昌磨递过来的文件，“小周那里的报告出了吗？”

 

“还没有，但死者身份大概核对出来了。”宇野昌磨道，“艾文等会会过来。”

 

金博洋先粗略地翻看着文件，第二次翻到第二页的名单时疑惑出声，将文件递给羽生结弦看，道：“学院有位教师已经一个星期没来上课了？”

 

“说的是那位利普教授吗？”宇野昌磨出声道，“是的，校方告知那位教授已经很久没来上课了。”

 

“队长！”警员艾文在此刻敲开门到金博洋面前汇报道，“死者身份核实完了。”

 

羽生结弦拿着文件，一字不漏地看着上面所有的在职教师名单，目光停留在第二页中间的一个名字上，上面附上了教师的联系方式与住址，而具体信息还在后面，羽生结弦顺着对应的页码翻开了教师的具体信息。

 

一张眼神里略带着些侵略意味的年轻面容出现在视线之内。

 

艾文道：“死者确定为科诺经济学院心理学教授，利普·威尔逊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *如果真的有上帝，他应该祈求我的原谅。——二战一犹太人刻在集中营墙上的话


	23. 卷一 朝生

22.

之前的两起案件还没有一点平的迹象，又意外发现了另一位死者，这三起案件着实让警局的人感到喘不过气来。

 

刑警们查完与坠楼案死者有关系的神父之后再没有得到别的线索，割腕案的亲属本着事关家族名誉的名头还在继续向警方施加压力破案，案子进展一度停滞不前，除了羽生结弦给的嫌疑人侧写以及其他推理信息之外，其余能查到线索竟全像做个摆设，零零碎碎的，难以拼凑完整，要从茫茫人海里找一个关联甚浅又符合侧写的嫌疑人需要更多时间，因此案子就这么卡着好几天。

 

让所有人感到惊讶的是，在L区南端教堂旁边的杂物房小草屋发现的死者竟然是来自斯诺经济学院的心理学教授利普·威尔逊，这让羽生结弦推翻了之前的推断，更让人感到意外的是整个学院除了利普之外，再没有一个人符合嫌疑人侧写。

 

刑警们根据现场初步痕检的结果，推测死者与凶手之间应该发生过争吵与争执，死者作为一个哨兵，在面临着生命威胁时显然不可能坐以待毙，几次尸检与化检的报告证明死者生前曾与凶手进行过一场激烈的打斗，尸体上被凌虐鞭打的伤痕是死亡后造成的，而死者身上有许多生前就形成了的伤口，此外，在现场还发现了被刻意清理掩埋过的第二个人的脚印，痕检科的警员将会根据这一发现以期在现场得到更多线索，但还需要一段时间才能得出结论。

 

不可思议的是死者已经消失了一个星期，却没有人来报案失踪或者其他，同事们仿佛对利普的无端消失见怪不怪，以至于当刑警找上门来调查时还不相信，直到刑警当面给出了现场照片，半天才露出一副惊慌失措、难以置信的模样。

 

“虽然利普教授总是很忙，他经常不在学校，我们一直以为他应该又去哪里帮助那些需要帮助的人了。”一位与利普关系甚好的教师如此说道，同时感叹，“他平时人很好，待人也很温和，学生们都很喜欢他，但……咳，抱歉，请允许我停顿一下，突然发生了这种事情，真的令人非常难过。”

 

刑侦二队二组负责调查科诺经济学院的相关人员，宇野昌磨发现利普教授在学院里的声誉比想象中的要好，尽管教授本人阴郁的面容与略带侵略性的眼神容易让人以貌取人生起怀疑，但事实证明，世上仍有许多的人并不像看上去的那样真诚或者危险，皮囊应该是人类最具有欺瞒性的东西，人们也容易通过皮囊来判定一个人，这不公平却又无可奈何。

 

宇野昌磨想知道利普与安伦、萝兰之间是否有关系，在询问过学院人员、确认过院方提供的文件后，发现萝兰选听过利普教授的心理学课，而安伦录取学院时负责的职员教师正是利普，羽生结弦让宇野昌磨询问利普的同事利普是否信仰宗教，其中一个同事回答利普每个星期日应该都会到教堂里去，但具体的事情就不得而知。金博洋想起来那个神父似乎认识利普，笔录谈话中提到教堂有一个经常提点安伦学习的老师，在神父住院期间也是那位老师一直在照顾安伦，金博洋隐约觉得这几件事之间有些某些关联，但还是如雾里看花，想不透。

 

而三位死者之间到底有什么关联、之前是否进行过交流，没有人知道，也暂时无迹可寻。

 

就此，一切的揭晓还需要等待。

 

而这几天的金博洋因为右手受了伤，在闻讯而来探望的金杨的“威逼利诱”下，没能继续开着他那辆拉风又骚气的车跑上下班，也开不了小绵羊安安稳稳地度过修养期，趁着难得的空闲期，内心挣扎表面乖巧地准备搬家。

 

羽生结弦那时看着金博洋面上波澜不惊的表情，感知着对方内心暴躁如雷的情绪，思考了一会，建议道：“如果博洋介意的话，也不用这么着急，厨房我还没打扫干净。”

 

听完这句话的金博洋转头看着羽生结弦，愈发地觉得羽生结弦最近在他面前表现地像一个“全能家政保姆”，心里突然就升起了极大的愧疚，摆摆右手道：“不介意不介意！再不搬家，后勤部的人也该赶我出门了。”

 

于是在某天下午难得的休息时间，两个人风风火火轰轰烈烈地正式开始搬家，金博洋站在警局门口的停车区，花了两分钟跟自家那辆车跑自言自语地说了几句话、行注目告别礼，就差流下眼泪以示心里的十万个舍不得。

 

没了你我可怎么上班哟。金博洋发愁，他得再养一段时间的伤，自行车都难开。

 

羽生结弦站在警局门口等着金博洋，静静地看着下午来送件的快递车，想起了那天被快递员拉住往他怀里塞快递的场景，仿佛还是昨天的事情，顿时感到心情复杂。

 

从那天开始，时间不过才过了一个星期，他的人生却彻底被改变了，现在的他居然都已经领了新房准备过日子了。

 

哎。人生啊。羽生结弦感叹。

 

金博洋回过头来找羽生结弦，有些不好意思地道：“那什么，我先回我那公寓搬东西，你等等我？”

 

“我可以跟你一起去。”羽生结弦回过神来，十分认真地答道。“我有车。”

 

“……”不知为何莫名觉得羽生结弦这么一本正经地说话有点好笑，金博洋沉默了下来，僵硬地点点头表示他知道了。

 

所以呢？有车咋地，上下班还能蹭车是吗？金博洋在心里吐槽道。

 

“不介意的话，以后我们可以一起上下班。”下一秒的羽生结弦同样一本正经地认真道，认为这个建议将会使两人的工作效率更高，重复一遍，“我有车。”

 

不缺车但不能开的金博洋：“哦。”

 

金博洋心里确实是非常、十分愧疚的，他在心里跟自己说，你看看你看看，一个哨兵的梦中情人、向导的崇拜对象，现在成什么样子了？人家会包扎会做饭，当你的专属司机，做你的全职保姆，你的良心难道不会痛吗？

 

愁归愁，痛归痛，难道你还能拒绝打开车门吗？

 

羽生结弦替金博洋打开了面前副驾驶座的车门。

 

金博洋受宠若惊，说了句“谢谢”。

 

羽生结弦接道：“不客气，这边的车门有点坏，需要用点力才能打开。”

 

仿佛受到了“没力气打开车门”的质疑，金博洋握紧了小拳头，努力微笑着问：“请问为什么会这样呢？”

 

羽生结弦道：“以前在别的区开车撞坏的。”

 

金博洋咋舌，看着车门上的损坏痕迹想，看不出来羽生结弦还是个爱玩赛车竞技的。

 

羽生结弦不知道金博洋在想什么，只继续解释道：“当时路过遇到一个犯罪团伙，顺道开车去追，结果就成这样了。”

 

被“顺道”二字镇住的金博洋半天憋出两个字：“厉害。”

 

“请坐。”羽生结弦示意金博洋坐进车里去，转身坐进了驾驶座上，顺手把车前放着的小Pooh摆件往旁边移动了一小格。

 

万分虔诚坐进“战车”里的金博洋目光落到那只Pooh上，瞥了羽生结弦一眼，咳了几声关了车门系好安全带。

 

反差萌嘛，挺可爱的。金博洋想。

 

羽生结弦开车的时候，金博洋安静地小幅度端详了一会四周，开口问道：“为什么不修修车？”

 

专心开车的羽生结弦言简意赅：“资金不够。”

 

金博洋忍俊不禁，捂着嘴笑，又聊了几句后转头往窗外看风景。羽生结弦在下一个红灯亮起之前平稳地往右开，金博洋在看到刚刚过去的那个熟悉的十字路口时，脑海里想起了某天晚上他们两在这里一个向右一个往左分道扬镳的场景，当时的金博洋还在庆幸他们那天分路走，而现在的他们却一起往同一个方向走去，一起度过一天天的烦扰与忧愁，共享生活中的喜乐，然后一起回家。

 

那日午后雨过天晴。

 

于是两个人终于过上了同居生活。

 

警局分配的公寓一房确实不大，但好在小且温馨，简单又不失风格，两个人住刚刚好，没有什么摩擦与分歧，客气又有礼，不逾矩也尊重彼此的生活习惯，称职地争做一名合格的同居舍友。

 

金博洋那天没能带着一本《国际向导法》搬进新家，心里着实遗憾，他反复检查了自己房间的门与羽生结弦房间的门，经过多次实验，观察许久，得出“无论发生什么门都结实到撞不开”的结论，放心地抱着几盘多肉植物到阳台上同步进行日常的光合作用。

 

然而“结实的门”并没什么用。

 

金博洋有天早上刚醒，差点被趴在他脑袋上正酣睡着的白虎给憋死，以前他的精神向导也会在他受过伤时出现，但没这么令人窒息过；脑袋一偏，一只毛茸茸的白狐正靠在他脖子旁蜷缩着安睡，脖子一歪白狐就蹭了蹭，硬生生地把金博洋给吓醒了。

 

没有什么能比一大早上醒来发现旁边睡着别人家的精神向导这件事更可怕的了。金博洋吓得把自己关在房间里待了半个小时思考自己晚上到底做什么事情才会让羽生结弦的白狐穿过形同虚设的门跑过来睡觉，越想越细思恐极。

 

两个人的同居事件早就被警局的人所知晓，所有人也慢慢地接受了两个人结合的事实。上班的时候金杨路过金博洋办公室时进去逛了一圈，见金博洋老捂着脖子，熟悉已结合哨兵与向导某种操作的金杨脑海里立马就开始浮想联翩。

 

金杨制止住自己的脑洞小剧场，听见金博洋边手抚过脖子边苦恼道：“昨天晚上……老蹭着我咋回事……”

 

一时没听清的金杨一脸惊恐：“……”

 

后来金博洋跟金杨解释了之后，金杨表示，年轻人，容易干柴烈火，注意身体。

 

似懂非懂的金博洋：“……”

 

但其实那天晚上什么事情都没有发生。只是对面房间的某位向导在自言自语而已。

 

羽生结弦并非不知道自己精神向导去了哪里，但他没办法。白狐再次毫无征兆地出现之后，一人一狐对视了半秒，从白狐忽闪忽闪的眼睛里，羽生结弦可以感知道白狐想说什么。

 

“我知道你想做什么。”羽生结弦说，“但不可以去打扰他。”

 

白狐的眼神明显就是在说“你真的不想吗”。

 

羽生结弦静止一秒，“好吧我确实想知道他在做什么，有伤的话，总令人担心。”

 

“但是这不是任由你的理由……”羽生结弦想按住躁动的白狐，没按住，眼睁睁地看着白狐跑到金博洋门前，而他在另一个房间里默然站着。

 

从头到尾，一直都是担心着的。

 

期间羽生结弦没有问金博洋任何有关向导素模拟药的事情，金博洋也不打算提，就如羽生结弦至今还没说过的、有关那天被跟踪的事情，很多时候，两个人总是心照不宣地默契相知，互相理解，他们在遇到对方之前都有不为对方所知的故事，但不是每一个故事都要诉说人听，也许还有值得被说出来的时候，也许没有，也许只剩下一声叹息，但这必须要等，或者被逐渐遗忘。

 

羽生结弦没事就在厨房里研究食谱，时不时变着花样地给金博洋做早餐，虽然名义是说“锻炼厨艺请别介意”，金博洋还是感动地不能自已无以为报，但无以为报还得报，金博洋喝着排骨汤问羽生结弦想要什么愿望，尽力而为，只要能做到的。

 

羽生结弦只提了一个小请求，“一只小折纸，可以吗？”

 

从没听过一只折纸还能换一顿早餐甚至午餐晚餐的金博洋表示“一天百只都没问题啊”！

 

当然，一天百只折纸是不太可能的了，金博洋并没有这么多时间当一个爱玩折纸的小孩，短暂的休闲时光过后，他还是那个需要镇定如山冷静自若的刑侦队长。

 

这天的刑侦二队三组到H区附近找到了一个线索，他们发现近期出现了一个极端异化的宗教组织，这个组织的组织者别有用心，利用对上帝极度虔诚的人到处宣扬“死亡论”，最常见的就是利用教徒中的小孩、妇人与老人来“诱导”路人骗取信任，从而对路人进行“洗脑”，扩大组织。

 

但尽管找到一个与“上帝”有关的组织，似乎也与案件没什么关联。这个组织里有上千人，每天都有许多人被派出去做日常任务，三组能带回来做调查的不过几十个人而已，要在这上千人里找到与案件有关系的，也是极具有难度的。

 

三组继续在这方面进行调查，周知方的法医组还在对三具尸体进行近一步的细节分析，通过多时沟通，萝兰的家属终于同意让法医尸检，而金博洋在此刻又收到另一个消息——利普曾经频繁进出过一间医院，看上去似乎在找什么人。

 

金博洋打算去那间医院找找线索，但当他得知是哪间医院时，脸色微变，看了羽生结弦一眼，复又转过头去。

 

在一旁驾驶座上的羽生结弦注意到旁边人的情绪变化，但没有说话，他的直觉告诉他，这是有事瞒着他的表现，心虚。

 

羽生结弦猜测金博洋会因为什么事情而感到心虚，他的脑海又浮现出来那些被压在药箱里的药片与药剂，眼神一黯。

 

医院，医生，药片与药剂。很容易就能得知一个信息——金博洋看过向导医生，而这个医生就在这个医院里。

 

向导医生是联塔特有的职业，向来只专门为哨兵服务。他们与警局的心理辅导向导不同，他们为哨兵处理心理与生理上的问题，并为哨兵们提供各种各样的心理咨询与病理咨询，然而一但哨兵找到向导医生，或者说是当向导医生找到哨兵，那就说明哨兵的情况极其危急了，已经到了看病的时候。

 

金博洋想要瞒着的事情，羽生结弦自然知道，金博洋不想让羽生结弦过多地关注他本身的这些问题，也不想让那些问题彻底暴露在羽生结弦面前——但是作为彼此的已结合对象，彼此的状况都要知道的一清二楚。

 

任由人瞒着，是宽容也是忍让。

 

到了医院，金博洋跟羽生结弦根据先前的推测，猜测出利普会寻找与等待的对象，几层几层楼地行走确认，这个工作量很大，也很耗耐心，期间金博洋会趁空跟羽生结弦开开玩笑，以图消解人的疲惫，一直查到这间医院的向导医生时，金博洋笑不出来了。

 

这家医院的向导医生名叫安格斯，因人介绍而跟金博洋开始认识，几次咨询过后也算是朋友，而这位朋友平时也非常关心金博洋，时不时就会发几条信息询问过金博洋的近期情况，上次给金博洋发信息的人便是安格斯，虽然金博洋现在还在纳闷为什么安格斯能这么快知道他那时受了伤，医生难道有感应功能吗？安格斯也常向金博洋发出激素水平濒危的警告建议他停药，总之“热情”地几乎令人招架不住。

 

金杨是知道这些事的，他把这种情况归结为金博洋的“桃花缘”，走哪都招劫。

 

而安格斯之所以对金博洋“有兴趣”，纯属是因为金博洋是他见过的极少数精神状况不够好却能正常生活的哨兵，毕竟是个医生，碰到什么疑难杂症、难解之谜时，总会格外感兴趣。

 

当金博洋不得不跟羽生结弦解释这些事、并且介绍两个人互相认识时，明显地感觉到羽生结弦此刻不是特别高兴。

 

金博洋看着两个人礼貌握手握出了掰手腕与拔河的气势，非常不解。

 

这难道就是向导们见面的独特方式吗？还真挺特别的。金博洋看着安格斯办公室里的陈设想，无端地打了个冷颤。

 

“金，许久不见，这位是？”为人温和的向导医生笑着问，收回手揉了揉手腕，在坐到座位上的时候刻意直着身不靠着椅子坐，端正着身姿，“第一次见你身边有一位向导。”

 

“我的同事。”金博洋简单地介绍了一下羽生结弦，“联塔的心理犯罪专家。”

 

听到最后一句话的安格斯抬眸不经意地看了羽生结弦一眼，刚想说些什么时，羽生结弦却先开口了。

 

“同时也是，已结合向导。”羽生结弦道，他认真地重复一遍，“金队长的已结合向导。”

 

被羽生结弦的话吓得目瞪口呆的金博洋：“……”


	24. 卷一 朝生

23\. 

一场正经的会面与一句正经的介绍，在别人看来正常地不能再正常，似乎没什么毛病可挑。羽生结弦坦然自若地说完那句话后朝安格斯礼貌地点头，看了一眼在旁边僵成石块的金博洋，安格斯微皱着眉以目光巡视着在他面前官宣盖章的两人。 

空气一时凝固。 

金博洋懵了几秒，空白一片的大脑短暂停止工作，过了一会回过神来，脑内的思绪像发疯的打印机一般把内心的混乱与吐槽打印成成千上万份撒它个纷纷扬扬，随后理智回笼，粉碎机把思绪给一一粉碎成粉末，最终只化为眼神示意。 

他向羽生结弦挑眉示意，像是在说，你要是被绑架了，你就眨眨眼。 

羽生结弦朝他微笑，什么话都不解释。 

金博洋转过头去不再看羽生结弦，揉了揉差点挑抽筋的眉头。 

是了，谁能“绑架”羽生结弦？羽生结弦要是不愿意，他都敢抗议整个联塔，要是非要这么说，也是羽生结弦“绑架”别人。 

第一次被公开“绑架”的金博洋在心里感叹，这真是“造孽”。 

后来的金杨听了这事，语重心长地跟金博洋说，这种事情一回生二回熟，生米虽然没有煮成熟饭，但仪式感总归是要有的嘛，要多多适应。 

金博洋心情十分复杂。 

被忽略的安格斯默默地看着面前两个人的“眉来眼去”，想了想，按照常识将金博洋的反应归为“害羞”，自觉当电灯泡有些许尴尬，他咳了几声开口，先是小心地试探着询问金博洋：“呃，金，原来你已经……已经结婚了吗？” 

金博洋听罢含糊不清地“嗯”了一声作为回应。 

“方便我问一些情况吗？”安格斯双手交叠在面前，目光沉静，示意道，“我们大概有一个星期没有见面了，我想我应该需要了解最近的状况。” 

金博洋看了一眼羽生结弦后收回目光，摇头道：“抱歉，安格斯，我们这次来是查案的，我的事……可以先放一放。” 

“可是……”安格斯还想说些什么，却被羽生结弦礼貌地截掉。 

羽生结弦道：“正事要紧，先生，我想目前需要让您知道的、有关金队长的事情，大概就只有这件有关结合的事。” 

言下之意便是，你只需要知道金队长已经名草有主的事实，其他的就无需过问了。 

听懂了的安格斯：“……” 

没怎么听懂但莫名有点心虚的金博洋只想在这个微妙的气氛中跳过这个话题，他坐在安格斯面前的办公椅上，往前略倾，从拿着的文件夹里抽出一张照片，递给安格斯。 

“请问你见过这个人吗？”金博洋看着安格斯问。 

照片上的人赫然是利普教授。 

安格斯眉头紧皱，接过照片后，空闲的手指尖在桌面上轻轻敲打，像在冥思苦想回忆中，最后道：“科诺经济学院的教师吗？见过几次。他怎么了？” 

“一起案件的受害者。”金博洋答道，“他死了。” 

安格斯的指尖一顿，缓慢地抬眸看着两人。 

羽生结弦全程注意着安格斯的表情变化与小动作，出声道：“科诺经济学院一向与贵医院合作负责学生的体质检测，校方说这位教师每年都会负责体质检测与心理咨询，作为向导医生，您应该很熟悉他。” 

“尽管如此，但我与这位先生并不相熟，很遗憾他……”安格斯话语一顿，不再说下去，把照片递回给金博洋，歉意道，“作为一名向导，感知的东西总是比较多，恕我先猜测，二位的反应与情绪反映给我的信息是，这起案件与我有关，对吗？” 

金博洋没有说话，只是将照片收了回来。羽生结弦继续道：“请别担心，院方表示近两年的学生体质检测都是您负责，这次只是想询问您有关这方面的信息。” 

安格斯点头表示理解，“知无不言，希望能帮到你们。” 

“谢谢合作。”羽生结弦客气地回了一句，接着问：“您说您与利普教授并不相熟，所以你们只有工作上的交流？” 

“是的，就像每年常规的总结报告会一样，交流工作只是个程序而已。”安格斯道。 

“您对他的印象如何？”羽生结弦问。 

“一位负责任的教师。”安格斯思考了一阵，这么说道，“尽管他看上去……并不怎么和善。” 

羽生结弦注意到安格斯特意提到的一个方面，问：“为什么会有这个印象？” 

“为学生们提供心理梳理时，有学生提到过，”安格斯道，“新来的孩子们似乎害怕那位教授，虽然相处之后发现害怕对象并非什么坏人。” 

“这么说，您经常给学生提供心理咨询，并且还是长期性的，所以学生们的情况您大致都了解，对吗？”羽生结弦看着安格斯道。 

“这位警官，您说的没错。”安格斯坦然点头，“这是医院与学院协商过的。” 

“方便查看最近向您咨询过的学生吗？”羽生结弦收回目光礼貌问。 

“当然。”安格斯熟练地从桌上的文件里翻找出来一本册子，金博洋接过来查看。 

“所有咨询过的学生都登记在册吗？”金博洋冷不丁地出声道。 

“不出意外的话，都在册。” 

“平时是您自己作登记的吗？”羽生结弦道，“我们看过医务人员信息表，您本有一位助手，但是您的助手似乎在几个月前就辞职了？” 

“啊……说起这个，”安格斯颇有些无奈地扶着额头，“我的助手，铃木女士确实辞职了，很多工作都交给我来单独完成，因此最近这段时间我一直在忙碌着。” 

“所以学生们的体质检测报告都是您全程负责吗？”羽生结弦继续问，得到安格斯的确认回答后，又道，“如果报告出了什么问题，利普教授会直接与您联系，对吗？” 

“是的。” 

“10号当天，利普教授来过医院，也许就是为了体检报告过来一趟，那天您在医院吗？” 

“10号？……请允许我想一会……那天我在H区参加学术交流讲座，不在医院。” 

羽生结弦又询问过几个时间点，安格斯都认真回答，他听完缓缓点头，暂时没再说话，沉思下来。此刻的金博洋翻看完登记册，把册子放回桌上，摇头低声说了句“没有”，羽生结弦一听便懂。 

没有在校生萝兰的登记信息，也没有待录取生安伦的登记信息，至少在明面上来看，这两位死者都与安格斯没有关系。 

至于利普教授，根据安格斯的叙述，似乎除了工作上的来往，再没有别的联系。 

再加上单凭一面之词，有许多时间点对不上，没有不在场证明，作案动机也并不明晰，除非真的找到了关键性的证据来指证，否则一切都只能在雾里试探。 

但是从这些询问到的信息上看，羽生结弦却隐约觉得，背后还有更多、更多的东西是他们所不知道的。 

按照推理分析以及嫌疑人侧写，羽生结弦不会轻易放过任何一个人，他的确有足够的理由怀疑面前这位向导医生，但像之前找到的几位嫌疑人一样，苦于没有确实证据，一切的理论推理与猜测还未尘埃落定，他只能试探询问到此为止。 

目前来说，案件如果还能有更有用的线索，那便只有等待法医组提供最新的尸检报告了。 

世界上没有极度完美的犯罪，也没有不留痕迹的谋杀，天网恢恢疏而不漏，抽丝剥茧、追溯寻求得出来的真相，必定要大白于天日。 

这几天的羽生结弦一直在想这几件案件的关联，一直在拼凑着各种细节，但越寻找越拼凑，反倒越来越令人心冷，一个少年的坠楼如此随意卑微，一个少女的死亡如此微不足道，一个成年人差点腐烂成泥无人问津，如果这只是他们所能见到的冰山一角，汹涌的暗流下藏着的又是什么怪物？用一张脆弱的白纸就能将他们的命运联系起来，用几句话就能判定人的生死，背后或许还有不为人知的势力在推波助澜，这不仅仅是警方能不能解决的问题，而更像是一场，“犯罪狂欢”的开幕。 

而这原本平静的一切都从羽生结弦来到L区时开始改变，这一切似乎都因“那件事”的重见天日，蛰伏者开始暴躁不安，伺机而动。 

羽生结弦心里隐隐觉得，这一切远没有看上去的那样简单清晰，远没有找到一个凶手就能结案这么容易，所有的细枝末节结合起来组合出来的一张网，也许就盘踞在这座城市底下，逐渐形成沉疴宿疾的深渊冰河，一旦挖出一角，便要彻底揭开全貌面目才能罢休。 

沉下去的东西多了，慢慢地就成了淤泥沼泽，一只脚踏了进去，每走一步，就会往下再陷进去一些，直到被逐渐淹没。 

放在风衣口袋里的手机突然震动了一下，是来自费尔南德兹的信息，羽生结弦一时没注意到，他正盯着安格斯左手手腕戴着的手表出神。 

配合做调查的安格斯开口道：“还有什么需要问的吗？” 

金博洋从开始询问到现在，一直没怎么主动说过话，似乎心事重重，听完安格斯这句话的时候才回过神似的，他转头看了一眼羽生结弦。 

羽生结弦扶了扶眼镜，确认后，向安格斯道：“医生，你的手表时间停了。” 

安格斯明显一愣，听罢才后知后觉地抬起手腕看过手表，惊讶地低头调整旋钮，把袖子拉上了些，向羽生结弦一笑，“谢谢提醒。” 

“不客气。”羽生结弦没再说什么，最后起身伸出手来向安格斯握手致谢，“感谢您的配合。” 

告别安格斯从医院出来，已至傍晚，天色渐暗。金博洋跟羽生结弦并肩走出医院大门直往停车场走去，羽生结弦却在一处花坛旁边站定，停下来示意有话要跟金博洋说。 

“在想什么？”羽生结弦开口问。 

金博洋听罢也不拐弯抹角，直接说：“你怀疑安格斯。” 

并非疑问的语气，而是陈述句，羽生结弦自然懂金博洋的意思，他道：“除了利普，他是第二个准确符合我心里推断的嫌疑人。” 

“没有证据。”金博洋道，“就算所有的信息都符合逻辑符合猜想，我们都没有办法下定论。” 

“我知道。”羽生结弦点头道，“所以我在等。” 

“等什么？”金博洋微愣，随后反应过来，“新的尸检报告？” 

“活人的话听完了，真假待辨。听听亡者的话吧，我想有的东西还需要时间来显现。”羽生结弦抬手转了转手腕，“手表可以把时间给停下来，但时间可不会让人停下来。” 

然而时间就像命运，一旦继续转动，究竟会发生，仍不可预知。 

金博洋沉默下来，不再接话，转身继续往停车场走去，许久他才跟身边的羽生结弦道：“我知道了，我会安排人重点排查安格斯最近的一举一动。” 

羽生结弦看着金博洋，“我知道……他是你的朋友。” 

就算是几面之缘的普通朋友，这么做也令人难以接受。 

“正是因为如此，我才……更要这么确认。”金博洋正色道，“也许那会证明你的推断，也许会否认我的信任，这一切不过是为了给死者一个公正的交待，这就是我要做的事、我要负的责。” 

当被赋予了警徽、被赋予了责任，这是无法避免的，也是必须要面对的。 

话音刚落，两个人短暂地对视几秒，各自沉默。随后两个人一同到了A街住宅区探查了一会现场线索，不多时又一块回了警局，金博洋打算先一步去找周知方，羽生结弦刚走到警局门口，才想起来似乎有人给他发来信息，他拿出手机看了许久，屏幕上方的指尖颤了颤。 

费尔南德兹发来的信息上写道： 

“‘复苏’计划已确认重启，‘潜伏者’正在L区行动。” 

羽生结弦收起手机，立即往戴纳办公室走去。 

 

而另一边的金博洋刚跟路过的警员打过招呼，直径推开了办公室的门，顺手锁上门后像个木头一样站在原地好几秒，有些艰难地尝试喘过一口气，随后毫无征兆地脱力一般倒靠在门背后，再没有力气似的顺着门背整个人滑落下来倒地。 

晕眩感与失重感层层叠叠而上，不断地在大脑内积压膨胀，耳旁嗡嗡作响，像有只随时就会爆炸的气球压在心口，抵住加快跳动的心脏，堵住血液流向四肢百骸，浑身气力像被无形的手一点点地抽取干净，五感此时就像发了狂一样敏锐，所有感知都扩大了无数倍，精神屏障仿佛消失了一般，让外界的一切都透过形同虚设的屏障化成利刃将人刺个鲜血淋漓，痛彻透骨，没有一点防备，一场突如其来的爆发，让人备受折磨却又痛的清醒。 

有这么几瞬间，知觉与感知好像都要被消磨掉了，金博洋几度要昏过去。 

将疼痛与思绪长期堆积、刻意压下，加上激素水平长时间处于濒危状态，先前的细节积累不过是征兆与警告，因人而异，它终有一天要爆发——过度使用向导素代替药物的后遗症，自金博洋使用模拟药以来，几乎半个月爆发一次，这次比以往来的更早一些，更迅猛一些。 

已经有一段时间没使用过向导素代替品，金博洋本以为这种事情不会再发生，然而他着实不曾想过，自己的情况居然已经到了要用“病入膏肓”来形容的地步了，无论他使用还是不使用，似乎都没有什么区别，先前羽生结弦给予的浅层精神梳理也已经再没有用。 

怪不得之前早上醒来时总有些晕眩，处于一种浑浑噩噩的状态，半睡半醒，他猜想那就是后遗症，原来是真的。 

是真的……是真的……他先前猜测的都会是真的。 

为什么别人都可以好好的，而他却要承受这种苦痛？ 

金博洋吃力地抬起左手，冷汗顺着后背滑下，他按住自己伤口还没好彻底的右手手心，用了仅有的力气死死地往手心处按住，想以这种痛分散注意力，直到伤口重新崩裂开来，鲜血渐渐渗透进纱布透出颜色，金博洋还没打算放手。他全程不敢出一点声音，紧咬着唇，唯恐外面的人听见，血腥味自唇上来，刺痛感不停地袭上，金博洋恍若未觉。 

他需要这样更多的痛来抑制住那种像来自灵魂深处的、悲哀又绝然的疼痛。 

但后来金博洋蓦地却想到了另一个更为可怕的事情—— 

为什么他之前使用过模拟药没有发生这种事情，而自从他开始服用向导医生开的模拟药以后，一切都变的不一样了？ 

一种彻骨冷意袭上金博洋脊背，直达心头。 

后遗症带来的疼痛持续了近一分钟，金博洋坐在地上等待恢复，堪堪清醒的大脑高速运转，处理着大量信息与细节，他咬牙地靠着门勉强站起身来，跌跌撞撞地往小药箱放的地方走去。 

金博洋忍着晕眩带来的呕吐感，胡乱翻找着药箱，将压在最下面全部的向导素模拟药与注射剂拿出来，弯下腰来低低地喘过几口气，不要命似的强行加强自己的精神屏障，直接推开门直奔法医室。 

法医室门被一阵急促的敲门声敲开，正在写报告的周知方抬头看到脸色苍白、走路还跌跌撞撞的金博洋时吓得呼吸一滞，连忙上去扶过人到办公椅上坐下。 

周知方刚想问发生了什么时，金博洋先把药推到他面前，低声道：“麻烦小周……查一下这些药吧。” 

“这不是……这，”周知方看清楚药名后声音不自觉提高了一截，“这是你用的？这可是要向导医生开才有的药啊……” 

随后周知方很快就推断出来金博洋的状况，沉下脸来，“这种不能多用，后遗症非常严重，所以是后遗症发作吗？” 

金博洋默不作声地点点头。 

“怪不得之前感知到的状况那么危险，按理说不应该那样的。”周知方脸色更沉，又担忧地看着金博洋，叹道，“先去医务室吧……” 

慢慢恢复过来的金博洋摇头道：“不用，你先去查一下这些药。” 

“要验药也要时间，你还不如先去医务室！”周知方气急道：“羽生怎么没跟你一起？” 

金博洋一把抓住周知方手腕，看着人一字一顿道：“你别告诉他这件事。” 

周知方却道：“作为你的向导，他有权知道这件事。” 

周知方不答应，金博洋就不放手，他静默了一阵，颓然笑道：“知道了又怎样。” 

知道和不知道都没有关系，都不会影响结果。 

周知方听罢一愣，没来由的感到一阵难过，停下挣开手腕的动作，静静地看着金博洋。他是个向导，最擅长感知到别人的情绪，尤其是哨兵的情绪，他能感知到此刻的金博洋好像被什么包围着束缚着，像浸在冰渊里面，所有的情绪都是冰冷的、沉寂的，再无往日那般快活明亮。 

好像有什么东西正一点一点地、往深海底下坠，眼里的光一点点地被破碎掉。 

而金博洋却越要往前处走，他若继续走，走，要使众生都无法赶超，要付出的代价、要经历的所有，都无比沉重疼痛。 

“我知道怎么处理，不算什么事，别担心了，说太多也没有用。”金博洋起身拍了拍周知方的肩膀，准备要走，“我等会有事，不在警局，等结果出来了你给我发个信息。” 

“等等，你去哪？”周知方刚想拉住金博洋，人倒是走的快，一时没拦住，周知方无可奈何之下先去验药，直到半天不见的羽生结弦终于过来找他时，周知方才从法医室里推门而出。 

羽生结弦一见周知方，先问：“博洋呢？” 

周知方拿着报告，迟疑了一下，答道：“他有事出去了，不在警局。” 

“他去哪了？”羽生结弦道，“怎么不说一声？” 

周知方莫名地感到烦躁，揉了揉眉心，许是跟总是看起来不怎么正经的陈巍待太久了，连说话语气都变了，他第一次这么形容道： 

“我第一次觉得你家小孩这么令人担心，你以后可不可以好好看着他？”


	25. 卷一 朝生

24\. 

 

“我第一次觉得你家小孩这么令人担心，你以后可不可以好好看着他？” 

听进去，逐字分解，逐层分析，把话的意思一一弄清楚，羽生结弦一下子捕抓到关键词，想起自己先前推开金博洋办公室门看到的场景：凌乱摆放着药品的桌面，被打乱在地散落开来的彩色折纸，东倒西歪的椅子下还有被打碎了的瓷杯，空气中似乎还隐约弥漫着些许血腥味，眼前的一切容易让羽生结弦联想到一场“凶杀现场”，一只困兽将自己困在这里，结局是最终逃出生天。 

然而这都是开门以后才能看到的，在锁住门之时，里面的人又发生了什么？ 

先前的几日近距相处恍若都是错觉，重新相隔开来发现仍在原地踏步，这让羽生结弦意识到——在他与金博洋之间，原来总是有这么一道鸿沟，立在中间隔阂成墙，外面的人还未尝试跨越，里面的人彻底充耳不闻。 

周知方在说完话后看着羽生结弦，暂时不知道该回什么，羽生结弦心里头只浮现出这么一句话—— 

金博洋要做什么事情，好像跟羽生结弦没有关系。 

追根究底，他们只不过目前住在同一个屋檐下，“朋友”二字才勉强锁住，不过一纸结合证明，名副不其实，各自仍有各自的生活，互不干涉互不打扰，无论那一方做什么事，另一方也似乎没有义务过问，会担心会关注只是正常反应罢了，再更近一步便成逾越。 

但是，真的仅此而已吗？ 

羽生结弦没能得到一个最合理的答案，也不想再深究，他本想用沉默避开先前的话题，以掩饰自己一时间的应答无措，却在感知到周知方此刻隐约有些不对劲的情绪时感到不安起来。 

他不自觉便开始回想起金博洋今天的状态，回忆着各种细节，再从周知方的话以及情绪中作分析推断，想完后羽生结弦才发现，原来他以为的一切如常，不过是某人的精心伪装罢了。 

一个人要是总往心里头藏事，他能把谎说的天衣无缝，叫人看不出破绽来。 

羽生结弦这时也才惊觉，他的精神向导为什么在金博洋面前会变的这么反常——在哨兵与向导之间，精神向导的接触是更为直接的精神共鸣，精神向导所做的、无法理解的许多行为，其实都是人潜意识的、更深层次的精神接触，只不过人不能为其解释，这更像是一种动物的本能反应，哨兵或向导的精神世界里所有的情绪波动与状态都吸引着彼此的精神向导，而精神向导是向导的精神反映，精神向导能感知到的，向导本也该感知的到，但过载的信息要取舍，因此容易被忽视。 

作一个比喻，如果一个哨兵是一只鲸，那么他的向导就是世界上另一只能听懂他的话的鲸，他们之间像鲸一样有着唯一且特殊的接收频道，当一只鲸发出声波呼喊，另一只鲸必定会有所反应——而在金博洋与羽生结弦之间的相处中，羽生结弦的白狐就是那回应的声波，因向导本人强大的精神力，它率先接收到来自哨兵内心深处的呼喊而开始反应，以它的本能主动地靠近需要安抚的哨兵——羽生结弦第一次遇到这种情况，没反应过来也在所难免。 

原来在无形之中，他们本该有无数次的交汇，本该有无数条线交叠，却一次又一次地在小心翼翼的相处与不敢逾越中错过。 

然而即使知道如此，又能怎么样？金博洋要是不说半个字，谁又能知道呢？ 

可羽生结弦会知道。 

羽生结弦能从金博洋面无表情藏口袋的动作中看出来对方受了伤，能从药箱里猜出金博洋所要告知的事，能从有关金博洋的一切中判断出来对方做了什么事情，能从眼前人的一举一动里推测一个人的性格与习惯——透过细枝末节里看一个人是羽生结弦的职业习惯，但对金博洋的观察，羽生结弦清楚地知道这不并出自于他的习惯，而出自一种本能，也许是一种向导对哨兵天生的感知，又也许是别的原因，比如两者之间极高的契合度使之更为默契，然而探究无果，只能无意而行之。 

这不知是好是坏，但羽生结弦先觉得庆幸，起码这不会让他一无所知。 

思绪千回百转也不过十几秒钟，羽生结弦心下已了然，他转头向周知方笃定问道：“博洋发生了什么事，不让你跟我说，对不对？” 

听罢略有些错愕的周知方愣了愣，后点点头确认，但不再解释一字。 

羽生结弦得到点头回应后沉默了一会，又问：“他没事吧？” 

周知方下意识地将怀里的文件拿偏一些，“我不确定，我觉得你需要去找他。” 

“说来感到抱歉，其实我连他通讯号码都没有。”羽生结弦抿了抿唇，周知方向他投去诧异的目光，他继续道，“因为已经……同居了，错觉地以为两个人随时都能见面、说话，没有想过……这种情况。” 

明明只是几天的同居相处，却确实带给人一种错觉——好像他们如此已过了百年，年年岁岁朝朝暮暮皆是这般，全然没有差错。每天的问候，每天的同行，不经意间的早已习惯，没能意识到的逐渐升温，炊烟，阳光，烟火，晚灯，只是过于温暖的灯光会营造出温馨的假象，关了灯后陷入黑暗，才清醒过来回到现实。 

“没有通讯号码？”周知方出声道，无意间打断了羽生结弦的思绪，“我知道你们还没有精神结合，不能直接感知到对方的存在，可你们总不能用脑电波联系交流吧……” 

羽生结弦笑了笑，没再接话。 

“他不让我知道，应该也不愿意我去找他吧，这是他的事。”随后羽生结弦敛了笑意，“我等他回来。” 

周知方本想再说些什么，但又意识到这只是他单方面的倾向，羽生结弦与金博洋并非他下意识所认为的那种已结合关系，他也没有资格再多过问，最终只能叹口气，保持沉默，拢着文件向要离开的羽生结弦告别。 

但在羽生结弦转过身时，周知方叫住了羽生结弦，迟疑了一下才开口道： 

“同是向导，羽生，我知道你很容易看透一个人，再加上你的职业习惯，你很清楚对方会做什么，自己又应该做什么。但有的时候，这似乎很不公平。” 

尤其是对身边的人——你对他知无不晓，但对方对你一无所知，一方的过分理智，实则多是无情。 

羽生结弦听罢身形似停顿了一下，他转身看了一眼周知方，最后转过头去，轻声道： 

“我知道，但习惯了。” 

 

* 

离开警局的金博洋独自一人走在A街大道上，双手插兜，面上看不清情绪，近乎漫无目的地走着，路人从他身边或走过或撞过，他却依旧像一个失魂的人，浑然不觉身边的一切，只一股脑地往前走，没有人知道他要去哪里。 

但他知道他从哪里来——他跟着那天碰见过萝兰的记忆又重新走了一遍路，一点一点地拾起曾经被忽略被淡化的细节，一边出神地回忆三起案件的起始原末，再将这几天查到的线索一块与之拼接起来，感觉逐渐摸到了案件所谓的背后一面。 

而这背后一面带着他越过人海熙攘，直接奔向了“目的地”，金博洋握紧了右手手心，尝试与刺痛和解。 

不久前下起了细雨，雨丝像顺着风飘在空中，扑到脸上一片湿意。当金博洋到达医院时，雨已经停了，暗沉的天空逐渐显现出一道横在边际的霞光，光与暗层叠交织，却仍各自为界。 

金博洋进了医院，驾轻就熟地拐进电梯，按下楼层按钮，抬起左手抹了一把脸上的雨水。电梯再往上一层时有人进来，是一对夫妇和一个小男孩，金博洋往旁边挪了一步让开位置，那个被父亲牵着小手的男孩抬头看了金博洋一眼，两个人对视了几秒，金博洋扯了一个笑容回应，发现小男孩的右手手臂正被纱布包着，小男孩好奇地打量了一会金博洋，冲着人眨着小眼睛，不久又转回头去，拉着父亲要抱抱。 

“爸爸，我不想看病。”父亲无奈地把男孩抱起来，男孩抱着父亲的脖子撒娇道。 

“这只是常规检查，别担心，孩子。”母亲在男孩身边轻声道，“看完了我们就回家。” 

电梯还没有停，金博洋听罢抬眸，下意识地去寻找这对夫妇可能会到达的楼层，他顺着旁边的楼层标识看，目光落到了第五层——小儿外科。 

一个哨兵与一个向导，一同呵护着他们还没有正式觉醒的孩子，他们一同回家，一同生活，典型的模范家庭。 

电梯很快就到了第五层，金博洋默默目送着这对夫妇与他们的孩子踏出门口许久，按下关门按钮，电梯门缓缓地在他面前关上，只留下他一个人。

身边总有某些时刻会无意戳中人心，金博洋抬起左手又抹了一把脸，把一时间汹涌澎湃的某种名叫委屈的情绪给压了回去。 

直到电梯门重新打开，金博洋已经调整好状态，直径往向导医生的办公室走去。 

当他推开门看见站在办公室落地窗前看着窗外风景的安格斯时，金博洋有预感，对方已经等他很久了。 

这是一个被期待的时刻，无论对哪一方而言，此是久候多时。 

金博洋顺手把门关上，往前走了几步。安格斯从窗前转过身来向金博洋微笑，他身后的白光正透窗而来，光在身后，而黑影落地成形。 

“欢迎，金。”安格斯率先开口，示意金博洋像以往做心理咨询的那样坐到沙发上，习惯性地给病人倒了杯蜂蜜水，“我看的出来你的精神状况仍然不太好，我知道你会来。” 

金博洋没有接话，只是坐到沙发上，沉着脸一言不发。 

这样的反应显然不同于以前的金博洋，安格斯挑了挑眉，却依旧温和地笑着，将蜂蜜水放到金博洋面前的桌子上，随后在金博洋对面的位置上坐下来。 

“要说说什么情况吗？”安格斯体贴道，转了转自己的腕表，“金，作为你的向导医生，你其实很少主动过来找我，大多数时候你都在依赖药物，我还是要提醒你一句，如果继续这么下去，迟早有一天……” 

“谁都会死。这没什么好说的。”金博洋没来由的感到烦躁地抓了抓头发，抬起眸，盯着安格斯，出声道。 

安格斯听罢微愣，手上的动作一滞，随即笑了笑，将双手交叠在面前，道：“毕竟人也是朝生暮死的生物……随时都会死去。” 

他闭上眼睛继续道：“每一个生命诞生的同时，就有另一个生命逝去，人总是脆弱的，不是吗？” 

金博洋默不作声。 

“上一秒有人活着，下一秒就会有人死去。”安格斯睁开眼，意味深长地看着金博洋，一字一句道，“这太正常不过了。” 

“这是什么意思？”金博洋已经隐约有些怒意，略一起身道，“安格斯，你知道你做了什么吗？——你没有资格这么说！” 

安格斯听罢坦然自若，不紧不慢地站起身来，渡到金博洋身边将人按回到沙发上，站在金博洋的身后，将双手按到对方肩上，同时以向导的精神力向金博洋投去一个短暂的精神共鸣，立刻就被金博洋的精神屏障给隔绝在外，安格斯意料之中地露出了一个笑容。 

“你们哨兵可真是容易躁动，真像一只容易失控的困兽，”安格斯缓缓道，“金，有的时候，你会不会觉得自己就像一只怪物……无论你要做什么、在想什么，总是要被这该死的天赋与本能所控制，随时会发狂会发疯，没有人能够替你打开牢笼，而那些人却在牢笼外，笑话你，看着你做无谓的挣扎，太可笑了……” 

没等金博洋开口，安格斯又继续自顾自地换了个话题说道：“我等你很久了，朋友。我知道你们已经慢慢地查到了我，比如你们会发现那位少女身上的安眠药来自我的医用药单，会发现我在时间点上说谎，会发现监控录像的端倪，会发现那间小草屋有我留下来的痕迹，这些都是迟早的事，但你会发现……我给你的药被做过手脚，我猜你早就发现了，只是一直不在意也不愿意相信——” 

“为什么要这么做？”金博洋咬牙道，“为什么？” 

安格斯按着金博洋的肩，却不回答这个问题，只叹道：“但是这没有关系，你看，我知道我所丢下的所有破绽，我甚至可以花时间一一修改过来，到最后你就会发现，你们明知道是我做的，但，我依旧逍遥法外，而你无能为力。” 

“……但我不想凶手会是你。”金博洋喃喃道，“我也没想过，你会这么做。” 

“为什么呢？为什么这么认为？是怕我辜负你的信任？认为我跟你们一样？”安格斯突然笑道，“你知道吗，金，你们犯了个致命的错误——自以为地看清楚了一个人，自以为了解一个人，尤其是在我们这种人面前。” 

“‘你们’是谁？”金博洋问。 

“向导。一个向导，一个注定要与哨兵绑在一起的向导。我们天生就能感知到别人的情绪，能接触到别人的内心世界。”安格斯答道，“就跟你的向导一样——羽生结弦先生，对吗？有位朋友告诉过我，他确实是个出色的向导。事实上，我很高兴，金，你能找到一个能与你共度此生的向导，那意味着你就要逃离牢笼，再也不用受到失控的威胁——” 

说到这时的安格斯蓦地压低声音，用力地压着金博洋的肩，靠近道：“但很遗憾，他同时也是一个危险人物……他了解我的一切，明白我要做什么，他知道我的目的，他早就知道我是谁……他什么都知道。” 

金博洋听罢身体一僵，直愣在原地。 

“我看的出来你们并非真正的已结合关系。”安格斯道，“似乎是你单方面需要他，对吗？这是个危险信号，他会因为什么而来到你身边呢？这不公平。” 

“你对此一无所知，对吗？” 

“这似乎与你无关。”金博洋冷冷道。 

“你是我的病人，我无法不负责任。”安格斯笑道，“我为对人世失望的孩子、本应无忧的少女、自以为是向我质问的教授各自写了一句话，想必金都一一看过了吧？” 

说完，安格斯往白大褂的口袋里抽出一张纸条，赫然与在三起案件里发现的纸条一样，他拿着纸条向金博洋念道： 

“金，我为你写这句话：上帝送黎明来，是赐给所有人的。”* 

他把纸条塞进金博洋制服上的口袋里，“你喜欢吗？” 

金博洋恍然还没回过神来，他只怔怔地抬头回望着安格斯，“所以，你的下一个目标是我？” 

“本来是。”安格斯道，“这出乎意料，也在意料之中，你一直是我最感兴趣的‘样本’，你一而再再而三地‘冲破牢笼’，这是没有办法的事情。” 

“所以我现在在跟一个杀人犯聊天？”金博洋自嘲道，“而且，我曾经还如此信任这个杀人犯。” 

“想不到的事情实在太多了，不是人变了，而是本来就是如此。”安格斯说完后只笑不语，他让金博洋往办公室的落地窗看去，低声道：“从这里望去，可以看到什么？” 

金博洋顺着安格斯的指示望去，顿时心惊胆寒，他以前从来不知道竟然还有如此……令人害怕的东西。 

从这里的落地窗看过去，恰好可以看到那栋废楼——恰好可以目睹那个少年坠楼的全过程。 

“这是开端。”安格斯与金博洋一同看着窗外道，“这是一切的开端。” 

这模糊不清的话却让金博洋越来越惊怕，他听懂了——按照时间线，利普是第一个受害者，而萝兰是第二个，安伦才是最后一个受害者。但随着安伦坠楼的开始，每一个过去的受害者才开始逐渐地浮出水面，慢慢地向世人揭开某些不为人知的面目，随后就像发现了冰山一角一样，一旦往前追溯下去，是更深的深渊，更可怕的真相，更可怖的人心。 

“而这里面不光有我，还有更多、更多你不知道的人在做见不得光的事。”安格斯淡淡道，“如果你要往前翻，往过去翻，你就会发现，哪些人是犯罪的存在，哪些人没有办法逃脱制裁，还有哪些人——生来就背负罪孽。” 

“是什么时候开始的？”金博洋倏地这么问，“你们到底要做什么？” 

“我想从什么时候开始的，你应该很清楚。”安格斯有意避开下个话题，“我不知道他们要做什么，他们是一群疯子，我只专注我的事。” 

金博洋沉默不言。 

是的，他很清楚这从什么时候开始——自从羽生结弦来到L区后，这一切都发生了改变。而让金博洋感到略惶恐的是，他对此的第一反应是逃避，他不愿意接受某些事实，这跟他以往的想法不一样，这让他感到疲倦。 

他早就有所预感，这一切并不像看上去的这么安稳平和，但一旦撕裂这种伪装，金博洋不知道他是否有勇气面对。 

但他只能向前了。他拼过了一次又一次的苦痛，没有什么可以让他后退，哪怕是脆弱敏感的心也不可以。 

他的心必须坚硬如铁，才能从一而终，只有脱离了平凡、往前走的人才能真正活着。 

“金，”安格斯还在继续说：“有没有某种时刻，你想给自己做个了结？比如一枪就结束掉生命，比如随便找个地方就可以死去，毕竟活着这么痛苦，别人不用承担的事情与经历，为什么偏偏会是你呢？” 

金博洋平静地看着安格斯。 

“你将会遇到更多你无法承担的，你会发现更多就算你用尽全力也不可能完成的。”安格斯道，“这不过是人生常态，可你无能为力。” 

人间不过是天堂与地狱的夹缝。 

每个人都在夹缝生存。 

“说的很有道理。”金博洋起身，看着眼神近乎偏执疯狂的安格斯，心里头竟生出些许怜悯。

为什么会变成这样？他在心里这么问自己。

最后他说：“但我不听，我仍然要按照我的方式活着。” 

可有的人一朝就会改变，而总有人从未变过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *上帝送黎明来，是赐给所有人的。——塞万提斯


	26. 卷一 朝生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卷一朝生 完结

25\. 

一天之内可以发生很多事情，比如案件的证据终于浮出水面，比如法医组的检验报告已经整合完毕，比如某位犯罪专家把自己关在办公室里思考了一下午的案子，比如某位刑侦队长离警局出走半天没有音讯，比如某位刑警出了一天外勤后终于回到警局，却突然收到了逮捕嫌疑人的命令，正在警局门口核对信息。 

收到指令的陈巍戴好警官证，金博洋不在，他可以直接执行指令，但他仍有些一头雾水，向旁边的周知方问道：“下达逮捕令，这么重要的事情，博洋去哪了？” 

周知方皱着眉头从久拨不通的手机屏幕上移开视线，闷声道：“不清楚，一直没办法联系到他，谁也不知道他去了哪里。” 

陈巍听罢边整理衣衫边侧过头望向一边走廊，努嘴道：“羽生也不知道？” 

“你又不是不知道他们是什么关系……”想起之前无意说的那句话，周知方无奈叹道，“名义结合而已。” 

已结合向导一向最清楚已结合哨兵的情况与状态，已有精神结合与肉体结合的已结合伴侣之间还能通过特有的精神感应从而感知到对方的存在，但羽生结弦与金博洋有名无实，本质上勉强算作朋友，自然不可能随时都能心有灵犀，更不会多加干涉对方的事情，有什么其他事还是以尊重对方为主。 

陈巍听完“唔”了一声，没再追着这个问题继续问了，他换了语气道：“怎么突然就确定了嫌疑人了？先前案子不是一直卡着不动吗？” 

“我也不太清楚，我只知道羽生已经确认过嫌疑人。”周知方顺手替陈巍把警官证的蓝绳给理顺，“副局也非常重视，我想很快案子就能破了吧。” 

想起什么似的，陈巍蓦地问：“你今天下午在忙什么？中间我找过你一次，听助手说你在忙。” 

“这个，”周知方微愣一下，却先答非所问问了陈巍一个问题，“你知道博洋在使用向导素模拟药吗？” 

陈巍明显愣了愣，摇头道：“我不知道，我从没注意到这个问题。……但我知道那不能过量使用，听你语气，我猜测这件事也许很严重？” 

“应该说是极度危险的警告吧。”周知方道，“尽管每位哨兵都被允许使用向导素模拟药，但始终不能过度使用，那很麻烦，你应该知道。博洋使用的剂量过量了，而且——而且，我发现他给我检验的药品里面含有一些致幻剂成分，长期积累会使人上瘾，这已经算违禁用品了。” 

还有另一层意思周知方没提，但长期与之默契搭档的陈巍可以猜测出来——这意味着这样的药品从一定范围来说已经算是毒品了。 

陈巍听罢诧异，欲言又止，“这……” 

“不过幸好这里面的致幻成分含量不高，还需要大量积累才致瘾，博洋应该有一段时间没用过了，但还要做个检查才行。”周知方说到这抬手揉了揉眉心，有些疲惫地道，“我真的……我当时应该拦住他的，他已经有后遗症了，我居然才意识到这个问题……他现在正处于生病状态，可他又在哪里？” 

陈巍听完沉默了一会，又道：“这件事羽生知道吗？” 

“他……还不知道。”周知方叹了口气，“我还没想好要怎么跟他说这些具体的情况……” 

“那就先把某个不省心的给抓回来，”陈巍挽起袖子作势要走，“关键时候他去哪了？已经一个下午联系不到了，搞什么失踪——” 

话音刚落，某个词就像噤声开关一样一下子就让人止住了话语，陈巍立即转头跟周知方对视一眼，交换了一个眼神。 

不好的预感直上心头。 

“那药谁给的？”陈巍问。 

“……向导医生，恰好是，那个嫌疑人。” 

“博洋既然发现了这件事，会不会直接……” 

“……” 

周知方立刻转身抬脚一迈往羽生结弦办公室跑去，陈巍立即调动全体警员出外勤抓人，兵分两路，有条不紊，行动迅速。但当周知方直接推开办公室门时却发现，里面早已空无一人，他直接愣在原地。 

原来羽生结弦早就不在警局里了。 

……关键时刻一个两个都不在，直接一声不吭就跑掉，算怎么一回事？ 

在门口站了几秒，向来好脾气的周知方正为那两个连离警局出走都要走成天生一对的同事而感到生气，不自觉地磨了磨牙，身后突然却传来路过的伊芙的声音。 

“小周，你怎么了？你看起来非常生气。” 

周知方转过头去正打算回应伊芙的询问，就在这一秒，他手中的手机忽的剧烈震动起来，像是一个强烈的预警信号，突然爆发开来，像要震烫他的手心。 

心跳开始有些加快，周知方看着手机屏幕上显示的来者姓名，点开了通话键，将手机靠近耳边。 

“喂，是小周吗？我没事……啊联系不到吗？……是手机要没电了而已。” 

通话那头传来消失半天的金博洋的声音。 

庆幸现实没按脑内剧本发展的周知方松了一口气，本想通过金博洋说话的语气判断对方现在的状况如何，可辨认不清，心下着急却只能作罢，又问了几句，金博洋一一回答，语气平静，没有半天异常。 

可周知方总觉得金博洋一定是发生了什么事，只是他知道，只要金博洋一天不说，那都能瞒一辈子，然而他实在不知道该怎么才能让金博洋说实话了，只能多问几句，先前的气愤都化成了担忧。 

“嗯，我在医院……不不，不是看病，你放心，我真没事。”金博洋继续答道，随后周知方明显听到此刻对面人似乎笑了一下。 

“在医院不看病，”金博洋道，“来抓人。” 

 

* 

 

当陈巍与一干警员近乎“争分夺秒”地开车冲上大道，经过一场称的上“惊心动魄”的“赛警车大赛”，直往医院边缘开，终于在极限五分钟后到达医院时，肾上腺素飙升的一众哨兵越过医院的人来人往，却全都一脸懵然地看着安然无事坐在医院大厅处似乎就是在等着他们的金博洋与目标嫌疑人，以及……坐在两人中间若无其事的羽生结弦。 

陈巍：“……” 

一个理智自持到变态、制造三起案件的凶手，一个消失了半天疑是在生病、胡乱出走的刑警队长，一个把自己关在办公室里不吭声、疑是自闭的犯罪专家，凑在一起两两组合都能拍一部刑侦大剧的三个人，现在居然一一出现在他面前排排坐？ 

陈巍忍不住发自内心地在心里骂了一句。 

身后的一众刑警哨兵默默地开始吐槽，抓捕行动还没有开始，好像就已经结束了。 

谁知道中间又发生了什么？ 

医院人多杂乱，多在关心自己的事，忙着急着为生老病死奔波，极少有人注意到这帮刑警在做什么。 

陈巍抬手烦躁地抓了抓一头的卷发，几步上前走到三人面前站定，脖子上挂着的警官证被他甩的一晃一晃的，他先是看着羽生结弦旁边噙着笑意、身穿白大褂的医生几秒，又留了几秒的目光镜头给医生明显被打的脸上淤青几个特写，给了对方一个厌恶的眼神，随后向金博洋开口道：“你怎么在这？” 

金博洋脸色有点苍白，看上去还有点精神不济，但眼神倒是没沉下来，闻言抬眸向陈巍笑了笑，指了指旁边的医生，“诺，抓人呗。” 

陈巍挑了挑眉，像是听了个笑话一样怒极反笑，转头又问羽生结弦，“羽生，你呢？你怎么也在这？” 

被询问到的羽生结弦像是被唤回神，也指了指旁边的医生，答道：“抓人。” 

陈巍想：……尽扯淡。 

逮捕令都没你两跑的快，你跟我说来抓人？陈巍是不信的，这万万不能信的。但他又不知道该怎么说才好，“大费周章”地自以为是来“救人”，结果这两个刑警反而更像绑匪，直接提早把嫌疑人给绑了，陈巍真的拿不出什么语言来形容他此刻的心情，也嚎不出来。 

最后陈巍也只能大手一挥，宣告此次外勤行动结束，派一部分人到目标嫌疑人的办公室里搜查证据，一部分人压着嫌疑犯坐车回警局审讯。 

得到逮捕令许可，金博洋默不作声地起身拿出手铐往安格斯手腕上铐，在看到安格斯没戴手表的左手手腕上有一道被抓伤结疤的伤痕时眼神一黯，手下一顿，缓慢地抬起眸盯着一直带着笑意的安格斯。 

羽生结弦在旁边一直看着，没有说话。 

“你身上想必还有许多受害人留下来的‘讯息’吧，”金博洋看着安格斯淡淡道，“你觉得这够不够让你受到制裁？” 

“没到最后一刻，谁也不知道会发生什么。”虽然脸上有被打过的淤青，还在发疼，但安格斯丝毫不改风度，继续笑道，“除了我告诉你的，你不知道、没发现的事情还有很多，你要慢慢去找，一个也别落下。” 

金博洋铐紧手铐，毫不客气地对安格斯的回话简单粗暴地下了个评价，“废话真多，以前怎么没见你这么啰嗦？” 

“以前你也没发现我到底是什么样子的啊。”安格斯无所谓地耸耸肩。 

人心难测，易变难辨，谁披着人皮游走人间，谁戴着面具潜伏人群，一概不知。 

说的对，当我瞎了眼。金博洋在心里自嘲，人真是个伪善又善于伪装的生物，无一例外。 

“你不是上帝，你是地狱。”金博洋最后看了一眼安格斯，冲他这么说道，语气里满是愤怒。 

而后他状似无意地瞥了一眼身边的羽生结弦，很快收回目光，面不改色地带着安格斯往医院外走，直接将人塞进警车里，大开车门，在车门前守着，等待着陈巍带的一组人搜查完办公室后一块回去。 

从医院出来一路上没怎么说过话的羽生结弦跟着金博洋一起走，站在旁边继续沉默不语。 

事实上，从羽生结弦过来找金博洋开始，他们就一直像这样互不干扰，没有对话过。 

连沉默都是默契的，只不过两人将其归为尴尬。 

 

已到晚上，夜色却像是还没沉淀完，透着墨蓝色。金博洋闲来无事，抬头想看星星，发现没有，又靠着警车，从口袋里摸出来一张黄色长条折纸，快又灵巧地折了一只纸星星，端详许久，对着墨色的天空将星星拿起来看，随后满意地将它放回口袋里。 

靠在警车里戴着手铐还能视若无睹闭目养神的安格斯恰巧睁眼看见金博洋这一系列动作，忽而道：“金，你以前连纸飞机都折不好。” 

“那都是以前的事了，不是吗？”金博洋边摸着右手上的透血纱布边道，“毕竟人都是在变的。” 

安格斯无声笑了笑，又闭上了眼睛。 

羽生结弦一直在一旁安静地看着金博洋，当他看见金博洋右手上明显被蹂躏过的纱布时皱了皱眉，本想上去询问什么，在他面前的金博洋却直接单手把纱布重新解开，熟练地又重新就着旧纱布包扎回去，动作一气呵成，丝毫不拖泥带水，很快就包扎好了，熟练度一看便知道是经常如此处理伤口的人。 

金博洋像是感知到羽生结弦在看着他，转过头来向他一笑，举起手示意了一下，又双手插兜转过头去。 

像是在说，过去的他会这么做，现在的他也仍如此。 

羽生结弦无可奈何地偏过头去。 

他之前心有预感，猜测着到医院来找安格斯，没想到真的就碰到了金博洋，但他没有想到再次见到金博洋时，对方只跟他说一句话，却让他当场愣住。 

当时的金博洋从落地窗前回过头来站定，光将他的身侧打亮，却仍一半阴影一半明亮，他轻轻冲羽生结弦笑了笑，说：“你果然什么都知道。” 

就这么一句话，明明模棱两可，意味不明，说的颠三倒四，不知为何，却隐约看透了太多东西似的，让羽生结弦就在那时已经有了预感，一定有什么要变得不一样，但他没有办法辩解，也无话可说。 

至此，沉默至今。 

羽生结弦想给金博洋投去一个精神共鸣，却被对方异常稳固的精神屏障给遮挡住了。他发现眼前的金博洋除了脸色苍白了些，表现的太过正常，一切都像掩饰的很好，就连羽生结弦都对此小心翼翼到无可奈何，他摇了摇头。 

他不禁想起来一个眼神——他找到金博洋时，对方转头看着他的一个眼神。 

有些空洞，迷茫，带点难以探究的意味，就像藏在眼里的光被粉碎一样，但仍然有些固执。 

羽生结弦可能永远都不会知道在金博洋消失的那段时间，到底发生了什么事。 

没有人能够知道。 

 

出外勤的警员全部回到警局时已经到了晚上九点半，陈巍带着从办公室里搜查到的东西到痕检科取证，带着安格斯回来的金博洋一踏进警局首先就被周知方给拉去医务室，羽生结弦只好担任起审讯嫌疑犯的角色。 

审讯室单面玻璃外的警员做好了监控准备，先前已经有警员问过一遍，安格斯似乎没打算辩解，问什么答什么，十分配合，但暂时没发现有什么问题。 

羽生结弦在外观察了一会，也想来问一遍安格斯，于是进了审讯室，拉开椅子坐了下来，对面的安格斯身上的白大褂早就被脱下，露出了里面的西装革履，羽生结弦漠然地看着这个冷静自持的凶手从容地喝着纸杯里的水，动作优雅地仿佛在高级餐厅里吃东西似的，不见一点焦虑与紧张。 

安格斯还友好地向羽生结弦打了招呼，“晚上好，羽生警官。” 

羽生结弦礼貌地一点头，将坐着的椅子不着痕迹地往外移了点。 

他不是没见过这种类型的嫌疑人，这些人拥有着最冷酷的理智，最疯狂的偏执，自自我为中心，视自己为真正的“人”，但无论遇到多少次，羽生结弦都本能地厌恶——这样的凶手本质上没有半点作为人类该有的同理心，他杀人毫无知觉，视法律道德为无物，甚至对犯罪习以为常，仿佛天生就是一把刀，嗜血如命，却要披着似人的皮，装模作样。 

但同为向导，羽生结弦知道向导最擅长感知人的情绪，且会根据此伪装自己欺骗他人——譬如迎合人的喜好做事，观察人而做人，为了不被讨厌、为了让人欢喜而能把自己藏的滴水不漏，能演的天衣无缝，喜怒哀乐都不是自己最真实的想法，看似温和而善解人意，实则因看透而无情无义，然而最可悲的是，羽生结弦曾经也不能完全摆脱这样的束缚，有的时候他甚至觉得自己与那些凶手非常地相像——骨子里镶着对世界的质问，血肉里融着生来的叛逆，与阴郁来自于同一片淤泥里，挣扎生长。 

与自己太像的东西，要么，彻底成为它、融合它，要么，彻底掩埋它、杀死它。 

羽生结弦双手放在桌上，敲了敲桌面，开门见山道：“其实，没有什么好问的。你的一切行为都能够分析推理出来，你只能说谎。” 

“我也没什么好说的。”安格斯嘴角勾着笑，“既然你都知道，何必过来找我呢？” 

“你也并非什么都不知道。”羽生结弦道。 

他们从某种意义上而言，太懂得彼此的选择。 

安格斯赞同地点点头，抛去一个问题：“那么，关于我为什么选择A街住宅区抛尸，你想知道吗？” 

羽生结弦微愣，没想到安格斯竟然这么问，他诧异道：“什么？” 

“因为那天，你在那里。羽生结弦。” 

羽生结弦警惕地抬起眼盯着安格斯。 

随后安格斯不再多说什么，只转头看着旁边的单面玻璃许久，突然道：“戴纳在外面吧？是你们想问点别的事？” 

“……是。”羽生结弦停顿了一会，也往单面玻璃看去，他知道，后面的人现在已经换成了一直在警局等消息的戴纳，因而也就实话实说。 

但安格斯显然不想说这个话题，“恐怕你们要失望而归了，我无可奉告。” 

“我只想知道他在哪，”羽生结弦做了个深呼吸，看着安格斯道，“我知道他认识你，戴纳也是因为他才认识了你，请告诉我，诺德·霍尔，他现在在哪？” 

诺德·霍尔——这是羽生结弦来到L区后，第一次向人完整地说出这个名字，尽管它在羽生结弦心里，已经开始像一张泛黄的名片，快要遗落到某个时光缝隙里。 

但每当他说出这个名字时，却依旧让人感伤。 

不出意外听到这个名字，安格斯脸上动容了一下，却转头笑道：“看呐，两位，你们实在是太‘冷酷’了——你们眼前的朋友因为我的药而差点发疯，你们却没有问过这个问题，反而去关心一个不知所踪的人。” 

“眼前的人还没来得及珍惜，过去的还怀念什么？” 

羽生结弦听罢错愕地怔在原地，下意识地往单面玻璃看去。 

另一侧的戴纳也怔在原地。 

“羽生警官，你的心理学导师，我的同学，布莱恩·奥瑟，似乎没有教会你如何收敛好情绪？”安格斯语气放重了些，指尖敲了敲桌面，“无论什么时候，你都不应该这样做——明显的情绪会让人看起来很脆弱，你应该明白的。” 

“这似乎与你无关。”羽生结弦冷声道。 

安格斯听到这个似曾相识的回答与语气，反而愈笑愈开心，闭着眼哼了一段不知名的曲子，意味不明地道： 

“真是相似的人啊……什么都一样。” 

羽生结弦不解其意，然而他并不想就此放弃继续问安格斯有关诺德的事情，但安格斯怎么都不肯说，与之耗了一个小时，仍然一无所获。 

第一轮的取证已经结束，嫌疑人需要进行新一轮的审问。羽生结弦有些不甘心地从审讯室里出来，见到戴纳时歉意地向他摇摇头。 

戴纳却沉默不语许久，才无奈开口道：“该说对不起的应该是我们——” 

“应该对金说对不起。” 

 

说对不起其实是远远不够的。羽生结弦站在不远处看着正在外面走廊椅子上眯着眼养神的金博洋想。 

如果不是因为他的一意孤行，他跟金博洋也不会变成现在这样——被一纸结合证明锁住，谁都以为是意外，但谁都知道那不是意外。 

那是有心人有意而为之，以两个人的结合之事为代价，被剥夺了幸福美满的权利。 

果然吧，不曾相爱过的两个人，结合证明对他们而言，永远是心头上的刺，是累赘，是枷锁。 

这样的折磨什么时候到尽头呢？当朋友不自在，当恋人不可能，当陌生人更难。 

羽生结弦缓步靠近金博洋，他知道有的哨兵为了不让自己睡觉时出现精神游离的情况，一向浅眠，容易被惊扰，所以他万分小心。 

但就算小心地如同护一件珍宝，也还是事与愿违。金博洋在羽生结弦靠近的第三步就已经被惊醒了过来，转头看向羽生结弦，他很明显并不信任此刻向他靠近的向导，他现在太过敏感，听什么看什么闻什么都有些感知过载，脆弱得像一只幼猫，护着爪子，小酣不成，一旦有人进入到领域之内，立刻就要竖毛警告。 

羽生结弦似乎能听见在金博洋精神屏障里的、向他投去的鲸一般的声音，但他无法回应。 

金博洋过于敏感的情况让他本身的精神屏障又加强了一些——强到近乎密不透风，坚不可摧，连羽生结弦都不敢轻举妄动。 

两个人几乎像个木头人一样对望几次，毫无情感交流。 

 

金博洋看了一会，收回目光又打算睡回去。他趁周知方与伊芙不在，好不容易逃离了其他哨兵的情绪干扰，正想找个安静偏僻的角落自己待一会，恰巧羽生结弦又来了，更不敢放松下来，可后来又想，那又怎么样呢？他们本来就会是像陌生人那样彼此互不干涉，擦肩而过，只不过自己一直耿耿于怀那张结合证明罢了，没了那张薄纸，他们也没什么关系。 

本来也是——果然之前的幸运都是幻想吧，天下哪里会有一个人会这么轻易地出现在面前，契合度又高，十足的默契，好像就是在说这就是天生一对，这就是命中注定。 

怎么可能呢？这些全都是假象。 

金博洋压下心里突如其来的酸涩，偏过头去，脑海里却情不自禁地回想起之前跟羽生结弦接触过的每一个画面与瞬间，不由得感叹。 

还是不曾拥有过才好，毁掉了才不难过。 

不想下一秒，羽生结弦就坐到了金博洋身边的位置，靠近的好闻的薄荷味让金博洋不禁呼吸一滞，蓦地就安心下来，但羽生结弦什么都没说，什么都没做，只是安安静静地坐在金博洋身边，像是陪着人。 

长长一条走廊，尽头处是他们的静默相伴。 

有时候什么话都不说，什么事也不做，就这么静止一处，却好似胜过无数个刹那。 

案子暂时告一段落，人也相安无事，什么乱七八糟的、令人疲惫的事都快结束了，苦也要再短一点了。 

晚上的灯暖黄而微暗，微醺似酣。金博洋在一旁继续闭着眼睡觉，他一直想着要跟羽生结弦说些什么，但想着想着就睡着了，直到好像感觉到身边的人替他盖上了一件衣服时，忽而又释怀了。 

算了。金博洋想，而后这两个字就像卸下了什么似的，让他第一次在一个向导身边沉进了梦境。 

羽生结弦也同时想，算了。 

问不问，道不道歉，想说什么都先算了吧。 

毕竟已经注定要纠缠在一起了。 

毕竟谁也都欠了谁的。 

互相亏欠，那就从一而终。


	27. 卷二 破茧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·卷二开启。
> 
> ·预警：此卷将有非常多的喜闻乐见又到处误会的狗血剧情，剧情也非常俗套，雷点甚多，感情发展相当纠结别扭，请各位朋友慎重阅读。
> 
> ·再次感谢。

——卷二 破茧——

“一只蝴蝶，偶尔扇动几下翅膀，可以引起一场龙卷风。”——蝴蝶效应

 

26.

 

夜晚是覆盖一切喧闹的幕，亮起的灯光是漫长的守望。在长久的静默里，金博洋环着臂靠在椅子上，昏昏沉沉地，做了一场梦。

 

梦里的一场暴雨毫无预兆地倾盆而下，“唰”地一声便落到身上，毫不留情也从不停留，也与记忆中的分毫不差。

 

雨水冲刷着脚下的土地，本是似水温柔，在此刻却如满天放飞的利箭，直直地刺进裸露的皮肤上，竟像带了力度一般使人感到疼痛，极度的寒冷从感知传进心头，再化成无措茫然直往四肢百骸，让人停在雨幕中，一步都不敢动，也不能动。

 

站在雨中的金博洋睁开眼睛，下意识地环顾着周围似曾相识的场景，他满脸雨水，却分不清脸上的湿度到底是冰冷的雨水还是温热的眼泪，此刻狼狈至极，浑身上下湿透，到处都是伤口，拧一身衣衫，想必都能拧出一身血水来，刺冷彻骨的雨水落进他发红的眼里，分明一阵刺痛，他却毫无知觉似的，低头看着脚下，地上水花被接连不断落下的雨滴溅起，视线之内渐渐清晰明朗——他竟像是浸泡在血池里。

 

而他怔怔地往前看去，心里却早有预感一样，让他近乎颤抖起来，失声地愣在原地。在金博洋面前，隔着层层浓重雨幕，视线之内水地之上赫然躺着一个浑身是血的人，随后梦境里突然激起一阵响雷，昭示一般，闪电白光一下照亮了面前看似毫无生息的人——金博洋认得出来，那是他以前的同事，一个向导，一个企图用精神共鸣唤醒失控的他的向导。

 

金博洋感到不对劲，踉跄地后退一步，举起双手，入眼之处——满手鲜血，淋漓一片，连雨水都冲刷不净，就如这一个在他心里藏了好几年的梦魇心魔，永远都会在他记忆里存活，每每在他最脆弱敏感的时候叫嚣着回归，穿透他的伪装与坦然，直接将他拉入内心深处最可怕、最冰冷的深渊里，让他永远不敢忘也不能忘，没资格说疼痛。

 

但他的第一反应不该是后退，在他的真正记忆里，那位躺着的向导只是暂时被他的精神攻击给击昏了，并不像现在这样奄奄一息——他在最后一刻明明克制住了自己的本能，及时收敛住攻击的意图，明明不是这样的……不该是这样的。

 

手上这粘稠的鲜血简直往他心上开了一枪——如果不是还留有一丝清醒，他还以为，是他杀死了什么人。

 

金博洋在雨里跌跌撞撞地往面前的人奔去，没想到就在他靠近的下一秒，再次向地上的人看去，地上的人却变成了那位被人割腕抛尸的萝兰——安详沉睡着的少女在他面前双手交叠，祈祷一般，她一身白裙圣洁，如同坠入人间的天使。

 

可她死了。他没能救到她。

 

金博洋心下忽而难过起来，一种无能为力的悲愤从他心中蔓延开来，让他几度失力，可还没等他从这种情绪缓过神来，一眨眼，地上的萝兰身边又多了一个坠地而亡的安伦，紧接着旁边又出现了那位面目不善心地善良却枉死的教授，再往下，在他们身边出现了越来越多他以前见过的谋杀案的死者，接触过的每一个熟悉却满脸死气的受害人在他面前堆尸成群，他们当中有的沉冤得雪，有的无疾而终，最后居然全都消逝成灰成沫，积成一条盛满鲜血的河流，血流到金博洋脚下，而他此刻，就在这样的血河里，不知该如何往去。

 

在梦里开始浮现出惊恐万分的意识情绪，金博洋脑海里几阵嗡嗡作响，在心头掀起的惊涛骇浪卷走了他所有的思绪与感知，抽离了灵魂与知觉一样，让他控制不住地脚下一软跪到在地上，身上的衣衫被继续下个不停的雨水浸透地愈发沉重起来，死死地压着他，让人喘不过来，金博洋逐渐地失去全身气力，只能艰难地撑在原地，却再生不出半点勇气再前进一步。

 

一个人就算拥有着最强大、最坚强的心脏，再迫使自己清醒、冷静，说服自己该以看穿生死的理智看待人与事，也终归不过血肉之躯，身上的血是热的，情感是活的，每一个感知都在无时无刻地提醒自己，你也是一个人，一个鲜活的、会感到极致的痛、会流泪、能感同身受的人，遇到任何可痛惜可悲叹应抱憾的事，都会本能地感到害怕、想要改变，不可能漠然、毫无反应。

 

在这些事这些人面前，金博洋永远、永远不可能做到无动于衷——他挣扎地想要站起来，想要走出这个称得上可怕的噩梦，他不断地告诉自己，该醒了，该醒了，醒来啊！他不是什么都做不到，他还没有放弃，他还要清醒过来，就算……就算这世上还有很多很多他不可能做到的事，还有很多他无能为力、终其一生都没有结果的事，他也绝对不能就此停下来。

 

可金博洋突然发现，他没办法再往前走动一步，他只能被困在一处地方，任自己的梦境让他浸泡在这一片血河里，逐渐地沾染上血腥味、鲜艳的颜色，然后被挑动起敏感的神经，被唤起天生就在基因里暴躁狂化的因子，他控制不住地想要破坏掉什么，想要撕裂什么……挣开任何束缚住他的东西！

 

半睡半醒的金博洋蓦地不安地动了动靠在一边的脑袋，眉头紧皱，正在一场噩梦里兀自挣扎，勉强达到深度睡眠状态的他的精神状况受到了梦境的影响，精神屏障竟然隐约有着崩裂的迹象，是极度危险的信号，但本人似乎毫不自知，却让坐在一旁陪着的羽生结弦立刻提起了警惕，几乎是毫不犹豫地便开始扩展向导的精神屏障所能触及到的范围，以强大的精神力将金博洋的精神屏障给重重围住，做着随时防护屏障破裂的准备，也防止外界对哨兵的干扰。

 

这场突如其来的变化让羽生结弦不禁有些心悸，这终于让他更清楚地知道了金博洋现在糟糕的精神状况，比金博洋骗他的、他想象中的还要更严重。

 

周知方先前跟他说金博洋是个“小骗子”，果然说的不错。

 

这样的状况，金博洋怎么可以轻描淡写地跟他说一句“没事”？

 

……终究只是不信任他罢了。

 

羽生结弦不想再多想，转身看着身边沉睡却不安的金博洋，担忧地抬起手想要抚上金博洋的额头，却在下一刻被金博洋抬手握住挡开，羽生结弦一愣，在他看来，这是潜意识不信任、不允许靠近的举动，就算在哨兵半睡半醒的状态也仍会如此，可见其下意识的、本能的选择。

 

羽生结弦甚至能感知到在他靠近金博洋的一瞬间，金博洋的神经立刻就绷紧了，对方本能的精神屏障极快地巩固起来，不允许任何人靠近。

 

这也是他们得知结合证明以来，甚至是同居以来，第一次这么亲密的接触，近到连对方的眉眼都能描摹透彻，却就在羽生结弦即将要触碰到金博洋眉心的这一刻，便被宣告到此为止。

 

他们不曾像任何一对契合、注定的结合伴侣那样，会对彼此有着天生笃定的信任，会把自己所有的喜怒哀乐与另一半生命全身心地交付给对方，哨兵与向导一生中最重要、最幸福的结合关系的开始，到他们身上却是枷锁、是束缚、是牢笼的开端。

 

就算从始至终都在说服自己，没关系，一定可以跟对方好好相处，哪怕从不认识，哪怕彼此都有些利刺，哪怕互不信任，哪怕从不能走进对方的内心，哪怕可能永远都像这样互相耽误，哪怕亏欠一辈子也不能偿还干净，哪怕只剩互相折磨……可心里还是仍不甘心，意终难平，他们凭什么就能成为对方的另一半？

 

世上的人这么多，哨兵这么多，向导这么多，世上的爱恨千千万，为什么偏偏就是你和我一起，为什么我们偏偏就要一起？

 

更何况，不是所有的心意都会有回音，他们还没有义务也没有责任要回应对方的付出。没有爱的基础，就只剩下恨的可能。

 

像那只蓝色千纸鹤，终究也会褪色、破烂。

 

羽生结弦自嘲地想要收回手，不再有靠近金博洋的想法，以金博洋现在的情况，他不能再贸然地激起对方更剧烈的反应，他只能先等，等。但他没有收回自己的精神保护，仍然在金博洋周围安放着自己扩展的精神屏障，时刻地注意着情绪有些不稳的哨兵的状况。

 

就在羽生结弦要收回手的一刻，金博洋口中像在梦呓着什么，反倒又牢牢地抓紧了羽生结弦的手腕，如同要抓住浮木与稻草一样，稍用了三分力气，不让人离开。

 

眼前这个人亲自推开他，又牢牢抓住他，这一抓，好似再也不肯放手一样果断、毫不迟疑。

 

羽生结弦心下一动，怔然地看着看似毫无意识的金博洋。

 

他不知道是不是他的精神屏障让金博洋有所反应，他只知道，有这么一瞬间，感到迷茫，随后心底情绪难以自抑地波动起来，如万树赴风开，让涟漪一荡。

 

羽生结弦异常谨慎地向金博洋投去一个最简单的精神共鸣安抚着哨兵的情绪，见对方好像收到了安抚信号，渐渐松开了紧皱的眉头，手上的力度也慢慢地消弱下去，像一个被哄住的孩子安静下来。羽生结弦此刻却有点不是滋味，他还是要以这种的方式才能让金博洋放下心来，像每一个向导都会做的那样，以天赋驱使哨兵本能地服从。

 

可没有办法，无可奈何。

 

羽生结弦得以小心翼翼地抬起另一只手抚上金博洋的额头——不出他意料，果然发烧了。

 

当一个哨兵的精神状态出现不稳之况，生理上多半也要出现问题，这也是身体机能向人发出的警告。这是每个向导都要知道的关于哨兵的常识，以便他们随时替哨兵处理紧急情况。

 

羽生结弦仍不知道金博洋在他不在的时候到底发生了什么，他没来得及问任何人，周知方与陈巍又在忙他们的事，羽生结弦审问完安格斯就直接来找人了。

 

两个人见了面一句话也没说，各自坐在自己的一方位置上谁也不理谁，谁也不看谁，直到金博洋困意来袭，羽生结弦替他盖上了自己的外套，再无话说，直到现在，双方才有了新一轮的接触。

 

这个人为什么能这么一声不吭。

 

羽生结弦叹了口气，打算将金博洋唤醒去医务室，轻声地喊着名字，无奈金博洋半睡半醒里居然还能分出一点意识拒绝挪动身体，羽生结弦一时拿人没办法，可现在的金博洋必须要静养。

 

他们所在的走廊极其安静，各位警员还在加班加点地忙着处理安格斯那三起案件的后续，因而羽生结弦也没办法跟其他人求助，他只好摸出手机给周知方发了一条信息，让对方忙完后赶紧过来一趟医务室。

 

发完信息后羽生结弦便将金博洋揽过来，让人靠在他肩膀上，金博洋发着烧，半眯着眼，仍昏沉着，脸色更加苍白，本来毫无血色的唇被他方才做噩梦时给咬红了，羽生结弦先看了看金博洋右手上干净的纱布，庆幸这人还知道重新包扎一下，也并非这么不把自己当回事。羽生结弦抿着唇，做好准备，手下一用力刚想抱起金博洋起身，没想到被他动作给弄醒的金博洋却率先睁开了眼睛。

 

羽生结弦见人醒来，说道：“醒了？刚刚做噩梦了？”

 

金博洋挣开了一下，努力地让思绪回笼，缓慢地眨着眼，回想着噩梦跟之前的举动，其实又忘的差不多，他哑声说：“没事……”

 

“你发烧了。去医务室。”羽生结弦继续说，说完又要起身，被终于捕抓到关键词的金博洋给连忙拉住。

 

“等下，不用去医务室……”金博洋摇头道，挣开羽生结弦的怀抱，淡淡道，“没事，等一阵，发烧而已，很快就退烧了。”

 

语气平淡地好似无关紧要，完全不放在心上。

 

金博洋的反应让羽生结弦难以置信地看着对方，道：“什么叫发烧而已？金队长，你知道你现在的情况吗？”

 

“我知道。”金博洋低头用手触碰到惊人烫度的额头，撑着脑袋以图减轻脑子里的浑噩，“以前也、也这样……很快就会过去，这只是后遗症的一部分，吃药没有用，过了就没事了。”

 

“后遗症？”羽生结弦听罢道，随后又了然过来，“过量使用向导素模拟药的后遗症……是吗？你明明知道会有这样的后果。”

 

金博洋没说话。

 

羽生结弦看着金博洋这番模样，不禁生气道：“你简直在拿自己的命作赌注，你知不知道如果有一天……”

 

“是啊。”刚从梦里醒来心绪混乱不堪的金博洋突然第一次有了要说些什么的冲动，他打断羽生结弦的话，认同地笑了笑。

 

“是不是非常的可笑？一个哨兵，天生与大多数向导精神排斥，他不能像大多数哨兵一样正常，他找不到什么办法，他只能靠这种东西活着、撑着，或者过一辈子，直到失去了哨兵的身份，被迫离职。”

 

金博洋抬起眼看着羽生结弦，继续说：“是不是很悲哀？只有这样的我才能遇到你，只有这样联塔才会强行让我们结合，我没有、我从来没有你想的这么好……我知道我是什么情况，没有谁比我更清楚，可知道了又怎么样？我还是必须要如此，我甚至不能确定自己以后还能不能坚持下去。”

 

“虽然认识不久，但我猜，羽生，你是不是有时候特别讨厌我这样的固执？还觉得我特别的自以为是？明明都这样子了还要装的一点都无所谓。”金博洋笑道，笑着笑着就哽咽起来，“但我不得不这样……我是二队的负责人，我不能随随便便地就停下。”

 

“有时候你肯定在想，为什么跟你结合的偏偏是我，为什么这样大家都觉得美好的事情会变成现在这样？你应该会有一个爱你护你的哨兵，你本来不会认识我，我们本来没有关系，可为什么为什么为什么——”

 

一声声的质问仿佛化成走廊里的风，生生穿透着两个人的心，一点点地将人冰冻起来。

 

羽生结弦沉默地感受着来自金博洋语气里的不甘与怒意，他能知道说出这些话的金博洋到底是什么样的心情，但最令人无可奈何的是有些话有些事，确实如此，字字诛心。

 

那些被刻意隐埋下来的情绪终于在这样的汹涌骇浪中逐渐浮出了水面——到头来，原来事到如今，两个人竟都觉得此为不幸。

 

漫长的相伴，从此刻变得无比艰难，好像每走一步都要踏过荆棘，沉默的河流即将要涌上淹没。

 

“……我说过，我们可以慢慢相处，哪怕只是朋友。”羽生结弦尝试地开口。

 

“可你会跟我精神结合吗？”金博洋却忽而这么问。

 

这一句话就像一下子关上了某扇门，让羽生结弦彻底愣在原地，许久，他依旧不敢应声。

 

他不能轻易承诺这件事，无论是对金博洋，还是自己。

 

有一纸结合证明也好，共同生活也罢，这些勉强还能接受的东西并不是最关键的，最关键的问题，是作为哨兵与向导终身契合的仪式——一旦他们之间有了精神结合，这辈子都别想再分离，这辈子都只能绑定了对方，除了死亡，没有什么再能将他们分开。

 

这种事情，在没有遇到命中注定的那个人时，是万万不可能轻易答应的。这是对未来伴侣的忠贞，也是对爱情矢志不渝的证明。

 

万一以后有一天得以解除他们之间的结合关系，万一有一天他们遇到了一个哪怕不是极度契合但依旧真心相爱的人，他们一定不会甘心被这样束缚住。

 

未来的事还长着呢，谁知道呢？

 

金博洋从羽生结弦的沉默里得知了意料之中的答案，他点点头，自顾自的说：“我也不会精神结合，放心吧。”

 

“如果有一天你想解除关系了，就一起去民政局办理手续，我问过了，这张结合证明有半年的期限，”金博洋道，“半年都没有精神结合的哨兵与向导，可以自愿合离。”

 

羽生结弦听了金博洋的话许久，才后知后觉地想到——

 

原来他们都一样，曾经都是不愿意的，都曾经想方设法地，要逃离出这个牢笼。


	28. 卷二 破茧

27\. 

 

终于挑明某些话的两个人反而减轻了许多心理负担，都明白了各自的底线与原则，彼此也不再说话，各怀心思。 

 

即使是这样的对话，他们也仍如此有着相同的默契。可惜……从不美满。 

 

金博洋得以如释重负地深呼一口气，先前强压的疲惫与不曾明晰的某些情绪一涌而来，又硬生生地压在他心头上，如千斤百石，难以摆脱，他一仰头，像是试图将感知给剥离干净，脱力一般往后面的椅子倒去，睁着眼睛愣愣地看着发白近无瑕的天花板，感受着脑内的嗡嗡作响与发烧带来的燥热，视线内一度模糊不清，感到一阵晕眩。 

 

他慢慢地感知不到周围的变化。 

 

他没有想到自己会在今天这个时候发烧，以往的后遗症发作时间都恰巧不在工作时候，这也让他不用再花额外的心思去遮掩什么。也许是还有些侥幸心理，金博洋本来以为这次应该也可以“安然无恙”地度过，可他从没想到，这一切竟然都在羽生结弦的面前彻彻底底地暴露出来，这些安好的假象开始分崩离析，被自己击得零碎，如散落一地的碎片，再也拼不回去。 

 

并非天赐的良缘，并非命中的伴侣，金博洋知道从他向羽生结弦坦然地说出那些话开始，他们之间的一切都不再像最开始想象的那样这么简单纯粹。 

 

不管是以什么样的方式开始，所有的相遇都会有结局的一天，有的人以遗憾收尾，有的人以平淡结束，有的人相濡以沫，而有的人形同陌路。 

 

而他们未来的结局，尚不可知。 

 

人啊，真是世界上最复杂最可恨的生物，而感情，永远是人最脆弱也是最坚强的一面，当它一被提及，既可使人因爱而生，也能让人心灰意冷。 

 

话已至此，很明显，他们可以是没有任何关系的陌生人，也可以是刚刚相熟的朋友。现在的羽生结弦完全可以离开，甚至再没有理由留下来，任凭金博洋自顾自的坐在这里、坐到天亮也无所谓，金博洋也没再说过话，显而易见地任由羽生结弦自行去留。 

 

但是…… 

 

在面前站着的羽生结弦看着金博洋许久，什么话都不说，只是往前替闭着眼像是在忍受什么的金博洋重新盖上他的外套，看了人一会，认命一般地又坐到金博洋身边。 

 

向导似乎天生对哨兵有着一种责任感，难以拒绝极度需要帮助的哨兵，这让羽生结弦没有办法，只能一直坐在身边陪着金博洋，但羽生结弦心里清楚，这并非是所谓的本能驱使……那不过是借口，他是真真正正地、发自内心的感到心疼。 

 

可羽生结弦觉得金博洋不会需要这样的心疼，也许金博洋只会觉得这是对他的同情与怜悯，尤其是……强者看待弱者的那种怜悯。 

 

一个生来自傲、异于常人的哨兵，会甘心被人如此看待吗？换做是羽生结弦，他也不会接受这样的相待。 

 

身边这个人，真是过分像只浑身是刺的刺猬了，羽生结弦想，看似温和乖顺，可偏执到执拗，又令人束手无措，偏偏不要与人相处，偏偏要逃离到更远的地方，他要做的事情，绝不向任何人低头妥协……原来他一直在逃离束缚。 

 

命运让他投降，他只说不，从此头也不回。 

 

这样的人哪能得到半点糖吃，他只知道自己若不装作坚不可摧，若不坦然自若，便会溃不成军，无法再往前进一步。 

 

可没有谁会在意这些事情……人们只会、只喜欢看他最光鲜亮丽的一面，后面的苦痛与伤疤，都是不美丽、不能显露的东西，哪怕它早已成为了生命中的一部分。 

所以才会有一个逞强、总在隐瞒的金博洋。 

 

如果不是这样，要怎么样才能一步一步往前跑呢？人要真正地学会走路，终究只能靠自己啊。 

 

羽生结弦何尝不知道金博洋的想法？在逮捕安格斯时就已经在勉强地撑着，避开其他人独自跑到角落里待着，拒绝去医务室扰乱警局现在的查案秩序 ，在羽生结弦询问的时候故意地说出那些话想要让人知难而退，这一切只不过……只不过是金博洋还想在众人面前维护自己这难得一见的脆弱罢了。 

 

还有方才那些“自愿合离”的话……羽生结弦仔细回想并逐字分析之后，才明白过来金博洋或许在某些时刻知道了些什么——关于他来L区警局背后的意图，所以对方才会问他那一句话，想知道他真正的想法——原来金博洋早已经知道，羽生结弦是带着目的来被迫跟他结合的，并非真的只是为他而来。 

 

彼此亏欠，是真的。 

 

金博洋曾以为的天降契合……原来不过是刻意安排，别有意图。 

 

羽生结弦忽而觉得心里一阵刺痛，让他有些喘不过气来，他撑着脑袋沉思了一会，将脸埋进手心里，试图减轻他眼里的疼痛。 

 

身边的金博洋仍然不吭一声，无从感知。 

 

他确实不是为金博洋而来，比起并不熟知的金博洋，羽生结弦确实更关心他要找的人的下落，他确实未打算放弃任何一个与诺德有关的细节，仍然警惕自己要时刻保持着极度的清醒与漠然，告诫自己感情是最不可控的东西，而他绝不能放任自己沉迷下去……可羽生结弦从来没有想过，从来没有想过——他跨过联塔的重重障碍与阻挠，不曾向给他施压的联塔妥协，即使被告知一旦离开联塔就要面对被迫结合捆绑的许多风险也要来到这里寻找曾经被掩埋的真相，而与他相见、结合的人，居然是金博洋。 

 

在此之前，羽生结弦已经做好了万全准备，想过被迫结合的种种可能，他也想过联塔会做的一切事情，想要赌一把，赌联塔到底会怎么做，可万万没想到他签过协议，就这么轻易地被联塔抓住“把柄”，顺理成章地让他结合，反驳都无法，只能认了，他本知道他这一去，有可能会将一生就这么轻易地托付给其他人而非与他契合度高的金博洋，一切都是未知数，不可控，但他仍然要穿越风暴而行。 

 

因此当初的费尔南德兹得知此事，骂他是个疯子，气急了冲羽生结弦道：“一个向导的一生，怎么可以这么轻易地就与其他人终生绑定？那个人甚至一辈子都不会爱你！联塔为了自身利益，为了将你留下，会想方设法地让你妥协，绝对不会考虑到你的感受，世界上哪有这么多少人会在乎你是什么感受、什么想法？羽生，你还不能认清这些事情吗？当年的事你都忘了吗？” 

 

羽生结弦，当年的事都忘了吗？——世上哪有这么多的人，会真心待你？他们只会看你惊艳绝伦，望你如同神裔，借你的光借你的芒，谁会替你看背后鲜血淋漓、苦痛伤痕？ 

 

记忆深处的质疑、背叛、残酷与冰冷的感知瞬间跃上心头，思绪至此，一向善于处理情绪、冷静理智的向导第一次出现了剧烈的情绪反应，用来隔绝他人情绪以防信息量过载使人混乱的精神屏障像被针刺了一下开始有了收缩的趋势，是最本能的反应处理，潜意识的自我保护，连羽生结弦都没能及时反应过来，而当他想要收回扩展的精神屏障时，却想到他还要护着金博洋此时看似要崩裂的精神屏障，几乎是没有迟疑地，羽生结弦放弃了收回精神保护的选择，转而自行压制这忽然而来的情绪反应。 

 

羽生结弦抬手揉了揉紧皱的眉，深深地呼出一口气，他不知道这到底是怎么回事——也许是因为他在金博洋身边，在极度契合的哨兵身边，他的一切情绪变得更加真实起来，他更加接近于一个情感丰富的向导，在以往的相处中，他的想法与态度也开始有所变化，而不再像以前那样，克制得近乎毫无波澜，无情无义，让任何人都看不穿看不透。 

 

而此刻的他们都不知道，在不知不觉中，在彼此面前，他们曾是这么地真实、毫不掩饰，一如少年时纯粹。谁都不知道该如何解释，这将是他们要研究的命题之一。 

 

羽生结弦只当是最近过于疲惫而产生的情绪反应，怪自己有些懈怠，没来得及处理向导无可避免的过载情绪信息量，他摘下眼镜闭眼深思许久，很快就让自己调整好状态，随后戴上眼镜，面上表情又恢复如常，好似什么都没发生过。 

 

他下意识地看了看身边的金博洋，庆幸对方没有感知到刚刚发生的情绪波动，所有的这些他都不想让金博洋知晓，这也是他所偏执的事情——他承认，在这些相似的事上，他跟金博洋一样地“自以为是”又固执。羽生结弦停顿了一下，伸手向金博洋的额头探去。 

 

温度依旧很高，似乎更严重了点，仍然在发烧。羽生结弦靠近了一点，觉得自己的手有些凉，想再探一遍体温，而金博洋不知道此刻正处于什么状态，兴许也没想到自己现在这样，迷迷糊糊地动了动脑袋，只觉得还是头晕目眩，脑子像要烧着了，逐渐失去了清晰地自主意识，他一闻到了向导素，开始本能地往他想要的、好闻的向导素的源头靠去，潜意识告诉他想要靠近，想要缓解一下脑袋的阵阵疼痛与几欲作呕的感受，一偏头脑袋一歪，不自觉地就往羽生结弦肩膀上靠过去，像是把人肩膀当做一个枕头似的。 

 

羽生结弦一愣，想起身，但看了一会金博洋，最终无奈地摇摇头。 

 

应该是烧糊涂了，自己都不知道在做什么。 

 

都是无法把握、无法猜测准确的事情……人人都会如此。 

 

但羽生结弦随后又想到，也许任何一个向导此刻在金博洋面前，他都会不知觉地靠近——这是哨兵在脆弱时的本能反应。 

 

想必这也是金博洋最厌恶最憎恨的反应吧。 

 

可唯有如此，金博洋才会离他近一点，哪怕只有一瞬的靠近，哪怕这只会让羽生结弦的愧疚更深一点。 

 

羽生结弦调整了一下姿势，将靠在他身上的金博洋揽过来，盖上外套，数着时间等着周知方跟陈巍过来，想着要是有更加亲密的同事陪着，总比他这个不熟的朋友陪着要好吧。 

 

当金博洋彻底醒来以后，也许会忘记这一个夜晚的小段陪伴，他也许不会知道羽生结弦曾在这里，赶不走，也不想走。 

 

羽生结弦默然地与金博洋坐在走廊椅子上，感受夜晚，这本该是个温馨的时刻，却没有任何别的感觉。 

 

羽生结弦曾经想，本来所有人都在将他往前推，而在这里接住他的人是金博洋。如果是别的什么人……幸好从不是别人，幸好是金博洋。 

 

可惜这些话，再也没有说出口的可能。 

 

* 

 

第二天上午十点三十五分，金博洋从警局的医务室里终于醒了过来。他睁着酸疼的眼睛，直面破窗而来的阳光，医务室里好像安静的可怕，他盯着相似的天花板，努力地想要回想昨天晚上他都经历了什么，但大脑内居然一片空白，除了做了个噩梦醒来之后跟羽生结弦说过的话，后面发生了什么却怎么都想不起来。 

 

什么都……想不起来。 

 

又是这样，又是这样。金博洋苦笑一声，想先抬起左手来挡一下发疼的眼睛，一动却发现自己的左手正在打着点滴，动不得，这才后知后觉地想起自己原来在医务室而非那个冰冷的走廊。 

 

是羽生将他送到医务室的？他不是拒绝了吗？怎么又出现在这里？ 

 

后面的他真的烧坏脑子了吗？他完全不知道发生了什么，羽生到底有没有离开？他真的没有任何印象了。 

 

……情况似乎比以前还要严重了？ 

 

金博洋喘过气来，挣扎地想要起身，却被在病床身边坐着还没出声的金杨给直接按了回去。 

 

“动什么动？”一脸冰霜的金杨冲金博洋道，“你脑子都烧糊涂了，还敢给我乱动？给我躺着！” 

 

金博洋被按回去，有些懵，下意识出声道：“我……” 

 

“你什么你？闭嘴，老实躺着。”金杨毫不留情地说道，“出了这事你还给我装没事？要不是昨晚小周跟我说这事，我还真以为你结了婚就学乖了呢！小兔崽子！” 

 

听到某个词的时候金博洋眼神黯了一下，嘴上却试图反驳道：“我没想到这次有点……呃，咳、咳咳……超乎预料。” 

 

“那你想到什么地步才会清清楚楚地认清你现在的状况？”金杨气道，“瞒着我们用了这么久的向导素模拟药，后遗症发作还发烧成这样，你真是一刻都不让我省心啊！” 

 

金博洋心虚，也不敢再说些什么，毕竟金杨字字句句都有理，他今天是必须要挨这一顿批的了，这下他乖乖地躺着，半句话都不会再多说，就只等这金杨像个老妈子一样在他面前唠叨完，再图个清净。 

 

但他还是忍不住地在激怒金杨的边缘试探，小声开口问：“那什么……那个，案子……怎、怎么样了……” 

 

金杨不出意料地答道：“还关心什么案子？你好好照顾你自己脑子就好了！剩下的事情你二队的人自己会处理，操什么心？你现在这个样子走都走不动，怎么，你还想打一顿嫌疑人？醒醒吧小傻子！” 

 

被教训的金博洋敢怒不敢言：“哦。” 

 

“出现这个情况，多半又要请病假了，”金杨见金博洋耷拉着脑袋，总算有了“知错能改”的态度，语气不禁软了下来，骂是骂气归气终究还是心疼，他道，“你若是有半点心疼自己的想法，也不该去用模拟药——你知不知道，那都是些濒危的哨兵用的，后果难以预估……” 

 

金杨又不禁道：“你也不是一定要待在警局……这样付出的代价太大了，你大可以像其他哨兵那样……” 

 

“我哪也不去，”金博洋立刻接道，语气不容反驳，“别的做不来，也不想。” 

 

金杨好像一点也不意外，长长地叹口气，道：“我每次这么说，你都这么回，真是倔得像头牛。” 

 

金博洋朝金杨笑了笑。 

 

金杨拿人没办法，坐回椅子上，想再说些什么，又好像什么都不好说，起身熟练地替金博洋重新盖着被子，金博洋乖巧地将自己埋进被子里，看了看金杨，忽而喊道：“江哥。” 

 

“嗯？”金杨应了一声，“哪里不舒服？” 

 

金博洋摇摇头，“没事，我就、就喊一声，好玩。” 

 

金杨笑开，心领神会，道：“没什么力气就别说话了，好好休息。” 

 

金博洋眯着眼睛弯了弯眉眼，随即收了笑。 

 

其实他刚刚是想说……还能再次清醒过来，实在太好了。 

 

谁知道未来会发生什么呢？万一下一次再不会这么幸运呢？ 

 

他不能每次都心存侥幸啊。 

 

可他能怎么办呢？ 

 

感到一阵无力感，金博洋侧过脸去眨了眨眼，试图消去突然而来的酸涩，吸了吸鼻子，咽下喉中哽咽的疼痛。 

 

同为哨兵的金杨没能及时敏锐察觉到金博洋的情绪，他只觉得现在的金博洋有些过分安静了，他出声道：“在想什么呢？” 

 

金博洋偏过头小声道：“没什么。” 

 

见金博洋表情，就是在想什么心事，联想到什么人和事，看透红尘的金杨了然道：“哦，我知道，正常正常，难过时候的哨兵一般都会这样。” 

 

金博洋不解地回过头来，“什么？” 

 

金杨点头道：“我知道，我知道的，没事。” 

 

“……哈？”这种说到一半又不解释的话最让人难受，金博洋忍住动手的冲动，一字一顿问：“什、么、意、思？” 

 

金杨瞥了一眼金博洋，权当人被说中了心思而害羞，平时在一队里忙，有些事没想的这么复杂，想也也不想地直接道：“想羽生了吧？看都看的出来，没事，想自家向导是很正常的——诶，你也不用这么心急，他去忙着处理案子了，等会回来看你——咋了？这么害羞干什么？都是结了婚的人了？” 

 

听完话有气无力把被子盖到脑袋上的金博洋：“……” 

 

“怎么了？”金杨一头雾水，看金博洋反应，猜测道，“你两吵架了？” 

 

金博洋从被子里勉强发出一个单音：“没。” 

 

“那也是，毕竟床头吵架床尾和嘛。”金杨恍然笑道。 

 

“……” 

 

彻底没话讲的金博洋不打算解释这个难以解释的事情，抱着被子转过身去向金杨道：“我累了，慢走不送。” 

 

仍然一头雾水的金杨：？？？ 

 

这结了婚的人真是让人难以捉摸。


	29. 卷二 破茧

28\. 

还在纳闷的金杨伸手拍了拍转过身去的金博洋的肩膀，见人半天没反应，忍不住轻声问：“怎么了？怎么突然这样了？” 

以金杨跟金博洋的相熟关系，金杨又是何等细心的人，怎么可能没有预感？他能通过金博洋的反应猜测到对方与羽生结弦一定发生了什么事，但如果金博洋不说，金杨并不打算问。 

涉及到感情的，往往最难解。 

金博洋背对着金杨，用力地摇摇头，闷声咳了几下才说：“我没事，真的，江哥，你去忙吧，我再、再睡一会。” 

金杨不放心，又问了一遍，“是哪里又疼了？” 

“不疼，”金博洋又摇摇头，声音更低了些，咬字却很清晰，“哪里都不疼。” 

哪里都不疼……他已经没什么好想的了。跟那个人有关的所有想法与曾经的幻想，全都开始失去色彩，渐渐消亡，一点点地被他亲手给抹去。金博洋曾经的确是幻想憧憬过的，像每个人都会想象美好一样期待着，只可惜这一切，都并非如他所愿。 

就像一个梦一样，醒过来就好了。 

金杨还是担心，可也拿金博洋没办法，他叹道，“如果真的难受就说出来，没什么大不了的。” 

金博洋置若罔闻，思绪游走，一声不吭。 

金杨收回手，坐回椅子上，就这么静静地陪着暂时不想说话的金博洋。他盯着金博洋一头睡得凌乱的发，忽然开始想起以前的事来，想起以前的金博洋。 

金杨面前这个脸色苍白毫无血色的人，曾经也是那么鲜活张扬的一个少年，从来都是这么明亮、灿烂，像是岁月从不忍亏待他一般，而世间事向来不公，如今他却要变得越发隐忍，越发沉默，越长大，越往前，少年一步一步地要向黑夜奔去，世界的真相、残酷与命运的宣战要将他的棱角磨平、要将他一颗柔软的心磨得更坚不可摧，千帆过尽再千疮百孔后，他要得见黎明，便必须要比任何人更坚强更强大更无畏。 

要往前去，要浴火重生，要破茧成蝶，代价是难以想象，而苦痛与磨难将会是指引他的明灯。 

而无论谁怜悯谁同情谁心疼，都没有办法替金博洋走一遍这样的路，众人只能看他往前走，或者等，连万分之一的疼痛都无法替他感同身受。 

人是善于撒谎的动物。金博洋说不疼，金杨是不可能相信的，以前被骗了多少次，心里早就有了准备。可金杨也没有资格没有立场去说什么，他只能就这样看着金博洋，随时陪着对方。 

这么多年，金杨不是没有想过，金博洋是时候该找一个能照顾他一辈子、好好待他护他的向导了。跟金博洋同龄的大多数哨兵都已经成家立业，早已经与心爱的向导许诺一生，可从事最危险的刑侦工作、本该早早结合以避免更多伤痛的金博洋还仍是孑然一身，没有任何改变。 

哨兵与向导的天赋会因人而异，随着年龄的增长，有的哨兵灵敏的五官会退化，有的向导会失感，因此也极少数有人像金博洋一样，忍受特殊天赋所带来的种种“反噬”，绝不轻易屈服于本能的折磨。可毕竟人都是血肉做的，怎么会不怕冷不怕痛呢？ 

而羽生结弦的出现，曾让金杨以为一切都有了转机。他曾远远地看着在逐渐靠近的两个人，有这么一瞬间金杨真的相信，羽生结弦可以跟金博洋相伴到老，那个优秀的向导可以稳稳地接住那个往前跑的哨兵，从他们对望的眼神里，一眼就可以笃定。 

然而金杨从未想到，好像有什么屏障正横在他们当中，将那两个人隔开，而那个屏障原来是透明的、容易被忽视的，直至今日，才一点点显现出来，将他们彼此彻底隔阂开来。 

说来可笑，两个相容契合度极高的人，跨过精神排斥，跨过精神隔阂，没有任何阻碍，生来该是万里挑一，令人艳羡，天生一对，却被一道屏障给生生隔开，而这道屏障，叫做“心”。 

结合是两个真心相爱的人所做的许诺，而不是两个毫无关系的人的枷锁。 

羽生结弦与金博洋，从见面至今，从未有任何一刻任何一分任何一秒相爱过。 

羽生结弦知道，金博洋知道，没有谁能比他们更明白彼此的心了，连一直多有误会的金杨也知道。但金杨还在想，那又有什么关系？世界上任何一个与人偕老相伴一生的关系不都是从毫无关系到终生羁绊的吗？其他人可以这样，世界上每一个美好的故事都可以这样开端，为什么羽生结弦跟金博洋就不可以？ 

他们可是有着结合关系的证明的啊，盖章定情，法律终生有效，所有人都会祝福，全世界都会知道，怎么这故事里的主人公偏偏就不喜欢、偏偏就要逃呢？ 

说到底，就是因为“不喜欢”吗？ 

可仅仅一句不喜欢，偏偏就可以结束所有。人可以有着最“残忍”的一面——他能用一句不喜欢，让一切都到此为止。 

金杨想到这，忽然就觉得这太令人感到无力了。 

金博洋还没遇到他命中注定的那个人，就先被剥夺了幸福美满的权利，有可能就这样一辈子——一生都不曾得到一句真心喜欢，却要被蹉跎耽误时光。 

金杨摇了摇头，叹了口气，起身看着不说话的金博洋，伸手探了探对方的额头，确认金博洋不再发烧，看了看腕表，轻声道：“天天，我先走了，你好好休息，什么都别想，好不好？” 

金博洋停顿了一下，最终乖顺地点点头道：“好。” 

“等下，江哥，”下一刻的金博洋忽而叫住了金杨问，“谁送我来医务室的？” 

金杨听罢困惑了几秒，说：“当然是小周跟陈巍啊，我一大早就赶过来了。他们在你没醒之前就一直在这呢。” 

“……辛苦他们了，又要忙案子，又要照顾我，”金博洋不出所料地笑了下，随即失落道：“给你们添麻烦了，对不起。” 

金杨感到一阵酸涩，想了想，安慰道：“每个人都会这样，不用说对不起。” 

“啊，是吗。”金博洋喃喃自语地把脸埋进被子里，用只有自己能够听到的声音，闭上眼睛，“也许吧。” 

金博洋想起安格斯曾给过他的那张字条——上帝送黎明来，是赐给所有人的——可总有人在黑暗里。 

两个人沉默了一会，金杨才转身出了门，想起什么似的转过身来，看着独自蜷缩起来的金博洋许久，想—— 

明明还是在意的吧。 

 

后遗症发作伴随的发烧让金博洋持续了很长一段时间的浑噩状态，虽然在体温上已经表现出退烧，恢复了正常温度，但金博洋依旧有着像在火里燃烧一样的感觉，是仍然残留着的体温感知，敏感的哨兵还受着火烧一般的煎熬，但金博洋并没有向任何人提起这种感觉，被前来探望的周知方察觉到也仍轻描淡写地瞒了过去，金博洋重拾起笑容，跟所有人说一切都会好的，别担心。 

这所有人当中，唯独没有羽生结弦。 

金博洋静养的这几天仍然留在医务室里，没有选择去医院，尽管经常因疲惫而睡过去，清醒的时候少，见的人也少，也特意嘱咐了周知方跟陈巍暂时别跟其他警员提及自己这事，他知道现在整个警局都在忙着处理安格斯的三起案件与后续，戴纳也全权接手了这次案件，基本上默认了他的状况准许休养，但自他清醒后，从没见过羽生结弦一次。 

而其他人就像没事人一样，依旧跟金博洋照常说话聊天，偶尔收到几句不明缘由的人拿他们两个开玩笑，金博洋也只能一笑而过，并不回应，然而这样的氛围待久了，金博洋还真的以为回到了过去。 

只要他梦醒，一切还像以前那样，所有都没有变过，生活就像以往一般，刑警们只是遇到了一个寻常案件，而他不听话地受了伤静养，大家依旧各司其职恪尽职守。

他在L区的每个夜晚和每个清晨醒过来，没有新同事，也没有遇见羽生结弦，也没有人带着结合证明从天而降，他们也没有为此苦恼好几天，不用说服自己接受，也没有同居，他也不曾替谁披过外套担心过对方会不会感冒，金博洋的伤还是自己处理，没有谁为他熬过粥做过饭，没有谁会问他什么时候回家，没有谁会跟他一起熬夜等天亮，没有谁会跑到医院里找他，没有谁会抱着他问是不是做了噩梦，没有谁会在他面前听他质问听他坦诚相待，也是没有谁被他自以为是地赶走，最后金博洋也没有在某个时刻想过哪个人，只觉得好像都是错觉，幸运过一场，幻想与奢望终究消散。 

金博洋想，原来他跟羽生结弦的关联这么浅，做一场梦就能结束，几根命线，一碰就断。 

没有任何感情基础的东西都是脆弱的。 

一纸结合证明也是脆弱的。 

不过那又有什么关系呢，等到以后的某一天，等到他们终于可以从中解脱了，双方不过匆匆过客，有过短暂的交集，像两条交叉线，只有一个交点，往后互不相干，如同世界上大多数相遇一样，虽有重逢，但无疾而终。 

金博洋再一次醒来，已是一日午后。他的精神状态慢慢地有所好转，之前出现的耳鸣、晕眩眼花的症状也减轻了不少，只不过敏感的依旧敏感，不该存在的、该存在的依旧还在困扰着他，后遗症的发作就像一瞬间的爆炸，痛到极致，醒来又恢复如初。 

这几天他什么事都不再多想，尽量让自己处于“空白”状态，使自我机能开启自我修复模式，没有谁能比他更懂得如何调整自己，只是熟练得让人无可奈何。 

他起身靠在床头，早已经不用再打点滴，右手的伤也因为静养好的差不多，金博洋眯着眼睛适应光线，转头看着今天来看望他的伊芙，对方正替他拉开窗帘，从窗外看去，今天是个好日子——晴朗的，无风无雨。 

好天气影响着人的情绪，金博洋的心情顿时明朗起来，向转身过来坐到他身边的伊芙露出了一个微笑。 

“下午好，伊芙。”金博洋主动打招呼道。 

“下午好，博洋。”伊芙回礼，亲切地揉了揉金博洋的发，“今天感觉怎么样？” 

“还可以。”金博洋忍受了一会时有时无的耳鸣，抬手碰了碰额头，实际上，他感觉不出来差别，“呃，挺好的。” 

“再休养几天吧，”伊芙习惯性地替金博洋做了个浅层的精神梳理，金博洋闭着眼睛接受了，她建议道，“这不是一场小感冒，你需要更多的时间让自己调整好，你得停一停。” 

金博洋心里头还挂念着案子的事，作为一队之长本不该在此刻停下来，他还想着什么时候好了就回二队去，但后来又想到金杨已经替他请了病假，还是挺长一段时间的病假，一时半会也回不去，默然收回了想说的话。 

按道理，他应该回家休养去——但他不知道该回去哪里。 

家是什么？跟羽生结弦一起住的地方吗？那还算吗？一个真正意义上的家对他而言，太过遥远、太过虚幻了。 

他也好久没有跟父母联系了。小时候受了伤第一个想到的就是喊妈妈，逐渐长大了能够独当一面了，出了事不敢跟家里人说，也不知道又该跟谁说，习惯性地瞒进心里，久压成疾。 

金博洋有点想回家了——一个永远会有人等着他、给他留灯的地方。 

到时候该怎么解释自己现在这个样子呢？金博洋转念一想，又不想回去了，省的人又担心。他一直跟爸妈说在这里过的好好的，可不能拖着一身伤跟疲惫回家。更何况还要解释他结合证明的事，这是他现在最不想再提及的事情，他宁愿当做什么都没发生过。 

一旁的伊芙见金博洋走神想着心事，不再说话，转过身去倒了一杯水，目光落到窗台上的颓靡开着的紫色鸢尾花上，想起今年的春天这里还曾经引来过几只蝴蝶，一派生机，可入了秋，快到冬日，花与蝶又沉眠下去。 

冬天快要来了，要经过一场冰雪肆虐才到春暖花开。 

而善于感知情绪的伊芙观察着这几天警局的每一个警员，了解了最近的案件，她能从每个看似平静无波的细节里感知到什么，但摸不清楚，只隐约觉得有什么正在周围蛰伏，即将要破开地表与霜雪而来。 

可今天她只想安静地在这里陪着金博洋。 

伊芙本以为陪着金博洋的会是那个跟他有着结合证明的向导，直到今天她才知晓金博洋与羽生结弦之间应该是出了什么事情，为此她还特意去了解过事情原委，并从戴纳那里得知了羽生结弦的事。虽得不到金博洋确切的信息，但根据经验她或多或少都能猜的出来，她来是想跟金博洋说说话，并希望能以自己的向导身份帮助此刻需要安抚的哨兵。 

是什么样的事情让这两个人“冷战”这么久呢？像两个别扭的小孩，说不理你就不理你，明明是赌气，又要装作毫不在意。 

伊芙陪着金博洋坐了一会，正想着要怎么开口，不料金博洋却主动地出声跟她说话，让伊芙诧异了好一会。 

“伊芙，”金博洋从盯着的天花板移回目光，低着头，落寞地说道：“我食言了。” 

伊芙微皱了皱眉，试着引导金博洋继续说下去，“是什么事？尽管说出来，我在听。” 

金博洋深呼一口气，捂着眼睛说：“我想我还是很难做到……” 

“我还是很难做到……很好地控制我自己。”他的声音有些哽咽，但还在尽力地在掩饰强装镇定，“我没办法走出那个阴影，我做了个梦，那个梦真实到我以为……我杀了……不、我是说，我好像不能控制住自己，我会伤害到别人。” 

所有他害怕的东西，成了他的一个噩梦。 

“总有一天，我可能会失控，”金博洋抬眸看着伊芙，“伊芙，如果有一天……” 

“你不会，”伊芙连忙向金博洋投去安抚共鸣，起身将金博洋抱在怀里，“你不会！博洋。我很高兴你会跟我说这些话，但你要知道，那不过是一场梦，是不真实的，虚假的，你一醒来所有都会消失，别害怕——” 

金博洋有些茫然地道：“可那太过真实。” 

“博洋，看着我。”熟知金博洋反应的已结合向导捧着金博洋的脸，贴近说，“停止你的想法，那都不可能实现，别担心！会有人陪着你，不让你变成你讨厌的样子，相信我。” 

那会是谁？金博洋有这么一瞬间思绪混乱，他伸手抱住伊芙，许久低声道：“我也做不到骗自己……伊芙，我也还是很难说服自己接受这一切……” 

无论是接受自己随时的失控，还是要接受……一个并不喜欢他的、名义上的结合向导，都非常地困难。 

伊芙有些难过地抱着金博洋，顺着他的后背轻轻安慰。 

这真的太过正常了——你说服、欺骗过自己千百次，但你的心不会说谎，要真正地跨过心里一道坎是非常艰难的。 

这是一个真实的、向他说出内心迷茫的金博洋，伊芙难以自制地想要为之流泪。 

只有在这个时候，金博洋才是一个真正地、该笑该哭的人，才会像一个少年一样，敢无知敢茫然，因而也敢重新启程。 

唯一可惜的是，他没有在他的合法向导面前这样过。他仍选择保持着最骄傲的样子，站在众人面前。 

“博洋，别害怕，你的向导会……”伊芙低声安慰道。 

“不会了，”金博洋闷声道，说了一句谁也听不懂的话，“他不是为我而来，他不用向我负责。” 

伊芙心有所感地默不作声。 

她何尝不知道……每个人也曾幻想过一个纯粹又美满的爱情，也曾期待着一个爱你、护你、一生唯你所求的伴侣，可对金博洋而言，这样期许已被毁的彻彻底底。 

金博洋哽咽了好一会，又想了许久，想将某些事抛在脑海，尽管始终挥不去。他向伊芙确认，咬牙遗忘现在因情绪激动而突如其来的头晕眼花，道：“……我可以克服这一切，对吗？” 

“当你说出这句话时，你已经有了答案。”伊芙答道，感受着金博洋此刻突然的颤抖，她知道金博洋现在又在独自承受什么，只默默地抱紧金博洋，不断地向他投去精神安抚。 

她想对金博洋说——欲展翅，若先坠过高崖，必能直上云空。 

金博洋眼神沉下来，在最后低声说：“一切都会好的。” 

伊芙重复了一遍，“……一切都会好的。” 

像是虔诚地说过无数次，以其为信仰。 

 

而此刻在门外的人静静地站着待了许久，本想要敲开门的手几次都没有勇气抬起来，最终还是放弃了这个举动。 

羽生结弦现在就与金博洋一墙之隔，医务室的门隔音效果并不好……而他不知道他应该前进，还是该后退。 

他只知道，他现在，只想要捕抓到一只鲸的声音。 

 

在一片辽阔无边，看不到尽头的海洋之上。


	30. 卷二 破茧

29.

秋去近初冬，夜来风凉。

 

推开咖啡馆大门，一进来便觉暖意扑面而来，关门将人与外面的冷风隔绝开，费尔南德兹随意整了整衣领，抬眸向四周望去，一眼就看到了坐在一旁角落里独自想着心事的羽生结弦，不出自己意料，他无奈地摇了摇头，抬脚就往前过去。

 

整个咖啡馆里还留着的人并不多，现磨咖啡的香气在这位已结合哨兵的鼻尖周围圈圈绕绕，苦涩又甜腻，放大了无数倍的嗅觉让费尔南德兹早失去了对咖啡的兴趣，但他仍然要了一杯枫糖咖啡，为了过来向他礼貌微笑询问的美丽向导，一如既往地展示着他的绅士风度。

 

小等了一会，费尔南德兹坐到羽生结弦面前，抬起腕表看了看时间，晚上十一点，好吧，有什么事情能让一个人在晚上还独自惆怅？虽然他的师弟这几天总有点怪怪的，虽然羽生结弦最近一直在忙着案子的事情，但跟他出来见面聊天时总是一声不吭就开始独自发愣走神，心不在焉，但这实在太过少见了，让一向对羽生结弦放心的费尔南德兹也不免开始担忧起来。

 

在费尔南德兹的印象里，羽生结弦一向是一个理智到令人窒息的人，任何人都别想动摇他任何心绪，即使是当年军校变革时曾被动乱派所牵连被他人误解，羽生结弦也仍然能凭借一己之力以向导之名迫使联塔为其更改规则，可身披荣光、万人皆仰的背后，到底也还是一个有着温热心脏的人，只是脆弱与落寞从不外露，见到的都是被筛选过的坦然自若，要站到一个遥不可及的地方，从来不是易事。

 

只是很多东西都渐渐被时光与岁月所掩埋，提起时也只能一笑置之。

 

费尔南德兹有点怀念过去那些简单的日子，面前的少年青涩、坚定、不服输，像冰雪一般凌冽，如风一样自由，只知道理想，不识愁滋味，哪里还会看何处风月无边。

 

他何尝不知道羽生结弦在想些什么，人一生有情有义，逃不开许多有关“心”的问题。

 

虽然费尔南德兹认为此刻想要解决感情疑问的羽生结弦应该去某个酒吧一醉方休而不是在这里捧着一杯甜甜的热牛奶发呆，荷尔蒙与爱情的结合应该会让某些不开窍的人有所感悟，小清新与浪漫只会让人更迟钝。

 

“我怎么不知道原来你喜欢喝牛奶？”费尔南德兹抿了一口枫糖咖啡向羽生结弦道，里头特意加多了糖，让他认为这甜度已经突破天际，脸色微变，“呃，我应该跟那位好心的女士解释一下我接受不了这种甜味，哨兵们大概都吃不得过度的东西。”

 

对面的羽生结弦一开始并无反应，只听到某个词时才回过神来，看似平静地从窗外收回目光，盯着面前的牛奶，转而回答：“他好像偏爱这个，我想试试。”

 

一听就知道那个“他”指的是谁，费尔南德兹笑容一凝，顿时尽数收敛起眼里本该有的笑意。

 

无论如何逃避、如何欺瞒自己、如何清醒，费尔南德兹知道，有一个事实是绝对存在的——被捆绑在一起的两个人终究还是在互相影响着，就如同一只蝴蝶，对方只要轻轻一扇动翅膀，就会在生命中掀起名为改变的龙卷风，难以挣脱逃离，但有的人选择逃避一切欺骗自己，而有的人愿意接受所有说服自己。

 

而羽生结弦，又是如何心情呢？费尔南德兹只觉得这已是一目了然，当局者却还一无所知。

 

并不是所有的悸动，都有被发现的可能，心最令人烦恼的地方，便是非要当人失去了什么之后，才能让人明白该如何珍惜。

 

费尔南德兹突然不知道该说些什么，他不是没了解过这种事情，也见过许多人有过这种纠结与挣扎，但他不知道该怎么跟羽生结弦谈论这些事——经验再丰富的爱情专家，也很难跟一个毫无感情经历的人解释清楚某些道理，对方有着自己的思考与思量，并且思维一向比较直接，他的师弟甚至还从不知道何为动心的喜欢何为执着的爱情，要费尔南德兹跟羽生结弦解释那些难以用逻辑辨析明白的感情问题，着实像是在对牛弹琴。

 

更何况羽生结弦差点就随便地把自己的一生给交付给其他什么人，这让费尔南德兹有些生气，他再花心再多情，但在终生结合这件事上仍然与其他人一样有着相同的看法，哨兵与向导这类人，注定要找到与其契合灵魂的另一半，那几乎是相当于另一半生命的存在，要是连灵魂都缺失了一半，人还能完整吗？

 

当初联塔为了让羽生结弦屈服于内部安排，暗中商议，若羽生结弦依旧坚持自己的选择脱离联塔前往L区警局，联塔将以强迫绑定结合的方式向他施压让人妥协，费尔南德兹那时候生气，是以为联塔会随便选一个跟羽生结弦并不契合的哨兵来强迫结合，让羽生结弦不得不归顺于联塔，但费尔南德兹万万没有想到，一个与羽生结弦契合度高的哨兵就如此恰好地出现在面前，一如从天而降，费尔南德兹后来特意了解过，那个需要向导的哨兵，金博洋，就这么带着早就自愿签定的协议，名正言顺地与羽生结弦确定结合关系，一同走过人生的转折点，从某一个程度上，金博洋也拯救了羽生结弦——避免羽生结弦真的与一个永远不可能契合的人度过一生。

 

原来，他们是互相救赎着的、是命中注定的，只是命定之人还看不穿，只以为是人为刻意的安排，殊不知，冥冥中是自有天意。

 

千万人当中只会出现一对命定伴侣，遇见了自然是幸运之极。若不是因为被迫结合，与之相遇，说不定他们就在寻找与被寻找的漫长岁月里，最终彼此错过。

 

但契合并不一定意味着相爱。

 

幸运也只是幸运，并不能使所有故事得到圆满。

 

费尔南德兹能从羽生结弦现在看似镇定实则迷茫的状态猜测对方的想法——他有点想念他名义上的合法哨兵，不，不是有点想念，是非常想念，从他提及某个名时略显温柔的眼神里足以支撑这个结论；他有些茫然，并不能搞清楚他此刻的心情，是因为那个人而难过，还是为自己的无措而难过，他的喜怒哀乐开始不全受自己控制了；他已经接受另一个人出现在他的生命中，便不可能忽略那个人的存在，他在不知不觉中，会下意识地将自己的感情与那个人联系在一起，仅仅几个星期的接触，所想的事，所做出的选择，已全然与过去的自己不一样了。

 

当一个人曾经有一段时间不再独自一个人时，他便会变得难以接受孤独。本来习惯于孤独的黑暗，却在某些时刻感受到了太阳的灿烂，又怎么会甘心回到过去？

 

一个人不会感到孤独，从两个人、一群人又变回一个人，才会真切感到孤独的落寞。

 

天生爱浪爱飘的费尔南德兹这才意识到，羽生结弦好像一直都是一个人，虽然两人曾同于出联塔合盟心理学教授布莱恩·奥瑟的门下，但作为师兄的费尔南德兹仍然很少与羽生结弦有过多的接触——或者说，除了军校曾经的首席执行长诺德·霍尔，极少人能与羽生结弦有着过多的交流与接触，众人因畏怕恐惧其强大的精神力与过人的实力，敬畏也逃避着，从没有人能真正走进眼前这位看上去极度温和的最强向导的内心世界。

 

费尔南德兹有时候会凭哨兵的直觉认定羽生结弦是一个不够完整的人——除去还没有过精神结合的原因，因为他过于完美，完美到近乎为神，众人难以接近，他们只是敬仰，而从不去了解一个人真正的样子，而他们不得而知羽生结弦的真实想法与内心世界，神难以拥有一个人的感情——没有人告诉过羽生结弦，什么叫喜欢，什么叫动心，因人而喜又因人而悲到底是为何。

 

所有人说，他如神裔一般无所不能。

 

而只有羽生结弦自己心里最清楚明白，他到底缺失了什么。

 

不够了解羽生结弦的费尔南德兹确实无能为力，他不知道羽生结弦到底在想什么，他不像那些善于看透别人也善于伪装自己的向导，他甚至怀疑羽生结弦本人都不知道自己在想些什么，只是强装镇定，不想让别人看出端倪。

 

骄傲的人无论遇到什么事情，永远是骄傲的姿态。

 

抛去那些乱七八糟的想法，费尔南德兹盯着羽生结弦半小时，再三确认，对方应该在想金博洋，每分每秒，无时无刻。

 

具体表现为，费尔南德兹本想转移话题让羽生结弦能够调回平时那个理智自持的状态，随便问了几句有关近期案子的事情，对方三言两句地简单回复后又拐回到生病的某人身上；费尔南德兹想讨论一下今天晚上的天气，羽生结弦听罢沉默过后开始想最近要记得告知生病的某人要注意保暖；费尔南德兹想就咖啡问题提出深刻见解，羽生结弦在想某人是不是喜欢甜的东西开始默默研究牛奶的一百种调味方法；费尔南德兹想认真严肃地讨论羽生结弦近期各种奇怪的反应，羽生结弦也同样认真且严肃地表示这一切似乎还挺正常的，没什么感觉。

 

但实际上，羽生结弦这几天一直在有意识地避开与金博洋见面，很多事情，他只敢想，未敢做。

 

因为他不知道可不可以这样做，他担心他的出现会打扰到金博洋的静养。

 

所有未可知但可以一试的事情，他突然不再敢去冒险，尤其当事关金博洋时，他简直是在如履薄冰。

 

跟看似在线实则免打扰模式的羽生结弦聊了半个小时的费尔南德兹不太想继续聊天了。

 

费尔南德兹干脆直接道：“够了，羽生，你到底在想什么？我完全看不懂你了。”

 

羽生结弦显然一时也没能明白费尔南德兹在激动什么，不解地看着对方。

 

“你能感知到我现在的情绪吗？嗯？”费尔南德兹说道。

 

“呃，能。”羽生结弦迟疑了一下，点头道，“我认为你现在的情绪有点像，一个问号。”

 

“是三个。”费尔南德兹纠正一下道，“这充分向你展示了我的疑问——说吧，最近发生了什么事？为什么你看上去这么……不太正常。”

 

羽生结弦微怔，随即摇头，道：“没什么。”

 

“说谎。”费尔南德兹毫不留情地揭穿道，“坦诚一点吧，朋友，我知道你是向我寻求帮助的。”

 

羽生结弦听完不再说话了。他垂着眸避开了直视他的费尔南德兹的目光，转头看着旁边的窗上他的反映——在可似镜子的窗前，羽生结弦像透过外面万家灯火寻找着在窗户上显现出来的自己的镜像，有着一瞬间的恍惚，他看上去是这么坦然、波澜不惊，像众人一直见到的那样，但实际上，他确实心已乱。

 

“师兄，”他沉默许久后，看着窗，像是找寻着什么，光倒映在他的眸中，羽生结弦道：“我到底要做什么事情，应该是什么样子，博洋才不会讨厌我呢？”

 

费尔南德兹完完全全愣住了。

 

一个被万人仰慕着喜欢着，向来是自信强大的向导，居然会问——到底要是怎样的我，才能不被他讨厌呢？

 

你怎么会问这个问题呢……费尔南德兹忽而感到难过，他好像又见到了初遇时的那个羽生结弦，那个因出众的感知天赋而曾备受困扰的少年，那个因能过多感知到别人的情绪与情感、为如何让人喜欢自己而困惑着的少年，那个因天赋而生的敏感、却能咬牙改变的少年，自破茧成蝶逐渐长大后，本已经变得足够强大、变得足够自信，直到成长为不顾他人眼光与喜恶也能依旧始终如一的最强向导，却在此刻重新问着在少年时便已问过自己无数遍的问题——

 

要怎么才能做到最好，要怎么做才能不被讨厌，要怎么做才能收获到一句真心实意的喜欢？

 

费尔南德兹心下有些黯然，他看着羽生结弦许久，才道：“羽生，我并不知道你和你的刑警先生之间到底出了什么问题——是的，我知道，你们之间是没有感情基础的结合关系，而且我也知道，你也从来没有想过如今会是这样的情况。你本以为一切会更糟糕，可你遇见了一个与你极度契合的哨兵，这打乱了你原本的立即合离的计划——你犹豫了，如果与你结合的人并非金博洋，我猜你永远不可能会是这个样子……”

 

羽生结弦转过头来，继续听费尔南德兹说着。

 

“羽生，”费尔南德兹说，“你不知道你到底怎么了，对吗？”

 

羽生结弦迟疑了一下，点头。

 

“你讨厌这样的感觉吗？”费尔南德兹继续问。

 

羽生结弦很快地摇头。

 

“听我说，”费尔南德兹说道，“这个谜团，需要你花很长的一段时间去找到答案，过程中你会很累，会走的很艰难，因为你不知道你最终会面对什么——但我只告诉你一件事情，你要知道，必须要知道。”

 

“什么？”羽生结弦问。

 

“你要走的这条路，有人会在路的尽头等你。”费尔南德兹说，“如果那个人是金博洋，你愿意往下走吗？”

 

如果有人会告诉你，什么叫喜欢，为什么会患得患失，为什么会因人而喜因人而悲，你愿意跟他一起试着往下走吗？

 

羽生结弦愣了几秒，听懂了费尔南德兹的话，可他没有办法回应。

 

“可他不愿意。”羽生结弦最后说。

 

可那个人不愿意啊。

 

“世界上任何亲近的关系，都同时存在着利刺与温存，如果你想要靠近一个人，就必定要接受他的好与坏，接受他给予你的伤害与苦痛，甜蜜与幻想。”费尔南德兹说，“哪怕作为朋友——也是如此。人是这世界上最难以摸透的动物，你永远看不透人心，你也做不到不伤害他人，无论是无意的有意的，人总是会错过，会失去，这无可避免。”

 

“不管你做出什么选择，得到的同时也必定会失去什么。既然结果都不会尽如人意，那就别害怕，遵从你内心的声音，从容地去接受你选择的所有。”

 

“我不知道我可以不可以……”这是羽生结弦第一次难以摸清自己的想法，他也不知道该如何回应，他只能直白地说出自己的想法，“我只希望博洋别因为我而感到困扰。”

 

如果金博洋因为他而难过，他会比金博洋更难过无数倍——心告诉他，他会如此。

 

费尔南德兹心里却正式给羽生结弦对金博洋的感情下了个实锤认证——当一个人唯愿他好时，意味着什么？

 

“想想你们之间现在出现的问题？”只能通过某些细节与个人经验猜测推理出两人目前的状况的费尔南德兹试图引导着羽生结弦说出他的心事，“我只能尽可能地说出一点自己的意见，呃，羽生，我希望你明白，毕竟结合是你们两个人的事，我无法干涉太多。”

 

“我知道，非常感谢。”羽生结弦了然点头说，“我知道我应该怎么做了。”

 

费尔南德兹有点好奇，“应该怎么做？”

 

“我想，”羽生结弦看着面前的牛奶半刻，回想起那天在走廊上金博洋对他说过的话，道，“他如果不喜欢，撕了结合证明就是。”

 

“……？”费尔南德兹脑海里又冒出了问号情绪，他觉得羽生结弦疯了，他现在觉得羽生结弦的语气，就像轻描淡写要搞垮联塔一样，“等等，羽生，你清醒一点……”

 

“我是说，”羽生结弦抬眸弯了弯眉眼，“不如我与他，重新开始。”


	31. 卷二 破茧

30\. 

 

转眼又过了一个星期，L区秋时多雨，金博洋静养期间却都是难得的晴天，晚上风凉倒罢，白天确确实实都是阳光灿烂的光景，让看见的人心情几多明朗，心情一明，伤痛自然也少疼些，身体恢复得也愈快，大病一场以后，整个人的精神状态都比以前好了不少。 

 

远离了工作，减少了人际交往，也看不到那些在阴郁生长着的、不见天日的东西，再没什么可以挑动神经刺激情绪，这几天的金博洋像是完全屏蔽了外面的世界，再不闻不管其他事，只求自己能在这种调养情况下尽快地恢复过来，让自己安安静静地待着，将思绪与心情都理得一干二净，免得自己在生病脑子不清醒的时候一冲动又说了什么话让人难过。 

 

只是心理上的问题还等着处理，身体又开始出毛病，以前的旧伤好似要趁着这次的后遗症也一起发作起来，背上的、手上的、肩膀上的，自以为好全了的、大大小小的伤口居然都在隐隐作痛着，争先恐后似的将刺骨裂缝的疼塞进四肢百骸里，持续了好几个夜晚，闹的金博洋疼的睡不好觉，独自一人在黑暗里睁着眼让自己清醒过来，眼前一片漆黑，像一条被海浪冲上岸的鱼，兀自挣扎着。 

 

金博洋有点担心他要是疼的累了闭上眼，再不愿意醒来。 

 

这件事他没让其他人知道，白天也依旧一副什么事都没有发生的模样，他不是不知道这些情况的严重性，但与别人说了也于事无补，没什么用，只会平添担忧。金博洋很清楚这是为什么——心里头还过不去，以为自己身处荆棘，自然也以为自己该疼。 

 

两个字，活该。金博洋自嘲地想，随后又想，他活该什么呢？ 

 

他明明拼命地想要摆脱这些束缚啊，明明从没认输过，他有什么错？为什么还是这样？ 

 

没人给他一个答案，他自己也不能。这让金博洋想起以前还在合盟念书时，整天被各种励志谨言洗脑，当时的他还不甚在意，只觉得那些话都是显而易见地正确，命运么，人不就是要与之抗争吗？人一生这么短暂，要过的热闹无悔才好些。 

 

现在他才知道，原来正是因为大多数人都做不到，这些话才会一遍遍地出现，包括身边的那些人所说的话，都是一样地期盼着期待着，期望让看到的听到的人可以重新拾起勇气，再往前。 

 

人最奇迹的地方就在于，只要他心怀着光，那就可以战胜阻挡他的一切，信念是所向披靡之剑，能使人无往不胜。 

 

只是信念亦如烛火，被狂风凌冽吹过，脆弱易灭。 

 

所幸金博洋即使失望过，也不曾绝望过。 

 

忍了几天旧伤复发，金博洋一点点地将自己从病痛与落寞拉出来，在清醒过后的第三天应了伊芙的建议准备去医院接受专门的精神调理，坦荡地直面自己现在出现的各种问题。 

 

金杨感到欣慰，起码人终于有意识要去解决这些事了，不再像个倔孩子，天塌了都不喊疼。 

 

金博洋听到这话的时候正摆弄着在医务室窗边生长着的紫色鸢尾花，他也养过一些花草，自认比大多数人都专业便上了手，他有点惋惜那些在冬天开的不甚热烈的花草，还要等到来年春暖花开，才能惊鸿一瞥。 

 

随后他又想到了在公寓里养着的那些多肉植物——他这么久没回去过，也不知道它们怎么样了？只是平时大多数时候都是羽生结弦在主动打理的，没回家的这几天，也是羽生结弦托人给他带衣物跟其他东西的，虽然本人因为正忙着替他处理案件后续还没正式露过面。 

 

其实他们的生活早就不能彻底分割。 

 

金博洋在心里提起那个人的名字时，目光落到面前的鸢尾花上定住，心绪却不知道飞到哪里去，只觉得原来平和的精神世界在提到那个人的一瞬间，全都如盛开的花一般热烈起来，像是沉默寂然的寒冬，遇见了破冰融雪的暖春。 

 

他曾自以为他可以没有任何牵绊地想起羽生结弦，可还是没有办法自欺欺人。 

 

其实羽生结弦是有来探望过金博洋的，只是当时的金博洋还迷迷糊糊地睡着午觉，五感都迟钝了不少，一时没能察觉到，因此他也不知道。 

 

多的是他不知道的事情。 

 

L区警局不像常规警局那般，医务室并非只是一个单独的房间，警局的哨兵较多，在进行高危任务时经常会出各种各样的问题，而哨兵因体质太过敏感，需要极度安静、极度空白的空间休养，这个空间就相当于一个精神屏障，隔绝着在生病期间任何可能刺激到脆弱的哨兵的噪音与躁动，因而医务室安排在警局后方的另外一边，单独起了一座小楼，联动医院，设备齐全，人员专业，毕竟涉及到哨兵的生命安全与精神状态，联塔早些年下过文件，警局负责人必须要在医疗上下大成本，以确保哨兵刑警们的安全，而有了保障，哨兵们自然也愿意付出更多，联塔最擅交易，凡是能获利的，样样安排妥当。 

 

那天的羽生结弦得以空闲，终是有时间去探望金博洋，他穿过从树荫缝隙里落下来的阳光，踏过光影斑驳，空旷的白漆小楼里寂静无声，待久了竟觉得静的吓人，没有一点点生动的迹象，只剩下枯寂与漠然，寒意彻骨。 

 

这里的时间仿佛已凝固静止，一时让羽生结弦有些恍惚。 

 

驾轻就熟地穿过长廊走到门口，羽生结弦本想敲门示意，却发现门没有关紧，里面也没有什么动静。羽生结弦犹豫了一下，终还是轻轻地推开门，发现房间里面没有其他人，他便先进来看一下。 

 

细心地关上门，羽生结弦转身便看到了窗台上的紫色鸢尾花——那是整个房间里最鲜艳的颜色，却开的十分颓靡。他瞥过视线，先小心翼翼地替睡着的金博洋整理被子以防着凉，那时的金博洋还打着营养液，羽生结弦盯着输液管算着时间，打算守在这里等到输完液金博洋醒来。 

 

他现在很想跟金博洋说些话……什么都好，随便什么，哪怕不说话看着也可以。 

 

可羽生结弦又担心自己的出现会让金博洋感到烦躁——仿佛他就是一团火，会在金博洋面前燃烧掉氧气，最后谁也不好受。 

 

还是算了。羽生结弦摇摇头，他不想让金博洋因他而牵动起那些不安的情绪，到最后又打扰静养，还是等人好些再说吧。 

 

他就像护着什么珍宝，连呼吸都不敢过分肆意。羽生结弦看了金博洋一会，既感伤又庆幸对方没醒，许久他浅浅地笑了下，微弯下腰，伸出手去轻轻抚平了金博洋在梦里紧皱的眉头，控制不住地，又轻轻地摸了摸金博洋的脑袋，转身离去。 

 

午安。羽生结弦在心里说，我等你醒来。 

 

醒来之后，该是天晴风清。 

 

那天醒来的金博洋一脸茫然，只隐约有点印象好像中途有人过来替他整了整被子，还揉了揉他的脑袋，但他睡的沉，还以为那都是错觉，和梦搅乱在一起了，让人分不清，也就没再细想，只是心里头空荡荡的，总觉得似乎又错过了什么。 

 

而那个人无论是谁，金博洋没有再去追探的打算，他想，要么是金杨，要么是伊芙，能做出这么亲密的摸头举动的人，反正不会是其他人，想到这时，他脑海里冒出来一个名字，很快就被否决了——反正不会是羽生结弦就是了。 

 

他们已经很久没见面了，谁也不知道对方又想些了什么，金博洋偶尔想想，会觉得前面的事好像都没发生过，而他与羽生结弦曾经的那些交集都是错觉。 

 

这是一个可以重新开始的开始——坦荡些坦诚些吧，如果不愿意，一切还来得及重头来过。 

 

回警局注销请假的时间还没到，本有打算的金博洋被戴纳“赶”出了警局——要对警局与案件负责的话，就必须调整好自己的精神状态再回来，否则他绝对不会批金博洋的复职申请，他需要一个状态稳定的刑警队长而不是一个定时炸弹。 

 

金博洋笑了笑应下——其实他也觉得自己过于危险，不太适合继续待着了。 

 

可要他抛去哨兵身份、抛去刑警一职安稳地找个向导过完余生，那是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的，他将会坚持到最后一刻，即使这最后一刻甚至会直接宣告哨兵生命的终结。 

 

那又有什么关系呢——活着的任何一秒都还是活着，还是不想认输啊。 

 

一周的末尾，金博洋去了医院做了专门的精神调理，所谓专门的精神调理治疗，实际上相当于一个小手术，能让状况濒危的哨兵通过这种方式达到心理与生理的再度统一，让身体机能重新适应精神状态，但哨兵毕竟还是要通过与向导的精神契合才能终生稳定，手术只不过是治标不治本，只能暂时性地满足哨兵的精神结合需求，稳定精神状态，终究还是有风险，算是一个不得已的方法。 

 

先前金博洋不愿意做这个精神调理治疗，只是觉得自己应该还远没到那个地步——竟要以这种方式来稳定自己的精神状态，其实是有些可笑的，但已经到了这个地步，他也不得不妥协一回。 

 

给金博洋做完精神调理治疗的职业医生担忧且语重心长地跟他说：“先生，以你现在的情况，我建议你暂时调低五感敏感度，药物可以帮你控制激素水平，但你不能有所依赖——” 

 

“医生的意思是说，我应该像个普通人一样生活，抛掉我的天赋，对吗？”金博洋听懂了这段话，却摇头道，“不可能，我宁愿一直都保持我的五感，哪怕每次都非常煎熬，我不会为了不痛苦而改变自己的身份——我是个哨兵，还是个刑警，医生，你能明白吗？” 

 

职业医生叹气，他何尝不明白他的病人的感受？他见的多了，当然知道这个建议对于一个生来便是天之骄子的哨兵来说意味着什么——那简直是摧毁了他们与生俱来的骄傲，毁了一个哨兵的荣光。 

 

“敏锐的感官给人带来的痛苦不是一般人能承受得住的，而糟糕的精神状态一样不好受，哨兵都会因此而失感，或者……长眠，”医生直白道，“做完精神调控治疗，只不过让你暂时稳定下来，支撑着你直到找到契合的向导与你进行精神结合，只有精神结合才能让你彻底安全。” 

 

金博洋听着“精神结合”这四个字，只觉得仿佛被刺到一样，对此刻的他而言这无疑像个“嘲讽的笑话”，随后他不再想这事了，向医生问道：“医生，我最近好像总会忘记什么事，这也是过量使用向导素模拟药的后遗症吗？” 

 

“我记得你之前是发烧了对吗？”医生翻了翻面前的文件，“应该是记忆暂时性缺失，过段时间就好了。其实你是幸运的，有的哨兵后遗症发作后还会失明、失聪，甚至还有人直接失感、陷入黑洞长眠，不得不说，每一次醒来都要做好失去什么的打算——我想，金先生，你应该清楚这些。” 

 

金博洋微愣，随即喃喃道：“是啊……也不知道下一次醒来会发生什么。” 

 

他莫名就想起那天替他抚平眉头揉着他脑袋的那个人——金博洋想，那个人那天是不是就在他身边，一直想等着他醒来呢？ 

 

还有很多的人要等他醒来，而他必须要醒过来。 

 

“啊那个，金先生，”职业医生突然出声道，看着金博洋病历单上的婚况一栏，出于职业关心，迟疑了一瞬，“如果你已经有契合的向导对象的话……最好还是早点进行精神结合。” 

 

金博洋先是一怔，半天才反应过来，他的眼神瞬间黯淡下去，不自然地偏过头去，明显就是在逃避，却也不知道该说些什么，只能沉默着不回应。 

 

职业医生见金博洋的反应，心下倒是了然，随后又叹了口气，表示惋惜。 

 

面前这个哨兵都已经到了这个地步，还没有跟任何向导进行精神结合，大概还在等待着什么吧，或者说，担心自己会伤害什么人，所以一直想要护着，从不敢逾越。 

 

但医生也不好再多说什么，只能程序性地询问一下，他只看得出，当他提到向导时金博洋有这么一瞬间的失落，看起来的确是非常在意的。 

 

也许是……两情相悦的故事还太少。医生意有所感地看了一眼金博洋。 

 

“先生，外面下雨了，”门外的护士突然敲了敲门，打断了人的思绪，提醒道，“路上请注意安全。” 

 

治疗结束后，没有带伞的金博洋站在医院外长廊一处，出神地仰头看着自漆黑的天空往下飘的雨丝，看着雨越下越大，自他做过那场噩梦后，他便对雨格外敏感，那些柔软的雨丝在他眼里就像一根根针往下掉，而他躲在屋檐里，听着雨声传尽，没有办法离开。 

 

阳光终有一天会消散，取而代之的是漫长的黑夜。 

 

身边的人来来往往，陌路而行，但大多都是成双结对的，鲜少有像他这样单独待着的，在人群里，他单薄的身形竟异常显眼。 

 

可金博洋不想让别人看出他的异样。他情绪低落地靠在墙上，面上却不显，假装他像别人家的小朋友一样等着家人带他回家——不过他知道不会有人在雨天里找他，他也不会找任何人。 

 

只有等雨停了，金博洋想。事实上，他并不想在雨幕里走，也不想让自己浑身湿透。 

 

……那会让他想起浑身染血的感觉。 

 

金博洋摇头想把那些残留在记忆里的感觉给挥散掉，刚直起身来，身边就有一个小男孩正从他身边跑过去，他便顺着奔跑的男孩的身影转过视线，一直望到走廊外尽头，却在下一秒看清某个人时愣在原地。 

 

——一直都是，意料之外。 

 

在尽头处，有个人正站在雨幕里撑着伞看着他，金博洋抬眸看过层层灯光，透过在他眼里如针一般落下来的雨织夜幕中，看清了那个人的眉眼，一时间，他竟觉得那人似踏过光赴过火，撕开了他面前的黑夜。 

 

真的会有人为他而来吗？ 

 

不会是个错觉吧？ 

 

金博洋呆呆地站在原地，看着那人像是终于找到了他一样松了一口气，收了伞敛了满身雨水，一步一步地向他走来，未敢前进或后退半步。 

 

为什么无论什么时候……羽生结弦总能找到金博洋。 

 

“你……”金博洋一时失了言语，半天说不出别的话，倒是站在他面前的羽生结弦先笑了笑。 

 

“下雨了，博洋显然没有带伞，”羽生结弦说，“所以我来找你。” 

 

“你怎么知道我在这？你不可能知道……” 

 

“我猜的。”羽生结弦弯了眉眼。 

 

金博洋听罢，又想起安格斯的那句话来——你面前的这个人总是瞒着你、什么都知道，而你一无所知。他心里便无端生出些别样情绪来，一言不发地看着羽生结弦许久，转身就想要走。 

 

“等等，博洋，”羽生结弦忙握住金博洋的手腕将人拉住，“你躲着我吗？” 

 

“我没有要躲着你，”金博洋挣了一下手腕，没挣开，羽生结弦反而越握越紧，偏偏就不让人逃离，他无奈地继续道，“我只是……只是……” 

 

只是什么呢？到底要跟你说什么呢？ 

 

为什么在看见你的那一刻，先前能够在你面前说出那些委屈的勇气全都消失不见了？ 

 

我只是不想……不想…… 

 

“对不起。”金博洋眼眶微热，低着头说，“对不起……我也不知道我应该做些什么、说些什么。” 

 

我也不知道到底要怎样的我才能不伤害到你，不让你讨厌。 

 

明明我们都不该是这样的，明明初见你的那天月亮这么好看，明明在你面前我可以不用这么狼狈又难过，我们本来可以以另一个方式相遇，可为什么从一开始就出错了？ 

 

羽生结弦听完松了手里的力度，一时无言，寥寥几句里，他竟懂了金博洋话里的所有意思。 

 

这一刻的默契感知让羽生结弦几乎要哽咽起来。 

 

金博洋想抽回手，先抬手擦了一下脸颊，他感觉外面的雨好像飘进来了，落到他脸上一片冰凉，金博洋刚想转头重新跟羽生结弦解释一下，却在下一刻被往前一步的羽生结弦拉住手腕往里一带顺势被抱在怀里，他身体一僵。 

 

像是所有的难过与伤心都被一一抚平——一如谁曾轻轻抚上过他的眉眼。 

 

他从来没被人这么抱过……这么用力，仿佛怕他一走就消失，金博洋下意识就想挣开，却被羽生结弦一把按住后颈直往肩膀里头靠，他眨眼而落的一滴泪恰好被肩膀上的衣料所吸收掉，如同收起他的全部委屈。 

 

外面纷扬飘荡，而有人真的替他撑了伞，挡了风雨。 

 

羽生结弦轻轻地抚着金博洋的背，像顺着受惊的兔子柔软的毛，不说话，只觉得怀里人的身形原来这么单薄，可这个人心却这么坚韧，就是这样的一个人能够披荆斩棘直到现在，才能出现在他的面前。 

他以他的本能，情不自禁地就想拥抱面前这个倔强又偏执的哨兵。

 

最了解哨兵的是向导，金博洋何能如此，羽生结弦怎么可能不知道，他不但知道得一清二楚，他还越知道一分，就越动容一分，便越欣喜越心疼。 

 

只是他不说破，他只能看着。 

 

“博洋，”羽生结弦向金博洋低声道，“我跟你说一件事吧。” 

 

金博洋挣了一下，没说话，安静地听着，手却不知道怎么放，还不知所措着。 

 

“我把结合证明给撕了。” 

 

金博洋立刻被吓得静止不动，许久才反应过来，抬起头说：“你疯了？私自撕毁结合证明是犯法的！你何至于此——” 

 

“因为那让你不高兴。”羽生结弦说，“我不想让你不高兴，我不知道这是怎么一回事，我只知道如果我们继续这样下去，会痛苦一辈子。” 

 

金博洋被羽生结弦这一看似不过脑子的举动气的咬牙，揪着羽生结弦的衣领，红着眼一字一顿道：“可那又有什么用？有什么用？时间可以倒退吗？可以回到我遇见你的那一天吗？那份结合证明彻底可以消失吗？可以改变这一切？可以重来一遍吗？” 

 

就算是这个样子——也绝对不可能重头再来了！ 

 

“是啊，没有用，确实没有用。”羽生结弦忽而又笑，“可没关系，不如我们重新开始，让我们打破它好不好？” 

 

“打破束缚我们的一切！”


	32. 卷二 破茧

31\. 

 

金博洋从小就知道一个道理：时间永远不可能倒流，人生永远没有反悔重来的选项，并没有平行宇宙，也没有时光机器，此时此刻迈出去的每一步、做的每一个选择、说的每一句话，都直接或间接地影响了往后的人生，就如展翅的蝴蝶，一朝飞跃，未来就开始改变。 

 

而自金博洋与羽生结弦在未知后果的情况下签定了结合协议的那一刻，从羽生结弦决定要来L区、金博洋的精神状态出现问题开始，这一切就已经变得不一样。他们的人生轨迹逐渐往对方靠拢，平行线出现交集点，原本互不相干的两个人因人为和天意相遇，两个世界开始交融，命运的齿轮转动贴合，灵魂不断触碰，最后的结局尚不可知，可开始却已然开始。 

 

想象是很美好的。如果结合证明真的可以撕毁干净，连同那些宣告的名义、人们的记忆、潜在的阴谋、隐瞒的秘密一同被撕毁，真的可以重头来过重新开始，被结合所绑定的两个人兴许也不会这么痛苦又别扭，因上天给了他们相爱的结果，而他们还没有相爱的开端。 

 

但这一切都是“如果”，只是“如果”。“如果”是世界上最令人可恨的东西，它让人们陷入幻想与奢望，却又让现实更加残酷，它是一面魔镜，照出所想所望，最后要你亲手打碎。 

 

因此金博洋将这面镜子亲手打碎了，他不想活在想象里，人不可能欺瞒自己一辈子，就算清醒是难受的事，也不能稀里糊涂地就接受美好的虚妄。 

 

金博洋听完羽生结弦的话，在心里头叹息，也想要这样的“如果”。但他最后还是挣开羽生结弦的拥抱，偏过头来揉了揉有些发疼的眼睛，做了个深呼吸。 

 

“虽然撕掉结合证明很酷，”金博洋低头笑了下，“但我知道这不可能实现。” 

 

谎话总能让人开心，因为它足够美满。 

 

羽生结弦会意一笑，“我真的可以撕掉，你信吗？” 

 

“我最讨厌别人骗我了。”金博洋转头看着羽生结弦说，“无论是嫌疑人，还是家人或者朋友。” 

 

“我也最讨厌说谎了。”羽生结弦低声说了一句，金博洋一时没听清，可随后羽生结弦又转了话题道，“好吧，对不起，我说谎了。我没撕。” 

 

金博洋意料之中，刚想继续说些什么，却被羽生结弦下一句话给噎住。 

 

羽生结弦向金博洋微笑道：“我撕了我们的结合证明，这将是我唯一对你说过的谎话。” 

 

“因为我不希望我们以任何方式别离。” 

 

所以他从来都舍不得。 

 

这下金博洋是彻彻底底被吓愣住了，下意识地往后退几步，大脑还在处理听进去的这几句话的意思，但脑袋一时卡机，他好似完全听不懂羽生结弦的话，只觉得一个星期不见，面前的人好像换了一个人似的，原装还是那个原装，可对方不再像以前那样对他温和却疏离，刚刚那个突如其来的拥抱还让他懵着，现在他是彻底搞不懂羽生结弦的想法了。 

 

这是羽生结弦会说的话吗？以前羽生结弦会主动抱他吗？以前的羽生结弦虽然也会偶尔关心他，可那也是出于礼貌，绝对不会是这种程度啊？金博洋以前怎么就没发现原来人这么热情，让他不知所措，被茫然淹没。 

 

金博洋十分认真地从头到尾将向他眨着眼的羽生结弦看了一遍，发现对方确实没什么改变，可为什么给他的感觉这么不一样？但金博洋又仔细想想，这好像又确实是羽生结弦会做的事，一点都不违和。 

 

不多时的金博洋终于得出一个结论：能说出撕掉结合证明的羽生结弦大概也不是一个正常的羽生结弦，他需要清醒一点。 

 

这合理吗？非常合理。 

 

金博洋勉强地向羽生结弦一笑，决定捡起理智，道：“想要解除结合关系，还得半年以后再办手续，你也不用这么着急……” 

 

还以为金博洋听懂了他的意思的羽生结弦：？ 

 

“什么？”轮到羽生结弦一脸茫然。 

 

“我是说，”金博洋十分严肃地道，“我很能理解你的心情，之前我说过的话要是说过分了，我向你道歉。真的非常非常对不起。” 

 

“等等……”羽生结弦试图辩解清楚，被继续说下去的金博洋给打断了。 

 

“这段时间我想了很多很多，其实是我总钻牛角尖，毕竟结合是人生大事，我当然是不希望就这么被安排了，当时是真的很生气，大概也是发烧烧坏了脑子，说出那些话，真的对不起。”金博洋诚恳地道。 

 

“我一度以为就是因为我这么任性不顾身体，你才会被迫跟我结合，来帮助我这个哨兵。后来才发现你也不是真的来跟我结合，原来大家也各取所需，你也瞒了我很多事情，我也从没去了解过，是我没为你考虑，还一直替自己委屈。” 

 

金博洋说完一段，又深呼一口气，继续道：“我知道你也很无奈，被迫要跟一个不喜欢的人在一起……你一个这么出众的向导，也一定有很多人喜欢你吧？我只是凭借相容度比其他人高，才有机会遇见你，你的过去我全都不知晓，我也来不及知道，所以我也谈不上会是一个……可以跟你相处得好的人。” 

 

羽生结弦无言以对，他这才发现，在金博洋说这些话的时候，他竟然不知道该如何是好。 

 

太过坦诚的人，他已经不知道该如何去面对了。他可以用沉默来无视那些恶意与算计，也可以感知情绪的方式收放自如地回应别人，甚至还要想尽办法让一切都在自己掌控之中，可唯独现在，羽生结弦束手无策。 

 

“其实你说撕掉结合证明的时候，我是真的很开心的。”金博洋笑了笑，“因为……这说明你是真的不愿意再这样下去，你也不再会一直顾我的感受，而做一些你自己都不喜欢的事，也不会说一些你自己都不喜欢的话。” 

 

“明明你也觉得很烦恼吧，为什么还要先一步说服自己接受呢？”金博洋道，“为了不让我为难，跟我说关系协议，愿意跟我同居，倾听我的质问，忍受我的愤怒……你真的很温柔啊，总是愿意包容我，真的非常感谢……” 

 

他何德何能，能得此一人。 

 

可这样一个人，怎么会属于他呢？ 

 

“但与你相处很开心，真的非常开心。”金博洋向羽生结弦露出一个笑容，释怀道，“离解除关系还有半年，剩下的时间，希望我们能一起好好过。” 

 

难得隔山却水一相逢，不如皆付笑谈中。 

 

金博洋的话已经非常明显了——无论之前发生了什么，往后又会发生什么，而他们真正相处的时间只有半年，半年一至关系解除，而那时候的他们该是如何的他们，也就只有那个时候才能知道。 

 

留给金博洋的时间也不多了，精神调理治疗顶多只能稳定半年，到时候会发生什么，金博洋也不知道，他已经想好了，要一直坚持到不能坚持的最后一刻，他不想耽误羽生结弦，羽生结弦还会找到一个真正喜欢的人，而不会是他。 

 

他想趁这半年好好地跟羽生结弦相处，因而这将是一场漫长无声的告别。 

 

暴雨久久未停，永不停息似的，汇聚于地，成一条奔去不复回的河流。 

 

羽生结弦并不知道金博洋做的决定，只是他的直觉告诉他金博洋绝对不会无故说出这些话，半年的期限，为什么一定是半年？半年之后会发生什么，谁也不知道，他们谁也不是是先知者，他们只能不断地向前，向前。 

 

“博洋，”羽生结弦忽而开口问，“你是来医院做精神调理治疗的吗？” 

 

“嗯。”金博洋毫不避讳地点头，“所以不用精神结合，我也可以稳定我的精神状态。” 

 

“但那不是永久性的。”羽生结弦看着金博洋，明显可以感觉到金博洋的精神状态已经比过去稳定了很多，回到了一个哨兵该有的状态。 

 

只是这样的状态……能坚持多久呢？ 

 

“没关系，”金博洋摇头，“足够了。” 

 

这是金博洋的决定，任何人都不能干涉。 

 

羽生结弦心里头突然涌上一阵酸涩，眼眶一热，但走廊外的微亮灯光照不清他的眉眼，因而金博洋没能看出羽生结弦此时的神情。 

 

雨滴从屋檐落下，溅起地上一朵水花。 

 

金博洋上前给了羽生结弦一个拥抱，很轻，很快就离了怀抱，“谢谢你今天来接我。” 

 

“博洋，”羽生结弦轻声问，“我们算是朋友吗？” 

 

“当然啦。”金博洋笑开，“我们还会是最好的搭档，我早就想回警局了。” 

 

“朋友不应该值得依靠吗？”羽生结弦又问。 

 

金博洋转身道：“再好的朋友也要继续走自己的路啊……天下无不散之宴席，每个人都会分离的。” 

 

不是不愿意别离就可以不别离的。 

 

羽生结弦觉得他好像离金博洋越来越远了，他本来是要减少他们之间的距离的，可他往前一步，金博洋就要退一步。 

 

他只知道金博洋真的没听懂他那句话，或者，金博洋只当是别的意思，羽生结弦无奈，其实他也没办法向金博洋准确表达那些朦胧模糊的想法，因为他还没有看清他到底想要什么。 

 

羽生结弦算是默认了金博洋的半年期限，没有再反驳什么，他不敢再让金博洋离他更远些，也正好想要在这半年里弄清自己的心思，因而这将是一条遥远艰难的道路。 

 

人要看清自己的心，必定要跌跌撞撞一路。 

 

黑伞在雨中被撑开，雨水立即刷刷落到带有暗纹伞面上，羽生结弦与金博洋共撑着一伞，沉默地往回家的路上走去。 

 

金博洋低着头怔怔地看地上的水坑，看着夜幕明月的碎影在水里荡漾开来，并非一片漆黑，也没有鲜血，不久他抬起头看了眼头顶上完完全全罩着他的伞，说：“羽生，你伞举歪了。” 

 

“没有。”羽生结弦道，仿佛没发现被雨淋湿的另一边肩头，“它没有歪，它一直是这样的。” 

 

没有倾斜，没有歪，在他心里一直是这样。 

 

两个人顺着微亮的路灯一路往下走，安静，无言。金博洋没再说话，只是又沉默地看着地下的水坑，看不出他在想什么。 

 

他只是在想——如果时间再慢再长一些，如果他们还能再走远些，该多好啊。 

 

可惜世界上从来没有如果。 

 

另一边大晚上还在警局加班的金杨正埋头写着一队的季度总结报告，并不怎么擅长官话与编写的哨兵对着一页页堪比博士生论文的文字，感到头疼不已，心里某根弦紧绷着，烦躁的情绪在他脑海里蹦迪，想要撕碎面前这些档案的冲动一次又一次地冒出来，金杨忍着冲动一把举起旁边已放凉的咖啡喝了一口，企图让自己清醒过来。 

 

放大了无数倍的苦涩在口腔里翻滚，跟味蕾打架，金杨身体后仰靠在办公椅上，抬头望天放空自己，他闭上眼，脑海里又浮现出档案上的某些文字，一字一句模糊又清晰。 

 

复苏计划……10年前的人体实验案件……轰动一时的动乱事件……在幕后操纵的人……军校首席执行长畏罪潜逃……最近确认为被谋杀的联塔高层管理者…… 

 

这些零碎的关键词被金杨重新拼凑在一起，涉及的人员形成一个巨大的关系网，复杂交错，交叠连织，可本该逐渐清晰的关键线索像被云雾遮住了一样，看不真切，真假虚幻，似雾里看花，终隔一层。 

 

金杨睁开眼睛，看着天花板许久，终是叹了一口气。 

 

刑侦一队的配置一直都是已结合哨兵与已结合向导共同搭档，上个月收到联塔直派的任务指令，本该前去调查一起跨区贩毒案件，却意外查到一起谋杀案件，一个联塔高层管理者疑是被人谋杀，而调查的过程中发现嫌疑人似乎与10年一桩旧案有关系，而这一桩旧案便是联塔曾极度压制隐瞒、差点引起一场叛乱战争的罪魁祸首——一项人体基因改造实验计划。 

 

此次任务的负责人，韩聪与隋文静，在得知这些信息后立即向联塔反馈并提出是否还要继续调查，这已经涉及到一个更深层次的东西——尘封已久的真相与深渊里的面目，将要破土而出，而这一后果，不知该让谁承担。 

 

联塔方暂时没有正面回应，只是另派了人接管这一谋杀案件，L区局长也被召回前去开会商议，让一队全体人员回警局待命，可名义上说是要在此待命，金杨却发现联塔在暗中监视着他们的一举一动，唯恐他们做出让联塔难以掌控的举措。 

 

因此金杨才会在办公桌前写字而不是在执行任务——因已结合而精神稳定的优越性，刑侦一队向来是最忙碌、任务更重的一支队伍，平时不是在为执行任务打架，就是在执行任务磨刀的路上。 

 

说起来金博洋曾经就非常羡慕这样的搭档模式，但可惜他读警校时没能遇到一个心仪的向导，也没有搭档，最后只能去全是哨兵的二队。 

 

金杨想到这，开始怀念过去那段在警校的时光。他想着想着，拿出手机给金博洋发了条信息，询问对方在哪，一天都没联系了，小兔崽子又跑哪去了。 

 

从茶水间出来捧着两杯热咖啡的韩聪走进一队办公区，恰好看见了对着手机发呆的金杨，先转去递给隋文静一杯咖啡，再转身往金杨那边走过去。 

 

“哎哟，工作时间发呆呢？”韩聪笑道，“总结报告写完没啊？给谁发信息呢？” 

 

“没没没，还在组织语言。”金杨知道韩聪过来，头也不抬地回道，“给天天发信息啊，这小子真的不让人省心，也不知道他什么时候去医院做精神调理治疗，我好安排时间去陪他啊。” 

 

“什么？天天需要做精神调理治疗？”长期在外出任务，并不了解近况的韩聪诧异出声，“怎么这样？他到底出什么事了？之前不是还好好的吗？” 

 

“又被骗了呗，他不想我们操心。”金杨撇嘴，向韩聪和闻声跟过来的隋文静解释了一番金博洋的情况，“不过他过几天估计就复职了，你们别想太多。” 

 

“他怎么……”隋文静听罢惊道，却再也说不出话来，她转头看着韩聪，与她结合的向导一眼就看出来她的担忧，韩聪伸出手拍了拍隋文静的肩，以示安慰。 

 

金杨同样也不知道说什么，只能又叹口气，三个人各怀心思地沉默许久。 

 

隋文静出声道：“天天是时候要找一个向导了吧，再不精神结合……” 

 

韩聪接道：“得安排一下才行……” 

 

说起向导，金杨表情微动，想了很久，欲言又止，犹豫不决，最终还是决定说出那个事实。 

 

“那个，我说个事，你们别激动。”金杨咳了几声，见韩聪跟隋文静都准备认真倾听，才说道，“嗯……其实吧……天天已经跟人结合了。” 

 

静止几秒的韩聪和隋文静：“……” 

 

反应过来的韩聪和隋文静：“？？？” 

 

难以置信的韩聪与隋文静：“！！！” 

 

“你说什么？？”隋文静先惊的出声，“天天跟人结合了？” 

 

“我的天这是什么惊天新闻……”韩聪怔怔道，“等下我还需要时间缓过来……” 

 

在第十次向金杨确认过事情的真实性后，隋文静拉住点头都要点成点读机的金杨问道：“对方是谁？天天的结合对象是谁？他们是怎么认识的？我们怎么不知道天天有个心仪对象？” 

 

金杨眼神飘忽了一下，迟疑道：“呃……其实吧……他俩属于先领证……再、再相爱？” 

 

“……”隋文静无语了片刻，这种小说里才会有的情节在她听来着实玄幻，“这是什么发展？” 

 

“说来话长。”金杨摇头道，“不过也就一句话的事：国际认证，包办婚姻。” 

 

韩聪听罢嘴角抽了抽，“咋还有这种事呢？” 

 

“哎，这可能就是天命所赐吧。”金杨神叨叨地道，“他俩前些日子相处的还可以，最近闹别扭了。” 

 

“这事也很难让人接受吧，谁知道安排的向导是什么人，”韩聪叹道，“那天天结合对象是谁？” 

 

金杨正经地道：“羽生结弦。” 

 

“……”韩聪惊的失了言语，半天才缓过神来，“是我想的那个羽生结弦吗？就那个联塔里的最强向导，传闻里精神攻击力最强的那位？” 

 

“是的。”金杨点头，“就是那个……到处都留着有关他的传说的向导。” 

 

隋文静捂着脸，“不知道该说些什么，但我第一反应居然觉得这是天天会喜欢的类型。” 

 

韩聪应道：“真实。” 

 

金杨哭笑不得。 

 

“所以他们现在处于什么阶段？”隋文静好奇问道。 

 

金杨刚想说什么，手机忽然震动了一下，是金博洋发来的信息，金杨之前还没发现，对方居然发了这么条信息。他先去看了回复，看完后表情变得古怪起来，甚至有点茫然。 

 

[天天：我回家了，别担心。] 

 

[天天：呃，外面下了雨，别忘了带伞回家。] 

 

[天天：江哥，我觉得羽生最近有点怪怪的，他甚至说要撕掉结合证明，幸好我比较正常。] 

 

[天天：哈喽？江哥你在吗？] 

 

金杨看完信息，心情复杂，组织着语言转头向隋文静回道： 

 

“现阶段……应该是发展中阶段。”


	33. 卷二 破茧

32\. 

 

生活就像是在不断地重复，不停地相似，生命往复循环，日子兜兜转转。 

 

终于回了警局销假复职，还心心念念着工作的金博洋却在踏进警局的某个瞬间觉得这感觉似曾相识，仔细回想，才发现在破安格斯这三起案件之前，他也是这么回来警局销假复职的，时间如此一晃而过，竟已过了半个月之久。 

 

而半个月，有的生命逝去，而有的生命被改变，唯一不变的只有寻求背后真相的执着，和寻求公正交待的期望。 

 

金博洋回到警局的第一件事，就是去找被拘留关押起来的安格斯。他站在审讯室外，一边观察着里面坐着的人，一边听着旁边的警员跟他汇报情况。许久不见，他没想过安格斯竟是一副颓废落寞的模样，不再是一身妥帖端正的西装大褂，脸上也少了以往的自信与温和，剩下的都是颓靡，已与金博洋之前所见的那个向来镇定自若的向导医生完全不同，金博洋居然觉得安格斯此时略显空洞的眼神里似盛着一滩死水，毫无波动。 

 

如一个被抽空了灵魂的躯壳。 

 

“他怎么了？”金博洋诧异问道，“之前看他还好好的，我上次只是打了他一拳，也没把人打傻吧？” 

 

“我们也不知道他到底怎么了。”警员摇头道：“说来奇怪，审讯嫌疑人的时候，他居然一点也不为自己辩解，反而向我们坦白很多找不到的线索与关键证据，包括他是怎么通过斯诺经济学院提供给院方的汇总信息准确找到几名死者的、怎么抛尸、错开时间制造不在场证明的，甚至还给我们透露了一些H区那个异端教会的黑幕，他好像完全不知道这是犯罪，说话时的逻辑思维清晰，非常坦荡，但还是给人一种……就算在这种情况下，他也依旧胜券在握的感觉。” 

 

金博洋听罢着实一惊，他确实没想过安格斯居然会坦白自己的罪行，而且还像是反过来帮助警方破案似的，令人摸不着头脑，金博洋只知道羽生结弦曾跟他说过，像安格斯这种罪犯，是最不像人类的人。任何事情在对方看来，只要是合他一时心意的事情，对方就会毫无法律与道德意识，随心所欲地去做，完全不顾后果与规则，甚至于这种人把自己视为规则与主宰，妄图在他的世界里称神为帝。 

 

“那他是什么时候开始这样的？”金博洋皱着眉问。安格斯此案因涉及某些原因，已全权转交给戴纳负责，金博洋已经没有权利再去管这三起案件，但他知道，这一切看似不正常的发展，背后一定埋着更多不为人知的事情。 

 

“前几天我们特地传讯他的助手铃木奈来这里问话，铃木奈说嫌疑人在近几个月里的确会经常性地出现这种情况，嫌疑人会突然地陷入空洞、看似迷失自我的混沌状态，毫无征兆，可嫌疑人清醒过后又回归于正常，也不记得之前的自己到底是怎么样的。”警员接道，“这几天我们会联系专门的人员替嫌疑人做个整体治疗，以查明情况。” 

 

“等我们又询问过医院院长，才知道院方曾一度认为那时的嫌疑人暂时不适合继续担任向导医生一职，后来不知怎么了又允许了嫌疑人继续就任下去，不过据铃木奈说那个时候的嫌疑人经常会无故失踪，几天后回来就像变了一个人似的，好像又逐渐地恢复成原来正常的模样，既然正常了，自然也没人觉得有异样了，毕竟是个向导嘛，整天替哨兵处理各种问题，信息量过载出现这种情况也情有可原。” 

 

“无故失踪……？”金博洋听罢沉吟了一会，想到什么后又道，“他消失的那几个时间点可以查出来吗？总能查出不在场证明是不是伪造的吧？要是跟几位死者失踪的时间点比对，时间能对的上吗？” 

 

警员看了金博洋一样，“您认为嫌疑人失踪，恰好就是去找死者？” 

 

“有可能。毕竟他现在看起来……身上有很多可以拼凑起来的东西。”金博洋抬手碰了碰面前的单面玻璃，盯着里面的安格斯，缓缓道，“我大概可以合理地猜测一下，他出现这种状况，先不说是怎么一回事，但一定像是‘生病’了，他不够正常，那么他就想让自己正常下来，于是他就像个心理变态，需要得到‘血’带来的缓解，或者为了战胜那些痛苦，他成为了保护自己的神，最后竟然‘推己及人’，认为自己真的是一个救助世人的神，神自认为地‘救助’了别的人，也就完全不认为自己是个杀人犯了。” 

 

但这种情况也只是揣测，事实已经是事实，至少安格斯现在的的确确犯了罪，而且还在清醒的情况下坦白了他的罪行，说再多再猜测也比不上直接证据来的可靠可信。 

 

可金博洋没想到说完这段话后，听着的警员却忽而笑了，他还以为是他自己说错了什么话，转过头去看那警员，歪了歪头表示不解。 

 

那警员笑道：“啊，没想到您跟羽生顾问的想法是一样的呢。真是不得了的默契。” 

 

“……呃……”金博洋突然被噎了一下，那个人的名字就像突然在他心里蹦了蹦，让他的心跳不禁稍微加快了点，他极度不自然地摸了摸鼻子以图掩饰过去，僵硬地扯了个笑，“是、是吗……哈哈……挺巧的，挺巧的。” 

 

话语里的停顿与重复的句子表示不确信，金博洋这才发现，自从跟羽生结弦讨论多了案情，自己的说话方式和思维方式，竟是越来越像对方了。可该说这是“巧合”，还是默契，是喜多一点，还是忧多一点，这就像一个天秤，唯独金博洋才能知道它到底倾斜到哪里去了，只留那警员观察他表情半天，还是研究不出来金博洋在想什么。 

 

大概只有羽生顾问才能读懂金队长吧。警员想，毕竟他们是已结合伴侣，总是能知道对方在想什么。 

 

警员也不再打趣金博洋了，又换了话题道：“副局没有接手案件时，一直都是羽生顾问负责这个案子的。所以案件的分析总结与证据提取都是他和我们在负责，由于嫌疑人也非常配合，节省了很多破案时间，但还有些细节羽生顾问还想继续追查下去，他也会经常过来跟嫌疑人谈话。” 

 

金博洋听完沉默了许久，放在单面玻璃上的指尖动了动，才低声道：“那段时间一定很累吧，辛苦你们了。” 

 

“职责所在。”警员冲金博洋笑了笑。 

 

金博洋见罢，也回了一个会意的笑。 

 

“那我再找嫌疑人谈谈话吧。”随后金博洋深呼一口气，转头看着欲言又止的警员道，“好歹我跟他相识一场，临别前还是要说几句话。” 

 

警员应声，余光却瞥到不远处站着的某个人，而金博洋已经转身进了审讯室，就像以前面对那些嫌疑人一样，面无表情，眼神却坚定明亮，拉开椅子，坐到了安格斯面前。 

 

金博洋冷眼看着面前这个脸色苍白、眼睛里好似只剩下一点点光的人，这个他曾经信任过的向导医生，他自以为相识一场就是朋友的人，此刻却坐在他的对立面，变成他最厌恶的犯罪者，从救人的使者沦为杀人犯，在病人面前是“医生”，在死者面前是“上帝”，最可恨的是毫不自知，视人命为无物，想杀人就杀人，想认罪就认罪，原来他从没有一刻认清这个披着人皮的恶鬼，还以为普天之下，光明之处，黑暗就该无处藏匿，暴露彻底。 

 

他就这么看着安格斯，不说话，安格斯也终是反应过来，抬眸看着金博洋。 

 

安格斯忽而笑了，他勉强挺直了身体，想让自己不这么狼狈，先前跟利普互殴而留在他身上的伤口还隐隐作痛，他对金博洋说：“嗨，金。你回来了。我还以为见不到你了。” 

 

他回来了——是的，无论如何他都会来继续往下走的。金博洋垂眸微微一笑，回道：“这也是我最后再见你一面了。再过不久，你将会被押到最高法院里接受定罪与宣判，你的余生将在牢狱里度过，最后，会为你犯的罪付出代价。” 

 

“你这句话真耳熟。哦，羽生结弦也这么对我说过。”安格斯咧嘴一笑，但又转了话题，问金博洋，“金，你相信世界上有神明吗？” 

 

金博洋还在想安格斯刚刚那句话的意思，随即听到一个问题，却先回道：“我不信。” 

 

“你没有信仰？”安格斯问。 

 

“我信仰真理，正义，与我自己。” 

 

“你哪里来的自信？” 

 

金博洋道：“如果我不够相信我的信仰，那么现在又怎么能站在你面前、你的对立面？” 

 

安格斯笑：“告诉你一个好玩的事，我也问过羽生结弦同样的问题——他跟你的答案近乎相似，真是奇迹一般的默契。” 

 

“……”金博洋表情微动，不知道该回什么好，最后他道：“谢谢你告诉我这件事。” 

 

“你喜欢这种感觉吗？”安格斯问，“这种跟你天生契合的、心有灵犀的感觉，毕竟你找到了你的向导。” 

 

估计没有谁会不喜欢——尤其是一个哨兵，那是完整了灵魂的感觉。但金博洋听到这个问题后，下意识地往旁边的单面玻璃看去，镜子里只有他跟安格斯两个人的身影，不知道是不是还是习惯了与安格斯这个向导医生的相处，金博洋有这么一刻，竟然想直接脱口而出他心里的答案。 

 

可他还是忍住了那种冲动，暂时没有回应，随后向安格斯正色道：“那都与你没有关系了——这最后一面，我想问你为什么会这么容易地交待了你的罪行，你知道你以后要面对什么吗？” 

 

“最后这条路不错，我挺喜欢的，你可以不总是考虑这么多的。”安格斯又笑，“这也是我给我自己选的路，毕竟人要做什么事情，必定要付出什么，这挺公平的。” 

 

这时候在外面守着的警员起了身，向走过来的人打了个招呼。 

 

“你一个人，毁了三个人。你难道就没有一丝悔恨吗？”金博洋眯着眸道，“安格斯，你为什么会变成这样？你明明跟他们无冤无仇，你有什么资格决定别人的生死？！” 

 

“可我很讨厌。”安格斯道，“我讨厌那个对生活充满希望的少年，所以我想让他感受到什么叫绝望的滋味，当他亲爱的教父无钱医治，而他听从我的话又去借钱度日最后被债主缠身，当他苦苦哀求还是一无所有，再度贫困潦倒苟且偷生，我把他父亲带给他的绝望又复制了一遍，试问上帝都对他失望了，他还可以活的下去吗？” 

 

“我也讨厌那个本该无忧无虑的少女。她有着美丽的皮囊，也有着纯洁的灵魂，她从没怀疑过任何人，且轻信着任何人，她总是跟我说些天真烂漫的想法，她会同情流浪的妇人与孩子，她感知不到恶意，相信着世上一切美好，可太过完美太过纯粹的人，怎么可能存在呢？我必须让她知道，这世界永远没有她想象地那么好，她闭眼的时候，流泪的样子非常漂亮，就像一个精致的易碎品——可我想摧毁她，于是我把她随意丢在了某个看不见的角落里，如同被遗弃一样，天黑了，谁也找不到她。” 

 

安格斯愈笑，眼神便越来越深沉，让人不寒而栗。 

 

“最后，我最讨厌、最厌恶的，就是那个愚蠢的、有着可笑的正义感的利普·威尔逊，这种人简直俗不可耐——他一直在暗中调查着我，最后找上门，想要跟我谈判，质问我指责我，试图为他的两个学生向我报仇劝我自首，最好笑的是，人人都惧怕他的眼神、视他为潜藏的幽灵，可他却偏偏有着坚定的善良，正义的信仰，他拥有着世界上多少人可望不可即的东西，不过，那又怎么样呢？我想要彻底让它消失，让它不再这么耀眼——所以我杀了他。” 

 

“如此，金队长对我这个自白，还满意吗？” 

 

金博洋握紧了拳，怒意在他的精神世界里仿佛化成了有形的利箭，试图冲破精神屏障狠狠地击予人重创，他起身直逼近安格斯，想要拉住人的衣领再打一顿，而安格斯脸上却依旧风轻云淡，仿佛什么事都没打算，他看着金博洋，轻飘飘地说了一句话。 

 

“总是对生活充满希望，从不放弃，纯粹的、无瑕的灵魂，充满正义感、有着坚定的善良，执着的信仰，这，就是我眼中的你啊。金。” 

 

金博洋顿时一愣，一下子就失了握紧拳的力度，怔怔地跌坐回了椅子上，脑内嗡地一响，他好像没听懂，茫然了许久，思绪纠成一团，才喃喃道：“……你说什么……” 

 

原来这就是，安格斯曾经想要杀死他的理由吗？ 

 

可居然是因为这个而想要杀死他。 

 

这到底是为什么呢？ 

 

精神世界里的情绪开始如海浪般翻涌，让金博洋一时只沉迷在自己的情绪里，听不见其他声音，困惑无措在他心里头盘旋纠缠，紧紧地束缚住他的心脏。 

 

他终究也只是一个人，没有办法对此无动于衷。 

 

安格斯静静地看着金博洋，眼神又开始空洞起来，他道：“我们明明也是同一类人，可你为什么却能成为这种人？为什么我们还是不一样？” 

 

可惜金博洋有一段时间没听见安格斯到底在说些什么，潜意识告诉他要赶紧回到现实，当他回过神来时，却发现审讯室的门开了，有人进来了，而他的身边走过来一个人，他抬头看去，恰好可以看见对方好看的侧脸。 

 

“结束了。”羽生结弦低头向金博洋温声道，“审问时间该结束了。” 

 

对方身上的薄荷清香让金博洋瞬间清醒过来，犹如将他从深渊里拉出来一般。 

 

是能让他此刻安心下来的人。 

 

金博洋兀自待了一会，自顾自的起身，目光移到对面不再说话的安格斯身上，很久很久，才头也不回地转身就走。 

 

他们的最后一面，他竟然得到了一个这样的结尾——他曾视一个人是朋友，可他却是那个人偏执的目标，对方处心积虑地想要摧毁他、杀掉他，而他已经心灰意冷。 

 

生命里多的是令人无可奈何、百般叹息的事。 

 

金博洋跟羽生结弦擦肩而过的时候，羽生结弦还没来得及拉住人，他刚想追过去，又想到刚刚无意听到的金博洋跟安格斯的对话，一时怒从中来，转身直接拉起安格斯的衣领，朝人的腹部打了一拳，还在的理智让他刻意避开了易伤到的部位，不至于太伤人，可能够让人撒气，他松开了疼的直弯腰却一声不吭的安格斯，看人的眼神变得凌冽起来，一如刺血透骨的冰刃。 

 

外头的警员吓得连忙跑进门来，虽然他也很想打人，但也不能直接向羽生结弦这样干脆又让人无话可说。 

 

而羽生结弦只是看了一眼安格斯，示意警员道：“他不会出什么事，顶多痛几天，出事算我的。”随后一转身便跟着金博洋出去的方向跑出去。 

 

直到找到待在一处角落里站着的金博洋，羽生结弦缓了脚步，才觉得刚刚打的太轻了，应该更重一点，再重一点，才能让他的怒气消失一些。 

 

让金博洋难过的生气的委屈的，羽生结弦都想替他打碎一点，搬离一点，消灭一点，好替他再分担多一点。 

 

一点点也好……只要能离金博洋再近一点点。 

 

羽生结弦走到金博洋身边，见人没什么表情，金博洋看见他来也没什么反应，只是在专注折着自己手里的红色折纸，一言不发。 

 

许久金博洋率先出声问道：“羽生，你想要千纸鹤吗？我送你一只。” 

 

羽生结弦道：“想。” 

 

于是金博洋就开始安静地折着纸鹤，又不说一句话。 

 

不多时一只漂亮齐整的红色千纸鹤就从金博洋手里“诞生”了，他递给身边的羽生结弦，道：“你似乎很生气，送你，别气了。” 

 

反过来被安慰的羽生结弦接过千纸鹤，心里头还留着的怒气像是一下子就被这红色给烧的一干二净了，取而代之的是心头一片柔软，他偏过头看金博洋，认真道：“如果你不生气，我也不生气。” 

 

“哎呀，有什么好气的。”金博洋摆摆手，拍了拍羽生结弦的肩，“这种事也不是没见过，像替换人质直面凶残的绑匪，跟毒贩面对面斗殴，跟杀人犯排排坐聊聊天之类的，还是要习惯的。” 

 

羽生结弦听罢摆弄着手里的纸鹤，“如果我们这些刑警，每天都必须要面对这些，岂不是一种悲哀？这说明我们做的远不够好。” 

 

“所以才要为之努力。”金博洋小声道，“一个人要是以那些原因而犯罪，着实悲哀——因为他从来不知道那些有多美好。” 

 

从不妥协从不放弃，热爱生活充满希望，保持着灵魂的纯粹与烂漫，永远坚守善良、为信念而奋斗，这明明该是一个无比美好的人生，绝不该是让人坠入深渊的理由，别为成不了理想中的人而憎恨，让自己离讨厌的模样远一点，才是长大该做的事。 

 

“越是这样，我就越为我所奋斗的感到骄傲。”金博洋向羽生结弦笑道。

 

“因为我从没有放弃过自己。”


	34. 卷二 破茧

33\. 

说完这句话之后，金博洋从靠着的墙上起来，伸了个懒腰，转头抬手拍着羽生结弦的肩，眨着眼睛冲对方笑了一下，眼里如盛着星光，他道：“这段时间真的辛苦你了，谢谢。” 

 

“何必言谢，”羽生结弦会意笑了笑，“这是该做的事情。” 

 

“我办公室里的东西也是你帮我重新收拾好的吧？”金博洋说，“我当时肯定把东西都搞乱了，你居然还能记得那些东西原本放着的位置，连上面贴着的纸条你也……” 

 

“啊，那个，”羽生结弦很快地眨了下眼，“可能是巧合吧。” 

 

金博洋现在对“巧合”这两个字的想法有点微妙，脑海里自动浮现出方才警员与安格斯跟他说过的某些话，心情复杂地看了羽生结弦一眼，告了别转身去忙自己的事了。 

 

他心里虽然觉得有些变扭，但更多的是有种奇妙的感觉，就好像有条线牵在他跟羽生结弦中间，显而易见，导致所有人一看到他们就会感叹说“你们真配”、“简直天生一对”，这让金博洋不知道该说什么好，而这个情况在他跟别的警员交接工作的时候更为明显，金博洋听的一个头两个大，头疼不已。 

 

干脆就闭嘴不回应这种话吧，居然反而还让人觉得他在害羞，但不让人说吧，又显得他欲盖弥彰，最后金博洋不得不选择以一句官方的“谢谢”结束对话后，别人竟然又品出了带点小骄傲小自豪的意味，好像无论金博洋说点什么，他们都能从一个句号里扣出一点糖来，加之想象，喂饱他们打趣爱八卦的心。 

 

而羽生结弦就更不用说了，不是不用说，而是让金博洋无话可说。自从他回来复职后回归正常的警职生活后，羽生结弦在金博洋心里就跟崩了自己人设一般，对他无微不至、细心备至，空闲时就给他准备早餐，监督他好好吃饭，不许人熬夜，每天备牛奶，常温天气回到家一过12点就关总闸熄灯睡觉，按时上床睡觉按时起床上班，网都不给金博洋开，害得金博洋曾经一度跑到王金泽家里吐槽，并试图留夜睡觉蹭网。 

 

王金泽倒是气道：“你我同是哨兵，光天化日，成何体统，大晚上的不睡觉还想怎地？想打架啊？去去去，你一个有家室的人，有家不回，这么叛逆好吗？我虽然是单身狗，也不要你替组织来关怀我好吧？” 

 

金博洋眼神略带委屈地看着他，安安静静地，但从小纵容着这个发小的王金泽这回不干了，他挥着手恳求道：“你每次到我家，我妈都要跟我说，‘你看看人家小金都结婚了，你怎么一点着落都没有啊’，我都快烦死了好吗？天哥，天总，我求求你，你现在就是一个人体催婚牌啊，放过我吧！” 

 

“……”金博洋无语片刻，却捕抓到了某个关键词，他眉头一皱，发现事情不简单，惊道，“这怎么连阿姨都知道我这事了？” 

 

王金泽一句话直往金博洋心头扎，“何止我妈？现在全世界都知道你两的事了！” 

 

“……” 

 

听着听着，心扎几下就碎了，也凉的干脆。金博洋沉默了一会，蹲在角落里暗自神伤，突然抬头看着王金泽，眼神忽地发亮，看的王金泽心里发毛。 

 

“你想干嘛？” 

 

“我想……” 

 

王金泽搞懂了金博洋想做什么，警告说：“我告诉你，你可别想着让我去黑人家工政部的系统，这是犯法的！” 

 

“……哦。”金博洋面无表情地应道。 

 

木已成舟官已宣，任金博洋想怎么阻止也已经没有办法了。除非他们真的解除了关系，否则结合之名只要还在一天，他俩就再别妄想彻底撇清关系了。 

 

王金泽又在给金博洋洗脑，“还能离咋地，凑合着过吧，我看羽生对你挺好的啊，你两挺配的。” 

 

金博洋听罢一个仰卧起坐就从王金泽家的沙发上坐起来，那个人的名字就像一个开关，一提起就牵动着他的情绪，他看着王金泽道：“我说我两是好兄弟，你信吗？” 

 

“呵呵，”王金泽仿佛听了个特别好笑的笑话，立刻笑出声，“有的人明面上是兄弟，实际上我们都知道那是……喂！拿枕头砸我干嘛！” 

 

“手滑。”金博洋无辜地看着王金泽，起身道，“我回警局查案了，晚点见。” 

 

“诶等等，今天不是休假吗？”王金泽把金博洋扔过来的枕头抱在怀里，他愣了一下，才想起来金博洋跟他说过的事，对金博洋说：“你真的打算一件件地去查往年的案子？那个安格斯说的话也不一定是真的啊。” 

 

“安格斯既然说了坠楼案只是一个开始，嗯，虽然他脑子不太正常，但我还是觉得过去的案子一定也有一些隐藏的东西在里面，还是再看一看比较妥当，万一又查到了什么呢？”金博洋回过头说。 

 

“那你又得忙了，这个工作量可不是一般的大。”王金泽道。 

 

“没关系，”金博洋道，“无论遇到什么，我一定要查它个水落石出。” 

 

* 

 

重查旧案是金博洋所做的一个艰难的决定，在认真跟局长与戴纳解释清楚原因后，他终于得到许可执行这一任务，久远的案子已不可查，但L区地界犯罪率较高，也经常办一些跨区性的案件，多少奇案无疾而终，又有多少案件涉及到不可触碰的灰色地带，要查起来着实不是一件容易的事，而且还有可能浪费人力物力还一无所获，因此戴纳也并未把警局接下来的工作重心放到这上面来，他也警告过金博洋，有些案子还是不能碰，金博洋只能尽可能地接触一些相关的案子，尽力地找出一些有用的东西。 

 

联塔自建立以来，已有数百年历史，L区的历史也颇为悠久，期间发生的所有案件，断不可能几天或几个月就能查完，而且还有时间与空间的限制，背后的警戒地带，这一切都不能让金博洋如愿地找到想要的线索。 

 

但通过两个星期对警局案件的翻查，金博洋还是从近几个月发生的案件里找到了一些不寻常的东西——有些案件背后的人和事，都或多或少地涉及到一起曾经轰动一时的事件——一项人类史上覆盖面最广、影响力最大的、名为“复苏”的人体基因改造实验计划，一项通过改造普通人的基因，使之没有天赋也能觉醒为哨兵或向导的实验计划。 

 

这项计划原是由联塔起议、军校负责执行的一次秘密实验，原意是为了让人类更好地生活，而计划在启动了一段时间后被迫公开，因发现与全区人类的利益相冲突，为了尊重民众们的选择，联塔方也无法承受舆论的压力与各界的指责，最终宣布正式结束这项计划，烧毁掉所有与之有关的实验设备与实验资料，彻底关闭了实验基地，释放被当做实验品的普通人并给予赔偿道歉，而当时负责执行此计划的军校总负责人、首席执行长诺德·霍尔被指认在计划结束后仍一意孤行地继续进行着实验，被批不顾大局，只为一己私欲，随后诺德不堪重负，逃出了关押他的牢狱，一直畏罪潜逃至今。 

 

如此，这便是金博洋所能查到的所有资料与信息。由于此事件影响甚坏，还引起了长达五个月的动乱，严重削减了联塔的权威性与号召力，因此联塔首席执行长下令全面封锁有关此事件的任何信息与资料，不许向其他机构透露任何不可控的相关细节，监控涉案人员并将他们遣送到偏远的地区，特意向各方人员下发文件法规，命令其执行全方位的封锁工作，违者拘留警告，最后只留下了一些官方的、笼统的说辞与介绍，也不得深究，以供后人警醒。 

 

金博洋将找到的信息与资料翻来覆去地看了不下十遍，还是只能查到这个阶段。警局好歹还是官方机构，有这类事件的记录也不足为奇，普通人更是不可能接触到这些事件记载，金博洋能将它们东拼西凑起来使之逻辑更加清晰可读已实属不易，更别说再发现点别的了，联塔封锁这件事封的特别严，基本上除了当年经历过的人会知道内幕，怕是再没有人更清楚这些事了。 

 

至此，金博洋查到的东西就只有这些，别的他也没有权限去找了，不过他能隐约察觉到，这是戴纳特意留给他的信息，因为对方虽然嘴上说着警告不许他随意探查，可背地里却依旧睁一只眼闭一只眼地偷偷放水，金博洋猜想，也许戴纳也想知道这背后的真相。 

 

而当金博洋打算与羽生结弦分享讨论这件事时，这才又发现自己已经养成了什么事都要跟羽生结弦聊一聊论一论的习惯，而且每次都谈的挺好，气氛挺融洽，有了这样的良好体验，不怪乎接二连三地想要靠近。 

 

习惯，可以改变一个人，或者两个人。 

 

金博洋撑着脑袋看着旁边透写板上贴着的五颜六色的字条，他盯着字条发愣，最上面的黄色字条上是他的字迹，上面随意地写着自己的心情或实时吐槽：赶在19:45分前看完卷宗，羽生会在19:50分之后休息，聊完之后可以按时下班。 

 

一段话下面还画了个笑脸，不过看起来有点像强颜欢笑。 

 

金博洋抬手翻开黄色字条，一页页地往下看。 

 

下面一张绿色的字条上写：勉强救活过来的一盆雪莲今天也依旧坚强地存活着，奶思。PS：今天又是羽生浇的水，自己又忘了。 

 

再下面的一张蓝色字条上写：该不该跟羽生说其实我喜欢吃肉，不太喜欢吃胡萝卜，上次做的菜其实也有点咸。但是还是挺好吃的，作为被投喂的人，要求还是不要这么多吧。 

 

再再下面的一张粉色字条上写：为什么我一个人去看电影都能碰见出门买菜路过电影院的羽生？为什么他总能准确知道我在哪？他是装了雷达了还是？卫星导航都没他这么厉害！PS：其实我好像还没有他的手机号码来着。 

 

最后又以一张黄色字条结尾：兵来将挡，水来土掩，以不变应万变。牢记！ 

 

一张张的字条，五颜六色五彩缤纷，心情也随之匹配，只不过被吐槽的人最近变成了羽生结弦。 

 

金博洋看着看着忍不住“噗”了一声，嘲笑自己这跟写小学生日记没两样，说是流水账还嫌不够格，明明只是最近这几天的心情记录，却如同翻阅着自己的黑历史，令人羞耻至极，他反复又翻了几张字条，边看边笑，最后捂着脸笑话自己好久。 

 

不过后来他又想起来之前的羽生结弦帮他整理过凌乱的桌面，呼吸一滞，笑容立马凝固在脸上，笑容逐渐消失，表情不断地变化，像是被人施了定身术似的定在原地，空气满是尴尬。 

 

请问，公开处刑是什么感受？ 

 

一秒后金博洋将双手交叠在面前，异常严肃地开始回忆自己之前有没有写过类似的、可能会被羽生结弦见到的东西，最后他决定断更，以防又出现这种令人一想起就担忧到心肌梗塞的问题。 

 

金博洋把桌面上摆着的卷宗整理好，将其小心地收进抽屉里，再锁上，查到的资料与信息都存在他的大脑里，他可以自信毫无差错。 

 

其实自精神状态出问题以来，很多生活上的事情他记不清，也记不牢，但只要一提起案件与相关的信息，他甚至连哪个证物袋上的编号都能记得清清楚楚，一提起某个关键字，他的大脑就会开始自动检索，跟着案件锁在一起的细节与记忆也就全都在他脑海里苏醒过来，天生就是适合当刑警的一块料，就好像只有金博洋才能有这种天赋。 

 

但在金杨看来，其实就是一种谁也受不住的折磨，哪会有人愿意记得那些事？案发现场、血液尸块、惊恐眼神、人的阴暗面……数不清的可怖与灰暗，谁会愿意记得这种事？ 

 

哨兵虽不像向导，没有那么强的感知他人情绪的精神力，只是五感异常灵敏，使人反应更敏捷，而刑侦警员所涉及的工作大多数都在挑战着人类生理与心理的极限，因此无论哨兵还是向导，都要面临感知过载的问题。 

 

所以金博洋这样，精神状态不出问题都难，他承受着别人都可以选择忘记的记忆，背负着那些别人可以丢弃但唯独他不能遗忘的东西，要不断地往前走，要替人寻找光明，要撕破黑暗。 

 

金博洋收拾完东西起身，又停顿了一下，想把那些字条给藏起来，但后来觉得这太过欲盖弥彰，就像生怕被人发现什么心思似的，遮遮掩掩，又不是做错事，不像话。于是他又贴回去了，在原地观摩了一番，最后还是把安格斯送给他的那张字条贴到了最上方。 

 

正走到门口准备关灯时，金博洋听到了外面传来了一阵说话声，有点吵闹，他下意识地皱眉调整着基本的五感，边试图用灵敏的听觉分辨清楚边开了门。 

 

三分钟后，金博洋来到了一队办公区，对恰好转头看他的来客笑着打了个招呼，“嗨，米沙，好久不见啊。” 

 

“天天！好久不见！”被分派到L区警局执行新任务的联塔外交部副部长戈米沙戴着一副黑框眼镜，一身轻松，转头满是笑意地看着金博洋，并主动上前给了金博洋一个热烈的拥抱，“真是非常非常久没有见面啦！上次我们见面，还是联塔办年会的时候，真是非常久远。” 

 

“其实也还好，也就快一年……”金博洋试图挣开戈米沙热情到窒息的拥抱。 

 

“一年还不够长吗？我可是经常想着你呢！”戈米沙丝毫不打算放手，反而越抱越紧，越抱越欢喜，他觉得金博洋终于不再像以前那样瘦了，抱着舒服，像抱了一只巨型犬一样把金博洋抱在怀里胡噜着毛发，“好久不见拥抱时间也该长一点吧？” 

 

……行吧。金博洋认输，直接反过来又抱着戈米沙非常用力地拍了拍对方的背，一字一顿地近乎咬牙切齿地笑着说：“好、啊。” 

 

虽然被拍的疼，但戈米沙完全不在乎，坦然自若地松开金博洋，刚想说些什么，目光却落到了不知什么时候站在金博洋身后的羽生结弦，惊喜地惊道：“哦！这不是羽生吗？好久不见！” 

 

目睹了拥抱与反拥抱的全过程，看起来明显不怎么开心的羽生结弦勉强露出微笑礼貌地向戈米沙道：“好久不见，米沙。” 

 

金博洋有些诧异戈米沙居然跟羽生结弦认识，微妙地觉得这世界真是太小了，人与人之间的缘分也太妙了，你不知道谁会认识你，你会遇见谁，而能走到一起的人永远可贵。 

 

想到这里时，金博洋抬眸悄悄地看着正跟戈米沙叙旧聊天的羽生结弦，许久又悄悄移开目光。 

 

但人要别离也非常容易。 

 

金博洋在心里叹口气，把刚刚如尘埃般瞬间落在心上的失落轻轻拂去，再抬眸时恰好与羽生结弦看过来的视线对上，四目相对片刻，金博洋眯着眼忽而笑了下，只一眼，羽生结弦竟全都懂了他的意思。 

 

世界真是太小了，世上能够与之相遇、相聚、相逢的人，都是相似的人，所幸，他们亦如此。 

 

“米沙，你怎么来这里了？”几分钟后金博洋坐在会议室里，出声问戈米沙。 

 

戈米沙敲了敲桌面，说：“来执行一项新任务，我需要你们的帮助。” 

 

旁边的羽生结弦听罢意有所感地看了一眼戈米沙，不动声色地动了动指尖。 

 

提到执行任务最兴奋的金博洋好奇地道：“什么任务？” 

 

“等一等，还有人没来呢。”戈米沙道，随后他突然好奇心作祟，盯了一会金博洋，又盯了一会羽生结弦，反复反复一来一回，亏的他来之前早就做好了心理准备，要惊讶也惊讶完了，安抚自己也安抚完了，放轻松放轻松，冷静冷静，他现在绝对不能难以置信地大喊一句，这会吓到他两位朋友的—— 

 

“我的上帝，你们居然已经结合了？？”沉默许久的戈米沙最后还是控制不住地爆发出声，不可思议地看着在他面前已然很淡定的两个人。 

 

本来好好的突然被吓到的羽生结弦跟金博洋：“……” 

 

自从他们两个人被结合证明锁住以后，一路上上下下被惊吼询问的次数着实数不清了，金博洋早就学会了如何淡定理智又不失礼貌地面对这种事情，心脏练的那叫一个铜墙铁壁波澜不惊，他刚想说些什么，旁边一直坐如钟端正如山的羽生结弦突然开了口。 

 

“是啊，有意见吗？” 

 

简简单单普普通通六个字，却硬生生让戈米沙不禁打了个冷颤，只觉得羽生结弦现在就像正散发着冷气请勿靠近的冰块，目光跟着说的话一同扫过来，强大的向导暗中施加着隐形的精神压力，示意服从，已结合向导戈米沙接收到信号并反弹回去，立刻摇了摇头。 

 

“没有，非常般配！”强烈的求生欲让戈米沙举起慌张的手做了个“OK”的手势，“我同意这场婚事。” 

 

听着两个向导的对话，满心疲惫一脸茫然的金博洋：“……？” 

 

他现在出去还来得及吗？


	35. 卷二 破茧

34\. 

联塔总部，第二会议室，今日的全体第三次会议因参与讨论的各方意见不一、产生严重分歧而被迫中断。 

会议讨论的内容为最近传闻被重启的“复苏”计划，从L区警局刑侦一队因一桩谋杀案查到相关事件起，联塔首席执行长林就下令要彻查此案，要查的第一个目标，就先从最内部开始，从各部门负责人与各地区负责人开始查起，要查清楚到底是谁处心积虑地要重新掀开这张遮羞布，妄图要一掀到底。 

此计划时间跨度较大，涉及人员众多，线索错综复杂，并且许多资料已经被销毁，一时之间难以定夺下来，而整个联塔各方各有说法，都在明面上说要及时解决问题，实际上都在暗中较劲，暗中揣测着对面人与身边人的心思，生怕自己被人冤枉拖下水去，还要想着如何扳倒与之作对的人，一场会议下来，不出意料地各怀鬼胎，城府不可谓不深。 

L区警局局长赫伯特从会议室出来，一向不苟言笑、让人看不出喜怒的脸上是疲惫不堪的神色，他抬手用力揉着眉心，也化不开这几日的积压在心头的忧怕与烦躁，作为一个已结合哨兵，他的向导不在身边，总是容易处于躁动状态。而自他来联塔总部参与会议起，已过去了将近四天，事情仍是没有得到合理的处理，反而因其他人的争吵与意见不合，又拖延了解决问题的时间，激化了原本就存在的矛盾。 

因在个人利益面前，人不为己，天诛地灭，几乎每个人都想付出最少，得到最多。 

当年在那项计划中获利的人不知多少，基本上整个联塔的人都脱不了干系，可没想到近十年过去了，竟然还有人想要重拾起这项计划，还想要压榨其剩下的价值，再捞一杯羹。 

赫伯特想到这冷笑一声，走到会议室外道的走廊上，抬眼环顾四周，良久，叹了一口气。 

他所在的这个独立分治的联塔总部，拥有着世界上最顶尖的技术与世界上最出众的人才，是金字塔的绝对顶端，是无上光荣的顶尖证明，是权力与利益、公正与法治并存之地，同时也最能显现野心与欲望，最是虚伪又真实的存在。 

而10年前那项“复苏”人体基因改造实验计划，则像是一棵颓靡却不败、枯死而不灭的参天大树，它曾经因人类的默许与纵容而获得足够的养分与营养，从而繁茂生长，人类埋下腐烂罪恶的树根，蔓延缠绕着每个受害者，驻扎在人心里得以滋养，淤泥酝酿着阴谋，尖刺浸透着贪婪，终结出染着人血破开血肉的果实，人类将它取下，作一盘丰盛、彰显其功德的晚餐，一刀刀物尽其用吞尽入腹，像个野兽一般，擦去溢出嘴角的鲜血，还要装作优雅的绅士，虚伪至极，令人作呕。 

人体基因改造计划原本就是人类的异想天开，它通过极端的基因改造与残酷的人体实验，让出色的哨兵或向导的优秀基因发挥到极致，妄想通过这种方法使人超越极限、所向披靡，甚至能够直接将哨兵或向导“改装”成一个超越神明的、最强的存在，让他们不再迫受天赋带给他们的折磨，让他们既可以突破限制挣开生理束缚，又可以理所当然地运用自己天生的能力，自然可以被堂而皇之地称做“为了让人类更好地生活”，合了某些自命不凡或心有不甘的人们的心意，才会鬼迷心窍地开启这种违背道德伦理的人体实验。 

同时，联塔内部的高层执政人士并非都由哨兵与向导担任，为了公平起见，体现人人平等，联塔首席执行长便就由普通人担任，当然也有其他能力出众的普通人担任其他的职务，分权治理，互相制衡，为维护一个有序的世界而共同负责承担责任。 

有了这个基础，那些任高层的普通人本就自认为地被天赋加成的哨兵与向导所打压，难以出头，如果这种计划被认可实施，因物竞天择，优胜劣汰，强者越强，弱者越弱，他们这些普通人便更不可能有能力与哨兵向导们抗衡，甚至还有人开始出现被强者压迫成奴隶、难以存活的担忧，因此当年有这么一段时间，以普通人为代表的高层决策者一度反对这项计划的落实。 

可后来，又有人处心积虑地试着笼络那些以普通人为首的决策者，提出新出的二代实验计划为诱果，企望能改变那些人的想法——“复苏”二代实验计划不仅可以改造哨兵与向导的基因，而且还能改造普通人的基因，让没有天赋的普通人也能“觉醒复苏”，成为哨兵或向导，不再因身份而低人一等，甚至可以变得更为强大。 

在这样的诱惑面前，很少有人会拒绝——尤其是那些久经政场看惯谋计、自傲被现实磨平、利欲熏心的人们，他们本就不甘，生来就不甘，当人们想要挣开面前这张网，下定决心一意孤行，就会蹦生出飞蛾扑火般的决然与偏执且孤注一掷的疯狂。 

而二代实验计划尚不成熟，还需要通过大量的实验品做培养基，需要无数个实验样本做营养剂，一滴血液悄然入管，远远不够，还需要更多的血液更多的人付出，才能诞生出最安全最妥当的改造计划，才能为那些高层人员服务。 

于是，双方各怀心思，为共同利益一拍即合，一场被利欲奉养、以血肉堆积、拿命铺路的实验计划披着“技术调研”的幌子，就自深渊沼泽的黑暗里走出，光明正大地面世了。 

这当中的枉死亡魂与因实验失败而生的残次品难计其数……人类罪孽深重。 

赫伯特是当年此事件的亲历者，当他每每想起这些事时，总是忍不住地觉得毛骨悚然，令人心悸。他知道他所在的这个地方——比地狱更可怕，它是泥沼，吃人，骨头都不带剩的，尽知道伪装成一副风光无限，背后是无尽渊池。 

然而可怕的不是这个地方，而是人心，是既能充满希望，也能满是恶念的人心。 

赫伯特嘴角又勾起冷笑，随后他感应到身后有人在靠近他，转过头去，待看清来人后愣了一下，随即先点头出声，“奥瑟？原来合盟这次是派了你来参加会议？” 

原谅赫伯特这几天都被这些事烦透了头脑，第二会议室又极大，很多与他不相干的人他都没来得及认清楚，尽管他是个已结合哨兵，视力绝对不差，但他还是懒得去做这些认人的琐事——会议里的每个人都严肃、一丝不苟地，西装革履，大多相似，仿佛在军校接受教官训斥一样，半点声都不敢出，说的话都是官话，一点玩笑都不开，向来无趣。 

布莱恩·奥瑟是这次合盟派来的代表人，是合盟高层决策者，同时也是现任的第一警校犯罪心理学专业导师。当年的“复苏”计划对合盟来说是一次致命打击——对他们而言，最适合实验的对象是谁？当然是那些刚刚觉醒不久、宛如新生般的学生，是那些觉醒不久、还未熟练习得自我调控的哨兵或向导们，那一年还是合盟有史以来学生失踪人数最多的一年，经调查，怀疑那些失踪的学生们被人暗中绑架劫持当做了实验样品，尽管后来此事由军方出面澄清了，但此举动也依旧是人们不可饶恕的罪状之一。 

此次计划被重启事件事关重大，奥瑟自然不能放过任何一个细节，他还耿耿于怀当年的那些所谓的澄清证词——他是个优秀的已结合向导，一下子就能辨认出谁在说谎谁在刻意隐瞒，可没有证据，拿人如何？有很多事情，仍不是想要如何，就能如何的。 

奥瑟站到他的老友旁边，笑了笑说：“会议结束了，你立刻就出来透气，里面的空气至于让你这么难忍吗？” 

“你是想说，我就像一条不适合深潜的鱼，一往下游就受不了地要往上浮出来透气吗？”赫伯特笑，“伙计，那里头虽然没有令我窒息的烟味、酒味和香水味，可里面的空气全被他们给吞啦——他们简直要剥夺人自由呼吸的权利，闻闻那种气氛——满是火药味。” 

“太过形象了。”奥瑟也笑。 

“一群疯子。”赫伯特毫不客气地评价道，并翻了一个白眼，“我敢打赌，今天也依旧讨论不出来什么结果，很明显，他们都在耍心机呢，毫不做作，非常自然。” 

“你今天也太过于‘活泼’了吧，一向严肃冷酷的警局局长，竟然也有这样的一面。”奥瑟打趣说，“跑到这里来发牢骚，丢下一堆事务给你的下属，戴纳估计都要发疯了吧。” 

“喔，他是个温和的哨兵，他不会怪我的——不过他也应该更忙，戈米沙接受了派下的任务，到警局找人了。”赫伯特说，“他要去Z区搞翻那个地下赌场与买卖场，那项任务可真棘手啊，联塔终于要下令做事了吗？” 

“你说的倒像是事不关己——到最后人员部署还需要你同意才行。” 

“我的直觉告诉我，虽然它看上去与‘复苏’计划无关，但它说不定只是个借口，实则就是要调查这背后到底有没有幕后黑手，毕竟重启计划需要大量资金，不可能仅凭一己之力就能做到，”赫伯特说到这，偏头看着奥瑟，眼神深邃。 

“就像，羽生结弦加入L区警局，其实也是打着调配的借口，事实上，是来探查当年诺德·霍尔反叛事件的，而这背后，是军校第二负责人普鲁申科、工政部的陈伟群，和你，一同协商并促成这件事的，对吗？” 

奥瑟听罢倒一点也不惊讶，确是他的意料之中，他眯着眼睛，说：“这件事只有戴纳跟我确认过，我一直以为你并不上心。” 

“羽生结弦不可能这么容易地就能被调离来L区，他这个优秀的向导，他的存在于谁而言都是个威胁，联塔怎么会心甘情愿地让他脱离控制？”赫伯特挑了挑眉，“那么联塔就要采取极端手段了——强迫结合被迫受限，对吗？联塔里肯定也有人乐于看见他因被迫结合而过的不痛快，也许就要打算从中作梗，给他配一个匹配度最低的哨兵——” 

奥瑟听到这不再说话，只是皱着眉，极轻地叹了一声。 

“但是，你们还是在茫茫人海中，为羽生结弦绑定了一位与他匹配度极高的、又恰好签定了协议可供你们决策的濒危哨兵。”赫伯特眯着眸，语调渐冷，“你们找到了金。” 

“你们是在利用他，”赫伯特冷冷道，“你以为我不知道吗？我是他的局长，所有的事，我不可能装聋作哑。” 

“……我为此感到抱歉。”奥瑟叹道，“但羽生对此并不知情。”

“我知道你跟戴纳、诺德·霍尔曾经是最好的朋友，诺德又是羽生结弦的直属导师，我也理解你们想要为他查明当年真相的心情，”赫伯特说，“可你们几乎要毁了那个孩子的一生……” 

“羽生又何尝不是？”奥瑟摇头道，“我们……确实再别无他法。这已经是能想到的、最好的安排了。” 

“要不是因为金的精神状况的确不容乐观，已到了需要向导的地步，我绝不会坐视不理。”赫伯特捏紧了拳，从事警职时间最长的警局局长正义感依旧爆棚，他烦躁地闭上了眼睛，“虽然这些事不是我该管的，但我要为我的警员负责——至少这些事不该让他承受。” 

奥瑟苦笑地看着他。 

“算了。等事情结束后，一并算个总账，现在这个计划幕后操纵者还没找到，无论是我们还是他们，都不能够停下来。”赫伯特重收拾起自己的情绪，恢复了一派正经严肃，到了要开第四次会议的时间，他转身就要离去，临走前却跟奥瑟说—— 

“你应该告诉羽生结弦这孩子，一旦选择了什么，就要负责到底，并不为此后悔。” 

“如果相逢了，就别辜负了对方。” 

 

* 

“……我这次的任务非常简单，带人搞翻Z区那个地下买卖场，所以有人要加入吗？” 

五分钟后等到了戴纳与刑侦一队整整齐齐一家人的戈米沙站在会议室中间，双手撑着办公桌环视了一圈人，简述了来这里的找人目的，最后抛出关键性问题，满怀期待地等待回答。 

全场听罢默契地沉默了一分钟，刑侦一队全体警员随即露出“爱莫能助”的表情，韩聪隋文静金杨三人无声地交换了几个眼神。 

001号发言人韩聪答：“不好意思，上头规定了，我们一队……最近暂时不能出队……” 

002号发言人金杨答：“我们……得写报告……几万字呢，超难。” 

003号发言人隋文静答：“是的，因为某些不可告知的——嗯，你懂的。啊不过，没事，米沙你还可以找——” 

全场的目光不约而同齐刷刷地落在以为只是来当吃瓜警员的羽生结弦跟金博洋两人身上。 

隶属于二队哨兵窝的羽生结弦与金博洋：“……” 

我们是谁，我们不该在这里，我们应该在门外。 

“我们不是刑侦一队的啊！”金博洋忙出声解释，“米沙，你搞错了。” 

在外交部工作的戈米沙怎么可能知晓警局最近的具体情况，他只知道刑侦一队是他要寻找的合作的对象，他需要一队已结合的哨兵与向导来辅助他执行任务，但他也确实没想到刑侦一队最近不能外勤——他看了一眼旁边的戴纳，戴纳无奈地向他做了个口型，戈米沙一看便懂。 

尽管戈米沙极力地避免扯上有关“复苏”计划的事情，但自然还是知道这些破事的存在，更何况他这次的任务说不定也会有所关联——这是戈米沙最不想看到的情况，他不想跟那些事扯上关系。 

可他不得不承认——它影响了所有人，它的根系已与人们的命运紧紧地缠绕到一起。 

“啊，好吧，我懂的。”戈米沙极其无奈地耸耸肩，看着羽生结弦跟金博洋道，“那就你们两个吧，请留下来我们细谈一下。” 

“……” 

不要这么快就下决定啊！你不觉得这太随意了吗？？ 

“等下！”金博洋看着逐渐离他们远去仿佛只是来跑龙套的一队警员们，反应过来后道，“喂喂喂！搞错了啊，我们是二队的，破案的，破案的！做任务磨刀什么的干不来啊！” 

一队的于小雨幽幽地回头看着他，“天总，我问你，你现在算已结合哨兵不？” 

金博洋一愣，一下子没了底气，满腔情绪像个被戳漏了气，法律上，他还确确实实算个已结合哨兵，没毛病，他黑着脸无语地一点头，“……算，吧。” 

“那你跟羽生两人混到我们一队里，也没毛病啊。”于小雨看他，“大家都是已结合的人，这么分门别类，好像也没什么问题吧。” 

“……” 

……有理有据，竟然好像还真是这么个理。 

目送大家远去的金博洋一脸严肃地坐回位置上，严肃地试图在脑海里解开糊成一块混乱的毛线团，努力地把逻辑跟前因后果一一给对应起来连线，最后无果，他捂着脸长叹一声。 

状况外的羽生结弦侧过脸静静地看着他。 

戈米沙在跟戴纳说话，一时之间还没顾得上另外两个人，金博洋放弃似的放开手，转头对上羽生结弦看他的目光。 

在对视这件事上，他们做的最有默契，从来就是一见即入眸，从未有差错。 

羽生结弦冲金博洋笑了笑，问：“怎么了？” 

“这个任务，我还没想好。”金博洋实话实说。 

“我认为，博洋是做好了准备随时可以战斗的——”羽生结弦认真道，“所以，我猜你内心肯定很想接受这个任务。” 

“你猜的？”金博洋问。 

“我一直在看着你。”羽生结弦道，他没错过当戈米沙说起任务时金博洋的神情。 

金博洋一愣，随即笑开，“你是会读心术吗？” 

“我会通过看你来读懂你。”羽生结弦说，“这是我最擅长的事。” 

“……”金博洋一时无话可回，只能愣愣地看着羽生结弦半刻，反应过来后忙撤开视线，心虚一般摸了摸鼻子看向别处。 

他的心突然跳的很快，他需要静一静。 

羽生结弦像是没发觉一样，自顾自的转回去，他说：“如果在考虑我愿不愿意的话，博洋可以放心。” 

“如果有人愿意与我一起的话，就算是刀山火海，无边深渊，我也愿意一起去的。”


	36. 卷二 破茧

35.

金博洋听到这几句话，抬眸看了羽生结弦一眼，缓了脸色，思绪几度回转，竟也不知道该如何回答，许久才答道。

“下什么刀山火海，又不是要命的事。”他眨眨眼，“保护向导是哨兵的天职，我怎么可能会让你做这些事。”

羽生结弦听罢低声道：“嗯，我知道。”

“你会不会担心我……”金博洋试探地开口，发觉自己好像有些失言，忙解释道，“我是说，你会不会担心我不能做好这个任务？毕竟我之前……”

“我不担心。”羽生结弦摇头说，“我知道那只是一时的，如果你做不到，你也不会仍在坚持，你已经向我证明过了，不是吗？”

金博洋听完不再说话了，他心里顿时涌起一阵莫名的情绪，那是一种似水漫过的温柔，是由羽生结弦带给他的，从始至终的信任，一如既往的认真，眼前这个人总是“莫名其妙”地相信他可以做到很多事情，这样“盲目”且执着的确信，却让金博洋生起一种想要试一试、看看自己究竟可以做到何种地步的冲动——一种真的想要让羽生结弦看着他战胜一切的冲动。

当另一个人无比确信你能做到某件事时，为他而生的勇气也许足以让你战胜所有。

金博洋不知道他可以允诺到什么地步，但至少现在，他心无畏惧。

在此时与戴纳结束讨论的戈米沙转过头来，先去关紧了会议室的门，整个会议室里就只剩下他们四个人，他转身推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，收起了先前的笑意，认真且严肃地开口道：

“好了，我的朋友们。接下来我要说的事，没有一句假话，若不是万不得已，我也不会来L区警局要人——因最近的局势，我只能考虑与那些政事不相干的人选来辅助执行此项任务，不过既然一队无法接受任务，我也只能另寻它法，你们是我与戴纳局长讨论过后的最佳选择，我相信你们可以做到，并且，以我对你们的了解，我也相信你们不会拒绝此次委托。”

“看来你并不是‘恰巧’无人可用来L区找人，想必来之前，你就已经调查过了吧。”羽生结弦移开视线，朝人微微一笑，“米沙，你知道多少？”

戈米沙毫不意外地看着羽生结弦，笑道：“果然什么都瞒不住你，羽生。不过，我可是真的很惊讶，你跟天天居然结——”

“咳咳咳！”金博洋在此刻急促地咳嗽了几声，以图提醒戈米沙，“说正事。”

戈米沙挑了挑眉，似乎是对金博洋的反应感到意外，但他也不再继续调侃他的两位朋友了，继续道：“好吧，那我继续说下去。”

戈米沙首先提了一个问题，“你们听说过Z区那个地下买卖场吗？”

“那个被称做‘Heaven Cracks’（天堂裂缝）的独立地下城吗？”羽生结弦接道，“这个地下城每年都会以各种名义开办一次所谓的舞会歌宴，实则是在进行着各种拍卖活动，主办人邀请各区的名流巨星或者政客富商参与其中，并且向他们承诺宴会结束以后，在场的每一个人都会收获到‘意外惊喜’，这些消息早已经在各大黑市与场所流传开来，同时也吸引着各类的人明争暗斗、争相前往，但其背后的资金流转与对外贸易一直是一个谜，也有各种各样的传闻——你们是下定决心想彻底揭露这些交易吗？”

“Z区那个地下城，我的确早有耳闻。但听说联塔上面一直都没有办法查明清楚它到底是个什么性质的组织——是在非法交易，还是走合法程序，一概不知。”金博洋道。

戈米沙点头道：“他们的审查制度太过严苛，没有邀请函的人是没有办法进去的，而进去过的人也要签定协议，不能告知别人里面发生的事，否则将会被‘夜狼’给盯上。”

“‘夜狼’？”金博洋不解地问。

“地下城雇佣兵的代号，非常神秘，”羽生结弦解释道，“每一个受邀的人都被他们所监控着，一旦违反协议，他们会采取措施‘惩罚’违约者。”

“轻之倾家荡产，重之亡命。”戈米沙补充道，“这也是为什么这么长时间以来没有人告知内部信息的原因。”

金博洋却更在乎另一件事，作为刑警，他在许多事情上的反应更加敏锐，他转头道：“羽生，你是怎么知道这些事的？你似乎知道很多。”

被问到的羽生结弦淡然道：“之前为了找一个人，特意查过那片区域，自然知道。”

找一个人？一个名字瞬时在金博洋脑海里闪过，接着与那个名字相关联的一系列信息就如树状图一般呈现在他脑海中，最后汇聚到另一个人的名字，心里某些疑惑的答案与线索的串联仿佛逐渐明晰起来，但他并不打算在这个时候讨论这些事，金博洋听罢恍然地向羽生结弦点头，便不再说话。

“关于Z区这个地下城，看上去，它的对外信息就这么多。我之所以申请要彻查这个区域，是因为最近发生一起跨区贩毒案件，恰巧与它有关。无论这个地下城的性质到底是什么，涉及到贩毒，便一定要彻查到底，这是绝对不允许妥协的事，我想你们很清楚这意味着什么。”

戈米沙继续往下说。

“如果你们要接受这个任务，便要面临很多威胁，它非常危险——我没有骗你们，这个任务不是一般人能够完成的，这个地下城鱼龙混杂，什么亡命之徒、瘾君子、杀人狂、甚至人口贩卖、贩毒走私的组织都会隐藏在那里，你们会随时与这些人打交道，要保证任务顺利进行，更要保证自己的生命安全，各方的势力都会在那里聚集起来，难度很高，我虽然给予你们厚望，但也希望你们考虑清楚再做决定。”

金博洋与羽生结弦下意识地对视了一瞬，心照不宣地交换了一个眼神。

一旁的戴纳出声道：“先前一队的人就负责那起跨区贩毒案件，米沙本也是为着这个而来。只是，很不幸，在调查的过程中，隋与韩发现了一起谋杀案，也是因为这个案件，一队才会暂时结束任务，不被容许再继续调查下去。”

“就因为一起谋杀案，就不再继续调查下去了？”金博洋更为不解，“这是为什么？”

“因为这个谋杀案的被杀对象是联塔的高层管理人员，并且……还涉及到其他的事情，为了保证信息不被泄露，保证安全，因而下令终止调查。”戴纳说到最后停顿了一下，终还是说下去了。

“被杀对象不是重点，毕竟向来‘顾全大局’的联塔怎么可能会因为一个人的生死而做出这种事呢，”羽生结弦眼神透出一丝稍瞬即逝的嘲讽，在金博洋隐约有所察觉之时又换了语气道，“重点是涉及到的背后的那些事……可以询问一下那位受害者的名字吗？”

提及这些事的时候，羽生结弦的眼神突然变得凌冽起来，戴纳皱着眉，并不言语。他心知让羽生结弦如此的原因，但他的立场一向处于中立，无法去评断某些事的对错，他只知道羽生结弦执着了这么多年，心里面的情绪堆积了这么多年，这并不是什么好的事情，很多时候的偏执，往往会生出无法掌控的结果。

经年累月，执着追寻，只为一个真相，可如果真相并非自己坚信的那样，所有的坚持皆成为笑话、皆化成泡影，那么等到最终揭幕之时，人又将会如何呢？

戴纳想到这，不由得叹气道：“羽生，我无法向你提供具体的案情，那不归我们管，我希望这个话题能到此为止……很多事情已经超乎我们的想象了。”

“我们可以不谈，但你无法否认它已经‘重见天日’了，我说与不说，它依旧存在，”羽生结弦出声道，他本想继续说下去，但似乎因顾虑到在场的似乎还不知情的金博洋，不再打算继续这个话题，他伸手揉了揉眉心，“我不想再争论这个了，继续讨论地下城的事吧……”

“你们是在说‘复苏’计划吗？”金博洋冷不丁地出声道。

一句话，就让在场的三个人愣在原地，仿佛他说出了什么能够让时间静止的咒语，一时间，气氛如冰一般凝固着。

剩下的三个人都用“你怎么知道”的眼神看着金博洋，而金博洋看到他们的反应时同样也愣了一下，随后挑了挑眉，以“我当然会知道”的眼神回之。

“……”并不想让金博洋知道这件事且一直刻意隐瞒着打着哑语的三个人同时沉默不言。

戴纳倒并不意外，毕竟他允许金博洋去查过去的案子，他深知以金博洋的能力，对方想要知道的事情，就没有做不到的。而戴纳此刻却隐约有些不好的预感，他拉着一旁的戈米沙，示意对方跟他出去一趟商议接下来的具体对策。

戈米沙也明显意识到似乎有什么话题是他所不能参与的，他用眼神示意剩下的两个人，转身便跟着戴纳出去了。

而羽生结弦却是最为震惊的那个人，尽管金博洋曾说过他最近在查过去的案子，但目前为止，金博洋还没有跟羽生结弦提起过这些事情，羽生结弦也并不清楚金博洋了解到了何种地步，但他此刻此时的第一想法竟然已不是在担忧金博洋所知道的内幕，而是担心金博洋一旦知道他来L区的目的，会不会再给他们之间的关系加上一层冰霜。

据羽生结弦推断，金博洋去找安格斯的那一次谈话里，安格斯一定告知了金博洋某些事实或者是真相——比如有关羽生结弦的许多事情，否则金博洋不会对他说那一句“你果然什么都知道”。而当羽生结弦先前尝试询问过金博洋安格斯到底对他说了什么的时候，金博洋以“我没听见”的理由终止话题，但安格斯让金博洋意识到了羽生结弦在刻意隐瞒着他，并且又刻意引导金博洋去发现羽生结弦身上的秘密，而通过第三方的阐述，误会常常会更难解开。

可最让羽生结弦在意的，偏偏就是金博洋——这个从一见面就没怀疑过他、一直信任他的人，毫无条件似的，好像就只有当别人跟金博洋说“羽生结弦好像在骗你”的时候，他才会从盲目的信任里反应过来，还茫然地答一句“是吗”，又如一块石块落进海洋里激起水花，最终归为波澜不惊。

而也只有在金博洋上次头脑发热之时，他才会一时情绪激动地在羽生结弦面前爆发出他长期以来压在心里的质问与不满，这般想来，从始至终，金博洋竟然也没有真的跟羽生结弦疏远过。

尽管羽生结弦一直在隐瞒自己的事情，尽管羽生结弦靠近他的目的也并不单纯，尽管羽生结弦现在并不能许诺他许多事情，但金博洋早早就做好了心理准备，告诉自己应该怎么做，要保持清醒，并且也不容许自己一无所知，羽生结弦在他前面走，他就得跑着才能追上去并肩，他必须要花更多的时间不让自己被落下——因为金博洋在潜意识里，仍觉得这一切都太过不真实，他不信自己这么幸运，也不信羽生结弦真的会属于他。

情不敢至深，唯恐大梦初醒，一无所有。

暗中调查更多的内幕与真相，了解更多以前所不知道的事情，这是金博洋所要做到的，别人要瞒他，他却一定会查个一清二楚。

金博洋此时向羽生结弦道：“你也不用瞒着我了，我都知道。”

“……你知道了多少？”羽生结弦迟疑道。

“全部倒不至于，至少可以推测出来你来L区的目的。”金博洋往椅背一靠，双臂作枕，露出一个满是少年肆意的笑来，“怎么说你也是我的结合对象，我总不能什么都不知道吧。”

“先前是我没想这么多，现在想来，也是，这背后一定有原因的——我不相信世界上还真的有‘命中注定’这回事，你和我结合在一起，估计也是在计划之内吧。”金博洋继续道，“世界上哨兵千千万，怎么就是我呢？契合度高是一个原因，可匹配系统就恰好这么人性化吗？”

“我……并没有怎么想过这些事。”羽生结弦实话实说，“你，确实是我的意料之外。”

金博洋听到这，不免诧异，他道：“羽生，你是疯了吗？如果不是我，那就是另一个人与你进行结合绑定，而这另一个人有可能会与你完全不契合！你会守着结合的虚名过一辈子！”

羽生结弦听罢，似是想到什么，倒是微微笑道：“是啊……是啊。”

“然而现在跟我一起的那个人，是你，所以我没有什么不满与不甘。”

金博洋听罢一怔，心上如陷下去一块……酸酸麻麻地。

终于可以说出这一句话，羽生结弦终是释然笑开，他做了个深呼吸调整自己开始波动的情绪，坦然道：“那些都是假设，都过去了，在现实里，我并没有那么不幸。”

他自灰暗的年少时光里走出来，早早便被剥夺了自由与快乐的权利，天赐的幸运确曾是他的不幸，可走到现在，他终是见到了一片斑斓的花海，有过一段温馨的回忆，这才发现原来上苍待他也并非刻薄不公，至少他能够拥有一片阳光，至少他能够遇见春暖花开。

至少……他能遇见一个命定契合的人，无论他们的相遇是否命中注定，可冥冥之中，自有天意安排。

金博洋沉默许久，任由未名的情绪此刻在他心头激荡，他忽而道：“羽生，我并不明白你为什么会说出这些话，我并不一定是一个适合你的哨兵。”

在金博洋心里，这些装作坦然的、释怀的话，都不适合羽生结弦——世上所有的荣光与骄傲都应该属于羽生结弦，仿若他生来就该站在最高峰之处，看无边山河，从来没有什么东西可以束缚住这个人，他破茧就能成蝶，他浴火必能重生。

但金博洋并不知道，羽生结弦为何会这么说——因为一个人，而未觉得上苍待他委屈刻薄，因一个人而感到世界明亮，这已然不是寻常感情可以解释的了的。只是羽生结弦现在也尚未明晰这种感情，他们若要明白这些心意，终归还是要交给时间来共同见证。

“说不定到后面，你也会发现我并不适合你。”羽生结弦道，“但这都是以后的事情了，也许时间会告诉我们一切。”

金博洋兀自捏紧了拳，就在这一瞬间，有什么似乎就要脱口而出，冲动且突然，那一刹那的愿望如此强烈而疯狂，犹如飞蛾赴火，毫不畏惧，让他近乎丢失了理智，只想按此刻的心意与想法随性而为，但很快就被他生生地给压回心底……他不该这么放肆自己的。

他给自己的时间还有半年……半年一到，他的精神治疗效果就正式消失，他的精神状态甚至会比以前更糟糕，也许连精神结合都无法挽救他，到时候谁也不知道会发生什么，甚至有可能会连与他结合的那个人都一起被狂化的情绪淹没直至危及生命——为了不连累羽生结弦，金博洋只能更清醒、再清醒，保持绝对的理智，不允许自己再往前一步。

金博洋闭上眼睛，轻轻地叹了一口气。

金博洋平生不信鬼怪神明，唯独这次破例为一人许愿一次，但愿羽生结弦往后与他无关，也能平安喜乐。

幸好自己还不够喜欢一个人，面对求而不得，还不至于痛至骨骼。

“羽生，”金博洋睁开眼睛忽然道，“你是不是也暗中调查过我？”

羽生结弦微微一愣，却用沉默代替了回答。

抛去其他身份，他们的确是最为默契相像的两个人——会做出同样的选择，会有着同样的想法。

势均力敌，对峙平衡，谁也不会轻易地向对方妥协，犹如彼此的精神向导，再温顺的白狐白虎，也会为了保护自己而张开锋芒利爪。

对他们这种程度的哨兵与向导而言，唯有足够与他相配的人，才能够被心甘情愿地征服。

“那我也不拐弯抹角了。”金博洋起身，眼神异常坚定，他看着羽生结弦正色道，“我想要完成这个任务，找出背后藏着的真相，揪出那些不法之徒，你若想要通过这次任务找到什么人，我也能奉陪到底。”

别的事情，他已经没有太多精力去想了，他必须要在有限的时间里，去完成更多能够完成的事。

羽生结弦听完不禁失笑，当下也不再多说什么，便道：“既然金队长如此，我自然也要‘舍命陪君子’，从这一刻起，无论发生什么，我希望我们都能清楚自己在做什么，那么——”

金博洋朝他扬眉一笑，“合作愉快。”

在风暴来临之前，一切准备就绪，继而，要逆风而上。


	37. 卷二 破茧

36.

会议室里的两个人对话结束前的几分钟，站在走廊外的戴纳犹豫再三，最后还是决定坦诚地向戈米沙说明自己的想法。

“咳，米沙，想必你感应到了，”戴纳道，“金与羽生之间，并不是真正的结合关系。”

“说实在的，我先前确实被吓一跳……我的第一直觉便是有人在背后捣鬼，这真的太突然了。”戈米沙听罢很是无奈，“作为他们的朋友，我很清楚他们是什么样的人——一个恨不得单身自在一辈子的哨兵，一个沉迷找人什么事都不管的向导，怎么可能有一天双双坠入爱河？”

“然而……他们的结合证明是千真万确的。”戴纳扶额，“但是他们没有结合之实。我知道这次任务的难度之高，可没有进行结合的搭档的默契度也许并不能支持他们顺利完成任务。”

“所以你反对？”戈米沙问。

“太过危险的决策，我有理由驳回申请。”戴纳严肃道。

戈米沙并非不知道戴纳的顾虑，他忍不住道：“你要知道，如果查不出Z区违法的证据，无法将犯罪者绳之以法，那将会有更多受害者，这与你们警局的使命相违背。”

“我知道，我比任何人都清楚——可他们是我的下属，是我的朋友……我现在需要更多时间重新考虑一下。”

“是什么让你犹豫？恐怕不止是对他们的担忧吧。你是不是担心他们会像当年的诺德一样，被联塔利用了最后还要背负一身罪名，一辈子都难除掉被迫承担的恶状的烙印？”

“我不想再提这件事……”

“你就是不愿意看到有人重蹈覆辙，对不对？”

戴纳重重地叹了一口气。

“你可能并不能想象金现在的精神状况有多糟糕……而羽生这么多年都在坚持调查那件事，我不清楚他最后到底会做出怎样的选择，你知道的，作为哨兵，我可以感知到未来的一些事情。”他说。

虽然传闻每个哨兵都有能预知未来的天赋，但这个天赋只有在戴纳身上才彻底地显现出来。

戈米沙感应到戴纳此时纠结的情绪，他问：“那么，你看到了什么？”

戴纳说：“我看到前方一片黑暗。”

戈米沙沉默片刻，开口说：“我希望这是你的错觉。”

戴纳苦笑了一下，“赫伯特局长方才已经跟我通过话了，据他的叙述，前路确实不容乐观。”

戈米沙感到头疼，他原地走了几步，才又开口道：“不管如何，我必须要执行这项任务，我需要他们，戴纳，如果他们愿意，你不应该阻止。”

“还有一件事情，这让我犹豫了。”戴纳道，“金前几天，向我提交了一份离职申请书。”

戈米沙一愣，难以置信地看向戴纳，“你说什么？这不可能！”

“他给我的时间是半年后再离职。理由是不符合工作能力要求。”戴纳道，“而且他为了回警局，还做了精神治疗，你能想象吗？”

戈米沙着实是被惊到了。他虽是个已结合向导，但每一个向导，几乎都对哨兵的状况非常了解，戴纳一说出那几件事，戈米沙立刻就能推断出金博洋现在的状况。

原本就处在濒危状况，现在有多了个精神治疗后的不确定后果，现在的金博洋近乎是在，以命相搏。

……为了能够再坚持一天、再待久一点，直到无能为力为止。

“……如果你所说的确实如此，到了这种地步，天天就只能靠精神结合才能挽救回来了。”戈米沙狠狠地掐着自己手心，让自己从震惊中清醒过来，“眼前不就有个羽生结弦么？只要绑定……”

“金不会愿意的。”戴纳道，“他宁愿死都不愿意耽误羽生，他们之间的结合证明目前还并不能发挥它本该有的价值。”

戈米沙听到这里，脑子里某些线路好像突然就被接通了，下线依旧的思绪终于回笼，他皱着眉问：“你的意思是说，这两个已经拿了结合证明的人，这两个关系都能够躺到一张床的人，还没有进行精神结合，是因为他们还没有谈个恋爱？”

“……”戴纳为眼前这个生性浪漫情感丰富的已结合向导言简意赅的概括手动点了个赞，点头道：“你说得对。”

说了这么多，就是因为这两人还没有真真正正地谈恋爱，所以所有问题都变得棘手且奇怪起来。

谈个恋爱就能解决问题，那还纠结个毛线？

“你们这些简单粗暴的哨兵，脑子还真是一根筋。喜欢就是喜欢，只要有一点点苗头，那都可以发展一下的嘛，”戈米沙毫不客气地评价道，“你们要学会助攻啊，帮助他们认清自己的心——不是我胡说，我能看出来他们之间并不是没有感情的，只是顾虑的太多，一个眼神我们就能明白的事情，他们怎么就不能明白呢？”

戴纳听着戈米沙这恨铁不成钢、恨生米不能煮成熟饭的话语与语气，自我检讨了一下，认同地点点头。

其实他也是知道的——现在羽生结弦跟金博洋的情况就是“全世界都替他们官宣了实锤了认为他们在一起了，结果正主本人还不知道自己的心意”，局外人看的心碎，当事人懵的心累。

戈米沙简直佩服自己这次的总结能力，这比起写外交部的年度总结报告还要来的得心应手，他现在只觉得眼前这些乱七八糟的破事，那都不算事，只要能让两个人谈谈恋爱就能维护世界和平，工作爱情还能两手抓，顿时就觉得世界如此美好不能轻易暴躁。

让他们谈恋爱，谈，谈到连工政部都不能拆散，谈到世界充满爱，谈到人类充满希望。

爱情能够拯救世界！

比起一些面对向导只用下半身思考的哨兵，向导在感情方面上总归更敏感多心，戈米沙如今终于得到了一个解决问题的方法，恨不得现在就让羽生结弦跟金博洋谈个恋爱原地结婚，好让他的任务得以继续下去。

看着明显兴冲冲想要大干一场事业的戈米沙，戴纳忙拉住人，忧心道：“虽然这个问题看上去这么容易解决，我也很想让他们真正地喜欢上彼此，可这也非常的艰难。”

要是真能这么容易就收获到一场美满爱情，世界上至于还有这么多单身人士吗？

谈到爱情这个命题颇有独到见解与丰富经验的戈米沙不担心这个问题，他摆摆手道：“放心，我自有办法让他们一步步地向彼此靠近，碰撞出爱情的花火。”

“什么办法？”戴纳好奇道。

“我先问你，这个任务你批不批？”戈米沙道。

戴纳还是迟疑了一瞬，“我……”

“他们的能力你是知道的，这个任务要是能够顺利完成，还能让他俩谈恋爱，所以，你到底批不批？”

戴纳这次毫不犹豫，“批！”

于是一项以爱情专家戈米沙为发起人、以关爱下属幸福生活的副局长戴纳全程辅助、以国际官宣助攻为基础的拯救迷途刑警们的爱情的暗中计划就此立项成功。

两位当事人此时在会议室里齐齐打了个喷嚏。

*

羽生结弦与金博洋同意组成搭档接受此次任务，确实早在戈米沙意料之中，因而接下来的任务详解与相关信息的交流也十分顺利，而戴纳也一改之前的态度，表示会调动警力全程配合戈米沙执行此次任务，如此一来二去，这件事才真正得到一个该有的处理。

到最后，宣布参与此次任务的各方为L区警局、联塔处外交部、工政部和联合会的人员，至于参与此事的各方各自抱有什么目的，暂且不得而知，在互不触及底线的情况下，各方都只会做好自己该做的事情，允诺互不干涉，只求合作共赢。

他们此次的任务，主要是通过伪装潜进Z区地下城，尽可能地去探查当中内幕，避开夜狼雇佣兵的监视收集到更多的信息，找到犯罪的关键性证据，让这个以灰色地带隐藏多年的地下城彻底暴露在日光之下，接受法治的惩罚与审判。

而伪装是执行任务的第一步，戈米沙要求羽生结弦跟金博洋要以假身份彼此搭档互相配合，为了保证自身安全，不让别人起疑，没有伪装经验的两个人必须要经过一段时间的特训，并且要达到最佳阶段才能够正式接受任务委派。

“你们不用担心，工政部会替你们制作假身份，除了姓名不改，一切信息都会替你们隐藏起来，暂时清除痕迹，直到任务结束后才会为你们恢复数据。”正在给两人上特训课的戈米沙解释道。

“据先前线人提供的线索，Z区地下城的每位受邀人都会得到一个特别的代号，而在那里，每个人都只能以这个代号称呼对方，这也是不能违反的规定，所以你们不用担心会因名字暴露，因为你们也不能以真名交流。”

“明白。”金博洋点头道，“任务期限是？”

“此次开办的宴会为期三个月，我要求你们在一个月之内完成探查任务，一个月收集证据。”戈米沙答道，“时间还算充裕吧？”

“我们会全力以赴的。”羽生结弦道。

“因此次任务的特殊性，不能让人怀疑，参与人员不能太多，受邀名额也是我们好不容易通过手段争取来的，恰巧只有三个，所以我也会与你们一同前去。”戈米沙道，“当然，同时也配备了技术联络员随时在外监视、联系支援我们，以免发生意外。”

每一个参与的机构都各自派了一位技术人员参与此次行动，以警局技术部的王金镇为主要负责人，负责全程辅助。

“地下城内的具体情况我们也无法得知，到时候就只能随机应变，一切以你们的安全为前提，任务完成不了没有关系，人一定要平安归来，知道吗？”负责后方支援的戴纳再次严肃告诫各位参与人员注意安全，更对金博洋认真道，“金，无论如何，你都要保证你自己的安全，既然跟我申请完成这项任务，就请说到做到！”

金博洋心知戴纳一直以来对他的照顾，也清楚批准任务的戴纳已是替他完成了一个心愿，心上不由得涌上一片暖流，他朝戴纳行了个警礼，道：“收到。”

而戈米沙却不像戴纳这么温和，他斩钉截铁地向众人重申一遍，道：“我们必须要顺利完成这个任务，为了更多的人，谁也不许后退！”

在这样的时刻，没有人会后退——在他们眼里，使命与职责高于他们的一切，包括生命。

为此次潜伏任务特意开设的第一次全体会议结束后，金博洋上前一步问戈米沙，“所以，米沙，你的特训内容是什么？”

戈米沙露出一个意味深长的笑容，却不回答。

金博洋从他的笑容里感觉到一丝丝不对劲，似乎隐约嗅到了名为“阴谋”的味道，他现在突然有点后悔接这个任务，因为预感好像会发生什么不得了的事情。

而几分钟后，前来讨论计划的戴纳证实了金博洋此刻的想法。

“我的意思是，既然作为一对搭档，我希望你们能离对方更近一点。”戴纳组织着语言道。

金博洋转头看着他跟羽生结弦之间隔着的一个拳头的距离，心想这还不够近啊？还想怎样？他们已经从一个办公桌的距离进化到一个拳头了，很有进步了好不好？

“有什么要求，直说吧……”金博洋扶额道，“我受得住。”

羽生结弦有些无奈地看着戴纳。

“嗯……就是说，”戴纳笑了下，“你们应该表现得像一对已结合的伴侣……”

“嗯？”金博洋一时懵，没听懂似的。

一旁洗完苹果啃一口的王金泽提醒道：“就是说你两名义上已结合了，那就要像一对情侣一样相处，我们还是没有办法帮你们隐藏结合证明的，这属于人类繁衍的高级机密，不能动，你们要是表现得不像已结合的，那就得露馅了。”

直白地说那就是，你们学学谈恋爱吧，不然这任务也不好继续下去。

羽生结弦：“……”

金博洋：“……”

这谁受得住啊！

金博洋有点想离开了，他烦躁地抓了抓头发，转身就想告辞，被过来的戈米沙直接给一个抬手往办公椅按下去坐着。

“你已经是一个成熟的、法律上都写明是已结合的哨兵了，请坐。”戈米沙眯着眼睛笑，抬手顺便把旁边愣在原地的羽生结弦也给按到座位上坐着。

看着两个人一同被戈米沙按着坐在面前的戴纳此时有一种看人拜堂成亲、原地配对结婚的既视感。

受不住的金博洋捂着脸偏过头去，羽生结弦也不太好意思地转移了视线。

气氛逐渐变得奇妙起来。

力求让两个人以这些无意的互动与接触不断向对方靠近的戈米沙赌定了这两个人不会因为这个而轻易放弃任务，于是建议道：“那，你们不如先试试从称呼上拉近一下距离？”

“比如叫，宝贝？”

金博洋捂脸拒绝，“别别别……”

“还是叫，亲爱的？”

羽生结弦坐立不安，为难的表情很精彩。

王金泽在一旁继续啃着苹果围观，嚼完观察着两个人的反应给出建议：“这些词对他两来说，可能有点烫嘴。”

“……”

本着“公报私婚”想法的戈米沙还不信了，这世界上还没有他凑不到一块的一对，这公事都直接让他两谈恋爱去了，怎么可以还不能成功呢？

于是戈米沙派出了第二个特训任务：“Heaven Cracks地下城每年邀请的人都是些名流贵族、富商巨贾，舞会与歌宴都是接触交流的最适场合，我们如果要收获一些情报，就必须要做好符合身份的事，这样才不会暴露自己，跳舞弹琴品酒这些都是标配，所以——”

金博洋听到这眼皮跳了几下，他抬手捂住自己快要挑上天的眉，心累道：“……所以，您的想法是，我还得为了这个任务学会跳舞、弹琴和喝酒？”

知道金博洋这些都不会的戈米沙面上不显，暗中窃喜，他清了清喉咙道：“是的，没错，一个上等阶层的基本操作，给你造的假身份还是富商之子、花心少爷呢，这种事情怎么可能不会呢？”

一旁的羽生结弦倒是没说话。他出身于军人世家，父亲曾是一名中将，母亲也出身于名媛望族，自然也参加过一些上流社会组织的宴会，这些事完全难不倒他，只是戈米沙的任务都看上去这么不正经……仔细这么一解释居然又很有道理，他想反驳都不知道该怎么反驳。

金博洋发出拒绝的声音：“经过慎重思考，我觉得我可能不太适合这个任务，我先走了——”

“诶天天，你别走啊！”戈米沙将人拖住，“我需要你！”

“拜托！我八百年都没跳过舞了好吗？哪次联塔年会我不是躲在旁边吃东西的，你还让我学跳交谊舞？我还不如蹦个迪！”金博洋用力地挣开戈米沙的拥抱攻势，挣扎道。

戈米沙联想到那个画面，忍不住地笑出声，又连忙道：“没关系，不就是交谊舞吗？会有人教你跳的。”

“谁啊？”金博洋诧异道。

“羽生啊。”戈米沙又开始眯着眼睛笑，这也是名正言顺理所当然拉近两人距离的计划之一。

金博洋愣了愣，转头看着羽生结弦。

羽生结弦隐约觉得他们好像被戈米沙“算计”了，虽然这算计的内容有点……令他摸不着头脑，但这并不是什么坏事，只是好像戈米沙就是画了个圈，在等着他们心甘情愿地往下跳。

他抬眼看着戈米沙，戈米沙此刻的眼神就像是问他，所以，你要往下跳吗？

羽生结弦的目光又对上金博洋的，有这么一刻，他好像被对方清澈干净的眼神所蛊惑了一般，下意识地就说了一句：“是，我会试着教你。”

旁边吃完苹果的王金泽一副“哎呀真是看不下去”的模样，戴上耳机打开移动电脑准备工作，不一会被凑过来的戈米沙轻推了推肩膀。

王金泽下意识地抬头一看，远处的两个人正在讨论着什么，他摘下耳机看着戈米沙，突然会意地笑了笑，“我看的出来，你们这是在助攻，啧啧。”

戈米沙挑挑眉，“怎么样？小王，要不要打个赌？赌他们一定会坠入爱河！”

“那巧了，我也赌这个，”王金泽笑道，“稳赚不赔。”

“不过，这可能还需要一点时间。”戈米沙认真道。

“爱情嘛，不急不急，时间到了自然会钟情。”没有恋爱体验却有恋爱感悟的王金泽安慰道，“这起码还是一个好的开端——所以他们学跳舞的时候我可以围观吗？我有点想看天总跳交谊舞的样子，他以前连向导的手都不敢碰哈哈哈哈！”

戈米沙犹豫了一下，“你确定要在场？”

王金泽想了想，“呃”了一句，求生欲望涌上来，还是摇头道：“那还是算了算了，爱情不适合我这种技术员，我还是继续与编码相爱相杀吧。”

不远处正说着话的两个人忽然齐齐打了个冷颤。


	38. 卷二 破茧

37.

“从今天起正式特训，给你们两个星期的时间，两个星期后我们就要开始任务，在任务期间你们不能与任何无关的人员进行接触与交流，现在，你们的直属上司是我，一切行动都要服从指挥，听从命令。”

一天过后，戈米沙特意又向羽生结弦跟金博洋重述了一遍注意事项与后期安排，处理完后续之事，并告知二人将要随他一同到联塔总部记录身份信息以便后期随时跟踪，最后为了贴合造假身份，注意整体细节把控，要求羽生结弦在这几天内尽快教会金博洋宴会礼仪与交谊舞等事情，并且两人也要尽量提高作为搭档的默契程度，以确保任务期间合作顺利。

并不想过分跟人亲密接触、还没怎么牵过一个向导的手的金博洋举手报告，有话要说：“那什么，也不一定非要跳什么舞吧……”

铁面无私戈米沙直接道：“反抗无效，意见驳回，无事散会。”

“……”金博洋简直想一杆子下去就地起义。

面上正经内心偷笑的戈米沙拍了拍金博洋的肩膀，十分严肃地道：“跳个舞而已，又不至于把人给吃了，作为一个哨兵，在你面前的可是一个向导，你就应该勇敢地上啊！机不可失，时不再来，我只能帮你到这了，兄弟，抓紧啊。”

金博洋脸上表情近乎扭曲，内心呵呵一笑，咬牙切齿地道：“我可谢谢您嘞。”

“不用客气，让世界充满爱是我的使命。”戈米沙向金博洋微微一笑，转身顺手要关练习室的门，“没什么事，就不打扰了，你们可以尽情地——跳舞，自由地——旋转！”

压住怒气的金博洋掀了掀眼皮，额上青筋暴起。

“对了，”戈米沙临关门前好心地提醒一句，“地板可能会有点凉，如果你们一时——”

“啪！”

“慢走不送。”金博洋面无表情地将戈米沙推出门去，一用力把门给关上了。

为特训分出来的练习室里顿时安静下来。

莫名其妙就要学跳交谊舞的金博洋僵着身子站在原地，颇有些头疼地扶额，脑海里几万条吐槽弹幕飞驰刷过，愣是让他的思绪缓冲了好几分钟，等到金博洋做好心理准备了，才敢转过身来看一直在身后等着他的羽生结弦。

老天爷，金博洋心里哀叹一声，虽然他们甚至都已经同居过了，也不再是什么初见又矜持的陌生人，可……可他从来没有想过要跟一个向导一起跳舞……这对金博洋来说终究不太一样，靠的太近，他总担心会出什么事来，往年的年会上他为了逃开对他落花有意的那些向导或哨兵，也只能流水无情地装作不会跳舞而躲到角落里，从来没有想过会有这么一天。

而且，这个人，还是羽生结弦。

金博洋现在虽然总不敢细思自己的情愫，但也终归清楚自己的内心——他有时候面对羽生结弦，总是会出现无法掌控的、心跳加速的反应，这让他有些惶恐不安，更怕羽生结弦会发现他这个反应，他并不想让羽生结弦察觉到这些，那意味着更多的事情会脱离他的掌控，而他连自己的前路都尚不知晓，超出想象会更加无措。

但羽生结弦却依旧坦坦荡荡地，仿若什么事都与他无关，金博洋没能从羽生结弦的精神层次上探查出什么，对方就像一片平静无浪、波澜不惊的海，因太过广阔无垠，他什么都感知不到。

金博洋既是庆幸羽生结弦对此并没有太多反应，依旧自若，他也不至于太过心慌，而却又隐约有些遗憾羽生结弦对此太过冷淡，好像这与他根本没有关系，这还不够让对方有所触动。

他还不知道，一切庸人自扰，只是因为心里多想着另一个人，因想多感应另一人的心跳，而乱了自己的呼吸。

而羽生结弦一时没能察觉到金博洋此刻的反应，他在练习室里放着的一架钢琴面前静立了许久，怀念似的将手轻放在琴键上，似乎在回忆什么。

九岁生日那天，他的母亲曾教过他一首曲子，只是那段回忆太过遥远了，什么都开始模糊起来，什么都好似一瞬即逝，什么都回不去了。

过去的快乐对他而言是短暂的，而悲苦却是常态。

见戈米沙出去了，只留下他们两个人，羽生结弦收回思绪，转身迟疑了一阵，脱去了身上的条纹西装外套，露出里面的马甲与衬衫，贴身的衣料显现出令人惊叹的身材，似乎还勾勒出他身上训练有素的肌肉，羽生结弦伸手整理了一下藏蓝色领带，摘下平时戴着的金框眼镜，将衣服整理好，起身伸臂伸展几下，向转身看着他的金博洋温声道：

“博洋，我们可以开始了吗？”

沉默不言的金博洋默默地将放在羽生结弦领带上的目光移开，为了方便学舞，他也脱下身上的风衣警服将其放到一旁，金博洋里面穿着一件淡蓝衬衫，单看倒没什么，只是跟羽生结弦一对比更显得单薄又纤瘦，着实不像一个从事刑侦工作的刑警队长，可偏偏就是这么一个看上去总是年少不经事的人，却能杠起重任一直往前，很多事情确实令人意想不到，仔细想想，只觉得佩服。

然而金博洋此刻却觉得他们之间的气氛有点怪怪的……两个大男人面对面地开始脱衣服……怎么看都觉得好奇怪……他纠结了一下，表情微动，思绪有点飘。

脑子清醒的羽生结弦乖巧地站在原地等着金博洋，脑子迷糊的金博洋站在原地一动不动。

两人就这么默契地静止了一分钟，金博洋才认命地叹气，走到羽生结弦面前，下意识地摸了摸脸颊。

其实吧，还有一个让金博洋忐忑的原因，那就是他一直觉得自己四肢不协调，学不会交谊舞，要是学不好，他会直接在羽生结弦面前出丑……这可太为难人了。

“来吧！”金博洋说罢一咬牙，一闭眼，一副“视死如归”的表情不由得让羽生结弦笑了笑。

“怎么一副非常艰难的模样，”羽生结弦无奈地拍了拍金博洋的肩，示意对方放松点，“请不要这么紧张，太过紧张，舞跳起来并不好看。”

金博洋心想我要跳的好看有什么用，我不踩着你都算不错了，想罢冲羽生结弦扯了一个笑，道：“我啊，没怎么正经跳过舞，等会要是不小心踩着你了，还请见谅。”

“我也很久没有跳过舞了，若是教的不好，还请博洋别见笑。”羽生结弦微笑道。

“您真是太客气了，老师……”金博洋听罢不禁有些汗颜，便玩笑道，接着又问，“这大概要多长时间学完？”

“博洋的话，我想很快就能学会了吧。”羽生结弦笑眯眯地说。

在这件事上没什么信心的金博洋说：“希望如此吧。”

“那，我们就正式开始吧。”羽生结弦礼貌地向金博洋行了一个礼，“教博洋自然教男步，那么我就选跳女步吧。”

金博洋听完点头，得到回应后的羽生结弦礼貌地问了一句：“我可以牵你的手吗？”

金博洋一愣，回道：“可、可以啊。”

等到羽生结弦的右手握住了金博洋的左手，两个人才后知后觉想到之前好像还拥抱过呢……现在还问可不可以牵手？这是哪门子客气？

“……”羽生结弦与金博洋一时陷入沉默的僵局。

“咳。”羽生结弦赶紧将局面挽回来，尽管他现在觉得自己的脸上有点发烫，他稳住自己快要散出来的向导素，仔细收敛好，镇定道：“博洋的左手要轻握着我的右手……咳我是说，博洋应该握着你的舞伴的右手。”

这好像也不用这么着重地解释到底要握谁的手吧……金博洋心想，不过想是这么想的，他还是认真地按照羽生结弦所说的去做，左手很诚实地握住了羽生结弦的右手。

暖意从接触的掌心中传来，是属于彼此的温度，意外地坚定、令人心安。

羽生结弦心下一动，却暗自将这份感觉压进心里，他拉过金博洋的右手，将其放到自己的腰部左侧正中，示意金博洋这是要放的位置，然后将自己的左手搭到金博洋的右肩上，解释道：“要保持距离，彼此之间不可以贴的太近。”

金博洋抬眸看着近在眼前的羽生结弦，看着对方好看的眉眼，带着一丝凛冽的眼神，姣好的唇形，温和的笑容，只感觉此刻他们的呼吸近乎都要交织层叠在一起，两个人身量差别并不大，很轻易就能对中视线，这么一拥一对立，让他不由得心下一热，连忙移开了视线，心里念诵循环一百遍还记得的法律法规以图让自己清醒一点。

逐渐恢复教学状态的羽生结弦也不敢有其他杂念，接下去只认真道：“接下来你向左进一步，我便向右退一步，交谊舞最重要的是自然自如、彼此协调统一，所以——博洋，你可以再放松点。”

“啊？”金博洋反应过来，“我尽力……”

“没有关系，慢慢来，”羽生结弦耐心道，“你是男步，你要主动地带着我走，舞步的一进一退，这要都在你的掌握之中。”

“我什么时候退一步，你就什么时候进一步吗？”金博洋似乎心有所感，忽而这么问，低头看着脚下舞步。

“是，你后退，我就会跟上去。”羽生结弦看着金博洋，不自觉地握紧了金博洋的左手，心底蓦地生出悸动，这让他不禁脱口而出。

曾几何时……他心头想过这样的话，还想过太多太多。

金博洋感应到了羽生结弦此刻有些波动的情绪，心里不由得感到诧异，但他还是选择收敛起其他的心思，只想一心一意地学好这些基本的舞步。

不敢问，也不敢信，更不敢想。

两个人无言地继续跳着简单的舞步，一进一退，彼此贴合，靠近又分离，试着配合对方，跟上步伐，适应节奏。

虽说学习男步的金博洋应该要带着走女步的羽生结弦走，但他毕竟是初学者，仍是被羽生结弦带着跳，他跟着羽生结弦的节奏一步步地学习，可越跳金博洋就越觉得羽生结弦实在跳的太好了，只觉得面前这个人仿佛天生就适合跳舞一般，每一步都跳的特别轻盈，每一步就如踩在音符上一样，就该挽着一位精心打扮的绝世美人，扶着她的纤纤细腰一同踏入舞池共舞，而他身姿优雅，足下生音，旋若翩鸿，就像这个人生来就该万众瞩目，成为焦点璀璨夺目。

只是这样的羽生结弦……好像又离他远了一点。金博洋想，他本来就不够了解羽生结弦。

眼前这个人太过耀眼了……无论在哪，他会如一轮皎皎明月，群星在他面前都显黯然失色。

那到底该跨越多少距离，才能够真正靠近这个人呢？

金博洋突然失落起来，自内心深处地感受到一阵无力感，似乎在将他重重拉下去，心在逐渐地往下坠。

下一秒脚下一不留神，金博洋跟进舞步失败，不小心便踩到了羽生结弦，他反应过来连忙歉意道：“抱歉！……我不小心踩到你了。”

羽生结弦倒面不改色，他扶着金博洋的肩膀，道：“没关系，踩坏了，金队长赔吧？”

本来还很惆怅的金博洋：“……”

事实证明，有时候人一旦实诚起来，实在令人不知道该说些什么好。

金博洋正了正身形，无奈道：“那还是重新开始跳一遍吧……”

羽生结弦摆好姿势示意重头再来，可不多时金博洋又记错了舞步，两个人一同往前迈了一步，羽生结弦还没反应过来，就不小心被绊了一脚，身体不受控制地往下倒，他本还想直起身子来站稳，却被下一刻自己绊倒自己的金博洋直接给扑到怀里，羽生结弦下意识地就将人抱住，自己则当作肉垫倒在地下，金博洋反应快地伸手护住羽生结弦的脑袋，自己差点撞上了羽生结弦的额头，齐齐倒在地上的两个人四目相对，都睁着眼睛诧异地看着对方，眼神里除了一瞬间的慌乱，还有未名的情愫流淌。

他们之间的距离近到只相差几厘米，甚至能感应到彼此温热的鼻息在脸颊停留，一刹那，只觉似体温上升，心跳加速，呼吸停滞。

一瞬眨眼而去，一刹留痕于心。

“你没事吧？”两个人愣了几秒，率先出口道，竟是异口同声。

而随后两个人看了看自己与对方此刻的姿势——羽生结弦搂着金博洋的背将人抱在怀里，金博洋一手撑在地板上一手护着羽生结弦的脑袋，两个人之间的距离近到不能再近，他们甚至觉得自己要是再往前一点点，就能在对方脸上落下一个轻飘飘的吻来。

那怎么可以——不应该这样——

两个人不禁脸上一红，顿时感到呼吸不畅，极度缺氧，金博洋刚想起身，羽生结弦刚想放开抱住金博洋背的手，练习室的门却在这时被敲开，不出意料，推开门的戈米沙恰巧看到眼前这一幕——

戈米沙目瞪口呆地看着眼前的一切，脑袋里晃过的第一个想法居然是先前提醒金博洋的那一句“地板上很凉要多加注意”，他看着将羽生结弦压到地上看着就要吻上去的金博洋，心想果然哨兵就是哨兵，心动不如行动，能动手就绝不犹豫，在心里给自己天才一般的爱情计划点了个赞，他脸上露出一个歉意的笑容，向呆若木鸡、静止不动、此刻眼神里透着生无可恋与死寂的两个人说道：

“实在抱歉，打扰了，你们……继续，继续……打扰了，打扰了……”

随后戈米沙保持着尴尬又不失礼貌、歉意又不乏兴奋的笑容重新地替他们关上了门。

“……等下！米沙！回来！不是你想的那样！”金博洋立马喊道，然而房门关得紧紧的，隔音效果估计还不错。

“……”金博洋转头认命地跟羽生结弦说，“解释……”

“……不清了……”羽生结弦接道。

两个人再次陷入沉默的僵局，起身各自冷静了一下。

金博洋抬手拍了拍自己的发烫脸颊，不自觉地往旁边挪了一步，离羽生结弦远了一点。

他不敢去看羽生结弦，想必羽生结弦此时也有些尴尬，金博洋以手作扇给自己扇风，按压住自己蹦个不停的心跳，最后实在受不住了，转身开门就要出去，他说：“这、这里突然有点闷，我出去一会透透气。”

说罢听也没听到羽生结弦的回应，自顾自地就出去关上门，金博洋靠着旁边的墙弯着腰撑着膝盖调整着呼吸，心烦意乱，思绪更乱的如同一团剪不断理还乱的毛线团，缠紧了他的心。

金博洋缓了一阵，忽而生起烦躁之感，他不是因为这个意外才这么烦躁，而是因为在他靠近羽生结弦的那一刻，彼此眼神一对上，他真真切切地因为羽生结弦身上的向导素而心起向往，好似被不自觉地勾住了魂，有这么几秒他近乎不受控制地就想抱紧羽生结弦，将对方往怀里按，想闻到对方身上令他安心的薄荷味，想闻到更多，想要触摸皮肤，想要贴近人的脖颈咬上一口，想要让这个气味属于自己，想要更多……他之前从未想过的东西，这是他的未结合哨兵身份所带来的、对未结合向导本能的冲动与欲望，这是他无法轻易控制得住的，这是他既想要又害怕的，他想要征服与占有，天生如此，难以抵挡。

未结合向导对未结合哨兵的吸引力绝不只是表面上所说的那样简单，能够安抚哨兵的向导素是治愈良药，可对哨兵来说也是致命毒药，以它为开端，未结合哨兵会潜意识地向未结合向导靠近，精神力此时化成的精神触手会不断地试探进向导的精神屏障，本能地渴望与之进行精神结合，若稍有不慎，失去理智，任自己失控，后果难以想象。

这就是要刚刚觉醒的未结合哨兵与未结合向导保持距离的原因，自制力高、精神力强的哨兵与向导自然不会担心这些，他们学会灵活调控精神屏障，为的就是像正常人一样生活，为的就是不会因为感知过载而轻易受本能支配，虽说若是两情相悦便会情不自禁，那很合理，可对于没有感情基础的哨兵与向导来说，这无疑是一种折磨与侵犯，身体与精神领域会本能地靠近，可心不是自愿的，心是被此束缚的。

而现在的金博洋惊恐地发现，原来他在羽生结弦面前……竟然还是逃不开这种本能的支配……虽然他从没有跟一个未结合向导如此亲近过，但也不至于如此吧？他还不至于见到未结合向导就这么……这么……

他想不下去了。

看来保持距离是正确的选择，并非是他大题小做，而是真的要避免出现不受控制的伤害……

金博洋蹲下来让自己冷静下来，思考自己是不是因为精神状况出现了问题才会如此，可他已经做过了精神治疗，应该不会轻易出现这种情况，也不会过分需要向导的安抚，他仍可以不接受深层的精神接触就可维持稳定平衡，可这到底是为什么？

他做了这么多努力，最后还是逃不开这种本能的束缚与控制吗？

他做了这么多努力……就是为了不让自己失控而伤害到羽生结弦啊……

如果之前那件事的猜测是真的……如果安格斯告诉他的事都是真的……那他最后真的会变成那个样子吗……

原来这到头来都没有用吗？

金博洋失神地坐在地上，双臂抱着自己，眼神里满是茫然，还有一丝委屈绕在他心头，让他鼻子一酸，酸楚一涌而上。

空荡的走廊，只留他一个人独自伤心，无风共勉。

片刻后金博洋晃了晃脑袋，想将那些烦心事全都甩开，眼下他不应该过多的去想这些事，眼前事要紧，随后他脑海里竟浮现出羽生结弦曾经跟他说过的那些话，这让金博洋微微一怔，那些给予的信任与坚定不移，他曾答应过自己可以做到的，不能言而无信。

还没到最后，绝不能妥协认输，若是有一天他化成伤人的刃，他便先将刀尖对向自己，替别人挡上一次。

那将是破开束缚之前的至死挣扎，永不停歇。

金博洋起身，揉了揉眼睛，心里已悄然做出了决定，转身推开了面前的门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只是因为你心动了而已……傻孩子。


	39. 卷二 破茧

38.

待在练习室的羽生结弦在金博洋开门离去以后就一直站在原地，如静止一般，他转头看着关紧的门，许久，抬起手来贴紧自己的脸颊，手心接触到皮肤，毫不意外，发烫似的，心更是一阵慌乱，思绪兜兜转转，竟不知道旋转到了何地，只觉得是转昏了，许是真的缺氧吧，心跳都有些不稳了。

他一时失笑，又想笑自己怎么如此失态，也庆幸金博洋在此刻离开，给他一个人缓过来的时间，不必还要想尽办法掩饰。

可是，人可以自欺欺人，故作镇定，心却是不会说谎的。

在彼此靠近的那一瞬间，自己到底是什么想法，羽生结弦终究还是清楚的。他向来习惯把各种情绪划分开来，致力于研究如何将喜怒哀乐均匀地分给所面对的人与事，他知道应该以什么样的态度、什么样的感情、什么样的方式妥当地处理各种事情，知道该以何面目出现在众人面前，他想要去完成某些事，想要在洪流风暴里一心往前，站定不倒，就不得不这样做。

可唯独在金博洋面前，他好像没办法将自己的情绪分个清楚辨个明白，仅是欢喜还不够，加些伤愁也觉得太少，他只觉得应该还要把喜怒哀乐分的更细一点。

比如在金博洋受伤的时候他应该是愤怒的，在金博洋独自出走消失不见的时候他应该是焦虑的，在金博洋说出他在隐瞒的时候他应该是失落的，有关金博洋这个人的所有事情，羽生结弦都不应该无动于衷，不应该心有犹豫，金博洋对他而言就应该是特别的，独一无二的，只有在这个人面前，那些感情才是复杂且交织着的——会感到欢喜会感到难过，不再压抑自己，也无需过分清醒，这一切才叫做真实。

喜怒哀乐已全然不属于自己了，它们已与另一个人有关，更密不可分。

这是羽生结弦这么久以来……第一次有这样的感觉，一想起这些感觉，他就控制不住地心跳加速，似乎有什么即将从他心壤里破土而出，即将生长成结，在金博洋的精神屏障面前，他的精神力甚至几度化为有质形的精神触手，本能产生渴望，自行地往自认为温暖的地方探去，这让羽生结弦既诧异又惶恐，但更多的是难以名状的、隐约的兴奋与欢喜，他并不排斥，只是难以控制，故而患得患失。

只可惜因第一次出现这样强烈的情绪，尚无人跟他解释这到底名为什么，羽生结弦也只能暂且将这些深埋于心，至于这些心思还有没有重见天光的那一天，他自己也无法回答。

他什么时候能得到一个答案……他不知道，他只知道一件事情——就算骗得过所有人，心唯独不会背叛自己。

羽生结弦深深地一呼吸，感觉已比之前的状况好了一些，脸上也不再感到发烫了，他习惯性地想要扶一扶眼镜，才发现自己早已经将其摘下了，他无奈，转而捏着鼻梁让自己放松下来。

羽生结弦忽然想起之前金博洋曾跟他说过，他不戴眼镜好看，他正犹豫地想要不要就这样彻底摘去，如此金博洋会不会更喜欢一些。

他不是因近视才戴的眼镜，虽然只有哨兵五感敏锐，向导只是精神感知力更强，身体素质比普通人差不了多少。而羽生结弦本就不是寻常的向导，他在军校训练过一年，至今还保留着许多习惯，身体素质与体能方面甚至比绝大多数哨兵还要好。

戴上眼镜纯属是因为羽生结弦善于通过“看”来感知哨兵的情绪，当他习惯性运用这一精神感知时，眼神会变得凌冽锋利，如冰刃一般，被看的人只觉得冰封刺骨，难以抵挡，就像被一点点地解剖看透，这样的气势过于强大，会令天生具有征服欲的哨兵感到被挑衅，容易被激起反抗情绪，从而阻碍哨兵与向导之间的精神连接与沟通，也难以向彼此袒露心怀。

每个向导的精神感知都不一样，而这是羽生结弦与生俱来的能力，他像是生来就不该是个安抚人的向导，他更像是一个强大、极具有征服欲与挑战欲的哨兵，几乎没有任何人能够与他匹敌，强者是孤独的，因此羽生结弦独自一人许多年，也没有遇到一个适合他的哨兵。

后来他戴上了眼镜，以图借一个掩饰减轻那种天生的压迫感，羽生结弦想像一个正常的向导一样，或者说，他更想自己是一个普通人，这样的话，他就不用因为出众的能力与生来强大的精神感知而感到苦恼，他确实一直为这些骄傲，这是必然的，没有人不为此自豪，可他却也在年少时因为它遭受过不公与排斥，曾经不甘过憎恨过。

众生因相似而被俗世淹没，而总有人与众不同。有人艳羡赞叹，也有人会心生嫉妒，因此便会刻意排斥挤兑，无论何种异类，人总会因内心不平衡而选择远离，而人世则从此分出两条河流，一条流向平庸，一条流向孤独。

只是当年那个不甘平庸也不满世道的叛逆少年，如今早已学会了如何与世界坦然相处，他收起了尖刺，磨平了棱角，只是为找寻到更好的方式去改变世界，他不愿妥协也不愿停留，尽管岁月改变了他很多的想法，很多事情也并非他想象的那样，更多的事情他无力更改，可他仍然一如既往，愿以从一而终，不后悔所做的任何选择。

无论他最后……到底得到如何结果，那都无谓了。

羽生结弦闭上眼，许久，极轻极轻地叹了叹。随后他睁开眼睛，缓步走到练习室当中的那架钢琴前，再次怀念般地伸手抚过一排黑白琴键，他仿佛又回到了九岁之时，少年缠着母亲教他弹琴，一向不苟言笑的父亲正站在身后看着他们，眼神里满是难得的温情，那天外面下了好大的雪，纷纷扬扬地下了一整夜，而屋内炉火正旺，一片温馨暖意，记忆让人念念不忘。

可惜这些太过久远了……将近二十几年的时光，早已将这些回忆割成碎片，一片一片零零散散，有时竟都不知道哪些是真的，哪些是假的，犹如梦中，又如想象，朦胧且模糊。

羽生结弦这些年来也很少回家，自那年因那件事与父亲闹僵了以后，他也很少与家里人联系，偶尔与母亲通话，也因不想让对方担心而说的遮遮掩掩，在合盟与军校学习的很长一段时间，他们因缺席彼此生命中的一段时光而产生了一些隔阂，至今也没有彻底消失，羽生结弦暂时也没有要回去的打算，他还有更多的事情必须要去完成，父亲也没有彻底原谅他那时候的鲁莽与叛逆，一来二去，竟又过去许多年了。

也不知道家里那架钢琴上，有没有积灰呢？

羽生结弦坐到钢琴凳上，久久地凝视着眼前的琴键，片刻后，外面的金博洋恰巧推开门进来，他闻声转头与金博洋对视了一眼，笑了一下。

金博洋也笑了笑，很快就移开了对视的目光，两个人都心照不宣地避开不提之前的事情，沉默了几秒，金博洋率先开口问：“羽生，你、你要弹琴吗？”

羽生结弦稍愣，答道：“我……我很久没有弹过了，不知道还能不能弹出一首曲子。”

“好歹你也学过呢，”金博洋道，“我除了偶尔玩玩吉他，就没碰过什么乐器了。”

弹琴这种闲情逸致的技能……金博洋是没有了，小时候培养兴趣爱好的阶段，他倒是喜欢组装各种电子机械，尝试搞搞发明创造，家里人都以为他以后应该像隔壁小王那样会去考个技术员之类的文职工作，结果万万没想到，合盟毕业以后，人直接就奔去警校，不带任何犹豫的，一股脑就打定主意要往刑警这条路走，谁也劝不住，牛也拉不回，跟自家教书多年的教授夫妇死磕了小半年，才稳住了自己一心向往的工作。

从此报喜不报忧，当了刑警以后，往鬼门关边缘处走了多少回金博洋都没敢让父母知道，总以工作忙的理由甚少回家，这也是无可奈何的事。

他们这些人要是岁月静好，那谁替他们护着该护着的人呢？

有时候能够做到正义与公正，是因为有人付出了更多的时间与精力，才有资格向世道谈论公平与善待。

金博洋找了把椅子拉过来坐着，看着坐在钢琴前的羽生结弦，后者感应到他的目光，转头问他：“博洋有什么想听的曲子吗？”

“我？”金博洋一副“我啥都不知道啊”的表情，但很认真地想了想，客气道，“我想听小星星，你会弹吗？”

羽生结弦挑眉向金博洋确认道：“……小星星？”

“呃，你随意吧，我都听。”金博洋移开了视线，随口道。

羽生结弦有些不知所措地愣在原地。几乎没有人不会唱小星星，应该也没有人不会弹小星星……他现在的心情就像是，考试前会背一整本书，然而考试只考了一小段重点。

……那还能怎么办呢？博洋要是想听，那就弹给他听呗，哪怕只是一首非常简单的小曲子。

羽生结弦无奈地笑了笑，抬手随意弹了几个琴键找找感觉，与这些乐符阔别十多年，他不确定自己还能不能弹的流畅。

金博洋安静地坐在一旁听着。

羽生结弦修长的手指落在黑白琴键上，指尖灵动且优雅，一曲简单的小星星自他手中似流泻而出，琴声干净而纯粹，没有任何停顿与留驻，而一曲终毕，几秒过后，羽生结弦看了金博洋一眼，又重新地起手弹起了另一首曲子，他似乎通过那些似曾相识的旋律想起了什么，因天生对音乐敏感，他看着琴键，像是要追寻往事，沉浸其中。

金博洋没有说话，只是静静地看着一时兴起的羽生结弦，不自觉地扬起嘴角。

不大的练习室里持续响起一阵琴声，不似先前的小星星干脆简单，而是断断续续地，有停顿有迟疑，似乎在慢慢摸索着记忆里的乐符，艰涩难寻，直到将乐符全都按照记忆里的一一找寻出来弹奏完毕，一首曲子才算真正完整。

羽生结弦又从头再弹了一遍，他眉头轻皱，手下弹出来的乐曲低转回荡，犹如在一片平静无浪的汪洋之上，有几只飞鸟低飞而过，海天共一色，暮光接夜幕，平和又安详；又如在寥廓无声的星空之中，抬头寥寥几颗星，安静共孤独同生，空寂与虚无同在，每想起一个音符，就像找到一把钥匙，将层层上锁的重门一一打开，越往前走，就越往内心深处，直到走到最后，所有的记忆都像散乱的拼图一样又重拼凑在一起，乐曲带动着精神感知，牵动着记忆与情绪，慢慢地在羽生结弦脑海里形成一个清醒的认知——

一个音符落下，弹奏的乐曲戛然而止，突兀且瞬间如惊醒，就此终结。

羽生结弦结束弹奏后茫然地眨了眨眼。

他竟然不自觉地把母亲以前教给他的曲子与在军校里学会的曲子拼在了一起……

一段他视为温馨的记忆与一段令他感到痛苦的记忆第一次被他放在了一起，一时悲欢交加。

他一直想要把它们分的清清楚楚，互不干扰，可他心里清楚，它们都是羽生结弦记忆里的一部分，悲也好欢也罢，只有这样才是常态……只有这样才算是一个完整的自己。

而这些因为一颗“小星星”——因一颗星他掀起了一片汪洋与星河。

羽生结弦再次转头看着金博洋，后者似乎好像也感应到了什么，朝他微微笑了笑。

金博洋问：“你刚刚弹的曲子是什么？很好听。”

羽生结弦看了金博洋片刻，心里的情绪几度翻涌，一如朵朵浪花轻拍岸边，提醒着他仔细感知心上这些波动与变化，而他按下思绪，开口道：“我也不知道它应该叫什么……不过我觉得，我也许不一定能够再弹成一遍。”

“不如再弹一次小星星吧，”羽生结弦又道，“它这么简单，我很喜欢。”

“可我觉得你之前弹的更好听……”金博洋道。

“然而那都过去了，有时候弹琴也需要灵感的啊。”羽生结弦一本正经地胡说八道，笑眯眯地，“简简单单的，不也挺好吗？”

“若你真的喜欢，那当然最好不过了。”金博洋自言自语道，“虽然谁都会弹小星星。”

“是啊。”羽生结弦低声道，看了一眼金博洋，后半句声音更低，语气似带了疑问，像是说给自己听的，他道，“我确实是……真心喜欢的吧。”

可是一切都尚未有定数，人的心思最是难猜。

金博洋此刻的心思飘忽了一会，没能注意到羽生结弦的目光，他本也是想借这个弹琴的话题来分散自己的注意力，不想让自己陷入纠结的心境，装作坦然自若，让自己镇定清醒下来，也不敢再胡思乱想。

他现在是生怕自己心有一个多余念头便作一簇火苗，会将自己的自若燃烧殆尽。

而“罪魁祸首”对这些心绪一无所知，此刻就在金博洋的眼前，正看着他，眼神清澈温和，嘴边的笑意更令金博洋暗自恍神几次，直到羽生结弦起身缓步走到他面前，向他伸出手来问要不要再练习几次，金博洋愣了一下，才终是将自己拉回现实。

待手心再一次相贴，目光再一次相碰，金博洋已经能够妥当地处理好自己先前翻涌覆来的情绪，抬眸坦荡地直视眼前的人，他一心一意都在学舞这件事上，直把那些恼人纠结的心思都抛到脑后，不断地提醒自己，这不是眼下他要在乎的事，他需要做的事情还在等着他完成，每一分每一秒都不能浪费、不能虚度。

而羽生结弦同样也没有表露更多的情绪，他虚握着金博洋的左手，能明显感知到金博洋在刻意控制着自己的精神屏障，他只一瞬便全懂，同样仔细地把精神力收敛起来。

退后几步，再彼此靠近，可他们之间的精神力再没有共鸣的时刻。

此刻的他们，着实不知道是应该往前进一步，还是该往后退一步了。

*

戈米沙给予他们特训的时间不过几星期，除去礼仪练习与细节把控，两个人还要进行反探查与搜证训练，直到能够出色完成一对默契搭档应该做到的全部任务，确保无误，戈米沙才正式委托两个人接受任务，并带着他们一同前往联塔总部处注销三个人的在职身份，以防执行任务期间暴露。

金博洋离开警局之前，戴纳特意找过他谈话。当沉着脸的副局长将金博洋的离职申请书放在桌面上时，金博洋已心有预感，做好准备答复。

“金，”戴纳开口道，“我并不想这份申请书生效。”

金博洋抿着唇，不说话。

“你明明有机会留下来，为什么不去尝试呢？”戴纳又问，“很多事情都有解决办法，你一定可以做到的——”

“可是有很多事情，也不是我想做就能做到的。”金博洋低声道，“我比任何人都清楚……”

当五年前的他没能控制好自己、误伤同行的向导时，当他曾经没能在穷凶极恶的绑匪面前救下一个无辜的孩子时，当他没能及时查到证据逮捕犯罪嫌疑人导致又多了一个受害者时……握紧了手中的枪也没能保护好任何人，他早就明白“无能为力”这四个字到底有多重多痛苦，也许其他人会说那都是天意如此，命运注定，是逃不掉的，谁也不想看见这样的结果，可金博洋不会这么“安慰”自己。

说来好笑，做刑警这么多年，早就应该能够冷静淡然地看待世间一切无常变故与生死常态，可金博洋依旧是金博洋，他总是想要去改变、试试以自己的方式与能力去改变这个世道。

当一个人的能力越大，责任感越强，他所要承担的都不再是别人所给予的，而是他自己有意识地认为“这是他应该做的事”，他首先想要对得起别人，然后更要做到对得起自己。

人最伟大之处，或许正是即使人不为己天诛地灭，也仍会为他人奋不顾身、义无反顾吧。

谈话的最后，戴纳也没能改变金博洋的想法，对方去意已决，而且一如既往地坚定执着，他也没有办法。

金博洋想，这大抵是他最后一件能为警局做的事，算着时间，任务结束后不久也快半年了，精神治疗效果也快消失了，他把这些事都安排妥当，并且目前事情的发展都在他的意料掌控之中，唯独……唯独一个变数，让他担忧心虑。

乘车前往联塔总部的金博洋坐在后座上，旁边是跟他同去的羽生结弦，他一路正襟危坐，屏住呼吸，未敢将视线偏移到对方身上，哪怕对方也同样没有看向他。

坐在驾驶座上开车的戈米沙只莫名感觉特训之后的这两个人……相处久了竟有些羞涩？他仔细想了想，联系了先前王金泽跟他聊八卦时谈及的事情，竟然觉得现在的羽生结弦跟金博洋才真正地像一对……新婚夫夫。

爱情来的太慢就像旋转木马。戈米沙感叹，他转头望向副驾驶座上的王金泽，对方回了一个“我懂你意思”的眼神。

从L区警局前往区域边缘的联塔总部不过一个小时，到达联塔以后，四个人一同前往注销身份的工政部，那里早已经有人在等着他们。

然而金博洋刚踏进工作区，看清了在里面的某些人后，立马转过头去作势要走。

这真是太棒了，今天可真是个适宜出行的日子，他在这里遇到了四个……他曾经的相亲对象，哦，好像还有一个。

他现在有一种想要从工政部五楼直接往地板跳下去的冲动。

“打扰了，你们先走，我晚点再来。”金博洋遮着脸直往工作区外走，被一头雾水的戈米沙拦住。

“你去哪？”戈米沙低声问。

“出去透气，这里空气一点也不清新。”金博洋答。

“发生了什么事？”旁边的羽生结弦疑惑问。

看热闹不嫌事大的王金泽随口道：“没事，就是即将要上演一场‘相亲对象修罗场’的戏码，你们要围观吗？”

金博洋眼神死寂地看向王金泽，压低声道：“你不说话没人把你当哑巴！！”

“相亲对象？”羽生结弦精准捕抓关键词，忽然弯了一下眉眼，看向金博洋。

被盯住的金博洋惊恐地感知到羽生结弦好像冒出了一丝丝……强烈的战意。

戈米沙也感知到了，下意识地将往前一步挡在金博洋面前的羽生结弦拉住。

……打人犯法啊朋友！冷静一下！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爱情虽然来的慢，可它从不缺席。


	40. 卷二 破茧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请看如何做到在线崩人设～

39.

如果金博洋知道他的人生中会有这么一天，想必也不会答应什么相亲……然而仔细想想，他也从来没想过自己花了一周时间相亲，却只用了一天时间结婚……

这万万没想到哇。

人生真是处处充满着惊喜与刺激，相了一段时间没什么用的亲，到头来居然还是奉公遵法的包办结合——

金博洋是绝对不会随便跟人说他是包办婚姻的，绝不会，这说出去真是太丢人了。这也是他在外人面前不解释自己的已婚身份的原因之一，总不能跟别人说他的结合证明是从天上掉下来吧——好吧金博洋承认这自动美化了，他们的结合证明是很随便地用快递寄过来的——这说出去除了民政局的人谁能信啊，毕竟现在都是自由恋爱、合法结合，过去的这种包办制度实在跟不上时代发展，现在的人讲究的都是真爱，思想要跟得上发展前景，这事一说出去，不就明摆着自己没有人爱没有人追、到头来还得依赖政府关爱单身人士给分配伴侣吗？

包分配这种操作虽然对广大单身哨兵们而言是一种可遇不可求的福利，可人终究需要有人爱有人疼的，能与自己所爱的人终生结合厮守一生，才算是一个非常美满的愿望。

不过最重要的还是那个结论——你没有人喜欢没有人爱，所以大家都以为你要包办结合——这才是关键。

然而这些事，跟金博洋半点关系都没有。因为他偏偏是特别招哨兵们“羡慕嫉妒恨”的那种人——他过于招人喜欢了。虽然他本人对此非常纳闷，也很不明白为什么他要相亲的信息一发布，就有这么多人有意要跟他相亲处对象……

据长年在联塔各部论坛潜水看帖凑热闹聊八卦热衷吃瓜的王金泽先生透露，据不完全统计，网传金博洋的相亲对象也就……三十几个人吧，也不多，对不对？以某人一个打二十个的功力，这也不在话下是不是？

金博洋本人表示不知道不清楚别问我，他现在脑袋疼——他一个刑警队长，拿枪抓人，审问犯人，职在救人，可鬼知道他到底要怎么面对这种“谁是情人”的问题啊！！

内心挣扎崩溃了十几秒的金博洋灵光一闪，很快就想到了处理办法。

“兄弟们，都冷静一下。”金博洋突然面带微笑地伸手拍了拍在他前面僵着不动的戈米沙与羽生结弦两人的肩膀，语气温和地道，“这又不是什么大事，不要这么紧张，不要搞得像要揍人一样——大家又不是什么仇人，怎么就这么激动了呢？”

抱着双臂看热闹的王金泽听罢不禁觉得好笑，他真心想跟现在脑子有点不清醒的金博洋说，这确实不是什么仇人——大家都只是“情敌”而已，没什么大不了的，对吧？

被拍着肩膀似是被安慰的羽生结弦微妙地挑着眉。

以前在这种事情上，羽生结弦一向没什么太大感觉，虽然他安慰过暗恋金博洋的小警员，也在别人面前实锤过彼此的结合关系，但那都是以前，那都是小事，现在是真的不一样了——他听过金博洋相亲的事情，但已经有了结合证明，在他心里这些事就暂时没什么真实位置，也不甚在意，可今天得以亲眼所见金博洋曾经的那些相亲对象，那可就由不得他要做些什么了。

他不想，让金博洋往背离他的方向走去。

毕竟他很明显能感觉到……那些人此时闻声转头看向金博洋的眼神，很不一样。

向这边看来的五个人，都是精神力等级不低的向导，羽生结弦能够明显地感知到他们对他方才释放的精神力的“回礼”——同样起了攻击的意图，尤其是金博洋无意间看向羽生结弦的时候最为强烈。

那些人看向你的时候，你到底有没有察觉到什么呢？

羽生结弦偏头看向金博洋。

也不知道是不是因为他格外敏感，反正自那天练习舞步以后，羽生结弦就知道他自己似乎变了很多，变得越来越……在乎另一个人了。

在乎到只要对方的目光不是落在他身上，便会感到失落，对方一个轻微举动，就能牵动起他所有的情绪。

羽生结弦不动声色继续偏头看着对此毫不自知的金博洋，心里轻叹一声。

……那你又会不会知道……我的这些想法呢？

早就意识到那几个人已经发现了他、正打算往他这边来的金博洋此刻只想着什么时候礼貌又不失微笑地逃离此处现场，但又觉得在戈米沙跟羽生结弦身后逃走的这一做法实在不妙，他又没犯什么错，光天化日朗朗乾坤，这像是做了亏心事的反应算什么？

虽然金博洋确实觉得好像做了什么对不起羽生结弦的事……可他为什么会觉得对不起羽生呢？

本打算把自己当哑巴的王金泽此刻忍不住脱口而出的几句话点醒了金博洋——

“嚯，这几位看上去都不错啊，天总，虽然我早有耳闻，你哨向不限，那也就罢了，可这自古以来，都是两个哨兵抢一个向导，你倒好，身为哨兵居然还要人家向导抢你，啧啧啧。”

真是一语点醒梦中人……这太真实了。

这段话的意思是，本该被“抢”的人，应该是在场中最优秀的那个向导，应该是羽生结弦，结果现在居然变成了作为哨兵的金博洋……

啊，金博洋，你简直是改变了世间法则、扭曲了人类常识啊，你简直要成为一个历史，你是一个站在哨兵界最顶峰的人生赢家啊！

王金泽摇头感叹，“哥，你是真的稳！敢问一句，你是怎么做到这么‘奇葩’的？”

金博洋听罢几乎要吐出一口老血，他强忍着怒气掀了掀眼皮，向后抬腿向语不惊人死不休的王金泽踹了过去。

躲开的王金泽无所谓地耸耸肩，继续看戏。

被王金泽几句话气的不轻的金博洋回过神来，正想要拉着站在他面前好似真的怕他被抢走的两位向导一起逃跑，却发现为时已晚，那几位相亲对象就快走到他面前了——金博洋感知到羽生结弦方才那丝战意好像越来越强，几乎是外放的状态，即将一触即发。

与此同时，对面那几位向导的精神力竟然也像是被触发一般，将反击化为无形攻势，已是下意识地将羽生结弦此时外放的精神力视为挑衅了，金博洋一个哨兵，想要介入此刻几位向导们一同形成的无形的精神区域里还非常困难，就连戈米沙也禁不住地调节精神屏障以图抵挡，在这个时刻，向导的精神领域里近乎是剑拔弩张的状态，几个无声的瞬间，就已经悄然地以这种方式进行了几次交谈，羽生结弦微眯着眸，不出意料地加强着自己的精神屏障，面上依旧一副风淡云轻。

而几乎被向导们困在一个圈里的金博洋也不得不开始释放自己的精神力，试图让几位莫名其妙就起了攻击意图的向导们冷静下来——说来好笑，他一个本就不善于调控精神力的哨兵，现在居然要像个向导一样向人发去精神安抚，这几个人真是跟他彻底颠倒过来了。

他现在是真的不知道该说什么好了，这跟他想象的不一样，这好端端，大家不都是朋友吗？

可金博洋不知道，有的人把你当朋友，有的人把你当兄弟，而有的人却远不满足于此啊。

旁边认真围观的王金泽再次感叹，他见过几个哨兵为一个向导打架的，但还真的没见过几个向导为一个哨兵拼精神力的，不得不说，他天哥是真的厉害。

感知到金博洋开始介入的羽生结弦抬眸瞥了一眼扶额头疼的金博洋，转念想了想，不久便撤回了外放的精神力，转而无浪无波，不再去理会其余向导的精神探知，他面无表情地站在一旁，收回了放在金博洋身上的目光。

羽生结弦的精神力一收回，人就像一下子就被拉回现实一样，让人恍然梦醒，眼前之事皆是隔世。那五人这才觉得羽生结弦施展精神力时竟有催眠人的幻觉效果，好似在迷惑着让人攻击，对方却可以完全地误导别人，任别人出力而自己依旧轻松。

实际上，每个向导都能以精神力向哨兵或向导进行精神干扰，向导能够通过这种方式干扰对方的判断能力或者误导对方，很容易就能控制哨兵或向导的行动甚至是思想，这自然也是一件非常令人害怕的事情，若以此供人利用，后果不堪设想。这也是联塔禁止向导们轻易对外使用的能力，同样，这种能力的使用要求也很高，一般的向导若是轻易使用，把控不好，不仅被影响的人会失控，还会使自己陷入危境，无疑折兵一千自损八百。

可羽生结弦却对此能力收放自如，运用如常，可见这个传闻中的最强向导……确实并非常人，天资聪颖不说，能力更是一般人所不能企及，他的精神力是绝对攻击型，一旦以自己的精神领域展开攻击，远不止现在这种程度，他方才所显露的只不过是冰山一角而已，他真正的实力，深不可测，也不可揣度。

那五位向导此刻的眼神，都不禁流露出了一丝恐惧，那是天生的、对强者的畏惧，不自觉地往后稍退了一步。

羽生结弦对他们这种反应已经习惯了，仍然没什么表情地看向一边。

金博洋天生跟大多数向导有着共鸣隔阂，不轻易能感知到别的向导的情绪与精神状况，而羽生结弦与他的相容度高，他一向容易感知对方，他现在能明显感知到羽生结弦的情绪有些低落，但金博洋还来不及细想这些事，身体便恍惚地往旁边一偏。

他一从向导们形成的精神区域里脱离出来，就莫名感到一阵晕眩，尤其在羽生结弦最后调控精神力的某一个瞬间，他的后颈突然感到一阵刺痛，好像有什么在他后颈狠狠刺了一针，随后脑海中几秒空白，脑海里蓦地浮现出很多零零碎碎的画面与只言片语，一下如海浪覆上，将他淹没，可出现的很快，消失的也很快，一来一往，竟好像只是一个错觉，难辨真假。

……可留在知觉里的那阵刺痛，仿若真的存在，还有那些碎片似的、全然没有印象的……是错觉吧？

不对，好像是……曾经存在过的……

有雨、是雨……还有血……是五年前那次……

不对、不对……错了……错了？

金博洋用力地摇了摇头，抬手捂着后颈，从茫然中清醒过来，也是几秒钟的事，他抬眸正对上看着他的羽生结弦，从对方的眸中看见了担忧，然而他前几秒钟的那些错觉……现在又全部忘记了，再也无迹可寻。

“你怎么了？”羽生结弦担心地问，伸手习惯性地摸了摸金博洋的额头。

“我、我也不知道……没事。”金博洋眼神逐渐清明过来，也正奇怪自己怎么紧紧捂着自己的后颈，他歪了歪头努力回忆了几次，仍然无果，他不解地看着周围，恰好又对上了他旁边几位向导担忧的目光。

顿时清醒过来的金博洋呆若木鸡。

他还不至于忘了自己现在处于什么尴尬的局面……这可怎么办啊？

金博洋立刻转头向戈米沙使用眼神求助。

戈米沙从方才同样的担忧回过神来，冲他回了个眼神，眼神示意金博洋他身边有正经的结婚对象，别慌。

没能及时做完阅读眼神理解的金博洋被其中一位向导唤回了神，对方向他笑道：“金，好久不见。”

金博洋僵硬地点点头，礼貌回道：“你……你们好啊，好久不见……”

打招呼都要一视同仁，不能单单向一个人礼貌说话。

在场的所有人都尴尬又礼貌地笑了笑。

金博洋觉得旁边不说话的羽生结弦气压好像更低了，他想尽快处理掉这件事，干脆破罐子破摔吧，今日的他是真的太不清醒，居然脑子一抽建议道：

“那、那不如我们一起坐下来喝杯茶？”

既然要破罐子破摔，那就干脆一碎到底咯？

 

五分钟后，金博洋坐在工政部的休息区，被一群面无表情的向导围着，生无可恋地低头抿了一杯苦涩的红茶。

“其实我们都知道，两位是结合关系……祝福两位了。”

一位文质彬彬的向导向金博洋开口道，保持着微笑。

“谢、谢。”金博洋强颜欢笑地回道。

一旁的羽生结弦一副“所以明明都知道是结合关系了，为什么还要过来说话”的表情。

五个人心累地在内心吐槽，到底是谁先挑衅啦！！

真是第一次见到挑衅挑的这么理直气壮的向导！

名副其实已结合的向导戈米沙与名副其实单身的哨兵王金泽坐在另一处看热闹听八卦。

戈米沙本也想过去一块坐，为他的兄弟们两肋插刀，王金泽颇为老道地摇摇头，拉住他。

“别了吧，米沙，我可不想跟天总传绯闻，又变成金博洋的相亲对象……”王金泽指了指他平板上调出来的论坛画面，“你可能不知道他俩在论坛又多火……你永远不知道在别人口中的自己是什么样子，网传他俩孩子都有啦！这些故事真的很精彩，你就不要参和一脚了，明八卦保英名啊！”

戈米沙认真地思考了一会，决定让那两人自行解决情感危机。

“我觉得今天的金博洋，他那小脑袋瓜，可能有点问题，”王金泽看着不远处那一桌喝茶喝的气势汹汹的人，咧嘴评价道，“你能邀请一桌相亲对象处一块喝茶吗？这打麻将还嫌多一个人呢？怎么，还想凑几个一块斗地主？”

戈米沙赞同道：“其实我更佩服羽生的气度——我感觉他现在周围气压都要结冰了。”

王金泽听罢开始同情金博洋，让你招惹桃花，人都吃醋生气冒冰了，你还毫不自知，居然还有心思喝茶，您可醒醒吧。

“咳咳、咳！”

被王金泽念叨的金博洋喝着喝着茶，忽而就被呛到了，他咳的满脸通红，差点喘不过气来，旁边的羽生结弦连忙从金博洋手中接过茶杯，轻拍着对方的背低声问没事吧，动作一气呵成言语轻慢温柔，看的对面几人那是一个目瞪口呆，不知所措。

他们还想跟金博洋说上几句话来着，虽然他们跟金博洋也不是特别亲近，都是属于对金博洋有点意思但都被发过好人卡的那种相亲对象，可自见到金博洋以来这从头到尾……竟然都没有跟金博洋单独说过话，气氛尴尬是一回事，但一直在金博洋身边的羽生结弦才是关键的问题，一靠近就会被那个向导瞄一眼，虽然对方眼神里没什么意思，但还是感觉浑身不自在。

看着对面细声细语对视中的两个人，五个人顿时发自内心地生起一种悲凉的感觉，不止有没能再说上什么话的凄凉之感，更有一种被莫名秀到的虐心之恨。

自工政部官方宣布羽生结弦跟金博洋的结合关系以来，失恋的人数不胜数，他们五个人自认本就没什么太大念想，顶多就是想试一试，与金博洋也算是见面时能够打招呼的朋友而已，只是今天这一出，着实是超乎了他们的想象。

不过最后，无论如何，还是要祝福眼前这两个人的吧。五个人齐齐看着对面正在对话的羽生结弦跟金博洋想。

金博洋缓过来道：“我没事，就咳一会，你不用这么着急……”

羽生结弦道：“怎么可能没事呢？博洋刚刚好像就不太对劲，真是令人担心啊。”

“我不是小孩子，你放心，真没事。”

“可是博洋说‘没事’，一般都是在说谎呢。”

“那你要我怎样呢？我现在蹦一个给你看，你才放心吗？”

“我希望以后博洋发生什么事，都要告诉我，什么都好，真实地告诉我，可以吗？”

金博洋被盯着他的羽生结弦那真诚的目光给看的不自在，忙移开头去，道：“好吧，那同理，你也应该真实地告诉我吧？你刚刚为什么不开心？”

羽生结弦苦恼地接道：“啊，那是因为……”

“……”全程围观这两个旁若无人聊着天的两个人，在场的众人等无语片刻。

如果他们此刻都能听见彼此的心声，大概都能听出一句咆哮——

能不能把我们放在眼里了？公开秀岂能认？

太过分了！！

剩下的七个人几乎要拍桌而起，一起控诉着无视天光白日的两个人，被转头一记眼刀架到人脖子上实行威胁的羽生结弦给强行按回座位上。

“诶？你们怎么了？”金博洋此刻反应过来，一头雾水地问道。

“没事，不如再喝一杯吧？”羽生结弦视若无睹地将自己没喝过还暖着的红茶递给金博洋，温声道，“喝的时候小心一点，别又咳到了。”

刚刚眼神狠的要杀人，现在居然又温柔似水，目睹羽生结弦在线变脸两幅面孔的一群人在心里狠狠呸了一声。

噫！


	41. 卷二 破茧

40.

今日这一场意外的遇见，在场的所有人都没想过竟然还会出现这种情况，曾想过会各自陌路就此路过，或者说是情敌相见分外眼红，又或者是能打起来就不吵吵，可谁能想到最后大家居然其乐融融地凑一桌喝起了茶呢？

王金泽心情复杂地喝着果汁，盯着不远处强颜欢笑的金博洋，心想，这人近来是越来越不正常了，脑回路非常人可以理解，也不知道这心是有多大，神经是有多粗，反射弧是有多长，才没发现这气氛是有多不对劲。

隔着老远，王金泽似乎都能闻到某个向导的醋味了，金博洋还没有一点反应？

……好吧，这不怪金博洋，怪就怪在他旁边的羽生结弦变脸变的太快。

只要金博洋没看着羽生结弦，目光往前一放，王金泽几乎就能以肉眼可见的速度看见羽生结弦立刻黑下脸，眼神顿时变得冷冰，一副生人勿扰凡人勿近的模样，面上表情就像是在警告对面人“你敢说一句试试”；可只要金博洋一看向羽生结弦，这人立马就能换个眼神，表情那叫一个丰富多彩，说是喜笑颜开都不为过，就差空气周围开出几朵小花了，比起看着对面五位朋友一脸严肃又怨念的表情，你说你是不是更乐意看着好看的人向你微笑，是不是这个理？

王金泽看的啧啧称奇，他终于是摸清了某人这次的“小心机”——先前以精神力“挑衅”之后，表现出失落的情绪，以引起金博洋的注意，等到金博洋问他怎么了，立刻又恢复过来跟人亲密互动顺便以这种方式宣告主权，一切表现都自然的不得了，仿若这才是正常的发展，也不怪乎金博洋没能反应过来，还以为只是寻常情绪，因而也没细想。

然而这种发展才是最为致命的……因为没有人觉得这不对劲，所有人都觉得这很合理，你的向导情绪不好，那作为哨兵的自然要第一时间先去询问安慰一下是不是？被安慰完了是不是就得开心一点让人放心？这么一来是不是就很和谐很有道理？简直天经地义！

这五位向导朋友可能就很伤心了，我们也很难过失落不开心啊，可你们在乎过吗？没有！你们只想着自己！

被羽生结弦眼神威胁坐回来被按着秀一脸的几个人在心里悲愤地吐槽道，敢怒不敢言。

这种明着秀实则宣告主权的操作……着实令人心服口服，半点毛病都挑不出来，甚至还要让人主动说一句“这么做是正常的啊”，你说气不气？

不是说一句“我认为这是正确的”，就能说服人，而是让人真心实意、哑口无言地认为“他的做法很有道理我竟无法反驳”，在场的那五位向导心情也不甚美丽，谁是金博洋最在乎的向导？金博洋最关心谁？一目了然。先前某些传言两个人不和睦的谣传也就不攻自破。

毕竟两个人的的确确是公证过的结合关系，这么做非常正常，非常合理，非常自然，正主还亲自下场在线发糖证明他们之间的感情是有多好，并且表示“完全不怕你们来抢因为人就是我的”，实在是打不过秀不过赢不过啊。

然而还有一位主人公暂时没反应过来就是了。

不过这都是王金泽自己先想象的，大概也八九不离十了。只是王金泽唯独没有想到过，羽生结弦实际上并没有那种完全不怕的信心，他慌得很，怕得很，不敢打赌金博洋就一定会理会他，他只是单纯地按照自己的心意去做，甚至还患得患失、忐忑不安，既担心金博洋知道他那些心思、会吓到对方，又希望金博洋能够发现，能够懂他那些想法。

还好这一次，金博洋仍选择回头看他一眼。

大约又过了几十分钟，这场“茶会”才宣告结束，金博洋最后还是颇不好意思地一一向他这些相亲对象单独说了几句话，认认真真地跟人告了别，这才“有惊无险”地叹了口气，发誓自己一定会更加小心，以后绝不会再这么脑抽请人喝茶了。

“你知道就好，”王金泽一脸无语地看着金博洋，道：“我真心希望你能长点心。”

“你以为我想这样的吗？这突然来的事情，我也是没有办法，只能这么做了，你总不能让我一个一个地再去说话吧？”金博洋也很无奈，道：“再说，各位都是成年人了，各自都心知肚明，喝杯茶只是想继续交个朋友而已，大家又不是仇人啊。”

羽生结弦听罢“嗯”了一声，向王金泽递去一个“他说的都对”的眼神，低头慢悠悠地喝了一口茶，与先前那护人的超凶态度一对比，简直判若两人。

大家都是“情敌”嘛，都懂分寸道理，喝杯茶只是想继续交个朋友，对吧？

戈米沙看穿了羽生结弦的表情，心里吐槽道，拜托，没有人会想跟你交这个朋友好不好？

羽生结弦看着戈米沙，笑而不语。

这一插曲过后，戈米沙便继续今日的计划，先带着两人去注销在职身份，做了任务登记记录，而后处理了其他事务，根据线人情报又重置了一些细节与任务指向，恰逢还有一个会议需要他参与，戈米沙就让其余三人在工政部等候，自己则去忙外交部的事情了。

王金泽闲来无事，坐在休息区开着微型显示继续设计自己的跟踪器，两耳不闻外事，金博洋对王金泽这态度早就见怪不怪，在休息区里坐了一会，皱着眉回想着之前那莫名的刺痛之感到底为何，可无论他怎么回忆，都没有半点踪迹让他有迹可循，反而越想越糊涂。

在五年前那次任务中，他意外受到了敌方向导集中的精神攻击，被严重影响了判断导致自己失控，无意伤到自己的搭档，然而当时到底发生了什么，到底是谁、如何做的，金博洋对此并没有太多的记忆，显而易见，他遗忘了很多事情，也没有人跟他细谈当时的细节，所有人都当是一场意外，金博洋虽然查过一段时间，但是也并无太多收获。

当年的那场意外，伤到了自己的同事，也痛恨过自己不够强大，金博洋自责过很长一段时间，而在警校时的导师许兆晓还特意宽慰过他，那时的许兆晓看着年轻的刑警，眼神温和，拍着金博洋的肩，说：

“有些事情发生了，并非是你所愿，也不是你的错，而是别人的错、别人的恶意，大可不必太过介怀，也不用太过自责，因为每个人都会为他自己所做的选择付出代价。”

“所有事情都有个起因结果，虽然很多事情到最后也不见得能够得到公正，可我们就是要让恶人受惩、维护公道的规则，只要问心无愧，所有该有的善待，都终会到来。”

“……可老师，就算努力了，为什么这个世界还是这么不公平？”

年轻的刑警一时茫然，他年少气盛，什么事都想分个一清二楚一黑一白，想要伸张正义，想要有始有终，想要一切公平，可他又想到什么似的，不禁失落道：

“明明有的人什么都没有做，却会因为另一个人的错而丢掉性命，明明那些人都不该有这样的下场，最后却还是走上歧途，我们都这么努力去挽救别人、保护民众，可却还是灭不了那些人心里的恶念，还是救不了那些无辜的人……”

年轻的刑警握紧自己的手心，疑惑道：“不是说尽全力了，就能改变吗？这世道为什么就不能变好呢？”

“很多事情，确实尽全力了，都不能改变任何结果，这是事实。”许兆晓听完，耐心道。

“可你也不用太过纠结于此，这是生活的常态，这就是人生，你不必想着一定要改变什么，你只需要做好你必须要做的事、你可以做的事、你应该要做的事，虽然我们不信鬼神，但只要你全力以赴，剩下的事，天命确是自有安排。”

人间有生死，有变故也有意外，有悲欢也有离合，有对也有错，人做每一个选择，都像是一个齿轮对应着另一个齿轮，它们共同组合，在有限的生命里滚动着，便成了一个自己选择的人生，每个方向每条道路都早已经明晰，只看自己怎么选择。

“不要拿别人错误的选择来惩罚自己，那不值得，也不应该。做人，还是要先让自己无愧于心，认认真真地过好自己的一生。”

“人生……真的太短暂了，除了生死，世界上哪有这么多的事值得你烦忧？与其为那些人那些事徒增烦恼，不如……学会怎么让自己遗忘吧，若是将来……哎，算了，你啊，千万不要太过执着……”

许兆晓最后看着金博洋说，眼里却有着金博洋那时看不懂的意味，似乎还藏着什么话要说，可他却再也不提及别的事，最终只化作一句叹息。

生命实在太过脆弱渺小，年岁又是这么短暂，  
人生在世苦多乐少，不如忘了好。

太过执着的人，会很苦的。

金博洋从回忆里回过神来，想到什么似的，缓缓捏紧了自己的手心。

……可他不能忘。

迟早有一天，他一定要查出全部真相。

金博洋深呼一口气，调整自己的情绪，转头看向在他身边的羽生结弦，对方却也像是在思考什么似的，皱着眉不言语，在感知到金博洋的目光时看了他一眼，向他一笑，羽生结弦没再戴着那副金框眼镜，眼神坦荡自若，金博洋竟觉得对方最近看他的神情总是这么温柔，还、还总是很深情？

金博洋现在有理由怀疑他最近确实脑子不清醒，这种幻觉都敢想象，谁给他的勇气？

“呃……羽生，我有个问题想问你。”金博洋眼神飘忽，小心地问道。

“问吧。”羽生结弦道。

“之前碰见我那什么，咳，相亲对象，”金博洋刻意把那四个字往小声说，“你看上去，好像有点，激动？……这是为什么啊？”

“……”羽生结弦难得沉默了好一会，他想了想，觉得这不太好解释，最终决定用四个字回答，“不为什么。”

一头雾水的金博洋：？？

“真的不解释？”金博洋追问道。

这就想护着人的本能举动该怎么解释啊……羽生结弦心情复杂，依旧没回答。

两个人你问我不答的对视了几秒，安静中又不失礼貌，无言中又不失默契。

金博洋率先移开视线，想，算了，他可能真的不想让我知道为什么。

羽生结弦同样移开视线，想，算了，他可能不一定真的想知道是因为什么。

还是不要为难他了，让我一个人承受这份不知情/说不出的苦吧。

有时候明明心有灵犀的两个人，偏偏总是会鸡同鸭讲、接收不到彼此的频道，也是绝了。

坐在他俩对面明为工作暗中观察的王金泽在心里翻了个大大的白眼。

羽生结弦自顾自地想了会，纳闷地摇了摇头，起身想出去外面透透气，却没想到甫一起身，就看见一个年轻男人正往他这边的方向走来，不断走近还冲他礼貌一笑，然而羽生结弦立刻沉下脸，紧皱着眉，很明显不想在这个时候看见那个人，情绪微起波动，厌恶丝毫不加掩饰。

金博洋感应到了羽生结弦的情绪，下意识地起身站到羽生结弦的身后，静静地观察着来人。

他没有见过眼前这个一身迷彩军装的男人，但可以判断出来对方是一个哨兵，白皮肤蓝色眸，身上有一种肃杀的气息，可此刻嘴角却挂着一抹不羁放浪的笑意，平添了几份俊朗，也显得有些傲慢，看上去依旧有礼，却无端地让金博洋微皱眉，以哨兵的警惕看着对方。

挑战与占有是哨兵的天性，尤其在一个向导面前，显露得尤为明显。

那男人缓步在他们身边站定，一抬眸先看了金博洋一眼，两个哨兵一对视，竟觉得空气都生出了几个火苗似的，花火肆溅。

深知这是哨兵天性，感应到此时状况的羽生结弦同时向两个哨兵投去安抚的精神共鸣，气场全开，调控有余，挡住了两个哨兵可能会有的攻势，他眯着眸看向眼前的男人，毫不掩饰眼里的嫌弃。

那男人收敛住自己外放的精神力，收回目光看向羽生结弦道：“许久不见，羽生中校。”

金博洋听罢，微愣地看着羽生结弦的背影。

羽生结弦不耐道：“我已经不是中校了，你没必要跟我提起这个。”

“那我应该怎么称呼您呢？羽生先生？”男人微笑道，“毕竟你许久不在军校了，我也很少见到你。”

“我们很熟吗？”羽生结弦眼里闪过一丝嘲讽，他是军校里少有的向导，总会有几个不自量力的哨兵要凑到他面前来“自讨苦吃”。

“怎么能不熟呢？你可是我的校友啊。”男人继续笑道，“不过，我听说羽生先生去了L区警局，应该还适应吧？”

从中校到所谓顾问，无疑是被降了职，几乎跟流放差不多，有心人总喜欢拿这个来挫挫羽生结弦的锐气，可羽生结弦是什么人，向来不在乎这些虚名，依旧我行我素独来独往，他答道：“我过得好不好，似乎与狄尔上校没有关系吧？我竟不知道上校居然还有心思来关心我，看来最近的时间还算充裕？”

名为狄尔的男人听的出来羽生结弦这是在说他无所事事闲得慌，却也不恼，他转了话题，淡淡道：“听说羽生先生已经是个已结合向导了，还没说句恭喜，真是抱歉。”

一点都不稀罕狄尔的恭喜，但又懒得表现出来的羽生结弦冷淡道：“谢谢。”

“那，这位想必便是……”狄尔意有所指地看了一眼羽生结弦身后的金博洋，羽生结弦眼神一凛，像是在警告什么。

一直在听着两人对话思考的金博洋愣了一下，反应过来后恍然大悟，上前一步向狄尔伸出手去示意友好，道：“你好，L区警局刑侦二队队长金博洋。”

“……你好，第一军区‘猎鹰’一队指挥官狄尔。”狄尔看着金博洋伸出的手迟疑了一会，本着礼貌回了一个礼，接着又刻意道，“久闻两位结合之名，今日才得以一见，实在迟了。”

金博洋神情自若地抽回手答道：“你知道就好。”

没想到金博洋这么回答的狄尔：“……”

一旁的羽生结弦忍不住地弯着嘴角，笑了笑。

“咳……”狄尔脸上一窘，不知道该说什么好，金博洋的反应超乎他的想象。他收到消息说羽生结弦跟金博洋两个人是被迫结合，彼此不睦，但结合之名又人尽皆知，他就想刻意地提出来让这两个人难堪，可现在看来，谣言果然是谣言，都是假的！

狄尔作为一个哨兵，天之骄子，生来自傲，对羽生结弦这个向导一向是既想占为己有，又想事事赢过这个骄傲出色的向导，奈何羽生结弦从不在乎这些事，他也从没见对方对哪个哨兵如此上心过，说是已经结合，狄尔自然是不信的，并且因为这哨兵天生的征服欲，他甚至还想要向跟羽生结弦结合的那个哨兵发起挑战，他不信谁还能比军校出身的他更优秀、更出众。

然而今天见到这个传说中的哨兵……狄尔说不失望是假的，说不甘心是真的，凭什么羽生结弦这个出色的向导不能跟他一起？偏偏是跟这个哨兵？

“羽生，你真的满意这样的安排吗？”狄尔看着金博洋，向羽生结弦道，一句话别有意味。

羽生结弦善于感知到别人的情绪，也同样清楚狄尔的那些想法，这些从军校与战争中历练出来的哨兵们，总希望能够与一个足够与他匹敌的向导为伴，羽生结弦这样的优秀向导，自然不乏追求者，然而他对此无感，从没理会过任何哨兵。

直到，遇见金博洋。

羽生结弦微笑道：“我喜欢就是最好的，上校何必关心这些呢。”

“是吗？”狄尔忽而嗤笑，“那上次你遇袭的时候，你的哨兵又在哪？”

遇袭？金博洋听完眉头一皱，不自觉地抬手握住了羽生结弦的手腕，向对方求证是不是那几个哨兵跟踪他到A街的那一次。

羽生结弦有些意外地道：“上校这是主动承认了你在跟踪我？”

“联塔里多的是不想让你继续探查诺德·霍尔下落的人，我不过是其中一个而已，”狄尔道，“不过上次那些人不是我派的，是另有其人，他们是想警告你别乱来。”

“上次派那几个哨兵跟踪我的人……是军政部门的克里斯上校吧。”羽生结弦淡淡道。

“你似乎早已经知道了？”

“这几年他们一直在阻拦我，我怎么可能猜不出来？他们的最终目的，不就是想让我这个人不存在吗？”

“……那接下来，你打算怎么办？”

羽生结弦眨眨眼，奇道：“这好像不关你事吧？”

总被羽生结弦从眼神到言语怼的狄尔：“……”

狄尔最后还想说些什么，然而羽生结弦一点机会都不给他，说是不关你事就是不关你事，一个眼神都没给，明摆着就是想让人离开，狄尔气的握紧了拳，直瞪着金博洋，羽生结弦一记眼刀红牌警告。

看什么看，就算你是哨兵也不许看！

虽然大家都说哨兵占有欲强，但向导的占有欲一旦发作了，是很疯狂的，举个例子，羽生结弦。

本来想过来挑衅的狄尔最后被羽生结弦给气走了。

“……”金博洋全程默默无闻，根本插不上什么话，全靠羽生结弦一个人浪的飞起。

远处围观的王金泽恨天不成铁。

“你……”金博洋出声道，羽生结弦看着他等着回应。

“刚刚，似乎也给那个人投了个精神共鸣？”

羽生结弦咳了几声：“……博洋，这好像不是重点吧。”

“说起来，遇袭这件事，你到现在似乎也没有打算跟我坦白？”金博洋继续道，语气很平静。

羽生结弦咳的更用力了，“……我回去再跟你细说。”

金博洋此刻握着羽生结弦手腕的手动了动，羽生结弦下意识还以为对方想要换个方式，抬了一下手臂，金博洋以为羽生结弦不想他握着，便干脆直接放开了手。

明明想要进一步发展牵手的羽生结弦：“……”

战术性失策。

金博洋背着手看着羽生结弦一眼，转身道：“那就，回去慢慢谈。”

不知该气自己还是气金博洋一点都体会到他用心良苦的羽生结弦长叹一声。

路漫漫其修远兮。


	42. 卷二 破茧

41.

离戈米沙开完会还有一段时间，期间羽生结弦与金博洋见了那狄尔之后，便没再遇到过别的什么人，要是有其他人，那也被羽生结弦眼神示意给“赶”跑了。

金博洋心知肚明，但也没有拆穿羽生结弦，什么都没理会，羽生结弦不想他跟别人聊天谈话，那不谈就是。只是金博洋心里的困惑越来越强烈，他不明白羽生结弦为什么会这样，自他们一起特训以来，金博洋就越发觉得羽生结弦的某些行为过分反常了，他毕竟是一个刑警，反常的事总是更上心些，然而他也实在想不通这究竟是因为什么，他从没遇到过这种情况，也没有什么经验供他分析清楚，着实难办。

现在的情况就像在金博洋面前铺开了一大叠拼图碎片，他想要一一将看见的线索拼起来归位，却依旧像处理一团毛线一样剪不断理还乱，什么都弄不明白。

金博洋默不作声地看着坐在他对面的羽生结弦，盯着，观察，面上严肃的表情活像在审讯嫌疑人，意味深长。

对面的羽生结弦不紧不慢地抿了一口茶，乖巧地抬眸等着金博洋开口。

“羽生，”刑警队长审讯犯人时极少拐弯抹角，向来开门见山，金博洋直接道：“我觉得你最近有点奇怪。”

“怎么奇怪了？”羽生结弦倒是一副虚心请教的样子，认真问。

“你以前不是总喝咖啡的吗？怎么最近总爱喝牛奶？”金博洋纳闷。

羽生结弦镇定答道：“有助身体健康，换换口味。”

这个理由虽然很牵强，但金博洋勉强认可吧，他想了想，又问：“你以前从来跟我划清界限，凡事都点到为止，可今天你的反应……遇见我那些朋友的时候……太反常了，你不至于这么……这么激动吧？”

羽生结弦听罢忍不住地挑了挑眉，道：“我为什么不能激动？”

金博洋一呆，道：“这无冤无仇的，你跟他们也没有关系啊？”

“……我……”羽生结弦欲言又止，止又欲言，第一次觉得很难解释这样的问题，他偏过头去，莫名有些烦躁，心里头还有点委屈，最终千言万语只能化为一句话：“博洋用心体会吧。”

我要是能懂，我还至于问你吗……金博洋心里默默吐槽。他总是觉得羽生结弦哪都好，就是心思猜不了，总是令人烦恼，到头来还是什么都猜不到。

金博洋无奈地看着喝着茶的羽生结弦，突然意识到了什么，愣了愣，盯着对方手里拿着的杯子半天，像是在极力辨认什么，出声道：“……你好像，拿的是我的杯子？”

“……”羽生结弦听完立刻拿起杯子看了半会，又看了看金博洋面前的杯子，回想片刻，想起之前金博洋被呛到时，他好像是把各自的杯子混在一起了，如今喝了，他心里也好像并不是特别在意这是不是自己的杯子。

羽生结弦把这错都归结到工政部上，拿来待客的杯子都长得一样、不分你我，怪不得别人吧？他也就淡定地点头道：“好像是啊。”

金博洋一脸惊愕，道：“你以前不是这样的……你不是有洁癖吗？你明明不喜欢跟人共用一样东西的……”

羽生结弦缓慢放下杯子，看了一眼金博洋，道：“这没有关系。”

金博洋跟羽生结弦同居也有一段时间，对方有什么习性和生活习惯还算了解，然而金博洋这回，是真的懵在原地，他怔了几分钟，脑子里好像已糊成一团，他的思维好像就此停滞了，突然就带不动了，只觉得羽生结弦现在说的话，每一个字他都认识，但要组成一块，被羽生结弦亲口说出来，实在玄幻。

金博洋盯着面前的杯子，下意识地抿了唇，眉头紧皱，却没再说话，他不想再细想这些让他迷迷糊糊的问题，可放下这些杂念以后，又有另一件事压到他心头上，他耿耿于怀，脑海里总是浮现出那个名叫狄尔的哨兵的模样、那些对话、那些他不曾知晓的事情，以及那时站在他面前的、他好似从没看清过的羽生结弦。

先前他一直不露声色，淡然自若，不想在羽生结弦面前表现出来，他本来想藏起来的，可他最后发现还是藏不住。

他心里忽然涌上一种说不清道不明的情绪。

若仔细分辨，那应该叫失落。很多时候，人的情绪总是这么猝不及防，像针，像闪电，一下子就来，上一秒你可能还高高兴兴的，下一秒蓦地想起什么，立刻就能变了心情，这无可奈何，无法掌控，的确是令人烦忧的存在。

金博洋想着之前狄尔与羽生结弦的对话，因刻意记忆，每一句都记忆犹新，他想着那次遇袭的事情，想着狄尔那句“你出事时你的哨兵在哪”，想着羽生结弦那些语气平淡的回应，想知道羽生结弦在说出“不想我这个人继续存在”的时候到底是什么心情，想知道羽生结弦……到底在想些什么。

在他的印象里，羽生结弦向来喜怒不形于色，很少会过分地流露出什么真实情绪，在金博洋面前展露出来的反应也是恰到好处，总是这么镇定、坦然，温和且疏离，就好像按照既定模板一样，羽生结弦总是能知道出事了他该怎么应对，该露出什么表情，该有什么反应，很完美，可也不够真实，无人得以探知其真心实意。

金博洋也不敢胡乱猜测羽生结弦的心思，眼前这个人好像……什么都不在乎，什么都无所谓，强大且自信，甚至有足够能力自由地庇护其他人，这样一个人，似乎只有极少人才能够接触到他的内心。

若不是联塔捣鬼，迫使羽生结弦绑定哨兵，恰巧两个人又签定了自愿结合协议、相容匹配度高，才能有结合证明的牵引，金博洋一生平平淡淡、无波无浪的，想必也不会遇见羽生结弦。

他们本来是该错过的。

世界上出色优秀的哨兵千千万，可向导这么少，极难得出现一个羽生结弦。金博洋能够感知到狄尔确实是一个非常优异的哨兵，更何况又出身于军校，从对方跟羽生结弦的对话里也可以推出两人是旧识，甚至还有更多比他优秀的哨兵能与羽生结弦相识，而金博洋不曾在羽生结弦过去的岁月里出现过，彼此相识时间也甚短，若羽生结弦自行选择结合的哨兵，想来金博洋也不会是羽生结弦的首选。

金博洋想到这，情绪不禁更低落了，心里不知道是什么滋味，只觉得越想越难过。

一直看着不知在想什么的金博洋，羽生结弦忽然听见金博洋开口问他：“羽生，那位狄尔上校……为什么要叫你中校？”

羽生结弦一愣，他这些事……本都过去了，也不想让金博洋知道，可金博洋这么问他，出乎他意料，反倒觉得再瞒着就是不信任金博洋了，他犹豫了一下，终还是答道：

“很久以前的事了……我曾在军队服役过，被授予中校的军衔，后来选择了退役，也就不算什么。”

金博洋迟疑了一会，又问：“……为什么？”

“因为我与其他人在某件事的处理上……意见不和，我认为我应该不适合继续留在军队里，所以我做了这个选择。”羽生结弦淡淡道。

“是与……诺德·霍尔有关吗？”

羽生结弦沉默了一会，道：“他是我在军校的老师。”

接着又想起什么往事一般，他静默片刻，才道：“我一直在找他。”

“那他们为什么要‘警告’你？”金博洋问。

“因为所有人都说他罪无可赦，唯独我一直认为他没错，”羽生结弦道，“明明是参与那个计划的那些人把罪状全都推给了他，逼迫他逃亡，可很少人相信事实如此……我想要推翻那些‘宣判’，我要找到他，我想要证明诺德·霍尔是无辜的，我要让所有的秘密与真相都公之于众，到时候所有获利的人……”

羽生结弦说到这停顿了一下，眼神深沉，他一字一句地说道，像在诵读罪证。

“都会为他们所做的事付出代价。”

金博洋看着羽生结弦许久，也不知在想些什么，道：“这么多年……你一直在想这些事？”

羽生结弦默然不语片刻，才低声道：“我只是想……再见他一面。我已经很多年没有见到他了。”

金博洋久久凝望着他，并不言语。

也许没有人能够知道，羽生结弦的这些话藏了多久，诺德·霍尔对他而言是何种地位，当年那个冷淡寡言的少年，又在执着什么。这么多年过去了，羽生结弦只知道，似乎没有哪个人像金博洋这样，会认真地问他这些事，会露出与他同样悲伤的表情，真正感同身受地，了解他的过去，感知他的喜怒哀乐。

“对不起，”金博洋却忽然道，“我不知道这些事。”

羽生结弦听罢一怔，倒觉得金博洋这道歉来的莫名，失笑道：“你……你何必为了这个道歉……”

金博洋垂下眸，说了一句让人听不懂的话，他说：“可能是我不够好吧。”

羽生结弦一时没听清，只道：“什么？”

金博洋摇摇头，并没再说话。他低着头，看着自己的手心，只觉得自己什么都抓不住似的，一时之间，他竟觉得自己像一只漫无目的的飞鸟，一心看着天空，只觉得纵天高任海阔，却都与他无关。

哦对，本来羽生结弦也与他无关的。

因为不够好，所以没能早些遇到你。金博洋这么想着，五年前的那场意外也好，现在这些事也罢，都是他不清楚、不知道的，这是他当了刑警这么多年头一次觉得不知所措，完全没有底气去想这些事情……失落，无力，更多的是茫然，空荡，不知何去何从。

他开始假设，如果他被绑定的向导，不是羽生结弦，而是别的什么人呢；

如果，他的向导不是羽生结弦；

如果，他没有遇见羽生结弦；

如果，他没有羽生结弦……

——假设失效，这已是一个不可能事件。

低着头的金博洋眨眨眼，想到这心头一紧，只觉得越想越喘不过气来。

“如果”成真了……这不是他之前所希望的吗？他与羽生结弦无关最好了……可想到这个，他就很难过，很失落，会很痛苦，仿佛缺失了一半魂魄，世界从此黯然失色，变得一无所有。

……不可以。

不能这样。

他不想这样。

如果有这么一天，羽生结弦离开了他……

没有那一天！

金博洋一从思虑中脱离清醒过来，几乎是条件反射地抬头向羽生结弦望去，生怕人在他面前消失似的，同时下意识地向羽生结弦投去一个精神共鸣，满心只想着挽留二字，他近乎要把那句“你不要走”说出来，但很快就回了神，才发觉自己失了魄一般，他怔怔地看着羽生结弦许久，收回视线，抬手揉了揉眼睛。

完了，他也开始反常了。

先前金博洋投过来的精神共鸣在他调整好状态以后就消逝而散，也许是哨兵反应灵敏，很快就恢复了常态，加强了自己的精神屏障，而羽生结弦诧异于金博洋突然的反应，还没接到那个难得的精神共鸣，就似乎一触消失，消失在一堵坚不可摧，密不透风的城墙前，连他投去的安抚的精神共鸣也被阻挡在外。

就好像有一只困兽久无回音，终于想要向外伸出爪子，可因为困在黑暗里太久，惧怕阳光给予的一瞬刺痛，一碰即逃。

金博洋自知失态，起身不去看羽生结弦，抛下一句“我一个人待会”就远远离去，就如落荒而逃，羽生结弦正想说些什么拦住人，最后还是眼看着人逐渐远离。

王金泽在一旁看着，也不知道说些什么好，只能叹了口气。

直到金博洋回来时，已回到原来坦然自的样子，只是两个人的话又少了很多，金博洋心事重重，总是不跟羽生结弦说话。

羽生结弦无端地感到有些害怕。

难道他无意做了什么……让金博洋讨厌的事情吗？他竟一无所知？

好像离你又远了啊，我该怎么办呢？

*

这样的情况一直持续到他们正式接到任务，抵达Z区的这天，下了飞机准备入住目标酒店的两个人一直都没怎么说话，各自做各自的事情，好似半点都不相干，看的戈米沙那叫一个头疼。

戈米沙不知道那天他开会不在的那段时间，这两个人发生了什么事，回头居然莫名其妙地互不搭理，他问过王金泽发生了什么事，对方只说金博洋自那天起不知为何越发沉默寡言，也没有人知道原因，而羽生结弦什么都不知道，只能也同样地沉默起来，交流就渐渐少了，看上去就像“冷战”了一样。

可只有他们两个人知道，这不是谁的错……只是目前恰好没有什么必要说话而已。

“简而言之，就是更新软件中，等待重启，”隐约知道些什么但不想说穿的王金泽这么跟戈米沙解释，“毕竟人需要适应适应嘛。”

“适应什么？”戈米沙茫然，蓦地又想到什么，愤慨道，“老天，伙计们，我们是要执行危险任务的啊，能不能敬业一点？”

王金泽看着不远处正在用眼神示意大法隔空交流的两个人，含糊不清地道：“还是挺敬业的吧。”

毕竟人家能用脑电波交流，正常人都做不到吧？

王金泽想了想最近两个人的“失常”行为，觉得爱情果真冲昏人头脑，拉低人智商，真是令人堪忧啊。

戈米沙上前直接把那两个人给拽了过来。

“这座酒店归属地下城管理，宴会期间所有受邀人都在这里居住，地下城内都是进行交易与交流的地方，任何人都要遵守规则，不能向外透露任何信息，违者会被夜狼雇佣兵盯上。”戈米沙严肃地说道。

“地下城明晚开放？”羽生结弦开口问。

“是。届时所有人都要保持警惕，几位联络员就在城外与你们保持联系、随时跟踪你们，一旦有什么意外，立即撤退！”戈米沙道，“因为不清楚里面到底是什么地方，你们必须保证自身安全！”

“你们这么辛苦得到这些信息，线人都在哪？”金博洋蓦地这么问，“毕竟不至于什么都不知道……”

戈米沙停顿了一下，道：“这几年派来的线人无一例外，全部无故失踪了。”

金博洋一愣，却一下子就明白过来。

……地下城的主人，想必已经知道联塔派人在调查他们，但手段太过厉害了，这么多年，竟然能让这些线人无故失踪且查不出缘由。

若是这种藐视法律的地方继续存在……

怪不得戈米沙一心要除掉这个地方，它背后的东西只怕会让人更细思恐极。

金博洋沉下眼神，不自觉地想到了安格斯。他前几天收到消息，说安格斯有一个同父异母的哥哥前来探望他，金博洋特意又调查了一番，发现这个安格斯竟然是布拉格家族的人，只不过很久以前他似乎犯了什么错，已经被家族除名了，而这个布拉格家族的掌事人正是这个地下城最初的投资人之一。

虽然现在看上去，安格斯的案件与这个地下城没有什么太大联系，但金博洋始终记得安格斯曾对他说过，这一切，不过刚刚开始。

倘若这一切真的才刚刚开始……

那也只能往前了。

事情交待完毕后，本也没多少事，再过一个晚上就正式开始任务，一行人只需各自安顿好，并再无别的事，因人已至此，多说无益，各自都心照不宣，一个眼神就能会意。只不过这中间，又出了一个小插曲。

金博洋握着房间钥匙找上戈米沙。

“米沙，我跟你换个房间。”金博洋拉着戈米沙道。

“为什么？”戈米沙一脸懵，“我都分配安排好了。”

金博洋忍着怒气咬牙道：“你的安排就是让我单独跟羽生在同一间房睡觉？？”

戈米沙更懵，“这不是天经地义吗？”

你两是一对已结合哨向，住同一间房间、在一块不是很理所应当、很理所当然吗？

“我这，我跟他……我……”金博洋磨了磨牙，还是没说出“没结合”这几个字，闷着气满是委屈，他跟羽生结弦同居这么久，就没往人家房间靠近过，连大扫除都不越界，可现在居然要住在同一个房间，同一个房间！！难不成还要睡在同一张床上吗！！

金博洋想象一下那个场景……不不不，别，你快住脑，不行的，打住！

“总而言之，我不能跟他一起睡！”金博洋把钥匙递到戈米沙面前，“万一出事了怎么办？”

戈米沙一愣，直接脱口而出：“出了事你负责啊……你是哨兵啊，要对人家向导负责的。”

气的都快冒烟的金博洋：“……”

戈米沙又道：“我已经分配好了，特意给你们留出一个双人间呢！”

“你们外交部还真有钱呢，其他人都是单人间，就我们不一样？”金博洋咬牙切齿道。

“呃，这么说，其实还真的就你们两个一对已结合……”戈米沙道，“你要是实在不满意，那我让羽生跟小王一起？”

“不行！”金博洋想都没想地拒绝道。

“那羽生跟我一起？”戈米沙试探道。

“那也……”金博洋有些犹豫，虽然他不想跟羽生结弦一起真的在同一个房间，但要是换做其他人，又好像……

“那羽生跟其他人？”

“那更不……”

“别想了。”戈米沙收回玩笑，把钥匙塞进金博洋手里，“你们是搭档，不能分开的，说什么我都不会同意的，时间不早了，洗洗睡吧。乖，回去吧。”

后知后觉的金博洋反应过来，道：“那你刚刚说的话，都在逗我玩？”

“真聪明。”戈米沙怜爱地揉了揉小傻子的头发，金博洋满脸嫌弃地闪开了。

“你故意的。”金博洋闷声道。

“毕竟法律上，你们确实是已结合的呀。”戈米沙一脸无辜，“我作为法律的维护者，自然要依法守法。”

金博洋没有再回什么，只深深看了戈米沙一眼，转身离去。

回房路上，金博洋安慰自己想，一间房就一间房，大不了睡沙发，只要他什么都不想，安安稳稳地睡觉，无视身边一切，哪会出什么事嘛……以前不也没怕过……

他停在房间门外，握着钥匙的手有一瞬颤抖。

可他现在怕了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由欢喜而生恐忧。


	43. 卷二 破茧

42.

金博洋盯着面前木门上的雕刻花纹，心里默数十秒，一时紧张，手心莫名开始出汗，心跳声在耳边砰砰作响，像是有一个在走动的挂钟在他心里响起来，为他此刻所做的选择预备倒计时。

但最后一秒做决定时，他还是往后退了一步。

金博洋现在的心绪很乱，他搞不明白他到底怎么了，他的心里开始出现了两个声音，一个让他前进，一个让他放下，然后意见不和，产生分歧，两个声音化成两个小人，在心里头打架，噼里啪啦，谁也没告诉他应该怎么做。

他想弄清楚那些想法，不知道这些想法应不应该出现、正不正确，他想自己一个人静一静、理清思绪，因此前段时间不太爱理人，但这并没什么太大作用，他什么都没分析出来。

难题，难解，难问，难答。

金博洋倍感头疼，叹了口气，转身往外面的走廊走去，他边边抬起头，下意识地观察起这座酒店的内部构成，自他抵达这里，还没认认真真地看过一遍，据说这座古朴成旧、刻板古典的酒店之下就是那座地下城，而传闻地下城犹如一座水晶宫殿，里面到处都是高端的科技机械，一上一下犹如两个极端，分区划界。

Z区是一个比较特殊的地方。

L区是哨兵与向导的集中地，人口众多，加上联塔总部本身就在L区北端独立占域，自古以来繁华拥政，但也多混杂。H区是最乱的地区，一直是各类宗教的立足之地；A区是最荒凉的地区，一直被人称为流放之所，而最特别的地区，便是Z区。

说它特别，是因为它格外偏远，至今还保留着旧时封建的“等级制度”，即是将哨兵与向导、普通人完全划分为两种阶层，哨兵与向导拥有特别的权益，而普通人却连维权都很困难。

虽然国际标准统一之后，联塔方一直在努力改善Z区的法治制度，但法律可以制定，人们的习惯与观念仍然需要花很长一段时间改变过来，真正要落实到位，还需要各方管理人员的坚持不懈，要治理一个地区，总不能说说就能做到位，并不是所有的人都能爱岗敬业，更何况在偏远地区，联塔常常不能管及，自是有心无力。

世界有光即有暗，人间有喜即有悲，凡事总有多面，众生各有各的不幸与美满。

哨兵向导与普通人之间，本身就横着一条名为“天赋”的鸿沟，虽然联塔管理者们始终极力宣扬着人人生而平等，但这也是无法被逆转的事实——你不得不承认，哨兵与向导比普通人更强大更易生存，优胜劣汰，物竞天择，适者生存，这些哨兵与向导的存在一直让有心上进的普通人处于恐慌，没有人能够改变，也不可能改变，必定是失衡的状况。

这也是“复苏”人体基因改造实验计划能够得以施行的原因——每个人都会因为“求不得”而挣扎向上，势必要得到些什么，以疯狂，以偏执，或以眷恋，以渴望拥有。

有的人会因它变得更好，超越自我，而有的人会因它走火入魔，堕入深渊。

一条路是通往光明还是地狱，要看一个人每一步所做的选择，过去的选择影响现在，而现在的选择改变未来，就像蝴蝶一扇动翅膀，会引起风暴，人做下选择，会决定人生。

金博洋观察了一会走廊栏杆处的细致纹路，端详许久，虽然这些木制的建筑精致好看，华丽高雅，但在金博洋看来其实有点脆，好像很容易就会被打烂，不结实，他皱眉犹豫了一会，最终还是选择靠在走廊处的栏杆上发发呆。

他低头看着手里的钥匙，将其握在手心里把玩着，心想这个酒店不用房卡，不用感应锁，偏偏用钥匙开门。不过这钥匙看起来也很精致，金属覆身，上端菱形镂空，中间放着一颗圆润的黄色宝石，上面似乎有流光纹路，特致精巧，下端刻着一行字母，金博洋仔细辨认了一下，发现刻的是“Heaven Cracks”。

天堂裂缝。

是那座地下城的官方名字。

……真有意思啊。金博洋一直觉得这名字特别中二又卖弄，完全让人摸不着头脑，不明白这到底是什么寓意。不过他更在意这座地下城背后的运作方式，也很是好奇内部到底是什么样子，以及那个布拉格家族又是怎么一回事，安格斯会不会与这些事、这座城有关，而羽生结弦曾经试图在这里找到诺德·霍尔的下落，那么这个地下城到底具有什么功能，又是怎样一个存在呢？

据金博洋之前特意探知到的信息，安格斯似乎认识诺德·霍尔，甚至还与对方很熟，否则羽生结弦不会频频与人谈话以图找到一些线索；而他因为戴纳才接触到安格斯，安格斯也与戴纳认识，羽生先前这么经常找戴纳谈话，想必早就告知了戴纳他来这里的目的，不管如何，这三个人之间都因诺德·霍尔而联系起来，彼此都知道一些内幕，而目前与诺德·霍尔联系最大的，便是那个传闻被重启的“复苏”计划。

多年职业习惯，金博洋一发呆，思维一发散，就会自动开启分析模式，他想多多开动脑筋思考问题，才能找出问题的联系与关键。

让他理清楚现在所掌握的所有信息——

十年前，“复苏”计划被揭露面世，联塔总部下令处理此次案件，军校负责人诺德·霍尔担下责任，接受宣判。

此次事件涉及众广，应民众要求，用了两年时间详细审判，一审时被迫中断过一段时间，而二审开始，检察院对外列出了负责人诺德·霍尔的种种罪状，将人收押入牢，而过后的一个月，诺德却从监牢里出逃，至今无人知其下落。二审同年，羽生结弦从军队退役，撤去中校军衔，转去警校一直跟着心理学教授布莱恩·奥瑟学习，同时开始寻找诺德·霍尔。

时隔十年，如今传闻“复苏”计划重启，羽生结弦收到线索前往L区继续寻找，联塔有人暗中捣鬼，派人跟踪，与此同时，L区发生一起坠楼案，前往调查，接着警方又发现两起案件，最终捕抓到凶手安格斯。

安格斯告诉金博洋，这只是一个开端，示意他按照三起案件的时间线顺着往前翻，金博洋就此查到了“复苏”计划的事情，并且知道了其中关联。

至此，金博洋有理由猜测安格斯与“复苏”计划有关，也有理由猜测安格斯也许是想借计划重启这一事情，做一个开端，让一切展示在金博洋面前。

可问题来了，安格斯为什么要让金博洋知道这些事？这些事明明与金博洋没有关系，十年前“复苏”计划暴露之时，金博洋还只有十五岁，还在合盟里学习，学校也并没有让他们接触到这些事，过后金博洋也仔细想了想，确认他那时确实没有直接接触过与计划有关的事情。

只不过在金博洋十七岁那年，他因无意破了一起调换血样案而破例被警局录取，他就在那个时候认识了戴纳，并因戴纳与安格斯打了一个照面，也因为如此，后来金博洋精神状况出了问题，才能联系上任职向导医生的安格斯。

……那么，安格斯又是什么时候，对他产生了杀意？

任何异常都有起因，安格斯又是因为什么呢？据安格斯的助手说，安格斯曾经有一段时间神智不清，近乎失常，加上本身原因，这很有可能是他想要杀人嗜血的开始。

安格斯为什么会神志不清？他发生了什么？他一个向导，而且还是一个医生，一般不会出现被精神攻击到如此地步的情况——说明这种情况他也控制不住，是无法治愈的。

这到底是怎么一回事？

金博洋想到这里，着实像卡住一般，完全无法再继续推理下去了，这中间还有非常多的点没有办法弄清楚，也还有非常多的证据与线索没有找到，所有的猜疑与推测只能到此为止，只有他找到新的线索才能继续下去。

新的线索……金博洋继续思考。

“复苏”计划一重启，首先就发生了一起谋杀案，被谋杀对象是联塔的高层人员，但具体情况不明，凶手仍在逃逸，也没有再多信息透露。同时又发生了一起跨区贩毒案件，而这个案件倒是有具体的指向，直指他脚下的这个地下城，怀疑其与这起案件有关联。

更有趣的是，这个地下城的最初投资人之一，布拉格家族，与安格斯有关。

目前至少有三个点与这个地下城有明确关系：诺德·霍尔、跨区贩毒案件、安格斯。

剩下两个点——重启的“复苏”计划与那起谋杀案的凶手似乎与此无关。

——可倘若有关系呢？

没有证据都是在扯淡，想太多是毛病啊。

金博洋自沉思中回过神来，烦躁地抓了抓头发，没能想出一个什么结果，白耗这么多脑细胞思考，真是难受的一件事。他下意识就想转头去询问羽生的意见，像往常一样，可他懵了一秒才发现此刻身旁并没有羽生结弦，是他太习惯身边有一个能够跟他聊这些的人了……以前都不是这样的。

如今他才后知后觉地意识到，以前他确实是一个人的，但现在不一样了——现在有一个人闯进了他的生活中，并在他心里，稳稳地占有一个位置。

金博洋真心不想再想这些事了，可他还是忍不住、拦不了，那些念头一个个地在他脑海里冒出来，像是海浪翻滚后的泡沫，一浪而起，一浪又灭，但循环往复，不会停息。

他故意不去看那不远处的房门，转了个身面向另一边，却远远看见王金泽正往他这边走过来，他们检查过了，这间酒店里没有监控，监控只针对在地下城进行的交易交流过程，在这里还是可以放心聊天对话——这间酒店基本上对所有人开放，因为也经常有私访Z区的调查人员与警局人员查案时入住，算是比较官方的地方，酒店一般只负责服务与接纳来客，不参与政事，只有受邀人能够进入地下城，但在未进入地下城进行交易之前，所有受邀人都可以自行离去，因而也不会有人监控。

也就是说，一旦参与了地下城的交易，才算真正地进入了地下城，才算“被邀请”，才会被“监控”，毕竟有的人只想得到浅层的利益，而要获得更多的好处，自然要付出代价。

金博洋下意识地看了看腕表，还是让王金泽跟着他到阳台外面讲话，他道：“你怎么还不睡？”

“这才几点？”王金泽诧异，又问，“你刚在那站着干什么？”

金博洋随意答道：“没事出来透透气，想一些事情。”

“在想什么？”王金泽好奇问。

“最近的案子。”金博洋低声道，又补充一句，“还有这次的事。”

“啊，”王金泽遗憾失落地道，“我还以为你在为情所困。”

“……”无语片刻的金博洋一把按住王金泽的后颈。

挣开束缚的王金泽笑了笑，看了金博洋一眼，又瞥了眼远处金博洋的房门，居然立刻就能明白过来，无情嘲笑道：“咋了，不敢睡了？”

金博洋黑下脸，道：“有时候我真恨不得你是个哑巴。”

“哎呀，”王金泽道，“这没办法，毕竟我呢，就喜欢逗人玩，尤其是逗你玩，那再好玩不过了。”

“那你的意思是我是你的快乐源泉？”在发小面前放肆惯了，金博洋不满道。

“诶，做人，开心最重要。”王金泽看了看金博洋，摇头叹道，“我是看你最近总是一副心事重重的样子，不想看见你这样，所以才想方设法地——”

“我看上去有这么丧吗？”金博洋不禁问。

“何止，”王金泽道，“你甚至很久都没有开心地笑过了。”

金博洋听罢一怔。

王金泽移开看着金博洋的目光，转身靠在栏杆上，想了许久，才压低声音感叹道：

“你跟我不一样，你是一个实实在在的刑警，你总是要为很多人、很多事奔波，整天不是在破案，就是在想着怎么破案。有时候我真是纳闷，你怎么这么忙啊，整天忙着拯救世界维护正义，整天忙着伸张正义讨回公道，世界上的人跟事这么多，你哪能管的来啊？”

金博洋反过身来靠着栏杆，沉默了一会，道：“我知道我管不了这么多，我只是想做好我能做到的事情。”

“不止吧，”王金泽反驳，“你不是‘尽力而为’，你是要‘逆天改命’啊。”

金博洋被他逗笑了，却不搭话。

“笑什么笑，我没在夸你，”王金泽一脸严肃，继续道：“之前的精神状况差成那样，你发烧那次，你知不知道那有多吓人。”

金博洋忽而想笑，于是就弯了弯眉眼，道：“我现在不是好好地站在你面前吗？”

“你还好意思说呢，我听陈巍说，要不是那次羽生一直在你身边守着，谁知道你会出事啊。”王金泽没好气地说道，“万一人不在你身边，你是不是又打算一个人熬到天亮？”

像听到什么不得了的事似的，金博洋听完愣在原地，笑容一僵，某些话语直入耳膜直往心里，像是掐了一把他的心脏，让他心一紧，转而为疼，他转头看着王金泽，向对方确认道：“……你说什么？那天……羽生一直在……守着我？”

“那当然，不是他还有谁？是羽生一直等到陈巍跟周法医过来才托他们送你到医务室的，之前一直是他照看着你吧，整整一个晚上，他好像都没有睡过，我隔天去看你的时候你没醒，那时候只有他在，他当时脸色很差，一看就是没有休息好，”王金泽回忆道，“之后他还要强打着精神去审问嫌疑人，处理后续，还挺辛苦的。”

金博洋像是没听懂，眨着眼听着并不说话，可他的心却越来越疼了，随后像是被忽而漫上来的海水包围住，连同他的肺一起困起来，喘不过气，思考更是艰难。

……他之前一直以为……那天的羽生结弦早就走了，早就离他而去了，确实就是金杨所说的，是陈巍跟周知方送他去的医务室，他与羽生结弦没有关系，对方也没有义务照看他、守着他，本来就是如此，理所应当，他没有理由要求什么。

然而“真相”总是在所有人的“证词”阐述完毕以后才逐渐显现出来，它藏在他看不见的地方，只被别人看到，并以别人的记忆与视角存在着，它就像是碎片，每个局外人都拥有一片，每个局外人都只见过一个人的一面，只有将所有碎片都收集起来拼成完整，才能得以看清全貌。

而如今这全貌便是，从始至终，羽生结弦都没有离开过金博洋。

那么羽生结弦之后一直没去探望、没来见金博洋，是不是因为他不想让金博洋看见他一副憔悴苍白的模样？是不是想藏起什么？是不是害怕金博洋会觉得他讨人厌、怎么说都说不走，可这人也从来一声不吭，从没有为此说过一句话。

若不是王金泽今天心血来潮突然说起来，金博洋说不定一辈子都不知道这些事，因为羽生结弦不会说。

那个人的守候就像一片广袤无垠的海洋，沉静温和，默默无言，总是包容，向来温柔。

金博洋抬起手来紧紧地捂住了眼睛。

一旁的王金泽意识到不对劲，转头见金博洋的动作，有些错愕，忙问：“天天，你怎么了？眼睛疼？”

金博洋深呼吸过后放开手，哑声道：“没事。”

“到底怎么了？”

“……就是，突然想起自己那时候好像烧坏脑子了，什么都好像是在做梦。”金博洋努力扯了一个笑，稍微抬起头，“所以……还、还是要照顾好自己才行啊，否则又要当个傻瓜了。”

“你……”王金泽不放心地道：“你知道就好，我知道你有分寸。时间不早了，你早点休息吧，不多说了，我该走了。”

“谢了。”金博洋看着王金泽许久，最后拍了拍王金泽的肩膀，冲王金泽笑道：“早点休息吧。”

跟人告了别后，金博洋为了缓解翻涌着的情绪，随意地在四周走了走，最后停在最开始的那个地方不走了，静静地待了片刻。

而在金博洋转身刚想离去的时候，他放下的手突然触碰到什么毛茸茸、蓬蓬毛、柔软还会动的东西，他吓得连忙往脚下定睛一看，发现在他身边的居然是羽生结弦的精神向导，那只雪白雪白又灵动可爱的狐狸，它那双湛蓝的双眸恰巧对上了金博洋的眼睛，眼神温柔，忽的歪着头朝金博洋眨了下眸子，往前嗅着什么，用鼻尖碰了碰金博洋的腿，抬起脑袋正望着他。

金博洋一时懵，虽然对它并不陌生，但也没能明白这只白狐想做什么，他迟疑了一下才伸出手去轻轻揉了揉狐狸的脑袋。

白狐立即高兴地抬起前爪试图抱住金博洋的大腿，温顺地向金博洋蹭了蹭。

像一个孩子一样。金博洋无奈地看着它，拿狐没有办法，他的白虎有时候也会这样，他倒是明白这是什么意思——抬起前爪，发出嘤嘤呜呜的声音，是想要亲亲抱抱举高高，再明显不过了。

金博洋弯下腰去试图把狐抱起来，这还是这么以来，他第一次主动要抱这只白狐，以前总是白狐过来蹭他抱他，惹得金博洋总是在逃——不过今天过后，他的心情有些不一样了，心里总有什么蠢蠢欲动着，让他忍不住地想跟它多加亲近。

谁知道这白狐聪明地不得了，一见金博洋弯下腰来，立刻就蹦了起来，灵巧地就跳进了金博洋的怀里，迅速找到一个最舒服的姿势，因体型原因，它又不是小狐狸，只能小心地蜷起来，金博洋只觉得他好像抱着一团雪色大毛团——超级暖和，就是重了点。

……嗨，还挺上道。

金博洋稳稳地抱住了白狐，怎么说也是见惯了他家白虎撒娇要抱抱的样子，要怎么抱自然更清楚，他轻轻又温柔地抚摸了几下白狐身上仿若一尘不染、毫无杂质的毛发，揉着白狐的脑袋，最后挠了挠白狐的下巴，白狐紧贴他的脖子，亲昵地蹭了蹭。

……就是不知道它为什么这么喜欢蹭他脖子，金博洋选择原谅它，他笑了笑，露出小虎牙来——确是久违的笑容，他好久没有轻松笑过了。 

只不过他现在感觉自己像在撸猫……虽然他也撸过猫咪，最擅长撸他家那只白虎，但撸狐狸……这还是头一回。

就是这感觉还挺奇妙的……尤其是这白狐还是……羽生结弦的，呢。

金博洋突然就撸不动这只白狐了，他的第一想法居然是觉得羽生结弦跟这只白狐实在太像了……忽然有点尴尬。

据说狐狸都是非常聪明的，那这只白狐知道它都在做什么吗？

金博洋久久看着这只白狐，想。

白狐在此刻似是感应一般嗷呜一声，示意金博洋转头看，像是在准备了什么惊喜似的，金博洋不明觉厉地转过头去，顿时呆在原地。

羽生结弦正站在他的身后，恰好对上他的目光，身边还跟着一只试图用尾巴圈住羽生结弦的白虎，白虎睁着它那双金眸，见金博洋看过来，同样嗷呜一声，居然还有些得意的意味。

此刻两人一狐一虎，分配地还挺均匀。

羽生结弦见金博洋没什么反应，有些歉意地向金博洋道：“啊，它一直在追着我赶着我，好像非要让我出来一样。”

然后他抬眸笑道：“想来，是要来见你吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望他们还记得他们不是来谈恋爱的，事业为重啊两位！（然而爱情来了挡也挡不住）


	44. 卷二 破茧

43.

有这么几秒，金博洋心跳得厉害，尤其在对上羽生结弦看向他的目光的时候，几乎无法控制，脑子里忽然嗡地一声，让他怔了许久，第一时间居然在想，当着人向导面抱着对方的精神体，怎么看都很像……非礼吧？

而且自己的精神体跑到人那里去把人拐到面前，也很不对吧？

最后各自都带着对方的精神向导面对面对视，这更奇怪了吧？

在金博洋怀里的白狐好像心有感应，理解金博洋此刻的复杂心情，摆了几下漂亮的尾巴，动身往地上轻巧一跃，一晃眼就从金博洋怀里跳了出来，看都不看羽生结弦一眼，优雅十足自顾自地缓步离开，继而消失。

羽生结弦脚边的白虎则上前去走到金博洋身边，极为亲昵依恋地偏头蹭了蹭金博洋，在金博洋伸手揉了揉它的脑袋之后，白虎看了他一眼，这才慢悠悠地走到拐角处消失不见。

随心所欲的精神体就此消失，只留下两个人颇有些不自在地对视几秒，又移开交织的视线，都心照不宣地把刚刚那一幕当做是习以为常——毕竟他们的精神向导经常会做出令他们难以理解的举动，这种事一多了，也就不奇怪了，可以说得上非常自然，甚至连理由都懒得去想了，因不会去细想，也很容易错过很多细节，然而这些小细节早已成为了习惯，以至于他们后来有心回首，才发现这便是他们相知的证据之一。

金博洋这才想起这一个晚上好像都没怎么跟羽生结弦说过话，便率先开口道：“晚、晚上好。”

羽生结弦走到金博洋身边，轻轻应了一声，“嗯……晚上好。”

话音刚落，尽管两个人之间隔着一段距离，却同时莫名觉得此刻似乎有些燥热……明明已经初冬了。

原来已经到冬天了啊。他们第一次见面的时候还是初秋，转眼间一个秋天就过去了，冬天到临，寒意刺骨，此时两人却分外不觉。

金博洋突然想起来出现场的那次，他们一同坐在警车里，羽生结弦将他的外套盖在两个人身上，一本正经地跟他说天冷，这样暖和，那天外面下着雨，他身上雨水浸透，只觉得周身冰冷，却依旧得一处暖意，在风雨中有所依靠。

他这样想着，不动声色地往羽生结弦那边挪了一小步。

羽生结弦却道：“时间不早了，还不休息吗？”

金博洋稍愣，他哪敢想着睡觉啊，一心想着怎么逃避这个现实，但心里又不想直接逃掉，别扭地不得了，直到现在都还在纠结，尤其是在王金泽无意间告知他某些事之后……他只觉得他现在更不敢单独直面羽生结弦了。

老实说，从小到大，金博洋一直都是被宠着长大的，父母朋友也好，亲师同事也罢，无一不关心偏爱着他，加上课业有成，提前被警校录取，一路下来，他确实是一个幸运的孩子，以至于后来正式当了刑警，就算见过很多恶意也受过很多伤，也从来没有怨天尤人、憎恨愤懑过，他觉得他背负着太多人的善意与爱，自己受过什么委屈不公到底也不算什么——凡事有得有失，有幸与不幸，上天总会在给予你什么的同时夺去什么，以求所谓的公平。

因为大家都对他很好，所以这世界上也没有什么太多不好的事情。他总这么想着。

身边既有这么多人，他自然也不能辜负，很多事情金博洋都心知肚明，也看的透彻，别人待他几分好，他说或不说，肯定都会先记得清清楚楚，他没有太多东西用来回报别人，只能做好自己，别让人失望便是。

可若是羽生结弦这般待他好……这般不求回报、满心实意，为他做了什么事都一声不吭，只默默地在他身边，无论金博洋如何对待羽生结弦，对方永远都是一副温柔自若的模样，好像就此永永远远，怎么都不会变——这反倒让金博洋不知道该怎么办。

该拿什么来回应他呢？金博洋想，仔细想来，他也没什么能给羽生结弦的，坦坦荡荡一个人，竟连怎么偿还这份情都不知。

金博洋思至此，无奈地笑了笑。

一旁的羽生结弦也若有所思，一时没有再说什么，也许是今晚的气氛挺好，彼此不说话，仍胜过千言万语。

两个人相对无言默然许久，并不觉得尴尬，倒还有些自在。

毕竟身边有一个人……并不是孤独的。

片刻之后，金博洋试图开启话题道：“呃……羽生，你介意我今晚跟你……同、同住一间房吗？”

羽生结弦很快答道：“不介意。”

金博洋小声说：“那我就睡沙发吧……”

羽生结弦又很快答道：“不需要。”

金博洋有些诧异地看了他一眼，结巴道：“什、什么……”

我们这孤哨寡向的……不太好吧？

羽生结弦反而奇怪地看着金博洋，道：“我们不是……同住在一起很久了吗？”

恍然大悟的金博洋：“……”

哦，好像也是。

他们确实是同居很久了，现在这情况对比以前，就只是睡两张床和睡一张床的区别。

……原来这对羽生来说没有区别？？

看来羽生完全没有想这么多……从头到尾就只有自己一个人纠结烦恼心烦意燥啊……金博洋不禁有些失落，羽生果然又像以前那样，做什么事都很淡定很坦然，倒显得自己多心了。

儿女什么情长，想多耽误正事，还是算了。

突然就这么想开的金博洋惆怅点头道：“那，我们就回去休息吧，我困了，想睡觉了。”

看着突然间情绪低落的金博洋，羽生结弦不明所以，深感纳闷，但还是以金博洋的意愿为先，也同意道：“那就回去吧，晚上冷，早点休息。”

一个小时后的两个人洗漱完毕，一同躺在一张床上，各自睡在一边，中间为表礼貌刻意隔开一点位置，各怀心思地拽着一边被子，单纯地聊了几句，都在庆幸床比较大，被子也不会不够分，不然多尴尬啊。

床头暖黄小灯照的特别到位，让此刻的气氛变得十分融洽，房间里摆有一大花篮，各色盛放的花各异，花香扑鼻，更添了点微妙的感觉。

第一次跟一个向导近距离睡觉的金博洋仰头看着天花板，眼神有些茫然，虽然他已经躺在床上了，但他还有点懵，还没来得及反应自己怎么就稀里糊涂地到了床上，就先开始担心今晚会不会失眠。

第一次跟一个哨兵近距离睡觉的羽生结弦也仰着头看天花板，心里在想这样的距离应该还好吧，不会过分冒犯也不会太过疏离，他一向按时睡觉，到点就容易困，然而现在已经快到十二点了，但他还没有丝毫睡意。

啊，还是会失眠吗，那还真是苦恼啊。两个人想，想东想西，想南想北，就是不想身边的那个人。

毕竟没有实际结合的未结合哨兵与未结合向导现在躺在一张床上……这多危险啊，还是别胡思乱想了，睡觉要紧，什么都没有睡觉来的重要。

两个人不约而同地想起了他们同居入住的第一天夜晚，那天彼此都失眠，半夜起来一同站在冷风里看天看河看桥梁，可惜那晚夜黑没月亮，也再没有那样一个默然共处的晚上。

那天怎么睡着来着？

羽生结弦示意金博洋他要关掉床头的小灯，并道了一声：“晚安。”

金博洋将脑袋埋进被窝里，小声道：“晚安。”

施完了沉睡魔咒，夜幕降落，呼吸绵长，两个人忽然就没了什么负担，各自又想了会，竟真的就安安稳稳地睡着了。

想来是身边的人带来了安全感……只要他在身边就好，是可以放心睡着、放心依靠的。

尽管现在彼此之间还有一些距离，可毕竟总是近在咫尺，又何妨一时远在天涯？

来日方长。

*

次日上午，不断有新的住客入住酒店，戈米沙为此私下特意调查了几次，除了一些Z区各政部门派来例行办事的人员，剩下的都是线人提供的名单上的受邀人，不出意料，都是些名流政客、富商巨贾，还有一些他认识或听说过的某些参政人士、资本家，都在他的掌控之内。

在短短两天的接触里，戈米沙一行人收获到一些真实信息：这些人到Z区地下城的目的很简单，就是单纯地想要通过交易或买卖得到些什么，而Z区地下城虽然神秘，但事实上，这个地下城只是像一个交易枢纽一样的存在——

它是一个各类合法或非法交易买卖的交换平台，既有走合法程序而进行的交易，也有将一些见不得光的东西非法卖出去的买卖，简而言之就是一个借着合法程序外衣而进行买卖交易的地下黑市，利用法律固存的漏洞与多方灰色地带，堂而皇之地打着擦边球，在犯法与犯罪的边缘游走，再者结合多年来不断完善的机制，自然不会被人轻易握住把柄，也没有人能将这座各取所需的地下城给彻底扳倒。

这座城什么都有——它就像一个咬着金钱存放人类贪欲的魔盒，只要能获利能赚钱的，它都可以向人提供，无论是贩毒走私，还是人口买卖，道德底线、法律训诫都可视为无物——因为没有人能够让它倒下，只要人一天贪婪，它就永远存在。

因而戈米沙早就知道他这次的想法不会实现——冰冻三尺非一日之寒，这座闻名于世、利益往来的地下之城也绝非以一日的金钱欲望就可堆积而成，它之所以可以存在这么多年，必定有着难以撼动的资本，并且日积月累，已到了难以想象的地步，光是邀请的那些人便已经拥有着不俗的势力与财富，更何况这些年来这座地下城一直以这种方式为基础谋利赢销，所涉及的范围如此之广、其各方联系又是如此密切，实在不可能一下子就能将它翻倒。

而戈米沙此次不过是想要找到那件跨区贩毒案件与这座地下城的联系，进而以此为借口，借机申请彻查此城，只要如此往下查，只要有一点的蛛丝马迹，都可以探清究竟，一点一点地拆掉这个不法之城。

这也是联塔的意思——就算Z区再偏远，他们也不能容许有这样的存在，这明摆就是在无视法律法规、试图只手遮天的做法，以前是这个地下城不够声望，造不成威胁，但是现在，不一样了。

“复苏”计划的罪证已然让人心有余悸，若再放纵不管，后果谁来承担？民众吗？人们只想要安稳的生活，谁想要动乱呢？

总要有人去改变这一切。

 

晚上九点整，“天堂裂缝”正式打开了它的城门。

守门审核的人员确实查的很严格，要不是戈米沙事先准备到位，也很难进到地下城。只是一进地下城，所有的外界联系都被隔绝切断了，相当于被困在这里，着实不方便。

地下城每次都会将受邀人数控制在一定范围之内，每年的受邀方式都不一样，制度也不同，时间也不固定，不断变化，没有规律，因此线人也很难收集到准确的消息。

今年的受邀人数据说为五十四人，恰好对应了扑克牌的数量，发放的邀请信函里面有一封手写信，一张特制的扑克牌，一张特制面具，一张金色数据卡，还有一枚花色胸针。

每个受邀人首先收到的邀请信都只是一个标有特定花色的信封，只有到了地下城以后，才能凭借特定花色信封拿到真正的邀请信函。

手写信的内容似乎千篇一律，落款是花体字的“Heaven Cracks”，并没有什么特殊内容，想必是想让受邀人亲自跑这一趟；扑克牌则透明为底，上面的图案似乎是专门设计的，别出新意，金色为主，风格倒是统一；特制的面具对应着各自的扑克牌，用于掩饰特殊身份；一张数据卡，在地下城专门用来交易的类似信用卡的东西；最后一枚胸针，似乎是用来监控的，对应扑克牌上的花色，精致异常。

戈米沙拿到的三封邀请信上的花色分别为黑桃、红心与方块，等到正式拿到邀请函后，戈米沙仔细地翻看了邀请信函里面的所有东西的，暂时没有什么可值得在意的地方。

唯一值得在意的，便是这个制度——相当于匿名制，任何人做什么事情都用代号，这也是为了维护这些受邀人的名声——言下之意便是，只要你给了足够的钱，我们会负责保护你的隐私，替你隐瞒所作所为，你做什么我们都没有意见。

只有真正到了地下城以后，金博洋才知道为什么说它是一个交易枢纽站。

“天堂裂缝”里面为人服务的“工作人员”，全都是人工智能机械，只要输入数据按照程序走，谁在乎你是谁、你做什么事。一旦你“下达指令”，人工智能就能告知背后的操作人员，替你“办事”，使用人工智能处理信息提高效率的同时，机械人的记忆可以清除重置，既不用担心有人认识你，也不用烦恼有人知道你做了什么。

而这令羽生结弦颇为担心——匿名制带有隐蔽性，当人潜入这种匿名的群体中，本身所有的法律和道德意识很容易会被群体的思想所取代，这个人会异常情绪化，会尝试摆脱这些束缚，跟着群体中的意见领袖做一些不法之事，甚至会做出违背自身道德意愿的行为，这很常见，但也很危险。

羽生结弦这才明白过来为什么这座地下城只会邀请一些上流社会的人士，因为这些人的素质与品格相对较高，而且大多都有值得自傲的资本，因意见相左，他们不容易组成一个大的群体，因此不会出现聚众滋事的情况。但他们会为了利益形成一个小群体，然后在匿名的情形下让自己的野心与贪欲原形毕露，让人看尽丑态——无论多么华丽优雅的外表，背后也有着肮脏做作的姿态。

这么说来，这才是这座地下城真正有意思的地方——它能让人戴上面具，却脱下人皮，露出本性。

羽生结弦忽然对这座地下城很感兴趣。

金博洋端详着自己手里的扑克牌，又看了许久印有黑金色精细纹路的面具，戴上了黑桃花色的胸针。

他拿到的扑克牌是黑桃K。

他转头看着同样戴好面具的羽生结弦，看了一会对方西装戴着的红心花色胸针，目光落在了对方脸上正戴着的红渐变黑、略缀小钻的面具片刻，最后看向戈米沙。

羽生结弦拿到的扑克牌是红心K。戈米沙拿到的则是方块J。

“不是吧，都是King。”戈米沙瞥了一眼羽生结弦跟金博洋的扑克牌，“你们两个该不是作弊了吧？”

羽生结弦跟金博洋同步露出一个无辜的笑容。

戈米沙开始反思自己为什么要三个人同行，他现在觉得自己走在那两个人中间，活像一个电灯泡。

“你看起来很焦虑的样子，”在戈米沙左手边的羽生结弦出声道，“没事吧？”

“我挺好的。”戈米沙表示谢谢关怀。

“听说只有交易了才算真的进到了地下城，”右手边的金博洋开口道，边走边环顾着四周，这里面还真是传闻中的水晶宫殿，近乎透明的城墙上到处都是如水暗纹，结合着四处暗藏的科技系统，居然意外地融洽和谐，他继续道，“这都逛了一圈了，就只看到一些很普通很常见的拍卖交易，我想这都不是我们想要的吧。”

“当然，伙计。”戈米沙答道，“我们需要去找一个地方做个交易，这还是参加宴会的必要条件呢，必须要参与一项买卖才可以进入宴会。”

“你觉得那个宴会会有你要查的线索吗？”羽生结弦问道，“我认为那只不过是那些‘贵族’们消遣的方式。”

“既然好不容易来了一趟，好歹也要见识见识的呀。”戈米沙摆摆手道，“放心，我们部门出手大方得很，随便刷，别买到什么奇怪的东西就行了。”

“那我们找什么地方花钱？”金博洋接茬道。

戈米沙停下了脚步，皱眉抬头，找了个查询的地方，往墙面点了几下，蓝光乍现，流转炫目，蓝色显示屏正向他们展示着整座地下城的方位与各个地点，其中有一些是他们已经见过的，呈红色标记，还有一些呈灰色的地点，不能点击查看，看来是要达到那些“条件”才能“开通关卡”。

戈米沙看了好一会，并用眼神跟两个人交流了一会，最终决定去一个地方做个交易——一个信息贩卖点，一个最简单也是最实用的交易，只要付出一点，你就可以打听到你想要的信息。

这也是地下城最具有特色的交易，还挺实用的，戈米沙想如果要拆这座地下城的话，这个信息贩卖点可以考虑保留一下。

三个人沿着路线到达目的地，转过转角，一整道破旧的木门出现在三人面前，在整座水晶宫殿里着实显得突兀。

上面似乎用刀刻了一句话——

I am a trafficker of information. I know everything I can.（我是个消息贩子，无所不知。）

无所不知，知无不言。

金博洋感觉到羽生结弦下意识地往前走了一步，他一怔，很快就想明白过来。

羽生一直想知道诺德·霍尔的下落……这里会有答案吗？

“走吧。”戈米沙在前面推开这道门，像是要推开什么尘封着的东西。

金博洋小幅度地扯了扯羽生结弦的袖子，朝对方笑了下，道：“走吧。”

羽生结弦应下，也向金博洋笑了笑，示意无事。

木门应声而开，里面的场景让金博洋一愣——酒池歌舞，谈话笑声，吉他钢琴，一应混杂，乱七八糟，简直就是一个小型酒吧，根本没有他之前想象地这么高端，不过却意外地随意自在，随心所欲，就像西部土地上的一间小酒舍，满是热闹，狂欢，与一杯烈酒同醉。

戈米沙在前面走着，羽生结弦跟金博洋并肩而行，突然间羽生结弦像是被人刻意撞了一下，身为哨兵的金博洋立即警惕起来，同时闻到了一股浓浓的酒味，判断出来对方是一个似乎喝醉了的哨兵，他不满地皱起眉，转身像把羽生结弦拉到身后，却听到那个借着醉意刻意撞过来的人笑着向羽生结弦说了一句：

“你是一个……向导？……你身上很好闻啊。”

羽生结弦偏过身冷淡地说：“我是已结合向导。”

一般来说，本人说清楚是已结合哨兵或已结合向导，其他的哨兵与向导就绝不该再表现出任何的意向，已结合就已经表明是属于别人的人，绝不可能再与第二个人发生任何结合关系。

但这位哨兵显然只是有意借醉来找一个恰好和他胃口的向导而已，有的哨兵不求精神上的契合，只是单纯地闻到好闻的向导素，单纯地遵循自己的本能渴求一个向导，想泄欲罢了。

“……已结合向导？喔，我不介意的。”他笑着说，抬起手想要搭上羽生结弦的肩膀。

金博洋顿时生起气来，立即拉过羽生结弦推到他身后，直接上手将那个哨兵的手腕借着巧力扭了一下，以示威胁，精神共鸣同时铺天盖地地向那人发去警告信号。

一个哨兵公然撩一个向导岂可忍？

尤其是在他面前！

金博洋甩开那个哨兵想要放在羽生结弦肩上的手，一字一顿冷冷道：

“抱歉，我、很、介、意。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·设定解读：（来自百度百科hh）
> 
> ·柚子的红桃：对应圣杯，象征爱情及各种情感、感性思维。圣杯在塔罗中代表情感，因此相对应的红桃被设计为心形，暗示爱情。
> 
> 天天的黑桃：对应宝剑，象征正义、战争与灾难。是铲子，也是武器。象征战争。
> 
> 米沙的方块：对应钱币（又称星币、星星），象征财富，意为“钻石”，代表财富，恰好对应塔罗中的钱币。同时方块的形状也与塔罗图案中的星币极其相似。
> 
> 从这个可以看出，在接下来的剧情里，柚子负责恋爱，天天负责剧情，米沙负责给钱（不是）
> 
> ·柚子与天天的面具上的纹路造型对应他们各自的考斯滕——天天的是起源，柚子的是弗拉门戈～而他们精神体的眼瞳颜色也是他们各自喜欢的，天天白虎的金色是柚子喜欢的，柚子白狐的蓝色是天天喜欢的w
> 
> ·本章化用了《乌合之众》里面的一些内容。


	45. 卷二 破茧

44.

那哨兵手腕还没感知到疼痛，脑子却被突如其来的精神攻击给震得嗡嗡作响，酒立即醒了一大半，下意识正想同样回击一个精神共鸣，不想却被一个向导的精神屏障给结结实实地挡了回去，就如刀尖碰上冰墙，一触即卷了刃，顿时气势全无，反而被反噬了一下，他彻底清醒过来怒视着站在他面前的青年，忍着手腕上的痛，上前一步就要拽着人的衣领。

“你算什么人？敢这么对我？”

男人咬牙切齿道，晃动黯淡的蓝色灯光照到他脸上，兴许是从没有人敢这么对他，此刻表情竟显得凶恶阴狠，眼神如淬了毒一般，傲慢至极。

这里的空间并不大，装饰品并不多，只是灯光太暗太晃眼，很容易看不清人，加上这里是整座地下城最有名的地方，很多人都慕名而来，各种各样的人汇聚在一起，什么情况都会发生，眼下这个场景也许是早已经见怪不怪，闻声而来围观的人并不多，大多数都在自顾自地做自己的事，事不关己，别人要当众做小丑那是别人的事，而他们没有兴趣理会这些。

金博洋好歹也是多年刑警，再凶再狠的人他都见过，何况现在的情形？他灵敏地闪身避开要扑上来抓住他的哨兵，顺便看了看身后的羽生结弦，说了句：“站过去一点，小心被推到。”

羽生结弦愣了愣，收回了护在金博洋精神屏障外的精神防护，听话地站到一旁，低声问：“你要做什么？”

金博洋抬手拉了拉袖子，想了想，挑眉道：“你说呢？按照法律，我得保护我的向导，他这么说，我不爱听。”

“……”头一次被这么护着的羽生结弦有些不知所措。

面前的那男人立即向金博洋发出一个挑衅的精神共鸣，扭着手腕冷笑了一下，随即又看了看旁边的羽生结弦，再看了会看上去单薄清瘦的金博洋，他走到金博洋面前，动手拽着对方的衣领不让人走，眯着眼睛道：“怎么，很不满吗？”

本只是作警告意味的金博洋听罢掀了掀眼皮，虽然他不想闹事，但奈何男人天生的挑战欲作祟，加上这人的嘴脸，他也实在忍不住地想要回击，下一秒就接下了眼前这个男人投放给他的“挑战书”，面具遮住他一半的神情，加上灯光遮掩，叫人看不清确切表情，他语气却平稳道：

“先说好，医疗费我可不负责，点到为止。”

那男人嗤笑道：“大言不惭。”

金博洋真心觉得这人真不要脸，到底是谁先挑事的？怎么无礼理亏的人反而更嚣张？再者说了，涉及自身向导的事，作为一个哨兵绝对不能视若无睹，哨兵的天职就是保护向导，现在如此还得了？

闻声转头的戈米沙一脸懵，忙转身上前过来找人，直赶到羽生结弦身边，急道：“这怎么回事？天天这怎么就要打上了？”

羽生结弦静静地看着那边两个即将要打起来的哨兵，此时心思却不知飞到何处，他漫不经心地答道：“那人有点过分，博洋在教训他而已。”

“到底发生了什么啊？”戈米沙一脸茫然。

羽生结弦犹豫了一下，看向米沙试图解释道：“我，是一个向导，这里有很多哨兵。嗯……你懂了吗？”

戈米沙也是一个向导，这些事就算用三两句来简述，也再清楚不过，顿时明白过来，道：“那哨兵出言调戏你了？”

“……嗯。”羽生结弦心不在焉，含糊地应道。

戈米沙心领神会，立即转向金博洋的那边，拍手称道：“打的好！”

哨兵天生渴望向导，这无可奈何，可有的人偏偏压抑不住内心的渴求与本能的欲望，视向导为自己的附属品固有物，向来随心所欲惯了，即使现在人人都说要生而平等，但人总有好有坏，基本上二十个哨兵里面就会出现一个这样的哨兵，毕竟人心难测，总不能要求人人都高尚，有一些败类横行，确实令人憎恶，难怪戈米沙一时之间也不由得称道。

不过戈米沙并不是仅仅因为正义感才如此，而是一联想到在地下城的这些人的身份背景，冷眼看着这些人的本性暴露，就止不住地想要嘲讽。

那位哨兵身材并不算高大，精神力等级也不算高，但身手却意外地敏捷，加上五感的天生优势，很快就出手要上前制住金博洋，动作极其狠厉，毫不留情。

金博洋往后退了一步，侧身弯腰躲过那男人直袭门面的拳头，转而牢牢抓住那人的手臂，往后一扯，抬起腿直打人小腹，力道极大，一点都不迟疑，想要进行下一个动作时被那哨兵灵敏地躲了过去，矮身挡开哨兵顺势的一记挥臂，转了个身抬手狠狠地以手肘要袭上哨兵背后。

哨兵的直觉非常强，那人虽然吃痛，但仍极快地转身抬腿向金博洋而去，发了狠地再转身直踹几下，均被金博洋给闪避了过去，然而再发起攻击也似乎伤不到金博洋分毫，他急了眼，视线一移，随手抄了一瓶酒正准备往旁边的桌子砸，却被金博洋眼疾手快地给拦了下来，随后竟然就直接被人卡住了双臂，双臂被扭到背后，半点也动弹不得，他刚要直起身就被人捆住用力地往地下一按，差点就直接跪下了。

那哨兵完全没有料想到金博洋此刻的力道居然这么大，而且动作还特别干脆利落，丝毫不拖泥带水，心里不禁开始质疑这人的身份，但捆住他双臂的人似乎在此时意识到了什么，还没等他反应过来就放开了束缚，金博洋整理着身上的衣服走到他面前，正居高临下地看着他。

“你……！”那个哨兵忍不住地出声道，“你到底是谁？”

虽然担心会暴露身份，但还是要打一架的金博洋无辜地看着他，说：“你最好别知道。”

知道了直接关警局去，还至于在这里跟你瞎扯？

“你想做什么？”哨兵又不甘心地道，惹来许多人闻言过来旁观，全被他瞪了回去。这里的人都知道他是一个纨绔子弟，总会过来这里花天酒地到处乱跑，去年在其他地方撒酒疯，今天跑到这里了，也没想到居然会有被教训的一天，众人心里却也叫了声好，毕竟这种人拉低整体素质，他们这些要面子的，乐于幸灾乐祸。

金博洋不回答，将人提起来拉到不远处的羽生结弦面前，示意道：“向他道歉。”

羽生结弦默默看了金博洋一眼。

“……凭什么！”这哨兵是典型的自我主义，怎么可能向一个向导道歉。

金博洋毕竟也见多了这种人，倒也不急，只道：“那我们再打一场，愿打服输，这次我可能就不会留情了，只不过要当着这么多人的面再输一次，还是不太好的吧。”

“你凭什么觉得我会输？”哨兵“哼”了一声，不满道。

“那就试试？”金博洋瞥了一眼哨兵的手腕，摸着下巴思考道，“可能是不够痛？我第一次听到人还有这种要求的。”

不知是哪种魔力，金博洋一说痛，哨兵的手腕居然真的痛了起来，钻心刺骨的痛，手还微微颤抖，他看向金博洋，一肚子怒气，但金博洋却只微笑地看着他，好似刚刚打架打的正欢的人不是本人。

“道歉。”金博洋笑眯眯地重复了一遍。

那哨兵受不了金博洋那种笑容，只觉得恶心人，实在是一点都不想再看见金博洋，也不想再继续闹大丢人现眼，他转身向羽生结弦咬牙道：“是我失礼……看好你家这个疯子吧！”

羽生结弦怔住一般，看都没看那人一眼，直盯着金博洋看，金博洋一时没注意到，他先环顾了四周，确认刚刚围观的人都离开了，很快又回归正常的秩序，想来已经是常态了，他随即松了一口气。

虽然刚刚那一场架确实冲动，但对男人来说这还算正常，毕竟男人天性易躁，占有欲与挑战欲都很强，尤其是在自己的向导面前，绝不容许别的男人妄图侵占主权，金博洋也正是借着这一“常识”才敢打上一架。

不过就冲那人一副挑衅的模样，确实挺欠揍的。

金博洋回过头来，见羽生结弦好似一直盯着他看，目光不自觉地略偏了角度，问道：“刚刚那个人……没撞疼你吧？”

羽生结弦似乎才回神，摇头道：“没有。”

“哦，”金博洋点头，“那就行。”

两人竟一时无话。

戈米沙在他们两人中间，一会看看金博洋，一会看看羽生结弦，忽然间惆怅又难过。

惆怅的是他俩不是已结合哨向，要是真的被拐走了那就难办了；难过的是他俩虽然不是真的已结合哨向，可胜似已结合哨向，一个个的占有欲这么强，跟护崽似的，真是服气。

有本事你们真结合啊！

金博洋不晓得戈米沙在想什么，自己思考了一会，跟他道：“我闹这一出，这里的人要是想摸底，心里大概也有数了吧。”

戈米沙听罢接道：“这下在暗中观察我们的那些人应该都看见了。”

羽生结弦低声附和，应了一声。

原来金博洋先前那一回击，并不是莽撞冲动，而是意有他用。来这里的常客，那些政客富商，都是善于拉拢与算计的人，这么多年，在他们的暗中操纵下，这里早就形成了一条的利益链，但凡能够为己所用、能够赢销谋利的手段，他们无所不用。戈米沙一行人为避免露馅，所用的假身份都是新的，都在新一轮的受邀人的名单上，很多常客都不熟悉这些受邀人，而他们妄图掌控所有人的身份，摸清这些人的底细，以便他们寻机合作时能够及时找到盟友。

而戈米沙他们要是想接触得更深，就必须要向那些“掌控者”靠拢，如此才能够近一步地收集到更多信息与证据——高位者站的越高，能力越强，贪念越多，能做到的事也越多。

先前他们逛了几圈，一直都比较低调，也很小心翼翼，正愁找不到时机恰到好处地“表现自己”，不知道该如何引起那些暗中观察他们的人的注意又不显得突兀，只不过没想到恰好半路跑出来一个闹事的哨兵，金博洋一应战，既能让自己的行为更顺理成章，又能够让有心人看到，确实是一个不错的决策，这恰好说明了他们并不会一味低调解决事情，不容轻视，不会泯然众人。

否则一向能沉住气的金博洋怎么会这么轻率地就在这个陌生的环境闹起事来，就算他心有不满，也要以大局为重，一旦他的身份因此暴露，后果可不是闹着玩的。

只不过金博洋是真的想打这一架——哨兵的占有欲可不是说说而已。

三个人在此时互相交换了一个眼神，随后继续观察着周围，继续往里走去，金博洋抬手看了看手表注意时间。

他们自九点整就准时来到了这里，现在已是十点五十分，等到了十二点整，地下城准时关闭，他们就得出来等待第二天晚上重启城门。

这个信息交换点看起来十分普通，里面有许多的隔间、走廊与曲折的通道，整体偏暗，人待在这里有些闷，空气里有浓烈的酒味与香水味，戴着面具的女士与男士们从身边款款走过，兔女郎与侍者在附近角落处与人对话私语，似乎在交谈什么交易，看似热闹异常，实则互不关己。

金博洋的目光落到一处紧闭的大门上，在阴暗的角落处，显得尤其阴森恐怖，却不知怎的，他竟隐约觉得空气中传来一股血腥味，他晃了一下心神，刻意调低了自己的嗅觉，以受到强烈刺激而感到窒息。

……这么大的一座地下城，其实是可以藏很多东西的。

在金博洋身边的戈米沙将人唤回来，问道：“在想什么呢？”

金博洋摇头道：“没什么。”

“其实你那时可以不用动手的。”戈米沙把话题扯到方才那件事上，试图缓解大家此时有些紧张的心情，便随口道，“羽生他可以自己搞定的。”

金博洋听了倒有些不是滋味，什么叫可以自己搞定？他皱眉道：“我替他搞定，不可以吗？”

“……”戈米沙被金博洋认真反驳的样子给震住了，低声说了句，“行，你说了算。”

羽生结弦好奇地看过去，问：“在谈什么？”

戈米沙听罢拍了拍金博洋的肩膀，一本正经地解释道：“没事，就是在说，以后你的事都交给他解决了，毕竟哨兵要对向导负责，对吧。”

“……”金博洋向看过来的羽生结弦僵硬地略一点头以示礼貌，“法律上规定……是这样。”

羽生结弦不知什么表情，沉默了片刻才道：“谢谢，麻烦了。”

中间的戈米沙忍不住吐槽道：“你两能不能别这么客客气气的……”

两个人不约而同地推着戈米沙往前走，打断了这个话题。

五分钟后，他们走进了一间房间，珠帘层叠，隐约遮掩，一个身穿大衣手握烟杆的女人坐在最里面，正握着一只玻璃杯喝着酒，她撩起珠帘，抬眸看了一眼来者，这才现见其面容精致，眼波流转，极为动人，她用一双澄清的黑眸端详着他们，似乎料到他们要来了一样，毫不意外，女人抬手拍了拍掌心，示意侍者们前来，放下了烟杆，红唇吐出一口白烟，朝他们笑道：

“请问各位想要什么消息？无所不知，知无不言。”

戈米沙看着面前的女人，略一弯腰施礼道：“初次见面，阿芙洛女士，向您问好。”

名为阿芙洛的女人仔细看了看三个人身前的胸针，像是在辨认什么似的，随后道：“原来都是新来客，怪不得我不认识，不必这么客气，我只是一个消息贩子，各位想要什么消息，我这里都有。”

羽生结弦跟金博洋在戈米沙身后正不动声色地观察着周围的情形，在听见阿芙洛那句“无所不知”时羽生结弦的眼神一沉，下意识地握紧了拳，思绪开始游走延伸，此时此刻，明明终于有机会可以得知些什么，明明一切即在眼前，这么多年的寻找终于可以得到一个结果……他却反而生出了一些怯意，让他近乎无措，并不确定自己是否真的要得知什么结果……

这么多年了都没有消息……他找了这么久、这么长一段时间，从未放弃过，却也始终找不到一点线索，全靠自己的执念在坚持着，他不止一次地想过，如果这一切都不是他所想象的那样该怎么办，如果这一切都只是自己一味寻找的妄想怎么办，如果这一切都是最坏的结果……

一别经年，毫无音讯，什么都没留下，全是自己的偏执而已，其实只是自己在欺骗自己吧？好像都是这么显而易见的事情……可他偏偏不想相信，可他偏偏还在相信……

可他真的好想再见诺德·霍尔一面，只想知道这个失踪了这么久的人，如今到底在哪里。

“羽生。”金博洋轻轻地拉了一下羽生结弦的袖子，将人拉回了现实，他小声道，“你怎么了？”

“……没事。”羽生结弦缓过神来，勉强地扯了一个笑，重复了一遍，像是在告诉自己，“没事。”

“米沙已经去了那边问事，”金博洋示意羽生结弦看向另一边，那位阿芙洛正单独跟戈米沙谈话，他转头又指向他们面前这里，“我们如果要问人，就到这边吧。”

羽生结弦这才反应过来自己走神走得这么厉害，竟过了几分钟都不知，连米沙什么时候走得也全然没有印象，只有金博洋一直在陪着他，他不由得叹了口气，怪自己此刻乱了心绪，不该如此，但他控制不住。

毕竟那是他这么多年来的执念……一朝若是分崩离析，何处得以安放。

金博洋没能发现羽生结弦现在的心情，对方也一如既往地没有表露出来，他只觉得现在的羽生好像不太对劲，又问了一遍到底怎么了，都被羽生结弦很好地掩饰了过去。

“来这里问人吗？”羽生结弦直接岔开话题问道。

金博洋见人如此不坦诚，想必羽生暂时不想让他知道一些事，他也就暂且放下了，便先解释道：“是的，就在这个隔间里，很多人都在这里问人的事情。”

羽生结弦经他提醒了才发现周围竟有许多的人，直到此刻，如同回到了人间一般，视觉听觉嗅觉等意识感觉才渐渐回笼，他往面前人多的地方望去，在往前走了几步，在隐约听到了什么对话后，心不禁一紧。

金博洋跟在羽生结弦后面，盯着不远处正在对话的胡子男人与前来询问的人许久，抬头看了看一旁浮空着的透明显示屏。

上面写着——  
Three shots, exchange a message.（三杯烈酒，交换一个消息。）

羽生结弦也注意到了这个，他犹豫了一下，往后退了一步，正打算跟金博洋说这次还是算了吧，一杯烈酒入腹尚且如同火烧难忍，更何况三倍？金博洋却主动上前一步伸手拉着他，直奔消息贩子那边去。

“等等——”

羽生结弦刚想拉着人，金博洋悄悄地捏了一下羽生结弦的手心，朝人轻轻一眨眼。

“信我。”他说，“我知道你不能喝，我替你喝。”

羽生结弦忽然心一动，转而握住金博洋的手，道：“你不必为了我做这些……一杯烈酒下去，哪里是人受得了的？哨兵味觉这么灵敏，你会很难受的。”

“这倒是不怕，我受得住。”金博洋笑了笑，最后宽慰玩笑道，“只是我要醉了，你就得背我回去了。”

“这不值得……”羽生结弦叹道。

“你就说一句，你想知道吗？”金博洋问。

羽生结弦被哽住一般，许久才点头诚实答：“……想。但你不能……”

“那就行了，你信我。”金博洋打断了羽生结弦的话，立刻转头继续拉着羽生结弦往前走，像要下定决心奔去哪里一般决然果断。

他低声说：“你值得。”

只要你说一句，我都可以替你完成心愿，尽我所能，赴火海刀山皆可。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我们天天爆发了男友力hhhh  
> 柚子先生其实是“突然被幸福砸中了”还没反应过来呢hhhh拿了女主剧本…真少女啊。


	46. 卷二 破茧

45.

金博洋一路拉着羽生结弦，直径往消息贩子而去，无论羽生结弦中途拽他多少次，一概无视掉。

为他完成一个心愿吧……为他做什么事都好，只要力所能及，金博洋都愿意去尝试。

因为这个人对他而言不一样。

握着的手突然又被人用力往回拽了下，猝不及防，金博洋反应不及，刚想转身却被羽生结弦握住手腕顺势往后一拉直落进人怀抱里，羽生结弦伸手施力按住金博洋的后颈，将人按在自己的肩窝处，人来人往，他无心顾及，只有眼前这个人，让他心软得一塌糊涂。

“你、你……”金博洋怔了一下，随即挣扎起来，试图推开羽生结弦，却被羽生结弦牢牢按在怀里，即使刻意调低了嗅觉，因过分亲近而闻到的薄荷味仍然闯进他鼻腔，虽然向导素极淡近乎不可闻，可金博洋还是觉得这足以挑拨着他的神经——不可否认，他一直都很喜欢这股薄荷味，此刻对他来说，实在是有些不妥。

羽生结弦却恍若未觉，并不言语，他闭上眼睛用力地抱紧金博洋，像是跟一个久别的人重逢，生怕一松手各自又要别离。

拥抱一个人需要多少勇气，只有在一个人面前从不迟疑。

许久羽生结弦才在金博洋耳边低声说了一句，语气颇有些无可奈何，他道：“你知不知道，对一个人太好，会让他贪心的。”

你知不知道，人都是贪得无厌的，一旦抓住了什么，就会想要占为己有，就不会舍得放开了。

金博洋又挣了几下，还是没能挣开羽生结弦的怀抱，他一心只想着挣开，并未细想这句话的确切意思，一时心有疑惑，脱口道：“我……我好像并没有特别好啊。”

所有这些事，都是金博洋自愿想要做的，认为自己应该要做的，甚至觉得这是迟到了许多年的——不知为何，他总想着要弥补什么，弥补他没参与过的那些时光，他以前没有出现在羽生结弦的生命中，他现在想要补回来。

似乎只有这样，他才能够离这个人更近一点，了解这个人更多一点，能够让直面的勇气待得更久一点。

他想向羽生结弦证明——他可能是不够好，比不了大多数哨兵，但他会付出他的所有，尽可能地保护对方、照顾对方——只要他可以做到的，必定许诺。

羽生结弦却略过了这一话题，先问金博洋，道：“你一定要去吗？我可不知道你会喝酒。”

“试一试。”金博洋坚定道。

羽生结弦不说话了，只是依旧按着金博洋的后颈，毫不迟疑地扩展自己的精神领域，试图调控金博洋的五感，将哨兵的味觉与嗅觉调至可控范围内的最低点，以防过分敏感的哨兵因烈酒入腹产生不适感，随后松开了金博洋。

他看着金博洋，眼神倾注了温柔，微笑道：“我信你，你做什么我都会陪着你。”

你要为我往前，那我就在你的身后。

金博洋与羽生结弦对视许久，会意地扬唇一笑。

他们越来越默契，也越来越贴近彼此，只需一个眼神一句话，竟已读懂了对方的所思所想。

晚上十一点三十分，距离关闭城门还有半个小时，跟金博洋聊了几句的羽生结弦这才知道戈米沙要他们分两头行动，争取摸清信息交换站里面各处的方位，而且戈米沙似乎也有一些事不便让他们知道，毕竟戈米沙是联塔外交部的人，有些事情他们无需知晓。

羽生结弦跟着金博洋踏入一间小酒吧，首先观察了四周，发现并无特别之处，他回过神来站在金博洋身后，金博洋就坐在消息贩子面前，直接开口问贩卖信息的条件。

这个消息贩子是一个大胡子男人，他混在一群围着他的女郎中间，正慢悠悠地喝着一杯伏特加，跟身旁的人随意聊着天，脸上不见醉意，显然是个惯于喝酒的人，他眯着眼转头看向金博洋，判断出对方是一个哨兵，有些同情开口道：

“伙计，三杯烈酒，不知你受得了吗？我开这个条件，只是想找一个可以一起喝酒聊聊天的人而已……毕竟谁也不知道我卖的消息是不是真的，你要是喝出问题，我可不负责任。”

“可我打听过了，这里的人都说你的消息最准确。”金博洋不自觉地显露出他那套审问犯人的习惯，很镇定地跟人说了几句，又道：“我们那讲究一杯酒一个朋友，三杯酒一条消息也不算什么，我们的确是真心实意想要你的消息，自然也不会怕这些。”

“嗯？”大胡子不禁有点兴趣了，“你要知道，这三杯烈酒可不是普通的酒，这都是我寻找多年特意研制出来的，一杯入喉温热，二杯入腹灼烧，三杯入胃炙烤，先前很多人都被它吓怕了，很少人能够从我这里打听到什么——我只不过想邀请人一块喝酒而已。”

金博洋当然没有兴趣跟这大胡子喝酒，他一向滴酒不沾，只不过以前出外勤到酒吧打听嫌疑人的时候练过一点，好歹也是知道自己酒量的，但酒量跟这喝酒体感可没什么太大关系，别的酒要量，可三杯酒……是真的折磨人啊。

他依旧坚定自己的意愿，跟大胡子道：“没关系，请上酒，既然来了这里，哪有后退的道理，达到条件就换取一条消息，希望这位先生不要出尔反尔。”

羽生结弦一直在一旁沉默着听着两个人的对话，听罢皱着眉上前一步担心地拉了拉金博洋的衣袖，金博洋回头朝他一笑，示意对方别担心。

大胡子沉吟一会，招手让身边的一位兔女郎去捧出那三杯酒来，随即转头好奇地盯着面前沉着的青年，打量了对方许久。

“两位，是新来的人吧？”他出声问道。

金博洋不愿多言，点头默许。

大胡子低头又喝了一杯酒，叹道：“又一个只来问消息，不陪我喝酒的。”

金博洋有些无奈，忍不住小声道：“你这喝法……谁敢和你喝酒啊。”

大胡子听罢“哼”了一声，却觉得这青年有些意思，摆手道：“算了算了，看你也非我酒中知己，我不勉强你。你既然敢来喝酒，那就有求必应。”

说罢，那兔女郎已捧出那三杯烈酒，摆到金博洋面前，三只玻璃杯皆呈渐变琉璃色，半杯的酒加着冰块，称着这昏暗的灯光，竟一时显得十分脱俗耀眼。

金博洋观察了一会，抬手拿起第一杯酒，仰头一饮而尽。冰凉冷彻的酒直入喉中，所过之处却如同被火烧过一样，令人十分难忍，金博洋不禁剧烈咳嗽起来，下意识地抚上自己的喉咙，忍耐着入腹残留的灼烧感，静静地等了一会让自己缓过来，虽然他的味觉已经调低了，可仍然受不了这种煎熬，可想而知，如果让一个五感敏感的哨兵直接喝这些酒，一定会更加难受痛苦。

哦，他好像还空腹喝酒……咳到有些发昏的金博洋决定要瞒着羽生结弦这件事。

大胡子是一个向导，自然不像哨兵那样脆，因而喝酒更肆无忌惮，他默默地看着喝完第一杯还在坚持的金博洋，若有所思地摸了摸胡子。

羽生结弦能够感知到金博洋此刻情绪的波动，本想直接上前拦住金博洋让他缓一下，下一刻金博洋就直接拿起了第二杯，同样一饮而尽，接着很快举起了第三杯，手都有些微微颤抖，金博洋举杯对对面的大胡子礼貌示意了一下，仰头三杯饮尽，最后忍不住地偏向一旁捂着小腹咬牙缓过一阵，在羽生结弦靠过来要扶着他的时候又装作恢复过来，扶着面前的桌子直起身看向大胡子，扯了一个笑道：

“三杯烈酒换一个消息……说到要做到。”

大胡子似乎有些惊讶，不过很快就恢复常态，他看着金博洋，微不可闻地轻叹一声：“说吧，想找到哪个人？”

金博洋说出那个名字，压低声音道：“诺德·霍尔。”

大胡子听完一抬下巴示意，另一个兔女郎收到指令，转身离去了一会，不久回来，双手向金博洋递去一个纸质信封。

信息交换点不问来由，也不问归处，只负责提供消息，同时也会保护消息不被泄露，那大胡子似乎迟疑一下，才道：“这是有关那个人的消息。”

金博洋接过来道了谢，离开的时候递给了羽生结弦。羽生结弦捏着这封信封，神色复杂，既有期待，但更多的是没来由的恐慌，他似乎有一些预感……这预感让他害怕，他想逃避。

他要找的那个人……终于要有下落了吗？

他执着了这么多年的……

羽生结弦盯着手中的信封许久，他既想知道，又不想知道……可他最后还是颤抖着手，将信封打开，发现里面的纸上只写了一句话。

——诺德·霍尔已在巴克顿庄园公墓长眠。

羽生结弦忽而觉得眼前阵阵发黑。

他找寻了这么多年的——真相、思念与执念，就在此刻彻底粉碎，似乎被滔天火光烧的干干净净，一点也不剩。

命运原来总是这么刻薄残忍。

*

从信息交换站出来以后，两个人站在长廊上，金博洋到一旁难忍地弯下腰，胃一阵阵地疼，像是要燃烧起来，将它反复消磨了去，几欲作呕，烈酒的反噬比他想象地要更痛苦。

他喘着气让自己缓过来以后，又强忍着装作若无其事地回到羽生结弦身边，他刚想问羽生结弦是否得到了什么结果，却看到羽生结弦一脸木然地捏着信封，用力地几乎要将其碾碎，满身都是落寞，如同一个被冰冷的雨水沾染着的孤魂，茫然无措，站在此处，四周都是迷途。

金博洋只一眼，便愣在原地。

他好像从羽生结弦的眼神里……知道发生了什么事。

一个人，不可能这么多年都杳无音讯，再怎么厉害，在世上存活一天，人必定会留下痕迹。

……除非是最坏的结果。

每个人都必定想过一个最坏的结果，但绝对不会想它成真，可事情总会往相反的地方发展，谁也奈何不得，这就是命运弄人。

可不是说，凡事都会比想象中的要好上一点吗？

……这算什么？

金博洋忽然红了眼眶，难过地看着缓慢抬头看向他的羽生结弦，所有的动作都像是放慢了一样，这么沉重，默然，如同死寂。

他们就好像在走着一条很长、很长又寒冷的河流，直往黑暗里走去，不见天光。

金博洋觉得自己好像做错了一件事，他自以为是地想要为人完成一个心愿，却好像揭开了一块至痛伤疤，他几乎是无措地道：“对、对不起……我……”

他不想羽生结弦这个样子的。一点都不想。

羽生结弦听完好像没有反应似的，只静静地看着金博洋，他此刻的眼神如此复杂，让金博洋完全看不懂，只觉得令人难受到想要落泪，他想要说些什么，动了动唇，却终究没有再说什么。

仿佛过了很久，很久，羽生结弦才哑声开口道：“不用道歉……这不是你的错。”

“这是最坏的结果而已……我当然想过，我只是不想去想……毕竟这太过糟糕了不是吗。”他继续说。

一个年少时即埋在他心里的信念就此顷刻倒塌，再也没有了。

再也没有了他要去找的人了，再也没有他执着的东西了，再也没有他要去找寻的真相了，全部、全部都化成一阵风，立刻就散了。

羽生结弦忍着心里阵阵的痛楚，勉强地说下去：“如果今天没有这个消息，我可能会一直执迷不悟地找一个不存在的人……”

他总不想回忆过去的那段年少时光，总觉得过去是他最痛苦、最难过的记忆，可今天他才知道，原来不是别的什么将他困住，而是他自己把自己困在过去里，难以自拔，深被束缚。

他该醒了——他总想一直往回看，想要去看穿什么，却发现过去是一片迷雾，从来看不到尽头。

以前是诺德·霍尔一直在引着他走，让他走上另一条本不属于他的路，可他现在在走的路，前方在等着他的人，都已经不一样了。

羽生结弦偏过头去想深呼一口气让自己情平稳下来，下一秒却被蓦地扑过来的金博洋给牢牢抱住了，他愣愣地感受着对方在抱紧他，他们的心脏似乎在此刻贴合，在胸腔里跳动着同样的频率，同步感同身受着，他们的精神共鸣在互相呼应着，犹如隔却山海，仍相靠近。

这是他们第一次真正感受到什么叫天生契合——悲喜交加，皆与你感同。

金博洋上前稳稳拥抱住羽生结弦，在他耳边说了句：“羽生，抱一下。”

他一定需要一个拥抱。金博洋笃定地想。

所幸，他还可以给羽生结弦一个拥抱。

羽生结弦怔了几秒后，才抬手同样牢牢地回抱住了金博洋，忍着眼眶的酸楚，低头紧靠在金博洋的肩窝处，心里头似乎被什么烫了一下，烧的发疼又酸涩，几乎要喘不过气来了，只觉得一簇火苗就此从他心头烧到眼眶里，留得满腔软绵，犹化如一汪池水，荡得他心神恍惚。

就此一瞬间，一相拥，一刹那，就好似弥补了他此生所有的不幸。

恨不得此时此刻都静止，就此永恒才好。

两个人拥了一会，羽生结弦终于收回了情绪，熟练地调整回自己的状态，又回到了喜怒不形于色的模样，他当然没忘记金博洋还喝了酒，现在还不知道对方有没有喝醉了或者不舒服，羽生结弦将金博洋轻轻推开，观察着对方，担心地问：“博洋，你还好吗？”

金博洋状态还行，就是头还有点晕乎乎的，他不在乎地摆摆手道：“没事，没事……”

羽生结弦看过金博洋手里的腕表，马上要关闭城门了，他们现在就要离开回到酒店处，他握住金博洋的手，揽住对方的肩膀，提醒道：“我们走吧。”

金博洋一路安安静静地随羽生结弦这么揽着回去，等到他们离开了地下城的监控范围以后，才敢揪着羽生结弦的袖子小声道：“羽生，我……我好像是醉了。”

羽生结弦将两人脸上的面具收好，这才看仔细金博洋此刻的面容，对方并没有喝醉的样子，看起来正常地不得了，可就是看起来这么正常的人跟他认真说他好像醉了，羽生结弦有点不知道该怎么办。

他没见过金博洋喝醉的样子，自然也不知道对方喝醉了到底是什么样，只是乖巧揪着他袖子的金博洋难得一见，让羽生结弦忍不住地像哄孩子一样哄着道：“博洋，再坚持一会，我们现在就回去了，要是难受就靠着我，我带你走。”

那三杯烈酒好似后劲上头，金博洋先前不觉，现在才真真切切地觉得确实是喝醉了，走路都晕晕乎乎的，地上的路都晃成了重影，头也还在发疼，胃更是难受，真是哪哪都不对劲，只觉得天旋地转，失重一般不受控制，意识渐渐失控模糊，他转头看着旁边的羽生结弦，看人都是重影分身，脑子糊成一团，却在想——

原来喝了酒，会有这么多个羽生……可他不贪心，要一个就好了。

金博洋晃了一下身体，忽然伸手抱住了羽生结弦，随后像小动物一样，用脑袋蹭了蹭羽生结弦的脖子。

羽生结弦被金博洋这动作吓得一愣，随后无奈地任由金博洋抱住，他知道金博洋是真的醉得一塌糊涂，平时绝对不会这么对他的。他叹了口气，看了看前路，距离走到他们房间还有一段距离，干脆换了个姿势打算背着金博洋走，金博洋挣扎了一会，不满地抗议了一阵，被羽生结弦投放的精神共鸣给安抚下来，乖乖地任由羽生结弦给背起来。

喝醉了的金博洋躺在羽生结弦背上，开始说胡话：“我、我要为你千杯不倒！……我没有醉！我还可以！……嗝。”

羽生结弦心里一动，眼里闪过一丝错愕，随后他转头道：“我不要你为我千杯不倒……我以后都不会让你喝酒了。”

小傻子，还是个小疯子，明知会这样，还是愿意为他试一试。

……偏偏这个小傻子、小疯子，他喜欢得要命。

羽生结弦神色复杂地看向前方，在这个悲喜交集的晚上，他的心绪翻涌成浪，什么都难以让他仔细钻研了，最终认命地摇了摇头。

穿过一条露天长廊，往前走不远就是他们房间，晚上的风越来越冷了，风刮过来，刺的人骨头疼，羽生结弦加快了脚步，背上的金博洋好似感受到了冷风，不知怎么，突然抱紧了羽生结弦，喃喃道：“羽生……下雨了，好冷。”

羽生结弦听罢忙抬头往墨色的天空看去，虽然今日该照明的都不在夜空之上，但也不至于下雨，他疑惑地感知着金博洋突然而来的情绪波动，自言自语地道：“没有啊。”

金博洋此刻正迷迷糊糊的，听不清羽生结弦的话，却仍然抱紧羽生结弦，仿若想尽办法地要寻找更多的温度，他皱着眉继续呢喃，但羽生结弦听不清了。

也许是短暂地梦见了什么？

几分钟后，两个人终于回到了共住的房间，羽生结弦小心翼翼地将金博洋放到床上，一下子没站稳，不小心抱着醉到脑子一团浆糊的金博洋扑到了床上，一时之间脸碰脸、鼻尖碰鼻尖，亲近得连眼睫都几乎数得清楚，羽生结弦吓得愣了一会，刚想起身清醒一下就被到床上自动转身的金博洋一巴掌给拍到了旁边。

羽生结弦：“……”

他大概是第一个被哨兵这么拍开的向导。

羽生结弦万般无奈地起身，看了一会浑然不知自己做了什么的小傻子，凑上前去先手测体温，又盯着面上逐渐泛起红晕、眼睫颤动、异常乖顺的金博洋一会，坚定了不许金博洋再喝酒的想法，打算去倒一杯水，再找一块毛巾替金博洋擦脸，他刚进卫生间不久就听见金博洋状似惨叫一声。

“嗷！”伴随着一声嗷叫，同时还有什么东西摔倒地板上的声音，羽生结弦心一惊，连忙出来一看，发现金博洋不知怎么地就从床上滚到了地板上，摔的那叫一个清新脱俗。

羽生结弦：“……”

被自己摔醒的金博洋趴在地板上躺尸一会，一时头昏脑涨，只觉头晕作呕，他一手撑着身体试图起来，一手捂住自己摔疼的脑袋，委屈巴巴地坐在哪里，茫然地眨着眼睛。

羽生结弦立刻上前问道：“怎么了，摔到哪里了？”

金博洋安静地坐在原地试图让自己平衡一会，还是没控制住地东倒西歪，羽生结弦见人不说话，先顺势接住倒在他怀里的金博洋，将人横抱起来放到床上，低下身来看金博洋哪里摔疼了，又问了一遍。

金博洋懵然地转了一下头，仍然晕晕乎乎地，动了一下身道：“……哪里都疼。”

羽生结弦叹气，揉了揉金博洋的脑袋，投放精神共鸣安抚的同时温声安慰道：“疼的话，博洋就乖乖地睡一觉好不好？”

这是金博洋非常熟悉的动作，有人在摸着他的脑袋轻声安慰，在他上次发烧休养那会，就已经在他的潜意识里形成一种安全感的象征，金博洋闭着眼睛感受了一会，抬手抓住羽生结弦的手腕，将人拉近了一些，小声问了一句：“羽生，你不会走吧？”

“我哪里都不去，就在这里陪着你。”

金博洋弯了弯眉眼，又小声喊了一句“羽生”。

羽生结弦应了一声，由于被金博洋拉着手腕，他不得不用另一只手撑在床上，正低头看着在他身下的金博洋。

在他眼里的金博洋半睁开眼，眼里清澈如含着水波，脸上红晕未消，因不适而微张着唇喘着气，此刻脑袋恰好偏向一侧，露出脆弱的白皙脖颈，裸露的皮肤因醉酒而染上红色，身上还好似隐约冒出一丝香甜的酒味……如勾魂一般，让羽生结弦眼神一沉。

随后羽生结弦就像被什么蛊惑似的，越往下要接近金博洋的唇，金博洋明显愣住了，眨着眼看着离他越来越近的羽生结弦，感受着越来越近的呼吸，鼻息几乎要落到他脸上了，他无意识地舔了舔唇，之后，羽生结弦的额头与他的相抵，但金博洋的意识还不清晰，加上之前的五感被调低了，反应有些迟钝，只怔怔地僵硬着不动，全然不知道自己应该做什么。

羽生结弦此刻的眼神更暗了些，动作却不再动了，他反过来将金博洋的手腕紧紧握住，压到床上，然后哑着声音道：

“金博洋……你以后要是再喝醉了，我可不会就这么轻易地放过你了。”

还醉着的金博洋满脸茫然，像是没能理解这句话，下一刻胃部却传来一阵痛感，他拧着眉难受地想侧过身子蜷缩起来，羽生结弦看见金博洋这反应，立刻猜测金博洋是不是空腹喝酒，又是烈酒下腹，一来二去，人哪里受得住。

羽生结弦顿时就生起气来，既恼自己之前没有发觉，又气金博洋瞒着他，之前怕是真的不好受，但很多的是心疼，若不是因为他，金博洋何至于受这种苦。

许是关心则乱，后半夜羽生结弦近乎手忙脚乱地一直在照顾着金博洋，后来想想真是丢人，明明以前都照顾过很多回了……怎么这次就这么担心呢，羽生结弦伸手温柔地抚平金博洋因难受皱起的眉，心里叹了叹，极轻地说了一句话。

第一次喜欢一个人，没有什么经验，还请多多指教了。

天天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 柚子其实想过要不要偷偷亲一下的。  
> 后来他又想，不行，要正大光明地吻一次才行。  
> 那肯定要安排一下的啦。  
> 不容易啊…40多章了，才承认自己喜欢人hhhh  
> 那就可以正大光明地撩天啦～  
> 然而后面要走剧情了 ( •̣̣̣̣̣̥́௰•̣̣̣̣̣̥̀ )


	47. 卷二 破茧

46.

距离关闭城门还有四十分钟，戈米沙仍然孤身一人地留在信息交换站最深处的这个房间里，脸色漠然地坐在酒桌前，看着与他相对而坐的阿芙洛。方块J的扑克牌被他放在了面前，身上的花色金属胸针似乎折射了此处的光，隐约在发亮。

手握烟杆的阿芙洛看了他一眼，目光往他身后探究了一番，随后深呼一口气，缓缓道：“先生，您的两位朋友……您不担心吗？这里的交易条件都非比寻常，普通的财宝大多数人都看不上眼，两位若是想要得到什么有用的信息，恐怕要付出一点什么代价。”

戈米沙先前跟阿芙洛随意聊了几句，他是外交部的人，很擅长跟人打交道，但他在为数不多的对话里却能探知出这个阿芙洛远非自己想象，她似乎早就知道他们的身份，却看破不说破，只绕着弯子跟你瞎扯，戈米沙不知道她此刻提起这些做什么，只回答道：“我相信我的两位朋友都有分寸，劳烦您担忧了。”

戈米沙并不是不担忧羽生结弦跟金博洋两个人会出什么事情，但金博洋之前就特意找他说过说要跟羽生一起去询问一个人的下落，让戈米沙别担心，还承诺一定不会出什么意外，戈米沙见人这么坦诚，又这么坚定，就默许了这个决定。再说，他自己也不想让他们两个人知道自己要问的事，恰好一分两路，各寻各的，互不干扰，毕竟他本身还是瞒着许多事情，涉及内部任务，他也着实不好让向来中立的警局的人知道太多。

虽然他去L区警局那里要人，本身就意图拉拢警局，希望将来发生了什么事，这份中间力量能够站在他这边，以此做一份筹码。

戈米沙想到这微不可闻地叹了口气。

来Z区之前，戈米沙参与了一场联塔负责人的相关会议，他一踏进会议室，环顾在场所有的参与人员后，就已经知道发生了什么。

联塔内部看似和谐，实则一直都有暗涌，自十年前的“复苏”计划暴露以来，因涉及到一些人的利益，各方主张的决策都不一样，便因此分成了好几派。

而导致这几派人员意见不和的重要原因，便是有关“复苏”计划实验体的后续处置问题。

现存的所有有关此项计划的资料，都没有留下有关计划实验体的详细信息，似乎比起一些政客的利益、联塔的权威与民众的抗议，有关实验体的后续问题根本算不得什么，占不得什么篇幅，连相关新闻报道也少的可怜，像是有人要极力抹杀掉这一事实，遮掩某些见不得光的丑陋又罪恶的真相。

而戈米沙此次来，明面上是为了那件跨区贩毒案件，实际上也是为了找寻一份名单——一份记录着“复苏”计划实验体的名单。

它是除了诺德·霍尔本人以外、能够揭露真相的第二个证据。

传闻名单一式两份，皆被逃狱的诺德·霍尔一同带出了联塔，因此不见记载，但随着最近的计划重启事件的发生，它竟然又再次出现在众人的面前。

——它被留在那个被谋杀的联塔高层人员的身上，死者用手紧紧地将它贴在手心处，上面是一半的人员名单，染着血，配着死者刻意摆成的忏悔姿势，诡异非常，像是在宣读他的罪状，祈求原谅。

戈米沙在得知这一消息的时候，被惊的一身冷汗——那个联塔高层正是当年涉及计划的人员之一，如果这么联想起来，实在是细思恐极。

有人要开始复仇了。

所有埋下的恶果都将反噬。

一开始戈米沙并不想这么联想，说不定这只是巧合呢，事情都过去了这么多年，哪有这么巧——直到工政部的陈伟群特意找他谈起这件事时，他才不得不严肃认真地对待。

他的第一个念头是，当年“复苏”计划一审时实验基地的那起意外火灾……很有可能并不是意外，有人从里面趁乱逃出来了，他逃了出来，然后潜伏多年，现在终于找到机会对联塔反击了。

而这，原来只是一个开端。

 

“尊敬的先生，你想知道什么些呢？”

阿芙洛突然的出声打断了戈米沙的思绪，戈米沙回过神来，先向对面的人露出一个歉意的笑容，留在这里的时间不多了，他只能直接开门见山。

戈米沙将面前的扑克牌往阿芙洛那边推了些许，礼貌问道：“不知阿芙洛女士会如何交易？”

阿芙洛眯着眼睛笑着看他，“看先生的诚意。”

“当然是有诚意的，否则我怎么会特意找上您呢。”戈米沙笑意渐浓，“虽然您是第一次见到我，可我并不是第一次听说您啊。”

“看来先生确实是有备而来啊，”阿芙洛毫不意外，“既然这样我也不再多说什么了，我这里只求交易，不问政事，无论先生是什么人，我只负责提供消息，其他一律不管。”

“无论我问什么事，你都能提供给我么？”

“只要先生达到交易条件，自然知无不答。”

“那好，”戈米沙直接道，“我想知道那份名单的下落。”

阿芙洛略有些诧异地看向戈米沙。

随后他拿起面前那张扑克牌，向阿芙洛示意道：“只要你们知道的，都请毫无保留地告知我，为此我可以支付所有——”

所有——只要你开口，应有尽有。

面对这样的许诺，阿芙洛略一迟疑，终自言自语道：“又是这份名单。”

又？戈米沙察觉到有些不对劲，问道：“难道也有人跟我一样问了这件事？”

阿芙洛不语。

戈米沙会意，抬手直接将扑克牌与数据卡丢给旁边的侍者，毫不迟疑，示意阿芙洛交易就此开始，微笑道：“希望女士能够如实告知我。”

瞥了一眼拿着数据卡将其插进机械盒进行计费的侍者，阿芙洛悠悠地吐着烟，才慢慢开口道：“那份名单本来在巴克顿庄园，后来被人取走了。”

“被谁取走了？”

“一个名叫安格斯的男人。”阿芙洛答道，顺手翻了翻旁边的记录屏，在找着什么，又重复一遍，“安格斯·布拉格，不过他早已经被家族除名了，所以只有名字记录。”

“布拉格家族……？”戈米沙皱着眉默念了一遍，这不是最先投资这座地下城的家族之一吗？据他所知，这个布拉格家族似乎只有一个长子在联塔任职，没想到居然还有一个被除名的次子，真是意想不到。

戈米沙知道阿芙洛这边并不负责询问人事，便不打算继续问这个安格斯的详细信息，他换了个问题问：“那这份名单还在他那里吗？”

“不清楚。”阿芙洛诚实回道，想到戈米沙这次下足了注想要探知消息，便又道，“我只能向您提供目前所知的信息——安格斯于上个月10号特意出了一趟远门，到H区跟一个人见了面，之后就再没有其他别的信息。”

而其中到底发生了什么，确实是不可能知道了，除非他们是当事人。

“跟这位安格斯见面的人是谁？”

阿芙洛轻动指尖翻着记录屏，许久才道：“不清楚，这个人似乎有意识地在躲避监控与跟踪，我们知道的消息很有限。”

“看来你们也跟踪过这个人？”戈米沙好奇道。

“有人要求跟踪他。”阿芙洛大大方方地瞄着正在计费的数据卡，转了语气向戈米沙道，“先生，这是最后一个消息了——您想要知道这个人是谁，还是想知道谁要求跟踪他呢？”

戈米沙一愣，“为什么是最后一个？”

阿芙洛淡定道：“因为您的支付次数用完了。”

意思就是，你没钱了。

戈米沙：“……”

侍者在这个时候将数据卡从机械盒里抽出来，又将扑克牌插进去做了个交易记录，最后毕恭毕敬地一起递给了戈米沙。

侍者对戈米沙说了一个数，示意此次的交易总额，微笑着说：“交易者方块J，已达到交易上限，无法再进行交易，请尽快刷新记录，以便您下一次交易。”

意思就是，你要充值了。

戈米沙：“……”

阿芙洛笑眯眯地看着戈米沙，露出一个和善的眼神，道：“感谢先生此次光顾，欢迎下次再来。”

戈米沙一脸懊恼地接过数据卡与扑克牌，心想在这个地方真是花钱如流水，刚刚那侍者所说的数目对他来说可不是小事，要不是有上头组织撑腰，就他在联塔外交部的工资，恐怕二十几年都还不清，他在内心吐槽了一下万恶的金钱主义，真是有钱能使鬼推磨，又仔细思考，权衡着两个消息的利弊，最终道：

“先替我找找有关这个人的消息吧，我下次再来。”

*

后半夜还在照顾着醉酒的金博洋，羽生结弦坐在床边，习惯性地伸手探了探对方的额头。这已是他经常性的动作，上次照顾发烧的金博洋的时候他就总这么做，他并不是不相信测温仪器的精确度，但他就是想要同步感受一下那灼热的温度——仿佛这样就能让那些热度传到他身上，想要替人分担一些煎熬。

共享彼此的生命，同感彼此的悲喜，一对契合的哨兵与向导本该如此。

羽生结弦收回了手，坐在床边，神情复杂地看着睡着的金博洋，刻意调暗的灯光洒到对方熟睡的脸庞上，像是在勾勒轮廓，映上光。

好在金博洋本身身体素质不弱，缓过一阵，吃过解酒药喝过温水后就好上了些许，也许是人一醉困意强烈，没一会就老老实实地闭着眼睛准备睡觉，睡之前还与沉重的眼皮抗争着，金博洋努力地睁开眼想多看看羽生结弦，又问了一句“你不会走吧”，无奈的羽生结弦抬手轻覆上金博洋的眼睛，示意对方快睡觉。

羽生结弦轻声说：“我不走。真的，你哪一次见我真的离开了？”

埋进被窝搂着被子的金博洋也不知到底听进去没有，迷迷糊糊地又说了几句话。

“好……你不走就好。”

喝了几杯烈酒，难得醉得不成样子的金博洋忽然伸手抓住羽生结弦盖在他眼睛上的手，推开，继续挣扎着眨着眼睛看羽生结弦。

他脑袋疼又糊，似是艰难地想了想，终是将几个句组在一起，像是必须要说出来，很认真地道：“以后有人欺负你……我、我让他向你道歉，以后有酒，我替你喝……我、我能为你做的可能不多……就只有这么多，你还得原谅我逞强装英雄，抱歉啦。”

说完他还冲羽生结弦笑了下，抬手揉了揉眼睛，很乖巧地收回了抓住羽生结弦手腕的手，拢了拢被子，像怕冷一般缩进被窝里，困得打了个哈欠，依旧眨着眼睛看着羽生结弦，像是在等一个回复。

羽生结弦却愣了许久，他好似有这么一瞬，脑袋嗡地一声，只觉得什么都听不到了，心头温热发烫，整个人都不知道该做什么反应，等重新回过神来，才像是回到了人间。

很久以后他才好像找回了自己稍微沙哑的声音，他问：“你说的这些话……都是真心的吗？”

金博洋没听懂似的皱着眉，“想说而已……”

“你醒了以后，可能会忘。”羽生结弦低声道，随后他见金博洋似是困意再次上涌，上下眼皮又在打架，应该是没听到他这句话，羽生结弦想了一会，才又道：

“没关系，就算你忘了，我也会记一辈子。  
以后我会念给你听。”

这已是他听过的最动听的话了。

此时的金博洋早就困到合上眼睛渐入梦境，羽生结弦替金博洋盖好了被子，继续小声地自言自语道：

“这些话让我很动心，从没有人跟我说过这些话，也从没有人跟我替我打过架喝过酒，没有人让我不要走……所以我会记一辈子。”

羽生结弦伸手轻轻地抚上金博洋的脸颊。

“只有你会在那个时候给我一个拥抱。”

上天给了他一份苦难，有人补了一份礼物给他。

 

“你给的不多，我要的也不多。足够了。”

 

羽生结弦眼眶一热，站起身来走到角落里，终是想起前几个小时发生的事情，眼泪藏进眼睛里，眨一下就落下来，那张宣告他一生所寻已终结的信纸被他折好了放进胸前的口袋里，心里刻意压制的千万种情绪就在此刻爆发、翻涌，无处安放，只有静默无声。

他觉得他的心上就此多了一道疤痕，以后每次想起来，可能都要疼上好久。

明明只是想见一个人而已……他不知道他到底做错了什么，为什么连这个愿望都不能实现。

人生总是这么苦吗。尽管不是没有想过最坏的那个结果，可如今直面……当真难受。

可他更多的是愤怒，控制不住地愤怒……愤怒过后却是一时间的迷茫，空洞，随后才是无尽的悲伤与自行的宽慰。

他好像比自己想象的要更脆弱一点，又比自己想象的要更坚强一点。

羽生结弦深呼了一口气，偏过头去，没什么表情地一点一点地抹去了眼角的泪，他又看了一眼安静睡着的金博洋，最后将灯熄灭，周围立刻陷入了黑暗。

可他却好似拥有了一束光。

——在这一天，他失去了过去的偏执与信念，没来得及跟一个人告别，却遇见了幸运与归属，还来得及跟一个人相守。

羽生结弦苦笑一声，任自己思绪万千，最后按住放在胸前口袋里的信纸，下定决心。

他发誓，无论如何都要揭开真相，让一切都得到应有的交待。

此生之所求，出言必践，誓不罢休。

 

第二天早上，金博洋刚醒来的时候头痛欲裂，难受了好一会，还不是特别清醒，意识依旧浑噩着，飘忽不定，身不知何处，似有千金重，浑身跟散了架似的，哪哪都不对劲。他下意识地想起自己身边应该还有一个羽生结弦，为了不让对方担心，金博洋本打算继续躺在床上休息一会，却后知后觉地发现自己好像……正抱着什么……

意识逐渐回笼的金博洋一脸茫然。

然后转为惊吓，立即睁开眼几乎要跳起来——

跟他同床共枕的羽生结弦正隔着中间一只巨大的粉红玩偶熊侧身撑在床上望着他。

两人中间正隔着一熊，互相对望。

身穿衬衫，显然已经早起但还是在床上的羽生结弦向金博洋打着招呼，面上淡然，开口道：“早上好，天天。”

吓得半死的金博洋目瞪口呆：“……”

怎、怎么一个晚上……中间多了一只熊？？

等等，我怎么会抱着它？我好像没有要抱着什么睡觉的习惯吧？？

不对，羽生怎么突然叫我天天？？

重点应该是为什么穿戴整齐的羽生会躺在对面吧！！

脑壳痛，是真痛，醉酒出幻觉了。

脑子一团浆糊，不知道应该先问哪个问题的金博洋坐在床上抱着枕头，愣了半天，回想喝酒醉的那段时间，记忆片段似的零零碎碎，记不太清楚，才喃喃开口：

“我、我醉了以后，没没没对你做什么事吧……”

羽生结弦同样也起了身，当做无事发生地整理着自己的衬衫，表情看不出喜怒，答道：“还好。”

金博洋刚想寻思这个“还好”是哪个“好”法，就被羽生结弦的下一句话给生生提起了一口气呛到不行。

“你抱了我。”羽生结弦淡定地将目光移到床上那只粉红熊身上，示意金博洋，“像你牢牢抱着这只熊睡觉一样。”

举止亲密，似有撒娇，哨兵向导，一张床上。

“……”金博洋惊掉了枕头。

羽生结弦像是习以为常一样，看向金博洋，先问道：“头还疼吗？睡得还好吧？”

这两句再普通不过的话在此刻的金博洋耳中听来，就好像是在问“昨晚的事还记得吧，可别下床不认人”。

……抱、抱一个又不会怎样……再糟糕也就、就只是一起睡觉嘛……

金博洋开始可劲地回想自己除了抱人睡觉，还做了什么“惊天动地”的事，想了足足有十分钟，一无所获。

最后他只能捂着脸愣愣地说：“那、那对不起啊……我真不知道我喝醉了原来这样……”

羽生结弦似是赞同地道：“以后都不许喝酒了，尤其是这种烈酒，对身体不好。”

金博洋听罢表情纠结了一会。

羽生结弦心有所感，又道：“你放心，我也不会喝酒的。”

金博洋抿着嘴低声“哦”了一句，算是答应。

“白天没有事情，你可以再睡一会。”羽生结弦说罢便整理着着装，边穿着西装外套边继续说，“早餐在那边的桌上，还有一杯蜂蜜水，觉得不舒服了就告诉我。”

“等等，这熊又是怎么回事？”金博洋忙问。

“早上起的早，顺便买了一只，送你了。”羽生结弦答道，转头看向金博洋，“不然你会拉着我不让我走。”

金博洋听罢立马抬起手扶额示意羽生结弦别说了，要脸，“对不起对不起对不起……行了别说了我错了我检讨我反思。”

羽生结弦倒是不像以往一样一笑置之，他忽的转身缓慢走近金博洋，盯着对方微微发红的耳朵许久，道：“光说对不起的话，好像不太够呢？”

金博洋下意识地警惕，眨眨眼，没反应过来，“那我……”

羽生结弦收回目光，面上依旧是没什么表情，他敛眸不知在想什么，随后没来由地叹了口气，好似非常苦恼。

“怎么说也是被你抱过上了床的向导，作为哨兵，金队长，你是不是该对我负责到底呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自古套路得人心，牛牛还是得骚一点才行，啧啧。


	48. 卷二 破茧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 走剧情走剧情。

47.

王金泽找到金博洋准备一同商量某些事的时候，对方正在露天阳台处站着发呆，今天的风依旧寒冷，将人的头发吹的乱七八糟，某人这几天的思绪凌乱纠结成麻花。

这还是王金泽为数不多见到整个人都不在状态的金博洋，他迟疑地上前一步走到金博洋身边，撑在栏杆处，转头盯着人看。

金博洋像是完全不在线，丝毫没察觉到靠近的王金泽一样，仍然望着远处发愣。

王金泽陪着人在寒风中站立了一会，冷意像是沿着脊背袭上他的后颈处，不禁打了个冷颤，最后受不了地戳了戳金博洋，开口问：“你怎么了？这几天好像都不对劲啊？”

金博洋没理会王金泽，自顾自地想事情。

王金泽不乐意了，环着手臂道：“好歹理我一下，你到底在想什么啊？想的这么出神？”

金博洋恍若初醒一般，终于偏了偏头，随意道：“终身大事。”

“……”王金泽抬手扶额，“什么玩意？”

金博洋转过头幽幽地盯着王金泽许久，满脸写着“你看我我挺好的”，随后又转回去继续发呆。

王金泽在心里一顿猛吐槽。

距离他们第一次到地下城探查已过去了五天，戈米沙不知道在单独查些什么，经常不见人影，羽生结弦跟金博洋则留下来跟王金泽一同分析记忆地下城的内部结构以便下次再仔细调查，只是羽生结弦跟金博洋这几天也不太对劲，前者沉默寡言谁也不想理，后者只默默地在一旁盯着羽生结弦也不多说话，像是发生了什么事，气氛总是很低沉。

任务暂时没有进展，信息也没来得及共享，一切都好像停滞不前，空耗时间。

王金泽不禁有些担心。他作为联络员，任务本来也不重，顶多就是负责掌控了解到的地下城的相关信息以及暗中跟外界联系，出乎他意料的是这座地下城的监控系统好像并没有想象中的这么强大，很容易就攻破了。整座城的防护措施也没有之前预料中的那么严密，其实仔细探查几番，这里好像也没什么特别的，就是一座在法律边缘游走、并无大错的非常普通的地下交易城，就凭这个印象，难怪这座城能够“存活”这么久，完全不需要铲除掉——因为还达不到立即清除的条件，法律的漏洞有很多，足够让世界上绝大多数的“边缘地带”继续存在。

而这，才是最为致命的，从事刑侦工作这么多年，最怕遇到这种情况——你明知道他确实是犯罪了，但你拿他没有办法，没有足够的证据，你无法以法律制裁他，你只能任他逍遥逃脱，却无可奈何。

意难平莫过于此，这几乎是每一个刑警的执念。多少冤假错案无头案因为这些无可奈何的事而落下此生遗憾，令人叹息。

想到这，王金泽换了话题，感叹出声道：“你觉得来这里待三个月，跟来这里待一年，有什么区别吗？”

言下之意，无论付出多少时间，只要没有找到关键点，他们的调查就继续不下去，没有任何用处。

金博洋闻言瞥了王金泽一眼，收起了自己方才的思绪，回答道：“也不是一无所获。”

“为什么？”王金泽奇道。

金博洋道：“你还记得，一队的聪哥他们之前调查过的那起谋杀案吗？”

王金泽想了想，压低声音道：“你说最近那件案子？联塔的那个……”

“嗯，”金博洋点头，“那件事我去了解过了，就上次我们去工政部的时候去的。”

王金泽一脸震惊，“什么？所以那天你突然起身跑出去不是因为别的，是因为要查那个案子？”

王金泽说的是那天在工政部休息区的时候，跟羽生结弦谈着话中途却突然离开了一小会的金博洋原来不是因为别的事，而是想要去查这件事情？

金博洋并不想跟人坦白，其实他那时确实是因为羽生结弦才心慌出去冷静了一下。只是后来恰巧遇到了工政部的宁清，打了个招呼互相问候之后才顺便问了这件事。

他掩饰性地移开了目光，道：“也不全是。我那天对精神共鸣特别敏感，本来想去找一个朋友询问原因的，就顺便问了那件事，这才知道具体情况的。”

“什么情况？怎么个敏感法？”王金泽却先抓住了一个重点，问道。

“我也不知道到底怎么回事。”金博洋摇了摇头，下意识地抬手捂着自己后颈，仿佛又想起了那天的刺痛感，“后来我又去找了伊芙询问这个情况，她告诉我说是因为我跟……嗯，我跟羽生的精神契合度太高，对方的精神共鸣很容易对我产生影响和反应。”

“不过伊芙又跟我说，羽生那天投放的精神干扰就算再无害，也还是攻击性共鸣，我之所以反应这么强烈，还是因为——”

金博洋垂眸低声道。

“五年前，我遭受过攻击性的精神干扰，那次的伤害已经形成了身体记忆，只要有人对我再次进行精神干扰，就算是无意的、轻度的，也会对我有影响。”

王金泽听罢不言，他知道金博洋五年前的那件事，情绪忽而低落下来，沉默了许久。

能让一个哨兵到现在都留有被精神攻击伤害的后遗症，那个向导到底有多大的恶意与杀意？

难怪金博洋这些年来总是很难亲近一个向导……除去他本身精神状态的特殊情况，虽然他总是在别人面前用别的借口掩饰过去，但他潜意识里给向导留下的印象，已经不再是一个未来伴侣，而是一个未知的危险——他认为他是不被爱的。

那该有多难过呢？每个哨兵都在等待一个向导，只有金博洋不曾想过，也不敢想。

他是特别的，也将是孤独的。

他没有遇到过任何人，任何人也没有遇到他。

金博洋想到这，无奈地苦笑一下。

所以羽生结弦的出现……才会让他觉得幸运到不真切啊，这个人总是对他这么好……

是不是所有的不幸，会有一个人替你换成幸运？

那天的金博洋无意闯进向导们的精神领域，羽生结弦虽然同样使用了精神干扰，但及时收了回去，金博洋在那一刻就知道，这一切都不一样了……这是一个会细心爱护他、保护他的向导，不会伤害他，会万般珍视他。

也许有一天，就算羽生结弦会握着尖刀刺向他，金博洋不会觉得恐慌也不会畏惧，甚至会很坦然。

因为那个人曾经爱护过他、真心待他，就此一秒也好，也足以弥补他不曾被爱过的那些瞬间。

 

金博洋仰头看向天上的流云晚霞，忽然觉得眼前的一切都是这么明亮，灿烂，即使眼前的绚烂以后就是沉寂的黑夜，因为见过光亮，就此也不用再恐惧了。

心里的那个答案忽然也变得无比清晰——那一天，羽生结弦要他负责的那句话的回应。

那天的金博洋听到羽生结弦那句话的时候，暂时没敢回应，就只是沉默，没有任何作答。就算之后金博洋想起了他醉酒之时说过的一些话时，也没有再跟羽生结弦说些什么。

羽生结弦只当是金博洋没有做好准备，无法确定要不要允诺，他不着急，也不担心，他有的是耐心，最善于等待，他只是说：

“我等你的回应。”

心知肚明，心照不宣——他们都知道这是什么意思——一个人的眼神往往会泄露一个秘密。

从羽生结弦久久凝望着他的眼神里，金博洋终于知晓了一切。

然而除了这些，他们还有更多的事情要去做。

 

金博洋看向王金泽，换了语气道：“我从宁先生那里了解到了那个被谋杀对象的身份——他曾经是那项计划的执行官之一。”

“什么……”王金泽回过神来，一下子被这个消息给震住，不禁脱口道。

“计划重启，蓄意谋杀，十多年前的事情突然重新浮出水面，有关联的地下城，犯罪事件的出现，一份神秘名单，”金博洋继续道，“这几件事的联系虽然有些牵强，但做个假设，如果他们都有关联，加上一些细节，一些联想，我们就能够发现……”

如果一切假设成立——

有人想要重启“复苏”计划，那么他就要试着获得一些资金，因此有可能选择地下城，而那件跨区贩毒事件也许只是一个让他们相遇的巧合——犯罪者有着明确的计划，并非一时起意，更像是处心积虑谋划已久，并且对这个计划非常熟悉，很清楚自己要做什么。

蓄意谋杀与当年计划有关联的相关人员，实为报复，更像是复仇，凶手让死者拿着名单忏悔，显然与那份名单关系不浅——犯罪者是知情人，他可能是为了别人复仇，也有可能是为了自己复仇，一般只有与当事人相关程度高的犯罪者才会施行“复仇”行为，因为复仇要付出的代价太大了，除非是深仇大恨，否则没有人会轻易冒险，尤其是因为这项计划。

那么他有可能是当年的涉案人员，但涉案人员大多数都被遣散，重启这个计划对他们一点好处都没有，还要花这么大的心力去做这件事，那么到底是什么样的人，才会去做这种事情呢？

如果重启计划，是为了博得关注；蓄意谋杀，是为了报复；公开名单，是想要揭开真相；指向地下城，是想要让见不得光的东西公之于众——

做成这些事的那个人的目的，是想要重头再来吗？

什么人最希望这件事重新审判，真正地得到一个公正的交待？

“我突然想到了……”王金泽忽的出声道，与金博洋对视一眼。

——那些被当做试验品的、无辜的受害者。

“可那不可能啊！”王金泽几乎是立即就反驳了这个猜测，“当年这件事一审的时候，那个实验基地不是发生了意外火灾么？当时不是说没来得及救里面的受害人，全都葬身火海，无一幸还吗……”

“如果有人逃出来了呢？”金博洋道。

王金泽惊道：“不会吧……可大家都说，那些人是，是……”

那句没有被他说出的话，其实是说：那些实验对象都是失败的残次品……他们被改造成了——怪物。

人体改造基因实验计划，本身是一个与人类法律道德极其不相符的项目，它之所以能够存活下来，正是因为人的贪欲大于理智、一念成魔所酿成的苦果，众人只能看到它所带来的眼前的利益，却不能看到长远的影响。要铺就这一计划，必定需要通过前期实验的试水才能确保其安全性，而这个前期实验的目标对象，不是那些高高在上的政客人员，他们所选择的，正是那些刚刚觉醒为哨兵或向导的无辜学生以及普通人……

他们在拿别人的命铺一座供他们自己走的桥。

虽然当年军方出面回应了民众对掳走合盟学生参与实验的猜疑，但有心的人绝对不会视而不见，这么多年来一直都有人在暗中调查这一案件，企图找到证据将犯罪者绳之以法，而这个暗中调查的人，正是L区警局局长赫伯特与他的副局长戴纳——这也是戈米沙特意选择L区警局的原因，想必羽生结弦也正是因为这个，才会不顾一切地要来L区警局。

据当年在场亲眼目睹过实验基地的场景的人复述，如果要用一个词来描述他所见到的、那些被当做实验对象的人的话，他想，用“怪物”一词来形容再恰当不过了。

不，或者说是，“恶鬼”，被人类造出来的“恶鬼”——他们面上都是伤痕，透出的血液与暴起的青筋一同纹上他们的皮肤，背上插满了输液的管，像是支撑他们站立的脊骨，他们的眼神浑噩，意识全无，毫无生气，却能伤人至深，像一只只懂得保护自己、只凭自己本能存活的困兽，像是露出獠牙利爪对着人，失去人性，失去自我，疯狂地对着任何上前的人攻击，似要拼个你死我活才肯罢休。

这些人当中既有未满十八岁的少年少女，也有前途本无限光明的成年人，他们无故失踪，无人能寻，在这个不见天日的实验基地、地牢一般的地方浑噩度日，生不如死，死不得眠，只为了一个所谓的改造计划，只为了某些人的利益……就落得如此下场。

人居然能够丧心病狂至此，竟然能够如此无情又阴暗……恶魔在这个人间处游荡，它打开了地狱的入口，将人一一拖下去……得意又猖狂。

人性的恶总是人无法想象的，它就像一个深渊，深不见底，看不到尽头。

金博洋眼神一沉，忽而低声道：“如果真的是这样……那他们将是一群危险性极高的人，只凭着本能存活，为了复仇不择手段……情况很糟糕啊。”

“……你该不会认为他们就在这个地下城吧……”王金泽忽然觉得这个想法让他毛骨悚然。

“还有一个人，也在这件事里面担当着一个非常重要的角色。”金博洋转头看着王金泽道。

“谁？”

“安格斯。”

“你怎么知道？”

“再查再问，我也是最近才知道的。”金博洋深呼一口气道，“……他就是重启‘复苏’计划的发起人之一。”

他是开端，他是“潜伏者”。

一切似乎合上了轨迹。

王金泽几乎要被这些信息搞疯了，他刚理清一件事的头绪，就被金博洋的另一则信息给打断搞混，他忙摆手喊停，道：“等等等等，这信息量有点大，我没来得想明白，你怎么知道这么多？”

“之前我看安格斯不对劲，好端端的一个人，怎么会突然出那些问题？就特地让人重新带他体检了一次。结果前段时间小周就给我发了信息，说安格斯的体检报告出来了。”金博洋道，“报告说他似乎注射过什么不稳定的试剂，与生理机能产生了严重排斥，直接影响了精神状态，使之神智不清。”

“……他不会把自己当做实验体了吧……”王金泽喃喃道，“疯了吗？？”

金博洋不置可否地道：“也许。”

“那你又怎么知道这个地下城一定跟这些事有关系？”王金泽紧接着又问出自己感到最疑惑的问题。

金博洋没说话，只是伸手往自己的口袋摸出来一张纸条，将它展开来，递给王金泽看。

一面写着：上帝送黎明来，是赐给所有人的。

“这是什么？”王金泽不解地看着纸条上的字迹。金博洋示意王金泽翻到另一面看。

王金泽一翻，即被上面显现出来的红色字迹给震惊住了，正是——Heaven Cracks（天堂缝隙）。

“是密写。”金博洋解释道，“他给我的一张纸条，我偶然发现的。”

“他为什么会给你这个？”王金泽不解地问，迟疑了一瞬，才道：“这不是跟……其他死者的那些纸条一样的吗……”

“不清楚，不过我也试着看了其他纸条，只有我这张有密写。”金博洋呼了一口气，掩饰语气里的自嘲与些许的失落，“可能是作为曾经的朋友的一点礼物吧。”

王金泽翻看纸条许久，心里的困惑越来越多，却理不清楚，看不明白，他只觉得脑袋不够用，只道：“这些事，羽生知道吗？”

金博洋听罢一愣，随后失笑道：“我都知道的事，他能不知道吗？”

王金泽诧异道：“我还以为你们什么进展都没有呢……”

“不然你以为我们是来干嘛的……”金博洋无奈地随口道，“总不能来旅游的吧……”

王金泽看了他一眼，“我以为你们来谈恋爱的。”

金博洋：“……”

王金泽不再打趣金博洋，正色道：“那你们接下来打算怎么做？”

“戈米沙的交易记录已经达到了进入宴会的条件，但我们还没有。”金博洋道，“所以今晚我们要‘刷记录’了。”

“是不是只有进到那个宴会，才有可能接触到那个传闻中的‘意外惊喜’？”

“说不定，是‘意外惊吓’呢……”金博洋摇头道，“这几天因为之前特意留下的印象，很多人都来找我们谈合作来着，想要获得更多的利益，那些人一般都会拉拢可以信赖的人一起商议合作，每年合作的项目都不一样。”

“今年是什么？”

金博洋不说话，只是跟王金泽对看了一眼，示意不能在这里说，但他小幅度地比划了一个动作，王金泽顿时就明白了。

——毒品交易。

“你觉得‘那些人’，会不会在里面……”王金泽不禁担忧起来。

“不知道，小心为上。”金博洋道，“谁也不知道他们现在到底是什么样子的人，也许善于伪装，总之要多加注意。”

王金泽听罢点头不语，低头看着手里的纸条，却隐约有种不好的预感，让他不由得慌张。

*

同样的时间，晚上九点整，羽生结弦跟金博洋两个人准确进入地下城。戈米沙还是决定跟他们分头行动，一转身直径又往那个信息交易站而去。金博洋担忧地看向戈米沙离去的方向，羽生结弦上前拍拍他的肩膀，示意对方别担心。

“走吧。”羽生结弦试图牵起金博洋的手，轻轻拉着人，温声道。

金博洋一愣，没反应过来，就这么直接地被羽生结弦牵着手往前走，手心轻轻贴着手心，温度相靠近，他突然觉得耳朵好像有点发热，下意识地想挣开羽生结弦的手，但他抬头看着旁边的羽生结弦许久，又想到什么似的，忽而鼓起勇气，紧紧地握回对方的手。

他不知道现在的羽生结弦到底在想什么，他只知道在这个时候，他很想陪在羽生结弦的身边。

什么都好，只要在他身边，一分一秒都值得。

在人来人往熙熙攘攘之中，两个人并肩走着，一刻都不曾分离。

到达目的地之前，其实两个人只握了一小会，但仅此一段时间，却好像漫长的如同一生、一世，就此永恒。羽生结弦松开了金博洋的手，转头看着对方，忽然提起嘴角。

金博洋抬手摸了摸自己红透了的耳朵，咳了一声，抬眸看着羽生结弦道：“这是答案。”

羽生结弦微微一笑：“收到了——”

“非常感谢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧反正他们都懂…  
> 要经历过风（虐）雨（心）才能见告白啊～  
> 大概还有几章卷二就要完结了～
> 
> 还记得32章里安格斯曾经在审讯室里自言自语的一段话吗？  
> “我们明明也是同一类人，可你为什么却能成为这种人？为什么我们还是不一样？”  
> 仔细想想，嗯～


	49. 卷二 破茧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈…这章天天没有出场hhh

48.

戈米沙拐过转角，正准备像前几天那样直径走进最深处的那个房间时，被站在门前守着的侍者给拦了下来。

他停下脚步，皱着眉看着面前紧闭着的机关门，将目光落到旁边的侍者身上，隐约觉得有些不对，但还是先问道：“这已经是第二次将我拦在外面了，请问这是什么意思？”

这是第二次了……没有办法继续询问下去，戈米沙仍按压住不断上浮的思绪，维持着面上的镇定。

戴着全脸面具的侍者没有回答，只用一副刻意画上去的笑脸来应对，像一只提线木偶，没有生气，只说：“抱歉，具体原因不便透露，还请先生见谅。”

戈米沙不动声色地打量着旁边的侍者，直觉告诉他这很不对劲，虽然这里的每个侍者都是这幅鬼样子，但他还总有一种被窥视的感觉，透过每个人脸上用来伪装的面具，或者是，别的什么。

“那请问，阿芙洛女士什么时候会见我？”戈米沙尽量地礼貌开口。

侍者“笑而不语”，并没有回答，显然是不打算跟戈米沙多说一句，犹如一座雕塑一般只站着，不理睬。

戈米沙见人没有一点反应，心知不会再有回复，他捏了捏手心，像是终究是放弃了继续询问与等待，叹了口气，无奈地转身离去。

那侍者依旧站在原地一动不动，戈米沙离开前不禁回望了一眼，久久凝视着紧闭着的大门，像是观赏似的站了一会，才慢慢地走到别的地方去。

转过一个转角的时候，戈米沙忽的身形一闪，躲在一旁的角落里，利用角落处墙上边的玻璃板紧盯上面反射出来的那个房间与侍者的画面，打算像之前那样在这里待上几个小时继续“监视”。

这已经是第二次了……除了关闭房间，还有一个让戈米沙心慌的理由让他这么做——

他听见了有人在里面向他投放了精神共鸣——属于求救信号，微弱，但的确存在。

有人在向他求救。但他不确定是不是阿芙洛。

但里面一定发生了什么事。

戈米沙一边躲在角落里，一边看着从他身边路过的另外一些人，在脑海里快速地记忆起最近得到的全部信息，越想越觉得有些心悸。他确信他们并没有暴露什么，一切行动都很小心翼翼，先前的刻意表露也只是为了招揽到一些所谓的合作对象以便接触到更深层次的“黑幕”，并不高调张扬，再加上这座城的受邀人鱼龙混杂，什么领域的人士都有，这也恰巧成了个烟雾弹掩护了他们。

但非常奇怪的一点是，自他们进到这座地下城到现在，他们并没有遇见传说中的“夜狼”雇佣兵，就算是前几天有的受邀人不小心犯了错也没有被警告，整座地下城城并不像他们之前所想的那样防护严密“密不透风”，倒像是样样平庸“漏洞百出”，并没有什么出奇的地方。

戈米沙猜疑，要么，是这座城被人以讹传讹，故意夸大作假；要么，就是当初给他下达任务透露消息的那个军政部门的克里斯给错了他这些信息，让他误以为这里有他想要的东西……

想到这戈米沙不禁懊恼了一会，早知道，他就不该信那个克里斯，明明知道那个人老奸巨猾，做事一向雷厉风行，过去一直暗地里针对军校的诺德·霍尔，连带着也没给过羽生结弦好脸色看，一直属于暴力派的阵营。他居然相信这种人，真是脑子进水了。

只不过，要不是克里斯向他透露的一个消息太过震惊，戈米沙才不会这么轻易地接下这个任务。

 

克里斯当时对戈米沙说，他们怀疑五年前那次可疑动乱，有可能是基因计划的重启开端。同时，他还附上了一张照片。

那张照片拍的是一个人的手臂，手臂整段乌黑，青筋暴起，皮肤上诡异地浮现出几条缠绕扭曲、异常妖艳的红色纹路，似乎要一直延伸蔓延到心脉处，像带刺荆棘一样紧紧捆住身体，触目惊心。

显然不是一个正常人会有的样子。

“我们部门的人已经调查确认，‘复苏’计划早在五年前，就已经开始准备重启了。”记忆里的克里斯慢条斯理地说着，叫人摸不清意图，他坐在办公椅上看着正犹豫不决的戈米沙，继续道。

“我们怀疑那些人正是通过Z区地下城的买卖交易获得资金，从而得以重启计划……当然，也一定有什么足以支持他们有勇气重启这个‘潘多拉魔盒’……唔，或者是找到新的实验对象呢？可以拯救他们的，新的实验体，毕竟人人说他们都是怪物……他们都希望摆脱掉这些‘烙印’，不是吗？哦，你可别忘了，还有一份名单，可能也在他们手上呢。”

戈米沙最烦克里斯这副众人皆醉他独醒的模样，这个已结合哨兵公认的行事随心所欲，一般人才懒得搭理他，戈米沙心里默默吐槽着，忍着不耐问：“你是怎么知道这些事的？这张照片拍的是谁？你刻意提起这个，该不会是想说……”

“对，就是你想的那样。”克里斯眯着眼睛道，“这个就是那些实验体身上的标志，失败品的象征。猜猜它现在又出现在谁的身上？”

戈米沙略一迟疑，联想到那个时候发生的事，几度揣度，不自觉惊出一身冷汗，他惊恐地看向克里斯，求证般地说出了一个名字。

这件事只有陈伟群跟戈米沙认真提起过，他本来不想这么联想起来的，但克里斯却直接地给戳破了。

克里斯点头，确认正是戈米沙说的那个人，继续道：“就出现在近几天被谋杀的那位的身上。当年他也是参与计划的人之一，想必是有人肆意报复吧？以牙还牙什么的……当然，你也可以当做我在胡说八道，毕竟世界上多的是巧合。我们对他进行了一段时间的调查，几次调查后才敢确认五年前的计划重启跟他有一点关系，不过我们没有查出来真正的幕后操纵者，只是找出了Z区地下城这个地点，猜测这个地方应该是他们的资金储备点。”

“那你想我怎么做？”戈米沙疑惑道，他一直觉得克里斯是个喜怒无常的中老年人，完全不会这么好心地跟他说这些事情，不禁怀疑。

果不其然，克里斯像是看穿戈米沙的心思，忽而笑道：“也没什么。动不动是你的事。不是一直有人在暗中调查这些事吗？我只是在想，你会不会把这个消息带给L区警局那两位老刑警听，毕竟他们才是最心系这些事的人，不是吗？”

戈米沙立即警惕起来，“克里斯上校……这可不是什么可以随便说出来的事。”

克里斯无所谓地一笑，带点感伤道：“这也不是什么见不得光的事情……你知道的，只要羽生结弦还在联塔一天，这件事就永远不会翻篇，他当年本来也想救那些人，可惜却遇上一场火灾……这么多年了，就只有他还执着要查明真相，找到诺德·霍尔……但这有什么用呢。”

这位让人永远看不透、处事没有半点理由可寻的老部长，拄着拐杖透过落地窗看着外面的世界，想到什么似的，长叹一声。

“真想知道这位史上最年轻的中校向导，最后能做到哪种地步啊。”

 

戈米沙回忆至此，一时出神没注意到那个房间前的侍者早就没了踪影，门在此时轻被推开一条裂缝，一个戴着兜帽的女人匆匆忙忙地从里面跑出来，暗悄悄地环顾四周，确认没有人跟着她，从怀里拿出一块怀表，像是下定决心一般，将表牢牢握在手中，最终抬起腿跑开了。

如果有人恰巧从房间外路过，一定能闻到一阵隐约的血腥味，再从门缝里看过去，还能看见一群戴着兜帽的人正握着枪，跟一群穿着迷彩服的人对峙着。为首的一个青年坐在椅子上，沉默许久，才缓慢地从桌子上抽出一张扑克牌，抽牌的动作让他被宽衣袖挡住的手背露出来一点，手背上面的青筋暴起，肤色苍白，红色纹路像是要往里面蔓延开来，竟带着一点妖艳至极之感，仔细看起来却十分可怖。

黑色兜帽遮住了他的脸庞，身影隐在黑暗下。

“好歹也合作了几年，这点消息不必藏着掖着吧。”那青年开口说话，声音极度嘶哑，像是被火烧过一样，但此刻，没有人回答他。

他看了看手中的扑克牌，端详许久，最后慢慢地将它翻了过来。

他想起了前一个小时，他问的那个问题——他要找一个人——他手里的正是答案。

手中的扑克牌赫然是黑桃K。

 

*

另一处的羽生结弦在走廊上一边随意地看向四周，一边出神地想着其他事情。

计划重启是早有预谋的。重启的人可能早在五年前就已经找到了什么新的实验方法，得到了新的实验成果，从而有底气让他们继续这一计划——到底是什么实验结果？

继续这一计划的同时，还有人来复仇——他们要复仇的对象肯定不止一个人，下一步他们还会向谁复仇吗？

根据前几天得到的消息，安格斯是重启计划的负责人，简直处在核心地位，他一定掌握着那个实验结果——有没有可能制造了新的实验对象？成功了吗？如果成功了，又有什么意义？

安格斯现在被关起来了，再没有人能够帮助他们了——那么那些人下一步又会找谁？

他们会找谁呢？

百思不得其解。能够解开的疑问还是太少了，而且他们处于被动的状态，很多事情总是无法第一时间得知，这让他们很难获得主动从而探知什么，他们只能像挤牙膏一样一点一点地拼凑出更多信息，只能静观其变。

所幸他们的交易记录已经达到了要求，可以不用再为这件事烦心了。虽然戈米沙跟他们说过随意刷，但毕竟是公事，不可能随意就来，简单地购置了一些文玩古董，也算勉强达到了目的。只不过在他们意料之中又在意料之外，这个地下城果然有非法的交易和买卖，比如人体器官买卖，性交易，走私枪支，毒品交易，贩卖奴隶……这里有非常多想的到或者想不到的买卖，让他们“大开眼界”。

然而既然敢从事这些，这些买卖者自然会有办法逃过监察与法律制裁，很显然，他们早已经形成了一定的体系，很难撼动这样的模式，也难以直接连根拔起，最可怕的是，若是要追究每一个非法项目，其所需的人力物力不可估量，也难怪联塔一直放任不管，实在是消耗心力。

它已经不可能被推倒了，其中牵扯了太多人的利益，这注定令人束手无策，以他们这种水平，根本不可能像戈米沙所说的那样推翻这座地下城，也没有人能做到。

这一清晰认知让羽生结弦不禁怀疑起戈米沙的真正目的——真的像他所想的那样，其他都是幌子，到底还是为了那项计划吗。

羽生结弦不由得想起了当年那场救不了的熊熊烈火，以及在监狱里最后一次见到诺德·霍尔时的场景，忽然五味杂陈。

谁曾站在那些无辜的人这边着想过呢？他们又做错了什么呢？

没有办法维持平衡，就只有走入极端。但愿一切还来得及弥补与挽留……

向导的心思最为细腻多情，总容易与他人产生共情，这是天性使然。

羽生结弦不经意地看向在另外一边跟他一样在暗查着的金博洋，随后默不作声地凝视着，目光跨越过隔开他们的人群，落在对方侧脸上，如同被定住一样，久未移开目光。他们的身旁是不断走动着的人们，只有他们像是静止的石塔，伫立在河中，任凭风动水流。

正望着一道门在思考着什么的金博洋好像感应到了羽生结弦的目光，转头看了对方一眼，哨兵的绝佳视力让他一下子就看见了在人群的那边站着的羽生结弦，一眼即入眸，好像对方站在那里等了很久似的，他不由得冲人笑了笑，随后很快又转了视线，转身往其他地方走去。

他还不是很敢大大方方看着羽生结弦，只敢看一小会。

羽生结弦没有想到金博洋会在此时向他这边看过来，正想直接穿过人群走到对方身边，不想下一秒转身，却猝不及防地被一位步履匆匆、戴着兜帽的女人给狠狠地撞了一下，女人立即被撞倒在地，宽大的黑衣几乎遮住了她瘦小的身躯，因摔倒幅度太大而露出白皙到透明的脚裸与垂到胸前的漂亮金发，就像一只误入的精灵，路过的人瞥了她一眼，又毫不关心地施施然走了。随着她摔倒的动作，像是有什么东西也不小心摔了出来，掉到了地上，是一块旧式怀表，显然也坏了很久。

“先、先生，对、对不起！请原谅我的冒失！我不是故意的！”

那女人忙向羽生结弦道歉，声音清脆如百灵，让人不禁去联想猜测她帽子下真正的模样，但她不敢抬头看人，习惯性地只低下头去，像是只怕人的雀儿。

她连忙起身寻找着方才遗落下来的东西，非常着急的模样，一旁的羽生结弦明显感觉到他这是被故意撞开的，立刻就起了警惕，依旧蹲下身准备扶起这个莫名其妙的女人，他刚想开口说一句没关系，却在看见女人捡起那只怀表的时候动作一顿，睁着双眼，难以置信地愣在原地，有这么一瞬间，他的呼吸近乎停滞了，他好像听不到什么声音，只剩下大脑里嗡嗡作响，像有什么东西即将要淹没他。

他死死地盯着女人手里的怀表，震惊地看着面前的女人，像是要看穿什么似的，一动不动地盯着对方。

“你……你为什么会有……”羽生结弦嘶哑地开口道，语句却因为哽咽着断断续续，组不成完整的句子，一时竟不知道该如何询问下去。

——那只怀表，明明是诺德·霍尔的……怎么会在她手里，怎么会在她这里！

“谢谢您……”女人像是没听清一样，下意识地躲开靠近的羽生结弦，像是生怕人触碰到她一样，几乎紧张地在发抖。

她抬头快速向周围瞄了一眼，小心翼翼地，转身就要离开，却在下一刻被羽生结弦用力拉住了手臂，随后几秒，一段独属向导却异常蛮横的精神力立刻向羽生结弦袭击而去，女人几乎不受控制地开始投放她的精神共鸣，本能地向拉着她的羽生结弦投去了反击的精神力，同时也反映出她此时异常恐惧的精神状态，但一切反应都非常迅速，几乎是超乎极限的灵敏，连羽生结弦也没来得及反应过来，精神屏障被眼前这个看起来柔弱的向导强大的精神力攻击了一下，不过很快就恢复了正常，随后凭着自己的能力试图投放精神共鸣镇压安抚住面前的女人。

羽生结弦的第一个念头是，这不是一个正常的向导该有的反应……没有人的精神反击会如此过度灵敏又过分强大，完全不像是他过去所见过的任何一个顶级向导，眼前的向导像是失去了自控能力，如同害怕受伤保护自己的动物一样，只靠着本能反击，毫不迟疑，  
没有自己的主观控制……令人感到恐惧的反应。

“你到底是谁？”羽生结弦牢牢地握住女人的手臂，在感应到女人的情绪似乎平稳下来了，不再这么激动，惊讶地出声询问道。

女人终于肯抬头看他一眼，像是确认了什么后，在羽生结弦正想看清楚面目的时候用尽力气甩开他，转身挤开人群就往另一方向跑去，羽生结弦一愣，随后立刻跟着女人逃跑的方向跑过去。

但因为这两个人的精神力等级都不低，本身能力过强，就这仅仅几秒的精神力对峙，仍足以形成一次不小的精神冲击，让在场的哨兵与向导都感应到了这一冲击，纷纷加固了自己的精神屏障以免受到影响，同时又都在不动声色地暗自投放各种各样的精神共鸣来表现对这种忽然释放精神力的冒犯举动的不满。

傲慢与偏见是这群名流社会人士的常态，骨子里自认的高贵与高人一等让他们暗中攀比各自的精神力，但只要一个哨兵或向导的精神力在某一瞬间无意失控，其他的人就会本能地做出精神反击，一时之间，竟如同海啸山崩一样，连锁反应，在场所有感应到这一精神冲击并且做出反应的哨兵与向导所投放出来的精神力接连触碰反应，混乱不堪，乱七八糟。

“谁给我调低了听觉？！！妈的，我要听不见了！！”一个哨兵忍不住开口骂道，提高自己的音量冲其他人怒吼。

“你喊这么大声干什么啊！我都快被你震聋了！！”另一个被调高听觉的哨兵也跟着怒吼道，两个血气方刚的哨兵在混乱的人群里透过面上的面具碰见了对方，两两相见互看不顺眼，天性使然不服输，立即就扭打到一起，旁边的几个向导见况不妙，天性使然爱和平，忙凑上去劝架。

“不要再打了！你们住手！要去就去露天台上打！”

“你谁啊你！管你什么事！起开！”

“嘿你还起劲了是吧？！别藏着身份我就不知道你是谁！！”

“早就看你不顺眼了！今天就在这里打一架！总这么遮遮掩掩的，做作！”

“你们别乱来啊……都冷静一下！！”

现场一下子就变得乱七八糟，一片狼藉，如同一场狂欢之夜。某些人的本质暴露无遗，再怎么掩盖刻意隐瞒，也无法遮掩住他们的本性。

但所有人都不曾想过，与此同时，竟然还感应到另外的精神攻击，在地下城里的某个地方，有个不要命的向导居然在此刻自爆了——所谓的自爆指的是一个向导将他的全部精神力做成共鸣炸弹，以精神共感力作为一种武器，在其他向导或者哨兵的精神范围里引燃爆炸——以一个向导的全部生命作燃料，是一种自杀式的精神死亡。

此精神攻击一出，基本上所有能感应到的哨兵与向导都会受到一定的影响，或多或少都会有所伤害。

羽生结弦终于要追上那个神秘女人之时，拐过迷宫似的走廊，走过一个拐角，恰好感应到这一自爆式的精神攻击，尽管他的精神力等级高，这种等级的精神攻击太过剧烈，连他都忍不住晃神了一下，一阵晕眩，脚下一顿，停下了脚步扶着墙喘息了一会，不再继续追赶。

他抬眸环顾四周，发现那个女人竟然跑到了地下城的一个出口，差一点就要引出城门了。

……这里到底发生了什么……

怎么会有这样的自爆攻击？不应该啊！

到底是怎么一回事？不对劲！

想到还在这里的金博洋跟戈米沙，一时被感性战胜了理性，羽生结弦懊恼地用力捶了一下墙。

过去的执念，不应该比现在更重要……毕竟过去的终究要过去……

对吧？对吧……

羽生结弦眼神暗了暗，握紧了拳，转头看向他的右手边，那是那个女人离去的方向；而他的左手边的方向，则是他的同伴的所在之处。

他趁着缓过神调整状态的时间久久地盯着自己的右手边，最终做下决定，转身离去。

他要回到金博洋身边去。

现在，马上。

然而却在下一刻，他受到了来自那个女人的精神干扰，身形一顿。

紧接着羽生结弦还没反应过来，就被那个跑回来的女人给狠狠压到了墙上，同时还被对方的异常精神力给牢牢压制着，一时动弹不得，羽生结弦怒意即起，几下便用力挣开女人的束缚，翻身抬手将人反压在墙上，眼神一凛，发出警告。

“你到底想做什么！”羽生结弦怒道。

这个精神力强横的女人却还有些瑟瑟发抖，好似刚刚那一系列动作已经耗费了她所有的勇气，再没有力气对抗什么，她好像已经在尽自己的全力在做这件事情了——她深呼一口气，下定决心一般双手颤抖地在羽生结弦面前，缓慢地掀开了她的兜帽。

羽生结弦在看清她的面容后，惊的愣在原地。

一张原本清丽的脸庞上，诡异的红色纹路覆盖住半张脸，如同荆棘缠绕，刺眼夺目。

“羽生中校……你是羽生结弦对吗？我没有认错，对吧？”

那女人终于抬起眼来，看着羽生结弦，眼里先是惊喜，又化为惊慌，她抬手死死抓紧羽生结弦的手臂，像是在抓着最后一根稻草，带着哭腔道：

“羽生中校……求求你救救我们吧……他们要开始复仇了……他们疯了！——不，不！还是算了，您快走吧，离开这里！越远越好！”

“他们要毁了这一切！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·关于克里斯：  
> 卷一时派人跟踪羽生的人就是他（这在40章时羽生跟狄尔的谈话里提到过）。  
> 军政部门的上校老部长，脾气有点古怪，亦正亦邪式的人物，明面上是要跟羽生过不去、故意使绊子，实际上他就是想看看这个年纪轻轻的中校到底怎么做…  
> 不知道还有没有人记得，卷一里羽生解决了跟踪的人之后还拿到了一张纸条，其实也是他故意给羽生的…里面透露了一些信息，包括诺德的下落（但他不是杀诺德的凶手）所以羽生早有预感，但他心里苦，就是不说。（傻牛  
> 然而那天的博洋还给他披了外套保暖防雨（？）～所以他记了好久。  
> 天天总是在他需要陪伴安慰（无人知道）的时候陪着他。反之亦然。  
> 他们一直是互相救赎的存在。


	50. 卷二 破茧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是三更哦～

49.

微暗的空间里充斥着浓郁的血腥味，不知哪里来的血液淌在地板上，无风流动，象征着生命的流逝，微弱的呼吸声在这样的空间里显得异常清晰。

这是他们进行“清理”的最后一个地方，在此之前，为了不让这里的人起疑，他们特意进行了伪装，逐一暗中替代了每个交易点的内部人员，并利用了整座地下城的机械模式进行掩护，逐步掌控着整座地下城。

戴着兜帽的青年握着枪，冷冷地看着地上那些身上留着枪洞的雇佣兵，转头瞥了一眼站在他身后的人——与他一样都穿着宽大黑衣戴着兜帽，成群地站着，如同毫无生气的人偶一般，麻木且漠然，皆被衣帽挡着脸，看不清神情，但他们裸露出来的手背上无一例外地显现出红纹青筋，乍一眼看去，着实骇人。

青年不知想到什么，冷哼了一声，转头看向面前出现的一条密道，不多时，从黑不见路的密道中走出来一个同样穿着黑衣的人，他看着对方一会，眯着眼开口道：“刚才就是那个女人在死之前自爆了，对吗？”

黑衣人点点头，示意青年说的话是对的，随后随意地用手抹了抹手里一把军刀上面还流着的血，回归到青年身后近乎纹丝不动的队伍中。

向导的自爆式精神攻击是最致命的一种武器，无论是多强的哨兵或向导，都一定会有影响，因为那是穷尽向导所有精神力的攻击，没有人可以闪避得了，更何况这次又来的猝不及防，所有在地下城的哨兵与向导都对此有所反应，没有例外。可这里的这群不速之客却好像完全不受影响似的，一点反应都没有，没有知觉，无关痛痒。

……简直是超越了极限的强大，不似常人。

“地下城的自毁程序已经开启了吧？”那青年问道。

“已经开启了。地下城将在两个小时之内自动破坏城内机械，关闭城门。”队伍中有人应道。

青年听完似乎笑了笑。

队伍里一个黑衣人在此刻往前走了一步，似乎在犹豫什么，终还是出声道：“格沃，安格斯已经被关进了牢里，他真的抛弃了我们……没有他，我们下一步该怎么做？”

“安格斯？呵，虽然当年他救了我们，但实际上还不是一样把我们当成实验品！他们都是一样的人！”青年闻言挑了挑眉，举起手里的枪，露出被宽大袖口遮住的手腕，上面是密布的红纹，冷笑道，“他也不过是想继续把我们当试验品而已，我们本来就不应该相信他……”

黑衣人欲言又止，想到什么似的，最后都化为叹息。

最可悲的是，他们这些人就是为了活下去……不得不被人利用、被人欺骗、被人背叛。

他们从来没有选择。

“当初他向我们许诺一定能找出拯救我们的方法，于是我们为了摆脱这幅鬼样子，一直藏在这座地下城里配合他做实验，五年，整整五年，我们像个可悲又可怜的蝼蚁一样，埋在最地下、最黑暗的地方，抬不起头来！”

青年的情绪忽然不稳，恨意即起，握紧了拳。

“可这一切又有什么用呢？我们还是这个样子……我们见不了光，我们没有办法正常地生活下去，我们身上的这些丑陋的疤痕会让人厌恶，我们就要死了！没有人救得了我们！上帝也不会，神从来不会爱世人！”

他越说越激动，沙哑的声音随着语调颤抖着，像濒死的人一般挣扎。蓦地，他停了下来，转身看着他身后的这些同伴，久久不语。

周围死一般寂静，没有人回应他，但所有人都在颤抖着，像是在隐忍，像是在哭泣。

但事实上，他们已经不知道该做出什么反应了。

没有人会爱现在的他们。他们注定被厌恶、被嫌弃，苟活于世。

青年看了他们许久，随后又冷静下来，缓慢开口道：“但有一个人还可以救我们。”

“……什么？”那黑衣人抬头诧异许久。

“你是说安格斯的那个‘实验样本’？……你要找的那个人……”

“是啊，”青年将手里的枪细心放好，忽而眯着眼睛笑了，“他不就是安格斯口中所说的，那个从千万个实验品里……唯一真正活下来的人么？”

一个从千万个实验品里真正存活下来的人，一个撑过所有折磨与痛苦的人，一个没有伤痕与异常的人……

他将是一个希望。

“……你疯了？”黑衣人意识到青年这危险的想法，忍不住反对道，“你难道也想像他们一样，拿他做试验取样……”

“有何不可？”青年笑着从袖口抽出一张黑桃K的扑克牌，将它玩弄于掌心，“安格斯所有的研究成果都留在了A区，只要我们再花点时间……”

“你别忘了安格斯自己也做了实验，他已经疯了。如果安格斯就是以那个实验样本的成果而做的实验，说明新的实验并非适合所有人。”队伍里另一个黑衣人突然出声道，“万一我们也像安格斯那样出问题，你怎么确保那个人一定对我们有用？”

“试一试不就好了？”格沃是在这群实验对象里最为年轻的人，也是他们的首领，故而也最为大胆最为狂妄愤懑，他这么笑道。

“你知道他是谁吗？”那黑衣人反笑道，“你以为他就会乖乖地跟我们这些人走？”

格沃起身坐在桌子上，将手里的扑克牌一点点地撕碎，手背上的红纹青筋交织，可怖又刺眼。

“无论他是谁，我相信当他知道这个真相的时候，都会选择我们。”他说，“因为我们，是同类。”

黑衣人嗤之以鼻，“你最好不要这么信任安格斯，谁知道他又做了什么事？”

“那也没有关系。”格沃满不在乎。

“只要我们活着，就还有希望。”

 

*

你有过这样的体会吗？——周围很吵的时候有人突然给你来了一枪，只有一瞬间很疼很疼，被狠狠切断了所有感知，往后就是无尽的黑暗，什么都看不到，听不到，感应不到，仿佛自己已经在这个世界上消失了一样，猝不及防，没有预警。

然而人类的生命这么脆弱，好似随时都能体会到这样的感觉，因为没有人知道意外与明天哪个会先来，谁也不知道下一刻下一秒会发生什么。

每一次从极致的痛苦中苏醒过来，到底需要怎样的勇气与毅力呢？

十分钟前的那次自杀式精神自爆强度过大，覆盖范围太广，整个地下城的哨兵和向导都被它所影响，不断出现各种意外情况，致使整座城因为人的关系都似乎开始摇摇欲坠起来，不安与躁动的负面情绪蔓延开来，如同瘟疫一样迅速地传染，惊慌的人们四散又聚拢，无序混乱。

很多时候，变故只在一瞬之间。

“呃咳、咳咳！咳……”

终于从短暂的昏迷中苏醒过来的金博洋突然用力地咳出几声缓过神来，一股铁锈味顿时从喉间上涌，脑袋隐隐作痛，像是有无数枚针扎在他的后颈上，透过他的血肉刺入他的骨缝，他吃痛地拧着眉，缓慢地睁开酸涩发疼的眼睛，视线一片模糊，耳鸣目眩。

听觉视觉受创，严重受损，精神状况非常糟糕，感知力大幅度下降。

意识逐渐回笼的金博洋快速地判定完自己目前的精神状态，才发现自己正跌坐在一个角落处，浑身乏力，不知道是不是他苏醒后所产生的错觉，他觉得四周的光好像黯淡了许多，玻璃墙竟然出现了些许裂缝，上头的监控器被关闭，大多数服务类机械都已经停止运作，至于其他的细节他没有什么发现，因为他听不清周围的声音，为了保护听觉他选择直接调低自己的感知，但好像没什么用。

不过……还行，至少这次又撑下来了。

几分钟前他被这个自爆式的共鸣炸弹给狠狠攻击了一回，本来就禁不起精神攻击的哨兵一个不慎就被立刻击昏，所幸自己早在先前那次精神力互斗中有所预感躲到这个角落里，才不至于当众晕倒在地。更庆幸自己之前做过了精神治疗，精神屏障不再像以前那样临近崩溃边缘，但突然来这么一下，纵使金博洋有意识地收敛加固自己的精神屏障来保护自己，也还是不可避免地伤到了视觉与听觉。

他的精神状态其实远没有他在人面前说的那么稳定。之前的精神治疗帮他稳定了濒危的激素水平和调整了精神力频度，能让他像个普通哨兵正常地生活，但没有向导的结合，他仍然不能真正地恢复到良好的精神状态，而现在他又再次遭受到精神攻击，受损的听觉与视觉很有可能恢复不过来。

他也不想骗人的，但是没办法。

就像他跟王金泽所说的那样……再有一两次这种程度的精神攻击……他可能就真的不行了。

金博洋喘着气努力地撑起自己的身体，打算扶着墙试图站起来。

真是要命啊……他的视线范围内仍然模糊，全是重影，持续性耳鸣，几乎听不见什么声音，哨兵的天赋被一点点削弱剥夺，不适的感知作用于身体上，好像四肢百骸都是痛的，让他几乎寸步难行。

金博洋耳上用来紧急通讯的蓝色耳钉正在不断地闪烁着，像是在提醒什么，反应异常，但他现在没有办法使用这个通讯器，因为他听不见了。金博洋抬手一把拆下耳钉，眯着眼看着一直在发光的通讯器，为了不让别人发现起疑，他小心地收进了外套口袋里，然后继续尝试着走几步。

他还是想要忍着痛与不适再迈前一步，他想知道这到底发生了什么，外面的情况究竟如何了，他们的联络员此时知道这些事吗，戈米沙在哪里，还有……还有羽生结弦，羽生结弦到底去了哪里。

在出事之前，他只来得及看见另一边的羽生结弦好像跟着什么人追了过去，还没来得及跟上，没几分钟就被迫躲在这边不惹眼的角落里，硬是跟人分离开了。

而现在，他也联系不上——他们不是真正的已结合伴侣，没有办法通过哨兵向导之间的精神链接感应到彼此，在这个封闭的地下城又无法使用通讯工具联系对方，原以为两个人不会有分开的一天，结果转眼间就分离了。

但没有这么多时间让金博洋想别的了，他必须尽快地逃离这里，联系上戈米沙与羽生结弦。

要是能听到就好了……金博洋现在的精神网太过混乱，自我恢复机能还在运转，暂时接收不到任何精神共鸣，他不知道有没有人在试图呼唤他，也不知道在他的周围发生了什么。金博洋一边走出那个角落一边咬着牙强行调控自己的精神屏障，挣扎了一分钟之后，他终于得以勉强看清眼前的情景、听到一些声音，随后他立刻拿出口袋里的通讯器，开启，按动，接收信号，尝试连接。

通讯器的蓝色光芒又急促地闪烁了几下，想必通讯另一边的王金泽也察觉到什么后想要告诉他，但没有用，金博洋疑惑地皱着眉，他没有听到任何声音，通讯器的光芒很快就消失了。

信号被迫中断，无声的警告……应该是发生了什么意外。

金博洋忽然想起之前王金泽的那句话。

——你觉得来这里待三个月，跟来这里待一年，有什么区别吗？

现在他想回答——也许一天跟一秒也是没有区别的……世事无常，一眨眼即可天翻地覆。

虽然来这里执行任务之前，金博洋早就做好了心理准备，但他也没有想过会有这种意外，一个自爆炸弹就已经非常危险了，更何况现在又联系不上其他人。

而且自己现在好像……被困在了这里。

金博洋站在走廊上环顾四周，发现没有人在，他低下头去，诧异地发现自己所在的这段长廊已经与其他位置的长廊错离开来，他这里上升了一个阶段，其他的长廊都在下面，他可以看见其他的人都在那一边，而只有他一个人在这边。整座地下城由玻璃墙与机械建筑构成，要确保内部运转不被泄露出去，隔一段时间就会变换通道方位与长廊位置，这也是他们为什么要花时间确定地下城内部结构的原因。

这也是意外，金博洋躲在这边角落的时候并没有发现这里恰好是长廊的移动口，稀里糊涂地就被弄了上来，这下要等上一个小时了——地下城一共有十层，他现在在第三层，每一层的交易点都不一样，通道长廊大致要变换三次才能回到原来的位置，每换一次停留的时间为一个小时，也就是说金博洋必须要等上三个小时才能回到底下。

可金博洋等不了三个小时，多年刑警的直觉让他警惕起来，在心里敲起了警钟，隐约有些不安，好像将要发生什么事，但他现在却一无所知，他一向讨厌这种感觉。

无论如何，先想办法联系上王金泽，把这种情况告诉他们才行。金博洋咬咬牙，蹲下身来按住后颈，集中注意力，几乎是要透支自己的精神力一般要将自己的精神状态强行给扭转回来，至少让他的听觉与视觉维持住正常水平，但这很有可能会起反噬作用，他也管不了这么多了。

可金博洋使用自己的精神力不久就感到一阵头目眩，像是按动了什么开关，脑海里一下子涌进零零碎碎的片段，嗡嗡作响，记忆里的画面与对话开始重叠交织，这些凌乱的记忆碎片锋利的棱角刺痛他的大脑，让他近乎支撑不住地单膝跪地，冷汗直流。

头好疼……

这种感觉好熟悉……

是他遭受精神攻击后产生的记忆反应。

金博洋的意识都要被这瞬间而来的记忆冲击给搅碎了，眼前一阵发黑，他勉强睁开眼睛想要往前一步，身体却变得异常沉重，一步也迈不得，他不得已喘着气忍着痛撑着身体直接靠在长廊边上，想要休息一会，但他的脑海里却不断浮现出错乱的记忆画面，混乱的精神力想要将它们拼凑完整，却像要把人撕裂一样让金博洋本能地开始逃避。

然而真实存在的记忆不容许他遗忘。

黑暗的地下通道，无人回应的空间，冰冷的触觉，束缚手腕的金属枷锁，消失的求救共鸣，被迫剥夺的记忆，无情冷漠的机械音……一点点地都被重拾回来，毫不留情地扳回原位。

记忆里意识消散的最后一眼，映入眼帘的是——

……序号HY127103……融合……成功……

序号……YH127103……？

回忆到此戛然而止。

因为这场强烈的精神攻击，金博洋曾经错乱的记忆被重新地拼接了起来，而他一直以来最为混乱的记忆，来自于五年前的那次任务。

过度强烈的记忆反馈让金博洋不自觉地呜咽出声，像一只濒死挣扎的鲸鱼，不断地在海面上翻跃，发出一声悲鸣。

他本能地向他最信任的向导求助……但他发不出去任何精神共鸣，也没有收到任何回应。

离那个人太远了……他接触不到。

别再想起来了……别再这样了……

金博洋痛苦地捂着发热的后颈，就像捂着一个热源，几乎要烧伤他的手心，灼烧他的眼眶，他下意识地想要拒绝那些本来被遗忘掉的记忆，浑身颤抖着，精神力无形化成了一面带着尖刺的盾，在本能地保护自身，像一只遇袭害怕受伤的小兽，只有紧紧抱住自己以此取暖。

如果有谁现在靠近他，一定会被他外放如刺的精神力给刺穿彻底。

不……不能这样……他不能这样……

他不想五年前的那次意外又重演了。

谁也不能在他面前因为他而倒下了。

如果羽生会找到他……他更不能这样。

瞬间而生的勇气让金博洋再一次从极致的痛苦中睁开眼睛苏醒过来，他急促地喘着气愣愣地看向四周，眼睛红的吓人，像是几乎要滴出血来，他的意识逐渐清晰，直起身来，忽然觉得手心一阵刺痛，抬起手才发现自己不知不觉正握着一片玻璃碎片，棱角刺破他的手心，张开来满手鲜血淋漓，他本想着要让自己借着这种痛从而清醒过来的，却不知道他都感觉不到身体上的疼了。

第几次从这样的痛苦里醒来了？……数不清了。

他只知道，这是他习惯性做的事了。

无数次地被迫承受苦痛……再无数次地让自己清醒过来。

金博洋放弃似的瘫倒在长廊边上，眼眶一疼，他眨了眨眼睛，因痛而生的眼泪从他的眼眶里落了下来，然而他并没有什么感觉，无悲无喜，只觉得很累。

他突然好想羽生。

羽生现在在哪呢？有没有出事呢？

还好他没有跟羽生真正结合呢……真正结合的哨兵与向导一向情绪共享，哨兵所有的愉悦与痛苦会同步地反馈给向导，那是真正的命运伴侣，灵魂契合。

还好只有自己才体会的到啊……这种感觉他才不舍得让羽生结弦也体会一遍，这多疼啊，疼的他眼泪下来了都不知道。

这些事他都不知道就好了。

如果都想不起来就好了……

金博洋苦笑一声，抱着双膝发了一会呆。他什么都不想再想了……他有些迷茫，甚至不知道该何去何从。

刚刚的记忆反馈像翻涌的海水一样潮起潮退，就一瞬间的事情，金博洋真正记住的细节其实并不多，唯独记得那是一片黑暗，他看不见光。

就像那时候得知安格斯曾经想杀了他一样，金博洋其实没有太大的感觉，甚至有些麻木。

也许是他潜意识地认为，这就是他该面对的。

他站在阳光下越久，背后的阴影就暗。

太阳永恒不变，但人心难测。

他也许永远猜不透别人的想法，也不知道所谓的恶意，他只知道摔倒了就站起来，睡过去了要醒过来，往前走几乎是他的本能，是他缝在骨头里的东西，是他心未醒身先至的反应，是他刻在意识里的习惯性，连缘由都不去思考了。

如果他真的跟别人不一样，那就不一样吧。也没什么不好的。

金博洋叹了口气，任自己想了一会，无可奈何，无能为力，完全没力气去想这件事了。他缓了一阵子抬手抹了一把眼泪，最后浑身酸痛地起身挪了几步，感知到自己的视觉与听觉好像又回来一点，伸手摸出通讯器开始接上信号等待接听。

蓝光闪烁了几下，仍没有反应。金博洋不甘心地往附近走了几步接收信号，不知过了多久，信号终于接上。

不过另外一边的王金泽的声音断断续续的，看来也是勉强地接通。

金博洋下意识地往长廊下望去，意外地发现整座地下城好像都在震动，像是在关闭什么，他心里闪过一丝不好的预感。

他之前猜测过的……要成真了么？

“天天，我发现不对劲，”王金泽接通以后直接道，“整个地下城的监控系统被关闭了。”

金博洋想起之前自己发现的那些不对劲的地方，简单地向王金泽解释了现在的情况，咽了下喉回道：“嗯……咳咳……这里确实出问题了，你赶快定位米沙与羽生的方位，看看他们在哪。”

王金泽接道：“我很难定位到你们的位置，我已经看不到米沙跟羽生的定位了，现在只有一个定位点……”

“哦……”金博洋茫然过后回神道，“我……我把我的定位器给羽生了，你定位的是羽生的位置。”

“什么？你……”王金泽诧异了几秒，又道，“那你……”

“我没事。”金博洋回答说，然后像跟谁确认一样，又说了一遍。

“我没事。”


	51. 卷二 破茧

50.

另一边的拐角处，对峙的两个人站在长廊上。

在过度的震惊之后，羽生结弦很快就冷静下来，他在脑海里迅速地整理完思绪，愣愣地看着对方现出来的脸庞，放下压住女人肩膀的手，开口试探道：“你是……”

“丽塔。”那女人诚恳说，“我叫丽塔……是那一批人中……唯一跟你接触过的人，当时我才14岁……因为不能说话，我没有告诉过您我的名字，但我一直记得您，羽生中校。”

羽生结弦这才想起来，十年前的他的确见过一位跟面前这个女人相像的少女。当时他并不在那支能够直接接触到“复苏”计划实验对象的军队里，他只是偶然碰见过她，年少无知时曾照顾过这个发烧没有人管的少女，他还以为她已经葬身于那场意外火灾里，这么多年，他也自责内疚过，可也从没有想到今天会在这里遇见她。

“你……为什么会有诺德的怀表？”羽生结弦目光移向丽塔手里紧紧握着的怀表，怔然道。

丽塔下意识地低头看着怀表，低声说：“这是诺德先生当年给我的……后来我也去找过他，可没想到他……他……”

后面几句意味着什么，羽生结弦已经知道了。

那个人是真的不在了。

一时之间，羽生结弦觉得所有的事情都玄幻极了，他曾以为原本死去的人没有死，而一直骗自己没有死的人却已经死了。

这么多年的坚持，竟觉得有些荒唐可笑。

羽生结弦叹气，不知该做何表情，许久才语气疲惫道：“……你们竟然真的还活着……也算了却他当年的心愿了。”

“得益于您和诺德先生的照顾，我才得以活到现在。我知道那时候的您一直在为我们申诉，为我们做了很多事情，也曾经想要救那场火灾……非常抱歉，我们骗了您，其实我们当年从实验基地里的地下密道逃生了……这么多年来，我们一直在这里生活着。”

丽塔许是第一次在一个外人面前露出自己的面容，有些不好意思地拉着衣袖遮遮掩掩，除去她脸上与裸露手背上的红纹，她的确是一个美丽且羞涩的普通女子。

可惜她不是。丽塔突然难堪起来，尤其是在温和的羽生结弦面前，她急忙抬手将兜帽重新戴上，难过地扯着衣袖遮挡着她手背上的丑陋红纹。

羽生结弦却并不在意丽塔的面容与红纹，他只是觉得怜惜，他忽然觉得脑中一片混乱，悄然地移开目光，问：“你们一直都在这座地下城吗？”

丽塔点点头答道：“是……有个叫安格斯的人带我们来这里，并且答应我们会想尽办法救我们，让我们摆脱这些东西。”

她指了指手上的红纹，羽生结弦却沉默着。

任何人看到这种东西，都会感到害怕吧？

“可是安格斯现在已经被关进牢里，你们又该怎么办？”羽生结弦不解地问道。

“我、我不知道……我只知道格沃他们已经清理了这里的很多人……他们打算毁了这座地下城，连带着那些人一起陪葬……”丽塔哽咽出声道，“他们说、他们说那些人也是害我们的人，那些人都要付出代价，我们必须复仇。”

“那你让我走，就是因为他们打算要毁掉这里？”羽生结弦诧异道。

“是……”丽塔点头，她确实是鼓足了勇气做出这个决定，这意味着她已经背叛了组织，再也回不了头了，但她必须要这么做，她继续道，“我以为我再也不会遇见您，但格沃说联塔的人已经来到了这里，我就猜想您是不是也……就在刚才，我确认了您就在这里，所以请中校快点逃离吧，这里不久就会坍塌——”

丽塔话音刚落，就像验证她所说的那样，地下城开始震动起来，灯光不断闪烁着，警报器随即响起，出现故障的机械发出滋滋的声音。

远处似乎还隐约传来人们的惊呼声。

自毁倒计时。

羽生结弦听完一愣，抬头看着旁边玻璃墙上不断蔓延开来的裂缝，皱着眉理清丽塔所说的信息。按照她的说辞，他们这群逃亡的实验对象已经推选出一个领袖并跟随这个领袖做事，这么多年来一直跟着安格斯在这座地下城生活，并且逐步地在接替这座地下城的掌控权，而现在的他们已经完全地掌握了地下城，很有可能会在接下来的时间里对他们这些受邀人进行所谓的清理。

可戈米沙之前已经对其他受邀人进行了排查，确认没有什么特殊身份，当年参与计划的人也都已经被遣散，没有任何实权与足够的经济能力，不可能在这群受邀人当中，丽塔他们为什么非要让那些人“陪葬”？

难道这些年他们的资金来源都来自于这些受邀人的投资与交易？所以这些受邀人全都算作参与了计划？而现在联塔已经派人过来暗中调查，也许他们是担心暴露，干脆趁那些人没注意一举全都毁掉，将那些人同地下城一起毁灭，死无对证，再逃离Z区，这样一来，没有人能够抓住他们，一切都可以归咎于这些利欲熏心的交易者，是这群人自食其果作茧自缚，是这群人醉生梦死贪得无厌，然后像当年那样随便套一个意外失火的名义，就能将所有在这里发生的事情都掩埋过去，不见天日。

羽生结弦不禁为自己的猜想给惊出一身冷汗。

当年有人这么毁了他们……现在他们也选择以同样的方式毁了别人。那群交易者想必完全不知道这些事，都只是单纯为了自己的利益而已，犯罪与违法固然有之，但这些人绝不该因为这种原因而无辜死去，这不是在简单地复仇了，而是在犯下新的错。

不是所有事情都能够用以牙还牙的方式得到解决，虽然有的时候你可能会觉得一个身负数条人命的杀人犯罪不容诛，这些人即使身败名裂也不够抵偿所犯下的罪恶，但人们仍然要用铁规法律制裁他们，没有规则的人类社会将混乱不堪，爱恨是人的本能，但人不能一味的感性，只有理智才能让人走的更远。

如果今天他们做成了这一件事，那么以后他们有可能还会再做同样的事，反反复复永不停歇，多年前的伤害已经给他们留下了深深的烙印，积累的仇恨无一不在折磨他们驱使他们，但这些复仇填不满他们空洞的内心。

他们已经是一群……因恨而生的人了。

恨意会遮掩人的心，会让人失控，使人疯狂。

羽生结弦忽然觉得这很悲哀。

如果当年他能够改变这一切，现在会不会就变的不一样？……可谁都知道没有人能够改变这些，他也只不过在妄想而已。

过去已然过去，没有人能够逆转，没有时光倒流，也没有重来一次。

其实羽生结弦这么多年偏执地寻找，不也是因为他想要倒回过去，想让一切都回到原来最熟悉的样子吗。他欺骗自己无数次要往前看，但还是怀念过去，想要停留在回忆里。

因为回忆里有曾经无忧的童年时光，有他一生的荣光所在，有他敬爱的老师，有他的快乐和所爱，有值得他眷恋的一切……

羽生结弦掩饰性地偏过头去，正思考着接下来的对策，抬手无意间发现在自己的风衣口袋里，多出来一枚黑桃胸针，定睛一看怔住，那是他们特制替换的微型定位器，而这很明显并不属于他。

这属于金博洋。

这是什么时候放在他身上的……？羽生结弦竟然没有察觉……这时他才想起来在他们分开之前，金博洋身上好像就已经没有这一个黑桃胸针，当时羽生结弦还以为金博洋只是一时把它放起来了，没有过分在意，毕竟这是王金泽防止他人起疑特地给他们替换的定位器，三个人都有，而现在出了事情，王金泽一定会通过定位器来获得他们的位置争取联系寻求帮助……

一个定位器可能失效，那两个呢？

金博洋的定位器给了羽生结弦，那他自己怎么办？

难道他早就有所预感了？

……他是傻子吗。

羽生结弦心中一紧，握紧了手心里的黑桃胸针，他忽然很想笑。

他想要回到过去，是因为他以为只有过去才有人等他才有人爱他，只有过去才有美好的一切，可现在又有一个人跟他说，你不用回到过去，现在还有人关心你爱你。

往前走没什么不对，往前走真的有人会爱你。

往前走，别回头，前方终将有光。

羽生结弦缓过神来，将黑桃胸针重新放回口袋里，转身向丽塔道：“在你们犯下更多的错误之前必须要阻止这一切，这不是真正解决问题的方法，过去已经过去，你们还有未来，我们可以一起去寻找拯救你们的方法，但绝不是以现在这种方式。”

“跟我走，放弃这些，离开这里。”

“可是，可是我们已经变成了怪物……”丽塔想起什么似的，忍不住地抽泣道，“没有人可以接受我们。”

羽生结弦轻轻地握住丽塔的手臂，安慰道：“丽塔，看着我，你不是怪物，你们都不是，总有人会爱你的，相信我。”

“不……不行……没有人会……”丽塔泪流满面地哽咽着，拼命地拉着自己的衣袖，摇头退后拒绝羽生结弦的靠近，害怕自己情绪一激动又伤到了羽生结弦，因改造而生的异常精神力让她经常情绪失控，她担心这么下去，会发生无法挽回的事情。

羽生结弦小心翼翼地再前一步，他已经感知到面前这个异常的向导本能地开始反抗，但他不曾后退，试图投放几个安抚的精神共鸣，继续安慰道：“丽塔，丽塔，冷静一点，别害怕。你为了我跑了出来，我知道你一定下了很大的决心，谢谢你这么信任我，所以我不会抛下你，你跟着我，可以吗？我们现在去找让这座地下城停下来的办法……”

“……可他们不会听我说的！”丽塔颤抖着抓住羽生结弦轻握住她的手，情绪失控地高声道，“他们已经开始了！他们会从地下密室逃出来，然后这里的人都会死！中校，对不起……我没能让你逃出去……”

“不会的，我保证！有人会通知外面的人过来救我们的，只要我们现在去阻止一秒，就能多存活一秒，丽塔，相信我！”羽生结弦将努力放弃精神对抗正挣扎着的丽塔给扶起来，安抚地拍着她的背，低声道。

他知道金博洋之所以敢给他自己的定位器，就是因为金博洋自己有能够直接联系王金泽的通讯器，羽生结弦相信金博洋一定会联系到外面的人，争取时间挽救这里。

在见不到彼此的时间里，他能做的，只有相信金博洋。

全身心地信任他所认定的哨兵，一生如此。

羽生结弦一边安抚着情绪逐渐得到控制的丽塔，一边抬头看着现在已经被改变的方位，他们恰巧没有处在移动长廊的地方，正在一个偏僻的拐角处，前方就是地下一层的活动区域，也就是之前遇到丽塔的地方，他们的身后是地下城的一个出口，已经毫不意外地关上了大门。

整座地下城已经开始自行关闭，城内机械已经停止运转，长廊也不再移动，所有人都被困在这里，恐慌的精神共鸣传播开来，像是弥漫在空气中，占满氧气，夺人呼吸。

……已经错失了阻止地下城关闭的最后时刻了吗？

羽生结弦不甘心地扶起丽塔，示意他们走，“要让那些人冷静下来，等待救援，走吧丽塔……丽塔？”

丽塔看着面前的情形，在昏暗的光中喃喃自语道：“如果格沃找到那个人……一定能拯救他们吧，一定可以……一定可以！”

羽生结弦勉强听清丽塔的呢喃，疑问道：“找到……什么人？”

“中校，你知道、知道我们为什么会在五年前重启这一个计划吗？”丽塔低声道。

“……因为、因为格沃说，安格斯找到一个、一个完美的‘实验样本’，他是从千万个实验品里真正活下来的人……他没有失常也没有伤痕，只要找到他……我们就可以……他是一个希望！”

羽生结弦突然有一种强烈的、不详的预感，下意识地脱口道：“不……”

丽塔紧紧地抓住自己的帽沿，仰头做了个祈祷的手势，随即挣扎着吐出几个字，让羽生结弦听完恍若置冰，心头一疼，仿佛感知不到自己的灵魂，意识飘忽。

她说：“那个‘实验样本’……叫金博洋。”

话音刚落，丽塔手里的怀表感应似的就此掉落到地上，被摔开的怀表露出一边的钟面，像一只坠落而亡的蝴蝶，羽生结弦顺着看过去，久久地凝望着上面早已经静止不动的时间。

没有过去，没有未来，更没有现在。

*

“已经按照你说的联系上副局长了，估计2个小时之内会有人来救援，你得想办法稳住人群。我再说一遍，我有个坏消息要告诉你，我检测到这座地下城好像安装了自爆程序，如果有人不小心触发了那个程序，里面会爆炸，很危险你懂吧？现在整个地下城都关闭了，没有人进的去，你们还得想办法找到总控室开启紧急模式，否则我们也救不了你们，知道了吗？”

金博洋让王金泽重复了两次才听的清楚，他的听觉时好时坏，像只坏掉的机械，挺麻烦的，他再次跟王金泽重述了这边的情况，并且让王金泽想办法联系上失踪的戈米沙。

“……那什么，这里信号有时不太好，我听不太清。”金博洋调整着自己的听觉，这么说道。

“什么？可我这里显示你那边的信号挺好的啊。”王金泽纳闷道。

金博洋不想让王金泽发现其实是他的听觉出了问题，用力地晃了晃脑袋，接着说：“反正这里信号不太好，你就按照我之前跟你说的那样报告给副局听吧，我会想尽办法稳住人的，我会等你们。”

“……行吧，要不是你之前有预感会出事，我都不知道现在该做什么。”王金泽又说了两句，“你可别出事啊！我现在只能联系上你！给我稳住！”

“嗯。”金博洋随意地应了一声，其实没怎么听到王金泽后面那几句叮嘱，也不知道回什么好，便随手关了通讯器。

一时间周围安静地仿若失去了知觉。

金博洋在发现长廊静止不动之后，就意识到了整座地下城已经被人操控着，他不清楚那些人的目的，但他知道地下城一旦被迫关闭，在这里的所有人都会困在此处，而因为地下城一直以来就有的封闭性，里面的人联系不到外面的人，这么下去，失去联系，他们也许会一直困在这里。

地下城对外宣称的开放时间是三个月……如果他们要在这里待上这么久，别说三个月了，就是只有一两天，这里的人都会疯的。

原来真的和他想的一样，这一切早有预谋。安格斯给他那张纸条，其实就想看看金博洋到底会不会跳下这一个陷阱。

明知有险，明知虎狼深渊，偏偏金博洋还是会选择要去闯。

想到这金博洋不禁想要感叹一下，安格斯简直太会抓住他的心理了，不亏是他的向导医生。

金博洋想让自己摆脱哨兵的本能欲望，安格斯给他设计了药；他想要知道真相是什么，安格斯告诉他一切；他想要探知背后的黑幕，安格斯就让他找到了地下城；但给出金博洋想要的东西的同时，安格斯也同样在折磨着金博洋——药里下了致幻剂，一旦上瘾就摆脱不掉；破案以后的陈述，告诉他其实有人一直在深深地厌恶着他想要杀了他；告诉他地下城的信息让他接受任务，然后遭受了精神攻击，导致他的精神状态越来越不稳定……

安格斯实在是个出色的犯罪者，他不以刀杀人，却能让人痛苦至极。

然而这一切都是金博洋自己的选择，他既然选择了前行，就会坦然地接受随之而来的磨难。

在一次又一次的苦痛中，所幸金博洋未曾后悔过自己的选择，从事刑警的这些年，金博洋知道了一个人的人心到底能有多恶，了解了一个人顿悟之后重拾善良的概率有多大，见识了这世界上的恶意到底有多少，看清了这世界上坚持善良会得到什么，明白了生命的可贵，弄懂了什么叫为了生存而活着，记住了什么是人生无常，生死离别。

看的太多，对很多事情其实已经没有太深的感动，要说服自己完全接受什么已经变得困难，但金博洋仍然会坚持自己所选的道路，从不退缩。

在没有做到想做的事之前，没有什么可以让他后退，什么都不可以。

金博洋站在静止不动、浮空着的长廊上，抬脚踩上栏杆，低头观察着下面混乱的人群，他猜想这些人应该在惊慌着、尖叫着、呐喊着，这群只顾着钱与享乐的人想必也是第一次遇到这种情况，有些暴躁不安的哨兵甚至已经开始扭打起来，没有秩序，反正谁也不知道谁是谁，人性暴露地如此容易。

长廊明显不会再移动了，除非金博洋从上面一层层地跳下来，否则不可能回到底下，他必须要回到底下才能安抚住慌乱的人群。

那就跳呗。

金博洋毫不犹豫地爬上栏杆，看准往下一层的位置，起身纵身一跃，勉勉强强地踏住了下一层的边缘口，用力地往前一趴，只要他的角度稍微一偏，就有可能立即摔到最底下，坠楼而亡。

太乱来了——但他成功了。

还有一层。

“嘶……”金博洋还在流血的手心不小心嗑到了边缘的一角，疼到他龇牙咧嘴，果然任性得付出一点代价，但所幸没有太大关系，他勉力地往前爬了几下，直到一个到达相对安全的地方才敢直起身来。

休息了一分钟，他转身看向下面的人群，本想着下一步应该怎么做，却错愕地发现不知哪里冒出了一些他没有见过的、身穿黑衣戴着兜帽的人，而那些人的手上都握着枪，枪口直接对上那些慌乱奔跑着的人，一声枪响，濒死前像是剧烈挣开束缚提刺反抗的精神网铺天盖地而来——

金博洋好像在这一瞬间失去了听觉。

仅仅相隔一层，似乎就真的差这么一点点，但却是金博洋无法触及到的距离，他听不到任何声音，仿若被剥离了灵魂一样，意识渐渐失控，他怔怔地看着面前突生变故的情景，只觉得面前的人好像都被故意放慢了速度，一帧帧地如一场无声默片，正在他面前播放着……

尖叫声、哭泣声、枪声，变调的扭曲的；鲜血、眼泪、哭喊，听不见看不清；愤怒、憎恨、杀意，拦不住直涌而上——

 

不知过了多久，当金博洋再度恢复意识睁开双眼时，他首先闻到了一股浓郁的血腥味。

随后他的知觉才不断地将浑身的痛觉反馈到他的大脑中，那是一种非常剧烈的痛感，让他动弹不得，好像有什么黏稠的液体正从他的额上从脸颊滑下来，染红他半边脸颊，他的身体正向他发出接连的警告，这时他才意识到自己好像中了几枪，或者是别的什么伤口，总之很疼，在肩膀上、手臂上……正流着鲜血，流逝着生命与温度。

金博洋单膝跪着地，右手紧紧地捂着自己的胸口，从极端到麻木的痛觉中抬起头来，不知所措地看着在他面前的、躺在地上的几具尸体，如雷贯击，心下一痛，茫然地低头看着颤抖着的手心，似曾相识的满手鲜血。

……他又一次失控了？

他忽的哽咽。

噩梦……成真了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卷一第24章，安格斯曾对天天说：  
> “这出乎意料，也在意料之中，你一直是我最感兴趣的‘样本’，你一而再再而三地‘冲破牢笼’，这是没有办法的事情。”


	52. 卷二 破茧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卷二破茧终章。
> 
> 《You Are Not Alone》也算是《黎际》的印象曲吧～建议听一听～

“When you face the unknown,You’re not alone.”（当你面对未知时，你并不孤独。）  
——Frida Amundsen《You Are Not Alone》

51.

丽塔站在总控室里，有些无措地看着一路带着她跑过来的羽生结弦的背影，握紧了手中的怀表。空间里的光线逐渐黯淡下来，像是在宣告一场终结，她辨认不出地板上漫出来的液体是否是血液，她是一个向导，“复苏”计划让她的精神力异常强悍，但她的五感却变得不够灵敏，强行的改造会付出代价，他们这些所谓的实验残次品，其实都是因为不够完美而无法平衡强化的某种能力，所以才会经常失控。

格沃跟他们说，安格斯所说的那个“实验样本”是目前为止唯一能够完美平衡强化能力的人，没有“失常”，也没有“伤疤”，安格斯对他进行了五年的观察，足以说明一切，虽然后来安格斯再也没有提到那个人，但丽塔依旧对此深信不疑。

可丽塔并不能理解为什么当她说起那个人的名字时，羽生结弦的反应会如此失常。她从来没有见过羽生结弦的那种神情……他的情绪会如此悲伤，仿佛要失去什么重要的东西。

难道那个人对他来说，是很重要的人吗？

只有非常在意的人，才会这么难过吧。

后来的羽生结弦没有再说什么，他只是沉默，沉默，每走一步都觉得异常沉重，他带着她找到总控室，没什么表情地找着可以停下地下城自毁程序的开关。

丽塔可能永远都无法知道面前的这个人一路下来到底承担了多少重担，她只知道她记忆里的那个少年似乎已经不一样了，他变得更温和，更沉稳，更让人看不出喜怒，但从他再次看向她的眼神里，她又好像找到了当年那个向她伸出手的少年的影子……那么纯粹，那么温柔，那么坚定，岁月原来未曾消磨什么。

岁月没有苛责，只是世上的人大多都会改变，很容易物是人非。

时间在不断流逝，丽塔觉得脚下的地面似乎震动地更厉害了，站在总控制面板面前的羽生结弦突然停下动作，双手撑在上面，握紧了拳用力地捶了一下。

还是没有反应，无法阻止吗。

“中校……？”丽塔小心地开口道，并试图往前一步，羽生结弦转身看了她一眼，又转身试了试其他方法。

不能放弃，再试一试。

在沉默了几分钟后，羽生结弦又停下了动作，似乎有点作用，他在等着程序反馈。他偏过头去深深地叹了口气，打算休息一会，不久后出声道：“丽塔。”

“呃，我在。”丽塔应道。

“你之前说的那些话，是……是真的吗？”羽生结弦转头看着她，换了个话题问。

丽塔一愣，没有反应过来羽生结弦到底说的是哪件事，但她猜测应该是她最后说的事情，她犹豫了一会，才点点头说：“其实我也不太清楚，这都是格沃曾经提起过的，他说安格斯一直以来都在观察那个人实验后的反应……那个人不像我们，他反应正常，而且没有像我们这样的伤疤……”

“可他没有你们这么异常的精神力，也没有很强的五感。”羽生结弦低声说，“他就像……任何一个出众的哨兵那样优秀。也像任何一个哨兵那样有弱点，会受伤。”

“他的确与我们不一样……”丽塔搅着衣袖说。

“他跟很多人都不一样。”羽生结弦接道。

“……他不像我们这样像个怪物。”

“他不是，你们也不是。”

“他很特别。”

“当然。”

“……羽生中校，你认识他？”

“……”羽生结弦定定地看着丽塔，站在黯淡的光线里，眼神却这么明亮，他缓慢说道，“他是我喜欢的人。”

丽塔惊讶地捂住嘴，“上帝保佑……”

羽生结弦却拿出放在口袋里属于那个人的黑桃胸针，凝望许久，淡淡笑道：“或许是你们搞错了呢……他明明只是一个小傻子啊。”

那个拼了命想要变得更好的人，怎么会这样呢？

为什么命运总喜欢跟他们开这种玩笑呢？

丽塔不知道该怎么回应，只是抓紧着衣袖，抿着唇不语，她刚想说些什么，羽生结弦就转身再次试着启动某个程序，几分钟后仍没有结果，她沉默地看着这一切，突然感应到什么以后，面上表情变得惊恐万分。

“中校……！他们居然开枪了！”

下一秒，枪声四起！又一个向导濒死之前铺天盖地的精神力反扑成网而来！

反应过来的羽生结弦迅速将自己的精神力凝结起来，形成强大的精神防护下意识地护住自己与丽塔，而下一刻他就想起那个人，呼吸近乎停滞——

天天……！！

 

金博洋似乎听到了有人在呼唤他，但他无法回应。

他不知道在几分钟之前，他到底发生了什么，在那一段时间里他几乎没有自己的意识，没有半点记忆，就像五年前一样，当他的意识回笼睁眼之时，才发现自己好像失控了，伤到了前来寻找自己的同事，而他们就躺在他面前，呼吸微弱。

现在，噩梦又在他眼前重演了吗？

“……真不愧是唯一‘存活’下来的那个人……”

金博洋努力回忆了一阵，脑海里冒出奇奇怪怪的声音。

记忆里他好像不会痛，也不出声，那些人向他举枪，但他依旧毫无知觉地继续反击那些伤害他的人，他的精神力如剑一般锋利，稍微一碰触就要被瓦解被粉身碎骨，不达目的，誓不罢休，简直不像一个正常的哨兵。

然后被他暂时护住的几个人拼命地逃跑了，只剩下他跟那几个黑衣人。似乎是有人用枪抵着他的额头贴近耳边说了几句，后来又记不清了。

他记忆的最后时刻只留下了几句断断续续的对话，以及那些手背上一片可怖红纹的黑衣人的模糊印象，他好像的确是为了保护无辜的民众而与他们发生了冲突，混乱中他中了几枪，他还听到了高声的呐喊与惊呼，用来对抗的精神力也快荡然无存……

是这样吗？好像很不真切呢。

难道不是像过去那样毫无知觉地伤害着所有人吗？

金博洋忽然觉得自己真是好笑啊，在试图逆转轨道的时刻，他居然连自己都不相信。

他开始怀疑自己眼前的这一切是不是真实的了，也许是幻觉，也许是自己在欺骗自己，他已经经历过一次伤痛，如果要再一次经历同样的折磨，向来自信的他在此刻竟有些动摇、有些胆怯。

金博洋现在已经彻底听不见任何声音了。没有契合向导的帮助，他再也没有办法仅凭自己的精神力调整五感，他只能勉强地维持着自己的视觉，支撑自己向四周看去。

空气里还弥漫着不知何处来的些许硝烟的味道，地上几具尸体身上的血腥味令人作呕，地下城持续性震动着，摇摇欲坠着，周围的玻璃墙被枪击碎了一整面，一地带血的碎片，越来越昏暗的空间像是在夺人呼吸，压着人的肺部呼出惊恐，让恐惧紧紧缠绕着心脏，而其他的喧嚣离他远去，此处只剩下他独自一人。

满地亡者，唯有他独自存活。

*

丽塔旁边的羽生结弦像是突然走神被绊了一下，差一点就摔倒在地，她吓得连忙扶住对方，着急地问怎么了。

“没事……”羽生结弦没来由地心慌了一阵，道了声谢后继续带着丽塔转弯拐角，因为地下城里的光线太过黯淡，通道与长廊让人看不太清楚，他们不得不花了点时间找路。继枪声过后羽生结弦就一直心神不宁着，唯恐金博洋出了什么事。

在赶往枪声声源地的路上他们竟然遇见了被意外袭击后清醒过来的戈米沙，三个人简单地交换过信息之后各自分工行事，戈米沙负责去安顿在这里的其他人，羽生结弦则带着丽塔找到金博洋并且试图联系上外面的人，但越往前走羽生结弦的心就越慌乱，虽然他并没有跟金博洋结合，但因为天生契合最为匹配，他总能隐约感知到对方的存在。

然而这次失效了，没有任何感应。

他不断地向金博洋投去精神共鸣，但对方好像完全接收不到，这是羽生结弦第一次真切体会到什么叫心急如焚的焦虑情绪。

拜托，让他感知到金博洋吧……让他尽快找到金博洋！

丽塔默默地跟在羽生结弦的身后，心情复杂地看向前方。

她也在试图感知到任何特别的、来自一个哨兵的精神共鸣……她不禁在想，这个人真的是他们的同类吗？他似乎并没有他们这样强大的能力啊……

可他的精神共鸣就像一颗微弱而明亮的星辰，渺小却依旧存在，被遗忘在广袤的星河之外，孤独地闪烁着，指引着前来寻找他的人——

在丽塔反应过来之前，羽生结弦就已经先她一步，认准一个方向尽快奔去，毫不迟疑。

但很快他们就缓慢停下了脚步，诧异地看着迎面向他们跑过来的、惊慌失措的人们，更诧异于他们身上的血腥味，像是被风卷着，一晃直入心头。害怕被人看出来的丽塔躲在一旁，借着暗处隐藏着自己，在隐约听见那群逃出来的人在喃喃自语着什么“怪物”、“杀人”的字句时，暗自捏紧了拳。

每个人的脸上，都写满了对死亡的恐惧。

丽塔默然地观察着四周，感到一丝不对劲，她刚想喊住羽生结弦，却发现对方还在继续往前走。

羽生结弦心里顿时咯噔一下，他没有从这些人里见到金博洋，那金博洋还在那里……

他为什么还在那里？

他们这次行动都没有带枪，他一个没有带枪的人，留在那里做什么呢？

金博洋啊金博洋……

羽生结弦就这么穿过人群，往逃亡的人们相反的方向逆行而上，一步步地要走到那个人身边去。

拐过一个转角处之后，在一片凌乱与血腥里，羽生结弦终于见到了金博洋。

脚下被亡魂与血液侵染，黯然的光与阴影一同落下，眼前这个人从这一切破败狼藉里缓缓站起来，带着凌冽的眼神，带着孤独的决然，带着向生挣扎的毅力与破开束缚的勇气，与他此刻对望。

羽生结弦从来没有见过这样的金博洋……可对方又这么茫然无措，这么落寞无助，所有的坚强都在勉强伪装着，他死死地盯着金博洋身上的几个渗血的伤口，最后眼神一颤地看着金博洋额上的伤。

就只一眼，他的心都要疼上好久。

然而羽生结弦却感知到金博洋此刻外放如尖刺的精神力，正在威胁着任何靠近他的人，他的意识好像是涣散的，无法清楚地辨识出现在他面前的人是谁，他只是本能地在保护自己，害怕一切伤害。

过度的精神力威胁连羽生结弦都开始潜意识地抗拒畏惧，更何况因为从来没有见到这样的金博洋，他明显地感觉到来自金博洋的强烈的欲望、吸引与攻击意图，羽生结弦有这么一瞬间是真实地慌乱着的，这是每个人的本能，他也不例外。

羽生结弦试着喊了一声“天天”，发现金博洋完全没有反应，又喊了几句之后，凭着几个月来相处的默契，他确认金博洋的听觉应该是严重受损了。

毕竟经历过一次强烈的自爆攻击……羽生结弦可不会忘记之前金博洋的精神状态有多糟糕，那次所谓的精神治疗多半也是失去作用了，现在金博洋的精神状况想必不甚乐观。

又被骗了。羽生结弦无可奈何地想。

他想要调整金博洋的五感，用自己的精神调控让金博洋的听觉恢复过来，但金博洋本能地拒绝此时任何人的靠近，往后退了一步。

“不行……不行……”金博洋喃喃自语着，他的意识断断续续的，时有时无，但他清楚自己此时的状态，一旦有向导试图触碰他的精神屏障，他会控制不住自己的本能欲望，会忍不住地占有、强迫，或者是以刺贯穿、无情攻击，尽管他看不太清，也听不见什么，可他的潜意识告诉他，他绝对不能伤害面前的这个人，就算自己再痛再渴求，也要尽力地克服本能。

羽生结弦不死心地又往前走了一步，金博洋就下意识地后退一步，仅存不多的精神力被全部运用起来做防护，一时之间竟然奇迹般地调整了他的听觉，许久才找到自己的声音似的，他说：“你在怕我。别往前了。”

“但我已经尽力在克服了。抱歉。”羽生结弦真诚地说道，向金博洋投放着自己的精神共鸣，安抚对方，又向金博洋伸出了手。

“过来，天天。”他说。

羽生结弦的精神共鸣被金博洋瞬间增强的精神屏障给阻挡在外，但不知道是不是因为羽生结弦一直锲而不舍地在呼唤他，无意起了作用，金博洋涣散的意识勉强地开始集中，即使要经历巨大疼痛的代价，他也还是在努力地让自己清醒过来，许久终是认出了在他面前的人是谁，眼眶一热。

他一身血污，满身伤口，像一只浑身是刺的刺猬，可羽生结弦却要他过来，给他一个拥抱。

“……我不想伤到你。”金博洋哽咽道，尽力地克制住自己对一个向导的所有欲望与本能，在做顽强斗争。

本能是什么？是独属的偏执，是占有的疯狂。

将本能上了锁，封以克制，就成了爱。

“我不怕你伤到我。”羽生结弦不在乎地回答，又说了一遍，他尽全力地克服自己本能里的一丝丝恐惧，尽力地往金博洋靠近，他意识到金博洋好像清醒过来，连忙往前几步，“过来，天天。”

“可、可我怕。”金博洋后颈又一阵刺痛，他再次半蹲下来，“我不知道会发生什么……”

“无论发生什么，我跟你一起面对就是了。”羽生结弦回道。

金博洋忽的苦笑一声，心中苦涩即起，眼眶通红，声音嘶哑。

“你知不知道我不是什么正常的人……我是……”

“我知道。”羽生结弦向他一笑，“但那又怎么样？他人自有他人的去处，你是谁都无所谓，以后有我陪你，好不好？”

金博洋听罢愣在原地，他怔怔地道：“你……”却再也说不出别的话。

此诺一出，千言万语哽在喉中，只等他一声“好”。

所有的伪装与尖刺都在此刻溃不成军，渐渐瓦解。

金博洋鼻子一酸，眨着眼睛就落下泪来，他抬起手想要抹去眼泪，却不想越抹越多似的，泪水混着脸上的血迹一同滑下，模糊他的视线，他脸色苍白，毫无血色，直到一只温暖的手抚上他的脸颊，温柔地替他擦去眼泪与血迹，他才抬头来，直直地落入羽生结弦的眼里，眸中只有他一个人的倒影。

“小傻子，别哭。”羽生结弦轻轻地想要将金博洋揽入怀里，眼眶却也通红着，像抱着一个珍宝一样小心爱护。

金博洋却如触火被烫到一般抖了一下，躲了一会，直到他将自己的精神力都仔细收敛起来后，才敢试着抬手抓住羽生结弦的手臂，像只幼兽一样伸出自己的爪子。

紧绷的神经在这一瞬间松懈，疲惫与痛觉一涌而上，金博洋失去力气地倒在羽生结弦怀里，艰难地喘息着，但他不想闭上眼，他极力地抓紧羽生结弦的衣袖，咬牙想要站起来。

然而他却立即意识到什么，在下一秒仍然拼尽全力地将羽生结弦用力地扑倒以身护住在地上翻滚几次，背上一片灼热，一个自爆程序被突然触发启动！

猝不及防，一瞬之间——丽塔的声音被剧烈的爆炸声所掩盖过去，羽生结弦被金博洋扑的跟着翻滚了几次逃离爆炸范围，反应过来后立刻反抱住金博洋将人护在身下同时护住对方的耳朵，近在咫尺的爆炸声几乎要震碎他的耳膜，地面不断地在震动，玻璃墙被震地散落一地，羽生结弦没有防备地被刺伤了手臂，他连忙看向他怀里半昏迷着的金博洋——

 

在金博洋的最后一点意识消散之前，仍然紧紧抓住羽生结弦的衣袖，不肯放开一秒，他迷迷糊糊地，头晕目眩，灵魂像被撕裂了一样，他仰头突然吐出一口血来，身上的伤口崩裂地厉害，他的视线模糊地不成样子，但他还是想再看一眼羽生结弦。

他又听不见了。

世界真安静啊。

可惜听不见羽生在喊他什么……一定很着急吧……对不起啊。

他好像被人抱了起来，好像在跑，好像很多人都在，好像有人在说话，又好像什么都没有。

但他真的没有力气再理会这些了。

他本来想对羽生说，原来一辈子跟一瞬间，也是没有区别的……

也没什么好难过的，对吧。人生无常，一生一瞬。

他终于闭上了眼睛，像是过了好长、好长一段时间，梦见了黑夜，没有任何光。

 

他听见了一声极痛的悲鸣——来自一头鲸鱼。

然后消失在死一般寂静的海平面上。

是谁在呼唤着他吗？一直在等吗？

没有回应的话……

应该会告别吧。

——卷二 破茧 完——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附上中文歌词：
> 
> 当世界的重担都压在我的心间，落在我肩头  
> 我似乎已经无法找到属于我的那份宁静  
> 当我脚下的一片焦土  
> 逐渐冷却  
> 就在这时，你叫我靠近你  
> 每当夜幕降临时  
> 我都觉得自己被夜色所淹没  
> 当每一个呼吸都变得异常困难  
> 而我的心坚如磐石  
> 内心却独自挣扎  
> 当我转过身来，却发现我的坚强意志存在于你的世界里  
> 你独自一人  
> 是沧海中的一粟  
> 每一天都封闭在自己狭小的世界里  
> 当内心的斗争在宁静中嘶吼  
> 请你记住  
> 当你面对一切未知时  
> 你并不孤单
> 
> 我被你爱的光芒环绕着  
> 在我生命中最黑暗的时候  
> 如同一座高大而坚实的灯塔  
> 你做出的所有牺牲  
> 你为我付出的所有代价  
> 我想我欠你一个更好的我
> 
> 我们都是独自一人  
> 我们都是沧海中的一粟  
> 每时每刻，都在为自己奋斗  
> 当我们内心的斗争在宁静中嘶吼
> 
> 请记住  
> 当面对一切未知时  
> 你并不孤单


	53. 卷三 逆流

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卷三开启。  
> 前三章都是一些随便写写的他们过去的片段（）

——卷三 逆流——

“世界上最美妙的莫过于此，在不谙世事的年纪，对生活的全部期待就是绚烂的理想本身。”——赫恩曼尼

 

52.

 

“每个人在一生中，都有可能觉醒成一个感官异常敏锐、拥有超强感知力的哨兵，或者是一个天生具有感知他人情绪能力、共感力强的向导，他们之间是互相需要、互相拯救的关系，天生会互相吸引，哨兵的天职是保护向导，而向导为哨兵保驾护航……”

在合盟学习时教授说过的这段话自记忆里冒出来的时候，羽生结弦恰好一拳挥向面前这个张狂傲慢、尝试贴近他的白人哨兵，正中鼻梁，随后一个侧身，在听到对方一声痛呼之后毫不犹豫地转身抬腿踹向另一个向他冲过来的哨兵，被踹中的哨兵狠狠地撞在身后的树上，那树木晃了几下后纷纷落下枯黄的叶子，落到树下几个人的发上，狼狈不堪。

此时正是深秋时期，凉风袭来，寒意非常，越过联塔第一军校西区的白墙青瓦，几棵老树上的枯叶正在寒风中纷纷飘落下来。铺满一地落叶，周围静谧安好。

而这几个穿着军校作战服的学生脸上挂彩，嘴角还带着伤，哨兵们敏锐的嗅觉只被血腥味充斥，精神力在剧烈波动感到阵痛无比，为首的人正捂着鼻子倒在地下，其余几人也各捂着疼痛的部位缓慢地站起身来，眼神里闪过一丝恐惧与惊慌。

在此之前，天生骄傲的哨兵们可从来没有想过会有这么一天……会被一个向导打成这种下场。

他们只是渴望接近一个向导，想闻闻向导身上那股具有安抚作用的、好闻的向导素，想贴近温热的皮肤来缓解激素水平不稳带来的躁动，并且自傲得过分，也向来看不惯身为向导、在校成绩却样样比他们强的羽生结弦——在他们眼里，向导都是柔弱、毫无战力的附庸者，只能如菟丝花一样缠着哨兵依赖着人，哨兵天性的挑战欲与好胜心怂恿着他们，想要通过拳头与武力彻底地征服这个向导，妄图使他服从——但他们现在又确确实实地被人打倒在地，浑身疼痛，实在是无话可说。

在场的唯一一个向导坦然自若地站在原地，这几个体能出众的哨兵跟他一个人对打，自然也不可能全身而退，但羽生结弦只是抬手随意地抹了抹嘴角的血迹，稍显稚嫩清秀的脸上没什么表情，眼里却有着与他年纪不相符的漠然，他眯着眼看向这群被他一一打趴下的哨兵们，冷声道：“聚众斗殴，违反军纪，你们是不想继续在这里待下去了吗？”

在场无一人敢答话。

15岁的少年说出这句话，其实是没有什么威慑力的，但最能镇住人的是少年此刻的眼神，仿若一把利刃，微含怒意又极其克制，与清秀温和的外表极其不符的强大精神力在隐约地压制着面前一群反抗的哨兵，不服输地向他们施加压迫，随后投放出镇压情绪的精神共鸣，毫不掩饰地展示他的向导身份，同时也向面前的哨兵表明，任何哨兵都不应该轻易向他挑衅试图反抗。

无论是一个五感敏锐体能超强的哨兵，还是一个理智温和善于自控的向导，在绝对的压制面前，都是平等的存在。

找他发泄什么不满？有本事让自己强大到足以所向披靡啊。

优胜劣汰，适者生存，这么简单的道理，学不会吗？

羽生结弦看着这些跟他同期服役的军校生们，这些因基因优秀天赋优异而狂妄自大的哨兵们，这群放纵天性遵从本能又不尊重不认可向导的人，又联想到先前脑海里出现的那段话，忽然觉得这些都十分可笑，觉得令人悲哀又只能对其怜悯。

他讨厌这些只顾自己感受、嚣张狂妄的哨兵，这些军校人才当中难得的败类就想着占有、使人屈服来满足自己的欲望与渴求……无比讨厌，恨不得见一次打一次。

但羽生结弦最后一个眼神都懒得再给，直接撤开了精神压制，管哨兵们难不难受，抬手万分嫌弃地抹了抹脖子，只觉得这上面还有那群哨兵骚扰他时贴过来的气息，烦躁地拍了拍身上脏了的作战服，浑身低气压地转身离去。

一个小时之后，抱着一只流浪小白猫躺在树上的羽生结弦碰见了狄尔，这个听说有人在这里挑衅闹事，正准备过来凑热闹的哨兵抬头向羽生结弦道：“嘿，我听说他们找你了，他们向来看不惯你这个向导，一直想教训教训你。”

“哦。”羽生结弦抱着猫准备转身，随便应了一句，不打算理会狄尔。

“喂！”狄尔又喊了一声，他可没试过被人无视的滋味。

羽生结弦依旧半句话不说，他讨厌这个总是缠着他囔着要比试的哨兵，很烦。

“你为什么只跟诺德·霍尔说话？明明我也很喜欢你啊。”狄尔站在树下，抬头继续看着躺在上面仰头看风景的羽生，更不解地问。

树上的少年不想答话，他真的一点都不想理会这个傲慢无礼、恨不得全世界向导都喜欢他的哨兵，满脸写着不耐烦，明摆着说“我就是讨厌你”，几乎要脱口而出一个“滚”字。

少年人喜怒都写在脸上，浅淡的阳光洒在他的脸庞上，仍然张扬肆意又灿烂，喜欢就喜欢，不喜欢就不喜欢。

又是这样。年少气盛的哨兵气呼呼地走了。

第一次见脾气这么古怪的向导，看以后哪个哨兵敢要你！

羽生结弦无所谓地抱着猫继续躺在树上，揉着猫咪毛茸茸的小脑袋，想着自己没见过几次面的精神体、那只小白狐，突然有些怅然地起身，从树上这个角度看向军校大楼，他在想诺德什么时候结束会议。

随后他又想了想狄尔方才说的那句话——明明我也很喜欢你啊——羽生结弦觉得这挺好笑的，因为他压根没感觉出来那个哨兵有半点欢喜的情绪，有的只有显而易见的幸灾乐祸。

都是一样的……烦人。羽生结弦想。

他10岁那年觉醒为一个向导，离家到合盟待了三年，遵循个人意愿，13岁就进了军校，因其过于强大的精神感知力，很早就能够通过出色的精神力感知到其他人内心深处的真正想法与情绪，也很快能够判断出来谁是真心谁在说谎，过早的情感体悟与超越众人的精神力并不是一件好事，这让羽生结弦在青春时期比别人更加敏感尖锐，他曾经一度对感应他人情绪的本能与自己的向导身份而感到迷茫与无措，也一直在调整自己平衡心态，对于一个向导来说，管理掌控自己的喜怒、理智对待他人的情绪是必修课，但毫无疑问，他现在没能做到完美。

他还做不到真正冷静地对待世上一切的不怀好意。

被哨兵这么对待……怎么想都很生气。

今天的常规训练结束之后，羽生结弦跑到军校外不远的海域白塔处，在海边堆积层叠的石块上坐了一会，拾了一块有棱有角的石头，直接往大海里丢去。

广阔无垠、遥无边际的大海接纳了他丢过来的一块小石头，溅起一点水花示意收到，咕咚一声，像是包容了他的小脾气，将它融进深蓝的海里，又恢复成原来波澜不惊的样子。

羽生结弦一个人坐在这里，看着海上的黄昏出神。

黄昏降落，晚风拂面，宣告着白日灿烂时刻的沉没，天空被渲染成好看的颜色，晚霞交织着幻影，夕阳与海面交接，好似彼此相融，永不分离。

他喜欢看海。

少年起身站在高塔下，看着面前广袤无垠的大海，仰头是展翅高飞的海燕，耳边是海浪翻涌的声音。

他喜欢一个人待在这里，什么都不做，什么话也不说，就静静地看着明亮的太阳缓缓西下，然后夜幕星河落在眼里，期待黎明到来的那一刻。

只是作为一名还在服役的军校生，他没有这么多时间这么做。每当羽生结弦不高兴的时候，他也会一个人来这里看看大海。海纳百川，宽广自由，一定也能包容他的不开心。有时候在这里等到黄昏，诺德会来这里接他回去。

但今天他不想回去了。

到底还只是少年，总有不甘心的时候，尤其是心思更细腻的羽生结弦，向导本身情感就丰富，再加上因为他足够优秀，总是会无意遭受到一些没来由的恶意，一想到这些，羽生结弦就格外烦躁。

10岁那年觉醒成向导的那一刻，羽生结弦在那一瞬间，通过专属于向导的精神感官听到了不一样的声音。

像是刻意为他设一个独属于他的频道，时间一到，扭转按钮，世界一下翻天地覆，转眼就换了一个人间。

从此羽生结弦便知道了许多人的“谎话”：有的人表面上说喜欢你，可内心明明很厌恶；有的人嘴上说着没有关系，心里却记恨了许多年；有的人明面上夸耀仰望着某个人，背地里却恨不得把人踩在脚下满怀嫉妒……但有的人说着我讨厌你，其实是喜欢的意思；有的人面上风淡云轻，但心里在乎的要命；有的人善于说谎，原来不过是在安慰爱他的人。

感知情绪是向导的本能，但想要真正推测准确其中意思还需要相当丰富的阅历。羽生结弦作为一个拥有出众能力的向导，一开始并不能很好地自控，他只能不断地去摸索、去推断哪些是真的哪些是假的，而这些曾深深地困扰着他。

大概只有这一个命题让他极为困惑不解：怎样去喜欢一个人？

为什么有的人为了一己私欲的喜欢，会去强迫占有另一个人，而有的人却会为一厢情愿的喜欢，甘愿放手选择成全——一种本意相同的情感，却会因人而异，最终走向不同的结局，加上人会口是心非，这一路下来要终得圆满，总是坎坷艰辛。

但现在的羽生结弦并不懂这些。他只知道哨兵与向导是天生彼此吸引的一对，也知道哨兵对向导本能的渴求，可他无法接受那些看上去喜欢他实则只是被他的精神力所吸引的哨兵，他能感知到那些人并非真心的，他们只是单纯被向导素与天性给迷惑了，连他喜欢什么讨厌什么都不愿意去了解，甚至潜意识里还会觉得他是附庸品、只想着让人服从——这种人，何谈真心喜欢？

再说了，也没有一个打的过他的哨兵。在军校里的哨兵与向导自然也最优秀、最耀眼，但至少目前为止，还没有一个实力相当足以与他匹配的未结合哨兵，有的只是一群白日做梦痴心妄想的混账，还有一些恐惧他的强大、嫉妒他的能力、刻意排挤疏远他的庸者……

羽生结弦想到这无谓地笑了笑，他已经习惯这些了，干脆也不再想这些事了，费神。黄昏快消逝了，夜幕也快降临了，羽生结弦继续坐了一会，不久感应到有人正向这边过来，他下意识地转头去看，意料之中地看见一个气质儒雅、身着军校正装的男人向他走来，见羽生结弦看过来，男人向他浅浅一笑。

“诺德。”羽生结弦率先喊道。

比起一向严肃、难得温情的父亲，羽生结弦其实更喜欢跟眼前这个温和儒雅又体贴的诺德·霍尔一起聊天。

诺德是羽生结弦在军校里遇到的第一个平等看待他的哨兵。因为从没有哪一个向导像他这样能力出众又优秀，其他的哨兵都以“向导”这一个身份对待他，唯有诺德会以一个军人的身份与他相处，同时又弥补了羽生结弦因过早觉醒而缺失了的关爱。

诺德上前一步，看了看羽生结弦嘴角上的伤，无奈地道：“听说你今天……好像跟西区的人打了一架？”

羽生结弦道：“是他们先来找我的。”

诺德似乎有点诧异，“他们一群哨兵……过来找你一个向导……打架？”

“是啊，他们就是这么混蛋。”羽生结弦转过头去，“不过很可惜，是我赢了。”

心知军校里没几个人能打得过羽生结弦，也知道羽生结弦的特殊情况，诺德一阵心软，听到“我赢了”这句话时又想笑，但最后不得不正色道：“不管怎样，因为与其他学生发生了冲突，你还是要接受处罚的。”

羽生结弦没有说话，只是环起手臂一声不吭，从背后看过去，有点像受了委屈的小孩子。

明明是他们先惹事，凭什么……一股委屈憋在羽生结弦心里，但他不想为难诺德。

“诺德，为什么有的人看上去这么喜欢我，其实心里并不是这样想。”过了许久，羽生结弦忽的出声疑惑地问身后的人，“为什么人总喜欢说谎？明明都不是真的喜欢我啊。” 

诺德知道羽生结弦又在想那些事了，他停顿了一下，换了语气道：“没有的事，你只是还没看见那些喜欢你的人——诺，东区的女孩子们，都挺崇拜你呢。”

羽生结弦表情古怪地看了一眼诺德，在想平时这么忙碌的诺德怎么会有时间知道这些八卦。

“但每个人都要为他所做的事情负起责任，这件事错不在你，我会让他们向你道歉。”诺德话锋一转，又这么说道。

羽生结弦一愣，转头道：“他们……”

“他们不尊重你，很过分，我知道，我以他们为耻。”诺德上前拍了拍羽生结弦的肩膀，安慰道，“无论如何，哨兵都应该尊重向导，这是我们学的第一课，我们是平等的。”

我们是平等的——这是诺德·霍尔经常告诉羽生结弦的话，它深深地印在羽生结弦的脑海与认知里，从此影响了他后来的人生。

羽生结弦听罢，看着旁边这个一点都不像一个哨兵的男人许久，道：“我知道，哨兵会尊重向导保护向导，这是你告诉我的，你和他们不一样，诺德。”

诺德却笑了笑，眼神一下子变得复杂起来，他移开目光，看着海面，像是遥遥眺望什么似的，自言自语地说了一句：“是吗？”

可惜当时的羽生结弦并不能准确理解诺德那时的神情与情绪，甚至连一点预感都没有，他只觉得那时候的诺德忽然变得感伤起来，有些奇怪地问道：“你今天又在开会吗？我最近总能看到有联塔的人过来这里，出什么事了？”

“……没什么，按照惯例，来军校视察而已。”诺德显然不是很想回答这个问题，只是简单地说了一句，不想多言，轻声道，“别多想。”

羽生结弦皱眉想了一会，只当是作为军校首席执行长的诺德最近太累了，不想多说话，也就不再多问，很多事情他也不能多加干涉，只能默默地做好自己的事就够了，随后他想到什么似的，突然有些高兴地道：“诺德，我今年15岁了。”

“嗯？”诺德不解地问。

“按照制度，18岁的时候我会获得军衔，”此刻的羽生结弦眼睛里仿若有光，明亮惹眼，他继续说：“还有三年……三年过后，我可以如愿以偿地守在前线……成为一个像父亲、像你一样的战士。”

这是他一直以来的愿望……为了背后无数人，站在最前方。他的眼神里满是期许与盼望，像一个期待明天去游乐场的孩子，单纯认真，只心心念念地向往一件事情，其他的琐事都无关紧要，别人看不惯他也好、不喜欢他也罢，因为没有比这个更重要的了……它承载着他不谙世事之时的所有理想，绚烂如夏花，透彻如宝石，美丽极致。

诺德一边听一边久久地凝望着羽生结弦的侧脸，随即低头一笑，笑意里饱含着复杂的情绪，他在羽生结弦看过来的瞬间忙移开视线，只盯着平静的海面默然不语，随后他咽了一下喉，像是要把什么给彻底吞进腹中，许久才说：“……没什么能比这件事更令人高兴了，羽生，要一直往前走啊。”

要一直往前走啊。

羽生结弦不能预知未来，不会想到以后会发生那些他所意料不到的事情，更不会想到原来成长的代价会如此残酷……那个时候的他什么都不懂，还在诺德·霍尔的精心保护与刻意隐瞒之下继续无忧地长大，他依旧热切地期待他的明天，他的生活，他的人生，并期望一切都像他所想的那样美好。

他听着诺德的这句话，愣愣地看着诺德，又转头看着已经被海平面吞噬掉的最后一抹余光，他知道黑夜要来临了，但毫无畏惧。

他知道黑夜来了，过后就是黎明。

只是他不知道，往前走……到底会遇到什么。

 

而别过年少时期，故事继续往下说，却剩一个残酷的结尾。

羽生结弦12岁的时候遇见了诺德·霍尔。15岁还在军校服役，三年之后，到18岁的时候终于如愿以偿地获得中校军衔，实现了他父亲寄予的厚望与毕生理想，终于获得了能跟导师同上战场的资格。

可惜不久以后他的梦想就化成泡影，所有的期望都成为谎言，他曾经一起奋斗过的战友背叛了他与他们的理想，因为那个三年后被揭露出来的“复苏计划”，一切都被残忍改变，诺德·霍尔没有跟羽生结弦告别便带着洗不清的罪孽独自逃狱，他也因坚持审判而被迫退去军衔，为了寻求真相，为了得到应有的善待，他几乎要失去所有，所有人都选择忘记这段过往，只有他不能忘。

只不过他做不到的事情也很多，比如没能从那场大火中将人救出来，比如苦苦找寻的证据最后无用失效，比如看着那些犯罪的人仍然逍遥法外无能为力，比如找了一个人找了十多年，一直在欺骗自己人还活着，只是他没有找到。

人生很苦，他都试过了，大多数时候都事与愿违。

但这就是现实。

原来这就是成长所要付出的代价——

等他足够冷静理智地对待世上所有的不怀好意之时，也失去了自由爱恨的能力。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可爱的小柚子～么么么！


	54. 卷三 逆流

53.

克里斯刚从楼下下来准备坐到餐桌面前，管家喊住了他，并向对方递去了几封信，说是务必要送到这里来的，很重要。

瞥了一眼递过来的信封上面写着的名字，毫不意外，克里斯收下了这些信件，将它们放到一边，并不打算立即拆开，倒是先示意管家把今天的报纸递过来。

克里斯一边品着咖啡，一边展开报纸，仔细地开始阅读——

一年前，联塔与第一军校秘密组织的人体基因改造实验——“复苏”计划终于得见天日，震惊世人。应广大民众要求，此案今天得以一审，据国际联合会专门为此成立的调查组反馈，目前联塔处军政部门已全面掌控实验基地，由于时间之长、涉及范围之广，调查组仍在收集定罪资料，并监视着所有涉案的相关人员，原地待命。

据调查，军校一方以“拯救濒临死亡的哨兵与向导”一理由欺瞒民众，联合立项计划实验小组一同秘密实施长达三年的“复苏”计划，目前，军校首席执行长诺德·霍尔已被抓获入狱，实验小组的负责人均在审查拷问，联塔后勤处正在处理实验对象相关后续，但仍有一些漏网之鱼潜伏在别处，还望各部门多加注意，及时报案。

此外，合盟学生失踪案仍在调查当中，合盟负责人于三个月前已向军方求证“是否强行绑架了失踪学生充当计划试验品”，军方否认，校方再次上诉，法院正在受理。

案件被揭发时，仍有几名涉案人员逃出监控，正在逃逸，警方现已发布了通缉令，望各民众积极配合，一经发现嫌疑人，请立即上报。

联塔首席执行长召开会议，对外宣称将严格审核“复苏”计划一案，声称此案已危害到全人类的生命利益，破坏了社会和谐与法治区域的平衡，绝不可姑息，调查完毕后将对犯罪者严惩不贷，并再次重申联塔的理念——“人人生来平等”，不应该也不容许出现通过非法行为增强个人能力的情况。

……

 

一切都在井然有序地“发展着”，好像都很正常——除去一些别的声音，本来是该这样的。

久藏的真相与想要的审判明明都在这里了，还想要什么呢？

克里斯看完了报纸上的内容，慢条斯理地将其折叠好放在一旁，喝完了一杯咖啡，许久才翻出那几封信——上面写着的寄信人是“羽生结弦”。

对于这个人，克里斯并不陌生，甚至对羽生结弦十分地印象深刻——一个能力很强的向导，史上最年轻的中校，军校的骄傲，在联塔里一直传闻着的传说……

不过可惜了，就在去年，羽生结弦受获中校军衔不久，“复苏”计划就被揭露出来公之于众，随后恩师被捕，军校陷进了前所未有过的舆论制裁当中，简直一团糟，紧接着发现了腐败、制度失衡等问题，一时间内忧外患，军校所有人都正在接受调查，无人例外。

而就在所有人都确定一切事故都是因为诺德·霍尔的自私独裁才导致的时候，只有羽生结弦一个人站出来声讨反驳，始终相信诺德·霍尔是无辜的。

克里斯想到这，又想起了当初接到上级指令抓捕诺德·霍尔的那一天——那是一个雨天，气氛不太好。

那个温和得不像一个哨兵的诺德·霍尔就站在自己的办公室里，像是早有预感似的，等待着前来抓捕他的克里斯。克里斯开玩笑说从没见过像你这样自投罗网的罪犯，诺德却神色哀伤地看着他轻声说：“请快些带我走吧，别让那孩子看见我这个样子……他也许永远都不会知道这意味着什么，但没关系，他会找到答案的。”

那时的克里斯还不知道诺德说的是什么意思，他只是沉默地将人带离军校。克里斯知道，诺德·霍尔并不属于军校。他们是老同学了——一同在第一警校毕业的老同学，只不过诺德·霍尔和戴纳、布莱恩·奥瑟是最要好的铁三角，后来几个人各奔前程，各自生活，诺德·霍尔受家族指示接任军校负责人，阴差阳错地走到今天这个地位上，但实际上，诺德并没有任何实权，他被架空了任何实际权利，只剩个挂名，而这背后的主使者——是身居联塔高位的一个人，或者说是，因利益集合的一群人。

一群野狼似的人……在这次的犯罪揭露中将诺德·霍尔推了出去，让他当做替罪羔羊。

克里斯曾问过诺德，为什么要选择沉默，你明明可以反抗。诺德却说，他不当这个替罪羔羊，他们也一定会让别的无辜的人当。

“你无法想象他们的权利有多大……克里斯。如果我此刻说出来了，我也许明天就会死去，撑不到审判日。”诺德低声道，扶着额，痛恨自己的无能为力，“但我必须想办法存活下来……因为只有我可以说出那些真相，我现在被抓住了，他们不敢轻举妄动，终有一天，我会把那些证据给找到的，我会逃出去的，终有一天……终有一天！”

“但那天来临之时……我什么都不会说。”

克里斯觉得那时候的诺德像个疯子，偏执又疯狂地妄图对抗如海啸袭来的命运。

可他没想到居然还有一个小疯子——被诺德·霍尔刻意调离到别的队伍的羽生结弦出任务回来之后发现了这件事，直接带人赶来军政部门询问清楚。

老天，他可从没想过会遇到这样一个强势的向导，克里斯相信那时候的羽生结弦要是再激动一点，可能就会上手劫狱了。

然而见到羽生结弦的诺德却一声不吭，什么话都不肯多说，只说了一句：“这与你无关，回到你的队伍中去，服从命令，羽生中校。”

那可能是羽生结弦想法最任性的一次——恨不得拿出枪开崩了那道锁，管他什么有关无关，没有罪的人困在这里，真正有罪的人凭什么就逍遥法外？

克里斯好心地提醒盯着诺德沉着脸一言不发的羽生结弦，说：“去做点真正帮得上忙的事吧，孩子，比如找找证据什么的。”

“克里斯！”这是诺德·霍尔第一次在羽生结弦面前对人生气，十足的怒意，他向克里斯发出警告，并再次向羽生结弦道；“这不关你的事，我不允许你涉及这件事，听见没有！”

然而向来了解羽生结弦的诺德却一时忘记了羽生结弦是个什么样的人——认定真理信仰就绝不放弃，他最善打破那些不可能的事，最喜欢挑战。

于是克里斯就收到了羽生结弦寄过来的这几封信件，赶在一审之前，羽生结弦用了一年时间到处收集了各种证据，只为了替诺德洗清冤屈，其中多少艰辛……难以想象，但他还是做到了。

羽生结弦还提起了有关那些暂时处置在实验基地里的实验品的后续问题，声称他曾经亲自接触过一些实验对象，确认没有报道所说的失控的攻击性，并为他们申请更好更妥当的安置方式——他相信，诺德也想让他们安全存活下来，而这个问题却让克里斯开始有了不好的预感……

果不其然，就在一审开始的第一天，实验基地无端发生了一场火灾——在熊熊烈火当中，一切固有证据、还待判罪的实验人员和困在里面的实验品都被燃烧殆尽，一无所有。

也一举毁掉了羽生结弦先前所做的所有努力。

那个满怀期待、从无畏惧的青年满身灰烬，茫然无措地站在一片滔天火海面前，火舌吞尽了眼前的一切，没有人能够挽救回来……他第一次体会到了什么叫“无能为力”。

 

那一年的初冬时节，外面下了一场很大的雪，人走在雪里，雪白像漫过了脚背，意图拦住人前进的步伐。

因为一年前的那场意外火灾，调查组之前所做的所有准备一夜之间付之东流，“复苏”计划的判决因此又耽搁了一年。

这一年，羽生结弦以“妨碍公务”这种莫须有的理由被军政部门的克里斯处罚，不被允许接触有关此案的任何事情。

这意味着，羽生结弦这辈子都别想接触到事件的真相——诺德·霍尔又拜托克里斯将他调到别的地方执行任务去了，坚决不让他再参与此次案件。

苍茫无边的天空之下，有两个人正冒着风雪往联塔总部走去。

20岁的羽生结弦已与15岁的那个少年不同，五年的时间，足以改变一个人，他的眉眼间多了几分凌冽，更是冷淡寡言，身上披着一件披风，踏遍雪地头也不回地往前走去，发上落满了白雪，抬头而望，天空茫茫一片。

身后跟着的士兵急忙追上去，“中校！中校！别再往前走了！没有用的！”

羽生结弦置若罔闻，依旧穿过风雪往前走去。

“诺德先生已经认罪了！就算我们再找到什么证据，也没有用了！”那士兵直接跑到羽生结弦面前，将人拦了下来，劝道，“中校，我们回去吧！你也知道背后那些人不会同意我们上诉的……”

“他认什么罪？他有什么罪！别以为我不知道，他是替罪羊！一旦背负这种罪名，他永远都摆不脱！”被拦下来的羽生结弦怒极反笑，怒道，“我不明白那些人为什么要这么做，可这些人凭什么无辜受罪？他们草菅人命，颠倒是非，如此作为，竟然还有人妄图包庇他们，真当我们所有人的眼都瞎了吗？！”

士兵无可奈何道：“可是、可是所有该获得惩罚的人都已经被判了刑，这件事情都应该这么结束了！”

“结束？这算什么结束？难道一把火烧了那些证据、烧死那些无辜的人，把所有都毁的一干二净，再随意作证了事，原来这就算结束了？”羽生结弦气的眼眶通红，在寒风中感到十分寒冷，他哽咽了一下，又道：“所有人都想这么结束，可我不想……你们可以就这么遗忘，因为这与你们无关，对你们来说简直无关痛痒……”

“可诺德·霍尔会背负罪名一辈子，他会永远带着一身污蔑……还有那些被当做实验品的人，就这么不明不白地死去，一切都灰飞烟灭——我不甘心！”

他不甘心，他不甘心。

他永远忘不掉那一道锁、那一场火灾，忘不了与诺德一起的时光、记忆里那个少女的浅笑，忘不了自己的无能为力，忘不了被命运玩笑折磨的痛苦。

所有人都要后退，但他只能逆流而上。

“如果这件事得不到一个公正的交待，犯下这么大的错都无法让犯罪者付出应有的代价，”羽生结弦红着眼睛说，“这会让更多的人寒心，会让以后更多的犯罪一同效仿，许多真相就会就此掩埋，永远不见天日，到时候，你我还能坦然地站在这里吗？”

当世间没有光明与善待，黎明不再到来，一切都被漫长无边的黑夜所吞噬掩埋，唯一可以呼喊的我们无动于衷，你我还能坦然地走下去吗？

士兵一时哑然，不知道该说什么，只能怔怔地看着羽生结弦，但他无能为力，不会做什么，只能看着。

漫天的雪飘下来，无声无息。

羽生结弦在冷意里呵出一口白气，看了一眼这个奉父亲命令过来监视他的士兵，眼前的这个士兵不过才15岁的年纪，就像当初的他那样还一脸稚嫩，眼里却有明亮的光，永远都这么坚定。

他应该也像15岁的自己……有很多事想做，有理想，有抱负，不受束缚，无忧无虑，还没有体会过更多的辛酸与苦难。

正因为还有那样值得期待的灿烂未来，才会让羽生结弦为此竭尽全力。

羽生结弦叹了口气，抬手摸了摸自己被冻得通红的脸颊，想着今日的上诉，他抬头看着白茫茫一片的天空，突然有点想念军校外的那片海。

可惜已经没有人陪他一起看了。

 

这一年二审开始之时，诺德·霍尔意外逃狱，同时留下一份背后主谋的名单。调查组根据那份留下的名单开展了长达两年的对内核查，但因为有人一直在暗中阻碍调查，并无什么实际成果。违反伦理道德的实验证据与资料已然被火灾销毁，实验计划关键人员也一同丧生在实验基地里，潜藏在联塔内部的幕后黑手仍在潜逃，诺德·霍尔失踪无讯，案子停滞不前，毫无进展，经各方商议，法院决定暂时结案，调查组继续调查。

然而先前被迫认罪的诺德·霍尔却没有办法洗清自己的冤屈，有心人让他背上了“畏罪潜逃”的罪名，除非他回来自己自诉，否则没有直接证据证明他的确是清白的。

收到这个消息的羽生结弦刚结束了自己的例行任务，匆匆赶到监狱找到克里斯的时候，怔怔地看着空无一人的牢房。

他在乎的那个人不告而别，就连半句话都没有留给他，像被抛弃一样……就此离去。

这让羽生结弦想起那些军校的前辈们，就是这样离他而去，没有告别，只留他一个人目送着他们远去，然后没有一个人回来。

“他为什么要逃？”羽生结弦突然这么问克里斯。

克里斯刚想说些什么，但又想起诺德对他的警告，担忧那些潜藏在背后的人会对知道内幕的羽生结弦不利，不打算多说，便道：“我不知道。”

“你肯定知道，你看守这里，是你放走了他，”羽生结弦转过身来直盯着克里斯，眼里却闪过一丝迷茫，“可为什么？”

他为什么要走呢？

他居然跟我不告而别。

“二审在即，你为什么会放走他？我本来可以……有人要杀他吗？”羽生结弦回想着那些细节，却不知道为什么，无论他怎么想，脑子里都是一片空白，他强迫自己镇定下来，抓住克里斯的衣袖，想从对方的眼里看出什么谎言，他动用着自己的精神力想要试探克里斯，像个青涩又莽撞的向导，却被克里斯反抓住了。

“嘿，孩子，你的情绪不稳定，冷静一点。”克里斯晃了晃自己的脑袋，拍了拍羽生结弦的肩膀，“别担心，他会活下来的。”

“为什么？”羽生结弦却又重复了一遍，喃喃道，“为什么？明明一切真的就要结束了……”

明明就要到如他期望的那样……这两年来他从没有放弃过搜查证据……可结果怎么会是这样呢？

如果他再快一点、再早一点回来……诺德是不是就不会逃狱了？因为诺德总是会等他啊。

原来都是没有用的啊……所有都回到了原点，甚至更糟糕。

羽生结弦忽而疲惫地笑了笑，一股无力感涌上心头，他觉得心上有块地方很疼，痛感散发至四肢百骸处，疼到他弯下腰去，眼里一片湿润。

克里斯眼神复杂地看了羽生结弦一会，终是道：“这件事就算结案了……如果诺德·霍尔有一天会回来，法庭自然会重新受理案件。你也不用再挂念这些事了，羽生。你已经是中校了，没有立场再涉及这起案件。去做你自己想做的事情吧，别再回头了。”

羽生结弦像是没有听见一样，没有应答，他一时心力交瘁，用力地咳了几下，待喘过气来，沉着脸起身，转身要往外走。

他自阴暗的监狱走出来重见天光之时，才发觉已经到了初春，到了一个万物复苏重新生长的季节。

然而很多东西也都已经跟着雪一起消融了。

他的坚持，他的理想，他的期望……

对很多人来说，这件无关痛痒的事情就此结束，无关紧要。但对羽生结弦来说，它永远、永远都不会结束。

它让羽生结弦走上了另一条与他的理想毫不相符的道路，也再没有回头过。

 

回家向父亲母亲告知了那件事后，与父亲的意见相左，不欢而散，羽生结弦还是没有后悔做出那个决定，他再次来到了联塔总部。

上一次他穿着一身军装来到军政部门登记的时候，还是受封中校的那天。

他决定退役了——经过慎重的几天考虑，他没有办法同意军校某些人对那件事的处理方法，也自认没有能力在这样的军校继续任职，而那件事注定不能让他心无旁骛地坚守在自己的岗位上，羽生结弦选择亲自解决哽在心里的这些问题。

但签上名确认退役的时候，羽生结弦眼眶一热，还是有点想哭。

克里斯最近在忙着处理另一件案子，没有空闲时间跟羽生结弦多说话，他看着做了这个决定的羽生结弦，叹道：“为了找到那个人与那些真相……你居然甘愿放弃这些身份。”

羽生结弦摘下别在胸前衣襟上的军徽，久久凝望，垂眸哽咽道：“会值得的。”

愿我们能在这悲欢交织、离合无常的人间，得到应有的善待与公正。

克里斯沉默一会，只道：“你最好暗自调查，我不会主动帮你的，太多人盯着我了。”

羽生结弦不说话，只是点头示意他懂的。

“但还是，希望你能够如愿以偿。”克里斯道。

羽生结弦礼貌地回道：“谢谢。”

“唔，我等会要去见一个老同学——一个副局长要过来跟我讲案子，可真有趣，听说还带了一个聪明的小家伙过来。”克里斯自言自语道，他知道羽生结弦对这个没兴趣，并没有多说，他犹豫了一会，又喊住了意图离去的羽生结弦。

“羽生，”克里斯说，“说不定诺德并不想你这样。”

“我自己做的决定，我会负责到底。”羽生结弦回道，他看着克里斯，突然抿嘴笑了笑，转身走了。

他一个人来，也一个人走，没有人支持他这个决定，也没有人反对。他不太想回到那个已经物是人非的军校，也不想回家，羽生结弦只想一个人待一会，像过去少年的时期一样。

他在长廊上慢慢地走着，仿佛走了很久、很久，路上孤独又寂寥。

羽生结弦停下脚步，孤寂也随即跟上了他，贴在他的心口，挥之不去。

什么都没有……他觉得自己一无所有。

他一层一层走下去，心上就像被什么拉着缓慢坠下来，别人看他无恙，但他心里渐渐地涌上一点委屈，一点痛苦，然后这些情绪越涌越烈，渐渐地形成了一片深海，让他沉在里面，又浮上来，几乎要淹没上他的眼眶，化成许多酸楚，很多不甘，最后要扼制他的喉咙，非要他哭出声来才肯罢休，然后——

然后，他在空荡荡、寒风凛冽的走廊里，捡到一只蓝色千纸鹤。

被“拦下”的羽生结弦低头愣愣地看着脚下这个折的非常漂亮齐整但又脆弱的纸片，这让他想起了小时候不高兴，母亲给他折过的一瓶的祈愿纸鹤，五颜六色的，小孩子都喜欢。

他像个被安慰的小孩子，有些惊讶地捡起那只纸鹤，握在温热的手心里，仔细地端详了一会。

在这个地方……居然会出现一只千纸鹤。

他好久没有见过这种漂亮的东西了。

羽生结弦不禁抿嘴一笑，怀念地看着纸鹤许久，在想这只纸鹤的主人一定是一个非常认真细心的人，他可以见上一面吗？

今天的联塔总部意外地少人。羽生结弦环顾四周，并没有发现什么人在附近，他等了二十分钟，依旧没有人过来找寻这只丢失的纸鹤。

在联塔的都是成年人，没有小孩子吧，谁又会因为这只纸鹤特地折回来找呢？

毕竟只是一张纸……丢了就丢了。

羽生结弦略有些遗憾，想把纸鹤放在这里大概也会被惯例清理掉，这么好看的纸鹤就这么被清理了，那就太可惜了。

他决定把它带回去，也算不辜负它的主人，至少有个归宿。

羽生结弦把纸鹤小心地放进口袋里，走到大门时回头看了一眼联塔，记忆里的军校大门与此时重叠，他在心里轻声说了句再见，然后转身离去。

过去在此终结，也在此重新开始。

 

一个小时后，方才羽生结弦所在的那个长廊上站着一个少年，右臂上绑着绷带，一副着急的模样，正低着头找寻什么，口中喃喃自语道“奇怪了，应该是在这里丢的吧”，身边一名穿着警服的警员站在一旁陪着少年，有些无奈。

“哎呀，怎么就找不到呢？”少年在地下找了一会，撇嘴道。

一旁的警员爱莫能助地耸肩摊手。

“算了，那一只千纸鹤我折的可认真了，要是被人捡到了，他也一定舍不得丢吧。”少年又找了一会，还是无果，终是摆摆手替自己开解。

只是一只千纸鹤而已……说不定早就被清洁机清理掉了。警员默默在心里吐槽。

他见少年不再继续找了，便道：“好了，我们该回去了，副局与部长也该谈完话了。”

少年应了一声，又看了看光洁无一物的地面，遗憾地叹了口气，转身就跟走到他面前带路的警员一起走。

“你怎么随身带折纸啊？”警员随口问道。

“最近参加志愿活动，学着折些好玩的哄小朋友啊，”少年吹了吹额上的刘海，笑出小虎牙来，“不过要折的漂亮还挺难的，我可能没什么天赋，折的都好丑——哎，刚刚那只我花了好长时间才折好呢！下一次可不一定会有了，可惜可惜……”

那警员叹道：“金博洋，你都已经17岁了，怎么还像个小孩子一样。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里的纸鹤其实也是呼应前面的。
> 
> 卷一20章天天折纸鹤的时候，柚子之所以会特意看一会，也是因为想起以前的那只蓝色纸鹤。但柚子没有想把它们联系在一起。  
> 卷二32章里天天给柚子折了一只红色纸鹤，其实是又在安慰柚子小朋友啦～
> 
> “折些好玩的哄小朋友呗～”


	55. 卷三 逆流

——卷三 逆流——

54.

听到这话的少年不乐意地回道：“我哪里像小孩子了……”

“从上到下，哪里都像。”警员没回头，直接道。

少年小声“哼”了一句，表示不认可不赞同，环着臂偏过头去，却不小心牵动了右臂上的伤口，疼地倒吸一口冷气。

“怎么了？”听到声音的警员转头询问。

少年连忙摆摆手，“没事没事。”

“你小心碰到手臂上的伤口，被划了这么大一个口子，有你好疼的！”警员没好气地开口，又想到什么，接着道，“你是笨蛋吗？自己一个人跑去找那个嫌疑人，万一对方是个杀人狂，你这条小命还要不要了？”

少年心虚地摸了摸鼻子，挠着小脸道：“我那时候不是着急吗……我看到那个医生抓着那个女孩，我就忍不住想把人救回来，结果一不小心……就、就……”

“就想英雄救美是吧？”警员“呵呵”一笑，“就你这个小胳膊小腿的……”

“诶诶！说我笨蛋可以，可不许说我打不过别人啊！好歹我在警校里也是能排上名的！”少年心里不满，追上警员，反驳道：“我这次只是救人心切！我……”

警员听到这突然停下了脚步，认真地看着少年，少年被这一突然停下来的脚步给弄得猝不及防，差点被撞倒，随后被警员扳正了，抿着唇委屈地看着警员。

“天天，这件事情虽然已经过去了，但是我希望你明白一个道理。”警员看着少年正色道。

少年不说话，只怔怔地点头示意自己在听。

“我知道按照当时的情况，你冲上去救人也无可厚非，但是，你会不会试着想想下一次……万一下一次，你没有这么幸运，那该怎么办？”警员问道，“我们这些做刑警的，随时都会面临生命危险……你要想清楚。”

少年不假思索地点了点头，深呼一口气，道：“我知道。”

“你真的知道？”警员狐疑地看着少年。

“我17岁了，我不是小孩子，我知道。”少年再次点点头，确认道，“我有那个觉悟。”

忽然有种难以言喻的复杂情绪涌上心头，警员沉默了片刻，才无可奈何地道：“每次说到这些，我又希望你是小孩子，什么都不懂最好了。”

“可是，江哥，人不可能永远不长大啊。”少年眯起眼睛笑道，“以后我会长到18岁、19岁、20岁……”

“在我眼里，你永远是小屁孩一个。”警员叹了叹，抬手揉乱了少年的头发，“行了行了，走吧，还要继续去找副局跟部长说案子呢，晚点一起回去。”

“哦。”少年又重新整理了一会被揉乱的头发，跟在警员身后，想到什么后拽着自己的衣袖问：“江哥，今天你不用回警局吗？”

“我特地申请回来接你啊，警局这段时间忙的很，我也是没有想到你会参与这起‘血样调换案’，要知道，这个嫌疑人似乎与‘那件事’有关系啊……” 警员头疼地道。

“那件事？”少年好奇道。

“没事，那件事已经过去了快三年，我们也管不了——按住你的好奇心。”警员随意回道。

快三年了？少年皱着眉回忆，三年前他还在封闭式管理的合盟，负责人与教授们都不允许学生们多接触外界的事情，因此他对外界的事情不是特别有印象，仔细想想，好像也确实没有什么大事。

警员见少年陷入思考，心知少年也不可能知道有关“复苏”计划的事情。自计划暴露以来，联塔一直在极力压制这件事，有关报道也一直在刻意隐藏内幕，保证其他消息不外泄，对于那些在封闭式学校学习的未结合哨兵与未结合向导们而言，不了解那件事也正常。

毕竟许诺新星们的未来总是灿烂的，任何黑暗的东西都不被容许出现。

无忧无虑挺好的。警员想。

“说起来，你是怎么发现这件事的？”警员力图打断了少年的回忆，换了个话题问。

“就是回合盟一趟参加一项为期几天的志愿活动，无意间发现医务室的医生有问题，”少年说，“我仔细调查了几天，发现他好像一直在收集学生们的血样，我感觉不对劲，直到有天下午他带着一个女孩走了，我跟了一会，发现不妥，就上去救人咯。”

上个星期，合盟联同L区警局一同侦破了一起“血样调换案”，在此案中抓获了一名嫌疑人。该嫌疑人为合盟医务室的一名医生，却试图暗中调换基因血样、意图非法买卖并加害合盟学生，目前案件已被法院受理，将于不久后开庭宣判。

哨兵与向导的血样一向不容许私自收集，很容易会被人恶意研究利用，这起案子并非小事。

而现在与这种血样基因相关的事件是哪个……一想即到。

……原来那些人一直潜伏在合盟当中吗……可真是令人不寒而栗啊。

那么前些年的合盟学生失踪案，估计真的是他们这些人所为了，只是能神不知鬼不觉地做到这些事，想来也是由多方促成的，可是没有直接证据……这里面的水比他想象的还要深。

警员心累地做了深呼吸，边走边向少年道：“这次做的不错。不过到此为止，这起案件已经正式被我们警局接管了，你就老老实实地回警校吧。”

“可还有很多事情没有搞清楚啊！”少年忙上前几步道，“比如这跟前几年那些合盟的失踪案到底有没有关系，比如那个医生到底要干什么，比如……”

“停！”警员按住正要举例议论的少年，“这些都是我们这些刑警的事了，你个警校生还没正式毕业呢，专心刷满你的学分去！”

“我……”少年还想要说些什么，转眼却已到了工政部的办公室，他一抬眼就看见一个身穿警服的刑警与一个身穿白大褂的医生，就站在原地不动了。

身边的警员向人示意道：“副局长。”

戴纳点头回礼，指向旁边的白大褂，“这是安格斯先生，是一名向导医生，我的朋友，我请他来鉴定这起案件的嫌疑人所收集的血样。”

少年点点头，他还不太懂一些流程，只能一一礼貌回应。

那个叫安格斯的向导医生眯着眼睛一直盯着向他礼貌微笑的少年，也微笑着不语。

少年不明所以地愣了愣，后来才反应过来，向白大褂自我介绍，笑的灿烂：“你好，我叫金博洋。”

安格斯挑眉，像找到了什么似的，满意地笑着回道：“你好，我是安格斯，向导医生。如果以后有需要帮助的地方，可以随时来找我。”

一个年纪轻轻、前途无量的未结合哨兵，总归不会希望自己会有找向导医生的一天的。处于礼貌，金博洋还是应下了，说：“谢谢。”

 

感觉到安格斯一直在盯着自己，身为哨兵的金博洋开始有点不自在，他抓了抓头发，退到金杨身后。

 

此时的金博洋还不知道，因为无意中受了伤，他的血样已经被安格斯收集完毕，从这一刻开始，他就被正在寻找新的实验对象的安格斯给盯上，人生从此被更改颠覆，被扭转了命运，被设计安排走上了一条通往深渊的道路。

有的人善于伪装，能瞒天过海，能骗过所有人。

世界上的恶意各有各的理由，而对于安格斯而言，也许是某一个瞬间见到了金博洋纯粹、充满善意的一面，从而生出了想要毁掉这一切的想法。

也许是嫉妒……又或许是羡慕。每一个“求不得”的背后，都有无尽的挣扎与渴求。

后来的安格斯曾经有无数个瞬间想要问问金博洋……想问他，当他面对世界上一切的不怀好意之时，他会怎么做？

美好的东西总是脆弱易碎，不是吗？

可惜金博洋总是能够打破那些束缚。

 

每个未结合哨兵或未结合向导都要在觉醒之后被遣送至合盟进行三年的学习，然后再根据个人意愿选择军校或警校，进校服役五年之后，才会正式进入有关部门工作。

金博洋13岁觉醒为哨兵，16岁瞒着爸妈先斩后奏，先进了警校再说，17岁因为破了“血样调换案”而破例被特许提前一年进入L区警局工作，而18岁的金博洋还在苦兮兮地思考人生大事。

“我说，你真的决定好了吗？不后悔？”

发小王金泽再次看向收拾包袱准备离家出走的金博洋，有些担忧地问道，“叔叔阿姨们可能都不同意吧……”

“那肯定，下定决心，就要说到做到。”金博洋头也不抬地回道，“我会说服他们的。”

“他们真的因为你破了那个什么调换血样案就打算提前录用你？”

“对啊，那个叫戴纳的副局长亲口跟我承诺的，意不意外，惊不惊喜？”

“你干嘛非要当刑警啊，多危险。”王金泽试图挽留跃跃欲试的金博洋，“叔叔阿姨不想你当，也是担心你啊。”

“作为一个哨兵，你难道不觉得比别人站的更高、看的更远，就应该做一些更棒的事吗？”

“比如维护和平、拯救世界吗？”

“值得考虑。”金博洋认真思考道，随后想到什么后又笑了笑，低声道，“其实我只想尽我所能，让更多的人得到应有的善待而已。”

“那你干嘛非要离家出走啊！”王金泽没听见金博洋后面那句话，大声嚷嚷。

“我也不想啊！”金博洋烦躁地道，“可我爸妈要是知道这回事，肯定要逼我先去找个向导结合再说——”

王金泽听罢直接不厚道地笑出声，“噗哈哈哈哈——我、我第一次见到这么不想结合的哨兵！”

“你以为我想啊，我天生跟大多数向导有排斥隔阂现象，人海茫茫，哪来一个跟我完全契合的向导？我还不如洗洗睡做个梦。”金博洋在心里默默翻了一个白眼，自暴自弃道，“我觉得比起找对象，拯救世界对我来说还更靠谱的多，起码还有几率成功。”

“您还能再清醒点吗……”王金泽无语片刻。

“能，我现在还有一年才去警局，到时候我肯定要先跟爸妈摊牌，你替我拦着点。”金博洋极快地说道。

“我不要，你自己闯的祸你自己补。”王金泽毫不犹豫就拒绝了。

“义气呢你个混蛋！”金博洋气道。

“我志愿填去警局技术部工作就已经很够义气了好不好！”王金泽也气道，看着盯着他的金博洋又道，“咋的，还想我跟你结合啊？我告诉你，我两哨兵，不可能！做梦也不可能！”

“呸，谁要跟你结合啊！自恋鬼！”脾气暴躁的哨兵金博洋抢先一步扑向王金泽，两个幼稚的小鬼扭打在一块，你打我我骂你，惯例玩闹。

待两个人玩累之后，一同躺在微凉的地板上平复呼吸，王金泽转头抬手揉了一把金博洋的头发，被狠狠地推了一巴掌，两个人却同时笑了笑。

外面阳光明媚，一片灿烂，无限绚烂。

王金泽看着看着金博洋，忽的笑了笑，起身向对方道：“天天，18岁生日快乐。”

金博洋听罢捂脸道：“哎呀这么突然——”

“我可什么礼物都没准备。”王金泽耸肩。

“没事，现在出门买个蛋糕也行的。”金博洋眨了下眼睛道。

“矫情！过去几年也没见你要蛋糕。”

“我现在想吃了！”

“去去去！吃多甜的对牙不好！”

“蛋糕能许愿啊！”

“幼不幼稚啊你——想许什么愿？”

“告诉你就不灵了……”

“……”

金博洋哈哈大笑。

王金泽忍住想要掐金博洋脸蛋的冲动，打算放人一马给点面子，他又躺下来，随意问：“诶，说真的，你现在做了这些决定，如果你以后后悔了……”

“不会有后悔的一天。”金博洋毫不迟疑地说。

“万一呢？”

“没有万一。”

“就这么一条路走到黑？”

“就一路走到黑。”金博洋笑。

“有的时候，想象很美好，可现实很糟糕……”王金泽继续说。

“这就是现实，没错。”金博洋说，“但那又有什么关系呢？这并不能阻止我向往啊。”

“好吧，”王金泽服了，“祝你如愿以偿咯。”

金博洋枕着手臂偏过头去看房间窗外刺眼明媚的阳光，心里一片平静，他回答：“但愿如此。”

 

几年以后的那次意外，因精神攻击而导致的记忆缺失让金博洋无法回想起这些被时光拆得零碎的记忆，以至于他的记忆不够完整，总觉得自己好像是丢了什么重要的东西似的，心里头空荡荡，曾经很长一段时间总是在迷茫质疑，但是他找不到原因，也找不到后续。

他就像一个迷路的人，流浪在路上，不知何处来，也不知何处去。

唯有一个念头一直存在他的意识里、藏在他的脑海深处——往前走，走，别回头。

于是他就一直往前走去了——无论有没有谁在尽头等着他，反正他都要渡过漫长的黑暗，完全没有关系的。

无论前方有没有光，都不会让金博洋停下来。

直到那一天，他在月光之下遇到了一个人。

他终于停下了脚步，心跳不稳，抬头向那个微笑的人看去，一眼就念念不忘。

我们总说要摆脱命运的束缚，殊不知命运却仍在掌控着我们的人生轨迹，命中注定会有所相牵，天意如此成全。

在遇见你之前，我是如何的我。

在遇见我之前，你是如何的你。

在相遇之前，他们都曾经遇到过怎样的人、怎样的事，做了怎样的决定，走向了怎样的人生，一概不知。他们彼此不知道各自过去的人生，也不知道对方到底是什么样的人，他们只是听从命中安排、遵从命线牵连，彼此吸引，各自惊喜，毫不自知。

原来我们都在努力地往前走，为了最终遇见一个人而越过了山高水长，海阔天广，终于来到你面前。

你会怎么来到我面前？

想必要面对苦难、痛楚与伤痛，要毫不畏惧永不后悔，仍然爱着生活与世界，向往期待着美好，除了向死而生的勇气与拼搏到底的毅力，只会逆流而上，哪怕一无所有。

你我皆只是沧海一粟，渺小尘埃。

过去已经过去，未来的岁月却从此将他们的人生绑到一起——让故事回到相遇的起点，初见的那一天。

月光倾泻，灯火阑珊，在那个星星降落的夜晚，我不知为何，总想着要见你一面。

也许是因为天生契合的呼唤，也许是纯属意外。

也许仅仅只是为了那一句……“很高兴认识你”。

 

脑海里忽的出现走马灯似的一幅幅画面，熟悉又不熟悉，丢失的和未丢失的，破碎的记忆全都一呼百应，争先恐后地要涌上，让金博洋疼地剧烈颤抖起来，下意识地牢牢抓住紧紧抱住他的唯一一人，他想喊出声音，但血腥味充斥在他的喉间，他想听见什么，但一直在耳鸣。

现实的情况是，他受了很重的伤，精神状态非常危急，随时都会丧失力气。

但所幸的是，他用尽他最后一点力气，尽力地护住了羽生结弦一次。

他只是觉得好累，太累了。

要做到的事情，所要付出的代价太大了。

他的意识在逐渐消散……只觉得自己的精神屏障在一点点地碎掉……他要从高空之中坠下深海里去了，没有任何支撑。

金博洋在意识停留的最后一刻忽然想——

如果没有与羽生结弦相遇，如今的他们又会是什么样子的呢？

可惜……

可惜没有如果。

还好没有如果。

他们最后还是相遇了——

金博洋无力地松开了抓住羽生结弦的手，彻底陷入了无法唤醒的状态里。

不知道在谁的精神图景里，传来一声长啸悲鸣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回忆片段完毕。  
> 只是单纯想写写少年时的他们hhhh  
> 心疼柚子啊qwq坚毅的孩子啊，但过去就此过去了，未来会更好的！  
> 因为你有一个会给你披外套、为你折纸鹤、愿意以命相护的小傻子呀～


	56. 卷三 逆流

55.

凌晨两点，整个Z区万家灯火长明不灭。

几个小时之前，Z区东南街方向传来强烈震感，火光自地下而上直冲天际，地下城毁于一旦。城门紧闭，信号被迫中断，据推断，城内发生两次剧烈爆炸，伤亡人数尚未知晓，里面的人在被困了近三个小时之后，在一片火海与硝烟弥漫当中，终于等来了Z区警局全队与L区副局长所带领队伍的救援。

救护车上急促旋转的灯光照亮着那些获救的人们脸上的惊恐神色，他们纷纷逃离死亡的威胁，正贪婪地重新呼吸着新鲜空气，每个人都在那一刻深刻体会到了什么叫“劫后余生”的滋味。

外面正是寒风凛冽的黑夜，他们的身后是足以吞噬抹杀人的灼热火焰，逃出生天之后，只剩下无比的庆幸。

从面临死亡的绝望中得以被拯救的人们满心只有获救存活的喜悦，那些因被无辜牵连、差点横死而产生的激愤情绪也因此被冲淡些许，暂时没有人在意到底是谁想把他们给杀死，活下来是此刻唯一的慰藉与释怀。

只有被这起意外搞得来不及反应的Z区负责人真心实意地感受着内心的一阵绝望……他小心翼翼地看着旁边铁青着脸监查整个救援过程的L区警局副局长，心里还挂念着一个在此做秘密任务此时却深陷火海的联塔外交部副部长，担忧地咽了咽口水，抬手为自己作了个祷告礼忙喊赎罪请求原谅。

警队与消防队尽数出动，运用工具撬开了因开启紧急模式而微开的城门，进城冒着满地火焰找寻救助着幸存者，在排布分列错综复杂的城内按照L区副局长提供的定位系统迅速地找到了三十几名存活者，消防员开始清除隐患，警员携同幸存者出城，随后医疗队上场，将所有伤员送往Z区医院，各部门的工作分工明确，合作默契，一场惊世意外，几个小时的处理，一切行动都在紧张而有条不紊地进行着。

一场因爆炸而起的滔天大火，燃烧着人间，照不亮天际，以这里的地城为终点，宣告着罪恶的开端，竟像是要蔓延开来似的，即将沿着深入地层深埋土地的根系往上灼烧吞噬，势必永不熄灭。

这注定是一个不眠之夜——也会是一个极其漫长的黑夜。

 

Z区中心医院，全体医务人员正在全力抢救着因这次意外而重伤的幸存者，手术室上的亮灯刺眼又夺目，盯久了闭上眼睛会无端生出心悸恐慌之感……像是生怕它灭了。

医院里一面充满新生，一面向着死亡，而羽生结弦此刻仿若就站在这中间，内心煎熬无比。

周围五感敏锐的哨兵们因疼痛而产生了剧烈起伏着的精神波动，无形却有质地反馈到与哨兵联系最甚的向导们的脑海中，在不断地本能呼唤请求接触来自向导的精神安抚，杂乱无章的精神感应在向导脑海里嗡嗡作响，盘旋激动，像是要定时爆炸一样，让人想要逃避却又不得不直面，身为护士的向导们忍不住地向那些伤员们投去特属向导的精神共鸣，安抚着他们的情绪，想要安静一会。

天生感知力强、精神兼容性高的羽生结弦也一样听到了来自大多数哨兵的求助，许多哨兵都会遵从本能而在此刻选择跟随更强大的向导，但他浑然不觉似的，置若罔闻，将自己的精神屏障封锁彻底，不让别的哨兵轻易靠近。

“我们会尽全力抢救……但他伤的很重，情况很危急，精神状态已经到了崩溃边缘，请做好准备，我们会全力以赴的。”前几十分钟医生对他们说的话还在耳畔，一直在羽生结弦耳边回响着。

他手臂上被玻璃碎片刺得血肉模糊的伤口已经被仔细包扎好，但疼痛依旧，身上浓郁的血腥味一直围绕着他，仿佛只要羽生结弦再深深呼吸一口气，就觉得自己还躺在血地里。他浑身上下都是已干涸了的血迹，肩膀与胸前的衣料已被血液浸染透彻，难得狼狈，他还觉得他的手心与脸上还留着那个人身上温热的血……直至一切失去温度只剩痛楚，一种从未有过的心慌与恐惧紧紧地扼着他的喉咙，喉中血腥保留三分，咽下更添痛苦非常。

他站在长廊外，死死地盯着面前手术室的大门，有这么一瞬间，羽生结弦觉得自己已经失去了全身力气，无法再站着，但心里头存着的期盼与希望硬是不让他就此倒下，于是他继续孤零零地站在原地，一股难以言喻的悲伤笼罩着他，四周的空气无端寒冷。

羽生结弦这一生都不会忘记这一天……他在这门外满心焦虑地等着一个人回来，用几个瞬间尝遍了人世间的痛苦与绝望，无助害怕且迷茫。

遇袭的戈米沙头上绑着绷带，与跟着羽生结弦的丽塔一同坐在长廊上的长椅上，同样担忧地看着紧闭大门的手术室，许久低头，暗自握紧了拳。

如果这世界上真的有神明的话，请求倾听我们的祈愿吧……请保佑那孩子，戈米沙无可奈何地捂着脸苦涩地想着。这一切都太过令人猝不及防，可千万别出什么事啊。

他可永远忘不了在看到被羽生结弦抱在怀里、一身是血的金博洋的那一刻……他永远不想再看到第二次了。

他也不想再看到现在这个样子的羽生结弦了……他从没见过这样的羽生结弦——眼神里的光都被磨灭了，死寂又漠然。

戈米沙哽咽许久，长叹一声。

已经过去了整整一个小时了……还没有什么结果。

但愿……

羽生结弦终于撑不住地靠在墙上，疲惫地想，他原来是这样一个不坚强的人。他以为他可以足够冷静地面对这场意外，他以为他可以很快地就做出决定带着金博洋快点离开，他以为他快速地镇定下来不会害怕，但是他做不到，原来他做不到。

当金博洋向他扑上来以身替他挡过了离他最近的爆炸冲击的时候，羽生结弦就已经开始慌乱了——他已经很久没有这么痛过了，手臂上是刺入血肉的碎片，意识还没清晰，身上还隐隐作疼，可没有什么能让那个时候的金博洋更让他心痛……他嘶哑着声音拼命地喊着金博洋的名字，拼命地想唤醒金博洋，但金博洋听不见，听不见他的声音，听不见任何呼唤——

羽生结弦想用他向导的本能竭尽全力将逐渐失去意识的金博洋拉回来，他们没有结合，这种莽撞又贸然的抉择充满风险，但他没有办法，什么都好、什么都可以！只要金博洋不要闭上眼睛，只要金博洋立刻、马上醒过来——

可是当金博洋松开他的那一刻，羽生结弦分明感知到护着眼前这个哨兵的精神屏障就在一瞬间渐渐崩裂……

就在这个一瞬间，他们失去了彼此之间的精神联系。

身为向导的羽生结弦再也感知不到金博洋身上任何有关哨兵的特质与精神力。

就在这一瞬间……就在即将要抓住那个人的一瞬间——

他要失去金博洋了。

羽生结弦难过地捂着脸，仰头哽咽着。

他才刚刚喜欢一个人啊……他还没有真切体会过喜欢一个人的甜蜜、想念一个人的心急，还没有来得及跟金博洋说他想跟对方一起生活一辈子，还没来得及告诉金博洋很多秘密，还没来得及跟金博洋去很多地方，还没来得及好好向金博洋许诺一起面对一起走下去，还没有收到金博洋答应的一声“好”字，还没来得及抱住金博洋替他抹完眼泪，还没来得及向所有人宣布这个人已经是他的了，他们拥有彼此的未来的人生甚至还没有真正开始……

命运对他太过残忍刻薄了——让他不断地失去、不断地重复、不断地失望，非要看他痛苦一辈子才罢休，非要让他永远绝望才好。

他少年时期所遭受过的那些苦难仿佛都在这一刻与现在高度重叠起来，皆成锋利棱角，将他的心刺的支零破碎，流下的血却化不出眼泪，全都哽在心里，异常疼痛。

羽生结弦堪堪喘过一口气，缓过神来，眼前忽的一片模糊，过度强烈的多种情绪翻涌而上，将他的意识搅碎成一团，酸涩眼眶一直通红着，觉得全身都痛，又觉得痛得已经麻木了，他重新撑起身体想要继续站着，却眼前稍晃，一下子倒在了见情况不对赶过来扶住他的戈米沙身上，他深呼吸着，然后，紧紧地搂着抱住他的戈米沙的肩膀，一声不吭地将脑袋埋进戈米沙肩窝处，不自觉地开始颤抖起来。

戈米沙给情绪不稳的羽生结弦投去安抚的精神共鸣，沉默不言地抬手轻轻拍着羽生结弦的背以示安慰。

此刻的沉默，却心知对方同样复杂的情绪。

“米沙。”羽生结弦突然低声道，语气低沉，“是我来的太迟了，如果我是他的向导就好了……这样他就不会那么疼，这样他就会听见我在喊他。”

戈米沙不知道该回什么好，片刻后只能道：“天天不会怪你的……”

“那他什么时候醒过来？”羽生结弦颤着声问，“他什么时候醒过来？”

戈米沙叹息道：“我不知道……”

羽生结弦同样沉默着。

没有人能够回答这个问题，连在里面的那个人也不能。

人生当中的再见与告别，究竟哪个更无常呢？

 

又过了半小时，抢救终于结束。夜色更加深沉，寒风从窗外吹进来，带着刺耳响彻的声音，入骨冰冷。

长廊的灯像是更明亮了几分，光洁的地板映着正在外面等候着的几个人的身影，刺鼻的消毒水味、浓烈的药味和隐约的血腥味让身为哨兵的戴纳狠狠地皱起眉来，他身边带着一名随行警员，辗转几次才来到了这边的手术室处，他先压下了满心的躁动情绪，以免影响他人，才向戈米沙他们走去。

戴纳还没来得及跟戈米沙与羽生结弦说上话，首先被坐在长椅上戴着兜帽的少女吸引了注意力，他观察许久，犹豫了一下，最终还是让身边的随行警员先盯着这个人，随后转头一眼就看见从手术室里走出来的神色疲惫的医生，他连忙跟上前去。

收到任务出了意外的消息时，戴纳虽然早就心有准备，也跟金博洋联系过得知了一些情况，但他整个人还是非常惊愕的。没有谁会想要意外，尽管这是要揭露什么内幕的前奏，任务必定会出现问题，但戴纳绝不想要这种情况。

幸亏身为联络员的王金泽几人极力地在维护城内的定位系统，一直在想尽办法联系戴纳，不然这一切只会因为延误救援而变得更糟糕。

戴纳没有让担忧金博洋心切的王金泽一起跟过来，以免现场变得更乱。人因担心关切而过分外露的情绪会影响人所做的判断与抉择，而现在还不是可以停下来的时候，他需要王金泽带着技术部人员一同试着跟踪那些嫌疑犯，他也只能在这里待一个小时，而后他就要亲自接手这次的案件，尽快做出处理，刻不容缓。

即使在这种情况之下，仍然要保持高度的理智，因为这是作为刑警的他们必须要做的事。

戴纳瞥过一眼旁边面无表情的羽生结弦，默默地盯着半开门的手术室许久，心里一阵叹息。

可人终究是由喜怒哀乐组成的，逃不过情感的掌控。

但愿一切平安无事。

摘下口罩的医生先转身跟身边的护士说了几个注意事项，随即神情严肃地向站在最前面的羽生结弦道：“病人现在已经脱离了生命危险，熬过了最危险的时候，但非常需要静养，并且不能受到任何刺激，之后会将病人转到适合哨兵静养的隔离病房。”

“原先因身上几处严重的伤口，病人失血过多，几度陷入深度昏迷，再加上他遭受了几次不同程度的精神攻击，先前做过的精神治疗手术已经失效无用，他的精神状态非常不稳定，激素危象警告，因极度透支了精神力，出现精神力失衡反噬的情况，极有可能会直接失感。精神屏障很脆弱，但由于病人没有与向导进行结合，他必须要借助自己本身生理机能的自行恢复才有可能存活下来，但，这只是活着而已，恢复过来也只能像植物人那样，有意识在，但醒不过来。”

医生说到这里，迟疑片刻，才又说下去。

“所以他醒来的概率很小……希望你们做好准备。”

羽生结弦仔细地听着医生的话，抓住了某个关键词，喃喃道：“你是说，他……他很有可能会失感？”

“是，所谓失感，就是哨兵与向导的能力退化消失，完全彻底地变为普通人。但按照病人这种危急情况，失感都已经是小事情了。他没有让自己直接陷入意识最终消失的黑洞状况，已经是在尽力地保护自己、尽力地活下来了啊。”医生说，“以他这种情况，到底要靠着多大的勇气和毅力才能坚持不放弃啊……难以置信，这简直就是一个奇迹。”

隐约感知到医生话语里隐藏的其他意思，羽生结弦不禁问道：“他到底是什么样的情况……”

“他的基因型非常特殊，因为天生自带隔绝外界影响的条件，十分适合作医疗样本研究，呃，我之所以这么说，是因为我们检测到他的血样似乎与我们预想的有些不一样……但这种基因型实在太特别太独特了，我第一次见到，无意冒犯，抱歉。”

医生看着逐渐变了脸色的羽生结弦，忙继续解释说。

“这就直接导致他跟别的哨兵不一样。他的血样基因显示，他天生与大多数向导存在排斥隔阂现象，也就是说，他一生就只能与一个契合的向导绑定。但是大多数向导、尤其是精神力强的向导，都可以与大多数哨兵产生共鸣，所以别的向导可以与契合度不同的哨兵自由选择结合，而他就只能与一个向导结合。”

“如果他没有遇到那个契合的向导……”羽生结弦极为震惊地道。

“那他这辈子都无法体会到什么叫‘契合灵魂’的归属感。简单来说，就是在一万个人当中，他只能遇到一个向导。”医生道，“那个向导就是他的万分之一，是唯一一个可以跟他结合的向导。”

羽生结弦愣在原地，张着唇，只觉得这一刻意识全是懵的，说不出任何话来。

他从没有想过，那一纸婚约对金博洋而言，原来是这样的——他们被绑定在一起的理由，就是因为他们有着高度的相容契合度，原来竟是因为这样……

原来你就是他的万分之一，你就是他的唯一。

原来这世界上，真的有命中注定，天意成全。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 但是你可以自由选择，他却不是你的万分之一、不是你的唯一呢。


	57. 卷三 逆流

56.

在这个世界上，原来会有这样一个人存在：你是他的唯一，你是他的命中注定，他需要你，他只能爱你——这到底是一种怎么样的感觉？

也许有些牵绊就是因为需要与爱才会诞生于世，而对于羽生结弦而言，没有什么能比“被需要”这个理由更令他在意了，过去二十几年的时光匆匆而过，唯有此刻让他觉得，他是真切地活着的。

另外一个人的一半灵魂只能属于他，此生此世，他都已经被自己绑定了，再也没有其他人可以抢走那个人，也抢不走。

羽生结弦还愣在原地，头脑一下发热，竟不知道自己此刻该想什么、该做什么，一点点苦涩漫上心头，更是五味杂陈。

这漫长又短暂的一生，还以为只能孑然一身的一生，居然会有这么一个人，会在光阴似箭之后等着他，会在茫茫人海中遇到他，会用生命敢于保护他。

这是尝尽了世上所有的苦之后……命运赐给他的礼物。

也许过去用尽了所有幸运，就是因为会遇到这个人。

眼前的医生又跟身边的护士特意交待嘱咐了几句，接过一份文件以后翻开看了几眼，看了看围他站着的几个人，开口问：“病人的家属现在这里吗？病人这种精神状况早就应该注意的，怎么一直瞒着？”

羽生结弦怔了怔，恍若初醒，说：“我是他的家属。”

医生略有些迟疑地看了羽生结弦一眼，又问：“那您是……”

“……我是他的向导。”羽生结弦低声答道，“是我来迟了，是我不知道这些事……”

语气里深深的自责与不易察觉的哽咽让医生不由得叹了口气，说：“啊其实也并不能完全怪你，也许是他不想让你担心才不告诉吧……”

“以后不会再发生这种事情了。”羽生结弦直接道，将自己的情绪调节稳定，又说了一遍，“以后我不会再让他一个人独自面对了。……谢谢你们救了他。”

医生怔了怔，随后又不忍心地道：“感谢他自己吧，没有他潜意识的坚持，我们也回天乏术。这种情况真的太危急了，偏偏他之前选的精神治疗还是最危险的那种……”

羽生结弦听罢一愣，“……什么叫最危险的……”

“病人没有结合，激素水平失衡濒危，一直在单方面透支自己的精神力，这样的情况本身就非常危险。更何况对于一个五感敏锐的哨兵来说，在生活上已经是十分不便了。对了，病人之前有使用过高阶段的向导素模拟剂吗？”医生问。

戈米沙听到这个一下子浑身发冷，他一个已结合向导，最了解向导素模拟剂的作用，他几乎下意识转头看着曾经只跟他说过只言片语的戴纳，眼里满是难以置信。

戴纳曾经说过的那句话猝不及防地闯进戈米沙脑海里：你可能并不能想象金现在的精神状况有多糟糕——

现在戈米沙终于意识到了，并且为自己的一意孤行而感到无比的自责，他差点害了金博洋……

而羽生结弦喉结滚动着，艰难地吐几个字：“用过。”

“嗯，意料之中，这是哨兵自己做的挽救选择。”到底天职救人，又对基因型特殊的金博洋感兴趣，医生说到这不禁有点气恼，“都到了这种地步，真是不要命了？看看他自己选择的精神治疗手术，那可是医疗失感啊！他完全没有考虑到自己的未来吗？一旦失效出现并发症，后果是他能承担的起的吗？”

话音刚落，在场所有人都无话可说，空气似乎都凝固了一般。此刻每个人的心里都漫上一股冷意，通到四肢百骸，将他们定在原地，不知如何是好。

他们都没有想过金博洋的选择，居然这么决绝。

医生说的这些信息，已经足够让他们剖析清楚事情的全貌：所谓向导素模拟剂，实际上就是一种激素水平抑制剂，代替向导素平衡激素水平。哨兵之所以会出现激素危象情况，就是因为到了一定时期，哨兵激素水平失衡，长时间缺失稳定其精神状态的向导素，正常情况下，哨兵只能凭借着自己的精神力与神经内分泌活动维持自己的精神状态，因此也经常会出现精神力透支的情况。被逼无奈使用抑制剂，哨兵只能稍微勉强地平衡一段时间，但药会使人成瘾且不治本，很大几率会产生非常严重的后遗症。

对于特殊的哨兵来说，一般的抑制剂根本不管用，特制定做的抑制剂更是因为其非共性而充满不确定性，哨兵一到这种地步，精神状态已至濒危，除非进行精神结合，否则长此以往，失控的精神水平会让格外敏感的哨兵陷入狂化失常状态，难以挽救。

而到了这种情况，金博洋当然不可能再瞒过任何人，他又不愿意精神结合，也无法接受其他向导的精神调控，那么接下来他就只能并且必须通过医疗手术的方式拯救自己，就像大多数人生病了要做手术治疗一样。每个哨兵与向导都知道精神治疗手术意味着什么——哨兵一旦无法通过精神调控缓解自己状况的时候，这是万不得已所选择的医疗手段，而这种情况非常少，因为极少哨兵会任由自己出问题，哨兵们往往会遵从自己的本能去追求向导使之与其结合，以此来保护自己。

随着现代医疗水平的不断进步，精神治疗手术也逐渐完善，不再像以前那样充满风险，并且也能够为哨兵提供绝佳的治疗。但是这也足够让每个哨兵与向导听闻失色了——已经到了要做手术的地步，能不被震惊吗？换做任何哨兵任何向导任何普通人，也都会是如此反应。

精神治疗手术分为好几种，当初的伊芙与金杨建议金博洋去做的精神治疗也只是最初级最简单的。但没有想到金博洋瞒着所有人，选择了最可怕最无可奈何的一种——医疗失感。

通过这种治疗方式，哨兵可以在一定期限内恢复到他最稳定最正常的精神状态，可以短暂地平衡激素水平，使其不再受向导素的支配，可以独立地正常生活。但这个代价非常残酷——等到过了一定期限，哨兵的各项生理活动会逐渐降到最低，激素水平彻底失衡，属于哨兵的特质会被迫一一去除，敏锐的五感逐渐退化，以此来挽救哨兵的生命，到最后会逐步失去属于哨兵的一切精神力与特质，沦为普通人，但还有一定概率出现凶险的并发症，也许会一辈子都痛苦地活着——也有可能会直接死亡，这种手术始终充满了风险。

几乎没有什么人会选择这种治疗方式，因此也不会有人考虑到这种情况，毕竟这太过疯狂、对自己太过残忍了，不是吗？怎么会有人选择这种方式呢？所以所有人都不曾想过这个选择。当初为金博洋做手术的那个职业医生也曾经劝过金博洋，但一个人一旦下定决心，怎么都不会改变自己的初衷，更何况这个人是金博洋？

而金博洋更不可能抛掉自己的哨兵身份，这种情况他不可能不知道，失感无意是对一个哨兵或向导最大的打击与摧毁——那么就是，他已经做好了死亡的准备。

如果没有发生这起意外，金博洋会以一个哨兵的身份继续完成自己想做的事，直到失感的那一天，哪怕是死亡也坦然面对。

可他为什么要这么选择呢？

他疯了吗？真的不要命了吗？到底是什么让他心甘情愿地做出这个决定？

难道他就没有考虑过自己的将来吗？

可是对金博洋来说，羽生结弦是他的唯一、是仅此一人，但对天生与大多数哨兵有着不同程度契合的羽生结弦来说，金博洋不会是他的唯一。

或者说……他以为自己没有将来。

无数个记忆片段与曾经被忽略的细节在此刻涌上羽生结弦的脑海，纷纷扰扰，交错缠叠，“嗡”地一声在当中炸开来，让他脚步不稳地一晃。怪不得金博洋曾经这么害怕他会离开，怪不得金博洋会说“可能是我不够好吧”，怪不得金博洋在昏过去之前给了他一个这么用力的拥抱，他终于知道为什么金博洋说还有半年时间，他终于知道为什么金博洋会在那天跟他说这么多的话，他终于知道为什么金博洋自那天以后刻意不提他们之间的事情，他终于知道为什么那个酒醒的早上金博洋没有立刻答话……

因为金博洋没有办法向他许诺一个未来。

而那天不小心扑倒后的匆匆离去、小心翼翼的问话、为他打过的架、那些酒后真言、那个拥抱、那个用力牵紧手的答案、将定位器留给他的选择、退后的挣扎、为他压制本能的流泪、在爆炸面前用尽全力的拥抱、从始至终都没来得及说出口的答复……都成了难以明晰的秘密，深藏于心，不曾说明，全部都被金博洋最后一眼的释然一笑轻描淡写地给掩埋过去。

而后所有都会被那场火焰给灼烧殆尽，随着一去不复醒，再也没有后来。

算好了温存的时间，算好了给予的回应，却没有算准确一生仅此一次的心动。就在想要再为自己争取一次的时候，命运就此收回了权利，无情地宣判了终结，残忍地落下了帷幕。

所有人都在此刻沉默着，一句话也说不出来，一生一次的决然，是多么让人束手无策，又痛惜万分。

医生看了看沉默着的几人，颇为头疼地叹了口气，继续道：“不过，因为病人遭受过几次精神攻击，精神屏障已经承受不住了，因此精神治疗也已经失效了，这就意味着他醒过来，一定会失感。况且醒不醒得过来也是未知数，请各位做好心理准备吧。”

羽生结弦沉着脸，没有答话。

失去了哨兵身份，又何必需要一个向导呢？

这对金博洋而言，无疑是一种解脱，对于羽生结弦也一样，这本来就是他所想的结果。

那金博洋还会醒过来吗？

以金博洋现在的情况，他醒过来会面对什么呢？这起意外终究会被调查清楚，所有事情都会公之于众，而特殊身份的金博洋也许又会被当做实验品一样研究，会被困在一个地方以作观察，失去尊严；没有了哨兵身份，此生也不会再被允许继续担任刑警，被终止人生，失去理想；他不会再被向导束缚，不会再有向导需要他，也失去了爱人与被爱的资格。

一瞬之间，一场意外，什么都失去了。

这样的人生，这样的痛苦，他还愿意接受吗？

他还愿意醒过来吗？

没有人知道，也没有人能够唤醒他。

而此刻天未亮，夜色依旧朦胧。对于金博洋、或者羽生结弦而言，也许永远都不会天亮。

 

Z区发生的意外让这一个夜晚变得格外不同，也让在联塔各部门守夜值班的人员从昏昏欲睡中惊醒过来，部长们纷纷下达指令着手安排有关的监察工作与后勤工作，不知不觉已天光大亮。

工政部部长陈伟群匆匆从部门长廊走过，神情严肃，手里拿着几份文件，烦躁又急切的情绪压在他心头，让他开门的力度都不自觉地大了几分。站在办公室里的宁清被剧烈的摔门声吓得愣了愣，停下手头刚整理完文件的动作，给暴躁的哨兵投去一个稳定情绪的精神共鸣。

陈伟群将手里的文件摔到办公桌上，怒声道：“Z区出了意外，那边的负责人怎么回事？火势这么大，这让多少人丧命！那个地下城的问题也不是一天两天了，我们也忍了很久了，为什么现在联塔这边派人出任务就出了问题，他们是早有预谋，存心想让我们损失掉联塔的人吗？”

“这也是我们所不能预料的事情，毕竟在此之前，Z区从来没有出过这样的问题。现在那里还忙着，戈米沙也没有向我们反馈具体缘由，L区的副局长已经带人赶去那里主持救援工作，”宁清听罢叹气，安慰陈伟群道：“今天我会带人赶去Z区了解情况，有问题我会及时汇报的。”

“事情没有我们看到的这么简单，背后的事可能超乎我们的想象，”陈伟群到底还是一部之长，难得在副部长面前发发脾气，他调整自己的情绪，挠了挠头，许久才缓声道：“自从听说‘复苏’计划重启、又查到疑是被报复的谋杀案后，整个世界都已经不对劲了！可问题是我们处在暗处，那些人处在明处，始终处于被动地位，真让人烦躁！”

宁清想了想，最终道：“那件事迟早要重新揭开。”

一提到这件事，陈伟群就有些心烦，“前段时间开会不就是因为那件事吗？可多少人在暗中阻止调查、企图瞒天过海？说不定帮凶就在那些人当中呢……个个都是演戏的能手。”

宁清听完心照不宣地抬眸看了一眼陈伟群，抬起下巴看向门外，又指了指耳朵，示意隔墙有耳，对方不能再多说话了。陈伟群不在乎地摆摆手，他可从来没怕过，又继续道：“虽然联塔的管理层已经换了一批，可关系到本部的利益，那些人不还是睁着眼睛说瞎话？我不相信他们当中没有人与那项计划有关系，如今事情一暴露，每个人都会采取措施试图掩饰掉当年的过错。”

宁清不说话了，只默默地起身关上门，听着陈伟群继续说。

“你知道，最可怕的不是一个人有错，联合的力量不可小觑，”陈伟群说，“在这里的所有人都跟计划有关系，每个人都不愿意单独昭示自己的罪行，所以他们联合起来，将‘错误’变为‘正确’，这才是最可怕的地方。”

这才是最可怕的地方——多数人的利益与意向结合起来，就会使“错误”成为铺天盖地的巨网，笼罩着天空，强行扼杀他们眼中施行“正确”的猎物，再以自己的规则为规则，以自己的利益为奉令，潜移默化地改变随波逐流者与中立者，最终将敢于发声的人压制在地，企图使其服从他们，直至最终无人敢反抗反对。

否则这么多年的坚持，执着于那件事的羽生结弦与其他人为什么始终不能成功？

无论是羽生结弦，还是暗自联合起来的陈伟群等人，这么多年，一直没有办法真正地等到时机。除去必然的证据的缺失以及偶然失利，还有多数人在恶意阻止、联合阻挡着他们接触到真相，那些一直在坚持真相的人面对这些，就如蚍蜉撼树，自不量力——这多数人就像一堵厚重且不轻易倒下的城墙，组成的每一块砖都联系着各部门或个人的利益，一旦一人倒戈或背叛，就会像倒下的多米诺骨牌一样齐齐牵连，不能永恒生存，所以这些人会拼命地去维持着之间的关联，早已密不可分，会彼此合作，共同不择手段地达到一切目的。

尽人事非天命可成全，依旧被人为所控所束缚，试图颠倒是非扭曲黑白，这才是最可怕的地方。

每想到这个，一种强烈的无力感随即而来，太过令人无可奈何，陈伟群不想再想这些事了，他深深地叹了口气，抬手揉了揉紧锁的眉头，看着天色微亮的窗外，许久，自言自语般低声道：“……可每一天醒来，不都是会天亮的嘛。”

今日之前，无人知道会发生这些事；可今日之后，未来更加扑朔迷离，前路总是未知。

宁清看着陈伟群的背影片刻，不知该说什么好，他沉默了一会套上外套，跟陈伟群告了别，转身离去，越过忙碌奔走着的人群，赶去Z区。

清晨六点整，一切还没结束，一切还要继续。

 

当到达Z区的宁清处理完所有事情、了解完所有详情最后到医院看望伤员之时，已经是第二个夜晚。他拢紧了身上的大衣，只觉得周遭十分寒冷，每一步都非常沉重，他的精神领域内充斥着来自哨兵的呼救声，混杂着直入鼻腔的消毒水味，一时之间竟让他有些恐惧。

他其实非常讨厌医院这个地方——生死共存之地，盛满了人世间的喜怒哀乐，悲欢离合，却让人无能为力。

宁清继续往医院三楼病房的长廊走去，疲惫忙碌的医生和护士从他身边急忙走过，口中说着什么“通知书”、“抢救无效”的话语，如此轻易就宣布了一个人的生命终结，让他一阵心悸。在宁清了解到此次行动里的金博洋受了重伤的时候，他实在是有些慌乱，慌乱到他加快了脚步，赶到了金博洋所在的病房前。

在这里，他遇到了守在外面低头不语的羽生结弦。曾同在联塔共事，宁清当然认识羽生结弦，但他总觉得现在的羽生结弦不是他记忆里的那一个，在宁清的印象里，无论发生了什么事，羽生结弦永远不会出现这种表情——充满哀伤、落魄，没有一点鲜活的情绪，冷漠到极致，整个人疲惫得仿佛随时就要倒下了，但他还是坚定地坐在长椅上，在门口守着病房里的那个人。

宁清站在病房窗外，看着安安静静躺在病床上戴着氧气罩毫无意识的青年，想着之前见金博洋还是那么快活如火的一个人，如今模样令他心下一痛，几乎是下意识就想起了一件事，但他实在不忍心在此刻想起来。宁清做了个深呼吸之后转身坐到了羽生结弦身边，拍了拍对方的肩膀以示安慰。

“羽生，”宁清说，“他会没事的。”

羽生结弦没有任何反应，就只是弯着腰坐着，只要那个人没有醒过来，任何的安慰都无关痛痒，他连一个表情都懒得再动，许久就只僵硬地点了点头，反应迟钝得如同丢了魂魄，无法回神。

发生的事情太多了，宁清一时间不知道该如何问清这些事，比如地下城为什么会爆炸，比如戈米沙怎么会带着一个戴着兜帽的女人，比如他们到底遇到了什么，比如为什么戴纳对金博洋的情况闭口不言，比如现在的羽生结弦为什么会如此落寞。

但对羽生结弦而言，其他的事情比起还在昏迷的金博洋，都无关紧要。宁清发现，只有问到与金博洋有关的事情，羽生结弦才会有所反应，其余一概不知一概不理。

想必是，再没有别的力气去在意别的事了吧。

再没有别的事情比眼前这个人更重要了。哪怕是多年执着的事情，哪怕是“死而复生”的那些人，哪怕是还等着揭开的真相，哪怕还有更多事还等着羽生结弦去做——

但一个人的精力与力气总归有限，羽生结弦自认凡人，他承认他做不到三心二意一心二用，就只会把所有的注意力与心思放在金博洋身上。

他的过去与现在都太苦了，已经再没有什么力气去在乎别的什么人了。自他选择了退役以来，一路下来羽生结弦从来没有过这种疲惫失落痛到极致的感觉，直至今日他才体会得出来，原来他还是一个活生生的、有血有肉的人，会痛，会哭，会开心会难过，而他一直在压制着的这些情感，都在此刻因金博洋而重新自由鲜明起来，因为太过热烈又绝望，竟不知道该怎么有序地将它们处置妥当，不知道先痛还是先流泪，复杂到他都快要崩溃，最后反倒没有反应，如此木然。

宁清在一旁一直陪着羽生结弦，不知过了多久，他才听到了羽生结弦跟他说的、第一句完整的话，可他宁愿不听。

羽生结弦哑声开口问：“宁部长，如果一个哨兵不再是一个哨兵，他是不是就不再需要向导了？”

宁清被问的哑口无言，沉默片刻，只能点头回应：“……是。”

“如果他们之间曾经有过结合证明……又该怎么算？”羽生结弦语气平静地继续问。

宁清看着羽生结弦这幅样子，于心不忍地拒绝回应。但没有得到回应的羽生结弦偏偏就一直盯着他，仿若不得到答案誓不罢休，他看着宁清，眼神沉静，“给我一个回答……不要让我继续等了。”

这是一个怎样的眼神？饱含绝望又太过深沉，让宁清不由自主地起身逃避，他怕这样的眼神，那令人呼吸停滞，像是要被这样的悲伤给淹没了。

宁清不禁怀疑地想，如果他说出了那一个人曾经的许诺，此时的羽生结弦还受得住吗？

他尝试道：“这件事我们暂时不谈可以吗……”

“不可以！”羽生结弦反驳道，语气偏执得疯狂，“现在就告诉我！”

宁清被吓得愣在原地，好一会儿才敢直视羽生结弦，他真是想不到已到了这种情况，竟然还有人在此刻想这些事情——就像苦苦抓住一根绳索，非要确认什么，生怕一沉默一放手，就此断了，散了。

宁清犹豫了一会，还是道：“虽然也有普通人与哨兵或向导生活的案例，但毕竟失感的哨兵曾经也还是一个哨兵，想必难以接受这种事情，这说不好……而像你这样的顶级向导，联塔不会让你们继续持有结合证明……因为不再需要彼此了。”

羽生结弦像是被哽了一下，重新又坐回去。

宁清脸上露出担忧的神情，看着病房里昏迷不醒的人许久，转头看向坐在病房外没什么表情的羽生结弦，他觉得此时的对方整个人失魂落魄的。但宁清下意识地往深处一想，让他恍然大悟，心头一震。

难道说……是金博洋……已经失感了？

宁清心头一阵咯噔，他没有想过居然真的会有这么一天……金博洋曾经跟他假设过的：当金博洋半年后，不再是一个哨兵……

“你刚刚说的话，是什么意思？”羽生结弦突然哑声问道。

宁清迟疑了好一会，他辗转来回，再也忍不住那种要把某人隐瞒的一件事全部告诉羽生结弦的冲动，咬牙回答道：

“如果他没有醒过来，你们的结合证明就会失效，金博洋将不再是你的合法哨兵，你也不再是他的合法向导。”

“这是金队长曾经要求过的附加协议……如果他出了事，按照联塔规定，结合关系会自动解除……放你自由。”

没有来得及说出口的那些话，就再也不要有足够勇气说出口的机会吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 曾经是我想，尽我所能，给予你我所能给的所有，以生命。


	58. 卷三 逆流

——卷三 逆流——

57.

“……这是金队长曾经要求过的附加协议……如果他出了事，你们没有结合，按照联塔规定，你们的结合关系就会自动解除……放你自由。”

这段话说完之后，周围很安静。只有呼吸声与隔离病房里面的医疗仪器还在运转的声音，微弱地仿若随时就要消失。这里的温度极冷，仿佛要结一层霜，话语无处安放，只有长久的默然，死寂，将情绪都凝结成冰，落地无声。

宁清平复着自己的心情，垂着眼不敢再看羽生结弦，他握紧了拳，偏过头去，抬手扶了扶架在鼻梁上的眼镜，却发现自己的手居然在不自觉地颤抖着。

要说出这种事情，他到底是心慌恐惧的。这么轻飘飘的一段话，到底藏着多深的情意，只有那个人才知道。但对于此刻的羽生结弦来说，这无疑是一把锋利至极的利刃，就这么直入心口，刺得鲜血淋漓模糊不堪，这样锥心刺骨的结果，谁能承受得住？

他会恨那个人这么做吗？宁清想。

连宁清都忍不住地觉得金博洋所做的这个选择太狠，这简直就是在一点一点地抹去他们之间的所有联系，这么无情又冷漠，只要一走了之，就可以什么都不用管——可金博洋又怎么会想到会出现今天这种情况呢？

明天与意外，谁都不知道哪个会先来，人间多的是无常之事。

世界上许多与感情无关的事情都可去猜测预知考虑一二，唯有感情虚无缥缈，捉摸不透，无法计算。

羽生结弦恍若没听到这段话似的，脸色平常，静坐许久后只是木然地抬手碰了碰自己的脸颊，像是在确认会不会有什么温热的东西流下来，他觉得眼眶有点疼，酸涩得厉害，可什么都没有，原来他不会哭。静止片刻，他终于露出了除木然之外的第一个生动的表情，他非常勉强地扯着嘴角，竟生生拼凑出一个苦笑出来——原来他的反应是这样的，羽生结弦想，但是他无法理解这种情绪，或者说是已经混乱了，不管了。

虽然他一而再再而三地失去了很多东西、失去了很多人，可是他从没有过这种反应。就像喜怒哀乐酸甜苦辣全都混到一块，不知其味，他只能从乱七八糟的情绪里选出一个他现在能表现出来的表情，以示他还活着。

他想，真是奇怪，明明心里这么疼，怎么会选择笑呢？因为这样才能宣泄出来吗——将它们全都压在心里，真的非常难过呢。

随后羽生结弦也不知道自己在想什么，他第一次没有认真地想过自己要说出口的话，就只是想笑，就只是想这么说，管他别的什么呢，理智克制镇定自若全都抛到脑后，想做什么就做什么，这种权利他还是有的，他还是需要表明清楚自己想法的——那个人是不是觉得自己没有心不会疼？以为自己刀枪不入百毒不侵了？

羽生结弦捂着脸笑了笑，他觉得这一切都好荒唐，他说：“好啊，真是考虑周到。”

他就是个傻瓜，就是个笨蛋，居然总是会被金博洋这个小傻子骗到了——他真是恨死这个人了，一声不吭瞒着他做下这种决定，强加给他所谓的自由，就没有问过他的想法、他的意见？

就算他曾经的确也想过解除结合、各自欢喜，可那都是过去了。现在不一样了啊，金博洋，现在不一样了。

而现在的你，居然连可否苏醒都是未知数。

人生真的太无常了，一天一秒，毫无差别。

羽生结弦继续笑着，随即感到气愤、哀伤又觉得悲凉，他简直不知道自己该说些什么了，脑子里一团糊，只胡言乱语着：“他凭什么呢？嗯？果然是‘自以为是’的哨兵……那我呢？我呢？他考虑到我了吗？”

一旁的宁清沉默着，只默默听着羽生结弦的话。

“他有勇气不惜命为我冒险，怎么就没有勇气多想想我？”羽生结弦抬眼看着一旁的宁清，红着眼依旧笑着，“他怎么、怎么不多想一想，多想想我……没有他，我该怎么办？”

“我是他命中注定的向导，除了我，他再没有别人了。可他又做了什么选择？嗯？这是不是太过分了、对自己太狠了？他能不能为自己多争取一下？我就站在这里，我不会走的，他就不能多走几步？他能不能不要这么替人着想、不要这么善解人意，这世界上哪来这么多善意的回馈？我就这么值得他这么做吗？”

羽生结弦嘶哑着声音，神情恍惚，像是光说这么多话都已经花光了他所有的力气，这一刻他有太多太多的话想说了，非常非常多压抑的情绪想宣泄，心里头就像有个空洞，将他一直往下拉扯，但他总是习惯将一切藏进心里，自我消化，多少的委屈与不甘就只能自己将其消磨殆尽，最终，却只化为几句话：

““他以为这样做我就会幸福吗？我虽不常怨天尤人，但也憎恨过埋怨过待我刻薄残忍的命运。可到最后我还是想继续下去，我这一生没有别的了，我已经失去了这么多我一无所有，我很累，很累，累到我不想再去考虑别的事了，这么多年真的太累了……我能不能放下了……我真的……这么多年啊，真的很累。到头来还是什么都没有……一个人真的很累啊。

“我现在……就只有这么一点执念了，我只想要他，我只想要他醒过来。”

“可是，”羽生结弦忽的哽咽许久，将脸深深埋进手掌中，他缓了好长一段时间，才说，“可是他居然不要我。”

可是那个人不要他。

向导一生只能跟一个哨兵结合相守，金博洋连这种权利都不给他，就这样要抛弃他。

在漫长的一生中，到底该如何爱上一个人？是以笑容，以眼泪，以最决绝的告别，以一厢情愿的付出，还是以始终如一的坚守？

刻苦铭心也好，细水流长也罢，世界上所有与爱相关的事情，都容易令人失控且疯狂。

当失去了拥抱一个人的资格，当坚信光明也未见破晓，当被世界宣判剥夺所有，我该以怎样的面目爱你？

遵循我的本能，拥护我的本心，以我的一切意愿为指令，服从我的愿望。

“我讨厌他。”羽生结弦又说，眼神深沉。

“我从来没有遇到这么一个人，我真的好讨厌他。讨厌金博洋给我的自由，讨厌金博洋的考虑周到，讨厌金博洋的一意孤行，讨厌金博洋的奋不顾身，我这么讨厌他——”

我这么喜欢他。

“我偏偏不随他意，我就要一辈子留着那张结合证明，将他困在我身边，他要是不醒，我恨他一辈子，恨他让我孤独一生。”

他要是不醒，我等他一辈子，这一生就只认定他一个人，谁也不能反对。

羽生结弦紧紧捂住眼睛，他觉得手心里已经盛满了他的眼泪，温热的，如同血液，因宣誓而沸腾澎湃。

他说：“要对这个不负责任的哨兵判刑。”

无期徒刑，终生绑定的那种。

“直接判金博洋一生一世都只跟羽生结弦在一起——”

生不弃，死不离。

 

自那天见过羽生结弦之后，作为工政部副部长的宁清又在Z区待了几天，期间一边忙着联系总部，一边忙着向戈米沙了解情况，而当他通过细枝末节知晓获悉事件的全部面貌之后，冷汗下来，一连几天都没有怎么睡过安稳觉，每每想起这些事情，他就觉得心头哽着慌，总觉得有一双无形的手在掐着他的脖颈，在不断地收紧手指，扼制住喉咙，发不出一点声音。

事情一桩桩一件件地揭露在宁清面前，让他不得不直面：

Z区地下城里面所有的设施与装备已被那场爆炸带来的大火销毁殆尽，管理人员也下落不明，负责人派人找了好几天也找不到什么有用的关键性的东西，只能通过戈米沙一行人短短几天的观察汇报与定位信息推测定案，包括定罪走私贩毒、人口贩卖、非法交易；寻找城内机械被毁的起因；查清城内管理者的死因；判定受邀参与者的作案性质等等，这些都需要很长时间的调查与跟踪，目前此案已直接转交给联塔总部侦查部人员与L区警局一队进行跟进，暂且没有发现其他新的线索。

除此之外，地下城因早就设定为自动化机械管理，相对自由，不归属哪一个政府部门管辖，实际上也并没有直接受益者，都是一些资本家与富商政客所联手起来借助物资共同主持所谓的交易活动，今年的交易未满目标数，又未满三个月，出了意外，甚至还让二十多个受邀者丧命于此，少不了要打几场官司，至于谁打谁，谁举报谁，这都归联塔总部经济部的人员调查，各司其职。

而此次潜伏任务的负责人，联塔总部外交部副部长戈米沙则主动申请接下另一起案子——在这场意外中发现了一个可疑女子，该女子疑是与多年前的“复苏”计划有关，身上多处留有可疑的疤痕，面目骇人，似乎是传闻中丧生在火海的实验对象之一。这引起了某些部门的高度重视，有心人蠢蠢欲动，妄图伸长手再插一脚，却被申请一同接下此任务的宁清给统统挡在门外，坚决不透露半点消息，实施保密制度。

最后经Z区相关负责部门统计，Z区地下城的火灾已使二十一人丧生，三十一人受伤。其中参与潜伏任务的L区犯罪顾问羽生结弦因爆炸影响而受轻伤，而刑警金博洋身负重伤，一度昏迷不醒。

如此，大部分事情终有归属，继续等待着真相大白的一天。

而等到这些事情终于可以称得上“落定”二字之时，已经过去了整整一个月，转眼间，却已是物是人非。

当戴纳命人将依旧毫无意识的金博洋转到L区医院的时候，L区才刚刚下过一场鹅毛大雪。整个喧哗热闹的城市银装素裹，被一层柔软所覆盖，像是加了静音屏障似的，仿佛荣光与阴暗都被一同冻结，无声无息，它看上去既干净又整洁，像是永远都这么祥和、平静。

但这都是粉饰太平般的假象，那些深埋于低层深渊处的东西终究会被灿烂热烈的阳光所融化消解，暴露在苍天白日之下，所有的肮脏与污秽都无所遁形。

只是，这一切都要等到春暖花开的那一天，需要耐心等待。

 

戴纳特地让伊芙给需要静养的金博洋挑了一个相对安静的私人医院，并暂时向警局大多数人隐瞒了金博洋的真实情况，只告知了负责案子的刑侦一队全体人员与刑侦二队的周知方与陈巍，他还需要留在Z区继续调查案子，局长赫伯特又一直在联塔商议开会，因此就剩下相对经历丰富的伊芙主管全局。

同时也瞒下了金博洋曾经被当做实验样本的事情，这是暂时不能暴露的信息，一旦泄露，难以收场。

羽生结弦没有回警局，一心只想着照顾金博洋，压根就没有想过要管其他事，到最后也只关心着丽塔的案子，他没有太多的精力去做别的，也懒得管。

在担忧他的宁清眼里，目前还能稳定情绪冷静办事的羽生结弦实在太不容易了——他还记得那一天的羽生结弦有多失控……他说的话、他的眼神、他的语气简直不像以前的那个他，他像是终于把压抑多年的情绪给彻底撕开，带着一种近乎疯狂的偏执，眼里逐渐没有温度，令人感到危险，细看眼底却又觉得波澜不惊，整个人站在黑暗中，灵魂不在躯壳里，只剩下深邃与不可捉摸，变得冰冷又冷漠。

经历了许多苦痛的事情，人都会受伤、都会改变吧。

可是，无论遭遇到多少不公、多少不幸，命运要他如何认命服从，羽生结弦从来就没有认输过啊。

他是身在荆棘、渡入深渊，也依旧从容往前、向光而生的人啊。

然而试问一句，年少被欺、理想被毁、恩师离世、经年无获，如今又即将痛失所爱，面对如此种种，一个人到底要如何从容不迫？

一个人的承受能力是有限的，羽生结弦也一样。抛去无数个被迫戴上的光环，什么天赋过人天资聪颖、什么万里挑一无所不能，统统都是假的——他这么多年痴心妄想寻找一个人想回到过去，无非只是想要继续做回那个不谙世事、敢爱敢恨的少年。

理想已去，无所可求，羽生结弦的愿望一直就是这么简单。

直到他遇到了金博洋——他看到了一个新的开始，羽生结弦第一次想要与一个人一起度过余生。他就像长途跋涉、一直漂泊着的飞鸟，难得寻到一处地方落脚，恰好温度适宜适合生活，一辈子就想这样下去，他就想有人一块陪着破破案子说个晚安有个归属有个家，不用太轰轰烈烈，有人陪他就好，他太累了。

可就连这么简单的事情，上苍依旧吝啬地给予他一点温存，多可笑啊。

为什么在这个世界上，总有这么多令人难过的事情呢？

当宁清情绪共感中回过神时，恍惚了一阵，才惊觉自己在不知不觉中已经盯着羽生结弦好一会了。精神共感是向导们的特殊能力，用来感受别人的情绪，而宁清无意地触探到了羽生结弦未曾隐藏起来的情绪，心下一惊的同时，赶紧提起神来坐直身体，打起精神，继续倾听会议。

宁清连忙向羽生结弦投去一个提醒的精神共鸣，希望对方能够收敛控制好他此刻外露得过分的精神力与不稳定的情绪，这让他十分惊讶，因为羽生结弦从来不会出现这种类似于失控的精神状况，对方一向理智温和，怎么今天变成这个样子？

而后宁清坐在会议室里的椅子上瞥了一眼上头发亮的日光灯，又看了看在座几位脸色阴沉的联塔部长与负责人，这才想起来现在到底是什么情况——

不知道是谁走漏了风声，将金博洋被当做实验样本的事情传遍了联塔总部，因这件事直接关联到“复苏”计划的重启，关系甚重，联塔首席执行长非常重视，直接下令让几位部长一同接手此案，而本来负责此起实验案的戈米沙与宁清自然不同意，意见不合的几位部长为了达成统一协议，便相约到联塔总部开了这场会议，商量到底由哪个部门接管此案。

但无论有关丽塔还是有关金博洋，这件案子绝不能脱离他们的掌控，谁知道这些人怀着什么心思，这是戈米沙与宁清首先达成的意见。于是会议还没进行到一半，就因两方意见相左而一度停滞，毫无进展。

直到羽生结弦拢着风衣带着一身风雪若无其事地推开会议室门，僵持着的局面才有所缓解——不，其实是更僵持了，羽生结弦一直面无表情，一改往常，谁也不理会。他迈着长腿直径走到会议桌边，随意挑了一张椅子上坐了下来，坐到了并坐着的戈米沙与宁清对面，在全场静下来只看着他的时候侧了侧身子，以示洗耳恭听。

一时间，却没有人敢答话。好似所有人都被进来的羽生结弦给死死压制着，虽然面上依旧在维持着毫无波动，但实际上大气都不敢喘一声。

在场一共六个人，除去身为已结合向导的戈米沙与宁清，其余都是精神力不低的已结合哨兵，但在无形释放精神压制的羽生结弦面前，竟全都无法再反抗一分，冷汗顿时顺着脊背往下流，一种叫畏惧的情绪一涌而上——眼前这个顶级向导，绝非虚有传闻。

所有人再次沉默下来，未敢言语。

羽生结弦不在意这些反应，偏过头想了想，奇道：“怎么我一来，各位就不继续说下去了？”

其中几个人抬眼斗胆看了一眼羽生结弦，随即又低下头去，依旧不说话。

宁清不知为何有些紧张，转头看着戈米沙，向他投了个精神感知——他在说，今天的羽生结弦好像不太对劲。

戈米沙还没来得及反应过来，羽生结弦却叹了口气，一副无可奈何的表情，起身慢步走向会议室的大门，抬手一碰将门锁了起来。

“咔哒”一声，在安静得可怕的会议室里格外清晰。

羽生结弦随即转身，看着那几个部长，慢慢地走到离他最近的一个人身边，俯下身去，轻声道：“侦查部的副部长，凯特先生，听说您对这个案子最感兴趣，是吗？”

名叫凯特的哨兵抬起眼看羽生结弦，只冷淡道：“这是执行长的命令，并非凭我个人意愿所为。”

“是吗？那么您呢，温克部长，您也是服从命令而来的吗？”羽生结弦转头去问另一个哨兵，受到挑衅的一方哨兵眯着眼睛，冷哼一声，并不作答。

随后羽生结弦又随意问了其他几个人，毫不意外，那几个人都不太想跟羽生结弦搭话的样子，都板着脸不语。羽生结弦无所谓地摇摇头，直起身来，在光滑的大理石地板上来回走着，一边走，一边自言自语地说。

“你们每个人都只是服从命令接手这个案子，对吗？内心就没有过别的想法吗？嗯？”羽生结弦漠然地一字一顿道，“就没有过别的想法……比如借着职务便利掩盖事实，比如弄个意外将证人杀死，比如随便搪塞个理由草草结案，比如悄无声息地抹杀掉这些事情和这些人——”

“羽生先生，你这是什么意思？！”凯特听到这种话怒意即起，拍案而道，“我们怎么会做这些事！你这是在污蔑我们！”

羽生结弦走到情绪剧烈波动的哨兵身边，将人按下座位，不解道：“我只是说说想法而已，又不是说你们做了这些事，为什么这么激动呢？”

“你……”凯特一时哑然，却更加气愤，他咬着牙看着羽生结弦，眼里满是来不及藏起来的怒意，“我不明白，羽生先生，我不知道你为什么今天会出现在这里，但这件事与你无关，你没有权利同我们谈论这起案子——”

“他有权利。”戈米沙道，“他一直是工政部的人，工政部与外交部一直在调查这起案子，他当然有权利。”

“可这件事非同小可，这关乎‘复苏’计划，你们不可能仅凭几个人的能力来调查此案，更何况，这是执行长的命令。”凯特冷声道，“我再次重申一遍，这个案子归我们管，不能让你们接手！”

“凭什么您说归你们就归你们，执行长那边也是你们单方面说我们办事不利才下此命令，我们既然敢申请接管此案，当然会全力以赴，再怎么样，你们也不能直接质疑我们的能力如此强词夺理！”向来温和的宁清忍不住拍案而起，出声道。

温克听罢突然冷笑了一声，道：“你们是疯了吗？你们知道你们面对着一个什么样的人？那个被当做实验样本的金博洋到底有多危险，你们无法想象！失败的实验计划造出失败品、造出怪物！谁知道他是什么人？他是个定时炸弹是个危险人物，是祸害！你们不能这么盲目地相信！你——”

“谁让你怎么说他的？你对他有什么意见？”

温克话还么说完，就觉得衣领被人揪了起来，他还没来得及反应，首先却感知到十足的怒意，转头一看，抓着他的竟是眼神冰冷的羽生结弦，就此一眼，如坠冰窖。

“我说的不是没有道理，你们怎么知道金博洋会不会随时失控？！经历过那个实验出来的都是怪物都是失败品！你们还敢袒护他！他们都不该诞生！别以为我们不知道你们还藏着一个当年活下来的女人，她简直不是常人，你们居然还敢——”

冰凉的手枪在下一秒抵到温克的额头上，全场噤若寒蝉，皆惊恐失色，纷纷看向一脸冷漠举着枪准备扣上扳机的羽生结弦。仿佛抓着的人再说多一句，羽生结弦就会随时开枪崩了对方，毫不留情也不犹豫，不惜一切代价。

“羽生！你——”宁清在此刻错愕地喊出声，他分明察觉到握着枪的那个青年情绪已经失控，本能开始发动强大的精神攻击，丝毫不收敛，如刀刃一般见血方休，只要谁再刺激羽生结弦一下，后果将不堪设想——

“你们再怎么掩盖真相，再怎么销毁证据，我终有一天可以将你们绳之於法，终有一天。”

羽生结弦红着一双眼，紧紧地抓住面前人的衣领，他双手颤抖地握着枪，语气却分外平静。

在波澜不惊背后，却是内心深处暗潮汹涌的波动，带着决然与痛意挣扎，掷入深海。

“唯独金博洋，我绝不退让。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯…牛牛有点黑化了。说真的，牛牛的经历真的很惨，一般人可能都受不了吧，更何况他还孤独坚持了这么多年…黑化是有一点的，但也只有一点，因为天天醒了他就不会这样了，他现在就是非常没有安全感，情绪很不稳定。  
> 其实两个人都很惨啊！天天痛到极致牛牛苦到极致，合起来就是痛苦，真的非常惨，哎qwq 心疼…  
> 其实我有想过让天天黑化一下，毕竟他也很苦，但是后来想想，这其实是不太可能的——文里很多次都说过，天天是那种因为很幸运所以常怀感激的人，连安格斯说要杀了他也不会太在意，而自己想起了五年前的黑暗也不曾太纠结，他是个很豁达很乐观向上的孩子，所以不会黑化。牛牛不一样，他是向导，而且又特别敏感，很小的时候就体会了世态炎凉，所以我才说过牛牛内心其实也有阴暗的一面，只是心里的光替他压制住了，当他所在意的都离他而去，当然会情绪失控。
> 
> 柚子是天天的唯一，天天又何尝不是柚子的唯一呢——是彼此的光啊，我说过的，黎际里的他们是互相救赎的，要一起变得更好的。
> 
> 所以不可能BE啦！我都没有BE过啊，相信我啦～


	59. 卷三 逆流

58.

在场的人都没有备枪，因疑是失控的羽生结弦的缘故都不敢轻举妄动，所有人都没有想到这一幕，更没有想到眼前这个带着强烈攻击意图的向导情绪居然这么激动，仿佛一靠近他一触碰他，就会立即疯狂反击，极端又危险。

戈米沙与宁清站到羽生结弦身后，以防万一，担忧地交换了一个眼神。

“金博洋”这三个字就像羽生结弦的一个开关，只要一提起，他就会立刻有所反应——本能地保护，本能地回应。

这是温克第一次被一个向导用枪抵着额头，这么冰冷的枪，随时会走火要了他的命的枪，像是要冻结了他的血液，心跳却在加速跳动，他咽了咽口水，哨兵的挑战欲并不想让他就此低头，他勉强抬起头，颤声道：“挟持执政人员，你会被处罚监禁的！”

“你以为我在乎这个？”羽生结弦倒觉得好笑，他的眼眶微红，却丝毫不受拘束，他将手里的枪握稳了，满不在乎地低声道：“说起来，我也很久没有真正握过枪了——要是我一不小心失了手，那可不好说啊，杀人这件事我也还算得心应手，看来您竟是个不怕死的人？”

“羽生结弦，你到底想要干什么！”一旁的凯特不禁吼道，“这对你我来说都没有好处！”

“我不许你们插手这起案子！”羽生结弦转头怒道，“别以为我不知道你们想做什么，你们要是胆敢再碰这个案子，今天谁都不能走！”

“你！”凯特捏紧了拳，却束手无策，气的连额上青筋都冒了出来。

“你们私底下做的错事，以为我不知道？以为我找不到证据？”羽生结弦扬起嘴角看着凯特笑道，“您不明财产的来源，温克的家族争端，经济部的财务疏漏，你们暗中与Z区地下城的非法交易——我全都可以调查的一清二楚，包括你们当年做的事，推卸责任误导民众，妄加判断胡乱结案，每一件每一桩都足够让你们被告上法庭——”

“羽生结弦，你最好不要这么过分！”温克怒声道。

“我过分？多好笑……恐怕还比不上你们当年合伙妄图杀人放火的罪行的十分之一呢！你说是吧，凯特部长？”  
这简直是最好笑的笑话了，羽生结弦反问道：“我知道了这么多内幕，请问你们会不会杀人灭口呢？”

“你居然……”凯特一脸震惊地看着露出嘲讽笑意的羽生结弦，喃喃道。

他居然都知道？他居然知道这一切……

这个记着那件事十年之久的人，到底要背负多少执念要坚持多久，才能如此坦然坚定地站在这里？

时间的洪流奔赴而来，随波逐流者众多，压制者也不少，来去匆匆，他却依旧从未变过。

这么多年，原来他一直都在谋划怎么一举将他们打垮。

……太可怕了。一股刺骨冷意直上心头，让凯特愣在原地，半天都不曾说话。凯特一直以为这么多年以来羽生结弦都没有提起过这些事，还以为对方已经全然放下了，已经放弃调查了，可没想到原来他还记得……唯有他未曾忘却，也只有他敢于发声。

但凯特猜测，羽生结弦肯定也知道说出这些事情的后果——羽生结弦不说出这些事情的内幕，他们这些人自然也不会有所防备，那么他就可以继续悄无声息地收集证据将他们一网打尽，可是偏偏羽生结弦就在今天将筹码与底牌全部在这面前摊开了，如此彻底，就像亡命的赌徒，为了什么而赌上自己的全部，做出了一个在别人看来失去了理智的决定，就为了一个金博洋——羽生结弦愿意为其付出所有，甚至还做好了跟他们同归于尽的打算。

为了金博洋，羽生结弦已经失去了冷静、丢掉了镇定自若，一心只想竭尽所能地保全这个人，不假思索，没有犹豫，不顾一切。

凯特简直被羽生结弦这种孤注一掷的决然给镇住了，他不禁道：“……你到底想要什么？”

“显而易见，我只想要他。”羽生结弦没有迟疑地说，“我今天，把这些事都摊开在你们面前，要么，把他还给我，要么，我带着这些事实将你们告上法庭，一次不行，我会尝试无数次，直到成功为止！”

金博洋是羽生结弦的底线，一旦触及那个人，绝无可能退让。

即使如今他手里的证据并不充分，本还需要许多时间，此次袒露开来，很有可能直接毁于一旦、白费努力，但没有什么能比金博洋更重要了。失去了这些筹码，他可以再来一年、两年、甚至十年再找，但金博洋就只有一个，他绝不会放弃，他无法让金博洋醒过来，他只能这么做来保护金博洋了。

尽他所有，绝不后悔。

凯特听罢皱着眉，在心里盘算着这些事的权衡利弊，他们做的这些事并非虚假，只是一直遮遮掩掩的，谁都不会在意，除了羽生结弦。在场的几个人大多数都有把柄就在羽生结弦手里，但他也清楚，在他们各自的包庇与纵容下，羽生结弦能查到的真相与证据应该也不够充分，要将他们彻底告上法庭也很困难，一时半会构不成威胁。

但这不是羽生结弦的目的，这不过只是一个警告，他的目的是要让所有做过错事的人都清清楚楚地知道，谁敢动金博洋与这起案子，羽生结弦自然有办法反击——绝不留情。

他不是要让他们这几个人感到害怕，他是要让所有的人都要为此感到恐惧。

事到如今，还要执着这起案子吗？凯特不禁想道，他们要是再敢继续碰一下，羽生结弦绝不会放过他们，哪怕拿出多少的精力与时间也无所谓，不惜一切代价。

他就像一个准备向命运复仇的人，绝地逢生。

凯特盯着握着枪向他微笑的羽生结弦，真实地感到一阵后怕与惊慌，也不再敢说多别的，想到羽生结弦之前说的那些话，再说多什么拐弯抹角的着实虚伪，只商量道：“如果我们不再管这个案子，那你是不是就……”

“我可没有说过平等交换啊，”羽生结弦继续笑着，将枪缓慢移到温克的下巴处，“我的意思是，你们要是敢碰这个案子，我就会立刻将你们告上法庭；如果你们不碰，我就暂时放过你们，记住，是暂、时，终有一天，我们还是要在法庭上见。”

无论他们怎么做，羽生结弦都不会放过他们——时间原因罢了，毕竟做过的事就要付出代价，他还不至于让自己全盘皆输。

羽生结弦到底知道多少、掌握了多少，凯特一行人一无所知，也不知道羽生结弦是不是又隐瞒了真实情况来诈他们，但他们只知道羽生结弦的“暂时”可以让他们有更多的时间喘口气，不至于现在就一败涂地，想必这也是羽生结弦特意留的交换条件——即使无论他们怎么挣扎，羽生结弦都能搞垮他们，但还能给他们留一点反应过来的时间，总比没有好，对他们来说，羽生结弦是一个不定数，是一个定时炸弹，随时都可以将他们毁掉。

这是一场考验心态计算城府的博弈，要在短短数几秒考虑完前程与后果，算好自己的活路与退路，给自己留一点筹码与赌注，争取再来一次翻盘的机会。

很显然，羽生结弦是这场博弈的赢家，而他们几个，是被威胁的猎物。

在不动声色交换几个眼神之后，凯特向温克摇了摇头，向羽生结弦妥协道：“……我们会撤掉关于这起案子的申请的……请放了他。”

“感谢各位的合作，我会随时关注撤回流程的。”羽生结弦礼貌地一点头，随即松开了温克的衣领，慢条斯理地整理了一下对方皱起的领结，被温克愤怒地甩开了手。

他无所谓地将枪收了回去，随意道：“说起来，几位部长也都是军校出身，怎么会怕一把枪呢？说来不好意思，惊扰了温克先生，毕竟我曾经也是一名军人，生气了，难免会直接上手——您应该理解吧？”

温克狠狠地瞪了羽生结弦一眼，不屑与这一个向导对话，同时却也明白羽生结弦的言外之意——如果他们想要因此对他下手，恐怕不是一件容易的事情，毕竟对方曾经可是……军校最年轻的中校啊。

会议就此终结，几位部长终究也是高层的执政人员，面上还是要维持镇定，但心里头还是愤愤不平，凯特走到门口的时候忘了门上了锁，一时开不了，立刻涌上来一种智商被羞辱的感觉，他转头盯着身后好整以暇的羽生结弦许久，只觉得对方就在看一个笑话似的，顿时气的七窍生烟。

会议室里没有监控，没有拍下羽生结弦拿枪警告的画面，光凭几个人的现场描述，说不定还说他们污蔑别人，更何况还有戈米沙与宁清两个向着羽生结弦的人，他们也拿羽生结弦没办法；门上了锁，隔音效果还不错，没有人听见，也没有人看见刚刚被一把枪威胁的温克，倒成了羽生结弦刻意给他们留了一点面子，不至于太丢人——真是横竖都被羽生结弦给气死了！

全程默默看着一切的戈米沙在看到凯特开不了门的那一瞬间控制不住地偷笑了一下，用饱含同情与怜悯的目光目送着那几个被气得不轻的部长离去，在会议室里只留下他们三个人的时候仰天长叹一声，上前拍了拍羽生结弦的肩膀。

“伙计，今天你过于冲动了。”戈米沙说，看了看羽生结弦脸上掩盖不住的疲惫，对方还掩着口鼻剧烈地咳嗽了几声，他关切地问了一句，“你最近是不是都没有休息好？”

缓过神的羽生结弦摇头道：“没事。”

“你没事你情绪还这么不稳定……”

羽生结弦又重复了一遍，“没事。”

戈米沙无话可说了，只能无可奈何地换了个话题道：“你今天跟他们说了这些事，他们肯定不会放过你的，他们几个部长背后的势力可不小啊……”

说着说着戈米沙又仔细想了想一些事情，竟愣在原地——羽生结弦今天这么不理智，说不定一开始压根就没打算全身而退，甚至还可能做好了以飞蛾扑火的姿态一了百了的准备。

其实戈米沙与宁清再跟那些人周旋几下，说不定也不会这样子，可羽生结弦这么做，也许就是因为他想用自己的能力保护金博洋吧。

羽生结弦不像戈米沙与宁清他们，不是什么部长什么高职人员，从曾经的中校到如今一个小小的地区警局的所谓顾问，他根本没有多大的权利，很容易被人报复，要不是各地方警局归工政部管，羽生结弦也没有什么可以依靠的势力背景，可就算这样，羽生结弦也仍然愿意用他这些年来所拥有的底牌与筹码换一个金博洋——他赌得起，孤注一掷，赌完就什么都没有了。

金博洋以生命护羽生结弦周全，那羽生结弦就以所拥有的一切来换他周全。

自金博洋受伤昏迷以来，羽生结弦真的越来越不对劲了，他失控到近乎疯狂。可羽生结弦除了脸色疲惫了些、不常动表情之外，看起来跟以前镇定自若的样子也没多大区别啊。

戈米沙心累地叹息，果然……这两个人……都是善于伪装善于说谎的大骗子！

羽生结弦一点都不关心这些事情，这么多年来他又不是没受到过什么威胁什么不屑，从光荣的中校一路被降职，其中曾被多少人暗中嘲讽被多少人看过笑话，他都不在意，对他而言，他要在乎的只是那些未完成的、一直坚持着的事，他人笑便任他人笑去，他不在乎。

但现在他只在乎金博洋。

羽生结弦转身向门口走去，担忧其状况跟上去的戈米沙拉住他，刚想问他去哪里，羽生结弦却先他一步说：“我要去医院。”

戈米沙怔了一下，这确也是他的意料之中，这一个月以来，羽生结弦就没怎么离开过金博洋，今天是例外，他拉住几欲再走的羽生结弦说：“我送你去。”

羽生结弦下意识地本想拒绝，戈米沙又说：“就你现在的状况，我可不放心你自己开车。”

“……谢谢了。”羽生结弦也清楚自己的情况，只能这么答道。

戈米沙与宁清深深地看了羽生结弦一眼，摇头叹气。

 

在去私立医院探望金博洋之前，羽生结弦回了一趟公寓。他站在门口许久，抬手触碰到门把的时候，猝不及防地想起了他跟金博洋第一次一起进这道门的情景。

两个人默契地一起进门，一起卡在门口，然后退后一步，不好意思地相视一笑。

一同进了这道门，仿佛就此过了一生。

羽生结弦闭着眼压住自己心头的酸涩，颤着手推开了面前的门，缓步地走了进去。眼前的一切都还保留着最初的模样——金博洋还在这里的模样，仿佛他从未离开过；门前鞋柜里有两双毛绒拖鞋，两个人房间门上特意挑选给对方的小灯挂饰，整洁的客厅里放着两个游戏机手柄，卫生间放着两只杯子两支牙刷，厨房里的两副碗筷，阳台上一排的多肉植物，两个人各自的用品，两个人的生活气息，两个人的回忆……两个人的一个家。

如今只剩下羽生结弦一个人在这里独自回忆。

只有他一个人……

羽生结弦垂着眼，不想再继续睹物，直径进了自己房间换了一件外套再出来，转身就要离开之时，目光无意间瞥到客厅桌上放着的、替金博洋到警局办公室整理出来的文件与资料，用一个蓝色小箱子装着，自带回来之后，羽生结弦一直没有在意这些东西。

一直摆放在办公室，那个人也不知道什么时候醒来……都会积灰堆尘的。

但今天不知怎的，羽生结弦突然很想仔细去看看这些属于金博洋的东西……什么都好，只要有关金博洋——他好想金博洋。

思之不得，思之……已狂。

羽生结弦走到蓝色小箱子面前，虔诚般半蹲下来，翻看着小箱子里放着的东西——真正属于金博洋的东西并不多，都是一些笔记与文件，比较特别的，就只有一盏小台灯，一个蜘蛛侠摆件，一本贴满彩色小纸条的台历透板，几枚荣誉勋章，还有装满了整个小箱子的各种折纸，这些东西藏在折纸下面，倒觉得这个箱子像一个充满童真与真诚的礼物一样，装着漂亮绚烂的东西，如同装着金博洋这些年所任刑警所拥有的一生荣耀。

金博洋是如此地耀眼赤诚……如同暖阳。

羽生结弦抱着这个小箱子，从中拾起一只蓝色千纸鹤看了许久，抿着唇意有所感地提了一下嘴角，随即往下翻了翻，将那个蜘蛛侠摆件拿出来放在一旁，最后找到那一个台历透板，上面贴着许多写了字的彩色纸条，羽生结弦一眼就认出了纸条上都是金博洋的字迹，愣了一下，将它拿了出来。

台历上的月份还显示着过去的时间，自他们出任务之后，这就再没有人翻过一页，仿佛时间永远地停留在这上面——原来已经过去了这么久了，金博洋也已经沉睡了一个月了。

可羽生结弦却觉得，好像就这样过了一辈子。

一生如同一瞬，一瞬如同一生。

羽生结弦从前往后翻看着纸条，在看清楚上面的字之后，倏地睁大眼睛，直接愣在原地。

五颜六色的纸条上，都是金博洋曾经写下的——

第一张纸条写：我可能有点迟钝吧。再给我多一点时间，可不可以？

第二张纸条写：他很好啊，好到我想触碰又收回手，怕自己吓着他，太怂啦。

第三张纸条写：哄小朋友玩的折纸，他怎么这么喜欢？

第四张：不能后悔，一定要做到。

第五张：半年时间也太短了。

第六张：又减去一天。

第七张：我想时间长一点。

第八张：不够时间了。

第九张：对不起。

……

第十张，是写满了一面字的“羽生结弦”。

某些未曾明晰的心意，某些未曾察觉的感觉，曾经偷偷写下的名字，曾经的挣扎与小心翼翼，曾经的期待与念想，这些未曾发现、差点就被掩埋掉的秘密……

在这一刻，居然终于有得见天日的一天。

羽生结弦难以置信地反复翻看这些纸条，确认确实都是金博洋写下来的字，脑海顿时像被掀起海浪，翻涌得他一时头昏眼花，他惊讶地起身恍惚了许久，颤抖着手抓起那一张写满他名字的黄色纸条，死死地盯着，哽咽地几乎要落下泪来。

金博洋……这些话，你到底藏了多久啊？

每天这么计算着时间，一天一天地算着过，每分每秒都在煎熬，你不怕吗？你怎么不难过啊？你不疼吗？你居然什么都不说……

原来每一天每一分每一秒，你都在跟我、跟这个世界告别啊。

羽生结弦毫不犹豫地转身开门奔向医院。

奔向那个人的身边。

他就像疯了一样，用了最短的时间赶到医院，一路上，他的心都像是与他一样加速奔跑着，血液都在叫嚣，冬天的风刮着他的脸颊，有些疼。

当羽生结弦捏着纸条喘着气到达病房前，守在外面的伊芙怔了一下，关切地问：“孩子，你怎么了？”

羽生结弦站在窗外，直喘着气，眼睛牢牢锁住里面昏睡着没有反应的金博洋，像是确认什么似的，一直看着，许久，他抬手抹了一下眼角，语气里带着一丝不易察觉的委屈，回答道：“……我就想，多看看他。”

他就想问问——

金博洋，你什么时候回家？

我在等你啊。

伊芙感知到羽生结弦此刻的复杂情绪，站在一旁，意有所感地也看着金博洋，随即拍了拍羽生结弦的肩膀，温声道：“他会醒来的，孩子。他一定会的。只是，我们要再等一等。”

羽生结弦固执地问了一句：“那他……什么时候醒来？”

一个月零八天，今天，金博洋依旧没有醒过来。

一直在关心金博洋的伊芙自然也知道羽生结弦这一个月以来的心情，她也一直在照顾着羽生结弦。无关哨兵与向导之间的联系，无关其他，羽生结弦就只是单纯地想金博洋醒过来，这种期盼与愿望，她都知道。

她怎么会不懂得，这世界上所有美好的感情呢……

“据我所知，博洋一直在努力坚持着呢，”伊芙安慰着微笑道，“就是为了我们而坚持着呢，每天都有一点点回应哦，我有感觉到，你呢？”

羽生结弦眼眶一热，抬手抹了一下脸颊，轻轻“嗯”了一句。

昏睡的金博洋虽然一直都没有意识反馈，如同陷入长眠，但也一直在接受药物治疗与羽生结弦的精神牵引，守在身边的羽生结弦这几天也的确能感应到不知来自何处的隐约的精神牵连，断断续续地，就像是……有谁在拼命地想要回应，但杂乱无章，无法形成任何实质的牵连，微弱如萤光，像是随时会被无意识的黑夜给吞噬掉，却仍然在执着坚持。

可是，依旧微乎及微，恍如错觉。

苏醒的可能依旧极其渺茫……

“一定要相信博洋啊。这么多年来，无论遇到什么事，他都没有放弃过。”伊芙轻拍着羽生结弦的肩，看着里面的金博洋，眼里满是长辈的怜惜与心疼，她继续说：“那场意外非他所愿，他不会甘心的，他一定会醒过来。”

“他对他所选择的职责矢志不渝，他对他所热爱的一切忠诚不弃，也一定不会抛下你。”

羽生结弦喉结滚动着，轻轻地应了一声，“我相信他。”

 

进到隔离病房，守在金博洋身边的羽生结弦握着金博洋被包扎起来的右手祈祷片刻，起身轻柔地碰了碰仿若沉睡着的金博洋的脸颊，他仔细地看着肉眼可见消瘦下去的金博洋许久，心疼地抚过金博洋紧闭着的双眼，抚过苍白的嘴唇，想着金博洋曾经向他灿烂笑着的样子，想着过去的那些时光与回忆，想着每一个相拥的温度与告别的不舍……

最后，羽生结弦俯下身去，贴着金博洋额上包扎的纱布，轻吻了吻他的额头。

伤痕与你，一同给予虔诚温柔的吻。

“天天。”羽生结弦低声说，“我在等你。”

光与我，都在等你啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卷一的19章与卷二的33章都描述过那些纸条。  
> 下一章天天上线～！


	60. 卷三 逆流

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这两章的印象曲是《You Are The Reason》～歌词也一样对应哦～

“Cause I need you to see,That you are the reason.”（我需要你知道，你是我的唯一）——Calum Scott,Leona Lewis《You Are The Reason》

 

59.（上）

他像是做了一场很长、很长的梦。

不知是从何而来的声音，隐约从破碎的天空中传来，有所感应的金博洋在一片混沌里睁开眼睛，眼前原本平静的水面恰好荡开一层涟漪，如同久吟回响。

这是这么久以来，金博洋在这里听到的唯一一种声音。不过太过飘渺，那应该是一个错觉吧。

金博洋没什么感觉，只皱着眉抬头看向凌乱破碎的天空，那里漂浮着许多碎片一样的东西，透明的，如同琥珀，明明是极其漂亮好看的，可就这么被打碎了，实在可惜。

那些碎片像是将白茫一片的天空一点点地分割开来，分散在四处，不会上升，也不会下沉，就这么漂浮着，就像就此凝固了一般。

在这个如梦境一般的地方，一切就像被按下了静止键，入眼到处都是残缺不全的模样，再放远一点看，原来是一片城市废墟，而这座城市之下，是逐渐漫上来的水面，即将要将这里淹没。与其说这里是一个独立空间，一片废墟，更像一个……被什么狠狠撕裂了的梦境。这里面的东西全都被扭曲被撕碎，却依旧留有那些透明发亮的碎片，像是有人刻意保留着，这本有些浪漫绚幻，像存着一份纯粹的美好，可惜就此被毁，因此是一个被破坏了的梦境。

而在这个破碎撕裂的梦境，只有金博洋一个人。空洞虚幻，无边空旷的寂寞，唯独孤独与他相伴。金博洋不知道他在哪里，也不记得自己怎么会出现在这个地方。他没有任何感觉，也没有任何记忆，更不知道自己要想什么、做什么。

他就像一直在流浪漂泊着，失了灵魂，只剩空壳，没有过去，也没有未来。

仿佛已经失去了存在的意义。

金博洋坐在这个距离要淹没他的水面还有一段高度的楼房天台上，坐在这里，已经很久了。久到他感觉自己要在这里孤独终老，就这样消失在这个世界上。

他不太想要这样的结局——这并不是自己潜意识想要的，他明明想要一个……一个怎样的结尾来着？像是有什么片段伴随着那一道声音第一次从金博洋脑海里闪过，但闪得太快了，他抓不住。

啊，好像也没什么好在意的，什么都想不起来了，只能记起来隐约剩余的记忆，但太零碎了，就像漫天闪烁着的碎片一样，飘荡，没有归属。

自从来到这个梦境里，金博洋就是这么过来的——什么都没有，不知何处去，也不知从何来。

没有关系吧？金博洋想。反正就这样一直待在这里……没有其他人，没有光，没有温度，也没有任何其他的，就只有空茫的废墟与天空，连路都看不清——没有关系吧？

反正不知道自己要做什么啊。他非常迷茫。

有谁能告诉他吗？——他在这里太久了，一个人太久了，太孤单了。

金博洋不是没有尝试往四周走走，但四周就像一个巨大的迷宫，兜兜转转，来回往复，他可以行走到的地图就只有这片废墟，没有别的路和别的地方，不能后退，也无法前进。

他迷路了。他找不到……回家的路。

金博洋叹了口气，愣愣地看着散布着碎片的天空，在想，如果他一直在这里，他会消失吗？消失在这个不知道何处的尽头……没有人知道。

而这样糟糕又可怖的梦境，是不是自己遭受到什么伤害才这样的呢？这样看来，好像也没有资格从梦里醒过来吧——把自己搞得这么狼狈不堪，伤痕累累，对自己一点都不好啊。

每次萌生出某种不甘心的想法，金博洋就会把它掐灭掉，以一种极其失落的情绪狠狠熄灭燃烧在心头的一点可供存活的温热与强烈迫切的期盼，但更多的想法复又冒出来——他已经失去了勇气与方向……他不知道自己该如何做。

时间在这里是永恒的，也是静止的。金博洋自己感觉是用了很长一段时间，才勉强搞清楚自己的状况。

每个哨兵都会有被负面情绪和精神反噬所困扰的一天，当精神力已经透支，无法梳理过度反应的精神感知与情绪侵袭，从而陷入困境，断掉了与外界的联系，迷失自我，难以自拔。除非自己的向导将他从困境里拯救出来，否则最终意识会消失在这个地方，这叫做长眠，或者说是，死亡。

当金博洋意识到这一点时，才反应过来——哦，原来他受了很重的伤，精神屏障都崩碎了，也感受不到自己的精神力，想必他在现实中，一直昏迷不醒来着，他什么声音都听不见，什么精神力都感知不到，像一颗孤独的星球，被遗忘在光年之外。

这样的话，感觉自己有点惨。金博洋想，他差点就稀里糊涂地消失了，不过还好还好，起码自己还有点意识，虽然他确实快从这里消失了。他举起手看着自己呈半透明、快要如烟消逝的手心，也许再过不久，他就要彻底和这个世界说再见了。不过他心里头觉得有点遗憾，除此之外，好像也再没有什么想法。

哦，更惨的是他年纪轻轻，年轻有为，却连个跟他结合的向导都没有，好可惜，真惨——唔，仔细想想，在仅存的记忆里，他确实没有结合的向导，因为这里没有任何属于向导的精神共鸣，又或许是因为——他没办法接收到。他在这里这么久，也没有人来找他。所以被视为另一半生命的向导可以拯救濒死的哨兵，是骗人的吧？——嗯，有什么又从脑海里一闪而过了……想不起来。

像个没心没肺的人——可金博洋都不知道现在他的心跟肺用来干嘛，心脏没有什么跳动的感觉，呼吸也没有实际的存在感。

他自己独自想了一会，依旧什么都想不起来。于是他坐不住地随便往四周走了走，反正哪都一样，反正哪里都一片虚无，反正哪里都没有路。

这里像无尽漫长不见天光的黑夜，他独自渡过一日又一日，无边无际，没有尽头。

金博洋突然觉得脸上有点凉，他抬头一看，原来下雨了——这里总是时不时来下一场雨，像是有谁在哭泣，非常悲伤的样子。

他忽的想，如果他真的消失的话，会有人为他哭泣吗？

……好像很多人都会很难过吧。金博洋愣了一下，记忆像是由此复苏了似的，如同开闸了的水龙头，海潮般一涌而来，但不疼，像被温暖的海水给温柔地包围住了——想到这么多人待他好，有点舍不得，自己就这么走了，也好没良心——爸爸妈妈，老王聪哥江哥文静彭程，许老师付老师，小周陈巍，副局跟局长，米沙跟伊芙，二队三队的同事们……一幕幕的记忆场景与每一个跟他有关系的人就这样猝不及防地从他脑海中冒出来，没有预警，又像是早就在等着他想起来，层叠不断地粘合拼接成一长串的、像电影胶片一样串联起来的画面，形成一场无声电影，在他脑海播放着——有点新奇，金博洋还从没有想起来过这么多事情与人，好像一切都随着荡开的涟漪而复活过来，记忆逐渐被填充完整一样，逐渐拥有了一点温度，虽然只恢复了一点点，但好在聊胜于无。

一点点的意思是，他的人生明明不仅仅只有这些——他明明还应该有个前途无量的未来。

可记忆到了最后却意料之外地断裂了——像是被烧毁了，破裂了，极其惨烈，有些记忆只剩下模糊的轮廓与隐约的印象，好像有一个人和与他相关的记忆都碎了……金博洋努力试着再想一想，除了想到疼，都是无用功。

怎么想到这，金博洋会觉得心脏发疼呢？然后呼吸都变得苦涩，浑身刺痛，周围一下子变得好冷——他潜意识里觉得那份记忆与那个人非常美好，否则不会被他藏得这么深，深到埋进心里，要往下挖好几层，剥离了喜怒哀乐的附庸，淘尽了刻意将其隐藏的沙石，才发现原来它连着血肉，镶进骨缝，像被他细心藏着护着的宝石，这么认真又温柔，虔诚又心动，只想占有，只想这一辈子都属于他。

明明这么渴望，怎么却是可望不可即，可念不可说？

可到底是什么呢……金博洋脑子里空荡荡的，什么印象都没有。他安慰自己，想不起来就算了，反正自己也没时间了……可他好舍不得。

他好舍不得。

就是舍不得。

那种不甘与委屈的感觉又来了，逐渐漫至心脏，酸涩又痛，可是金博洋不知道这是为什么，但是特别难受，难受到他受不了地到处走，试图减轻那种痛觉与窒息感，他漫无目的地走着，如同他之前一样，没有方向，哪都好，走，走，走到哪里都好，反正不要停下了，哪怕不知道为什么总要往前走。

往前走，别停下来，无论何处，无论何时。

忽然间周围又升起一阵白雾，茫然虚空，又像过去那样困着尝试走出去的金博洋，他百般无奈地叹息，这就是他无法凭借自己的能力走出去的原因，无论他怎么挣扎逃脱束缚，都没有办法成功。

犹如强大的命运在渺小的人类面前，肆意嘲笑。

但金博洋从没放弃过。再试一试呗，总比就这样待在这里好——与其孤独空虚地死去，不如拼搏挣扎地活着，结局如何已无所谓，走到最后一秒，都不要后悔。

这是他性格与天性使然，也是他所选择的方向。

因为金博洋认为这里不是他的终点，他要往前走，要找到光，绝不该在这里被遗忘。

一个人如何看待自己，这决定了——或者确切点说——指明了他的命运。*

 

而这种往前走的命运让他在此刻遇到了一只雪白无暇的白狐，它就这么出现了，又像久候多时，就静静地站在离金博洋不远处的一个街道一样的转角处，像一抹白光，象征着一个转折点。

金博洋愣了一下，渐渐停下了脚步，与那只有着一双清澈蓝眸的白狐遥遥对望片刻，心里的疑问更甚。其实这不是他第一次见到这只狐狸了，之前它也出现过几次，但就像一个一闪而逝的白点，总是出现在金博洋周围，但从没有这样碰面过，一次都没有，他也一直找不到。不知怎么的，他对它总有种莫名的熟悉感与亲切感……可它怎么会出现在这里呢？明明这里除了他，再没有谁。

难道它也在这里迷路了？难道原来除了他还有别的人或者其他生物？原来他不是孤独一个人？我们一起被这个白雾困了许久，迷迷糊糊地在迷宫一样的废墟城市里兜圈子，此刻终于见面了？

天空中仍然飘着雨，金博洋虽然没感觉到身上湿透，却能感觉雨水的冰冷，但心里却第一次出现一种……原来他没有被抛弃的感觉，这感觉这么炙热，这么暖和，烫着心口，让他想要上前去拥抱这只带给他这种感觉的白狐，想触摸到真实的、柔软的暖意。可他刚想往走一步，白狐却转头走了——头也不回地，像是在引领着金博洋跟着它一起走，一起奔跑。

于是金博洋就毫不犹豫地跟着它一块跑，跟着它穿进更重的雨幕，管它将他带去哪里，毫不在意。他忽然想起了那只白狐方才的神情与眼神，竟然那么哀伤落寞，让金博洋一眼就觉得心头一痛，下意识地就想靠近。

他好想问，这只白狐是谁？是谁的精神向导？它为什么会这么难过呢？它的主人又是谁？是特意要带他走吗？为什么见到他这么悲伤呢？

它……或者那个人的悲伤与失意，与他有关吗？

他想知道，又不敢知道，不知为什么。

金博洋跟着这只白狐穿梭在像迷宫一样错综复杂的废墟中，穿过几条街道与几个角落，不知走了多久，感觉走了很多路，终于转眼转到了一个视野平阔的广场，他惊讶地发现，这里居然有白鸽跟钟声，居然有湖水，居然有阳光，像是又到了另一个梦境——这真的可以称得上梦境了，这么美好的、有点令人怀念，之前的梦境对比起来真的太残破了，这简直不可思议……他环顾着周围，却不见带他过来的白狐，再往前走几步时，越来越觉得这里好眼熟、好熟悉。

他一边回溯着回忆，一边往身后看了看，后面还是一片遮掩住视线的白雾，看不到什么，但金博洋却能知道那些被白雾遮住的每一条路，并从刚刚路过的街道里想起来非常、非常多的记忆场景——那里是在C区的家的门口街道，那边是卖甜甜的糖人的胡同巷子口，那一条路上总是飘着引诱小孩的蛋糕与糖的香味，从这里沿着路走可以走到一条河的河边，还有那边是小时候常去玩的绿植公园，他爬过那棵大树，在那里救过一只受伤的猫；然后往前走，那是合盟，再过个长河对面就是军校，那是附近的大海，有一座白塔，有很多海鸥，那里的日出特别好看，再走，走，就走到了这里——

这里，是他记忆里的警校，他绚烂张扬的青春就在这里绽放，他一生荣耀的起点与开端，他怀念的过去，他美好的记忆。

金博洋明白过来了——他在逐渐捡回来丢失的记忆，弥补心头缺失的空缺。过去太多记忆或许无关紧要，也会随着年龄的增长遗忘掉许多细节，而警校似乎是他的第一个记忆点。

金博洋怔怔地继续往前走着，发现许多人在他身边路过，但他们都非常模糊，看不清模样，想来应该只是陌生人，他没有太多印象，因此也没有记忆反馈，但他们和阳光一样充满朝气；他满是眷恋地沿着记忆从广场走过一座桥，穿过校道，穿过落满枫叶的道路，路过上理论课的教学楼时听见了教授的讲课声——那一定非常印象深刻了，否则怎么会以这种方式出现在他面前可供回忆呢？

他停下来倾听，授心理学课的教授的话传过来，让他一生难忘——

“世上没有绝对的公平，也没有绝对的善恶，每个人的善意或者恶意，都会在一瞬之间改变一个人命运的走向。而一个人的行为动机非常复杂，他所成长的环境、所学习的知识与价值观，他的性格，习性，思想，都会影响他所做的决定，这是必然，我们不能过多苛责犯罪者，但绝不可轻易原谅，每个人都要为他的选择付出代价，希望你们进入到真正的社会、见识了许多之后感悟人生，能更明白自己职责所在的意义。”

“而我们的选择也一样受到许多因素影响，每个人都是如此，我们作为执法者，更要时刻端正自己的心态，要做到问心无愧，在自己所选的道路全力以赴。我们的天职就是守护——

“守护你所珍视的一切。”

教授的声音跟着外面飘落下来的枫叶一同落下来，纷纷扬扬，长久回放。金博洋站在枫树下听了许久，随后弯下腰捡起了恰好落到他脚下的一片火红的枫叶，像捡起了被遗落的东西。

这段话之所以被金博洋念念不忘，是因为这段话影响了他的一生，也促使他做了一个选择，他找到了一块记忆——解释了他为何会出现在这里。

因为他做了一个曾经后悔过但依旧继续的选择，是导致梦境被撕碎、精神屏障破裂的原因，他选择以生命做出决定。

原来如此。但，他这么做又为了什么呢？

是为了所珍视的……什么人？

他不知道这个的答案。眼前的一切好像感应到了他的疑惑，转瞬之间，竟然换了整个场景，像是逐渐唤醒沉睡着的记忆，翻涌而来。在金博洋面前的场景不断地变换着、扭曲着、旋转着，斑斓灿烂如同万花筒，像回旋的漩涡，将他从警校毕业之后遇到的经历全都无序杂乱地回放了一遍：获得赏识被提前录用到警局报道的那一天；破获的第一起命案的嫌疑人轻蔑的眼神；被成功解救的人质向他表达感激的笑容；没能在第一时间抓到嫌疑人自责时老刑警安慰自己的情形；第一次受伤的惨痛经历；为了抓住嫌疑人差点以命抵命的偏执；一次又一次地努力消化人的负面情绪与犯罪者恶意时的艰辛；这一路再痛再苦再孤独也不能轻易言说的挣扎与纠结……

所有的记忆与情绪全都复苏鲜活起来，犹如解冻而生的春草，即使再怎么被烧毁毁灭，也依深深地牢刻在他的生命中，永远抹不去——这些都是他生命与荣光的一部分，喜悦也好悲苦也罢，他理所应当一生不忘。

这一刻，他的灵魂像是终于被找回来了，原来如此热烈生动又温暖，闪闪发亮，即使他有再多的创伤，也依旧可以向阳而生。

然而下一秒，一切回忆戛然而止，一条漆黑阴暗无比的深巷小路就突然出现在金博洋面前，好像没有终点，望不见底，只有无边黑暗，仿佛只要一进去，潜伏在黑暗里的野兽就会将自己用力拖进去，向他大张着可怕恐怖的獠牙，要把人吞食剥身，连皮带骨，吃的一干二净。

这是他……曾经最黑暗的记忆。

刚刚还怀念眷恋的心情一哄而散，一种强烈的恐惧立即爬上金博洋的脊背，蔓延通达，延伸开来，让他瞳孔紧缩，呼吸一滞，近乎喘不过气来，而此刻意识里与之有关的记忆排山倒海地袭上他的脑海，嗡地一声将无措与惊慌传直心脏，久久作响，又像是被一只铁手牢牢抓住了喉咙与心脏，声也不通，看也不清，身体僵硬，动也不动，就这么僵持着许久，他也不知道自己该做什么。

他只知道一旦他沿着这条暗不见光的路走下去，会看见很多阴暗的东西，这是他的梦魇：发光的实验室，冰凉的手铐，微弱的呼救，浓郁的血腥味，毫无防备地被精神攻击所击中的剧烈晕眩，他被人束缚住锁住手腕，拼命挣扎也没有用，体温慢慢流逝，意识逐渐消失，耳边传来曾经无比信任的声音，锋利的手术刀在他眼前晃，后颈处冒出来温热的血液，印象里一下子超级疼，很疼很疼，他却发不出任何声音，也没有任何人来搭救，甚至那个人连他记住的权利都剥夺干净——然后他醒了过来，忘记了这一切，茫然不知何处，像失去了人性与思想，如同一只受伤了只懂得反击的困兽，基因与骨子里的疯狂战意与嗜血欲望全都无法克制，失控地对他的同伴进行精神攻击，违背了他的使命，背叛了他的职责，差点杀了人，差点成为人人唾弃的杀人犯，差点亲手毁了自己的理想与前程……

那天也下着很大的雨……像毒针一样落下来，毫不留情，就像现在一样，密集的雨丝形成无形的牢笼，画地为牢，将清醒过来的金博洋强硬地锁在原地，让他动弹不得，无处可逃。

原来继续往前走，他会遇到这样令人害怕、这么痛苦的事情。

原来并不是往前走就一定会有光的，有人强行灭了心里灯，只留给你漫长的黑夜。

无论再怎么善良勇敢、心怀光明，也终究无法抵挡世上的黑暗啊。

为什么偏偏是自己呢……

为什么呢？

疼吧？累吗？失望吗？愤怒吗？不甘吗？憎恨吗？反抗吗？

曾经问过自己好几遍的问题，在遗忘彻底以后又重新回忆起来强迫自己再面对一次苦痛，一次一次地往心口重复用力地刺，刺得血肉模糊疼痛万分，自己还会像当初那样想吗？

金博洋在恐惧的本能支配下后退了一步，有些难过地捂着自己的眼睛，他又不是神，他其实真的害怕这一切……可他该怎么做？

一定要穿过这里，他才可以继续往前走。

可是又要再经历一遍，又要再体会一次什么叫绝望与无助……

可最后，他并没有任由自己放肆失控啊——他及时地拔掉了自己身上的刺，尽力收敛住了更强的攻击意图，依旧在全力以赴地挽救这一切。

……他一直没有让自己变得更糟糕。

金博洋深吸一口气，在此时做出了决定。

——既然已经经历过一次，就更应该心无畏惧才对。

因为他相信，这些黑暗的东西曾经没有让他一败涂地，再来一次，也依旧如此。

既然害怕，为什么还要往前走。  
因为这些都不会打败我。

他又捡回来一块记忆——勇敢地往前走的原因。

不灭的自信心与勇气，来自于他对自己职责与使命的坚定，来自于因幸运而生的感激，来自于他一生心怀光明的执着，因而可战无不胜，绝处逢生。

金博洋松开握紧的拳，闭上眼清空自己多余的情绪，随即睁眼，往前，往幽深的道路迈了一步，再不恐惧。

却不想在下一刻居然有人牢牢抓住金博洋的手臂拉住了他，将他用力地往后拉回来。

一个声音随后而至：

“别再往前走了，你不必非要承担这些——疼的话，就不要这么勉强自己啊。”

金博洋诧异地觉得这一动作有点熟悉，心里闪过一点温热，好像谁也曾经这么拉住过他……他转头往后看，一个面目清秀的少年出现在他面前，正拉着他的手臂，神色坚定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 贴上中文歌词：  
> 心跳突然加速  
> 因为眼里映入了你  
> 深夜辗转反侧  
> 请快回到我的身边  
> 总有失落无端袭来  
> 皆因你而惆怅  
> 我仍在苟延残喘  
> 在绝望边缘徘徊  
> 我愿翻山越岭  
> 漂洋过海  
> 只为伴着你  
> 弥补我所破碎的  
> 我一定要让你知道  
> 你是我所爱的人
> 
> 我双手微颤  
> 只因眼前是你  
> 心在滴血  
> 我现在无比需要你  
> 如果我能让时光倒流  
> 我确信光明终将战胜黑暗  
> 我心甘情愿用每一分每一秒  
> 来守护着你  
> 我甘愿翻山越岭  
> 穿过海洋  
> 只为陪伴着你  
> 弥补我所伤害的  
> 我需要让你知道  
> 你就是我的唯一
> 
> 你就是我所爱的人
> 
> 我甘愿翻山越岭  
> 漂洋过海  
> 只为伴在你身边  
> 弥补我所缺失的  
> 我需要你明白  
> 此生只有一次，而我只要你


	61. 卷三 逆流

60.（下）

金博洋的世界里终于出现了另一个人——虽然他好像不认识，但这让金博洋有些高兴，又有些纠结。

他是被困在这里的，难道眼前的人也是吗？这里这么久都没有人出现，难道是他不知道什么时候将这个孩子拉进这里的吗？因哨兵的天性，金博洋精神状态不好的时候，为了保护自己，会本能地冒出一些极其危险的想法，会出现想将尝试接触他的向导一块拉进深渊的疯狂举动，会失控地反击，无法控制，也无法自拔，这让他自己都非常害怕恐慌，因此也一直不敢轻易靠近向导，生怕自己不小心伤害了别人——而过度的自我保护与本能的攻击反应，其实是因为曾经遭受过最惨烈的伤害。

也许曾遭受过同等程度伤害的某些人会产生报复心理，选择以牙还牙，故而成为犯罪复仇者；但金博洋选择封以克制，控制自己，故而是深渊的对立面。

而这个少年出现在这里，难道是通过某种方式进入到了他的梦境吗？

金博洋转过身来时少年便放开了他的手，两个人对望了一会，谁也不认识谁，但似乎又必须要有这么一场似曾相识的相遇，必须要见上一面，或许在这里，或许在别的地方，总之，一定要相见。

像是命中注定的重逢。

金博洋好奇地看了一会面前这个比他稍微矮一点的少年，少年也默不作声地看着他。金博洋只觉得对方有些眼熟，但他记不起来到底是谁，也不知道这少年是不是只是曾经在他生命里出现过而已——不过对方的年纪看上去似乎比他小很多，唔，大概15、16岁的样子，少年有一双明亮的眼睛，眼里像落满了星星，脸上还有点可爱的婴儿肥，他微微皱着眉，正抿着形状姣好的唇神情严肃看着金博洋，明明这样单纯的年纪应该多笑笑的，却这么不苟言笑，像故作成熟的小朋友，但他的眼神这么认真这么真诚，意外地让人心安。

金博洋不禁想，他这是遇到谁家的小孩了？难不成也迷路了？这该不会是那只白狐变的吧……因为都这么好看啊。

因为都这么让他觉得莫名的亲切又熟悉，想再靠近一点点。

“呃，你好，请问你是……？”金博洋想了想，率先开口问，但对方没有回复，他又试着问了几句，“你怎么会出现在这里？我们……认识吗？”

少年没有回答，像是被最后一个问题给刺到了一样，只是一直垂着眼一言不发，竟如同被提问了却回答不出来的学生那样感到有些委屈，搞得金博洋觉得自己像是欺负了他，忙开始道歉。

“对不起啊，我不问这些了，你、你不要这么难过好不好？”金博洋观察着少年忽然的神情，着急地往前一步哄道，少年却往后退了一步。

金博洋不敢再动了，他停在原地，想来这孩子一定也迷路了吧，于是声音又放软了一些：“呃，那我可不可以问一下，你刚刚拉住我不让我走，这是为什么？”

少年看着金博洋许久，终究才答道：“我不知道，反正我不想让你走。”

金博洋有些哭笑不得，“可我再不往前走，就要被永远困在这里了啊。”

这里纯粹、绝望、完全的黑暗，意味着死亡。他必须离开这里。

听说从没有哪一个哨兵能只凭自己走出长眠的梦境，一个人的承受能力是有限的，这里只有被刻意模糊的时间，漫无边际的虚无，反复出现的梦魇，没有回应的呼救，从始至终的孤独，美好虚幻的回忆，无常的喜悦与悲伤……在这样没有救赎的世界里，人的意志力与决心逐渐变得脆弱不堪，直到彻底被消磨殆尽、瓦解粉碎，没有人能抵抗得住这样的折磨与虚空，迷失了的哨兵会一直被自己困在这里，无法逃脱。

要不是因为突然如海浪翻涌的记忆和如骤起的火焰一样蹦发而生的强烈信心，金博洋可能就会因为失去了自主意识、失去了自我，从而丧失掉求生欲，任由自己慢慢地陷进空洞的黑暗中，再逐渐被剥离掉意识，灵魂就此永远地消失在这里，走向生命真正意义上的终结。

而让他留在这里的是一场猝不及防的意外，他不甘心，也不愿意就此结束，这不是他所要的结果，他必须要逃出这里……逃出去！

金博洋知道他的记忆与生命里曾经有非常多让人感到绝望的黑暗，远远不止他在这里看到的这些，如果他再面对一次，将是无尽反复的苦痛，说不定到最后真的无法撑下去。可他又有什么办法呢？他还是要坦然地面对、勇敢地再试一次啊。

“你不会的，”少年突然说，“我就是来带你走的。”

金博洋听罢一愣，有点不太明白，“嗯？……什么？”

“我出现在这里，就是要找到你，然后带你出去的。”少年下定决心一般，上前拉住金博洋的手腕一边将他带离一边说道。

“这算逃避吗？”金博洋不解地往回看那个逐渐远离他的漆黑之地，周围又变了很多场景，他说：“没有勇气回想的话，我会忘的。”

在遇到极其惨烈的伤害时，人都会下意识地选择逃避，遗忘让他最难过最痛苦的事情，金博洋曾经就这么遗忘了，但这次他不想再忘，这也是他生命中的一部分，他不能忘。

“不，是要等你醒来，我陪你一起面对。”少年这么回答。

“和你？”金博洋更好奇了，“你……到底是谁？”

少年却又抿着唇，不直面回答这个问题，只是说：“我出现在这里的原因，就是要将在梦境里长眠的哨兵带离出去——我是一个向导，我是‘主体’留在精神图景的‘意识’，这是每个向导的天赋，为了拯救濒死的哨兵——我是‘主体’情感最为明显、感知能力最强的时候诞生的，所以我有足够的能力为你指引回去的路。”

“向导……？”金博洋感到困惑，仔细地想了想，脑海里还是空荡，喃喃道：“我……是不是遗忘了什么……曾经有……有这样一个人吗？”

而选择遗忘的另一种原因，是藏的太深，深入骨髓，连他自己都一时想不起来有什么不对劲的地方——或许是他把某个人当成自己生命的另一部分，自然地去爱，自然地去记忆，他曾经丢掉了自己，自然也会遗忘这一件事。

他的心跳与呼吸都关乎着另一个人，当自己丢失了另一半灵魂时，记忆也就不完全，生命也就不完整。

金博洋现在却想不起来这个人是谁，这个人没有以任何的模样出现在他过去的生命里，因此回忆到目前为止，他也没有遇到有关这个人存在的痕迹。

少年却回头说：“我就是要带你走‘捷径’去见他啊。”

金博洋恍然大悟，原来他要遇到那个人，要走过这么多的路啊。

“这么说，是真的存在着这样一个人咯？”金博洋说，“那我们在遇到彼此之前，是不是也曾经经历过很多呢？”

金博洋忽然想到，又碎碎念地说：“如果你就是那个人留在意识里的15岁时的样子，那我真是有点可惜自己没能早点遇到你，总觉得你不应该这样总是板着脸，明明挺可爱的，我还没见过这么不爱笑的小朋友……诶，怎么了？”

少年听罢有些错愕地停下来，转身看着金博洋，他想明白反应过来后突然结巴道：“你、你胡说些什么啊……”

“我没有胡说啊，我认真的。”金博洋歪着头看着有些不知所措的少年道，“可是我也没有办法穿越时空回到你的过去……没有人可以回到过去的，时光不会回流，我知道的。”

说完后金博洋眯着眼睛笑了笑，“不过能在这里见到你，也很荣幸，很高兴认识你。”

虽然只是进入哨兵梦境里的意识体，但少年依旧保留了主体潜意识的感觉和反应，他实实在在地因为这段话而感到有点心口发烫，他忙转过头去掩饰自己，继续带着金博洋走，一句话也不说，大概是碎片似的他，感知不到这样纯粹又完整的关于喜欢的表达。

又或者说是——对他而言，金博洋远比他是否遭人喜欢要重要的多。

无数个变化着的场景与画面从他们身边而过，色彩斑斓又绚丽，却不是他们的终点。

为什么我们没能早点认识彼此呢？

可是没能走过独属于我们的那些成长经历，想必我们也不会相遇吧。时光与年岁将我们不断往前推着走，过去是回忆，而谁也不能回头。

但我们终究会重逢。

“笨蛋。”少年低声说，话被带起的风一吹而散，谁也没听到。

他们继续往前走，层层交叠混乱一片的回忆片段在周围快速地变换着场景，他们奔跑着，一路带起了街道边飘散着的蛋糕与糖果香甜的味道；带起了警校广场上停歇的成群而飞的白鸽；带起了广阔大海岸边的朵朵浪花，带起了整片花海上漂浮着的漂亮花瓣；带起了到处浮空的彩色千纸鹤与闪烁的星星；带起了破碎天空上漫天的金色碎片；带起了绵绵坠落的冰凉雨丝；带起了熊熊燃烧的烈火；带起了如蝶翩飞的记忆回旋……

他们穿过记忆的回廊，穿过生命的痕迹，就这么几瞬间，像是跑过了一生。

金博洋一边奇怪于少年的反应，想从这种反应中试着回忆被他深藏于心的那个人到底是什么样子，一边逐步找寻着一个人的所有记忆——那个人可能比这个少年年长许多，很优秀出色，也值得让他依靠，印象里很少有这样单纯显露情绪的真实，极少表现出来那样可以称得上可爱的情感反应；可能总是喜怒不形于色，可能总是自己一个人藏着事不让别人担心，可能很温和也很疏离，可能因为经历了太多而很难坦诚；但对他却总是真诚又善解人意，对他总是很好，总是为他着想，总是会默默地为他付出一切，会小心翼翼地靠近他，也会直白地跟他说起心意，会尊重他的选择，会心疼他受委屈，会给他拥抱与安慰，给他陪伴与勇气，不会离开，总是会等他，许诺他以后要一起面对——

那个人可能也会很爱他，就像金博洋意识里的那样，他也很爱那个人。

在这个世界上，再也没有像我这样爱着你的人了。

他是谁？你想起来了吗？那个人是谁？

那个你一直念念不忘的人；

那个你舍不得离开他的人；

那个你此时此刻渴望见到的人；

那个你此刻奔跑着要去见的人；

你的唯一，你的万分之一——

因为一直回想和奔跑，情绪与精神负荷加重，呼吸开始变得急促加速，手心冒汗，冷汗直流，每走一步都变得这么沉重，脑袋快要被撕裂了一样，心脏好像要破碎了，脑海里这么、这么多混乱无序的记忆一晃而过，快要把意识不清的金博洋逼疯，他还要承受更多更难受的痛觉，直到快到极致了，他眼前一黑，差点坠到水面里就此沉没——

再坚持一下，再往前多走一步吧！

不能就此停下来啊！因为……因为……

浑噩中，好像又听见了一只鲸的声音——

是最开始唤醒自己荡起涟漪的那个声音——是谁在呼唤他吗？如此熟悉，如此迫切，如同一生的守望。

有谁……一直在等他吗？

有人在呼唤我吗？有人在等我吗？

突然脚下一顿摔了一下，要是歪倒一边就会往下不断坠落，幸好还差一点，意识有这么一瞬间被切断，随即又被接上，不痛，但也令人麻木恍惚，金博洋从眼前逐渐消散的白雾中茫然地睁开眼睛，愣愣地环顾着变得明晰的四周，脑子里嗡嗡作响，心跳平复下来，一时之间，还是迷茫无措。

想起了多少……没有……

那个带着他的少年已经不在这里了，这里也已经不是之前的那个地方了，金博洋发现那个少年好像又把自己带到了另一个梦境，他抬头仔细一看，原来是一个夜晚的记忆。

一个月光正好的夜晚。

墨色的天空上挂着一轮明月，月光倾泻入人间，铺满了一地的雪白寒霜，眼熟的台阶，熟悉的场景，沿着银光一层层往上而走，面前这一条路通往何处？

有谁会在路的尽头等着他吗？

金博洋莫名地觉得心跳不稳了。

在这一刻……命运的齿轮就此开始轮转，生命的轨迹就此重合，命线就此交叠，灵魂就此相遇。

金博洋怔怔地看着不远处突然如一抹白光出现在面前的白狐，心跳再次加快，砰然如雷，让他的生命在此刻得到回响……他毫不犹豫地抬腿跟着它往前跑去，像奔赴一场千山万水，春暖花开。

前方……前方……路的尽头……是……

一直在等着他的那个人是……

一直在呼唤他的那个人是……

他的唯一，他的念想，他的喜欢……

金博洋终于停了下来，看着眼前这个如记忆里一样、向他温和微笑的人，笑着颤着声说：

“我是不是在哪里见过你……”

他知道眼前这个人是他的幻觉……是他一直幻想、一直想藏起来的人，哨兵天性里的征服欲与占有欲在虚幻又不加逻辑的梦境世界里表现的淋漓尽致，谁也无法去剥夺他拥有的一切，在这个世界里他就是主宰，不用再受任何束缚，任他肆意妄为——他想要将这个人留在这里，就像牢牢锁在心里，谁也不知道。

感情二字，本身就能烧毁人所有的理智与控制，往往只留下最初的本能，这是他的渴求，是他的欲望，是他所爱。

那个人也笑着说：“我一直在你心里。”

……羽生结弦一直在金博洋心里。

……羽生结弦……

羽生结弦……

金博洋红着眼眶，与在梦境里出现的、记忆里初见的羽生结弦遥遥对望，如同一眼万年。

他们相隔着年少青春、相隔着成长岁月、相隔着似箭时光，相隔着雨幕火海、相隔着生死离别——终于得以重逢。

差点失去、遗忘了的你，还在等我啊。

对不起，我差点把你丢下了。

此刻所有的喜悦欢愉与悲伤难过都因失而复得与久别重逢而混合成眼眶里温热的眼泪，滚动坠落而下成一片剔透晶莹，漂浮在空中，回溯成一幕幕过往的记忆。

相见，微笑，别离，拥抱，守护，告别，重逢，生命仿若经历了一次完整彻底的轮回，最终焕然新生。

——因爱而生。

是你拥抱我、唤醒我、等待我……是你爱我。

我可以为我生命中的无数个理由活着，却只会因你而苏醒。

梦境的羽生结弦在此刻问他：“你什么时候回来？”

你什么时候回来？我一直在等你。

等一天、一个月、一年、一辈子。

金博洋抬手抹了抹夺眶而出的眼泪，奔向幻觉中的羽生结弦，张开双臂紧紧地用力拥抱着他，不再分离。

他说：“我不想走。”

我以后都不会离开你了——

我们为何会相爱？

因为我们有着同样的灵魂、同样的执着，我们的理想与生命密不可分，无论命运待我们如何，永远敢于往前走，走下去。

决绝与奋不顾身都因你而起，是你给予了我爱的资格与可能。

我们有足够的勇气一起面对未来。

就连死亡都不可将我们轻易分离。

因你，即使身在长夜，我也依旧期待黎明—— 

是你在呼唤我，我将向你奔去。

破碎撕裂的天空第一次出现了即将愈合的痕迹，天光乍破，一刹那光芒万丈，淹没了整个梦境。

在等待了一个月零九天，四十天，960小时，57600分钟，3456000秒，在一个微光初降的清晨里，在金博洋的病房里无意睡着的羽生结弦从混沌中清醒过来，惊讶地发现……金博洋的右手手指第一次有反应地动了一下，随即试着触碰到了羽生结弦的手心。

羽生结弦还没从透支精神力的浑噩里醒过来，还以为是个错觉，没有反应过来，当场愣在原地。

羽生结弦忙起身一看，害怕这真的只是个错觉，但这次他真的看见昏迷了许久的金博洋松着眉，终于缓慢地睁开了紧闭着的双眼——如蝶翼般的眼睫颤了颤，展翅欲飞，象征着苏醒与新生。

终于醒了……他真的醒过来了！

……他真的一直在坚持，没有放弃过啊……

随后刚刚苏醒过来的金博洋抬眸先看了羽生结弦一眼，勉强又缓慢的眨着眼，努力地向他笑了笑。 

这一眼竟让羽生结弦失了神，颠倒了喜怒哀乐，不知如何面对。 

他不知道……他还没有体会过这种失而复得的感觉……不知道该欢喜还是要流泪。

羽生结弦简直疯了似的，一时间又笑又哭，可以说的上惊慌失措，又像是喜极而泣，他第一次像一个终于拿到了心爱的东西的孩子，就这么单纯地高兴喜悦，仿佛全世界再没有别的什么东西能这么牵动着他的全部情绪，他紧紧地握着金博洋的手，不肯放开，温柔地看着对方片刻，半天都说不出半句话来，就只是扯着嘴角微笑，可后来他又坚持不住地撕开了故作坚强的微笑与伪装，终是又流泪哭泣。

许久许久，他吻了吻金博洋的手背，才找回了自己嘶哑至极带着哭腔的声音——

“谢谢……谢谢你努力醒过来，非常感谢。”

谢谢你还愿意醒过来。

谢谢你没有抛下我。

谢谢你向我证明了——即使命运待我刻薄，要我一无所有，可我还有你。

我在茫茫人海中……等到了我的唯一。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *一个人如何看待自己，这决定了——或者确切点说——指明了他的命运。  
> ——《瓦尔登湖》
> 
> 这两章解释的一个问题：他们为何会相爱？这也是我想要表达的自己的一个看法。
> 
> “因为他们的灵魂是相似的，因而互相吸引，从而有了契合的可能性。”
> 
> 其实写到卷三，两个人最初的设定已经偏离了控制——变得越来越像对方了。
> 
> 最开始的时候，本来想写柚子是“那些杀不死我的，只会让我更强大。”  
> 天天则是“看清生活的本质之后仍然热爱生活的真正的英雄主义。”
> 
> 可写到了现在，他们的这个设定却相反了，柚子更贴合英雄主义，而天天更贴合战胜一切。
> 
> 其实有点奇妙，我也没有想到会这样，可能他俩就是天生一对吧（笑）
> 
> 天天其实很自信，也很坚强，从容又温柔，虽然他并非强大到百毒不侵刀枪不入，但他可以为了别人，为了自己变得更好、一次次地从极度的痛苦中苏醒过来，他很坚定，也很无畏。因为一直很幸运，他感激着，从不会怨天尤人。
> 
> 当然，因为作为哨兵，基因里的那种控制欲还是有的，所以他也有缺点，就是很“自以为是”，总想着用自己的方法让别人过的更好，所以他一直在克服自己对向导的本能，不束缚向导，但本质是可贵的温柔与善良、是从一而终的赤诚之心。
> 
> 而柚子就是一直坚定、矢志不渝、偏执地可怕的存在，无论遇到多大的挫折、理想被毁、被讨厌被排挤，他知道命运对他并不温柔，很刻薄，知道生活残忍的另一面，但他还是心怀希望，热爱着生活与世界。
> 
> 由于经历了太多，他已经很难去向谁表露出真正的情绪，过去的他可以喜欢就喜欢，不喜欢就不喜欢，但现在的他无法做到这些了，所以当他遇到一个真正喜欢他、能让他感知到区别于友情与亲情的爱的人，他并不知道怎么做，所以他总是很难让金博洋知道他在想什么，总是喜怒不形于色，他不够坦诚，是天天让他又学会了怎么样坦白自己。
> 
> 他们都在为彼此变得更好——变得更坦诚、更爱惜自己，更热爱这个并不温柔的世界。
> 
> 这就是我想表达的《黎际》。
> 
> 当然，后面基本上就真的开始谈恋爱啦hhhh～突然兴奋hhhh
> 
> 谢谢支持与喜爱，如果你也有所感想有所触动，是我的荣幸。
> 
> ❤


	62. 卷三 逆流

61.

从办公桌上堆积的一叠文件照片与卷宗中睡醒过来的周知方被清晨所唤醒，感到凉意袭来不禁打了个冷颤，抬手揉了揉朦胧的双眼，短暂的休息过后，依旧感到疲惫，他调整着精神屏障，起身发现自己身上正盖着陈巍披给他的外套，不由得心头一暖，整个人的状态因此变得更精神了一点。

L区最近发生的一起性质恶劣的拐卖青少年案让刑警们都忙的够呛，刑侦一队还在Z区跟着副局长处理突发事件，警局剩下刑侦二队与三队，偏偏之前又出了事情，人手不太够，这几天熬夜加点的，着实让人不好受。周知方也是替陈巍“兼职”处理文件才忙得直接睡倒在办公桌上，不过职责所在，无所怨言，只是工作的时候总是容易想到一直在医院昏迷着的某个人，容易设想种种……心里难免有些落差。

周知方想到这不免叹了口气，伸手拿过放在手边的手机，下意识地解锁划屏点开联系人界面，指尖触屏划下，垂着眼看着上面某个名字片刻，才发现一晃眼，他已经很久没有联系金博洋了，甚至自金博洋去Z区执行任务开始，周知方都没有再见到对方了……

只是未曾想过，下一次他们再见面，周知方居然真切地体会了一遍什么叫“世间无常”，也第一次真实地明白了什么叫“未知的明天与意外”。

周知方从没想过会有这样的一天——金博洋会醒不过来。

让人最为恐惧的从来不是别的什么东西，而是未知。当人无法得知自己要面对什么、要经历什么，或者完全不知道自己明天是死是活，往往会产生极大的恐慌与畏惧，未知就像一个定时炸弹，随时都会爆炸，隐藏在每个人的生活中。

无论什么情形，人总是害怕无法掌控的东西，因为他很难判断定夺自己是否可以战胜，在这种情况下，始终坚持内心的信念与自信是非常困难的。

毕竟谁都不知道未来究竟如何，总有人害怕面目全非。

虽然周知方已经尽力让自己以平常心对待人间生死，但还是不可避免地感到害怕。

害怕金博洋再也醒不过来……

已经一个多月了，周知方还没有收到任何有关金博洋的消息。

他也许太累了，还要睡一段时间再醒过来？或许是还没到时间允许自己醒来，或许是被困在最可怕的梦境长眠里无法自拔？或者是他不愿意醒来，或者是他无法醒来——

生性敏感情感丰富的向导一向容易想太多，更何况遇到这种事情，在这等待金博洋苏醒过来的时间里，周知方总是容易提心吊胆、胡思乱想着，极其担忧又惆怅。随后周知方又一想，他这个视金博洋为好友的、陈巍家的已结合向导尚且如此常常心慌乱想，更何况身为金博洋合法向导的羽生结弦呢？

想到自己探望金博洋时，曾经见到的那时失魂落魄的羽生结弦，周知方忍不住地摇头轻叹。

想必，要接受一个人的爱的同时，也要心甘情愿地承受他所带来的伤害与苦痛吧。

这才是人与人之间的羁绊啊——夹杂着悲与欢，夹杂着笑与泪，直到彻底共享彼此生命的一切。

如果博洋醒过来，真是要狠狠地训一顿对方。周知方愤愤地想，他怎么把自己搞成那个样子？他禁不住地回想起探望金博洋的那些时候，对方那消瘦的模样与微弱的呼吸牢牢地扣住了他的心脏，对人生气的同时又替人感到委屈红了眼眶，真的太令人担忧心疼了，为什么这个人总这样不把自己当回事？上次后遗症发作苍白着脸找他，这次居然直接昏迷不醒不睁开眼了，下一次呢？金博洋是不是当所有人都不在乎他、都是没有喜怒的机械人，所以才敢睡这么久？

就当他是受命运眷顾的幸运小孩，未曾明白错过与过错的痛觉，直到有一天所有的任性都要付出代价，却要以这么猝不及防、决绝惨烈的方式为自己偿还。

不是每一次的告别，都会有重逢的一天的——因为下一秒也许就会永诀，世界上哪有这么多失而复得的事？周知方当了这么年的法医，怎么会不知道这些话的真相，他又不是没告别过因公殉职的老刑警，又不是不知道人的生命有多脆弱，虽然每一个人最终都会告别世界、终结生命，可谁希望身边的人离开呢？

周知方跟金博洋共事几年，虽不至于朝夕相处，但好歹也一起经历过这么多生死大案，也是过命的交情，更何况金博洋曾为一队之长，早就与警局全体警员自成一家人，对方如今还未曾醒来，他们这些人自然也同样难受。

只是他们都同样地相信一件事情——金博洋一定会醒过来，毕竟无论遇到什么，他从没有让人失望过。

大家都相信，这只是时间问题而已，说不定金博洋明天就醒来了呢？也许再过一天、一个星期、一年……

没有人敢想别的，人在这种情况面前总是太过脆弱，只愿意相信自己愿意坚信的事情——好像一直这样认为，一切总会慢慢好起来。

因为，每个人都如此执着。

所以，即使博洋要经历这么多，哪怕要面对失感的结果，哪怕要面对更多的疼痛，也依旧不会放弃的，他一定会醒过来的，对吧。周知方想，在心里默默为其祈祷。

周知方做了个深呼吸，让自己无端感到难过的情绪消散掉，他抬手揉着眉心，想让自己想点别的转移注意力。

他开始回想最近发生的事：早就重启的实验计划，Z区的爆炸意外，“复活”的实验失败品的出现，H区与A区突发的动乱，安格斯的罪状陈述，最近的拐卖案……

仿佛还有什么蛰伏于黑暗中，伺机而动。

而生活依旧继续着，生命却在世界的某个角落重逢，或者告别。

周知方想着自己今天要做的事，起身望向办公室窗外的景色，静默许久。

他开始怀念过去的日子了。

如果大家都在就好了……谁都没有离开过……

随后一种奇怪的预感漫上来，让周知方下意识地寻找自己的哨兵寻求安慰，已结合的哨兵与向导之间的精神连接总是最好的安抚剂；而就在周知方想要站起身去找陈巍的时候，陈巍心有灵犀地自动出现，他刚从外面跑进来，福至心灵地先跑到周知方面前，用力地拥抱着对方，像是在确认对方的存在，随即才一笑，带来了一个消息——

“博洋醒过来了。”

周知方还沉浸在陈巍突然给他的这个拥抱里，听到这个消息当即愣在原地，随即红了眼眶，不禁笑着喃喃道：“……真的吗？”

一句话，犹如万分惊喜，将之前的所有不安与忧虑都消灭殆尽——

每一个人都对生命如此执着、如此坚信着，总有人不会让他们失望，不曾抛弃，不曾放弃过。

而金博洋醒过来的那一刻，牵动着无数与他有关的羁绊与人，他无疑是被大多数人爱着的——

他从没有被任何人抛弃，也没有抛弃任何人。

而被万众期望的人，注定也不会被世界抛弃。

陈巍与周知方依旧相拥着，彼此的精神共鸣意有所感地紧紧呼应，忍不住在此刻感叹着独属他们的幸运——

“幸好一切都不算太糟糕……”陈巍不禁由金博洋与羽生结弦联想到他们两人，欣慰地叹气一声，由衷地感谢他身边从未离开过的人们，附在周知方耳边说：“谢谢你没有离开过我。”

周知方也说：“也谢谢你没有离开过。”

这一瞬间，他们感激着世上所有令人感怀的感情，也会无比珍惜彼此之间的不离不弃。

无论是将你我相系一起的精神契合，还是彼此之间单纯的感情与爱意，都是世界上最美好的事情。

一切都会好起来，一切都会因爱而生，实在太好了。

*

金博洋刚醒过来的时候身体太过虚弱，暂时检测不到其精神力的存在，伤口又都没好全，意识仍然时有时无，时常会受不住地又睡过去开启机能自动恢复模式，实在不够撑住供人探望的时间，也很难配合，还需要静养一段时日。

期间羽生结弦与伊芙一直在照顾金博洋，暂时没有让更多人知道，这个消息就被陈巍跟周知方压了几天后才逐渐被警局其他人知晓，而被戴纳一直瞒着、如今终于得知事情的全貌、为金博洋担心受怕、心疼委屈的同事们着实为其捏了一把汗，又觉得莫名的气愤，后勤部的几位姑娘拉着三队的金镇瑞为终于醒过来的金博洋欣然落泪；二队全体哨兵爷们含着热泪“痛诉”这个差点要抛下他们、不负责任的二队队长；在外面执行任务的一队更是想着随时飞回L区探望金博洋等等等等……

于是几方人员凑在一块，在某一天早上，L区警局一帮奉公守法的刑警们在陈巍与周知方的带领下、在医院保安狐疑的注视下，“气势汹汹”地来到了这家私立医院，一人血书万人跟上地向金博洋“讨个说法”，好在私人性质的医院没什么其他病人，金博洋的病房所在之地又相对偏僻，一帮人围在病房外通过透窗看着里面的病人也不算太奇怪——

才怪咧！

也不是没住过院，但此刻靠在病床上的金博洋还是第一次遇到这种操作，错愕地愣了许久，半天才想起来自己应该要说些什么，头疼地想了想，随后向窗外举起了缠着纱布的右手，做了个口型，面向朋友们摆着手，打了个招呼说了句：“嗨。”

窗外的众人顿时怒了，恨了，泪洒当场了：这是什么傻子啊？！嗨个毛线啊嗨！你知不知道我们多担心你啊！一声不吭，没点良心！

“没点良心”的金博眯起眼睛洋看着外面的同事们开始疯里疯气，干笑了几声，选择视而不见，抬手万分心虚地摸了摸自己额头上的纱布，心里头想着，嗯……今天的情况，应该可以支撑自己跟这么多人说话吧……好像又看不太清了。

今天睡醒过来的金博洋精神比前几天好了不少，虽然全身上下留的伤还在恢复阶段，因伤的太重太疼而暂时不能进行大幅度动作，但至少脸色不再这么苍白，气色看着也好了许多，唯一可惜的是仍然感觉不到任何精神力，不能接收向导的精神共鸣，五感受损严重，视线模糊、时常耳鸣、味觉失灵，唯独嗅觉还好上一点，还能够闻出味道，但对一个哨兵而言，这样的五感无疑算是残疾，也确认了这是失感的症状……但奇怪的是金博洋醒来后所做的二次血样体检上却显示他的精神评定依旧属于哨兵类——这说明因为某些还不明晰的原因，他的精神力居然还残留了一点，只不过有好似没有，这微乎其微的精神力压根没办法让他恢复哨兵的特质……挺让人无可奈何的。

医生说，以金博洋这种惨烈至极的情况，失感都已经算小事情了，这还能醒过来更是难以置信的奇迹，做人就要知足常乐，先养好伤再说吧，至于以后还有没有机会重新恢复过来，那就得看天意了。

活着，就是不幸中的万幸啊——人生的生死离别总是来的轻易，要不怎么说要珍惜现在的每分每秒呢？

不过金博洋可暂时没心思理会到底失不失感的事情，他现在的五感糟糕得很，极其不方便，这几天一直在通过药物治疗与牵引试图恢复基本的视觉与听觉，很艰难也很煎熬，虽然他早就做好了心理准备面对这些事，但在他醒过来第一时间看向身旁的羽生结弦却看不清模样的那一刻，他却真的有些怕了。

他以为他可以承受得住这些痛苦，他以为他什么都做好准备不再害怕，但以后也许再也看不清羽生结弦的这一认知还是让他情不自禁地难过起来……金博洋承认他最脆弱的一面都给了羽生结弦，只要一想到再也不能与那个人在一起、想到自己已经失去了相伴资格，他只觉得满是苦涩和失落。

哎，金博洋在心里叹息一声，其实醒过来的世界也很破碎啊，甚至更糟糕，以后要用这个样子生活，听不清看不见尝不到味……他还做不到坦然接受这些落差，这无疑是在抹杀他所有的骄傲与荣耀。

若是早知道会变成这样，他还愿意醒过来吗？

他还愿意……接纳这样的自己吗？

失去了声音，失去了自尊，失去了理想，失去了天赋，失去了他引以为傲的一切……他曾经最害怕变成这个样子，甚至连死都不怕，但最后竟还是……

可又是什么让他充满了勇气呢？

因为在这世界上，无数与他有关的人都在关心着他、爱着他啊。

就在金博洋思考这些事的时候，一直守在一旁却默不作声的羽生结弦看着窗外被伊芙拦下来的警员们许久，起身前去打开了紧关的房门，他向伊芙点头致意之后终于允许这帮前来上演煽情剧情的警员们进病房看望金博洋。

得到家属允许的众人要开始流泪了，一部分人捧着鲜花抱着果盘正准备一同进去，又被羽生结弦礼貌地拦了下来。

就在众人为之不解之时，羽生结弦表情正经地发话了：“一次对话一个人，限时五分钟，不要超时。”

众人：“……”

怎、怎么还有这种规定？？？

你这么霸道真的好吗？？？

短暂性耳聋的金博洋一头雾水地看向房门口，好吧，他也看不太清各位的表情——实在可惜了，大家此刻的表情都挺精彩的。

“不同意的话，那我就要关门了。”羽生结弦语气平静地拉过旁边门意图关上，这么建议道。

众人再次：“……”

“有什么意见吗？”羽生结弦问。

众人看着没什么表情但很有威慑力的某人许久，敢言不敢怒。

金镇瑞顶着被和善的眼神盯着的压力，弱弱地举手道：“……报告，就说五分钟，不够。”

“嗯？”羽生结弦有些意外地看着金镇瑞，挑了挑眉，心里头默默地记下了，又道，“那你不许进。”

金镇瑞：“……”我招谁惹谁了？话痨就不能拥有姓名了？

所有人都莫名开始瑟瑟发抖，最终只能被迫遵循羽生结弦定下的“规则”，一个接一个地进去病房探望金博洋，然而某人却更加“令人抓狂”——羽生结弦站在金博洋旁边，用依旧和善的眼神看着正准备跟金博洋谈几句的周知方，周知方什么都没做，只觉得自己快要被盯穿了。

周知方顶着羽生结弦的眼神跟金博洋说了一句：“你醒过来就好……记得好好休息。”

不聋了的金博洋点点头说：“好。”

周知方又说：“嗯……好好休息。”

金博洋答：“嗯，好。”

周知方看了一眼旁边一副“想说什么就说什么不用在意我”的表情的羽生结弦，想说的话顿时都没了，只能说：“千万好好休息。”

金博洋犹豫了一下，才又点点头回应，他以为周知方会跟他说很多话，结果来来去去居然就只有这一句……

周知方像算着时间一样掐点就要离开，想了半天，最后就只说：“嗯……那我先走了。”

金博洋一懵，满脑子问号，“啊？等下，小周，怎么就这么走了？不再多坐一会？”

周知方假笑一声，瞥过一眼羽生结弦，道：“不好意思，赶时间……”

金博洋：“……”

金博洋后来发现，这群来探望他的同事们人均花了五分钟进来跟他聊天以表关切之情，话也只说了几句，虽然他不明白为什么大家都这么赶时间，但一想到刑警们每天忙碌的工作，立刻就能明白各位的辛苦，表示深切同情，抱以崇高的敬意。

这就直接导致了这场原本温情的探望变成了一场常规的汇报工作，“罪魁祸首”表示他什么都不知道。

不过来探望的人一下子太多，金博洋确实没有足够的精力来应付这些，才过了一个小时，他就已经很疲惫了，但他掩饰得很好，没让同事们察觉到他现在的状况，直到所有人都约好下一次再来探望他并跟他告别了之后，金博洋才敢彻底放松地靠在枕头上，一放松才知道，原来他早已经冷汗直流，浑身发痛，但什么都没说。

他实在是太过伤痕累累，要需要很长一段时间才能恢复过来，脆弱得不行。

金博洋吃痛地喘了一口气，仰头看着天花板，感受着时好时坏的视觉与听觉，脑子里一片空白。送走了警员们折回来的羽生结弦进了门后看见金博洋这个样子，沉着脸将金博洋扶起来，替他放平了身后的枕头，示意对方躺下。

金博洋却顺势窝在羽生结弦怀里，往对方身上轻嗅了一下，本想再闻闻对方那好闻的、令他魂牵梦萦的薄荷味向导素，却依旧什么都没有，失落过后他挣了一下，并不想躺下来。

“……抱歉，那个，背后的伤口疼，不想躺。”像是生怕羽生结弦不高兴，金博洋极其小声说了一句，像一只在小心翼翼靠近的小动物，随后他感觉到羽生结弦动作一顿，还是默默地替金博洋调整了靠着的枕头，离开温暖怀抱的那一刻，金博洋落寞地觉得有点冷。

羽生结弦没有说话，就只是坐在了床边，静静地看着金博洋。事实上，今天不仅是其他人得以有空过来探望金博洋的日子，也是羽生结弦第一次能够跟状况在线的金博洋对话的时候——但也许是等了太久，终于久别重逢，他却着实不知道该以何为这场失而复得开场。

金博洋数着日子一天天告别，羽生结弦却数着日子一天天重逢。本该越来越远的两段人生，却在此刻得以交叠相融。

羽生结弦与金博洋默然对望着，只此一刻，却仿若胜过这千言万语，胜过百般说辞。

我们……曾经是契合彼此的另一半灵魂，我以为我们再也没有默契的对望与解读，我以为我再没有资格拥有你看向我的眼神。

羽生结弦在此刻哑声问了一句：“……我可以抱一抱你吗？”

这是他考虑许久又像不经思考而对金博洋说的第一句话，其他的话都显得苍白无力极其匮乏……这么久了，现在，他只想抱一抱这个人。

一个拥抱，这么简单，这么容易，可也曾经求之不得。

金博洋微愣，想到羽生结弦可能是顾及到他因爆炸而伤到的后背，不敢轻易碰伤自己，心头立即一热，这暖意直上咽喉，更入眼眶，他试着动了动僵直的手臂，很努力地起身想要主动靠近羽生结弦，下一秒，羽生结弦就上前去小心地抱着他，温热的胸膛贴近他的，加速的心跳叠合着他的，他落入了重回人间的第一个温暖拥抱——是羽生结弦给予他的温暖。

他们在这一刻终于真切地感觉到对方的存在，温热的、柔软的、真实的触感……生离死别差一瞬，还好你并未离开。

好像在某一刻，他们生命中有关疼痛的一面就此愈合了伤口，随着紧贴的心脏，紧靠的胸膛，紧拥的温度，焕然复苏。

这区别于哨兵与向导之间的精神共鸣连接，因为羽生结弦感知不到有关金博洋任何的精神波动反馈，这种感觉必然有所缺憾，但，他们可以用此刻最基本的情感触动与互相接近来弥补这缺失的一块。

他们久久相拥着，绵长的呼吸在耳边拂过，加速的心跳在脑海里砰砰作响，像唤醒他们内心深处沉睡着的知觉与眼泪，几乎要汹涌淹没掉他们，心脏被一种苦涩的悲伤所包围着，随后才被另一种酸涩的欢饮给逐渐覆盖着，漫长到恍若已是天荒地老。

羽生结弦将金博洋拥得更紧一些，非常温柔地以手抚摸过对方满是伤痕的后背，不敢用力，但仍要确认似的仔细抚上金博洋的脊背，慢慢地从下往上，像是在丈量着对方整个人，安抚性地蹭了蹭金博洋的脸颊，随即继续往上，细致抚过金博洋白皙脆弱的脖颈，抚过微微发红的耳侧，抚过柔软的头发，无关任何情欲与欲望，只关乎柔情与念想，就只是单纯地、认真地用心铭记这一切，确认面前这个人是金博洋，是他心心念念的金博洋，是他所爱的人，是他的唯一与命中注定。

羽生结弦闭上眼感受着金博洋有力、鲜活的心跳，不禁眼眶微热。眼前这个人的心脏和呼吸，曾经微弱得让他近乎绝望，好似连带着他的心脏与呼吸都变得虚无飘渺，如同随时就会离去。

他们的目光交接了一瞬，仿佛交换了未知等待的恐慌，交换了尚未明晰的心意，交换了别离失去的心痛，交换了别来无恙的欣喜，交换了想说的道歉与感激，交换一颗心与整个灵魂。

金博洋像是被这眼神一烫，落下眼泪，终于忍不住地哭了起来。他的委屈，他的辛酸，他的难过……全都在羽生结弦面前显露了出来，他一哽一哽地抽泣着，不断地抹着泪水，带着哭腔说：“对、对不起……对不起……”

真的非常对不起。

“我、我也没有想过我差点就……”

我还没来得及为自己争取。

“以后再也不会了……”

我不想失去你了。

像个孩子一样大哭的金博洋一时哭得再说不出话来，只能紧紧地握住羽生结弦的手，像他生死弥留之际那样，用力地握住，未敢放手。

羽生结弦同样也落下眼泪，勉强地笑了笑，他一边耐心替哭泣的金博洋抹去泪花，也一边哽咽地说：“……我已经……我已经没有力气再去在乎、再去等待一个人了。”

“如果还有下一次，我可能……真的没有办法再等你了。”他继续说：“对不起，我也是个不坚强的人啊。”

“如果你没有醒过来……我们之间就真的结束了。”

如果你带给我的只有无尽的等待与悲伤，我们就真的结束了。

金博洋委屈地吸了吸鼻子，带着红红的眼睛抿着唇不说话，继续握着羽生结弦的手，一点都不肯放开。

“所幸，”羽生结弦红着眼睛看着难得这么笨拙的金博洋笑道，“你没有。”

所幸，你没有抛下我，因此我抓住了你，渴望同生共死。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 周·人类的本质是复读机·知方hhhhhh  
> 最后的同生共死，是指柚子上次拿枪胁迫人的时候，其实就抱有跟敌人同归于尽的想法了…  
> 以及，同生共死算是哨向之间最忠贞的承诺了。  
> 开启恋爱模式√（不是）


	63. 卷三 逆流

62.

曾经自以为的暗无天光，此刻终于得到救赎。

曾经奋不顾身也好，曾经孤注一掷也罢，都是对一个人不知所起的一往情深，都是对这个人执迷不悟的走火入魔，因为害怕失去对方而决然的疯狂如同灼热的火焰，仿若要把他们的念想与偏执一块烧成灰烬，埋在角落深处，经年消亡；却不想又因失而复得的新生，泥沼化成心壤，灰烬凝成期盼，最终长成参天大树，得一次庇护从此便至死不渝。

再深刻的痛，再漫长的苦，都化成了与你相拥而泣的眼泪，仿若流尽了，彼此过去的伤痕与亏欠便以泪勾销，从此以后，欢笑与悲伤都一同承担，一半一半。

羽生结弦继续耐心地给抽泣的金博洋擦去脸上的眼泪，一时觉得无奈又好笑，意料之中的煽情情节没发生在别人身上，反倒他们两个哭得最凶。

尤其是在他眼里一向不轻易在人面前展示脆弱一面的金博洋，这次也不知是怎么了，情绪没有以前稳定，失控般地开始流泪——这让羽生结弦才惊觉过来，以前总觉得金博洋什么都可以承受得住，总觉得没什么可以让金博洋失态，可这都是金博洋为了不让别人担心伪装起来的，说到底他也是人，此刻终于醒过来，怎么可能遇到这么多事都还能坦然处之呢？

会因喜而欢笑，会因悲而哭泣，本就是一个有血有肉的人正常的本能反应，而金博洋在羽生结弦面前毫无保留地展露出来这种难过的情绪，无疑也是在向羽生结弦证明，他真的醒过来了……他真实地存在着，不是羽生结弦一厢情愿的幻觉，也不是做梦般的错觉，金博洋是真的回到了他的身边，在他面前。

到底受尽了多少苦痛，才会疼到流泪啊……

一想到金博洋所失去的，羽生结弦便不由得心上一疼，抚过对方的眉眼时，也才想到其实金博洋也不过25岁，朝气蓬勃的年纪，同龄的普通人还尚是年轻，前途大好，而同龄的大多数哨向也不会像金博洋这样经历如此挫折与磨难。

要比大多数人更脱颖更不平凡，注定也要遭受比大多数人更多的苦难。

羽生结弦双手捧起金博洋的脸，轻声哄道：“不哭了好不好？你伤还没好，大哭伤身。”

金博洋被这个捧脸杀弄的猝不及防，没反应过来，眨了眨泛红的眼睛，一哽一哽抽泣道：“停、停不下来……”

羽生结弦觉得被捧着脸的金博洋看上去像只两颊鼓鼓的小松鼠，忍不住地想笑，后来又觉得对方现在实在太过消瘦了，止不住地心疼。

他就着这个姿势认真地看了一会金博洋，随后叹息一声，放开手，让金博洋继续靠在枕头上，伸手替对方往上拉了拉被子，低下头去掩饰掉内心突如其来涌上的酸涩。

能如此真实地感受到你的存在……实在太好了。

视觉本就没有彻底恢复，方才这一场眼泪汪汪让金博洋的视线更加模糊，一哭又牵动到他身上的伤口，忍不住倒吸一口冷气，他本也不想这样的，但就是情不自禁。

“怎么突然就哭了起来，是因为伤口很疼吗？”等金博洋缓过来后，羽生结弦这么问道，抬手轻轻地握住了金博洋受伤的右手，久久注视，金博洋感应到似的，又紧紧反握回去。

感受到羽生结弦在摩擦着右手上包扎的纱布，不想让对方这么难过，金博洋脑子一抽，转移话题道：“没、没你包扎的好看。”

羽生结弦闻言抬眸看了金博洋一眼，不禁苦笑道：“我宁愿替你伤，也不愿替你治伤。”

当时金博洋的左肩与左手臂都有枪伤，腹部还有一道被什么锐利金属划过的伤痕，有一块玻璃碎片透过衬衫扎进了心脏附近一处皮肤，额头上的伤是被磕破的，右手手心差点被玻璃碎片给刺个透穿，后背上是被爆炸烫的伤，流了一身的血，情况危急，可谓九死一生，而这些仅仅是上次意外留下来的伤口，金博洋住院期间，羽生结弦更是知道了他身上的伤到底有多少……是他的勋章，也让羽生结弦难以忘怀。

这么极致的痛，他竟然全都承受了下来……

“以前又不是没有伤过，小事情，没事啦……”金博洋习惯性地脱口安慰道，“我们这些当刑警的，谁还没有受点伤的？没关……”

想到什么似的，金博洋忽然哽了一下，顿时失落下来，他打断了自己的话，低下头沉默了一会，随后勉强地扯了一个笑，道：“嗯，没关系，因为以后都不会再有了。”

因为失感了。

因为以后都不会是刑警了。

因为我已经不再是一个真正的哨兵了。

所以……什么都没有了。

就连羽生结弦……也要不属于他了。

先前那些一直压在心里的情绪像一只气球，此刻突然被一针扎破，倾刻全都流露出来，无论再怎么说服自己放下，总有某个想起来的时刻最为难熬平复，刹那就会让人变得脆弱难堪。

金博洋禁不住地一颤，在意识到自己此时崩溃的情绪就要爆发之前抽出了被羽生结弦握住的的右手，逃避似的，他掩饰性地说了句：“我有点累了，我想再睡一会。”

羽生结弦微愣了一下，就这么看着突然间情绪不对劲的金博洋极快地掀开了被子打算把自己埋进被窝里，像一只受到伤害要回到自己洞穴里的动物，他几乎是立刻就想到了金博洋为何这么反应，起身将意图转身的金博洋给直接捞了回来，抬手按着对方的后颈将人搂在怀里，安慰似的揉了揉金博洋的发，却不说什么。

他不知道该说什么，他曾经也猜想过金博洋会不会不愿意醒过来，因为这太让人难以接受了——当你活着，却失去了活着的意义，变得一无所有，你还愿意继续走下去吗？

羽生结弦不能替金博洋回答，谁也不能，尽管所有人都对金博洋许以期望，但谁都不能真正地为他感同身受。

有些事情并不是别人说你能面对就能坦然置之的，因为人生终归还是要自己走、自己选择。

金博洋止不住地颤抖着身体，也许是因为冷，也许是因为疼，也许只是本能反应，又也许是害怕。但他没有说话，也没有流泪，就只是安静地被羽生结弦抱在怀里，他无法像过去那样感受到羽生结弦投放的安抚他的精神共鸣，他只能艰难地、像个孩子一样尝试接纳一个原本不属于他的世界，每一步像踩在刀尖上，每一个呼吸都饱含挣扎的渴望。

他闭上眼不放弃地试着去感受他残存的精神力，在过去清醒的时候他悄声试过无数次，但每一次都没有一点反应，这次也不例外。

他真的跟羽生结弦所在的这个世界，彻底地断了联系。

这一认知让金博洋下意识地试着挣开羽生结弦的怀抱，却挣不动，羽生结弦的声音自他头顶上传开来：“你是不是又想推开我了？”

金博洋不敢回应，停了动作，遵循自己的内心，摇了摇头。

他没有。他不想。他只是害怕。

我以为我醒过来就可以拥有你，我以为我可以战胜我的恐惧与不甘……原来竟是我的痴心妄想。

“我这次，没有要推开你，我为自己争取这一次，就已经下定决心不会再让你因我困扰。”金博洋冷静下来后，平静道：“无论你对我怎么想，我都不会让你再等一次了。”

无论你到底怎么想，到底愿不愿意……我这次都不想就这么轻易放手了。

羽生结弦刚想说些什么，金博洋又担心以后没有说这些话的机会，不想再任由它们深埋于心，他真是怕极了这种未知的担忧，深呼吸后低声说：“可是我以后……说不定会再也看不见你的样子。”

“我以后可能也听不到你喊我的名字。”

“我闻不到你身上独属的向导素。”

“我感受不到你的精神共鸣。”

“我无法跟你精神契合，也无法共享生命。”

“我无法成为你的哨兵。”

“我可能什么都做不了，没法赚钱养你了，我还什么都无法接触到，像个废人……”金博洋紧紧地抓住羽生结弦的衣襟，像生怕羽生结弦就这么走了一样，他舍不得，最后哑声道：

“我身上这么多伤疤，全身上下也就只有一颗干净的心能给你了……再没有其他了……你还愿意要吗？”

即使什么都没有，我仍愿意尽我所能向你承诺我的一生。

金博洋唯一一件坚定不移毫不质疑的事情，就这样许诺给了羽生结弦。

羽生结弦听到金博洋这几句话，不自觉地倒吸一口气，仿若这些话的每一个字都牵扯着他的五脏六腑、四肢百骸，实在是觉得又惊又喜，又痛又苦，他诧异金博洋就这么直白地向他坦白内心袒露心意，又感叹唯有经历过生死才会有这种迫切的渴望，好似这就是生命中的最后时刻，每分每秒都不敢轻易对待，百转千回，虔诚地交付一颗真心。

只因逃离了生死的威胁，如今还能再见到你，无论如何都不想分开，为此许诺一次，恳求你——

若我们还有勇气相爱，从此一生，我愿意永远与你一起，就连生命终结也不能将我们分离。

若我们还有勇气相爱，若我们还有勇气面对所有未知，若我们还有勇气奔赴彼此的未来。

羽生结弦附在金博洋耳边一字一句认真道：“我愿意。”

“你看不见我，就记住我的样子，放进你心里；你听不见我，我会一直在你身边，不用你呼唤我；你闻不到我的向导素，那别的哨兵也别想闻到；你感受不到我的精神共鸣，那就用心脏感应我的心跳；你无法与我生命共享，但我可以与你同生共死，只要你敢再离开我，等我做了傻事，后悔可就晚了。”

他抬手抚摸着金博洋的后颈，万分坚定地继续道：

“你不能成为我的哨兵，那你就成为我的金博洋；你不用做这么多，我可以养你，你只要乖乖地在家里就好；你的伤疤与心我都要，你的一切都是我的，听好了，你是我的，你整个人都是我的，以后我不许你再受伤，家属不允许，听见没有？”

金博洋被羽生结弦的话搞得飘飘然，愣了好久，不知该说些什么，还在一个字一个字地仔细分辨其中的含义，任凭羽生结弦放开他，然后又被羽生结弦小心地放躺下来，睁着发红的眼睛眼神茫然地看着将他压在床上的羽生结弦，看着对方许久，竟忍不住脸上发烫。

“等下，我……”金博洋耳朵都红透了，这么近的距离让他心跳加速，不敢放松，呼吸急促起来，带着伤口在提醒着他，他现在有点缺氧。

眼前的羽生结弦在剥夺他的呼吸，周围的气温一下子热到几乎要燃烧起来，几乎要烧光两个人此时的理智。

羽生结弦又说：“你睡了这么久，我有多害怕，我真想把你锁在家里，就这样永远地待在我身边，哪也不许去；你还敢擅自解除我们的结合证明，我真的生气了，你是不是很过分，嗯？”

感觉自己在发烧的金博洋迷迷糊糊地点头说：“……嗯，我真的很过分。”

“答应过我要对我负责，结果你受了这么重的伤，差点离开了我，你一点都不好。”

金博洋顺着接道：“嗯，我不好。”

“总说自己不够好，没有一点自知之明，是不是笨蛋？”

金博洋点头说：“嗯，很笨。”

羽生结弦看金博洋这么顺从的反应，不禁叹气道：“你以为我不曾获得过更好的东西、不曾遇到更好的人吗？但那又怎么样，我不喜欢就是不喜欢，我丢下这么多东西就是因为我不想要。”

金博洋将自己埋进被子里，勉强地眨了下酸涩的眼睛，诚恳地低声道：“嗯，我知道了。”

羽生结弦扬了扬嘴角，看金博洋脸上疲惫的神色，知道对方已经很累了，他今天只是一股脑地说出来这些话，未曾顾忌什么，全靠一颗真心，也不知道金博洋心里怎么想，但没关系，他们还有很多的时间、很长的未来可以慢慢说。

最后他动作自然地替金博洋盖好了被子，又摸了摸对方柔软的头发以示安慰，又叹气道：“抱歉，提起这些，还是有点小生气呢，打扰到天天的休息了，我赔罪。”

金博洋摇摇头，认真地看着羽生结弦好一会，像下定决心一般，突然从被子里抽出手来拉了拉羽生结弦的衣袖，示意对方靠近点。

羽生结弦以为金博洋听觉又出问题了，没听见那句话，就又俯下身去打算再说一遍，不想在靠近金博洋的下一秒忽然被人拉住了衣襟，被拉着往前一倾，他还没反应过来，随即感觉有什么触觉柔软的东西准确地碰上了他的唇，很轻又很猝不及防，几乎一触即逝，让人不禁回想，他倏地睁大了双眼，愣了好长一段时间，怔怔地抚上自己的唇边，还在回忆着那一瞬间的触感。

……金博洋亲了他。

……是真的亲了的那种……

……他主动的……没有做梦……

忍着浑身的痛都要起身亲羽生结弦一次的金博洋十分不好意思地躺回去，脸红着结巴道：“对、对不起，这是我第、第一次……亲一个人，情不自禁，非、非常抱歉。”

他可是花了好大的勇气才下定决心要这么做的……毕竟当初的自己一直拒绝，这次怎么说也要自己主动吧？虽然他现在觉得自己的脸莫名有点疼……

不过这感觉挺、挺不错的……脸上耳根红如滴血的金博洋胡思乱想着，困得又要睁不开眼，但还是想看看羽生结弦的反应。

他会反感吗？不会讨厌吧？感觉怎么样？

羽生结弦还自顾自地神游着，只觉得这一个连吻都算不上的亲密举动把他的思绪给搞散了，晕晕乎乎地，就此一瞬间，回想许久，好似回到了那一场模糊绚幻的梦境，像是来到了飞到了繁星夜空，又随着流星坠入人间，五彩斑斓的颜色铺满了他脑海记忆的画面，泼染着他久久流浪的灵魂与曾失去色彩的时光。

他错愕地看着金博洋，喃喃道：“你……”

金博洋像做错事的小孩，紧张地咽了咽口水，抿着唇看着羽生结弦脸上不定的神情，忐忑不安试着开口：“呃……你不喜欢吗？”

羽生结弦还是继续神游着，却诚实道：“不……我只是觉得有点不够。”

他本想正大光明地吻一次，没想到居然被金博洋给抢先了。

金博洋没反应过来，刚想开口，就被俯下身的羽生结弦堵上了唇，他睁着双眼愣住，柔软唇瓣随即又相碰到一处，带着小心翼翼和万分凝重，像是宣告着什么一样，如一个永不消失的印记，烙在灵魂深处。

如同以吻宣誓着他们对彼此的爱意与珍视。

唇瓣相碰片刻又分离开来，本能地渴求，自主地反应，似乎只要在一块，就会顺着轨迹与心意开始触动，像在谨慎地试探，又像是恨不得就此交融，难舍难分，心上酥麻，神经敏感，带着无限的悸动，带着温热的体温，带着滚烫的呼吸，带着满心的真挚，真实地触碰在唇，真切地存放于心，甘愿沉沦在这一刻的温存里，相碰的刹那，重合的心率，分离的不舍，共赴温柔的瞬间，终生难忘。

这只是一个极其简单的、只贴合唇瓣的亲吻，只有笨拙的试探，毫无章法的触碰，半点挑逗的意味都没有，他们只是无比地认真虔诚，像是在进行什么终生一次的仪式似的，在唇上、在心上刻着对方的名字，感知着彼此的存在，回应彼此的呼唤，表达着纯粹的深情。

羽生结弦温柔地含着金博洋的唇，不舍得就此分开。金博洋闭着眼迷糊地张着唇，下意识地回吻着羽生结弦，脑子里倾刻涌出一片炫目绚光的画面，像是回到了困住他的那个长眠梦境，见到了一抹白光，看见了白鸽、星星与千纸鹤，看见了漫天的碎片正在逐渐地融合复原在一处，正在修补他破碎的天空，随后竟又听见那只鲸的声音，水面逐渐上升，他正在往下坠，不断地往下坠，然后有人抱住了坠落的他，直到一同被微凉的海水淹没，呼出的气泡扼着他的呼吸，他努力地睁开眼，看见那些绚烂夺目的斑斓全都跟他一同坠落入海里，凝结，与那个人一起拥抱着他，呼唤他的意识，所有的一切都轻柔地将他包围起来——

一吻终毕，金博洋喘着气，缓慢地睁开眼睛，看着与他相抵着额头的羽生结弦，眼睛亮晶晶地，终是笑开了小虎牙。

他们再次紧紧地拥抱着对方。

羽生结弦回过神来，看着金博洋眯着眼笑道：“这有点像……盖了章的感觉。”

金博洋轻轻地抱住了对方，闭着眼叹息说：“原来结合证明的存在，也许只是提早证明了——”

我们会相爱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次写吻戏…写的不好，大家将就地想象吧…抱歉了…  
> 吻x1 打卡：滴，盖章吻


	64. 卷三 逆流

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情还是要走的嘛，恋爱还是要继续谈的嘛。

63.

自L区再往西走，便是人烟稀少、最为偏僻的A区，那里没有什么人来往，也没有什么城镇落定，就像一个被人遗忘的流放之地、一个终结的墓碑，远远一望，无边无际，只有光秃裸露的地表、覆盖一切的风沙和像被烧过的干燥的土壤，天边铺满阴沉，毫无生气，颓败又没落。

而此刻正有一群人走在L区与A区交界处的那一片苍凉荒漠上，临近傍晚的风愈加寒冷刺骨，近乎要掀翻他们身上宽大的衣袍与盖住面目的兜帽，每个人的步伐都这么沉重肃穆，周围隐约有血腥味传来，却丝毫不能阻止他们前进，他们就像一支行尸走肉，只顾着往前走，好似一点都感觉不到冷和疲惫，仿佛不用吃也不用睡，什么感觉都没有。

哪怕他们不知道一直往前走到底会遇到什么，也不知道前方到底是不是他们的归宿，但在大多数人难以接受他们的情况下，他们唯有不断地逃离、奔跑，才能寻找到活下去的理由与方法。

前路漫漫……人间竟再无容纳他们的地方，再无处藏身，他们只能带着身上的伤痕与对生命的渴望，为自己拼一个活着的机会。

不多时，为首的青年突然停了下来，像是拦住了身后这支队伍的前行，于是整支全程赶路、没怎么休息过的队伍就此停歇下来，暂缓了他们的行程。但对这群不似常人的人而言，停不停下来休息都没什么所谓，反正他们的体能已超越极限，改造的身体让他们从不感到疲劳，他们就只是本能地跟随，漫无目的。

格沃站在一块石头上，眺望着沙漠不远处立着的一个黑点似的黑房子，预估那个就是安格斯的实验室，他抬起手挡住最后的阳光，随着抬手的动作衣袖滑落开来，露出他手臂上和手背上那些变淡了的、但依旧密布的红色痕纹，像是血液烙在皮肤上的纹身，混合着凸起的青筋线条，在阳光下显得格外妖艳。

只要到达安格斯在A区设立的地下实验室，就能找到存活下来的方法……

这支三十人的队伍，从当年的五百人当中存活下来，从那场夺命的火灾逃离出来，直至现在，个个都是亡命之徒。

要不是临走之前他们这些人都打了几支临时性的抑制药剂，加上他们这些年来逃脱的经验，他们也没办法逃出正严加搜查的Z区与L区，如果没有抑制剂，想必这些红纹会更加显眼，他们也很容易暴露，被人当做怪物一样抓起来；而当红纹与青筋都逐渐暴起变得鲜明的时候，就意味着他们正逐渐走向死亡——他们这群被改造了基因但最终失败的实验品，某方面变得强大、被强行破坏了各类平衡的同时也必定要付出代价，这种丑陋难堪的纹路无疑是在提醒着他们的痛苦与悲哀，也剥夺着他们脆弱的生命。

在这个世界上，有人重获新生，就会有人面临死亡。

格沃转头看着自己的同类们，从他们身后望到一望无际的荒凉，不由得觉得凄苦。他们明明什么都没有做，却被同为人类的同胞抛弃至此地步，多么可笑又令人愤怒。

十多年前他们还只是正当少年时期、前途无量的正常人，十多年后，他们竟成了如此模样。

站在格沃身边的一个黑衣人突然听见他平静地说：“我真想杀了他们，杀了一个……还是不够。”

听到格沃这种危险想法，黑衣人沉默了许久，看着他的同类，叹息一声。

他们这些人，谁又曾真的想过杀人呢？可现在，谁不想复仇讨回他们的公道？可复仇也要有复仇的资本——他们支撑不了太久了，他们快要死了。

“我没有想过安格斯的实验居然也失败了……那个‘实验样本’根本无法为我们所用，他跟我们不一样！”格沃忽然道，“他没有伤痕，也没有失常，甚至居然比我们更脆弱。真是令人失望。”

黑衣人听罢不禁道：“他那时候已经看见了我们，可你没有杀了他，为什么？”

“也许是同情吧。毕竟他也是实验品，是同类啊。”格沃漫不经心地答道，“我们本来就该站在一起的，他比我们更可怜，因为他不知道自己已经成了什么样子，害他的人就在身边，他遗忘了自己的伤痕，他是个，流浪的、可怜的孤魂——不明不白地死去不是很悲哀吗？”

黑衣人没有答话，许久，才又说：“……可后来地下城爆炸，估计他也不能活下来吧。他那时受了这么重的伤，要是我们带走他，也很麻烦。”

“他已经对我们没有用处，带不带走已经没有关系了。如果他没能活下来，也许这就是命吧……”格沃看着远处的夕阳，想到什么之后语气一转，捏紧了拳，“可惜丽塔居然背叛了我们！……她要是把我们供出来，我们就完了。”

“丽塔……”黑衣人重复了一遍这个名字，“她真是傻啊……他们不会放过她的，她一定又会被折磨……”

在那些人的眼里，他们就是怪物啊。怪物怎么在人群中活下来？唯一的归宿就只有死。

“笨女人！竟然背叛了我们！我不是说了我会带大家去更好的地方吗！”格沃不禁怒道，“她为什么就不信我！”

他们明明可以一起活着，她为什么又要奔赴地狱？

而黑衣人就只是摇头叹息良久，看着最后夕阳逐渐被沙漠吞噬，黑暗又要将近。面前的同类看着带领他们逃亡、走向希望的首领，开始虔诚地祈祷。

神明无法救赎我们，我们挣扎着渴望着，只为一个活下去的希望。

黑夜将近之前，他们又要开始赶路，格沃站在那个高高的石头上，犹如神明一样宣誓道：

“无论付出什么代价……我们必须活下来！”

“活着，向罪人复仇。”

*

转眼间又过去了一个星期，外面的雪也下了一个星期，反常的天气像是在预示着什么，连带着整个城市都无端丧失了生机似的，像蒙上了一层颓废阴郁的灰色，望不见光，也没有太阳。

L区最近发生的拐卖青少年案还未破获，警局的人整天忙碌着奔波着，自上个星期来探望过金博洋后，便很少再过来医院这边看望，连带着伊芙也没有时间过来继续照顾金博洋，还在Z区调查的戴纳与刑侦一队未能及时赶回来，但知道了金博洋醒了过来，终都是安心下来，依旧各司其职，毫不懈怠。

因公事忙碌的戈米沙终于有时间过来看望金博洋，约在了今天，他先向金博洋简单解释了Z区现在的情况，表明此事由外交部搭线，已经全权交给了侦查部与经济部处理，此项任务现已正式结束，他们可重归警局编制，所有的医疗费用与后续的各类手续流程都由外交部承办，无需担心。

这场爆炸意外打乱了戈米沙原本的计划，他从没有想到会有这么大的变数，丽塔的出现让他十分诧异，而金博洋的受伤更是让他满心愧疚。虽然他们还没来得及彻底摸清地下城的运行，地下城就已经被毁的面目全非，但也足以推测还原个别交易、充当证据，这项任务也不算失败。

不过金博洋受伤这件事，确实让戈米沙感到后怕，后悔到了极点，在手术室前的他曾经无比悔恨地向羽生结弦道过歉，他差点就让他们生死分离了。

“对不起。”那时候的戈米沙自责地对羽生结弦说，“如果我没有让你们接下这个任务……”

他以为羽生结弦听到这句于事无补的道歉会给他一拳，他以为羽生结弦不会原谅他，他以为羽生结弦会有所反应……但羽生结弦就只是继续站在手术室外，闭着眼平静地说：“这不是你的错……这都是我们自己的选择。”

无论所做的选择最终将我们带去何方，我们也不能后悔，因为在选择的时候，我们就该想到途中也许会遇到的失望、磨难、艰辛以及盼望，这都是我们要面对的。

就算事与愿违也仍然义无反顾，尽自己所能努力试着改变一切，这才是我们所需要的、真正的勇气。

每一段人生都由必然与偶然组成，做选择的必然与所遇到的偶然共同铺就了一条道路，或许这一条路就一直走到黑，又或许走到尽头一定会有光，而路上总有各种各样的意外与生死离别，人总要挣扎着成长，谁也不能逃避。

芸芸众生，每个人都在奔赴各自的未来，无论是好是坏，都未曾停歇。

继续在医院静养的金博洋一直在接受药物刺激五感的治疗，因为知觉不平衡，治疗就像是在拉扯撕裂着他的感知，将各种感觉“拉扯”平衡，直到恢复彻底，过程自然十分痛苦，治疗还需要持续一段时间。所幸他的听觉已经逐渐开始恢复过来，唯独视觉恢复太慢，现在每天都要蒙上特制纱布防止使用过度影响恢复进程。

送走了戈米沙的羽生结弦回到病房，看见坐在病床上蒙着眼的金博洋像是循着光一样望向窗外，外面一片茫茫白雪，微亮的光透窗进来，柔和地洒在金博洋的侧脸上，像是镀了天使的灿烂光环，周围如此安静，生出一种“静好”的氛围来，让人不忍心将这幅画面打碎，让站在门外看着这一切羽生结弦默然许久，既觉得如此让他心安，又无端感到酸涩。

快到深冬时节，大雪纷飞，天气更加寒冷。羽生结弦静止片刻，最终还是随手关了房门，走到窗前关紧了窗户，防止还病着的金博洋着凉。

看不见人的金博洋隐约觉得面前的光好像被挡住了，意识到应该是羽生结弦回来了，他低着头摸索了一下身前的厚被子，觉得冷，拉过被子复又盖至肩膀处，开口问道：“现在是什么时候了啊？”

羽生结弦转身替金博洋盖紧了被子，低头轻轻地吻了吻金博洋的脸颊，回道：“冬天了，现在外面正下着雪，冷吗？”

金博洋微愣，随即不好意思地红了耳尖，抬手摸了摸脸颊，小声道：“还好，不冷。原来已经下雪了啊，真想看看雪。”

“白茫茫一片，每年都差不多。”羽生结弦宽慰道，抬手小心碰了碰金博洋眼前的纱布，放轻声音，问：“今天眼睛还疼着吗？”

“不会太疼，就是不太习惯。”金博洋抬手顺势握住羽生结弦的手，抿着唇继续说，“今年不一样，我、我想跟你一起看雪来着……”

羽生结弦有些诧异地挑了挑眉，随即无奈笑着说：“以后我们每年都可以一起看，不差这一年——话说，你从哪里学来的这种套路？”

被看穿的金博洋老实交代：“呃，陈巍告诉我的……他说我两得做点浪漫的事增、增进一下感情什么的……”

这在羽生结弦意料之中，他不禁摇头道：“我说呢……我以为我们做过的最浪漫的事其实是一边讨论案情一边吃烛光晚餐？”

金博洋认真地思考了一阵，点点头说：“嗯，我同意这位先生的看法，所见略同，所见略同。”

两个人说完之后，不约而同地笑出声。这样的默契实在久违，久违到他们一提起这些，就立即想起来过去相处的时光，浮现出来的每一幕画面，犹如昨日才发生的事情，而分别短暂恍若幻觉，你我未曾远离过。

但他们两个人却依旧清醒，十分清楚这一路走来有多么不容易，欢喜与眷恋永恒温存，而苦难与别离也难以忘记，他们不曾埋怨过任何事任何人，只会更加珍惜身边的这个人。

离开轻易，但相守不易，他们还要相伴着走完余生，为彼此而生的勇气永不泯灭。

今天见到戈米沙，与对方谈完例行公事之后想起一些事情的羽生结弦忽然心有所感，长叹一声，紧紧地握着金博洋的手，感叹地说道：“有的时候我在想，如果当初的我没有做这个选择、没有做那个选择，一切是不是就不一样。”

金博洋听完羽生结弦这些话愣了一下，但没有说话，只是有所感应地回握住羽生结弦的手，示意自己在听。

羽生结弦感激似的抬起金博洋的手，将其抵着自己的额头，闭着眼说：“如果没有人在意那些事的真相，我就不会去试着寻找；如果没有人想方设法地阻止我，也许我现在还是一名中校；如果我没有这么执迷不悟，也许诺德就不会逃狱不会死；如果我当初什么都没有做，也许有些事情或者有些人会比现在好上一万倍……对不起，有的时候我真的无法控制这些胡思乱想……我曾经做过成千上百次假设，总有些结果让我感到害怕，让我不由得思考，我的选择是对的吗？”

人有时候总会忍不住地设想“如果”、开始“假设”，幻想着自己没有走过的、另外的人生会是什么样子的，那也许会比现在更美好，又也许会比现在更糟糕，最后所想得出的结果无外乎两种：一种是悔恨，一种是庆幸。前者无论多少都会必然出现，因为人热衷往好的一面想象，总觉得现在远不够想象中的好；而后者极为难得，这么想的人想必大多都经历了极痛极苦的磨难，才会珍惜来之不易的现在。

然而无论哪种，都是人之常情。金博洋明白羽生结弦此时此刻的心情，哪怕他没有任何的精神共鸣，也好似仍然能通过心有灵犀感知对方所有的喜怒哀乐——他无比感谢自己依旧留着如此“天赋”，能让他在此刻握着羽生结弦的手，拥有倾听、了解、感知对方一切的资格。

金博洋回想起过去，那时候他确实不想羽生结弦离开他，然而他还是要选择将羽生结弦推离开他的世界，原因无他，自然是唯愿羽生结弦平安喜乐。他以这个为出发点，才选择了最危险的手术治疗、才会跟宁清申请若是出事自动解除结合证明的协议，才会一直纠结又矛盾。

他曾经以为自己是带给羽生结弦困扰的原因，是累赘，是束缚，是伤害，他不想这样。

尽管后来有多少次的情不自禁让他后悔做这个决定，但金博洋还是会这么做。

金博洋幻想过，如果有一天他出了事，结合证明失效，羽生结弦以后会遇到一个更喜欢他的哨兵，也许会结婚生子，过得更加幸福，没有金博洋，羽生结弦这辈子应该会过的更高兴一些——

因为羽生结弦不会再害怕会失去，因为只有金博洋会对自己这么残忍，羽生结弦也不用像担心金博洋一样担心他的哨兵……他不用怕被抛弃，像他这样的人，明明理应得到世界上最好的一切。

而金博洋太狠心了，太自私了，太自以为是了——到后来他意识到自己真的喜欢上了羽生结弦，于是他后悔了，想要挽回了，这才拼命地逃离长眠，这才努力地想起羽生结弦，这才敢鼓起勇气去为自己争取一个未来。

所幸，羽生结弦一直没有离开过金博洋。金博洋也没有想到，原来他的确是羽生结弦的困扰、是束缚，是伤害——而这一切以爱之名，被重新定义，被赋予了不一样的意义，从而支撑着他们最终重逢，坦诚相爱，许诺一生。

于是金博洋也心有所感地想跟羽生结弦说一些话，组织着语言，磕磕绊绊地说：

“可是，如果你没有做到这些事，我就不会遇到你了啊，如果你是你想象的那个样子，我就不会遇见你了，你会有更好的选择……我、我这辈子只能跟你一起……可是你不用跟我绑在一块，你没有做那些选择的话，你就会跟别的哨兵结合，到时候我要是又意外遇到你，知道原来你才是我的万分之一，那我一定很遗憾地想：‘啊真的是太可惜了，我来迟了’，然后我就孤独终老，这么想想，我还真的怪不甘心的呢。”

“同样的，如果我没有做那些选择，没有任性过，没有偏执过，我也就不会遇到你了。说不定我所做的每一个选择，其实都决定了以后会发生什么，你也是一样的，我们的每一步都在向彼此靠近，直到我们终于相遇了——我实在是太过幸运了，我没觉得谁必定亏欠了我，我也不想花很多心思与时间去埋怨某个人和所谓的命运，虽然我失感了，虽然失去了很多，但以后有你的话，好像也不会太糟糕——因为一切都会好起来的，我一直这么坚信着。我醒来看见你还在，已经弥补了我很多、很多遗憾与不甘了，我很感激。”

金博洋轻轻地拍了拍羽生结弦的手背，笑着说：“这世上没有‘如果’，选择也没有绝对的对错，我们问心无愧就好啦——我们不去想它好不好？”

因金博洋的话而怔住良久的羽生结弦蓦地眼眶微热，有点委屈地说：“要不是没有醒过来的你曾经让我这么害怕，我也不会失去了理智与镇定，差点为你而发疯了。”

金博洋作势发誓道：“对不起，先生，我发誓下次不会这样了。”

“还有下次？”羽生结弦不满道。

金博洋吐了吐舌，赶紧改口道：“没有下次了！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这章对应了卷二的31章以及本卷前面的回忆章——正是因为他们做了某些选择，最后才得以遇见对方，最终才得以相爱。  
> 前面的剧情有点中二hhhh这里只是提一下而已（。）  
> 两个恋爱中的笨蛋。  
> （对不起其实是我不知道怎么谈恋爱hhhhh）  
> 后面终于边走剧情边谈恋爱啦XD


	65. 卷三 逆流

64.

时间一眨眼又过去了近半个月，好似也已经过去了大半辈子，金博洋过了一段难得平静的时光，没有案子，没有奔波，很安稳也很轻松，只是他仍在失感，精神力也不见恢复，每天还要做视觉的恢复治疗，大部分时间都被蒙着眼睛，看不见的认知让金博洋觉得周围的一切都非常陌生，并且总是伴随着些许的惶恐不安。

毕竟金博洋当了这么多年的哨兵，习惯了精神世界的存在，如今一下子什么都没有了，五感感知又大幅度下降，心脏处像是缺失了一块，灵魂变得空洞茫茫，他无法通过精神感知来接触外界，甚至还无法看见，这无疑是一件很令人恐惧的事情，他就像独自一个人流浪在宇宙之外，无法回归到任何一个世界，也没有另一个世界愿意接纳他。

他之前伤的太重了，还需要一段漫长的时间才能够恢复过来。

也许还要再过一个月。

又也许永远都不会有摆脱失感的那一天。

不过为了不让别人担心，金博洋几乎不会主动提起这件事，他乖乖地接受治疗，也听话地耐心养伤，表面上一副淡然，而内心在想什么，谁也不知道。

昏迷不醒的一个月对金博洋来说，大概不过是做了一场大梦，恍然梦醒，虽然身边的人与事也打算了许多变化，自己也遇到了不少意料之外的情况，但终归是可以接受并适应的；可这一个月对羽生结弦而言，每一天却是在煎熬与落寞中度过，他在等一个未知的结果，不知要等到什么时候，就只是这么固执地等着，等着，几乎是要把自己拉入魔障，执迷不悟，没有人可以帮助他逃离，而金博洋也不可能弥补回这段时光，自然也不可能让这些煎熬苦痛的记忆从羽生结弦的生命中抹去。

可过去的已经过去，既然可以重新开始，那就好好活着。活着，不能再让这些事重复上演。

下了一个星期的雪之后，L区竟然迎来了久违的阳光。覆盖城市的雪消融了一大半，刺眼又温暖的阳光洒落下来，仿佛照亮了这个世界，如此明亮，也如此珍贵，像终于等到了救赎，破开云际，晴空将至。

金博洋的视觉治疗也到了一定阶段，本就受伤虚弱的身体禁不住更多的药物刺激，医生建议暂时停止治疗，继续静养调理。虽说如此，但金博洋心里清楚，这是在说他的视觉已经不能通过药物治疗来恢复，至于以后还有没有恢复的机会，那就得看天意和自身的调整了。

在医院待了近两个月，加上先前伊芙与羽生结弦的细心照顾，金博洋熬过了伤口恢复难忍的一段时间，身体在逐渐恢复，疼痛也已消了不少，唯独视觉还是老样子，看的时候模糊不清，只有隐约重叠的轮廓映入眼中，分辨不出什么区别，大部分时间金博洋还是要蒙上眼睛，防止使用过度。

因为遭受过多次向导自爆的精神攻击，金博洋的精神力已经被消耗透支，精神屏障岌岌可危，但那时的他仍以意念强行自行恢复受损的视觉与听觉，过度使用五官感知而导致的反噬让他在醒来之后短暂性失明，这就是代价。

苦难过后，上苍总要剥夺一样东西，来向世人展示所谓的公平。

而金博洋只觉得重获光明，遥遥无期。

 

“L区警局与H区警局目前正在合作破获一起拐卖案，几名嫌疑人仍在逃逸，警方现已发布了通缉令，请各位市民出门时多加注意……”

王金泽来看望金博洋的这天，天气很好。病房里的电视机正播着早间新闻，播报员的声音清脆动听，窗外一片晴朗，阳光透过窗落在地上，映出树木斑驳的影子，光影分明，竟有些似曾相识。

只是世界上大多事物都有似曾相识的熟悉感，人却实实在在地改变了。

王金泽坐在金博洋床前，不知道该说些什么。他已经来了很多次了，但每一次都不知道该对金博洋说些什么，就只是沉默着，沉默着，看着对方一副淡然的模样，心里五味杂陈，复杂至极。

金博洋倒是挺自在，一边听着新闻一边沉思片刻，出于习惯，随口问了一句：“这个案子最近有进展吗？”

王金泽微愣了一下，“没有，那几名目标嫌疑人还在逃亡，我们还在查。”

“又是H区……难不成这跟那个之前提过的异端教会有关系？”金博洋喃喃道，他太习惯思考这些事了，几乎是本能。

王金泽刚想回答，但又顾及到金博洋现在的情况，最后选择闭口不言，沉默以对。他看着醒过来的金博洋真的坐在他面前，一时觉得有些虚幻，觉得有些不真切。

明明不该这样的……这一切都不该变成这样的。每次看着金博洋，王金泽总是会这么想，心里便止不住地难过，他看着外面灿烂明媚的阳光，忍不住地叹了一口气。

一旁的金博洋靠坐在身后的枕头上，心知王金泽沉默的意味，便又转了话题，像往常一样循着光向着窗外看去，随意道：“你每次来我这里都这样叹气，有这么烦心吗？”

王金泽深呼一口气，几次欲言又止，还是不想说话。

金博洋也跟着叹了叹，沉默一会，道：“跟我说说话吧，怪无聊的。我现在看不见，只能听了。”

“看不见”三个字就跟攥住王金泽心脏似的，让他更难过，一开始想要说出口的责问都化成了不忍，王金泽抹了一把脸，终是开口道：“行，你想聊什么，我陪你聊。”

金博洋想了想，随即有些迷茫地道：“我不知道……我不知道最近发生了什么事，你随意说吧。”

王金泽也想了想，发现最近也真的没有什么可以跟金博洋说的——对方是个伤员，还看不见，也没有在警局继续工作，跟他说什么都是有心无力，这不仅让金博洋感到迷茫，也让王金泽有些无措。

我该向你说些什么呢？……如今竟然无话可说了。

他看着金博洋许久，一时之间，一种无力感覆上感知，这种无力感真切地让王金泽害怕起来……他相信这种害怕不仅在他心里，而且也一直存在金博洋的心里，它残忍地让他们清楚地认知到一个事实——现在的金博洋没有办法再像以前那样，可以跟他谈天说地，可以冷静地分配任务，他们也没有办法跟他分享任何一件事情、任何一起案件——因为就连王金泽也无法感知到金博洋身上任何有关哨兵的特质与精神力了。

失感的金博洋已经跟他们的世界彻底地失去了联系，再也没有办法像一个合格的哨兵那样与他们相处。以前只要一个精神共鸣就很容易传达出来的信息与情绪，如今什么都感知不了了。

但金博洋对此似乎并没什么太大情绪，或者说隐藏得很好，没有人看的出来。

他看不见了，难道就没有丝毫的不甘心吗？被人为地剥夺了这一切，难道就此沉寂吗？他差点连命都没有了啊。

每次想起这些，王金泽就不免替金博洋感到愤愤不平，但他又能怎么做呢？让时间倒流，倒流到最初的时候，阻止这一切吗？让金博洋再选择一次，不要选择这样的路吗？

从来没有再来一次的机会，时光一直推着人走，没有人可以回头再重新选择的。

王金泽听完金博洋的话不禁苦笑了一下，他又能说些什么呢……他只怕每说出一个字，就会蹦出一点酸涩，然后把他的心都给泡软了，说话都说不利索，只剩下无力感与愤怒在不断折磨着他。

他忽然想问金博洋一个问题。

“后悔吗？”王金泽这么问。

金博洋一下子没反应过来，“呃，什么？”

“你现在这样，什么都做不了。”王金泽继续说，随即那种愤愤难平的情绪又涌上来，像一团燃烧的火焰，烧着他的喉咙，他不禁想要再说些什么，但在目光触及到金博洋的时候，怒火又顿时消退下去，他闭着眼感叹，最后又化成一句哽咽的话：“……算了，我不想跟你说这些，我不想以后每次跟你说话，都这么苦大仇深的。”

金博洋听罢一时没有接话，愣了片刻，随后他无奈地笑了笑。这么久了，来探望他的人这么多，各种各样的反应他都看过了，哪怕感知不到任何人的精神共鸣，但还是可以猜测到身边的人的情绪，王金泽此刻心情的纠结与矛盾，金博洋自然清楚。

可是，他现在确实什么都做不了。

他也确实不知道应该怎么更好地处理这件事。

对任何一个哨兵或向导而言，失感都是一种毁灭性的打击与摧毁，想要从这种心理阴影中走出来，确实也很艰难，因为这不仅给身体带来了伤痛，更撕碎了一个哨兵或向导生来的自尊与骄傲，痛至身心，难以愈合。

金博洋不可能没有感觉，也不可能就此释然，没有人能比现在的他更难受、更无助，可他还是不想轻易地放弃自己，他也不会放弃自己，然而有些事情的发展往往就是无法掌控，令人百般无奈。

他不禁笑了笑，那是一个由衷地、情不自禁的笑容，带着一丝落寞与惆怅的意味，他依旧迎着窗外的光，抬手碰了碰脸上的纱布，感受着眼前的黑暗，缓缓开口道：“可能这就是任性过后所要付出的代价，虽然很难受，可还是要坦然面对啊，因为是自己的选择，不是吗？”

王金泽看着金博洋许久，不甘地道：“……可这不是你的错，你本来不用承受这一切……”

你不该是这样的，你本应该前途无量，你本应该荣耀加身，你本应该灿烂夺目，你本应该可以拥有这世界上最好的一切。

可你现在又是什么样子？

失去了光明，失去了感知，失去了身份，失去了理想，失去了很多、很多本该属于你的东西……眼前只有黑暗。

“如果没有安格斯，如果没有接下那次任务，如果没有那场爆炸，如果你没有被攻击，如果你就这么一睡不醒……”王金泽闭眼叹道，有些疲惫地坐回到椅子上，开始喃喃自语，“从加入警局的第一天开始，我就知道我们以后指不定哪天就会遇到意外……这无可避免。我也清楚，过去也有不少老前辈因公殉职离开了我们，虽然大家都说，人的生命这么脆弱，一下子就没有了……但悲剧没有发生在自己或者身边的人身上，我们总会心存侥幸，直到有一天真的遇到了这些事，其实很无力。”

金博洋听完静默一阵，不知该怎么回复。

王金泽心累地捏着自己的鼻梁，这几天他也非常忙碌，忙着追踪拐卖案的嫌疑人，工作压力太大，周围的同事也很压抑，今天终于有个能说点什么，恨不得什么话都在自己的发小面前倒出来，可他还是得控制自己。

他又继续往下说：“不想跟你说这么多大道理，因为你懂的比我还多，我说一句，你能开解我十句。你总是这样……唉，为什么你总是这样？”

金博洋还没回应，王金泽做了个深呼吸，接着又道：“有的时候，我确实对自己现在走的路感到很迷茫、很困惑，因为我不像你这样，一开始就确定了自己的目标。没有明确的指向，其实是一种很苦恼的事情，这种苦恼困扰了我很久很久，只是每次都会被你给打破了——”

“为自己的职责与使命、为自己所珍视的人付出一切的时候，一定感到很幸福很快乐吧？”王金泽淡然一笑，这么问道。

王金泽曾经难以理解这些事情，认为这些东西太过虚幻又太遥远了，直到一路下来看着金博洋做了这么多选择，才终于明白过来这些存在的意义。世界上那些为热爱的人或事所付出的人，大概都有这种感觉吧，这样……令人羡慕的快乐与幸福。

听到王金泽这么问，金博洋心里头有一瞬间划过一丝震惊，他没有想到王金泽居然会这么问，他顿了顿，认真思考了很久，像是在想一个非常重要的答案，他说：

“也许吧？我也是很平凡的人吧……虽然总给自己立很大的梦想，以为自己什么都可以做到，可到最后才发现自己原来是这么自不量力，我也只能尽力地做到自己可以做得到的事情。”

小时候的自己总以为可以通过努力改变这个世界，而长大以后才发现原来很多事情真的没有办法改变的，年少的自己总是会偏执地认为世界非黑即白，可成为大人之后，才知道原来世界五彩斑斓，混杂在一起变成灰色，并不是小时候看到的那样纯粹又直白。

就算全力以赴，也还有很多事情无法挽回。

没等到王金泽接话，金博洋又自顾自地说：“我也为失感这件事难过了很久，才没有你想象的这么无所谓。以前曾经幻想过的未来与前程，现在都被毁掉了，换做是谁，都无法接受吧？”

“你是不是担心我没法以哨兵身份生活，不能继续当刑警，又像个瞎子一样看不见，我就活不下去了？”

王金泽显然并不想当着金博洋的面谈起这些曾经存在过的想法，他遇见过因为失感而崩溃的人，难免会多想一些，但金博洋却直接了当地说了出来，敢于直面现实，毫不避讳地说出自己的想法。

金博洋轻叹一声，仰头靠着身后的枕头说：“再怎么样也要好好活着吧，并不是真的到了绝路，想多了，徒增烦恼啊。”

只有真正体会过失去一次的痛苦，才会明白生命的可贵。这种体会，金博洋再清楚不过了。

最重要的是“好好活着”，最难的也是“好好活着”。

金博洋轻描淡写地将这些事给揭过去，不想再让王金泽因这件事情替自己担忧，千言万语，就只融成一句话，他相信王金泽会懂：“放心吧。”

放心吧，无论最后是怎样的人生，都会有勇气面对。这不仅是所有人的期望，更是他的期望。

放心吧，从始至终，都不曾放弃。

王金泽听罢缓缓地点了点头，像是在确认什么重要的事情，心里某些躁动不安的情绪似乎被这三个字给安抚下来，起源于对金博洋的信任，也起源于本身对美好的向往。他起身给了金博洋一个拥抱，最后轻轻捶了一下对方的肩膀，提起嘴角道：“最近很忙，可能以后没有时间来探望你了。天天，好好照顾自己。”

“希望下次见面，我们会在最初的起点重逢。”

希望下次重逢，我们还会像年少那样，依旧热爱着理想与生活，期许着未来与前程，在阳光灿烂中，毫不畏惧地循着自己此生认定的方向，一直走到路的尽头，永不后悔。

*

跟医生询问完情况的羽生结弦回到病房的时候，毫不意外地看见金博洋像往常一样看着窗外发呆，他顺着金博洋的目光看向窗外，片刻之后上前走到金博洋身边，先是小心又缓慢地伸手握住金博洋的右手，再感应到金博洋下意识的回握之后伸出另一个手揽住金博洋的后颈将人带进怀里，感受着金博洋的心跳，眷恋地将人拥得更近一点。

这是羽生结弦每天都会做的事情——拥抱金博洋，感受他的一切，以此来安抚自己内心深处还未彻底消退的恐惧与不安。

而对金博洋而言，羽生结弦更像是一个每天都要抱抱的小孩子，觉得莫名的可爱，但一想到羽生结弦害怕他离开的心情，又觉得非常心酸。他抬起手抱住了羽生结弦，轻轻地拍着背以示安慰，随即感受到羽生结弦揉了揉他的头发，他忍不住地又往羽生结弦怀里缩了缩，想感受到对方更多的气息。

闻不到向导素，接收不到精神共鸣，没有关系，只要你还在，只要我还能真切地感应着你的存在。

羽生结弦抚过金博洋的后背，这里曾经被火灼伤过，伤痕累累，他不禁轻皱起眉，心疼一阵，轻声问：“这里不疼了吧？”

金博洋在羽生结弦怀里闷闷出声：“不疼了。”

羽生结弦随后又抚摸着金博洋右手手心处两道深浅不一的疤痕，看了许久，想起最开始替金博洋处理手伤的那一天，柔声问：“疼的话，要说出来。”

“好。”金博洋靠在羽生结弦的肩膀上，说：“羽生，今天我可以出去晒太阳吗？”

羽生结弦犹豫了一下，“可现在是冬天，外面融雪，会很冷。”

“我感觉我在这里待了这么久，要发霉了。”金博洋小声地说，“好久没有见到太阳了。”

羽生结弦听罢放开金博洋，又揉了揉对方的头发温声道：“太阳不是就在我身边吗？”

金博洋没反应过来，愣了一会才知道羽生结弦说的是什么意思，不禁脸红了一阵，结巴道：“你、你在哪里学的套路啊……”

羽生结弦看着金博洋的反应，弯了弯嘴角，“有感而发。”

没等金博洋接话，羽生结弦又起身将金博洋的被子往上提了提，忽然说：“在这里等我。”

“啊？什么？”金博洋茫然。

“带你去晒太阳。”羽生结弦说。

“你不是说外面冷，不让我出去吗？”

“我会想办法不让你着凉的。天天的小心愿还是要努力达成啊。”

“哦……”金博洋捂着脸若有所思，觉得自己的脸颊在发烫。

被在乎的感觉，真的很好啊。

从来没有想过真的会有这么一个人这么在乎他。

从来没有想过这个人会属于他。

原来自己真的可以这么幸运。

不是在做梦。这个人不仅一直在心里，也一直在身边啊。

不知过了多久，看不见的金博洋没有任何时间概念，他只知道羽生结弦好像将他抱了起来，然后放在轮椅上，随后各种保暖用品随之将他包围起来，羽生结弦恨不得放上所有会自行发热的东西，按照这种架势，羽生结弦指不定还想用两层被子一起将金博洋包裹成一颗粽子，一想到这个，被两件厚大衣裹得动弹不得的金博洋努力地伸着脖子抬起头试图从围着的厚围巾里逃离出来，向羽生结弦抗议道：

“等下，这有点太夸张了吧！！”

羽生结弦半蹲下去将金博洋的围巾又拢紧一点，看着此时乖巧得像个小孩子的金博洋，耐心道：“不夸张，外面是真的冷。”

不，这种架势就像我们要去冰箱探险一样。将脸埋进围巾的金博洋这么想到。

随后羽生结弦不知道从哪里搞来一只暖黄色的毛线帽，替金博洋戴了上去。

金博洋震惊地说：“你哪里来的这么多东西……”

“想到以后可能会需要，就备下了。”羽生结弦回道。

“……”好像没什么问题。

金博洋艰难地抬起手自己整理着围巾，这重获呼吸的感觉可真好，随后说：“我不想戴围巾，感觉好麻烦。”

“不行，戴着。”家属不同意。

“……哦。”敢怒不敢言。

金博洋又拽了一下头上的帽子，有些担心地问：“我戴着好看吗？”

羽生结弦轻轻拍掉了不安分想要摘掉帽子与围巾的某人的手，说：“听说小朋友都喜欢这个。”

“谁是小朋友啊？？”

羽生结弦终于笑了笑，“你啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有种大结局的感觉哈哈哈  
> 然而并没有，只顾谈恋爱，剧情还没走
> 
> 其实这里拽帽子是因为天天担心柚子的品味hhhhhh


	66. 卷三 逆流

65.

这家私立医院地处偏僻，相对安静，是个很适合静养的地方，一楼有个小院子，休养的病人闲来无事，都会到这里待上一会。只不过现在是冬天，天寒地冻，前几天下了雪，整个城市像结了一层霜，放眼朦胧净白一片，早起都是冻的，鼻尖似覆着冰，凉意裹着刀割一般凛冽的风刺进骨缝，让人冷的麻木。

这几天总算是出了太阳，唤起了一点温度，驱散了阴霾，在阳光的照耀下，纯粹的雪无法长存，覆下人间的雪逐渐消融，融成地上雪水，混杂着泥土草地，无暇洁白又变成了污秽泥沼。

走过一楼的这条长廊，终端的落地窗窗外便是那处小院子。今天实在是个稍微暖和的好天气，气温不低，出来晒太阳是个不错的选择。

金博洋视觉还没有完全恢复，行动不便，身体也还虚弱，暂时只能借着轮椅四处逛逛，羽生结弦推着他到处晃悠，晃悠到一楼长廊，在院子门口停了下来，走到金博洋面前半蹲下来，细心地给对方再整理了一下裹着的外套与毛绒毯子，给温顺低着头的金博洋戴好了围巾与小帽子，最后温柔地抚过对方蒙着眼的纱布，眼睫轻颤，片刻之后起身收回了手，却被循着感觉的金博洋给牢牢握住了。

羽生结弦握紧了金博洋的手，下意识地投放了一个高强度的精神共鸣，似乎想要以此刺激金博洋仅存的、微弱的精神力，但意料之中，像往常一样，没有任何反应与回馈。

他在心里叹息一声，目光随即随意一转，好像看到了两个眼熟的人影一晃而过，他皱着眉盯了一会。

眼前总是一片黑暗，无法掌控，也无法得知自己身在何处，仿佛终于揭开了一层保护屏障，让人直面光的刺痛，心里泛过一丝恐慌与不安，许久没有接触外界的金博洋有些不知所措，像只毛绒绒的小奶猫一样紧紧地握住羽生结弦的手，皱着眉感应着周围的一切，小心翼翼地、迟疑地低声说：“我好像感受到了……久违的阳光。”

太久没有接触过这种感觉了……真实的温暖，真实的寒风，真实的气味，真实的触觉，真实的……这个世界。深深呼吸，空气中冰冷的气息自鼻腔传进心脏，牵动着身上的每一个细胞，牵动着五脏六腑、四肢百骸，唤醒对这个世界的轮廓与认知，一点点抹去模糊不清的掩埋，逐渐显出自己记忆里的模样：这里有光，有花，有风声，有温度，有人群，抬头是天空，低头是草地，像是一只流浪无定的海豚，终于听到了遥远的呼唤，终于跃入了广阔的海洋，得以回归——

金博洋仿佛听见了这个世界在跟他说：你没有被抛弃。

他放开羽生结弦的手，犹豫了一会，在一片黑暗中试着一点一点地摸索着落在身上的阳光，他的双手不自觉地微颤起来，抬手在眼前晃了晃，然后放在腿上，缓慢地翻过手心，微抬起头，像是在望着天空，期望洒下几片阳光，渴望得到落在手心里的眷顾。

强烈偏执的渴望像一团火，在他的胸腔里燃烧着。

他真的很想、很想看看这个世界……用自己的眼睛，看看更远的地方与远方的人们……

好可惜……以后说不定再也看不到了……

好想再仔细看看身边的这个人啊……

如果连活着的意义都失去了……

就在这刹那之间，金博洋忽然听不见周遭的声音，突然袭上心头的强烈情绪疯狂地在脑海里猛烈敲击着，一阵一阵，让他的心脏倏地抽痛起来，像是被针一下子刺中一般，被刺激着加速的心跳震动着耳膜，连带着呼吸都开始变得急促，一呼一吸之间都剥夺着他的意识与感知，一道电流穿透脑髓，脑海里混乱不堪，冷汗从脊背上淌下来，他疼的咬着发白的嘴唇，抬手死死地抓住自己胸前的衣襟，仿若这样就能好受一些，但于事无补，他喘着气渴求着呼吸，可还是摆脱不了这种翻涌而上的无力感——

羽生结弦回过神来错愕了一秒，他突然想起医生之前跟他说过的——因为精神屏障近乎崩碎，但又没有完全丧失精神感知，金博洋现在很容易被自身无法排解的情绪所刺激，某种似曾相识的恐惧又来了，他半蹲下去，抚着金博洋的脸，着急地问道：“天天？天天你怎么了？”

逐渐恢复听觉的金博洋抓着羽生结弦的手臂，以为只是自己一时情绪激动，并无大碍，缓过一阵，摇头道：“没事……”

“我们回去。”羽生结弦二话不说地打算将金博洋抱起来带走，被挣扎的金博洋给拦了下来，金博洋随即道：“我没事，我不想走——”

“乖，我们回去。”不想金博洋再受到刺激，羽生结弦按捺住内心莫名的狂躁，继续耐心地说道。

金博洋近乎恳求地道：“能不能再待一会……”

还没等羽生结弦回复，金博洋又说：“我不想这么快回到那个什么都没有的病房……再给我一分钟？行吗？”

让这样的光在我身上多停留一会，行吗？

这句话就像一根刺，精准地刺中心脏，羽生结弦顿时不再说话了，他回想着金博洋的这几句话，面对着这样的请求，心里一时疼痛难忍。

他沉默着站起身，怔怔地看着身边的金博洋，随即又看着落在地上的阳光，思绪千回百转，无可奈何。

他可以给金博洋一个承诺，一个家，一朵花，或者很多东西……但唯独这样的光，他给不了。

这么久了，这么多天了，只有金博洋醒过来那一天，羽生结弦才能感知到金博洋残存的精神力，除此之外，无论他做了多少努力、尝试了成千上万次，都再没能感受到金博洋的精神力与身上的哨兵特质，因为没有结合过，他这个向导耗尽全力也只能勉强唤醒眼前这个人，却无法替金博洋找回属于他的荣光与骄傲。

纵然试着说服自己无数次，终究如鲠在喉。

唯一的、万分之一的救赎只能到此为止。

金博洋无法成为他的哨兵……他又以何成为金博洋的向导呢？

失去的不仅仅是身份，还有生命的契合啊。

羽生结弦苦涩地自嘲，抬起右手看着自己的手心，忽的有些迷茫。

没有能力守护，可以拿命运的无情与天赋的残缺来怪罪，但有能力最终却还是什么都办不到，应该只能责怪自己吧。

羽生结弦不禁想起了前几天在联塔碰见克里斯的那天晚上——

拄着拐杖的长辈显然是知道了羽生结弦之前在会议室跟其他部长对峙的那件事情，特地找他过来谈话。克里斯与羽生结弦一同站在长廊上，与这个他欣赏的年轻人一起看着这个承载着千万人荣耀的地方，问道：“我想问你一个问题——为什么我们这些人，就算知道某些人背地里的所作所为、知道了他们为非作歹，却还是一声不吭？”

羽生结弦沉默了一会，也许是不想回答，又也许是不知道，但最后还是没有说话。

这在克里斯意料之中，他语重心长地说：“这个地方，是金字塔的顶端，多少人争先恐后、抢着往这里爬，只想给自己占一个地方，然后在这个地方埋下一颗种子，让后来的每一个接任的人都浇灌着它，让它‘茁壮成长’，期待它结出名望、地位、财富与权力，庇护后人，维护所谓的荣光。起先，人们放下的种子，都是善意的、充满希望的，因为最开始的每个人都希望联塔变得越来越好——”

大多数人在一无所有的时候，都会本能地渴望最简单、可触碰得到的东西。

“虽然中心利益点大致相同，可不同的人有着不同的思想与观点，会做出不同的选择，只要最后都达到相同的目的，无论是黑是白，无论合法还是非法，只要选择一条付出最少收益更多的路就可以，所以浇灌的东西慢慢地就变了质，大多数的人都逃不过欲望与贪婪的支配，被更大的权力与更高的地位所吸引，在无法自拔的深渊里越陷越深。我们也都是这样的人啊……你无法想象的事情多着呢。这是人性的一部分，每个人都会因求不得、不甘心而试着做出改变，而做对了，还是做错了，每个人心里都有自己的答案，有时候我们所认为的真相，不一定会被世人认同。”

羽生结弦依旧没有说话，克里斯继续说了下去：

“世界上有多少种人，就会有多少种所谓的真相。道德标准，法律规则，这都是惯于群居的人类所定下的规矩，因为要适应这个社会，所以我们不得不要按照这些为人处世，但人们有权利选择相信哪一种真相，世界上照样有人相信杀人犯的强行诡辩和所谓苦衷，而人们也往往只愿意相信自己坚持认为的真相，其中过程怎么得来的，又有几个人会在意呢？”

猜测到克里斯要往下说的话，羽生结弦皱着眉出声道：“您到底要说些什么……”

克里斯叹息一声，直接了当地说：“‘复苏’计划已经过去了十年，当年的民众大多都忘记了这个案子，这些事情与他们自身生活的相关度不高，天塌了总会有人扛着，怎么会有人在乎这些？今天哪里出了案子，明天哪个地区又爆炸，其实都跟他们没有关系，唯一记得这些事情的，就只有当事人与受害者。然而当年的那场火灾已经把计划的当事人与受害者给‘烧死了’，被万人唾弃的肇事者已经畏罪潜逃，也都死了……在民众眼里，案件早在十年前就已经结束了，现在提起这些事情，谁会真的在乎这背后的真相？”

羽生结弦毫不犹豫地低声说：“我在乎。”

“但这是你自己相信的真相。是你自己这么认为的真相——在你眼里，诺德·霍尔从始至终都没有犯罪，也不该为这项罪恶的计划遭受责罚，真正的犯罪者是联塔领导者、是联塔所有人、是民众们所信任的政府与管理者，你的真相与大多数人所相信的真相完全相反，这样的你在别人眼里就是一个‘异端’、一个‘叛徒’，是企图分割政权、掀起动乱的叛军，如果你执迷不悟想要为此翻案，绝得不到他们的支持——因为你打乱了他们的世界，你破坏了‘平衡’与‘安稳’，同时你也为那些处心积虑的人提供了一个把柄、一个解决掉你的借口，然后你会走上与诺德一样的道路……”

克里斯毫不意外地看着羽生结弦，说：

“被污蔑、被误解、被背叛，因为你跟他们不一样，因为你要毁掉大多数的利益，因为你要揭露更多的内幕，所以你不应该继续存在。”

“就算这样，你也还要继续坚持吗？就此放手，你会有一个新的开始。”

“克里斯上校……是在示意我放弃丽塔这个案子吗？”羽生结弦平静地说。

“军政部门毕竟一直负责‘复苏’计划，有权利接手这个案子，我只是在履行我的职责。”克里斯淡淡道，“我们会好好安置她，等到通过她找到其他实验品，这一切就真的要结束了，你们工政部与外交部都无法合理地处理这件事，我们本就是最佳选择。”

羽生结弦听罢不禁摇头道：“我本以为您是来协助我们的……毕竟以前您曾经暗中保护过我很多次，但原来这次，还是要让我妥协啊。”

克里斯深呼一口气，“聪明的小伙子，明辨是非，又明白事理。可惜，就是脑子一根筋，总是要一条路走到黑才罢休，跟你过于懦弱温和的老师完全不一样。如果他能有你一半的坚韧，兴许也不会落到这种地步……”

“您知道诺德他……”羽生结弦急切地脱口问道。

“这件事我无可奉告。逃狱也好，死亡也罢，这都是他自己的选择。终有一天，也许你会明白的。”  
克里斯打断了他的话，“不过有句话要提醒你，我可不是因为与他有交情才选择护着你的，我只是单纯爱惜人才罢了。其实你的父亲，羽生中将，也一直在委托我暗中保护你，不然你早就被他们暗算了不知多少回了——说真的，我觉得你还是比较适合当个军人，你太过决绝坚定，与政场利益挂钩的事情都太伤脑子与心血，太过扭曲阴暗的东西，不适合你。”

羽生结弦有些诧异地听着克里斯这些话透露出来的信息，脑子一片混乱，不知道先回应哪一个：原来克里斯早就知道了诺德·霍尔的死亡，一直在瞒着他、以警告为名不让他继续调查、暗中保护着他；原来他的父亲一直在关心着他，并没有放任他不管，在他需要的时候，仍是值得依靠的存在；原来自己以为的强大，其实也离不开别人的善意与保护，自以为的不幸，其实还有更多的人为他弥补幸运——

好像在这些经历过更多风雨的长辈面前，在他们的眼里，他还是一个需要保护的孩子，如此亲切。只是平时完全接触不到，只暗自为他撑着伞，为他保驾护航。

原来……自己也不是完全一无所有嘛。

克里斯上校，父亲，那些一直在帮他的人，还有金博洋……他们一直在支持着他、以自己的方式保护着他……

你从来不是孤独一个人啊。

眼前突然有些模糊了，思绪万千，心上一阵酸软，羽生结弦喉结滚动着，有许多想说的话哽在喉中，说不出来，最后只能化为最简单也最真诚的两个字：“……谢谢。”

人生由许多东西组成，亲情，友情，理想，爱情，都在拼凑着一个完整的灵魂，世界上每一种美好的感情往往相似，都令人万分珍惜，因为皮囊躯壳终会化土而去，唯有这些情意永恒不朽，不同的东西，可以支撑不同的人走完自己的人生，而深知这一切并心怀感激的人，因热爱生活、热爱世界而永远幸运。

“我不会放弃的……”羽生结弦喃喃自语着，像是在说一个令他坚定的信仰，“我所拥有的一切，足够支撑着我走下去。我不能就此停下来，不能浪费了我这么多年做的努力，不能辜负年少时候的自己，不能因为害怕失去而退缩，我还是会坚持翻案，我还是想要还原真相，弄清楚这一切。”

“我会毫不畏惧地面对向我涌来的人潮洪流，如果真的有那一天，那就将我淹没，我愿意成为第一个逆流而上的人，尽我所能，绝不后悔。”

克里斯愣了一下，许久感叹地摇头：“年轻人，上次是谁拿着枪差点发了疯打算与那些人同归于尽来着？真是个疯子啊——”

可人们总喜欢说一些看似不切实际的话，做一些不切实际的梦，然后想逼自己一把，想看看自己到底可以做到哪种程度。半途而废是常态，天命不可违那就尽力而为，而真正做到这些允诺的人便成了抗争者，他敢于直面一切不公，风暴来了，他要逆风而上。

 

听到克里斯调侃这个，羽生结弦有些窘迫地说：“因为想要保护一个人，所以不顾一切。是他一直拉住了我，不然，我也许会变成自己最讨厌的那个样子吧——”

可曾经为你莽撞一次，再来一遍，也还是会这么做——

想到这里的时候，羽生结弦终于从回忆里缓过神来，他感觉好像真的有人在此刻拉住了他，将他从过去拉回现实，将他从迷茫拉回清醒，他低下头去看，才发现原来是金博洋想要拉住他的手，由于看不见，金博洋先试探着抓住了羽生结弦的手指，确认了羽生结弦没有放开他之后，才敢稳稳地牵起羽生结弦的手。

羽生结弦看着这样的金博洋，心里就像被小奶猫的小爪子给轻轻挠了一下，他握着金博洋的手顺势半蹲下来，盯着对方许久，轻声问：“怎么了？”

金博洋抿着唇，像一个认错的学生，本想问一直没搭理他的羽生结弦是不是觉得他任性、生他的气了，又改口试探地说：“一分钟已经过去很久了吧……”

羽生结弦一时没反应过来，停顿了一下才恍然想起金博洋之前说过的话，他有些无奈地道：“抱歉，是我在想事情，走神了。天天不用这么小心翼翼地跟我说话，我没有生气。”

“……我只是想多待一会，对不起，我又任性了。”金博洋低声道。

“没有关系。以后不要对我说对不起了，在我面前，你可以多任性一点的。”羽生结弦安慰道，“我相信你明白我刚刚对你的担忧，我只是真的不想你再收到伤害……可是换位思考，试着站在你的角度上想事情，我就理解了、明白了天天是什么样的心情。”

“我无法替你分担这些痛苦，也无法感同身受，但我知道这是天天一定会请求做的事情——即使像要踩在刀尖上感受疼痛，也还是要拥抱阳光。勇敢地接受生命中的好与坏，让自己变得更强大，这是你会做的事情。”羽生结弦这么说道，微弯了弯眉眼，“对吗？”

金博洋心下一动，握紧羽生结弦的手，很多话只说一次就够了，他相信羽生结弦会懂，他心有灵犀地说：“你也一样，对吧？”

羽生结弦说：“当然。”

我的勇气，会因你而生。

即使无法对望眼神，你我也依旧温存。

“好了，天气越来越冷，我们回去吧。”羽生结弦将盖金博洋身上的毯子拢紧了一些，起身推着轮椅一起回到一楼长廊，就在乘上电梯到达病房所在的楼层之后，他们出乎意料与两个人迎面相遇了。

羽生结弦看着在他们面前站定的两位女士，缓缓地停下了脚步，看不见的金博洋意识到有些不对劲，并没有立刻出声询问，但以他的判断，应该是遇到了什么人。

果不其然，下一秒羽生结弦就礼貌开口道：“……浅田前辈，丽塔，下午好。”

面前一位身穿着浅蓝色大衣、戴着珍珠胸针，显得优雅知性的女士正捧着一束鲜花，向羽生结弦微笑着，点头示意，“下午好，羽生君，金君。”

她身边站着的人，正是穿着深色斗篷、搭配浅色长裙的丽塔，自从Z区逃离之后，她本来一直跟着戈米沙与羽生结弦，直到戈米沙联系上联塔科研处处长浅田真央以后，因其特殊身份，便让丽塔一直跟着浅田真央。

浅田真央也一直在照顾着丽塔，得知她的遭遇后也非常怜惜对方，到后来又特聘丽塔为助理，除去案子的受害者身份，暂时赋予了丽一个新的身份重新生活，虽然还需要用很长一段时间适应现在的情况，但这样的安排，已是十分妥当了。

丽塔依旧有些胆怯，但已经不会过于害怕接触人了，想必浅田真央也给了她极大的鼓励与耐心，她脸上的红痕也在浅田真央的治疗下消退了不少，她轻抬起头看向羽生结弦，露出半张清丽的脸，试着笑了笑，回道：“下午好，羽生中校，金先生。”

在得知丽塔最后得到这样的归属后，羽生结弦总算松了一口气，一切都在往好的发展，这正是他所期望的。但羽生结弦也没有想到她们居然会过来探望金博洋，一时间竟不知道该如何回应，只好先道：“辛苦两位今天特意过来一趟，只是，觉得有些突然……”

浅田真央倒是毫不避讳地直接道：“抱歉，今天才过来探望金君，来迟了。不过也确实要和羽生君谈一些事情呢。”

“……我知道了。”沉吟一会，基本上可以猜到什么事，羽生结弦接着回道：“失陪，我先将我爱人送回……”

听着对话，一直沉默着不说话的金博洋蓦地抬手拦下了要把自己送走的轮椅，毫不犹豫地说：“我不走。”

羽生结弦稍愣了一下，“……天天？”

固执的金博洋丝毫不动，又重复了一遍，说：“我不想走。”

羽生结弦试着说服金博洋，他并不想让金博洋接触到这个案子，只好说：“这并不是什么重要的事情——”

金博洋做了个深呼吸，像是要把心里某些情绪给吹散了，他认真地说道：“我现在看不见你，但想听着有关你的一切。”

我想用我剩下所有的感知，感受你的存在。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他们彼此的生命里不光有爱情，还有友情与亲情，希望能通过黎际，试着将人物塑造的立体一点。
> 
> 天天最后不想走，说想听柚子的一切，就是因为他不喜欢一无所知的感觉，前面正文也曾多次提到他其实很遗憾错过了柚子的很多事情，而他此番举动，则证明了他真的很在乎柚子。


	67. 卷三 逆流

66.

“……我想听着有关你的一切。”

不知怎的，当金博洋说出这句话的时候，羽生结弦凝视着对方，忽然就生出一种很特别的感觉——被需要、被在乎、被关心的感觉混杂着多日以来藏在心底的煎熬难过，竟化出一点难得的欢喜来，大概是金博洋对他所说的每一句话都这么重要，重要到他逐字剖析，仔细分解，非要品味出其中万分珍重的情意，才敢心安落定。

就像是一个孤独的句号，结束了一段孤独的回想，迎来了新的开始。

不是说以后要一起面对吗？自己独自承担的话，又要越走越远了吧。

一个人的路好漫长，不想再这样了。

与浅田真央和丽塔示意完后，羽生结弦将轮椅换了个方向，俯下身去在金博洋耳边说：“可是，你刚刚发生什么事情，也并没有对我说。”

温热的气息伴随着话语从耳边消失，金博洋怔了一会，却不知道该说些什么，这句话虽然语气平淡，但他却知道羽生结弦这次是真的生气了——先前说不生气，是因为体谅他、不想让他自责，可这次未曾直接表露出来的生气，却是羽生结弦实实在在的、真实的情绪。

这让金博洋意识到一些事情：其实到现在为止，他们还是原来的那个样子，就算互相表明过心意，但因为发生了太多事、遇到太多未知意外，他们还是下意识地用自己的方式对待对方——遇到什么事情，金博洋还是会选择自己承受，不肯让羽生结弦担心；而羽生结弦依旧会顾着金博洋的想法，不表露自己真实的情绪，还是会说些适合的话安慰对方。温馨的相处只是以前同居的习惯，大多数时候仍然小心翼翼，虽然追根究底，两个人的方式殊途同归，都不想让对方担心，都在替对方着想，但与真正的契合相比，总归是有些差距的。

不仅是因为金博洋现在无法及时看出羽生结弦的情绪，也因为羽生结弦想着太多事、心里面藏有太多顾虑，他们的过去太苦，所要面对的未来又生死未卜，实在难以踏踏实实、毫不迟疑地再迈出一步。

可两个人都有“错”，两个人都要“知错就改”。

金博洋咬着唇，终是妥协地开口道：“刚刚不知怎么回事，心脏突然抽疼了一下……不过现在没事了……”

羽生结弦听罢脸色微沉，皱着眉道：“疼不知道说吗？我就在旁边，疼不会抱我吗？”

金博洋低下头去对着手指，有些委屈地低低应了一声：“哦……”

“以后不许这样了。”羽生结弦沉着脸说。

“……那你还气我吗？”金博洋小声问道。

“还很生气，想想办法哄我吧。”

羽生结弦丢下这句话，不再多说什么了。金博洋苦恼地皱着眉，双手抚上自己的脸颊开始沉思起来。

不过后来羽生结弦倒是顺着金博洋的意思，没再瞒着金博洋自己一个人处理事情，几个人一同进了病房，羽生结弦接过浅田真央带来的花后真诚地道了声谢，抬过椅子示意两位女士就坐，到窗前拉开了窗帘，让外面的阳光洒进来，房内一片明亮。

还有其他事务要处理的浅田真央委婉地表示并不会久留，今天只是过来探望，并向羽生结弦说明最近的案情。毕竟曾经也被做过实验的金博洋也算是他们科研处的研究对象，因听过一些具体情况，对他们来说，金博洋确实是个值得探究的“实验样本”，但本着道德的原则，任何有关人体实验计划的活动都不允许再继续下去，联塔首席执行长也下了命令宣称不能再做任何有关人体探究的非法实验。当初“复苏”实验计划的相关科研人员就来自本部的科研所，但那批人员大多数都已经受到了法律制裁，等到浅田真央接任时，内部人员已经换了一大批，在浅田真央的管理下，科研处已经不再是以前的科研处，很多人与许多事情都已经变了不少。

唯一可以确认的是，联塔绝不会容许十年前这种有损威望的事情再上演一次，也不会再下令暗中做非法的实验。而浅田真央更不会让科研处重蹈覆辙，尽管“复苏”计划的实验资料与实验品对这群致力造福人类的科研人员而言有着很大的研究价值，每个对它感兴趣的科研者都认为这实在是一个极好的人类基因命题，但也不至于再犯一次错。

世界日新月异，发展不断向前，在如何处理哨兵向导与普通人之间的差异、如何让更多人受益、如何让优秀基因传承下去的问题上，科研的存在必不可少，但以毫无道德底线的犯罪为基础来做时代前进的奠基石，并不符合人类现在的发展。

毋容置疑，与普通人相比，哨兵与向导当然更有优势，他们赢在起跑线上，赢在与生俱来的天赋上，生来就站在金字塔的顶端，但同样无法否认的是，无论是哨向还是普通人，都不应该以天生基因的变异来划分所谓的高等种族与低劣种族，普通人可以比五官敏感的哨兵接触体会到更多不一样的东西，可以比敏感的向导更勇敢地接受各类情感的真实——这世界上的人这么多，总有人会挥霍浪费自己的天赋与时间最终一败涂地，总有人一无所有也仍凭借自己的努力博得命运青睐。

 

要成为哪一种人，才能更好地活着，这是一个有关人类的终极命题。不得不承认，想要变得更好，的确是人类的最初愿望。

无论觉醒为哨兵或向导，还是依旧成为普通人，总有各自的精彩与前程。而因改造基因实验失败而诞生的所谓“怪物”，也有权利更好地活着。

浅田真央简单地解释着科研处目前对丽塔的态度，表示所做的决策不会被任何部门干扰，根据羽生结弦之前的请求与建议，科研处已经正式向执行长申请，不允许任何科研人员私自将丽塔与金博洋当作研究样本进行个别实验，科研处将来只会以从丽塔身上提取出来的血样基因为基础，全力以赴研制出医治“红痕症”的药剂，以拯救其他深受其害的实验对象，这将是科研处有史以来接过的最重要的一次任务——他们将为那些受害者提供一线生机，必不辱命。

“改造基因的实验本身就存在着许多不确定因素，技术是否成熟、样本量是否足够、实验对象的体质、与引导试剂的相融度……很多方面都在决定着这项实验能否成功。人类基因的研究还有很长一段路要走，绝不是一下子就能够达成，就算意外达成了目标，也一定会出现更多意料之外的问题，而这些代价，不是现在的我们所能承担的。”浅田真央说。

“请问‘红痕症’指的是……”羽生结弦听完浅田真央的话，想起什么似的，下意识地看向丽塔，询问道。

丽塔似乎犹豫了一下，许久才伸出右手手背，示意羽生结弦。与羽生结弦上次看到的不同，手背上面与青筋交杂的红色纹路已经消退了不少，看着不再这么妖艳可怖，红痕的存在仿佛也在象征着什么，像是荆棘缠绕，扼杀着生命。

“实验的后遗症，在人体各处皮肤表面形成的一种特殊痕纹，到了一定时期会逐渐在实验品身上显现，”浅田真央解释道，“‘红痕症’让实验对象表面上有异于平常人，红痕密布的越多，也预示着被改造生命体的各项机能开始衰退，到了一定程度没有得到及时的救治，很有可能直接死亡。”

“……那，你们是因为出现了‘红痕症’，所以才选择出现吗？”羽生结弦迟疑地向丽塔问道。

否则他们逃出生天这么多年，怎么到现在才出现？

丽塔点头道：“……是，因为我们命不久矣了。”

“复苏”计划一共做了两代实验、分为六个时期进行，计划具体的实验人数已遥不可记，大多数资料都已经随着那次火海烟消殆尽，而从那场意外火灾存活下来的人大多都是与丽塔同时期实验的实验品，本想着有了前五次的失败实验的教训与经验，他们本应更加强大，但新一期的基因改造方案还是出现了漏洞，实验技术也并不成熟，这批实验品因此出现了与别的实验品不一样的、显示生命倒计时的“红痕症”，这也直接证明了此项第五次实验仍是失败的，是一项错误的计划。

一直默不作声的金博洋却在此时开口道：“所以，你们本来想以我作为‘实验样本’，找到能救你们的办法吗？”

话音刚落，在场其余三个人都不约而同地看向金博洋，气氛一时凝固。

这个问题无论被谁说出来，想必都不会比现在的金博洋亲自说出而来的残忍，其中的意思对别人而言也许无关痛痒，但对金博洋来说，却是一种残酷的提醒——时时刻刻提醒着他，他是一个无辜的受害者，他被剥夺了一切，他失去了所有，他将因此而受难一生，他本该憎恨反抗。

然而金博洋还是轻描淡写地将这个事实说了出来，着实让人感到惊异。大多数人都会情不自禁地同情怜悯弱者，恻隐之心会让他们刻意地回避弱者的伤痛，但金博洋此话一出，这么镇定淡然，仿若什么事都压不倒他，他不需要太多的同情与怜悯，倒显得担心怜惜他的人过分矫情了。

丽塔显然也有些惊讶，她慌忙道：“对不起，金先生，我也没有想到会是这样的结果……”

毕竟他们也没有想到，安格斯会如此疯狂。

“这不是你的错，不用向我道歉。”金博洋想起许兆晓曾经跟他说过的话，以此回道，“别人的错、别人的恶意，不必太过介怀，也不用太过自责，每个人都要为他自己所做的选择负责，诺，安格斯不就是亲手被我抓住的吗？”

随即他又说：“因为这个而憎恨安格斯，或者说是报复他，这些对我来说并不值得做。如果我真的因为这个自暴自弃，那就真的随了他的愿了，毕竟他好像一直挺想看着我堕落地活着。不过当了五年刑警，大多数被我抓住的嫌疑人大概都恨我入骨，曾经也遇过报复和威胁，这都习惯了，不值得耿耿于怀，日子还是要好好过嘛。”

丽塔怔怔地看着金博洋，眼前这个人，可是她的同类啊……她不禁脱口道：“可因为这个实验，我们都变成了‘怪物’……在他们眼里，我们都是丑陋可怕的吧。”

她忘不了那天在地下城某个阴暗角落躲起来的时候，那些从她身边逃离、喊着“怪物”二字的人们脸上惊恐的表情——几乎要成为她的梦魇了。

“这就说明我们跟他们不一样啊。”金博洋说，“我们是‘独一无二’的吧。”

丽塔不解地问：“……嗯？什么意思？”

“虽然我不懂这些，但能被当做这种实验的实验品，身上肯定还是有跟别人不一样的地方吧。我想，不是他们让我们变得不一样，而是我们本来就不一样。”金博洋耐心道，“你觉得实验把我们变成‘怪物’，那是别人的说法，大多数人都会把跟他们不一样的人当成‘异类’，就像学生时期总会有被其他同学排斥的某个学生，那个学生可能真的是个怪胎，又可能是个不善言辞的天才，但正因为他跟别人不一样，所以才会这么‘特立独行’，不被大众所接受。”

“人很容易随波逐流，没有自己的思想与主见，就会很轻易地被别人带偏。而自己是什么样子的人也轮不到别人来定义，跟别人不一样并不是一件坏事，当然也不是一件特别好的事情，但不该成为困扰自己的理由吧。”

说到这，羽生结弦意有所感地看着金博洋许久，心里不知什么滋味。只觉得……眼前这个人好像在闪闪发光，这种光不刺眼，又暖和，反倒越来越让他喜欢。

丽塔没有回复，只是抬起头认真地看着金博洋，更加坚定了自己的想法。

“不过我现在失感了，视觉也受到影响，应该也没有办法再给你们提供什么有用的东西了吧？”金博洋说。

唯一清楚这些事的浅田真央稍愣，随后缓慢道：“……是的。金君有着特殊的基因型，便于研究检测。但之前的血样检测显示，金君体内的血液与实验所用的引导试剂的融合度非常高，出现了意外融合实验试剂的情况，在这种情况下，实验结束后反倒对本身的基因没有影响，最终也没有改造成功，可以说实验已经失败，也无法提供研制试剂的血样。我想实验过后最开始的影响，大概是金君的精神感知力变得过度敏感、极易反噬了吧？激素水平过早失衡，加上又使用了向导素模拟剂，失感是必然会出现的——”

浅田真央停顿了一下，下意识地看了一眼羽生结弦，才看着金博洋微笑道：

“我听说金君后来又在任务中遭遇到多次精神攻击，着实很危险啊……不过，看见金君现在这个样子，比我想象中的还要坚韧勇敢很多呢。一切都会越来越好的，我也有一个曾经失感的朋友，他最后凭借着自己的努力终于找回了自己的身份，我相信金君也一定能做到如此。加油呀。”

金博洋听罢终于微微笑了起来，轻点头道：“嗯，加油。”

“按照现在这个情况，我们下一步还是要继续等待吧？”羽生结弦忽的出声道，“要等到科研处的人研究出救治‘红痕症’的药剂，我们才有把握与资格救回那些还在逃亡的受害者，只有救回了这些人，我们才能够为这些受害者申请翻案……”

申请翻案意在让更多的民众了解当年事件的前因后果，他们有权得知真相，不仅如此，还要替受尽冤屈的人昭雪，让民众接受受害者的存在，为这些人讨回一个合理的公道。

浅田真央说：“研制试剂需要一段时间，在那天来临之前，我们只有等待。”

在真正的黎明来临之前，我们还要继续等待。

而这段时间仍有无尽的变数，下一刻下一秒又会发生什么，谁也无法预知。

 

赶着回去处理公务的浅田真央在临走前，特意提醒羽生结弦要时刻注意最近的动静，虽然经过他们之前的努力，金博洋已暂时不再引人注意，但现在处境最危险的人却又成了羽生结弦——他一直都是最能威胁到那些贪图利益者的人，只要他还在，他们的生活就永远无法平静。

“羽生君，相信这些事情，你不会想让你的爱人知道，你的心情我理解。所以我单独再提醒你一句——注意安全。”浅田真央站在长廊上，向羽生结弦正色道，“无论什么情况，都不要一个人撑着，好吗？你的父母与姐姐也同样担心着你呢，还是要与喜欢的人好好生活啊。”

随后，浅田真央露出一个温和的微笑，认真说：“这些年，真的辛苦了，羽生君。”

她看着眼前带着浅浅笑意向她回礼的羽生结弦，不禁开始回想往事，曾经那个无比执着的少年，经历了这么多，如今依旧还是那个值得骄傲的孩子呢。

真好啊……他的眼神一点都没有改变呢，他仍然拥有着世界上最绚烂的东西……拥有着始终如一的坚定与从未改变的初心。

“说起来，还没有向羽生君道声恭喜呢。”浅田真央微笑道。

羽生结弦不解地看着她。

浅田真央目光往外偏移了一下，想起刚刚那个第一次见面的青年，说道：“金君……跟羽生君很像呢。感觉很好，很契合，也很般配哦。”

羽生结弦有些诧异地小声“啊”了一声，在前辈面前不好意思地挠了挠自己的脸颊，“谢谢前辈。他……确实很好。……嗯，特别好。”

浅田真央被羽生结弦这意料之外的反应逗笑了，感叹说：“没有想到，羽生君也开始恋爱了呢，像个笨拙的高中生哦，有时候也会有甜蜜的苦恼吧。请不要担心，大胆地去喜欢吧。”

羽生结弦轻声应了句：“我会努力的。”

临走前的丽塔则上前将那块诺德·霍尔的怀表递给了羽生结弦，以作对过去的告别，并对他说：“诺德先生曾经说过，如果有一天遇到一个值得信任的人，就把这个怀表留给那个人，并告诉他——‘感谢我们拥有日出，因为那是美好一天的开始，我们如此幸运’。羽生中校……谢谢你曾经救过我，又带我回到这个世界。”

总要跟记忆里的那些人与事做个告别，尽管已经迟到了许多年。时间总是要我们一直往前走，只有偶然的瞬间，才目送着过去的人们离我们远去。

接过怀表的羽生结弦看着它失神了一秒，随后轻叹一声，收拢掌心，最后对丽塔笑道：“你值得拥有更好的一切。”

丽塔听罢心头微微发热，她抬手摘去遮着面容的斗篷，第一次、也是最后一次直视着羽生结弦，虔诚道：“羽生中校，请一定要幸福，与你喜欢的那个人一起……永远。”

羽生结弦微笑着点头答应。随即目送着丽塔跟着浅田真央离开——这里医院的人尽管少，但依旧在眼前来来往往，匆匆而过，无意间形成某个相似的记忆片段，有这么一瞬间，他忽然觉得他好像又回到了年少还在军队的时候，他似乎总是这样不停地目送着各样的人们离他远去，远去，像被别离的人所抛弃，而他一直停留在原地，不能离开，也不肯转身。

可后来他才知道，原来这就是人生的常态。

而有的人，也从未离开，只要记忆还在，就永远鲜活。

羽生结弦目送许久，才将手里的怀表细心收好放进口袋里，虽然这算是诺德·霍尔留给他的唯一的东西，但他有点不敢在此刻再看它一眼……回忆来的汹涌，还没做好准备回首一顾。

他走回到病房门前，习惯性地推开门关上，却发现窗边的金博洋不知什么时候竟然自己把眼前的纱布给拆开了，又摘掉了身上的毛线帽与围巾，随意披着一件外套，里面依旧是蓝白相间的病号服，衬着一副消瘦，眨着眼适应着光线，正摸索着如何撑着轮椅自己站起身来——

羽生结弦吓得赶紧上去扶着金博洋，虽然金博洋的伤已经好得差不多，也不是完全看不见，但总不能由着人乱来。羽生结弦长腿一迈，刚刚走近，下一秒不小心被自己绊倒的金博洋便精准地向羽生结弦扑了过去，一下子将人压向最近的墙上，此速度之快、扑向之准让两个人同步地发懵，一时没反应过来。

“砰！”耳边只有清晰的砸墙声与加速的心跳声，好似同步启动，混成一片，形成回音，在脑海里无限放大、回放，像是自带音效。

莫名其妙被金博洋壁咚的羽生结弦一头雾水。

莫名其妙壁咚羽生结弦的金博洋晕晕乎乎。

羽生结弦被金博洋压在墙上，一时茫然，下意识地往后靠，片刻之后先问道：“怎么把纱布拆掉了？”

因为前面已经做过了一段时间的治疗，到金博洋现在这个地步，防止过度使用视觉的纱布也没什么太大作用，只要他摆脱失感，凭借向导的调理，这都不再是问题，但视觉受损，对本身五感超群的哨兵而言还是挺麻烦的，还没恢复的金博洋在此刻终于体会到了传说中近视千度的感觉，他用力地眨了眨眼睛，想努力适应重获的光明。

这是他这么多天以来第一次主动拆了纱布，自我感觉原来也没有想象中这么糟糕，就只是高度近视了而已，一时之间不习惯，比起自己正常状态时的视觉差了十万八千里，不过勉强还能接受，不算太糟。

金博洋轻轻揉了一下酸涩的眼睛，随后靠近羽生看着对方，“我想看你。”

羽生结弦不放心地凑前去看金博洋的眼睛，看着眼前漂亮的眼瞳与蝶翼般的眼睫，随意问道：“怎么突然想要看我了？”

“你不是让我想办法哄哄你吗？”金博洋继续努力睁着眼试图看清羽生结弦，不自觉地拽起了羽生结弦胸前的衣襟，然后又感到不解，“那怎么哄你啊？”

耳边好像又加多了一场热烈盛开的烟花爆竹声，噼里啪啦，差点把理智都当烟花给炸掉，听到这些话的羽生结弦心中阴霾顿时消散，心情大好，他强装镇定地看着眼前这一只正趴在他身上摸索的小奶猫，忍不住地往上提着嘴角，却并不说话，由着金博洋继续。

金博洋一手撑着墙，一边抿嘴思考着，试探问：“真的还生气？”

羽生结弦好整以暇地环起双臂，微眯了眯眼，看着苦思的金博洋，说了一声“嗯”。

“那我要怎么做，你才不生气？”金博洋问。

羽生结弦忽然觉得这样的金博洋实在可爱又好玩，着实难得一见，原来这才是攻略金博洋的正确方式？适当的示弱撒娇可能更添情趣？透露自己的真实想法可以升级？

嗯……记下来，争取下次再加好感度。

羽生结弦装模作样地想了想，一本正经地说：“生气了，要亲亲和抱抱。”

“……亲亲和抱抱？”金博洋恰好在此时睁圆了眼睛，像一只惊讶的小松鼠。

羽生结弦抬手指了指自己的脸颊，再次一本正经地表示：“亲我。”

金博洋虽然觉得好像哪里不对劲，但还是照做，凑上前去亲了亲羽生结弦的脸。

羽生结弦接下来向金博洋张开双臂，示意：“抱我。”

金博洋听话地扑到羽生结弦怀里，然后抱紧了对方。

顺势抱紧金博洋的羽生结弦接着附在金博洋耳边说：“以上动作重复十次，并且答应我以后都这么做，我就原谅你，不生气了。”

“……”金博洋忽然觉得自己好像被坑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 性感牛哥，在线撩天。  
> 牛哥：家属用来干嘛的，家属就是给你抱的！  
> 牛哥：生气气╯^╰  
> 牛哥：突然get到攻略天天的正确方式√  
> 快乐～  
> 努力谈恋爱鸭！！！  
> 快到世锦赛了，两位加油呀！！


	68. 卷三 逆流

67.

羽生结弦一直觉得拥抱这个动作，很有意思，也值得细究，因为它可以表达出很多情绪和意图，比如感激，比如信赖，比如安慰，它是疏离礼貌的礼仪之一，又是亲密关系的象征之一，是人的本能，也是一种欲望。拥抱的时候，人的双臂将怀里的柔软圈起来，连自己都变得温顺，随后占有欲作祟，只想永永远远地占有这一刻独属于他的温暖，在这一瞬间，周围都变得温柔，这种感觉，大概会令人上瘾。

能被所爱拥抱的人，总是非常幸运的吧。

曾经还以为只有盛大的馈赠才能抚平自己的苦难，没有想到，原来只要一个人简单的拥抱，就能弥补所有。

有点累了……只想要你抱我。这句话自脑海里冒出来的时候，羽生结弦心上忽然涌出一片酸涩，此时此刻，他只想要实现这个愿望。他拥抱住扑在他怀里的金博洋，闭着眼睛将脑袋靠在金博洋的肩窝处，他像一只疲惫的飞鸟终于落到归处，得以栖息。午后的暖色阳光透过他右边的玻璃窗落到地上，连带温度都上升，更添一分难得的温馨。

可能是天气太好了，太阳太温暖了，羽生结弦竟觉得此刻有些困倦。这么几个月来一个人强撑着走下去，到底辛苦又疲惫，那些困扰着他的、囚禁着他的事情在此时终于被统统搁浅，长时间紧绷着的弦稍微松了一会，他终于得以停歇下来……在自己喜欢的人身边，对他而言，这实在太过美满了。

太苦的人，得一点甜，就会如获至宝。

金博洋安静地窝在羽生结弦怀里，眨了眨眼，意识到有些不对劲，抬起头正想要挣开来，却被羽生结弦轻轻地按了回去。

羽生结弦略过刚刚的小要求，不让金博洋再动，他轻嗅着金博洋身上淡淡的药香，接着抬手抚上金博洋的后颈，温柔地抚摸了一阵，轻声道：“再抱我一会。”

像只被扼住后颈不能动弹的猫咪，金博洋听话地不动了。他抵着墙就着这个姿势抱着眼前的羽生结弦，很小心地调整着自己的双臂，随即揽住对方的肩膀，找了个舒服一点的姿势继续窝着，放缓呼吸，感受着两个人此刻频度都有些加快的心跳，感受着真实的、同步的触觉。

就像无论拥抱多少次……我都在为你心动。

不知过了多久，空气好像被阳光晒着，越发热了起来，金博洋按捺住莫名逐渐加快的心跳，觉得维持现在这个动作有些累了，他试着从羽生结弦的怀里转过头，却意外地发现靠在他身上的羽生结弦正闭着眼睛，呼吸绵长，似乎睡着了，身旁的光扩散开来，好似过渡到对方的脸颊上，显得乖巧又温和。

金博洋一愣，随即无奈地笑了起来。怪不得一直没有动作……原来是睡着了啊。

只有这样的距离，视觉受损的金博洋才能看清楚羽生结弦的一切——好在，自己还能看见这样的羽生，金博洋这么庆幸着。

自他住院以来，羽生结弦应该一直在他身边守着他吧？一定很辛苦……这么一个骄傲又不受束缚的人，居然为他做了这么多的事，除了金博洋所能接触知晓到的，想来还有很多、很多的事情是他不知道的吧？

感同身受、猜想着羽生结弦经历过的事情，金博洋愈加心疼起来。

要找的人已经不在，意外遇上丽塔得知当年的某些内幕，自己又一度昏迷不醒，坚持的事情至今都未有结果，一切都这么未知迷茫，一个人独自走过的这一个月来，一定很累吧？

如果羽生结弦不说，金博洋可能一辈子都被瞒着，像过去一样，这个人总是默默地陪着他，为他付出许多许多，而这么好的一个人……现在居然这么信任地、安静地靠在他身上睡着了——

金博洋有点不知所措，不知道自己此时应该做什么，但肯定不能让羽生结弦继续这么站着睡觉，他起身小心翼翼地动了动，不想下一秒察觉到金博洋挣脱动作的羽生结弦缓慢睁开眼睛，抬起头抵着金博洋的额头停顿了一会，然后抓住金博洋的手腕又搂着金博洋的腰带着对方往前走，直接将人压倒在病床上，他们的脚下的路铺满了暖黄色，空气仿若被阳光晒得暖乎乎的，羽生结弦盯了金博洋好一会，顺势俯下身去轻轻地吻了吻金博洋的唇，又吻了吻对方的鼻尖。

很轻，很温柔，又如此珍视。

跌进柔软床褥、被亲吻着的金博洋愣了愣，他的手腕被羽生结弦压在身侧，在他的视线范围里除了清晰的羽生结弦的脸，其余都是模糊的色块，仰头所见的天花板一片灰白，只有羽生结弦是他此刻眼前唯一的色彩。

温热且滚烫的呼吸贴近金博洋泛红的脸颊，似乎要将他燃烧起来，加速的心跳像在他脑海里翻滚回响，羽生结弦的唇随即往上移，像是一路燎原，金博洋下意识地闭上眼，当熟悉的黑暗降落，一个吻悄然而至，在感觉到羽生结弦吻上了他的眼睛后，金博洋的眼睫忍不住地颤了颤，像展翅的蝶，翩翩欲动。

此吻落至眉间，跃至心上，收不住满心的怜惜与疼爱。

被这几个吻撩的大脑莫名发热，一道电流顺着燥热的感觉涌遍全身，好像有什么沉睡的意识被唤醒，熟悉的感觉，金博洋不禁抓紧了身下的床单，像是要抓住一个一闪即逝的信号，即使失感，在这一刻，他似乎仍然可以感觉到身为一名哨兵对向导本能的渴望与欲求，而他眼前的这个向导，这个唯一一个可以与他终身结合的向导，与他的距离这么近，仿佛心脏与灵魂都在不断互相吸引，犹如一个需要拼凑的拼图，他们是彼此的碎片，即将紧紧契合——

羽生结弦抬起右手轻轻地挡在金博洋眼睛上，片刻又缓慢移开，眼神里不知藏着什么情绪，金博洋看不清楚，却听羽生结弦道：“你可以……看清我吗？”

金博洋看着他，点头道：“只有这么近的距离我才能看清一个人——”

“现在，看我一个人就够了。”羽生结弦打断他的话，再次俯下身去，安抚性地吻了吻金博洋的嘴角。

金博洋眨眨眼，看着羽生结弦许久，才说了一句：“好。”

羽生结弦像是如释重负地叹了口气，偏过身去侧躺在金博洋身边，伸手将金博洋拉进怀里，有些疲惫地继续闭上眼睛，似乎就这抱着金博洋的姿势打算睡一会。

金博洋主动靠近了一点，仰着头小声问：“累了吗？”

过分安逸的感觉让人眷恋，羽生结弦低低应了一声，“想睡。”

自愿当着人形抱枕的金博洋拍了拍羽生结弦的后背，他知道羽生结弦平时有午睡的习惯，今天午后又这么暖，一想到这，他又想起羽生结弦在过去都是一个人撑过的，一时感到辛酸，轻声道：“那睡吧。”

在过去会苏醒的每时每刻……羽生结弦是不是一直都在强撑着，一直在等着他呢？

“那你不能走。”困意袭上来，羽生结弦不免有些迷糊，他继续搂着金博洋，这么说道。

你抱得这么紧……我也走不了啊……金博洋在心里默默吐槽道。但他还是回答：“我不走，你睡吧。”

随后金博洋想了想，很小心地亲了亲羽生结弦的嘴角，又接着说：“这段时间，辛苦你了。以后不说对不起，那就说——我以后也会照顾你的，就像你照顾我这样。”

听着金博洋语气里的认真，感受到贴近唇边的那一瞬柔软，仿若一点一点消解了附在他身上所有的疲惫，也消解了压在他心里的大半苦涩，羽生结弦睁开眼，抬起手抚上金博洋微红的脸颊，只觉得万分惊喜。

他们此时对望着，解读着彼此眼神里的情绪与心意，在此之前，更多想要说的话全都化成了眼里流动的光，不言不语，不声不响，至此一瞬，却已然存放于心。

羽生结弦抚上金博洋的眼睛，即使好似总是无法聚焦，却依旧这么清澈明亮，只是明显与以前不一样了，如此一见，羽生结弦更是心疼，他不知道金博洋什么时候才能摆脱失感，他也做不到什么，这就像是一根刺，常常如鲠在喉，也让他难平心绪，但他仍然愿意去相信一切会越来越好。

羽生结弦曾经掐灭过恨意，曾经容忍过不公，但金博洋维系着他最后一根心弦，一旦断了，他就无法保持理智，以至于他每每想到这些事，总会感到后怕，他后怕自己当时会做出什么可怕的事情，到最后覆水难收。

他凝视着金博洋的眼睛，从对方的眼瞳里看见自己的倒影，明明没有别的，却总觉得这是一面镜子，他从中看见了另一个身处在黑暗的自己，那个疯狂的、想要扣下扳机嗜杀的、像个亡命的赌徒赌上一切的自己，他想，如果那一天他再失常一点，自己说不定真的走上一条无法回头的路。

后怕是劫后余生的自省，也是失而复得的庆幸。  
很多时候，一念之间，便可天翻地覆。

世上总有人经历过更多难平的事，所积压在心里多年的委屈与不甘、或者是恨意与不满或许也会越来越多，也许终有一天等到一个契机，它们就会彻底地爆发出来，勾出内心深处最阴暗的一面，覆没掉理智与自制，走上无法挽回的错误道路。

 

因为不公而要争取，因为不满而要报复，某些毁掉别人一生的犯罪者，曾经也是这个世界的受害人，除了精神失常或丧失人性的犯罪者，大多数人的犯罪动机，来自于梗在心里的某根刺，他们拼命地想要剔除掉这根刺，他们觉得这根刺长在别人身上，于是提起刀想要将它连带骨髓血肉一块剁碎剔下，方才解恨解愤，解了困扰自己的枷锁。

殊不知，刺或许可以随着人命消逝，可恨意却留下疤痕，永生永世折磨着他，一辈子只能活在灰暗的日子里，庸碌度日。

因主修心理犯罪专业，长时间接触各种各样的案件与各种类型的犯罪者，遇到事情时，羽生结弦难免会往人性最阴暗的一面去猜测思考，会与犯罪者之间产生共情，有的时候他也会想，这世界上为什么总是有这么多的不公平，一切的源头是什么，作案动机又为何，冲动的那瞬间，人的恨意与不满、或者别的情绪到底如何主导着自己的行动——

而他自己差点就真的跌进深渊，不复回头。

一个人的一生中，也许会因为遇见各种事情或人而产生或大或小的犯罪动机或者想法，有的人为钱财杀人，有的人为权力争斗，有的人为一时的贪婪与欲望而铤而走险，有的人处心积虑、步步为营地复仇，激情杀人，蓄谋已久，千万个简单或复杂的理由与动机潜藏在内心深处，集结成一个云端文档，或许每个人曾经都在脑海里共享过，或许每个人都曾经有这么一瞬间抑制不住情绪的冲动，只因每个人都逃不过爱恨的支配。

爱恨可能是同样的东西，都能让人丧失理智，只遵从着本能，它们将路一分为二，引导着人选择自己的道路，一边通往光明，一侧则通向黑夜。

往阴暗的一面想，羽生结弦的过去曾有过无数个犯罪报复的理由与动机，摆在他面前的路有无数个岔路口，但他最后都没有让自己失控，唯有金博洋，他才第一次有着强烈的渴望与冲动，甘愿受爱恨支配，抱着飞蛾扑火的决然，一意孤行。

如果那一天他的枪不慎走火，如果那一天他抛下一切只想宣泄，如果那一天他下定决心要同归于尽，一念之差，万劫不复。

到最后，眼前这个人竟曾是他的犯罪动机。

也是，拉住他、阻止他、困住他的枷锁。

羽生结弦再次将金博洋拥进怀里，好似再也不会放手。他真想替金博洋挡了所有的苦难与风雨，只留下光与最好的模样。

 

他眼前这个人，应该是一直被上苍眷顾着的，苦难只是短暂的，光明将永远属于他所爱的人——

而自己如何，那都不重要吧。

要如何对你剖解分析，我这一颗心呢？——它曾经阴暗、虚情假意、千疮百孔，要怎么在你面前坦然坦诚？

金博洋被羽生结弦忽然的紧拥吓了一跳，他不知道羽生结弦想了些什么，也不知道对方为什么会有这样的反应，但凭他的直觉想，此刻的羽生结弦应该很需要这一个拥抱，因为它区别于其他时候的拥抱——它努力克制、但又无法控制，是小心翼翼、但又情不自禁，一如无法猜量、无法计算的感情。

他们在这张不大的病床上彼此紧拥着躺着，心跳再次贴合着彼此同步不稳的心率，金博洋像只猫一样抬头仔细看过对方此刻温柔的眉眼，看过对方形状姣好的嘴唇，看过对方下颚的伤痕，看过羽生结弦近在咫尺的脸颊，最后抿着唇扬起了嘴角。

他喜欢的人……可真好看。

轻闭着眼的羽生结弦感应到金博洋落在他脸上的目光，好奇地开口问道：“天天在想什么？”

“在、在想……你真好看。”被问到的金博洋小脸微红，结巴着说出了自己心中所想。

羽生结弦一怔，随即面上镇定却含糊地“唔”了一句，实则在掩饰自己心口发热的事实。

虽然他从小也听过许多赞美的话，早应该习惯了才对，但这样的话被喜欢的人说出来，感觉还是不一样的。

他怎么、怎么在我心里撒了蜜糖？羽生结弦有些迷糊地想。

两个人在此刻明显地感觉到对方的心跳好像跳得更激动了——扑通扑通地加速着，带着一股热流在体内扩散开来，呼吸好像变得越来越烫了。

他们同床共枕的次数并不多，以前大多数都克制有礼，金博洋更是直接把自己怼到墙里都不愿意靠近羽生结弦半步，在一张床上，他们从来没有过这么近的距离——

终于意识到什么之后，两个人同步地松开手，同步地往自己身后退了退，调整着自己混乱的呼吸，脸红着撤开了自己停留在对方身上的、变得无比热切的目光。

完了，金博洋想，以他们这无比契合天生一对的体质，再这么下去，这不是要结合热的节奏吗？

 

结合热是独属于未结合群体之间的一种症状，发生在相容性高的哨兵和向导之间，主要表现为体温上升、性欲增强，双方对彼此有着强烈热切的渴求，变得缺乏自控能力，感知力也都会有小幅度下滑，持续时间不定，而在结合热时期进行的肉体结合则是正式结合，正式结合后，双方之间的精神联系就很难断掉了，精神结合也维系得更加亲密，双方生命彻底相连。

这也是金博洋以前不敢跟羽生结弦太近的原因……他们之间的契合度太高了，金博洋每次闻到羽生结弦身上一点点的薄荷味都会控制不住地向往，被向导素挑动了神经、煽动了欲望……这是哨兵本能，谁也逃不过。

 

虽然金博洋感觉自己失感了，但他本质上还是一个哨兵，在羽生结弦这个未结合的、与他契合度高的、他又喜欢的向导面前，他确实会有某种欲望冲动……

要不是因为他自我感觉失感而变得迟钝了，那么他们真的很有可能会在这里因为结合热而直接来一发……

在这里滚床单吗？不不不……虽然他是个哨兵，但他是个不追求刺激的哨兵……他好像还是比较喜欢在家什么的……

不不不！不是往这个方向想的！！

你在胡思乱想什么啊！！

这太尴尬了！！！

对面的羽生结弦以同样复杂又渴望的眼神看着金博洋，但最后理智战胜了他，默默地转身。

差点就……明明想要睡觉来着。他捂着脸想，平复着自己内心的躁动，意识却无比清醒，金博洋身上的哨兵特质还没有完全恢复，他不能这么莽撞乱来。

虽然他好想做点什么……他慌乱地收敛着自己身上的薄荷味向导素，明知道金博洋现在闻不到，但以防哨兵闻到了更加刺激。虽然他一点都不想收敛……他更想用向导的这一特质在金博洋面前像只开屏的孔雀一样晃悠、晃悠，直到心上人上钩……

金博洋也转过身去，拍了拍红到不行的脸颊，抚上自己滚烫的额头，想让自己赶紧恢复过来，可过了好一会，发现自己无论怎么调整，都没有办法平复体温，他脑子发热，眼前越发模糊，开始晕眩起来，他才后知后觉地发现自己——热到发烧了？？

额头好烫啊，会不会烧傻掉啊？

他不会成为第一个因为结合热前的发热而发烧烧坏脑子的哨兵吧？

不是吧？这多丢人啊，人生第一次与喜欢的向导产生结合热，自己居然先热晕过去了——

难不成他们都带着自我加热功能吗！有没有搞错！能不能给他这个哨兵一点福利！

金博洋在心里哀嚎一声，茫然地转身喊了一声“羽生”，然后试图站起来。

羽生结弦听罢转过身去，刚想问“怎么了”，却看着站起来的金博洋晕乎乎地差点要跌坐在地板上，吓得连忙跨步上去揽住对方。

“天天？”羽生结弦担心地问道。

金博洋维持着脸上严肃的表情，说：“我好像，发烧了。”

“……”第一次见到有哨兵在结合热之前热到发烧的羽生结弦哽了一下。

金博洋控制不住脑内的晕眩，身体歪了一下，拉住羽生结弦，“我、我不会烧傻吧……”

羽生结弦纠结道：“不会的……”

他第一次跟心仪的哨兵产生结合热，纵使见多识广，也确实不知道这种情况该怎么处理，毕竟谁能想到还有哨兵热到发烧呢？

羽生结弦将发烧的金博洋放在床上，替人盖好被子，转身赶紧找医生过来看看情况。

被拉过来的医生刚进病房，有些诧异地看了看凌乱摊在地面上的几件外套、帽子、围巾和纱布，总觉得在暗示着什么，他又看了看衣衫稍微不整的羽生结弦和躺在床上发着烧的金博洋，闻到了空气中飘得乱七八糟的薄荷味向导素，甚至还闻到了一点点暧昧的气息，感知到情绪激动的精神共鸣，见惯了各种场面的医生不禁开始浮想联翩，大开脑洞，脸上的表情从复杂转变为恍然大悟，用“我懂你们”的眼神看着羽生结弦。

未结合的哨兵与向导共处一室，总有结合热发生嘛……一点都不奇怪。

这种事嘛，年轻人年少气盛，懂的。

医生淡定地一边替金博洋做常规检查，一边对羽生结弦说：“嗯……理解一时激动情不自禁，但是还是要克制住自己啊……”

似懂非懂的羽生结弦：“……”

他不是，他没有，他什么都还没来得及做……

医生接着随意道：“第一次处对象吧，没经验？”

……会接吻算不算有经验？羽生结弦迟疑道：“呃，好像是没……”

医生继续说：“庆幸你两还没有正式进入结合热的状态，否则除了当场来一发，也就只能住个院打几针解决了。”

羽生结弦：“……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实黎际里他两天生契合加结合热的设定特别容易开车hhhh天天之前那种情况，其实开个车结个合就完事了（）不过我不会开车，会拖到第四卷才有…（到时候也是拉灯略写…）  
> 为数不多的纯恋爱互动，后面就走剧情了～


	69. 卷三 逆流

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次在线崩人设的一章～  
> 现场发福利hhhhhh

68.

医生对羽生结弦这种沉默的反应毫不意外，毕竟发生结合热这种事情，就这么直接说出来也怪不好意思的，只见怪不怪地好意提醒道：“出现结合热的时候注意安全，别太猛了，容易受伤。没事，年轻人，还有下一次。”

不知道怎么解释的羽生结弦：“……”

还在发烧、残留着一点意识的金博洋迷糊中一听到医生这句话，一口气猛得提起来，卡在喉咙里，差点呛得半死。

难不成这还要向对方道歉，对不起这次来不了，我们下次再一起酝酿酝酿？

医生安慰道：“哎呀总要有的嘛，别急，小伙子着急什么……”

欲哭无泪的金博洋掩着面不想说话。

金博洋在这里也已经休养了好些天，再过几天就能伤好出院，医生今天过来想着顺带再检查一下金博洋身上的伤，便低下头去解开金博洋病号服最上头的纽扣，想看看左肩上受的伤，羽生结弦在一旁看着，目光顺着医生的动作不自觉地落在金博洋白皙的脖颈与因发烧而略微泛红的皮肤上，滑过对方略显消瘦的肩窝处与精致漂亮的锁骨上，回想着先前亲密无比的怀抱与令人着迷的触感，他忍不住地脑内发热，又有了之前那种被热流涌遍全身的感觉，他下意识地捂住自己的脸颊与鼻子，稍微地后退了一步。

等下……他觉得他现在有点需要住个院打几针了，有点受不住了……

意外产生的结合热前征兆让羽生结弦脸上继续发红，他想，啊果然自己也发烧了。

他抬手一边强装冷静地捂着脸试图降温一边强行转移话题转移自己注意力，问道：“医生，我爱人这是怎么了？”

医生无意中闻到羽生结弦身上突然爆发出来、极度不稳定的向导素，相当同情地瞥了一眼自己陷进结合热余热中的羽生结弦，探过金博洋的温度后替人盖好被子，接道：“小事情，发烧而已，哨兵跟契合的向导近距离触发结合热，总会有些反应的，对他现在的状况来说，是件好事，至少失感还能有这种反应，说明后面还有恢复的可能。之前病人是不是也出点其他状况？情绪激动的时候也会刺激到精神状态，这也算是恢复的征兆吧。”

羽生结弦听罢随即想到金博洋之前心脏抽疼的反应，回想起自己在那之前向金博洋投放过精神共鸣，猜想这应该也是征兆，涌上的惊喜顿时抢先冲散了热感，脱口问：“那、那就是说他现在在慢慢地恢复过来……对吗？”

“哨兵与向导之间的关系最紧密，如果契合的向导一直在试图唤醒哨兵的精神状态的话，有一定概率彻底康复，当然，这种情况大多出现在已结合群体之间，”医生在看到羽生结弦略微失望的眼神后又说，“别灰心，就算你们没有结合，依他的情况其实还有彻底恢复的可能，别放弃就是了。”

“如果我们之前是结合关系的话……我是不是就可以很快地帮他恢复过来？”羽生结弦转头看着疲惫闭着眼的金博洋，喃喃道。

“并不能确定，毕竟也不是每个人都足够幸运，不是吗？”医生说，“而且依他之前的那种不稳定的情况，贸然与向导结合，很有可能还会影响到向导的精神状况，他也是不想伤到你才一直维持那种糟糕的精神状态吧。”

他不想伤到你，所以宁愿承担这些苦。

羽生结弦听完之后一时哑然，怔了良久。他不由得想起在地下城里肆意燃烧的那场火海，在熊熊的烈火之中，他每靠近一步，金博洋便后退一步，对方挣扎克制的精神防御如锋利刀刃一样挡在他面前，像层层保护着的荆棘藤蔓，仿若再往前一步，他就会被无情刺穿至鲜血淋漓，但最后自我意识薄弱、本能保护自己的金博洋还是没有伤到他半分——

因为在他面前，金博洋克服了会被伤害的本能恐惧，冒着会被攻击的未知风险，甘愿束缚自己，  
一点、一点地拔掉了自己的尖刺。

羽生结弦曾经不止一次地想过，他值得金博洋这么做吗？

金博洋从没有跟他说过这值不值得，他只是愿意。

愿意为他做一切力所能及护你周全的事情，虽然不多，但足够刻苦铭心。

羽生结弦想到这，已经不知道该说些什么好了，他垂下眼久久凝视着金博洋，转头长长地呼出一口气，掩饰过眼眶里的湿润。

医生检查完毕，随即嘱咐道：“没什么大碍，发烧也是身体机能的反馈，好好睡一觉就行了，醒过来没有其他问题，再留院观察两天，就可以出院了。”

回过神来的羽生结弦松了一口气，点头感谢道：“谢谢医生。”

想起什么的医生提醒道：“咳，那什么，作为病人的家属，我得特意再嘱咐您几句。”

羽生结弦顿了顿，道：“好。”

“一个生病的哨兵，不外乎是两个方面出了问题。一种是自身的精神状况调节有限导致不够稳定，一种是长期无法得到向导调控而出现的激素水平濒危。这两种情况病人都有，但因为病人之前做过精神治疗，病况减轻了不少。如果要逐步摆脱失感，精神状况与激素水平都要保持稳定，而这两者想要足够稳定，需要向导深层的精神调控，首先要解决的就是激素紊乱的问题，也就是先要解决哨兵生理上的需求。”医生脸上镇定地说道。

隐约猜出什么的羽生结弦诧异地“啊”了一声。

医生一本正经地解释道：“说白了就是向导多跟哨兵进行一些身体接触的互动，多一些亲密的互动促进身体和谐，对刺激精神状态、缓解激素紊乱都挺有帮助的。”

突然间被发福利的羽生结弦：“……是吗？”

“是啊。不信你试试。”医生真诚地说道，今天天气不错，他心情挺好，心情一好，就想要做点让爱散满人间的事。

反正在他眼里，这都是正常得不能再正常的生理需求，不然怎么会有这么多哨兵渴求向导摸摸亲亲抱抱搂搂举高高？

羽生结弦幡然醒悟，原来之前那些亲亲抱抱的举动对天天有用？但随后他又纠结了一会，迟疑道：“那如果在结合热时期……”

医生知道羽生结弦要问什么，了然道：“哦，因为病人还在失感，在这种情况下产生结合热随之进行肉体结合其实没什么太大用处，毕竟还没有恢复哨兵特质，这过程中的感觉终究是不一样的啦。”

“……”突然觉得跟一口一个“肉体结合”、“亲亲摸摸”的医生谈论这些事情真的令人羞涩，羽生结弦眼神飘忽了一阵，拍了拍自己不争气脸红的脸颊，按住自己莫名兴奋激动起来的心跳，咳了几声点头道：“我、我知道了，谢谢医生。”

“客气了，我只能帮你到这里了。”医生摆摆手，同时心里很是复杂地看了一眼地上的一片凌乱。

毕竟看现场你两这么折腾这么大动静都没做成什么，可不得发点福利造福人类吗？

觉得刚刚在脑海里开的这个玩笑是不是有点不妥，万一他俩不是他想象的那样呢？毕竟见的人多了，开始起疑，今天被太阳晒的不太正常的医生回想起病历上的病人信息上的“已婚”二字，有点不确定地问羽生结弦道：“冒昧地问一句，你们……可以那个吧？”

“……”被问到的羽生结弦感觉自己一时气血上涌，强忍下来选择原谅今天不正常的医生，镇定地说：“我可以。”

“那就好。”医生放心了，欣慰了，感叹了。

完全不知道医生在开什么脑洞误会了什么的羽生结弦同样心情复杂，在听完医生这些话后深思许久，送走了医生之后返回病房，简直不知道现在该怎么面对金博洋。

他转过身去将自己自上而下看了一遍，放空自己冷静了五分钟，确认没什么问题，才敢靠近金博洋。

因发烧脑袋昏沉，眼皮格外沉重，意识仿佛渐渐被热感蒸腾掉，金博洋躺在床上昏昏欲睡，兴许是真的烧糊涂了，也不知道自己是冷是热，不舒服地哼了几声后下意识地拉起被子往脑袋上盖，羽生结弦及时地拉住了被子不让发烧的金博洋闹腾，金博洋感觉到被子拉不动，索性不要了，直接就丢开被子翻身继续睡觉。

抓着被子仿佛也被抛弃的羽生结弦：“……”

不乖乖睡觉的金博洋真的好皮。

要让金博洋老老实实地睡一觉，羽生结弦小心地将翻身的金博洋拉过来，发现金博洋正热得开始自己解衣服上的扣子、毫无自觉性地想要扯开衣服，吓得羽生结弦连忙伸手阻止。

不不不……别这样……

羽生结弦抓住金博洋扯着衣服的手，压制住突然而来的口干舌燥，直接将被子往人身上一盖，不自然地将头偏过一边。

冷静……冷静……

金博洋好像被被子封印了一样，安静地侧着身躺着，迷迷糊糊地说了句：“热。”

不不，你应该冷。被不正常的医生带着开始不正常的羽生结弦在心里下命令控制自己越来越快的心跳，他看着身下温顺乖巧的金博洋的侧脸，感觉某种冲动快要抑制不住地放飞了——

金博洋忽然睁开含着水汪的眼睛，皱起眉伸手拍了拍身边的位置，脑子着实不太清醒，疑惑地问：“我狐狸呢？老在我怀里睡觉的那只那么大的狐狸呢？”

自从失感了，金博洋就见不到羽生结弦的白狐，但现在他脑子烧糊涂了，忘记自己看不到，还以为像以前那样，于是就自然而然地问出口了。

于是听到这句话的羽生结弦的理智也快崩掉了。

好在金博洋说完这句话后就彻底睡过去了，不再闹腾，安安静静老老实实地睡觉，也不再毫不自知地撩动着羽生结弦的神经了。

……真的太要命了。羽生结弦恍惚地下了床，恍惚地替睡着的金博洋盖好被子，恍惚地站了一会，最后恍惚地想要打几针冷静一下。

确认金博洋真的睡着了不再乱动之后，羽生结弦心情更复杂地推开房门，打算到长廊外面吹风让自己清醒过来。

这么一折腾，也快到傍晚，在羽生结弦这个角度从长廊的窗往外看，可以看到远处的河岸，黄昏将天边晕开染红，逐渐沉进了深色的河里，广阔的视野让人心情舒畅，连带着冬天的寒风，逐渐冲淡了羽生结弦方才压在心里的某种欲望冲动，他站在长廊一处，看着西下的夕阳，开始思考其他事情。

日复一日，年复一年，时间从未停止，未完结的事情越积越多，埋下的内幕越来越深，到最后倒成了一张错综复杂庞大的蛛网，一时竟不知该从何下手。

羽生结弦从风衣口袋里拿出那一块已经坏掉的怀表，金属表面上印着特殊的银纹章，形似火焰，底纹荆棘，看上去像是某个家族标志。

他猜想这应该是诺德·霍尔背后家族的独属印章，事实上，尽管联塔主张人人平等，这几年也一直在施行新一轮的体制改革，试图消除哨向与普通人之间的“基因优异论”的影响，但改革并非一朝一夕可完成，联塔的某些部门或任职的大多数人背后都有家族背景与势力扶持，联塔实际上仍未彻底摆脱旧有的制度与规划，这也预示着权利的失衡。

羽生结弦想不明白，这种家族象征类的东西，诺德·霍尔为什么会独留给丽塔呢？

他将怀表打开，表盘已经停掉，表针停滞不前，里面的边缘镶着碎钻，即使已是老旧，也依旧掩盖不住低调奢华。羽生结弦研究了一会怀表，却没能发现它到底有什么特殊之处，他不敢妄动停下的表针，怀表看上去也没有什么特殊的机关，除了带着霍尔家族的纹章，样式高级了点，似乎与任何坏掉的怀表并无太大不同。

但羽生结弦相信这绝对不是随意赠人的东西，丽塔也说过要把它留给值得信赖的人，那它到底有什么特别的地方？值得信赖又指的是什么意思？

……当初诺德·霍尔交待丽塔将怀表留给值得信赖的人时，有没有想过那个人会是他呢？

他是那个值得诺德信赖的人吗？

交给值得信赖的人的东西，究竟是什么呢？

思绪一时混乱的羽生结弦从怀表上移开目光，看向逐渐黯淡下去的天空，他不禁想起多年前的某些场景，时光仿佛又回到了学生时期，那个时候他的身边还有诺德·霍尔，会为他解答一切好奇的疑问，会引导着他学会寻找指引自己前行的方向，会告诉他很多很多事情……

然而后来，只剩下自己一个人摸索着往前走了。

莫名心烦意燥的羽生结弦将怀表重新放进口袋里，忽然想起什么，心头一惊，顺便摸出难得一用的手机，拨出了一个联系号码。

接通之后，羽生结弦先打了个招呼，说：“师兄。”

费尔南德兹有些意外地回道：“没想到你今天突然联系我，我们可是有好一段时间没有联系了。”

“说来抱歉，总是有需求的时候来找你。”羽生结弦歉意地说。

“啊，没关系，反正我最近也很忙。Z区出了事情，那些富商们都忙着找各种律师所打官司呢，也总是很慌乱啊。”费尔南德兹叹了口气，状似苦恼地说，“说吧，找我有什么事？”

“我想拜托你帮我查一个人。”

“什么人？”

羽生结弦看着完全暗下去的天空，身旁的光被影覆没，缓慢地吐出一个名字：“克里斯·怀特。”

*

L区一到冬天，总是要下好几场雪，阳光是上苍无意的馈赠，可遇不可求。能有几天暖阳，都算不错了。

留院观察了两天后，金博洋终于出院了。在此之前，他从来没有想过自己会在医院里待这么久，整整休养了两个月，对经常奔波的刑警而言，这简直是奢望，毕竟每次提到休息时间，警局的一帮人总是欲语泪先流，有苦说不出。

得益于金博洋原本不错的身体素质，加上细心调养，身上的伤差不多好全了，至少腿不乏了腰也不酸了肩膀也不疼了，一蹦能蹦两尺高，耳也不聋了心脏也不作妖了，唯独视力还是老样子，好好一个哨兵，失感一次眼睛就像得了高度近视加散光，看人都自带美颜磨皮滤镜，走路都走不利索，为了正常生活，万般无奈之下金博洋只能去配个眼镜，不过本来年纪轻轻、五感绝佳的哨兵居然戴上了眼镜，心里难免有些不平衡，失感人士金先生在一众哨兵群里，仿佛身残志坚，着实令人感动。

其实最让金博洋忧心忡忡的，还是自己的工作。按检测报告说，他虽然还算个哨兵，但已经失感了，这一事实给他带来了无数的困扰与阻碍，他没有办法再像以前那样正常地从事刑警工作，没有哨兵的优势，他也无法继续担任刑侦队长一职，换句话说，他现在可以因伤辞职，甚至可以得到退休金了。

自认失感加失业人士金先生被他家向导养在家里，一天到晚过着吃了睡睡了吃的养猪生活，戴着墨镜坐在公寓阳台外晒着难得破开云层冒出来的日光，第N次对着自家养的几盘多肉植物唉声叹气。

哎哟好愁哦没有工作……有志青年金博洋委屈地想，换了个姿势晒太阳。

这怎么养家嘛！

在厨房煎完最后一道荷包蛋的羽生结弦端出盘子将其放到外面的饭桌上，解开自己身上的噗黄色围裙冲阳台喊道：“天天，吃饭了。”

总觉得自己被养得越来越像只猪崽的金博洋从阳台外翻滚到客厅的沙发上，懒洋洋地答道：“来了……来了……”

羽生结弦瞥了一眼无精打采的金博洋，一边进厨房收拾东西一边说道：“天天今天看起来很没有精神哦。”

一只失去了梦想的博洋趴在沙发上回答道：“我在努力打起精神了……”

羽生结弦也知道金博洋是什么情况，但他也没有办法，虽然他们已经恢复了警局的编制身份，可以随时复岗，但羽生结弦目前被调回工政部处理其他案子了，只有金博洋还没有着落，暂时没有消息通知他应该怎么做，确实很让人忧愁。

能不能正式复职还得看戴纳的意见，以金博洋对副局的了解，戴纳要是知道金博洋这种状况，除非特殊情况，应该不会轻易允许他复职。

顿时更丧了的金博洋扯过沙发上的天蓝色小毯子将自己随意裹了起来意图缩成一只团子，躺了一会后起身黏在从厨房出来的羽生结弦身后跟着人到达饭桌边。

羽生结弦顺势扯下裹着金博洋的毯子，很高兴金博洋能够像只猫咪粘着他，揉了揉对方的脑袋，皱着眉犹豫着要不要替人扣上衬衣最上面的扣子，最后柔声道：“吃饭了。”

金博洋听话地丢开毯子，换上眼镜，收起自己丧丧的表情，准备吃饭。

过了一会，他放在客厅的手机响了。金博洋慢悠悠地走过去拿过来一看，在看清楚拨过来的联系人的备注时有些惊讶地瞪大眼睛。

小周？怎么在这个时候联系他？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 牛哥定力真不错啊hhhhhh～


	70. 卷三 逆流

69.

星期五下午两点半，城市像被阴冷的天气给包围住，街上的路人们匆匆而过，脸上是木然麻木的表情，呼出的白气成团散去，活像是吐出蒸汽的机械，穿梭在大厦楼宇之间，显得冷冰冰的。

金博洋双手插在大衣口袋里，呼出了一口白气，随后抬手扶了扶架在鼻梁上的、戴着极其不习惯的黑框眼镜，停下脚步，带着一丝忧虑抬头看着就在面前的警局大门，片刻后走了过去。

“我们需要你的帮助……队长。”记忆里的周知方这么说道。

金博洋在前几天接到周知方的电话，对方告诉他，在调查过程中发现最近的一起案子非常蹊跷，故而请金博洋前来一同探讨，毕竟金博洋在L区警局工作的时间比周知方与陈巍要长，经验自然更丰富一些，能帮得上忙，复不复职倒是其次，金博洋当然义不容辞。

羽生结弦现已归属联塔工政部，暂时没法跟金博洋回警局任职，金博洋便一个人过来，临走前特地跟不愿意放他走的羽生结弦再三保证过绝对会注意安全，被坑了几个亲吻安抚之后对方才肯放他出门。

金博洋抬头看了一眼灰蒙蒙的天，想，这阴沉的天气，真是似曾相识。他没来由地有点烦躁——阴暗的雨天对他而言，确实不是什么好的记忆。

不多时周知方出现在警局大门前，在看见金博洋后露出一个勉强且寡淡的笑容以作招呼，金博洋看着对方疲惫不堪的神色与眼圈下的乌青，不由得抬手拍了拍周知方的肩膀以示安慰，在他视线范围内所见到的警员们也一副疲惫至极、风尘仆仆的样子，显然是奔波了多日，心下已有些了然。

“这段时间辛苦你们了，”金博洋说，“进去说吧。”

“好。”周知方伸手捏着自己的眉心，示意自己打起精神来，边走边跟金博洋说，“抱歉，最近实在是太忙碌了，连你出院的时候都没有去看你……身体恢复得怎么样了？”

一路上金博洋见到好几个看见他感到惊喜的同事，微笑着点头一一打过招呼，但似乎依旧减不了每个人脸上的愁绪。

“差不多，就是视力没恢复过来，你看，我都戴上特制眼镜了，”金博洋有些无奈地转头向周知方指了指自己的眼镜，“不过放心吧，对我来说依旧可以正常生活，不要紧。”

周知方盯了金博洋半秒，才点头回应，随后他感知到什么后表情微动，眼里闪过一丝错愕，他转头看着金博洋，似乎想再说一些话，但看着对方波澜不惊的表情，最后还是摇头放下了。

然而金博洋看出来周知方的欲言又止，轻描淡写地说：“我确实还在失感，你的感觉没有错。”

周知方听罢张了张唇，又不知道该说些什么，只能垂下眼沉默起来。

“失感而已，不耽误说事。”金博洋摆摆手示意这个话题就此过去，他环顾着四周，转而问道，“陈巍去哪了？一组与二组的人怎么也不在？”

两个人转角路过二队的办公区，直奔会议室。

“他带着一组与二组去了H区。”周知方推开会议室的门，解释道，“据民众举报说疑是发现了嫌疑人，他们去逮捕了。”

金博洋略一沉吟，问：“是最近那起贩卖人口案吗？”

“是。”周知方停顿了一会，说：“那起贩卖人口案跨越多个地区，比较复杂，我们追踪嫌疑人追了一个多月，通缉令也发了下去，但依旧没有太大收获，这次好不容易……”

“金队……”

进了会议室，金博洋抬眼看着会议室里的几名表情惊愕的警员，他感知不到哨兵与向导之间的精神波动，只微笑道：“好久不见。”

过多的寒暄稍显多余，在场几位都是共事几年的同事，无需再多客气，抓紧时间，周知方将会议室的门关上，示意会议正式开始。

放在会议室中间的白板上写着案情分析，分散贴在白板周围的照片里的内容是案发现场特写，旁边写着备注信息，白板正中央画着简易的地区分布图，用箭头将旁边的照片与备注信息联系起来，仔细一看稍作分析，不一会儿就能认清上面的内容指向。

白板最上面用红笔写着“贩卖人口案”，旁边用箭头标注为：“已确认受害人群在13-17岁之间”，后面跟着一个时间记录，写着：“作案时间疑为五年或更长”，往下还写了一个“团伙组织作案”的文字。

趁各位警员还在整理各类文件信息，金博洋走到白板面前，从上到下认真地看过几遍，熟练地提取关键信息，一字不漏。

十分钟，将重点词与信息点串联起来，了解具体案情，一起范围广、时间长、影响颇大的跨区贩卖人口案的印象在脑海中逐渐清晰起来，越看越令人心悸。

目光在几条关键信息上流连几次，金博洋皱着眉思考一会，背对着在座众警员，终于开口道：

“我看完了。接下来我先将案情梳理一遍，说完后再提出问题，可以吧？”

众人看着金博洋的背影，没有异议。

熟悉的场景，熟悉的背影，熟悉的对话，也是一个久违的时刻。在过去几年里，有案子发生的时候，他们就会像现在这样，跟着他们的队长与同事在这里一同分析案情、参与破案。纵使他们阔别了几个月，也依旧这么默契，只要金博洋再次出现在这里，这一切好似又回到了从前，如今恍若隔世，人似乎也没有改变过——然而只有回得来的人才能有此资格感悟世事无常。

这么多年，警局的人也早已经换了一批，空留还在这里的人暗自感叹。

周知方不知在此时想起了什么，轻叹了口气。

金博洋不自在地扶着眼镜，往旁边退了一步，抬头示意白板上的内容，开始说案。

这起跨区贩卖人口案牵扯到了四个地区，起先是在H区发现了第一起失踪案，失踪的是一名14岁的在校学生，无故失踪了一个星期。H区警局接到校方报案后，本以为只是一起简单的失踪案，毕竟H区人杂地广，说不定那个学生只是调皮，离家出走了，很快就能找到。

然而H区警方在搜寻了一个月后仍无失踪学生的下落。直到L区警员在4号这天接到一通报案电话，说是有一重大发现，陈巍随即根据报案人提供的信息带人来到一个郊区，那是L区与H区的交界处，常年荒芜人烟，偏僻至极，结果他们居然在那里发现了一个已经被挖出来的尸坑，这一个散发出熏天恶臭的窒息气味的深坑，让人一眼永生难忘——

坑里竟然埋着十几具肢体残缺不全的尸体与肢解堆放在四周的尸块，新老程度不一，全都层叠腐烂深埋在一处，被割下的头颅与四肢像是被分解的玩具一样残忍地丢弃在那里，经年累月，像是对待垃圾一样随意扔在一起，内脏破碎，血肉模糊，白骨堆积，简直是一个血淋淋的、十分血腥恶心的“尸堆”，是一个噩梦一般的惊悚场景，警方花了整整两天的时间，才将其逐渐清理完毕并带回警局，那几乎是每一个在现场的警员不堪回想的记忆，因为实在是太过令人作呕又让人恐惧了。

一下子挖出这么多的尸体，已是惊世骇俗，并且这个“尸堆”还处在L区与H区的交界处，两方警局都非常重视，仍在联塔的L区局长接到消息后第一时间联系上H区局长，双方联络完毕后达成一致意见，由双方刑警队共同协作破案。

警方顺着这起案子继续往下查，先调出了腐化程度最小的几具残缺尸体身上的DNA信息与肌肉骨骼进行比对核实身份，由于尸块数量超乎想象，两方法医科加班加点，花了不少时间才将尚未腐烂完全的尸块重新进行缝补拼接，期间过程虽然十分艰难，但好在有所收获，最终已确认其中一位死者就是那个14岁的失踪学生。

除去一些被肢解得十分零碎的尸块与一些腐烂彻底的动物尸骨，在“尸堆”里还能完整拼接的尸体共有28具，其中有3具尸体的器官不翼而飞，法医组将所有死者身份一一核对完毕后，发现死者的年龄与身形极其相似，都是在13-17岁之间的未成年人，分布在四个地区，这些年龄段的未成年人正处在觉醒期，但他们的身份并没有在联塔哨向登记库里存有对应记录。

一般来说，刚刚觉醒的哨兵或向导会被身边潜伏着的引导人发现，而后遣送至联塔登记再归入合盟管理；没有在联塔进行登记的哨兵或向导则被称之为野哨或野导，属于违规者，不受哨向法律合法保护，不能履行哨向义务，也不能享受哨向权利，因此也提供了一个漏洞——不被法律保护，也没有记录，则可为所欲为。

而这些死者都是没有身份记录的违规者，有可能是刻意逃脱了引导人的监控，也有可能觉醒了还没来得及被发现就已遇害，可具体情况究竟如何已无法得知清楚，这起案子的时间跨度实在太大，死者众多，可以称得上近几年来L区最为骇人听闻的一起案件，影响性质过于恶劣，在法治管理下竟然还有这种事情发生，几乎动摇着两方警局的威信与名望，赫伯特当机立断地让公关紧急进行处理，在正式破案之前将具体信息严密封锁起来，防止人心惶惶。

然而，与此同时，有一件事情让警方倍感蹊跷——这起案件的性质之所以会被定为贩卖人口案，是因为最初打电话到L区的报案人自称内幕知情人，向警方提供了一个信息——

那些埋在郊外，像被遗弃的玩具堆积起来的尸体，其实是被一个以宗教作伪装的贩卖人口组织所筛选下来的、被淘汰掉的“残次品”。

贩卖人口与贩卖物品一样，买者当然都想要最好最完美的“优等品”，卖者如果想要获得更多的利益，自然也先要在这些被拐卖的未成年人里面进行筛选和淘汰，而那些不够完美、不符合买家要求的“残次品”则被毫不留情地淘汰掉，有些勉强过得去的人还有可能卖到别的地方去，可那些怎么卖都卖不出的“物品”怎么办？一直养着他们吗？对那些人而言毫无用处的废物接下来应该怎么处理？——留着人相当于留着蛛丝马迹，迟早会被发现，不如彻底地毁尸灭迹，只有死人才最为安全。

警方一开始当然不会轻易相信这个所谓知情人的报案信息，但在进行了一个月的详细调查之后，发现竟然确实如此——这也不怪乎之前金博洋在听到新闻后下意识地将贩卖人口案与H区放一块作联想，因为H区确实一直疑点重重，并且他们在查萝兰案时就特意查过这个组织，当时并没有发现什么端倪，可没想到终还是出了事。

H区地广，素来是各类宗教的聚集之地，因此鱼龙混杂，也很难追究。前几年警方也查出过多个违法异端组织，他们利用着宗教的名义诱拐未成年人、进行违法传播异端思想的活动，俗称邪教。即使联塔连同H区警方一直在严厉打击着这些邪教，但这些异端组织就像是百足之虫断而不蹶，极端的信仰使他们无比坚定，犹如烧不尽的野草一般——不得不承认，信仰有的时候极为可怕，既可以拯救着一个人，也可以催毁掉一个人，只要它存在一天，追随他的极端信徒会将其传承下去，执迷不悟，永远存在。

而这个贩卖人口的团伙组织，竟然潜藏多年，并在各个地区都设有专门的地下组织，甚至还分层管制，有规有矩，已成了一个系统化的利益链集团，而警方目前所见的，其实不过冰山一角。

得以窥见一角之时，才是最可怕的时候，会令人不免猜想，世界上同类的、未曾揭露的事情究竟还有多少？

粉饰太平的安稳背后，仍有太多的危险围绕身侧。

随着案件的铺展，问题接踵而至——他们到底如何找到这些野哨与野导的？划分“优等品”与“残次品”的标准是什么？为什么会这么划分？他们要把这些野哨与野导卖给谁？报案人究竟是谁？这个组织既然已经存在了这么多年，他为什么现在突然出现？他为什么要背叛组织向警方报案？又是谁将尸坑挖了出来？这个组织到底发生了什么才会被人揭发、原形毕露？这个组织的发起人又是谁？

金博洋将这些问题一一问出来之后，只有少数问题能够得到回答。

“目前的很多问题只能等抓到嫌疑人之后才能知晓。”警员艾文说。

“嗯，说一下已经查到的信息。”金博洋点头道。

“是。我们查到的是，这个犯罪集团已经运作了许多年，如我们所料，里面的人员大多数都是引导人，他们借着地下组织，一直游荡在四个地区中，寻找刚刚觉醒的野哨或野导，找到后以宗教的名义拐走这些未成年人，随即联系卖家，其中还要经过筛选淘汰，他们以身体素质、基因优劣为划分标准，挑出来‘优等品’去交易，剩下的‘残次品’则以各种方式处理掉，从而获利。”

野哨与野导不受合法的法律管制，管理条例也不够完善，导致这么多年来犯罪频发，就算报案也找不到确切的证据，极难将散落在各个地区的犯罪者一网打尽。

法律的缺失成了犯罪无法追究的漏洞与借口，而除此之外，同类的事情其实还有很多。

一个孩子刚刚觉醒，他可能成为一个能力出众的哨兵，也可能成为一个理智温和的向导，他对自己的未来充满了期待与憧憬，满怀欣喜地等到一个引导人，正准备迎接属于他的绚烂前程，可还没来得及分清世上的善意与恶意，就被人生生毁掉了一生，被迫以优劣划分自己的人生，最终失去希望。

“我们一边继续调查，一边接收那个报案人给我们的信息。后来他向我们透露了一个地点，说是他们组织的总部，当我们去那里勘察时，什么都没有。”艾文回想道，“但现场留有一些文件，似乎是刻意留在那里，让我们看见的。”

“这个组织既然有总部归属，早已经形成了一个系统，必然就像经营一间公司一样，总要有一些记录方便长期交易。如果是总部，多半会留有资料，比如登记人员或者做账交易之类的记录。”金博洋道。

“对，这个所谓总部其实就是一个废弃的写字楼，我们赶过去收集现场留下来的东西，房间里留有的那些文件资料里面就详细记录了作案日期，还有几份名单与交易记录，查过了，都核对的上。”艾文道，“虽然不多，但足够我们查到组织内部人员的身份信息，只是组织参与者太多，已分散到各区逃亡，一时难以一网打尽，我们随即联系了各区警局，发布了通缉令，并提醒市民注意安全。”

L区警方随后对写字楼周围进行了实地查探，访问了周围住民，很快就查清了这个写字楼的具体情况。

“这个写字楼地处L区D街，比较偏僻不起眼，一直挂着对外出租的牌子。联系中介询问过后才发现，这栋楼按照规划早在两年前就该被拆掉，但至今为止仍没有被拆迁，从没有人主动要过这栋楼，一直放在那里，也没有人会在意这些事。”周知方突然出声道，“写字楼里面早年失修，电源早就已经被切断，内部构造也开始腐朽，是栋危楼。一栋危楼，随时会坍塌，冒着生命危险藏在那里……还挺安全的？但至于吗？是，那些留着的资料确实很真实，但我觉得不对劲。”

确实很不对劲。一个常年运作的犯罪团伙，应该早已经有足够资本建立一个更好的总部基地，也有能力隐藏自己，选择一栋危楼，大概是有病。

所以这并非真正的总部，是报案人说谎，精心伪造了一个假象，为了让警方知道有这个地方的存在。

“所以，那个报案人为什么要利用那些资料，把我们引到那栋楼里？”金博洋又问。他有理由猜测这是那个报案人故意这么做的——可这个报案人怎么会有这么多的内部资料？那个人是在利用这些，向警方表达自己“弃暗投明”吗？

但这个问题，在场暂时无人解答。

而且L区D街……楼房拆迁？金博洋觉得这两个信息点有些耳熟，做案情分析时容易联想到别的相似点，他沉吟片刻后问周知方：“这栋楼，是不是就在那起坠楼案里的那栋公寓废楼附近？”

周知方毫不意外地看向金博洋，他要金博洋过来，就是想跟金博洋讨论这个的，于是一点头，接着道：“对，就是在那一片区域。”

金博洋眼神却一凝，那栋楼留给他的印象着实不怎么好……坠楼的少年，满地的鲜血，后遗症的征兆，还有……让他在高楼处看向那栋废楼的安格斯。

“所以是什么意思？”记忆的回溯是猝不及防的，金博洋又扶了扶眼镜，掩饰着自己的异样。

失去了与金博洋的精神感知，周知方没能及时发现金博洋的情绪，只道：“政府本意图将其改造成一所学校，但自从坠楼案发生后，那栋废楼就已经停止了施工，项目也不得不终止。所以那一片都是荒废的区域，附近的居民也很少在意这件事，更别说让我们一直关注了。”

“我猜这个报案人之所以特意引我们过去，是想让我们再关注一片区域。”周知方这么说道，“案子一旦结束，一般人不会再回顾。”

可那个人为什么要这么做？他如此神秘莫测，还知道这么多信息，肯定不是什么简单的报案人。

“查过了吗？”金博洋看了一眼周知方，他是指他们是否查出这个报案人的真实身份。

“查过了，之后录制过通话内容，也追踪过拨号地址，但意料之中，报案人的声音做过多层处理，还原不了本音，地址也是假的，无法定位，试着拨回去，显示号码是空号。”周知方说。

完全不意外，金博洋没打算多纠结这件事，以目前的信息看，这个报案人是有备而来，而且是有所预谋，所谓的组织知情人只不过是对方的一个伪装，而对方真正想要警方做的，似乎并不只是抓住嫌疑人。

金博洋真觉得这个人真是个人才——手里握着证据，却打个电话要警察去抓人，所以他是电话警察吗？


	71. 卷三 逆流

70.

“我们不知道这个报案人到底想做什么，”周知方困惑道，“他手头上肯定还有那个组织的资料，我无法理解的是，如果纯属来报案提供线索和证据，让我们去抓人，直接告诉我们就是了，为什么还要大费周章地引我们到那里去？”

“所以你们查到了什么？”金博洋问。

既然特指这个区域，一定有什么东西藏着，那么必定要查仔细。

可是，艾文的回答却是：“经过调查，并没有发现什么问题。”

这就奇怪了。

“这就是第二个奇怪的地方。”周知方向金博洋道，“报案人利用证据将我们引到那里去，就真的只是留个证据给我们，除此之外，什么都没有。”

除了留下证据，暴露组织内部人员的踪迹，让他们“重游故地”，想起之前办过的案子，联想一下发现并无卵用，再没有别的东西。

艾文嘟囔了一句：“难以理解……他在逗我们玩吗？还不止一次——”

“不止一次？”金博洋诧异出声道。

“是的……不止一次。”周知方似有些疲惫地道，“这个报案人，似乎把证据分成了好几分，分别放到好几个地方，然后再打电话告诉我们，实在极其顽劣。”

“都放在什么地方？”金博洋问。

一个警员犹豫着说道：“……那些地方，都曾经是案发现场，都只是留下资料，然后什么问题都没发现。”

金博洋听罢不由得一愣，这是什么意思？

“第一次是写字楼，第二次是公寓，第三次是南端教堂，第四次在高速公路边上，第五次在废弃工厂……”艾文一一叙述道。

而金博洋稍加回忆，一下子就能将每个地点与之前发生过的案件与事故联系起来——写字楼是坠楼案，公寓是割腕案，教堂是凌虐案，第四次是追击绑匪发生的车祸，第五次是奸杀案……一共“发放”了七次证据才肯罢休，随即便与警局彻底断了联系。

这个报案人，到底在想什么啊？——耍他们吗？把新案子的证据当作“诱饵”，将他们钓起来，再在曾经的案发现场把他们涮一遍？

他想做什么？公然挑衅吗？可是，他也在帮助警方破案——无聊至极，将这个当做游戏，喜欢看警察们被他耍得团团转？

“技术部必须抓紧时间查到这个人，他不可能没留下一点痕迹。严重干扰警方办案，他知不知道妨碍公务是要被拘留的。”金博洋不客气地道，“他既然能够拿到这些证据，多半是内部核心人员，无论他是背叛出卖组织还是良心发现，以他目前的行为来看，我们需要防范起来。”

一个知道这么多案件并且有计划做这种事情的人，目的一定没有这么简单，很有可能是故意针对警局。

“我们已经在抓紧时间核对组织核心人员了，前几天抓住了三个人，还在审问，估计再过两天出消息。”艾文道。

“有没有查到被贩卖出去的受害者的下落？卖家呢？”金博洋又问。

“根据名单查到了15名受害者的最终所在地，正准备解救。而卖家比较杂，什么人都有，但大多数受害者都卖给了夜总会、舞馆、地下会所或者比较偏僻的地区，三组的人负责这个，需要很长时间。”艾文答道。

金博洋缓慢地点头。他心里清楚，其实只要警方抓住了贩卖组织的所有涉案人员，掌控了所有的有效证据，就可以将嫌疑人绳之以法，很快就能结案，而由这起案子另起的有关那个报案人的事情，是他们现在最需要在意的。

因为这意味着除去他们警方以外，还有第二个人一直在暗中关注着犯罪案件——而这第二个人意图为何，怀着善意还是恶意，他们一无所知，甚至只能被动地被这个人“操控”着，非常危险。

周知方想让金博洋来这一趟的真正目的想必就是如此——告诉金博洋，因为这起影响重大的跨区贩卖人口案，警局目前的处境很不妙，很多人都在高度关注着他们，民众与媒体在“虎视眈眈”，唯恐不乱的反社会人士与异端者“翘首以盼”，无数双不怀好意的眼睛都在身后盯着，都恨不得L区警局在此时出个岔子，好让有心人借以深挖，企图挖穿警局，挖出个惊世骇俗，以平衡他们内心深处久积的不满与质疑——

你看，出了这么大的案子，这么多天了警局还是没有破案呢，肯定都没有认真办案，也不知道整天都在做些什么；

你看，我说吧，哪有部门会认真为我们做事，高层人员都是那些基因优秀的贵族们，只顾着贪图享乐，都是一丘之貉，毫不例外；

你看，总说什么维护地区治安，到最后还不是出了这么大的案件，他们对得起自己的岗位吗，我们纳税人养你们做什么用的？

……

“别看了，哪一次不都这样，一旦没做好，就会有人借题发挥来骂你，除非你永不犯错，永远完美，否则做得再好，他们一样不会放过你。”金博洋随手一抬，挡住手机屏幕，示意一脸担忧的周知方没必要再看这种网络上的言论。

暂时结束会议，金博洋跟着周知方出来走到阳台放松，他还是不习惯戴眼镜，抬手摘了放到一边，随意地跟周知方闲聊。

这起贩卖组织案件影响实在太大，也过于让人害怕，尽管已经刻意地隐瞒了许多让人惶恐的信息，但一经媒体发布，网络上还是会出现许多争论，无可避免，如今时代开放，言论自由，任何人都可以在网络平台上发布消息，很容易会被带节奏。

“这些刻意带节奏的言论大多无稽之谈，一般都是那些生活不如意的人到网络平台说几句发泄一下，其实很无聊啦，没必要在意这个。”金博洋摆摆手宽慰周知方道，“有则改之，无则加勉呗。这案子过于棘手，但你跟陈巍处理得不错，专心做好自己的事，自信点。”

“可是我们确实还没破案……”周知方叹气道，“而且还被那个报案人耍得团团转。”

“破案只是时间问题而已，继续努力吧。”金博洋道，“我以前也遇到类似的情况，但其实真正的难受不是因为这些话，而是因为过于自责，无法自拔，总是困住自己，那种才是最难熬的。所以，不要为难自己。不能因为这个而失去信心，你们还有更多的事情要做呢。”

周知方随即道：“我之前向副局申请过了，想让你复职跟我们一起办案——”

“是吗？”金博洋确是错愕，没想到这事，但他却有些犹豫地拿起眼镜，重新戴起来，“以我现在这个样子，复职会有些困难吧。”

“可是，世界上找不到第二个你了。”周知方微笑道，“世界上没有第二个金队长了——不管你是什么身份，我们都想你回来。”

金博洋看着周知方眼神里的真诚，心中一暖，低下头去温声道：“我也很想你们……”

他转过身去，抬头直望云层，“我曾经梦见过无数次办案的场景，也曾经回想过警校的时光，我真的不想就这么离开，说实话，如果我以后再也做不了刑警，就像失去了生命中很重要的东西，我会遗憾难过一辈子。”

往后人生中的无数温存，都弥补不回来失去理想的缺憾。

金博洋想到这，着实感到无奈。自从自己出院回家以来，羽生结弦像是真的履行着曾经的“承诺”一样，将金博洋“锁”在家里，哪里都不让去，出门散个步都紧张兮兮的，好似金博洋就是个漂亮易碎的小娃娃，生怕人磕着碰着。

他曾经为此向羽生结弦抗议过几次，但每每提起这个的时候，羽生结弦就会用沉静的目光看着他，明明看上去很是冷静自持，金博洋却无端地感到有些心慌——

是害怕自己又一声不响地离开吧，经历过失去的人都是敏感的。

而自己现在处在失感期，视力受损，无论是生理上还是心理上都受过这么重的伤，怎么不让人担心？

可是……他总不能一辈子都待在家里，像个真正的无用之人，永远都无法坦然地站在阳光之下吧……他不想就这样一辈子只能看着羽生结弦的背影，无法与之并肩而行。

他还是很想……去完成那些力所能及的事啊。

“希望戴纳能够同意这个申请，我做梦都想要。”金博洋转过头来向周知方笑道，“谢了，小周。”

“他会的。”周知方说，“他一向为你骄傲。”

“他们最近还在忙Z区的事情，我希望我们可以在他们回家之前做好我们该做的事。”金博洋扶过眼镜，对周知方说，“这起案子需要多审问几次嫌疑人套出完整信息，务必搞清楚这个贩卖组织背后的运作方式。有一个问题，希望你们法医科的人要重点关注。”

“什么问题？”

“据我的经验来看，像这种贩卖人口的组织，在拐走目标后应该会利用某些药剂使目标镇定下来乖乖听话，方便他们后期处理。麻烦你们重点查看一下他们有没有使用过药剂什么的药品，这很重要。”

“你的意思是……”

“我在想，这起案件，会不会跟Z区地下城有关系……”金博洋缓缓道，“因为那个地下城交易的东西太多——贩卖人口，倒卖器官，跨区贩毒，还有很多……无论哪一件事都很严重。这两起案件高度重合，我猜想，会不会是因为地下城突然出了事情，才导致他们内部开始乱了，因而也彻底地暴露了出来。”

周知方许是想不到竟然会有这样的事情，一时愣在原地，只觉得背后冷意阵阵，越想越惊。

“但首先是要抓住所有组织内部人员，”金博洋沉声道，“他们作案这么多年，随意处置了这么多人，是不可饶恕的——此案不破，誓不罢休。”

周知方想着这起案子，心中仍然愤愤不平，他这几天一闭上眼，似乎都能感觉到那些断肢残驱仍在眼前，血腥味紧紧地缠绕着他。他低声道：“这么多无辜的人就这样无端丧失性命，他们简直没有人性……为什么总有这些事情发生呢？总是这样……”

“有的时候不是我们没有防备，而是丧心病狂的人作恶起来没有底线，就算我们再提防无数次，也仍然无法阻止这种事情发生。人渣不分时候，不分男女老少，受害人也是如此。你无法否认，罪恶总会存在，无论我们是否知晓，我们无法彻底地改变这一切。”

金博洋做了个深呼吸平复自己的情绪，继续道：

“但这些理由不能用来安慰我们自己，我们的使命就是阻止犯罪、维护秩序，我们总不能因为人无尽的恶而放弃对抗，总不能认为这就是常态，如果连我们都以为这无法逆转，那我们存在的意义又是什么呢？”

周知方怔怔地看着金博洋，没有说话。

“这件案子让民众人心惶惶，影响也极其恶劣，破案以后，最艰难也是最重要的环节就是安置受害人、安抚民众，不能让警方失去威望，要在危险的时候让所有人知道，我们是民众最坚定的后盾。”

金博洋也不想再灌职场鸡汤，只是突然有感而发，可能是最近被迫养生，闲下来就容易想多，他拍了拍周知方的肩膀，一秒变脸，语重心长地说：“哎呀，年轻人，一起努力吧，竭尽自己所能。”

 

因为还没正式复职，只是挂个名字，金博洋无法接手这起案子，接下来只能全程当个顾问适当提点一下，主要负责此案的警官还是陈巍与周知方。

L区警员的行动力一向是联塔管辖地区中排名第一的存在，效率极高，要不是这起贩卖案太过惊天动地，警局倒也不至于这么措手不及。回来坐镇的金博洋成了刑侦二队与三队的主心骨，安抚住了大多数警员忐忑不安又阴云密布心情，工作效率更是提高了一大截，破案指日可待。

因为一心顾着案子，金博洋三天两头地直往警局跑查看破案进程，周知方三天两头地直往法医室钻，陈巍三天两头地直往外面奔走抓人，宇野昌磨三天两头地解救受害人，王金泽三天两头地研究与报案人的通话记录，而只有羽生结弦一直还在联塔上班的路上不见踪迹。

这一天，一直忙着抓嫌疑人的陈巍终于与回来的金博洋碰上了面，他先是一愣，可能是整天忙碌，思维有些不太清晰，居然先问：“你回来了？”

正低着头核查信息的金博洋随意道：“是啊，没有复职，来当个顾问。就当我来替我家属上班了。”

陈巍又仔细瞅了瞅金博洋鼻梁的黑框眼镜，满是诧异，他试着感应了一下金博洋的精神力，发现无果，随后迟疑道：“你居然戴上了眼镜……”

“是啊，失感嘛，眼睛不好使。这副是我家属给我挑的，好看不？”金博洋抬头使个眼色，问道。

陈巍不知在想什么，认真地盯了人半秒，认真地说：“嗯，你胖了。”

金博洋：“……”

按住自己想把陈巍按到地板上用力摩擦的冲动，不满意这个回答的金博洋“哼”了几下：“家属做好吃的给喂胖的，羡慕吗？”

“不羡慕，”陈巍老实回答，“小周做的饭菜也挺好吃的。”

突然觉得这段对话没意思的金博洋：哦。

在一旁整理文件的宇野昌磨与其他警员默然围观，听完后愤然离场。

他们为什么要跟两个三句话离不开家属的哨兵在一起工作？？！这完全就是在虐待单身哨兵好吗？？

生气！什么爱情不爱情的，听得人只想工作！

老牌狗粮制造者陈巍与新牌狗粮制造者金博洋不明所以地对望了一秒，又莫名其妙地看了看气呼呼离开的一众警员，只觉得同事们都很努力，营造出一种积极向上乐观坚强的氛围，一扫之前的颓靡状态，继续提高效率完成自己今日份的工作了。

工作使人快乐，这种氛围真好，金博洋一时觉得有些感动，更加有信心地投入到破案中。

 

这几天的羽生结弦也一直在忙自己的事情，今天好不容易抽空来接金博洋回家吃饭，在门口凝望着办公室里那个勤奋努力的身影时，忽然觉得自己满脑子想着跟对象约会是不是不太妥当。

不努力的话，怎么追得上如此拼搏工作的刑警队长呢？以后约会的话题也会少很多啊，这样不妥。

于是羽生结弦也提高着自己的工作效率，每天超额地完成了自己该完成的工作，导致联合会调查组的织田信成路过对方办公室时，都带着诧异惊奇的目光审视着羽生结弦。

啊，究竟发生了什么，为什么羽生这几天像是燃烧了起来，一直忘我地工作着呢？真是不可思议。

但这个故事告诉我们，忙于工作的时候，也要适当地关心家人，当金博洋终于繁重的工作中脱离出来得以休息时，才猛然想起来自己是不是忘了什么——他这个小脑袋瓜，反应怎么这么迟钝。

肯定要好好赔礼道歉才行。金博洋恍然大悟地拍了拍自己的脑袋，有些懊悔地叹气，他抬手看了看手上的腕表，算着时间，想着事情，最后决定晚上回家的时候做一件事情。

晚上十点半，开车来接金博洋回家的羽生结弦站在车前，正在警局对面站着，等着金博洋下班后带人回家。这几天的警局晚上一直灯火通明，加班加点，他知道最近L区发生了一起大案件，金博洋跟他简单地提及过，但由于两人都太忙，没怎么深入探讨，如果今天条件允许，他想可以谈一谈。直觉告诉他，这起贩卖案背后，应该还藏着什么不为人知的联系，他需要详细了解。

自地下城的那次任务以后，他更加确认一件事情——每一个看似不起眼的细节，都有可能成为最关键的枢纽。

不能放过L区的每一个动静，不能任由意外让人猝不及防。

羽生结弦抬手揉了揉眉心，可能是前一段时间总是在过度使用精神力不加管制放任自己，最近的工作又太过劳累，身体与精神出现负荷，他感受着身上挥之不去的疲惫感，强打起精神来调整状态，加固了自己的精神屏障，睁开眼睛继续等着。

他抬头看着用几颗星辰点缀着的夜空，悠悠地在寒风中，长呼了一口气。

金博洋从警局门口出来了，背着手迈着小碎步四处望了望，直到看见向他招手的羽生结弦，毫不犹豫地直向马路对面奔去。

“今天辛苦了。”羽生结弦微笑着看着金博洋，目光落到对方身上，若有所思地盯着金博洋背在身后的手，率先道。

“嗯，辛苦了——”金博洋点头道，拉长了尾音，眼神有些飘忽不定，手依旧背着在身后，像是在藏着什么，在做什么准备，很是认真。

随后在羽生结弦即将要抱住他之前，金博洋连忙后退一步，深呼一口气，随即郑重地、真诚地从身后拿出一支用紫色彩纸包扎着的、鲜艳欲滴、热烈似火的红色玫瑰花。

一支象征着一心一意的爱情的玫瑰花，送你。

羽生结弦实实在在地怔在原地，倏地睁大了眼睛，竟然有些不知所措，感受着瞬间跃上心头万分惊喜。

金博洋佯装咳嗽几声，清了清喉咙，将玫瑰花递到羽生结弦面前，非常正经地说：

“请问，这位先生，您现在有时间吗？我可以邀请你一起去约个会，然后带你回家吗？”

哦，可爱的惊喜……羽生结弦捂着半边脸偏过头去，压不住嘴角的笑意，他转过头来，看着眼里像是落满星辰的金博洋，又看了面前的玫瑰，喃喃地问：

“这是我的荣幸——这是送我的玫瑰花吗？”

“当然，仅此一支，只属于你，独一无二哦。”金博洋眨眨眼睛，笑道。


	72. 卷三 逆流

71.

羽生结弦接过面前一支鲜艳漂亮的玫瑰花，将其放在鼻下轻嗅几下，随后轻吻花瓣，将金博洋拉进怀里顺势吻了吻对方的唇。

这一侧的路灯微暗，照不清人的脸颊，远远看过去只能看见两个拥抱到一处的身影，这吻的触觉却依旧清晰无比。

“谢谢。”收到心上人的一朵玫瑰花，心情很愉快，羽生结弦笑了笑，随即将金博洋带到副驾驶座上，略一欠身道：“走吧，让我们去约会。”

金博洋还没从刚才的亲吻中反应过来，只茫然地点了点头，然后坐进副驾驶座上，条件反射似的开始系安全带，转头向羽生结弦眨眼。

坐上驾驶座的羽生结弦将玫瑰花摆放到车前的Pooh摆件旁边，系上安全带握上方向盘，感应到金博洋的目光，转头看了一眼。

“我们要不要先去买个好看的花瓶？”

金博洋听罢怔了一下，“呃”了一声，小小声地说：“我、我就送了一支……”

“所以我在等你送第二支、第三支、第四支、第五支……直到把花瓶装满。”羽生结弦一本正经地道。

“那还不如直接买999支……”

“不一样哦，每一次约会送一支，每一次都不一样。”羽生结弦用期待的眼神看着金博洋说，“可以吗？”

被心上人用这种满含期待的眼神看着，是个人都忍不住受不了，金博洋只好说：“行行行……反正我的任务就是哄你高兴，你喜欢就行。”

羽生结弦笑眯眯的，像只得逞的小狐狸，先前的疲惫好似一点点地消融了，他随即转过头去专心致志地开车。

驶上马路，车在一个红绿灯前停了下来。夜已深，路上的行人与车辆逐渐稀少，L区冬天的夜晚颇为安静，只留下在夜色之下极其耀眼夺目的霓虹灯与矗立的高楼大厦依旧营造出繁华不尽的景象，永不停歇。

也许极亮的地方，阴影便越暗，在这样极其繁荣绚烂的城市之下，阴暗的一面也更加可怖。

借着等待绿灯的十几秒，金博洋往窗外看去，环顾着附近的区域。这里是整个L区最为热闹的商业街中心，大厦之上挂着的巨型屏幕正在重播着晚间新闻，荧幕的光落在地上，形成一片斑驳，像是将城市印上色彩，为无人的街道增添几份生气。

自警方公开贩卖案以后，特意告诫民众出门在外要注意安全，提高警惕，着重提醒已结合组成家庭的哨向更要履行义务，负起责任，对自己的伴侣负责，对自己的孩子负责。有时候悲剧的开端，便是从不和谐的家庭开始。

“最近L区那个贩卖案，进展如何了？”羽生结弦忽然问。

“还有几名在逃逸的嫌疑人，两区警方都在跟踪，应该很快就能够全部抓获。”金博洋将案情给羽生结弦讲了一遍，粗略地提了一下那个奇怪的报案人，他暂时不想让羽生结弦分神关心警局的事，于是又提到另一个话题上，“这几天有受害人的家属闹到警局来了，说我们办事不利什么的……不过更多的受害人家属选择体谅和理解我们的工作。”

“只是每次遇到这种事，最难受的莫过于见到受害者的家属。他们那种绝望又悲痛的眼神，像是直刺到我的心口，这种无能为力的感觉，真的很难过。”金博洋一边看着窗边倒退的街景，一边说。有些情绪不能在同事面前表现，但似乎可以跟爱人共享。

什么时候可以不用再见到那种眼神呢？他想。那种从期望转为绝望的眼神。

“羽生，我想问你一个问题。”金博洋喃喃道。

“什么？”羽生结弦问。

“你觉得犯罪诞生的缘由是什么？”

羽生结弦看了趴在窗前默默看风景的金博洋一眼，收回目光，道：“许多罪犯的作案动机，或多或少都跟自身的成长环境有关。他的思想与观念，习惯与性格都与身边发生的一切有着千丝万缕的关系。人是群居动物，只要处在社会之中，一个人所做的决定，总会影响着另一个人，完全摆脱他人的影响是很难的。而影响有大有小，有好有坏，它潜移默化地塑造着一个人的性格与思想，也间接地引导人做选择。

“如果想要从根本上探究一个人的犯罪动机，那么就要了解他这个人从什么样的家庭环境里成长、经历了什么、在想什么、想得到什么，心理犯罪研究的课题就包括这些。简单来说，所谓的共情能力，其实就是试着把自己当成犯罪者，抓住他的思路与心理，从而推理得出结论，这对我们向导来说很容易。”

“把自己当成犯罪者，”金博洋直起身来，看着羽生结弦，“想着自己怎么去杀人、怎么去伪装、怎么去完美犯罪……”

“嗯，是这样。”羽生结弦转动方向盘，淡淡道。

“每一次思考这些事的时候，你能理解那些人吗？”金博洋问。

羽生结弦说：“我能。”

他感知情绪的能力太强了，一个动作与一个眼神，他都能看出别人在想什么、要做什么。他不仅可以理解，见多了案子，甚至还会通过这种方式，下意识地以自己为模本，模拟更为完美精准且天衣无缝的犯罪。

他经历了太多的事情，曾经也有过犯罪的冲动。每个人都会有这种冲动，以平衡自己一时的气愤与不满。想法或强或弱，强则成为杀人犯，弱则成为盲目从流的跟随者，只是一瞬间的事情，不足为奇。

“可惜我不能。”金博洋无奈地笑道，“可能是我从小到大过得都很快乐安逸，想的东西都比较天真简单，只是接触多了案子，才会用人性的恶想事情。”

有的时候，金博洋会觉得自己离羽生结弦好遥远，但更多的时候，是以一种崇拜的感觉看待羽生结弦。

“所以，你真厉害。”金博洋撑着下巴看向羽生结弦道，“羽生，你总能做到这么多我做不到的事情。”

羽生结弦愣了愣，他没想过金博洋会这么说，他原本以为对方会不会觉得他不正常什么的……他微微一笑，接道：“天天的身上也有很多我无法拥有的东西，我很羡慕。”

因为你身上有光，所以我才会如此渴望地靠近你吧，所以我们才会彼此相爱吧。

金博洋很不好意思地偏过头去咳了几声，很严肃地说了句：“谢谢夸奖。”

好了，今日份的互夸互赞完毕。反正对他们来说，这已经是常规操作——这已经是约会了。

“我们回家吧，”金博洋对羽生结弦说，“你最近好像总是很疲惫，工作很辛苦？”

“还好。”羽生结弦轻咳一阵，摇头道，“丽塔那起案子还得等一段时间，最近在忙着跟联合会成立的计划调查组开会，在重新备案。”

“是因为计划重启，所以要重新备案？”

“嗯，虽然是同一个计划，但两起案子的性质不一样。”羽生结弦解释说，“重启计划的安格斯已经被押送到监狱，等到Z区地下城的案件整合完毕，会开始第一次审判。科研所接着研制出治愈红痕症的药剂，我们会去寻找剩下的实验对象，将他们带回来，而后我们会进行第二次审判。”

“丽塔有没有透露过，那些实验对象现在在哪？”

“她也不清楚。这都是那个首领做的决定，他们只需要跟着他走就行了。我猜测他们会藏在人迹罕至的地方，因为他们身上的红痕症会暴露他们自己。但调查组会尽快地找到他们的，毕竟被改造过的哨兵或向导情绪不稳，极容易失控，在他们无意造成更大的伤害之前，要尽力减少损失。”

被改造过的……失控……

金博洋听到这个词时，下意识地抬手触摸着自己的后颈，脑海里瞬间闪过几个画面，但很快又变为一片空白，他闭上眼睛让自己缓过神来，随即极快地撤回手，掩饰过去。

他的记忆依旧是缺失的，醒过来以后，很多事情的印象似乎更淡了。

身边的羽生结弦一直在专心地开着车，没能及时感应到金博洋的异样，这让金博洋既庆幸又遗憾，换做以前，羽生结弦总是能第一时间察觉到金博洋的情绪与想法，但现在因为失感，这一联系已经断了。

金博洋照常试着感知自己的精神力，意料之中，还是没有反应。他摘下自己的眼镜，眼前仍然一片模糊，然后又戴回去，当做没事人一样。

羽生结弦驱车拐过一个路口，直往L区长桥过去。金博洋从自己的思绪中回过神来，看清眼前的路后稍怔。

晚上的桥边几乎无车通过，将车停在一侧，在下车之前，羽生结弦拿过一条暖黄色围巾给金博洋围上，“晚上风大，当心着凉。”

金博洋愣愣地点点头，拢好围巾，随后跟着羽生结弦下了车，迷糊地扯了一下对方的袖子，“我们来这里做什么？”

“约会啊。”羽生结弦理所当然地说道。

“啊？”金博洋站在桥上，诧异地看了羽生结弦一眼，羽生结弦示意他往前看。

长夜深沉如墨，而人间灯火万家，尽在眼前。

这条长桥，几乎贯穿着整个L区，往北而走最繁华，往南而去最荒芜，它划分着整座城市的明与暗，一面承载荣耀，一面积存堕落，犹如天堂与地狱，而夹缝生存着的人间灯火，就在他们面前。

灯火繁星点缀的夜景、缓缓而过的河流与寒冷的晚风竟制造出一点浪漫气氛，难得安逸又温馨，连日来因繁忙的工作而堆积在心的烦躁焦灼被一点点地消磨抚平，紧绷着的神经得以放松些许，灵魂与思想像是挣脱了无形禁锢，不再压抑自己。

金博洋有些惊讶地先一步走到桥边，站定后长久地看着隔江的风景，闭上眼睛抬头感受着吹到脸上令人清醒的冷风。桥边的风将他柔顺的发吹得凌乱，他的眼瞳里闪着明亮的光，整个人柔软又温暖，暖黄色的围巾让他看上去像只小太阳，身后是一片灿烂灯火，他转身看向身后的羽生结弦，朝对方扬唇一笑。

停在原地的羽生结弦静默地看着金博洋许久，像是要把此时此刻此景联同眼前这个人都勾勒清楚，分毫不差地记在心里，在金博洋满是笑意的目光中，缓慢上前，抬手一揽将人抱在怀里。

“我好像梦见过这样的你……是我拉着你奔跑，掀翻了星星与长河。”羽生结弦闭上眼笑道，“你有过这样的梦境吗？”

使用自己精神力唤醒金博洋的那几天，羽生结弦总是做着这样的梦境，美丽且虚幻，但印象却很模糊，辨认不清，也许是与另一方的精神链接不够完全，精神联系过于薄弱，丢失了精神世界里的记忆，尽管对生活并无不便，但总觉得缺失了什么东西似的。

但是失感了的金博洋却丝毫没有印象，因为是在精神世界里的经历，他连精神力都感觉不到，怎么可能会有记忆。

他只知道，在他昏迷不醒的那段时间里，他只听到了一个声音，一个一直在呼唤着他的声音。

可是，那个声音，他已经听不到了。

金博洋不知道该怎么回答，还在斟酌着语言，但羽生结弦却放开他，不想让金博洋纠结这个问题，转身跟金博洋并肩地站在桥边，看向桥下的河流，想到什么似的，眼里闪过一丝怀念，忽而开口道：

“我以前很喜欢看海。每次不高兴的时候，就会跑到学校后面的海边坐着待一下午。然后……然后诺德就会过来找我，带我回去。”

金博洋听罢眼睛一亮，这是他为数不多听到羽生结弦主动向他聊起自己的事情，他迅速地蹭着羽生结弦的肩膀靠过去，示意羽生结弦继续说下去。

“我想听你小时候的故事。”金博洋眼巴巴地抱着羽生结弦的手臂，有点像撒娇，眼睛亮亮的，像个央求哥哥讲故事的小孩子，“你多说一些以前的事呗。”

羽生结弦有点错愕，随后神色复杂地看着金博洋，看上去像是在严肃思考斟酌这件事。

其实他心里是在想，啊，这谁受得住啊，这小傻子怎么这么可爱……真要命。

“其实也没有太多好玩的事情可以说……”羽生结弦低下头盯着金博洋长长的眼睫毛，随意接道，神情有点恍惚。

天天眨眼睛的样子真好看……他想。

“那你说说你还喜欢什么？我想听。”金博洋凑上前去这么道。

“唔，我还喜欢什么这个问题……”羽生结弦漫不经心地瞥过对方仰起头来露出的清澈眼睛与对方柔软的唇，不自觉地重复一遍，“这个问题……”

“嗯嗯？”金博洋用期待的小眼神看着羽生结弦，等着回复。

“咳，嗯，这个问题……”羽生结弦终于回过神来移开目光，开始认真回答问题，正正经经地陷入思考，他又问了一遍，“我还喜欢什么？”

其实金博洋问他的那一瞬间，羽生结弦脑子里一片空白，不知道该怎么接下去。

因为很少会有人问他这个问题——你喜欢什么呢？有人真的在意这件事情吗？然后会尽全力地满足他所有所想吗？

别人会怎么做，羽生结弦不知道，但他知道金博洋会这么做——他曾想要自由，金博洋给他，他想要爱与许诺，金博洋也答应了。

岁月剥夺他拥有的荣光与梦想，金博洋大概会替他找回一切想要的。

羽生结弦释怀地一叹，随即认认真真地回答道：“我喜欢看日出，我喜欢弹琴，我喜欢大海，我喜欢猫，我喜欢冬天，我喜欢海燕在天上飞的样子，我喜欢阳光落到树上洒到我脸上的时刻，我喜欢世界上一切温暖的东西，我喜欢——”

当然，我最喜欢你。

将这些话一一记下来的金博洋在听到最后一句没有说完的话后皱眉一歪头看向羽生结弦，“怎么不说完？”

“留下一点悬念，等你以后再追着我问。”羽生眨眼道。

“套路真多。”金博洋嘟囔了一句，但心里却因为羽生结弦的坦白而开心。

随即困意上涌，他打了个哈欠，抬手看了眼腕表，说：“该回家了，明天还要上班。”

除去日常相处，他们彼此还有更多的事情要去做。羽生结弦揉了揉金博洋的发，开玩笑地叹道：“可惜没有买到花瓶呢。”

“你要是真的想要，明天我买一个回家就好了，”金博洋说，“谢谢你今天带我来这里看风景，其实在这里工作了这么多年，这还是我第一次这么认真地欣赏这里的夜景——

“一想到这里的每一个家庭会因为我们这些人的努力而平平安安，就觉得再苦再累都值得。”

羽生结弦垂下眼应了一声，转头最后看了一眼隔江的夜色。

希望万家灯火，都能替我们见证这一切。

 

终于到家了之后，各自洗漱完毕，从阳台看过几株多肉植物回来，正裹着毛毯打算回自己房间睡觉的金博洋被路过的羽生结弦提起领子拐进了房间，还没反应过来就被人直接推到床上，条件反射般想要从身下的柔软直起身来的金博洋一脸茫然，他抬头看着站在面前的羽生结弦，发现对方正准备脱下衣服。

——等等等等？！！

羽生要做什么？？？

是他想的那个样子吗？？

现在……？？

“你你你你？！？”金博洋被吓到，顿时面红耳赤，结巴出声道，“明明明明天还要上班……我我我我我我不行……”

脑子的思绪糊成一块，头几乎摇成拨浪鼓，说完以后，金博洋真想咬下自己的舌头，男人不能说自己不行的，更何况自己还是一个哨兵啊！

可可可可可是他还没有做好准备……结合热都没有准备就绪，一上来就这么刺激，真的好吗？？金博洋控制不住脑海里的胡思乱想，某些想入非非浮想联翩的想法一如滚滚长江东逝水一泻千里根本刹不住车……

然而什么都没有发生。

背对金博洋换好另一件睡衣的羽生结弦不明觉厉地回头道：“怎么了？”

将自己用毛毯裹成包子的金博洋暗中观察许久，发现还真的什么事情都没有，羽生结弦只是单纯地……习惯性在睡觉之前换个衣服而已。

过度脑补想到脸红的金博洋：“……”

“你以后不要这么突然地、脱衣服，行不行……”金博洋佯装怒道，“你知不知道对于一个哨兵来说，一个向导散发着向导素，在面前这样、那样，很让人控制不住！”

羽生结弦听到什么后惊讶地道：“天天可以闻到我身上的向导素了？”

“……”金博洋哽了一下，“没有，我只是打了个比方。”

“嗯，没关系，慢慢来。”羽生结弦略有些遗憾地点头道，随后上前一步打算将金博洋压到床上，很有仪式感地打了个招呼，说：“那我开始了。”

刚刚才平复自己心跳的金博洋：？

“开始什么？”金博洋困惑道。

“医生说，哨向之间经常性的身体接触，可以帮助天天恢复精神力。”羽生结弦非常严肃认真严谨地解释道，示意自己已经准备好了多个计划，目测每天都可以尝试“新的花样”。

“……”金博洋惊的瞪圆眼睛，口型成“O”，几乎目瞪口呆，愣在原地。

这、这还有这种治疗方式？？

“其实我也不知道具体怎么做……”羽生结弦有些纠结道，“不过应该不疼吧？”

我去……你不要跟我探讨这个啊！！

金博洋脸又不争气地红了，他支支吾吾了半天，手脚都不知道怎么放。前段时间他们还是分房而睡，今天是第一次在同一个房间睡觉，会不会又腻歪腻歪发生第二次结合热，这个他还真的没把握。

不是，你到底在想什么啊，你应该想怎么阻止这一切啊！

金博洋及时地制止脑海里不着边际的瞎想，刚想跟羽生结弦再商量商量这个事，下一秒就感觉到羽生结弦的手随即摸上了他的腰，极为精准地挠到了他的痒痒肉，他顿时感觉一股刺激的电流涌了上来，像是被点中了笑穴，一发不可收拾。

这不挠不要紧，一挠……

半个小时后，笑累了的金博洋窝到床一边，自觉地盖上被子，精疲力尽地对羽生结弦说：“睡觉吧……好累哦。”

“……”站在床前完全没机会执行B计划的羽生结弦石化般静止了片刻，最后惆怅地“哦”了一声，僵硬地躺在床铺上，缓慢地给自己盖上被子。

他转身试着揽过金博洋抱着对方睡觉，轻声地喊了几声名字，发现沾枕即睡的金博洋睡得格外安稳，像只小猪，一点声音都听不到。

好吧。羽生结弦无奈地想，既然天天都睡着了，他还是乖乖睡觉吧……

看着金博洋的睡颜，观察了一分钟之后，羽生结弦轻轻地吻了吻对方的脸颊，抬手关上了灯，翻过身准备睡觉。

睡前他在想，天天看上去怎么胖了不少……

嗯，看来喂得挺好，再接再厉，继续加油。

羽生结弦自我感觉良好自夸了一下自己的厨艺，很快也进入了梦乡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个床戏不错吧～☺  
> 哈哈哈哈哈哈对不起，写沙雕的总裁文写多了，很难正经起来啊哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> 不过后面就没有这么多感情戏了，后面真的走剧情，珍惜。（我对我自己说）


	73. 卷三 逆流

72.

以疲惫昏沉的状态进入梦境的羽生结弦，久违地梦见了一个人。

他梦见了诺德·霍尔，在记忆的那片大海面前，对方只留给他一个可望而不可即的背影与无边的海浪声，除此之外，周围的一切都隐没在黑暗里。所有的情景都是幻觉，但又带着一丝似曾相识的真实感，让他犹豫不决地继续梦着、怀念着，没有及时揭穿这一虚幻的谎言。

他知道，这都是梦，是虚假的，他从不骗自己。

但他压不住自己在梦里肆无忌惮的所想，还是往前走了一步，抬起手想要触碰到那个人的背影，那人的身影却在他即将要触碰到的时候转眼如烟般消失散去——就像是自己亲手打破了这一久违的梦境。

这在羽生结弦意料之中，又在他意料之外——他已经整整十年没有见过那个人了，记忆里对方的面容都已经被时光滤镜模糊地彻底，再遥远的零碎回忆也已经被岁月消磨遗忘。

时间的沉淀，足以将一个人的心打磨平整，由记忆滤色层叠，印上牵扯喜怒的烙印，在每一个被迫提起它的时刻，一次又一次地加深伤痕的痛觉，让它摆在内心深处，永远难以解决。

他往前走了几步，又见到了那一场记忆里的滔天火海，刺眼夺目的火焰仿佛就在他面前永不停歇地燃烧着，他无法动弹地站在原地，只能眼睁睁地看着一切被烧得灰飞烟灭——就好像是他一步步地踏碎了曾经所有的美好，就像是他亲手将一切撕裂再赋予难以洗净的罪孽。

这种如影随形、始终伴随着他的类似“仇恨”的东西，代表着无解的枷锁，浸染过阴郁灰暗的色彩，将他困在自己的世界里难以挣脱，它一天不破，羽生结弦一天不会放过自己。

然而诺德·霍尔的死讯与丽塔的出现却向羽生结弦宣告了这一场等待的终止，同时也加深了羽生结弦内心潜藏许久的自责与难以消磨殆尽的愧疚——他总是错过任何一个能够解救诺德与其他人的时刻，命运仿若热衷看人痛苦，拿人取乐，总喜欢以折磨他为玩笑——

“不甘心”三个字浮上心头之时，羽生结弦反倒觉得这才是他此刻最为正确的想法，它扯着他的血肉，永远存在。

有一千个理由说服自己放下，总有一个理由让自己誓不罢休。他人生里的这十年、每一天，无一不在执着那件事与那个人，偏执地可怕，甚至无畏到癫狂，这几乎要成为他的梦魇，而这些梦境又如此地令他猝不及防，它们在黑夜里蛰伏，在人最脆弱的时刻趁机而入，给予一次致命一击。

梦境里快速地变换着各种各样的场景，法庭、牢狱、审讯室，周围瓢泼着灰败黯淡的气息，接着又出现了各种各样的人，他们的面容让羽生结弦觉得陌生，脸上的神情却让他觉得熟悉，熟悉的嘲讽与不屑一顾混杂着歇斯底里的愤怒与怨恨——他想起来了，这些曾经被他亲手送上法庭宣判的犯罪者，以这种方式出现在他的梦里，叫嚣着要毁掉他此刻唯一安稳的睡梦时刻，但他竟由衷地生出许多愉悦来，因为他终于将罪有应得的人送进了牢笼里。

然后他梦见了很多人——回溯记忆一般，梦见他与他们在审讯室里面对面地谈话，地上渗出一地蔓延开来的鲜血，颓败血腥缠绕而上，隐约地挑动某根嗜血的神经，即使镣铐在身也丝毫不影响他们镇定地微笑，对面那些冷静到淡漠的罪犯的脸变幻过好几次，眼神里总是带着同情与怜悯看着他，如同悲悯的上帝注视世人。他很熟悉这种眼神，只有这些被他逮捕归案的、自以为是的高智商犯罪者会向他露出这种眼神。

他望向他们的时候，就如同望向一面镜子，端详审视着自己——仿若都是同类，无一不相似，无一不契合。

对面人的面容终于清晰起来，嘴唇一张一合一字一顿地在说着什么，仿佛是在跟他说——

既然人间的规则这么无趣，为什么不换一个呢？

羽生结弦从黑暗里睁开眼睛，从禁锢着他的梦境里挣脱出来，脑海里一片混乱，意识模糊。

他觉得自己不对劲。但是又说不出来具体哪里不对。梦境的出现是睡眠质量不稳定的警告，可他竟然会梦见这些乱七八糟的、毫无逻辑的场景，猝不及防。他知道这称之为噩梦，而他在梦境里还出现了类似于失控的预兆，这不是什么好的事情。

羽生结弦仰面躺在床上，闭上眼让自己缓过神来，他猜测也许是因为自己长期以来一直紧绷着的精神状态终于稍微放松了一点，压迫在心里的负面情绪随之肆意发散，最终由梦境来体现反噬，这在他的意料之外。戴纳很早就提醒过他，不要太过执着某些事情，积年累月积压形成的执念很有可能会成为最后一根稻草，而这根“稻草”随时都会爆发。

但这种情绪反馈，对他而言才是正常的吧。羽生结弦想。这几个星期相对安逸的生活让他过分放松，也让他过于贪恋，过去的几年里他从没试过以这样的方式生活，这让他有些不习惯，但并非不喜欢。

他只是有些不习惯这样让人感到温热、使人鲜活的温馨的生活。他的潜意识有个声音告诉他要珍惜要万分珍视这一切，但另一个声音却问他，这样的生活，他真的拥有着吗？

从梦境脱离出来的境况让羽生结弦一时有些迷茫，他的不安、他的犹豫、他的怀疑在黑夜里无所遁形地展露出来，攻击着他最脆弱敏感的一面。

夜深人静时，无法控制的思绪是最危险的。

羽生结弦有些头疼地抬手挡着自己的额头，打算转过身来强迫自己继续睡觉，头脑还没彻底清醒的他却忘记了一件重要的事——

正在他身边睡得不安分的某人一个转身，直接将手臂一伸一拍揽住了想要侧身的羽生结弦，然后双手并用，将人连同被子一起紧紧地抱在怀里，仿佛自己抱着的是一大块暖乎乎又硬邦邦的枕头，丝毫没有撒手的意思，脸颊蹭了蹭明显更软一些的被子，像是找到了适宜栖息的小动物，终于满意地“哼”出软糯的一声。

“……”

半夜醒过来被人当做枕头的羽生结弦总有一种在自作伤感胡思乱想的时候被金博洋一巴掌毫不留情地拍醒的感觉。

然后，他又被金博洋暖暖地抱在怀里顺毛安慰。

羽生结弦的意识逐渐清明过来，在黑暗中抬眼看着抱着他纹丝不动、似乎又睡熟过去的金博洋，有些哭笑不得。

在后半夜里他终于意识到了一件事——金博洋好像很认床睡觉，因为对方总是在他床边翻滚来滚过去，一点都不安分，一点都不乖巧，皮得很。

抱着人睡觉的金博洋舒坦了，但羽生结弦不舒坦，相比被金博洋抱，他当然更喜欢抱金博洋，他小心翼翼地调整着自己的姿势，妄想要挣脱金博洋的怀抱转为抱住对方。

然而金博洋不乐意，他喜欢卷着被子蜷缩着睡觉，或者抱只枕头（或者某只总是不请自来的狐）睡觉，先前为了不压着伤口老老实实地侧着睡觉不动身已经很难为他了，夜晚的困意好不容易来的这么强烈，怎么也得好好地睡上一觉，舒服的姿势当然很重要。

所以不知怎么搞的，这两个不老实睡觉的人半夜三更开始对对方动手动脚——为“你抱着我睡觉还是我抱着你睡觉”这种幼稚的较劲互相动手挣扎，你来我往，非要分个“胜负”，冬天盖在身上的两床被子被他们捣鼓地往上掀翻一角，冷意忽来，激得他们差点就要起身打起来了——

“别闹。”怕冷的金博洋迷迷糊糊地喊了一句，被冷意一激，连忙缩进被窝里盖紧自己的小被子，睁开朦胧的睡眼看向面前的羽生结弦，像是在确认，然后安心地闭眼伸手准备抱着对方继续睡觉。

羽生结弦挡开金博洋的手臂，枕着枕头却喊了一句“天天”。

金博洋将脑袋窝进被子里，疑问地“嗯”了一句作为回应。

“睡得不舒服吗？”羽生结弦轻声问。

金博洋闭着眼应道：“还好……只是不太习惯跟人一起睡……有点认床。”

果然。其实羽生结弦也不习惯跟另一个人一起睡觉，尤其是这么近，面对面的，彼此呼吸似乎都要相融在一处了。

可是人终究还是要学会适应身边的改变，学会习惯，学会接受。

羽生结弦久久地凝视着金博洋，没有说话。

金博洋不知道羽生结弦怎么突然醒了过来，被闹醒了也不恼，只是睁开惺忪的双眼想看清楚对面人的表情，但黑暗里什么都看不清，他忽然就有些紧张起来，终于觉得有哪里不对劲，下意识地抬手抓住羽生结弦的衣袖，问道：“怎么了？你怎么是醒着的？”

羽生结弦却上前拥住金博洋，低声道：“那以后‘认我’睡觉，好不好？”

金博洋没反应过来，“啊？”

羽生结弦拢紧被子，额头与金博洋的相抵，想到什么似的忽然一弯嘴角，又说：“你睡觉的时候，不是总要找一只这么大的狐狸吗？”

深夜而眠的两个人，呼吸近在咫尺。

金博洋彻底糊涂了，只觉得莫名其妙，正想要挣开羽生结弦的拥抱跟人好好探究一下这个关于大狐狸的问题，却不想羽生结弦深呼一口气，气息喷在他脖颈上，痒痒的，近距离的滚烫，因隐在黑暗里看不见而放大敏感的触觉，令人浮想联翩。

羽生结弦在下一秒又拥紧了金博洋，脑袋靠在对方的肩窝处闷闷道：“我做噩梦了。”

他做噩梦了。所以被惊醒过来，睡不着。

金博洋听完一愣，睡意随即减淡了不少，他皱起眉问：“做什么噩梦了？”

羽生结弦沉默了一会才说：“梦里没有你。”

金博洋顿时噎住——这大晚上的，这个人说话能不能……能不能正常一点，还让不让人睡觉了。

金博洋拿人没办法，谁让他觉得这样的羽生结弦有点可爱呢，做噩梦了要安慰难道不是小孩子才会做的吗？

好吧，找对人了，他恰好擅长哄小朋友。

金博洋抵着枕头往上挪了挪身体，调整着姿势，伸手将羽生结弦抱在怀里，轻轻地拍了拍对方的背，温声道：“没事，做梦只是一时的，你醒来不就看见了我吗？反正梦总会醒——”

而我一直都在。

然后金博洋不合时宜地打了个哈欠，接着说：“就这样睡觉吧，不然早上起来又要赖床了……”

“……”被金博洋这几句话激得正要发表一番言论的羽生结弦抿着嘴盯着快要睡着的金博洋，硬是把这种想要说话的冲动给吞入腹中，微抬起头来对着金博洋白嫩又肉嘟嘟的脸颊，作势要咬上一口才“解气”——

金博洋睡糊涂了，以为羽生结弦也认床所以才会做噩梦，想着想着很快地进行了下一个动作，他微低下头，轻轻地吻了一下羽生结弦的额角以示安慰。

随后他说：“那我们下次，去我床上睡？”

完全没想到金博洋会这么说，开始在想“苍天啊面前这个人到底有没有意识到自己在说什么啊”的羽生结弦立马安静了，也懵了。

半天没听到回复也没感觉羽生结弦有动作以为对方又睡着了，心里想着“啊果然就是因为认床才会睡得不舒服那换一个地方一起睡就好了”的金博洋安心了，也睡了。

这样的结果却导致羽生结弦真的失眠了——直到天亮前他还没什么睡意，一直看着金博洋的睡颜发呆，看着微光透过窗一点一点地将人的面容温柔打亮，看着光影里对方的五官逐渐清晰明朗起来，看着对方如小扇子铺开的眼睫与微红的耳尖，看着下颌的线条与微张的嘴唇，看着对方白皙到几乎透亮的脖颈皮肤和略有点性感的喉结，看着对方隐在有些宽松的睡衣下精致且漂亮的锁骨，然后想起了那一天看到的喝醉的金博洋的模样——

说好的下次再这样就不客气，这都客气到什么地步了，现在人就在你面前了，你居然还忍得住？

他又不是那种无欲无求、清心寡欲的神仙……

羽生结弦想着想着，感叹着自己的定力真好。估计是因为思虑过度烦恼太久，没睡好，困意终于上来了，于是眼一闭放缓呼吸随时进入深度睡眠，天大的事都挡不住他要睡觉的欲望，没睡好哪有力气做事呢。

从凌晨三点三十分到凌晨六点三十分，被失眠与某人“折磨”得够呛的羽生结弦终于睡上了一觉，虽然之后只完整地睡了一个小时，但总算睡得安稳许多。

啊，心累。噩梦是什么，不知道。

看起来睡得挺愉快又满足的金博洋在羽生结弦睡着的时候醒了过来，醒来后还一脸懵地看着怀里的羽生结弦许久，苦思片刻，暂时想不起来自己是怎么把人拐进怀里的，心里道了声算了，随即便轻轻放开羽生结弦，蹑手蹑脚地下了床，转过身来替羽生结弦盖好被子掖好被角，他揉着眼睛静坐了一会在旁边伸了个懒腰，活像一只懒洋洋的猫咪，然后踩着拖鞋小心翼翼地出了房间门，拐进卫生间洗漱去了。

一分钟后金博洋又拐回羽生结弦的房间，趴在床边上端详着面前这人的睡颜，有点小紧张又有点小兴奋地亲了亲对方的额头，小声说了句：“早安，宝贝。”

他很不好意思地笑了笑，说完就像个做坏事的小孩，一溜烟就跑了，跑的比兔子还快，连羽生结弦什么反应都没来得及看。

早上七点半，金博洋将自己打理完毕，趴在羽生结弦房间门上去看对方有没有醒来。发现羽生结弦睡得很沉，金博洋眨眨眼，想到以往都是羽生结弦早起做早餐给他吃，今天难得是他先起来，不如轮到他来做一次早餐？

不得不承认，有点时候，过度的幻想总能给人一种莫名的勇气去尝试做一些不太可能的事情。

就比如闷在厨房里，第三次将平底锅上的荷包蛋煎糊掉的金博洋就在思考人生，他可能确实不太适合做饭什么的，是谁给他的勇气——毕竟哨兵们点亮的基本技能不是拆炸弹就是搞爆破，金博洋平时只会在食堂里游荡，他现在就很担心自己会在羽生结弦毫不知情的情况下一不留神炸了厨房。

但是点外卖这种事又像是在嘲笑他——毕竟与羽生结弦同居以来，他金博洋还从没有吃过一天外卖！这是多么值得骄傲的事情！怎么可以毁掉这种骄傲呢！

哨兵生来的挑战欲让金博洋又重燃斗志，这一瞬间，仿若在他面前，没有什么不可能！他将“不煎则已一煎惊人”的人生理想贯彻得淋漓尽致，以“发明一顿营养早餐”为基础动力，以“让羽生吃好喝好胃口好”为终极目标，终于动手开始了他第四次、第五次、第六次……爆破厨房的任务。

八点，羽生结弦在一股迷之烧焦的气味和一阵锅碗瓢盆掉到地上的声音中醒了过来。他一脸茫然地看着天花板，又非常震惊地直起身来坐在床上怀疑人生，总觉得有什么大事要发生——家里有什么要烧起来了？是厨房吗？毕竟家里有一只点满爆破技能的哨兵，没有什么不可能的。

某人就像是一只总会闯祸的猫，在家里东奔西跳，永远活泼，怪不得金博洋的精神向导是一只白虎，原来真的是只猫科动物。

羽生结弦掀开被子下床，走到房门的时候外面的人恰好试着往里推开门，眼前的门差点就往他额头上撞了，羽生结弦连忙后退一步。

金博洋很是惊讶地“哟”了一声，开了门后对着羽生结弦笑：“羽生，你醒啦？”

羽生结弦观察着像是重新打理过一次的金博洋，以自己的职业习惯分析着金博洋身上残留的信息，一脸严肃地问他：“厨房还好吧？”

“哎呀它好着呢——”金博洋当然已经收拾好“灾难现场”，也将自己彻头彻尾地“打扫”了一遍，但味道一时半会散不了，他也没办法。

羽生结弦半信半疑地继续看着金博洋，却被金博洋推出房间催促着洗漱，羽生结弦一头雾水，在去往卫生间的路上刻意地转头瞥了厨房一眼——没冒烟，他放心了。洗漱完毕的羽生结弦又特地看了看餐桌看看金博洋在搞什么鬼——

“在做早餐而已，真不是烧房子。”金博洋坐在餐桌边上，抓了抓头发对羽生结弦解释说，“今天我没有睡懒觉，早起了就试着给你做了一顿……不怎么好的早餐……你要是嫌弃，就丢……”

“不嫌弃。”羽生结弦一边系着领带一边替金博洋倒上一杯牛奶，随即坐了下来，看着面前不算很糊的早餐，回道，“我很乐意成为你的第一个试吃者。”

当然，最好是唯一一个。

吃完了金博洋做的爱心早餐的羽生结弦心情复杂地想，嗯，应该只能是唯一一个。

喝完牛奶的金博洋忐忑地看着没发表什么意见的羽生结弦，小声地打了个嗝。

抬手看了眼腕表，离上班还有一段时间，羽生结弦放下心来起身进厨房收拾完碗碟，出来的时候瞥了一眼金博洋，“收拾得很干净，值得夸奖。”

因为收拾厨房而被夸赞的金博洋并没有任何高兴的情绪，但见羽生结弦没什么意见，故而也没怎么失落。

“今天我可能会晚点回家。”金博洋整理着自己要拿去警局的文件，随口向羽生结弦说，“最近的任务有点重。”

羽生结弦将自己的精神状态调整至最佳，像是在思考什么，沉默许久后才道：“嗯，我知道了。”

两个人各有各的事情要忙，故而彼此很快就要互相告别，生活还是要照样过，但要做的事也一样多。

除了爱，世界上还有很多东西等着他们拥有，一天两天的温存对他们而言可能过于短暂、远远不够，但今天注定是一个很特别的日子——它有着独属两个人的浪漫与惊喜，也有着余生的茶米油盐。

日常的开端普通又简单，甚至可以说得上不值一提，因为每一天都会这么相似，但一天天过去，仔细想想，生活似乎就是由这些“微不足道”的夜晚、相拥、亲吻、彼此的关心、短暂的错过、偶尔的惊喜、偏爱的包容和永恒的爱意组成。

这样的日子还有很长，因为他们要相伴度过彼此的一生。

对羽生结弦来说，它最特别。因为在这一天，以为与这种温馨生活格格不入的自己，终于与心爱的人一同组成了一个真正意义上的、属于他们的家，宣告着孤独一人的终结。

在两个人出门之前，羽生结弦将正想要开门的金博洋一把拉进怀里，手抚上对方的后颈将人拉近，俯身给了一个告别吻，随后俯在金博洋耳边说了一句迟到的问候：

“早安，亲爱的。”

经年漂泊无依的灵魂在此刻相触宣誓，像是终于寻得了一个心安之处。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补上第二次床戏😋
> 
> 因为感情戏比剧情好写，就写多一点_(:з」∠)_（是我控制不住想要写下去）为什么剧情还不上线，因为我最近都在补之前的bug2333等下次更新应该就全是剧情了～吧（毫无底气）（很伤脑细胞诶）


	74. 卷三 逆流

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是四更√  
> 直接完结卷三√

73.

“你今天偷偷叫我宝贝的时候，我听到了。”

因为没有正式复职，工作时间相对自由，本打算自己去警局的金博洋被羽生结弦带上车送去上班，刚坐进副驾驶座系上安全带的时候就听到了羽生结弦对他说的这句话，金博洋不禁一窘，像做了坏事被逮到现行的小孩一样揪了揪自己的衣袖，挠着微微发红的脸颊。

“有感而发嘛。”金博洋颇为理直气壮地回答，毕竟在他这个哨兵眼里，羽生这个向导确实是该宠着的，这不仅符合哨向核心价值观，还履行了结合义务呢，完全有底气让他挺起胸膛解释这句话。

“那为什么要偷偷摸摸的来？我可是光明正大向你说早安呢，亲爱的。”不知怎么，金博洋就觉得羽生结弦这语气里充满了嘚瑟与骄傲，还有一丝丝较劲的意味——为什么要在意这个啊！金博洋心里吐槽道，想要他以后都这么说早安宝贝就直说好了，幼稚鬼。

金博洋边想边笑，这种平淡疲惫的生活又泛着蜜的感觉让他觉得很是新奇，连最近因案子而低落的心情都开朗了不少，原来这就是金杨曾经跟他说过的，两个人在一起总比一个人生活要来的高兴许多。

尽管他暂时体会不到哨向之间共享生命与精神世界的感觉，但至少可以通过这样真实的彼此接触而分享承担对方的喜怒哀乐，没有什么能比这个更令他欢欣了——他不想离羽生结弦越来越远，就算靠近不了，那也不要停下来，一直追一直追，终有追得上的一天。

哨兵生来的占有欲与征服欲可不是摆设，它们深深地刻在每一个哨兵的基因与骨髓里，随时为他们迸发出无穷的动力与自信心，一旦认定了，就绝不放手。

羽生结弦注意到身边的金博洋忽然的傻笑，也跟着笑了下。笑是会传染的，他总觉得自从遇见金博洋以后，自己感到由衷的高兴的次数似乎远胜于以前加起来的全部。

“天天早上为我所做的这一切小事情，”羽生结弦在此时对金博洋说，语气真诚，“我都很喜欢。”

真心的，毫不犹豫地说出口，未经过分的思虑，此处的坦诚却是久违。

金博洋稍怔，并没有说什么，只是转头向羽生结弦笑了笑。

毕竟他曾经说过，会像对方照顾他一样，他也会照顾好对方的。

而且，他自认为羽生结弦所做的都不过是小事情，远比不上对方为他所做的万分之一。

金博洋的手机忽然震动起来，示意有信息过来，他摸出手机点开界面，上面是技术部发给他的新信息——仍未能解析报案人的地址，定位失败。

接着警员艾文发来了审问与逮捕嫌疑人的新进展——新抓到的几个嫌疑人都不是最核心的人物，打探不出什么更新的消息；拐卖组织剩下的几个领袖仍在逃逸，似乎是因为已经打草惊蛇，嫌疑人有所准备，追踪速度愈发慢了起来。

案情竟然就此停滞不前了。

金博洋有些头疼地深呼一口气。

“是有什么新进展吗？”羽生结弦边开车边问。

“没有进展。已经好几天了，依旧没有新消息。”金博洋撑着下巴望向窗外道，“这个案子有很多地方都很奇怪，想不明白。”

羽生结弦继续开着车，却没有立刻答话。金博洋跟他说起最近这个案子的时候，他就意识到金博洋似乎对他隐瞒了这起案件当中的某些信息，因为隐瞒了，所以案件有些地方逻辑不通，而这些信息也许就是案件的关键。羽生结弦能猜出金博洋是不想让这个时候的他分心处理警局的事情所以才没有详细告知，他也相信金博洋能够和警局其他人处理好这起案件，故而暂时并不打算过问此事。

只是在Z区地下城发生了意外之后，L区就出了事，这一前一后，是否有某些关联？毕竟这两起案件的重合度实在太高了，让接触过地下城交易的他们不得不将二者联想起来。

“贩卖组织……”羽生结弦出声道，却先说起了这一关键词，继而又问金博洋，“你觉得他们的中转站会在哪？”

金博洋听罢皱着眉说：“你是说，像这样的贩卖组织如果要计划转卖拐来的孩子，首先就得有一个集中据点安置受害人，这个据点必须很安全也很隐秘，他们不能太过奔波，很容易被发现，所以他们在这个集中据点待的时间很长，起码也得要一年以上的时间才足以掌控这一庞大的贩卖交易网，如果按照这些关键词缩短集中据点的范围，地点其实很容易找到……”

“我猜你心里早就有一个答案，”羽生结弦说，“我认为，太过显而易见的事实反而更值得深思。”

“嗯，的确。因为见过地下城内部的交易，我一开始就在猜想这个集中据点会不会是地下城，因为地下城完美符合所有特点，简直有一种‘别找了，它就是最佳地点’的感觉，”金博洋说，“这样显而易见的事实让我觉得很不舒服，就像是刻意地将这些事一一连接起来然后直接呈现在我们面前，而我们只能被迫接受，甚至会认命般地认为它确实就是这样。这就像是在告诉我们所做的都是无用功，还有数不尽的内幕不为所知，只能等待他人为我们揭晓，而这个等待时间无法预估，我们无法得知这段时间里又发生了什么事……”

令人恐惧的从来不是已知的事实，而是未知。在未知的时间里可以做很多事，潜藏在黑暗里的是最可怕的。

“地下城是一个非法的集中据点，是各类违法交易中转站，这毋容置疑。如今它出了意外，很多事情就会随之破土而出，如果它是一棵树，那么它的根系必然延伸到了所有的地区，只要它一倒下，隐藏在泥土底下的树根都会暴露出来，但我们并不知道这些藏起来的东西是什么。”羽生结弦说。

“倒了一个地下城，第一个随之浮现出来的就是贩卖组织。而这个组织长期与H区的宗教相结合，就这样肆无忌惮地存在了这么多年，组成了一个如此庞大的贩卖交易网，你知道这意味着什么吗？”羽生结弦问金博洋。

金博洋听到这里，似乎是想起了什么，抬起手将脸埋进手掌里，做了个深呼吸。

“我觉得一个跨区贩卖组织已经非常可怕了。它存在这么多年，而且还跟H区的宗教有关，这意味着这些犯罪与我们的生活息息相关，它们发生在我们不知道的时候，还有非常非常多……”金博洋的声音听起来很沉闷，像是在努力地拼凑出一字一句，“比如萝兰。谁知道我那天跟她擦肩而过，即是永别……”

不得不承认，这确实是人生常态。而犯罪不会不存在，但因为有很多无法掌控的偶然因素从中阻隔，到最后只能是尽人事，听天命。

那么，下一次又会遇见什么？

十多年前的“复苏”计划是这一切的原罪，是一根导火索，那一场意外火灾将导火索点燃，燃烧的火焰从未熄灭，它一直烧着，直到点燃了埋伏起来的第一个炸弹。

Z区地下城也许就是第一个炸弹，将它引爆之后，后面还有多少炸弹埋伏在身边，不得而知。

那引爆这贩卖组织的那个人又是谁呢？

羽生结弦没有说话，这就是金博洋隐瞒着他的信息，关键是谁向警方透露了这个贩卖组织。但他此刻却在想，谁知道那一天他们会遇到地下城的爆炸，差点就因此生死相隔了呢。

他知道现在是什么情况——重启计划的信号，潜藏在地下城多年的实验品，爆炸之后暴露出来的犯罪，还有未知的下一站，他们也许即将面临更多的考验与风险，也许还会遇到许多意料之外的事情，也许又是一场生死局。

一场暴风雪要来了，它将要淹没春天。

纵世事无可奈何，前路未知，唯独不能放弃。

将金博洋送到了警局之时，羽生结弦在金博洋下车之前伸手握紧了对方的手，他们十指相扣，像是在贴合彼此跳动的脉搏，感应着对方的情绪，没有任何精神感知的接触，但无形之中却传递了很多东西。

比如信任与支持，比如坚定与不放弃。

松开掌心后，羽生结弦看着金博洋解开安全带推开车门，对他说了一句：“天天加油。”

金博洋回过头来，看了羽生结弦许久，他知道眼前这个人正与他并肩作战着，即使他们不在同一处共事，但他们的心是在一起的，无论前途如何，他相信这个人会陪他一直走下去，因为他也会这么做。

“加油。”金博洋向羽生结弦回了一个微笑，关上车门，弯下腰来从打开的车窗对羽生结弦眨眼道：“努力工作，早点回家。”

*

法院驳回了十年前复苏计划一案的翻案申请，理由是相关证据已失去及时性，证据不足以翻案。

收到戈米沙发过来的信息时，羽生结弦恰好坐上电梯准备前往第一会议室。在去L区警局长期就任之前，羽生结弦一直归属于工政部，身份为犯罪心理顾问，负责为各区警局提供案件的专业咨询与工作指导，但最终还是要为联塔服务——因此专项负责“复苏”计划一案的国际联合会调查组要求加上他这个与此案关系最甚的犯罪顾问共同负责重启计划一案，简直顺理成章。

当然，要真正做到顺理成章无可辩驳，过程自然还是坎坷。因为联塔高层的绝大多数人都不想让羽生结弦来管这件案子——如今的联塔各部门人员都已经更新换代过一次，那些与当年的实验计划关系甚密的执政官有的已经得到了应有的惩罚蹲在牢狱里，有的则因为后台够硬、证据不足而仍然逍遥法外，而这些年亲手做成这些事、执着于找到各种各样的证据将人告上法庭的那个执法者，就是羽生结弦。

在这些人眼里，羽生结弦就是一个永不放弃的“复仇者”。因为十年来，只有他还执着着这个实验计划，所有人都处心积虑地想让这个苦果掩埋腐烂掉，而只有羽生结弦想让它公之于众，让它暴露在阳光之下宣告着制造者的所有罪行，让所有人付出应有的代价。

而这个代价不仅是一纸宣判书、一副镣铐、一间牢狱，它还代表着别的东西——应该是所有心怀正义的人所信仰的东西——它象征着在法律与道德之下所能获取的最大的公平。

可惜，这样的正义已经迟到了很多年。

“复苏”计划造成的伤害永远不可能弥补回来，它在十年前没有得到及时的制裁，十年后已为时已晚，迟到的正义对公众来说很重要，但所有受害人来说这只是一个无关紧要的安慰，已经发生的事情，已经存在的伤疤，留在这里的疼痛，永远不会消失。

羽生结弦早在诺德·霍尔离开之后就已经知道会有这样的结果——这个案子会随着那个人的离去而宣告结束，他往后所做的所有努力都是无用功、都是于事无补，它永远不可能得到该有的正义制裁，因为已经错过了争取公道的最佳时机。

岁月蹉跎，时间消磨，翻案对羽生结弦来说，也早已经失去了原有的意义，更别说诺德·霍尔已经不在人世，所坚持的都已经失去了存在的理由——很多东西在不知不觉中都已经变了，大概这就是不放弃的代价吧——要接受破碎的现实，直面鲜血的淋漓。

羽生结弦独自一人在电梯里，端详着电梯镜子里面的自己。

他看上去有着无法掩饰的疲惫与失落，多年累积，挥之不去，仿佛是风尘仆仆，终于远归。

只有在金博洋面前，他才会稍微地放松自己，以至于他们分别后，他身上的光也似乎一并远去。

明明分别不久，却仍是异常想念，胜似魂不守舍。

用戈米沙经常调侃他的话来说，他就像每一个不想上班工作的人那样，只想着回家休假想爱人。戈米沙曾对羽生结弦说，他现在浑身上下沾染了“人间烟火”的气息，足够像个正常人了——归功于他有个可爱又令人着迷的哨兵。

羽生结弦想到这无奈地笑了笑，然后走出电梯，直往办公区走去，他今天有个会议要开。

要努力工作，热爱生活，早点回家。

 

针对重启计划一案的今日会议即将开始。

羽生结弦推开门直径走进来的时候，会议室里忽然就像被按下了静止键，议论的声音一下子就消失了，全场的人似乎都在看着走进来的人，仿佛所有的目光都被不由自主地吸附过去，像磁铁一样，不受控制——无论是哨兵还是向导，看上去都十分热衷于做这样的事。

这些目光各怀心思，有善意有恶意，此刻竟神奇地聚焦在一个人身上，仿若融合成一道灯光，为他的出场打光照亮。

这样的“亮眼的出场方式”对羽生结弦来说早已经是常态，他毫无知觉似的，只是直接走到自己的位置准备坐下。站在不远处的戈米沙在看见羽生结弦过来之后立刻靠上去与人并肩而坐，同时交换了一个眼神。

现场的人逐渐移开了自己的视线，那些聚焦在一个人身上的目光又分散开来化成各种各样的情绪，像是暴露了什么一样，随之在精神感知形成的磁场内小幅度地起了情绪波动，感知到这些情绪变化的哨兵们彼此互相对看了一眼，心照不宣地低下头掩饰过去。

这群情绪波动的哨兵们以为自己的嗅觉失效了——因为他们没有像过去那样闻到羽生结弦身上的向导素，这让他们有些暴躁不安，这意味着羽生结弦没有可能属于他们当中的任何人——传闻羽生结弦与金博洋的结合证明名存实亡，今日一试，原来是自己还心存妄想。

周围的窃窃私语再起，戈米沙在感受到这些哨兵的精神共鸣后忍不住地扯着嘴角笑了笑，他知道联塔还有人质疑羽生结弦与金博洋的结合关系，对哨向来说，结合关系是一个非常重要且敏感的话题，羽生结弦这么做，就像是在全身上下标注了“金博洋所属”的标签。

随后戈米沙又在想，真是一群无聊的人啊，有时间关心这些事，不如来关心关心这些案子？

不过戈米沙很明显地感觉到羽生结弦的状态似乎并不好，这几天他总能在对方身上嗅出疲惫的信号，甚至还能感受到对方稍显混乱的思绪与精神感知，这让他有些不安了——因为羽生结弦从来不会放任自己这样失控，除了为了金博洋而失控的那次。

“羽生，你最近状态不太好。”本想调侃羽生结弦几句的戈米沙收回了玩笑，皱着眉出声道。

羽生结弦扶着额头加强了自己的精神屏障，答话道：“不碍事……我只是失眠了。”

戈米沙有点懵，“啊？”

羽生结弦不太想让戈米沙知道他看着金博洋的睡颜失眠了一个晚上这件事，忙以手握拳佯装咳嗽掩饰刚刚的失态，清了清喉咙转移话题：“你今天给我发的信息我看到了——今天的会议似乎很重要。”

“是的，戴纳今日会回来复命。缉毒队也会派人过来。”戈米沙见羽生结弦正经起来，随即不动声色地环顾四周，压低声音直白道，“还记得吗，我是以跨区贩毒案件申请执行任务的。戴纳查到，地下城这些年的交易，应该是在开发新型的毒品——侦查部的人查出，这些毒品的载体，可能是市面上流通的向导素代替品。”

“向导素代替品？”羽生结弦听罢神色一凝，脑海里一阵电光火石，他似乎想到了某些细节，“这个案子……”

“我想你知道我查这起跨区贩毒案并非心血来潮，”戈米沙说，“没错，它是五年前的案子。只是当时缉毒队没有及时彻底铲除掉这个组织，现在它似乎死灰复燃了。”

“你是说五年前那一次代号为‘K’的缉毒行动？”羽生结弦微眯着眼说道，“那一个迄今为止仍在逃逸的贩毒组织……”

两个人的对话还未结束，会议就要开始了，国际联合会成立的专项调查组组长织田信成作为第一负责人走到第一会议室最中央的位置，向参会的众多人员稍一鞠躬以示礼节。

会议室的门再次被推开，戴纳踩着点到达了现场，身后还跟着几个身穿警服的人，每个人脸上的表情都十分严肃，将会议室里的气氛带的更加阴郁，就像乌云聚拢在此处，无端地令人喘不过气来。

羽生结弦抬头看见戴纳，轻一点头以示问候，随后他看着后面跟上来的几位警员，看见他们身上别着的特殊勋章，眉头轻皱。

他知道这些人是谁——以军校第二负责人普鲁申科为发起人，从军校中挑选出优秀的军校生与警校出色的警校生共同组成的一支缉毒队，长期在外执行各种任务，很少在公众面前露面，但每次出现都必然伴随着重大案件的发生。

羽生结弦上一次见偶然到他们的时候，还是在五年前那次代号为“K”的缉毒行动的会议上——没想到今天又再见面了，它意味着某些东西即将卷土重来，死灰复燃。

现任缉毒队队长科尔亚达坐在羽生结弦对面，向羽生结弦露出一个微笑，对方的面容看上去永远友善。而另外两个女队员也一同坐了下来，羽生结弦认出了她们并微笑示意——梅德韦杰娃与扎吉托娃，两位优秀的女哨兵，在军校服役的时候得以相识，关系都不错。

待在场的人员一一就位，织田信成抬眼示意在会议门口处守着的守卫者关上大门，宣布会议正式开始。

会议室里顿时安静下来。

“感谢各位的到场，不如长话短说吧。我们即将面临一个重大的考验——”

“‘他们’回来了。”

 

谁也没有注意到会议室外面的一处转角，有一个身穿军装的女人靠在墙边，环着臂手握着一支点燃的香烟，缭绕的烟雾模糊了她的脸颊，给她增添了一丝妩媚与神秘，万种风情，从侧面仔细一看，眉眼竟有一些似曾相识。

她无所谓地看了眼墙角处的监控，然后从口袋里摸出了一张黑桃K低头端详着。

放在口袋的手机震动了一下，显示有新的信息接受，她漫不经心地将手机摸出来，点开屏幕，上面显示的是——

“目标对象已接收。”


	75. 卷三 逆流

74.

今日的警局异常忙碌，因为在下午2点多的时候，警方突然接到一个报案电话——逃逸的几个嫌疑人正躲在南端码头，似乎正准备逃离L区。

金博洋来到档案室打算翻看资料，碰巧遇上了刚从档案室出来的伊芙，他知道伊芙以前总喜欢一个人在档案室待一段时间，但不知为何。他已经很久没见到伊芙了，对方看起来很疲惫，但依旧向他露出了一个勉强的微笑，随后便匆匆走了，在金博洋看来，刚刚的伊芙有点像在逃离着什么。

但他不知道究竟发生了什么，边困惑边走进档案室寻找卷宗，无意间瞥到最上面一排其中的一份泛黄尘封着的卷宗，似乎被动过，随之一种强烈的预感袭来，莫名挑动着他的记忆神经，这种类似于精神感知的感觉让他觉得似曾相识也更加惊奇，目光不由得在上面停留了五分钟，他想是在努力地回想着什么，可总觉得记忆像一道门又上了锁，无论他怎么试着推开，终究无用。

这让他再次发现失感的坏处，他的记忆感应似乎也随着失感一起坏掉了——他失去了一看到某份卷宗就能搜索出相关案情的“特殊超能力”。他之前一直在刻意地忽略掉这个残酷的事实，但现实与环境却一直在提醒着他，他无法像以前那样通过接触同事们的精神共鸣来进行工作，偶尔还是会觉得有些孤独的，像一只误入人群的鲸，周围连可供游泳的水都没有，与周围人格格不入。

不过他觉得与羽生结弦相处得更亲密，好像真的有利于他精神状态的恢复，起码现在有这么一点点久别重逢的感觉，虽然很像是错觉。

就当他想要拿出这份他既感到熟悉又感到陌生的卷宗的时候，宇野昌磨找到了金博洋并告知了对方新的消息，金博洋回过神来，跟着宇野昌磨来到了分析室。

“他们躲在南端码头？”也被通知过来的周知方走进分析室，疑惑出声，“这个消息来的很突然，今天早上还没有任何进展，下午就有消息，就像是在我们一筹莫展的时候又给了我们线索……”

“那个报案人的作风挺奇怪的，对吧？”金博洋说，“总在案情停滞不前的时候出现在我们面前，像一个关键的钥匙。”

一旁的宇野昌磨若有所思地看向金博洋，想透过对方戴着的眼镜镜片看清金博洋眼神里的情绪，他其实挺佩服金博洋的，毕竟作为一个已经失感的哨兵，还能在无法彻底融入的环境中重新冷静自若地做好自己的工作，确实不容易。

“很多事情都需要一个转机才能有所眉目，破案更是如此。现在的问题是，这个转机出现的时候……为什么是今天？”金博洋环着臂靠在墙上，思考着问题。

金博洋随即仔细回想着今天是什么特殊日子，但最后得出的结论是，今天对他们来说确实是一个非常普通的工作日，毫无特殊可言。

现在最紧急的事，的确是要抓捕正在逃逸剩余嫌疑人，他们也同样在意关于那个神秘报案人的线索。这一次透露线索的果然又是那个神秘的报案人，警方也一如既往地对电话录音进行解析。

这个报案人始终是一个谜。

报案人的通话地址暂时无法追踪到，对方很狡猾，每一次通话都进行了精心的伪装与处理，看起来此人似乎具有很强的反侦查能力，智商不低；在之前的几次通话里报案人说话语速不快，状态并不急躁，通话环境很安静，说明报案人时间充裕，足以支持他在任意时间里通话，游刃有余，可能是自由工作者；不会是无业游民，因为报案人使用了更高级一点的个人加密通话系统，这类正规系统的费用不低，保密性更强，因此也更难追踪；报案人似乎对L区的治安状况颇为熟悉，而且对案发现场的定位极其准确，说明报案人对这些案子很关注，或者说是报案人本人很关注警局。

什么人会关注这些？

“排除其他推测，关于报案人可能是一个私家侦探的推论，你怎么看？”金博洋抬头问周知方。

“我认为有可能。”周知方说，“一个很关键的点是，这个报案人对几起案子的细节很熟悉，因为他每次跟我们通话的时候都能准确定位到案发现场的位置，能做到这么准确的除了嫌疑人和警察，也有可能是暗中受理调查的私家侦探，我们以前见的不少，联想到这个很正常。”

问题的关键在于，私家侦探又不是什么见不得光的身份，也不是嫌疑犯，为什么要隐瞒信息，故弄玄虚？

“隐瞒信息，就是不想我们警方得知他这个私家侦探到底是谁，不想我们找他麻烦，或者说是他的受理人根本不想让我们查到他们；报案人所要做到的任务就是向警方揭露举报这个组织的存在，除此之外不用做事情，当然，我怀疑那个尸坑是他们挖的；私家侦探只要确保完成受理人给予他的任务就行。他暴不暴露无所谓，受理人让他这样做，所以他就这么做，可是他做了一件多余的事情——他特意又‘带’我们回到案发现场，我认为这不在他本来的任务范围之内。”

金博洋偏了一下头，看向摆放在桌面上的文件，继续说。

“但这只是我的猜测之一而已。换个话题，先前你们被这个报案人带着‘故地重游’，说没有查到有什么不对劲的地方，其实是有的。你还记得你之前跟我说的那句话吗？”

周知方一愣，“什么？”

“你说，政府规划那栋废楼，本来是要建一座学校的。”金博洋说，“可是我们当时在查坠楼案的时候，当时的工队却跟我们说那里要建成新商业街。”

“啊……这个，确实没有注意到……”周知方恍然大悟，这才反应过来，他向来知道金博洋对案件细节的记忆力万里挑一，并不意外，只是这算是他们工作上的失误，他觉得有些羞愧，“你的意思是说，政府与工队的目的并不一致，是互相矛盾的，这是一个冲突的点。一般这种拆迁重建工作都外包给建筑企业，如果说报案人要我们发现有什么不对劲的地方的话，应该是让我们从这个建筑工队入手。”

“之前我们了解过这个建筑工队所属公司的相关背景资料，得知了一个信息——这家公司的前身并非建筑企业，而是一家医药公司。原先的医药公司因为经营不善而破产倒闭，到最后经过多次买卖最终改造成现在的建筑公司。而原先这家医药公司曾经的法定代表人，正是坠楼案里，死者安伦的父亲。”金博洋皱着眉，沉着声音说，“可能还有什么细节被我们漏掉了。”

这样的公司改造在L区并不少见，因为每个企业都想在这座共载人类荣辱的城市里占有一席之地，以此获得更多的利益——因此这座城市总是相当拥挤，极其热闹，万物绕着高楼大厦簇拥着向上生长，企图遮天蔽日，永不颓败。在千篇一律的城市改造中，曾经在这里存在过的一切事物最终都会被取而代之，消失不见，泯灭在相似的众生中。

因为后来戴纳全权接手了安格斯的案子，加上那时候发生了各种事情耽搁许久，金博洋没能及时地得到后续的案情发展，但他知道那个坠楼的少年是怎么死的——安格斯利用了少年内心深处的彷徨与迷茫、对世界与自己的绝望以及不稳定的精神状态，对少年投放精神干扰催眠对方，用心理诱导术说服少年并向对方传递自杀的讯号，念想瞬间偏差，被影响的少年循着自己的渴望，一步一步地踏上天台，从而坠下——

在死去之前，他在想什么呢？他曾经也鲜活过，大概是妄图在这众生为之挣扎绝望的人间面前，祈求上帝，寻求着自己的容身之地吧。

但金博洋却因为最近的案子，联想到了另一个可能性——安伦16岁，在即将觉醒的时期还没有在联塔登记过身份，本质上属于野哨或野向，而且无亲无戚孤身一人，他很符合贩卖组织的“拐卖标准”，他为了他的神父到处奔波，会不会因此被人盯上？但是他是早产儿，先天不足，并非纯种，长年被父亲殴打，是一个显而易见的“残次品”，贩卖组织肯定不会要他——这无疑很令人绝望，因为他已经差到连自己都贩卖不出去，自杀似乎也很“顺理成章”。

这个贩卖组织的“筛选条件”很苛刻，它秉持着“上帝的旨意”，寻找基因优秀、体质健壮的纯种哨兵或向导，意为“天选之人”，再随之以这个名义将这些“优等品”贩卖出去，披着神明的皮做着恶魔的事，从而获利。

有病。金博洋如此评价道。他从小就讨厌“基因论”，更讨厌这些打着这些所谓“信仰”名义扰乱社会秩序的犯罪分子，他们比杀人魔更道貌岸然、更加虚伪。

但安伦这个推论也只是猜测，毕竟除了安格斯，没有人知道这个少年生前的最后时刻在想些什么，就算后来审问安格斯这起案子，那个丝毫不把人命看在眼里的疯子也只是很随意地说了句：“人极度绝望的时候，想死就死了，还需要给自己选一块好的墓地吗？”

旁人总可以事不关己地随意评论一个人，因为刀尖没有刺向自己，不会感受到疼痛。

 

“走，先去仔细查查这个建筑公司。”金博洋立即转身向周知方道，推开分析室门直奔办公区找资料，宇野昌磨则被出外勤刚回来的陈巍给叫走了。

十分钟后，关于这家建筑公司的资料全都呈现在显示屏幕上，警员转头向金博洋说道：“金队，查到了。”

金博洋应了一声，与周知方一同凑上前去看信息。

原来这家医药公司在破产之后就立刻被一个家族企业收购改造成了建筑公司，之后才负责了L区D街的拆迁重建项目。正是因为和政府的规划不一致，进度相对缓慢，直到坠楼案发生后，公司方自作主张地彻底取消了这个项目，导致作为投资方的联塔经济部不满，将建筑公司告上了法庭——今天恰好是开庭的日子。

看上去似乎并没有什么特别的地方，顶多是帮他们解锁了一个详情信息，就像只点开了一个“全文”，其中的简介还是了解的。

但是，的确还有一个信息比较特殊——这个家族企业，与被割腕的少女萝兰有关。

“这家企业所涉及的范围特别广，资金投入最多的项目是慈善公益与药物研究，公司确实没有什么黑历史与擦边行为，但经济方面我们不在行，一眼看不出来什么异样，也有可能是藏的太深了，很多大企业都这样，需要联合经侦科的同事们进行地毯式的详细调查。”调出资料的警员对金博洋说。

“继家族次子瑞克·乔去世之后，家族企业继承人的名额原本落在嫡系家属萝兰·乔身上，但萝兰年纪尚小，资历不够，因此企业法定代表人的身份就又被瑞克的姐姐瑞秋·乔所有。自萝兰发生意外之后，瑞秋的情绪一直不太稳定，同时企业内部也出现了一些问题，建筑项目受到牵连，似乎还因为Z区地下城的意外冒出了其他的问题。企业法定代表人瑞秋近期找到了适合的律师，正忙着准备与经济部打官司。”

金博洋盯着屏幕许久，眼镜上反射着屏幕的光，让人看不清表情。他沉吟一会后，终是点头说：“行，那这一块你跟经侦科的同事们仔细查一下，查出有什么问题第一时间告诉我。”

“收到。”警员接下任务以后，立刻就开始着手联系经侦科的同事们共同办事。

周知方看向沉默不语的金博洋，不免地轻叹一声，因为他从对方的表情里感知到了同样的情绪。

他们所面对的事情，好像变得越来越复杂了。他们未知的事情太多，处于被动的境况，难以预知到下一刻又会发生什么。

两个人随后又来到了分析室，同步坐了下来，互相看了对方一眼。他们默契地开始分析另外几个奇怪的地方。

除了安格斯三起案子的案发现场，那个报案人还带着警方“重游”了四处案发现场，金博洋与周知方仔细分析了这七处地方，发现除了那栋废楼藏着明确的信息，其他的地方也有着奇妙的关联——

藏有心理学教授尸体的小草屋、抛下割腕少女的偏僻公寓区、追击绑匪出了车祸的高速公路、发生奸杀案的废弃工厂、发生校园欺凌事件的公园、曾经被恶意放火过的郊区庄园……

这些地方，都跟这支承包公共区域建设的建筑工队有关。

看来这个前身为医药公司的建筑企业有问题。

金博洋将调查这支建筑工队的任务交给警员艾文负责，而自己则跟着周知方继续讨论。

片刻，金博洋忽然想到什么似的，勾了勾嘴角，似乎在自嘲。

“看来安格斯没我想象的这么变态，不是什么丧失理智的变态杀人狂。”金博洋忽的说，“他选择杀掉这两个人，并非偶然。”

“为什么这么说？”周知方问。

“他是一个向导医生，是一名心理医生，他本来专门为哨兵服务，但他却又接下了科诺经济学院学生们的咨询，他从这些学生当中挑选出符合他标准的安伦与萝兰，并不是他向我所说的那样单纯地觉得他们‘该死’，而是另有原因。”

金博洋摘下眼镜，深呼一口气，继续说。

“如果说他给自己做了实验导致自己变得疯魔，需要杀个人什么的来缓解自己的精神状态，那他完全没必要挑人，随便杀就可以，就像凌虐利普那样，那是明显的激情杀人。但他既然可以对安伦进行精神干扰，想必杀人和犯罪对他来说也是很容易的事情。很可怕是不是？那他何必还要费尽心思挑选呢？”

周知方有些哑然，不知道该怎么接话，他此觉得金博洋像是陷入了某个禁锢着自己的世界，一旦深思，难以自拔。

“他是重启‘复苏’计划的犯罪者，已然成为了一个疯子。我本来不想细想这件事的，但我不得不这么想……”

金博洋抹了一把脸，咳了几声，闭上眼缓了一会。

安格斯是在以他为原型，寻找着“替代品”，实现他偏执又疯狂可怕的科研梦想。

又来了，又来了……这样“罪魁祸首”的感觉深深地压在金博洋心里，像是先前已经有过伏笔，此时顺着情绪波动爆发出来，熟悉的自责与内疚随之而来，这样的愧疚感太过于自然而然，好像已经贴合着他的血肉生长，仿佛是他的本能习惯，或者说是他潜意识里从未消除出去的心理阴影，极其迅速地占据着他的脑海，隐约地勾出记忆深处深埋着的黑暗一面。

仿佛有什么呼唤着他残存的精神力，以此失控的内疚为契机，即将从他的记忆里破土而出——

金博洋却没有再继续说话了，只是深吸着气睁开眼睛，盯着眼镜发呆，最后向看过来的周知方摇了摇头，示意自己只是走神，没事。

 

“对了，既然收到线索说几个嫌疑人在南端码头藏着，那是时候该去抓人了。”金博洋转了话题，重新戴上眼镜对周知方这么说道，“通知陈巍今晚开个会议安排一下，可以开始行动了。”

“……好。”听到金博洋突然转换话题，周知方稍愣了一下，其实他很好奇金博洋到底想到了什么，后面的话他一时没听清，但金博洋似乎并没有要继续说下去的意思，便就此作罢，他刚想起身，却倏地心惊，脑海里电光火石地想起自己本想说的事。

“怎么了？”见到周知方脸色立变，金博洋疑惑道。

“差点忘了要跟你说的一件事。”周知方忽然变得异常严肃，他看着金博洋，一字一顿地说。

“我这几天在那些被处理的受害者身上做了残留物检验鉴定，发现他们身上具有一种同样的物质，经检测，确认是一种新型的成瘾性毒品成分，而这种成瘾性毒品成分，与你之前给我检验的、你的向导素模拟药剂里面含有的一种成分——

“是同一种。”

*

下午4点整，从办公室里的落地窗望向外面，天空阴云密布，是一个低沉的阴天。

一名戴着鸭舌帽身穿卫衣的男子正坐在办公室的沙发上，垂眸警惕而又不动声色地环顾着四周。他谨慎又自然地用过长的衣袖包裹着手里的纸杯，为的是不留下任何指纹。他转头透过未遮上窗帘的玻璃墙看向办公室外的一间会议室，那里面坐着一个西装革履的男人，似乎和他一样正在等人，对方时不时地看着自己的腕表，应该是等了有一段时间。

一分钟过后，身穿职业装的秘书推开了办公室门，一个面容精致、气质高雅的女人随后踩着高跟鞋走了进来，转身示意秘书替她关上门后离开，转头瞥了一眼坐在沙发上的男子。

一头漂亮的金发挽起，更添端庄，女人直径走到沙发边上，在男子面前坐了下来，两个人对视了数秒，男子放下手中的纸杯，率先开口了：

“瑞秋女士，我是来向您道歉的。我并没有按照您的意愿就此罢手，只因我是一个颇有职业素养的私家侦探。您拜托我查的事情已经调查完毕，尚未付清的钱款我不打算要了，这次来，是向您辞别的。”

女人听罢一愣，随即皱眉问：“你这是什么意思？是瞒着我做了什么吗？”

“您之前不相信警局的调查，私下委托我来调查萝兰小姐的死因，我已经调查完毕——我确认，萝兰小姐是先遇上了一个以宗教为伪装的贩卖组织，已经与他们接触过了，因为萝兰小姐已经在联塔注册过向导身份，而且是一个混血儿，不符合他们的标准，因此被‘淘汰’掉了；但是之后那个嫌疑犯找上了她，对，就是那个名叫安格斯的向导医生，萝兰小姐曾与他接触过，对他产生信任，以为获得了救赎，却没有想到——”

遇到了一个恶魔。

女人沉着脸，听到这捏紧了拳，作为一名已结合向导，她的精神网罕见地出现了波动，仿佛在极力地压制着愤怒、不甘与恨意，但她好歹还是一个见惯了大场面的总裁，很快就平复了下来，咬牙缓过神，冷静地说了一句：“继续说下去。”

“我按照您的指派，决定搞垮这个贩卖组织，我与我的同事花了两个月的时间深入组织内部，找到了一些关键性的买卖证据，也找到了他们用来埋葬那些不符合标准的、被拐卖的受害者的地方，最后挖开了那个尸坑，报案通知了警方。”男子继续说道。

女人自然知道这件事，因为就是她授权这个私家侦探做这件事的，唯一的要求就是不允许暴露他们的身份，目的是彻底地打击这个犯罪团伙，防止更多的人像萝兰一样遭遇到不公与伤害。

可惜她再也听不到她可爱的小萝兰喊她一句“瑞秋姑姑”了。

想起自己枉死的侄女，向来坚韧的女人突然闭上眼睛掩面重重叹息几次。对面的男子显然没有想到这种情况，有些不知所措地在原地愣了半天，才出声道：“……节哀顺变。”

随后他叹息一声，为他的调查对象，为那个天真烂漫的少女，为无数个无辜的亡魂。

“……抱歉。”自认失态的女人调整好自己的情绪，做了个深呼吸后，努力地让自己镇定下来，她不能在此刻垮下来，“你刚刚说的，没有按照我的意愿就此罢手，是什么意思？”

“呃。很抱歉，瑞秋女士，”男子说，“作为一个私家侦探，查案就是我此生最大的爱好，因此我常常会因为某个不完整的线索而废寝忘食，直到我查到真相为止。”

“最开始您跟我说，不允许我向警方透露出我与您的身份，雇主的请求我自然要承诺到底，但是偶尔我会好奇心爆棚，因为您看上去没必要做出这种遮遮掩掩的事情，这个请求实在是勾起了我的求知欲。”

男子看着对面一言不发的女人，像是犹豫了一下，还是继续说了下去。

“我暴不暴露身份无所谓，问题是您为什么不能暴露身份——我猜，是因为您接手这个的家族企业，背后有些交易见不得光，恰逢又遇上一场官司，您希望尽可能地压下这个影响，不能在这个时候露面，您非常不希望警方察觉到这些后彻查出企业的内幕，对吗？”

 

又过了五分钟，一直在会议室里等待着委托人的费尔南德兹有些不耐烦地再次看了看腕表计算着时间，他没有想过这次竟然要等这么久，这对向来在工作上守时的哨兵来说这过于令人烦躁了。他调整着自己精神屏障，缓慢地深呼一口气，随后无意地透过玻璃墙瞥了一眼对面那个会议室，转头回来，从口袋里摸出手机，随意地对着屏幕点了几下，最后若无其事地举起面前的纸杯，向刚刚推门进来的秘书微笑起来。

“你好，尊敬的秘书小姐，不知道瑞秋女士什么时候可以与我碰上一面呢？作为律师，我希望我们处理事情的效率可以再高一些。”


	76. 卷三 逆流

75.

晚上九点整，瓢泼大雨倾盆而下，冬天的雨滴水仿若成冰。

经过两个小时的会议讨论，考虑到几名嫌疑人很有可能就在今晚直接在码头登船再次逃逸，L区警方最终决定联合H区警方立即执行抓捕行动，今晚零点在码头汇合开始任务。

刑侦二队、三队全体外勤警员由陈巍和宇野昌磨带着一同前往码头执行抓捕任务，法医科的周知方留在警局等待指令，因为任务特殊，失感的金博洋被剥夺了出外勤的资格——毕竟正在逃亡的几名嫌疑人曾经也在军校中服过役，实力强悍，有一定的危险性，加上月黑风高夜，暴雨已至，这种恶劣的环境条件最让五官敏锐的哨兵受不住，更何况是失感了视觉又受损、无法感知到队员们精神共鸣的金博洋呢？

不过警校出身的哨兵们个个能力超群，在他们眼里就没有什么不能克服的困难，即使在这种天气出任务，也丝毫磨灭不了警员们强烈的好胜心与求战欲。

“目标嫌疑人一共有四人，全都是已结合哨兵，军校出身，单兵作战能力应该不错，他们的老大叫泰伦斯，是这个贩卖组织的核心人物，身上会带枪，我们这次必须要活抓他们，必要时候允许开火，各组员互相配合，通讯器都别给我掉了，务必注意安全！”

陈巍下达完简要指令，一边示意各队员跟着他坐上几辆伪装过的警车，一边通过耳边的通讯器询问先赶去码头探知情况的警员。

“三组，注意观察码头情况，别让无辜的民众无意闯进，也别打草惊蛇。”

这个码头长年废弃，只有少数船只敢在这个偏僻的南端地区码头处航行，因为此处海域暗礁较多，所以比较危险，想来泰伦斯他们应该是真的被两区警方逼到退无可退才选择了这里——L区南端一直是最混乱最无序的地区，没有之一，它是所有擦着法律边缘为非作恶的犯罪分子们的聚集之所，向来有“禁区”之名，越深入地区越浑噩复杂，是个非常麻烦又让警方颇为头疼的地方。

但因为废弃，这个码头长期堆积的东西也比较多，相当于是个大型废船废货车回收场，占地面积较大，通路也相对多变复杂，泰伦斯四人可能就躲在某些小型仓库里，警方要是想在不惊动嫌疑人的提前下直接抓获住几名嫌疑人，可能要废好些功夫。

偏偏作为主力的L区警局出外勤的警员加起来也并不多，一队警员又都没有回来，在L区办事，H区警方当然不会出完全部警力，因此任务执行起来会异常艰难。

实际上，L区警局的警员一直最为稀缺，因为职业本身过于危险，适宜担任此职业的哨兵到了一定时期又会因精神状态而备受困扰，所以还在役的哨兵警员们都是宝，联塔恨不得保护好这些为数不多的珍贵哨兵们，但他们又不得不为大多数人负重前行，深知这个存在的矛盾却一直无法解决，该稀缺的还是稀缺，实在是令人唏嘘，否则每年也不会出现一些经常为案子熬夜加班的民警猝死的事情，因为人少事多，任务急又重，风险自然更大。

陈巍清点完人数后轻叹气，转头无意中看见了一个警员正在车外快速地打完一通极其简短的电话，也许是在跟亲人告别；他还看见了有的警员一脸疲惫，从对方的表情上可以看出他对这次任务的不情愿，但为了工作与生活仍在坚守岗位，更多的警员在默不作声地做着自己的事情，但他们从不抱怨自己的选择。

这风雨欲来的感觉让陈巍无比想念周知方，他觉得自己需要自家向导的安慰，虽然在离开之前周知方已经给他做了深度的精神调理。

他沉默地示意全体外勤警员上车，然后坐进开在最前头的警车的副驾驶座上，刚想转头对着车里几位平时与他配合得好的警员说些什么，却出乎意料地听见某个人淡定的说话声——

“泰伦斯他们之所以选择躲在南端码头，应该是因为有人会来接应他们，我已经让技术部的人随时通过航线定位网跟进那片海域查出究竟是什么人接应他们走，很显然，这个贩卖组织没有这么简单，他们还有一个前来救助的‘合作伙伴’……”

“你！怎么会在车上！”

陈巍转过头来，狠狠地瞪了一眼坦然自若坐在车内好整以暇地看着他的金博洋，怒气上升，质问着对方：“我明明没有通知你出外勤！”

“这不是人手不够吗？我来给你凑数啊。”金博洋理直气壮地扶了一下眼镜，很认真地开始跟陈巍讨论“出外勤的十大理由”，最后说：“哎呀就带我一程嘛，反正这里还有空位，我保证去了现场不捣乱不乱来不上阵，你们安心地执行任务就好，不用管我——”

“你哪一次不是这么说的？结果每次都冲到最前面去！”陈巍又怒了，他可没忘记以前一出任务就格外兴奋的金博洋害得他每次都不服输地较劲争当先锋的经历，下意识绷紧的弦就没放松过，“你个失感人员凑什么热闹，给我下车！”

“不下不下，你赶紧开车吧，时间耽搁不起！执行任务要紧！”算准了时间，让陈巍来不及跟他争论这件事的金博洋当然不会轻易离开，他坐在两位警员中间，非常乖巧地一动不动，丝毫没有要挪动身体的意思，在陈巍盯着他时还礼貌友好地笑了下。

陈巍知道现在跟金博洋讨论这件事是在浪费时间，也知道金博洋认定要做的事，怎么说服劝告都没用，他淡淡地瞥了几眼坐在金博洋身边眼神飘忽不定的两名警员，重重地“哼”了一声佯装冷笑，转过身去对着金博洋说：“你最好有自知之明——擅自出外勤，我看你怎么跟小周与羽生解释！”

这在金博洋意料之中，他知道陈巍心里有数，陈巍也知道金博洋心里有数，故而这几句对话完全不算什么事——不过有一句话陈巍说中了金博洋，他确实不知道之后该怎么跟羽生交待——他是临时决定要出外勤的，还没来得及通知羽生结弦，要是让对方知道明明已经失感了的他还敢随随便便地做出这种决定，还没有及时告诉对方，第一时间赔罪道歉那是必须的。

金博洋在陈巍转头之后就收回了笑容，转而一副心事重重的样子。

车已经开始启动，全体警员都奔赴南端码头开展抓捕行动，金博洋转头看向车窗外极速变形着的霓虹灯光与夜晚景色，没来由的想起了跟羽生结弦一同欣赏长桥边上万家灯火的场景。可是此刻外面的暴雨横行，汹涌而来，在暴雨狂风中他们的车辆像一只只逆流而行的小船，无比艰难地前行着，起起伏伏着，像是要被淹没，又兀自挣扎，只往目的地走去，不到决不罢休。

金博洋却在这样的暴雨中感到无比的寒冷，不适时宜地回想起记忆里似乎也有过这样的倾盆大雨，雨水如针一般往下掉，挂满了他的衣衫，所有的感知在一瞬间被剥夺，仿若不属于自己，只供他人支配，他无法感应到自己的精神世界，记忆开始重组开启……

唰啦——暴雨声近在耳边，眼前雷鸣电闪。

而金博洋感到混乱和迷茫，他的直觉告诉他，在黑暗里，似乎有什么正在伺机而动。

“所有人穿好雨衣后下车，调整好你们的精神屏障，嫌疑人手里有枪，为了逃命他们什么都能做出来，所以千万不要掉以轻心。”

陈巍在通讯器里下达完指令之后，从前视镜里看了一眼什么都没有准备的金博洋。所有的外勤人员包括他自己都准备了防弹衣与枪支等防护装备，只有临时过来的金博洋什么都没有。

坐在后座中间的金博洋戴着一副黑框眼镜，身上披着一件单薄的浅色风衣，里面是齐整的蓝色警服，端正地佩戴着警徽，不知怎么脸色看起来异常苍白，嘴唇抿得死死的，像是在忍受什么极度的煎熬，他浑身上下都带着雨水，发也湿透了，像从海里游过来一般，很明显是直接从暴雨中冲进警车的，仿若是下定决心做了一个什么重大决定以后才这么决然地闯进来。

这个决定，关乎他的生命——L区警局每年发生外勤警员在执行任务时因公殉职的意外的概率是全区最高的，他们面对的罪犯总是要比其他地区的更穷凶极恶、更狠厉，经济不发达或落后的地区多的是那些小偷小摸的嫌疑犯，但在L区这个人类荣辱与共的地方，犯罪者会更高级、案件更错综复杂，这样加倍的危险让L区的警员们面临着更多的考验，每一次任务几乎九死一生，毫不夸张，因此L区所有警员都有着无上崇高的觉悟——他们在民众与亲人面前庄重宣誓，他们会一如既往地全力以赴，他们会为自己的使命与职责付出所有，包括生命。

陈巍看着与旁边两个全副武装的警员截然相反的金博洋，一时竟觉得坐在中间的对方像在等待命运的宣判。

晚上十点，几乎与夜色融为一体的警车撕开厚重的雨幕到达码头，停在了最外边的空地上，此时距离正式行动还有两个小时。

“所有人下车，一组跟着我行动，二组配合三组找地方包围码头，别让嫌疑人逃出来，有人会来接应他们，注意海域……”

“告诉三组的人注意海面船只，通讯器调频至99134，直接连进技术部，有事随时报告。”陈巍还在组织语言的时候，金博洋冷不丁地出声提醒道。

陈巍看过来的眼神满是诧异，带着警告意味地又瞪了金博洋一眼，口型明显是“你居然瞒着我做这种事”，气到他都不知道说些什么好。

金博洋只是淡然地点头道：“啊，是啊，我把技术部的人也带过来了。你先等等，别生气——这可不是我主动带人过来的啊！是老王自告奋勇要跟过来的，不过放心，他们绝对安全，这我绝对可以保证，不会让他们直接进到任务里的。”

一般情况下，技术部的人员与某失感人士肯定是不被允许参与现场任务的，说了人才是块宝，那保护肯定少不了。但今天在这种恶劣天气下出任务，面对的又是危险系数极高的罪犯，人身安全更为重要，这下连“手无缚鸡之力”的警员们都上场了，怎么说都有一种背水一战的味道在里头，莫名有点悲壮且惨淡。

陈巍眼皮一跳，觉得今天确实不是什么适合出行的日子。

只是金博洋这么安排，肯定有他的道理，而且也一定做好了保护措施，毕竟也是一队之长，做事总是考虑周全，这点陈巍倒是不怎么担心，他一向相信金博洋，虽然有的时候会好胜心作祟不服对方的做法，也总会想着比较他们之间的差距，但陈巍扪心自问，如果换成是他遭遇了足以摧毁掉一个哨兵的失感，他可能无法立即像金博洋现在这样冷静地守在第一线，也难以做到绝对镇定地考虑到所有因素与安排。

阅历与心态对一名刑警来说非常重要，他们都需要更多的磨炼。

路还很长，人生并不短暂。

金博洋继续向陈巍解释：“天气太差，可视范围太窄，这片区域的信号非常糟糕，技术部想要及时定位跟踪的话就只能靠近定位区域。我们不光要抓住嫌疑人，更要深挖出这个‘合作伙伴’究竟是谁。”

说着这话的同时，金博洋想到了此次任务与他想法不谋而合的王金泽。他其实有些诧异王金泽的做法，因为在他以往的印象里，技术部小部员王金泽很少会有这么主动揽下任务的时候。

大多数情况下，王金泽就只是单纯地在完成好自己的任务，并没有什么太大的目标与责任感，破解程序搞发明是一生爱好，当初要来警局工作也是因为想跟随金博洋的脚步，他只是在用着自己的爱好工作而已。但现在的王金泽却改变了不少，开始真正地思考着自己的使命与责任，开始真正地、发自内心地履行他的这个职业应该履行的义务与职责。

每一个人都抱着不同的目的与想法来到警局工作，有的人为了梦想，有的人为了糊口养家，有的人只是为了生存，有的人还不明白自己的方向，有的人在这个岗位挣扎着，有的人碌碌无为平庸一生，有的人为了信仰与正义甘愿付出。

没有一条河流，是由于自身而伟大丰富的，而是由于它接受了许多支流，继续前进，这使它伟大而丰富。*

从选择这份职业、站在这里开始，身份给予的使命与职责已然成为了他们生命中的一部分。

虽然金博洋是一队之长，但警局现在的实际决定权归属陈巍，不过陈巍默许了金博洋的做法，在找人确认完技术部人员是否安全之后，勒令金博洋老老实实地留在车上，不许擅自行动，这才带人离开。

自认有些理亏的金博洋居然就真的老实地待在车里，一个人留在远处目送着他的同事们离他远去。片刻之后，金博洋抬手摸上自己别在腰边的配枪确认其存在，随后扶着自己的眼镜犹豫了一会，还是推开了车门，逃出在这里坚守阵地的警员们的监控范围之内，独自一人冒着暴雨，极快地往码头方向奔去。

风雨中，一辆警车车前，一个全副武装、刻意伪装过的警员看着金博洋远去的身影，一同跟了上去。

 

*

外面狂风暴雨，联塔第一会议室却灯火通明。

在进行了第一次会议汇报之后，会议室里鸦雀无声，所有人的呼吸仿佛都被冻结了一般，为了方便沟通理解所形成的精神网也一并毫无波动，每个人的心里都似被一块巨石死死压着，动弹不得。

一直默不作声的羽生结弦此时却忽然涌上一种不好的预感，他转头望向会议室的落地窗，透过透明的窗，似乎在想着什么，神情凝重。

不知过了多久，才有第一个人出声道：“你们的意思是说，这个在五年前就该消失的贩毒组织这些年来很有可能一直都在各地区潜伏做着私下交易，现在终于浮出水面，而这个犯罪集团贩卖的新型毒品还有可能跟‘复苏’计划里所使用的药剂有关？”

“是的。”负责贩毒案的科尔亚达点头道：“这个贩毒组织早在十六年前就已经存在，当时各大医药公司共同合作研制出来了一种新型的向导素模拟药剂，并在市面上大量投放，但在那个时期使用过此模拟药的哨兵大多出现了精神失常、调控失衡的问题，后来被政府勒令下架，执行长下令调查审核这批药物。结果经过调查发现，这批药物里藏有一种成瘾性成分，相当于一种新型毒品，这起案子从此上升为贩毒案，这个潜藏在各大医药公司里的贩毒组织也因此暴露出来，成为我们缉毒队打击的第一目标，当时的普鲁申科上将也向上一任缉毒队下了命令要求立即捕获头号毒贩——”

“按照你们缉毒队历代的效率，这个犯罪集团早就应该不在了，那怎么还会有后面的事情？”有人打断了科尔亚达的话，疑惑出声。

被打断的科尔亚达并不恼，脸上保持着温和适当的微笑，继续说：“事实上，这个贩毒组织非常庞大，毒贩们也极其狡猾，上一任缉毒队花了整整六年的时间才将其中几名重要毒贩捕抓归案，但还是有其他的毒贩逃脱出来。可怕的是，他们的组织能力很强，只要有一名核心人物存在，他们就能重新形成一个有模有样的组织，按照他们原先的制度与分层，迅速地成为一个集团，就像开分公司一样，只要有底子，他们就可以重头再来。”

如同播下一粒种子，只要一息尚存，从此生生不息，不死不灭。

羽生结弦沉默地听着，不知在想什么，眉头紧锁。

“即使用了六年的时间，也不能将这个组织彻底铲除干净，因为他们这些人遍布在所有地区，就像杂草一样，风吹又生。”科尔亚达说，“当然，我们从未放弃。只是在十年前，这个组织就像突然人间蒸发了一样，在我们的监控范围内，彻底地消失了。”

“什么？”有人诧异，“怎么会这样？”

“因为十年前，‘复苏’计划暴露了。”

羽生结弦淡淡说出这句话时，所有人都不约而同地看向他，各式各样的目光再次汇聚在一处，像被凸透镜聚集起来的一点光线，但现场总有人不愿意提起这个“复苏”计划，他们便盯着羽生结弦，仿若要烧出一个洞来，得以看清这个人。

“各位忘了吗？‘复苏’计划是十年前才暴露出来的，但是它真正存在的时间是六年。两代实验，四个时期，加起来整整六年，早在十六年前，恶果就已经种下了。”羽生结弦一字一顿地说着，毫不在意这些放在他身上的目光，“这个计划牵扯的东西太多，当时很多地区都发生了动乱，联塔都自顾不暇，这个贩毒组织自然也想趁机摆脱缉毒队的跟踪，所以这条线断了五年。直到五年前，他们又出现了。这两者之间的关联也许比我们想象还要紧密。”

科尔亚达不置可否地向羽生结弦微笑着，旁边的梅德韦杰娃也抬头看着羽生结弦。

戴纳却先开口了：“五年前，他们再一次出现在L区。当时的警校刚刚成立了分支缉毒组，于是从警校毕业经过特殊训练的警校生们接下了潜伏追击的任务，这场缉毒行动代号为‘K’。很不幸，这场行动发生了意外，敌方是有备而来，反倒借机伏击了潜入组织的缉毒组。执行此行动的16名缉毒组精英警员死伤无数，因公殉职——”

话至此，戴纳闭上眼睛，深深地呼出一口气，抬眼看向紧盯着他的羽生结弦，在对方反应过来恍然惊异的眼神下，缓缓地吐出几句话。

“真正该向金说对不起的那个人，其实是我。”

“如果不是我当初让他参与这个任务，金也许就不会出事。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *没有一条河流，是由于自身而伟大丰富的，而是由于它接受了许多支流，继续前进，这使它伟大而丰富。  
> ——尼采《人性的，太人性的》
> 
>  
> 
> ①卷一25章中，戴纳曾经说过“应该跟金说对不起”。  
> ②戴纳之前跟戈米沙讨论是否让天天接下任务的时候非常犹豫。  
> ③戴纳之所以会特别主动提议天天相亲，其实就是因为他很愧疚，他知道天天只能跟一个向导结合，相亲没啥用，但他只是想让天天别这么排斥向导。  
> ④前文提过了，天天以前是排斥向导，就是向导对他投放了精神干扰，落下了后遗症。


	77. 卷三 逆流

76.

晚上十一点四十五分，大雨依旧。

码头上的一间小型废弃车库里，一片漆黑，外面的骤雨狂风像在催促着逃命，迫人的寒意压迫着神经，点燃的烟尽头冒出一瞬间的星火，下一个呼吸之后就消失不见。

这个近乎丧心病狂的贩卖组织剩下的四个逃亡者此刻就在这里，准备着最后的鱼死网破，属于哨兵的精神共鸣蠢蠢欲动，像是发出了嗜血的信号，空气里充斥着铁锈与灰尘混合一起的味道，敏锐的嗅觉更添暴躁。

身材高大的泰伦斯将手里燃尽的烟丢到地上，用力地用鞋尖捻了捻，吐出烟雾，悠长的吐息与暴雨中的急风形成了鲜明的对比。

刚从外头巡逻过的肖恩在这时回来，语气里带着焦虑：“今晚真的有人会来接我们吗？那些警察已经开始包围我们了！我们为什么还不突围！”

伴随着他的说话声，外面竟同时传来隐约的一阵警鸣声，示意警方结束了无声埋伏的阶段，即将围攻捕获他们。

剩余的两个人同时抬眼看向说话的肖恩，再又同步看向背对着他们的泰伦斯，他们也迫切地需要得知一个答案——一个垂死挣扎的理由。

作为组织的最后一个领袖，泰伦斯需要以极其冷静的态度思考他们的退路与出路，他盯着紧闭着、已经弯曲出一定弧度的车库大门许久，才缓慢地开口说话。

“不能轻举妄动！敌在明我们在暗，我们只能等！组织不会抛弃我们，神明也不会。”泰伦斯说，“我们需要等待逃离的时刻，我们要跟他们耗时间。”

肖恩听罢做了个深呼吸让自己镇定下来，别这么急躁，但说出的话却足够让人暴怒：“就是因为有人在我们的组织里潜伏卧底，我们才被逼成这样！当初就应该直接烧了那些没有什么用的‘残次品’，烧的一干二净才好，不然也不至于被那些警察抓到了线索盯上我们。”

四个人同时沉默着，并不言语，风声急促。

“事情已经发生，还是逃命要紧。”片刻之后，才有第三个人出声，“可警察现在已经将我们包围了，要来码头的船只应该也被监视着，我们必须留着一个人向组织上级汇报这个情况，卧底不是最重要的，最重要的是那些‘残次品’已经暴露在警方面前，一旦被警方检测到他们身上残留的毒品成分，循着这条线索往上挖……”

“别天真了！已经到了现在这个时候，你们竟然还在想着怎么保护上级吗？我们不过是‘Black Door’里最底层的组织，如今我们的组织倒了，散了，完全没有利用价值了！我们像过街老鼠一样四处逃命，活命是最重要的任务，管他们做什么？！”

第四个人突然大声喊道，从坐着的货物箱上猛站起来，站到最中央的位置，握着手里的枪，大肆说着自己的想法，他的精神共鸣一片混乱，像是被这种压抑的气氛给折磨至疯。

“这么多年了，我们所信仰的上帝到底是什么？！我们按照上级的指令去找寻那些刚刚觉醒身份的人，然后挑选出来再买卖交易，拿着上级提供的新型毒品拿剩下的人做实验，死了就丢没死就埋，我们就像一个杀人工具——”

“丹尼尔，你冷静一点！”

泰伦斯刚想劝说精神波动中的丹尼尔，下一秒第三个说话的人却举起枪指着丹尼尔，冷冷地出声道：“既然当初是你自己选择加入组织，手也已经沾上了鲜血，你就不应该再出现这种叛逆的想法，你无法回头。”

“杰瑞，别开枪！”肖恩着急道，“他是我们的同伴！”

“同伴？他会是一个叛徒！”名叫杰瑞的男人吼了回去，“我们谁也不能背叛组织！”

“是，当初要不是你们答应救助我重病的妻子，我也不会为了报恩选择加入组织，虽然她最后还是抢救无效离我而去，我也还是毫无怨言。”丹尼尔忽然笑了，笑意里却包含着几分嘲讽与冷漠，精神状态像是被什么彻底影响了，变得极其不稳定，失控一般举起枪对准杰瑞身后的泰伦斯，“可是谁让你们碰我女儿了！你们居然拿她做实验！就只是因为她符合上级实验的条件，你们就如此残忍地对待一个16岁的女孩，她什么都没有做错！凭什么被你们这样对待！你们都是无可救药的疯子！毫无人性可言！”

被“指控”的泰伦斯诧异道：“你……你怎么知道……”

“我不知道的话，你们还想瞒我多久？！要不是有人替我查到了这件事，我至今还被你们蒙在鼓里！我还以为当年是我弄丢了她……”丹尼尔冷笑道，眼睛已经泛红，额上的青筋暴起，“真是没有想到，我在埋着那些拐来的人的同时，也是在埋葬我的女儿……我跟你们这些为了利益为了生存为了所谓信仰的疯子不一样！我本来有着光明无限的未来和一个美满的家庭！是你们毁了我！”

“是你自己做了这个决定！是你自己害了她！”杰瑞怒道，忽的想到什么事后，更为气愤，“我知道了！是那个卧底找到了你！是你配合那个卧底将我们搞垮！是你——你这个叛徒！我杀了你！”

太阳穴隐隐作痛的泰伦斯举枪警告道：“现在不是内讧的时候！你们——”

“砰——！”

“砰——！”

激烈的争吵不受控制地带起一触即发的枪声，不知是谁先扣下了扳机，枪支一时走火，刺耳的声响与闪现的火光犹如一头愤怒的猛兽，在拥挤的空间里肆意横行，枪声是争端的催化剂，激起哨兵们天生的好战欲，血腥味立即随着从破窗涌进来的急风蔓延散开，弥漫整个空间，嗜血开战的信号正式抵达！

 

“报告！他们开枪了！好像是起了内讧！”

 

耳边的通讯器传来前方观测员的声音，陈巍听完后满腹疑问，怎么突然就起了内讧？在这种情况下这群亡命之徒难道不是应该手牵手抱紧彼此逃命吗？

可就在刚刚结束通讯的下一刻，偌大的码头周围几个杂乱之处忽然同时响起了凌乱的枪声与爆炸声，像连续绽开的烟花一样，一瞬之间大面积地爆发散开，立即掩盖过最开始发出的枪声，阻碍着警方对具体发声方位的判断；与此同时，一大波属于向导的精神攻击像一大群带着尖利毒刺的蜜蜂簇拥着向他们袭来，在每一个未结合哨兵的脑海里疯狂环绕嗡嗡作响，这波高强度的精神干扰强且迅速地攻击着他们的精神屏障，形成一个极其强大的磁场影响着在场所有的哨兵。

陈巍身边的一个精神力稍弱的警员禁不住抬手扶着发疼的脑袋闷哼一声，只觉得像是被人狠狠地捶打着脑袋，精神力剧烈地波动着，一时失去了自己的意识判断，毫无痛觉似的，发了狠地一下又一下地撞向身边的墙，企图让自己冷静下来。

“等等！你……”陈巍刚想拦住这个自虐的警员，紧接着耳边又传来另一个警员的紧急报告。

“在东端与南端的货物储备库里发现炸弹！同时还有一帮不明身份的人潜伏进码头，现已向警方开火！”

陈巍接收完后咬牙加强了自己的精神屏障，直接下命令道：“开始抓捕行动！扰乱行动的所有人都给我直接拿下！”

 

夜幕之下，一个人影穿过雨幕，独自一人花了半个小时快速地巡察完周围的地形，像是听到什么动静之后警惕地转身循着声音前往一间小型车库，一边谨慎小心地环顾着周围一边埋伏到车库最外面，猫着身蹲在一扇破窗之下，低下身给手里的枪上完膛做好护身措施，准备守在这里继续观察。

又过了几分钟，混乱喧哗的枪声与爆炸声以滔天之势一同爆发出来，已经失感的金博洋虽然无法像以前那样以灵敏的听觉及时判断出身边的异样，但作为刑警多年锻炼出来的敏锐直觉让他心下一沉，没有贸然行动。

然而他并没有立即注意到此时有一个穿着黑色风衣、几乎要融在夜色之中的男人从身后足够用来隐藏身形的堆积货物箱后面走了出来，以接近无声的步伐慢慢地靠近他，直到金博洋终于有预感起身的一瞬间却感觉到什么冰冷的东西已经抵上了自己的脑袋，他的身形顿时一僵。

趁金博洋不注意握着手枪抵着对方脑袋的男人看着缓慢举起手站起来的金博洋的背影，勾起嘴角轻笑道：

“别来无恙啊，小金警官。”

*

“五年前……到底发生了什么？”

时隔多年，这个问题终于再次被人问了出来，戴纳此时竟然有些释怀，就像有人试图将压在他心里多年的那块石头挪开了一点，终于允诺他喘回一口气，然后他自己再狠狠地将石头往下砸，最好再砸个血肉模糊、再一次达到惩戒自己的效果才好。

但已经发生的事情永远存在，再怎么遗忘、逃避，都无法抹去已经留下的伤害、遗憾与愧疚，再自我惩罚都于事无补，不如坦白解脱。

戴纳依旧看着紧盯着他不放的羽生结弦，扯出来一个极其难看的笑容，缓慢地站起身来，像一个被宣判的罪人，陈述自己的罪状。

“五年前，那个名为‘Black Door’的贩毒组织重新出现在L区，当时被发现的这个小组织只是这个大型贩毒集团中的其中一支，他们躲在一个化工厂里准备着毒品的原材料，随后又收到风声带着制毒人员逃到了A区，那时候的警校成立了缉毒队分支的缉毒组，为了磨炼这支精英队，缉毒组主动接下这个看似简单的追击任务。”

“当时缉毒组的负责人是警校的导师许兆晓，他门下有一个被警局提前录取的优秀学生，也就是……现任L区警局刑侦二队的队长，金博洋，他曾经也一并归属于缉毒组。在执行这项任务之前，他还是警局里的一名民警，正在跟踪一起杀人放火的案子。”

戴纳说出这个名字的时候，参与此次会议的侦查部副部长凯特脸色顿时一变，他不经意地瞄了瞄面无表情的羽生结弦，对方淡淡地抬眸瞥了他一眼，凯特立即察觉到隐约的压迫，清咳一声移开了视线。

“金后来查到这起杀人放火案的背后似乎与这个贩毒的小组织有着某种关联，于是被我安排到与缉毒组一同执行任务。”戴纳的声音越来越低沉，“没有想到，就是因为我这个没有经过深思熟虑的决定，任务发生了意外。”

“……什么意外？”戈米沙心下一惊，喃喃道。

“金在潜伏进A区的第三天意外失踪，整整失踪了三天，当他的两个搭档找到他时，发现他遭受到敌方向导针对他的精神攻击，他失控了。”戴纳沉着声道，“正是因为他的失控，导致他在后面缉毒组与贩毒分子正面对峙的时候被处心积虑的敌方所利用，反而转向对付我们，造成缉毒组最后死伤无数的结局，贩毒分子也随之成功逃亡。”

话音刚落，会议室里近乎一片死寂。

不知过了多久，才有人颤着声开口：“所以……那个关于他是安格斯的实验品的传言……是真的？不然他怎么会突然失控……我记得金的精神力评定等级是‘S’级，明明这么强大的一个人……”

有心的人三言两语就能明白事情的真相，而无心的人却不知该怎么感慨。

“这并不是金的错，是我的错。”戴纳看着羽生结弦，长叹一声，“是我没能保护好金，我这么相信安格斯，我还以为安格斯是真心想要帮助金的……我如此信任他，我没有想到……一个人的伪装可以做到如此可怕。”

科研处的浅田真央吃惊地抬手捂着嘴，转头担忧地看向一旁的羽生结弦，而后者只是用力地握紧着拳，青筋从他的手背浮现，精神共鸣浮动着，沉着脸一言不发。

“我之所以要在各位面前袒露这件时隔多年的事情，不仅是想宣读我的罪状，更是想跟在场的人阐述明白一件事情，关于安格斯这个计划重启者与这些犯罪事实的关系。”戴纳缓过神来，转而冷静地、以一个称职的副局长的口吻汇报案情。

十六年前，“复苏”计划诞生于世，计划所需要的人体实验品衍生出了一个贩卖组织，计划所使用的药剂衍生出一个贩毒组织，它们背后的主使者互相勾结、合作谋利，企图让这个参天大树一般的人体基因改造实验计划长出更多的“枝丫”与“树根”。

十年前这棵“树”被烧毁，却保留了“种子”；五年前又被安格斯重新埋下，在地下城落地生根，而有了根，有了雨水，有了阳光，“枝丫”便可以继续向外疯狂生长，复制着十六年前的“生长情况”，这棵“树”死而复生，永不颓败。

“我们正在自食此恶果，为什么总要花费心思在这里为自己的一点点利益争斗不休？”

织田信成站起身，看向所有参与会议的人员，如此说道。他知道这里有的人并不愿意提及这件事，但现在的情况是他们不能再这样继续下去了。

“我必须要提醒各位，我今天开这场会议的目的，并不仅仅讨论这个计划，而是事关整个联塔，这是执行长的意思，也是他向我们下达的命令。”织田信成再次重申道，“在场的每个人心里都应该清楚，在联塔的管辖之下，有多少人不满联合政府的作为与决策，各地区每一年都会发生几次动乱，意在反抗整个联塔，这对我们很不利。Z区的地下城出现的意外已让很多民众心存不满，L区警局近日来遭到许多非议，H区的异端宗教组织更是直接宣告反政府，这一件件、一桩桩都在警告我们，若不团结对外，联塔将岌岌可危，我们不能走向毁灭。”

就在此时，会议室的门忽然被人用力推开，L区警局局长赫伯特直接闯了进来，身后跟着一脸严肃的布莱恩·奥瑟，在所有人的注视下，赫伯特抬头直视着他的副局长：

“L区南端码头出了事，那个贩毒组织真的又出现了。”

 

*

“你是谁？”

被枪怼着、悬着命的感觉一点都不好，背对着的金博洋心里叹了口气，却先问出这个问题。

“怎么，小金警官不记得我了？”身后的男人语气里带着一点显而易见的笑意，“把手里的枪丢了，你就可以转过身来看到你的老朋友。”

“我可以选择不见吗？”金博洋在心里翻了个白眼，吐槽了一会，但却还是低下身去将手里的枪给放在地上，他现在失感，视觉还糟透了，不能冲动。

“我想，你要是看见我，应该很不高兴吧。”男人依旧用枪抵着金博洋的脑袋，主动地转到金博洋的面前，手里的枪随即抵在金博洋额头上，借着周围明灭的火光，他看清金博洋鼻梁上架着的眼镜，竟然觉得新奇，“怪不得感受不到你的精神力，原来你已经失感了啊，没想到曾经这么骄傲的你也有这么一天……”

他们站在一处屋檐下，恰好替他们挡着大雨，金博洋得以抬眼看清面前这个身量与他相仿的男人的面容，仅仅一眼，他皱紧了眉。

“你到底是谁……”他又问了一遍这个问题，同时在脑海里迅速地搜寻着过去关于面前这个男人的记忆，但熟悉的感觉又来了，那种记忆的门被牢牢锁上的感觉，怎么也推不开，徒留挣扎。

他恨死这种感觉了，如同被厚重的茧紧紧裹住，无法挣脱。

“你忘了我吗？”男人笑道，“你怎么能忘记？当初的你这么痛苦，你怎么敢忘记？那些被你杀死了的你的同伴们，你怎么可以忘了呢？”

那段你曾经不敢回忆半刻、视为梦魇的记忆，你为什么要遗忘？

你在逃避什么？

“你在说什么？”莫名的挑衅让金博洋一时暴躁起来，不顾自己脑袋上的枪，直接上手拽紧面前男人的衣领，“什么叫我杀死了我的同伴，你在胡说八道什么？！”

“你看啊，你还是像五年前那样，好像一点都没有变过。”被用力地拽着衣襟，男人视若无睹地继续道，“你的情绪过于真实，从不伪装，这很危险你知道吗？如果你还是个哨兵的话，我现在向你投放一个精神干扰——”

男人的眼里闪过一丝嘲笑，随即手指扣住了扳机，轻声说道：

“就可以让你在我面前自杀。”

 

“警察！放下枪！”

一声近在耳边、毫无征兆的枪声将金博洋震醒，也让面前的男人一瞬间愣住，在远处一个警员握着枪及时出现警告。

金博洋借着这个时机迅速地一矮身，挣脱了束缚，抬起手肘毫不留情地往男人的肋骨痛击下去，接着低下腰一个扫腿击中男人的小腿将其绊倒，往前抢先一步想将男人手里的手枪给踢掉。

却不想男人很快就反应过来，紧紧握着手枪绝不撒手，抬起腿朝金博洋用力踢了一脚，侧身躲开来直接转身对着赶过来的那个警员开枪射击，趁着那个警员躲避的时刻再次转身用身体狠狠撞向堪堪站稳的金博洋，将人重重地抵在坚硬的货物箱上握着手枪对着金博洋的小腹猛击几下，金博洋顿时疼得闷哼一声，随即不甘示弱地曲起膝盖往男人的小腹击去，男人被猝不及防地击中，而后一拳精准袭上金博洋的脸部。

金博洋的眼镜被打落下来，眼前立即一片模糊，嘴角微微渗血，但他刑警多年锻炼出来的身体记忆带动着他的战斗速度，痛觉像是被他遗忘了一样，丝毫不影响他的攻击力度，招招致命，出拳时绝不犹豫，重击男人的脸部与腰部，转身借力打力，将踢过来的男人反推出去再痛击敌人后背，用了十足的力度，从一定程度上可谓狠厉。

他们在短暂的时间里过了近十招，从这边的车库打到了码头上，金博洋没有给人反应过来的时间，也一直没有给男人留下开枪的机会，男人许是顾虑到还要撤退，并不想跟金博洋继续缠斗下去，出手便更加凶狠，在喘气的下一个瞬间极速地拉开彼此之间的距离，抓紧时机抬手对着金博洋就是一枪！

金博洋就地翻滚及时地躲开了，紧接着又一枪跟了上来，枪声连续响了十几下，丢了枪的金博洋不得不暂时躲进另一侧堆积起来的货物箱里。他身上的衣服彻底湿透了，浑身疼痛，口腔里满是血腥味，动一下舌尖就刺痛，但他不甘心就这样放走那个人，那个人肯定有问题！

那个人说他忘了，他到底忘了什么？

金博洋刚想起身，却听见周围传来“轰”地一声巨响！强悍的震感传了过来，让金博洋身体不稳地倒了一下。

“东端埋着的炸弹爆炸了！及时撤退！”

“快截住那帮人！他们要上船！”

他听见了有人这么喊道，心里的警钟立刻响了起来，这原来是一场早有预谋的伏击？！

通讯器好像被打掉了，金博洋没能了解到到底发生了什么事情，只能跌跌撞撞地站起来，想要穿过雨幕回到大部队里去，但当他拖着身体站在车库外，愣愣地看着眼前的倾盆大雨时，脑海里忽然闪过几个凌乱的记忆片段，脚下的翻涌的水花与流动的水流仿佛汇合成一条血色长河，带着鼻腔浓郁的血腥味一下子精准地扎进了他的脑袋——

“你可以信任我，因为我是你的朋友。”

“我没有伤害你，我是在帮你啊——如果这世界上只有一个向导能够倾听你的声音，你是多么的孤独？”

“不要乱动！疼痛只是一瞬间的事情，死亡的本质也是如此，你不用害怕。”

“小金警官，来，去跟你的同伴们打个招呼吧？让他们一同庆祝你的新生——”

“你居然举着枪对准我们！”

“金，你疯了吗！”

“博洋！醒过来！”

“博洋！”

“博洋——！”

 

——“天天，不要害怕。”

——“我在这里。”

 

金博洋从浑噩的意识中喘着气挣脱困境逐渐地清醒过来，身体因为深度的恐惧与折磨而不断颤抖着，他像个溺水的人一样勉强地睁开眼睛，身上湿透的衣服与雨水像是将他一直往下拖，可他害怕这种一直往下坠的感觉，怕自己就此沉进沼泽与深渊里，于是下意识地紧紧抓住此刻抱住他的人的手臂想要浮上来，想要一点、一点地往上浮起来。

但他没有力气，他好像隐约感受到了一点点精神力，好像又没有，只是在潜意识里寻求安慰与安全感，渴求一个拥抱，他欺骗自己，闻到了久违的薄荷味。

他幻想羽生结弦将他抱进怀里，低声安慰他道：“别怕，我在这里。”

他幻想五年前那场意外是个噩梦，醒来之后会有人跟他说：“不要害怕，这都是假的。”

他幻想他的过去……他希望是一个没有伤痕、没有黑暗的过去。

但每个人都会有一点创伤，什么样的都有，它烙印在每个人的生命里，可以忘却，但永远存在。

 

疼痛会消失，但痕迹永远都在，它永远都在提醒你，心这块地方曾经受过伤，无法磨灭。

 

——卷三完——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卷三就此完结～


	78. 卷四 殊途

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卷四开启，双更。

——卷四 殊途——

“仅仅活着是不够的，还需要有阳光、自由，和一点花的芬芳。”—— 安徒生 

 

77.

“我认为一起案件应该以探知到犯罪嫌疑人的作案动机为最终结果，法庭宣判其罪责并不是最终目的，我们需要通过犯罪心理的剖析以求得犯罪最根本的‘病因’，以此为戒，降低犯罪的概率。”

从军队退役之后，师从第一警校心理学教授布莱恩·奥瑟名下的羽生结弦此刻正坐在教室里，回答导师刚刚抛给他的问题。

他们正在探讨一起发生在L区的新案件，讨论到案子最终审判的环节时产生了些许争议，奥瑟向羽生结弦询问对方如何看待审判结果的公正性与其中意义，羽生结弦给出了自己的看法。

奥瑟对羽生结弦的回答感到满意，他认为他这个学生天资聪颖又勤奋好学，并且拥有独立的想法，足够冷静自制，不像别的向导那样容易感情用事影响自己的判断，在某种程度来说，羽生结弦几乎优秀得过于完美了。

早些年从诺德·霍尔口中得知羽生结弦的时候，奥瑟就对他很感兴趣，毕竟在十岁就觉醒的人当中，鲜少有像羽生结弦这样天赋如此强大出色的向导。只是遗憾对方早早选择了军校，想到以后也许没机会接触到对方了，奥瑟就觉得惋惜。却不曾想因为前些年的那件事，羽生结弦竟然做出了一个令所有人都意想不到的抉择，他从军队退役随即又转到了警校——所有的人都说他疯了，放着大好前途不走，非要选一条莫名其妙的路。

只有在这条路上走着的人才知道前方是什么，选择的意义又是为何，他人且让他人笑去，而自己始终甘之如饴。

出于职业习惯，奥瑟有时会暗中观察着羽生结弦，一个人的思想与性格在很大程度上会影响人生的走向，他知道羽生结弦曾经经历过什么，虽然未来难以预测，但他还是希望他的学生以后走的路不会太辛苦。

不过从某种意义上来说，敢于做出改变的人往往能成为征服者，而强者无畏也孤独。

 

“听见了吗？那些抗议的游行与正义的申诉又开始了，人们每天都会在大街上高声宣读他们的自由、渴望与需求，试图为自己争取公平的一切，但是他们却未曾真正了解过自己的真实想法。”

奥瑟走到教室的窗边，随意地掀开窗帘一角，望着远方遥遥立着的白塔与远处阴沉沉的天空，忽然这么说道，像在为新的话题起个开头。

聆听过一万种声音，似乎只有一种值得探寻。

片刻之后，奥瑟转过头看着教室里他此刻唯一的学生、正低头想着什么的羽生结弦，问了一句衔接不上前话的问题。

“羽生，你对爱的定义是什么？”

突然听到奥瑟这句话，羽生结弦从短暂的思考中回过神来，抬头看向正微笑着看着自己的导师，他抬起手扶了扶眼镜，刚想下意识地像回答其他问题一样立即回答，但他仔细想想却一时哑然，这个问题再次从他脑海里一闪而过的时候，他竟诧异地发现，他的脑海一片空白。

这种莫名其妙的问题，对一名学业优异、思想独立的高材生来说，显然是可以得到几个标准式回答，不应该什么都没有的。

但羽生结弦还是不知道该怎么合理又正确地回答这个问题——爱是什么？他该怎么恰当地论述这一个名词？对于一个向导来说，他在脑海里回放着曾经聆听过或看见过的无数种声音和无数个答案，但他知道，这种故作渊博的搜寻式回答，并不是奥瑟想要的答案。

羽生结弦与奥瑟对视了一秒，他似乎看懂了奥瑟此时看他的眼神。

或者说，奥瑟并不想要他交出一个如何标准、理智、正确无误的答案，只是单纯地想问问羽生结弦这个问题。

羽生结弦并不想立即表现出自己的想法，只是谨慎地问：“您是在向我询问如何看待这起案件里嫌疑人的做法吗？”

他们讨论的这起案件的嫌疑人是一名年仅17岁的少年，刚刚觉醒为哨兵。可惜的是哨兵基因里的占有欲与控制欲让这个自制力不够的少年走上了歧途——他以爱情的名义囚禁了一名觉醒为向导的少女，并以这种名义强行霸占对方、伤害对方，最后在某一天亲手杀死了自己曾经心仪的女孩。

警方抓捕嫌疑人归案之后，曾经询问后对方的作案动机，嫌疑人认为他没有做错，他的本能告诉他这就是爱一个人的方式——拥有她，占有她，她的一切都必须属于自己，包括死亡。

“噢，你也可以这么认为。毕竟我们和普通人不同，在获得天赋眷顾的同时也要承受它带来的束缚与苦恼。”奥瑟摆摆手说，“我认为你回答这个问题的时候过于拘谨，实际上你只需要跟我坦白你此刻的任何想法就可以了，这个问题的答案很宽泛，没有标准的回答。”

“我非答不可吗？”羽生结弦问。

“我将其当做一项家庭作业，你觉得呢？”奥瑟微笑道，“每个孩子曾经都被问过这个问题吧？就像写作文一样，用世界上所有美好的词语去形容它，然后让人渴望拥有得到。情感是最无法控制、无法猜测的东西，我很好奇你的想法，就当是必修课好了。我记得你似乎并没有选修哨向关系学，对吧？”

羽生结弦听罢哑然失笑，他的童年过早结束，向导敏感的情绪感知让他一度失去了对正常情感的判断，蓦地被这么问，着实有些迷茫。他仔细地思考这个问题——虽然这个问题比起破案来说，并不怎么有趣。

他想起了前几天接触的两个案子，第一起案子的凶手是一名不堪家庭与生活重负的母亲，精神失控的她杀死了她的酒鬼丈夫与叛逆期的孩子；第二起案子的凶手是一名有着精神感知障碍症的母亲，她遇到了一名入室抢劫的歹徒，在保护自己尚在襁褓中的孩子时突然病发，无意中杀死了一名强行入室抢劫的歹徒却宁死清醒也不愿伤到自己的孩子，最后自愿到警局自首。

然而羽生结弦却觉得自己的这两个联想并不对——因为这两个案子是矛盾的——前者说明爱会变质，后者则说明爱不会改变，只是他没有以爱情的角度来分析，毕竟哨向关系学是他最不感兴趣的一门学科。

接触的案子多了，见识更广，思考也更成熟，其实也没什么好奇怪的——爱这个东西因人而异，没有标准答案。

羽生结弦想了半天，从千万个答案里选了一个最贴合自己心意的，回答说：“爱也许是，永远不放弃吧。”

“这是你的理解？”奥瑟问。

“嗯。”羽生结弦松了一口气，“因为我的母亲经常跟我这样说。”

对待自己认定的事情，奥瑟知道羽生结弦不甘放弃且善于坚持。奥瑟叹道：“这在我意料之中。”

羽生结弦一时没能理解奥瑟的话，刚想询问，下一秒奥瑟却对他宣布道：“好了，今天就到这里，下课吧。”

“等等，”羽生结弦显然不想立即下课，“我还有一些问题……”

“我很抱歉，但今天会有朋友过来向我咨询，我需要准备一下。”奥瑟当然知道羽生结弦想做什么，但他觉得他的学生今天应该得出去玩一会而不是总是整天一个人闷在档案室里呼吸着卷宗的气息，“他的一个学生最近出现了一点问题，我得帮那位可怜的孩子做疏导调理，就在今天。你会同意的，对吧？”

听完这个解释，羽生结弦也不再多说什么，他无奈地耸了耸肩，说了句“好吧”，开始收拾自己的笔记与在面前摊开的档案文件，他一边收拾一边随口问：“您一向很少接触这些事，这让我好奇这位向您咨询的人会是谁，虽然我知道这需要保密。希望他能够获得您的帮助从而快点好起来。”

“当然，没什么可以打败那个聪明的小家伙，这一切都只是时间问题罢了。”奥瑟说，“虽然不能多说，我也不像我的一个老朋友那样拥有预知能力，但我的直觉告诉我你可能会喜欢他——哦，我是说，他是一个极其出色的哨兵，任何人都会喜欢上他，遇上那种困境实在令人惋惜。有机会的话，你或许可以试着见一面？”

羽生结弦收拾着文件，起身道：“也许吧，不过抱歉，我对这并不感兴趣。”

奥瑟无可奈何地道：“我还以为你会说些什么呢。”

羽生结弦弯了一下眉眼，偏头向奥瑟道：“如果可以变得强大，相信没有什么可以打败他，这一切都是小问题，所以无需多说。”

他将随身携带、被当做书签用的蓝色千纸鹤重新夹在书里，走到门口转身向奥瑟鞠躬告辞道：“那么老师，我先走了。明天见。”

“明天见。”奥瑟目送着羽生结弦离开，随后想起了什么似的，忙走到门前向提醒走了一段路的羽生结弦道，“外面下雨了，记得带上伞。”

羽生结弦稍怔，抬头看向长廊的玻璃窗，他恍惚间似乎听见了远处的雷鸣声，甚至立即感受到了透进来侵袭的冷风。

“有一场暴雨要来了——”

他看着急促的雨滴瞬间落满了窗面，雨水极快地互相交汇又交融化开，身后奥瑟的声音又传来：

“不过总会雨过天晴，不是吗？”

*

凌晨四点，L区南端码头的追捕行动已经结束，具体情况尚未知晓，只知道四个目标嫌疑人均已死亡，贩卖组织的线索被迫中断。

“在想什么？”

坐在车上一直看着窗外的暴雨，羽生结弦从这似曾相识的画面中回过神，反应过来是身边与他同坐的科尔亚达此刻出声问他，转过头后对方适时向他投去了一个善意且关切的眼神。

“没什么，”羽生结弦扯了个微笑回道，“只是突然想起了一些过去的事情。”

科尔亚达听罢了然地点头，随即妥帖地转移话题道：“外面的暴雨看起来很糟糕。”

顺着往下想，一想到现在还留在现场、还不知道怎么样的金博洋，以及在会议室里其他人听到那件事时的惊恐眼神，羽生结弦就有些心不在焉，他低声地随意应道：“是啊。”

“说起来，因为一直在外执行任务，还不知道羽生中校原来已经有所属的哨兵了。”科尔亚达接着说道，身为已结合向导的他随即感应到了羽生结弦此时有些烦躁不安的情绪，他试图替对方梳理一下，“在回归联塔之前就略有耳闻，希望你没有感到被冒犯。”

“无妨。”羽生结弦道。

科尔亚达看似随意地道：“其实也有很久没有见到博洋，最后一次见面是在四年前了……是贩毒案过去后的第一年，那时候的他还在积极地接受精神治疗以摆脱精神干扰的心理阴影。”

羽生结弦沉默眨着眼，然后深深呼吸，道：“当时到底是怎样一个情况，似乎没有人知道。”

记录在卷宗里的、由他人复述的情况阐述都只用了几句显而易见的结果结案，当时到底发生了什么，才是最重要的事情。

他想要知道事情的真相与内幕，而不仅仅是悲剧的结局，如果结尾只换来一句无关痛痒的叹息，未免太过可悲。

“确实没有人知道。因为当年在场的缉毒组组长陆同已经殉职，有些警员最后落下精神性障碍已经失常，而唯一离真相最近且是关键性人物的人就只有……”科尔亚达停顿了一下，看了看羽生结弦，“但那一次任务对博洋的伤害太大了，他既是案件起因也是最大的受害者。他选择遗忘这件事也是无可奈何的选择，否则他无法正常地活下去，我们可以理解……但总有人无法原谅。”

羽生结弦闭上眼抬手捂着酸涩的眼睛，没有回复。

当年到底发生了什么……无论如何，都必须要调查清楚，否则他的哨兵将永远无法从这一困境逃脱出去。

他不希望他的爱人遭受此痛苦，可惜他始终迟到了，来晚了。

窗外的雨势渐渐小了些，却依旧不停歇，雨过天晴似是奢望。

乘坐的警车即将抵达南端码头，羽生结弦很快做出了一个他曾经犹豫不决、但此时无比笃定的决定。他直起身来，脸上的表情又重归平静，从来镇定自若，随即他跟身边的科尔亚达说：

“科尔亚达队长，我需要你的帮助。有一件事，我想我必须要去完成。”

*

“这边也有人受伤了！医生！可以过来帮忙吗？！”

“拆弹专家已经到了，让周围的人快点撤走！”

“找人把那四个嫌疑人都抬出来！”

“报告，之前确实是有人利用地形刻意制造枪声与爆炸声混肴视听，影响我方及时判断，现已发现嫌疑人留下的非法枪支与小型炸弹。”

“别担心那些已经逃掉的人，技术部已经在跟踪他们的船了，再留几个人去搜索现场，一个犯罪分子也别放过！”

“五分钟后清点人数，所有人都要回来报道！该带就带回去，带不回的就等人过来处理，伤员去救护车治疗一下，注意安全，各位加快速度！”

 

“你好，请问需要帮忙吗？”

几辆救护车在半个小时前悉数赶到现场，所有的医生护士都在忙着救助在这次行动中受了伤的警员。一个匆匆路过的小护士随意地往旁边瞥了一眼，意外发现了窝在角落处、靠在货物箱上脸色苍白的金博洋，下意识地从上到下观察对方的伤势，在看到对方流淌着雨水与血液的右手指尖后心里一惊，脱口问出声。

低垂着头眼神茫然的金博洋被唤醒了似的，他轻轻地摇摇头，回答道：“我没事，谢谢。”

“可你的手臂在流血……”小护士关切地道，直盯着眼前这个人的表情，怀疑对方身上还有其他受伤的地方，下这么大的雨这人还一直待在这里，万一伤口感染了可怎么办，这帮警察怎么都不爱惜自己啊。

“陆晴！你在哪？快过来帮忙！”

下一秒却被护士长喊了名字，要被叫走帮忙，名叫陆晴的小护士忙转头应了一声，见金博洋依旧没有动静，心里着急却又不得不尊重对方，只能说：“如果有需要的话，就到救护车上去，好吗？”

“……好。”金博洋很配合地点头应道，抬头用平静又温和的眼神看向小护士，随即微笑道：“放心吧，反正死不了，你去忙吧。”

陆晴有些诧异于对方看向她的目光，在雨幕中格外明亮，她本想着替眼前这个刑警做个简单的精神梳理以减轻痛苦，却发现感应出来的对方的精神力过于微弱，自己的精神共鸣对他起不了作用，虽然对这样的金博洋感到好奇，但还是就此作罢，向金博洋点头示意，转身跑向了需要她的地方。

而金博洋在她身后沉默地注视着这个小护士，看着这一抹白色在视线范围内逐渐远去消逝成一个小点，周围的环境慢慢变得清晰起来。

各司其职的警员仍在四处忙碌，安静待在角落一处的金博洋抬起头，用手背随便擦了擦嘴角边的血迹，不知在想些什么，只是不停地在抹着自己身上看得到的血迹，强迫症发作一样一遍又一遍地擦拭着手背沾染上的血，像是害怕它们永远残留在身上，偏执又固执地想要让它们彻底在眼前消失。

暂时没有人注意到他在做什么，金博洋也不想让自己这副模样暴露在众人面前，他现在很烦躁，暴雨一向让他惊恐又不舒服，于是他重复着这样的动作，甚至想让自己跳进海里冲洗一番——雨水一直落在他身上，他觉得浑身都是刺眼的血迹，连疼痛都不值一提。

他的记忆像是被海浪翻了过来，又翻了回去，起起伏伏漂浮不定，这让他想要呼吸新鲜的、充满生命里的空气，好解救他此刻不断下沉进深海的意识。

但他又觉得如果自己不沉进海底，他无法找到什么解救自己，记忆深处一定藏着过去的某个秘密……而他不能闭眼不能失去意识不能倒下，他必须时刻保持残忍的清醒。

不知过了多久，金博洋意识到有人向他靠近，他下意识地往后退了一步，然后才谨慎地转头看向来人。

他忽然觉得这样的动作充分地暴露了他的无助与恐惧，尤其是在看清正举着伞站在他面前的羽生结弦的时候，情绪更加不受控制地流露出来，它们没有轻易地积在他的眼眶里，却哽在他的喉咙里。

撑着伞为金博洋遮着雨的羽生结弦久久地凝视着对方，静默不言语。

他们在绵绵细雨中对视了很久，金博洋才反应过来他应该要说些什么——应该先为自己的擅自行动向羽生说对不起的，但是对不起这种话不能再说了。

束手无措的金博洋静静地看着一言不发的羽生结弦，抿着唇等待想象之中的家属的训斥或者严厉的问话。

但金博洋却没有想到，羽生结弦就只是抬起手用温热的指腹轻轻地替他擦拭着脸上未抹净的一点血迹，耐心又温柔，然后说：

“你啊，跑这么快做什么。以后有什么事情要记得叫上我，你只需要站到我身后就行了。”

金博洋听完愣了愣，随即偏过头去抬起手随意揉了揉眼睛借势抹去了脸上的雨水，重新看向羽生结弦，应道：“好，我知道了，我记住了。”


	79. 卷四 殊途

78.

羽生结弦将金博洋从上到下观察了一遍，金博洋浑身上下都湿透了，浅色制服外套上某些地方被血迹与雨水浸透成一块，身上也隐约传来一丝血腥味，毫无疑问是又受了伤，尽管伤势不重，但毕竟在雨中长时间待着，伤口感染的概率增大，金博洋却一点反应都没有。

他有点生气了，但又不想在此时向金博洋发作，心疼与责怪的情绪混杂在一起，倒让他先把自己给憋着了。

“我感觉我现在像一个气球。”羽生结弦边走边对金博洋说，“一个生气的气球。”

金博洋有点懵，不知道羽生结弦在做什么比喻，只能转头看着羽生结弦，但他换位思考地想，换做他是家属，面对这样自作主张到处跑的小朋友肯定都气炸了，想着想着就觉得好好笑，然后笑着笑着又觉得难过。

不是每一次任性都可以被包容，幸运次数迟早会被用完吧。

羽生结弦说完后发现金博洋并没有说话，他转过头去看对方，却不想金博洋率先拉住了他的衣袖，然后又小幅度地拉了拉。

羽生结弦无奈地用眼神示意对方问“做什么”。

“手臂上的伤口有点疼。”金博洋老实道，“我身上湿透了，不方便抱你，那……”

羽生结弦却没有任何犹豫地上前拥住金博洋，而靠近的这一刻像是感受到什么似的，让他停顿了一下，最后还是拍了拍对方的后背以示安慰道：“那我们就早点回家。”

 

羽生结弦的到来意味着联塔也派了人过来援助，在局长赫伯特的指挥下，清理现场的效率被提高，所有人很快就从南端码头撤离出去，参与行动的警员或多或少都因与特意在码头埋伏袭警的犯罪分子搏斗而受了伤，无奈之下，戴纳最终决定让所有受伤的警员去医院治疗过后再处理此案后续。

负责此次行动的陈巍与宇野昌磨也在迎面与犯罪分子硬刚的过程中受了伤，在其他警员都去了医院之后才上了最后一辆救护车。

打过电话向周知方报平安的陈巍想起了自行动开始后就没再见到的金博洋，忙向留在警车待命的警员询问其情况。

“博洋呢？他在哪？”陈巍开门见山地问通话那头留守的警员。

警员哪里知道金博洋瞒着他们独自跑去了码头，在枪声爆发后前去支援，等他们回来后才发现金博洋并不在车上，也都着急地说：“不知道啊！我们也在找金队！”

“都多大个人了，怎么还像个小孩子一样到处乱跑，我真是……”陈巍对着手机微怒道，刚想再说几句下车找人，没想到下一秒就在救护车上跟打着伞走过来的羽生结弦跟金博洋碰上了面，他一看人没什么大事，先松了一口气放下了悬在心里的石头。

作为队长必定要跟进伤员的治疗进度，要同去医院，跟过来的金博洋先跟留在最后的陈巍与宇野昌磨打了个招呼，“嗨，都最后一班车啊，好巧。”

“你去哪了？”陈巍一碰面就对金博洋问道，“什么装备都没有还敢往前跑，怎么弄得一身的伤？！”

话音刚落，金博洋就觉得羽生结弦的视线立即落在了他身上，心下一紧，心虚地佯装咳嗽了几声，解释道：“下这么大雨，天又黑，看不清路，就不小心摔了一跤……”

默不作声地像个蘑菇一样窝在角落里的宇野昌磨向金博洋投去不可信的目光。

“没事，我把天天接回家就好了。”羽生结弦温和地笑了笑，看着陈巍，替金博洋解围道。

“……”好像是莫名其妙被秀了？陈巍有点暴躁了。

“说多了没用，你就做好写检讨的准备吧。”陈巍最后还是冷哼了一声，向金博洋说道。他表示一点都不信金博洋的说辞，此刻也不想理这个总是能宠则宠护哨怼人的对方家属，自己钻进救护车后面去了。宇野昌磨向金博洋报以关切以及同情的眼神，最后跟金博洋身后的羽生结弦点头示意问好。

金博洋一副“我就知道会这样”的无奈表情，与羽生结弦对视了一眼，随后起身坐上了救护车，羽生结弦在车外看着他坐稳才放心下来。

“你先去医院，我随后会到。”羽生结弦站在外面撑着伞，说道。

金博洋刚想说什么，又被羽生结弦打断道：“你哪都不许去，就留在医院里等我。”

金博洋“呃”了一声，“我……”

“有什么意见吗？嗯？”羽生结弦温声问。

本想再去调查一些事情的金博洋没敢反驳自家向导的要求，只能应道：“没……”

羽生结弦满意地点点头，说了句“晚点见”后转身离开，金博洋久久凝望着羽生结弦逐渐远去的背影，低下头去揉了揉眼睛。

行动结束后，没有人问过他遇到了什么人又发生了什么事，虽然羽生结弦也没有问，但他总觉得羽生结弦已经知道了什么，迟早要跟他坦白的。

留在最后一辆救护车上的伤员伤势都不重，人也不多，基本上在去往医院的车上就可以处理好伤势，金博洋转头与众警员互相看了看，彼此无话却也毫无怨言，他最后向各同事们说了句“辛苦了”。

等到最后一批医生与护士也接连上了救护车，金博洋才放下手来抬起头直起身坐好，他坐在车尾末端的座位上，最后一个小护士上来的时候顺带要关上门，恰好与金博洋对视了一瞬。

“是你呀？”小护士诧异地出声道。

原来这个小护士就是金博洋刚刚见到的那位，金博洋有些诧异，愣愣地点头道：“嗯，真巧。”

“那刚好，我替你看看伤口吧。”身边的一名男护士替陆晴关好车门，小护士转身对人说了声谢谢，随即则弯腰走到金博洋身边，“我是L区医院的实习护士陆晴，这位警官，怎么称呼？”

金博洋没想到这个小护士会直接跑到他身边来，下意识地往旁边挪了一下给人让了位，因为下雨天的关系，大多数的人脸上都是一片雨水，小姑娘边说边从制服里抽出两块干净的手帕，递了一块给金博洋，自己则快速地将脸擦净。

金博洋将手帕接过来道了谢，这样的距离让金博洋看清了陆晴的脸，不曾想就在这一瞬间，女孩清秀的眉眼与记忆里某个人的眉眼太过相似，某个记忆忽然袭上脑海，让他手一抖，愣在了原地。

见金博洋没有回复，陆晴以为是对方没有听清，于是又小心翼翼地重复了一遍，“请问，怎么称呼？”

金博洋从短暂的失神清醒过来，只怔怔地低声道：“呃，我……我姓金。”

“哦，原来是小金警官啊。”陆晴微笑道，露出脸颊上两处甜甜的酒窝，随后示意金博洋抬起那只明显受伤的手臂，“可以将袖子挽起来吗？”

听到这个耳熟的称呼，金博洋抿了抿唇，没有说话，终是犹豫且缓慢地将湿哒哒的警服外套脱了下来，挽起了袖子。

陆晴以为他疼，便习惯性安慰道：“现在条件有点简陋，不好意思了，先简单处理一下，小金警官很怕疼吗？”

“以前怕。”金博洋说，“但现在不怕了。”

袖子一点点地挽了上去，疼痛对金博洋来说已经不算什么折磨，他只是不想让自己手臂上的其他伤痕吓到了小姑娘，虽然它们即使狰狞，但也是他身体的一部分。

陆晴在看到金博洋手臂上的其他伤时确实稍愣了下，但很快就调整了情绪，又兴许是没想到面前人这么坦率，故而也索性打开了话匣子，顺带安抚金博洋，说：“还好你的伤势轻，只是被划开了一道口子，消毒后包扎处理好就行，不用缝针，万一留疤了就不好了。”

“不过说起这个，我们院有个医生的缝合技术特别厉害，是我的偶像，当然我导师，麻醉科的，那技术也是相当棒，”小姑娘话痨起来简直拉不住，巴拉巴拉地就开始东扯西扯，想必枯燥的实习生活肯定闷坏了她，随即想到什么后，用崇拜且憧憬的目光看着金博洋，“大家都很厉害啊，小金警官和其他警官们也是，外面天气这么冷，大暴雨还要出任务，看现场这么乱，一定很辛苦吧？”

“还好，”金博洋问什么答什么，“你们也很辛苦啊。”

“只是尽自己能力做好自己的事情罢了。”陆晴弯了弯眉眼，这样似曾相识的表情让金博洋不动声色地观察着面前这个人。

小护士将医药箱拿过来，将金博洋手臂上新添的伤消了毒包扎好，无意中瞥了一眼金博洋旁边放着的警局制服，看见了上面绣着的警徽，眼神微黯，近乎自言自语地低声道：“如果我的哥哥还在……现在应该也会像小金警官这样到处去做危险的任务吧？”

金博洋听清了陆晴的自言自语，几乎顿时僵在原地。

“好了，先这样处理一下，小金警官到了医院后再做个详细检查吧！”还在工作时间，陆晴不能放任自己的情绪肆意，歉意地快速检查完金博洋其他的伤势，便又匆匆起身准备走了，“我去看看其他警官的伤，小金警官好好休息哦。”

因为陆晴那番话，猛然陷入回忆的金博洋不想被陆晴看出异样，只含糊地应了句好又道了谢，随后开始走神。

自码头遇见那个称呼他为“小金警官”的神秘男人、出现了向自己的向导求助的本能意识开始，金博洋的记忆就莫名其妙地出现问题，回忆的片段在他脑海里混乱无章翻转无序，他原本变得薄弱的精神力竟然有了复苏回归的征兆——具体的症状表现为，他不用戴眼镜也可以看清其他人的脸了。

虽然精神力还是很微弱，其他感知也没有恢复过来，但起码是一个可以摆脱失感的契机——因为精神力与精神感知相连，如果他可以想起来更多的、被过去的自己遗忘了的记忆的话，精神力也许可以逐渐恢复过来。

金博洋现在只想起了一点点……可是他的直觉对他说，他的过去很痛苦也很黑暗，他真的要全部记起来吗？

到底是用了多大的力气去遗忘，才能够这样活着，倘若真的要彻底想起来，那又要用多大的勇气与信心才能确保自己可以再次活下来呢？

金博洋不知道，现在也不想去为此烦恼，他想要不断地催眠自己，告诉自己他没有遇到那个男人，他没有想起来五年前的事，他没有遇到这个叫陆晴的女孩也没有想起一个跟她很像的人，他没有……他没有阴暗的过去，也没有过无望的挣扎。

他开始头疼了，想这些想到感觉脑袋要爆炸，像过去那样，又来了，他本能地想要摆脱这种疼痛，他需要……他需要止痛剂和镇定剂、或者向导模拟剂，什么都好，只要能够止疼就好了，只要能够再次从痛苦中挣脱出来就好了！

他开始怀念曾经使用过的那些向导模拟药所带给他的那种感觉……那种令他兴奋的愉悦的放松的感觉……本能地渴求，本能的欲望。

可……可小周说那是毒药……那是安格斯特意配给他的成瘾性毒品……

毒品……贩毒……K？

他应该想起来了……那个男人好像是叫……唐？

与此同步一块出现在脑海里的，是与陆晴长得很像的……一名叫陆同的刑警。

 

金博洋在剧烈的头痛中混乱着自己的意识，等再度缓过神后发现自己居然在医院一处僻静长廊的座位上，而自己正靠在长椅上昏昏沉沉地扶着额头，身边坐着一个人。

意想之中的声音自身边传来，金博洋如愿地听到了羽生结弦的声音，他抬起手握紧了羽生结弦同时伸过来的想试探他额头温度的手。

“很抱歉，因为床位不够了，所以我们只能在外面待着。”羽生结弦感知到金博洋已经彻底清，轻声说，“我感应到你的精神力已经开始恢复，身体出现了相应的负面反馈，再睡一会就好了。”

“……睡不着了。”金博洋等着自己的体力恢复，哑着声音道：“我们，就这样待一会行吗？”

“多久都可以。”羽生结弦轻轻地捏了捏金博洋的手，“其他人都安排好了，你由我负责，所以多久都可以。”

金博洋不说话了，只想享受着此刻与羽生在一起的安静时光，他们像上一次那样十指相扣，肩并肩地紧紧依偎在一起，僻静的长廊此时只剩下他们两个人，气氛过分安逸且令人放松，他们彼此都不说一句话，在一起就已经十分美好，心满意足。

他们透过长廊的窗户看见了对面自手术室出来站在长廊外休息着的两个医生，两个人正扯下口罩相视一笑，像是在彼此短暂的目光交集中寻得贴心的默契，与他们共享着这一相伴的时光。

金博洋想起来陆晴跟他聊起的那两个医生，也不知道对面那两位会不会恰好就是她所说的人，如果真的是这样，那还真是巧。

片刻之后，金博洋才主动开口问羽生结弦道：“你刚刚去哪里了？”

“去处理一些事情。”羽生结弦视线偏移了些许，回答说，“不是什么大事。”

“哦。”金博洋没有怀疑，只说，“我的伤都包扎好了，不用担心。”

他没有将陆晴的事说出来，因为他的记忆还是散乱的，暂时没能发现有一条线索能够将它们串联在一起，在事情未明真相前，他无法将其告知给羽生结弦。

羽生结弦松了松握着的手，向金博洋说：“可以说了吗？天天在码头遇到的事情。我并不相信你是因为摔跤才受伤了这种话哦。我在现场找到了你落下的眼镜与配枪，有位警员说，当时你和另一个人在搏斗，而且之前你跟那个人似乎对峙了很久？”

金博洋听完下意识地想抽回自己的手，却被羽生结弦牢牢给握住了，他一时挣不脱，索性就算了，他总是挣不过羽生结弦，而且还心甘情愿。

“他好像认识我，而且我们以前应该有过交集。”金博洋只能坦白道，“可是我不太记得他了……我只知道他搏斗的套路很熟悉，有点像出身于警校，那个人的声音听起来很沉稳，身形跟我差不多，可惜当时雨太大，天又暗，我看不清那个人的脸。”

在羽生结弦思考时，金博洋又说：“但我刚刚想起来……那个人好像叫唐，如果这几年他没有太大的变化的话，应该就是他。”

“他为何会被你记住？”羽生结弦问。

金博洋脸色似乎变得更加苍白，他欲言又止，深呼了一口气才说：“他好像……是一个毒贩。”

如果金博洋没有记错的话……这个名叫唐的人，来自于一个代号为“K”的贩毒组织。

而他自己又为什么会记住这个呢？

还有那个叫陆同的刑警……跟他有什么关系？

“想不了了。”金博洋做了个深呼吸，无可奈何地说，“我、我的脑袋里现在一片混乱……”

“好，那就不想了，你不用勉强自己。”羽生结弦转头看着金博洋，耐心安慰道，金博洋的精神力太过微弱，暂时无法接收到他的精神共鸣。

他随即松开了握着的手，起身离开，对金博洋说：“你在这里乖乖地再待一会，我去倒杯水给你，好吗？”

金博洋点点头，向羽生结弦微微笑了笑，示意自己会在这里一直等到对方回来。

松开了手就像是切断了他与羽生结弦之间联系，这是他们除了精神连接之外的直接互动，金博洋随即低头看着自己空空如也的手心，总觉得自己好像在这一瞬之间，变得什么都没有了。

他缓慢地握紧了手心，打起精神告诉自己，无论以后遇到什么，都不能退缩害怕。

羽生给了他勇气，留在这手心里，也留在他心里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·无意中写到了医院的剧情，那就联动了一下月月的《如故》吧，谢谢她在之前的故事里带上了《黎际》玩～  
> ·天天现在是混乱期，如果他要彻底恢复精神力，就得回忆起全部的过往。  
> 第三卷里天天陷入昏迷站到五年前的回忆时，本来是他一定要走过那段回忆才能重新醒过来，但因为羽生的出现他最终没有走过去，所以醒来后失感这么严重还依旧忘记了很多事情。  
> 这里也是接第三卷羽生在困境里对天天说的“醒来后我陪你一起面对”。  
> 只有最后坦然面对，才能最终重生。


	80. 卷四 殊途

79.

一个小时前，南端码头的动乱已经结束，雨势渐变小，昏暗的天边露出了一点微光，清晨即将到来。目送着最后一辆救护车离开现场后，羽生结弦留在了现场继续勘察。

与他一起留在现场的还有缉毒队的科尔亚达与梅德韦杰娃，既然那个贩毒组织已经浮出水面，他们也不能无动于衷。

羽生结弦举着一把黑伞静立在雨幕之中许久，抬头从码头堆积的货物箱中望向苍茫的天空，像是在感应什么。一旁的科尔亚达后知后觉发现对方的意图，也试着动用自己的精神力探知周围，随后疑惑问道：“我的感觉是对的吗？我好像感应到了这里残留的精神共鸣——”

“是高强度的精神干扰，明显是有向导为了影响未结合哨兵而使用这个能力，”羽生结弦回答说，边说边往前走，“仅凭一个人临时起意无法制造这么大规模的精神干扰磁场，看来是有备而来。”

“你是说这是一场有预谋的‘埋伏’？”科尔亚达收回了精神力，心里感叹果然只有像羽生结弦这种级别的向导才能这么快的察觉到现场精神力的异样。他跟上羽生结弦，瞥过地面上的血迹，然后他随意地捡起了在他脚边的一颗子弹，端详许久，认出其并非警局配枪里的子弹，“噢，好吧，显而易见，这种规格的子弹可不常见，除了兼职走私军火的毒贩们，谁还会有这些呢？”

羽生结弦没有说话，只沉默地往前走，直到走到了一处角落处，眼尖地发现了一副疑是被摔断了腿的黑框眼镜，他稍愣了一秒，随即蹲下身去不顾沾染其上的泥水捡了起来，眯着眼睛观察几秒，再看向附近地面。

“这几年收到的有关‘Blackdoor’组织的相关情报很少，线人提供的大多数情报也不准确。”科尔亚达将刚刚捡到的子弹仔细收好，稍微压低了声音。

羽生结弦仍然没有说话，只是起身又走到了另一处角落里，几乎趴下身子去，从一处货物箱的底下找出了一支警局的配枪。

科尔亚达道：“……他们总在我们收到情报之前就已经逃逸，这个组织跨越的交易地点与灰色地带太过广泛，而且牵涉的人员与地区……令我们意想不到。”

听到科尔亚达最后一句话时，羽生结弦不动声色地转头看了科尔亚达一眼，很快就移开了视线，借着逐渐亮起来的天光，继续勘察着这一处现场，自顾自地道：“当时有人在跟他搏斗，动作很激烈，甚至可以说很拼命，货物箱上有脚踹的痕迹，不会是一时起意的打斗，而是一次距离很近、近乎肉搏的打斗。”

“摔出来的配枪被踢到货物箱下，枪上了膛却没有使用，另一方有可能是趁他不注意借助此处地形走到他背后，用枪威胁他丢下枪，之后有可能对话过一段时间，他们也许相识。那么在这之后，他是怎么找到机会反击的？”

没听到羽生结弦回答的科尔亚达停下来，认真地听着羽生结弦的自言自语。

“如果有人及时出现打断对峙……可是打断对峙的这个人没有近一步动作。”羽生结弦忽然冒出这句话，“很奇怪。”

科尔亚达有些不明所以地看着羽生结弦。

羽生结弦依旧自顾自地说：“嫌疑人——暂且这么说，嫌疑人正在与他搏斗，而中途出现的这个人显然可以就此抓住嫌疑人，再不济也可以牵制住对方，但这个人除了中途打断之外，似乎并没有再做什么别的事情——这个人在一旁，打断了一次对峙，然后冷眼地看着他与嫌疑人对打。”

科尔亚达隐约猜到羽生结弦到底要说什么，但他此时只是皱眉，想着这起码头事件的前因后果，并不明着说出来。

羽生结弦半蹲良久，才在细雨中收了伞，借着长柄伞撑起身子站了起来，方才使用过精神力后他有些疲惫，面上仍然坦然自若地对科尔亚达道：“刚刚是说到，提供情报的线人有可能已经出现了问题，对吗？”

科尔亚达愣了愣，才反应过来，“呃是的……等等，你刚才一直说的那个‘他’是谁？”

“一个小骗子。”羽生结弦唇边露出一丝淡淡的笑意，抬头望向天边，叹道，“有些事情如果没有亲自去查，自以为没有问题的话，他会瞒着我的。有时候对他过分纵容，便对我自己残忍啊。”

跟上来的梅德韦杰娃恰好听见羽生结弦这几句话，有些诧异地看向面前这个许久未见的校友。

“相信科尔亚达队长心中有数。”羽生结弦收回视线，别有深意地重新看向科尔亚达，随后转身道：“目前没有发现别的什么，局长会派人复查现场，寻找线索。而我们只能等。”

科尔亚达心照不宣地与梅德韦杰娃对视了一眼，继而转头向羽生结弦道：“羽生，我想我们的合作，应该要持续很长一段时间了。”

“意料之中，这也是我向你寻求帮助的交换条件之一。”羽生结弦停下脚步，转头道，“有需要的时候，可以随时找我。希望反之亦然。”

在得到科尔亚达的同意后，羽生结弦缓步离开了现场，在即将离开码头之前，他从口袋里摸出了正在震动的手机，来电显示来自费尔南德兹。

“师兄。”

“我可总算清闲了，谢天谢地。”费尔南德兹在另一头吐槽道，语气有些疲乏。

“羽生，‘百灵’回来了，‘松貂’已经提前行动，‘夜狼’剩下的人我也已经谈拢了，随时可以联络。现在‘潜伏者’被捕，‘实验品’已找到，还剩下‘金字塔’，克里斯·怀特的资料我已经发给了你，还要继续按照原有计划进行吗？”

羽生结弦没有立即答话，他再次仰头看着已经彻底亮起来的天空，不知在想些什么。

许久，他才回答道：“继续吧。”

*

在一望无际的大海上，一艘游艇正缓慢地前行着，一个穿着风衣的男人站在外面，正欣赏着远处的日出，天边晕染色彩，烂漫极致，加上前不久发生的事情，让他心情难得保持着持久的愉悦，因此他也可以忍受身边这个女人对他的大呼小叫，换做以前的他，早就冷脸相迎，谁都不理。

身边这个面容精致、穿着性感的女人，气愤地摘下了自己的墨镜，对男人说着与她气质不相符的狂躁话语：“唐，你这次发什么疯？！为什么要对丹尼尔发出精神干扰让他们内斗？我们一下子就损失了四个人！”

离他们不远处还有几个穿着黑色西装的保镖，静止在原地，像个雕塑一样不声不响。

“我乐意。”名叫唐的男人勾起嘴角笑道，“谁让他们这么容易被煽动？该死的人就是活不长。”

“他们暴露了，我们也藏不久！如果不是因为有他们向我们提供卖家，我们哪里来新的渠道流通那些毒品？！”女人仍然气愤着，“别以为你身份等级高，我就不敢向米契尔告密！你以为现在还像以前那样吗？现在安格斯被捕，‘复苏’试剂迟早会被发现，‘Heaven Cracks’地下城已经彻底倒闭，基层的贩卖组织也已经暴露，下一个就要轮到我们了！”

唐听罢冷笑道：“那是你们自作孽不可活，露了点马脚被联塔的人发现，愚不可及。别以为我不知道你们这些年瞒着米契尔做了什么，有些东西还是见好就收，尝到一点甜头就该收敛一点，我们这些见不得光的毒贩子，你还想要多体面的生活？既然选择了要做这个，就该有所觉悟。”

女人咬着牙握紧了拳，不出声。

“吉娜，我真是想不明白，你为什么一直对一个男人执迷不悟？他到底有什么好，值得你为他付出这么多？”唐佯装好奇地转头看向女人，“你以前是个不惜命的人，向来豁得出去，现在这番遮遮掩掩又难堪的样子，真让我同情你。”

吉娜不回答什么，只反倒向唐冷笑道：“说起执迷不悟，你不是比我更甚么？一个正大光明的刑警，如今却自甘堕落跟我们这些人在一起，表面上一心一意地替我们做事，谁知道你会不会哪一天又突然出卖我们？我可不会忘记五年前你对你那些所谓的同僚们所做的事，背叛有了第一次，就会有第二次，米契尔信任你，我可不会。”

“然而你现在，还是要跟我合作，不是吗？利益是最好的朋友。”唐完全不在乎吉娜对他的偏见与不信任，无所谓地笑了笑，“‘Blackdoor’之所以被迫暴露在警方面前，就是因为里头出现了内鬼，各层负责人都有可能有问题，而你觉得我是你最佳的合作对象，无非是因为你知道我的过去，想将它作为一个可以威胁把柄，而且又知道我向来对下属的所作所为睁一眼闭一眼，所以选择了我——否则今天你怎么肯派出游艇来接我呢？”

吉娜沉下脸来，低声道：“既然你知道这么……那你想要什么？”

“我想要的，你永远都无法给我，”唐偏过头说，“坦白说吧，我对你抛来的橄榄枝不感兴趣，今天搭上你的船，明天我就可以跑去和尼斯合作，我讨厌被安排，我喜欢为所欲为。”

“为所欲为不是你自爆的理由！”吉娜再次怒道，“在码头的时候，你为什么要主动去找那个刑警！你这是在送死！”

提到那个人，唐脸上无所谓的表情终于收敛了一些，他眯着眸看向吉娜，眼里满是戏谑，“毕竟没有什么能比再见到老朋友更值得高兴的了，怎么，找老朋友叙叙旧不行吗？”

“老朋友……？”吉娜反应过来，“是金……”

“可惜啊，”唐打断了吉娜的话，“他现在忘了我呢，怪没意思的，听说他还有了向导，是，那个羽生结弦哦……”

“羽生结弦？是那个当年非要彻查‘复苏’计划的羽生结弦？”吉娜眼里略有些惊异，“没想到这么巧……”

“巧的事情多着呢，”唐忽而笑道，“你所说的安格斯被捕、地下城暴露、实验品被找到、贩卖组织暴露，这些都跟他们有关系。”

吉娜欲言又止地张了张唇，却又不说话。

“哦，对了，有个坏消息要告诉你，”唐向吉娜眨了眨眼，眼神略一偏移，“我刚刚决定要和你合作了。”

吉娜一愣，“什么？”

唐笑而不语，转身凭空打了个响指，随后犹如一道指令一般，身后几个保镖如疾风似的立即行动，快速地将吉娜围了起来！

“你！”被自己雇的保镖吓了一跳，吉娜的双臂被叛变的保镖紧紧围住，动弹不得，抬头怒视着镇定自若的唐，“你什么时候……！！”

“爱情使人变得盲目且愚蠢，以至于忽略了身边的致命一击。”唐怜悯且居高临下地望着吉娜，“抱歉，现在，是我利用你了——不如我们去A区找个伙伴合作一下吧？毕竟他们既是金队长的同类，又是羽生中校的旧识，要天翻地覆一次，还是比较容易的。”

被困住的吉娜还在奋力挣扎，唐挑起嘴角扯了一个笑容，下一秒握着手里的枪，慢条斯理地上了膛，随即毫无怜悯地抵上她的额头，他的眼神看向吉娜的时候，却好像在望着另一个人。

“还是希望你多多配合。你手里还有很多资源值得被我利用，想必你也不会甘心我就这么将你的骄傲全都拿走吧？活着向我复仇，才是最理智的选择。”

眼前吉娜的眼神，和那时候的那个人真像——强烈的不甘，像火焰一样燃烧的愤怒，以及深深的恨意，但那个人眼里的永不服输与赤诚坚韧，是其他人所没有的。

“可是，还是有一件比再见到你更值得高兴的事。”忽然变得剧烈的情绪变化让唐开始兴奋地颤抖起来，他强迫自己握紧枪，看着吉娜，自言自语地，却又像是对着那个人说——

“比起直接杀死你，我还是更喜欢看着你在我面前，再一次展露出那种骄傲被摧毁的脆弱不堪。”

“期待再一次见面吗？我很期待呢，小金警官。”

*

充足休息过一阵后，金博洋的精神逐渐好转了许多，逐渐复苏过来的精神力在他的精神世界里温养着，他渐渐地感受到了自己曾经破碎的精神图景和精神屏障，只要他别再这个时候遭受到精神攻击不动用精神力防护，恢复只是时间问题。

金博洋靠着座位又眯了一会才睁开眼睛，缓慢地动了动脑袋和四肢，目光一瞥发现旁边放着一件干净的、偏厚一点的外套，再仔细一看，竟是羽生的，猜想应该是羽生结弦特地从家里拿了一件给他披着，他身上此刻虽然不再湿透，但还是会感到寒冷，适时地打了个喷嚏后小心翼翼地拿起外套，认真地披好，继续乖乖地坐在座位上等人。

他本来想着去找陆晴问一些事情的，但既然羽生不让他到处乱跑，那就不跑，而且以他现在不稳定的记忆，在姑娘面前也不知道问什么好。

不能着急，金博洋在心里告诉自己，想不起来就不想了，没事。

他拢紧羽生的外套，低着头闭上眼深深地叹息着，想尽力摆脱掉残留的、对雨天的阴影，他觉得身上像浸泡了血水，洗不掉，沉重地压着他——曾经的噩梦又来侵扰他了，他得冷静下来，他真想闻到羽生结弦身上好闻又清新的薄荷味向导素，像以前那样被它安抚着，一刻就好。

但金博洋没有等来羽生结弦，却等来了戴纳。

处理完医院事务的戴纳找到了窝在偏僻角落处的金博洋，直径走了过来，看了金博洋半秒，不言不语地坐到金博洋身边，两个人安静地坐了一会，戴纳先开口，眼神温和。

“好久不见了，我的小队长。你还好吗？”

“……副局。”金博洋立即直起身来转头对着戴纳，“我、我挺好的。”

戴纳却兀自叹了口气，直直地看向前方，目光深邃，“我很抱歉……让你遭受到这些伤害，是我失职了。”

“没有的事，”金博洋忙说，“我自己的选择自己会负责……”

“那，我自己做错的事，也该由我自己负责。”戴纳低声道，像是终于下了决定要说出什么，但他在说出口之前又重新看着金博洋，看着面前这个永远坚定、执着的年轻人，回想起五年前那个在雨幕中黯然无光的青年，两张同样的面容重合在一起，还是觉得明亮更适合对方，万般情绪顿时涌上戴纳心头，让他不忍一顾。

他向来追求公私分明，却也逃不过情绪的折磨。五年前那些事像块巨石压在他心里这么多年，其实已经习惯了，如果今天就要将它搬离，戴纳不知道他自己该做什么。

习惯于自责，习惯于弥补，习惯于纵容，都源自于情感的失控。

金博洋懵懵地看着欲言又止的副局长，不知道对方要对他说什么，但他预感得到对方要跟他说的事非比寻常，有可能……并不是什么好事。

是逃避还是面对？金博洋心里面其实更偏向于面对——他不能再忘记了，他的人生不够完整，他不想这样下去。

去做自己想做的事情。

“副局。”金博洋开口道，“我有一个案子想要问你……关于五年前，那起……贩毒案，你有印象吗？”

戴纳完全没想过会是金博洋主动提出来，敏锐的直觉让他下意识地问出口：“你怎么会……”

“我也不知道，”金博洋知道戴纳要问什么，毕竟共事五年，这点默契还是有的，他摇摇头说，“我觉得我该想起来了，所以我想试一试，我只有一些模糊的记忆……”

强迫自己镇定的戴纳喃喃问：“……什么记忆？”

“一个字母，K。K是什么？”金博洋困惑着皱着眉，看似艰难地一个个字往外蹦，“一个叫唐的……毒贩？还有一个叫陆……陆同的人……他们是、他们都是谁？跟我又有什么关系？为什么我……我会忘记………”

戴纳倒吸一口冷气，他惊讶于金博洋居然想起来了，更错愕于金博洋记得的那两个人——明明曾经是那么痛苦的记忆，明明花了这么多力气去遗忘，最后还是被无法磨灭的伤痕轻而易举地唤醒，到头来，竟是前功尽弃？

他此时也不知道金博洋是忘了好，还是不忘的好……他只是想让金博洋不那么难过。

在金博洋急切渴求答案的眼神下，戴纳终于无可奈何地道：

“忘记不是一件坏事，想起来也未必好，但既然你想要坦然面对，未尝不可。金，我永远都不会忘记，当初拼命地从极端的绝望中活过来、又一点点从被摧毁中振作起来的那个你。因此在你昏迷的那段时间，我从来就没有怀疑过你醒不过来。我相信这一次你也可以……战胜自己。”

戴纳看着此刻怔住的金博洋，仿佛又回到了与记忆里那个明亮耀眼的少年初见的那一天。

当时他问金博洋为什么敢选择这一条注定艰难的路，少年坚定的眼神永远纯粹赤诚，藏着无限光芒，认真地说：

“因为永远打不倒，也永远不认输。”


	81. 卷四 殊途

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来看小学生恋爱吧(ﾟ⊿ﾟ)ﾂ

80.

羽生结弦再次回到金博洋身边的时候，先前陪着金博洋的戴纳早已经离开，只剩下金博洋一个人坐在长椅上，拢紧外套正低着头想着什么。

远离喧嚣的僻静之处，仍只有他们两个人。

察觉到有人靠近，金博洋立即警觉地抬起头，像头警惕的小豹子，反应过度敏感，但在看清来人是羽生结弦之后，警惕的气势顿时全无，眼神随即变得温顺，他眨了眨黑曜石般的眼睛，向羽生结弦笑了笑。

羽生结弦与他对视了几秒，也微微弯起嘴角，走到金博洋身边将手上盛着温水的纸杯递给金博洋，同时坐到对方身边。

金博洋刚捧过纸杯，就听到羽生结弦偏头示意说：“伸手给我看看。”

“呃，”金博洋愣了下，本以为羽生结弦会问别的什么，没想到还是担心他的伤势，他下意识地往后收了收受伤的右手，抬头看着羽生结弦沉静的目光半秒，不敢反驳，只能乖乖地照做，默默地伸出自己的手，像只奶猫伸出自己的小爪子，不知为什么他总有点莫名的心虚，小声道：“真的已经包扎好了。”

羽生结弦微挑起眉，满意地看了一眼披在金博洋身上的外套，随后将金博洋的右手轻拉过来，小心地挽起对方的袖子，查看起手臂上被细心包扎好的伤口与以前的伤疤，抬眸不经意看见金博洋低垂着的眉眼与乖巧的神情，再低头抬手轻柔地拂过金博洋手臂上的伤口。

“这几天要多加注意，伤口不能再沾水了。”羽生结弦一边说一边将金博洋的衣袖重新挽了下来，“说好的没有下次呢？反悔可不太好哦。”

“这次没有注意到。”金博洋眼神微黯，依旧小小声地道，语气里透着一点小委屈，但就是不明着说，一心想着转移话题，“那什么，副局让我早点回去休息，剩下受了轻伤的同事也差不多回去了，等休整过后还有的忙，我们能不能……”

“嗯？”羽生结弦闻言抬眸看他，“我们什么？”

金博洋愈加放低了声音，忽而凑近道：“我们现在就回家好不好？”

忽然靠近的金博洋让羽生结弦下意识地直起身来，稍放大了双眼，不得不微低着头看着此刻看上去温和无害还疑是撒娇的某不自觉哨兵，心里不禁哀叹一声，他现在对某人的抵抗力已经降为零了，对方这些可爱的小动作可真让人心跳加速，他怀疑金博洋已经学会了怎么攻陷自己，并且找到了证据。

“好。”正准备好好说教小朋友的家属无奈地应下，眼里几分宠溺，抬手轻轻捏了捏金博洋的手心，顺势再拉起对方的手示意起身，“那现在回家吧。”

金博洋随即握紧了羽生结弦的手与对方一块从长椅上站起来，抬腿迈开一步时一下没站稳被自己绊了一下，吓得羽生结弦立即反应灵敏地转身接住了差点要摔到一边的金博洋。

“真是……怎么这样都会绊倒。”羽生结弦将金博洋拉起来抱住，佯装责怪道，“你这平底摔的毛病该不是跟我学的吧？”

被拉住的金博洋还懵着，赶紧站稳缓过神来，却不知为何蓦地想起他们很久以前练舞一块摔倒的场景，虽然后面的任务并没有用到自己（自认为很艰难）的舞蹈，但起码留下了一段难得相处的时光，无法复制。想着想着，竟让他小声地笑起来。

“笑什么？”羽生结弦看金博洋笑的可爱，情不自禁地抬手捏了捏小朋友的脸蛋问。

“只是想到了以前跳舞摔倒的那次。”金博洋边走边回想道，“还挺傻的。”

羽生结弦不置可否地点头评价道：“的确。”

只是他们都心知肚明，那一次的意料之外，自己的心原来已有了归属。

他们一同拐过街角，回到了人群之中，金博洋先去向留在医院的局长汇报一些情况，羽生结弦直接在医院门口等他。

十分钟后，金博洋办完了事，一脸平静地走到医院门口，一旁的羽生结弦将拿出来的手机重新放进口袋里，自然地拿过存放在医院大厅的伞，站在门口将其撑起。外面还在下着细雨，只是绵绵，不再迫人，让金博洋松了一口气，随即紧紧地跟在羽生结弦身边，他觉得他只要待在他的向导身边，就会得到前所未有的安全感。

似曾相识的场景，两个人，一把伞，在未相爱之前已然心动，在相爱之后共享悲欢。

回到公寓之后，休整几分钟，金博洋先去洗了个热水澡从头到尾地将浑身湿透的自己收拾了一遍。他感觉到自己的精神力越来越不稳定了，失感让他的感知变得迟钝，而此时哨兵逐渐苏醒的天赋正在折磨着他，他的精神屏障还没有完全恢复，就只能像刚刚觉醒的哨兵那样笨拙又粗暴地调控着自己的精神力和最初级的感知，极其难受。

“还好吗？”羽生结弦脱去了外套，挽着袖子站在客厅里，微弯下腰问着洗完澡坐在沙发上的金博洋。金博洋之前在医院做了个检查，他知道对方的情况。

金博洋抬手拿着毛巾擦着自己的头发，没有回答。

羽生结弦伸手接过金博洋手上的毛巾，转到在对方身后替他擦着头发，轻声道：“我感觉到你的精神状态不太好，你必须静养。”

金博洋揉了揉眼睛，懵懵地点了点头，又适时地打了个哈欠，整个人异常温顺，像只奶猫在打呼噜。

看来是太累了，羽生结弦想。转身找到吹风机想替金博洋吹干头发，金博洋睁开眼转身看了羽生结弦一眼，视线又落到他手上的吹风机上，苦恼地皱了皱眉，指了指自己的耳朵。

羽生结弦随即也很苦恼地看了看吹风机，他知道金博洋的意思——金博洋现在还没有彻底恢复精神屏障，相当于暴露在一个没有防护的环境中，周遭任何的声响与触觉都会被哨兵的五感自动放大无数倍，哨兵的精神力越不稳定越容易进入暴躁状态，他跟羽生结弦还没有正式建立精神联系，情况一旦失控就会变得棘手。

都说哨兵生来强大，可同时也要遭受着普通人无法想象的痛苦与折磨。

羽生结弦却在想，明明是小猫会害怕吹风机的声音，原来他的天天也会害怕。

……怎么越想越可爱呢。

放弃了吹风机，心里想着事，羽生结弦仍然尽职地替金博洋仔细擦干头发，边擦拭边说：“那天天得等一会了，要等头发全干了才能睡觉。”

金博洋乖乖地点着头说：“好。”

两个人随即一个迷迷糊糊地睁眼闭眼，一个认认真真地擦着头发，谁都没有提起最近的案子，默契地沉默不言。等到终于结束后，羽生结弦又找来一块干净的毛巾，裹在金博洋柔软的头发上，转到金博洋面前，双手捧着对方的脸，猝不及防的金博洋不明所以鼓着脸看着羽生结弦，然后感到唇上一片温热，倏地睁圆双眼。

羽生结弦俯下身子吻上了他的唇，很快又很轻，更像是一个奖励似的吻，他说：“你太乖了，情不自禁。”

金博洋立马清醒了，他捂着瞬间发烫的脸颊说：“……你你你……”

羽生结弦又顺势揽住金博洋的后颈，吻了吻对方的额头，弯了弯眉眼说：“怎么？”

金博洋继续捂着脸看着羽生结弦不说话，耳尖发红，像是不敢发作暗自气恼，眼睛却如重拾了星光，重新有了神采。

羽生结弦得逞似的眯了眯眼睛，直起身指了指自己手上的腕表说：“现在是早上8点35分，去休息一个早上，中午醒过来吃午饭，可以吗？”

金博洋听完真想说眼前这人现在已经让他睡不着觉了……他小声嘟囔了几句，像兔子一样揉了揉脸，认命地道：“遵命，长官，我这就去睡觉。”

“很好。”羽生结弦以示满意，摆摆手让金博洋乖乖去睡觉，自己收走了毛巾去了阳台顺道浇花，临走前转身再次俯下身去压向金博洋作势要亲亲，又很快地往后退了一步，恶作剧一般向金博洋眨眼笑了笑。

我去，这人怎么这么皮……刚准备站起来的金博洋被忽然压过来的羽生结弦吓得又坐回沙发上，意识到羽生在逗他玩，又气恼又禁不住笑。

笑着笑着他又慢慢收回笑容，深呼一口气，起身习惯性地想回自己的房间里睡觉，意识到什么后忽然停了脚步，转身跑到了羽生结弦的房间里扑倒在床，打算在这里睡觉。

从阳台回来的羽生结弦听到响声，转到自己房间里看着抱着被子准备睡觉的某人，靠在墙边，挑了挑眉意味深长地说：“天天不是说认床吗？”

金博洋窝在被窝里动了动，说：“现在认了认了！”

羽生结弦摇摇头，像是无奈，走到床边顺手替金博洋整理着被子，瞥了一眼拉着被子正偷偷看着他的金博洋，问：“还不睡？”

“想睡，又睡不着。”金博洋老实回答，虽然他看上去没什么异样，可耳膜还在隐隐作痛，手臂上的伤口也在发疼，闷声把痛楚藏起来已经是习惯，他也不想羽生结弦过多担忧，便试着转移话题，思考着该说些什么好，看着人欲言又止。

羽生结弦想兴许是因为周围的环境让金博洋过于焦虑，细微的动作与声音都让哨兵感到烦躁不安，神经一直紧绷着，明明疲惫却还是不得放松，他有些心疼地揉了揉对方的发以示安抚。

该怎么哄天天睡觉？羽生结弦苦思着。

羽生结弦提议，我唱首歌？

金博洋露出一副“我不想受加倍折磨”的纠结表情。

羽生结弦又提议，讲睡前故事？

金博洋抗议，他不是三岁小孩好吧？

羽生结弦接着提议，数绵羊？

金博洋放弃挣扎，倒头就睡。

羽生结弦感叹，真乖。

金博洋是真的累，浑身上下都不舒服，但只要羽生结弦在他身边，一旦放松下来，很快就沉入梦境。他侧着身安静地睡着，呼吸绵长，过长翘起来的发被睡得乱糟糟的，整个人看起来过分乖巧又柔软，像一只酣睡着的小动物。

不知什么时候，羽生结弦的精神向导出现了，灵巧的白狐自羽生结弦脚边站起来趴在金博洋身边，眨着湛蓝的眼眸，感应般地在寻找什么，往金博洋身上轻轻嗅着，似乎想找到曾经与它一块玩耍的那只白虎的踪迹，发现没有收获后，委屈且失落地抬头看着羽生结弦。

第三次了，羽生结弦却在想，这是他的白狐第三次出现在失感后的金博洋面前，但金博洋看不到。

无形的隔阂拦截在他们面前，是一个难以跨越的坎，可他却想要撕开他们之间的屏障，重新触摸到金博洋生命中的一切。

然而一波未平一波又起，多年前的案子被猝不及防地翻了出来，一桩桩一件件，让人措手不及，他们要面对的是未知的前路，谁也不知道那个逐渐显露出来的犯罪组织接下来到底会有什么动作，目前可以确认的是，他们现在因为潜藏在内部的某个人而陷入了困境与劣势，倘若无法及时摆脱，后果难以预估。

转换了情绪的羽生结弦正要转身离去，却听到在睡梦中的金博洋似乎在喃喃自语地喊着自己的名字。

“羽生。”金博洋念道。

羽生结弦以为是自己的一时错觉，好奇地回过头俯下身去听，发现确实是听到金博洋在念着他的名字，像小奶猫发出的声音，软软糯糯的，让他心头顿时软得一塌糊涂。

被需要，被呼唤，被思念，无论在现实还是梦境，都如此令人心动。

金博洋念了三四遍名字，又不念了，老老实实地继续睡着，羽生结弦待在身边守了一会，庆幸自己没有错过这个意外的小惊喜，最后离开了房间，哨兵需要一个尽量安静平稳的环境，他不便继续留下来，小心翼翼地替金博洋关上了房门，确认没有什么问题，随后直径走到客厅沙发上坐下，静坐许久，才从身边的公文包里拿出了一份卷宗和一份财政报告。

一直跟在身边的白狐一跃而起爬上了沙发，紧靠着羽生结弦，动着毛茸茸的尾巴将自己卷成一个雪团，找到个最为舒服的位置闭着眼睛休息着——向导的精神状态也间接影响着精神向导的状态，白狐显然是因为羽生结弦先前使用了精神力而感到疲惫乏力，准备休息补充体力。

而羽生结弦瞥了一眼另一份联塔各部门公示的财政报告，暂时不打算查看，先翻看起手头这份复制而来的卷宗，从里头先抽出了四份材料，上面的定案日期显示，这是一起五年前的案件。

第一份材料写着“3.22特大缉毒行动最终报告”，标题下正文里四处加粗标记的关键句引起了羽生结弦的注意。

此次行动代号为“K”，目标为一个叫“Blackdoor”的贩毒组织，负责人为一代缉毒组全体成员，任务最终以失败告终。

羽生结弦看着看着，就想起不久前金博洋跟他坦白的那几句话，很明显当时精神力刚刚恢复的金博洋处于糟糕的混乱期——他甚至把行动的代号“K”与贩毒的组织都记错了，显然金博洋对那次行动的记忆极其凌乱，大多数回忆都不可信。

因此卷宗里对同样参与此次行动的金博洋的阐述寥寥无几，他无法向警方提供合理的证词，可他既是亲历者也是受害者，又是这起案件的关键所在。

羽生结弦猜想，五年前，想要一个实验品以重启改造计划的安格斯与正打算向警方反击的贩毒组织一拍即合，互相勾结，找上了拥有特殊基因型的金博洋并对其进行实验改造，随即利用对方趁机击垮缉毒组，导致这一悲剧从此诞生。

如此一来，很多案件之间的联系就可以梳理清楚了——

十六年前，“复苏”计划启动，进行了两代四次的实验，其中使用的“复苏”试剂一半明面用来制造实验品，一半暗地用来配置成瘾性的向导素模拟剂，自上而下、无声无息地渗透进人们的生活，由上层政商界到下层医药公司共同维护，为利益合作，不断形成了一个系统性的犯罪组织。

十年前，“复苏”计划被迫暴露在公众面前，各大地区出现动乱，贩毒组织却趁机逃离了缉毒队的监视，就此消声灭迹。

五年前，曾参与过“复苏”计划的安格斯作为幸存者带着从实验基地逃出来的“实验品”入驻布拉格家族投资的Z区地下城“Heaven Cracks”，利用地下城谋取资金准备重启实验计划。地下城恰好是一个联通各类非法交易的交易站，安格斯在其中联系上了“Blackdoor”组织，他的目标是在警局的金博洋，而这个贩毒组织似乎也正有针对警局的打算，两者为达到相似的目的共同合作，实施了反击计划。

五年后，因自身实验失控犯罪的安格斯被捕，重启的“复苏”计划再次暴露，“实验品”逃离地下城逃脱控制，与其长期往来交易的合作对象“Blackdoor ”组织随即浮出水面，一切回到了相似的境地。

犹如命运的齿轮滚动了一圈，时间往前走了一步，却好像又回到了原点。

可人却不都是当年的人了。

羽生结弦拿着第一份材料看了好一会才放下来，接着拿起第二份材料。

上面写着“3.22特大缉毒行动参与警员名单”，第一个人员赫然是当时的一代缉毒组组长，是一个名叫陆同的缉毒警察，已结合哨兵，因坚持执行任务，在此次行动中不幸以身殉职，年仅25岁。

第三份材料写着“3.22特大缉毒行动重要嫌疑人名单”，头号嫌疑犯是一个名叫唐的毒贩，已结合向导，传闻做事心狠手辣不顾后果，没有犯罪前科。最令人意外的是，此人曾经也是L区警局的一名刑警，当时他还叫唐洛，疑是因一起灭门惨案与警局立场产生意见分歧而愤然离职，后因某些原因叛变后加入“Blackdoor”组织，已正式与警局对立。

羽生结弦仔细看了看材料上附着的两个人的个人信息，发现陆同与唐洛是同班同学，是同一届的警校优秀毕业生，而金博洋比他们小一届，却提前被警局录取，因此得以成为同事。

与这起案件有关的陆同已经不在，那么在码头上、金博洋所提及那个叫唐的毒贩……就是这个唐洛，就是他这个曾经的同事。

那么五年前，他们之间又发生了什么？

除了金博洋和唐，应该还有一个人知道这件事的起因结果——这起贩毒案件的联系人安格斯。

但安格斯自从被关押进联塔监狱之后，已经精神失常，无法与其正常沟通，孤注一掷的自身实验让基因原本就没有优势的向导彻底癫狂，科研所的人除了研究如何治愈“红痕症”，同时也在抓紧时间与医务人员共同探讨如何治疗安格斯。

唐显然不可能主动透露案件的原委……除非金博洋主动将案情记起来，而且要记得分毫不差，准确无误，也就是说，那些不堪的记忆要在他面前重新地、一遍一遍地重复上演。

羽生结弦想到这，抬手捂着自己眼睛深呼吸，实在心疼他的哨兵。

有什么办法，可以改变这一切吗？

下一秒，羽生结弦的手机收到一条新信息，他翻出来查看，只见上面写道：

「先生，我最近查获到了一些有关几家医药公司与南端异端教派的信息，也许会对您有所帮助，如果您还有需要，请随时保持联系。——松貂」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 观看总结：  
> 牛哥皮，天天甜，糖中有虐，虐中有糖
> 
> 520快乐❤
> 
> 这真的是这个月的最后一更


	82. 卷四 殊途

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 复健，从今天起恢复更新，不出意外大概是2-3天一更，随心情更新，期间还会更别的坑或者开新坑，嗯。  
> 暂时不在lof更新了，反正剧情越来越无聊了（）没有评论也就没什么好放的，各位慢慢看吧w

81.

金博洋醒过来时已是中午，出乎意料地，他没有做任何梦，睡醒之后没有想起任何事，就连精神力也没有什么波动，就像是只黑幕了一秒，醒过来一切照常。

地球没了谁也一样转动，睡过去一个上午也没有发生什么变化，这也是他这几年早已习惯了的。

醒过来的金博洋睁开眼放空思维，片刻后才从床上起来，得益于原本就过硬的身体素质与周围安静舒适的环境，他很快就回到了正常的精神状态，精神屏障还在缓慢修复中，不能遭受太多的外界刺激，他独自一人坐在床上又待了一会，才下床准备离开房间。

他还有很多事情要去做，不能放任自己过度放松——当然，羽生结弦对他而言是特别的，他将唯一的温存时间留给了对方。

然而他的向导此刻却不在这里。

金博洋拉开房间的门，发现了一张贴在外面的门上的纸条，似乎是羽生结弦临走前给他留的言，他愣了一会才将它取了下来，抬头看着此刻只有他一个人的公寓。

其实这在他意料之中。哨向之间约定俗成的做法是，在哨兵的精神状态极其不稳定的情况下，除了已结合向导和专业的向导医生，其余未结合向导都不该出现在这个哨兵身边——没结合的哨向之间始终要保持距离，以克制自己的本能、减少对彼此的负面影响。

金博洋心里清楚他们之间本质上还是未结合哨向，在他精神力不稳的情况下，身为未结合向导的羽生结弦确实应该跟他保持距离——他们的契合度如此之高，谁都不知道究竟会发生什么。

但心里清楚是一回事，惆怅若失的情绪却控制不住地扩散开来，金博洋同时却感叹，不同于向来感性的其他向导，羽生结弦的确是他见过的最为理智的人，做事向来周全。

金博洋走到客厅，静坐着看着纸条上的内容。羽生结弦的留言里写着已经备好了午饭，让醒来的金博洋自己热一热，他有事先去了医院，让金博洋放心，又嘱咐了一句好好休息。

没有结合的哨向之间仍然自由，也没有束缚。

金博洋静默了一阵抿着唇，走进客厅瞥了一眼放在沙发上的公文包，转身进了厨房。

下午一点半的时候，金博洋刚穿上外套准备出门，桌上的手机毫无征兆地开始震动起来，他拿起手机一看，看见熟悉的来电显示后心里顿时一慌。

是妈妈打来的电话。

去Z区执行任务之前金博洋只是简单地跟家里人报备了一下，加上后面受伤昏迷又休整了一个月，大概有三个月没跟家里人联系了。刑警的工作向来危险系数高，自己可以拼了命地工作，可远在千里之外的家人却在担心受怕。

金博洋握着手机的手莫名地有些发抖，他曾经也是恋家的小孩，选择义无反顾奔向自己的理想后就再没回头，自以为这么多年自己长大了，想要听听妈妈的声音，却还是害怕对方的声音一出现会控制不住自己的情绪。

强迫自己做深呼吸放松下来，金博洋最终还是接通了电话，“喂，妈。”

“嗯，在呢。”电话那头的金母温和地开口，惯例客套几句话后又说：“最近很忙吗？怕打扰你，平时都不敢打电话联系，上次说的那个任务还没结束吗？”

金博洋哽了一下，回道：“……还没结束，可能……还要忙一段时间吧。”

“还没结束？工作再忙，也要注意身体啊。”金母叹道，“好久没有见到你了，最近过得好不好？”

“最近……”金博洋欲言又止地停顿了会，“过得还行。”

“记得按时吃饭，少熬夜，别工作起来不要命。”金母说，“上次你说去了医院检查，没出什么问题吧？”

“……没什么大问题。”

“那就好，任务结束后赶紧回家一趟，你爸爸想你了，听见没？”

金博洋刚想回答“不知道什么时候能回家”，下一秒却听见电话那头传来了爸爸的声音。

“明明是你想他了，怎么又推到我头上来了？”

“我当然也想了，你难道不想你儿子啊？”

“我想他是想让他好好工作，不用顾着家里的事，一忙忙三个月，估计在忙大案子，让他专心做事吧。”

……久违的，家人的声音。

金博洋听完后张了张嘴，却不知道该说什么了，喉咙有些发疼。

当年他瞒着父母跑到警校念书那会，跟父母冷战了三个月，到最后还是因为自家两个教授通情达理，互相给对方认真做了思想工作，才接受了金博洋这个看似叛逆的选择——刑警需要面临什么危险，他们当然知道，终究不过是希望自己的孩子少些磕磕绊绊，能够平平安安地长大。

成长终归是一件不太容易的事。

金博洋抬手揉了一下眼睛，说：“……我知道了，任务结束后立马就回家，好不好？”

“不急，你有空再回家也行。”金母听罢忙让金博洋放宽心，语气变得更加温和，“出门在外，身边没有个人照顾你，有事别一个人担着，随时都可以联系爸妈。”

“嗯……”听到某句话，金博洋显然愣了愣，再次欲言又止起来，却还是含糊应道，“好好，我记住了，别担心，我会照顾好自己的。”

金母后来又问了些其他琐事，金博洋都一一应道，遇到不能详说的情况，也编了善意的谎言瞒了过去，等通话结束后，金博洋松了一口气，心里却觉得空落落的。

下一秒茫茫且未知，没有定论的事情太多，他心里明白，此刻做出的承诺大概都是谎话。说来好笑，他不喜欢别人骗他，自己却最擅做骗子。

人生在世，事与愿违确是常态。

金博洋将手机放进口袋里，正打算出门，刚转身的一刻却神使鬼差地想起什么事，又转进到自己房间里，从抽屉里拿出了一个类似于医疗箱的小盒子，打开后犹豫了三秒，终是从里面一堆放着的向导素模拟剂中拿出一支哨向精神力检测仪，将它放在手腕脉搏处做一次简易检测，上面显示金博洋目前的精神力等级为D——属于最低等级的那一种，是精神力不稳定的状态。

他曾经也是一个精神力为S级的顶级哨兵。

金博洋对此并无意外，相比之前失感的时候，他的心境已经平和了很多，他脸上没什么表情，收了检测仪后又拿出了一支向导素模拟剂看了起来。

距他上次使用向导素模拟剂已过了好几个月，因过量使用模拟药而带来的后遗症越来越严重，再加上现在也用不着，金博洋似乎已经戒掉了状态不好就使用模拟剂的坏习惯。

但受天生特殊基因的折磨，金博洋无法接受大多数向导的简单梳理和调控，这也就意味着他一旦出现情绪失控需要安抚，他还是会本能地寻求他的“安全感”，几乎克制不住。

从五年前开始，他就一直与向导素模拟剂“相依为命”，依赖已经成了意识里的一部分，他依旧改不了。哨兵天生需要向导，而他连天生的本能都无法拥有。

最可笑的是，就算周知方告诉金博洋，这些安格斯开给他的向导素模拟药里可能都含有成瘾性毒物成分，金博洋却还是无法彻底放弃对它的渴求。

这不是什么好的现象。

金博洋看着面前这一整盒开封过的向导素模拟剂，想起某个人，眼神逐渐变得冷淡。

谁会接受这样一个“不正常”的哨兵呢。

该暴露的终究如破冰融雪，得见天日消亡殆尽。

金博洋将手里拿着的向导素模拟剂重新丢回盒子里，又翻找了几下，找出一支专门用来稳定哨向精神状态的医用稳定剂，熟练地准备好注射器将其开封，卷起袖子，抓稳了直接往手臂扎去，缓了五分钟后淡定地收拾完东西，出了公寓门就奔去L区医院。

走之前他再次环顾公寓，顺手将门前的装饰给摆好，像平常出门一样，看上去并没什么不妥。

但他有预感，从这一刻开始，接下来的路就再也回不了头了。

*

南端码头事件过后，联塔内部为此召开了紧急会议，此次犯罪案件因牵涉到多年前的贩毒组织与“复苏”计划，已然不能简单将其划分到刑事案件，赫伯特接到上级命令做出指示，指挥缉毒队与刑侦一队共同合作负责此次案件，由科尔亚达与韩聪带队，务必要将贩卖案调查仔细，并及时将其背后联系的贩毒组织缉拿归案。

至于二队、三队全体警员则负责辅助调查，随时待命，没有特殊指令，任何人不可轻举妄动。

由于案子特殊，工政部还打算指派一名直属负责人全程监督案件进展，目前还没有选定人选，有待再议。

而刑侦二队队长金博洋则因为违规出勤，被罚停职一周并作深刻检讨。

金博洋赶到L区医院，正握着手机站在大门外，抬头看了一眼积满阴云的天空。

L区漫长而又寒冷的冬天还未过去，冰雪之后又是风雨交加。

通话那头的王金泽向金博洋说完这些消息后，叹道：“我就说你不该去的，你本来就不在出勤名单上还敢乱跑，当时情况多危险啊，副局不撤你的职都算好的了。”

“做错事就得认，没事。”金博洋随口地回了对方一句，接着就不想再讨论这些事，转话题道：“上次我让你跟踪定位码头的那艘船，有准确消息了吗？”

“你就不能多关心关心你自己？你都被停职了！”王金泽忍不住多嘴一句，末了吐槽完，又不得不正经回答道：“查到那艘船的目的地似乎是A区，但船进到A区海域一个未知点之后，跟踪信号就被强制中断了，已经跟不到它最后停在哪里。船的来源和监控点也查过了，没有什么特别的地方，购买者使用的信息是伪造的，有用的线索不多。”

“A区？”金博洋皱了皱眉，意义不明地重复地说着这个词，“A区……”

“那就是个荒漠啊，没有什么人在那里居住，相当于一个‘无人区’，”王金泽接道，“我也不是很明白那个嫌疑人为什么要去那里。”

“……我也不太清楚。”金博洋喃喃道，沉默着自己想了会，随后问，“那位向警局举报的私家侦探，有消息吗？”

王金泽愣了愣，才恍然道：“噢，你说那位报案人啊，查到了。”

“怎么样？”

“很遗憾，查到的用来注册个人加密通话系统的身份信息也是伪造的，这位报案人的反侦查意识太强，很难从茫茫人海里精准找到那个人。”

“哦。”金博洋似乎本来也不太期待会有消息，只淡然地应了一声以作回应。

倒是王金泽自顾自沉默了一阵后不乐意了，说：“你这反应也太冷淡了吧！分明是不相信我的跟踪技术啊！”

“我心里真的很相信你的。”金博洋努力地真诚道，“真的。”

“得了吧。”王金泽一听金博洋语气就知道对方压根就没期待过，“哼”了一声，懒得计较，“行了，我肯定会继续追查这个人，一有消息就第一时间告诉你。还有什么事情要安排？抓紧时间说，我最近可忙了。”

金博洋想了想，说：“还有最后一件事……能不能帮我查一个人？”

“谁？”

“一个在L区医院工作的护士，叫……陆晴，我需要她全部的资料，以及她家人的信息。”

“行，找到了发你。”王金泽淡淡应道，接下来却开玩笑道，“金队长，你的检讨报告可别忘了写啊，连带我这份也一块写了呗。”

心里清楚技术组参与这次行动也涉嫌违规出勤，金博洋哀叹道：“好了好了我知道了。谢了。”

挂了电话，金博洋直径往医院走去，他人虽然被停职要做检讨了，现在大方向也由刑侦一队的人掌控，但该负责的还是要负责到底，免不了奔波几趟。

金博洋走在长廊上，与几个面色苍白走着的病人擦肩而过，他下意识地往墙边上走给陌生人让出位置，侧身的一瞬间恰好低头无意瞥过离他最近的一个病人藏在宽大病服下的手背，仅匆匆一眼，他却好似看到了那苍白手背上覆盖着几条暗淡的红痕——似曾相识。

是不是看错了？

心下莫名一紧，金博洋脚步顿住，刚想回过头仔细去看那病人的手背，下一秒却被人从身后用力地撞了一下，他立刻踉跄地往墙上靠去。

“啊啊对不起对不起！我不是故意的！”

撞他的人的声音听起来很年轻，金博洋转头去看面前这个穿着连帽卫衣戴着鸭舌帽一脸歉意的青年，再转头去看前面那几个已经被护士带走的病人，随后又有一群看病的人轰轰烈烈地走过去挡住了他的视线，他还没来得及记住那几个病人的特征，已错失了跟上那个病人的最佳时机，医院这么多人，一时半会也找不到目标，片刻之后他直起身来懊恼地叹了口气。

“对不起啊这位先生，我不小心绊了自己一跤，撞到你了，你没事吧？”青年着急地上前去问兀自懊恼的金博洋，小心翼翼地碰了碰对方的肩膀，“没撞伤你吧？”

“没事没事，没撞到。”金博洋边回复边收回视线，安慰自己说不定是自己看错了，随即无奈地说：“下次走路多注意，可别又撞到别的人了。”

“好的，这次非常抱歉！”青年尴尬地摆摆手，向金博洋鞠了一躬，起身的时候看了一眼金博洋制服上的警徽，有些意外地眨眨眼，不动声色地观察着金博洋，快速地记住他胸前的警员编号。

“没事的话，我先走了？”心系那几个病人的金博洋没及时发觉青年观察的眼神，转身准备往另一个方向走去，示意对方他要走了。

青年此刻却不知感应到了什么，脸色忽的一变，忙退后了一步，倒成了最先走的那个人，他匆匆地摆手向金博洋告别道：“好的，那我也走了，再见！”

剩下一头雾水的金博洋看向青年离去的背影，百思不得其解地抓了抓头发，只当是个小插曲，转身离开。

金博洋所不知道的是，在青年离开之后的几秒内，一只精神向导松貂正从他脚边灵巧地一闪而过，差点就暴露在他的眼前。

 

后来金博洋试图去找那几个与他擦肩而过的病人，但一无所获，他又多心地找了医护人员问有没有发现病人出现异常体表特征的情况，得到的回答大多数是没有注意。

也许是他真的看错了，又或许是医护人员的口述有所疏漏。金博洋强迫自己放下心来，却总有一些不好的预感萦绕心头，哨兵的预感向来很准确，但金博洋可不希望他的某些想法是准确的。

心事重重的金博洋一边想着案子一边从住院部的电梯里出来，抬头一看，恰巧见到了站在长廊上的许久没有见面的金杨等人，恍若隔世一般，两方相望，都怔在原地，倒都是会心一笑。

站在长廊外的其他人都默契地一同看向他。

而金博洋越过人群，像是自动搜寻似的，直直地看向站在末尾正定定看着他的羽生结弦，心口竟有些发热。

莫名被这么多人围观同步盯着，总有种说不清道不明的奇妙感觉，金博洋不太自然地向众人点了点头抬手简单打了个招呼，偏移视线，努力降低自己的存在感向前走去。

可谁知道所有人就跟商量好了一样，不约而同地给金博洋让了一条道，一条……让金博洋直径走到羽生结弦身边的道，身边的警员和队员不知不觉地开始站定行注目礼。

“……”心情复杂的金博洋默默地拐了一个弯，安静如鸡地走到了金杨身后站着。

在场大多数人又不约而同地带着同情的目光看向一旁没什么表情的羽生结弦，羽生结弦感受到众人目光后感到十分奇怪，挑着眉回望，眼神里写着“有事吗”三个大字。

众人共同心想三个字回之：……没、没啥事。

全场安静了一分钟后，所有人的思绪才回到正轨上。

在场的人除了刑侦一队二队的人，还有缉毒队在场，赫伯特正在联塔参与会议，戴纳则回到警局主持工作，现在他们所有的人守在这个病房外面，是因为里面躺着两名在行动中受到高强度精神攻击而昏迷的警员，而这两名警员曾近距离接触过破坏此次行动的嫌疑人，他们需要对他进行精神状态分析，等待其醒来。

“这次的高强度精神攻击超乎我的想象，简直可以说是……恐怖。”陈巍站在金博洋身边，低声道，“你知道吗，当时就有个受到了精神攻击的同事在我旁边，他痛到发了疯，一直往墙上发狂地撞去，当时就算是已结合的我都能感应到那种针扎一样痛的折磨，实在是难以忍受……原来向导的精神攻击这么可怕。”

比哨兵更加理智温和的向导一旦发起攻击举起利爪，更令人害怕。

金杨像是想起了什么，抬起手缓慢地拍了拍金博洋的肩膀，身边的韩聪跟隋文静也看了一眼金博洋，再沉默地转过头彼此对望了一秒。

羽生结弦站在金博洋的身后，看不见对方的表情，无数种情绪被压进他的肺里，有些艰难地跟着此刻的氛围喘着气。

他也不敢想象金博洋此刻的表情。

但金博洋却在此时转过身来，像是要抛下过去沉重的阴影，眼神平静却又坚定，缓慢地开口说道：

“我在现场碰见过一个嫌疑人，听说他叫唐，有人认识吗？”


	83. 卷四 殊途

82.

傍晚时分，天空又下起了雨，整个城市像是被迷雾笼罩着，没有出路。

“我跟他正面对峙了，但当时天太黑，我没看清楚他的脸。他跟我说……‘好久不见，老朋友’，我猜他是认识我的，可我不记得我认识他。”

偏僻的休息室成了临时的会议室，金博洋在里面待了一会，说完话微微皱起眉，灵敏的嗅觉显然让他难以适应医院内部刺鼻的消毒水味，他抬头看向韩聪。

“副局之前跟我说过这件事，但是关于五年前那次行动，我并没有什么印象，这么多年，也没有人跟我说起这件事。我……想知道到底发生了什么。”

韩聪听完神情凝重地看了一眼旁边的科尔亚达，对方像是在犹豫，反倒抬起头看向站在金博洋身后的羽生结弦。

羽生结弦与科尔亚达对视了一秒，轻轻地摇了摇头。

会议室里一时安静地只剩下外面的下雨声。

韩聪长叹一口气，偏过头去调整自己情绪，待重转过头看向金博洋时，正色道：

“天天，你遇到的那个人，原名叫唐洛。他曾经也是一个刑警，后来五年前因为某起案子而离职，转而投奔了一个叫‘Blackdoor’的贩毒走私组织，代号为‘K’的缉毒行动结束之后，他也跟着组织消失了五年。没想到如今他又出现了，这很有可能意味着‘Blackdoor’已经卷土重来。”

“说起来，他曾经也算是你的师兄。”韩聪继续说，“同期还有一位……名叫陆同的刑警，是缉毒组的组长，也是你的直属上司，你对他，还有印象吗？”

金博洋听罢神色诧异，缓慢地摇头否认。

韩聪看着此时一脸错愕的金博洋，垂眸换了语气，也换了话题重新开口：“唔，那先让我们来梳理梳理案情吧。”

“‘Blackdoor ’是一个庞大且危险的犯罪团伙，这些年来以商业交易、医药产业作为伪装，非法制毒贩卖并兼职走私涉拐，一些明面上的金钱交易私底下或多或少都与它有关。它的发起人是一个叫米契尔的顶级哨兵，他手下有四个得力助手，除去投奔过去后转为心腹的唐，剩下三个人各有犯罪前科，善于通过伪造身份躲过联塔的监控，都是些为非作恶的在逃嫌疑犯，而他们四个人又分别发展出了各种各样的非法交易，并从中谋利获益，为建造这个犯罪王国打下了深厚的地基。”

“现已查出，贩卖组织与‘Blackdoor ’关系紧密，背后操纵者名叫吉娜·捷尔卡娅，一个已经注销过身份的退役哨兵，是个模特。一个星期前，她的账户突然出现非法巨额转账的记录，恰好被经侦科的同事注意到，顺着这条线往下查，发现她近几年与一家企业联系甚密，曾与其多次进行过私下交易。根据目前查到的线索，我们怀疑她是‘Blackdoor’的人，但是今天查到她本人已经不在L区，助理说自从她从公司辞职之后就再没有联系过，现在下落不明。”

科尔亚达在此刻接话道：“如果吉娜·捷尔卡娅就是组织高层人员，那么她很有可能与唐相识，此次的码头事故也很有可能就是他们共同合作策划的。只是有一点很奇怪，如果说这个贩卖组织与他们有关，那他们的主要目的应该去救那几个嫌疑人而不是与警方正面冲突，但是目前看来，发起高强度精神攻击的应该就是他们。”

“所以他们不是为了救人，有可能打算通过精干扰让那几个嫌疑犯起内讧发生斗殴，加强干扰力度，扰乱警方行动。”一直默不作声的隋文静出声道，“他们的目的就是想趁机制造混乱，与警方发生冲突。”

一个潜逃多年、不敢露面的贩毒组织，如今居然敢光明正大地出现在警方面前挑衅，这是为什么？

难道又想像五年前那样，再度向警局发起报复行动吗？

“事发当晚，码头附近海域出现一艘可疑游艇。”金博洋补充道，“我已经跟技术部联系过了，跟踪发现这艘游艇的目的是A区。”

听到“A区”这个词，第一时间反应过来的是羽生结弦，他迟疑地重复了一遍，“他们要去A区？”

所有对这个区域敏感的人心里也同时产生了疑惑，但每个人却对这个荒漠一般的无人区有着不同的考量。

对韩聪而言，A区涉及五年前的缉毒行动，是一个本该不再被提起的伤心之地；对羽生结弦而言，A区是丽塔曾经提供给他的线索，也是安格斯曾经提及过的实验地点，他也猜测过有可能是那些流亡的实验品最后的藏身之地；而对金博洋而言，A区似乎是一个遥远的、模糊不清的记忆点。

当所有的线索聚焦在一个点时，故事的轨迹将揭开意想不到的交集。

但现在，显然只揭开了冰山一角。

“他们这几年可能一直都在L区潜伏着。”

韩聪有些焦虑地起身来回走了几步，眉头紧锁，大脑却在高速运转着，过多且复杂的信息量正在扰乱他的情绪和思维，但作为一个已结合向导同时也是一个经验丰富的一线刑警，他很快就稳定住了纷乱的情绪，转头看了一眼自己的哨兵，给了对方一个无需担心的眼神。

隋文静同时也回了一个微笑给他，独属于已结合哨向之间的精神感应及时地给予彼此强有力的信心。

比大多数向导更加敏感的羽生结弦立即感应到这一属于已结合哨向的精神共鸣，抿了抿唇低头看向正低头深思着的金博洋，对方可能是因为精神力还没有彻底恢复，完全没有意识到这一变化，仍无动于衷。

韩聪随即又将其他线索向众人陈述分析了一遍，与科尔亚达商议了一番，将任务一一安排下去之后让金博洋单独留了下来。

单独留下来的金博洋坐在对面，莫名生起了烦躁不安的情绪，他的精神状态还算稳定，但就是控制不住自己的反应。

“能接受我的精神共鸣吗？”韩聪接了一杯白开水送到金博洋手边，温声询问道。

金博洋摇头道：“没事，我打过稳定剂了。”

韩聪也不勉强，只是担忧地看了看脸色略显苍白的青年，转而从金博洋面前坐了下来。

他看着面前这个已是一队之长的青年，却总觉得对面的人还是当年那个青涩坚毅的实习警员，一点都没有变。

“我不知道我这个决定做的对不对，但我相信，你迟早要知道这件事的真相。”韩聪语气淡淡地道，“刚刚说完案情，你应该从中猜出了不少吧？”

金博洋点头以作回应。

韩聪抬手示意道：“说说吧。”

金博洋看着韩聪，也许是因为都出身于刑侦一队，韩聪与隋文静身上总是有一种不容他人置疑的魄力，这让他也无法迟疑，他答道：“五年前，有一场代号为‘K’的缉毒行动，目标对象为‘Blackdoor’。我当时应该还是一名实习警员，我的直属上司是缉毒组组长陆同。一个叫唐洛的刑警背叛了警局，我可能还曾经跟他共事过，你说他曾经算是我的师兄。但他投奔组织，并借那次缉毒行动向警方发起报复，而我……也参与了那次行动——否则唐不会跟我说起那些话，他说我忘了。”

“是，你忘了。”韩聪说，“所以你不记得这场行动的结果——它失败了，并且造成了极其惨重的人员损失。”

金博洋听到这里，喉咙滚动着重复道：“……它，失败了？”

“因为在行动过程中，出现了意外。”韩聪的语气愈发低沉，“是唐连同当时逃出基地的安格斯制造了这场意外。”

“而你成为了他们的目标，是这场意外的受害人——”

“同时，也是制造者。”

*

金博洋站在休息室外面的长廊上，正低头折着一只蓝色的千纸鹤，面前是暗沉的雨幕。属于哨兵的精神力回归的同时，天生易燃易爆炸的脾性也跟着回来，结束与韩聪的对话后，他感到极度烦躁。

他听着那些往事，却觉得像是在听别人的故事。

可偏偏所有人都知道这些事，只有他不知道。

羽生结弦在他身旁，没有说什么话，也没有做什么，就只是侧头看着认真折着千纸鹤的金博洋。

科尔亚达和韩聪二人仍在休息室里讨论接下来的安排，剩下的队员都在另一侧守着还在昏迷的两个警员，又只剩下他们两个人。

金博洋折完了一只千纸鹤，稍稍放松了些许，正打算把纸鹤放进口袋里，却被身边的羽生结弦给拿了过去。

“送我了，好不好？”羽生结弦调皮地捏着纸鹤的小翅膀，问道。

金博洋没想到羽生结弦会这么做，愣愣地点头，“好。”

羽生结弦微微笑了笑，然后转过身体靠在栏杆上，看了金博洋半秒，伸手捏了捏金博洋的手心，像是在做无声的安慰。

金博洋转而看着他，片刻后偏头做了个深呼吸，抬手揉着眉心，却没有说话。

长久的沉默之中，他们只需相濡以沫的陪伴。

哽咽时将无法言说的情绪吞入腹中，金博洋轻轻咳了一声，无意地扯了个无关紧要的话题：“我被停职了，这段时间没我什么事，可能会……回爸妈家里一趟吧。今天我妈妈打电话给我，说想我了，我也确实很久没回家了。”

“嗯，”羽生结弦顺势握紧金博洋的手，低声说：“确实该回家了。”

“只不过我爸妈……还不知道我……我跟你……”金博洋说起这个表情有些纠结，“我还不知道该怎么……跟他们说起你。”

“你应该把我带回家才对。”羽生结弦倒笑着说，“希望你的父母会喜欢我。”

金博洋立即认真地道：“肯定喜欢。”

毕竟喜欢你，你是最好的。

羽生结弦听完嘴角又往上提了些，“我的父母也会很喜欢你的。”

金博洋再度看向羽生结弦，直视对方的眼睛，“真的吗？”

“当然。”羽生结弦说完又似乎苦恼着，“虽然我也很久没有见到他们了。”

“你这些年……都没有回家吗？”金博洋小心翼翼地道。

“啊，几乎没有呢。”羽生结弦轻轻摇头道，“毕竟要一直做完自己的事情才行啊。”

金博洋眨了眨眼，垂眸下意识地道：“那万一你爸妈不喜欢我……”

“那就是他们的事了。”羽生结弦微笑道，“是我要和你共度余生，这是我的决定，没有关系的。”

金博洋怔住许久，却低下头揉眼睛，克制地说：“羽生，你知不知道我……我……”

你可曾听过我的过往，可曾见过我的狼狈，可曾知晓……我可能从来没有你想象的那么好。

但我还是很想被你一直喜欢。

羽生结弦感应到金博洋此刻强烈的精神波动，担忧地抬手抚上对方的脸颊，轻声问：“天天？”

话音刚落，下一刻却被眼前的人给用力地抱住了。

“我是说，”金博洋将头靠在羽生结弦的肩上，一字一顿说，“你知不知道我回家了见不到你，会很想你。”

羽生结弦顿了顿，停在半空中的手才温柔地拍了拍金博洋的背，“……我当然知道。”

“你知道？”金博洋似乎低声笑了笑。

“我当然知道……”羽生结弦重复道，“你是我的哨兵，我怎么能不知道呢。”

金博洋不知想到什么，情绪低落下来，忽而小声叹道：“你果然什么都知道。”

放开羽生结弦，金博洋轻叹一声，没再说什么，很快就转身渐渐远去。

金博洋离开后不久，一个穿着军装的女人自拐角处走了出来，站到羽生结弦的身边，肩头正停着一只歪头晃脑好奇观望着的百灵鸟，她看了看身边长久凝望着前方的羽生结弦，环起手臂。

“羽生中校，如果不是亲眼所见，我很难相信你已经选定了一名哨兵，你此刻脸上的表情是我不曾见过的。”她淡淡道，“挺有意思的。”

羽生结弦转过身去，重新戴上金框眼镜，神情淡漠，自顾自地往前走。

“娜塔莎少校，你有这个时间研究我，不如多多关心杀害阿芙洛的凶手——一个对自己的姐姐都没什么情分可言的特工，谈感情，似乎不是很有趣。”

*

晚上七点钟，陆晴终于从一天的忙碌中解脱出来，正准备去换班，路过药房的时候被同事叫住过去帮会忙，小姑娘忙点头答应了。

“不好意思啊小陆，不知道是谁把今天本来该配好的药都给搞乱了，这会清理也要一段时间，最近医院人手确实不够，真是麻烦你啦。”药房的同事一边清理一边对一旁的陆晴说道，还小心翼翼地给对方投了个安抚的精神共鸣，心里确实是有着十分的歉意。

“没事没事，举手之劳而已。”陆晴满不在乎地摇头道，认真地做着手头的清理工作，“反正早晚回家我也是一个人，多帮一会忙也行。”

“你怎么又一个人回家？之前那个叫苏明的小伙子不是天天要送你回家吗？你哥哥长年不在家，你一个小姑娘还是要多注意安全，尤其是又住在L区南端这种地方，”同事听完纳闷道，“前几个月南端那地方还出了不少事呢，真的要多加注意啊。”

提到那个名字，陆晴一愣，含糊地应道：“他啊……我也不知道他去了哪里。”

“你没有联系他吗？”同事奇道，“是不是因为他前些日子差点被学院开除了，生他气啦？”

“我才没有生气。”陆晴嘟囔道，“他爱做什么做什么，与我无关。”

在长辈眼里就是两小孩在闹别扭，同事不甚在意地笑了笑，换了个话题说：“听说今天码头出了事，还没来得及看新闻呢，是发生了什么？”

陆晴言简意赅地答道：“那里发生了爆炸，有好几个警察受伤了。”

“怎么就爆炸了？”同事有些惊慌，随即压低声音感叹道，“这几天也不知怎么了，总是出事，前段时间出了个拐卖的大案，这几天又有些生了怪病的学生进医院……”

陆晴敏锐地捕抓到某个关键词，手头动作一顿，脱口道：“怪病？”

同事忙抬起手示意陆晴小声点，警惕地抬头看了看周围，确认隔墙无耳后才继续道：“目前还没确认是什么病，反正就是皮肤上冒出一些红色的伤痕，不会传染，但就是很难治，上头还在研究，为了减少恐慌，现在把消息都压下去了，你可不能到处说哦。”

陆晴被同事一吓，连忙点头确认自己不会到处说出去，心跳却开始加速，她好奇地问：“他、他们怎么会得这种病啊？”

“不知道啊。”同事说，“医生们也都很纳闷，一开始这些生病的哨兵学生说是滥用了向导素模拟药产生了不适，结果发现这根本不是滥用药剂会产生的反应，这些向导素模拟剂都是从各大药店合法购买的，厂家也是由学院和联塔卫健部检验过的，怎么会出问题呢？”

陆晴有些发愣地听着同事的话，脑海忽然闪过一些念头以及苏明曾经跟她说过的话，背后不免惊出了一身冷汗，脸上霎时变得苍白。

“小陆，你怎么了？脸色怎么这么难看？”同事惊道，拍了拍陆晴的肩膀，“你可别吓我啊。”

陆晴勉强让自己冷静下来，却觉得自己此刻像一条被海浪冲上岸的鱼，浑身被汗水浸湿了，半天才找回自己的声音，不断安慰自己这只是自己的瞎想，她哑声道：“我……我没事，没事。”

“你看起来状态很不好啊，不然你先回去吧，都忙一天了。”同事向陆晴投去精神共鸣，扶着她耐心道，“小陆，听见了吗？回去吧。”

“……好。”陆晴用力地点头道，“那、那我先走了。”

正式下了班的陆晴从医院里出来时已接近九点，城市里像往常一样灯火通明，光污染驱散了雨中迷雾。医院里还有一些像陆晴这样在南端居住的人在这边工作，再晚点就赶不上最后一趟回南端的班车了，在经济发达的北端谋生，从来不是件容易的事。

走到医院门口的陆晴神情仍有些恍惚，被马路上突然的车鸣声惊醒了之后，她回过神来，慌张地从大衣口袋里掏出手机，点开通话界面给已经消失一个星期的苏明打电话，手不受控制地在颤抖。

电话拨出去了，响了两分钟，没有人接。

他们认识三年了，苏明从来不会不接陆晴的电话，无论何时何地，苏明总是会等着陆晴。

明明一个星期没联系了就该警惕才对……还以为他这么大个人了可以照顾好自己不会走丢的……

她已经失去了哥哥，不能再失去苏明了。

心脏像是被攥紧了，难过自责的情绪挤压着陆晴的喉咙，但她强迫自己镇定下来，她需要保持足够的理智让自己理清楚这件事。

陆晴点开了联系人列表，找寻着除她之外还可能与苏明有联系的人，指尖往上移，一个不太熟的名字闯入视线之内。

她刚想拨通电话，却想起了苏明失踪前跟她说过的话，当时她为了他被科诺经济学院处分这件事跟对方闹了一阵，她还记得苏明看上去很匆忙，但对方说了什么话、又去了哪里她只当没听见、不想理，没想到等到人不在的时候恍然想起这些事，却是这般的惆怅若失。

不是每一个分别都能重逢的，不是每一次闹别扭都有弥补的机会的。

陆晴深深地呼着气，握紧了手机，仰头看着漆黑的天空，觉得自己眼睛疼。

“嗯？怎么还不回家？”

伴随着一道温和的声音，蓦地有人从身后小心地拍了拍她的肩膀，陆晴吓得像只兔子蹦了起来，她知道女孩子一个人在外总要多些警惕，于是蹦得有点远，但再看清楚来人之后她的脑海里却瞬时闪过苏明时常跟她说过的一句话。

——小晴，不要轻信任何想靠近你的陌生人，尤其是警察。

可陆晴看着灯光之下温顺好看的青年和他友善又略带歉意的眼神，莫名地，她觉得在这个人面前，她不会逃。

“小金警官，晚上好啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①卷一的安伦、萝兰和利普都与科诺经济学院有关。  
> ②科诺经济学院的事对应十年前的合盟学生失踪案。  
> ③关于“红痕症”：出现在丽塔那些实验品身上的红痕症等级更高，比这里医院的红痕症更严重、病情更凶险、更难治愈，但都是人体与药剂不相容产生排斥反应而产生的病状。  
> ④作为向导医生的安格斯给天天换了向导素模拟剂（其实就是拿人做实验），而这种已经在市面上流通的向导素模拟剂是改良版的新型“复苏”药剂（相当于毒品），对（自以为实验失效的）天天没用，但对一般哨向有剧烈的副作用，这批药剂一部分流通到L区南端（因此产生红痕症）一部分被用来处理被贩卖的“残次品”（个体差异导致死亡）  
> ⑤刑侦一队的组合就是双人滑，没错，聪是向导桶是哨兵，是青梅竹马，从进警校前就是已结合√  
> ⑥天天说的那一句“你果然什么都知道”，也曾出现在卷一25章，独处的时候安格斯曾经跟他说过柚子的一些事，算是伏笔吧……  
> ⑦是的，娜塔莎少校的姐姐就是地下城的情报贩子阿芙洛，在卷二44章戈米沙曾经提到过他不是第一次听说过阿芙洛。提起这个是为了引出“夜狼”这个雇佣兵团与军队的关系（柚子线）  
> ⑧呃暂时就记得要解释这些_(:з」∠)_


	84. 卷四 殊途

83.

金博洋确实没想到他会碰上还没回家的陆晴，遇见她之前，他才刚刚看完王金泽私底下发给他的所有信息。如果可以选择，他本来是想要逃避的，但这么晚了，看见单独一个女孩还没回家，总归担心。

晚上没有下雨，但天气依旧很冷。他看着把半张脸都埋进围巾的女孩抬起脸来向他微笑着打招呼，便也跟着微笑起来，思绪却愈加复杂。

“这么晚，怎么还没回家？”金博洋又问了一遍，整个人被夜色里昏黄的灯光笼罩着，柔软的发上被打上了暖色的光晕，显得人愈发温柔。

陆晴犹豫了一瞬，把手机收起来后回答道：“今天医院有些忙……没准时下班，正准备回家呢。”

金博洋职业病发作地问道：“家住在哪呢？你一个人回家吗？平时多少点下班？家里有人在等吗？”

“呃……”尽管在陆晴心里金博洋不算陌生人，但突然被人这么问着实觉得有些别扭，她斟酌着回答，“在南端住，平时没有这么晚下班。”

没有听见另外两个问题的回答，金博洋反倒满意，这小姑娘的安全意识还算可以，说到底他对她而言还是一个陌生人，出门在外，总要多加留心。

“你呢？小金警官。”陆晴却把话题引到他身上，“你怎么还在医院这啊？我看其他警官都已经走了，你怎么还一个人留在这里？”

被问到的金博洋挠了挠脸，不好意思地说：“我啊……我前段时间受了点伤，过来做个复查。”

陆晴恍然，又将小脸埋进围巾里，道：“当警察是真的不容易啊。”

金博洋只是笑了笑，没有说话。

陆晴插在口袋里的手牢牢地捏着手机，先前的焦虑与不安都因眼前人的到来给驱散了，也许是因为知道对方是刑警，有人在身边心里有底，她也就不再慌张。

虽然苏明曾经警告她说不要轻信身边的警察，但她的哥哥就是警察啊，就算哥哥不守信用早已离开，可哥哥与警察这两个词对她而言就是安全感。

有些守护与生俱来，无法替代。

陆晴的思绪不知不觉飘得有点远，回过神来发现有点饿了，才想起来自己没有吃晚饭。

不知为什么，忽然就觉得委屈起来，她苦涩地叹了叹，抬眸看着金博洋。

“小金警官，”陆晴指了指自己，“你能陪我吃个宵夜吗？”

 

老实说，作为一个五感异常灵敏的哨兵，就算曾经失感了，金博洋对味道偏咸偏辣的食物向来敬而远之，平时也很少会跟同事们下馆子，而跟羽生结弦同居以来，在吃的方面，对方总是很照顾自己，虽然自称自己不挑食、对吃的不怎么感兴趣，但不得不承认，他已经被某向导惯的“娇生惯养”，在街边摊这种味道比较刺激的地方待一会，他还有点受不了。

“啊嚏——”

这已经是金博洋第五次打喷嚏了，他有些生无可恋地捂着鼻子，拿起纸巾擦了擦眼泪。

而一旁陆晴赶紧吃完麻辣串，万分歉意地对一直陪着她毫无怨言的金博洋说：“抱歉啊小金警官，我忘了你们哨兵不太受得了这些味道……”

金博洋擦完眼泪吸了吸鼻子，“没事……是我没调低嗅觉，不碍事。”

小护士陆晴下意识地担忧问：“需、需要我给你做个精神调控吗？”

“没事，”金博洋调整好自己，随口道，“我还是个未结合哨兵呢。”

金博洋说这话本意是想表明自己的未结合身份，免得无意间冒犯了身为未结合向导的陆晴，提醒他们之间要保持距离，可话一说出口，想起羽生结弦，嘴角一点笑意渐渐收了回去，随后拿起旁边装着白开水的杯子喝了一口。

陆晴注意到金博洋脸上瞬变的表情，刚想要询问，但又担心问多了话对方会不高兴，只好小心翼翼地问一句：“小金警官，你……你真没事吧？”

“没事，”金博洋放下杯子敛眸道，“就是……突然想起一个人。”

“嗯？”陆晴好奇道，“谁呀？”

金博洋有些害羞地说：“……一个，很好看的向导。”

“哇哦！”陆晴觉得这样的小金警官有点可爱，双手托着下巴八卦道，“难道小金警官喜欢他？”

金博洋像个被叫起来回答问题的学生，回答认真又有些莫名地紧张，“嗯……很喜欢。”

陆晴作为向导，能感受到面前这个哨兵此时真实的情绪，同时也高兴着，感叹道：“真好啊。”

她想起了苏明和哥哥，每次想起他们，她也是很高兴的。

晚上11点，城市的热闹喧嚣仍未停歇。

金博洋忽然起身示意陆晴，“走吧，这么晚了，送你回家吧。”

“啊？”陆晴没反应过来，“送我回家？”

“是啊。”金博洋觉得有些冷，把手揣进口袋里，“一个人回家，危险。”

“你怎么知道我一个人回家？”陆晴起身跟上金博洋，重新拢紧了围巾。

“没人催着回家，在外面待着也不着急，这么放肆，”金博洋回头看向女孩道，“不怕我是坏人，拐走你？”

陆晴有点窘，她不是很想承认她是被金博洋的“美色”给迷惑住了才放松警惕，于是嘴硬道：“我知道你是警察，警察怎么可能会伤害我呢？”

金博洋听罢缓慢地停下了脚步。

跟在身后的陆晴愣了愣，“怎么了？”

金博洋表情微动，声音听着居然有些沙哑，“……万一呢？不是……不是所有人都会像你想象的那样好的。”

“那怪我心大啦。”陆晴反倒笑着说，“我当然知道不可能每个人都会是我想象的那么好，但是我更愿意往好的方面想。”

女孩往上走几步，站到金博洋的身边，开始自顾自地说。

“我有个哥哥，跟你一样是个警察，我们两从小在孤儿院长大，一直都是哥哥在照顾我。”陆晴低着头看着自己的脚尖，第一次跟别人提起这些事，也许是因为对方也是警察，有种亲切感，“不过他在我15岁的时候就离开了。那年我觉醒成了向导，被送去了合盟，知道了这件事之后，我只见到了他留下的勋章。”

金博洋听到这，不自觉地握紧了拳。

“直到那天我才知道，他是个缉毒警察。他之前一直骗我来着，说他只是一个小民警，平时工作都很轻松的，一点也不危险。”女孩笑了笑，继续说。

“怪不得他当警察以来都没怎么联系我，应该是怕那些坏人报复我吧，我能理解啊，我能理解的。”陆晴抬起头看着金博洋，眼睛有些红，“小金警官，你也一定害怕自己的家人被伤害吧？”

金博洋沉默地站着，眼神依旧那么平静，然而平静之下，思绪却是一片汹涌澎湃。

“我每天都有关注L区的新闻，这世界上永远有罪犯，前天哪里有人当街持刀杀人，昨天又有哪个女孩子无辜被害，今天码头还发生了爆炸，”陆晴揉着眼睛说，“谁都不知道明天会发生什么，每一天都要好好过，每天认真想着怎么生活、怎么保护好自己，珍惜跟家人朋友一起的时间，哪里还有多余的精力去想些不好的事情呢？”

她想起了联系不上的苏明，想起他们曾经相伴的时光，低声叹道：“更何况，还有人值得你挂念呢。”

人间苦多乐少，心里藏一点甜头，都叫人视如珍宝。

天空适时地下起了绵绵细雨，有雨滴落到脸上，打破了长久的沉默，金博洋的表情终于不再那么落寞，他后知后觉地想要给女孩撑伞，头顶上却已经开起了一朵蓝色的伞花。

“下雨啦，该回家了。”陆晴又冲他笑，“看你没有带伞，这回该不是我送你回家吧？”

金博洋缓过神来摇头勉强笑笑，暗自控制好自己的精神屏障不让情绪外漏，抬手看了看腕表，觉得确实不能再耽搁了，这才真正地动身开着车跑送陆晴回家。

开车路过那条贯穿L区南北端的长桥时，雨又停了，金博洋侧头去看桥岸两边的万家灯火，远远望去，像一条落满了星火的空中长河，从未改变。

冷风向他袭击而来，让他的身体像是被浸染在冰冷刺骨的冬天里，唯有桥上几抹灯火烧着他的胸腔，自心壤里生出温暖的火焰，化成灯盏，让他不至于彻底陷入混乱的思绪里去。

他感觉这黑夜似乎格外漫长。

到了L区南端，金博洋根据陆晴的指示转到了一个难得明亮的小巷子，他停下车跑仰头看向远处极具有南端建筑特色、如同相连而生的塔楼，只觉得这条巷子与之相比，实在显得过于偏僻且简陋。

但在这里住的人却很喜欢，往里走，就是家。陆晴下了车道了声谢谢，随口向金博洋解释道：“小金警官是第一次来这里吗？这边这么亮敞，是因为我……我有个朋友专门替我装了个明灯，他知道我怕黑。”

“那他对你很好。”金博洋说，“你们是好朋友？”

陆晴有些迟疑地点头道：“他是我搬到这里遇到的第一个朋友。”

金博洋没继续问，只是像是感慨地说：“我还是实习警员的时候，曾经被派到这里当了一个月的民警，后来当了刑警为了破案，也经常过来这边。”

有的人曾说这里是法律的禁区、是犯罪的滋生地，但也有人把它当做家。

陆晴刚想说些什么，金博洋却开始催她回家，女孩拿出手机看时间，确实太晚了，她明天还要上班呢。

可刚想跟金博洋说再见的同时，一条短信随之而来，毫无预警，陆晴在看到信息界面显示的短信内容后心下一跳。

一个陌生人给她发了短信……苏明被绑架了。

“小陆。”金博洋在此刻出声。

被猝不及防吓住的陆晴慌忙地灭了手机屏幕，快速将手背过身后狠狠地掐住自己的手心告诫自己别暴露情绪，努力扬起笑来，声音却微颤，“啊？！怎、怎么了吗？”

金博洋敏锐地察觉到陆晴有些不对劲，心下开始琢磨，但终究没有多说，只是嘱咐了一句：“有需要可以随时来找我……任何时候都可以，或者，去警局找其他人。”

陆晴谨慎地点点头，“……好，我、我知道了。”

金博洋不放心，又道：“最近L区发生了很多事，一定要注意安全……还有，你哥哥的身份……最好不要随便跟别人提起，知道吗？”

“知、知道。”女孩心里藏着事，点头应下，没来得及多想，“我会多加小心的。”

一直目送陆晴回家，直到确认对方回到家后，金博洋才转身准备离去，但一想起南端码头出了事，这边某些总在法律边缘的作恶分子多半也不安分，于是想惯例地巡巡逻，逛逛圈，意思意思。

当了这么多年的刑警，乔装技术还是有的，金博洋不知从哪里搞来一顶鸭舌帽，又摸出一副口罩戴上，熟练地调控自己的精神屏障，然后等到了来自在警局熬夜加班还要抽时间看住他人的王金泽的电话。

“喂喂喂！你这人大半夜的怎么跑到南端去了？！”王金泽语气很暴躁，“你已经被停职了喂！”

听着王金泽怒吼的金博洋默默地将贴在耳朵的手机拿远了些，十秒之后才贴回来，“停职回家之前想故地重游了，不行吗？”

“重游个鬼啊！”王金泽没好气道，“行了，你赶紧回去吧！”

金博洋一边环顾着周围一边开玩笑道：“我家向导都没call我，你倒是先着急了，哎呀你这……”

“得了得了！少跟我插科打诨！是韩队让我盯着你呢，你以为我愿意一直跟踪你啊？！”电话那头的王金泽甚至激动地敲起了键盘，“我没跟你开玩笑，半个小时前南端出事了，我现在在忙着加班搜寻信号呢，你还是赶紧回来吧。”

“出了什么事？”金博洋不解地问，下意识地抬头一直盯着陆晴家的方向。

“位于075大道的科诺经济学院一个星期前发生了一起学生出走失踪案，前后有16个学生相继出走，一直搜寻无果，下午接到线人提供的线索，据说在南端疑是发现了出走的学生，”电话另一边的通话人居然换成了周知方，“初步调查发现，这些学生似乎一直藏在一个叫‘Breathe’的酒吧里面，半个小时前，有人说他在酒吧附近听到了枪声。”

“你是说那些学生可能有危险？”金博洋立刻反应过来，直起身准备前往目的地，“这个酒吧有点耳熟啊，仔细查了吗？”

“查过了，表面上合法经营，似乎没有非法交易的记录，我们也有线人在那里做事。”周知方沉着道，“据说这个酒吧背后有人在经营做走私和贩毒的生意。”

“派了人过来吗？”金博洋问道，他已经走在大街上，晚上的南端寂静得恐怖，这边的街上更是没有什么人在附近，“南端每个酒吧都配有一个登记记录系统，可以顺着查一查。”

“派了宇野跟金锁带人过去，也通知了南端的地方分局。”周知方提醒他，“博洋，停职期间不得擅自行动。”

“可现在只有我在南端。”金博洋穿过马路，在车鸣声中再度环顾着四周，“听着，我是没带配枪，也没有执行令，我知道这现在不归我管，但是总要有人给你们提供最新的情况，我保证我不出事，行吧？”

“博洋，对方有枪，甚至还有别的武器，你不可能保证你自己一定不出事。”周知方沉默了几秒，又说，“博洋……你现在不能擅自行动，这是局长的命令。”

金博洋忽然觉得好笑，“为什么？”

周知方却没有再说话了。

在长久的沉默里恍然大悟的金博洋顿时觉得五味杂陈，愤懑与委屈哽在喉中，但他只觉得好笑。

虽然他忘了，但仍有人记得他曾经是什么模样。

“……我知道了。”金博洋在沉默中挂了电话。

然后随手将手机拆开，将里面的定位器拆了出来，确认其彻底关闭后，丢进了口袋里。

不让他擅自行动——那成年人去酒吧，不算犯法吧？

*

午夜12点的“Breathe”酒吧，纸醉金迷，奢靡至极，到处都是寻欢作乐的气息。

伪装过的金博洋查到酒吧具体方位后立即过来，进了门后像寻常客人一样在吧台前点了一杯蓝色鸡尾酒，安静地坐在一旁，小心谨慎地观察着周围，警惕地注意着身边的一举一动。

这间酒吧看起来很小，地址也很偏僻，像是一个只有熟人带才能知道的地方，在酒吧的这些人看起来都是些下班后来放松心情的成年人，既有哨兵也有向导，他们素不相识，却能趁着夜晚与陌生人来一场刺激又浪漫的约会，从空气中散开的带有情欲气息的向导素可以闻出，来这里的哨向大多都是为了解决一时之需而来寻找对象的，除去彼此认定之后才会进行的精神结合与肉体结合，哨向在这方面与普通人一样，都有基本的生理需求。

一闻到肆意飘出的向导素并感知到其中带有的情欲信息，金博洋忍不住地打了个喷嚏——这对他来说太刺激了，受不了。

见怪不怪的吧台服务员低头擦着杯子，似有似无地瞥了一眼正在努力调低自己存在感的金博洋，估计是第一次见到对向导素反应这么大的哨兵，眼神里带着一点同情。

金博洋一边捂着鼻子一边在心里狠狠地给这家酒吧记下了一笔——向导在公共场合下随意散发诱导性向导素影响哨兵的行为是违规的！！

“哎呀，太心急了吧～”

刚在内心吐槽完的金博洋听到奇怪的声音后震惊地抬起头，循着声源看过去，惊奇地发现昏暗的舞池里有个男哨兵控制不住地将一个女向导压在墙上忘我地亲吻，而身边的人一边欢快地跳着舞一边看热闹似的围观。

没怎么见过这种场面的金博洋：“……”

一本特别出名的心灵鸡汤畅销书《哨向相处关系学》中就有提到过，在一定程度上分析，哨向之间找对象比普通人更随意——靠着味道互相吸引，看对眼了就可以上。

有段时间刑侦二队里的单身狗们尤其爱看这类鸡汤文，还有人推荐给了金博洋——当然，金博洋随意看了一眼就丢掉了——说白了就是别怂大胆上，不愁没对象，这有什么难的。

然而此刻转过头去不敢再看下去的金博洋在心里又记上了一笔——少儿不宜！这家酒吧应该明令禁止未成年人入内！！

吧台的另一侧，一个戴着墨镜的青年注意到了远处伪装过的金博洋，开始疑心地观察。

服务员再度同情地看着扶着额的金博洋，礼貌地询问道：“这位先生，请问您成年了吗？”

被质疑又被刺激到的金博洋失去了理智，气愤地将口袋里的证件丢到服务员面前，“我今年都25了好不好？！”

服务员礼貌地拿起证件查看起来，“好的，我们会仔细核查的。”

金博洋烦躁地挥开面前的空气，像是想要挥开那些直往他鼻腔里冲的、充满暧昧气息的向导素，刚放下手却发现有个穿着精致旗袍、妖娆艳态的女人正向他靠过来，金博洋一偏过头就被对方浑身上下散出的浓郁的向导素给吓住了，忙往后退了退，失手打翻了放在旁边一口未喝的鸡尾酒。

女人看着他这反应，似乎是觉得有趣，自顾自地坐在他身边，也不问金博洋同不同意，又向服务员点了一杯蓝色鸡尾酒以示道歉。

“抱歉，这位先生，吓到你了？”女人朱唇轻启，笑道，“好像，是第一次在这里见到你呢？”

在金博洋眼里，面前这个美貌漂亮的女人就是一大瓶包装精致但闻多了就头晕的香水，要么离她远点，要么将她叉出去，总之跟她待在一起不是什么好事，出过各种任务颇有经验的隋文静就曾经告诉过他，越是好看的人越危险。

能骗人的，往往是美丽的假象。

不过金博洋真的纳闷，他都戴上帽子戴上口罩了，因为怕冷都快把自己裹成粽子，谁能认得出来？这位女士到底为什么要一边散发着向导素一边向他靠过来啊？

难不成她以为他也是来这消遣的人？

“呃，”金博洋缩在角落里，无奈开口道，“这位女士，我们好像……不太认识吧？”

“之前不认识啊。”女人笑了笑，又往金博洋身上靠过去，“但现在不就认识了？”

但是我不想认识你啊……金博洋下意识地抬起手想把女人推开，却不知道往哪碰，外面这么冷的天，对方还穿的这么清凉，感觉哪哪都碰不得，于是他脱口问：“等等等等，这位姐姐，你、你不冷吗？”

女人被他逗乐了，柔声细语地开玩笑道：“我说冷，你会给我披衣服吗？”

金博洋被这上挑且暧昧的语气激得头皮发麻，吓得赶紧脱掉身上的厚外套给女人披上，“给，大晚上的，千万别冻着。”

猝不及防被衣服盖住的女人：“……”

女人似乎不甘心，掀开外套又加重了身上诱人的向导素，再次向金博洋靠去，“你很贴心嘛——”

“啊啾——啊啾——”哪想到受不了浓郁向导素的金博洋不小心直接对着人打了个喷嚏，反应过来后忙道歉道，“啊啊不好意思啊这位姐姐，我、我好像对向导素过敏来着哈哈——啊啾、对、对不起啊！”

“……没事。”怀疑自己是不是不够有魅力的女人开始反思自己。

哭笑不得的金博洋一边道歉一边胡思乱想，听说有人想就会打喷嚏，难道羽生千里之外心灵感应到了这件事，一直在想他？

“慢用。”服务员将鸡尾酒推到金博洋面前，抬眸看了一眼金博洋，指了指手上的腕表，“您的身份已经核查完毕，欢迎您的到来。现在是12点45分，请继续。”

金博洋趁身边的女人没注意，抬起帽檐与人对视了一眼，眯着眸说了声“谢谢”。

 

远处那个戴着墨镜的青年一边暗中观察一边发着信息，看着金博洋的反应忍俊不禁。

信息上面写：

［先生，我好像无意间在南端的“Breathe”酒吧碰见了金队长，但他似乎是一个人，您知道他在这里吗？］

青年点击发送，却发现网络已经被切断了，什么信息都发不出去。

等到他意识到不对劲的时候想要起身逃出去，酒吧突然“唰”地一声漆黑一片，刺耳的尖叫声刹那响起！空气中瞬时飘出血腥味！

青年一身冷汗，刚要直起身来，却感应到了有冰冷的枪口正抵着他的背。

与此同时，他听见了扣动扳机的声音。

 

凌晨一点半，整个“Breathe”酒吧已停电休业，大门紧闭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①有人想就会打喷嚏——卷一18章里天天曾经用这个跟柚子开过玩笑。  
> ②除了柚子的向导素，天天对浓郁一点、不喜欢的向导素基本都这反应——在他眼里跟那些味道偏重的食物味道没啥区别。


	85. 卷四 殊途

84.

相比于L区南端今日的喧闹，深夜的联塔总是习惯以虚伪的宁静粉饰太平。

隶属联塔的二级监狱联塔归工政部与军政部共同管理，一向井井有条，干净且严苛，处处飘着一股冰冷阴森的气息，这里常年关押着危险级别高、犯过重罪的人物以及无法宽恕的死刑犯，没有人会想要踏进这里一步，也没有人会想要与这些罪犯打招呼，连看管监狱的人员都极为冷漠。人从大门走进去，就像通往地狱，每个恶鬼都在等待着来人，投来鬼魅一样的眼神，期待将人拉往地狱与之作伴。

陈伟群当然也一点都不想来这里，尽管作为一名已结合哨兵，他的共感能力没有向导们强，例行公事过来巡查的时候也不会受到什么抑郁的情绪影响，但这里的氛围总让他很不舒服。

阴暗的、扭曲的、嗜血的，都是人本能就想要远离的东西。

倘若不是因为今天是例行监察的日子，陈伟群也不会抛下工政部这么多公务专门过来一趟——军政部今年居然只派了个小部员陪同，实在不像话，就算老部长克里斯近几年心有余而力不足有了要退休的打算，也绝不应该这么敷衍——联塔几大部门之间总有这么几个格外不愿意配合别人的工作，他当了这么多年的部长，也懒得计较了，只要不过分干扰本部的工作，他可以睁一只眼闭一只眼。

但对于到二级监狱例行监察这一件公务，陈伟群却对军政部的这人员派遣的决定很不满意。关押重犯之地，至少也要在少校级别以上的才有资格跟随，怎么就派了一个小部员过来？

是因为现在联塔内部形势不稳定，权利最重的军政部看不起他这个远离是非保持中立的工政部所以故意怠慢吗？可若是二级监狱出了问题，如今的军政部必定首当其冲受责罚——克里斯是怎么想的？

传闻当年在这里放走诺德·霍尔的人，可就是克里斯·怀特啊。作为军政部部长，克里斯断不应该是破坏规则的那一个，可他偏偏做了这一件叛逆的事，就算没有直接证据证明是他放走的人，也是他看管不力所犯下的错，致使怀特家族因此蒙羞，这么多年也一直被联塔管理委员会的人一直打压，不得上位，话语权也逐渐减少，在这件事上面应该更加上心才对——

陈伟群突然明白过来了，这次的人员派遣也许已经不是克里斯所能掌控的事情了，五年一度的联塔管理委员会换届选举在即，连长年没有动静的特密处处长娜塔莎少校也都秘密归来，每个部门的高层人员都在蠢蠢欲动，在这个时候，谁还会在意这一个小小的任务？又有谁会听一个快要退休的老人的命令来做这种无趣无利的事？自身难保的人忙着洗清罪名，处心积虑的人则趁机上位，内忧外患，混乱至极。

从织田信成在会议上说出那句话之前，整个联塔的内部就已经开始乱了——从追查出来的非法实验计划开始，到地区的腐败奢靡浮出水面，再到整个联塔的内部崩溃，每个光鲜亮丽的背后都是名存实亡的颓败，每个往金字塔上爬的人都在同时往深渊下坠。

所有人的前途，都岌岌可危。

在这种情况下，二级监狱的监管更要加强力度，以防作乱。陈伟群不管其他部门现在是怎么想的，他所管辖的工政部绝对不能因内乱沦为他人笑柄，必须坚守阵地，这是他来联塔之时就立下的誓言，无论何时，绝不辱命。

这么一想，反倒让陈伟群开始欣赏这个被军政部派过来的小部员，毕竟大多数人都不太愿意来，只有他还是一副认真学习的样子——其实人也没想象的这么差，已到了少校级别，是个未结合的小哨兵，虽然长得比较显嫩，不太容易说服人，但个子比较高，站军姿的模样挺立也端正，没有那些利益熏心的哨兵身上常见的浮躁气息，还挺不错的。

小部员叫车俊焕，军校出身，羽生结弦是他的前辈，所以今天一直黏着对方——陈伟群这个正牌工政部部长反倒被冷落了，哎，万人迷向导果然名不虚传。

想到这，陈伟群抬眸看了一眼在旁边端坐着查看着近期监控区域视频的羽生结弦，只觉得最近情绪一直不太高的向导一到这里整个人好像封闭了精神共鸣，话越来越少了，表情也越来越不生动了。

从羽生结弦到工政部就职犯罪心理顾问以来，就接手了例行到二级监狱监察的任务——说来强悍，在这里待着的犯罪分子，有一半以上都是他到各个地区协助工作所抓获到的——在犯罪心理学和刑侦方面上，他确实像他的导师奥瑟所说的那样，天赋过人，处处惊艳。

这同时也让联塔开始提防这样的羽生结弦——最靠近犯罪者心里的人，与黑暗最近的人，本身就带有不被信任的可能。

坦白说，陈伟群之所以会出现在这里，除了对本身职责的负责，也是因为他需要监视在这里的羽生结弦。

每年都有监察罪犯的任务，羽生结弦每年都会准时出现，每一次都会单独与一个叫雷尔夫的高智商连环杀人犯待在一块，没有监控，也没有录音，就这样待上整整几个小时，谁也不知道他们之间发生了什么。

没有人敢单独跟这样一个可怖的连环凶手单独待在同一个空间，据说每一个跟雷尔夫谈过话的人都会不可避免地发疯，每一个跟他对视过的人都不得安眠，而羽生结弦是例外。

雷尔夫是羽生结弦遇到并亲手抓住的第一个犯罪者，在追捕与反追捕过程中，深知彼此的底细，对彼此而言，都非常具有纪念价值。

车俊焕是第一次来二级监狱，并不太熟悉流程，从七点到这里，已经待了三个小时。除了有在中心待着的几个看管人员负责接待他们，剩下的工作为求安全，全都是高级加密的人工智能在管理掌控，面前的陈伟群在惯例翻阅监狱概况，羽生结弦在一一核对罪犯信息，只有他无所事事，而周围的气氛太压抑沉闷，安静到可怕恐怖，让他呼吸有些困难。

直到发现羽生结弦面前的显示屏界面没再发生变化，车俊焕才耐不住好奇地抬头看了一眼，他看着上面罪犯的信息，首先注意到罪犯那张出乎意料过分英俊的照片，后又为罪犯的详细信息而惊叹——已结合向导，曾从职机密科研，后任医生，精神力为罕见的S级，资历丰富，典型的精英人才，高智商犯罪者，头脑极其冷静清醒，涉嫌多起难以侦破的杀人案，最后亲手杀死自己的爱人，取证一度艰难，被羽生结弦找到证据抓获后仍毫无悔改之心，被判为死刑犯，因需向其求证更多案件细节而缓五年执行死刑，入二级监狱后因擅长通过谈话蛊惑人心，被单独放置在牢房里，未经允许，不得与外人接触。

他的全名叫雷尔夫·霍尔。

车俊焕第一次接触到这样的犯罪者信息，也许是心理作用，看完后只觉得这个人照片上的眼神尤其令人毛骨悚然——非常地专注，专注到仿佛可以看穿你内心深处的所思所想。

听说重启“复苏”计划的安格斯也在这里关押着，车俊焕想到这个，更觉得有些恐怖了——丧心病狂的人都被关在这，一细想就有些哽着慌。

羽生结弦好像感知到车俊焕此时有些波动的情绪反馈，并且确认其为恐惧，无声地看了他一眼，但不再像以前那样会善意地给予哨兵帮助。随后他起身向陈伟群打了个招呼示意自己离开，一个人往监狱最深处缓步走去，显然对这里非常熟悉。

车俊焕有些愣住，不知道羽生结弦要去做什么，下意识地想拦住他，却又不敢求助似的看向陈伟群，陈伟群却习以为常地招手让他顶替羽生结弦先前的位置继续核对资料。

“让他一个人去吧，他以前也这样，”陈伟群说，“他想找个人说会话，毕竟最近确实忙的够呛的，压力也很大，随他去。”

车俊焕张了张嘴，却不知道说什么，也自认没什么资格说，只好乖乖地坐下来做着自己的工作。

只是车俊焕一直核对着信息，就忽然看到一个眼熟的名字——他在军校这么多年，自然知道军校前第一负责人诺德·霍尔是谁，尽管现在的军校生都以这个人为耻，但喜欢泡在图书馆的车俊焕却在通过其他方面了解到诺德·霍尔的前半生后对其改观，并不会一味地抵制这位历史上最为年轻的军校负责人。

毕竟每个人曾经都有过轰轰烈烈且热血沸腾的理想，难免也会有不得意屈服于现实的后来，不应一概而论，但能从随波逐流中坚持自己的想法，应该可贵。

他相信自己的想法并非错误，却不敢在众人面前发声，直到一直为不公发声的羽生结弦给了他资格，他才坚信着——虽然第一次亲密接触，羽生结弦并没怎么跟他说过话，对方也不知道他心中所想。

车俊焕看着翻到的信息，突然怔了一下。

他发现，雷尔夫·霍尔的牢房就在曾经关押过诺德·霍尔的隔壁。

当然，他们两个人除了姓氏相同，并无血缘关系。

 

雷尔夫的独属牢房很简陋，自然，一个死刑犯的最终归宿也不会奢华到哪里去，人们关心的是罪该万死的他下场如何，至于他过的怎么样、又有什么苦衷，没必要了解。

唯一“关心”他过的如何的人终于又来了，他当然很高兴，高兴得不了，那意味着这个人又有烦心事了——可怜的、总被恼人的情绪困扰的向导，感知力过载向来是个危险的事。

“嗨，好久不见。”

雷尔夫坐在牢房里唯一的桌子前，向刚进门坐下的羽生结弦打了个友善的招呼，他穿着狱服，四肢戴着镣铐，脖子上戴着监管器，动作却总是优雅地像是在酒店切牛排的绅士，即使在牢房里也丝毫不改风度。

羽生结弦没什么表情地将双手搭在桌上，安静地看着他，也不说话。

“噢，你还是一副老样子。”雷尔夫突然身子前倾，像个喜欢和人聊天的医生，“这是怎么了？虽然每次过来见我你都不怎么高兴，但今天你这副样子，我还是第一次见，你一向可以很好控制你的情绪与感知力。”

“我可不希望我在你眼里只是一个可以用来消化负面情绪的垃圾桶，”雷尔夫摆手道，“我就像一个心理医生，每年坐在这里治疗你的坏情绪，但是你从来不支付我看病的费用。”

羽生结弦听完似笑非笑，“看你在这里演戏，我的情绪会好一点，你的价值比垃圾桶要高一些。”

“承蒙夸奖，毕竟我确实比垃圾桶要高级？”雷尔夫无所谓地笑起来，“起码我清理废物的能力比你强很多，也比你擅长得多。”

“我和你之间没有比较的必要。”羽生结弦说。

“好吧，”雷尔夫苦恼地说，“我越来越摸不清你在想什么了，你一年比一年难猜。”

“你不需要了解我。”羽生结弦淡淡道。

雷尔夫盯着羽生结弦一会，“但是你知道的，我一直对你感兴趣。”

羽生结弦觉得自己听了一个笑话，“对解剖我感兴趣吗？在这方面，你很专业。”

“差不多，对你的大脑很感兴趣，”雷尔夫说，“我曾经有个想法，想把人的大脑按在低等动物的身上，或者拆分组合起来，摆放着，废物们都会很漂亮，因为他们获得了造物主的眷顾。”

羽生结弦做了个评价：“低级趣味。”

“算了吧，我为什么要跟一个不懂得欣赏艺术品的人聊天，”雷尔夫无谓地抹了抹嘴角，“要继续聊下去吗？我觉得我们无话可谈了。”

羽生结弦没有说话，事实上，他以前都是纯粹过来听这个人自言自语的，抛去曾经犯过多起性质恶劣的凶手身份，对方确实是个神经质的话痨。

不过再过一年就见不到这个人了，虽然一点都不可惜。

果不其然，雷尔夫又开始说了：“作为一个向导，情绪感知过载确实很难受，毕竟比起哨兵的生理性痛苦，心理上的痛苦会陪伴终生，如果你最近有做噩梦或者思绪过重，这就是警告的信号——羽生结弦，你以为你是钢铁所制刀枪不入吗？每个向导都需要合理控制自己的感知免得情绪崩溃，这么多年，你看上去总是百毒不侵，你心里到底在想什么？”

羽生结弦还没回应，雷尔夫自顾自地继续说，这个本职为医生的凶手，非常容易进入自己的工作状态，“感性是向导的本能，不以理性克制，过强的共情能力很容易让精神力弱的向导迷失自己，当然我知道，这对你来说可能很容易，你是我见到的第一个精神力级别为S+的顶级向导，是最适合研究的模本啊……这种事情对你而言轻而易举，对吧？”

提到“研究模本”这个词，羽生结弦的表情明显变得冰冷起来，他并不喜欢听到这个词。

“但就算是充沛的能量块，一直使用，也有一天会消耗殆尽。”雷尔夫敏锐地察觉到羽生结弦情绪的细微变化，又道，“我已经很久没听到你的消息了。是最近太安逸了吗？过得太过舒服？还是因为陷入了所谓的爱河里面无法自拔……你怎么会做这种事呢？”

“十六年前发生的事，你怎么可以放下？你怎么可以视若无睹？你是来赎罪的，我的朋友，你来赎罪……‘他’死了吗？你的‘金字塔’翻倒了吗？你想要的规则实现了吗？”

身体越来越前倾，四肢的镣铐越来越紧锁，雷尔夫却像是毫无察觉似的，抬起头看直直盯着羽生结弦，缓缓道：“爱这种虚无缥缈的东西，你也会拥有吗？”

“闭嘴。”羽生结弦冷硬道，并不想继续这个话题，同时释放了一个压制的精神共鸣，警告面前这个向导，别意图挑衅，“这是我的事。”

瞬间的压制压上来，让雷尔夫差点精神震荡，但他仍然觉得很有趣，缓过神来继续道：“嘿……别这么凶，我可是一个失去过哨兵的向导，结合破裂可不好受，我可承受不住你的精神攻击。”

过于强大的精神压制让雷尔夫上半身被迫与桌子相贴，端正坐着的羽生结弦居高临下地看着他，冷冷道：“我警告过很多次，不要对我使用高强度的精神感知，也不要在我面前卖弄你无处消遣的推断能力，如果你想要在执行死刑之前体验一次濒死的滋味，我不介意现在就动手。”

雷尔夫听完竟然立即笑出声，像是终于看到了什么好玩的东西，他竟然强行突破顶级向导的精神压制，忍住喉中的腥味，起身一把抓住羽生结弦面前的衣襟，死死地拽住，灰色的眼瞳紧紧地盯着人不放。

“看啊……你内心深处，明明也喜欢看人濒死的样子，明明也喜欢猎物在你手中挣扎，明明也很喜欢这种制造死亡的感觉……压抑吗？感到束缚吗？不满吗？只要你想，你现在就可以杀了我！你曾经不是最想杀死我的吗？怎么？因为我姓霍尔，所以你不忍心吗？！”

羽生结弦一个反手用力掐住了雷尔夫的脖子，警告道：“你和‘他’没有关系！别用这个刺激我！”

“你明明恨‘他’吧？为什么不承认？”精神压制越来越剧烈，雷尔夫口中溢出鲜血，眼睛里满是血丝，“你是不是在想，倘若你没有遇见他，你的人生会不会就不是现在这样？至少你身边的人不会受到伤害——我猜对了吗？咳咳咳！我猜对了！总有一天你会害了你爱的人，你和我是一样的——”

“你和我们都是一样的，我们才是同类，没有人有足够能力接纳我们！我们才是最了解彼此的人，我们生存在黑暗之中，冷漠伪善又怎样？低等的废物只配被我们踩在脚下，我们生来就与别人不同！”

眼前被镣铐牢牢锁住的罪犯突然爆发出惊人的精神力，像一个垂死挣扎着反抗的猛兽，释放着自己的精神共鸣，用力地将受影响晃神的羽生结弦徒然拉近，露出一个极其得意的笑容。

灰色的眼瞳里满是疯狂。

“羽生结弦……”他低沉道，“我们这些天生的‘怪物’，是找不到归宿的。”

“警告！警告！与监察员距离过近！距离过近！”

牢房里的感应器响了起来，羽生结弦反应后立即松开了手，随即一道迅猛的电流顿时从四肢与脖颈传遍雷尔夫整个身体，被麻痹了神经的男人闷哼一声放开了羽生结弦，无力地倒在桌上喘着气，难受地不再说话。

羽生结弦同样喘着气，从刚刚雷尔夫投放的精神共鸣里缓过神来，竟惊出了一身冷汗。

雷尔夫向他共享了一段精神共鸣，精神力级别越是高等，共情能力越强，羽生结弦被迫感受到了结合破裂的滋味——仿佛被撕裂了灵魂，一分为二，疼痛深入骨髓，连意识都在颤抖，再然后，就是无止尽的哀伤与悲痛。

曾经有一个向导，他爱上了一个哨兵，但他们并不契合彼此，即使已经精神结合，也仍然弥补不了心中的空缺。

刻骨的爱情让他痴迷，渴望白头偕老，然而命运将美好赋予他的同时，也将病痛留给了她。

后来他杀了他的爱人，并一点、一点地肢解了她，再温柔地将她的全部吞进腹中。

他冒着生命撕裂的痛苦，却彻底拥抱了她的灵魂。

世界上千百种爱情，总有一种没有结尾。

羽生结弦从压抑的情绪挣脱出来，揉了揉眉心，忽然嗤笑一声。

雷尔夫听到他忽然的笑，仍然闭着眼，失笑着问：“跟我聊天你会觉得高兴吗？我的朋友。”

羽生结弦淡然地起身，道：“从来不。”

 

“所以雷尔夫最后是真的亲手杀了他的爱人吗？他当年的自首陈述很模糊，证据也被销毁，一直没办法以这个定他的罪。”

羽生结弦自牢房出来并说了这件事后，车俊焕就一直跟着他，小心翼翼地在身后说着这句话，同时盯着对方衣袖上沾染到的疑似血液的痕迹，很想将它擦干净。

“无论他认不认这个罪，其他案件的证据都足以让他死上好几回了。”陈伟群说，“他的故事我们没必要了解，杀人犯就是杀人犯。”

“可还是有好多人因为他长得帅而开始同情他……”车俊焕小声道。

“为什么要同情一个杀人犯？他犯了罪就是犯罪，无论如何都不可能抹去这个事实，都去可怜他，对那些无辜的死者公平吗？”羽生结弦缓声道：“了解这些人的犯罪心理，以便更好地破案、降低犯罪，这是我们的职责。至于杀人犯有什么苦衷想要诉说，可以，但没必要，犯罪者能及时得到应有的惩罚，才是最重要的结果。”

车俊焕看着心事重重的羽生结弦片刻，刚想再说些什么，却又有另一位“客人”来访——负责情报与特工管理的特密处处长娜塔莎少校听闻羽生结弦在这里，专程过来跑一趟，同时带来一个坏消息。

娜塔莎简单地向三人复述了一遍今夜L区南端发生的事，神情严肃。

“一个小时前，也就是凌晨一点时，南端055大道发生了一起严重车祸，前去调查的L区警局刑侦二队外勤人员与一伙犯罪分子发生冲突，未能及时到达目的地，而南端地方警员也遭遇到了同样的情况，导致未能掌握‘Breathe ’酒吧内部人员的去向。”

“此前，在南端进行任务的、我特密处的一位外编探员加贺松也无故失踪，目前已经联系不上。”娜塔莎说完后看向陈伟群，“希望工政部长准允发布调查令，立即立案。”

“加贺松失踪了？”羽生结弦疑虑道，“怎么会？他警惕性一向很高，他身上的定位系统没有反应吗？”

“失效了。”娜塔莎摇了摇头。

陈伟群有些诧异，他不曾想过原来羽生结弦与娜塔莎的关系比他想象中的要好，不过外界传闻娜塔莎曾是诺德·霍尔的下属，是旧部，这样一来也难免羽生结弦会与她有关系了，甚至还知道特密处的一个员工的名字。

但他又隐约觉得哪里不对劲，说不上来。

“他去执行什么任务？”事发突然，陈伟群只能先问这个信息。

娜塔莎不动声色地看了羽生结弦一眼，得到默许后，她斟酌道：“他对外的身份是一名私家侦探，近期私下在南端进行调查，查到了一些消息——”

车俊焕凝神屏息地听着，一个字都不落。

“一种新式成瘾毒品以向导素模拟剂等常用药剂为伪装，已在整个L区流传开来。之前戈米沙部长所查的跨区贩毒案也与这个有关，加贺松探员已查到了多家医药公司涉嫌此案，这意味着，现在，上至联塔，下至多个地区，只要有药剂所在之地，每个哨兵或者向导都有可能——

“涉嫌吸毒。”

捕捉到熟悉的字眼，羽生结弦几乎是下意识地就想到了很久以前，在金博洋办公室里见过的、那些被埋在医疗箱深处、近乎有些刺眼的向导素模拟剂，仅仅只想到了一瞬，心却像是忽然坠入冰窖之中，浑身发冷。

他现在恨不得立即就赶到金博洋的身边——为什么要答应对方回家呢？他应该将人捆绑在身边、每时每刻都不放手才对——

天天，你现在在哪里？

 

像是有感应一般，金博洋在冰凉的地板上动了动，被蒙着的眼睛和被捆绑在背后的双手告诉了他此刻的处境，好在他之前失感恢复视觉的时候习惯了摸黑的状态，看不见的情况并没让他心理有压力，反倒是紧贴在他身后的人情绪很不稳定，一直在絮絮叨叨地小声念个不停，有意无意地对他投放多余的精神共鸣。

“哎，怎么回事，怎么就这么倒霉突然被拐走了，信息也发不出去，身上的东西也被没收了，这下怎么办才好啊……”

醒来之后已经过了很长时间了，他一直保持着同一个动作。

在哪里？不知道。身边都有谁？也不知道。

金博洋真想对这个人说能不能别再念叨了，他现在被封了眼睛，其余的四感就格外敏感，一点多余的声音在耳边都被放大，这让他无法听见远处的声音以此来判断他现在身处何地了——他的精神力才恢复到C级啊，照顾一下艰难复健中的失感人士吧。

空气中弥漫着刺鼻的消毒水味与浓郁的血腥味，还混杂着一些奇怪的味道，金博洋仔细辨认着，企图判断出这里的环境。

铁锈味？等等，水声？身下的地板似乎在动。

他们现在居然在船上？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续走剧情线。


	86. 卷四 殊途

85.

金博洋仔细地利用未被封住的感官推断周围的环境，辨认着细微声响的源头，所在之处的室内温度比他想象中的要高一些，他以为会被拐进冰窖里或者私密地牢里什么的，因为他有过经验。毕竟当刑警，总免不了会被穷凶极恶的人报复。

他不知道现在是什么时候了，只记得酒吧里忽然一片漆黑，然后就听到了枪声，金博洋当时下意识地护住身边的女人，屏息凝神地观察着周围的状况，结果没想到身边的女人反倒抓住了他的手臂挟持了他，他立即意识到这个女人不是简单的酒客，刚想反击却心想不能暴露自己的身份，他没带配枪，还单独一个人，贸然行动绝对不行，当场就飚出演技演成手无缚鸡之力，然后就被打晕被绑到这里了。

醒来后发现身上直接是内搭的单薄衬衫，外套估计是没有了，现在感觉脖颈处凉嗖嗖的，应该是没给他扣上扣子，他感觉好冷，不过好在身体并没觉得任何不适，精神状态还算稳定。

但既然被绑了过来，说明他还有利用价值，或者发现有什么不对劲，想留活口问话。

可是他怎么会在船上？时间够吗？从警方接到通知派遣警员过来到他被藏在酒吧的犯罪分子打晕绑到这里，应该也不会超过三个小时，就算南端的水域广、水路多，但以Breathe酒吧的地理位置，要抵达最近的码头也需要两个小时，这段时间不至于没有一个警员抵达现场搜查附近的可疑人员吧？难道是宇野他们出什么事了没能及时到达？

情况似乎比金博洋想的还要复杂一些，他此刻的处境也非常危险，尽管他现在表面淡定的不行，其实心里没什么底。

他确实没有想到酒吧会突然发生这一意外，他本来只是打算过来一边盯着他们一边等着其他人，谁知道无缘无故就被抓住了，幸好他在之前就把身上的信息证件先一步留给了留驻在各大酒吧充当线人的服务员，否则搜身时暴露了信息，迟早完事。

早些年联塔就向导失踪案出了相关规定，规定每一间合法酒吧或是夜总会之类的场所安置一个登记记录系统，来此消费的成年哨向的信息都必须记录在册，以便有警方过来查案办事时方便合作。不过这个制度近几年都被无视了，没几个酒吧真的遵守，都随便糊弄过去，只要不出大事，没人在意。

不得已，警方开始在南端安插了一些线人，负责追踪某些地区背后的非法交易，但除了专门负责与线人联系的情报组，其余警员对此了解不深，连金博洋这种级别的刑侦队长也只是略知一二，这些线人相当于隐藏在敌方当中的卧底，他们的真实身份不能轻易暴露，自然也不清楚这些人到底是谁。

金博洋今天只是借机试探了一下，至于对方到底是不是线人，他也不得而知，但至少他现在都没有被出卖，应该是有人在暗中替他周旋。

按道理来说，倘若这家酒吧有鬼，那今天晚上就不应该开店营业，早就该逃之夭夭了，怎么可能还等到酒吧还有这么多人的时候才准备逃跑，而且还抓几个无关人员拖后腿，究竟是想做什么？

虽然金博洋现在没法看见，但他能感受到周围不止有他和他身边的这个人，还有几个人也和他们关在了一起，应该也是原本在酒吧里的客人，至于他们是死是活那就不得而知了，金博洋被四周浓郁的血腥味糊了一鼻子味道，嗅觉都快失灵了。

金博洋试着动了动被绑在身后的双手，想知道绑的是什么结，看能不能解开，下一秒身边的人好似感应到了，想偏过头去看他——虽然看不见。

“我试过了，绑的太紧，不好动。”有些熟悉的少年音传来，对方碰了碰金博洋的肩膀，说，“我醒的比你早，我真的试过了。”

金博洋没动了，他也不想浪费力气，谁知道会不会有人给他送饭吃，但他觉得手腕捆着有点疼，还很累，干脆趴在旁边的墙上，问：“你知道这里是什么地方吗？”

被问的人似乎愣了愣，许是没想到金博洋这么镇定，只小声应道：“我也不知道……我醒来就一直这样了。但是我听到了那些人的对话，猜测我们现在应该在一个类似于牢房一样的地方，身边也许还有其他人没醒，而且那些人好像去忙什么事了，没空理我们。”

金博洋思索了一阵，喃喃道：“他们把我们绑在这里做什么呢？”

身边的人摇摇头，迷惑地问：“你为什么一点都不着急？而且连我是谁你都不问问？”

“你的声音有点耳熟，而且你身上的向导素我好像在哪里闻到过，还离我这么近，说明我们可能见过，或者你可能认识我？”金博洋闭目养神道，适当地远离了身边的未结合向导，“着急也没什么用啊，现在什么都不知道，还不如保存体力应付那些人呢。”

身边的人似乎觉得很有道理，于是道：“说的也是。”

不知道该说是心大还是从容的两个人就这样背对着靠在一起，简单交换了一下彼此的基本信息，有一搭没一搭的聊着天。

“你怎么在酒吧？”金博洋职业病发作，开始习惯性盘问，“成年了吗？”

“今年刚成年。”身边的人回答，“不能去酒吧庆祝一下吗？”

“啊，成年快乐。”金博洋好像想到什么似的笑了笑，又说，“一个人去这种地方终究不太好。”

加贺松撇了撇嘴，没说话。他因为要暗中执行调查任务才来Breathe酒吧，也不知道会发生这个事，但又不能让金博洋知道他的真实身份，只好能不说别的就不说多余的。

在被持枪的人发现之前，加贺松将用来联系的手机甩进了酒吧角落里，但留住了贴在皮肤上的定位器，祈祷他的处长能及时发现并找到这里，他觉得这里很危险。

弥漫着的血腥味和药水味，预示着不祥。联想到最近发生的案件，最可怕的猜测结果便是这些人准备拿他们当免费的小白鼠，一针试验毒品扎进去，死了埋，活了生不如死。

走私犯有枪，毒贩有毒品，金主有资金，南端有私地，到处都有人，实在符合犯罪违法的条件。

虽然不能以最恶毒的心思揣测他人，但有的时候有的人往往丧心病狂地超乎想象，人性总是可怖且难以预测。

而他们下一秒是生是死还不得而知。

时间不断地流逝，周围什么事都没发生，被捆绑在这样的一个密闭空间里不得见天日的感受非常糟糕，加贺松越来越感到烦躁，他甚至有点呼吸困难，产生了一种快要被黑暗吞没的窒息错觉。

没有人来这里，也不知道身处何处。

“我们会死在这里吗？”加贺松怔怔道。

“也许。”一直在思考事情的金博洋接道，“但更有可能先被自己吓死，你放松下来，别想太多。”

“你不害怕吗？”加贺松问。

“怕啊，生命如此宝贵，怎可说弃就弃？”金博洋随口道，总觉得自己好像立了什么说回家就出事的flag，“只能见机行事，随机应变吧。”

加贺松听罢神情有些复杂，只能安静下来，片刻后又说：“你听过雷尔夫这个名字吗？”

金博洋想了想，说：“听过。那个H区的连环杀手？”

他确实听过这个名字，在好几年前，但只是听过，当时的他并没有太多精力与心思花在别的人身上。

“嗯，”加贺松幽幽地说，“听说他曾经将两个人困在一间密室里，一直折磨致死……就像我们现在这样。”

金博洋：“……”

金博洋劝道：“冷静下来，别乱想。”

加贺松又说：“据说他可是一个相当英俊的向导……还招来很多女粉丝呢，真是搞不懂。”

“可是他杀了人啊，长得帅也没用。”金博洋评价道，随后他们又聊了聊，他觉得加贺松提起的话题都不是常人所接触的，开始怀疑起来，“你怎么会提起这些？”

加贺松连忙含糊过去，“……个人兴趣爱好而已。”

金博洋留了一个心眼，暂时不打算深究这个话题，想多了费脑。他继续靠在墙上闭目养神，注意周围的情况，试着解开身上的绳索，心里却在想另一些事。

在漫长且煎熬的等待中，他在想他的父母，也在想羽生结弦，想念那些很安稳的日子。

也许是因为经历过一次生死徘徊后，他不再太过偏执，也看淡了许多，以前憧憬过的、向往过的，都不如跟身边的人平平淡淡地生活。

每个人都会变的，大概他也不例外。

也不知过了多久，金博洋终于在这个安静得可怕的空间里听见了另外一些人的声音，随之而来的是被人拽着肩膀上的布料从地板上提了起来，但依旧蒙着眼睛，差点被摔了个踉跄，幸好他稳住了。

“你们要做什么？！”仍在原地的加贺松听见声响，脱口道，挣扎着想要起来。

“跟你没有关系！老实待在这里！”拉着金博洋的男人踹了加贺松一脚，警告的声音很大，还骂骂咧咧的，就在耳边炸开，导致金博洋做了个苦不堪言的表情，他被吓到了，而且听觉还有点不妥。

被带走的金博洋第一个念头居然是觉得可惜，他还没正式见过这个没仔细见过面的朋友呢。

带走金博洋的是两个健壮的哨兵，两个人一人一边带着他不知道往哪里去，他只知道好像拐了很多个转角，好像挺复杂，但也有可能带着他绕了几个弯故意迷惑他。

“坐。”等终于到了一个地方停下，金博洋听见一个女人的声音，很耳熟。

看来这次是“误入敌营”啊。

依旧被蒙着眼睛的金博洋不知所措地站在原地，直到又有人上前将他带到一个座位上，按住他的肩膀让他坐下来，他才从有些恍惚的状态中清醒过来。

从困住他的房间到这里，一路上都隐约藏着一股迷香，不细闻根本辨认不出来。

“松开吧。”女人又说话了，随即就有人替金博洋解开了蒙着眼睛的黑布和手上的绳索，终于解开束缚，金博洋不适地抬起手遮住了自己的眼睛以防被此刻亮的有些刺眼的光刺疼，同时调整着五感。

这里的光太亮了，太刺眼，让他想到了不好的回忆。

“睡得好吗？先生。”果不其然，穿着红色旗袍的女人裹着大衣坐在金博洋对面，露出了一个明艳的笑容，动人心魂。

在明亮的灯光下，金博洋许久才睁开眼睛看着面前的女人，之前在酒吧时因为灯光太过昏暗，他没仔细看清这个女人的面容，直到现在才真正地看清了这个人的脸。

过分美丽，过分迷人，也过分危险。

他看见了站在她身后的、五个端着枪的雇佣兵，还有几个脸色灰白的年轻人，一看还没有成年的那种，以及在她身后不远处，一间间诡异异常的、像牢房的房间，隐约传来几声压抑的呼救与痛苦的喘息，而他此刻所在之处似乎是一间像审讯室一样的地方，面前的桌子和地板上都渗透着干涸的鲜血，座位两边甚至还有生了锈的手铐，金博洋心下一紧，认出堆积在地上的都是些用过的浓度颇高的向导素模拟剂，不安的预感立即涌上心头。

这到底是个什么鬼地方？

“不要害怕。”女人撑着下巴，缓缓道，“只是想邀请先生体验体验而已。”

“什么意思？”金博洋直直地盯着她，“你是谁？”

女人玩味地笑了笑，“果然是初次过来玩的客人，一点规矩也不知道啊，进‘Breathe’之前没有打听过吗？”

金博洋神情微动，以为自己的身份还是被泄露了，只能保持沉默，并不着急接话。

“不过也是，自从‘上级’那边出事后，很多人都不太愿意过来这里玩了。”女人竟露出了惆怅的表情，“所以我们也是被逼无奈，这批货卖不出去，多浪费，有点心疼呢。”

意识到对方正在向他投放干扰性质的精神共鸣，金博洋加强了精神屏障，并出声道：“抱歉，我不明白你的意思。”

说完后，他心里却已有了一个大概的猜测——小周之前跟他说过，有类新式的成瘾性毒品可能已在市面上流通，大多数都以向导素模拟剂为伪装在各大药品店或医院销售，据说效果比一般浓度的模拟剂要好，很吸引人，常常卖到断货。但是，并非所有人都有能力买得起这种向导素模拟剂，由此产生了黑市贸易，其中就会有这种非法买卖，通过各种渠道贩卖或低价销售这类向导素模拟剂，甚至还会有黑心厂家私自伪造假药从中谋利，存在即有市场，这种现象难以杜绝，还会有人变本加厉，在利益面前，这些人变成吸血的恶鬼，罔顾他人性命，只为自己谋路。

金博洋不知道自己是否无意间接触到了隐藏在L区南端的黑市贩卖线，但是依目前的形势判断，不仅仅只有L区如此，还有很多地区也会有这样的地下黑市正贩卖着新式毒品，从Z区的地下城可以看出，这一整条利益链应该是很早就有了，而且长年存在，早就如树根一样扎在土壤之下，非常牢固。

就像这样看起来合法的酒吧，背后也涉及了非法生意，像这样千千万万个狂欢或者平静的场所，都有可能藏着危险，就在每个人的身边，普通的哨兵或向导随时都可以接触得到——一不小心就会沾染，会比想象中的更可怕。

金博洋越想越深，越联想越恐惧，几乎是立刻就冒出了一身冷汗。

这里应该是这伙犯罪分子的秘密基地，离酒吧很近，有可能就在附近，也许是地下室之类的？所以动作很快，不费力就把他们这些人拐过来，还能藏好。

这伙犯罪分子有“上级”，说明这可能只是一个大集团之下的一个小组织，就如同那个以宗教作伪装的贩卖组织，难道这都是“Blackdoor”之下的底层组织吗？

女人没有察觉到金博洋神色的异样，只是说：“没关系，我相信先生会喜欢的——在你昏迷期间，我们曾为你做过一次精神力检测，发现你的精神力等级才到C级——实在是不符合你敏锐的反应啊。”

金博洋心里已敲响了警钟——难道自己真的暴露了？他的手心已不自觉地捏紧了。

“这还是我第一次遇见这种情况。”女人叹了口气，却转了个话题，自顾自地说，“原来是因为你已经被某个向导精神锁定了，所以才会排斥其他向导的一切精神调控啊。”

金博洋一愣，脑袋有点嗡嗡的，没听懂这个解释，“什么……被向导锁定了是什、什么意思？”

“你不知道？”女人诧异。

金博洋怔怔地摇头。

女人觉得自己发现了什么有趣的事情，笑道：“那你这个向导也真是霸道呢。精神锁定指的是向导对其认定契合的哨兵进行绑定的行为，意在提高哨兵对自己的感应能力而降低哨兵对其他向导的感知力，同时产生屏障反应阻止其他向导向哨兵发起精神共鸣，精神力等级高的向导的精神锁定会更加长久，并且只能自动解除，不能强行破坏。”

金博洋听的有些懵，好半天才搞清楚这件事——羽生竟已经锁定了他，而且对方似乎也不知道这回事。

怪不得他最近排斥其他向导的反应越来越严重了——这也太霸道吧？可又是在什么时候锁定他的？

“你的向导的精神力等级一定很高，导致我对你投放的精神共鸣都没效果，还差点遭到反噬。”女人看上去非常遗憾，作为稀有的向导，她一向自诩能够吸引任何哨兵。

“他不让我靠近你。”

可惜了，她还挺喜欢面前这个哨兵的。

她起身缓步走到金博洋身边，拍着金博洋的肩膀，抬手正想要从身后抚摸对方的脸，被金博洋不着痕迹地躲开了。

“可是，你们没有结合呢。”女人也不恼，只是说：“就算是再厉害的向导，没有结合，不在身边，也无法制住狂化的哨兵吧？”

“你要做什么？”金博洋沉着声音道。

女人站在他身后，许久不回话，金博洋也不回头，却注意到面前几个站在边上穿着不搭的制服、一直呆呆盯着他的年轻人，有些错愕。

太过年轻了，像是才刚到15、16岁的样子。

是失踪的科诺经济学院的学生吗？

他们跟这伙犯罪分子待在一起？

为什么？

女人像是知道金博洋好奇这几个学生，出乎意料地耐心道：“很好奇吧？这些原本该在学校念书、为自己的前途努力奋斗的学生，怎么会在这里？”

还没等金博洋说话，女人又继续说：“啊啊，不小心说漏嘴了呢，万一你是个警察，那我岂不是犯法了？——未成年哨向禁止出入酒吧等营业场所，不得向未成年哨向售卖精神药剂，不得雇用未成年哨向充当劳动力——条条款款的规矩可真多，不也还有这么多人活着吗？”

“你让他们用那些向导素模拟剂了？”金博洋不得不出声道，“你疯了吗？这个年纪的孩子才刚觉醒不久！”

“噢，这可是他们的选择啊，不关我的事。”女人道，“是他们自己要选择跟随我的，我能有什么办法？嗯？”

“在伟大的联塔管制下，每个人都怀着期望与理想诞生在这个世界上，并且按照既定的道路开启人生，”女人在金博洋耳边轻轻道，“但是上帝是不公平的，他让某些人天资聪颖，让某些人愚钝笨拙，有的人完美无瑕，有的人残缺不全，同样都是人，凭什么你和别人不一样？为什么有的人天生平庸？为什么别人天生可以拥有多数的利益，而你不能？”

“人生所有的不幸都来自低劣的基因，唯有天赋出众者才能站在金字塔的顶端。”

“‘基因天赋论’如此荒谬，你也信吗？”金博洋听罢嗤笑道，“搞清楚你们在做什么，一支向导素模拟剂，只能支持一个哨兵独立掌握自己的精神调控，无法改变人的一生。”

“站在顶端的人永远无法理解底层的磨难。”女人哀叹道，“你无法理解那些一无所有的人究竟如何活着。”

有的人想要活着，就已经非常困难了。

金博洋不说话了，他不想再跟这个女人继续聊下去，长时间的压抑与沉闷让他有些烦躁。

他知道这个女人应该一时半会儿不会对他做什么，但他最好能拖延机会周旋一下，给警方留时间，也生死未卜的加贺松留时间，还有，他必须要搞清楚这里究竟是怎么回事。

“我连你的名字都不知道，怎么称呼？”金博洋问身后的女人。

女人似乎很高兴，语气很愉悦，“我叫赫娅，你好，希望你能记住我。”

“你之前认识我吗？”

“并不认识。我们是第一次见面——但我觉得，我们一见如故呢。”

大概所有的犯罪分子都有可能跟他一见如故吧——就跟猫与老鼠一样熟悉。金博洋想。

他的头发过于长了，有一段时间没怎么打理，因此低下头时也恰好遮住了他表情的细微变化，如果细心观察，那透露了一种与他的气质不太符合的沉稳镇定，在这个充满着未知危险的地方，他从容得像是掌控着全局。

他想，他必须得先发制人。

但不多时，又有一个年轻人推门而入，金博洋抬头看去，在听见这个人与赫娅的对话时，眉头微皱。

“苏明，你怎么才来？刚刚处理完那一批人吗？”赫娅有些埋怨地道。

戴着眼镜、俨然一副学者模样的苏明眼神冷漠，一眼就盯上了正看向他的金博洋。

“刚派人搞定警方那边，耽搁了。”苏明淡淡道，目光却没离开过金博洋，他意味深长地眯了眯眼睛。

“这位先生……看起来有点眼熟啊，每位来客都必须摸清楚他的底细，赫娅小姐，您忘了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①本章的精神锁定是私设，且参照了看过的其他太太的相关设定，主要用来秀恩爱+宣告主权（严肃）  
> ②本来设定是这位赫娅小姐是当年天天从血样调换案里救过的女孩，但是一想到她已误入歧途，又觉得如果救过的人还是逃不了生活的悲剧，未免太过悲惨，还是算了，就当个炮灰吧…（我就先这么一说）  
> ③加贺松就是那个代号为“松貂”的人，也是贩卖组织报案人＝天方夜谭推断出来的私家侦探＝特密处探员，应该可以看出来吧？（看不出来不是你们的问题，是我的问题OTZ）  
> ④牛哥是个有计划的人，当初来L区的原因也没这么简单，只不过他一直在规划没说出来而已，他跟雷尔夫之间就是互相试探互相插刀（不），反正就很有一种大boss的感觉（并没有）  
> ⑤bug记起来就改，记不得就算了，毕竟这么长，就这样～  
> ⑥依旧不想放lof，没评论+懒。


	87. 卷四 殊途

86.

眼前这个叫苏明的人，金博洋算是认识的——他看过陆晴的资料，了解陆晴的人际关系，知道此人与陆晴关系甚密，但却没想到会在这里碰见这个看上去冷淡疏离的学者。

而且此刻看来，似乎并不是什么好人。

旁边的赫娅听见苏明的话，不以为意地对苏明道：“这位先生是我邀请的客人，也算是我的私事，这个你也要过问吗？苏助教未免管的有点宽？”

苏明依旧冷漠地看着金博洋，并且缓步走了进来。

助教？而金博洋却在想到别的事，听到这个关键词，他开始回忆匆匆略过且为数不多的有关于苏明的信息——资料上说，这人毕业于科诺经济学院后留校工作，曾任心理学专业助教一职，父母早亡，曾被人收养，是个未结合哨兵，比陆晴年长五岁，根据陆晴的人际关系分析，想必苏明自认识陆晴以来，也一直照顾着对方——想起陆晴之前曾经跟金博洋说起的那个朋友，很有可能指的就是苏明。

姑且这么认为——只是，陆晴看上去，似乎并不知道苏明的情况？为什么他会在这里？他跟面前这些学生模样的人又有什么关系？

他叛变了吗？与这些人同流合污？

“现在正是关键时期，米契尔先生很快到L区，只要熬过这几天，我们依旧有胜算重头再来。赫娅小姐怎么就不能明白这个道理？”苏明站在金博洋面前，居高临下地看着对方，却像是在观察着一只猎物一样警惕又充满玩味，眼神透露出来的一丝狠厉与他身上的温雅气质极其不符，哨兵之间天然的压迫力随即散发开来。

“我并不认为这件事与米契尔先生的到来有什么冲突，”赫娅说，“毕竟有没有我们这个小组织的存在，对‘上级’也丝毫不影响，像我们这样的底层棋子千千万，丧失一个其实也没什么关系。倘若不是你自作主张地把这些学生拐来当试验品，异想天开想以此重新建立一个‘Heaven Cracks ’，用你的花言巧语与天花乱坠骗得米契尔先生青睐你，我也不会一直陪你玩到现在——”

“准确地说，我应该感谢你，是你‘拯救’了我们。”赫娅拢了拢大衣，说，“但是，你手里现在的场地、资金与武器，可都是我给你的。你只不过提供了试剂与实验品，你今天已经闹出了事，如果我不想继续，我现在就能让你滚。”

金博洋默默地听着，大脑里快速地处理着接触到的信息，不管是他们有意还是无意透露出来的，仔细分析一番，总会有三四分是真的。

他们此刻是合作关系？赫娅明显是这里的老大，那么是苏明带着一群学生投奔她？他们刚刚提到了米契尔——“Blackdoor”的创始人——所以，他们真的是这个贩毒集团旗下的小组织？而且还很有可能借这个所谓契机联系上了他们上级集团的BOSS？

“Blackdoor”敢于浮出水面的原因，难道是因为这几年有很多“人才”过来投靠，随后研发出新的毒品试剂，并打算让更多的人沾染上，从而向警方挑衅宣战吗？

金博洋却在担心另一个骇人的消息——他们真的是在拿这些刚觉醒的孩子做实验吗？甚至还想让更多的人沾染上这万恶之物？那可是成瘾性毒品啊！多少人原本美满的一生毁在毒品，又有多少缉毒警察为剿灭它而丧命，竟然还有这么多人为了所谓的利益、金钱、欲望甚至是信仰去做这些伤天害理的事，实在令人心寒！

愤怒冲击着他紧绷的神经，金博洋不得不拼命去克制，他握紧了拳，平复着呼吸。

苏明却挑起嘴角笑道：“既然你我都彼此清楚各自要的是什么，就请好好合作。此刻带外人进来，是生怕我们不会暴露吗？被警方发现了又怎样？遇到一点挫折就沉不住气，这让我很怀疑您的能力啊。”

随后他抬头看向赫娅，下一秒却直接从大衣里面拿出手枪抵上金博洋的额头，动作一晃眼过去，仿佛随时就会开枪！

“你做什么！”赫娅惊的出声，迅速地从绑在腿上的枪套拿出手枪对上苏明，却不敢轻举妄动，生怕苏明一个激动就扣了扳机。

周围与赫娅一起行动的雇佣兵也同时举起了枪支，齐齐对准了苏明，一瞬之间，仿若一触即发！

金博洋动用精神力回击来自苏明的挑衅，下意识地想要抬手挡开手枪，但他的理智却告诉他此刻不能动，他按捺住情绪的波动，冷静地坐在原位纹丝不动，抬眸对上苏明的眼，眼神意外地平静，并不慌张，也不惊恐，精神屏障格外坚固，一点情绪都不外漏，仿若苏明此举只是一个寻常的动作，并不能引起他的注意。

这让苏明迟疑起来——他对那些在他枪下怕的要命、畏死的人记忆犹新，但他第一次见像金博洋这样的人。

眼神明明平和无波，却好似坚定地无所畏惧。

“你很冷静，不怕我开枪吗？”苏明不想承认自己此刻有些慌乱，强迫自己镇定下来，冷冷道。他隐约感受到来自赫娅安抚的精神共鸣，但他却越来越感到烦躁，不属于那个人的精神共鸣，都让他感到恶心。

“如果你真的想开枪，就不会给我说话的机会。”金博洋神色不惊地开口道，放在大腿前的双手手心却有些冒汗——他观察着苏明此刻的表情，心里猜测着对方的反应，被枪顶着的感觉绝对不会让一个哨兵感到好过，但是他想赌，赌苏明会因试探他而开始犹豫——假设苏明真的是一个助教而不是什么天然的杀人狂，那么在开枪前就会有一些迟疑，经验告诉他，接受过十几年高等教育的人，总会下意识地被法律法规所束缚。

但他赌对了一秒，后面就毫无胜算了——毕竟人总会变的，或许，暴戾恣睢者有可能改过自新洗心革面，尊礼克己者也有可能堕入深渊沾满鲜血。

苏明又道：“先生真是自信，也不怕枪走了火。”

金博洋是什么人，五年的一线刑警，一看就知道对面人不怎么会用枪，便道：“自信的应该是你，你一点都不怕枪走火——你没想杀我，对吗？”

苏明不接话，动了动手枪，眯眼道：“不一定哦。”

赫娅却已经上前一步，把枪直接往苏明太阳穴怼了，她的精神共鸣已化为实质上的警告，道：“苏明，放下枪，不然我保证你杀死了他，下一个死的就是你！”

“你为什么要这么护着他？”苏明觉得好笑，“别告诉我你是警方派来的卧底？你想做个好人？”

“你觉得我是卧底？”赫娅觉得这更好笑，“我还觉得你是呢？别以为我接纳你就从没怀疑过你，有了唐那个混蛋的前车之鉴，我怎么可能不长记性？我告诉你，不管是因为转移学生的事暴露在警方面前，还是因为某些试验学生使用过药剂后出现不良病状才导致暴露，你都很有嫌疑——你合作的诚意在哪里？”

苏明听罢却一皱眉，说：“转移的事，是意料之中——16个学生失踪，你以为是一件平常小事？要不是前段时间泰伦斯那个贩卖组织出了问题，也不会恰好压下这件事的热度。做大事时总要冒些风险，不是吗？至于那些使用过试剂的学生出现不良反应，也是意料之中，哨向之间有个体差异，出问题也在所难免，这也是我们需要这16个学生的基因型做新实验的原因，身上会出现的那些红色纹路谁也不知道是怎么回事——所以我们需要时间研究，不能暴露！”

等等？金博洋听到熟悉的名称——身上的红色纹路？是红痕症吗？

他那天在医院看到的……原来不是错觉？

那这里，难道是一个地下实验室？

苏明忽然看了看赫娅，又转回看向金博洋，手枪略微挪开了一点，对赫娅说：“你是故意的？让他知道这么多——知道这么多的人必死无疑，你想让他变成自己人？”

赫娅适时地露出一个笑容，“有何不可？”

金博洋不语。他其实也猜到了会是如此——跟一个外人说这么多做什么？跟他讲故事吗？如果不杀，那必定有利用价值。

此刻，金博洋认为他们已经知道了自己的真实身份——隶属警方的登记记录系统里，果然也有人倒戈叛变了。

说不认识他、有点眼熟，都是假的。有内鬼潜藏在警方里的这个猜测，也基本可以落实了。

“你说呢，金警官？”苏明缓缓放下手枪，轻声道，“这的确是我和你的第一次见面。”

但早在五年前，他就听说过金博洋这一个名字了。

金博洋反倒松了一口气，这意味着他不用再伪装下去了，他露出一个如释重负的笑来，看着苏明。

“所以你们想做什么？”他坦然问，语气里竟带着些许慵懒，“策反我吗？”

赫娅挥了挥手，让周围的雇佣兵与学生离开这个房间，随即走到金博洋面前，将踢开面前的桌子，抬手抬起了金博洋的下巴，端详了一会，缓缓下滑，像捕食猎物一样，轻轻掐住了对方的喉咙。

因迷香的原因一直有些乏力的金博洋被迫抬起头看她，神情依旧很从容，他却看向站在赫娅身后的苏明，看着对方站在阴影下眼里的阴郁，竟忽然想起那个可怜又善良的心理学教授——说不定他们两个人之间有着不为人知的关联呢。

太多的事情没弄明白，他不甘心。

如果真有内鬼，他怎么能甘心。

“我只想你留在我身边。”赫娅细声细语地在金博洋耳边说，“我不管你什么身份，我只想你留在我身边。”

金博洋偏过头，躲过了耳边的温热气息，道：“抱歉，我有向导了。”

“那又如何？”赫娅道，骤然收紧了掐住金博洋喉咙的手，“你留在我身边，我不让他找到你。”

金博洋觉得这个反问问得他很想笑，咳嗽了几声，抬手抓住赫娅的手腕，刚想用力掰，下一秒对方极具杀意的精神攻击已经袭来，他下意识地运用精神力反击，只是转瞬之间，赫娅却被覆盖在金博洋精神屏障外的、来自顶级向导的精神力所震慑住并受到反噬，触火般放开了掐住金博洋的手，惊恐地往后一退！就连身后的苏明也受到影响，不知觉地加强了精神屏障！

强大且充满威慑力的精神锁定形成坚固震撼的精神防御，像一把出鞘的利剑将金博洋护在身后，随时向所有冒犯者发起攻击！

但第一次被动触发这一bug级存在的精神防御的金博洋并不能及时适应过来，同时也被震慑到了，顿时头昏眼花，身下的椅子往后仰，没扶稳摔到了地上，疼痛却因受到不属于他精神力影响，感应迟钝。

切身体会到羽生留在他身上的强悍到恐怖的精神力，金博洋实在错愕，但即使在遥远的、无法感知的地方，如此一来，就如同对方也在身边一样，给了金博洋极大的心理安慰。

不知道羽生会不会也感应到了？他想。

随后他撑着身体靠着墙坐了起来，看着从精神攻击缓过神来的苏明与赫娅，微喘着气，扶着头，被额发挡住的眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠。

“想策反我？诚意在哪里？”金博洋靠着墙，将右手放在单屈起的膝盖上，抬眼看了一眼他们手里的枪，道，“不如我先送你们一份礼物？你们刚刚说的、身上出现的红色纹路，想知道是什么吗？”

苏明一听这个，如金博洋预料的一般立即向他奔过去，手里还握着枪，揪着人的领子道：“你说什么？”

显然，他很着急这件事，应该是这16个学生里面也出现这个问题，无法处理，而藏在地下城里的实验品身上的红痕症目前只有联塔科研处才知晓如何治疗，苏明一个年轻学者，不可能知道其真正内容。

金博洋缓过气来，盯着苏明道：“‘红痕症’，你听过吗？”

“‘红痕症’？”苏明喃喃地问，反应过来后怀疑地问，“你知道这个？你知道它是什么？”

“……当然了，你想知道？”金博洋被他晃得更头晕眼花，明显感觉到自己的精神状态开始不稳定，他索性也不浪费口舌周旋了，直接调控自己的精神力，调整至最低调度。

“那就确保我活着。”

金博洋说完之后看了一眼正朝他举起枪、红了眼的赫娅，感受到对方此时带有强烈杀意的精神攻击，又在苏明耳边说了一句“陆晴”二字，随即干脆利落地闭眼往旁边一倒，放松下来昏了过去。

 此时，距离他失联，已过去九个小时。

*

等到南端055大道的车祸现场处理完后，已是天光大亮。负伤的宇野昌磨与金镇瑞花了一个晚上到清晨的时间才把那些恶意闹事阻止警方办案的混混与作恶分子给全部抓进局子里一一审问，韩聪则带着刑侦一队的人一同前往“Breathe”酒吧现场，与他们同时到场的，还有特密处和缉毒队的人，以及带着外交部副部长戈米沙一同来探查的羽生结弦。

这起案子要比韩聪想象的要更严重一些，涉及到特密处外勤探员的失踪、黑市的贩毒买卖、还有一起学生失踪案，性质不一般。

“特密处外勤探员加贺松在执行任务之间失联，信号消失在‘Breathe’酒吧，距离现在已过去八个小时。”

“‘Breathe’酒吧的合法负责人赫娅已调查完毕，已结合向导，曾与联塔管理董事会当中的怀特家族次子联姻，后丈夫早逝，得遗产家财万贯，后因某些原因而叛出家门，怀疑旗下组织与黑市买卖与走私贩毒有关联，据说，平时还会私下卖给客人市场以外的精神药剂以此谋利，但一直找不到证据。已经将查阅这家酒店的登记记录系统任务交给情报组了，出了消息会立即通知我。”

“科诺经济学院的学生失踪案被前段时间的大规模宗教贩卖组织案给压了下去，加上一直没什么水花，所以被耽搁了。”金杨一边跟韩聪汇报详细情况，一边赶路，白天又开始下雨了，南端的路坑坑洼洼的，不好走，“找过学校问过话了，16名优秀学生，跟着一名心理学助教去参加一个冬令营活动，最后的出现时间是在H区的讲座活动上，还有学生给家长报过信，但自此之后，就再没有消息，直到现在。”

“这个叫苏明的助教也消失了吗？”韩聪问。

“是，也一起消失了。因为他的养父母也已经去世，所以没有家人在身边，人际关系网相对简单，跟一个年纪相差几岁的女孩有密切来往，只是，这个女孩……”

“怎么了？”

“……好像是陆同的妹妹。”

“陆晴？”

“……嗯。”

韩聪缓下了步伐，心照不宣地与金杨对视了一眼，都看到了彼此眼里的无奈与担心。

随后韩聪叫来隋文静，“小隋，你先带人去保护陆晴，务必确保她的安全。”

“如果她问到出什么事了，先别告诉她这些事情，等我们查到结果，再告诉她吧。”

隋文静能感受到韩聪的纠结与迟疑，她知道有关这个女孩的事，不再说什么，只点头答应下来，留给韩聪一个惯例的精神共鸣后，随即带着彭程一行人离开现场。

众人面对着面前这间大门紧闭的酒吧，不约而同地感受到残留在里面的精神余震，以及从细缝飘出来的火药味与血腥味，前线警员提高听觉，试图探听到里面是否有人呼救或者存活，无果。

先一步来此地侦查的警员回来向韩聪报告：“韩队，里面很有可能连接了炸弹开关，只要一开门，有很大概率会触发机关，引起爆炸。”

韩聪紧紧皱起眉，一言不发，想着对策。

“这间酒吧一旦开了门，爆炸，就会形成大范围障碍物，阻隔住通道，破坏现场，不仅给我们增加了搜寻时长，也会给他们留下时间往更远的路逃跑。”金杨听到前线探查的警员汇报，担忧地出声道，“而且万一……里面还有人活着但只是昏迷呢？”

所有的可能性他们都要考虑到，每一步都必须尽可能地降低差错。

羽生结弦却上前几步，在酒吧附近逗留了一会，摸出手机点开南端的地图，又跑到酒吧后仓库，观察着放在这里的一辆越野车。

“怎么了？”身边的戈米沙问。

“这辆车，有段时间没用，停在这，没有打理。”羽生结弦道，蹲下来，指着干燥的轮胎示意戈米沙，“南端气候潮湿，也有很多疏于打理的泥路，我查过附近，一间正常的酒吧，如果经常去一些特定的地方进货，且不洗车，车子轮胎应该经常粘着泥土或者留有痕迹。这轮胎很显然是新换的，对比它这边放着的旧轮胎，换成了更坚固的，而且换了之后就极少使用这辆车，有可能是这家酒吧有一段时间可以‘自给自足’，不必从外面进货。”

“从这辆车的新旧程度上看，这家酒吧确实很经常使用这辆车。那如果是刚换不久就出事了呢？”

“不会。‘Breathe’酒吧白天不营业，只在每天晚上11点左右营业，注意，是每天。据它的竞争对手说，最近这段时间，凌晨的‘Breathe’从不关门，处于正常营业，而且‘Breathe’进货的那些地方都记录了它这段时间的进货量，时间上一直没有出现断截。只是半个月前，‘Breathe’突然停止进货，理由是供货充足，从轮胎的购货时间可以知道，就是这段时间换购的轮胎，至少有一个星期，这辆车处于备用状态。”

“那有没有可能是他们还想用这辆车，但不再是用来进货，而是可能要长途跋涉，才换了个更耐用的轮胎做足准备？”

“你是说他们原本可能想坐这辆车逃跑？毕竟很有可能已经考虑到被警方盯上了，正在做准备。但是，最近南端码头又出了事，各关卡都有人严控把关，现在要逃出去很困难。”

“那就只有等，静观其变。”

“结果今天就遇到了‘意外’，警方收到消息过来，他们应该逃跑。”

“可他们能跑去哪里？所有的关卡都在把控，没有消息透出有可疑人物出现。”

“南端有很多原料物资都存放在各大码头里，酒吧有多种渠道进货并不稀奇，当然，应该还有很多私下渠道，非法还是合法就不得而知了，这些渠道有没有可能成为他们的逃跑路线？”羽生结弦却自言自语道：“不对，太张扬，很容易暴露，不可能。只是，这家酒吧要到最近的一个码头，需要两个小时。”

“什么？”戈米沙一时没能接上羽生结弦的思路，“什么两个小时？”

“两个小时，应该不够撤离。”羽生结弦继续自言自语，“酒吧之所以在半个月就开始准备结业，应该是还有很多东西没有处理完，不能轻易放弃，被抓住固然麻烦，但更麻烦的还是没有处理完的这些东西。”

而且今天凌晨12点，“Breathe”还在正常营业，大门关闭之后，里面的客人都离开了吗？

如果没有离开，又去了哪里？

是已经被杀了，还是……

一个可怕的想法浮现在羽生结弦的脑海里，长时间浸泡在追踪“复苏”计划的案子中，他的思维容易受影响。

还是，都被抓住去做实验了？

这些小型犯罪团伙很有可能都在使用新式毒品……大胆猜测，在替“Blackdoor”做人体实验？而且很有可能利用了那些失踪的学生？

这里面，会不会有一个地下实验室？

那天天现在又在哪？

这个念头不受控制地冒出来的时候羽生结弦心下一惊，却压不下去，再冷静自制都无法压住这突然而来的紧张与担心。

他在哪？他到底在哪里？

自告别之后，金博洋就再没有联系过羽生结弦，最后一次通话还是跟王金泽与周知方联系，他明明说要回家的，怎么现在联系不上了？

你去哪了？羽生结弦莫名地心悸起来，遥远且未知的距离让他无法感应到心系的哨兵，情急之下，眼前竟忽然有些发昏，心里却是止不住的后怕。

记忆里的火光肆意、浑身血染和他微弱的心跳。

他会没事的，他答应过我没有下一次了。

你可别再骗我。

“做两手准备，叫拆弹专家马上过来，金杨，你带着人去各关卡守着，无论如何，给我死盯这伙人！”韩聪下命令道。

担心自己探员的娜塔莎觉得此刻的羽生结弦有些不对劲，皱着眉却不出声，反倒是戈米沙直接道：“羽生，你还好吗？你的精神共鸣波动得很厉害，连精神屏障都开始不稳，这太危险了。”

羽生结弦用力地压制住自己所有的波动情绪，将其封在冰墙一般的精神屏障内，如往常一般近乎无懈可击。

他喘气缓过神来，推开了戈米沙扶着他的手，仿佛慌乱只是一时，又恢复到了原来的模样，镇定自若，缓缓道：“没事，关心则乱而已。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·由于天天的精神力才恢复不久，牛哥无法准确且及时地通过精神锁定留下的精神力感应到对方的存在。
> 
> ·天天定位失效在12点，加贺定位失效在1点，因此前者失联九个小时，后者失联八个小时。
> 
> ·继续走剧情。


	88. 卷四 殊途

87.

“你是不是在担心天天？”

戈米沙见羽生结弦这反应，恍然大悟，忍不住地关心问：“真的联系不上他吗？”

来南端时戈米沙没见到金博洋，但却也听说对方已被停职，还以为是这个原因才没有见到这个事事冲在前线的刑警，未曾想到，居然是失踪了。

“嗯，周法医已经告诉过我了，凌晨12点时，天天的定位已经失效，那个时候他还在南端，但没人知道他那时跟谁一起，之后又在哪里。”羽生结弦说，“当时我还在二级监狱，没能及时收到这个消息。”

戈米沙默然，定位失效这个剧情总觉得哪里听过——天总这人，怎么总是很喜欢拆掉定位器什么的？是小时候爱拆机械玩意留下来的毛病吗？

随后他又自我安慰，既然对方这么皮，应该也不会傻到置自己于危险之地——哎，难说。

“他当时也收到了警方的消息，”羽生结弦盯着酒吧的装饰窗户，有些出神地道，“我不知道，他会不会也到过酒吧，但如果要以他的性格猜测行事，我想他一定会去。但是……他已经被停职，身上没有任何武器也没有调查令，最好不要贸然行动，可是，意外总是非常突然……”

戈米沙心下一紧，也认同羽生结弦的猜测，喃喃道：“如果他被那群犯罪分子带走了……”

如今便是生死未卜，谁也不知道会发生什么。

“当务之急，是要查清这个酒吧的地下是不是有可藏身的地方。”羽生结弦收回了视线，离开了酒吧后仓库，回到酒吧大门前。

科尔亚达让缉毒队的人带着警犬候在现场，随时准备待命；拆弹专家还在路上，特密处在搜索新的情报，韩聪见羽生结弦过来，便问道：“有什么发现吗？”

羽生结弦将刚刚跟戈米沙的谈话与观察结果简略地跟韩聪交谈了一会，并说：“开门就会爆炸，通往地下的通道很有可能也会直接炸毁，这边的入口没有了，应该还有别的入口或出口，我建议，加派人手搜寻附近还没有别的通道，抓紧时间。”

韩聪有些愕然，迟疑道：“你确定会有一个地下实验室在酒吧之下？……难不成还会有第二个Z区地下城吗？”

“不无可能。”羽生结弦说，“模仿作案，是相对容易的犯罪之一，投入成本已有例子，如果第一种方法已经成功，就会有很多人愿意如法炮制，抱着侥幸心理，自以为是地加以改善就认为可以加大逃之夭夭的概率。”

“那我们需要一份这附近的地图。”韩聪边说边吩咐身边的警员，“去找技术部调一份区域地图过来……”

“不用了，我这里有。”羽生结弦举起亮着屏幕的手机，示意韩聪，“这里有一份五年前更新过的地图，在那之后，这里就再没更新区域规划了。”

韩聪一愣，心里习惯性地产生质疑——羽生居然还会备着南端的地图？而且消息灵通，掌握的信息比他想象中还要准确。

不过一想到对方是什么人，联塔中的最强向导，能力非常人可匹及，可以说就算羽生打算把联塔端掉，韩聪都觉得不意外。

随后韩聪又自嘲地摇了摇头，觉得自己这个玩笑真是不好笑。

两个人抓紧时间就这份地图研究起来，标出了附近几个可疑地点，韩聪随即就找人勘察地形，随时准备突击闯入。

“顺便去找跟这家酒吧有关的所有进货厂，里面一定也有人逃不开干系，找到后抓起来问问。”韩聪继续吩咐警员，同时又将信息分享给缉毒队，再将几个小任务分配下去后，听到羽生结弦问他。

“与那个助教有关联的女孩，叫陆晴的那位，是陆同组长的妹妹吗？”

韩聪一怔，转头对上羽生结弦的眼睛，道：“你知道那件事？”

“嗯，”羽生结弦淡淡回道，“我知道。”

顿时就想起金博洋，韩聪一时哑然，他竟不知道该怎么跟天天的向导说起这件事，只能好半天都欲言又止，却也无可奈何。

最后他只能低声蹦出一句：“当刑警的家属……也不太好当啊，总提心吊胆的。”

羽生结弦没有接话。

韩聪接着说：“你可能也了解过，陆同作为第一代缉毒组组长，他主要负责的区域就是南端，在这里藏着、幸存下来的毒贩极有可能都对他恨之入骨。陆同自……牺牲后，第二代缉毒组还没组建完，但南端的犯罪分子居然也收敛了不少。陆晴是他唯一的亲妹子，可因为他俩从小在这里的孤儿院长大，舍不得这里，所以陆晴也一直固执地在这里生活。”

“你是怕现在毒贩‘活’了，会借机报复陆晴？”羽生结弦道。

韩聪缓缓点头，却又道：“其实，这背后还有一件事更让我觉得不可思议……科诺经济学院里面的情况，可能比我们认为的还要复杂——不知道为什么，我总能想起十年前的合盟学生失踪案。”

羽生结弦一听这件事，同样也思虑起来。合盟失踪案与“复苏”计划关系甚密，但性质更为恶劣——已经向刚觉醒的哨兵向导们伸出魔爪，光是想想就觉得可怖。

每一个本该开启美好人生的少年，都有可能遭受黑暗的迫害。

“科诺经济学院的情况，想必你也清楚。”韩聪说，“按联塔规定，刚觉醒的哨兵或向导都必须前往联塔合盟统一进行学习教育，表面上说是如此，但这几年却总有传闻称，只有拥有优质基因的哨向才有资格前往合盟，普通的哨向根本无法通过合盟的学习转而投入到最高级的军校或警校进入社会，科诺经济学院则由此而生。它宣称有教无类，贫富平等，任何资质的学生都可以申请入校学习，争取通过别的方式实现自身价值。

“说来可笑，一个整天喊着‘人人生而平等’的正统教育机构，私底下却仍被几百年前的‘基因优等论’束缚，连一个‘混杂’的学院都比不过。这几年一直都有优秀的科诺毕业生凭借自身实力进入到联塔工作，连普通人都能够胜任，反倒是军校与警校这几年生源相当萧条……啊，当然，大多数人都向往更好的生活，高危职业确实不是最好的选择。”

“因为天赋，我们与大多数普通人界限分明。因为基因优劣、精神力强弱，又要在哨向当中划分等次。”韩聪忽然叹息一声，“自古以来，有母系社会，又有重男轻女，崇拜过向导，也歧视过哨兵，没完没了。”

人类社会，向来复杂。

有的时候也有可能会怀疑——为什么这个社会总是如此？

似乎是因此联想到某些事，羽生结弦理解同样身为向导的韩聪在想什么，宽慰道：“天生资质与成长环境影响个人，但不能决定一个人的一生，人与其他生物的区别，就在于人具有独立思考的能力和能够使用工具的本事，从一定意义上说，人人因拥有自我思想而平等，人人都拥有争取美好生活的权利，当然，这得合法守德。”

他继续道：“生活从不缺光明，也不乏阴暗，社会就在这样奇妙的平衡下存在着，有对比才会显得可贵，而学会反省并敢于改变的平凡人，也许会是促使社会进步的先驱者——我们也是普普通通的人，做着普普通通的事，问心无愧即可。韩队，我知道你能理解我在说什么。”

韩聪感到意外，他没想过羽生结弦会如此真诚地跟他说这些，未曾跟他熟识之前，他总因传闻而误以为对方是个疏离淡漠的人，如今看来，传闻简直是在胡说八道。

这让韩聪感到好奇，第一次有点“不务正业”，他问：“你、你平时也会跟……天天说这些吗？”

羽生结弦稍愣了下，却不经意地提起嘴角，浅浅地笑了笑，有些无奈低声道：“这还是他教会我的。”

韩聪刚想说什么，下一秒却接到了来自戴纳的通话，他连忙点开通话键，心里却闪过了一丝不好的预感。

“副局？怎么了？”

“接到L区医院的报案，疑是发现毒品携带者，试图进行私下非法交易，都是科诺经济学院的学生，目前怀疑他们因使用新式毒品而产生类似于‘红痕症’的病状。”

“什么？！”消息太过突然，导致韩聪几乎惊呼出声，下意识地与羽生结弦对视一眼，“怎么会这样？报案人是谁？”

“此人匿名举报，用的是公共电话，查不到人。”戴纳道，“我已经派陈巍他们去调查这件事了。我是想告诉你，这群学生很有可能已经参与了非法组织，并已做出了违法之事，性质非常严重，局长命令你们尽快抓获这伙犯罪团体，查清此案，期限是——”

“72小时之内。”

 

同样接到副局命令的还有前往寻找陆晴的隋文静，她根据警员提供的地址就近先找到了陆晴的家，却发现女孩早就已经离开了此地。

“应该是去了医院，”旁边的彭程一边检查门锁是否有强行进入的痕迹，一边说，“她一向准时上班，这个点早就应该在医院了。是正常的锁门，酒吧出事这段时间她应该还在家睡觉，今天行程正常，不出意外就应该去上班。”

“走，去医院。”隋文静立刻转身前往医院。

“文静，这个女孩到底是怎么回事……”入职较晚的彭程不太清楚他们为什么这么着急这个叫陆晴的女孩，不由得出声问道。

隋文静看得出来彭程的疑虑，只道：“她……她是警方家属，我们必须保护好她。”

“你的意思是，有人可能会报复她？……是，那些毒贩吗？”彭程问道。

“也许会有人利用她……她本来不该再被牵扯进来的。”隋文静跑下塔楼走出小巷时，看了一眼积郁的天色，不禁有些烦躁。

彭程似懂非懂地点点头，顺手给了身为哨兵的隋文静投放了一个安抚的精神共鸣。

“又有一场暴雨要来了……抓紧时间吧。”

而此时的她们并不知道，半小时之后，她们要找的人同时也被警局里的内鬼盯上。隋文静跟彭程到达医院时恰巧迎面碰上了正在追查抓捕毒品携带者的陈巍等人，经历过一场混乱的追逐战再去找寻，仍是找不到陆晴。

“她去哪了？怎么到处找不到人？手机也处于关机状态。”彭程略有些着急，收起了正在查看的医院签到记录，“好端端的一个人，怎么就找不到了？明明今天也是正常来上班的啊。”

“陆晴去哪里了，你们知道吗？”隋文静问着负责陆晴工作的护士长，“她平时都会去哪？”

“小陆平时都不会擅自离开岗位，今天也不知道怎么了突然就消失不见了，我们也在找她。”护士长明显比隋文静更着急，却还是配合工作，“她总是一个人待着，好不容易有个孩子照顾她，结果闹了好几天别扭，估计也不会跟什么人在一起——听说她有个常年不在家的哥哥，难不成去找他了？警官，也许你可以去联系联系？”

隋文静顿时哑然。

 

*

又开始下起了雨，空气很潮湿，裸露的皮肤总像沾着一身水汽，不适感加重。

在一家咖啡厅角落里坐着，面前是热腾腾的咖啡，室内温度与室外形成鲜明的对比，但陆晴一向是个警惕性很强的人，即使在大庭广众之下，她也不敢放松。

她里面还穿着护士服，外面套着大衣，为了不被人起疑把护士帽给摘下，细心地将其叠好放进口袋里，然后打了个冷颤，抬头看向面前戴着帽子口罩、捂着严严实实的人，压低声音道：“……如果我没记错的话，您认识苏明对吗？”

对面的人遮得太过严实，穿的厚重无比，即使到了室内也没有脱去外套，甚至乍一眼看上去连性别都看不出，想来是不想随便暴露自己身份。陆晴一开始收到回复出来找人还以为自己认错了，认了好半天才确定这就是上次跟苏明在一块的人——就是那个不太熟却留在她联系人列表的那个人，她觉得应该是苏明的同事之类的——那天见这个人的时候，对方也是这样类似的打扮，只不过那天对方很热情，还私下要了她电话号码，今天却显得很冷淡。

对方点点头，说话的声音像是刻意处理过一样，十分中性，道：“他出事了吗？”

“你不知道吗？”陆晴有些诧异，“我以为你跟他很熟……”

她的圈子很小，在她印象里苏明的圈子也很小，刚开始认识苏明的时候，两个人的世界小到可以相依为命，以前沉默寡言、只会念书的苏明还会为被欺负的她跟别人打架，但自从苏明稳定工作后，这几年不会跟她聊过多有关学院的事情，也很少了解她的事情，更不会向她介绍他的朋友，现在想想，陆晴竟忽然觉得是不是有什么变了——她怎么离苏明越来越远了？

“是出什么事了？”对方又问道。

陆晴后知后觉地反应过来——不对，正常人听到一个人提起另一个人，不应该先问“怎么了”吗？可为什么这个人就笃定苏明“出事了”呢？

“他这几天去了学院吗？”陆晴安慰自己别多想，“你见过他吗？”

“没有。”对方坦然道，“我其实只跟他见过一次面。”

“什么？”

“就在上一次见到你的那一天，是我跟他第一次见面。”

“……什么意思？”

“有的时候，人真的很擅长欺骗，陆小姐。”对方语气依旧毫无波澜，“我一直很好奇，是不是因为我在苏明身边，你觉得在他身边的人都不怎么坏，所以才会这么轻而易举地接受我的联系方式。于是我又试验了一下——那条短信是我发给你的，目的就是想看看遇到这种事，你会联系谁。没有想到，你居然没有联系警察。”

陆晴惊讶地睁大眼睛，难以置信，“你……”

“是因为在你潜意识里，就根本不相信除了你哥哥以外的其他警察吗？”对面的人说，“五年前的真相，原来你还记得？”

陆晴立即明白过来这个人根本就是冲她而来的，是她大意了！她下意识想要起身逃跑，却不曾想她根本跑不过对面的人，刚跑出门走了几步就被人强行贴上身，她身子一颤，感受到了隔着衣物顶在她背上的手枪——遭了！

因为相贴的动作太过亲昵，外套遮盖住了动作，在外人看来他们就想一对抱在一块的情侣，陆晴不敢轻举妄动，紧张到手心都在冒汗，刚想说话却被对方一句话给镇住了。

“金博洋这个名字，你听过吗？”

陆晴身子一顿，几乎是僵在原地，无法动弹。

“抱歉，要不是因为‘那个人’突然回来了，我也不会这么着急。”对方忽的低声道，说了句陆晴听不懂的话，语气竟然像是在恳求道歉，但下一刻却又缓缓开口，像是恶魔的低语：

“如果不是因为这个人，你哥哥也不会死——你记得吗？”

 

*

“嘶……”

上半身趴在冰凉桌上的金博洋醒过来的时候，嘴角一扯，疼痛先意识而至，他尝到了嘴角处的铁锈味，额角隐隐作痛，浑身散架一般疼，身上居然还有一些被鞭打的痕迹，他的第一反应是在昏迷期间被人狠狠打了一顿，不是苏明就是赫娅，虽然他知道掉进这坑里，肯定不会完好无损地存活下来，但这么突然的伤势，确实确实让他够呛。

他的手依旧被绑了起来，这次换在了身前，没蒙眼睛，估计是那两个疯子想让他醒来直接睁眼被这刺眼的光搞瞎。他喘了会气，调整着呼吸和逐渐平稳的精神屏障，咬着牙忍着疼，闭着眼直起身来靠上了背后的座椅，后又因碰上了身上新鲜的伤口倒吸一口凉气，产生了曾经被爆炸伤过的后背又裂开伤疤的错觉。

别人当刑警他也当刑警，怎么他就这么倒霉，每次都伤的不成样子，他心疼自己心疼得要命——要是回去了被某人看到，肯定比他更心疼，他一点儿也不想这样。

“醒了？”坐在对面颇有闲情雅致看书的苏明注意到金博洋醒过来，翻着书随意道，“感觉怎么样？”

金博洋仍然闭着眼睛，没回答。痛倒是其次，主要是不想理这个人，“言而无信”，就别怪他摆脸色抗议了。

苏明见金博洋没吭声，看了一眼，说：“与我无关，是赫娅小姐生气把你揍了一顿，我已经尽力让你活着了。”

“……”金博洋没好气道，“我以为你会为我打上一架？”

苏明一副“你做梦”的表情，这让金博洋明白一个道理——哨兵之间多半是会互相嫌弃且厌恶的，古人诚不欺他。

苏明扶了扶眼镜，放下手中的书，冷淡道：“金警官，希望你有点自知之明，你现在的命可不由你做主，所以你最好识相点。”

金博洋想摆脱这里的迷香，让自己保持清醒，动了动身体，疼的厉害，根本就没在听苏明自以为是的警告，忍不住说：“你能给我带块糖吗？要薄荷味的。”

苏明认为此人无理取闹，得寸进尺，懒得理他，翻了个毫无学者气质的白眼。

金博洋无所谓地仰头缓过气，换了个话题，问：“那些学生……是你的人吗？”

苏明没有理会，但金博洋却是明知故问。因为安格斯的案子，科诺经济学院的事情他也了解过不少，科诺经济学院的确有胜过合盟的地方和辉煌时刻，但就是因为“混杂”，这些年也陆陆续续出过事，金博洋听说过学院里面一些涉及医疗造假、校园欺凌、师生不合、资源分配失衡等被压下来的事情，但他不能确定这群学生为什么会选择跟随苏明，目前一来，他们都已经涉嫌犯罪，是什么能让他们抛去法律道德，甘愿来做这种事呢？

这到底是怎么回事？

金博洋咳了几声，才坐直身体面对苏明，目光却移到桌上一边放着的一堆试管药剂和注射器，眼神顿时一凝。

苏明见金博洋这反应，随即冷笑起来，拿起一支蓝色试剂，熟练地将它注入进注射器里，适时地介绍起来：“这批高强度的药剂，效果拔群，最好在清醒状态下使用，但是呢，也不知道怎么，总是会出点问题，金警官能不能帮我试一试？”

金博洋表情微变，抬头直视着正不怀好意看着他的苏明。

苏明拿着注射器，起身绕到金博洋的身后，用力地按住对方的肩膀，以商量的口吻道：“时间不多了，废话不言，如你所说，我的确需要金警官的帮助。但是有一个问题，我必须要向你问清楚。”

他边说边抬起手抚摸着金博洋白皙的脖颈，像是在感受着此处鲜活跳动的脉搏，缓缓靠近的注射器像一条吐着信子的毒蛇，冰冷且危险，仿佛随时会张开血盆大口，张嘴咬开猎物的脖子。

面对这样近距离的威胁，金博洋的呼吸不由得急促起来，但他不能动，只能紧张地滚动着喉咙，一言不发。

他本想跟苏明周旋，了解更多的信息，可在这里，他随时随地会面临死亡的威胁。

“你要问什么？”金博洋控制着自己的语气，冷静问出声。

苏明眯起了他狭长的双眼，冷笑一声，将注射器的针尖对上了对方脆弱的脖颈血管。

“我问什么？……呵。金博洋，你应该问你自己。”

一想起之前金博洋对他说出的那两个字，一股无名之火混杂着恨意涌上心头，迅速地蒙蔽了他的理智与自制。

“你凭什么说出小陆的名字？你害死了她的哥哥，凭什么在她面前？！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拖延症犯了…更新太艰难了，真的。


	89. 卷四 殊途

88.

与此同时，L区警局，有人敲开了副局长办公室，推门而入。

正在办公桌前写着东西的戴纳听见开门声，还没来得及收起桌上的纸张，只好先双手遮盖，心虚地抬头看向来人试图掩饰过去。

来人正是局长赫伯特。

赫伯特本想来办公室跟戴纳谈谈最近案件的事，一看戴纳如此反应，多年同事的默契让他立即就发现对方有事瞒着他，他上前几步，走到办公桌前，特意地瞄了瞄戴纳手下遮挡不住的纸张——噢，真眼熟，好像是辞职信。

一想到最近的事，赫伯特恍然大悟后，又觉得好笑。

“你做什么？”赫伯特盯着他的副局，哨兵发出了警告的精神共鸣，“都什么时候了？大事不去处理，你躲在办公室里写辞职信？戴纳，你对得起你身上的警徽吗？”

戴纳低下头去，不言语。这个平时亲和体贴的副局长，总在他的上司局长面前原形毕露——他一直不想承认自己已有了退缩的想法，他五年前犯下的错误让他至今都难以释怀。

赫伯特为他此时的沉默感到愤怒，他摆着手道：“这算什么？戴纳？所有人都在拼命办案，在这个关键时刻，你还有心思悼念自己过去的错误？”

刑侦一队与缉毒队带着前线警员随时准备进入南端地下入口，陈巍跟宇野昌磨正熬夜审问着抓捕回来的毒品携带者与涉案嫌疑人，而他们的副局竟然在这里满脑子想着如何引咎辞职？

“局长，我在尽力履行我的职责。”戴纳道，“但我想我也有资格着手准备我的去处……”

赫伯特有点被气笑了，双手插起腰道：“你……你真是……”

但他又拿人没办法——不可否认，五年前缉毒行动的失败，确实与戴纳的失误指挥有关系。

赫伯特冷静下来，深呼吸，作为一个哨兵他第一个想到的解决办法就是把人揍醒，足见最近的案件都快把他逼疯了，以至于他时刻暴躁如雷。

到底是上了年纪了，他想，一动气就难受。

他在戴纳面前坐了下来，拍了拍自己已出现皱纹的脸，像是想让自己镇定下来。就算是已结合哨兵，精神力也有一天会因衰老而减淡，更何况他还是一局之长，想到此，不由得深叹一口气。

他以为他退休后，戴纳有足够资格接任他的位子——到底是高估了这帮小年轻的承受能力，不过人总有过不去的坎，不必过多苛责。

毕竟苛责无法弥补错误，人生也无法重来。

“你这个想法很早就有了吧。”赫伯特说，语气很平稳，开始试图打感情牌，“压了五年，每每想到这件事，心里总是充满着愧疚吧？”

戴纳不语，只是抬眼看着他。

“尤其是……在面对金的时候，对吗？”赫伯特接着说，“这件事到底不是他的错，他只是一个无辜受牵连的孩子——谁知道安格斯是个神经病？就像伊芙说的，人总擅长欺骗，你没办法及时认清一个人的真面目。”

“金……”戴纳喃喃出声。

“我知道你这几年都在尽力弥补金，也一直顶着很多压力维护他，好在他是个优秀的警察，不曾辜负你的期望，一直都是。”赫伯特说着说着，眼神里流露出怀念的意味，“我第一次见他的时候，就总觉得他在发光，可爱的孩子。我为我的老朋友许有这么一个学生而感到骄傲。当然，在我眼里，警局的所有人都很好，这些年来，韩与隋也很辛苦，一直以来都是警局的荣光与骄傲，我很荣幸。”

这个总是严肃冰冷的警局局长，此刻说起他的下属，就像夸奖自己的孩子一样——不曾说出口的爱惜与珍视，都在不为人知的此刻倾述。

“不过凡事总有例外。”赫伯特无奈地笑笑，“不介意我说吧？是，我说的就是——我没有想到你曾经的优秀学生，唐洛，会做出背叛的事。我一直很好奇他的动机是什么，但我没有问过你，你也没有主动说过。”

提起那个人的名字，戴纳眼神明显黯淡了几分——这是他永远都无法磨灭的伤痕——他曾经以此为傲的学生，竟然会是一个叛徒。

在此之前，他从未清楚地认识到恨意原来是这么可怕的东西，就算被善意的雨水浇灌，阴暗的土壤也依旧存在——你无法想象一个被恨意滋养多年并被它驱使的人究竟会有多疯狂。

“唐洛会走到这个地步，其实我不意外。”赫伯特看着戴纳说，“他的家族因为卷入了政权斗争而导致惨被灭门，独他一个人逃了出来，自小受尽冷嘲热讽，寄人篱下，童年生活不幸，虽然他精神力级别罕见，但刚觉醒时进入合盟仍然因为身世而被欺负，甚至还因为向导身份而被百般刁难。”

一个人的心性形成与他的成长环境有很大关系，很可惜的是，生活的恶意与命运的折磨早早就在唐洛的内心种下恨意的种子，肆意生长，但命运总是捉弄人，机缘巧合之下，他进了警校，又到了警局工作。

“他的心性不稳，作为向导又太过敏感，做事偏激，为人又太过偏执，早在他与陆同共事的时候，你就应该看出来。”赫伯特又道。

戴纳深呼一口气，点点头。

与跟唐洛相似处境的陆同对比，唐显得过于急躁自负。但谁也没想到后来居上的金博洋成了他堕入深渊的“导火索”——只有有心人会因嫉妒而自我折磨。

五年过去了，戴纳何尝不知道唐洛叛变的真正原因？说到底，都是一念之差的放纵。

“如果双方没有因为那起杀人放火案而产生分歧，也许事情不会变得这么糟糕。”戴纳叹道，“但这不可能。唐与金的观念和思想相差太多了，道不同不相为谋，他们永远都不可能是一路人。”

两个人同时沉默下来。

许久，赫伯特才开口道：“你上次在会议上阐述案件的时候，是故意的吗？”

“什么？”

“你特地将重点放在金身上，这并不公平，你在引导他们苛责一个受害者而不是将真正的犯罪者捉拿归案——”赫伯特说，“这不像是你说的话，别告诉我你的内疚都是假的，为什么要这么做？”

“很抱歉，我必须这么做。”戴纳似乎意料之中赫伯特会这么问，低声道，“这是很早之前，就做出的决定。”

“所以，你们又利用金？”赫伯特见戴纳闭眼叹息，他不禁怒极反笑，“噢，没关系，你只是向我展示了什么叫人性复杂而已。”

他甚至都开始怀疑上一次透露金博洋信息的人就是戴纳……最好不是。

戴纳一愣，却说：“赫伯特，别告诉我你不知道这件事，唐在联塔内部安插了眼线——”

“所以你就当着全联塔的面这么说？”赫伯特反问道，“你是想利用这个刺激那些内鬼好让他们立即行动然后揪出叛徒？你知不知道这会误导多少人对金存有偏见？侦查部的凯特都把痛恨写在脸上了！”

“……我知道。”戴纳说，“所以这将是我作为上级对他做出的最后一个指令。”

“请求他再次相信我……他曾背负着无数人的期望活了下来，不会向任何人认输。”

“他是唯一活下来的那个人，注定……要承担未完的事业。”

 

*

牺牲在所难免，做什么事都要做好心理准备。

但是，凡事都要勇于尝试。

注射器的针尖快要戳进金博洋颈上血管，就像一把匕首夺人呼吸，瞬间的痛意竟是像自这中心一处蔓延至四肢百骸，金博洋本能地抬起手想要推开苏明的手，却被苏明直接按住后颈狠狠地往面前的桌子压住。

“你——”

就在这关键时候，金博洋敏锐的听觉捕捉判断着外面是否有人，心下思量，迅速地往旁边一撤脱离了苏明的束缚，转身反过来用手肘向苏明袭去，等苏明因这猝不及防的攻击后退了几步，又抬脚将凳子朝他踢了过去，苏明手中的注射器没拿稳，一抛在地，顿时破碎，蓝色的液体四溢开来，凳子被甩到了一旁，轰然一同砸碎了堆在角落的玻璃药剂，立即四分五裂。

房间的隔音效果不怎么好，里头的动静不负众望地传了出去。

金博洋眼疾手快地趁苏明没注意弯下腰捡起了一块玻璃碎片握在手心里，然后佯装力气不足地后退几步靠在另一边墙上远离苏明视线将碎片仔细藏在衣袖里，气喘不已地观察着快速起身直径向他冲过来的苏明，反应过来时已被气急败坏的学者掐住脖子狠狠地撞在身后的墙上，不禁闷哼一声。

“找死是吗！”苏明像是从喉咙用力挤出来这三个字似的，眼里的狠厉与暴戾再度浮现出来，他一个读惯书的人，不怎么会打架，也没注意防范，自己把自己的嘴角磕破了皮，手上还不小心被注射器划破了，但哨兵天性容易爆炸，金博洋这一行为已经将他激怒，他恨不得现在就一枪崩了对方！

但是他现在没有带枪——金博洋一定是看准了他没带枪才敢这么反抗的，该死！

金博洋现在因为刚刚一动而无比清醒，导致他即使在这么被控制的情况下大脑还在极速地思考着——虽然这有点不给苏明面子，且他还在伪装，但在他面前，这样恃枪生娇的学者真的不算什么事。

而苏明刚刚那句话还在金博洋脑海里重复着——苏明似乎很笃定是他害死了陆同，并且因为与陆晴的关系紧密，很有可能长时间地关注过他，但并没有让陆晴知道这件事。而他与唐是“人尽皆知”的仇敌关系，假设苏明因为陆晴的原因关注他，那也有可能顺势关注唐，因为苏明现在已投奔了“Blackdoor”。那他们之间会不会经常有来往？

如果他们之间常有来往，科诺经济学院的事也有可能在唐掌握之中。看起来，唐在五年前就随着“Blackdoor”一同消失，但若是在科诺学院有苏明的帮助，那他这几年根本就没有消失过——这些人一直都以这种形式在L区潜伏着！

那就是……几乎每个地方，都有可能被“Blackdoor”的内鬼渗透了，不止他之前所猜测警局的内部，甚至会包括联塔！

他们想做什么？——想彻底造反吗？

凭这个所谓的“复苏”药剂？

感受到脖子上骤然握紧的力度，金博洋艰难呼吸着，不得不回过神来，他还没来得及解开他手上的绳索，整个人被抵在墙上因刚刚走神而一时动弹不得，他立即抬脚用力向苏明踢去，利用肩膀的力量将苏明撞倒，抬脚及时按住苏明的肩，抑制不住心里忽起的愤怒，道：“有话好好说，你不真诚，我也不能好心相待。我没有做对不起陆组长的事，我也不会伤害到小陆，反倒是你自己做了什么事你应该清楚，你这样还好意思面对她吗？！”

“我和她之间的事还轮不到你评论！”即使是手无缚鸡之力，哨兵的好斗天性也足以让苏明爆发出超乎想象的力量，同时也让他失去了理智，他一把抓住金博洋的腿企图将人绊倒，起身直接挥起拳头，金博洋敏捷地矮身一躲，快速地后退几步躲开苏明接下来的攻击，他挣了几下牢牢捆着手的绳索，一时半会也没办法用碎片断开，只好握住碎片眼疾手快地将苏明推到墙上，看准时机将碎片抵在对方的脖颈上，以牙还牙。

哨兵之间的精神共鸣剧烈波动着交锋相接，点燃镶嵌在基因里面的好胜欲，挑动着彼此的敏感神经。

苏明顿时被怼得不敢乱动。

“你为什么要这么对你的学生？你会毁了他们！”金博洋怒道，“为什么要这么做？！你这是在公然向联塔挑衅！”

“你懂什么？你知道他们有多痛苦吗？你们这些‘优等生’高高在上，住在象牙塔里，他们因为‘低劣’就活该住在阴沟里吗！”苏明扯过一抹冷笑，心知肚明金博洋在说什么，但他看金博洋的眼神就像是在怜悯一个天真且幼稚的人。

“你们可以因为优秀的基因而享有更高的权益，无论什么资源都可以优先分配给你们，而他们呢？他们没钱没势，他们能拥有什么？！优质的向导这么稀少，怎么，连用精神药剂都算犯法了吗金警官！”

“别给我扯有的没的！你好歹也是为人师表，知法犯法还有理了？”金博洋道，“别以为我不知道这些所谓的精神药剂是什么？成瘾性药物，这是涉嫌吸毒！你让那些刚觉醒的哨向接触这些？简直丧心病狂！”

“金警官，你太天真了。你以为就只有科诺是这个情况吗？”苏明笑道，“早在十年前，合盟就已经这么丧心病狂了……只不过藏的太深，你们都不知道而已……不然你以为那些学生是怎么失踪的？”

“恶的人不分男女老少、不分优等低等，社会永远比你想象的更加残酷阴暗，你也不得不承认，不是吗？”

你也不得承认，不是吗？

金博洋听完手一颤，一时愕然，震惊的情绪震荡在他的大脑，嗡嗡作响。

“你为什么一定要带着他们来这里？将他们困在这里做什么鬼实验……”金博洋边猜测边问，“你真的认识米契尔？你要把他们交给他？你觉得你在救赎他们？”

苏明眯着眼，像是在嘲笑，却说了一句金博洋听不懂的话，如同恶魔在低语，怔怔地道：“神明指示人类走向天堂的裂缝，推开救赎之门即见光明大道，我们，将回归上帝的怀抱。”

金博洋心口重重地一跳。

大门毫无预警地忽的被推开，进来的学生恰好看见了此刻场景，脸色立即吓得一白，不禁脱口道：“老、老师！”

为避免慌张的学生引来那个疯狂的赫娅，金博洋握紧碎片戳着苏明的脖颈，示意学生，命令道：“小声点！关门！不然我就怼下去了！”

随后他又对苏明快速地说了一句：“现在闹成这样，跟你有关系的小陆也相当危险，警方一定派了人去找她，如果你还想活着见她，那么你现在最好听我的，我也想活着出去，你应该知道该怎么做？嗯？”

听见陆晴两个字，苏明终于有了极端反应，咬牙道：“你！”

学生不知所措地看向苏明，被迫仰着头的苏明注意到目光，只好愤愤道：“听他的！”

学生身子一颤，听从金博洋的命令，将门关了起来。到底是未经风霜摧残毒打的小苗，确是胆怯，他不敢贸然去动捆着手的金博洋，只能呆呆地站在原地。

三个人就这样对峙了几分钟。

片刻，金博洋出声道：“诶，同学，帮个忙呗，能不能过来帮我解一下绳子？”

学生愣了愣，指了指自己，“啊？”

苏明一听，简直要气出血来，“金博洋，你可真嚣张啊？”

“嚣张”的金博洋动了动手头的碎片，丝毫不被自己目前“囚犯”的身份所束缚，还很诚恳地道：“我不是第一次被绑架，只是你们这里有迷香干扰，很麻烦。”

苏明气的翻了个白眼，又试着动弹了一下，发现还是挣不过面前这个训练有素的刑警，狠狠地瞪了对方一眼。

学生懵了很久才反应过来金博洋要他做什么，犹豫半天，才小心翼翼地一步一步慢慢靠近金博洋。

金博洋见这学生身形偏瘦弱，还有一些迷糊，忍不住地出声提醒道：“地上有玻璃碎片，小心一点。”

学生恍惚地说了句：“哦……好。”

他一边盯着地上，一边越过脚下那些碎片和液体，眼里似乎有些惋惜。在根据金博洋的指示碰上了绳索，摸了半天后，他有些尴尬地说：“好、好像不太容易解开。”

“没事，你慢慢来吧。”金博洋道。

苏明：“……”

“你不能伤害到老师。”学生一边解一边偷看着金博洋，因为恐惧导致手抖的不行，“你……不能出尔反尔。”

金博洋寻思着自己刚刚好像也没答应什么吧……不过他一看这学生一副乖巧模样，就让他联想到警校的师弟师妹们，不由得心生怜悯，更别说在看到这个瘦弱的学生手背上的针眼之后是什么感觉了，发自内心油然而生的自责与无能为力让他有点难受。

明明是处在正好年纪的孩子，怎么就这样了呢？看他如此听从苏明的话，还不知道自己被欺骗了吧？

等解开绳子之后，金博洋依旧用一块锋利至极的玻璃碎片挟持着苏明，他看向学生，问：“为什么没有人过来这里？赫娅去哪里了？”

他在这里闹了这么大动静，不可能只有一个学生听见了，其他人又去哪里了？

还有，加贺松的事还没弄清楚，他还不知道他们为什么要抓这个人，他们知道他是谁情有可原，但为什么要留着加贺呢？

学生迟疑地看向苏明，看苏明似乎也有点疑惑，便磕磕绊绊地说：“赫、赫娅小姐和那个叫戈里的黑衣人在、在实验室……正都在盘问那个绑着的卧底……”

“什么内鬼？”金博洋一头雾水，看向苏明，“什么情况？”

苏明却没理会他，只皱着眉恶狠狠说：“什么？戈里到底在做什么？这个卧底搞的是泰伦斯的组织，关我们什么事？为什么要这么着急处理他？他有这个时间多管闲事，还不如多花点心思处理那些恶心的红痕！疯子就是疯子！”

金博洋没弄明白苏明口中所说的是什么事，但是他却已经开始有了糟糕的预感。

又多出了一个戈里，他又是谁？是跟苏明合作的、负责实验的人员吗？还是上级那个米契尔派下来接应他们的人？会……和唐有关系吗？

还有这个卧底又是谁？跟泰伦斯那个组织有关系？……会是他猜测的那样吗？

“这个叫戈里的人，是谁？”金博洋问道，“听你的口气，似乎他也熟悉‘红痕症’？”

苏明本来不想说这么多，可抵在脖子上的碎片实在怼的有些过分，不得不回答说：“……他和你一样，都知道这个什么‘红痕症’，但他身上也有那些红痕，我不相信他，所以我才留了你一命，看看谁有能耐。”

好在赫娅也对金博洋感兴趣，始终没下狠手，金博洋的真实身份只有他们两个人知道，目前看来，他们并不信任这个叫戈里的人，也没有将金博洋的身份告诉他。

“他身上也有？”金博洋诧异，“他是你们‘上级’派下来的吗？”

苏明这次不多说了，只是问：“你身上又没有红痕症状，你又是怎么知道这个的？”

金博洋想了想，说：“医院，我无意中看到的……是不是你们学院里的其他人因此住的院？”

“……果然，我就说哪里出了问题。”苏明竟有些痛恨，“看来这里终究也藏不住了。”

金博洋保持沉默。因为那些病人目前只有他一个人见过，他不知道警方那边会不会也查出来或者被其他人发现了，他现在能做的就只有尽快搞清楚这个内部情况，得想办法做点什么。

学生听了他们的对话，尽管没太听明白，但也有些着急，他再次求助地看向苏明：“老师……你不是说我们可以去更好的地方吗？为什么会变成这样啊？”

苏明安慰道：“别害怕，查理，这只是通往光明大道的必经之路。”

要不是因为他过于狂妄自大，误以为自己可以控制得了金博洋，现在早就解决掉这个人了——明明精神力等级才到C级，怎么还会这么厉害？

“这个人，他会杀了你吗？”名叫查理的学生害怕地看了一眼一直挟持苏明的金博洋，他很聪明，感知到金博洋不好惹，在高等级的哨兵面前，刚觉醒不久的向导会不知不觉地选择服从，也许是第一次见过这么直接的画面，他死盯着苏明已经出血的脖子，眼里都是恐惧。

苏明看着金博洋，感受着真切的死亡胁迫，咽了咽口水，竟然有些慌乱，道：“……我也不知道。”

金博洋听罢不禁失笑，复又抬眼直视着苏明许久，忽的说：“长时间习惯遵守法律规则，大多数人在犯罪之前都会有心理障碍，就算会在脑海里演习过成千上万次，潜意识仍然拒绝接受自己会犯罪这个事实。”

他从此刻露出一丝恐惧看着他的苏明，联想到那个曾经害过他的安格斯，就在这一瞬之间，一直积压在心底的愤怒、不满与恨意毫无征兆地疯狂包裹着他的意识、直达眼底，像一座沉寂的火山终于开始爆发，一触即燃，无法抑制。

说着说着，他抬高了手臂，握着碎片的动作仿佛下一秒就能用力割开手下猎物的喉咙。

不过这有什么难的？他想。

他就没有过想杀了这些人的冲动吗？不可能。他们这些犯罪者在肆无忌惮地踩踏着他的底线挑战他的规则，怎么可以容忍……只要他想，现在动动手，是很容易的事。

……只是，他不愿，也不允许自己放肆。

金博洋瞬间放松了对苏明的压迫，又恢复到原先的可控状态，让苏明感到本能恐惧的狠厉眼神蓦地消失，回到平静不惊，仿若刚刚只是一刹那的错觉，一晃眼就忘记了。

“不会。”他突然这么说。

查理听完还没来得及收回错愕，就被金博洋轻轻地抬腿碰了碰小腿，他愣愣地回看过去。

“好孩子不可以学这个，听见没有？”金博洋拎着苏明准备走人，警告似的冲着查理说了一句，随后转过头去不知想起了谁，小声嘟囔了一句，“做错事，他也会不高兴的。”

最后看了查理一眼，金博洋头也不回地喊过对方跟上，边推门边道：“走了，时间不多了！”

他要开始行动了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·人性复杂，不苟言笑的局长在背后爱惜他的下属，亲切待人的副局也会利用别人。
> 
> ·之所以抓加贺松，是因为赫娅收到消息，发现他很符合之前搞掉贩卖组织的卧底特征。
> 
> ·突然觉得反派智商在线好久…写的也很辛苦_(:з」∠)_ 毕竟要尽量合理又不能太容易…但是这次会一网打尽这些潜伏在L区多年的各种小团伙√里应外合√
> 
> ·至于这个戈里，其实他在前文已经出现过了。嗯。
> 
> ·不出意外的话，下一章就能重逢了，嘻嘻。


	90. 卷四 殊途

89.

距离上级下达完指令已过去了整整二十个小时，整个L区南端都因为一个小小的酒吧躁动起来似的，空中堆积的阴云都像是被蒸发了一样，空气沉闷，异常压抑。

留在现场的韩聪亲自监督拆弹专家和道路部队的工作，同时还要及时接收各方的消息，他甚至能在千里之外隐约感受到来自他的哨兵隋文静同样暴躁的精神共鸣，在听到羽生结弦跟他说金博洋确认失踪之后，他焦虑地捏了捏自己的鼻梁以示冷静。

“都说了别到处乱跑了，臭小子。”韩聪忍不住地说了一句，“关键在这个时候……都不知道人在哪。小隋那边也说暂时找不到陆晴，到底怎么回事。”

目前只有陈巍跟宇野昌磨那边有准确消息，说是已经捉住了在医院里的所有毒品携带者，一边审问一边对各大医院做排查；刑侦三队正联合经侦科的同事逐家调查出售非法精神药剂的各大药店与医药制造企业；而之前接触过跨区贩毒案件的戈米沙则跟着缉毒队的人开始着手调查南端以及附近分区所有的地下黑市与跨区销售渠道，重点查找藏毒制毒地点；特密处与技术组负责整个行动的情报输出，目前正搜查着L区所有的隐秘组织和非法买卖。

联塔首席执行长林在得知这次事件后，立即下达最高指令，几乎整个联塔都在配合展开此次大范围、高频度的抓捕行动，宁可错过，也不可放过。

在此之前，没人会想到这次的行动范围会如此之大、打击力度如此之强——自十年前“复苏”计划揭露发生动乱以来，联塔已经很多年没有这么“兴师动众”过了，又恰逢联塔管理委员会换届期间，各政客必定会趁着此次行动好好表现一番——导致与案件八竿子都打不着的某些无关人士都过来凑热闹，美曰其名“贡献一份力”，结果就只是瞎站着什么事都不干，闹哄哄的精神共鸣还干扰现场，让刑侦一队大队长气的想揍人。

正在仔细查看失踪学生名单的羽生结弦向韩聪投放了一个安抚信号，韩聪感受到一股非常温和、令人放松的精神共鸣在他的精神世界里回荡，抚平了他急躁的情绪，不禁感激地看了过去，还没等他说答谢的话，守在关卡的金杨就给他发了信息。

“报告，035大道发现几名可疑人员，刚进行了审问。”金杨在另一边说，“据说南端黑市有很多通道，但特别隐蔽，没人带着很难发现，听说南端底下还有个大工厂——但是也很难找到入口，怎么办？”

“底下真的有东西？”韩聪听到了如他所愿的信息，顿时打起了精神，根据他多年从警经验，一般这种地方就是个小型的码头仓库总会藏着些什么“货”，这群团伙暂时无法撤离，应该也是受它所累，他忙找来捧着仪器搜寻检测的拆弹组组长询问情况，“老吴，有没有查到什么？”

吴组长是个已结合哨兵，经验丰富，是最擅长排雷拆弹的技术员，他摘下探测器拿起感应仪器指给韩聪看，说：“我刚想跟你说，这酒吧里面藏着不少易燃物，堪比三个小型炸弹埋在里面，搞爆破会影响到周围地段，不建议立即处理，必须慢慢来。”

“那就是不能炸了它找入口？”韩聪说。

“对。但是这下面应该是有一个很大的空间，是‘浮空’在深层水道上面的样子。”吴组长解释道，“这个区域下面有个十几年前遗弃的地下安全区，建立在一整片的地下水域之上，也就是相当于是一艘‘地下船’，容量大。不出意外的话，应该有下水道充当路口通向它。”

“那路口在附近吗？”羽生结弦问。

“查过了，有个很偏僻且废弃多年的下水道路口，堵塞了，需要打通通道。”

“行，如果没有太大的问题，那现在就开工。”韩聪当机立断地下达指令，“没时间了，这帮团伙有枪有货，还有民众在里面，指不定会做出什么事来，你带着工程队过去，一打通我们就开始行动。”

“收到。”吴组长领命转身就走。

“预计一个小时后可以行动。”韩聪又转身往另一个方向去，“我得去清点人数，时刻准备。”

说着说着他无意瞟了一眼远处站着的那几个闲到好似过来乘凉的政客和部员，还有站在警戒线外的几家实时报道的媒体，烦心地喊过刑侦一队的警员去处理，道：“小雨，跟张昊过去处理一下，让无关人员撤离现场，保护好媒体朋友。”

在一旁清理现场的于小雨听到韩聪的指令，点头应道，带着张昊准备离开，离开前无意瞥见跟在韩聪身后的羽生结弦，发现对方忽然停下了脚步，看向那边几个政客。

于小雨不解地问：“怎么了？”

人群当中有个人正好也看着自己，羽生结弦远远地与其对视了几秒，像是在辨认什么，又一声不吭地收回视线，摇头说了“没事”，便转身跟上了前面韩聪的脚步。

于小雨感到奇怪，跟张昊对视一眼，发现都不解其意，随后才离开。

“管委会的人又来凑什么热闹？！”韩聪纳闷道，“这里又不需要他们指挥，他们只管好好的待在家里不就好了吗？”

说完他想起那个曾经被谋杀的高层人员，觉得自己这么想不对——有的人做了亏心事，好好待在家里都会出问题，这群人这么“不辞辛苦”地过来围观，该不会就是想亲眼看着警方成功抓捕“复仇者”以确保自己的人身安全吧——那还真的很“惜命”啊。

但说白了，还不是不信任他们警局，怕一向中立的警局突然倒戈站在了哪位选举政客的一边，好让他们借这名义及时收到一手情报，最好眼见为实。

羽生结弦听到“管委会”这几个字，不自觉地皱了皱眉，似乎不太乐意听见这个。

韩聪在前面，没及时注意到羽生结弦的表情变化。在现场等了一个小时后，终于等到了打通通道的消息，他立即带上刑侦一队的人开始行动。

直到有警员过来提醒他，他才恍然醒悟地转身问羽生结弦：“羽生，你也要参与抓捕行动吗？这次的人可能不太好对付……”

“嗯，”羽生结弦点头道，“我还是刑侦二队的人，自然参加。”

旁边的警员有些诧异，大概是第一次见印象中斯文渊博只说理论的顾问参与这种一线抓捕行动，而且还是个未结合向导，他看向韩聪，迟疑地问：“……那韩队，需要给羽生顾问报备配枪吗？”

“配。”韩聪见警员面上仍有诧异，直接说，“你金队看上的人，比你想的还要厉害咧，想什么呢。”

警员一窘，应了一声就去报备枪支了。

但就在刑侦一队准备从通道下去之时，却出现了一个插曲。

联塔管理委员会的老布拉格董事居然也来到了现场，与其他闲杂人等地位不同的是，这位董事参加过联塔建设，是个实干人员，军校出身且曾经战功赫赫，对联塔的贡献不可磨灭。但他受他高贵的家族影响，有着非常顽固且封建的陈旧思想，至今仍认为稀有的向导就应该在联塔的保护之下安然成长，直到与优秀的哨兵结合为联塔提供更优异的后代基因，更可怕的是，就算是在宣称平等的联塔里，像老布拉格这种坚持这种思想的老顽固，还大有人在。

老布拉格已挂名退休多年，但仍然有资格参与联塔管委会换届的评选，想必最近出现的理由也跟特密处一样，多半是为了换届选举而来。

而今天他出现在这里，一方面是“众望所归”监督警局工作，另一方面是因为他发现羽生结弦在这里——联塔管委会董事之一的霍尔家族，因诺德·霍尔而与羽生结弦产生了联系，恰巧与老布拉格同辈的霍尔家族里也有几个老顽固，老顽固们总是格外“爱惜”着这个天资聪颖的顶级向导，总是堂而皇之地以“保护”的名义限定羽生结弦的自由——曾经的包办婚姻一事就是他们心照不宣先提出来的，目的就为了不让归属联塔管辖的羽生结弦到处“乱跑”，彼此之间存在多年的矛盾日益激化，早已颇有微词。

果不其然，老布拉格和其他几个老顽固以委员会董事的身份强行闯了过来，开始干扰行动。

快80多岁的老人了，老布拉格依旧是羽生结弦印象中的那个样子——固执，封建，不可理喻，跟当年那些极力与他对抗的老顽固一样令人烦扰。

“当年允诺你上前线，多少次九死一生，这还不够吗？”老布拉格看上去很生气，对羽生结弦说道，“你和他们都不一样，你不能拿你自己的生命开玩笑！”

韩聪听完，简直不知道该说什么好——他知道世界上存在奇葩，但不亲眼所见，还真的不知道奇葩能这么令人“大开眼界”。

老布拉格的儿子威廉·布拉格尴尬地站在父亲身后，满是歉意地看向韩聪和羽生结弦，道：“抱歉，各位。我父亲最近精神出了问题，打扰到你们行动了，非常抱歉。”

韩聪心里非常同情这个来往不多的威廉·布拉格——自Z区地下城暴露之后，曾经的投资方布拉格家族受到牵连，且不说那个已经被剔除家族、被定罪的次子安格斯，威廉作为家族长子，收到的争议与指责颇多，甚至直接被剥夺参与换届选举的资格，家族荣耀就此停歇，只有老布拉格一人苦苦支撑，且老顽固本就老来得子，如今受到这种非议，怕是也遭受到了不小的刺激和打击。

而到了这个时候，倘若能得到一个顶级向导的家族支持，是最好不过的了——威廉·布拉格早年丧妻，还可以另择打算，如今联塔一片混乱，这些年走下坡路的那些自诩贵族的家族想要立足于此，联姻必得考虑。

只是老布拉格精神明显失常，羽生结弦已有结合名义，想要通过这个来拯救家族简直是妄想——说来说去，也不过是想借当年管委会特意关照羽生结弦的“情谊”，奢望对方可以像对待诺德一样对他们“知恩图报”罢了。

但在明眼人看来，不过是个笑话。谁都看得出来，管委会当年将羽生结弦纳入其中，就是看中了他“S+”精神力等级的顶级向导身份罢了。而他们早就在十年前羽生结弦选择退役之时就已经撕破脸皮，彻底闹翻，如今又跑过来虚情假意什么？

陪同过来的狄尔过来凑热闹，也觉得老布拉格太可笑。

出于礼貌，羽生结弦惯例向老布拉格问好，之后就再也没有理会身后这群来作怪的人，自顾自地拿过配枪摘下眼镜，将领带拆下捆绑在自己手心上，干脆利落地整理着装调整至最佳状态，眼神凌冽，对韩聪说了句“走了，别理他们”，头也不回地第一个往地下通道跳了下去。

“……顾问！”在他旁边的警员错愕地看完羽生结弦这一出乎他意料的动作，反应过来，担心地连忙跟着他跳了下去。

剩下被迫处理后续的韩聪无可奈何地下了“逐客令”，让追上来的于小雨跟张昊继续处理老布拉格的问题，转身也赶紧带着人跳了下去。

比起跟这种老顽固待在一块说话，还是跟犯罪分子打一架更舒服一点，韩聪这么想着。向来理智至上的向导，第一次觉得自家哨兵崇尚的打一架就完事的理念原来如此可爱。

看热闹的狄尔环臂看着井然有序一一配合的警员，想起刚刚许久不见的羽生结弦那熟练的动作和熟悉的气场，无端地想起了当年那个在战场上凌厉果决的向导，竟感叹地叹气一声。

“警方做事，我劝布拉格先生还是消停一点，不要干扰到行动。”狄尔好心地提醒一脸懊恼的威廉·布拉格，“我知道你们是受某些人所托过来试探羽生中校到底会不会发现他们在南端藏着的‘生意’，毕竟他这些年可不是无所事事。但是你们也应该长长脑子——

“自觉醒之后，他就被你们管委会强行捆绑多年，你们以为，他会轻易原谅吗？”

 

*

缓慢且谨慎细心地走在昏暗的走廊上，金博洋忽然闻到查理身上飘出来的水果味向导素，忍住了自己想打喷嚏的欲望，同时握紧了手中的枪，揪住苏明衣领低声道：“喂，你怎么不跟你的学生科普一下怎么收敛向导素？！就让他这样混在哨兵群里多危险！会暴露自己的！”

苏明却又开始向他洗脑：“向导为什么要压抑自己的向导素？不应该怪哨兵没有自制力吗？就许哨兵发情，不许向导飘味吗？”

金博洋真想一拳砸晕苏明，敲开他这个读书读傻的脑袋看看他到底在想些什么！

从那个关着他几个小时的审问室里出来，金博洋一手拎着一个手无缚鸡之力的哨兵，一手带着一个胆怯懦弱的小向导，如同带着一老一少，一路通关游戏似的成功避开监控，打晕了几个守岗的、虚有其表的雇佣兵，收获了一支装满的手枪、背着一支冲锋枪，正在前往击倒大BOSS的路上，经验丰富地就像一个幸运值点满的氪金玩家，简直不要太神。

也许是爱玩游戏的男孩运气总不会太差，金博洋甚至还能有摸清周围环境的时间，看来多数人都聚集在另一边了，他碰上了一个好时机。

这个地方大的很，像个大工厂，最底层是地下水道，漆黑的死水上漂浮着不明物和腐朽的木板，往上是个方形建筑，有点像一个大型的天井，每一层都有一圈的房间，各层上下之间都有移动长廊联通，随着时间变动，据查理所说，有些房间里住着他的同学，还有其他客人在别的房间，而赫娅和戈里就在第三层的实验室里——怪不得金博洋听到了水声，还以为自己在船上，他们果然是没有时间撤离的；但更令金博洋感到惊奇的是，这里的建筑布置太像Z区地下城了。

看来苏明真是个有“宏图大志”的人，还企图模仿安格斯，搞些实验“造福人类”，想自己建一个新的L区地下城。

但经过这一路旁敲侧击套路苏明，弄清了大概信息，金博洋觉得苏明就是一个读书读太多见识又太少、对自己与世界产生了歪曲且错误的认知，并且试图借助异端宗教邪说“帮助”自以为在苦难中挣扎的人类的疯子，满嘴跑火车，极擅长洗脑，说不定还是一个被“神秘”贩毒组织所吸引且极其排斥警察、被欺骗误入歧途的傻子。

这种人金博洋见的太多了，那些别有用心的传销和宗教组织都是用这种套路欺骗民众，即使在信奉科学技术的年代，这些组织也仍然拥有追随者与信徒，不得不说，生活比想象更加精彩。

只可惜这疯子带坏了他的学生，不过这个查理似乎还没有怎么遭受“荼毒”，尽管关心老师，但仍然会有自己的困惑，只是太胆小犹豫了，不敢随便发表意见罢了。金博洋感叹，同样接受知识教育，小孩子还会有自己的见解，大人却还会执迷不悟。

信仰就是不想知道真相是什么。*有的人在自以为看清了生活的真相后喜欢自欺欺人，而有的人即使看透悲惨，也一如既往坚定心中所向。

金博洋已经可以猜出加贺松的身份，不免为其担忧，但是现在不可轻举妄动，先找到区域控制室才行。金博洋持枪从背后抵着苏明，带着两个人找了近半个小时，才闪身进了操纵室，仔细地查找着总电闸，苏明一直没说话，只顾着走，冷眼旁观。

他忽然小声地问：“查理，你知道你现在在做什么吗？”

查理跟在金博洋旁边，听罢抬头看他，似乎在认真思考。

苏明不禁道：“喂，你……”

“闭嘴，我问他，没问你。”金博洋警告地动了动身后的枪，“守法公民不杀人，不代表我不会打断你的腿。”

苏明实在忍不住地在心里骂了句脏话。

查理眨了眨眼，看着金博洋。

一路下来，他能感觉到金博洋不是坏人，向导的感知总是这么敏锐且感性，以至于在金博洋打晕曾经欺负虐待他和同学的那些雇佣兵时他甚至还对其心生感激，他太弱小了，精神力等级也太低，觉醒时间不长的向导连维持精神屏障稳定都有点勉强，更别说向那些拿枪的人回击了。

查理想了想，竟有些低落地说：“我知道……”

他知道他在做知法犯法的事情，跟着苏明离开的这些天，他不是不知道这到底是怎么回事。

“可是，”查理又说，“我们只是想改变自己，利普教授曾经说，当你觉得不公平，就要变得强大，强大到足以改变规则，但我没想到……”

他们这16个学生，是科诺经济学院里优秀的孩子——科诺经济学院从不会将精神力等级高低作为是否优异的评判标准，以图鼓励这群凭借自身学到的知识发光的学生能更上一层楼，获得更好的生活，比起不可避免受精神力高低影响判断的合盟，科诺的确更加“平等”，但同时也因这样的“平等”而“漏洞百出”。

科诺相当于是一个“大杂烩”，由于是不加束缚的、放纵过度的“平等自由”，什么类型的学生都有，什么理论都能存在。现在还有人崇尚混血基因更优异的理论，使之成为主流导论；也有人觉得纯种的后代基因更加纯粹强大，因此衍生出了“基因优异论”和“优等品和残次品”的争论，由此可以想象科诺内部到底混乱成什么样子了。

而他们受过更多的偏见，渴求利益，渴望变得强大，渴望强大到足以保护自己、守护身边的人，听见有人可以拯救他们，大多数都会选择跟从——这个时候的信任非常容易获得，未经风霜捶打，满腔都是赤诚天真。

就像曾经的金博洋一样——他当初为什么就这么相信安格斯呢？无非是因为恰好有人在那个时候说想帮他，他信了。

世界上大多数人仍愿对世界抱有善意，只是偶尔会被辜负。

“当你足够强大，也许真的可以改变规则。但不能通过这个方式，这已经很严重了，知道吗？”金博洋严肃地出声道，“无论如何，等我们从这里逃出去后，一切都会重新开始。”

说完之后，金博洋却感应到什么似的，晃了晃神，眼前头晕眼花了一会，没敢让身边这两个人察觉到，暗暗咬了一口舌尖强迫自己清醒。

遭了，是有人正在大范围地铺撒具有干扰性质的精神网！

同身为哨兵的苏明也感应到了这不寻常的精神网，不由得身子一歪，没看仔细，差点摔倒在地，被金博洋及时抓稳手臂扶正了。

“怎么回事？！”苏明堪堪站稳，惊道：“那个戈里疯了吗？他的精神力这么危险，突然发动这么大范围的精神网，待在这里的所有哨向都会受影响的！”

精神力弱的查理直接头疼地扶着墙壁，着急地看向苏明，说：“老师，怎么办，还有其他同学……那些不稳定的……”

苏明冷汗顿时后背流淌而下，开始慌乱起来。

“别慌，调整自己的精神屏障，稳定状态。”金博洋稳定心神，让两个人冷静一会，为了不互相影响，他往外走动，闭上眼试图感应着这场精神网的强弱，却忽然捕捉到一股极其熟悉且异常凌厉的精神共鸣，错愕地睁开眼睛。

……是羽生吗？金博洋有些不敢相信，警方已经到了？

那么，敌方此刻发动精神网，应该也是察觉到了有人来了。

“你怎么了？”终于学会调理自己的查理站起来，关切地问了一句。

“你们先待在这里，别动。”金博洋转身抬手关闭了联通实验室的监控器，将背上的枪丢给了苏明，“听着，就算你现在想向对我开枪，那也得先保住你和查理的命，留在这里，随机应变。警察已经到了，不可避免会有一场恶战，必要时候赶紧逃——”

“可是我的同学还在这里——”查理急道。

“这里有可以操控房间的开关，你可以自己学会关闭或者打开，”金博洋说，“相信你这个年纪已经在学院学过基本操作，剩下的，得靠你自己了。”

查理欲言又止，却被苏明打断了。

“你打算自己一个人去实验室？”苏明说，“那些人可能都集中在那里！”

金博洋却笑了下，转了转手中的枪支，起身道：“不怕，我的同伴到了——就算是恶战，也不再是一个人。”

 

与此同时，地下三层实验室里，一个黑衣人缓缓睁开了眼睛，看了身边全副武装的赫娅一眼，抬手将面前被捆在凳子上、因注射过“复苏”药剂而陷入深度昏迷的加贺松脸上的黑布轻轻掀开，不出意料地看着对方自脖颈蔓延出来的红痕，惋惜地摇了摇头。

“可惜，”戈里淡淡地道，“又一个失败品。”

赫娅冷淡地看着面前这个搞垮贩卖组织的卧底，开口道：“卧底死不足惜，给他一个实验品的资格算是便宜他了。”

“毕竟这么久了，也没有一个人能像金博洋一样，从千万个实验中‘存活’下来。”戈里意味深长地笑了笑，铺开精神网的他持续了这么长一段时间，竟不显丝毫疲惫，他轻轻叹息地说，“就连我们也做不到啊。”

不知怎的，听完这几句话，赫娅的直觉告诉她，戈里似乎已经知道了她跟苏明私下隐瞒金博洋在这里的事情，心不由得一紧。

“苏明提供人，你提供资金和场所，找我来做技术支持，但这几批实验成果似乎不是特别理想。”戈里忽然看着赫娅，缓慢地用袖子遮挡住手背上浅淡的红痕，“米契尔先生说，他好像没有看见你们的诚意，那我奔波这么久，岂不是白来一趟？”

赫娅心里立即就骂起了只会耍嘴皮子的苏明，脸上却维持着镇定，“可能是还需要时间吧，我们起步晚，得多费一些心力——”

话还没说完，她却忽然被戈里狠狠掐住喉咙！

戈里抬起手做了个噤声的动作，示意她安静，低声温和道：“没有时间了。”

异常强大的精神网仍在运作，不见颓靡之势，像一张巨大且有力的蜘蛛网，将范围内的哨向行踪一一粘在感知上面，进行反馈，接着持续发出干扰的信号，仿若尽在掌控之中。

他说：“他们来了。”

赫娅艰难地喘着气，从喉中挤出几个字：“你说、什么？！”

“我说的是——”戈里笑着说，眼里瞬间浮上血丝，加大了手中力度，用力一歪，狠狠地掐断了赫娅的脖子。

“新的游戏又要开始了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·布拉格家族卷二提到过，想想家里有个这么神经质的父亲，作为向导的安格斯心里肯定极度扭曲。
> 
> ·后面大概会有家庭伦理剧情（并不是）
> 
> ·也不知道为啥，突然就激动起来了，可能他俩终于要真·并肩作战吧。


	91. 卷四 殊途

90.

“有人铺了大范围的精神网，注意防备。”

摸索了将近半个小时，通讯器里终于传来了韩聪的声音，但一进到通道信号就变差，接下来传出来的声音断断续续的。警员示意收到，抬头跟上前面走着的羽生结弦，将之前还没来得及给对方的通讯器递了过去，不禁想起羽生结弦那时对待管委会的态度，说话时小心翼翼的。

“顾问，已经调好了频道，连通了整个刑侦一队，”警员说，“但是这里的通讯信号太弱了，容易失效。”

刑侦一队的警员都是已结合哨向，行动期间一直配合得当，如今带上一个未结合向导，凡事都需小心为上。

“谢谢。”羽生结弦接过通讯器戴到耳朵上，转到身后借着微光观察着周围的环境，进到这里之后，因此处工厂过大，他们分成了三批同步试探跟进。但这里的通道和长廊的光线不足，令人很难看清四周，只能慢慢地摸索。虽说不便，却也给他们隐蔽的机会，方便他们摸清情况。

据他们先前的推测，这个工厂应该分有仓库和制造间，还会有供人居住的地方和实验室……就在他们之前通过来的通道上已经发现了可疑的药剂碎片，都是市面上常见的精神药剂之类的味道，空气中还飘着一股很淡的迷香，由此可见，这个工厂运行已久，有人管理，但因为地方大，想来也有很多偏僻地方无力打理。

然而现在敌方铺开了精神网，精神力等级高的哨向可以通过这种追捕式的精神网锁定追踪附近哨向的位置，但使用这项精神技能时消耗度也大，还会有短暂的副作用，这么多年，羽生结弦也就只有在险象环生的战场上见识过，没想到今天碰见了，着实有些吃惊。

并且持续时间很长，对方的精神力等级非常高，甚至还到了不可思议的程度。

不知道为什么，这样的能力，让羽生结弦想到了曾经被当做实验品的丽塔——想起了那时他在地下城与丽塔对峙的时候对方那可怕且强悍的精神力，远超乎他意料，而如今仔细一感受，竟觉得确实有些似曾相识。

未知的危险潜伏在周围，呼吸都不觉放轻。为了争分夺秒阻止犯罪嫌疑人及时逃脱，他们没有时间获悉这家地下工厂的具体情况，只能走一步算一步，尽可能地避免大范围的正面冲突，争取做到不开枪捕获嫌疑人。

他们目前只知道提供装备支持的酒吧老板娘赫娅手下有一批精英雇佣兵，应该还雇有专业打手和枪手，说不定还有通缉犯或者其他带货的小团伙也藏在这里，嫌疑人苏明和他的学生们多半没有武器装备，有可能与这里的“地头蛇”是合作关系。但是，这里似乎还有另外一方不知名的人在此“坐镇”，这就非常值得深思了。

难道……至今下落不明、曾被当做实验品的那些人在这里吗？  
如果他们在这里，会不会也和“Blackdoor”有关系？

边想边猜测推理，羽生结弦跟着一众警员又拐过一条长廊，前往下一个通道。奇怪的是，他们一路简直是畅通无阻，连半个嫌疑犯都没有，按照以往的经验，这不应该。

本应该是“瓮中捉鳖”，如今却有些迟疑起来，这里实在过于安静了。

“通讯器失效了。”警员忽然说。

伴随着通讯器失效，敌方的精神网也在逐渐减弱，像是正在收网，一点点地缓慢消失，甚至隔绝了警方哨向对他的定位追踪。

羽生结弦不语，开始投放小范围的精神网，捕捉有可能潜伏在附近的哨向的气息，但就在持续了短短十几秒感应到什么似的戛然而止，共鸣轰炸至大脑，心口蓦地狂跳起来——他感应到了金博洋的气息，就在这里，他没猜错。

熟悉的精神共鸣和微弱的精神感应如同复苏唤醒的心跳，牵引着他的心脏剧烈跳动起来，恍若再度觉醒。

……他在这里，羽生结弦悬着的心堪堪落下来一点。

这次能感应的到……太好了。

与此同时，他还感应到了来自远处细小而又薄弱的不知名的精神共鸣，像是在哀叹，又像是在求救，像极了他曾经在“复苏”计划实验基地外感应到的那样——充满渴望、奢求、挣扎与深深的叹息。

像从深渊里伸出无数双手，正向他绝望地渴求救赎。

精神网刚收回不久，羽生结弦就收到了精神反馈——前方有人靠近！

“前方有人，似乎持枪武装，是敌。”警员停下脚步，示意全体警员做好准备，静观其变。

长廊里摆放着许多空置的大型货物箱，恰巧供他们躲避隐藏，羽生结弦与身后人对视一眼心领神会，立即各自散开分别躲在货物箱后借机隐遮挡，以防暴露。

敌方到底有多少武器装备、多少人，暂时还不清楚，这一次行动恐怕会直接跟南端的大多数非法组织对上——既然他们已经有了这个地下工厂“定居”，怕是“蓄谋已久”。

走私、贩毒、黑市买卖、非法利益链交易，在这里的人可都是些不要命的极恶暴徒。

前面的人越来越近，踩在木板上，脚步声此时格外明显。听气息，似乎是四五个正在附近巡逻的哨兵，在这日常执行任务，倒是很会敷衍，随便走动几下就打算撤离，暂时没发现羽生结弦一众人。

警员长呼了一口气，他们“半路”打了通道进来，已经是极偏僻的地点，没想到还是遇到了巡逻的人——也许是因为在警方眼皮底下为非作歹安逸太久，在这里看守的人警惕性与战斗力似乎并不太高。

可下一秒，那群哨兵就像是幡然醒悟一般“听从”了警员内心的吐槽，倏地提高了自我警惕性与责任感，其中一人忽然说了句：“怎么突然会有向导素的味道？”

“什么？你是什么狗鼻子，这里这么偏，哪里闻到的向导素？是不是闻多了那些迷香，产生幻觉了？不会控制精神屏障啊？！”

“怕不是在这里这些天，想向导想疯了？那群学不会收敛向导素的小向导都被关着呢！在想什么啊你！”

“就是！我嗅觉都没调低过，我都没闻到！”

“真的有啊！你们要是不信，走前几步再问问！就是从前面飘出来的！”

“去就去！要是没有看我不削了你！”

“该不是哪个娃娃逃出来了吧？上头不让我们碰他们的……”

“去你的！就你话多！阳奉阴违的事做的还少吗？还真当我们来给他们守门当狗的啊？现在装什么良心……”

“怎么可能？这里这么偏，不是还有几个人在那边守着吗？怎么会逃出来？”

“行了行了，这都什么时候了，还在说这些，其他人还在实验室那边，赶紧查完情况返回汇合吧！”

羽生结弦听完眼神一凝，动了动手腕。

警员听着这几个人的对话，心中警钟大响，同作为哨兵，他几乎一下子就闻到了一股具有诱导性质的向导素，好像是薄荷味的——他连忙看向在最前面的货物箱躲着的、正蓄势待发的羽生结弦——是顾问故意将他们引过来的！

那群哨兵遇到这种事情，竟都是个行动派，都被一股好闻的诱导向导素迷了心魄似的，不管有意见的还是没意见的，都好奇地往前面走去试图一探究竟。

而正当他们走过第一个货物箱时，还没来得及反应过来叫喊一声，就逐一遭到了袭击！

转瞬之间，绝对压制的精神干扰随之而至！

借着向导素诱导他们过来的羽生结弦几乎在一瞬间就动了手，动作快到不可思议，低身抬腿将第一个走过来的哨兵用力绊倒，随后以枪作刃毫不留情地往后颈拍去将人击晕，迅速起身以手肘痛击第二个哨兵的肋骨直至下巴，再将人踢开应战已冲他举起枪的两个哨兵，敏捷地躲开攻势接着还击，侧身屈膝重击来人小腹，像一只猎豹一样迅猛且干脆利落地解决了最后一个人，在五个哨兵还没说出一句痛呼之前就结束了这场故意的袭击！

警员呆呆地愣在原地，甚至觉得自己此时应该跟同事在一旁拍手叫好，他才刚刚扣上了配枪的扳机，一眨眼，一场战斗居然就在眼前结束了。

羽生结弦微喘着气，快速地收敛了向导素，戴正了耳边不稳的通讯器，起身说了句；“抱歉，想了想，还是先解决了，以绝后患。”

警员连忙点头表示明白——他们本来也是要击倒这几个人的，只是怕打草惊蛇，担心引来了援兵——这下不用烦恼了，有个能一挑五的向导，好像挺稳的。

将昏倒在地的几个人拖到一旁藏起来，处理完现场，警员感应到那来自敌方的精神网已经彻底消失，心里既是庆幸他们不用再收到影响，又是惊讶到底是什么厉害的人在这里通过这种方式试探他们，无论如何，断不可放松警惕。

抬起腕表查看时间，此时，距离事发已过去了24个小时。

一群人接着往前走，不再耽搁时间，直到来到了一处十字拐弯通道前，集体停了下来。

“顾问，前面有两条道，我们接下来先去哪里？”警员问，“现在还是联系不上韩队。”

羽生结弦沉吟了一会，转身去看旁边长廊外的建筑地势，观察了十分钟，才出声道。

“先去摸清实验室在哪，再沿路看看他们口中所说的被关着的向导又在哪，”羽生结弦往长廊下看去，“我现在有点担心失联的加贺……”

加贺松的身份他是知道的，潜进贩卖组织做卧底本身就很有风险，如果加贺真的在酒吧遇到危险，要么立即死，要么就会被这群涉嫌与“Blackdoor”有染的犯罪团伙关押起来审问细节，而那群哨兵又提到了实验室，该不会是他之前猜测过的那样……

“失联的金队长也在这里，”羽生结弦忽然说，“我们也得尽快找到他。”

“什么？”警员诧异，“你说金队也可能被绑架到这里……”

“是，他在这里，我确定。”羽生结弦说着同时向未知方向的金博洋投去精神共鸣试图收获对方的信号，但这一次他却没能再度精确感应。

在这偌大的工厂，像断了的通讯信号那样，他又失去了回应。

同时，一声枪响毫无预警地响起，在工厂回荡开来，犹如开战的起鸣号角，响亮又清晰。

 

*

 

“那个，赫娅的气息消失了。”

因为感知到警方已经潜伏进来，兴冲冲准备出去里应外合的金博洋冲昏了头脑，意识过来后直骂自己鲁莽，一个人单枪匹马不能贸然行动，只好继续留在这间操纵室里先翻出工厂地图快速记忆方便行动，翻着翻着突然听见查理说了这么一句，错愕地看过去。

什么意思？金博洋还没问出口，一直在一旁显然受了刺激自言自语的苏明却抢先问出声。

“什么？你确定？”苏明脸色一白，脱口而出，“她怎么可能……”

“我试过了，我感受不到她的气息……已经没有那种熟悉的精神波动了……”也许是天生能与其他向导之间产生某些精神联系，查理明显能够感觉到赫娅气息的消失，但年纪小的他并不能立即反应过来这意味着什么，只仍然在安慰自己，“老师，这是为什么……”

可能是……她死了。这是苏明的第一反应。当护士的陆晴曾经跟他说过的，一个向导的气息消失了，没有精神波动感应了，那就是死亡。

这一个认知恍若晴天霹雳，将苏明一下子霹在原地，整个人的意识轰然混乱起来。

……那可是他的合作对象啊……如果她死了，失去了庇护，他跟这群学生又该怎么办？

她在这当了多少年的“地下统治者”，居然有人能够杀死她？

……到底是怎么回事？……按道理来说，她应该在戈里身边啊？可他们明明都是合作伙伴啊？怎么会这样？

说好的互相取利，怎么就翻脸了？

“喂，苏明，你怎么了？”金博洋意识到不对劲，连忙过去拍了拍对方肩膀，“没事吧？时间不多了，你们好歹是这里的人，应该没事，我得在他们找过来之前离开这，万一发现是我带着你们……”

苏明像是没有听到似的，依旧苍白着一张脸，久久没有回答，直到忽然醒悟过来之后，像诈尸一般转身牢牢抓住了金博洋的衣领，怒吼道：“赫娅死了！一定是戈里那个老家伙叛变了想独吞成果好在米契尔面前邀功！别以为我看不出来他看不起我！我们没救了！现在该死的警察也来了，金博洋，都是因为你才会变成这样！你说我该怎么办！怎么办！”

“老师！”查理惊讶地看着两个又要打在一起的哨兵，干着急地喊道。

莫名其妙的金博洋防不胜防，就这么直直地被揪住了衣领吼了一顿，心里的怒意顿时像被点燃的火苗一样窜上来，反扣住苏明的手将他用力压在墙上，怒道：“早知如此，何必当初！你现在说这些有意思吗！你自己不想死要跟着我，你自己也明明知道出问题站在警方这一边准不会错，是我杀的赫娅吗？是我在操控这一切的吗？你可以愤怒，但你不要迁怒别人，有这时间让凶手逃之夭夭，你却还在这里怨天尤人，这有个屁用！”

“你他妈……！”被怼到墙上的苏明忍不住地挣扎，精神共鸣剧烈波动化成精神攻击你准备直攻金博洋，金博洋烦到直接以手作刃毫不犹豫地往对方后颈一劈将人击晕，干脆利落地结束了这场短暂且混乱的互骂。

他可没时间跟这人吵，巡逻守岗的人迟早会发现他不在那个审问室里，他必须尽快逃离这里免得牵连查理。他知道苏明很聪明，善于识时务，知道自己不是他的对手，一边受挟持一边暗自监督他，反正有困难找警察，而自己又可以凭借合作者的身份在这里自由行事，一旦发现不对劲了还可以连同盟友随时绊倒他。可惜没等到绊倒金博洋，苏明自己内部人员倒出了问题，自负能掌控一切的人一下子没能接受这样的转变，受到刺激心态失衡，突然发了疯也算情有可原。

哨兵的暴躁本性让金博洋将手中挟持着的苏明随手扔在了一旁，拼命在查理面前掩饰住浑身的嫌弃，起身把丢在旁边的枪扔给了一旁吓到不行的学生，不知在哪里找来一根绳子将昏迷的苏明给绑了起来丢在角落里，就在这个时候，他听见了外面传来枪声，似乎从很遥远的地方传来，恍若隔世。

开始了。他甚至可以听到不远处有人匆匆跑动的声音。

“计划有变，你们之前联系的那个人可能是叛变了，连赫娅都……查理，你要跟我一起吗？”金博洋转头说，本来的计划是苏明留在这里保护查理，可苏明突然发疯无法控制，只好把他留在了这里，就算被发现在操纵室，见他被绑起来也会以为他也是被袭击的一个，但查理没办法。

他才15岁，这个年纪的孩子，本应该还在念书的。

“我……”查理握着枪，只觉得手里发烫，“我不知道……我还是有点怕，可是我想救我的同学……这里的房间控制都不管用……我得、我得找到他们。”

“行。那你得全程跟着我，看准情况保护好自己，不到万不得已，别擅自行动，知道吗？”金博洋边说边推开门，谨慎小心地走在长廊上，示意查理跟紧，“别害怕，我会保护好你的。我们得快点走，你知道你的同学都在哪吗？我们先去找！”

“有的在房间里待着，有的在实验室！”查理急切地说，“我们身上都有不同程度的红痕，本来说今天是安排治疗的——”

“那我们先去实验室，”金博洋凭借着地图记忆转身换了个方向，继续前进，“我有个朋友也在那里，必须先去救他们！”

 

*

刚刚那凭空而出的枪声到底是谁干的，韩聪不知道，他只知道反正不是他们这边先开的火，应该是嫌疑犯们有人发现了他们的踪迹，先开枪警告了。

不过没什么用，警告照样阻挡不住他们前进的步伐，不管此处究竟有多少嫌疑犯，这一次警方决不轻易退让，非搞个一网打尽才肯罢休。

“这里应该是个藏货的仓库。”赶着过来执行任务的金杨环顾着他们此时正在潜伏的地方，上前一步，抬手随意地推了推货物箱，看清里面的东西，诧异地出声，“嚯，是个‘大件货’，不得了，估计有好几十斤呢，这要是卖出去……实在是丧心病狂。”

“在这里藏着的嫌疑人，很有可能是一些小型的走私贩毒团伙，前些年一直找不到的通缉犯也有可能在此聚头。”同样特地回来执行此次行动的于小雨调试着手中的通讯器，“这次任务可以说得上是SS级了，这里信号还不行，我都没法联系上羽生他们和缉毒队的人。”

“想办法联系上他们，这里地形太复杂了，居然仿照了Z区地下城。”韩聪道，“这里离刚才枪声的声源地有多远？”

“不远，”听觉灵敏、放大感知的金杨说，“就在三点钟方向，且怀疑有嫌疑人在场。”

“已布下精神网。”于小雨放下通讯器，开始投放辅助性质的精神网，“队长，可以了。”

“行，所有人原地整理武装，做好准备，一分钟后开始突击行动！”韩聪下命令道，“遇到嫌疑人，都给我拿下！一个都不许放过！”

 

*

与此同时，金博洋已带着查理摸索走到了实验室外围一圈走廊上，这一路他们惊险躲过了巡逻的枪手，还有一些已经知道警方动静、开始行动盘查何处的打手和雇佣兵，好在查理之前在这里待着已摸清了一些路线，金博洋的地图记忆也没有错误，勉强顺利地来到了这里，却要更加警惕地躲避周围无所不在的监控。

“我只去过一次实验室，因为我的红痕症状比比较轻。那里面有一个很大的空地，如果有、有客人不太听话的话，赫娅就会把他们绑起来强行……强行注射那些精神药剂……直到他们屈服并上瘾。”查理躲在金博洋身后小声地说，语气里有无法掩饰的恐惧。

“但其实、其实，他们给我们治疗的过程也是这样……就给我们注射各种各样的药剂，反复实验做测试做体检，一直在做各种尝试……我有、有一个同学因为体质原因受不了这种折磨、已经自杀了……”

金博洋听罢沉默地拍了拍查理的肩以示安慰，他不知道该说什么好，听到某些描述他有些烦躁，但不好表露出来，只能先问问情况。

“那个叫戈里的，是什么人？你知道吗？”

“好像是老师的一个朋友……就在我们集体到夏令营地点的时候出现的，他一出现，就把我们带到了这里，他很奇怪……总是穿着一身黑色斗篷，看不清脸，似乎是不愿意露脸或者露出皮肤……他的精神力好强！有时候会对不配合的学生施加精神干扰让人就范，我一直都挺害怕他的……”

“……他，穿着一身黑衣，不愿意露出脸或者皮肤？”

得到肯定回答后的金博洋陷入了沉思，像是被刺激到了记忆反应，他蓦地觉得脑袋有些发疼，赶紧扶着墙喘了一会气。

似曾相识……好熟悉啊，他是不是哪里见过？

在哪里呢？

凌乱的记忆片段在脑袋里乱窜，搅的他眼前一片昏花，印象里的火光、枪声、尖叫与血液形成回旋在大脑里激荡，不断地在意识里叫嚣、呐喊，最终定格曾经留在额上的冰冷触觉，以及那一句、记忆深刻的话语。

那一次失控之后……曾经有人举枪对着他的额头，他们一身黑衣，强悍且诡异的精神力狠狠地压制住他，却同情地笑着说了句：

“你好啊，活下来的实验品同类。初次见面，就带了场灾难作见面礼，你可真是个惊喜。”

 

晃了晃神，从不堪的回忆里拼命挣扎清醒过来，金博洋缓过神，头疼与意识混乱的感觉似乎被羽生留在他身上的精神力消磨去了不少，正在一点点地消失。他潜意识地发觉事有蹊跷，往旁边挪动步子谨慎地从长廊自上往下看，恰巧与一个人的视线相撞，那个人刚刚收回对他的精神干扰，深邃的眼睛像是从阴影中露出来一样，蛊惑人心，又危险至极。

走出实验室、一身黑衣的神秘人就这样毫不设防地站在中间，坦坦荡荡地抬头看着他，露出了半张印有浅淡红痕的脸以及嘴角一抹不明所以的笑意。

身后的查理直接趴在了他背上，金博洋连忙扶住了意识昏沉的少年，反应过来是查理出于向导本能替他挡了一下那个黑衣人的精神攻击，他连忙小心地将少年提到一旁仔细安置好，转头看着黑衣人，不知道对方什么态度，只好静观其变，欲言又止。

戈里却对他说了一句听不懂的话：“你身上有他留下的精神力……他果然也来了。一直期待见面却没有机会，看来今天大概可以实现这个愿望？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有些事还是要交代清楚的_(:з」∠)_ 
> 
> 算了不剧透了，继续看下去吧_(:з」∠)_


	92. 卷四 殊途

91.

“你在说什么？”

刚因精神干扰有点耳鸣，没听清，金博洋用力地拍了拍脑袋才起身举起枪，直直对准盯着他的黑衣人，心里已大概有七八分猜测。他确定他之前在Z区地下城见过眼前这个人，应该就是苏明和查理口中所说的那个戈里，但他没听清也没听懂对方在说什么，这种不知情的感觉让他觉得糟透了。

可怕的是他此刻的大脑就像是瘫痪故障的系统，一直在不断播放着那一天在地下城的场景，像是在提醒他某些记忆复苏了，他下意识地想动动手臂擦擦他脸上的鲜血，可是很奇怪，他明明没有沾上血啊。

戈里却没有解释，即使被枪对着，看起来也很有耐心，说：“有段时间不见，不知你对我还有印象吗？”

金博洋不知道该怎么回话，这群黑衣人一直没露过半张脸，那天他意识模糊，只能记个大概，他说：“你就是那个戈里吗？跟苏明和赫娅合作的那个？你是‘Blackdoor’的人？”

“啊，看来你知道的不少？看来真的是他们把你藏起来不让我知道吗？”语气虽然是疑问，戈里说的却完全像是意料之中，他看向对着他的枪口，又道，“不过，确实没想过会再遇到你，实在是个意外……”

“少废话，你在这里到底想做什么？”金博洋警告地抬了抬握在手里的枪，“你身后的是实验室吗？那些学生还有其他人呢？”

“是在你身后那个不自量力护着你的小向导带你来的吗？”戈里却答非所问，“苏明那傻子被你挟持了？”

“回答我问的问题！那些学生还有其他人现在在哪！”

“知道又怎样？就凭你一个人能做什么？”

“……你应该知道，警方已经进来了。就算没有我，你们也迟早要被制裁——”

“制裁我什么？给我定什么罪？杀人放火，贩毒走私，草菅人命？”戈里反倒嘲笑起来，轻飘飘道，“这很严重吗？”

“……你！”金博洋被他这态度激怒，忍不住喝道，却心知不能冲动，他按捺住情绪，提高警惕观察周围情况，在警方没有找到这里之前，他必须尽可能地拖住戈里的行动。

隐约的血腥味一直萦绕在他的鼻腔处，像在预示着什么。

金博洋忽然问道：“和你合作的赫娅在哪？”

戈里似乎笑了下，缓缓道：“已经死咯……被我掐死的，不信任我的人该死啊。顺便，在她尸体上做了点实验，闻到血腥味了吗？可能开始腐烂了吧，是失败品啊。”

金博洋一惊，仍不敢表露声色，只是又出声道：“那些被你做过实验的人……”

“命不好，也没办法了。”

“……你没有权力轻易处置他人的生死！”

“当年你们不也是这么对待我们的吗？！”戈里道，“警官，你有什么资格跟我说这些话？”

金博洋闭口不言，皱眉看向戈里身后那群逐渐靠近过来、全身武装的雇佣兵，没来由地感到紧张。

可是，这不该是报复其他无辜的人的理由。他想。

金博洋犹豫了一瞬，冷冷地问：“……你认识唐洛？”

“唐？”戈里听罢竟忽的笑道，“他不是说你记不得五年前的事吗？怎么现在又记起来了？”

“你们果然是一伙的……上一次在码头，你们也是有备而来的吧？这个工厂也是你们的基地之一？从地下城逃出来后你们都逃到了哪里？”金博洋拔高音量，几乎是怒视着戈里，“你们给那些学生注射那些精神药剂做实验，真的是为了找到治愈的方法吗？”

戈里却觉得好笑，许久嗤笑一声，道：“这不是显而易见吗？”

说着他举起自己的手臂，掀开了衣袍，露出了满是浅淡红痕的皮肤，随后直接掀开了遮住自己脸的帽子，抬头直视着金博洋。

扭曲妖艳的红痕从他的心脏处一直延伸蔓延到他苍白的脖颈，爬上他有些骇人且乌青的脸颊，他站在黑暗的地方，向上看，眼神死寂，像是从深渊里仰望的怪物。

饶是做足了心理准备，第一次见到这么严重的红痕症，金博洋也不免被吓到，瞳孔倏地放大，久久没有出声。

自阴暗歪曲生长的生物，因见不得光，多数都丑陋。

“我就是想要你们眼睁睁地看着更多的人变成我们这个样子，直到你们变得和我们一样，我要你们都体会一下什么叫蝼蚁般的生不如死！”

“我们都想要活着啊，我的同类！如果我们不去拿更多人做实验，我们怎么摆脱痛苦和绝望？”戈里咧嘴笑道，像是在欣赏对方被自己吓到的样子，甚至还迫不及待地想听金博洋直接脱口骂道怪物，“想要超越别人，就得踩着他们的尸骨更上一层，这可是伟大的联塔告诉我的，被改造的我们已经没办法正常地生活下去，我们就得想方设法不择手段地活着！”

“不过也是，你怎么会知道我们这些人的绝望呢？你看看你啊……从千万个实验品里走出来，简直完美无瑕！……没有伤痕，也没有痛苦。”

戈里竟由衷地叹了一句：“真是羡慕啊。”

金博洋听罢心一紧，感到一阵烦躁。

平时不提，不代表他不在意。他讨厌这个被赋予所谓“同类”身份的“实验品”标签，憎恶与之一起附赠的、黑暗的过去，恨意像一簇火苗点燃了堆积许久的反叛，燃起熊熊烈火烧着他的眼眶与心脏。

但金博洋依旧试着再多沟通、多拖延时间留给在暗处潜伏着的警方，他试着劝解道：“科研处已经在研究解决红痕症的办法了，只要你们……”

“只要我们向你们投降？是吗？”戈里打断了话，“你们已经拐走了丽塔，不要再妄想洗脑我们！！在你们眼里，现在的我们还算是个人吗？！你们只会视我们为怪物然后赶尽杀绝！！”

戈里继续道：“为什么你总是这么幸运呢？这么多人死去，这么多人痛苦，你却还能一次又一次地存活下来直到现在……凭什么上天这么不公平！你又有什么资格活着！就因为该死的天选基因吗？！”

他说着说着，再次抬头看向金博洋：“嘿，同类，你心里难道不愧疚吗？你踩着多少人的期望与生命活下来，扪心自问，你对得起他们吗？说起来，五年前那些被你连累死去的警察，你还记得吗？”

一句话，猝不及防，戈里甚至插缝似的适时对他发起了精神攻击，正中摇摇欲坠的精神屏障，震得大脑“嗡”地一声开始晕眩！

又是五年前……又是五年前！

为什么偏偏就是他！

这段话像是一把利刃，直戳心头，掀出个万千思绪和无边回忆，搅动翻滚着整个精神世界，像是翻起惊涛骇浪。金博洋忍着精神波动带来的不适，深呼一口气，眼眶发红，手止不住地颤抖，扣住扳机的手指差点不听使唤，恨不得立即击毙眼前这个胡说八道的犯罪分子！但他仍在拼命告诉自己冷静下来，冷静下来！

别冲动……别乱想！冷静下来！

别乱想！想想别的……想想别的……

想想……想想羽生……

想想他……

忽然意识到身后被他藏在货物箱后面的查理似乎有了苏醒过来的预兆，金博洋立即惊醒过来，用力地咬了咬舌尖，铁锈味瞬间漫上口腔，清醒不少。

身后有人，他绝不能放任自己失控。

戈里的精神攻击比金博洋想象的更厉害，对方的精神力甚至远超乎他所接触的任何向导！就算拥有红痕症，这群死里逃生的实验品依旧拥有了强悍的精神力，精神感知方面稍显薄弱的哨兵独自与其硬拼是最不现实的，要不是他事先打了精神稳定剂，还有羽生结弦高强度的精神锁定加持，他早就被击晕在地了！

然而就在金博洋停顿的一瞬间，站在戈里身后的一排雇佣兵却早已举起枪对准了他！

“有点激动啊，警官。”戈里放下指示的手，“别轻举妄动！不然开枪了，这里的人全都会遭殃——想必你也不想死的悄无声息吧？”

“我当然不想死在这，”金博洋反笑，扣紧扳机，重新对准戈里，“要死，也是你先死。”

“不不不，还没到时候呢。”戈里摇摇头，重新戴上衣帽，“他们还没找到这——你还要当这场游戏的观众。”

“什么？”金博洋迟疑道。

戈里笑着说：“我已经在各个地方埋下了炸弹，这些炸弹的制动开关已连接在身后每一个实验品身上。现在他们都在深度昏迷中，精神状态异常低落，我给了他们两个小时的时间，谁撑不下来死了，谁身上的脉搏感应器就会开启炸弹，定点爆炸——”

“每一个地方都有可能有炸弹哦，有的人一不小心就被炸死了很可惜吧？现在，警官，邀请你接下来欣赏这个游戏！不过呢，首先你得选择——”

深渊处的黑衣人抬手凭空打了个响指，像是启动开幕。

“要么，现在死在这，要么，跟我们站在一起。来，选一个吧！”

远处的爆炸声顿时轰炸入耳！

*

半个小时前，各方支援到位，刑侦二队、三队已经抵达，刑侦一队各组已再度通讯完毕。

“前方有诈！所有人，立即撤退！”

突然间，警员歇斯底里的声音透过通讯器传来，带着不可抗拒的命令与波动的精神警告，枪声随之四起！

躲在货物箱后伏击敌方的羽生结弦刚射击完对面的一个枪手，意识到情况失控，顷刻将精神网铺散开来，本能地护住周围的哨兵警员，同时动身往后撤退，毫不犹豫。

就在此刻！敌方和警方对峙的中间区域忽然冒出了诡异的烟雾，生生分割开双方人员，敌方似乎早有预谋，见情况不对快速有组织地集体撤退，警方这边也迅速反应过来，全体刚撤退不久，浓重的火药味散开，定点爆炸启动！

“快撤！是炸弹！！”

“轰——”

火光灼灼，极度刺眼！

羽生结弦在最后时刻将身边的一个小警员护住扑到在地，但由于前线太靠近火源，不可避免地被灼伤到手臂，整个精神世界都在剧烈震荡着，天旋地转，疼痛感逐渐明晰，他趴在地上缓过神来，咬牙起身，捡起一旁的手枪，发现手背上满是鲜血。

“顾问，你没事吧？！”自己还没反应过来倒先被身边的人护着，小警员着急地扶着正拍着自己脑袋清醒过来的羽生结弦。

“我没事……”羽生结弦晃了晃身子，站了起来，还没说完话就挥着浓烟先去看了看炸弹爆炸的地方，身后一群没怎么受伤的二队警员有秩序地组成五人一组，带起一阵急风，立刻往前追去。

“靠！他们在这埋了炸弹！一不小心就中招了！追！！”

“有没有受伤的！都起来！退到后面去！没受伤的都跟着二组往前冲！”

“*！我就不信抓不住他们！如有极度反抗者，先自保，再不成立即击毙！都是危险犯罪分子，别犹豫了！都想拿命跟我们搏呢！”

一队警员忍不住骂了几句脏话，语气激烈，精神攻击全都跟着狠话化成实质往外喷，一旁的搭档一边跌跌撞撞地从地上站起来，强行按压住他激动的情绪，示意所有人都冷静下来。

“赶紧联系队长他们！！所有人都要提高警惕避开炸弹！提高效率！时间拖久了对我们不利，这帮危险分子已经计划好了，想把我们一网打尽鱼死网破！”一队警员命令队里的跟队技术员尽快向韩聪和科尔亚达他们发出信号，跟进行动，“都快到地下三层了，差点被这炸弹炸死在这第四层！得抓紧时间攻破了！一路上遇到这么多危险分子，这里算是他们的武器库，我们光这么打迟早吃亏！”

“来不及了，那些学生可能已经被当做人质利用了。地下三层的机关与道路都很复杂，要先安排一队攻坚组到下边开路，随后跟上，幕后黑手就在那里，肯定早有防备。”羽生结弦简单处理了一下流血的手背，随手换了手枪里的空弹夹再装满，观察了一下此处地形，又道，“攻坚组走长廊，找位置直接靠边跳进三层，剩下的人围着路一层一层地尽量清理埋伏着的犯罪分子，尽可能地与其他队的人分工合作，他们仗着熟悉地形的优势想伏击，我们就得先一步切断他们的计划。”

“嗯，知道了。”一队警员应道，转头向技术员说，“联系拆弹专家及工队，派人带着一起下来，查清此处的炸弹位置。”

“如果可以，请联系狄尔上校，请求支援。”羽生结弦又道，“这些人很明显在军校待过，很有作战意识。”

“啊，好。”一队警员愣了下，还是点头应道，紧接着他开始安排攻坚组的成员，挑了十个精英警员共同组合，但没想到到最后羽生结弦却第一个带头走上长廊从四层不带迟疑地跳了下去！

“诶！羽生顾问，你——”

瞥到羽生结弦手背伤势的一队警员话还没说完，攻坚组警员全体都已自觉跟着羽生结弦一同行动，时间刻不容缓，他们必须争分夺秒！

“时间不等人，剩下的人都跟上！”目送着攻坚组先一步离开，不知怎么，他想起了韩聪曾跟他说过的那句话，忽然就安心下来，也不再过多纠结，这里留下来的大多数都是被爆炸伤到的警员，加上之前已经有几波与敌方的对战，战斗力不如之前，得尽可能地以最短的时间提到最高效率。

做刑警这一行，牺牲不可避免，但再怎么样，绝不能在犯罪分子面前服输。

“全体！继续前行！”

*

时间一点点地流逝而去，金博洋一直在维持着这个持枪姿势对着不远处的戈里，丝毫不敢懈怠。浅度昏迷的查理已经醒了过来，正害怕地躲在他的身后，两人缓缓从楼上走了下来，站在戈里对面，双方保持着互相被枪对着、却绝不先行一步的局面，仿佛已经隔绝了外面的枪声与爆炸声，但空气中永远弥漫着不明气味与血腥味在提醒着彼此，撬动着紧绷紧张的神经，考验着对方的能耐极限。

戈里和他身后的雇佣兵没有动，似乎也没有要对金博洋下手的意思，这让金博洋感到很疑惑，抱有侥幸心理安抚自己的同时不禁开始猜想为什么——不过，现在想起来，之前在地下城的那次，他那时候甚至不能反击，可他们明明也是可以直接杀了他的。

为什么，要对他手下留情？

金博洋想着想着，猜着戈里此时隐在黑袍里的神色，倏地握紧了手中的枪。

……是因为，他是他们所谓的同类吗？

妄自迁怒杀害他人的人群，却因视他为可怜的同类，而留有一份所谓的怜悯之心。

金博洋简直要被气笑了，满腔都是理不清道不明的委屈与愤懑——他算他们的同类？他此刻应该跟这群人在一起才对？他要为此感激他们对他手下留情吗？

被安格斯欺骗，被唐洛利用，被这些实验品同情……他到底算什么啊？

就算一次次的重新开始，可他永远都无法摆脱这些背负着的记忆！

凭什么……凭什么！

身后的查理及时察觉出金博洋此时的异样，心下一惊，他接触的哨兵少，从来没有遇到这种情况——感觉有疯狂的异样情绪正在用力冲击着面前这个哨兵的精神屏障，极度危险！

是被那个戈里发动的精神攻击影响了吗？

“你、你怎么了？”查理急切地拉住金博洋的衬衫，想阻止对方继续往前走去，却拖不动也唤不醒对方；想动用精神共鸣提醒哨兵，却又被他身上霸道的精神锁定给阻挡在外——怎么办！

他甚至可以感知到金博洋身上传出来压不住的哨兵天性暴戾的精神共鸣，连精神力强度都随之提升不少，气息极其蛮横又强硬，跟他之前感知到的温和镇静比起来，完全是两个人！

不知道该怎么办的查理瞬间懵了，只能继续靠拉着金博洋的衬衫企图拖住对方，他知道凭借他此时微弱的精神力根本抵挡不了戈里异常强大的精神力，容易紧张着急的他现在吓的手脚都软了。

对面的戈里好似早就有预料到了一般，只站在原地，在兜帽之下微微一笑。

持着枪的金博洋就像被线控制的木偶，一言不发地缓慢往前走，谁也不知道他想做什么。

查理被迫跟着他一步一步地紧贴往前，感觉金博洋就要直接走到那些雇佣兵高高举起的黑漆漆的枪口之下，下一秒就能轻而易举地在射杀范围内开枪了！

“是要站在我们这一边吗？”戈里忽然出声道，“要不是你身上的精神锁定暂时失去了保护性，我也没法成功挑起你潜在的情绪——嘿，我的同类啊，现在你明白我们的‘用心良苦’了吧？既然选择了我们，就请放下枪吧，万一走火了……多可惜。”

金博洋却像是没听见一样，只自顾自地往前走，也不回话。

戈里分明感知到了金博洋此刻翻涌的负面情绪，只当他的沉默现在是正常反应，又不是谁都能像唐洛那样“弃明投暗”投的干脆利落不要脸，与其威胁对方加入他们，当然还是“用心感化”才最有效。

能控制人的是思想，谁掌控着思想，谁就是信仰与神明。

但金博洋走到一半，忽然停了脚步。

查理不小心撞上了他的后背，连忙退后了一步，却听金博洋说：“我怎么知道你会不会出尔反尔？”

“噢？”戈里说，“什么出尔反尔？”

“我们之间没有任何交易条件，我凭什么要站在你这边？”

“我说的是，要么死，要么跟我们一起，听不懂么？”

“死又有什么好怕的？——不如搞点我感兴趣的？”

“啊……真有意思，听说当年的唐也喜欢提条件。那么，你想要什么？”

“我又不是他。我是怕你随时想杀了我——就算不怕死，我也得要个保命符不是？这么好的合作机会要是错过了，岂不是很可惜？”

“你想要合作？合作什么？”

“安格斯在我身上做实验留下来的档案，你难道不好奇吗？”

“……你有档案？”戈里诧异地出声道，先是着实被诱惑住了，如果有了金博洋身上的基因档案，说不定对他的研究实验有用，但很快的，他就清醒过来，“啊，抱歉了，警官，据说你的基因研究对治愈我们已经没有用处——虽然，我确实很心动。”

“是吗？谁又真正看过我的实验档案呢？你们有人看过？”金博洋顺着说下去，“又是谁告诉你们，这个档案没有用？”

戈里瞬间沉下脸，没再说话了。他几乎是下意识地想起一直待在格沃身边出谋划策的、那个叫叶蒙的人，那是跟他们一起逃出来的科研人员，跟他们这些半路出家搞半吊子科研的不一样，格沃向来很信任这个科研人员，而为此，他们分出了以戈里为首的激进派和以叶蒙为首的保守派，他这次出来行动，目的就是通过唐洛与米歇尔，搭上“Blackdoor”，祈求它的庇护，为同类们谋取一条生路。

而现在金博洋却告诉他，他很有可能被这个叶蒙给骗了，这其中真假，如何能辨？

到底是他想多了，还是叶蒙真的瞒着他们？

场面一度沉默下来，谁也没有动作。

这下正好，金博洋要的就是拖延时间，而且不能拖太久，还要等到恰好有人来配合行动——

会这么幸运吗？他心里其实没底。

但他已经感知到了，羽生结弦牵引着他的精神共鸣，也正是感应到了这个呼唤，他才从逐渐暴动淹没他的躁动情绪中清醒过来。

靠近了——他等的人，终于来了。

曾经一起默契合作训练过的经验，看来排上用场了——

心有灵犀这件事情，原来真的存在嘛。

“等会不管发生什么事，记住管好自己，打起精神来！”金博洋飞快地跟查理说了这么一句后，屏住呼吸盯着久久未说话、在思考着什么的戈里，抓住机会，就在这一瞬间——

“砰砰——”有人从外面攻过来了！

雇佣兵当中瞬间有人中枪，当即一片混乱！

“怎么回事！！”

“开枪啊！愣着干嘛！！”

就在这转瞬之间，连呼吸都没有跟上来，金博洋反应灵敏地率先精准向戈里开了一枪，正中对方大腿！随后一把揽住身后的查理就地翻滚，将人往旁边推开，躲过随之而来的敌方反击，以一个非常惊险的姿势转过身来击中另一个正对着他的雇佣兵，随即抬腿跑向前去躲开子弹，用力地将戈里扑倒在地，转手将对方手里的手枪劈掉，反手意图擒住对方的手臂，转身却被一个雇佣兵偷袭，差点被枪支痛击脑袋，他侧身躲过，无奈又被戈里抓住时机踹了一脚，吃痛翻过身来极速躲避。

留在这里的雇佣兵可都是身经百战，短暂地懵圈后反应过来，几乎是所有人都开始彼此配合着反击！

所谓擒贼先擒王，金博洋不能让戈里逃离这里，他翻身对着旁边的雇佣兵踹去，击退了意图靠近他的犯罪分子，起身抓住戈里的衣袍死死拽住，一拳正中对方鼻梁，试图将其扳倒在地，不料戈里却再次向他发起高强度的精神攻击，金博洋下意识地后退一步，被戈里抓住时机用力击中了小腹，金博洋顿时痛哼一声，又被戈里拽住衣领狠狠撞到墙上，打算再补几拳，甚至还想踢断他的肋骨，金博洋不甘示弱地反抓住对方的手臂使了巧劲使其脱臼，反拽着戈里的衣襟一记过肩摔将人摔到在地，再上前一步按住戈里，举起枪对准他的太阳穴。

“精神攻击，好像对你不起作用啊？”喘气的间隙，戈里这时候还有心情笑出声，脸上淤青与红痕刺眼，依旧笑着看着金博洋。

金博洋没理会，心里却想那是自然——从他开始行动起，他就感受到了羽生落在他身上独一人的精神屏障，就算现在很混乱，暂时没见到对方一眼，他也知道，羽生就在他附近。

他的向导让他安心，且给予他无限的力量。

“那我也得拼死挣扎一会了——”戈里竟叹气道，身上的力气却像是忽然爆发出来一样，像一座终于爆发的火山，迸发起来，无尽无穷！

“毕竟我真的不想死啊。”

出乎意料的，金博洋被戈里一把抓住了手腕扯到一旁，后背猝不及防地被戈里抬腿击中，身上未愈合的伤口像是立即裂开，痛觉冲击大脑，反应因此迟钝，金博洋被戈里拽了起来，却死死地抓住手枪，试图从戈里背后开一枪，而下一秒却被大腿受伤站不稳的戈里一同拉住，不知被带到哪里去，随后一起从高高的台阶重重地跌了下去，而下面都是堆放着的金属钢筋管道！

“砰砰砰！”

“哗——”

意识仿佛被即刻扯断，枪被甩了出去，撞上钢筋的后背像是被劈开了两段，口腔里霎时漫上鲜血，枪声仍然不断，金博洋疼到完全感知不到自己的存在。

太疼了……他只要一张口，血都溢出了嘴角。

身边的戈里也狼狈不堪，摔下去的时候他故意让金博洋当了垫背，他扯着一抹笑乘其不备一把掐住金博洋的喉咙，疯狂地笑道：“咳……很疼吧……你怎么就这么不听话呢！”

金博洋挣扎着反抗起来，抬手抓住了戈里掐住他的手，艰难地喘息着，他瞥过上面的台阶，却不知哪来的力气硬是扯着戈里的手带着他翻滚了几圈试图减轻掐着他的力度，尽管他此时已经快接近失去意识，却还是凭着惊人的毅力与顽强的意志反击、不让戈里得逞。

与此同时，占人数优势的雇佣兵分了一批也一同跳了下来，打算帮着他们这个新晋老板一同对付金博洋，却在下一刻一个个地被人击中了后背瞬间倒下！

金博洋终于用尽力气地甩开了戈里，正跌跌撞撞地起身想要拿起跌落的枪直接反杀正在后面追着他的戈里，奈何身上的伤让他的动作迟缓，被戈里捷足先登拿到了一把雇佣兵的枪，勉强地往旁边一躲，却没躲远，即将被戈里击杀！

而就在此刻，一声枪声从他身后响起，精准地击中戈里的两只手臂，迫使对方放下了枪，及时护住了他！

下一秒金博洋从短暂地愣神中反应过来，侧身躲过不远处几个雇佣兵的追杀，他神使鬼差地向身后喊了一句：“羽生，枪！”

极其默契地，身后的人听罢一边击退着后续过来的雇佣兵，一边迅速地向金博洋靠近，看准时机，往身后丢去了一把枪。

金博洋准确地接稳住枪，瞬时开始反击，哨兵的好战血性像是被激发，起身一一解决了那几个意图围起他的雇佣兵，顺便近战痛击了几个犯罪分子，而接下来的时间不用他说，身后的羽生结弦便一直与他交换着方向并肩作战，彼此的每一个动作仿佛天生就契合进他们的灵魂一般，无需犹豫迟疑，只需交付后背，默契到所向披靡。

严格意义上说，这是他们第一次并肩作战——却好像已经经历过无数个生死一样，紧紧地贴着对方的呼吸、生命和灵魂，不可分割。

“你们刚刚有没有看到一个学生——”空隙时间，金博洋趁机问了一句，转身在羽生结弦的视觉盲区击中了一个犯罪分子，两个人配合着已经控住上面局势、逐渐下来的队员，逐渐将正在失血无力反抗的戈里围起来，不让雇佣兵趁乱带走他。

“看到了，已经保护起来了。”羽生结弦回道。

“那就好——”金博洋放心下来，无意间看见了羽生结弦被灼伤的手臂，不禁脱口道，“你受伤了？！”

“没事，”羽生结弦分心瞥了金博洋一眼，看了看对方染血的嘴角，心情很不好地说，“你也是。”

“哦，”意识到这是责备的语气，金博洋不以为然地偏过头，专心地解决犯罪分子，“可是有你在，我又不疼。”

羽生结弦一听，只觉得担惊受怕悬起来整整一天的心，又重新回到了冰冷的胸腔里热烈跳动着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·对不住，拖延症又犯了，又没人监督，全靠自己毅力与决心😂真的在艰难更新啊……等过了这章，应该会更得比较勤快点吧。（别信）  
> ·其实天天一直往前走是想接通牛哥的信号（）


	93. 卷四 殊途

92.

警方与留在地下三层的雇佣兵团又对峙了二十分钟，双方人员都不敢懈怠，重伤的人躺在地上痛苦呻吟，还能战斗的人正以命相搏，大概两边的人都在诧异对方怎么这么能打，像是背后有无限的信念支撑着，绝不后退，也绝不妥协。

远处是遗留未散的爆炸火光，到处充斥着歇斯底里的叫喊声，用尽的枪支遍地都是，新鲜的血液流淌一地，每个人的精神屏障都因此时的混乱与险恶而开始有所动摇。

金博洋将因失血而半昏迷的戈里拽到自己身边守住，靠着充当防御的货物箱低身半蹲下来，对面人恰好在集中攻击他们这一处，坚硬的货物箱外壳与急促的子弹碰撞迸发出火花，枪声从未停歇。

他身边的羽生结弦在最外面，时刻反击着敌人，警队攻坚组剩余的人也分别守在不同的地点，两方利用堆放在这里的货箱与管道掩护对打，局面一时僵持不下。

“支援即将抵达，还要撑二十分钟。”羽生结弦按住耳边上的通讯器，抬眼与不远处的同组警员对望，并出声提醒身后的金博洋，“韩队他们正在另一端追击着危险分子，似乎也不是很顺利，这里藏着太多极端罪犯，敌方有可能会有新一轮的反击——你旁边那人是谁？”

金博洋本认真地听着分析弄懂局势，听到羽生结弦忽然问了最后一句，有些懵，他挪了挪位置让自己的听觉远离那些不间断的枪声，问：“呃，什么？”

“你旁边那个。”羽生结弦一边平淡道，一边转出身击倒对面一人，回来后又道，“他身上有红痕症，穿着有些眼熟，是丽塔曾经的同伴吗？”

“哦……是。这人叫戈里，和这里的老大赫娅一同合作一同做了违法实验，还贩卖毒品，这起失踪学生案就是这个人教唆那个叫苏明的助教拐卖那些觉醒不久的学生，用违法的精神药剂做实验，咳……他是那个贩毒组织的人，他认识唐洛还有米契尔。”

金博洋边说边条件反射地揉了揉之前被掐红的脖子，顺手抹掉了嘴角的血迹，不适地剧烈咳嗽起来，又道，“咳咳……赫娅已经被他处理掉了，这群雇佣兵应该早就被他收买了。对了，这群雇佣兵身后就是他们定在这里的实验室，里面——里面有昏迷的学生还有其他人，戈里将炸弹按在他们身上了，他说只要有人死了，就会——”

“就会定点爆炸，对吗？”羽生结弦接话道，“来之前已经见识过了，还是随机的，看来是早就想开这一场恶战了。是该想到的，这群危险分子集合联手起来对付警方，想垂死挣扎，毕竟他们不想坐以待毙。”

“明白了。”金博洋说，“是身边藏着有‘鬼’，否则他们不可能这么快组织起来反扑，我也已经见识到了——什么时候突围？实验室里的人等不了太久了。”

“一分钟后。”羽生结弦再次按住通讯器倾听，“拆弹部队已经抵达，二队的人正往这里赶来，开始动手。”

金博洋刚应完，就见羽生结弦给了其他十足武装的组员一个手势，示意即刻突围。随后金博洋刚想起身往前跑，却被羽生结弦眼疾手快地按了一把推到了他的身后。

“带上这个人一起走。你有伤，保护好自己，我在这，不必什么事都往前冲。”羽生结弦说道，挥手示意最后一个组员带上之前遇到的查理，“走！”

随着这一声令下，警方这边即将转守为攻！

处在最前方全副武装的三名刑警当机立断推动面前的货箱，连人带箱直接往前面冲，边走边开枪硬生生地就此开辟了一条路，后面的刑警立即跟上，有序且迅速地占据四角方位瞬时开枪突围，围成一个大圈，扩大了射击范围也形成了防御圈，带着戈里和学生的金博洋随即跟上，羽生结弦负责断后。

因为之前已经对过一场，敌方能战斗的人数下滑不少，警方毕竟训练得当，武器充足，突围只是几分钟的事，但仍有几个水准较高的雇佣兵死守实验室外围，无可奈何之下，只能采取极端手段强行伏击。

在高度打击了五分钟后，剩余的雇佣兵总算被一点点消磨了战斗力，在弹药不足以支撑他们自保的情况下，开始按兵不动。

“去实验室！”羽生结弦转头道。

金博洋心领神会，再度拽起戈里往实验室跑去，让比他熟悉实验室的查理一同跟上，跟在他身后的羽生结弦和武装刑警同步开始收缩防御圈，同时紧紧地死盯着剩下对峙的犯罪分子。

到实验室要走过三节高台阶，还要再走过三个拐角，路复杂的很，金博洋跟查理拖着戈里，终于走到了实验室门口。

果不其然，被有事先做足准备的戈里锁住了门，用的是戈里本人的瞳孔加指纹解锁，还要输入一段密码。

金博洋半蹲下去扯着戈里的衣领，晃着道：“开门！现在给我开门，听见没有！”

半迷糊的戈里懒洋洋地靠着墙，看了看在他身边的大门，又看向金博洋，像是在嘲笑。

“想要密码？”他笑着说，“他们在里面，必死无疑……”

“你不说是吧，等下我就把它给拆了！”金博洋持枪警告道。

“拆了也没用……哈哈哈……非法闯入，你就等着触发‘自杀’封闭模式吧！里面的人都会直接死！就像Z区地下城一样，一旦启动，回天乏术！”戈里却开始大笑起来，“一起同归于尽好了！”

该死的疯子！金博洋忍不住在心里骂了一句，泄愤似的起身踹了一脚大门，焦虑地抓了抓头发，刚想说什么，看了一眼一旁不知所措的查理，又重重地叹了一口气。

“有没有别的办法进去……”金博洋开始自言自语地道，“不能等了！”

“我、我可以试试吗？”查理突然举手出声道。

“你？”金博洋错愕，“你会吗？”

“之前见、见过老师试过，”查理指了指地上的戈里，“他、他每次都不让我们单独进去，老师放心不下其他同学，曾经偷偷试过。”

“有多大概率可以开门？”

“……我不确定。但是不试试的话，怎么知道会是什么结果呢！”

“……行吧。”眼下再没有别的办法，整个实验室都是密闭状态，再没其他可以攻进去的地方，金博洋只能应下来。

得到允许的查理立即上前走到门前密码锁处，匆匆忙忙从兜里摸出来一枚芯片，拿起来示意金博洋道：“这是我在学校里偷偷做着玩的，可以解前面的个人解锁信息。”

说罢查理直接上手，瞬间解开了第一道密码，开始专心致志地解第二道密码。

金博洋惊讶地看着面前这个认真细致解锁的学生的侧脸，心里有什么被触动了。他没有接触过太多的科诺经济学院的学生，他也不知道这样的学生到底都有什么能力，平心而论，作为一个合盟与警校正规出身的哨兵，不可避免会比大多数人更加优越，他从一开始就难以拔除对这类“非正规”哨向的偏见，毕竟不同环境下成长的人，就算他身为刑警曾经接触过很多罪犯，但终究难以理解、无法感同身受。

可从这一刻开始，他才真正地改变了他的看法。

“好像不行……”查理忽然出声道，语气里满是沮丧，一句话将金博洋拉回了现实。

金博洋却没有说什么，只是尝试地鼓励道：“一次不行，再多试几次。”

“如果还是不行怎么办？”遇事易弃的查理又开始害怕起来，直起身失落地看着金博洋，“我还没有真正成功过……”

“还没到最后，现在就放弃那才真的不行。”金博洋说，“你迟疑一秒，埋在这里的炸弹就多一秒爆炸的可能。当然，你别想太多，继续尝试吧，出事的话我替你担。”

查理紧张地咽了咽口水，点点头，闭上眼让自己镇定下来，低身继续尝试开锁。

金博洋则候在一旁，警惕地留意周围的动静，就算大多数雇佣兵都在外面，也难免会有“漏网之鱼”守在这里，不过幸亏这个实验室过于隐蔽，暂时极度安全。

只是五分钟过去以后，又一处爆炸声响起！里面又有一个人心跳停止，启动了定点爆炸。

金博洋听到远远传来的爆炸声后握紧了拳，  
再次气愤地扯住戈里的衣领要对方交出密码开门，查理被吓得手心冒汗，整个人开始颤抖起来，甚至有些想哭，再一次失败的挫败感让他此刻的心绪混乱不堪。

他人的生死现在都掌握在自己手里，压力像一块巨石将他死死压住。

“冷静下来，别怕！”金博洋冲他喊道，“继续！”

没有老师也没有同学在身边，从没有过经验的查理简直是孤军奋战，身边的警察没法帮他，他只能靠自己。

系统错误提示音又响起，还有两次机会，他能成功吗？

在此刻，金博洋却听到附近的枪声再起！

——是我方支援到了还是敌方？

金博洋刚想再次提醒查理别紧张，转头却感应到对方扩大精神屏障，将外界全都阻挡在外，心无旁骛地专心解锁。

闭眼装死靠在墙上的戈里却笑他：“还有两次机会，错了就直接玩完了……除了我，还有很多人都巴不得搞死你们警方，要是选择跟我合作，你可以不用死的。”

金博洋烦躁地踢了他一脚，“你好烦，闭嘴！”

戈里嗤笑一声，继续装死。

此时系统错误提示音响起，只剩两次机会。

这下连金博洋也不得不害怕起来了……还有两次机会，如果最后不成功显示为非法闯入，每个人都捆绑着相应的炸弹，定位爆炸启动，这个工厂会整个都炸掉的！

查理做了深呼吸，停下手中的动作，不敢动了。

“怎么办？”他问，“我已经尽力了，可还只剩下两次机会。我可以再试试，但是……”

“暂时停下吧……”金博洋反应过来道，“等我们的人控制住局面，尽快撤离，好过所有人都遭殃。”

“如果不能成功，对不起。”查理说，“辜负了你的信任。”

金博洋摇了摇头，道：“尽人事，听天命。”

他们在这里不知待了多久，也不知道外面的人拼了多久，一切未知都被枪声与爆炸声给覆盖，只能专心地做好自己的事。

查理抬手敲了敲自己的脑袋，垂头丧气，忍住心里的沮丧与委屈，在询问过金博洋后，开始了最后两次尝试。

奇迹的是，这次的门终于解开了。

 

*

陈巍带着二队和三队赶到地下三层时，正遇到一场混战。他一眼就看见了刑侦一队的攻坚组，很快就组织起来开始支援行动。

让他觉得困惑的是，混在一群结合哨向里抗打的羽生结弦一见到他带着人来了，便头也不回地往另一头跑去，还没等他问个明白，一队的警员跟他说了句发现金队在这里，顿时便恍然大悟。

“这边已控制。后续人员尽快结束行动。”韩聪跨服通讯的信息此刻传到陈巍的通讯器里，陈巍清楚地听见对方大喘气的声音，心想应该是累的，毕竟快花了整整一天的时间在这里耗，是个人都累得够呛。

不多时，另一边的缉毒队也开始回复，示意已控制完毕。

陈巍想，这次这么大个行动，他怎么就当了个后勤的呢？都怪他们在通往南端的大桥上塞车！

宇野昌磨看了一眼兀自叹气自责的陈巍，不知在想什么，只默默地将拷住的嫌犯押到一旁蹲着，跟着随队支援的隋文静等人直接去了实验室。

在那里他见到了失联一天的金博洋，有些错愕，随后又进了实验室看到了那些失踪的学生和其他人，他们被捆绑在座位上昏迷不醒，身上绑着脉搏控制器，每个人都注射着一瓶蓝色液体，苍白的脸颊与脖颈上有可怖的红痕病状，地板上都渗透着血液。

整个实验室里明明宽敞明亮，不同于外面昏暗肮脏的工厂，却处处透着冰冷恐怖的气息。

全场14个年轻学生，6个成年人，已经死了3个人，实验室密闭性很强，里面的氧气逐渐降低，再过不久，这里的所有人都会在昏迷中一个个死去。

然而剩下的看起来毫无声息的“死尸”在这种情况下却仍凭借着自己本能求生的顽强意志力坚持到了现在，尽管依旧昏迷不省，可不停歇的心跳脉搏却像是自内心深处传来的、渴望生命和呼吸的无声呐喊，震撼人心。

在场的所有人都在这一瞬屏住了呼吸。

而此时，硝烟已停。

截止至第三天晚上11点整，这场花费两天时间追捕、一天时间处理后续的南端特大捕捉行动终于正式结束，L区警方、缉毒队、特密处共出动5000名警力，中途第一军区“猎鹰”特种部队出动100名人员辅助行动，一次性摧毁了21个大型制毒犯罪团伙，抓捕嫌疑人、走私雇佣兵团、在逃通缉犯共410人，捣毁80个制毒场所和三个炸药制造点，截取的违法毒品货物共达3000多斤，还截获违反国际标准的军用武器500件，参与人员各司其职井然有序地将捕抓到的嫌犯一一押回警局进行审问制裁，拆弹工队正在积极拆解埋在工厂之下剩余的炸弹，且因得知有违法实验的存在，联塔特意指示科研处负责后勤处理。*

被利用做实验陷入深度昏迷的14名学生及被捆绑至地下工厂被迫实施实验的6名成年人，包括仍有呼吸的失踪探员加贺松和浅度红痕病状的查理都已被送往L区医院紧急治疗，失血过多的戈里和仍在昏迷的苏明作为主要嫌犯被陈巍与宇野昌磨亲自押到医院进行看护监管；羽生结弦与金博洋则留下来继续清除地下工厂违法窝点、监督嫌犯押运，而一队队长韩聪在追捕嫌犯过程中在前线意外受伤被送往医院处理，科尔亚达在现场负责整体流程。

然而这一切看似终于结束，却又远没有结束。

*

凌晨已至，南端“Breathe”酒吧之下的地下工厂灯火彻夜未熄。

将近一天没有睡过觉的金博洋快累得瘫倒在地，只能靠着满是灰尘的墙坐了起来，全凭意识撑着，抬起头来配合过来找他的隋文静给他包扎，身上的痛感后知后觉地蔓延至全身各处，他简直快要感知不到自己的身体了。

他本来还在为没见到陆晴而感到遗憾，没能确认对方的安全，心里实在担心，却听到隋文静跟他说起陆晴已经失踪的事，不由得震惊。

“目前还在找她，技术部已经发动全区搜寻，惯例做了分析，暂时还不能确定她的去向。”隋文静说，“一有发现，会立刻通知的。”

金博洋垂眸沉默了许久，暗自咬了咬唇，只能说一句：“知道了。”

“你是怎么搞的，身上这么多伤？”因医院那边最近发现了红痕病状，派到现场的人手不够，隋文静只好充当起护士给队友们包扎伤口，一看金博洋脸色灰白，浑身狼狈，整个人都惨兮兮的，忍不住地道，“疼就喊一声，又不笑话你。”

金博洋扯了扯嘴角，仰起头闭着眼缓了一阵后才说：“我都快没力气说话……别说喊了。其他都还好，就是摔下去那会够疼，感觉背都快裂开了。”

“谁让你遇到个疯子，你就应该多踹他几脚！”隋文静边包扎着金博洋手臂上的伤边说，“怎么还有这种伤？被什么打了？鞭子吗？”

“哎呀，”金博洋听罢收了一下手，被隋文静牢牢抓住，“就……绑了之后被人打了呗。”

“这，怎么就被人打了呢？”

“……我说别人相中我却求而不得，因爱生恨打我泄愤，您信吗？”

“哦。”隋文静挑了挑眉，使了点力气包扎，“是吗？”

“疼疼疼！疼啊姐！能小心点吗？骨头要断了！”碰一下都痛到不行的金博洋哀嚎一声赶紧求饶。

“吸取教训！下次别给我乱跑！”隋文静威胁道，“知不知道我们有多担心你？！”

“……抱歉，这次是意外。”金博洋立即态度良好地道歉，十分认真，“我会反思，会自觉在报告上加多5000字检讨！”

隋文静见此人反思态度良好，及时又诚恳，轻哼一声便放过了他，道：“不过这次表现还不错，算将功补过吧！”

金博洋冲她笑了笑，没再说话，只是再次闭起眼深呼一口气，又道：“你怎么不去跟着聪哥啊？”

“他？”隋文静打了个结，语气平淡道，“确认过了，没啥大碍，去医院养个几天肯定没事，我不操心，这里更需要我。”

说完后，她又轻声说了句“习惯了”，只是表情更加平静，像是什么事都无法打乱她的心。

金博洋听完想说些什么，却还是闭了嘴。他跟隋韩二人是警校校友，比他们稍晚了一些进警局，隋韩两个人早在少年时期就已经是结合哨向，凭借这个优势，两人在警局年少成名，那会金博洋还在南端当着苦兮兮的民警，那会身为哨兵的隋文静更明朗夺目、张扬霸气一些，常常奔在前线上，反倒是向来温和镇定的向导韩聪在身后一直保护着她，两个人天作之合默契十足，每年警局评选都得最佳搭档。

直到在一次任务的过程中，向来跑在前线的隋文静不小心受了重伤，昏迷了好几天，吓得韩聪从此以后都不许隋文静离开他的监控范围内，甚至还将自己训练成了前线常驻，逐渐替换了两人搭档的位置，一直到现在。

搭档了这么多年，不担心那是假的，可信任对方是真的。

“结合的哨向共享彼此的生命，最为亲密，只要我在，他就一定没事，知道不？”隋文静看着金博洋说，“这叫生死与共。”

金博洋也看着她，没有回话，却好像在思考着什么。

他的内心深处冒出一股叫做羡慕的情绪，紧紧地缠绕着他的心脏，隐约挑动，微痒。

他下意识地转头看向在不远处跟着科尔亚达讨论着的羽生结弦，直直地盯着人挺拔却略显消瘦的背影。

“好了，我去那边忙了。”隋文静处理完他身上的伤口，轻拍对方的肩示意离开。金博洋道了声谢，目送着她转身，刚想起身动一下，发现没力气，只好继续打算养精蓄锐在地上待一会。

哎，还好自己这次没出什么大问题，金博洋庆幸地想，就是得原地充会电。

他身边已经有不少疲惫不堪的警员撑不住，已经就地趴着睡着了，这情况他再熟悉不过了，以前出外勤破案时经常这样，人都有极限，又不是超人，以天地为被，往后一躺睡一觉，醒来能照样精力充沛。

后续基本上处理得差不多了，金博洋也没法继续工作，只好待在墙边默默休息，闲来无事就抱着臂靠着墙盯着那边的羽生结弦看，忍不住地看，撤不开目光，好像没见对方一天，就错过了一年，不过到后面实在撑不住，看着看着困了，眼皮一直在打架，慢慢地睡着了。

不知睡了多长时间，金博洋感觉到有人靠近他且将一件外套轻轻地盖在了他身上，一闻到久违的、熟悉的薄荷味，便像只小猫一样埋头细嗅身上这件温暖的外套。

随后他又感觉到对方将自己的脑袋轻轻托到另一侧，一只手将他脑袋一按，靠在了那人结实的肩膀上，金博洋下意识地蹭了蹭。

好闻温和的向导素和温柔如水的精神共鸣正向他而来，包裹着他似的，温暖舒心，让他不舍得移动半分。

方才万分惊险，好似都被此刻柔情抚平。

“继续睡吧。”羽生结弦在他身边轻声说。

金博洋却缓慢地睁开了眼睛，敏锐地捕捉到了羽生结弦身上连刻意用来掩盖的向导素都掩盖不了的血腥味，皱着眉转头看向羽生结弦受伤的左臂，说：“你怎么没去包扎？！”

“不急……”只是一点小伤而已，羽生结弦并不想金博洋过多操心，但他还没说完，金博洋倏地起身掀开外套揪着自己身上的衬衫，像是在着急地找着什么。

羽生结弦不解地看了一会，终是问道：“在找什么？”

“我在找我身上有没有多余的绑带，可不可以拽给你包扎，”金博洋扭过身去看后背，“要赶紧处理啊！”

羽生结弦一愣，随即“噗嗤”一声笑开，继而笑出了声音，惹得金博洋以为对方在嘲笑，恼羞成怒地挠了他一下，他心里却笑道，真是个小傻子啊。

“看起来很疼啊！你还笑！”金博洋佯装怒道，眼里的担心却是实打实的。

羽生结弦听罢一把抓住了金博洋的一只手，顺势握进他的手心里，然后举起左手，放软声音道：“那你吹吹，吹吹就不疼了。”

金博洋怔住，却真的捧起羽生结弦受伤的左手轻轻地吹了吹，虔诚非常，眼里都是心疼，抬头看了看羽生结弦微弯的眉眼，忽而福至心灵地吻了吻他灼伤的手背，说：“对不起，我不小心把我自己弄丢了，让你担心了。”

此刻，他觉得他的魂魄才终于借以回到现实，回归到了躯壳，生命与心脏的另一半，都牵挂在另一个人身上。

羽生结弦被这一吻惊到错愕，随后失笑，按住金博洋的后颈往前一推，低头吻住了对方的唇，吻他嘴角，像是在烙下印记。

他又将金博洋整个抱在怀里，感受着对方的温度，真实可靠，压下脑海里那时没能及时赶上而目睹金博洋从台阶直直掉下去、令他回想起来心悸许久的画面，终是闭上眼叹息一声：“你没事就好，我相信，你不会抛下我的。”

他们感受到的这一刻，比以往任何时刻都要再靠近彼此，一同战斗过、释怀过、笑过、心疼过，因理解与信任而变得无比亲密、更加契合。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *此处叙述化用了《破冰行动》的原型真实案件的新闻，并不科学真实，无需深究。
> 
> ·剧透：天天和查理的互动是为了影响到他后面的选择，这里体现了他与牛哥的不同之处，简单来说，经历太多的牛哥比天天更加能接受和理解偏见，因此他可以做到更多的事（干大事）；两个人本质上思想与观念的不同会导致后面有短暂的“殊途”，但因为天天此次经历的改变和成长，他们终将“同归”。（本卷的中心思想如上）
> 
> ·不多写点冲突怎么写到第五卷啊（摔）


	94. 卷四 殊途

93.

两个人互相靠着又休息了二十分钟，才起身准备跟着大部队一同回去。因为被绑架到这里，金博洋顺便还做了个笔录阐述详情，同时还从羽生结弦口中得知了加贺松的真实身份，不由得诧异此番巧合。

但金博洋又不免得多心了一瞬：特密处直属联塔中心机构管理，一直低调行事，按常规来讲只为联塔服务，不站队也无偏向，甚至传闻还质疑首席执行长命令的权利，这样的部门，竟然和羽生相熟，有些出乎意料。

怪不得之前接受地下城任务的时候，羽生知道的消息如此准确且广泛，金博洋想，他竟觉得羽生有什么事情瞒着他，并且这种被隐瞒的感觉从他得知被迫捆绑结合的那一刻就一直隐隐埋在他的内心深处，平时不揭相安无事，可一旦被勾起了困惑，便觉得处处存疑。

多年从职，也提高了金博洋对周围局势的敏感度，他的直觉告诉他，这次行动看似已经结束，其实是先动了栽种犯罪的土壤，想要彻底清除此事，还要折断树枝，拔除根基。

至于树枝都有谁，根基又在哪里，就得往下走，才能自见分晓了。

然而原地休息的金博洋却短暂地做了个模糊的梦，大概是正在恢复的精神力所带来的连锁反应——不过他已经不太记得了，大脑就像是强迫他自动忘记，他什么都记不清楚。

唯一有点印象的，是记忆里反复出现的陆同模糊的身影。在他的记忆里，陆同好像就活在他此刻身处之地中，永远都在与犯罪者搏斗，身影却明明灭灭，像是要被倾盆大雨淹没。

相似的场景和似有若无的记忆让他烦躁不安。

地下工厂逐渐被挖掘出来，后勤人员已经陆续处理完后续，留下实验室重点看护监管，科研处派了人过来，正在对里面的所有装置做评估。

这一来二去，天都快亮了。

这次过来的是科研处二组组长本田真凛，是个年轻又漂亮的小姑娘，今天晚上还下着雨，她刚赶过来时身上的衣服都湿了一大片，仍没有怨言地勤恳做着自己的事情，不过当她在见到金博洋的时候竟好奇地看了对方半天，惹得金博洋不太好意思地瞥了一眼看上去没发现什么问题的羽生结弦，眼神漂移地躲了躲本田真凛的目光。

为什么要躲？——因为身为向导的本田真凛曾经差点被安排跟金博洋相亲，在如此情况下相逢，确实有点尴尬。

不过本田真凛倒是不介意，公事公办地走了审查流程后抛下一个心领神会的眼神给了金博洋，顺便还看了看他身后的羽生结弦，示意她明白的，随后就转身进了实验室。

金博洋扯了扯带伤的嘴角，点头回应。

羽生结弦盯着自己缠着纱布的左手手心看，暂时没有心思注意到这些眼神细节，不久之前金博洋不知从哪找来了止血的纱布，帮他包扎了受伤的手臂，他此刻的神情有点像在仔细研究一件新奇的东西——平心而论，金博洋的包扎技术比当过医疗兵的他差远了，包的太严实，甚至有点丑，但胜在极其用心，让羽生结弦都舍不得弄脏了它。

认识这么久，他还没有在金博洋面前展露过受伤的一面，一来习惯藏事，二来不想让人担心，今天一见，在他眼里不过一点小伤而已，对方比他还着急心疼。

羽生结弦提起嘴角，放下手看向在他前面的金博洋的背影许久，才把目光移到在两人面前的实验室门前，想起这起恶劣案件的前因后果，压下了眉头。

“可以确认，戈里就是那群逃亡的实验品其中的一员，已和唐洛扯上联系，估计大部队还在别处潜伏，我们得先发制人了。”金博洋走到实验室附近查看起堆放在这里的一箱精神药剂，想要分散自己的注意力，如此说道。

“这些都是非常常见的哨向精神药剂，极易混淆到各大市场上，就算是地下黑市，这种也是最不起眼、最没有‘犯罪成本’的存在，所以参与者会更多——远不止我们抓到的那些，每个地区都有‘受害人’，非常棘手，要花很长一段时间来打击犯罪。”

“这些精神药剂本不该出现，不同于那些容易私自制造的纯毒品，凡是涉及哨向精神类的药物，都必须通过联塔卫健部和监管部门的审查。”羽生结弦说完后又低声说了一句，语气带着些许不易察觉的嘲讽，“真有意思，他们这么着急等着被彻查吗。”

金博洋没听见羽生结弦最后说的那句话，自己愣了会，忽然低声道：“羽生，你怎么看待他们？——我是说，毕竟丽塔和你比较熟，除了丽塔，你认识他们吗？”

他顿了顿，回想起那时看见自黑暗里走出的戈里，又道：“你会觉得，他们是怪物吗？”

羽生结弦自然没法得知金博洋此时的脑海在想什么，但他觉得金博洋是在认真地向他寻求一个答案，于是道：“没有人天生是怪物，博洋。异类是人给人定义的，我从来不这么觉得。但是他们那时在地下城里就已经犯下罪，这是无法磨灭的事实。在我眼里，现在的他们是嫌犯。”

就算他这十年来都在执着那个计划，无时无刻不在自责自己当年没有扑灭那场火海、没能救出那些无辜的实验品，就算他一心想要维护丽塔、帮她过上更好的生活，悔恨自己没能及时阻止那群人作乱，但时至今日，他仍要保持理智，公私分明地看待这件事情。

有的事情没能做到，就算是认为自己该死，也必须坚持自己的原则，继续完成自己该完成的事。

金博洋似乎听出来羽生结弦话语中另外的意思，沉默地与他对望几秒，随即失笑。

他承认，有的时候他确实跟不上羽生结弦的步伐——不同的成长环境、人生阅历、思想观念甚至是年龄的差距导致他们在某些方面的想法有所不同，这无可厚非，且凭他们相处许久的默契也不影响他们的交往，可他就是有些在意。

他第一时间由戈里联想到自己，不禁先产生了同情和怜悯，然后才是摆正敌我的位置，而羽生却已经能冷静自持地分清楚这之间的关系并做出相应的选择和判断——近乎是冷漠的合情合理了。

除了在他面前明显感觉流露出真情实感，羽生在别的事情上总是这么疏离淡漠。

他是不是不够了解羽生？金博洋蓦地这么想。

金博洋想起来行动刚结束那会，那个狄尔还有联塔管委会的人特地过来跟羽生结弦谈话，他没有上前去打扰他们，却第一次看到羽生结弦脸上出现些许不满厌烦的神情，是他从未见过的。

仔细想想，他从来都没问到羽生结弦太多过去的事情，就连诺德·霍尔这个人，都是他先自己找资料才推理出来他们的关系的。

羽生总是很少坦白过去，不过他也一样。

金博洋在实验室面前仰起头端望了好长时间，突然没头没脑地说了一句：“不知道五年前安格斯的实验室，是不是也是这样的？……不太记得了。”

“……”羽生结弦一时哑然。

金博洋好像知道羽生结弦正在看着他，又自言自语一般地说：“羽生，那些学生说，他们想变得更好，想改变别人的偏见，想掌握自己的命运——所以大胆地选了这条路，孤注一掷，像个赌徒，太傻了。不过我其实很能理解的。”

羽生结弦没有接话，只继续听着说。

但金博洋看着他欲言又止，最终却不再说下去了。

“说点别的吧，”金博洋笑了笑，转身离开了实验室，“经历过这件事，我忽然想到了好多人生感悟。”

他站到一处明亮的地方，仰起头看着地下工厂上透明的天花板，凝视着即将迎接黎明的天空。

“怎么说呢……不可否认，基因优异的自然抉择、优胜劣汰的丛林法则至今都在影响我们，换种角度来说，我们已经处在金字塔顶端的位置，联塔正统教育培养出身，受过军校或警校的训练，就因为我们天生与普通人不一样，因为能力越大责任越大，所以我必须站在这个位置上，我从来没有对此产生过质疑，并且从小立志坚定这样的立场万死不辞。”他说。

“毕业那天我在警校宣誓，宣告我将永远为联塔合法公民奋斗终身，拥护且坚守联塔的抉择。但如今联塔变成这样，我应该反思——我一直敬重的、尊敬的联塔所推崇的‘人人生而平等’——到底是不是真的做到了？否则为什么总有人在为平等呐喊？为什么拼命地去维护它，它却一次又一次地令人失望？”

“羽生，你是不是早就有了答案？”金博洋自嘲地说，“但是我现在，却开始有些迷茫了。”

他不是因为苏明和戈里的那些话而动摇，而是在真的认真思考联塔未来的走向。

他到底要如何才能更好地坚守他的信仰？

金博洋倏地觉得累了，低下头来轻叹，他没有回头去看一直看着他、没有回话的羽生结弦。

他第一次觉得自己在羽生结弦面前，天真幼稚地像一个不谙世事的小孩。

瞬间的低落和加剧的烦躁感让他想要暂时远离羽生结弦，停留了一会，却刚好听见正在实验室取证的本田真凛寻求协助的声音，跟羽生道了句“我去帮忙”，便逃一般地走了。

他不知道自己为什么会这样，他只想一个人待一会。

羽生结弦目送着金博洋远去，将即将脱口而出的“天天”二字吞入腹中，再没有说话。他理解金博洋的心情，理智告诉他，他必须要给予更多的时间让金博洋一个人静静——从金博洋忽然提起五年前的事的那句话开始，他就觉得对方不对劲了，为了调整和恢复精神力，金博洋关闭了大部分的精神感知，他甚至无法通过精神共鸣去感知金博洋的情绪。

最近事情发生的太多，再给多一点时间缓缓吧——再给多一点时间吧。

羽生结弦站在原地待了会，揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，觉得手臂上的伤口有些发疼，痛感密密麻麻地颤动着他的心脏。

但是他想撑着。

疼是疼的……可因为神经一直绷紧着，压下了那一阵疼痛，此刻猛然放松下来，他竟有些眼前发黑。

长时间自我精神调控所带来的、近乎自虐的压制就像一下子解开，释放着疲惫晕眩的信号，敲痛他的太阳穴。

羽生结弦意识到不对，及时地躲到了一边。

一股冲动自喉间瞬发而生，腥甜的味道四散开来，他下意识地去捂住嘴，往旁边的墙上靠去，弯下腰剧烈地咳嗽了一阵，眼前发虚，待缓过来摊开手心一看，居然是一手鲜血。

是过度损耗精神力与身体透支的警告……

他太久没有休息了。

果然，咬牙坚持的死撑早就在之前就向他发出了警报，鲜少做的噩梦、多虑多思、易怒犯愁的征兆……都在告诉他不能再任性下去……

雷尔度说的对，他怎么还以为自己刀枪不入。

羽生结弦自嘲地笑起来，靠着墙壁缓了会，抬手一点一点地抹去自己嘴角的血迹，闭上眼调整着呼吸，末了，叹息一声。

幸好金博洋没在场。他第一个念头竟是如此。

注意到身边有搬动货物的警员路过，羽生结弦赶紧侧过身掩饰过去，将手心里的血液尽快处理干净，用力掐了掐自己的眉心并咽下堵在喉中的血腥，再转过身面上已是再度风淡云轻。

他看着包扎过的左手手心上干净的纱布，想：再坚持一会。

再给多一点时间吧。

*

这次行动的关键在于后续彻查，联塔下令让各部门都必须全力调查此案，安排侦查部主负责，L区警局尽力配合，同时再下令让工政部联合卫健部调查内部人员，务必揪出潜藏在联塔上层内部的始作俑者，并将每个涉案人员全都关进了看守所等候审问，其余涉案者一并处理。

半个月后，此项调查正式合并进“复苏”计划一案中，视为嫌犯衍生作案和模仿作案类型，事态严重，并被列为最高等级犯罪案。与此同时，由于之前L区警局几大行动影响甚大，网络上已有人蓄意组织游行示威，造谣生事，试图联合社会各界潜在的反政府反社会人士一同向联塔发难，还引发了一系列罢工、暴乱、联名抗议、哨向争端等扰乱社会治安与秩序的反社会活动，联塔不得不派出各区驻军部队施行镇压任务，此次行动共持续了将近一个月。

恰逢联塔管委会换届选举，联塔高层一度顾上不及顾下不到，被迫暂停了选举，各大董事会与政客自重启“复苏”计划以来之间形成的明争暗斗、尔虞我诈暂时告一段落，各方各派都在处心积虑地筹备下一轮开选。

而联塔首席执行长林则在这个时候与几位心腹董事秘密召开了会议，命令特密处执行“ 捕雀”行动，此次行动意在揪出反对联塔管制、长期在联塔或各大地区管理内部潜伏的“内鬼”，启动一级追杀任务，清除异端，维护联塔秩序。

正是风雨飘摇的时刻，要得见光明，这注定是一段黑暗且艰难的过程。

 

不过因公负伤、需要恢复精神力的金博洋却暂时没法理会外面的腥风血雨，他被羽生结弦勒令待在家里老老实实地养伤，没什么事绝不给轻易外出，整天不是睡觉就是吃，剩下的娱乐活动就是写完检讨，以及替之前跟他出任务的王金泽写检讨。

他操心的那个苏明、戈里、科诺学生失踪案以及几年前合盟学生案的真相，统统都没有权限碰，自医院再次检查回来，他就没再见到那两个嫌犯。据说一个在警局里整天被陈巍和宇野昌磨轮番盘问问候，一个在医院看护室里装死不醒，其余的，统统安排好了。

听说医院有关人员正和科研处的人合作共同攻破红痕症，本田真凛对这个感兴趣得不得了，一天天地总往医院跑，机缘巧合之下让羽生结弦知道了他跟妹子差点相亲的那点事，金博洋为求“原谅”，打消了去医院探探消息的念头，没再出过门。

金博洋也就只能见见在积极接受治疗的查理，还有行动中受伤正美滋滋享受自家哨兵贴身服务的韩聪，被惦记着的失踪的陆晴依旧悄无声息，却也从未放弃过寻找。

无论外面多大风雨，生活好像都没怎么样，做点什么就能改变世界的错觉被他从意识里抹去，取而代之的是从来没有过的空虚感和慌张。

但有一件事不同了——羽生回家的次数越来越少了，有的时候，金博洋甚至一天都没有对方的消息。

他知道羽生结弦主动接下了工政部立案调查的邀请，并已经全身心地投入到了调查工作当中，他没有理由去阻止。

但是，他觉得他又离羽生更远一些了——就连彼此的生活都已经被分割开来，曾经温馨的日子变得越来越遥远，本该适应的两个人的生活好像又回到了原来的样子，变成了一个人。

看似平静，是不是暴风雨要来的预兆？

砰——

脑海一阵巨响，轰然炸开。

金博洋猛然睁开眼，从被大雨淋雨湿透的混沌的梦里惊醒过来，急促地喘着呼吸空气，抓紧了身后的床单，后背冷汗直流，整个人像是从海里捞出来一样，浑浑噩噩的。

是第9次。……他又断断续续地梦到过去了。

这几天他一直都在按照医嘱继续养伤、调整着精神力，发现恢复的过程中他缺失的记忆居然逐一“复活”了起来，碎片一样在他的脑海里漂浮、震荡，令人摸不着头绪，混乱得一塌糊涂。

他梦见了那个一度困住他的雨天、满地的血、倒下的尸体、漫无边际的地下通道、似曾相识的实验室……

以及那些一直不断说服他的声音。

电影片段般的画面搅动着他的梦境，让他无法安睡。忍着头痛起身一看床边的闹钟，居然已经是早上九点了，窗帘拉紧，外头的阳光没能透进来，今天明明是个阳光明媚的大晴天。

“呃……”金博洋烦躁地拍了拍自己的脑袋，企图抑制住头晕脑袋发胀的感觉，他坐起来安静地待了一会，才发现自己又自顾自地跑到羽生的房间里睡觉了。

对哨兵而言，向导始终意味着安全感和舒适感，寻求安抚是本能，他难以自控。

金博洋无可奈何地曲起双腿抱着，将脸埋在腿上，自言自语闷闷地说：“抱歉，又没经过你同意跑过来了，可是你还是没回来。”

没有人回答。

金博洋下床直接洗漱完就去给自己做早餐，吃到一半的时候接到了陈巍的电话，对方让他来警局一趟。

“苏明的口供、指证和处理结果弄好了，戈里那边也套出点东西，过来看看吗？”陈巍说，“那些通缉犯也都可狂着呢，走私贩毒教唆杀人放火样样都沾了，过几天又得去端另一个老窝了。”

“嗯，”金博洋喝完一口牛奶接道，“上次贩卖案的处理结果出来了吗？”

“出来了，正在写结案报告，不过还有一些非法场所要去查，人手不太够，麻烦。”

“局长和副局都在L区吗？在的话我去交个检讨销个假，我得复职。”

“局长又去联塔开会了，副局最近一直闷在办公室里，也不知道在干什么。昨天宇野看见他还找了伊芙谈话呢，估计是最近事多，压力大，去找专业的心理咨询师开导吧。”

“是吗？”金博洋有些纳闷地道。他不明白戴纳一个已结合哨兵为什么要去找另一个已结合向导疏导心理，明明只要自家向导给个精神安抚就能解决了。

“大概吧，我还觉得奇怪呢，这种事情只要让自己向导抱抱亲亲就好了，不是吗？”陈巍同样也纳闷地道。

金博洋突然不想说话了。哎，他也想要自家向导的亲亲抱抱呢。

“对了，今天有一个你的包裹寄到警局来了，有人替你收了，你过来拿吧。”陈巍说。

“什么包裹？”金博洋诧异道，第一反应警惕地问，“不对，寄件人是谁？”

“我看看……好像是一个编号？”

“是……YH127103。”

金博洋听完，手颤抖了一瞬。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·这个编号是天天的实验编号。
> 
> ·牛哥后面就是会出一点点问题，主要是为了促进床戏的发展（）
> 
> ·我太难了，更新太难了


	95. 卷四 殊途

94.

终于度过了冬天的L区今日阳光明媚，恰是回温的时候，金博洋出了门，却觉得周遭刺眼。

许久没有触碰到真实的阳光，金博洋在人行道前停了下来，抬起手挡了一下光，看见了对面墙上贴着的游行反动宣传字报和非法异端邪说组织的洗脑言论，想起最近的动乱以及新闻，摇了摇头。

他站在太阳底下想了片刻，随后叫了一辆出租车去警局。

“要去警局吗？”司机打着方向盘问金博洋，待得到准确回复后，顺手查了路况，又道：“前面大道又有人搞游行抗议，我换条远一点的路走吧。”

金博洋应了声，确认自己安全带系好了，漫不经心地看向窗外，有一种将外面的示威抗议声隔绝在外的错觉。看着逐渐动起来往后退的街道，他随口问道：“师傅，最近是不是到处都能遇到有人游行示威啊？”

“是啊，哪那都有，烦透了。”司机说，“有的地方偏僻，也不见警察过来处理，上次还看到有一伙年轻人借着游行的名义在南端那里‘趁火打劫’暴力搞破坏呢，太多人趁机捣乱了。我听别人说这些人背后有人用资金支持，啧，都是一帮没有脑子的坏东西。”

金博洋问：“很多人做这种事吗？都是近期？”

司机瞥了一眼后视镜，留心路况，接道：“那当然，有钱拿，谁不肯做？不过大多数应该都是南端那些整天无所事事的混混儿来搞事，毕竟南端有‘穷人区’不是吗？嘛，好像还有H区那些邪教组织一起参与，早些时候也听说了。你是警局的人吗？应该也听过最近出了很多事吧，什么贩卖啊贩毒啊学生失踪啊，闹得最厉害就是医院那事，不知道哪来的什么‘红痕症’，传的跟瘟疫一样，人心惶惶，谣言漫天飞了！”

金博洋听着表情微动，若有所思地道：“这样啊……”

“怎么说，最近真是够乱的。也不知道联塔跟警局都在做什么，都闹到这种地步了还不出手，派军队来也只是装装样子，怎么办才好啊。”司机又道，“每天谋生都已经这么困难了，还不能好好过日子吗？”

金博洋不知如何回答，只好先点头表示同意。

司机似乎还想说什么，却在拐弯下一秒差点撞到了一群突然闯到马路中央发疯一般的年轻人，立刻紧急踩下刹车缓下速度来，惯性让车里的两个人猛然地往前冲，要不是安全带紧紧地勒着他们的身体，差点就甩了出去。

“靠！发什么疯？！”被猝不及防地惊吓住，司机忍不住破口大骂起来，频繁地按下喇叭示意停在马路中央的那群人赶紧离开，见几个人将一个人扑到在地，像是在抢夺什么东西，他开了车窗又骂道：“在马路上打什么架！走不走啊，是不是有病！”

金博洋刚回过神来，皱眉看着面前几个像是在为什么东西斗殴的人，仔细观察一会，竟眼尖地发现眼熟的标志——是精神药剂。

光天化日之下，居然会有人抢这种在药店里合法购买就能买到的东西？就算是黑市里买来的，也不至于如此让人发疯抢夺吧！

“搞什么啊！都抢到马路上来了！”司机连续按了十几次喇叭提醒那群人离开，对面人无动于衷，直到后来又有轿车停了下来同时按动喇叭，这群人才如同被震慑一般恍若初醒，在阻碍到正常交通之前急急忙忙地从一片骂声中跑到了对面，一拐角，这群不知道从何而来的年轻人就这么不见了。

“疯子吗？！在南端这样就算了，还搞到北端这里来！”司机气愤且骂骂咧咧地坐回座位上，失去理智似的自言自语道，“受够了！是都没见过精神药剂？！不就是因为近期卫健部重新调查全部暂停销售了吗？急成这样也太丢脸了！缺个一天两天的又不会死，当吸毒吗！”

“又不是科诺那帮嗑药的学生，至于吗？联塔到底干什么吃的？！发生这么多事也不处理！这些疯子就不该出现！整天晃悠，真该死！”

司机赶紧再次发动了车，却又在下一个路口碰到了街头游行抗议阻碍交通的异端组织，不由得气上心头。

“整天游行示威说什么要‘人人平等’，清醒点！这怎么可能？！有本事直接端了联塔得了！就知道瞎闹！”

人在愤怒的时候，恰巧能够表现出他内心深处某些不轻易表露却真实存在的东西，比如积压的不满，比如不易察觉的憎恨，甚至还有长期以来的偏见。

此时此刻，也不知道到底是什么触动了司机敏感的神经，竟忽然这么怒骂了起来，可见是见多了，实在忍受不了。

金博洋听罢看了看司机脸上厌恶的表情，感受到身边这个哨兵异常暴躁的情绪，并不接话。

他能够从司机的这些话推测到很多他以前不知道的信息，而一旦深入了解，他发现，他心底其实却并不想接受某些事实。

他不是没见过坏的，他只是更愿意想想好的事，只是现实不允许他装聋作哑。

金博洋轻咳了几声，示意自己还在车上，希望司机说话可以稍微顾忌一下他。

司机又骂了几句才气消了，做了个深呼吸，歉意地向金博洋道：“对不起了小哥，最近没用镇定剂，自家向导早就不在了，没办法，控制不住情绪。”

金博洋一愣，摇摇头，只说了句：“没事，我理解。”

像是被自己的话戳中了痛点，司机接下来也不再说话，专心地继续开车。金博洋感受到对方此时的烦躁，更是不想再多说，只一路沉默着坐到目的地。

下车之后，金博洋站在车窗外对司机说：“谢谢您，祝生活愉快，工作顺利。”

司机看了看向他微笑的青年，又看了看青年身后不远处的警局大门，瞧见了一群警员正匆匆往外跑，方才心里的愤怒与抱怨消退了些，摆摆手示意就走了。

正值下午太阳最烈的时候，这座城市继续它的热闹与喧哗，从未冷却。有人为谋生而不断妥协，有人继续与生活抗争，大概不过是一念之差。

金博洋松了一口气，转身进了警局。

 

奇怪的包裹与神秘的收件人像一块巨石压在金博洋心上，一路上惴惴不安，下意识地想联系远在联塔的羽生结弦，一想到对方这几天为了案子的事已经如此奔波，最终还是打算等弄清楚情况晚些再说。

“你来了。”许久未见的周知方正从法医室走进会议室，顺手给金博洋斟了杯茶，道，“陈巍还在审问苏明，有个疑点还没弄明白，这几天一直在审。”

“什么疑点？”金博洋边接过茶边端详着一早被放在桌上的、他的包裹，问道。

“目前苏明的动机已探明，是意图仿照合盟失踪案进行新型作案，借自己的助教身份利用极端思想对学生进行一定程度的洗脑，已查明此人暗地里信奉异端邪教，推崇‘基因优异论’，本身已被科诺经济学院心理学教授名义上开除，实际上却私自教唆学生犯罪。现在的问题是不清楚苏明到底如何联系上戈里，以及不清楚此人到底推出去多少‘货物’。”

“戈里那边怎么样了？”

“一直在装死，明明已经抢救过来了就是不醒，科研处也在想办法。”

“那群学生们呢？”

“还在积极接受治疗。那位叫加贺松的探员因为注射精神药剂的剂量过大，一直昏迷不醒，已经派人看护起来。”

周知方继续道：“还有个情况比较复杂，这个苏明之前的心理学教授，正是之前安格斯案里无辜遇害的利普·威尔逊。利普·威尔逊生前每个星期都会去南端教堂，是个反对异端邪教的学者，与苏明私下早有不合，有一段时间对外宣称毫无关系。据安格斯的口供，他当时是因为安伦和萝兰才打算跟踪安格斯前去质问，合理猜测，早在那个时候苏明就已经开始计划拐走学生，没想到利普又因为这出了事，恰好替他转移了注意力，让当时的警方更在意那些咨询的学生而非他目的拐走的优等生。”

“你的依据是咨询过安格斯的学生名单里没有这群优等生？核对过了？”金博洋看向周知方说，“不过也是，没有问题的学生，是不会去咨询一个向导医生的。但是别忘了，他有可能会伪造信息。”

“嗯，所以这只是我的一个猜测。”周知方点头说，“苏明能够联系上诺娅这种级别的‘地头蛇’和戈里这伙人，甚至还能与‘Blackdoor’有关系，说明是通过长时间的有限积累和预谋策划。依我之见，早在安格斯开始发疯杀人之时，目前查出来的各种案子就已经有苗头了。”

“你在暗示什么吗？”金博洋反过来一问。

“并没有。只是觉得恰好有些巧合罢了。”周知方说，“总感觉所有事都在以他为中间线，扯到十年前的‘复苏’计划，又牵扯到最近的学院学生案，仔细想想，好多地方都未免过于凑巧了。”

金博洋没接话，只是抿了一口淡茶，压下心里升起的顾虑和怀疑，低头重新看起手边的包裹。

这个神秘的包裹用牛皮纸包着，中等礼盒一般大小，外面贴了张寄件人和收件人的信息，不出意料，收件人地址写的很详细，而寄件人却只有一个编号：YH127103。

上面还有一小张标牌，底下一小行手写英文，乍一看像是标牌自带的装饰，写着“I miss you”。（我想念你）

“谁把它拿到警局里来的？有人动过它吗？”金博洋翻着包裹问周知方。

周知方摇头道：“不知道，我来会议室收拾东西的时候就发现它在这了，还以为是谁帮忙拿过来的。今天很多同事连卡都没有打就去忙平息暴乱的任务了，上次行动还有人伤没好在医院躺着，警局人手不太够，更别说注意到这个包裹了。”

金博洋觉得事有蹊跷，却不便表露，只是又仔细看了看那一小行手写英文，开玩笑道：“希望给我发这个的人不是在暗恋我，不然我怎么跟羽生解释。”

周知方无奈地看了他一眼，注意力却集中在收件人上面，问：“这是什么？听陈巍说，你好像知道这是怎么回事？”

“嗯。”金博洋目光一沉，“是五年前那次意外……这是我的实验编号。”

周知方倏地睁大眼睛，“什么？！”

“应该只有参与过那次实验的人知道这个编号吧，当时我不记得，这也没有记录到档案里。”金博洋下意识地摸了摸自己的后颈，闭上眼想了想，又睁开眼道，“学生时代的事情，时间久了，我有时候也不太记得起来，但努力回想又会发现似曾相识，我发现……这好像还是我当警校生时所用的学号。嗯……你知道这意味着什么吗？”

周知方迟疑道：“……给你寄件的人，是你的同届校友？或者可能是你的同事？”

“或者给个更准确的答案，”金博洋确认包裹正常，开始动手拆标牌，面上表情不变，“是唐洛。”

周知方前几天刚重新翻过五年前那场行动的档案，自然也是知道这个名字，心下一惊，道：“那它又是怎么来到警局的……”

“把它拿到会议室里的人，说不定就是我想抓的‘黄雀’。”

“你的意思是……”

“嘘。”

金博洋看了看会议室未关上的大门，眼神示意周知方，在拆开包裹之前深呼吸，仿佛在做什么决定，才果断地打开包裹。

里面只有用废旧报纸包着的一颗子弹和一个U盘，其余再无他物。

“这是什么？”周知方不解地看向U盘。

金博洋却先将那颗子弹拿起来认真端详着，眉头紧皱，喃喃道：“警用92式……”

就在这一刻，他的脑海里霎时闪过一个久远的画面——有人正在向他开枪，顿时血花四溅，身体上的疼痛记忆瞬间复苏！

金博洋眼前一晃，手一抖，子弹从他的手里掉了下来，周知方连忙将它接住，不禁问：“你怎么了？”

“……呃没事，可能是、是没休息好。”金博洋缓过来摇了摇脑袋，僵硬地动着肩膀，好像有什么地方又疼起来，他木然地抓过包裹和U盘起身，缓缓道，“先去技术部看一下这个。”

金博洋的步伐看起来沉重又缓慢，忽然变得不对劲起来，周知方担心地跟了上去。

技术部的警员检查过包裹和U盘，确认没有问题将U盘插入电脑中，发现里面有一段10秒的视频，问身后站着的金博洋是否开始播放。

金博洋咽了咽喉，道：“放。”

点开视频，整个画面里，一个女人正看着镜头说话，她眼神平和，紧紧地盯着镜头，像是在看着每一个此时在她面前的人，带着疲惫、哀伤与决然的坚定，清秀苍白的面孔让人怜惜。

金博洋看清楚女人的面貌后，身体一怔，紧抿着唇，狠狠地掐着自己的手心。

“我是陆晴，L区警局一代缉毒组组长陆同的直系亲属，是他的妹妹。”她缓缓道，“我想与L区警局副局长戴纳以及现任刑侦二队队长金博洋进行一次对话——”

“请问十六名缉毒组精英因公殉职，是不是因为戴纳副局长徇私枉法，勾结毒贩，草菅人命？”

“又为什么只有你一个人活下来？金警官。”

“五年前缉毒行动失败的真相，到底是什么？”

 

此时技术部门外，有人正在外面暗中观察着里面的情况，像是在确认什么似的，把目光久久地定在金博洋身上，片刻后，悄然退场。

 

*

“……这究竟怎么回事？！谁给你家媒体寄的这东西？居然还差点给我当众放出来了？他们是嫌L区现在不够乱是吗？！”

戈米沙今天下午回到联塔上班，就碰见行色匆匆地赶到工政部的纪平梨花，了解到究竟发生什么事后大发雷霆怒道。

这几天外交部因为各地区大大小小的混乱忙的不可开交，新老部员又出现在工作上产生的矛盾，他整天忙的团团转，今天好不容易休息一会想来工政部找老朋友吐槽一番，一听又发生这些事，实在控制不住自己情绪，连作为已结合向导的沉稳气场都破了，气的拍了拍大腿。

整个联塔都疯了！乱七八糟！

纪平梨花在电视台工作任主编记者，今天意外发现了有人在电视台准备在中央大厦电子屏上播放的新闻播报中偷偷插播了一个不知从何而来的未名片段，甚至逃过了审核，差点就面向整个L区播放了，幸好纪平梨花因为惯例检查工作及时发现了问题并停止此次新闻播送，下令彻查整个审核部门查出到底是谁利用职权捣乱，同时又急匆匆地赶来通知工政部。

“现在这个时候，任何不利于联塔、军方、警方的言论都不能被随意传到大众面前，否则很容易会被有心人利用这些事煽动民众情绪，局面会更加混乱。”纪平梨花急道，“我很清楚这个时候的L区是什么样子，每天都会有游行抗议、反动暴乱，太可怕了——众人堆高了火柴，需要一把火将它烧起来，也许它本来就该燃烧，但如果路过的人又添上自认为无关紧要的火柴，那可真的麻烦了。”

到时候火焰一发不可收拾，如何扑灭？

来接待两人的是副部长宁清，手头的事刚一结束，就听到纪平梨花此番阐述，不禁头疼起来。

“在这个时候提起L区警局……真是过分啊。”宁清烦恼地说，“先不管这个叫陆晴的女士的目的是什么，光是提及五年前那场行动就已经够呛，当时这件事也闹的轰轰烈烈，但后续详情结案的时候却没什么人关注，只怕是有人会借此造谣攻击警局，并顺势攻击联塔啊。”

戈米沙忽的想起那时候开会时戴纳向众人所报告那场行动的场景，觉得宁清此番所说与戴纳那时所言有些矛盾，眼神示意宁清道：“这件事……是不是戴纳故意引导的……”

“我不清楚哦，工政部只负责阐述档案上所有的事实。”宁清反而意味深长地笑了笑，轻轻摇头，随后对纪平梨花道，“感谢纪平小姐及时阻止，这件事就交给我来处理吧。”

“好的，辛苦您了，希望尽快处理。”纪平梨花欠身道，抬眸时却无意瞥见另一头隔着隔离板窝在沙发上盖着外套安静睡着的羽生结弦，声音立即放小了些，“羽生先生怎么……”

“一个星期了，都没怎么好好睡过觉。”宁清轻声道，“很多事情需要他在场，必须要赶在新一轮管委会换届之前处理完近期这些事——想必你们也看得出来他想做什么，话不多言，只求各位支持了。”

戈米沙却担忧地说：“可我很担心他最近的精神状态……”

他能明显感知到羽生结弦这段时间糟糕的精神状态，他却依旧不得不一次又一次地看着对方任性地拼命下去。

三个人沉默，心知肚明这是什么意思。

“在没有完成他想完成的事情之前，我相信他绝不会放弃。”宁清出声道，“否则就不是他了。”

“在这关键时候，谁出乱子，谁就无法稳住上位的权利，谁就得先出局。”宁清关上了工政部休息室的房门，回身看向戈米沙道，“戴纳既然为了让警局保持中立，不与任何一方扯上关系，不惜赌上自己和金队长，想要先刷出局而故意出此下策，也是我们无法掌控的。”

“不过这也是戴纳‘自作自受’，这回诈出了一些‘雀’，就看他怎么捕吧。”

“毕竟五年前出了个离经叛道的唐洛，还有几匹卧底在警局的‘白眼狼’没有找出来呢，作为一局之长，他确是失职。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧透解释：（只是给自己理清思路罢了，看不懂都是我的错😂）
> 
> ①结合88章局长与戴纳的对话，本章解释了卷三末尾戴纳在那次会议上特地强调了自己和天天的失职的原因：  
> 1.他故意强调他们两个人，目的是为了引起联塔某些人的注意（特别是因为安格斯事件而关注天天的那一批），因为敌方在暗，他想直接用这个把他们炸出来，此为动力一。  
> 2.警局一直保持中立，不站队，不偏向，这个前文已有解释，卷二的戈米沙特地找L区警局做任务也是想间接拉拢警局为他们站队（前文也有提及），但戴纳不想让警局成为他们参与政治博弈的棋子，因此故意爆出这件事，是想“惹火上身”，这样任何一方都不会想要碰它，顺便让警局的卧底主动有所动作，彻底查出卧底，意图一箭双雕，此为动力二。  
> 3.79章末尾，戴纳与天天谈心，加上88章对话，表示戴纳这个计划已经告诉了天天，他之所以想要告诉天天，是想让天天自己主动去破这个困扰他许久的案子，想让他亲手抓住唐洛，以了却心结。  
> 4.但是这些深层意义，戴纳没法向外人仔细解释，就连在局长面前也不行。  
> 5.只是想要弥补五年前的过错罢了。  
> 6.顺便说，他也通知了聪哥助攻做戏（详见韩聪与天天之前的对话）。
> 
> ②至于天天：
> 
> 1.他确实在五年前的行动里举起枪对上了同伴，但缉毒组精英绝不是吃素的，而且那时候天天做过实验，状态不稳定，瞄准都难，天天确实伤到了几个同事，自己也被同伴击中了（其实可以说很快就被反击了毕竟缉毒组大多数已结合又是专业的）后面小周作为法医会详细说明当时的伤亡情况。  
> 2.那场行动他就是一个引起意外的导火索，一个“炸弹”。  
> 3.当时的警局有卧底（黑警）泄露情报。  
> 4.五年前行动失败是警局之耻，没什么人会主动提它的，内幕与真正的细节当然只有警局中人才知道。
> 
> 再重申一遍，本文纯属虚构，禁不起考究。


	96. 卷四 殊途

95.

羽生结弦睁开眼时是被惊醒的，梦里好像有什么东西一直拉扯着他的神经，吊着心神，睡得不甚安稳。缓过来抬起手碰了碰自己额头，手背上竟都是汗，他转了转脑袋，才从混沌的意识里清醒过来，发现自己好像发烧了。

“醒了？”熟悉的声音从身边传来，羽生结弦一惊，先是下意识地观察自己周遭的情况，再是起身一看，发现居然是许久不见的费尔南德兹。

“……师兄？”

“好久不见，你怎么回事？”费尔南德兹坐在一旁，正无奈地看着他，顺道扶起羽生结弦，倒了杯水递过去，“你发烧了，精神屏障都不稳定，溢出来的向导素差点害了隔壁部门的小哨兵，反省一下？”

“抱歉……一时没注意。”羽生结弦歉意地挠挠头，接过水抿了一口，原地闭着眼休息了一阵，随后问，“有退烧药吗？”

费尔南德兹撇撇嘴，从旁边桌上拿起备好的退烧药递给他，看着对方不带犹豫地直接服下药，摇头道：“你太久没有联系我了，所以今天特地过来看看你，你怎么在这睡着了？”

“方便办公。”羽生结弦简单地应道，坐了一会缓过劲来，干脆地穿上外套，正准备站起身，却被费尔南德兹按住了肩膀压了回去。

“这么着急做什么？”费尔南德兹说，“事情再多，需要递交的材料再多，休息的时间也该有吧？前天不是已经出了地下城一案的审判结果吗？估计下个星期会下发逮捕令，那些人跑不了的。”

“除了这个，还有贩卖组织案和异端宗教案的提审备案要准备，警局那边已经递上材料，这边还要走一遍流程。”羽生结弦叹道，“再拖下去，等警局那边审完科诺学院案又递上来，会更乱。”

费尔南德兹倒好奇了，“怎么，合着整个工政部就你一个人做事？其他人呢？”

羽生结弦头疼地扶额，“你知道的，交给其他人，我不放心。”

费尔南德兹一听就懂了。他是知道自己师弟这个性格的，凡事喜欢亲力亲为，对细节的把控极其苛刻，做事一丝不苟，追求完美且不允许出一点差错，费尔南德兹一度认为这么做迟早要把自己累死，但羽生结弦总是甘之如饴，乐在其中。

“好吧。”费尔南德兹耸肩，表示对羽生结弦回答一点都不出奇。

羽生结弦却转头问他，“师兄平时并不怎么来联塔，我猜除了来看我，应该还因为有其他重要的事吧？”

“噢，你又猜中了。”费尔南德兹笑笑，只叹什么事都瞒不过羽生结弦，语气有些苦恼，“好吧，的确，我是因为乔氏医药公司以及其他关联企业的案子来联塔的，卫健部那边需要我提供相关信息。只是我本来是要跟经济部打官司的，等会要是开会碰见了在经济部工作的我的前前任女友，还有点尴尬哈。”

“嗯……”羽生结弦了然地点点头，却只能这么回应。

“那种尴尬的感觉，你是无法体会的，毕竟你谈的那位还是初恋呢！”费尔南德兹感叹道，“她是我在联塔见过的最优秀的女孩，只可惜只是一个普通人，并非向导……不过我和现任现在过的很好，她应该也会过的幸福。既然过去的爱情已成往事，那就随风而去吧。”

羽生结弦看着陷入回忆的费尔南德兹，欲言又止，终是笑了笑。

“对了，我来之前，去医院探望过加贺。我没想到那些成瘾性的精神药剂这么可怕……”费尔南德兹说，“这件事想必也已经惊动了联塔委员会的人，这个时候又要拿出向导保护法兴风作浪了……我听说老布拉格找过你？”

“是。”羽生结弦明显不太想提起委员会，只简单应道。

费尔南德兹却有点担心地道：“看来那几家董事之间的家族纠纷也告一段落了……羽生，我知道你不愿意跟他们扯上关系，但身为顶级向导，委员会必然要对你负责。被迫结合那件事，迟早会被他们拿来做话题，你要做好心理准备。”

“我知道。”羽生结弦淡淡道，“这几天我也注意到，委员会那边已经在暗中调查了。”

费尔南德兹观察他表情，猜测道：“你，没有跟金解释你和委员会之间的关系吗？”

羽生结弦垂眸道：“还没有。……但他知道我被迫结合，是有目的的。”

费尔南德兹“唔”了一声，不再说话了。

羽生结弦疲惫地靠在沙发上，手背贴着自己的双眼，长叹。

“当初真的没有想过这个结果。”羽生结弦喃喃自语，用只有自己能听见的声音道，“好久没有回家，我有点想他。”

费尔南德兹没有听见这些话，只是又坐了下来，也自言自语随意聊道：“没想到娜塔莎居然回来了……我还没见过她呢。也不知道这么久了，她有没有好一点？”

羽生结弦侧耳听着，听见提到娜塔莎时，他却是知道费尔南德兹在说什么。娜塔莎跟他是同届军校生，早在军校时她就已经跟她的搭档结合为伴侣，可她的家族却以地位不对等反对他们在一起，间接导致她的哨兵在一次任务中因故不幸牺牲，因结合破裂，她精神力受损严重，不得不退居二线转到特密处。此后，娜塔莎的性情变得更加冷漠、阴晴不定，就算是得知自己身为情报贩子的姐姐已经遇害，也依旧冷淡置之。

她有没有好一点？羽生结弦回想。

她好像还是对那个人念念不忘，她从来不曾留意过其他对她有意的哨兵，将内心深处最美好的记忆和感情留给了她永恒的爱人，逐渐地变成了那个人的样子，不再是以前明媚的模样，学会了吸烟，学会了揣度人心，学会了如何照顾好自己。

也许结合破裂的伤口早已经好了，但终究留了疤痕。

羽生结弦觉得心头忽的一痛，蜷缩身体试图缓解疼痛，他闭眼背对着费尔南德兹，想了很久，才终于问道：“……师兄，哨向之间若是失去另一半，真的会很疼吗？”

“疼？哨向之间的结合一旦破裂，往往痛不欲生，足够摧毁一个人的心魄。”费尔南德兹没想到他会突然这么问，先是不假思索地回答了一句，又诧异道，“你问这个做什么？”

羽生结弦大概是还在发烧脑子糊涂，自己也不知道自己为什么忽然问起这事，他只知道令他忐忑不安的梦境让他内心没来由的恐慌，随之而来更让他害怕的，是那时雷尔夫分享给他的哀痛的精神共鸣，是那天目睹金博洋摔下去的场景，是一手吐出的鲜血，是对现在精神状态的焦虑以及对所经历的痛苦的本能排斥。

有的时候他觉得自己天不怕地不怕，连一生悬命的未来都给自己想好了，做什么事都用尽全力去做成，不给自己留后路。在短暂又丰富的军校生经历中，他上过几次战场，遇过天灾遇过炮火，没少受过死亡的威胁，但唯独这一次，他是真的因有所顾忌而害怕起来，甚至还在思考自己是否应该坚持当初定下的计划。

他终于也有迷茫彷徨的时候。

不，我应该再多睡一会。羽生结弦在想。睡一会醒来就没事了，什么乱七八糟的烦心事都会消失……

但随后他碰到了他一直放在口袋里的，诺德·霍尔的怀表以及被他偷偷存放起来的一枚黑桃胸针——他一下子又被惊醒了——他不能这么怀疑自己的决定。

他不能，在这个时候倒下。

“我应该需要再睡一会，药效发作了。”羽生结弦扶着额头对费尔南德兹说，极力地掩饰自己刚刚失态的走神，闭口不言了。

似乎有这一瞬间，某些东西让他的心逐渐地安定下来。

在千里之外，在无形之中。

费尔南德兹好似第一次见到这么乖又听话的羽生结弦，刚想说什么，终是不敢，只守在身边，不多作打扰。

然而等羽生结弦再度醒过来时，却已经是五个小时之后了。

 

“……我居然睡了这么久，真是过分了。”羽生结弦退了烧后状态有所好转，按着隐隐作痛的太阳穴睁眼，一醒来发现身边守着却是同部的部员，不禁一愣，“怎么会是……”

部员还在一旁的办公桌上整理资料，发现睡在沙发上的羽生结弦醒了过来，起身道：“您醒了？需要水吗？烧应该退了吧？”

“之前在这的人怎么不在这？”

“那位先生说他去开会了，让部长帮忙安排我过来看着，您现在还好吗？”

“谢谢关心，我已经好多了。”羽生结弦明显感觉到面前的哨兵有点受他影响，情绪有些波动，连忙将身上因放松而四散开来的向导素尽数收敛起来。联塔就算是哨向大总部，也一直是哨兵占大多数，若不是因为工作需要，他也不会轻易在联塔留宿，他还是个未结合向导，本身就不该离其他未结合哨兵更近。

那部员仍是给他倒了杯水，小心翼翼地，却期待对方的动作。羽生结弦起身礼貌地接过，抬手看起腕表上的时间，环顾四周，问：“为什么这个时候其他人都不在办公区？”

“啊？”部员一愣，反应过来道，“噢！是因为各部门又在开会啦，据说是因为L区警局出了事，赫伯特局长已向上级申请，警局需要专注调查本区案件，概不参与其余无关警局本身的会议讨论、不参与现任各部的内部调查，联塔管理委员会的董事也出席了，都在商讨这件事呢。”

“L区警局出什么事了？”羽生结弦一听这事，声音不禁拔高，立即站起身来问道。

“具体的，我也不太清楚……”部员被他这反应吓了一跳，“我只知道今天电视台的纪平组长来了工政部，副部长就带着戈米沙部长离开了一段时间，后来回来了，紧接着经济部的凯特部长说是有什么重大发现，就，又开会了。”

羽生结弦有些惊讶，不曾想在他不知道的情况下居然发生这些事，不免急躁了起来，他向部员道了声谢，随后不带犹豫地从沙发上起身就走，直奔第二会议室。

等到他到了第二会议室时，发现会议早已经结束了。他刚想找个知情人问问，在看见开完会的宁清和身后那些眼熟的委员会董事后，心头重重地一跳。

“羽生，好久不见。”待他走近，一个西装革履的青年向羽生结弦打着招呼，伸出手示意，彬彬有礼。

羽生结弦回礼，整个人却紧绷着。

他知道这个人是谁，只是太久没见了——董事会霍尔家族的继承人、诺德·霍尔的侄子图格·霍尔，比他小一岁的未结合哨兵，也是军校毕业，与他同届。

不好的预感在对视之间涌上心间，羽生结弦立即抽回手，却被图格不轻不重地拉了回去。

“我听说，你已经结合了？”图格·霍尔疑惑地道，又看了一眼旁边脸色阴沉的宁清，“可刚刚我们开会听了金队长的事，委员会那边，似乎并不认可这份结合证明啊。”

 

*

“她到底怎么了？！怎么会失踪？！金博洋，是不是你害了她她才会失踪？！你明明知道她是谁的妹妹！你怎么敢——”

一阵怒吼过后，长廊外周遭都乱哄哄的，金博洋忽的耳鸣，导致反应迟钝慢了半拍，还没来得及意识到什么，就被起身暴走的苏明直接揪起衣领狠狠地撞到了地上晃了晃，下一秒对方捏紧的拳就要落在脸上，被身后的陈巍及时地给拉住了，金博洋本人被跟过来的宇野昌磨急忙拉到一旁，避免了一场斗殴。

“苏明，冷静点！”陈巍扣住突然发作的苏明的肩膀，用力地压住，“人是忽然消失不见的，现在还没找到，就别再添乱了！”

在审问室外监视情况的警员也赶紧闯进来帮忙押住苏明，谁都没想到刚刚还在平静对话的苏明在听到陆晴失踪这个消息时会猛地爆发，一下子就冲着过来旁听的金博洋袭击过去，连主审的陈巍都吓得没反应过来。

“没事吧博洋？”宇野昌磨忙问金博洋，后者神情恍惚地回过神来，一手扶着墙，看向宇野昌磨，摇了摇头。

“你们这些警察干什么吃的！你们居然连一个女孩都保护不了？！要你们有什么用？！她都丢了这么久了……”被压在地上的苏明疯狂地挣扎起来，咬牙切齿地怒视着面前的金博洋，恍然道，“哦，我知道了！连他一个杀人犯都能在你们警局当警察，你们果然也不是什么好鸟！贪污受贿还来不及呢，怎么可能还在意一个女孩？呵，垃圾！”

“你！”宇野昌磨一听这话气的脱口道。

“喂！你胡说八道什么？！”陈巍更是气的青筋暴起，忍不住地一掌拍到苏明的脑袋上，“整天胡言乱语！审了你这么多天，看你信奉邪教教唆别人犯罪我就想拍死你！高学历学到哪去了？你们这些人是不是特别喜欢到处造谣反社会啊？！都进局子里了还不老实！”

“我胡说？！我怎么胡说了？！明明就是事实！嘶——你又打我？！”

“打你是让你长长记性！自己没有了解清楚事情全貌，听风就是雨，还瞎嚷嚷，这是人干的事吗？起来！别给我装死！给我进牢里待着！”

“放开我！我会走！”苏明被陈巍提了起来，恶狠狠地瞪了金博洋一眼，“金博洋！你最好给我立马找到小陆！不然我不会放过你的！”

金博洋看着苏明满是怒意的双眼，脑海里浮现出陆晴恬静的侧脸，表情微动抿着唇，掩饰着身体的颤抖，说：“我会的。”

 

“那个视频都已经看了不下二十遍了，陆晴的表现看不出什么破绽，背景也一片空白，还是没有发现线索，本来想让跟她最亲近的苏明帮忙看看，结果他又发疯……”宇野昌磨从审问室里出来，跟上金博洋道，“甚至还找了伊芙过来作分析都没有用，怎么办？”

“两手做准备，一边继续查视频细节，一边查包裹来源，我就不相信一点都查不到。”金博洋揉着眉心，正走在长廊上，一个警员拿着一叠资料急匆匆路过不小心撞到了他。

“对不起金队！赶着去交材料呢！”

“没事没事……”

金博洋下意识地扶住了对方，对方道了谢又走了，余下一股好闻的香味，金博洋没太在意，知道最近警局的人都忙的不行，需要谅解，只是习惯地看了警员背影一眼。

“副局前天因家里有事回M区了，一时半会也赶不回来。”宇野昌磨看着手机的信息，“局长已经在从联塔回来的路上了。”

金博洋听罢，试探性地问了一句：“联塔那边……最近很忙吧？”

“是啊，很忙呢，”宇野昌磨接道，“说起来，最近都没见到羽生前辈了，博洋应该更清楚吧？”

“嗯……”金博洋含糊道，“是啊，他好忙。”

“毕竟是在联塔啊，跟我们不一样，前辈没有来L区之前，也很厉害呢。”宇野昌磨随口道，又转头看金博洋，“警局最近人手不够，还是希望博洋能够回来跟我们一起工作。”

金博洋心里好像无端被刺了一下，他忙强装镇定道：“嗯，这几天我就待在警局，方便一点。”

 

宇野昌磨微怔，问：“不回家吗？”

金博洋莫名烦躁，缓下步伐说：“不了。”

周知方抱着卷宗过来找他们，示意他们去会议室谈，开着玩笑道：“哎，一队又去平定暴乱了，我这个法医没事做，只好来翻翻旧案了——关于3.22特大缉毒行动案，来听听我的报告？”

“好啊。”宇野昌磨应道，跟上了周知方。

金博洋跟在后面，预感似的往身后的警局大门望去，像是在等待什么，片刻后发现根本没有人会来，心里失落一阵，才转身走了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暂时不想更了，累了。


	97. 卷四 殊途

96.

时至今日羽生结弦才想起，他顶级向导的身份曾经给他招过多少有意于他的哨兵，狄尔是一个，图格·霍尔是一个，委员会之下总有未结合哨兵觊觎他这个向导，也不怪乎过去那段时间总有人猜测他到底有没有结合过，也难怪自退役之后就没怎么见过的图格·霍尔做个握手礼还要紧紧握住不肯放。

被迫尽“地主之谊”带人到工政部休息区的羽生结弦瞥了眼自顾自走在前面的图格·霍尔，看着自己手心扯了扯嘴角。

管委会……他默念这三个字，内心的情绪如翻江倒海，混在一起，不是滋味。

自他12岁被诺德·霍尔以顶级向导的身份带入联塔管理委员会的那一天起，给了他最有保障的安全保护，却锁住了他自由选择的权力。

也是他叛逆的缘由之一。

“图格打算竞选军政部的管委之职，正需要有背后势力来辅助，羽生，你一直是他想要争取的合作对象，他已经不止一次来询问过结合的事情了。”宁清跟在羽生结弦身边，小声道：“这次警局旧案重提，本是戴纳自己一意孤行想要让警局摆脱纷争，管委会那群人却有意借题发挥，已经在查你的结合证明，甚至拿安格斯与金队的恩怨来说事，凯特与温克还向老伍登将军告状，指认你任性妄为、视联塔为无物，还有……”

宁清缓下脚步，将羽生结弦拉到一边，担心前面的图格借着超绝的听觉听见他们两个人接下来的对话。他实在迫不得已，事情已经超乎了他的掌控，作为工政部副部长，结合证明被质疑这件事绝对会算到他头上，在陈伟群回来之前，他必须尽快向羽生结弦说明情况。

联塔管委会那群至今还活跃在政坛上的老顽固，是绝不容许他们所看中的顶级向导就这么不清不楚地跟一个不隶属管委会之下的哨兵结合的。

在他们眼里，所谓地下城案、贩毒贩卖案，都没有一个向导来的重要。

当初涉及向导人身安全的案件四起，为建设联塔并为其负责，管委会将保障向导人身自由列为本会行事准则，以促进基因交流、维护联塔统治为原则，名义上意为保护稀有向导，可初衷甚好，实际却早已变质，后来已逐渐发展为将发掘的优异向导占据为己有，企图供上流社会内部消化，不屑跟进时代交替，已成了一个名存实亡的枷锁。

就算是到了能够接纳哨哨结合的今日，若能跟顶级向导结合，无论对个人还是家族而言，都意味着能够拥有决策的权力、享不尽的利益、人人艳羡的名声、还有被推崇的基因优异所带来的优越感以及无上荣耀，人人可向往之。

至于图格·霍尔，他出身管委会八大董事之一的霍尔家族，就算他的叔叔诺德·霍尔十年前身败名裂，他却仍可以竞争军政部职位，可见其家族势力以及其个人实力之强大。

“还有……那支‘夜狼’雇佣兵剩下的那些人，是不是被你收留了？在下发地下城案追查令之前，必须安排妥当。”宁清边使眼神手势边说，“加贺松的身份暴露了，他手里剩下的情报牵扯到不少地下城交易的内部‘机密’，特密处那边也已经开始跟着着手调查追踪那份‘复苏’计划留下来的违法者名单，我担心图格接触到军政事务时会顺着他们查到你身上，小心点。”

“放心。”羽生结弦回道，“已经被我安排给科尔亚达队长监护起来了。”

“你还拉了他合作？”宁清惊道。

“做个交易而已。”羽生结弦道，“我帮他追踪出问题的线人，不然我守在部门里每天熬夜查资料做什么？”

宁清咋舌，竟不知道羽生结弦还有这么多计量，“我还以为查人信息这种事是费尔南德兹独属的专项表演？”

“亲手帮忙，可以为自己多赚一个私心的交易。”羽生结弦意有所指地淡淡道，随即压低声音，用只有两个人听见的音量说：“‘夜狼’剩下的人留有与联塔某些上层合作交易的直接证据，绝不能被他们抓到，这件事我有分寸，师兄那边也会多加关照，等开庭了，自有分晓。”

“果然……”宁清失笑，“我知道你一切都有打算。”

他把目光放在远处坐着悠闲品茶的图格·霍尔身上，想起不久前开会时那人一副盛气凌人的样子，深深叹气。

羽生结弦见宁清也不再说下去，便不打算再细究。正想离开工政部转去警局，他就收到了图格向他发去的、意为挑衅的精神共鸣，嚣张且猖狂。

“图格上校这是什么意思？”羽生结弦转身盯着向他走来的人道。

“我见你不理我，想来试试你的反应。”图格微笑道，“好歹也是同校，不至于对我这么冷漠吧？昨天见到狄尔上校，还让我向你问好呢。”

“是吗？谢谢关心。”羽生结弦冷淡道：“我还有要事在身，如果图格上校没有其他事，就先失陪了。”

“要事？什么要事？”图格诧异道，“对不起，呃，我以为顾问的工作都挺清闲的？”

羽生结弦耐心解释道：“我虽身为犯罪心理顾问，但同时也兼任多项调查组组长之职。图格上校在军校待久了，许久不见，不知道联塔的安排，也是正常。”

“等进了军政部，我会好好学习的。”听着像是  
暗里讽了一顿自己这些年只会躲在军校里碌碌无为，图格倒也没什么表示，只笑道，“当然，更希望能和你一起工作。”

不要。羽生结弦下一秒就在心里拒绝了。

“那这么久不见，可以一起吃个午饭吗？”图格试探道。

“没有空闲，抱歉。”

图格瞬间失落下来，脸上却保持着笑容，道：“小时候你会陪我一起玩的。”

“我真的要走了，告辞。”提起以前的事，羽生结弦已是心烦，他以前是跟霍尔家族很近，但那是过去了。

过去终究要被时光所埋葬。

图格笑容顿时凝固，久压在喉间的委屈和心里隐约的妒意袭上他的大脑，支配着他的所思所想。

他刚一说完转身要走，却被图格抓住了手腕，后者带着略微的怒意道：“你到底去哪？找那个金博洋吗？你到底为什么会看上他？”

“我已经听说了！他明明也是个实验品，是个怪物，你为什么会跟他结合？！为什么为什么？他配吗？ ！你为什么不看看我呢？！”

羽生结弦条件反射地上手反抓住图格的手臂，将人手臂抵在身后，死死压住，同时也压抑着怒气，发出警告的精神共鸣，冷声道：“请不要挑战我的底线。”

图格却不恼，反而凭借着哨兵的敏捷性用力地挣开了羽生结弦的束缚，两个人一来一往地打了几招，图格忽的拽着羽生结弦的衣领，撞上墙壁。

“羽生！”宁清刚在一旁摆手示意那些过来看热闹的部员不许靠近，远远地看见正往这边赶来的陈伟群，回过头一看见此场景，脱口而呼。

“整整十年了！羽生结弦，你为什么不肯正眼看我一次？！”图格颤声道，“终于到我可以竞选军政部的时候了……你怎么就已经有了伴侣了呢？你怎么可以这样？！”

羽生结弦被他牢牢撞在墙上，一时不能动弹，却也懒得动他，眼里已经是不加掩饰的嘲讽和质问，一字一顿道：“我为什么不可以和一个与我一同被写在同一张结合证明的未结合哨兵结合？我谈个恋爱结个婚，黑字红底公章应有尽有，堂堂正正不应该吗？”

“可他怎么配得上你？！”图格已然红了眼，“怎么可以……”

羽生结弦伸手反抓图格，扯近来，恰好他之前积压的不满找到了一个宣泄口，冷笑道：“我选择谁是我的事，凭什么管我？就因为你是管委会的人？你们想给我安排结合就结合，不想让我失去利用价值就赶着来装出一副怜悯我的样子指责我的哨兵，凭什么？！”

“凭你是联塔之下、管理委员会所负责的顶级向导！你就该属于管委会！”图格见羽生结弦依旧不肯妥协，眼里明晃晃的厌恶已经刺痛了他的眼，他咬牙，松开了扯着衣领的手，嗤笑一声道：“没关系，金博洋反正迟早也是要被处理的，我等着——”

“因为你，羽生结弦，”图格怒极反笑，“我会想尽办法，让他从你身边消失。”

“凭你？”羽生结弦眯眸警告道。

“我有什么不敢的？”收拾了情绪的图格慢条斯理地整理自己凌乱的衣服，刚刚那个骤然发狂的人像是不存在，他顺手想要帮羽生结弦整理扯皱的衣领，毫不意外地被立即甩开，又笑道，“很久不见你因为别人生气的样子，上一次见，还是因为我叔叔入狱。”

羽生结弦已经有些后悔刚刚接了图格的挑衅，不想再跟他说半句话，冷静下来整理衣领，他决定不能再像以前对上凯特和温克时那样冲动，他应该已有足够的底牌与底气来应对这些没来由的恶意与伤害，不会再失控了。

“图格上校，如果你没有其他事的话，烦请离开工政部，”宁清适时开口，委婉地表示，“你已经打扰到我部正常的工作了。”

“那还真是抱歉啊。”图格语气里没有半分歉意，看着赶过来的陈伟群，微笑道，“陈伟群部长，涉嫌违规办理结合证明的状告书不日下发，请您注意查收。”

陈伟群扶额，不想说话，碍于场面他还得应一声说一句多谢提醒，实属烦躁。

“这事怎么处理？”待图格走后，宁清问道，“明明走的都是合法程序！两个人的协议都是生效的，双方都已经自愿，他们怎么还要拿出来说……”

“还不是当初他们让我们给羽生做的结合证明……本来就是他们违规在先！他们那时还想给羽生随便绑个不匹配的哨兵呢！现在反过来咬我们一口，就是想借警局那事趁机胁迫……”陈伟群叹气道，“谁让戴纳又在这个节骨眼里‘自爆’警局旧案？刚好踩着换届这事啊！上层管理势力日渐消弱，家族关系又不牢固，前些年的哨哨结合已经触动了上层利益，怎么可能不想利用一下管委会的向导笼络人心？”

“只是恰好是羽生这件事留有漏洞能让他们来借着打压、纠正常规结合，意图宣传‘基因优异’罢了。”陈伟群继续道，“名气与利益的诱惑，容易掌控人性。”

“只要警局旧案彻查明白，金队那边本没有太大问题。”宁清说，“可是这个案子已经搁浅了五年，当年调查的时候就困难，这会突然又翻起，一时半会还是很有难度，更别说这起案子直接与那位唐洛和‘Blackdoor’有关系了。”

羽生结弦静静地听完陈伟群和宁清的对话，蓦地道：“我要回警局了。”

宁清道：“现在吗？赫伯特局长还在回警局的路上，如果要处理那起旧案的话，大概又要花上很长时间。”

“所以这结合证明的事情，”羽生结弦略一欠身，“暂时就拜托两位了。”

他想立即跑到那个人的身边，就现在。

*

“3.22特大行动伤亡情况简述，第三次尸检报告里证明，殉职的16名缉毒警察死因多是身上多处中弹，负伤失血过多，精神性创伤过重而亡。第二次物检显示其中有3位死者体内曾经提取出异样药物摄入，但由于当时技术不够完善，无法正确识别是何种具体药物，但可以确认，当时缉毒组内有人出了状况，只是这种状况并非重大转折点，故而并未仔细说明解释，只是一笔带过。”

周知方将信息记录在白板上，同时看了眼认真听讲、未表现出任何异议的金博洋，他本想问一句需要回避吗，觉得不应当这么说，犹豫了一会，才往下说。

“至于参与此次行动的非缉毒组成员、当时的民警金博洋，因未结合身份，同时与另外两位向导搭档合作进行任务。在其失踪三天被发现时，两位向导被其击晕，他们的腿部、肩膀处留有金博洋警用配枪里的子弹，所幸得以抢救。任务中，共有3名警员身上留有金博洋配枪里的子弹，但皆非致命伤，一位属于带伤与歹徒搏斗后失血过多而亡，其余两位属于精神性创伤导致的死亡。而同时，金博洋当时的医疗报告证明，他身上也多处负伤，身上既留有同组队员的子弹，也留有敌方子弹，整整抢救了一天才脱离生命危险，并且留有精神性创伤后遗症。”

“通过精神性创伤可以判定，3.22案件的歹徒团伙中必定有两个精神力等级至少为S级以上的顶级向导，唯有这样才可能造成参与哨兵大面积精神性创伤死亡的局面，他们向警方反击时抓住了最佳时刻，因此能够得逞。当然，当时警方也不是一无所获，同时期缉毒队沿着缉毒组的线索，围剿了L区几批隐藏的犯罪团伙，清除了制毒工厂。”

尽管如此，3.22事件确实是因种种意外而失败的“警局之耻”。

 

“你们有没有闻到过一阵很奇怪的香味？”

会议室里，案情说了一半，中场休息，金博洋捧着杯温开水，开口问道，其他人纷纷表示不曾闻到那种自进会议室来一直困扰着金博洋的香味，金博洋以为是自己感知出问题，只好做罢。

可脑海里不知怎的总是昏昏沉沉的，他揉了揉眼，起身想伸展筋骨，却差点碰到伊芙摆放在会议室里的紫色鸢尾花，声道好险。

这次第一次重检案件需要赫伯特、戴纳和科尔亚达等相关人员同时在场做指导，恰巧各自都在不同地方，王金泽在调试着新一轮同步直播的频道，金博洋则利用闲暇时间再次利用他的工作电脑一遍又一遍地翻看陆晴的视频。

10秒，看表情，看神态，看身体动作，看打光，看背景，集中精力看所有可能会有线索的点。

不知看了多少遍，他还在继续，不肯放弃。

如果羽生在的话，一定可以解读出更多的东西吧？他情绪低落地想，他还特意联系过戈米沙，可米沙也不透露给他任何信息。

刚刚周知方从法医的角度上分析了那次行动的伤亡情况，金博洋就一直在想着陆晴的视频，利用其来分散自己的注意力——

他觉得那个时候他要疯了。

看似冷静从容，他却是从反复的煎熬中度过的。

重新提起五年前的事，就像是一把已经磨钝了的刀子往他心里捅，同时还要接受来自周围带着各种情绪、像是来灼烧他的眼神，他觉得他浑身的伤口都在流血，身体控制不住地颤抖，手脚变得冰冷异常。

但是他终究是要接受的。只是真正面对时，竟比他之前自己折磨自己要好上许多——也许是疼累了，会麻木一些，也许是想放过自己，不至于让自己太堕落，又也许是现实或许能比自己想象的要好一些，不至于太悲惨。

可能是如此吧。

为什么会这样呢？

“怎么样，第几遍了？”王金泽刚调好了频道，就赶过去看金博洋复查视频，却发现对方魂不守舍，完全没有之前从容自若的样子，他着急地在金博洋面前晃了晃手，许久，金博洋才缓慢地抓起他的手，转头看他。

“我、我去趟医务室。”金博洋的头忽的爆炸一般疼痛，他扶着脑袋喘气，起身就走。

错了，他终究还是想逃避的。

 

于是一路上听着宁清说起视频那件事的前因后果，羽生结弦到了警局，却在医务室找到金博洋。

好久很久没见到他了，羽生结弦想，他好像瘦了好多、好多……可因为一直把他放在心里，因此又好像觉得他们只是分开了一瞬。

他怎么这么消瘦？想来想去，很多话想说，羽生结弦唯一的一个想法还是如此。

“你回来了？”守在医务室的伊芙给他到了一杯茶，见羽生结弦一直在看着里面的金博洋，解释道，“他已经在这里待了三个小时了。”

“怎么会？”羽生结弦说，“怎么回事？”

“不得不提醒你，他这个情况有些危险。”伊芙表情有些严肃，“我想我应该跟你报告他过去的情况。”

“潜意识里抗拒任何向导的调控与接近，在遇到相似的场景时精神状态不稳定，噩梦频发，会滥用成瘾性药物自我救赎或自我伤害，并出现记忆混乱、感知障碍等症状——”

“诊断结果明显属于标准B，是创伤后应激障碍，当时任务结束后，他的病状持续了三个月，有一段时间强行使用心理治疗术催眠自己，示意自己完全康复，但偶尔还是会复发。”

伊芙靠在办公椅上，环着臂说着话，看着一时说不出话来的羽生结弦。

“同修心理学专业，你应该清楚这意味着什么。他的状况比我们想象中的还要糟糕，更别说他曾经做过实验。”

羽生结弦只是缓慢地点着头，又摇了摇头，凝视着一个人坐在里面的金博洋——仿佛他身上所有的光都已经消失了，只留下一片黯淡与落寞。

“他以前也会像现在这样，一个人坐在这里吗？”羽生结弦忽然出声问。

“嗯。这样的状态持续了两个星期，刚好是最危险的时候。”伊芙淡淡道。

“他将自己困在这里，用手铐死死地铐住手腕，可以就这样一动不动地待上一整天。”

“……不敢想象。”羽生结弦半天才说出一句话。

“去看看他吧。”伊芙建议道，“别让他一个人待着，容易胡思乱想，乱想会让他伤害自己。”

不知怎的，本想立即见到金博洋的羽生结弦内心却踌躇起来，无端想起图格临走时跟他说过的那几句话，复杂的心绪让他握在门把上的手倏地停住，默然地站在门前许久，才推门走了进去。

金博洋本来维持着撑着脑袋发呆的姿势，听见有人过来，回头，惊讶地愣在原地。

他没想到的。

金博洋错愕道：“羽生……”

羽生结弦停在远处，定定地望着他，掩饰不了的浑身疲惫，眼里却都是金博洋看不懂的情绪。

他关上门，先是问：“为什么出事了不告诉我？”

金博洋一顿，似乎没想到羽生结弦会这么问，他刚想回答，随即回想到一些事，又住了嘴。

他不想跟羽生结弦说起这件事的，因为他认为这是他的事，不该打扰到羽生结弦。

羽生总能第一时间在他身边。

可他却不能第一时间在羽生身边。

为什么他就什么都不知道呢？

堆积起来的负面情绪兀自生长，滋生成嗜血阴暗的藤蔓，缠绕着他此刻的意识与思想，就在这个他曾经挣扎过痛苦过的地方。

是因为他以前导致任务失败的原因吗？是因为他精神力不稳定吗？是因为他差点失去哨兵的身份吗？是因为他不够资格吗？

不知为何，金博洋看着此时离他这么近的羽生结弦，却觉得对方离他又好远。他本也想问羽生结弦，为什么看上去这么累，最近过得如何、有没有按时吃饭、按时睡觉，这些为什么也不告诉他。

他是不被信任的吗？

无意之外又意料之中，内心最敏感的地方已被尖刺触碰，缓缓渗血。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天天跟牛牛在本文都很容易招不太正常的伪桃花😂  
> 其实是个人恶趣味，狗血了，抱歉。  
> 嗯，天天情绪失控，就是那花香对他有影响，都说警局有内鬼啦。
> 
> 要是有评论就好了，全靠评论和心心坚持写下来😷


	98. 卷四 殊途

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我来了我来了，我又来更新了。  
> 谢谢大家的心心与评论！感动❤我会努力哒！

97.

“遗忘是最好的解脱方式，人都喜欢逃避他所厌恶的东西，这很正常。”

临推门之前，伊芙又跟羽生结弦说了几句，她眼帘低垂，蹙起的眉间藏着哀伤与不忍，像是在回忆过去。

“活着的人要比死去的人痛苦一万倍。”

“但它形成了一头怪物，潜伏在他的意识里，随时将他拖进深渊。”

“所以那个时候的他会常常向我自言自语说——”

“他要杀死那只怪物。”

“他要杀死他自己。”

 

“为什么不告诉我？”

羽生结弦将见面时的第一句话丢给金博洋后，没能听见预想之中的回答。他以为是金博洋没有听见，又问了一遍，依旧没有答复。

金博洋收回看向羽生结弦的目光，仍然坐在桌前，手肘抵在桌上双手紧紧地贴着自己的额头，看上去茫然无措，并没有说一句话。羽生结弦从他身上透露出的浑身紧绷、警惕且不安的状态中判断出他此时拒绝回答任何一个问题，选择沉默。

羽生结弦有些不明白。

“天天？”他拉开凳子，坐到金博洋面前，抬起手试图触碰对方，不想金博洋躲开了。

到底怎么了？他想。自从他们确定关系之后，就算没有结合，金博洋也从来不抗拒他的接触和靠近。

羽生结弦以为是自己的向导素有些飘，影响了金博洋，仔细收敛回去后本想要说话，金博洋却抬眸看着他，说：“你身上……怎么会有别的哨兵的气息？”

哨兵嗅觉灵敏，且天生占有欲极强，不容许认定的向导身上出现不属于他的气息。羽生结弦只知道哨兵自身能凭借向导素判断一个人是否为向导，并不知哨兵与哨兵之间居然也会有同类排斥的反应，他第一时间猜想是不是离他过近的图格·霍尔在他身上刻意留下了什么能够被同类捕捉到的气息，这下被金博洋感知到了。

“……今天无意与人起了冲突，可能不小心沾上了。”羽生结弦只好这么说，他暂时不想让管委会那边的事被金博洋知晓，他还是想瞒下来，自己解决。

金博洋紧盯着他，追问：“什么冲突？跟谁？为什么出事了不告诉我？”

羽生结弦一愣，竟被金博洋用同一句话反问，一时哑口无言。

现在回想起来，因为各自都有各自的事，两个人之间确实疏远了很多。

这也不说，那也不说，两个人瞒人的本事总是如此相像。

金博洋看他反应，提了提嘴角，意料之中地叹道：“你有你想做的事，我也有我要做的事，难道我不能有不告知的权利吗？”

羽生结弦听懂了他另外的意思，不由得道：“……你在怪我总是瞒着你吗？”

金博洋略抬起了下巴，没有说话。

许是默认，又或是无心，羽生结弦心上密密麻麻积着酸涩，冷静道：“但是，天天，这次不是小事，这一件警局旧案牵扯的东西太多，跟你有很大关联，不要冲动，我知道你曾经……”

刹那间他止住了话语，明显感觉到金博洋抗拒、反感的情绪在精神屏障里肆意汹涌，脑海里闪过伊芙在他进门前对他说那些话——

“他将自己困在这里，用手铐死死地铐住手腕，可以就这样一动不动地待上一整天。”

要说什么？为什么在他面前说？羽生结弦张了张嘴，像是发不出声，将“你曾经因此得过心理创伤”这句话堵在喉间。

这算揭开他的伤疤吗？纵使已经到了这种不得不重提旧案的地步，羽生结弦还是说不下去。

说着愿意替他痛替他伤，就真的这么疼了起来。

金博洋忍着潜意识里对这件事的本能厌烦，咬着唇克制住心中的躁动，看着羽生结弦，问：“……我曾经什么？”

羽生结弦也看着他，并不言语。

只有两个人的医务室里极度安静。

金博洋却被他这个沉默的态度给刺中了，他看不懂羽生的眼神，在负面情绪的影响下曲解其为怜悯与同情，那些好不容易按捺住的暴躁从脚底漫上来，冲至大脑。

“哨兵的天职是保护向导，我没能跟你在同一战线上，我身上发生太多事我知道，但、但至少我不想让我自己成为你的……”金博洋斟酌道，“我不想成为你的累赘。”

我想成为你的铠甲。他想。

“……你从来不是我的累赘。”羽生结弦眼神顿时软了下来，握住他的手，“我、我只是担心你。”

金博洋抬手想要揉揉眼睛，却在袖口手腕处再次闻到了那股诡异的香味，忽的一阵恍惚。

“那都是过去的事了，不是吗？”羽生结弦安慰道，试图转移话题让金博洋冷静下来，“戈里的出现意味着唐洛又有新的计划，并且还跟那些实验对象合作，我们需要查清楚当年那次行动到底是怎么一回事，顺着摸清唐洛和‘Blackdoor’的底细才能抓获他们，我知道你也很想亲手抓住他们对不对？”

羽生结弦耐心尝试将金博洋的手握住，并且试图投放精神共鸣安抚，却再次被他躲开。

忽然的转变。

“……但是我不记得了……但是我不记得了……我现在很乱。”金博洋像是被惊到一样，身体往后缩了缩，双手抵着额，整个人似乎在颤抖，却又在极力地压抑、控制住自己，如同受伤的小兽在独自舔舐着伤口，精神屏障出乎意料地将可感知的一切封存在里头，密不透风，让羽生结弦无从下手探知到金博洋此刻真正的情绪波动。

怎么回事？

“天天！”羽生结弦急道，推开凳子跟上已经起身想要跑出去的金博洋，一把握住金博洋的手腕，哨兵的冲动本能让金博洋反击回去，却被羽生结弦抓着抵在了墙上。

“我不想待在这，这一点都不好……”金博洋挣扎了一下想要甩开，却倏地晃了晃身子，目光触及一片明亮的医务室，脑海里猝不及防浮现记忆片段，一瞬之间，他的恐惧袭来，梦境、子弹、曾在医务室独自一人挣扎痛苦、身体的记忆疼痛、陆晴沉静的眼神、苏明的怒吼，碎片一样炸开在他眼前似的，尘封的记忆争先恐后地挤着他的大脑，头疼无比。

他想起那个时候，他就是在这里自责到发疯、自责到癫狂、自责到伤害、折磨自己，好让心里的内疚与自责消淡一点。

怎么忘了这个呢？

那个时候的自己。

多少次在这里克服自己的恐惧与胆怯、战胜自己的懦弱与退缩，用各种各样的方式困住内心的深渊之兽，又是怎样艰难地摆脱心理创伤和压力重新生活，纵使遍体鳞伤也绝不放弃，以绝地重生的决然一步一步地努力成了今天的自己，绝不能一下子又打回成过去的那个他啊。

——为什么只有你一个人活下来？金警官。

——他们向警方反击时抓住了最佳时机，因此能够得逞。

——我知道你也很想亲手抓住他们对不对？

“……只有我留下来了。只有我了……可是我还是在怕、还是逃避……我拿什么抓住唐洛替他们报仇……”金博洋眼眶一下子就红了，挣扎着摆着手，看着羽生结弦，胡言乱语一般，“我好像记起来了，又好像没有，我想起组长，想起好多，他让我活下来，他让我走，但是、但是我怎么可以丢下他们……”

眼前蓦地出现幻觉，天旋地转，他好像再次回到了那个阴暗的通道、肮脏的工厂，他浑身好疼，拿不回自己的意识，浑噩地向同伴举起枪，耳边有个声音一直对他说开枪、开枪，因为他的片刻牵制，敌方趁虚而入，他清醒过来却亲眼目睹着同伴一个个在他面前倒下，紧接着他们在混乱之中仍在拼命抗争挽回局面，枪声和火光未曾停歇，直到他眼前出现陆同染血的脸颊和坚毅的眼神，伴随着那个人最后留下给他的那句话，在幻觉一般的回忆里，金博洋觉得胸口一痛，意识消散。

——博洋，不能死，必须活下去！

极端绷紧的精神状态，意为失控。

羽生结弦惊讶地接住毫无征兆倒下去的金博洋，俯下身来搂紧金博洋，不断道：“天天，别想了，别想了，别害怕，我在，别怕……”

金博洋好像听不见羽生结弦在喊他，只自顾自地喘着气遮着脸，像是要遮挡住周围散落的光，将自己埋进自欺欺人的黑暗里，他捂着双眼，兀自在跟不知名、突如其来的负面情绪抗争挣扎着，妄想凭借自己的能力将不断冒出来的那些阴暗的想法消化殆尽，想象着让自己的意志化成一把剑，击倒心中已然成型、仍在猖狂的怪物。

落差感、不被信任、无能为力、过错与自责、悔恨与内疚……全都揪成一股绳，捆绑着他的意识，层层勒住，无法忽略。

别再出现那些想法了……

不要再这么混乱下去……

至少不要在他面前失去控制……

拜托……至少不能是现在……不能在他面前……

羽生结弦一惊，已意识到金博洋此时出现了情绪崩裂的状况，就算哨兵情绪起伏大且没有向导在身边，也不该出现这种情况，这不正常。

这不正常。

虽然他不知道金博洋究竟发生了什么，但他猜测这是人为刺激的精神性失控，金博洋本身就经历过失感，精神力不稳定又还在恢复期间，这个时候的精神状态要是被过度刺激，万一落下后遗症，属实糟糕。

羽生结弦顾不得其他，先是强硬地想用精神共鸣镇压住金博洋失控的情绪，金博洋却不配合，封闭起精神屏障，用力地推开他，自己窝在墙边上，无助地颤抖着身体抱着膝盖。

“暂时别过来，好吗？”金博洋咬牙道，“我现在真的、真的特别乱……”

羽生结弦手一顿，后知后觉发现是自己的精神共鸣的问题，他的精神力本身偏攻击性，失感过的哨兵对向导的灵敏度降低，就算两个人的契合度高，但没有精神结合过，寻常程度的精神共鸣没办法给予金博洋过多安抚，而强度高的精神共鸣需要金博洋主动打开精神屏障接纳他。金博洋此时意识混乱，精神力上下波动，误判了精神共鸣的属性，贸然进行深度的精神接触恐怕还会反噬到羽生结弦自己。

可他现在担心金博洋自我进行伤害，就像伊芙跟他说的那样——天知道他听到那些过去时他有多慌张。

再怎么样，过去都已经过去了，他的天天，这么坚韧勇敢，怎么能这样被自己困扰呢。

羽生结弦靠近自顾自抱成一团的金博洋，不甘心地一点一点地用安抚的精神共鸣包围着他，哪怕对方完全不接纳，也仍试图坚持不懈地破开那封锁的屏障，耐心、温柔又执着。

他慢慢地将金博洋抱在怀里，不顾对方抖着身体退缩，像给受惊的小动物顺毛，一下一下地拍拍金博洋的背，柔声哄道：“天天，我抱抱你，好不好？”

金博洋仍然不敢动。

这样的接触太过缓慢且又消耗精神力，但羽生结弦依旧这么做了，就算就这样跟金博洋耗到天亮或者一整天，他也毫不在乎。

说来，坚持向来是他最擅长的事，不管是当初等待金博洋的回答，还是等待苏醒，或是等待真相大白的一天，他都很有耐心且坚信自己的选择。

过了很久，金博洋还是发着抖，终于从混沌的意识里闻到了羽生结弦身上熟悉的向导素、  
感知到了信任的精神共鸣，逐渐地从对方缓慢却执着、坚定不弃的安抚里平静下来，他红着眼压着喉咙间的疼，小心且委屈地抬眸看向抱着他的羽生结弦。

“……我不想让你担心。”

金博洋双手合并抵在眉前，压着声音向羽生结弦道：“但是我现在……我不知道为什么，我现在的记忆非常的乱，真的很糟糕……我不知道该怎么做。”

他做了个深呼吸，深深地看了羽生结弦一眼，他熟悉自己刚刚的感受——像濒死一般绝望苦痛——他经历过很多次的。

他甚至希望羽生结弦离他远一点、再远一点，这样他就不会后怕随时会失去了。

但羽生怎么从来都没有放弃过他啊。

金博洋沉默地伸手回抱住羽生结弦，整个人想要埋进羽生结弦没有放弃过的拥抱，不想放手。

羽生结弦松了一口气，调整着姿势接稳了，深深地埋到他的肩窝处嗅了嗅，继续轻轻拍着他的后背，额头抵着金博洋的额头，放轻声音说：“看着我。”

金博洋闻言抬起眼看他，四目相对，千言万语皆在其中，属于向导融洽柔和的精神力立即随之覆盖他的意识，强制地卷着疲倦笼罩过来，他身子蓦地一软，倒在了羽生结弦怀里。

羽生结弦发动精神干扰，让他昏睡了过去。

室外的伊芙终于察觉到动静，推门而入，一眼就看到了躺在羽生结弦怀里的金博洋，她连忙上前几步赶过去看，失声道：“这是怎么回事？”

羽生结弦仍抵着金博洋的额头，微微喘着气，消耗精神力带来的疲惫让他费力地解释：“应该人为的精神刺激……他刚刚的情绪突然变得不对劲。”

伊芙眼神一暗，指尖微动，表情严肃地替昏睡的金博洋做了个简易检查，随后敏锐地感应到了羽生结弦精神力的低迷之态，不禁道：“你疯了吗？哨兵失控的情况下冒险消耗不必要的精神力，万一控制不住被反噬……”

“万一控制不住，也没什么。”羽生结弦再次抱住金博洋，“只要他没事。”

他可以保护好这个人的，对不对？

伊芙好像知道羽生结弦的言外之意，无声地看了看羽生结弦，转头看向在医务室门外等候许久的赫伯特，担忧立见。

而门外的赫伯特身边还站着一位女士，职业装扮的精英模样，见此场景，公事公办地开口道：“以金先生目前的精神状态看，的确并不符合管委会的标准，请允许我结合贵局提供的信息向伍登先生汇报，及时处理违规结合一事。”

赫伯特不耐烦地道：“我警局的人什么时候要轮到你们谈论了？秘书小姐，还请你告诉图格·霍尔，想要闹事不要到警局来闹，现在还不够乱吗？有空不如多关心关心联塔？”

秘书似乎早料到会有这一答复，只微微一笑，又说：“毕竟是管委会的委托，我也不敢怠慢。羽生先生的合法权利理应由我们负责，既然有违规结合的存在，自然要郑重地解决，否则又怎么证明我们在维护联塔对哨向的利益保障呢？您说对吗？”

赫伯特眯着眼道：“还真会挑时候来闹啊，是怕他动你们吗？”

秘书保持着微笑，“我不知道您在说什么。”

“我不管你们到底想做什么，羽生现在回到警局工作，就归我管。”赫伯特冷冷道，“妨碍警方报案，就算是军政部的克里斯过来，我都要摆脸色看——L区警局为联塔及民众服务，不是给你们这些人当棋子摆弄的！”

*

昏睡时就那样一倒，金博洋的意识好像在空中云端摇摇欲坠，随即整个人踏空跌了下去——

天空，森林，海洋，远处的城市，荒芜的沙漠，都从他身侧一晃而过，他好像乘着一片羽毛，最后他降落到了冰原之上。

他在风雪中遇见了那只许久不见的白狐，在雪中与他遥遥相望。

像是理论上哨兵或向导具象化的精神世界，也是真实的精神状态的体现，金博洋似乎能感知到在这场缓缓飘动的风雪之中，弥漫着一股难以言状的悲伤，却在雪中留有一抹永不消失的光，向阳生长。

他是……不小心进了羽生的精神图景吗？

 

还没等他想要追着那只白狐跑，这一切就像是一场梦境一样在他面前消散，骤然升起的风雪乱了他的眼，金博洋眯起眼睛看向前方，发现前面好像有个人影，正随着这铺天盖地的风和雪一起消失。

他心下着急地往前跑去，却再次踏空，底下是整片空白，眼前所有全部消散而去。

 

“羽生！”金博洋惊醒过来，起身惊呼。

“我去，你吓到我了！突然醒过来！”守在一边的王金泽还在解析陆晴发过来的视频，还沉浸在自我瞎分析的思绪里，吓得差点手动砸了电脑。

金博洋缓了口气，见自己又躺在医务室里，回想起来还是羽生结弦让他昏了过去，心情复杂地叹了一声，看向王金泽，“你怎么在这？”

“局长让我看着你啊，不然会议结束，我早回部门去了。”王金泽没好气地说，“你咋回事啊，还中了致幻剂，在警局怎么也能出事？”

“什么致幻剂？”金博洋不解，“你说什么？”

“我说你，中了致幻剂！扒了你衣服检查才发现袖口那被抹了致幻性的香膏，怪不得你之前一直说有没有闻到奇怪的香味。”王金泽说，“差点失控暴走了都，羽生扶着你出来那会可把江哥吓惨了。”

金博洋听罢先是震惊，随即浑身发冷。

谁在警局这种地方给他下这玩意？

“要彻查。”金博洋沉声道，“‘内鬼’太过张扬……”

这一次是他，下一次又会是谁？这埋在警局里的巨大的隐患必须尽快清除干净。

“嗯，局长已经下命令了，当然，秘密进行，对外不宣。”王金泽说，“现在警局主要的工作是平定L区暴乱、彻查3.22内幕以及找到失踪的陆晴，重点看管还在医院装死的戈里，局长说这次的科诺学生案非常重要，调查清楚这一条目前唯一清晰的线，即可顺着出现在此次案件中的戈里继而找到唐洛那帮人。”

“有什么新的线索吗？”

“有。特密处刚刚给我们传来一个消息，他们正在研究那份出现在被谋杀的联塔高层身上的名单，经科研处核查发现，名单上有个叫叶蒙的人很可疑。据说当年丧生在火灾当中的科研人员人数与实际参与实验的人数不相符，应该有许多人利用基地秘密通道逃出来了，死去的大多数是剩下的失败品对象和来不及逃的工作者。哦，你应该知道，当年你那个血样调换案里的涉案人员就是逃出来的科研人员之一，呃……安格斯也是。只是，目前为止似乎还有仍在逃逸的科研人员，本田小姐说，这个叶蒙曾是他们科研处的副主任，是主要负责‘复苏’计划的科研人。”

金博洋从王金泽的这段话里解析出来几个关键信息，并表示：“我觉得戈里那边的人肯定有科研人员跟着，不然安格斯入狱之后他们怎么还能这么活跃。而且之前我跟戈里对话拿我自己试探过他，在对我的处理上，他们内部人似乎有分歧。”

王金泽愣了一下，“你是说他们也研究过你？”

“大概吧。”金博洋不确定地随口道，他翻身下了床，披外套之前想起来王金泽的话，看着身上明显不属于自己的新衬衫，迟疑道：“……你刚刚说扒过我衣服？”

“啊？才不是我扒的！”王金泽矢口否认，“你那衣服给小周拿去做物检了，这衣服是从你办公室里拿的！”

“……那、那是谁扒我衣服……”

“你说呢……你家向导都回来了，谁敢碰你？”

“……”金博洋抓了抓外套，想起自己昏过去之前的举止，是羞愧多一点，抿唇莫名脸红了一瞬。

这什么事啊，他现在清醒过来回想，明明就盼着人回来，怎么没能好好处一顿？

没事跟他闹什么别扭啊，自己还是太幼稚了。

不该这样的。

为了逞一时的强，说话不理智，他不该的。

到底在胡思乱想些什么呢？

“他现在在哪？”金博洋披好外套准备出房间，问王金泽，恨不得现在就把自己传送过去。

王金泽却说：“你还是暂时别过去找他了吧。”

金博洋眼皮一跳，“怎么了吗？”

“管委会那边的人，正跟他争论跟你结合的合理性呢……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·到这，应该都知道吧，管委会自认对优秀的向导负责，发现牛哥叛逆十足十分任性地要去L区警局，很清楚牛哥就是要去调查计划的，但自从牛哥以前因为退役那件事跟他们闹过别扭，就很不满，不想牛哥继续接触了，就自己先提出违规结合的操作让工政部负责给牛哥强行结合，毕竟哨向结合很重要，试图威胁牛哥，啊哈，结果真没想到阴差阳错地成了（。）  
> 当然，其中也有cp粉帮忙（详情见34章局长跟bo的对话）  
> 而现在牛哥已经逐渐要搞事咯，他们不想牛哥打破他们的利益，所以就在这个时候拿这个来说事，也不管工政部怎么证明，偏说是结合证明自己动的手，牛哥一定不是自愿的，为了拯救顶级向导的人生幸福，他们决定出动（）
> 
> ·金队会怼的，放心23333说好要像牛哥保护他一样保护牛哥啊
> 
> ·顺便说一句，牛哥真的好温柔，且好帅  
> 擅长坚持，更擅长爱你  
> 真的爱了爱了（我自己磕可还行）


	99. 卷四 殊途

98.

“管委会的人正跟他争论结合证明的合理性呢……”

金博洋听罢扣扣子的手一顿，“管委会”三个字清清楚楚地传入他的耳朵，已是不能装听不见了，非但不能装听不见，以他的习惯，脑海里还会自动浮现出有关这几个字的所有相关信息，他不能装傻，非要压着自己去解析这句话的更深层含义——因为他早就知道，羽生是联塔管委会的人，王金泽说的争论结合证明，指的就是他们之间被迫结合的事。

早在他意识到结合不是意外、决定接受重新开始的那天起，甚至早在安格斯向他挑明羽生结弦并不单纯开始，他心里明明一直很清楚。

按照正常的轨迹发展，他一个小小的刑警队长，没有背景和权势，身上还背负着那些往事，是不会碰上联塔里最优秀的向导的。

他一直清楚的很，否则凭哨兵的天性，他早就把羽生给“标记”为个人所有了，怪就怪在他人生第一次恋爱，想跟人结合，非要求一个光明正大接受世人祝福的仪式——金博洋早就料到会有这么一天，说来可笑，生活有时候还真的像狗血的八点档——会有人气势汹汹理所当然地跳出来跟他说他们不能在一起。

他曾经担忧过的事，终于来了——然后他又安慰自己，嗯，谁让自己喜欢的向导这么优秀。

王金泽见金博洋没有说话，以为对方因为这事而难过，便安慰道：“哎，也不是什么大事，毕竟你两结合证上盖的章都是真的啊，哦……当然，照片是P上去的。不过，主要是因为当初你两签过协议这点不够自愿，有违联塔提倡的‘自由恋爱’这一标准，这不，就说‘是结合证明自己先动的手’，你们绝对是被迫的，现在正给羽生‘洗脑’说‘非自愿结合不可能幸福’呢，说不定等会就会找你谈谈了——”

“找我谈什么？”金博洋抓抓头发，无奈地叹口气道，“怎么不说我们当初是‘受害者’呢？当初巴不得我们谈对象呢，现在谈上了又来拆，我能说什么？”

王金泽小声嘟囔：“不然怎么会说哨兵没有人权？人比向导多就得受欺负、被挑选？管委会那帮人的德行你又不是不知道，仗着给向导‘谋福利’，好事全给他们那些‘贵族’哨兵给捞走了，本来咱们哨兵就难讨向导，这叫什么事嘛！”

对管委会，金博洋不够了解，不予评价，但他确实能感受到这些年来联塔的各种偏向：保障向导们的自身发展是没错，但同时也剥夺了他们自由选择的权利，相比历史上哨兵占统治领导地位、视向导为其附属品的时代，如今哨向的地位没有过多改变，仍然没有得到真正的平等，哨向之间尚是如此，而他们与普通人之间的矛盾更甚。

联塔这座哨向所向往的金字塔，基于“优胜劣汰、弱肉强食”的丛林法则，本质上，处在最顶上的仍是为顶级哨兵提供的稀有“资源”顶级向导，往下是比大多数人更出色的哨向，底层是普通人和寻常向导，再往细说，每个地区都有这样的阶级固化，哨兵、向导和普通人之间的矛盾与人类历史上的种族歧视、性别歧视甚至地域歧视一样，都是难以解决的“世间偏见”，积重难返。

人人平等，究竟是不是只是一种痴心妄想，人类大概还需要用更长的时间来探究或者证明。

“说起来，羽生没跟你说起这个吗？”王金泽忽的问，“有关管委会这件事，应该要跟你商量啊？”

金博洋被他这句话噎了下，张口想说什么，似乎又没什么好说的——之前他是查过羽生结弦的背景，但羽生的确也很少跟他主动提起自己的事，没跟他说起管委会，是他意料之中。

他真想替羽生解释，发现解释不了。

羽生确实瞒着他很多，以至于他有的时候会乱想，会不会在羽生眼里，他根本没有必要知道太多事——毕竟他又能做些什么呢？

他到现在才勉强记起五年前发生的事，中了致幻剂险些失控，还庆幸羽生在他身边，说好的不想成为累赘，可这又算什么？

过强的自尊心、与生俱来的骄傲、小心翼翼想跟上喜欢的人的巨大期望以及看到对方因在乎他而焦虑所产生的病态快感让他备受煎熬与折磨，心态失衡是个危险的信号。

金博洋心浮气躁地坐下来让自己平静一会，暂时没有了想立即见到羽生的欲望，他觉得他需要有人跟他谈谈，与王金泽两两对望片刻，他便问：“如果他向我隐瞒很多事，我就赌气地没有把我的事告诉他，是不是不应该？”

都是好胜骄傲的人，纵使温柔也有自己的坚持，在喜欢的人面前维持基本的底气，气盛之时，笨拙直白的语言往往带刺。

没谈过恋爱的王金泽无法细想，只站在自己的观点说：“这，也许很容易造成误会？我知道你，你跟羽生两个都是特能藏事的人，往重的说，有事不说清楚的话能把人气的半死，如果有矛盾了最好换位思考想想，要证明自己很在乎对方的感受，要及时表现出来才对吧？”

金博洋居然在认真听讲，虚心请教：“嗯……我有表示我自己的想法，但我更想知道他在想什么，是因为我不够好，他不想倾诉吗？”

“呃，可能是他不想让你担心，所以什么都不说吧？”旁观者清的王金泽边猜测道边想，听说恋爱中的人都这样患得患失、诚惶诚恐，在他看来，更趋向容易变傻这个结论。

“我恨不得替他分担他身上所有的压力和疲惫，他怎么就……好吧，我承认我很自以为是。”金博洋自言自语说，“但是我不知道怎么把控这个度……有的时候，我觉得我追不上他。”

有的时候，他会觉得他跟羽生正在往不同的道路走去，即使长久相伴，也有朝一日会各奔往所追求的方向。

那种感觉就像，当他还在因五年前的遭遇而自我禁锢、被迫停步时，羽生却早已经挣脱命运的束缚、去往更远的方向了。

王金泽看金博洋一副失落的样子，靠在椅背想了想自己读过的那些心灵鸡汤，缓慢地说：“人又不是天生就会爱另一个人的，对吧？他若是愿意给你时间，那就耐心些，跑着跟上去呗。”

你知道，他终究比你年长成熟、经历更丰富，一时半会没能并肩，不必担心，彼此的一辈子这么长，总该能学会怎么去爱一个人、如何去过一生。

你爱他，就会无所畏惧。

怎么可以因此而质疑你对他的喜欢呢？

金博洋微愣，确是没想到王金泽会对他说这些话，他先是被深深触动，甚至非常感动，感动之余，他不得不说一句题外话：“你现在说话好像一个情感博主。”

王金泽：“……”

王金泽有点不太想理会金博洋了，觉得这小傻子的脑回路他跟不上，于是转换话题，声情并茂地道：“行了，醒了没事就赶紧去找你的向导吧，做梦还喊着别人名字，勇士啊，还不赶快将你的心上人从管委会的魔爪之下抱回来……”

“老王啊，天天醒了吗？”

王金泽话还没说完就被出现在医务室门外的金杨给打断了，金博洋循声望过去，看清楚人后喊了一声：“江哥，这呢。”

“嘿，你这小子，睡得可真够久的啊。”金杨放下心来，将手里装着三明治的袋子顺道递了过去，“哦，对了，给你买的早餐，刚我也顺便给羽生带了一份一样的，还忘了问，他不挑吃的吧？”

“他不怎么挑……”金博洋先是下意识地回答，反应过来才说，“羽生现在在哪？他……”

他的第一个反应是羽生结弦，连自己睡到天亮这件事都没怎么在意。

“现在，好像在局长办公室谈事来着。一个小时之前我们一起开了个会，分析了最近的情况，还分派了新的任务，”金杨复又向金博洋抛下了一个疑问，“因为最近的事情太多，案子又复杂，大多数同事心里着急但忙不过来，局长就给我们时间适度调整，噢，所以羽生是专门过来帮忙的？怎么还有管委会的人过来？”

王金泽听了对着金杨眼神示意，试图提醒对方暂时不要在金博洋面前提管委会的事，但金杨明显没能及时领悟其含义，只继续道：“天天你知道这件事吗？我还莫名其妙地被他们提问你和羽生的关系，还提到了那份结合证明，说那是违规文件，我简直是一头雾水啊！”

大概是金博洋现在表现的太过淡定镇静，跟平常没什么两样，颇有一副风雨不动安如山的气势，这才让状况外的金杨好奇地求知问解，更何况他是第一时间了解金博洋那份结合证明的人，出了问题，自然会多加关心。

王金泽却捂着脸看着金博洋的反应，内心隐约升起一股作怪的内疚，于是向金博洋开口解释：“其实吧，也没有你想象的这么严重，管委会的人早就被赶走了，羽生也没给他们太多眼神，是我夸张了……”

片刻，金博洋只“唔”了一声，没有表态什么，只是淡然道：“真是可惜，我什么都不知道。”

金杨不明所以地看向王金泽，王金泽一脸苦笑，两个人同步地不再说话了，目送着说完后就打过招呼的金博洋离开医务室，直到彭程过来找金杨时，王金泽才似有若无地看了他们一眼，自说自话地喃喃道：“谈恋爱真不是个容易的事儿，摸不清，捉不透，不科学。”

说完后王金泽就抱着工作电脑向彭金二人告辞，剩下金杨和彭程疑惑地对望，你看我我看你，默契地感受到彼此的困惑，也默契地解码不出来到底为何。

“这怎么了？”彭程转头问道，“天天那边……”

“不知道，没搞懂。”金杨摸不着头脑地摇摇头。

彭程只好收起好奇的心，谈起正事，压低声音说：“上次行动抓获到的一个贩毒头目刚刚主动交代了最终黑市地点，在H区区域，恰好对应那几个比较猖獗的邪教营销组织的活动范围，调查过后，发现近来自南端开展而来发展到北端的暴乱也跟他们有关，甚至还跟地下城、乔氏医药公司有着千丝万缕的关系，局长让我们先暗中跟进这几条有案底的线，适当透露些线索给局里的‘黄雀’。”

“知道了。”金杨点头，正色道，“想来，天天中致幻剂这件事，兴许就是局里当初与3.22事件有关的‘黄雀’搞的鬼，这么多年藏着不吭声，偏偏要到唐洛冒泡了才出现，针对性很强，加上羽生与管委会在这个时候出事，我有预感……将来会有更大的事发生。”

“只是L区形势严峻，韩队跟文静、还有很多同事还在医院，我们一队实在有些分身乏术。”彭程语气里有些焦虑，“只希望警局能稳住，毕竟一乱就容易出事，我们不能出问题。”

“总之，”末了，金杨与彭程无声地对望一眼，精神波动之间已互通想法，“一切小心为上。”

*

金博洋先去找了伊芙打算问问自己的情况，发现对方不在，继而转去找陈巍跟周知方了解第一次重提旧案后的结果，却中途被赫伯特叫去了办公室，两个人整整谈了三个小时，金博洋才出了办公室。

赫伯特特地跟金博洋聊了三个小时的天，提到了五年前那件事、提及了陆同和唐洛、提到了五年前的他。

其实在印象里，赫伯特局长对金博洋来说相对陌生，因为对方是出了名的严肃冷峻，对待工作从来一丝不苟、不容出错，不常亲近下属，跟金博洋也只是正常的上下级关系，但今天的赫伯特却让金博洋有些意外。

他没有想到，一向不怒自威、严苛待人的局长，竟是个“严父”形象，私底下关爱自己的下属，护短得很。

关上办公室门的金博洋站在门外，还觉得有些不可思议，但他更多的想法却仍停留在自己身上——

他已经能记起来很多事情，但是，真的有用吗？

他真的能替不幸殉职的陆同组长以及同伴们，亲手抓住那个反叛的唐洛吗？

金博洋怔然地松开门把手，说服自己别再被自己困扰，黯然转身准备离开，却在长廊处看见了靠在墙上正等着他的羽生结弦。

猝不及防一眼，他瞬间有些不知所措了。

羽生结弦见他望过来，像是在掩饰什么似的站直了身体，但两个人谁也没有先动，也没有说话，就只是静静地互望着，他们沉默地站在长廊两边，夕阳的余光从落地窗透进来，脚下的光影彼此交叠，像是一把平衡的天秤。

在无声的对话里，只有流动的时间，没有看透的眼神。

许久，羽生结弦见金博洋没有反应，似乎失落地转身，金博洋认命地偏头一叹，像是个被认领的小朋友，慢慢地跟了上去。

不知不觉傍晚时分，他们习惯地一同走出了警局，天边黄昏只剩灿烂的一边，白天阳光明媚，夜幕之前脚下的余晖铺满一地温暖的金色。

街上的行人很少，大概是因为暴乱。但这座城市还是很热闹，午后回家的路平淡又具有烟火气息。两个人一前一后地走着，逐渐越靠越近，待故意慢吞吞走着的金博洋走到身边后，羽生结弦用寻常的语气问了一句突兀的话：“回家吃饭吗？”

很习惯且寻常的一句话，频繁出现在他们以前一起从警局下班回家的对话里，有很长一段时间没有人说了，现在一听，确实有点突兀。

久未听到，恍若隔世。

有多久了？他们好像前天还在一起，昨天好像吵架了，今天好像又变回了原来的样子。

人的错觉真是无时不有。

金博洋自认不会因“回家吃饭”这四个字而妥协，他觉得他自己现在对羽生的态度是生气的，是要冷处理的，是要表示自己的不满与抗议的。

但是他却先一步背叛了自己的“初衷”，在羽生结弦又耐心问了一遍后，出于习惯性回话加上心里本意仍是向着羽生，金博洋还是说了句“回”。

很明显的，金博洋意识到羽生结弦在听到他的答话后很开心，没有隐藏任何情绪。

怎么办？这个人很会对付我啊。金博洋这样想，因为他确实有些心软了。

羽生结弦停下脚步，迫使金博洋也不得不停了下来，两个人互看了半秒，气氛古怪，金博洋对这样的相处方式感到不舒服，于是试着转移话题，小心试探：“你……在局长办公室外站着……是在等我吗？”

说完后他又想闭嘴，废话，都这么明显了他还要问。

“是啊。我很好奇你们在说什么。”羽生结弦坦白直言，故作苦恼，“但既然你说这是你的事，我当然不能知道了。”

“……”到底心有灵犀，金博洋想了想就听出来羽生结弦是什么意思了，这话明摆是在反向抗议他的“霸权主义”。只不过羽生坦荡的让金博洋觉得自己在欺负他，并且羽生还暗中给自己瞒着事找了个对等的“借口”，意在告诉金博洋：我答应了你不插手你的事，所以我的事你也不能过问哦，很公平公正，对吧。

对个鬼啊，金博洋腹诽。

最可气的是羽生结弦观察金博洋表情一会，竟认认真真地问了句：“要吵架吗？”

“不要。”金博洋想都没想就反驳，反应过来后见羽生结弦一副不信的样子，更加生气，“我才不是要跟你吵架！”

羽生结弦觉得金博洋的反应很可爱，诚恳地说：“嗯，我也不要，我也不要跟你吵架。”

金博洋愣了愣，没办法，他不知道该怎么回应这种耍赖式的对话，只是自暴自弃地问：“所以你是觉得我无理取闹吗？”

他对两个人之间的感情相处没什么经验，第一次这么喜欢一个人，总是只凭着自己的感觉走，过去他做过自以为是的蠢事，一意孤行也就罢了，但自从向羽生确认心意，又经历过许多事后，心里会想着要跟心上人一起走的更远，考虑的东西、遇到的困扰自然更多，他迷茫、失落又着急，终究也只是想好好的跟羽生结弦安安稳稳地在一起而已。

羽生结弦摇头，遇事保持理智控制情绪是向导的专项擅长，就是为了跟容易暴躁的哨兵互补，他能理解，他说：“我知道正因为你在乎我，所以你才会有这种反应，当然，我承认我刚刚有点恶趣味。我想，你还在生我的气，我觉得很苦恼，毕竟我并不想看见你因为我不高兴。但是我也有点生气，因为你也会瞒着我。”

但他愿意包容他面前的这个小朋友，不管发生什么，他总是愿意付出更多一点、多一点耐心与理解。

“既然我们都生对方的气，都有一点点错，那这次就扯平了，好吗？”羽生结弦放软声音对金博洋说，见对方板着脸不说话，往前一步真诚地看着金博洋的眼睛，继续道，“那罚我回家做好吃的给你，罚你吃完，行不行？”

金博洋明明板着脸，想表示自己才不容易妥协，但羽生结弦离他太近，两个人的鼻尖都要碰在一起了，温热的呼吸缠绵在一处，羽生还狡猾地向他释放示好的向导素，像一只大狐狸一样贴过来，身后仿佛还摆着一条明晃晃的狐狸尾巴。

哨兵的占有欲当即发作，气的金博洋差点崩了表情，气的他想咬人——估计是学自家精神向导的特性——于是金博洋将羽生结弦一把拉过来，恶狠狠地快速亲了对方，宣告主权一般咬了嘴唇，转而牵过人的手把人拉走。

“知不知道在公众场合释放向导素是违法的啊！你、你你你怎么可以这样？！”金博洋一口胡言乱语，看上去像一只气急败坏骂骂咧咧张牙舞爪的猫咪，拽着羽生结弦，“气死我了！你、你……”

然而再多的话他也说不出了，他脸皮薄，只是气哼哼的说了几句，这只是为了掩饰他脸红的这一事实罢了。

被咬得稀里糊涂的羽生结弦被金博洋拽着，反应过来后忍不住笑了，他第一次笑的不顾形象，蹲在这条静辟的街道一直笑，笑着笑着偷偷地把瞬间涌上的酸涩咽下，然后将看着气坏了的金博洋拉回来，换了个方向走去。

“超市在那边，家里放着的食材已经不新鲜了，是时候要去采购……”

“我知道！走这条路更近！”

“好好，听你的……诶，别走这么快呀。”

他曾在整整十六年的光阴里患得患失，想尽全力地去爱一个人。

更想要一个随时就能回去的家。

 

等到两个人从超市简单采购了几样东西，准备回家，才想起来双方都忘了交通工具这回事，在夜色之下吹着晚风彼此互看着。

嘛，天大地大，走路回家也罢。

一路折腾花了半小时，终于快回到公寓，已经也有警员陆陆续续地下班回到了这里。金博洋跟在羽生结弦身边，看着路灯下他俩脚边明显的影子。

金博洋发现羽生结弦会不知不觉地走快一点，他便装着不经意地快一步走着，只为能与羽生结弦的影子时刻并肩到同一高度。

想跟喜欢的人求得一个完美匹配，大概是人之常情。

两个人的影子交错，亦步亦趋，终是相伴而行。

走到他们公寓大门时，抬头一看，金博洋意外地发现旁边停着一辆车牌非警用的黑色轿车，正觉得奇怪，他在这里住了这么多年，还没见过这里出现过非警用车，还没等他想明白，他忽的察觉到身边的羽生结弦缓步停了下来。

他回头问：“羽生，怎么了？”

羽生结弦暂时没有回答，只是直直地盯着此刻从那辆轿车下来、正往他们这边走来的人，蹙起眉头。

金博洋循着他的视线往回望，也发现了向他们走来的那个人，那人走姿端正，举止投足间带着明显的军人气质，是个哨兵，他离他们不远，不用太久就已经走到面前。

他先是看了金博洋一眼，眼里并无过多的情绪，但绝无恶意，只是多了几分探究。后他又看着羽生结弦，微笑示意，礼数周全，道：“先生，您终于回来了，上将已经等你很久了。”

金博洋一头雾水，不知道发生了什么，只能静等后续，而羽生结弦脸上没什么表情，只是淡淡地瞥了方才那个男人一眼，什么话还没说，只是转过身毫不犹豫地牵过金博洋的手，往前几步，直径走到轿车副驾驶一边。

里面的人意识到他的到来，缓缓放下了车窗，逐渐露出一张与羽生结弦本人相像的脸。

金博洋发现羽生结弦蓦地握紧了他的手。

随后他听见，将他揽到身后的羽生结弦无可奈何地开口道：“……父亲。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·没错，下章咱们金队突然要见父母了（）
> 
> 牛哥爸妈：听说有人想反对这门亲事？


	100. 卷四 殊途

99.

对突然见家长这回事，金博洋完全是懵的。

此时已经是晚上九点多，虽然逛街的时候七七八八吃了不少零食，但本等着羽生结弦给他投喂好吃的，金博洋到现在还没吃上正常的晚饭，好巧不巧，还毫无准备地碰见了来访的羽生结弦父母，金博洋的心情简直不能用复杂两个字概括了，整个人都已经迷茫了起来。

最不可思议的迷惑行为，是不得不带父母到自己的小公寓里做客，而房主两人什么都没吃上，只能躲在厨房里切水果用作招待。

怎么突然觉得有点寒酸，金博洋想，幸好在羽生结弦的洁癖和强迫症下他们的公寓十分整洁正常，不然金博洋都想不客气地当场掀起房板意图阻止羽生父母进门了——毕竟见一方家长，怎么可以这么随便？！

但事实上，现实往往就是这么猝不及防，且扎心。

状况外的金博洋看着旁边正在细心切橙子的羽生结弦，有一点委屈地捂着饿了的肚子，却不敢说话，羽生结弦看了他一眼，先是顺手给他喂了一块切好的苹果，自己也吃了块，然后又给他装了一小碗水果。

美曰其名为试吃。

“很饿？”有客来访，不方便就地开灶。羽生结弦问金博洋，眼神里有歉意，“好吧，乐观的想，吃吃宵夜也好，吃胖点才好。”

金博洋嚼着苹果若有所思，捧着一小碗水果，碍于外面有客人，又不敢躲在厨房里先吃，他希望给人家父母留下个好印象，只好默默地又放下来，着手先帮羽生结弦清理厨房。

羽生结弦见他不说话，开口：“感觉你很紧张，我的错觉吗？”

金博洋点点头，又摇摇头。

“嗯，我也没想到他们居然会来。”羽生结弦表情淡然，“没有准备，真是令人着急。”

金博洋听完诧异地看了他一眼，并没有从羽生结弦脸上看出丝毫的紧张感和着急。

他之所以这么担心，是因为从碰见羽生父母开始，他发现羽生既没表现开心也没表现不快，反常的让他不得不多想。

不过他转念又一想，也是，自己父母来看望儿子，怎么可能会紧张又感到着急？他每次回家爸妈都宝贝的不行，同理可得，羽生父母应该也是因为非常想念羽生而来的。

这么想着，金博洋安慰自己别这么紧张，刚松了一口气，却想起近期的事，又提起一口气来。

他们是因为……管委会的事情，才特地过来的吗？

金博洋收拾着收拾着手一抖，小声问：“羽生……伯父伯母他们知不知道……你跟我……”

在想事情的羽生结弦被他这么一问回过神来，脸色微变了些，语气仍平淡地回答：“我很久没跟家里人联系了，想起来，还没跟他们说过这件事。”

他还是没什么过多的情绪透露……主要是当年因退役这件事跟父亲闹过别扭，他已经太久没有跟父亲说过话了，一时不知道怎么表现。

金博洋又懵了，那、那怎么办？

父母千里迢迢特地过来看望儿子，却不知道儿子跟一个未结合哨兵同住在一个屋檐下住了好久——这怎么解释？舍友吗？可是羽生刚刚一直是当着父母的面牵着他的手上楼的……

他知道虽然羽生的家族向来低调，但在联塔颇有名望，羽生更是管委会的人，家族与管委会必然联系紧密，对于塔里优异的哨向来说，家族荣耀对自身发展至关重要。现在羽生被他一个普通家庭的小哨兵给拐走了，羽生的父母会怎么想？

初见面时，他看得出来羽生结弦似乎并不怎么想跟父亲说话，倒是跟母亲更加亲密一些，平时羽生提到最多的也是自己的母亲，金博洋想，以羽生这性格，难道是父子间以前有过冷战时刻吗？

被身为上将的父亲寄予期望，却曾经一意孤行坚持前往自己所选的另一条道路，想必，羽生曾比一般人要更加迷茫彷徨、同时也更加坚韧强大吧。

“在想什么呢？”羽生结弦轻轻刮了一下金博洋的鼻子，提醒他回神，“他们应该早就知道了，不过也没什么，我没说过，他们也没管。虽然很久没有见面，但我相信他们尊重我的选择。”

金博洋眨了下眼，“我、你……”

犹豫地说了几个字，纠结的思绪把他的话堵在喉间，金博洋定定地看着此刻眼里只有他一个人的羽生结弦，就这一瞬，他忽然觉得也没什么好纠结的。

有时候，勇气是可以一瞬间充满的。

他终究没有把自己的顾虑说出来，思考的短短十几秒，他把所有的后果都想了一遍，把纠结与焦虑付诸脑后，最终选择坦坦荡荡地面对接下来的事。

“嗯，好。”金博洋眯了眯眼笑起来，“不管怎样，我会好好表现的，要相信你的眼光啊。”

羽生结弦同笑了笑，拉过金博洋的手，轻声说：“你放心，他们都很好。”

 

“久等了。”

本就只属于两个人居住的双人公寓的客厅并不大，更何况只是公家标准房，只有一排沙发座足够坐人。金博洋跟羽生结弦从厨房出来时发现羽生夫妇一直端坐在沙发上，位置都没变过，到底是出身名门望族，气质非凡。之前那位唤羽生为“先生”的男人是羽生家的旧部阿藤，在羽生夫妇两边毕恭毕敬地站着，见两个人出来后点头示意，这一次，他认真地观察着金博洋，眼里藏着浅显的笑意，不易表露。

金博洋被他看的有些不好意思，跟着羽生结弦坐在羽生夫妇对面，腰板挺直，认真向前辈打过招呼介绍完自己以后眼神不敢乱瞟，只盯着桌上摆放好的一排水果，他不敢多看从见面以来一直温和注视着他的羽生夫人，更不敢看不怒自威的羽生上将，他想正经一点松开羽生牢牢握住他的手，羽生却不肯放。

这一刻他紧张得不行，导致思维过度活跃，竟觉得他们就像两个瞒着大人偷偷恋爱的小孩，有朝一日被家长发现，优越贵族的向导跟普通家庭的哨兵的旷世绝恋不被势利的七大姑八大姨所认可，现在准备接受来自长辈的制裁——这故事剧情现在放在联塔论坛网上去再润色几番估计还能更加精彩，双男主的设定绝对爆红，然而他们的开端是一场啼笑皆非的包办婚姻。

想完了他就觉得这真狗血……都什么年代了怎么还有这么狗血淋头的剧情……

可艺术来源于生活，现实的确往往比小说更狗血，没想到，他以身作则了。

羽生夫人大概是觉得现在的气氛有点不好，心想又是因为自己丈夫天生自带镇压的气场，两个小孩现在都没主动说过话，于是微笑着问：“结弦，你和金先生是一起住在这里吗？”

被叫到的羽生结弦明显感觉到金博洋又紧张了起来，手指拂过对方的手背以示安慰，抬眸看向羽生夫人，“是，如你们所见，我目前确实跟他住在这里。”

羽生上将闻言看了看周围，不予置评。

金博洋无意看到此刻羽生夫妇同步沉默的表情，很是忐忑——他们怎么看？是，对他不满意吗？

不想羽生夫人却捧起茶，缓慢地道：“结弦，应该是时候买房子吧，两个人也该好好规划了呢。”

“……”金博洋目瞪口呆，怀疑自己听错了。

羽生结弦明显也有点愣，看着羽生夫人，仓促接道：“……啊，是、是，母亲说的对。”

羽生夫人又问金博洋，“可以叫你，博洋吗？”

金博洋更愣，接道：“当、当然可以！”

羽生夫人眉眼一弯，目光落到他们自然相握的手上，温柔笑道：“你们两个这么紧张做什么？我们只是受联塔邀请特来L区参加私人宴会，恰好过来看看你们。可惜，结弦的姐姐仍在旅行中，没能一起过来，而且现在也太晚了，打扰到你们休息，是我们没考虑好。”

“夫人言重了……”金博洋忙摇头道，“今天能、能跟你们见面，很高兴。”

随后羽生夫人又跟他聊了几句，金博洋谨慎又诚恳地回答，他有些脸红，生怕怠慢了羽生夫妇，像一个被提问的学生，但出于对羽生的爱护，他很郑重地对待着。

看来，羽生家是知道他们两个人的事的。

好像……似乎……还不太反对？

羽生结弦默默听着提起嘴角应着母亲时不时的询问，将最近的生活状态告知仔细，却在对话中听懂了母亲的言外之意。

事实上，就是羽生结弦想的那样，是管委会董事向羽生家施压，意图让羽生家主决策处理羽生结弦与金博洋被迫结合一事，毕竟家族一方碍于利益与名望，终究有自己的考虑。

他下意识地看向父亲，似乎想要听到他的回应，然而从头到尾不曾说太多话的父亲仍没有表态——长年奔波在外，他不想让他们担心，什么事都一个人扛；  
好像已经有十年了吧，没有跟父亲正常相处了，当初毅然决然地选择退役离开军校，忘不了当年父亲看向他时眼神里的失望和心痛，如今这样，父亲会觉得自己辜负了家族吗？

可父亲看到他如今人生了吗？他可以骄傲地说他没辜负自己的选择，一样过的很好且精彩。

他低下头去，莫名低落。

也许是父亲总是沉默严肃、不喜多言，又也许是因为父亲真的还在生他的气，此时此刻，羽生结弦心里冒出一种久违的难过——就像是以前父亲因为工作忙碌而甚少跟他一同玩那样落寞的心情，就像是自己一人被留在管委会而没有家人陪在身边那样委屈的心情，如今他又体会到了，不是滋味。

母亲总是能够理解他、支持他，就算是现在也是如此，可父亲为什么不说话呢？

羽生结弦缓过神抬起头，却发现，父亲分明一直在看着他。

“是真的有点晚了，不如我们先回家吧？”聊了许久，羽生夫人先是吩咐阿藤下楼开车，转头看向自己的丈夫，“好不容易来一趟，你居然也不说话。”

羽生上将咳了一声，终于开口：“是我的错，打扰你们了。那我们走吧。”

他说这话的时候，眼睛是看着羽生结弦的。

沉默寡言的男人，或许都习惯把话藏在眼睛里。

“……好。”羽生结弦也回看过去，好一会，他觉得，他所等待的、需要的就是这样的一刻。

他等了太久了，或者父亲也等了他许久了。

羽生夫人见两个人反应，心领神会，特地先一步走了，金博洋也发现父子两个似乎有话要说，便转身跟上羽生夫人，“夫人，我送你下楼……”

果不其然，金博洋听见身后传来羽生上将沉稳的声音——

“结弦，要随意谈一谈吗？”

 

阿藤在车上仰头看公寓楼之上一排排透着灯光的窗，伸手看起腕表上流动的时间，复又看着不远处站着说话的羽生夫人和金博洋。

“口是心非的家伙，明明就很想要和结弦聊天嘛。”羽生夫人自言自语道。

金博洋听的出来她在说谁，却不语，只陪着羽生夫人一块等。

很多时候很多年，都欠一句久等的冰释前嫌。

“博洋。”羽生夫人站在路灯下，暗色的光柔和了她的侧脸，她突然唤了他一声，看向金博洋，“谢谢你照顾结弦了。”

金博洋一听有些慌张，摆手道：“不不……都是他在照顾我，他、他真的很好……”

羽生夫人笑了笑，眼里带着宠溺，“啊，也不知道怎么回事，我第一眼就感觉喜欢上了博洋呢，不过今天并不是我们的第一次见面哦。”

金博洋一愣，“……啊？”

“那个时候，你生了场病，睡了很久很久。”羽生夫人和缓道，“结弦也守了你很久很久……很多事我都了解呢，只是他一直都不知道。他这么要强的一个人，我总是替他担心，但又很相信他。”

被这样提起往事，金博洋惊讶地睁大眼睛，一时间想说的话非常多，却又不知道哪句话先说出口，他只能怔怔地看着羽生夫人，仿佛在确认什么。

……羽生为他所做的，多的是他不知道的事。

“博洋，我想，你跟他在一起，面对的压力有很多，挫折也不少，我们也不是没有考虑过要不要让你们分开——毕竟，相爱总是很不容易。”羽生夫人忽的正色道，“但是，请你知道，世界上没有无缘无故的爱情，既然他坚定地选择了你，我们就愿意相信，你是值得被他爱的。*”

坚定地等待你苏醒、坚持要跟你在一起、第一时间记得牵起你的手、怎么都不肯放。

既已看见，已是值得，又何须再问呢？

感情这种东西，一旦深陷进去，往往会使人愿意与之共沉沦的。

金博洋心里某个结，已悄然解开。

 

“下次见，结弦。要和博洋一起，相互照顾哦。”

待羽生结弦送父亲下楼，母亲的最后一句话让羽生结弦眷恋地温柔了眉眼，他目送着羽生夫妇乘车离去后，转身一看，金博洋一直在灯下等他，正向他微笑。

夜深了，天空明朗，那人好像盛着一身月光，在星星降落的夜晚之下，等待着他归家。

羽生结弦向金博洋走过去，却听见金博洋说：“一起散散步吗？”

“好啊。”羽生结弦替他整理外套，牵起他的手，虽然此刻的他并没有因短暂的温馨完全地放松，父亲除了跟他聊天，还说了些联塔近来的局势，他的状态并不十分适合说些甜言蜜语，但他还是对金博洋道：“晚上有些冷，可以抱着我哦。”

金博洋被羽生结弦带着走，感受着羽生结弦克制的情绪，是带着些许高兴的，他虽然好奇，但他更想让羽生结弦自己保留那一份释怀。他同步地高兴着，抬脚跳了一步转身对羽生结弦说：“你应该回去给我做好吃的宵夜，不能反悔！”

羽生结弦严肃地说：“好的，金先生，接下你的指令。”

金博洋非常受用，觉得自己像个领导，点头道：“很好很好……”

不管人成长为几岁，终归有孩子气的一面，大概只会在亲近的人面前毫无保留地展现出来。

两个人随意地在周围逛逛圈，散散步，难得闲散，混在一群惯例出来遛弯养生、人均每天三万步的中老年人里毫无违和感。

中途逛到一家糖果店，嗜甜的金博洋被羽生结弦喂了棉花糖，沾了一嘴的甜味，反过来一把抓住羽生结弦作势就要往上蹭，羽生结弦怕了他之前一口咬上唇的霸道操作，转身就逃，金博洋好气道：“诶你、你别跑！”

在外不过玩了一个小时，两个人收了心，不继续在外面野了。白天工作也疲惫，他们走累了，便走进一个附近的公园里打算休息片刻，将近晚上十一点半，公园里没什么人，只有隔壁的篮球场上还有热血少年在组队打着篮球，洋溢着青春热烈的气息。

金博洋突然想吃冰淇淋，被羽生结弦无情地拒绝了，他摊手，说：“哦。”

羽生结弦无奈，又见不得人委屈，让金博洋待在这，他去买两杯热牛奶。

回来的时候，发现金博洋耐不住寂寞，跑到篮球场上去投篮了。

“哇——”

人总是聚的快散的也快，此时此刻在周遭漆黑中亮到晃眼的篮球场上只剩下金博洋跟另外一个小男孩，只见青年长腿一迈起跳举起篮球往框里一投即中，动作潇洒随意，不拖泥带水，一看就觉得是那种出现在校园篮球场上会引的女孩们为之尖叫的男孩，后他又迈腿接住掉下来的篮球，打算递给旁边惊呼鼓掌崇拜的小男孩。

羽生结弦走近球场，站在边上看金博洋，觉得周围似乎瞬间变得很明亮，于是又靠近了一点。

这个时候的他还不知道，这一幕对他来说记忆有多深刻。以至于在不久的将来他想要做出一些不可挽回的事情之时，脑海一闪而过的这一画面足够让他挽救刹那的失控。

“谢谢你把篮球让给我玩。”金博洋略低下身来笑着对比他矮上许多的小男孩说，递上篮球，“已经很晚了，还不回家吗？”

“我家就在附近，不远的。”小男孩看上去十多岁，眼睛亮亮的，“大哥哥你刚刚好厉害！”

“嗨，你以后肯定比我更厉害，是经常来这里练球吧？我像你这么大的时候，还在家里宅着拆模型呢，蓝球这事没有你这么认真，只会一点点而已。”金博洋边说边做比划了个一点点的手势，“不过你还是早点回家吧，爸爸妈妈是不是跟你说过最近外面不安全？”

说完他观察着周围的环境，往东边一直走可以直接走到旁边一个小区，附近也还有保安在巡逻，多多少少让他放心了。

“妈妈说我长大了可以自己把控时间，我今天上补习班，耽搁练球了。”小男孩说，“我得过来自己补课，爸爸同意了，他说在这里玩可以放心。”

金博洋还觉得他爸妈心大，大晚上的放一个小孩在外面，但他仔细想了，才发现他们警局公寓离这也不远，父母们当然觉得有安全保障。

过去五年，他都是一个人下了班开着车路过这里的。在公寓附近散步，也是跟羽生结弦同居以后有的习惯，今天碰到这小男孩，是他难得的发现。

他下意识地把眼前这个小男孩和说着“警察是不会伤害她”的陆晴放在一块，再次在与他身份息息相关的普通人身上意识到自己职责的重要性。

身上职责，重如坚石，不可移，不可弃，不可摧。

小男孩自己玩了一会就回家了，金博洋一直在旁边看着他玩，送他走到小区范围才放心，羽生结弦早就跟在他身后陪着他，等到后面，金博洋竟无端叹气，又回到了公园里，选了个秋千坐了上去。

羽生结弦坐到旁边的秋千，他有预感金博洋可能要跟他说些什么。

金博洋果然开口道：“羽生，我想起陆晴了，我还想陆组长。”

羽生结弦默然听着，手碰到口袋里一直放着的、诺德·霍尔留给他的怀表。

 

不得不承认，人生中总会有人教会你很多事，好事也好坏事也罢，无非让你长大，教会你成长；他们也许是匆匆过客，是阅历导师，是曾经拥有的陪伴，是难以忘怀的故人。

有的人会带着你向着越来越好的方向成长，而有的人……停留在永恒记忆里，让你独自在人生的十字路口中徘徊反侧。

最终会往哪个方向走，会成为什么样的人，只能靠自己抉择。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *世界上没有无缘无故的爱情，爱你是因为你值得。——出自今天看到的草团子小漫画
> 
>  
> 
> 陆同之于天天，就如同诺德之于牛哥，都是曾经影响过他们的人生导师。
> 
> 这两个角色的设定上也是对应天天跟牛哥的，大致可以看出来天天跟牛哥本质的发展——
> 
> 一个永远为光明而战，与黑暗奋斗至死不渝；一个身处黑暗，与命运对抗向往光明。
> 
> 殊途，同归。
> 
> 牛哥毕竟28岁了，天天才25，两人经历与心态都不同，感情上我认为确实有点差距，希望最近剧情不会显得矫情无脑。
> 
> 其实我知道大家可能不是很喜欢原创角色，但这是要便当掉的……所以，你们懂。
> 
> 惯例求个评论？(˶ᵔᵕᵔ˶)有的话我可能会尽早更，没有我就再拖一会，毕竟写到100章我要停更休息一阵，忙学业嘛。


	101. 卷四 殊途

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呼……终于100章了（好累）

100.

晃动着身下千秋，铁链被晃的嘎吱嘎吱响，周围很安静，只有他们两个人在这里，似乎要来一场月下谈心。

频繁且混乱的案件接踵而来，一直没能让他们停下来好好地跟对方说说话，白天，不得不直面沉闷、不顺心的生活，到了晚上，便渴望着将烦忧的、坏的一切都抛掉，渴求解脱与释放。

金博洋小幅度地荡着秋千，微低着头，盯着地面，将刚刚开启的话题继续说下去：“其实在混入酒吧之前，我就意外碰见过陆晴。也不知道怎么回事，她主动向我说起了她哥哥，事实上，关于陆组长的……警方最后给她透露的信息不多，作为缉毒警察的家属，我们能做的就是让她逃离这些事，不让她被报复。”

羽生结弦也坐在秋千上，安静地听着。

“她……她跟她哥哥真的很像，我以前没有见过她。我知道她跟苏明关系很亲密，猜想他们应该是一起在南端生活，一个当护士，一个当助教，相依为命……本来可以拥有更好的生活的吧。”金博洋低声说，“可惜苏明是个疯子，陈巍说他念这么多书都没用，唔，对，是个误入歧途的疯子。这种人沉浸在自欺欺人的信仰里，勾结犯罪分子，随意拿学生们的前途做决定，不能原谅。”

“我觉得他们可怜，”他喃喃自语说，“安格斯、戈里、苏明，甚至是唐洛，都很可怜。他们到底要的是什么呢？我始终无法理解。”

“那时候我还想，如果陆晴知道苏明做了这样的事，她会怎么想？她怎么办？当我知道她失踪了的那一刻，我害怕……担心是因为自己的靠近才让她遭遇到危险。”金博洋看向羽生结弦，“就算是憎恨我也没有关系，只要她安然无恙，可惜我们一直、一直都找不到她……羽生，你会懂我这种感受，对吗？”

羽生结弦看着他，没有犹豫地说：“是。”

“她会没事的。”他又安慰道，“从视频里看，她的反应正常，没有遭到迫害。”

“真的吗？”羽生结弦说的笃定，让金博洋稍微放下了担忧，他停下晃动的秋千，语气平静地说：“……江哥说，也许是某个‘知情人’找到陆晴，把她带走了，然后特地录下这个视频发到警局，想引起内部纠纷。紧接着我身上又出现致幻剂，我可以确认警局有‘黄雀’，而我作为那次行动的关键人物，将是一个‘突破口’，如果我出问题，会让警局在此刻陷入麻烦的局面。”

羽生结弦接话道：“如果那个时候我没有及时出现……”

“也不知道会发生什么呢？”金博洋却笑，“好在没有如果。”

好在是你在我身边，他想。

“好了，暂时不想了，案子太多，个人情绪不能太强烈，跟你说说就好了。”金博洋转头一叹，抬头，“放松一下也好，劳逸结合嘛。你看，今天月亮很漂亮。”

羽生结弦顺着他的目光看向天边的澄澈银月，附和道：“嗯，很漂亮。”

的确很漂亮，的确是很轻松的夜晚。

“如果我们每天晚上都可以像这样一起散步就好了，看星星，看月亮，我想我们好好工作，下班回家，做力所能及的事，破案、申冤、解惑，平安喜乐，不过碌碌无为的人生。”金博洋忽的感叹，眼神明亮，纵使有过些许迷茫，终是选择相信自己的感觉，“就算联塔很乱，但终归会好起来吧？”

“因为你在那里啊，”他转过头来看着羽生结弦，说出了那些埋在心里许久的话，“你在那里，我很放心。你肯定会处理好的，对吗？”

羽生结弦心上蓦地一软，却没有说话。

他感觉对望的这一瞬间，金博洋向他表现出来的，是他未曾接触过的——是知道了什么吗？

不过金博洋很快就收回了目光，随口道：“刚刚那小孩还挺可爱的，好像还没觉醒，也不知道是个哨兵呢还是向导，看他这么喜欢篮球，将来去当个球星好了。”

羽生结弦见金博洋心情很好，他试着问：“我可以问问你……你以前的事吗？”

“你想知道什么？”金博洋重新晃起秋千，“我现在状态好多啦，记起来的事情也不少，一定知无不言、言无不尽。”

羽生结弦眨下眼，他突然想问金博洋五年前那会狠下心对自己做了什么、想问问他过去遭遇了什么、想问问他曾经经历过什么……但终究开不了口。

因他会情不自禁地试着去感同身受、会跟着痛，会自以为是地责怪自己为什么不能早点遇到他，甚至更会胡思乱想，觉得这些都是因为自己当初要来L区的抉择，他喜欢的人才会被迫遭受到更多的伤害。

他不止一次这样想了——从图格·霍尔胁迫他的那一刻开始，雷尔夫曾经跟他说过的话就不断地浮现在他的脑海里——

“爱这种虚无缥缈的东西，你也会拥有吗？”

“总有一天你会害了你爱的人，你和我是一样的——”

一念之间的回想，如毒一样蔓延滋长。

“羽生？”金博洋唤道，清晰的声音传来，将羽生结弦拉回了现实，羽生结弦收回过度放纵的思绪，咽了咽喉咙让自己清醒过来，转头向金博洋望去，对方歪头道：“要问什么吗？”

羽生结弦咳一声掩饰过去，决定不提那些事了，转移话题说：“我是……想问问，你小时候经常玩什么呢？刚刚听到你说你会拆模型？”

“我啊？哦，小时候挺皮的，喜欢拆东西。我也特喜欢跑到附近的公园玩一整天，什么都玩，还认识了很多小伙伴，挺开心的，但就是……长大了，也不再聚一起玩了。”金博洋顺着话说，晃动秋千，又停下，接着随意道，“羽生，你小时候应该也玩过这个吧？”

羽生结弦坦白道：“我小时候没有玩过这个，也没有很多小伙伴。”

金博洋诧异，“……怎么会？”

“家里比较严，总在家里学琴、念书呢。”羽生结弦却笑，“我10岁就被送去合盟了，12岁被在管委会的霍尔家族带着，很少……很少有人会陪我一起玩。”

作为精神等级为S+的向导，自然受联塔保护，享受着上层优越的物质生活，理所应当地成长为万人艳羡的顶级向导，严苛设定交友制度和限制扩大交际圈范围，是基因优异的向导们基本的成长模式。

从小自由生长、在适当宠爱与成长挫折中长大的哨兵金博洋则更像是一个生活在正常社会中出色优秀的普通人，他对一切爱与陪伴敏感，容易设身处地地替人着想，虽然本身对向导配偶这些事不感兴趣，但听见羽生结弦这一句话透露出来的信息，联想到那些被捧着的向导们，他心里止不住地难受。

所幸的是，金博洋觉得接触到的羽生的家人，一直都在默默地支持他、爱他。

“那……那你在霍尔家族那段时间……是一个人吗？”金博洋小心地问。

羽生结弦想起图格·霍尔，那个以前总想粘着他、稚嫩又傲气的哨兵，下意识想对金博洋隐瞒，但还是老实道：“有一个……是诺德的侄子，霍尔家族的下一任继承人，勉强算是认识、但不熟？”

金博洋察觉到什么似的，像小动物一样动了动鼻子，哨兵的直觉让他开口问：“那……那天你身上那股别的哨兵的气息……该不是他的吧？所以你们最近见面了？是跟他起的冲突？”

羽生结弦像是被抓住了把柄，但又不想立即在金博洋面前承认他之前撒谎，抬手摸了摸耳朵。

“那破案了，所以也是他举报违规结合的吗？”金博洋紧接着问，见羽生结弦不回答，起身走过去，抬手捏着对方的脸揉搓，“眼神闪烁，还摸耳朵，是心虚了哦？就是他对不对？他碰你哪里了？我要生气。”

羽生结弦被他捏着脸，表情无奈，却难得一副委屈，“我打回去了。”

“你还瞒着我！你知不知道被别的人留下气息，是对一个哨兵最大的挑衅！”金博洋愤愤不平，继续捏着羽生结弦的脸，“最好别让我碰上他！说我结合违规就算了，还对你动手？怎么能忍？！”

羽生结弦没办法，搂着他的腰安抚道：“打架，总归是不好的……”

金博洋松了手，“那如果换成是我，你难道不气吗？！”

羽生结弦立即反应：“那确实很生气。”

金博洋气呼呼地坐回秋千上，剧烈摇摆，心里在想羽生到底瞒着他多少事，为什么这个人总是喜欢一个人扛着不说？任性！他抓着头发边想边气，但更多的是不甘心和难过，接下来说出来的话让他纠结反思了成千上百次，张口欲言又止，近乎自言自语地说：“我都已经想好了，如果他们非要、非要说那份结合证明是违规的、不合法的，我就……”

羽生结弦揉了揉脸，好奇道：“就怎样？”

“我就把它撕了。”强烈的保护欲让金博洋毅然决然地说下去，羽生结弦手一顿，“把它撕了，当初自愿也好不自愿也罢，都已经过去了。我要的是现在——”

我要的是跟你的现在。

“我想把它撕了，我、我是说——”金博洋认真且真诚地看着羽生结弦，心跳瞬间加速，紧张到他喉间干涸，眼眶微热。

“我重新向你求婚，可以吗？”

羽生结弦被噎了一下，拼命眨眨眼，以为自己听错了，心跳抑制不住地狂跳，“你、你说什么？”

金博洋捂了一会脸，耳朵通红，但还是郑重重复道：“我向你求婚，你愿意吗？”

羽生结弦听完怔了怔，随即抿着唇憋着笑，想严肃正经一点，却始终掩饰不了内心席卷而来的感动和欢喜，他轻快地说：“嗯，我愿意。”

金博洋静止了三秒，羽生结弦的回答比他想的还要快，他深深地松了一口气，傻兮兮地露出小虎牙笑开，为他人生第一次求婚捏了一把汗——他紧握的手心都是汗，紧张到不行。

终于到了这一时刻，他曾经是最反感结合关系的那一个，到头来，也会是最勇敢。他以前觉得“爱”这个字太重、太庄严，看重相伴一生的诺言，一说一个字就要一生一世，他们从完完全全顶着已结合的虚名，从惺惺相惜彼此珍重的朋友一步步到此生唯一的爱人，实在太不容易——

按时到来的光明与不期而遇的温暖，正在悄然改变看似黯淡混沌的人生。

如果真的到那一天，金博洋已经不会再顾虑，他确信自己可以向羽生承诺一个未来，他想他会跟所有人说：“是的，我要解除现在的结合关系。”

“因为我要正式向羽生结弦先生求婚。”

“我、我真的第一次谈恋爱，很多事没考虑明白，要是给你造成过困扰，对不起啊。以前念书的时候，没敢想别的，一心只想往前奔，再加上自己的体质原因和后来的意外……我曾经以为自己一辈子就这么一个人孤孤单单地过了。”金博洋继续说。

谁知道，我还能遇到一个你啊。

羽生结弦乖巧地看着金博洋，听着他的话，最后非常慎重地回答：“那我必须要说，天天，我比你想象的要更喜欢你。”

不是每个人最终都能得到一个美满的结局——但一旦渴望过，就会想要争取。

就会想要……拼命地、不顾一切地抓住你。

金博洋缓过气来想起身过去抱一下羽生结弦，却被向他过来的羽生结弦直接捧起了脸亲了亲额头，他还没有所回应，又被吻了嘴唇。

晚风，月光，亲吻，织就一场浪漫。

这一个晚上的求婚宣誓，将是他们不可磨灭的记忆。

“婚被你先求了，那唇我先吻。”羽生结弦得逞似的弯着眉眼笑，“那就说好了，等事情一结束，我们就结婚，所以你现在欠我一场婚礼，你会为我准备好吗？”

金博洋红着脸，看着羽生结弦近在咫尺的好看眼眸，好闻的薄荷味和兴奋的精神共鸣围绕着他，为他憧憬又喜欢的人，他点头如捣蒜答应道：“我我我我会的！”

“好，我等着。”羽生结弦报复似的捏了捏金博洋的脸，开怀地笑着，拉过他的手，“我们回家。”

 

然而这个夜晚除了带来一阵惊喜，也带来了一阵惊吓。

到家时已经快凌晨一点了，两个人踏进房门时就觉得浑身疲惫，金博洋刚进客厅，却不想身后的羽生结弦忽然毫无征兆地一头扎到他背上，让他险些踉跄摔下。

当真毫无预兆的，连羽生结弦都有点懵。

“羽生，你怎么了？”

金博洋忙转身想扶起趴在他身上的羽生结弦，对方借他的力勉强站起身来，眼前天旋地转，精神状态骤然混乱，羽生结弦心道不好，扶额摆手道：“没事……突然有点头晕……”

是因为刚刚情绪有波动……连带着影响了精神状态吗……

“着凉了吗还是？是不是没有休息好啊？——羽生！”

金博洋还没说完，手没扶稳，羽生结弦眼前一黑，就再次不受控制地身子一沉，差点狠狠栽倒在地，金博洋吓得立马将人捞起来，“到底怎么了？怎么这么突然？”

羽生结弦觉得身上沉重，没有力气地靠在金博洋怀里，难受地闭着眼睛，太阳穴痛极，他小口喘着气，想说话，却说不出来。

金博洋第一次见在他面前这么虚弱的羽生结弦，紧张地用手背贴上羽生结弦的额头——发烧了，浑身都很烫，整个人都有些迷糊。

不像是感冒着凉，金博洋用自己的精神共鸣试探了会，发现羽生的精神屏障不太稳定，而且这种不稳定的状态他简直太熟悉了——激素紊乱、精神内部失调的警告。

到底怎么回事？这个人还瞒了他多少？！

金博洋迅速将羽生结弦扶到沙发上躺下，跑去卫生间弄了块湿冷毛巾，又去拿了退烧药倒了热水，将所有该用的都准备好，守在人身边细心照顾着。

烧糊涂的羽生结弦躺在沙发上呼吸时重时浅，意识不清，不安地皱着眉，偶尔咳嗽起来，金博洋哄着人喂了药，替人拉上毯子，趴在沙发边上看着，一刻也不敢分心。

他唤过羽生结弦几次，没得到反应，只好提心吊胆地一直待在身边，心里又气又想哭。

就这样浑浑噩噩地发烧半个小时，羽生结弦才逐渐恢复了意识，感觉已经好多了，烧也退了大半，多亏他原本就强悍的精神力和强大的身体素质，他茫然地睁开眼，脑袋空空，花了好长时间才弄清楚自己的情况——他转头一看，发现金博洋眼睛红了一圈，像一只被人抛弃的小猫，耷拉着脑袋看他。

“……你怎么回事？”金博洋声音都有些颤，“你怎么、怎么……你吓到我了。”

羽生结弦终于明白怎么回事，长叹一声，抬手碰了碰金博洋的脸颊，说：“别怕……没事了。”

“什么时候的事？”金博洋气愤问，“你没感觉的吗？！”

“……忘了……”羽生结弦还努力回想了，老实回答。他当然不知清楚自己到底什么情况，或者说就算知道是什么情况，他也还是会让自己撑下去，都是好强且不服输的性格使然。

但是，强是要逞的，歉也是要道的，他以为可以等过段时间再处理，结果还是被金博洋发现了，真是人算不过“天”算。

“是我没有把自己看的很重，对不起。”羽生结弦从毯子里伸出手，拉着金博洋的衣袖，“原谅我这一次？”

金博洋低着头，喃喃问他：“会疼吗？”

“不疼，就是有点晕。”羽生结弦回道，他起身，示意自己恢复过来了，他身上的衬衫解开了几粒扣子，露出了平时不轻易外露的锁骨与上半胸膛，精瘦的腰身上下线条流畅，散发出未见过的慵懒、散漫的气质，眼眸半眯，像一只高贵迷人的波斯猫。

……怎么突然觉得这么热？心跳好快。

金博洋看了他许久，蓦地表情一变，做了个深呼吸大喘口气，像是忍耐什么似的，喉结滚动着，有些口干舌燥，强行把自己的目光从羽生结弦修长脖颈上移开，抬手擦了擦脸，哑声道：“那……我先去洗漱了……”

他觉得再待下去，他的理智就要崩了。

但是他现在有点挪不开脚——该死！能不能争气点——他在内心哀嚎。

羽生结弦疑惑现在金博洋的反应，后知后觉地发现因为刚刚生病，他身上的向导素居然完全没有收敛，全都四散开来弥漫在空气中，带着撩人诱惑而不自知的气息，围绕在金博洋这一未结合哨兵的身侧。

这一刹那，仿佛周围都在开始升温——

呼吸之间，还带上了暧昧又燥热的情欲气息。

意想不到，是被触发的结合热征兆。

金博洋逃似的想要起身，奈何在沙发边上半跪太久，一时没站稳，眼看就往旁边跌过去，羽生结弦眼疾手快地揽过他试图拉回来，力气却没使对，不小心抱着金博洋摔到了地上。

这一秒，肌肤相近，呼吸相亲。

诱惑的向导素本体贴在金博洋身上，他呼吸一滞，大气不敢出，耳尖的红一直从脸颊蔓延到了脖颈，身上快压不住的燥热让他有些恍惚。羽生结弦则低头看着被他揽在身下的金博洋，控制着忽然间急促加速的呼吸，看了好久。

他觉得他抱着这个人往下坠，就像跌下了花丛、跌入了深海、跌进了万丈星辰，周遭都是光芒。

搂紧了，凑近了，抱住了一抹光，永远灿烂。

耳边心跳鼓动如雷，体温上升，睁大眼盯着对方，吐出的呼吸是炙热的、潮湿的、令人遐想的。

想靠近，想拥抱，想亲吻，想……要眼前这个人。

此刻，意识、欲望与冲动由爱意主导。

金博洋觉得他的感知能力变得迟钝起来，精神状态不在线，已经无法控制自己的意识了，在向导素的诱导下还起了一点反应，但他还是在羽生结弦身下挣扎了一会，直到羽生结弦滚动喉结，忍不住地压住了他的双手，再有意地用膝盖将他并拢的双腿从中间顶开，他吓得愣住发懵。

也许是被结合热引导着失去了自控力，也许是早就有这种想法，总之，他们这次逃不过结合热了。

“羽、羽生……”

缓慢地试探探索、有意无意地撩拨，羽生结弦按捺住想要强烈触摸的意识，伸手温柔地抚摸着金博洋的胸膛、肩膀最后是纤细的腰身，俯下身去细细地吻着金博洋的额发、眉间、鼻尖，靠近着金博洋微张、喘着气的唇上，以唇碰唇地摩擦着，若即若离，触碰着彼此炙热渴求的气息，就要点燃身体的欲望。

此刻已是哨兵的本能驱使着意识，金博洋微抬起头，近乎贪婪地闻着羽生结弦身上肆意的向导素，张着唇吻住了羽生结弦。

羽生结弦立即低下身压住金博洋亲吻起来。

这一次的亲吻不比过往温情，他们在结合热的煽动下，极端强烈地渴望对方的吻，吻的更狠更急促、更迫切、更激烈，吮吸着柔软的唇、掠夺着彼此的呼吸，像是末日前相爱一般，如此疯狂、竭尽全力又义无反顾。

他们紧紧相拥亲吻，拥抱来之不易的坦诚，亲吻彼此之间的珍重。

羽生结弦边吻边试探地解开金博洋衬衫的扣子，金博洋被吻着，条件反射地想抓住他的手，却被羽生结弦再反抓着放到了自己半解的衬衫上。

“……解。”羽生结弦放开金博洋的唇，示意金博洋去解身上的衣服，继续往下移吻着他白皙泛红的脖颈，温热的鼻息打在上面，敏感的金博洋剧烈喘息着，身体因从没有被这样触碰过而开始颤抖，四处被点火的滚烫感觉让他脑袋发热，他紧紧地抓住羽生结弦的衬衫，被羽生结弦抱着安慰，眼眶处有些湿润。

羽生结弦像猫一样舔吻他通红的耳朵，真心大于失控，轻声道：“天天……我想要你。”

就这一句话，让他的理智彻底崩塌。

随之以吻封缄，一赴缠绵。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·上啊牛哥！别忍了！冲呀！
> 
> ·没错，下章有车，说好第四卷开车。但是，第一次写车，真的，没写过，没啥特点也没啥好看，别抱太大期望就是了。程度跟本章末尾差不多？
> 
> ·还差几章本卷就完结了，还有第五卷最终卷，预计125章左右完结。
> 
> ·评论一下，有没有被这爱情动作戏撩到？😂估计没有hhhh毕竟第一次写，尬…
> 
> ·写到第100章我要休息了，暂时停更w下次再见～～


	102. 卷四 殊途

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的卡了好久……_(:з」∠)_ 反正不要太期待就是了，纯感情线的一章，嗯，是车。

101.

一触即发的结合热，一句即中的心动，理智的崩断，爱意的迸发，全都涌进彼此紧贴的心脏柔软处，剧烈地跳动着，借着温度和交缠的呼吸清晰地传达给面前这个人。

他们在拥吻，他们在相爱。

金博洋拽着羽生结弦的衣服，抬起身子想要从地面上起来，强烈的占有欲与征服欲让他想将羽生结弦牢牢控制住，主动吻起对方性感的喉结，像只猛兽一样企图咬住看中的猎物的脖颈，本能地烙下自己的印记，宣布其所有权。

他还在想羽生结弦刚刚在他耳边说的那句话，他简直怀疑自己的听觉——任何一个哨兵都不可能拒绝心仪向导的求欢——于是他先吻了。

他想问羽生现在是清醒的吗？羽生知道他们再这样下去会发生什么吗？

可是此时此刻的他想做个不清醒的人。

羽生结弦俯下身去任金博洋索取，抚摸着金博洋的后背，一寸一寸肌肤缓慢爱抚，彼此蹭着脸颊，他觉得金博洋在紧张——但也隐约透出兴奋与激动的情绪，他异常清晰地感应到了——一模一样的，对彼此的渴求与欲望。

不问，不说，干脆一直做下去吧。

像一簇火苗，点燃爱意，迅速燃烧。

羽生结弦搂着金博洋的腰将他从地上抱起来，再次捧起他的脸吻住唇，从一开始缓慢试探的吻转到疯狂的唇齿交缠，两个人啃咬似的彼此较劲，边吻边笨拙地解着对方身上的衣服，一路跌跌撞撞地想要往房间里走去。

整个空间里充满了爱欲的气息，意图明显的向导素不断地撩拨金博洋的神经，刺激着两个人波动的精神屏障，就算触发结合热时双方感知力被迫变得迟钝，拥有高契合度的精神力仍然想要突破屏障，牵引着两个人重塑精神生命的完整。

过于着急的动作让他们毫无章法地触摸对方，趋于本能地渴求对方的身体，一晃眼，金博洋被羽生结弦压在墙上深吻着，他身上的衬衫半脱地挂在手臂上，胸膛紧贴着羽生结弦，有意无意地被对方摩擦着身体，直到感应到羽生结弦顺着他的下颌往下亲吻转而吻到后颈，他却有所反应地轻哼一声，整个人不自觉地一颤。

羽生结弦喘着气停下，抵着金博洋的额头，耐心地安抚着怀里失控着发抖的人，感应到触摸金博洋后颈的那一刻，对方有着强烈的恐惧抗拒情绪，是潜意识的。

他的后颈处有一块小小的伤疤——羽生结弦猜测是五年前那场意外实验留下的……它不易察觉，却依旧存在。

金博洋脸上微红地靠在墙上，控制着由身体记忆带来的颤抖，抱紧羽生结弦靠上对方肩窝喘气，随后抬起头来抚上羽生结弦的脸，额头已冒出些薄汗，双瞳像小鹿的眼睛一般湿润透亮，让缓下心神的羽生结弦看的愣神。

从燥热与冲动中勉强冷静下来，身体仍在发烫，两个人在努力地寻求一丝清明。

金博洋缓慢触碰着羽生结弦光裸的肩膀，红着脸粗略地看了一眼对面人健瘦漂亮的身体，心里知道自己是害羞了，不自在地动着脖子扯了扯半脱的衣服，想理智一点，想解释自己会因为身上的伤被人碰到而条件反射地有所反应，结巴道：“我……我身上有……挺多伤的……”

“我知道。”羽生结弦回答，“我见过。”

“……”金博洋噎住，脸变得更红了，“你什么时候……”

“……大概，很多次？”羽生结弦眼神里依旧存有情欲，边说边在金博洋耳边撩拨，“我，见过你身上的伤疤……碰过你的身体……想过很多次……像这样按住你……”

刹那间心跳更甚，过热的触感让金博洋下意识地动了动，却被羽生结弦紧紧抱在怀里，翻了个身，撑着墙吻他的后颈和后背。

金博洋感应到他浑身上下都被羽生结弦的气息包裹着，温热的气息覆上了他后颈的伤疤，羽生结弦一路往下解开他的衬衫，逐渐露出伤痕累累的身体，细细吻过金博洋锁骨、肩膀和背上的伤痕，轻柔又体贴。

湿润的触感，温暖的亲吻，滋长的爱欲。

“别怕。”羽生结弦安抚地揉着金博洋的发，哑着声音说，“我只是在吻……你身上的‘勋章’。”

倒吸一口凉气，金博洋颤抖地更剧烈了，一手抵着墙，被迫被羽生结弦抱在怀里，像在墙上做着拉伸动作，后背贴紧身后那人滚烫的胸膛，难以自控地发出些难耐的呻吟。

重新升温的欲望化作焰火，再次将两个人的身体与意识燃烧起来，或许是因为平时从容、镇定惯了，又或许是刚刚从精神混乱的状态脱离出来，羽生结弦此时的行为似乎已偏离了他一贯的自持冷静，本能压抑忍耐许久，他近乎失控地再度压着金博洋在墙上亲吻，爱抚着对方的身体，想听到金博洋更多因他而放肆的声音。

对，他失控了，早就该失控了。

无暇思考了，不去顾虑了，放纵自己吧。

他想要这个人，发疯地、痴狂地想要。

不加束缚的向导素疯了一样涌向金博洋，原本清新凉快的薄荷味全都化成燥热暧昧的催情剂，调教着让身体因此动情，金博洋一个未结合哨兵，此前从未被向导素和向导这样诱惑过，身体被刺激的发软，他的哨兵本能想让他奋起翻身反抗，奈何压着他的向导太过强大，竟让他动弹不得。

“羽生、羽生……”金博洋忍不住地红了眼，仰头胡乱地抓着羽生结弦的头发，身体止不住地颤栗着，未知的不安感让他挣扎，“等下、等一下……”

没等金博洋站稳，羽生结弦却已将他搂进房间，还没反应过来，他先体会到了身体陷进身下柔软的感觉，眼神都有些迷离，随后羽生结弦再次将他压在身下，继续舔吻他的脖颈，像是要往下吻过他整个身体，揽住他，怕他逃了似的。

有这么一瞬间，羽生结弦甚至想把金博洋绑在床上，哪也不许去。

与想象不同的是，羽生结弦的亲吻比方才更加用力一些，像是要把金博洋身上每一处地方都印上他自己的烙印，落下的吻如暴风骤雨般迫切又极度渴求，让金博洋有些不知所措，只能抓着床单承受着，剧烈喘息。

等羽生结弦又吻上金博洋的唇，金博洋闭着眼主动抱住他回吻着，精神共鸣像是互相缠绕着，情绪混杂，情欲难舍难分，却忽然感受到羽生结弦将手放在他左胸口处，心脏猛然狂跳着，血液像涌流至此一处。

想象着交接心脏的血管从这蔓延开来，像华丽的树枝盛开，交叠着倔强与不屈生长，绚烂着生命。

他是灿烂的光芒，他是跃动的火焰。

他们从亲吻中停下来，额头相抵，气息缠绵，羽生结弦眼神温柔，眼睛却红红的，他看着金博洋，低声地说：“你的心脏……在热烈地跳动着啊。”

他是个流浪太久的人，没有什么安全感，明明是很远的事情了，现在想想，害怕失去的心情却从没消失过，甚至一天比一天强烈。

还是不够坦诚啊。

他爱他的这份心情，要怎样才能清晰地表达出来？

金博洋眼眶顿时湿润，安抚地吻了吻羽生结弦，他睁着眼仔仔细细地看着在心里描摹着一遍又一遍的羽生结弦的眉眼，他想说些话，终究还是哽在喉中。

他知道羽生结弦在说什么……因为他曾经差点抛下这个世界，再也没能与之相守。

如果用“差点”来形容一件事情，那可真够险。

换个时机，稍微差错，就会变成另一个故事。

可是我亲爱的，我该如何告诉你，我忠于自己，我爱你却比爱我自己更加刻骨铭心？

“你不止一次让我害怕。”

然而片刻之后，羽生结弦终于又说出口了。

他声音有些哽咽，“你失踪了、你从高台上被拽下去、你瞒着我自己承担、你生我的气……”

金博洋不禁出声道：“我……”

“你是我见过的……最傻的哨兵，”羽生结弦说着说着却提起嘴角，“你连结合都没尝试过，不觉得遗憾吗？”

金博洋喘了口气，苦笑，“……是够遗憾的。”

羽生结弦想起了什么似的，叹道：“如果没有哨兵与我一起共享生命，连结合破裂的感觉都无法拥有，我很遗憾。”

我多想拥有你，如同拥有我的生命。

金博洋想要开口，羽生结弦像是感知到他要说什么似的，俯下身直接堵上他的唇，用力亲吻，不让对方说话反驳。

“生老病死，是自然规律，意外与明天也无法掌控，你无需过多苛责，也无需太过遗憾。”他竭力地压住结合热的支配，清醒又郑重地向金博洋道，“我只是想要一个……无论是生是死，都能拥有因为爱一个人而欢喜或者痛苦的资格。”

他渴望爱，渴望真实的喜怒哀乐，渴望和自己爱的人相伴余生，渴望不怎么遗憾、值得骄傲的人生。

他想对面前这个人说动人的情话，渴望这个人的一切。

金博洋愣了愣，眨眼眨落下了一滴眼泪，他的心跳跳动得太快了，快到他整个人都在发懵，晕乎乎的，被羽生结弦几句话撩的浑身发热，他感受到此时羽生结弦投给他的、最真诚最热情的情感，他觉得他是被真真切切地爱着的、保护着的、珍惜着的，这样的心意仿佛照亮了他心底最深处黑暗的地方，曾经被过去牢牢封锁住的耿耿于怀就这样毫无保留的被羽生结弦的温柔一点点化解了——听说世界上治愈伤痛的良药，就是有人爱你。

因为被爱着，坚不可摧，所以无论生死都无畏。

金博洋终于控制不住内心的渴求，彻底抛下克制，抱着羽生结弦不断地亲吻他的脖颈，呵着气在他耳边，像是安慰地说：“……你想要什么我都会给你……你以后……不要害怕。”

不要害怕，他红着眼睛重复，不要害怕。

我会一直在你身边。

羽生结弦被金博洋抱着安慰，不禁失笑，随即感受到两个人亲密的肢体接触，触碰的感觉让他眼神一暗，压制不住的结合热再次剧烈发作，他亲了亲金博洋闭上的眼睛，说完这句话，便继续往下吻了下去，“那说好了，你一定要对我负责啊。”

金博洋还没来得及回应，就感受到羽生结弦已经带着潮湿温热的吻往下移动，忽的一下感觉自己被整个包裹起来，猝不及防，快感猛的冲上他的大脑，强烈的刺激让他惊喘一声弓起身体又被压下，随着身下的动作，体温再度燃烧起来，烧的他脸颊发烫，抑制不住地叫了几声。

他立即捂起嘴，小声喘息，可从来没这样喊过，听起来实在太令人难堪又羞耻……却意外让人更加兴奋。

羽生结弦舔吻上金博洋的肩膀和后颈，将金博洋捞进怀里，听着金博洋细碎的呻吟，加快手中的动作，一遍又一遍地抚摸着怀里人的身体……直到金博洋快到极限时吻起他的嘴唇，被弄湿了手心之后停了下来，试图透过金博洋逐渐向他敞开的精神屏障梳理对方混乱的意识，好继续他接下来的动作。

金博洋靠在他怀里，缓了一阵才睁开眼睛，感知反应已经敏感了许多，他再次被羽生结弦放倒在床上，承受深吻，一瞬间感到一丝疼痛，结合热发挥作用迅速压低所有不适感，他颤栗着感受到在他体内律动的手指，每次抽动都止不住地呻吟叫唤，他喘息着抱紧羽生结弦，被动地摆动着身体，有些走神地在想从来没有想过自己竟会被向导压在床上，稀里糊涂就要交代第一次，他一时无奈，却还是一声不吭，任由羽生结弦继续。

羽生结弦起身看着脸色潮红的金博洋，揉着他的发拥吻起来，随即放开金博洋，缓慢抽出手指，将他按在肩膀上，安抚地抚摸他的后颈，沙哑着说：“疼的话就咬。”

话音刚落，金博洋闷哼一声，身体像是被撑开似的，感受到两个人的身体就此紧紧契合相接，他抓着羽生结弦的背，下意识地咬了羽生结弦的肩膀，尽管高契合度带来的结合热减缓了肉体结合时的疼痛，却还是有一点疼。等尝到了口腔中的血腥味，听见羽生结弦小小地哼了一声，他才反应过来地心疼地小心舔吻着咬痕。

但他又满足地想，留了个印记也好，这个人是我的了。

这个人是他的，谁也不许碰。

他们终于结合了。

生不离，死不弃，从此之后，谁也无法分开他们，只是一瞬间的结合，却像已一同度过了两个人过去的人生，终于补上了缺失的、未曾相遇的时光，再携手一起走过剩下的路。

两个人拥在一起缓了过来，羽生结弦才慢慢地动了动，金博洋感受着他的温柔与克制，试着回应，却被羽生结弦一个按捺不住顶弄到深处，扬起脖颈喘息着，再次落下眼泪，眼眶红的厉害。

羽生结弦吻住金博洋的喉结舔弄，将他的双手压在头顶上，控制住身体，加快身下顶撞的动作，吻到他的耳朵，哼着气音说：“我记得你的房间里似乎有手铐……”

金博洋被弄的意识混沌，没听明白，抽泣着说：“你说什……呃啊……什么？”

“没什么。”羽生结弦眯了眯眸，压低声音，“我说的是……下一次。”

下一秒顶撞的更用力更剧烈，被羽生结弦紧紧抱在怀中，金博洋张着唇大口喘气，只能拼凑些破碎的音节，大脑内一片空白，快感刺激着他的神经，带着情欲撩拨的精神共鸣渗透进四肢百骸里，代替了爱欲的折磨与煎熬，剩下极致的缠绵与欢愉。

两个人的喘息声像在房间回荡着，包裹着两人火热的身体，迸发出浓烈又深重的爱意。

肉体契合，另一半生命被填满，他们的命运就此永远相连，不可分离。

肉体结合之后紧接着，就是哨向之间最重要的精神结合，他们的身体紧密相接，比以往任何时候还要亲近，全身心地接纳着对方的身体、意识与精神世界，所有的伤口都像被愈合，所有的伤疤都被亲吻，所有的痛苦都被拥抱，所有的哀伤都被分担，所有的喜怒哀乐从此都被另一个人彻底共享，生命与灵魂高度契合相连，两个人真正的余生就此开始。

似乎来的如此突然，却早就是命中注定。

到达高潮之时，哨向的精神屏障正式向对方敞开，两个人的精神力同时不由自主地向对方靠近、接触、融合，像有生命力一样，奔跑着相拥，气息像标记一般将对方全都包裹起来，缓缓地融进对方的精神世界，占据每一个角落。

金博洋紧闭着眼，意识像掉进水里浮动着，大脑里逐渐浮现出一片似曾相识的冰原，没有风雪，只剩空旷，却有一阵春风席卷而来，恍若要消解冰封之地，让整片荒芜燃起生机。他就站在冰上，发现底下是一片流动的海洋，他每踏出一步，冰下的海浪就涌上来，就像心脏在胸腔处跳动，热烈而又坚定。

他听到了久违的、鲸的声音，在冰封的大海之上，浮现出一个岛屿——他才恍然反应过来，这是他跟羽生结弦的精神世界，一个是广阔空旷的荒芜冰原，一个是无边海洋上的孤独岛屿。

原来他经常听见的鲸的声音，是他的精神世界向他的向导发出的呼唤。

同样孤独的世界，同样孤单的灵魂，精神结合之后，从此共享喜怒哀乐，悲欢离合。

从此，听见彼此的呼唤，感应彼此的存在，同生共死。

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

末了，他们相拥在一起，竟心有灵犀地异口同声说出这句话，不由得相视一笑，随后再次忘我的拥吻着，勾着舌尖交换呼吸，百般情意绵绵，千般话语倾诉，都在一吻之中。

金博洋相信羽生结弦也一同见过了他们相融的精神世界，他们看向对方的眼神亮亮的，满是欢喜。

温情脉脉，坦诚相待。

是的，我爱你，比你想象的还要爱你——世界上大概找不到第二个像我这样这么爱你的人了，我是如此自信着，我相信我对你的爱矢志不渝。

我愿意跟你一起生活，我愿意跟你一起到老。

你是我愿意共度余生的人……一生唯一。

 

结合热持续时间视哨向之间的契合度而定，按羽生结弦跟金博洋之间的高契合度，这次的结合热近乎持续了一天，到最后两个人都折腾的累的睡下了，金博洋醒过来的时候居然已经是清晨。

一转头看见正面对着他还在睡着的羽生结弦，睡颜无比温顺，金博洋下意识地凑上前去想要去闻对方身上的向导素，在闻到自己身上好像也有同款薄荷味，脸一下子僵了僵，从结合热中清醒过来，一想到他跟羽生结弦前不久做过的那些事，他瞬间红了脸。

……噢，他已经是个已结合哨兵了。

已经跟向导滚过床单了。

嗯……

而且还不止一次。

“……”

金博洋忽的小小地“呜”了一声，满脸通红，当他看到自己穿着T恤的身体上面那些显眼的吻痕和青紫的掐痕，便扯着身上的被子将自己塞进被窝里，害羞地想要把自己藏起来。

大概过了十分钟，羽生结弦就醒了，激素紊乱之后又是结合热，精神力再怎么强悍也要进行精神调控，他睡得比以往更深一些，梦见了自己的精神世界与金博洋的精神世界，精神结合拯救了他失衡的激素水平，也愈合了金博洋之前失感带来的创伤，他期待着苏醒过来看见自己的爱人，结果一睁眼就看到旁边的金博洋把自己裹进被子里，像只小小软软的团子缩着，看上去像发着呆，但更像是被欺负了受委屈地趴着。

羽生结弦难得慵懒，蹭过去从金博洋身后拥上他，声音也难得软软的，“怎么了？”

金博洋反应过来，转过身，依旧扯着被子，挡着自己还红着的脸看着羽生结弦，还没想好要说什么。

羽生结弦没搞懂他什么意思，挪了挪枕头盯着人半天，看到人脖子上明显的红印，像是想起什么，掩饰地清咳一声：“……是哪里疼吗？嗯……是我弄疼你了？”

金博洋一听脸更红了，小声解释道：“没……你没……你没弄疼我。”

“那怎么……”

“……是有点不太好意思。呃，我是说……毕竟我……你……第一次……嗯……”

真是莫名尴尬又甜蜜。

羽生结弦看着带着点小羞涩缩回被子的爱人，宠溺地笑了笑，他现在可以感知到金博洋真实情绪的反馈，越了解越觉得对方可爱。

“很累的话可以再睡一会……等会去做好吃的给你？今天想吃什么？”不打算再提及那些事让金博洋害羞，羽生结弦起身转移话题问道。

金博洋想了想，大概是胆子大了想撒撒娇撩拨人，鼓起勇气，扯着羽生结弦的袖子，生怕人走了似的，问：“我能先要个亲亲吗？”

往往是这种时候，羽生结弦才觉得金博洋像个真正的小孩，毫无棱角又柔软的真实，会展露想要依靠的一面，让他想要保护、爱惜，愿意多付出一点、多疼爱一分。

他的小朋友实在太乖了啊。

“当然可以。”羽生结弦亲了亲金博洋的额头，小朋友闭着眼眼睫毛如蝶翼般颤动，他看见床下依偎在一起的精神向导白狐与白虎，微微一笑，说：“早安，亲爱的。”

早安，余生挚爱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·心脏的跳动，这个，嗯，你们懂得。
> 
> ·其实是有点巧合（是扯淡），心脏的跳动的考斯滕那个感觉真的……让我想起我在本文里经常形容“复苏”计划是棵树，树枝向底层蔓延生长，华丽的血管像树枝延伸，生命的绚烂，而本文设定天天作为“复苏”计划重启的关键，就是想塑造那种，他与很多人的命运相关联，但他是不一样的那个，是与众不同的，从缉毒行动里背负同伴的期望活下来也是对应了这个。
> 
> ·这么设定是因为看到天天之前有个采访，大致意思是他一路从很多人陪同到只有自己一个人“孤独的奋斗”，他甚至觉得会“亏欠”他们，想着想着就有了行动这个剧情。
> 
> ·牛哥也是有个“起源”（只是名字）对应的剧情，本卷结束后就知道是啥了，应该挺好猜……吧。
> 
> ·最后第一次写车，试一下水，写的不好请见谅，至于牛哥说第二次那个…应该是后面的拉灯剧情（可能是番外）_(:з」∠)_


	103. 卷四 殊途

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 走剧情，没啥好看的，感觉。

102.

今日天阴。荒漠一般的A区边界线处，唐洛站在一块扁平的石头上，戴着一顶黑色鸭舌帽，漫不经心地盯着不远处被遗弃许久的实验基地旧址，双手插兜，眼神都带着戾气。

前不久他跟格沃那帮人大吵了一架——原因是因为他不愿意在这个时候冒险派人替他们寻找压制红痕症的药剂，并且严厉制止他们瞒着他脱离他掌控范围的行为，要知道他们都是通缉犯，能消声灭迹地尽量不出声不冒头，他当过几年的刑警，当然知道那些流程。

但是格沃却不认可他的做法，责怪他不顾别人性命、一意孤行，合作没有诚意。

“我们想活下来，我们不是行尸走肉，放弃一秒，都会让我们这么多年的坚持白费！”格沃还扯着唐洛的衣襟，然后气愤地朝着他的脸狠狠地挥上一拳，“既然我们能够活着，就不能什么都不做。”

“我只是想向他们证明，只要还有一口气在，我们绝对不放弃任何一个生存的希望——”

“因为我们和他们一样，都是活生  
生的人啊！”

唐洛明面不说，心里其实嘲讽的不行。

这帮自我感动的实验品们，错过了十多年的人格教育与法律意识普及，只会在夸张放大的本能驱动下做出一些“匪夷所思”的事情，所谓的合作，也只是想要利用他们改造的强大精神力和实验身份加重筹码试图压一下联塔罢了，他自认为大度，没把这事放在心上。

活着这种事情，为什么这么重要？

唐洛懒得去感同身受。他在这个鬼地方待了快两个月，整天对着这群神经兮兮、只会叫嚣着“报仇”却一团糟的实验对象，只觉得无聊又烦躁。

纵使被全世界通缉，他总是能凭借自己的“天赋”在人间“悠闲自在”。

身后站着几个雇佣兵，还有一个女人，那正是受他威胁如今被迫合作的吉娜·捷尔卡娅，闷热的天气让她不耐烦的神情不加掩饰，给她精致的妆容平添一份暴戾。

她朝唐洛发问：“喂，你真的在警局藏了‘鬼’吗？他们说的是真的？乔氏医药公司和我的身份信息被暴露在警方面前，已经被盯上了！我手中的银行卡都已被冻结，你是在拿我当挡箭牌吗？你到底有没有合作的诚意？！”

“嗯？不止在警局有‘鬼’哦，联塔里也有。不过都是些贪图名利的虚伪小人罢了，有一位跟我和安格斯有联系的已经自食其果，早被这帮疯子杀了，你应该也听过这件事吧？这可不关我的事。”唐洛闻言似笑非笑地瞥了她一眼，似有若无地看着她腰间的枪，又道。

“保住你的命，就是我合作的诚意。如果我没有带你走，你猜你现在是被抓了还是死在什么地方？你也清楚，想让一个人死太容易了，或者说你宁愿跟你那短命的心上人一起殉情？送你一程我也不介意。”

先前他们早就撕破脸皮，说话都不再试探婉转，反倒撕下以前伪善的皮，终于显露出刻薄尖酸的一面。

当下都是亡命徒罢了，谁又比谁高贵。

这么明晃晃的威胁还是让吉娜暴躁起来，她嗤笑，“我要是死了，第一个也要拉你垫背！你也不是什么好东西！你可以不把我当合作伙伴，我知道你甚至还不把我当做一枚有用的棋子，但我真的不明白为什么你要选择格沃这帮人，我现在认为你是个傻X。”

“有个叫戈里的被他们暗中放了出去，就是不想被你全部操控着，想借着你的名义直接接触米契尔。有个真正的计划科研人员，他们对‘复苏’试剂的研究更有用，别以为米契尔是真心实意地让你一个人接手他们，你不是瞎子吧？他们就是有意要私下接触、绕开你合作，不管是他们直接和米契尔合作还是通过你这个渠道，受益的都是米契尔而不是你，你现在搅乱一通，什么事都要插手，到底图什么？”

“不错嘛，看来你没有我想象中的那么笨。”唐洛竟然认真夸奖起来，感叹道，“不过你选择跟我合作，也是因为这些年我的势力更加强大所以你才看得上我吧？人啊，趋利避害，多么正常。”

“下一步你要做什么？”吉娜问。

“待在这里闷死了。”他说，“是时候要走出去了呢，毕竟安格斯也快判刑了，总要在他临死前做点事让他安心上路吧？”

“米契尔那边呢？”

“没有新的指令，依旧放任我们自己搞自己的。”唐洛意有所指地说，“从他不打算救贩卖那条线就可以看出他的态度——钱都洗干净了，案底也翻新了，他想安度晚年，那就让他‘隐退’吧。”

吉娜沉吟一声，已是知道唐洛的意图。

她心里清楚，米契尔这几年确实不将“Blackdoor”放在重心上了，黑道出身，跻身商界上流，名利双收，既然他长年使用化名驻任组织最高领导，也就明摆着他考虑到“功成名就”退休的一天，所以说，目前为止，除了涉及他本身利益的事情，剩下的就只能靠他们这四个人互相报团合作了。

随即唐洛话锋一转，危险地看了吉娜一眼。

“但是让你知道的事情就到此为止了——不要再瞒着我私下打听叶蒙的事情，也不要挑拨离间我们之间的所有合作，否则——”

唐洛转身，抬起手比了个手枪的手势，指了指自己的太阳穴，缓慢道：“有句话叫‘识时务者为俊杰’，老实闭嘴乖乖做事，对你来说只有好处没有坏处。你应该不想让你漂亮的脸蛋和曼妙的身材上多出几个丑陋的孔，对吗？”

吉娜没想到他这么快翻脸，气急败坏地瞪眼，怒道：“……你别太过分，你要知道，如果没有我你根本没有……”

“你到底想要什么？”她终是不解地问道。

唐洛看都没再看她一眼，抬手示意身后的雇佣兵把准备举起枪的吉娜按在原地，头也不回地跳下石头，盯着阴沉的天许久，自言自语地说：“我想要什么？”

苍茫的天空遮蔽了光芒，只剩下风雨欲来。

“当然要开心啊。”唐洛忽的笑了，“这个世界越乱，我就越开心——它都不让我快活过，我凭什么要对它怜悯？”

他越想越高兴，高兴之外，向导敏感的思绪又让他不得不回想起过去的事情——抛去流浪奔波的这五年，他记忆最深刻的，却是那一年刚进警校时，被前来辅导的戴纳一眼看中的记忆场景。

是他的老师……如今的副局长戴纳带着他进到了新的世界，却不想，得到人人艳羡的刑警身份之后，留给他的是亲手找到自己身世惨烈真相时的那份痛不欲生与憎恶痛苦。

无数人理想的启程，也是他堕落的开始。

他图什么？——他想报复戴纳啊，他想报复那个带他亲手接触到残酷世界的老师啊。

当极端的扭曲和长期的压抑开始变异，恨意转移，摧毁那个人的一切，摧毁他羡慕嫉妒的所有人，以解脱他的不甘与痛苦，不知不觉，已成为唐洛此生的执念。

吉娜愣了愣，她感受出来唐洛此时不断冒出来的那些异常波动、混乱不堪的负面情绪，不自觉地打了个寒战，那是她从来没感应过的、非常危险地预兆，她有所预感地惊恐后退一步，却被挟持她的雇佣兵摁住了，随即她看着唐洛冷冷地看向她，竟然向她一步一步走来。

有种恶感沿着吉娜的脊背，蔓延至全身心，纵使是个退役哨兵，她仍然明显地闻到唐洛身上的警告意味十足的向导素，随着唐洛的靠近，她清楚地看见对方的脖颈处有个明显的针孔。

吉娜倏地睁大眼睛。

“我的事你不是知道得一清二楚吗？这个时候问我想要什么？”唐洛蓦地抬起吉娜的下巴，俯视着她，“那我问你，作为一个联塔合法公民，甚至作为一个顶级向导，我本该拥有什么？”

“进到管委会，前程似锦？还是只是一个平凡人，平淡的过一生？”他勾起唇，“至少不该像我这样寄人篱下，被人嘲讽欺负，等到好不容易熬出头了，好不容易以为可以过上新生活了，却被人带着发现全家被杀的残忍真相吧？”

吉娜被他释放的精神压力震慑住，无法动弹，只能脱口道：“我……我不知道……你放开我！”

“十九岁那年，我遇上了我的哨兵，可惜后来他病死啦——他死了。从此之后，哪有人会爱我呢？”他继续说着，自顾自地笑起来，眼里情绪疯狂流动，“我连我父母都没有记忆，这十多年我过的是什么日子？！我本来可以拥有什么？连在警局都要被打压！陆同不重视我，一个提前了录取的小警察又凭什么站在我面前？！我多努力呀……为什么没有人看得见我呢？”

“为什么在那起杀人放火案里，老师不信我的推理，陆同看不到我的努力，说我过度感情用事，反而都去信一个阅历没有我丰富、做事只凭没有头脑的热情的小民警呢？”

“……唐、唐！你疯了吗！”

唐洛发了疯似的掐着吉娜的下巴，魔怔一般，像是透过吉娜疯狂且痛恨地质问着遥远时光的那些事和人，掐的她生疼，忍不住痛呼出声。

情绪失控的男人看着她痛苦挣扎的脸，残忍又无情地咧了咧嘴角，似乎非常享受这样虐待手中猎物的感受。

“难道我不配拥有这些吗？”他发狠地问，更加用力地掐着吉娜，另一只手拉扯着她的头发，将她整个人提到他眼下，“我凭什么不能去争抢？”

他本来不用过上这样缩头缩尾的生活！

话音未落，唐洛神情又变了，鸭舌帽下隐藏不住神经质的模样，像是看到什么似的，他忽然怔怔道：“啊……还是很羡慕啊。那位与生俱来就该被仰望的顶级向导……他正拥有着我所得不到的东西呢。”

他突然一手掐住吉娜的脖子，不管不顾任由对方憋红着一张脸，手背上的青筋立显，竟然隐约透出几抹红痕，语气低沉的让人窒息。

毁掉那个人，更有趣吧？他阴暗地想。

“如果没有他，你会怎样呢？”唐洛仍然痴怔道，透过吉娜，仿佛在跟另一个人对话，“……你要不要跟我一样过着这样的生活，博洋？”

吉娜涨红着脸，浑身冷汗，颤抖着身子无法出声。

“叮——”

而就在吉娜以为间歇性发疯的唐洛就要对她下狠手的时候，唐洛口袋里的手机却猛的震动起来，转移了唐洛的注意力将他拉回现实。

“你可真是个疯子！”

一瞬间，强力束缚她的力量被收了回去，吉娜恐慌地大喘着气后退几步，接连想起唐洛拿她喜欢的人要挟她的事，又这么对待她，心中不满，趁唐洛拿手机之时转手踢开左右挟持着她的雇佣兵，抢过旁边人的枪立即干脆利落对准唐洛，正要扣上扳机，本想只给对方一个教训，却被唐洛眼疾手快地精准躲避，电光火石之时，不想下一秒，情绪莫名暴躁的唐洛就已经毫不留情地率先对她的脑袋开了一枪！

砰——吉娜的身体随着枪声骤然倒下！

“……你做什么？！”

事情发生的太过突然，甚至还没让人反应，刹那间，吉娜剩余的手下立即朝唐洛开枪，唐洛及其身边的人也一同对准了他们，枪声交错走火，消散过后，全场只剩死一般的寂静。

只是片刻的挣扎，就像一簇小火焰，一眨眼就被掐灭，飞蛾扑火般企图挣脱束缚的网，意料之中的结局。

狗咬狗的下场，谁最沉不住气、谁先动手，谁先死。

直到唐洛射杀完最后一个“外人”时，他才像是终于反应过来似的，死死地盯着地上吉娜尚且温热的尸体，眼神里满是“难以置信”。

……哎呀，怎么就开枪了呢？他有些“懊悔”地想，这个女人还没有利用够啊，还没把她的人彻底转化成他的，这下怎么跟其他人交代？

“怎么回事？”冷静下来后，他怜悯地俯视地上的众多尸体，缓慢地擦拭着手中的枪，装模作样地质问身边的手下，“怎么又杀了这么多人？嗯？”

身边无一人回应他，全都缄默不言。

唐洛无奈地冷笑一声，侧身看向离他最近的一个高挑的女人，无所谓地瞥着死不瞑目的吉娜，抬手开枪击中了对方的身体与脸颊，一枪鲜血淋漓，加以毁容。

曾经高高在上的美丽模特，此时像一个被毁掉的洋娃娃，死气沉沉地躺在她的面前。

高挑的女人戴着口罩，眼神无可避免地流露几丝恐惧，她知道这就是唐洛做给她看的——因为唐洛本来就打算找个机会灭掉吉娜，让她伪装成对方，接管对方手上没有投奔唐洛的资源——只是今天的唐洛不知道发什么神经，随随便便地就杀死了吉娜，毫无征兆。

她悄悄地握紧了手心，不动声色地咬紧了唇，不敢让唐洛发现一点端倪。

“都怪你，琳。你也不出来制止我。”唐洛责怪道，随后摸出手机查看信息，神色漠然，“不过要不是这位盟友在这个时候给我发信息，她兴许就不会自不量力地找死。”

“是，先生。是我失职了。”叫做琳的女人压下心头的震惊，只回复道：“那位……大概是因为您好几天没有回复她了。陆晴现在还在她手上，视频和子弹也已经通过她的手寄到警局了，您还是觉得她没有诚意吗……”

“陆晴那小丫头……呵，”唐洛摆摆手，打断对话，“我对这位朋友感兴趣的原因不光是因为陆同他妹妹……第一份见面礼还不够感动我，我很期待她给我的下一个礼物。因为——”

“那个人说她就在金博洋身边。这不是非常有趣吗？要知道我在警局埋了多少条黑警的线，可从来没有一个人靠近过他啊。”

唐洛说完举手抬起帽子，冲琳笑了笑。

“时间快到了，好戏，就要开场咯。”

 

*

总感觉有什么东西压在心头。

羽生结弦跟金博洋下午到的警局，整个上午两个人都在为把对方拖进医院进行全身检查而努力奋斗，羽生结弦差点就从金博洋小学时期注射防感疫苗的记录一直翻到他最近做的所有检查，直到看到金博洋做的精神治疗手术记录后絮絮叨叨地唠叨了对方近半个小时，被金博洋拿出他隐瞒多年的激素紊乱调控失衡的状况怼了回去——说白了两个人都是不省事的主，谁也没比谁好到哪里去。

好在终于从肉体结合锁定到了精神结合，哨向天生互补，只要找到契合的另一半，生命就有所保障。

两个人在医院进行了一场紧张又刺激的惯例结合检查之后，各自收到了一份精神体质结合报告，医生瞅着他俩眼熟，回想起果不其然是之前那对，带着贺喜的语气说：“挺好的，你两这各项契合数据简直是天生一对啊，以后好好过日子，保证长命百岁。”

羽生结弦跟金博洋对视一眼，有些哭笑不得。

在结合之后，他们越来越能读懂对方的所思所想，没有说话的时候，只看一眼，却胜过千言万语了。将一半的生命交给彼此，这感觉非常奇妙又满足。

再三确认两个人都没有太大问题，终是放下心来，转眼又齐齐全身心地投入到工作中了。他们先去看望被联塔特密处全程看管起来的科诺学生们，发现他们正在配合本田真凛带领的科研团队积极治疗中，查理看见前来看望他的金博洋，还高兴了一阵子，在得知苏明因本人非法的所作所为遭受法律制裁时，又失落了好一会。

金博洋想再告诉查理一些事，却还是没有说出口——按照法律法规，这群离家出走的学生以及在学院带头闹事的人同样也要面临法律的责罚，每个人都要为他所做过的事付出相应的代价，无论他们曾经是无知还是有意，无情的法律相对更加公平。

“我想和你一样，进警校当个警察，这曾是我的理想。”查理说，“我以后还有机会吗？”

金博洋沉默半秒，不忍说明真相，只说：“人生本就有无数种可能性，心存理想，凡事都值得一试。”

然而一旦在岔路口处选择了错误的道路，就很难回头了——人生到底有多少个“本来可以拥有”呢？

告别过查理，羽生结弦并肩站在金博洋身边，拍了拍他的肩膀以示安慰。

他们后面本还想再去看看久无音讯的戈里，但其已被列为重点监督的危险嫌疑犯，娜塔莎并未准许放行，就连跟金博洋同期被绑架的加贺松的讯息也没有透露半字，特密处要求在信息未处理完全时，不得暴露案件者一切情况。

既已如此，便不便强留。只是临走前，娜塔莎已感知到羽生结弦与金博洋身上的已结合信息，深深地看了羽生结弦一眼，颇有意味。

被羽生结弦揽到一旁的金博洋没有及时发现，反而是羽生结弦默然地回望着娜塔莎，向她投去了一个温柔坚定的眼神。

娜塔莎着实愣住了，这与她上次见过的羽生结弦相比，判若两人，就好像是一瞬的事，又好像等候许久。

她没有体会过多么亲密的姐妹情谊，曾经失去过爱人的她，比任何人都清楚可贵的爱情也有脆弱至极的时候。

可是，谁敢说她心里不会向往、不会祝福世界上每一份珍重彼此的爱情呢？

这世上就是会有这种人，纵使拥有苦痛，也想要轰轰烈烈地爱一次。

她靠在外围的墙边，抽出一支烟点上，在烟雾缭绕中目送着两个人远去的背影，艳羡又淡然地笑了笑，在悠长的时光中回溯着往事。

 

两个人到警局之前，陈巍给他们发了信息——先交代了最近的案件进展，重点是打击追踪剩下的犯罪组织与作恶团伙以及处理地区暴乱事件，工作一切顺利，目前没有太大问题；上级已正式批准重启3.22缉毒案，追击案件幕后操纵者，直指缴获抓捕有关“Blackdoor”的所有组织与相关人员；最后侦查当前的重点工作，是清肃内部人员，调查且揪出潜伏在各大地区警局的黑警组织，要求L区警局以身作则，杀鸡儆猴，不容官官相护，力求公正严谨。

而因特殊时期，本在被调查时期的二队队长金博洋被紧急征用，正式复职，由刑侦一队长韩聪监督其行事，要求以警局与民众利益为第一标准，参与追击3.22行动嫌疑犯一案。

除此之外，还有一个消息非常重要：尽管最终还是没能从陆晴的视频找到什么有用的线索，但宇野昌磨与刑侦三队人员熬夜加班，从各地区的关卡通道监控处查到了疑似陆晴的行踪，怀疑有他人陪同，随即警方在今天上午查到了陆晴及其陪同人员曾经住过的出租屋地址，调查身份证件时不出意外，得到了伪造信息身份登记入住的结果。

能做到这种地步的“失踪”，看来带走陆晴的那位陪同人员不是什么“小人物”，可以说有备而来。

金博洋得知了这个消息后，忧心不已。

如果是这样，那这个人带走陆晴是有计划的，先是告知她“真相”让她质疑，再策划让她录视频、最后发到警局来、甚至还给了他子弹的暗示……会是一直针对他的唐洛做的吗？

不是他的话，估计他也逃不了干系。问题就在于，这个人是警局的人吗？这是表明了唐洛在警局里面安插了内鬼？还是说另有其人？

而这个人……是不是就在他身边？

“谁送的包裹，监控没有查到？”羽生结弦说，“前不久的暴乱事件，不是有些警员没有到警局打卡就出去执行任务了吗？那段时间，是后勤部记录最不规范的时候吧。”

“……嗯。”金博洋沉思，心下已是明白羽生结弦所指。他从自己办公室里拿了早就备给他的材料，刚从法医室出来的周知方提醒他说韩聪跟陈巍都在训练场，便跟羽生结弦一同过去。

“金队，顾问，下午好。”

一路听到有二队队员跟他打招呼，金博洋一一回应。不过专心投入案件的金博洋并没有发现一路上那些警员看向羽生结弦和他时那种“异样”的眼光，活像发现了新大陆，满脸的不可思议和难以置信，震惊过后更是“悲愤交加”。

毕竟已结合这种讯息，对二队一水的未结合哨兵来说，一直都挺敏感的。

L区警局的训练场很大，明亮宽敞。韩聪和陈巍就在射击场处做常规训练，两个人自上次任务受的伤都已经养好了，随行的还有隋文静、金杨彭程跟作汇报的王金泽。

第一个看到羽生结弦和金博洋过来的是金杨，刚兴冲冲地向他们挥手打招呼，却在感知到两个人已结合的精神反馈之后变了神色，不可思议难以置信地看了看旁边的隋文静彭程和王金泽，眼神示意，一脸震惊。

接受到金杨震惊的精神共鸣，几个人面面相觑，也是一脸茫然转至惊愕，金杨朝王金泽挤了挤眼睛，试探问：“这两个这是……”

王金泽不太确信地接道：“……一夜成长了？”

隋文静和彭程：“……咳。”

真是猝不及防，猝不及防。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本卷大概还有两章完结。
> 
> 结束后会写有一张黎际人物关系整合表方便大家理清关系。
> 
> 写完我就去更新几光年了。看来黎际真的要连载到一年了……


	104. 卷四 殊途

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又被太多事+拖延症耽误了，更新艰难。

103.

金博洋走到众人面前，正打算开口说话，看着几人看他的眼神有种说不出的古怪，他疑惑地低头看了看自己，问：“呃，怎么都一直盯着我看？”

身后的羽生结弦倒是很快意识到哪里不对劲，抬手碰了碰鼻尖，很是真诚地看着几人，坦坦荡荡，毫不掩饰。

“没事，这不是看你好看就多看几眼吗。”隋文静看羽生结弦这表现，确实是应了他们刚刚的想法，但想就金博洋这反应能力，估计也不知道他们到底在打什么哑语，便移开目光摆手打算转移话题。

“……”金博洋一脸不信，转头去看羽生结弦，对方回了一个“我也不知道”的表情。

……算了。换做平常，金博洋定会去弄个清楚，但现在他实在没有心情理会这些事，现在的案子都压在他心里，堵着难受，一天不解决，一天都忧心忡忡。

他看向正在一号训练室里训练的韩聪和陈巍，发现还有其他人在里面，便问隋文静：“三队的？”

刑侦三队是可随时调动的后勤部队，与一线刑警配置的一队二队不同的是，三队的常规集体训练是三天一次，今天显然不是训练的日子，金博洋想，应该是警局为了3.22案件捕捉行动，加大频率训练更多的参与人员，以备后患。

“是啊，”隋文静答，“这个月有好几个老警员退休了，下个月估计会接收这一届的警校优秀毕业生入职实习。新旧人员交替时期，恰好又要出任务，必须要抓紧时间训练，填补空档。”

“新旧人员交替？”羽生结弦出声，“这……”

金杨当然知道他要说什么，接着道：“嗯，是啊。”

警局出了内鬼，这个时候又有老警员退休，会这么巧吗？

“后勤部要仔细核查，因为暴乱这些事，登记人员失职了。”金博洋说，“按道理说警局不应该出现这种情况，怎么回事？有人问过副局吗？”

近半年来，赫伯特经常在联塔开会，戴纳作为副局长，管理警局事务的时间较多，警局后勤部的情况他最清楚不过。

那又是谁疏漏了呢？

“我问过了。”彭程回应，“副局表示他那边会调查，有什么结果会通知我们。”

金杨觉得金博洋似乎还有话要说，“天天，你还想说什么？”

“我的疑问始终是，致幻剂以及那个包裹到底是怎么进到警局的？”金博洋继续说，目光触及自己的袖口，“每个人都有工作证，不容易进来，除非是那个人与我们内部人员勾结，但太冒险，没必要。我更偏向于就是内部警员直接作案，这个警员非常熟悉警局的上班情况，会错开时间放包裹，并且不是我眼熟的人，那天应该是他故意撞到我身上给我留的致幻剂。说明这个人行动有计划，这两件事大概率都是同一个人做的，目的就是为了针对我。”

“他了解我，知道我的往事，可能跟我同事许久，他还能搞到非法的致幻剂，还可能跟带走陆晴的人有联系，”金博洋又说，“所以……”

“根据那天情况，撞倒在你身上并在你袖口添加香料型致幻剂，还要混迹在警员当中不让你发觉，身高大致应在165左右；与你年纪相仿，面貌偏向大众，没有可供记忆的点，很寻常，了解你的事，与你同届或跟陆同同届，碌碌无为，曾经接触过唐洛，平时不会出现在你面前，职务从不重叠。”羽生结弦接道，“而非法致幻剂通常来自黑市，各地区都有相关黑市，但是这种香料型致幻剂性价比高，传闻只有L区南端才有，因这几年精神药剂价格虚高，很多人会用这种致幻剂代替药剂，图一时的舒适麻痹自己，相当于低价快销毒品，因此也有很多人开始做这买卖，以牟取暴利。”

“所以我想说的是，这个人可能是黑警，利用刑警身份，私下谋取非法利益。”待羽生结弦说完，金博洋看向金杨，“而且是唐洛培养在警局里潜藏很多年的黑警，甚至不止一个，我有理由怀疑当年跟着唐洛一同进入警局工作的那些警员，我认为应该要对他们进行调查。”

金杨表情一敛，“证据呢？”

隋文静也同样提高警惕，神情更加认真。

这些事他们不是不知道，只是不想多碰。

“暂时没有。”金博洋干脆地说，“我只是想不明白为什么之前在南端出任务我们总是抓不住人。那些犯罪分子总是收到风声似的从我们眼皮底下逃掉，而且还不止一次，这难道不值得怀疑吗？但我现在确实没有证据。”

“没有证据，不能擅自揣测。”金杨压低声音，“这意味着什么，你知不知道？”

联塔之下的警局内部竟然有黑警，这一“丑闻”绝对是质疑警局行事的有力一击。

“我知道。毕竟有损警局声誉，而且这些事不该由我来说，我会向副局反应，我有分寸。”金博洋了然一点头，暗自捏紧了手心，“只是有关唐洛的所有人和事……我都不想放过。”

金杨微怔。

恍然间，不知为何，他觉得说出这句话的金博洋真的长大了——更加沉稳理智，却不再会在他面前蹦跳着说着那些不切实际却又惹人艳羡的话了。

执着的、坚韧的、充满热情的少年，曾为他的理想跌落，也终于成长到拥有足够勇气与能力去拥护他的坚持。

但金杨仍不想金博洋踏入这趟浑水，如果他真的决定要揭开那些人，必定会沾上一身污秽。

“这件事暂时先这样吧，等查到有问题再说。”金杨并不把话挑明，接着又道，“毕竟这可不是你一个人的事，警局人人有份参与呢！”

金博洋听罢已明白金杨的意思，话里话外意已达，心头一暖，点点头应下。

羽生结弦全程听着，却不言，若有所思地开始思考起来某些事的联系——警局的内鬼有“源头”，那缉毒队那些有问题的线人的“源头”又是谁呢？

他的脑海里随即浮现出一个名字，让他眉间一皱。

恰逢一轮训练结束，韩聪和陈巍从一号训练场出来，身后跟着三队的队员，金博洋默不作声地看着那一群人，在人群中仔细地在寻找着什么。

此番人来人往，有谁知道此刻站在你面前的是什么人呢？

韩聪跟陈巍并未多留，先去开了个紧急会议，带走了隋文静和金杨彭程，全程没说话只围观的王金泽向韩聪汇报完近期任务后准备回去，临走前还特意看了金博洋一眼，从上往下，啧啧称奇，在金博洋看回去之前立马溜了。

虽然金博洋到现在都不知道到底发生了什么。

一大批人一散，训练场就只剩下几个警员还在训练，羽生结弦跟金博洋留下来观摩了一会，互相交流着意见，随意地谈谈心事。

“看我看我。”

忽然听见金博洋唤他，羽生结弦转头去看。

许久没碰枪，金博洋有些手痒，试了试训练手枪，现场向自家向导面前示范了几次他在警校排名第一的射击技能，难得展现出一丝小得意，眯着眼扬起下巴，不经意透出些小骄傲，等着人夸奖似的。

怎么说，自信又认真的男人确实很帅。

羽生结弦真情实感地夸了几句，随手也跟着打了几靶，毕竟是军校优秀生，弹无虚发，反应异常灵敏。

“……厉害。”金博洋称赞道。

随后他就兴致勃勃要求比一下，棋逢对手的感觉让他很兴奋，羽生结弦感知到了。

“就一场？”他问，向羽生结弦做了个“1”的手势，透过护目镜，眨着眼睛，“就随意比比。”

“就一场。”羽生结弦笑了笑，从容道。

于是这“无意之举”惹起了双方强烈的好胜心，两个人从说好的一场跟着比试了好几场，从随便比比到全神贯注，年少时未曾有过交集的时光在这一刻重合交叠，恍若又触摸到了对方过去的生命历程，互相解锁了对方的另一面，最后金博洋以常年奔波在持枪抓人现场的强悍实力获得比分15:13宣告获胜时，羽生结弦看着他，本也是宠着人一块玩的，此刻眉眼都是笑意。

金博洋也看着羽生结弦，露出虎牙笑了起来，走到他面前拍拍人肩膀，“承让承让。”

“心服口服。”羽生结弦笑眯眯地回道。

金博洋满意地一笑，看着羽生结弦好一会，随后长呼一口气，重新戴上护目镜走到训练场中，全身心投入进备战状态中，气场顿时变得与往常不同，沉着冷静地对上远处的人形靶子，瞬间瞄准，一发即中。

他想他已经准备好了。

枪声再度响起，以前出过的每一个现场都历历在目，火光、硝烟、鲜血拼凑出一整张记忆画面，他的脑海里反复浮现出安格斯、苏明和戈里的脸，他们的身形不断重合着，最后幻化成遥远记忆里唐洛的模样。

仿若临近深渊，正探寻着一抹微光。

他想，他是要重新面对了。

*

忙忙碌碌又是一个星期，羽生结弦在警局帮着各队处理了一些事务，却在一个下午接到宁清发给他的消息之后，被告知必须要回联塔一趟。

除了要处理违规结合关系而出的结果，还有“复苏”计划调查组的事宜等着他——经过长时间核对，特密处终于提起了那份传闻留在诺德·霍尔手中的名单。

那份名单记录着“复苏”计划实验体的所有详细信息，传闻还涉及许多联塔管理高层以及科研内幕，本实属机密，若是被暴露在公众面前，必定牵动整个联塔。

“不是说有两份名单吗？”前往警局的路上，金博洋听着羽生结弦对近况的分析，边喝着早餐牛奶边问，“一份出现在那位被谋杀的高层身上，只有一半内容可见，另一份……我想想，我记得戈米沙在地下城的时候就在探查这件事，那个情报贩子阿芙洛似乎知道另一份在哪，但可惜的是她死了，再多的情报也没有了。”

“是。”羽生结弦应道，“这份名单一式两份，那一份只有一半可见的名单一直由特密处保管，娜塔莎一直在调查上面的实验体信息以收集证据，后来调查牵扯到了一些现任高层人员，恰逢联塔管理层换届之际，自然没有人会容许这份‘黑历史’暴露出来，想必又会有争论纠纷。”

金博洋喝完牛奶抿嘴思考了会，羽生结弦顺手替他将牛奶盒丢进了垃圾桶，得知这些事后他心情一直并不好，却掩饰的很完美，没有被金博洋发现。他无意间碰到了口袋里的怀表，眼神一黯。

情绪控制，他向来满分。

两个人继续并肩走着，一路走到了警局门口时，羽生结弦停了下来。

“今天又要开会？”羽生结弦换了语气问。

“嗯，今天要制定行动计划了。”金博洋回道，“你应该又要去联塔了？”

“是啊。结合证明这件事也是时候……”

话还没说完，金博洋就开始紧张起来，着急地看着羽生结弦，“怎么？”

“是时候该结束了。”羽生结弦被他这反应逗笑了，“我是说，没有什么能够阻止我们在一起。”

待一起久了，也越发觉得羽生结弦说话撩人一套一套的，金博洋抬手锤了锤对方肩膀，“就你会说话。”

羽生结弦又笑起来，顺手牵住金博洋的手，将他拉进怀里，有些用力地抱紧，在他耳边轻声说：“好了，我是说真的。再怎么样我们都已经结合了，不管管委会那边的人怎么说怎么阻止，谁都无法再分开我们。”

金博洋感受着他紧贴在耳边的气息，红了耳朵，埋进肩窝处闷声问：“你怎么知道？”

“我的父母和家人都很喜欢你，违规结合也是管委会先出的问题，况且家事岂能容别人多说？”羽生结弦说着说着，突然冲金博洋耳边轻呵了一口气，“你说呢？哨兵先生。”

跟着这句话而来的还有故意向他一个人释放的向导素，被说的差点腿软，金博洋吓得立即捂着耳朵从羽生结弦怀里逃出来，只觉得被欺负了，没什么威慑力地瞪了一眼，看着对方无辜的样子，放弃地转身说：“你怎么可以……我走了！”

羽生结弦跟上去，知道金博洋脸皮薄，总是想逗逗对方，他宠溺地偷笑几声，放软声音哄着说：“再抱一下，就一下，我也要走了。”

金博洋还红着耳朵气呼呼的，走了几步后听见羽生结弦的话，本不想回应的，但又一想说不定两个人又像以前那样忙到无法见面，心便软了下来，被酸涩填满，停下脚步转身向羽生结弦奔过去，稳稳地拥上去抱住了对方。

羽生结弦接住他，温柔地亲了亲他的发。

“其他我不管，反正我求过婚了，你是要跟我结婚的人！”金博洋鼓起勇气，自暴自弃似的一鼓作气地说完，“你是我的向导，谁都拐不走，你答应我的，不能出尔反尔！”

他说的小声，又不敢放声说，既想让全世界都听见他的宣告，又只想羽生结弦一个人听见他的甜言蜜语。

“我要是反悔了，我是小猪！”羽生结弦学着他的语气“发誓”，轻轻道，“行了吧？”

“这可是你说的啊。”金博洋“噗嗤”一声笑起来，抱了一会才放开羽生结弦，“好啦，真的走了，晚点见。”

“好。”羽生结弦有些恋恋不舍看他，站在原地不再走动，示意在这里看着金博洋上班。

金博洋随即转身向警局走去，见羽生结弦一直站在那，一点没动，他便几乎一步三回头地转过去看羽生结弦。

阳光从层层云雾里不缓不慢地透出来，只吝啬地往大地洒了一小块灿烂，在他眼里，那些求而不得的光仿若恰好洒在了羽生结弦身上，让远处的人有这么一瞬间，看起来不甚真切。

羽生结弦微笑地看着他，眼里却是他那时看不懂的，深深的眷恋与不舍。

金博洋那时候还不明白他为什么会有那些情绪，只是向羽生结弦挥手，就此告别。

直至后来他才明白过来，每一次的离去，等到再次见面时，人世间都将翻新一次。

所以每一次的告别，都要非常认真。

*

联塔总部，执行长办公室。

首席执行长林站在落地窗前，背着手，正俯视着窗外繁华的城市。作为联塔为数不多的普通人管理者，能登上这个位子，并不是什么傀儡般的角色，他气质绝然，行事稳当，比历届执行长更加年轻有为。

同时，城府也比历届执行长更加深不可测。

克里斯站在他身后，驻着拐杖，毕恭毕敬地等待着他的发话——能让一个军政部老上校如此心悦诚服地为之做事，这位林总长显然更有手段。

许久，林开口道：“北端的暴乱怎么样了？”

“仍在处理。”克里斯回答道，尽管在他眼里，林只是在随意地看着窗外，但他心里清楚，这位年轻的总长自己看到的东西、知道的事，远比他知道的要多得多。

有的人天生适合俯视，因为注定站在金字塔上。

“是什么支撑着他们做出如此疯狂的举措？”林的声音忽然传来，夹杂着疲惫的情绪，看向旁边的克里斯，“这不是我想看到的。”

克里斯不言，又听林问：“他们想要什么？”

“大概是自由与公平。”

林听完似乎笑了一声，“啊，那可真是奇怪。自由建立在绝对束缚之中，公平建立在相对平衡之上，为什么人总要痴心妄想着这些不存在的东西呢？”

克里斯停顿了一会，才说：“联塔建立的初衷，是为了让每个人平等而自由地活着。”

林侧过头看他，透过镜片的眼神变得锐利，“那你的意思是说，现在的联塔，违背了初衷？”

“……并非这个意思。”克里斯低头答道。

林又看了他一眼，试探的意味毫不收敛，只有两个朋友在场的气氛过于沉闷，片刻后他才转头再次看向窗外，看似随意地说：“今天图格·霍尔又来找我了。管委会擅自插手哨向结合关系妄图一手遮天的事，我还没跟他们算账呢，他倒好，自己先当好人替羽生家说事了，这让我怎么说？”

“近年来霍尔家跟布拉格家合作关系密切，从老布拉格到行动现场闹事开始，他们就已经有了想扳动羽生家势力的打算。”克里斯说，“然而羽生家这些年靠其家族长女在管委会打点，早就已经脱离了管委会的控制。前段时间，图格不是想邀请羽生上将及其夫人参加晚宴试图拉拢吗？可惜对方明确回绝了，也表明了在违规结合证明一事上，他们是站在羽生结弦的立场上的，这样一来，霍尔家又少了一个在政界立足的筹码。此番频繁地找您谈话，是意料之中。”

“说到底，这次是管委会做的过分。哨向结合可不是随便可以动的，联塔规则摆在这里，没有处罚那些人已经是睁一只眼闭一只眼了。”林不紧不慢地道，“为了这件事，工政部两位部长找了我很多次，这件事情是他们负责，自然也由他们处理。不过——”

“不过？”

“不知道是不是我的错觉，我认为工政部，好像跟外交部跟特密处离的太近了？”林意有所指地看向克里斯，“换届在即，是谁都想要抱团站队的意思吗？”

克里斯心里咯噔一下，揣摩着林的言外之意，斟酌道：“可能是最近的案子关联的部门比较多吧。”

随即他不免想到自己——林说的这几句话，也像在映射他的军政部与侦查、经济部最近关系过近的意思，往多心的想，林怕不是在警告他们别再妄想在政坛上搞几次分派别站队的事。

上一次分派别站队出事的，还历历在目——那自“复苏”计划遗留下来的丑陋作风，令林痛恶深绝，其他人不知道，但克里斯绝对清楚——因为这件事，林这几年通过特密处的调查，已经暗中解决掉了一些对其本人与联塔利益的高层人员，若不是克里斯身任军政部部长，还颇有功绩，否则就以他当年跟诺德·霍尔的关系，不因涉及纵容犯罪而被撤职已经是林大发慈悲做慈善了。

和林共事多年，克里斯总是难以摸清他在想什么。

“但是……”林又忽然道，“如果想做这种事的人是他的话……”

克里斯一听，下意识就想到了一个名字，屏住呼吸，想知道林下一句想说什么。

谁知林摆了摆手，说：“算了，那也是情理之中，换做是我，也该以牙还牙报复起来，更何况他这个从来没获得自由的顶级向导呢。”

虽然作为一个普通人，林难以理解哨向，但正因如此，作为联塔首席执行长，他从不偏向任何一方，也从来公平理智至冷漠。

“好了。今天就这样结束吧。”

克里斯还想说话，林却以自己累了的理由先行坐回了办公椅上闭目养神。不久秘书端着咖啡从办公室外进来，逐客令已是明显，克里斯到底是长辈，对林这位能力超众的年轻人多是敬佩加扶持的态度，叹息一声，整理着帽子，拄着手杖缓缓走出了门外，在外他永远是个儒雅风流的绅士。

纵是一次简单的谈话，他也觉得耗费了他的一部分心力。

还是老了吧，身后这些事什么时候给部门那些年轻人管呢？克里斯想，但是他又有一股不服老的劲，可把他折磨的够呛的。

他从联塔总部层出来，想要回到军政部继续做好他的部长工作，但快走到办公室的时候，他远远就看到了看上去已等候他许久的羽生结弦，对方站在落地窗前，细碎斑驳的光影在脚下堆积。

好家伙，克里斯的第一想法竟然是，十年了，这孩子的站姿还是像军校西墙那边的白杨树一样挺拔，且绝对标准。

恍若看见他的故友，那个青春年少时，曾站在白杨树下冲即将奔向战场的他挥手告别的故友。

记忆太遥远了，模糊到好像是假的。

羽生结弦惯例向克里斯问好，克里斯从回忆里挣脱出来，向他笑了笑，抬着手杖指了指办公室，说：“是想谈谈什么吗？”

羽生结弦听罢没动脚步，只是在静止半秒后，从口袋里拿出那一块一直被他带在身边的家族怀表，在克里斯的注视下，示意道：“不介意的话，来谈谈诺德·霍尔和他手里的名单吧，克里斯·怀特先生。”

 

到联塔之前，羽生结弦特意先去了一趟巴克顿庄园公墓，那个诺德·霍尔长眠的地方。他不想再自欺欺人了，想亲眼看到那个人的墓碑，想再见见那个人。

可是他没有找到诺德的墓碑——那里都是无名的碑，他后知后觉地发现，这是政府特地划分给牺牲士兵的一块安眠之地，非常偏僻，但很安静，这里埋着的都是在战场上战死的士兵。

他有这么一瞬间觉得这很荒谬——他怀疑那个消息贩子给他的信息是假的——一个牵系着整个联塔、被所有人公开唾弃的人最后的葬身之处居然在这里，一块看上去说得上极其简陋的墓地，就此掩埋了那个人的一生，无论此人生前如何风光无限或者臭名昭著，此刻都被埋进无名的坟墓里，无人铭记，也无人知晓。

怪不得所有人满世界地找诺德·霍尔但却找不到，因为没有人知道他是哪一块无名碑。

羽生结弦不想接受这个事实，但内心又极其期望这个事实是真的——无论诺德·霍尔是因为个人关系还是家族逼迫而选择成为一名军校负责人，但只要他踏进军校一天，至死都是一名军人——活着被迫背负万种骂名，但死要死在战场上，不辜负自己的身份。

这也是在告诉羽生结弦，他所坚定的从来没有错，至死不变，哪怕它看上去千疮百孔，但永远赤诚。

 

确认诺德·霍尔就葬在此处的人是再次带他回到这里的克里斯，羽生结弦毫不意外，他们今日在墓地里谈话，像是注定要来一场坦白会议。

“你最近在调查我。”克里斯·怀特这么跟羽生结弦说，“我知道我们终究会在这里相遇，他的确就在这里。”

天空变得极其阴沉，堆积着乌云与雨。

“当年放走他的是你，你还与缉毒队的线人有关系，很多事明面与你毫无联系，但你的势力足以影响所有事情。”羽生结弦漠然地看着克里斯，笃定地说，“虽然我是在调查，但你还是只向我透露你想要给我看到的东西——是你这些年明里暗里地联合其他人阻止我继续探查这个案子，是你想要通过我来平衡联塔各部门的利益关系，是你利用我来达到你的目的——”

“无论是十年前你让我找证据，还是不久前你告诉戈米沙地下城有问题，你甚至是唯一一个知道诺德下落的人，你都在掌控着这所有的一切，你是一个关键点。”

“啊，是啊。显而易见不是吗？”年长者撑着手杖，笑着看向羽生结弦，一步一步地走向他，“其实你知道这一切都由我主导，你也知道，为了联塔的利益我会不惜一切代价地利用一切可以利用的对象，我不属于任何一个党派，也不属于任何一个组织，我代表的军政部门是平衡联塔各部门的存在，我需要一个各部门互相制衡的局面——任何人都不能超出我的掌控。包括你。”

“所以你总是派人跟踪我，但是却很少会主动阻拦我，一方面是防止我做出超出你掌控的事情，一方面是想要通过我得到一些你自己无法涉及的信息。”羽生结弦淡淡道，“在我要做出什么选择的时候，你总会出现。”

“因为你很危险。”克里斯说，“羽生，我相信你心里很清楚你是个怎样的人——一个天赋异禀、能力超群的向导，他可以通过自己的精神感知轻易地看清一个人，可以利用自己的专业知识做成很多事情，在很多人眼里，你几乎无所不能，你比大多数人更聪明，也更明白自己应该做什么、不能做什么，你的自控能力超乎我的想象，从没有失控过——除了涉及金博洋的时候，我知道他现在成为了你的软肋，就连寻找了十多年的诺德·霍尔都没有困扰你半分，但他却做到了——这让你变得更捉摸不透，更危险。”

“感情是最不可控的深渊，而你即将深陷其中，我认为你已经脱离了我的掌控——你不再像个精准计算的机械，你又变回了一个人——一个逐渐完整的、有血有肉的人，你会做出不受控制的选择，感性是每个向导逃脱不了的本能。”

“曾与怀特家族联姻的赫娅·霍尔，被家族抛弃的、在南端拥有一众武器装备的‘黑道’，也与你有关系吗？”羽生结弦却忽然问道。

提到这个名字，克里斯有些意外，“哦，赫娅那孩子……说实话，我已经很久没有与她联系了，很多年前她不满管委会制度，选择背叛联塔，已经脱离了怀特家族的掌控，落到今天这个下场，与本族无关。”

克里斯这番话，证实了羽生结弦心中的猜想——身居高层的家族，彼此之间，只有利益共存。

不管克里斯与诺德是什么关系，家族永远是他们之间的隔阂。图格·霍尔，娜塔莎，赫娅，甚至羽生结弦自己，都逃不过家族利益的支配。

羽生结弦沉着脸不再说话，只是沉默地盯着面前的这位年长者，眼里看不清存着什么情绪。

“你这么看着我的时候，让我想起了诺德·霍尔。”克里斯微微笑着，“并不是说你们的眼神有多么相似，相反，你们简直是完全不同的两个人——他过于温和，天生的感性让他优柔寡断，这跟他的哨兵身份截然不同，但他所在的地位绝不允许他这么优柔寡断，矛盾与悲剧因此而生。”

“而你不一样，你克服了你敏感感性的本能，让自己成长为一个不受情感限制的战士，在过往的战事里你的表现过于决绝与狠厉，想要做到的事情从不允许失败，你跟大多数向导都不一样，你确实更优秀，也更不可控，更可怕。”

“你很了解我。”这句话应该是一个问句，但羽生结弦却用了陈述的语气。

“像你这样能力强大的向导，我怎么可能会错过呢？毕竟当时所有的人都想研究你啊。”克里斯继续笑着说，“就是因为有你这个出色的例子，才会让无数的人渴望成为你这样的人。”

“你让所有人得知了一个事实——原来在这个世界上，还有像你这样强大的人存在，他们想要成为你——甚至超越你。”

“其实我很好奇，为什么这些年来，你从来没有问过我这个问题，为什么呢？”克里斯佯装不解地道，“你为什么不问问这个问题呢？羽生。”

羽生结弦隐忍不发，闭上眼长叹一声。

“为什么你不问问，‘复苏’计划是因何而诞生的呢——计划的正式启动日在十六年前，而十六年前的你只有十二岁。”克里斯的话在他的耳边，回忆悄然而至。

 

“你，就是这场追逐的‘起源’啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·十二岁的牛哥被诺德带进管委会，也是因为家族利益的关系，因其顶级向导的身份，被提取过基因当做实验启动标本，但经过更改实验多次，现在的药剂其实与牛哥没多大关系，就是，与牛哥基因相关的浓度不高，懂吧。
> 
> ·不然你们想想，为啥实验这么多次，只有天天没事，因为他俩基因注定契合互补互救，牛哥留在实验里的基因会保护天天的基因，所以天天安然无恙。这大概是万分之一的概率吧。
> 
> ·这本不是我最初设定的😂是写着写着想到，为啥天天就没事，他不是只能跟牛哥一起么，后来剧情顺下来，“复苏”计划的“起源”牛哥也出现在我面前了——勉强合理，对吧，还圆上了之前修罗场牛哥精神干扰影响到天天的bug。
> 
> ·“复苏”计划为什么叫复苏呢？就是科研人员假设牛哥那些优异基因都是哨向体内潜藏的，期望能让这些基因“复苏”过来焕发新生。一开始叫这名字就是有唤醒优异基因（潜能）的意思，只是后来与牛哥对应了，赋予了更多的含义。
> 
> ·人人都想成为他，但他注定万里挑一，与众不同。
> 
> ·至于牛哥知不知道，他首先是不知道实验的事的（毕竟是机密）但以他这聪明劲，当然多多少少猜得出。不过人或多或少都会逃避讨厌的事情，人之常情，就，你们懂吧。
> 
>  
> 
> ·下一章完结卷四。
> 
> 对不起大家了，真的要连载整整一年了。
> 
> 谢谢评论的小伙伴❤爱你们～


	105. 卷四 殊途

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卷四完结。  
> 为了赶在9.30号发，提前发了一半😂现在完整了。

104.

下午16:00分，车俊焕在第二监狱值班。自从上次过来配合监察之后，军政部直接给了他一个在这里值班的任务，像随便打发了似的——至少在外人看起来是这样，但有心人还是可以看出这是有人故意将车俊焕安排在这里的——为了防止他卷入接下来的政坛纷争，他的家族正在保护他。

偏僻是偏僻了点，比不得那些风光无限的人物，但胜在与世无争。

车俊焕倒是没什么意见，他没什么太强的企图心，家族的束缚让他很少发表自己的看法，他只要把交给他的每件事都做好就行了——虽然这对大多数人来说都有些困难。

例行通过监控录像检查过监狱里罪犯的状态之后，车俊焕回到管理室里核对几份堆放许久的记录，大概花了一个小时，正要休息的时候，似乎有人来访，他忙将监控录像收好，探出身去看来人是谁。

有些失修的铁门被推开时发出一声沉重的叹息，来人逆着光而来，在地上留下了长长的影子，覆盖了地上原本透过玻璃窗洒进来的阳光，这抹黑影就这样突然闯了进来，格格不入，竟像一只悄无声息的幽灵。

说也奇怪，天好像忽然变得阴沉起来了。

车俊焕在看清来人后，有些惊讶，不禁道：“中校？”

来人正是羽生结弦，他穿着一身黑色风衣，身形挺拔修长，神情冷淡漠然，浑身像沾了冰冷的湿气，不小心染了满身风霜。

像是一个跋涉许久的旅人，风尘仆仆，只是在这一站停留歇脚。

车俊焕没想到今天居然碰到了羽生结弦，自从他们执行完监察监狱的任务后，车俊焕基本上也没怎么见到过对方，只是此时此刻再次相逢，虽然有些惊喜，但他总有些不安的感觉。

因为对方看起来冷漠极了，不像他印象里的样子。又或者说，他接触羽生结弦的次数太少，没能见过这样的羽生结弦——是发生了什么吗？

然而羽生结弦没有向车俊焕解释，这在车俊焕意料之中，毕竟他们不算太熟，但羽生结弦毕竟是他的学长，车俊焕当然希望能够多接触。

羽生结弦没在寒暄上花太多话语，开门见山地说：“我想见安格斯。”

车俊焕听罢了然，他知道羽生结弦是“复苏”计划案调查组的一员，猜想应该是上头有什么事需要让他过来一趟，于是如实回答：“给安格斯检查精神状态的医生说情况时好时坏，试剂留给他的副作用太大了，一开始经常发疯，但是他经过治疗后，近来清醒的时间多了——您为什么要去见他？”

本着职责，车俊焕又问：“是调查组要求您过来接触他的吗？”

羽生结弦却没有回答。

这下让车俊焕犹豫起来——安格斯这种级别的罪犯，是需要严加看管起来的，更别说其现在有精神疾病，没有特此允许，一般人都不能接触他。就算是调查组，也需要向上级报备审问时间与理由，这是规则，不能为任何人改动。

羽生结弦深知车俊焕难处，又说：“只需要一个小时。”

车俊焕还在犹豫，“如果没有调查组的指令的话……”

羽生结弦看了他一眼，似乎没有心情再继续谈话下去，只说：“如果出事了，我会负责。”

说完他驾熟就轻地往看守的房间深处走去，像他过去那几年一样，孤独的身影消失在黑暗中。

他来寻找冰山一角之下的真相。

 

因其精神状态的缘故，为了不影响到其他人，关押安格斯的房间最是偏僻。前往目的地的路上，羽生结弦从当初关押诺德·霍尔的房间面前走过，缓缓停下来从透窗往里看了一会，里面空无一人。

当年的他也是这样，从这里看着那个人，痛恨与自责交杂在一起，拧成一股绳，牢牢地将过往拴住，无法轻易被提及，一旦提及，伤己即中。

过去终究都会过去吗？那为什么旧地重游时，又会戳中伤心处呢。

他被自己困着整整十年了，什么时候真正可以走出来？

羽生结弦深深吸一口气，转过头去，不再留恋地继续往前走去。

终于到了看守的房间，羽生结弦在门前验过身份指纹之后，推开了铁门。单一格局的房间里斜着穿过一道阳光，从唯一的小窗里破牢而来，照亮空气中细碎的尘埃，起起浮浮，似无数个活在人间的念想，在跳动，在挣扎，漂浮不定，以无处不在的名义，在黑暗里却是唯一能看得清楚的东西。

许久不见的安格斯正闭着眼坐在房间里唯一的小桌前，颓废的身形轮廓被碎光打亮，身侧显得阴沉灰暗，整个人已消瘦的不成样子，令人不寒而栗。

就是这个曾经披着人皮的恶魔，亲手开启了黑暗的序幕，而如今终于自食恶果，落了个遗臭万年的下场。

羽生结弦随手锁了门，抬头看了看镶在天花板上的监控，抬起双手示意——示意他只携带了一支手枪。车俊焕在此之前就已经在他身上检查过一次，他不让车俊焕跟过来，自然要在监控录像里再次向对方确认。

但他目光瞥到安格斯身上的手铐和脚铐时警惕地眯了眯眼，随即他闻到了奇怪的花香。顺着找源头，发现床头柜上摆放着一株用花瓶装着的紫罗兰，开的非常漂亮，应该是有人送的。

其实早在安格斯被查获之时，羽生结弦就在他的办公室桌上发现精心细养的盆栽，对方显然有养植物花卉的习惯——噢，曾经对外而言也是一个颇有生活情趣的向导医生，这拿来替自己伪装证明最好不过了。

不过那又怎样？人间的恶鬼迟早要被揭开人皮，接受制裁。

无法看出安格斯到底知不知道羽生结弦的到来，直到羽生结弦拉开椅子发出很大声响坐了下来后，安格斯也没有出声过。

他睁开的双眼看起来非常空洞无神，依旧像被被掏空了灵魂。

然而羽生结弦对任何犯罪者都没有多余的同理心，甚至连个问候都不肯多给，他将口袋里的怀表拿出来放在桌子上，直直地看着安格斯。

“认识吗？”他问。

安格斯像是没有听懂，抬起头茫然地看着他。

羽生结弦又说：“你要装疯卖傻到什么时候？安格斯·布拉格？”

听见这个名字，安格斯有了一丝反应，“什么？”

“我问你认不认识这块怀表？”羽生结弦直言道，看着安格斯，在对方的注视下，拿起怀表，拨动指针，待拨到指定位置时，“咔”地轻响，怀表内层就在安格斯的眼前应声而开。

细直的时针与分针形成一个角度，以清晨的五点作为密码，将秘密藏进时光深处。

“你不是一直想要这份更完整的名单吗？”

羽生结弦前不久才解开这块怀表，发现里面藏着一份不可告人的秘密——

正是那份人人在找的名单，清晰的，记载了“复苏”计划里的大多数人员机密。

与传闻有出入的是，里面还包括了实验起源原型的记录——他被作为实验范本的记录，绝对是顶级机密。

神奇的是，安格斯茫然的眼神瞬时变了，到底是他执着近十年的东西，对它的渴望比任何人还要热切，就像刻在骨子里的本能反应。

“……你，”许久没有主动说话，他一开口声音就异常沙哑，死死地盯着羽生结弦手里的名单，“是你得到了它。”

“是啊。”羽生结弦看着安格斯这与之前判若两人的反应，忍下冷笑，“是我得到了它。”

这上面还有他的资料，自己亲眼发现的东西，多么讽刺啊。他这样想。

“你为什么会有？！”安格斯质问道，身子往前一扑想要抢过名单，“我找了这么多年都没有找到！为什么会被你拿到？！”

“所以这几年，为了这份名单，你一直在跟踪诺德的下落？”羽生结弦将名单收了回去，往后仰了仰，又看向安格斯，“你到底跟他有没有接触过？”

安格斯被他说的一愣，一心只顾着名单的脑子没有立即转过弯来，“哈，你在说什么？”

“你明明知道我在说什么！”羽生结弦声音拔高了些，“别再装傻了，他到底跟你有没有关系？！”

安格斯听得出来羽生结弦语气里的愤怒，后知后觉反应过来，他觉得好笑，坐直了身体，“我知道了……你还是想知道他在哪，怎么，这么久了还是没有找到吗？”

说完他又接自己的话说，“哦，忘了，死人就是死了，就是从世上消失了，谁还能记得他骨灰还埋在哪个地方充当肥料呢。”

羽生结弦不是容易被激怒的人，但他今天却不想再克制自己，他起身站起来拽起安格斯的衣领，压低声音道：“你最好别这么说话。”

“那我该怎么说？”安格斯笑道，“你这么激动做什么？原来你是真的关心他？”

他盯着羽生结弦的双眼，又道：“他和他的家族把你害的有多惨你还醒悟不过来吗？被管委会控制的感觉很怀念吗？你就这么喜欢当联塔的走狗，任他们把你当工具一样到处使唤都没有尊严的吗？”

羽生结弦眯眸，不甘示弱地回道：“你说的是你自己吗？被自己家族抛弃的废物可怜虫。从小看着觉醒为哨兵的哥哥万众瞩目，你却因不够资格进入管委会而被人遗忘，很羡慕吧？嫉妒吧？”

“孤注一掷想凭借实验计划重塑自己，却变成如今这幅人不人鬼不鬼的样子，难道不觉得自己像个笑话吗？”

被戳中了痛处，安格斯脸上的表情如羽生结弦所料的那样几番变化，加上对方刻意释放了精神共鸣的干扰，让他的情绪越发扭曲极端，精神状态开始变得不稳定。

他先是大笑了几声，“我从小就是个笑话！我怕什么？我从小就被打压、嫌弃，老布拉格以我为耻！为什么？就因为我的母亲在他眼里看来是低劣基因的携带者，就因为我资历不够只是个普通向导！威廉是我一辈子都憎恨的人！他不配做我的哥哥！”

“而你呢？”安格斯笑完之后又看着羽生结弦，“你天生就是闪闪发光的啊！多少人想要成为你这样的人？天啊，我可羡慕的不得了！”

说着说着，他表情竟变得狰狞起来，“同时，我也恨极了你！没有你的存在的话，我又怎么会一次次地绝望至极？！”

羽生结弦眼睁睁地看着他变化着表情，仍不松手里的力度，他听着安格斯的这些话，电光火石之间接通了过去的一些疑问，竟不知为何，一股凉意自他的脊背升了上来。

在他想通那些疑问之前，安格斯先说出口，语气嘲讽非常：“呵，你之前难道就没有发现什么蹊跷吗？顾问先生。”

你想起来了吗？那天那句话——

因为那天你在那里？

为什么他曾经会对你说出那句话？

为什么他如此刻意？

为什么他会选择模仿你曾经接触过的犯罪者类型，让你如此迅速地推理判断出来并且毫不怀疑？

原来如此。

羽生结弦愣了愣，终于想通，脱口道：“你之前……那些案子……你在模仿雷尔夫的作案风格……”

他终于明白了。

安格斯嗤笑，非常满意地欣赏着羽生结弦的表情：“为了吸引你的注意——”

“……为了让我更快地接触到重启的‘复苏’计划。”羽生结弦哑然。

——为了让他自愿踏进这深不可测的深渊里。

为了让他亲眼目睹这场因他而起的悲剧重新无可奈何地启幕。

为了让他目睹他爱的人一次又一次地被这个恶果伤害。

为了让他永远、永远都挣脱不出自己的梦魇。

从此永不苏醒。

安格斯得逞地看着震惊的羽生结弦，感受到束缚脖子的力度骤然减弱，他抬手拍了拍自己的衣领，同情地扬起嘴角。

为什么这个人总能这么冷静？他想。

他真的嫉妒到发狂了。

于是他又想继续煽风点火，“你难道不恨自己吗？羽生结弦。”

“如果没有你的坚持，诺德·霍尔就不会为了保护你而被迫逃狱：如果没有你的存在，金博洋也不会被我盯上——”

你是起源，也是原罪。

羽生结弦双手微颤抖着，极力地压制自己被影响的精神状态。

“而如果没有你，也就没有现在的我……是了，你一定也恨死了我！我是罪人啊！”安格斯自顾自地大笑着说，抬手扯过羽生结弦的衣领，面对面地，语气恶狠狠地说，“想杀了我？是不是？杀了我吧！让你的‘罪名’再加多一条也无所谓吧！”

“我待在人间地狱太久了！”他更加疯狂地扯动着四肢，不管不顾地扯着羽生结弦，监护的警告不断在他耳边响起，但他全然没听见一样，大喊大叫着，“杀了我吧！杀了我吧！”

他经历过非人的折磨，也经历过失去灵魂的痛苦，却一无所获！

安格斯的情绪彻底失控，向崩断一样，开始发狂地向羽生结弦发起负面情绪的精神共鸣，妄图向对方最脆弱的内心深处发起攻击，如海水般波涛汹涌！而就在这一刹那，他用力地、发疯地向羽生结弦扑过去，想掐住人的脖子，仿佛想挣脱束缚的困兽那般张扬舞爪！

羽生结弦被扑的猝不及防，脖子被人掐着一痛，不得不挣脱出来深吸一口气，却没想到在人情绪剧烈波动之时，空气中的紫罗兰极淡的香味像是忽然爆发出来，瞬间涌进鼻腔里，过度浓郁，让羽生结弦眼前忽的模糊了一瞬，令人头脑发昏，几欲作呕，天旋地转，而最惊险的一幕却在下一秒出现！

最不该发生的事情就这样诡异地发生了——发狂的安格斯居然挣开了脚链，直往羽生结弦扑来，狠狠地掐住了对方的脖子！

精神共鸣激荡开来，伴随着监狱立即闪烁而出的红色警告，场面晃眼又混乱，像几千枚铁针往羽生结弦的脑袋上扎，异常疼痛，让他不得不闷哼出声。

“让我们一起回到上帝的怀抱吧！”安格斯大叫着，趁羽生结弦头昏眼花使劲地掐着对方，胡说八道着，“没有你，就没有这一切！都是你！都是你！都因为你！”

有意攻击的精神共鸣与积压许久的负面情绪带着不知名的某种冲动频频冲撞着羽生结弦坚守着的理智，他眼眶通红，咬牙抑制住情绪的崩溃，然而他越想做到，却越来越有心无力——

眼前面容扭曲的安格斯不知何时换成了无数个他似曾相识的人，他们刻薄、令人厌恶的脸与久远的梦魇叠在一起，在他眼前叫嚣着、嘲笑着，羽生结弦花了好半天时间才想起来，这是他曾经被惊醒过来的噩梦，又在他面前具象化了——

够了！

憎恨与恐惧，终于就要藏不住了。

怎么办呢？

羽生结弦一抬手肘，狠狠顶上安格斯的胸膛，翻滚着身体喘着气调整过来，随即将失去理智的安格斯就地扳倒在地上，从腰间摸出枪，直接抵上他的额头，眼里满是恨意与狂躁，一字一顿道：

“好啊，不如，你先下地狱？”

他的噩梦被他抓住了，只要开枪就可以，就可以彻彻底底地消失了——

他随即扣动了扳机。

黑暗中，红色的警告灯闪烁不停，世界如失声一般死寂。

 

“奇怪，怎么好像要下雨了？”

遥远的墓园里，金博洋刚将手中绽放的花束放在墓碑前，疑惑地看了灰暗的天空一眼，目光落回眼前墓碑上的字上面。

这是陆同与其他同伴长眠的地方。他今天特地过来探望，向他们汇报最近的一切情况，以及告知他将会做的事。

他已经做好决定了。

只是不知为何，他心脏之处忽然隐隐作痛起来，像是相连身心的绳索突然被剧烈扯了一下。

他不知道有人正在远处望着他，脚边落下一片紫罗兰的花瓣，凋落在地上，与泥土混为一谈。

 

而高楼之上的钟声在此刻沉重地响起，像是一声来自远方的叹息，是谁正走向黑暗，呢喃着——

 

我想把最光明的一面留给你。

剩下的，我会杀死它。

 

——卷四 殊途 完——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·卷四完结！下个月本文就能写完了！
> 
> ·谢谢各位的支持！！！！话不多说了，就继续努力吧！！！
> 
> ·卷五天光有没有预告不知道，反正每次都不按照预告的写😂但是很有感觉哈哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> ·十月更新见！


	106. 卷五 天光 预告

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卷五天光，完结章预告。
> 
> 没啥实质性内容，用来立flag而已。

——卷五 天光 预告——

“人们认为遮住视线的就是黑暗，唯有我们觉醒之际，天才会破晓。破晓的，不只是黎明。太阳只不过是一颗晨星。”——《瓦尔登湖》梭罗

 

01.

他的胸口处钻心的疼，手不听使唤地在颤抖，呼吸艰难。

周围不断闪烁的红与眼前的黑交杂在一处，视线之内模糊不堪，他好像听见远处有人在喊他的名字，又好像没有，遥远且轻柔的呼唤，仿佛在另一个世界，美好的像一个幻觉。

被风雪淹没的冰原，冻结了春风。

 

02.

“这到底算什么啊？”

羽生结弦闭上眼摇了摇头，推开扶着他的费尔南德兹，跌跌撞撞地往前走了几步，仰头大笑起来，头也不回地往外走去，扑向沉重的雨幕中。

八年前，他带着前所未有的失望和决绝从这座监狱走出，一心想要奔向新的自由与理想。

他花了无数时间与精力，一意孤行地沿向这条独木桥走向远方，自以为只要往下走就可以抵达黎明，他甚至想摆脱那些往事重新开始，可后来才发现，如果梦魇般的过去没有彻底被摧毁——

他将永远是这座牢笼的困兽。

 

03.

 

从墓园出来后的金博洋脚步缓慢，冷风将他的长衣吹起，他迎着风回头又看了看身后远处寂静绵延的山脉，许久后才回到车上。

金杨在车上等他，收起正在手中把玩的硬币看他一眼，不经意地瞥到金博洋脸上淡淡的表情。

这种神情他太熟悉了。金杨像触电一般躲闪，不着痕迹地移开了目光。

两个人默然无声地坐在车里，没有太多的交流。

大概几分钟后，金杨才启动了车。金博洋沉默地系上安全带，金杨眼尖地发现对方红了眼眶。

过去不是说挥别就能挥别的。

但如何面对，决定了接下来的路。

还要回警局开会，金杨咳了咳，问了声：“那走了？”

金博洋压了压发疼的喉咙，抹了抹脸颊，说：“嗯，走吧。”

他看向前方，毫不畏惧，像重新收拾起行囊，奔向远方。

 

04.

“你真的打算继续这个计划吗？”宁清按住羽生结弦的肩膀，又重复地问了一遍，“万一走错了……”

“走错了也没关系。”羽生结弦斩钉截铁地说，“我不想再错过这个机会了。”

十六年，计划启动重启又覆没。  
十六年，一个人孤独地走上一条他人所不能理解的路。  
十六年，足够一个孩子成长。  
十六年，理想远去又被重拾。  
十六年……

人生哪里有这么多十六年。

05.

“站这么高，万一掉下去怎么办？”

羽生结弦这么一说，金博洋却听错了，以为对方是在担心自己会不会掉下去，他坐直身子，转头笑道：

“怎么会掉下去？我会拉住你的啊。”

——我会拉住你的啊。

回忆戛然而止，羽生结弦从短暂的睡梦里醒过来，空荡荡的房间冰冷肆意。

一场回忆成美梦泡沫。

06.

“他到底跑去哪了？”

几乎找遍了所有的地方，都没有发现想要找到的那个人的身影，金博洋终于疲惫地靠在墙上怔怔地看着天花板，哽咽着问身边的金杨。

“我怎么找不到他啊……”

 

07.

“其实人跟树是一样的，越是向往高处的阳光，它的根就越要伸向黑暗的地底。*”

奥瑟领着金博洋，走在他面前，缓缓地开口道。长廊下光与影隔段相存。

“是否相信他，还是要看你自己。”

08.

 

……为什么？

为什么会这样？

是啊，这是为什么呢？关心是真的，拥抱是真的，眼神是真的，可为什么这个人到最后，却是假的呢？

金博洋不能理解，他从地上撑起身子，额头上被磕破的伤口正流着血，周围火光冲天——他眼睁睁地看着那个他曾最信任的人向他举起枪，曾经的温情就在这一刻被击碎的彻底。

 

卧底、内鬼，真真假假同时登场——

不过一句人心难测。

 

09.

 

越黑暗，越接近光明。

当你身处黑暗之时，白昼与黎明也将离之不远。

 

——一切以正文为准——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 立一个flag 
> 
> 10月12或者13更新。
> 
> 嗯。


End file.
